Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Después de 243 años, en el Siglo XVIII, el Emperador Hades vuelve a reclamar su preciada posición como futuro Gobernante de todo el Mundo, en esta historia del Pasado, donde el predecesor de Seiya, Tenma de Pegaso junto con sus amigos, incluyendo a Abraham Simpson, Charles Montgomery Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines, deberán luchar para salvar a la Tierra del enemigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas** **Finalmente, Queridos Amigos, Camaradas, finalmente la larga espera por fin ha terminado, aquí doy por comenzado con el inicio de "Saint Seiya: El Lienzo Perdido", relatando los hechos ocurridos durante la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades, la cual tuvo su marco espacio-temporal en la Europa del Siglo XVIII y cuyos protagonistas fueron los predecesores de Seiya y compañía, los cuales contaron con el apoyo de Abraham Simpson, Charles Montgomery Burns y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines, sumando también a Rose Cuarzo, las Cristal Gems y al General Skips de Crisaor, quien fue uno de los más Oficiales más importantes en el Imperio de Poseidon.**

 **Antes que dejo siempre bien y claro que no soy dueño ni de Saint Seiya, Los Simpsons, Gravity Falls, Steven Universe y Regular Show, éstos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, empresas y país. Mi objetivo es simplemente entretener y espero lograrlo como hice con tantos otros crossovers e historias :3.**

 **Saludos y agradecimientos para todos los que me han seguido y prometo continuar, ya que además haré las películas de Abel, Lucifer y Eris, sumando Episodio G, Soul of Gold y si Kurumada actualiza el manga de Next Dimension, haré también con el nombrado.**

 **Espero que les guste y no olviden de comentar y dejar opiniones.**

 **¡Comenzamos!**

* * *

Capítulo 1: (Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas, Opening I)

\- _"Desde la Era Mitológica, cada 243 años se repite la Gran Guerra entre la Diosa Athena y Hades, el Rey del Inframundo. Ahora, una nueva Guerra Santa está a punto de comenzar. Cuando el Mal surge en la Tierra, reaparecen los Caballeros de la Esperanza...¡Los Caballeros de Athena! Ellos visten las Armaduras que representan a las 88 Constelaciones y mantienen la Paz a costa de sus vidas, ¡dicen que sus Puños desgarran el Cielo y estremecen la Tierra!"_ Contó el Abuelo Simpson a sus nietos y amigos junto a sus Camaradas de la Última Guerra Santa en la que participaron.

 **Europa, Siglo XVIII:** Las campanas de la Iglesia en un pequeño pueblo de Italia, amurallado para protegerse de posibles ataques enemigos, más que nada por el temor a que los Turcos aún tuvieran algún truco para volver a lanzar sus ataques y expandir su Imperio Otamano por Europa, pero esa idea había muerto después de su expulsión total en el Siglo XVII en la Batalla de Varsovia, por lo cual ahora solo quedaban como simples medidas de seguridad esos muros. Por las calles de ese bello pueblo y bajo un Cielo tan pintoresco y lleno de vida, caminaba un joven rubio, sus ojos eran azules, portaba un abrigo largo y negro con el cuello dorado y cerrado al frente, un pantalón blanco con unas alpargatas negras, también portaba una medalla colgada en su cuello. Alzó la vista hacia el Cielo y pudo contemplar, con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, el vuelo de una bandada de palomas blancas, las cuales desaparecieron en la lejanía, justo en ese momento, desde los callejones, una voz furiosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ven aquí, rayos, maldito perro! Gritó un joven castaño, el cual le estaba tirando piedras a un pequeño perro color blanco.

\- ¡No te escaparás! [Juró su compañero de overol azul, el cual logró derribar al indefenso animal] ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Sí, le di! Festejó por haber logrado su objetivo.

\- Yo le daré en la cabeza. Agregó el castaño, el cual no estaba satisfecho, justo en ese momento, el rubio entró en aquel lugar.

\- ¡Perfecto! Festejó su compañero y siguieron con el bombardeo de piedras, el rubio al ver esa escena de maltrato, corrió y cubrió al pequeño perro con su cuerpo, recibiendo varias pedradas, una de ellas le dio en la cabeza, llevando a que se produjera una herida sangrante, los dos chicos pararon con su juego.

\- Basta, por favor. Les pidió el chico, en un estado de timidez.

\- ¿Qué cosa? Oye, pareces una pequeña niña con esa cara. Se burló el castaño.

\- Pero si yo conozco a ese niño, vive en el Orfanato que está cerca del pueblo, viene a la Iglesia para tomar clases de pintura, es muy extraño. Reconoció el joven de overol azul al rubio.

\- ¡Oye, tú, devuélveme ya al cachorro! [El castaño le sacó al pequeño animal de sus brazos] Se lo merece por haberse comido nuestro almuerzo, ahora le daremos una lección. Continuó aquel joven.

\- ¡Por favor, no sean tan crueles con él! Rogó el rubio a ellos.

\- ¡¿Y qué te importa?! Preguntó furioso el castaño.

\- ¿Sabes qué tan costoso nos costó comprar nuestra comida? ¿Eh? Agregó el del overol azul, mientras que el rubio sacaba de su maletín un frasco de pintura.

\- Entonces, acepten este frasco de pintura roja, a cambio del perro, por favor. Propuso un intercambio.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó el que sujetaba al perro.

\- Yo fui a comprarla a la ciudad y si la venden, al menos podrán comprar algo de pan. Les dijo y fue entonces que accedieron al trueque.

\- Bien, entonces la venderemos. Señaló el del overol.

\- ¡Claro, a cambio del cachorro, podremos comer algo más que pan, mejor así! Festejó el castaño y le devolvió el perro al rubio, el cual aterrizó sano y salvo en los brazos del joven pintor, para luego lamer su rostro, en señal de agradecimiento.

\- Todo va a salir bien. Le prometió el chico, viendo que se alejaban los dos pendencieros.

Justo en ese momento, veloz como un rayo, la patada de un joven de cabellos café, dio contra los dos jóvenes.

\- ¡NADA DE TIENDA! Exclamó el joven y de un patada en el rostro, lanzó a uno de los jóvenes contra una caja de verduras que estaba pegada a una pared.

\- ¡TENMA! [Exclamó el nombre de su amigo, el rubio, mientras que caía el frasco de pintura sobre su cabeza, pero sin romperse al caer contra el suelo] ¡Agh! Tenma.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios estás pensando?! ¡¿Cuántos días crees que vas a tener que trabajar para poder comprar esa pintura nueva?! Si quieres pintar de nuevo, debes...Le dijo el chico, pero detrás de él, el joven de overol azul tenía un palo de madera en sus manos.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO! Exclamó aquel atacante, mientras que su compañero se lanzaba al asalto, peor Tenma logró neutralizar ambos ataques, dejando a los rivales sorprendidos, para luego derribar a ambos rivales a los golpes.

\- ¡Tenma, eres un Ser muy cruel! Ellos no tienen comida ni dinero, además...Le reprochó el rubio por haber usado la violencia, pero se quedó callado.

\- ¿Además qué...? Preguntó el peli café.

\- ¡Odio que resuelvas las cosas usando la violencia! Criticó el rubio por el proceder del chico de ojos rojos.

\- Lo acepto, perdón. Se disculpó Tenma.

\- ¡Mejor discúlpate con ellos! Le ordenó el rubio.

\- Lo lamento, ¿ya estás feliz? Se disculpó ahora Tenma con los dos jóvenes, los cuales emprendieron la retirada.

\- ¡Maldito, ya verás! Le amenazó el castaño.

\- Te juro que te arrepentirás. Advirtió el de cabellos negros, pero Tenma apretó el puño con fuerza.

\- ¡Bien, aquí los espero! Dejó establecido el joven el sitio donde pelearía contra ellos.

Los dos jóvenes rivales se asustaron.

\- ¡Ya ven! Pidió el rubio, harto de la violencia y salieron de allí.

\- Pero, ¿quién es él? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Él también vive en el Orfanato. Añadió su compañero.

\- Tenma, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos juntos? Así ya no te preocuparás por mí. Le sugirió el rubio.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y en el Orfanato, Alone se encontraba pintando un bello lienzo, su compañero era el cachorro, el cual ya estaba crecido y miraba entusiasmado la creación de esa obra de arte. Aquel lienzo gigante era una mujer de cabellos rubios, cubierta con una túnica blanca sobre un mar de nubes. En ese momento, unos pasos se sintieron en la silenciosa Iglesia y un joven de cabellos rubios y lentes que ocultaban con los rayos del Sol el color de sus ojos, se detuvo para ver aquella obra.

\- Eres persona de quien he escuchado hablar. [Dijo el rubio, llamando la atención de Alone, quien detuvo su trabajo para ver al misterioso invitado.] Parece como si esa pintura estuviera a punto de cobrar vida. Dijo, admirando su trabajo y por el vidrio de sus lentes, unos ojos dorados se asomaron.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Alone al peli dorado.

\- Permíteme presentártelo, él es el Sacerdote que vive en la Catedral del Bosque. Intervino un hombre de barba y cabellos grises con tonos blancos.

\- Maestro. Dijo Alone, mientras que se acomodaba las mangas.

\- Él está interesado en tus pinturas y vino hasta aquí solo para poder apreciarlas. Le contó el hombre, mientras que el Sacerdote se acercaba hasta él.

\- ¿La Catedral del Bosque? [Preguntó Alone.] _"Nunca lo había visto, a pesar de que siempre voy ahí"_. Pensó para sus adentros, ya que nunca había visto a ese extraño personaje, el cual se detuvo para admirar aquella obra.

\- ¿Eres tú quien siempre visita mi Catedral? Preguntó, sorpresivamente, el Sacerdote, llevando a que Alone abriera la boca y sus ojos se agrandaran por semejante sorpresa.

\- A...A...Así es. Respondió, tartamudeando.

\- Quiero saber por qué lo haces, ¿acaso te gusta la Pintura que se encuentra en el Sótano de nuestra Catedral? Quiso saber el peli dorado, mientras que la Luz del Sol iluminaba sus lentes.

\- Sí, claro, aunque yo ya sé que no puedo entrar a verla, la verdad siempre me niegan la entrada. [Contó Alone, mientras que se podían ver imágenes de aquella bella Catedral de aspecto Gótico] Al momento de ver esa Pintura Mística, cualquier Pecador se arrepentiría inmediatamente y lloraría profundamente desde el fondo de su corazón. Al mirar esa Pintura, se ha convertido en uno de mis grandes sueños. Mostró sus deseos el rubio de ver aquella enigmática obra de arte.

Una Estrella apareció en la frente del Sacerdote.

\- ¿Crees que un Pecador lloraría? Quiso saber.

\- _"¿Eh? Esa luz"_ Pensó Alone, llevando la mirada hacia el Sacerdote, el cual volvió a mirar la pintura de él.

\- Alone, y en este cuadro, ¿por qué los ojos de este hermoso Ángel no están pintados? Preguntó el peli dorado.

\- ¡Ah! Eso es porque todavía no consigo el color exacto: Rojo, busco un color rojo profundo, parecido al del Ocaso, ya he intentado con muchos tonos pero ninguno es. Respondió a la pregunta del Sacerdote, quien dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver la determinación y energías positivas del joven rubio.

\- Hum, eso es porque los colores humanos son muy limitados. [Esa fue la respuesta del peli dorado, quien llamó la atención de Alone, ¿cómo sabía de eso? La curiosidad lo atraía como una imán magnético] el color que percibe el ojo humano es una simple ilusión causada por la luz: Lo que quiero decir es que son falsos, ninguno de esos colores es real.

\- ¿Entonces hay colores falsos y colores verdaderos? Preguntó Alone sorprendido.

Otra vez esa luz violeta que asomaba de la frente del Sacerdote y la estrella también.

\- Veo que entiendes, los Colores Falsos son incapaces de volver insensibles a todas las personas. Alone, si en verdad estás en busca de un color verdadero, ve a la Montaña que está al Norte; en ese lugar crece una flor que dice que nació del Ala de un Ángel, esa flor posee el color rojo de la Tierra, el verdadero Color Rojo. Le contó el Sacerdote, mientras que al día siguiente el chico de cabellos rubios partió, acompañado del perro, en dirección hacia esa región donde encontraría aquel color para su pintura.

* * *

El camino era difícil e inclinado por su accidentada geografía, pero eso no iba a detener a Alone, quien estaba en su búsqueda de hallar el color rojo, que según le había contado aquel peli dorado, había venido de un Ángel.

\- El camino está muy empinado, ¿será verdad que existe ese color rojo? ¿Un verdadero color rojo? [Se preguntó el rubio, cuando fue en ese momento en el que los ladridos del perro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos] ¡Ah, Cora, vas a perderte! [Fue tras el perro, Alone, quien al internarse en un sendero, cientos de pétalos rojos llovieron de los árboles y arrastrados por los vientos, hasta que al final del túnel, una luz llamó su atención] Aquí es, aquí es donde está el verdadero color rojo, la verdad es un lugar muy hermoso, es como el Paraíso que narra la Mitología Griega, que descansa al borde del Río Lethe, allí donde solamente los Dioses pueden entrar: Los Campos Elíseos, jaja. Quizás...este podrá ser el verdadero color rojo del que hablaba el Sacerdote, pero es totalmente diferente del que yo quiero. [Dijo Alone, maravillado de aquella belleza en la Naturaleza, preparó su caballete y de ahí empezó su trabajo] Bien, Cora, ya que estamos en este lugar, aprovecharé la ocasión para pintar un paisaje tan hermoso. El Sacerdote dijo que los Colores son Ilusiones, yo voy a demostrarle todo lo contrario, porque a mí me gustan mucho, incluso el rojo, tiene diferentes tonos: Rojo Vivo, Rojo Suave, Rojo Brillante, ¿no te parece fabuloso que un solo color se transforme en muchos otros solamente con la luz? [Lanzó su pregunta Alone, mientras que los animales, desde los conejos, los ciervos, un oso, las ardillas hasta los pájaros se acercaban hasta él para contemplar su trabajo] Todos los Seres en este Mundo y todos sus Colores, la verdad me gustan mucho. Pero de todos los Colores, mi preferido es...[Iba a decirlo, pero de golpe, una ola de miedo invadió a sus invitados y éstos huyeron] ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, amigos? [Preguntó, mientras que Cora ladraba hacia el enemigo que se estaría acercando]

\- Tu podrías poseer todos los Colores de este Mundo si quisieras. Sabías que si mezclas todos los Colores que produce la luz, obtendrás una inmensa oscuridad. Yo me llamo Pandora. Habló una hermosa mujer de estatura alta, de físico exuberante, muy bien proporcionada, de cabellos negros, largos y piel blanca y tersa. Vestía prendas al estilo Gótico, mostrando muy bien proporcionado su cuerpo. Cuando Cora le ladró, una misteriosa fuerza provino de ella, matando al perro y causando la tristeza de su dueño.

\- ¿Por qué? Le preguntó a ella por haber tomado esa decisión, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, Pandora se arrodilló y tomó con sus delicadas manos a aquel chico.

\- Veo que no puedes odiar, ¿verdad? [Preguntó ella, divertida, besando los labios de aquel joven, cuando de golpe, al hacer contacto, gotas de sangre salieron y cayeron hacia la mano de Alone, luego del beso, Pandora se alejó un poco y tenía ahora una corona de rosas en sus manos] Te he estado buscando desde hace tiempo, Mi Señor. Le dijo ella, los Cielos se nublaron, truenos, relámpagos y rayos comenzaron a oírse, una feroz tormenta de viento y agua iba a lanzarse como un bombardeo sobre aquellas regiones norteñas, mientras que Alone retrocedía aterrado.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! Preguntó Alone, tenía ahora la corona de rosas en su cuello, cuando de golpe, el medallón que llevaba en su cuello se iluminó y una especie de defensa lo cubrió.

* * *

Lejos de allí, aquel extraño clima llamó la atención de cuatro hombres jóvenes, los cuales estaban por salir de los bosques, estaban en una misión de reconocimiento y portaban unas llamativas Armaduras doradas, negras, verdes y naranja.

\- Miren, amigos, por allí. Les llamó la atención uno de ellos, de cabellos castaños y musculoso.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando, Stan? Preguntó otro joven y de cabellos castaños cortos y bien peinados.

\- Miren, esa mujer y a ese chico rubio, algo no me gusta, debe estar detrás de este extraño cambio de tiempo. Señaló Stan Pines, quien sería en el futuro el tío de los gemelos Dipper y Mabel Pines.

\- ¡Pandora, esa maldita desgraciada! Exclamó furioso su hermano gemelo, de lentes y cabellos castaños también, Ford Pines, quien sería el abuelo de los gemelos.

\- Ha encontrado, al parecer, a alguien que ocupará el puesto de Su Señor, eso no lo voy a permitir. Juró otro de los integrantes de aquella tropa, sus cabellos eran también castaños pero de color más oscuro y una formidable musculatura, el hombre se preparó para ir a salvar al joven.

\- Detente, Abe, esa mujer es letal, no debemos atacarla, no está en nuestras órdenes, el Patriarca se enojará si sabe de esto. Le pidió Stan de que no interviniera.

\- Amigos, hice mi juramento como Caballero de Acuario y no me importa lo que nos diga el Patriarca, somos amigos y juramos defender este bello Planeta, así que...¡¿Quién está conmigo?! Preguntó Abraham Simpson, futuro padre de Homero y abuelo de Bart, Lisa y Maggie.

\- Cuenta conmigo, viejo amigo. Juró Charles Montgomery Burns, quien era el Caballero de Cuervo.

\- ¡Y conmigo! Agregó Stan.

\- ¡Y también conmigo! Finalizó Ford.

\- ¡Muy bien, amigos, al ataque! Ordenó Abraham y se lanzaron al rescate de Alone.

* * *

\- Nuestro Dios necesita un cuerpo humano para resurgir en este Mundo, ¿y sabes qué tienes? El cuerpo con el Alma más pura que existe en toda la Tierra. [Le dijo ella, mientras que la medalla se transformaba en un medallón, el cual tenía inscrita la siguiente frase o palabra: _"Yours Ever"_ , Alone estaba petrificado, envuelto en la Corona de Flores, la cual era ahora su prisión].

Pandora se arrodilló ante Alone.

\- Te he estado esperando, Mi Querido Señor Hades. Dijo ella con un tono de respeto hacia el joven, mientras que los rayos empezaban a estallar y eso era visto hacia más al Sur.

\- ¡ALTO, PANDORA! Le ordenó una voz, haciendo que ella se volteara y viera a aquellos cuatro jóvenes que iban al rescate de Alone.

\- ¡Malditos! ¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí, Caballeros?! Preguntó ella, alzando la voz, furiosa y amenazante, lista para dar combate.

\- ¡NO PERMITIREMOS QUE TE LLEVES A ESTE CHICO DE AQUÍ! Le advirtió Burns, quien lanzó toda una cortina de humo, mientras que Stan y Ford la distraía con copias suyas, producto del "Espejo del Engaño", técnica de Ford y Stan.

\- Tranquilo, pequeño, ya estás a salvo, ven. Le dijo Abraham, mientras que rescataba a Alone de las garras de la peli negra.

* * *

\- " _¿Qué fue eso?"_ Se preguntó Tenma, mirando hacia el Norte.

* * *

Con Alone a salvo, los Caballeros emprendieron la fuga, no podían quedarse a luchar contra Pandora.

\- ¡Stan, de prisa, vamos! Le pidió Ford.

\- ¡Ustedes huyan, yo la detendré todo el tiempo que pueda! Ordenó su gemelo.

\- ¡Jamás te dejaré solo, tonto, estamos juntos en esto! Hizo recordarle Ford de su juramento de hermanos.

\- ¡Jajaja, nunca cambias, hermanito, bueno, hora de demostrarle a esta maldita quiénes somos! Exclamó Stan.

\- Jeje, cuando Mi Señor despierte, ustedes serán los primeros en morir, espero verlos llegar a arder en las Prisiones del Inframundo. Río ella, mostrando ese destino aterrador.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Bruja, ahora muere! Exclamó Ford y le lanzó su ataque, pero la chica lo devolvió.

\- ¡"Ventiscas Heladas"! Lanzó Stan su ataque y logró congelar a Pandora.

\- ¡Rápido, salgamos de aquí, Abraham nos dijo que nos separaremos, luego nos encontraremos en el Punto de siempre! Pidió Ford y escaparon de allí, dejando a Pandora sola, mientras que ella se descongelaba.

* * *

A su vez, en los senderos del Norte, un misterioso joven castaño, protegido con un sombrero oriental y vestido de viajero con sus pertenencias, avanzaba bajo la terrible lluvia que caía por allí, cuando algo le llamó su atención.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Exclamó sorprendido y vio como un ataque iba contra él, los cuales explotaron sobre su persona.

Enseguida, tres misteriosos hombres con Armaduras de tonalidades oscuras aparecieron y se rieron burlonamente del crimen que habían cometido.

\- Fue demasiado tonto. Dijo uno de ellos, el cual era grande.

\- Ustedes son Espectros del Inframundo, ¿verdad? Preguntó una voz misteriosa, la cual llamó la atención, tomándolos por sorpresa y miraron hacia todas partes.

Se giraron y vieron que el mismo castaño de sombrero oriental aún seguía de pie y sin ningún daño a la vista.

\- En ese caso, hay algo que en este momento me gustaría preguntarles. Alegó él pero eso no le cayó para nada bien a los rivales.

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, ACABAREMOS CON ÉL! Exclamó el líder de aquel grupo y se lanzaron al asalto, el castaño lanzó su sombrero oriental al aire y de un cofre dorado, el cual estaba dentro de una cesta de nimbre, emergió la Armadura Dorada de Libra, ésta se pegó al cuerpo del joven, donde en su espalda estaba la imagen de un Tigre del Asia, al unirse la Armadura, un feroz rugido hizo temblar a todo el sitio.

\- ¡ESA ARMADURA ES DE...AY NO! Gritó aterrado el líder del grupo, mientras que el joven preparaba su ofensiva, tras detener su paso y pisar con fuerza el piso.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGOS NACIENTES DE ROZAN"! Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual mandó por los aires a los enemigos.

\- ¡TÚ ERES DOHKO DE LIBRA, ¿VERDAD?! Preguntó el líder del grupo, mientras que una sonrisa de victoria apareció en el rostro del joven.

Los enemigos cayeron al suelo, mientras que el Espectro Líder estaba sangrando en la cabeza.

\- Esto es imposible, uno de los más poderosos entre todos los Caballeros de Athena...¿Por qué? Se preguntó el personaje y Dohko se arrodilló frente a él.

\- Para derrotar a Hades, por supuesto, el hecho de que ustedes anden por aquí, significa que sin duda alguna, Hades ya se encuentra de vuelta. ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU REY?! [Preguntó severo a los capturados]

\- No te lo diré...Mucho menos ahora que ha encontrado a su sucesor...Ustedes, los Mediocres Caballeros de Athena no podrán encontrarlo nunca, no hasta que llegue el momento. Le advirtió el Espectro Giganto de Cíclope, quien murió junto con sus compañeros por las heridas provocadas por el ataque de Dohko, quien quedó pensativo en las palabras del rival.

- _"Es cierto, el fuerte Cosmo de Hades que sentí hace algunos días, sea vuelto cada vez más débil, es como si...el propio Hades se hubiera convertido en un Ser Humano común y corriente, tengo que darme prisa"_ Pensó Dohko, mientras que se ponía en marcha.

* * *

De vuelta en el pueblo italiano, Abraham había puesto a Alone en una cama que tenía la Iglesia, recostándolo para que pudiera recuperar sus fuerzas y con un paño humedecido en su frente, antes de que lo descubrieran, éste desapareció de allí.

Poco tiempo después, Alone abrió los ojos, encontrándose con Tenma y una chica pelirroja en el interior del recinto iluminado por las velas.

\- ¡Qué bueno que ya despertaste, Alone! Se puso contento el chico de cabellos café.

\- ¡Qué gusto! Dijo la pelirroja.

Alone se levantó y se quitó el paño húmedo.

\- ¿Dónde...? Preguntó, un tanto mareado.

\- ¡¿Dónde?! ¡Estamos en casa, por supuesto, Alone! Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¡Sí, claro! Es que te encontré desmayado en el camino a la Montaña. Le contó Tenma.

\- ¿Dijiste camino a la Montaña? Preguntó Alone confundido, ya que aquel Caballero lo había llevado hasta la Iglesia.

\- Sí. Respondió Tenma afirmativo.

\- Tenma dijo que presintió que estabas en peligro y fue entonces que se le ocurrió buscarte a la Montaña y tuvo mucha suerte en encontrarte. Yo también me asusté. Dijo la chica, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

\- ¿Ah? Entonces ¿tú sentiste esa presencia? Preguntó Alone al chico.

\- Jeje, quizás sea algo que heredé. Pero si puedo sentir algo aquí dentro, como si dentro de mi cuerpo existiera un Universo. Le contó Tenma.

\- ¿Universo? Preguntó Alone.

\- Sí, mientras lo siento, más fuerte se hace dentro de mí, es una gran fuerza, siendo algo maravilloso: Un Poder Gigante que nace dentro de mí. Alegó el joven, orgulloso de tener esa fuente de poder.

\- Je, Tenma, otra vez tus cosas raras. Se río la chica.

\- Bueno, en ese caso...Iba a decir Alone, cuando un fuerte dolor lo hizo retroceder y venía de su cabeza.

\- ¡Tranquilo! No te esfuerces tanto. [Le calmó Tenma, mientras que el Medallón se movía y caía piso] Mira eso, se te cayó. Dijo el chico, quien se iba a arrodillar para tomarlo, pero Alone se adelantó.

\- ¡NO LO TOQUES, TENMA! [Gritó el rubio, sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.] Es...nada. Pidió disculpas y bajando su tono de voz.

\- Yo...Iba a decir Tenma.

\- Entiendo bien esa sensación que dices. Oye, Tenma, dime, ¿tú puedes sentir lo que hay dentro de mí? Quiso saber Alone, cuando una fuerte explosión sacudió los exteriores y varias chicas entraron a la habitación, asustadas.

\- ¡Tenma, Alone! Gritaron ellas, mientras que afuera seguía lloviendo y la actividad eléctrica también era su protagonista.

\- Pero, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? Se ven muy pálidas. Quiso saber el chico de cabellos café.

\- ¡Es que es terrible...el Rio de la Montaña se desbordó y se dirige hacia acá! Les informó una de las chicas, donde afuera, las fuerzas militares se hicieron cargo de cerrar la entrada principal a la ciudad, mientras que las aguas destruían todo a su paso afuera.

\- Entonces, ¿las personas de la Ciudad cerraron las puertas para salvarse así mismas? ¡Maldición, pero ¿en qué diablos están pensando esas personas?! Preguntó furioso el joven, quien golpeó con fuerza la pared.

\- Tenma, permite que yo vaya. Pidió el rubio.

\- ¡No puedo permitírtelo, Alone, en tu condición no...! Se negó el joven a dejarlo ir solo, pero éste se levantó de la cama.

\- Estoy bien, nada más iré a pedirles que abran las puertas nuevamente, jeje, lo lograré, Tenma. Te podría apostar que toda la gente que vive en esta Ciudad no tiene mal corazón. Prometió el chico.

\- ¡Otra vez tus tonterías! ¡Eres un tonto, Alone! Le retó Tenma, mientras que el rubio consolaba a la pelirroja que lloraba por el miedo de las inundaciones.

\- No te preocupes por nada, Pequeñita. [Le tranquilizó el rubio y ella dejó de llorar, Tenma pegó un salto hacia el otro lado de la habitación] ¡Tenma!.

\- ¡Solo iré a dar un paseo! Exclamó.

\- ¿Un paseo? ¿Qué estás planeando? Quiso saber Alone.

\- ¡Solo quiero ir al Río! Exclamó Tenma.

\- Oye, tú solo no. Pidió Alone de que no que fuera.

\- ¡Lo prometimos, seríamos Sasha, tú y yo! Le hizo recordar la promesa hecha.

Una serie de recuerdos aparecieron en la mente de Alone, en especial de aquella niña de cabellos lila y la promesa que hicieron bajo un frondoso árbol en un bello día de Sol en los campos.

\- Yo los protegeré, no importa cómo, somos una familia y también amigos. Dijo Tenma, quien abrió la puerta y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia.

\- Tenma, pobre, ¿Qué estará planeando? Se preguntó la pelirroja, mientras que una de las más pequeñas lloraba, apoyada en el hombro de Alone.

\- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? Preguntó otro niño de cabellos rubios.

\- Estaremos bien, Tenma es algo impulsivo, pero él siempre es sincero, es gentil y nunca rompe sus promesas. Confío en él, además le creo. Les dijo Alone, levantando la moral de aquellos pequeños, quienes lloraban y la mayor rezaba para que estuvieran a salvo.

* * *

Mientras que Tenma estaba en los vados del río, donde un muro dividía las aguas a la mitad, en el lado Occidental, éstas corrían a toda prisa desde las Montañas y los truenos seguían resonando en el ambiente.

\- " _Hubo un derrumbe ¡y estas rocas detienen al río! ¡¿Qué podré...hacer yo solo?!. ¡¿Cómo podré salvar a todos?! ¡¿Qué hago?¡!"_ ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITAS ROCAS! [Pensó para sus adentros el joven, quien dio un feroz golpe contra el derrumbe y del interior de las rocas, comenzó a filtrarse el agua, la cual tuvo la fuerza de arrojarlo contra el suelo] ¿Qué hago? ¡Tengo que hacer algo! [Tenma estaba listo, se levantó, a pesar de la herida sangrante que tenía, se preparó para dar otro golpe contra el derrumbe] _"Yo prometí que los protegería. ¡No me rendiré! ¡No importa lo que suceda, NI TAMPOCO LO QUE PASE_ CONMIGO!" [Se dijo así mismo, dando golpes tras golpes contra las rocas] _"¡Agh! ¡Me rompí la mano! Sin embargo, ¡no me importa nada!"_ Juró el joven, quien tenía sus manos ensangrentadas por los golpes.

* * *

 _-_ Abe se está demorando, llevamos varias horas esperándolo en el Punto asignado y nada, lo iré a buscar. Dijo Burns, quien estaba con Ford y Stan, pero el Caballero de Acuario no aparecía todavía.

 _-_ Detente, Monty, no puedes, además puedo sentir la presencia de esa desgraciada de Pandora. Permaneceremos aquí hasta que la lluvia pare y luego lo buscaremos. Le prometió Stan, sabiendo que Abe podía cuidarse solo.

* * *

Abraham había logrado salvar a Alone y llevarlo hasta la Iglesia del pueblo, pero durante el escape, Pandora había logrado darle caza y lo atacó por sorpresa con su Lanza, la cual atravesó la espalda del castaño.

\- Espero que puedas hallar la paz, Abraham de Acuario, en el Inframundo te estaré esperando para darte el peor castigo por atreverte a atacarme enfrente de Mi Señor. Le dijo Pandora, mientras que unos rayos la iluminaron.

\- No me importa si muero o no, mis amigos y yo te detendremos. Juró el castaño.

\- ¿Seguro? Por lo que yo veo es a un hombre debilitado y herido, tratando de aferrarse a la vida, porque al llegar al Inframundo, te esperaré la peor de las torturas. Dijo ella, arrodillándose, Abraham pensaba que lo mataría, ya que estaba sin muchas fuerzas para hacerle frente a la rival, cosa que fue todo lo contrario, un beso extraño, cálido y frío pudo sentir en sus labios, mientras que la muchacha de vestimentas Góticas se iba retirando.

\- Te he dado el "Beso de la Muerte"; te perdono la vida pero solo por ahora, cuando nos volvamos a ver, le llevaré tu alma a Mi Señor y él decidirá tu castigo. Adiós, Abraham de Acuario. Se despidió Pandora y con otra caída de rayos, ella desapareció de los bosques.

Abraham quedó tendido en el suelo, mientras que avanzaba como podía, a pesar de la herida causada, no podía dejarse rendir, su suerte cambió cuando vio que alguien que venía por esos senderos, protegida por tres misteriosa chicas, se acercó hasta él corriendo.

\- ¡Caballero, ¿se encuentra bien?! ¿Qué le pasó? Preguntó una bella mujer de cabellos con largos rizos rosa fuerte, piel color melocotón, estatura alta, llevaba un vestido largo, sin mangas con una estrella en su vientre, la cual daba al descubierto una gema.

El hombre no respondió al llamado de la joven.

\- ¿Qué crees que le puedo haber pasado, Rose? Preguntó Perla, quien se arrodilló y lo movió hacia atrás, viendo que estaba herido.

\- ¡Lo han herido! Una puñalada de una lanza, este hombre va a morir, yo me encargaré de sanar sus heridas. Dijo ella, pidiendo a las Cristal Gems que se retiraran para que pudiera curarlo con sus lágrimas y así sanar la herida que tenía, producto de la Lanza de Pandora.

Una vez recuperado, Abe abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué...Qué me pasó? ¿Dónde está...dónde está esa maldita? Preguntó Abraham un tanto mareado.

\- Tranquilo, ya pasó, ya estás a salvo, Caballero de Acuario. Dijo la mujer.

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Preguntó Abe, sorprendido de ver a aquellas personas allí.

\- Soy Rose Cuarzo, la Líder de las Cristal Gems, nos hemos refugiado aquí en la Tierra, escapando de la tiranía de Diamante Amarillo, pero aquí también hay una maldad que se puede sentir en el ambiente. Se presentó la mujer de cabellos rosa fuerte.

\- Ella tiene razón, nosotras también lo sentimos, una fuerza bastante aterradora. Alegó Garnet.

\- ¿Se refieren a Pandora y a Su Señor? Preguntó Abe.

\- Sí, la hemos visto pero pensábamos que no era un peligro, me retracto de lo que dije. Alegó Amatista.

\- Tengo que llegar con mis compañeros urgentemente, me están esperando en el Sur. Pidió Abe.

\- Tranquilo, lo llevaremos con ellos. Le tranquilizó Perla y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

A su vez, Dohko se hallaba también, pero más hacia el Sureste, caminando por los bosques y bajó la lluvia, pronto sintió aquella presencia que lo hizo volver hacia atrás en su camino.

\- _"Hum, es un Cosmos. ¡He podido sentir un pequeño Cosmos diferente al de los Espectros!"_ [Pensó el castaño, quien se lanzó a la carrera hasta llegar a los acantilados, desde donde allí abajo, Tenma estaba tratando de destruir el derrumbe] _"¡Imposible, es un niño! ¡¿He intenta derribar esas rocas?! ¡Qué tontería! Aunque lo lograra, moraría aplastado"_ ¡Oye, ¿qué pretendes?!. Después de hablarse así mismo, Dohko le pregunto al muchacho de lo que hacía, mientras que en los pensamientos de Tenma, podía oír los rezos de Alone y los niños del Orfanato.

\- " _Los escucho, las chicas y Alone, ellos están rezando por mí, lo sé, puedo sentir su fuerza y el Universo que hay dentro de mí lo dice, ¡vamos, tú puedes, estoy seguro de eso! ¡Tú podrás...Tú podrás...TÚ PODRÁS SALVARLOS A TODOS!"_ Se dio comienza así mismo y la energía lo envolvió por completo, al escuchar los rezos.

En ese momento, Tenma con todas sus fuerzas concentradas y de un fuerte golpe, terminó por destruir el derrumbe de rocas que bloqueaban el río.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese niño pudo destruir la pared de piedras, la energía que envolvió su cuerpo por un instante fue su Cosmos, sin duda! ¡Increíble, qué valiente!"._ Lo felicitó Dohko, para luego rescatarlo, ya que Tenma se había desmayado en el suelo y las aguas lo iban a arrastrar hacia una muerte segura, por lo cual saltó desde el acantilado y lo salvó de morir.

A salvo y con las aguas del río devuelta a la normalidad de sus cursos, Dohko llevó al joven a tierra seca y firme.

\- ¡Oye, resiste, ya hiciste lo más difícil! Le pidió Dohko de que despertara, mientras que lo reanimaba.

Pronto Tenma abrió los ojos.

\- Las chicas...mi amigo Alone, ¿están a salvo? Prometí que pasara lo que pasara, yo los salvaría a todos. Preguntó el joven, un poco mareado pero en buen estado, al extender su mano, Dohko se la tomó.

\- Ahora tranquilízate, el río volvió a su cauce natural, tú los salvaste. Informó el castaño.

\- Lo logré. Dijo victorioso y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Tenma.

\- _"¿Quién es este niño?"_ Se preguntó Dohko sorprendido.

* * *

Pronto, al llegar el nuevo día, las lluvias cesaron y comenzó a despejarse.

\- Oye, dime algo, ¿te gustaría usar esa fuerza y valentía para ayudar a otras personas? [Preguntó Dohko a Tenma, quien quedó sorprendido.] Esto es para proteger la Paz y la Justicia, ¿a ti te gustaría llegar a ser un Caballero de Athena?. Le propuso esa idea.

Esa idea quedó en su mente un buen rato.

\- ¡Oye, Tenma, ya no te muevas! Le pidió Alone, quien estaba haciendo un retrato de su amigo, pero por sus constantes movimientos y estornudos, se le hacía imposible.

\- Eso quisieras. Respondió su amigo.

\- Quedate quieto, porque quizás sea la última vez que puedas pintarte. Le pidió, ahora con un tono triste en su voz.

\- No te preocupes, volveré pronto, como un Caballero de Athena. Le prometió y Alone depositó su pincel.

\- Ya acabé. Respondió.

\- ¿Hum? Quiso saber sorprendido el joven de cabellos café.

\- Es que...yo quería pintar el rojo de tus ojos pero no puedo. Respondió triste al no poder pintar esa parte de su retrato.

\- ¿Mis ojos son rojos? ¡Oye, yo no soy ningún conejo!. Preguntó y luego se enojó por lo dicho.

Eso le causó risa a Alone.

\- No es eso, es que cuando la luz del Sol o la de una fogata iluminan tus ojos castaños, brillan distinto, brillan con mucha fuerza, pero, por ahora, no puedo recrear ese color. Cuando seas un Caballero y regreses, continuaré la pintura. Juro que seré el mejor pintor del Mundo cuando vuelvas. Por eso...Hizo su promesa Alone, pero al ver que su amigo partiría para ser un Caballero de Athena, la tristeza le invadió y comenzó a llorar, Tenma se levantó y apoyó su mano en la cabeza del joven.

\- Ya, es una promesa. Acordó el peli café, sonriéndole y haciéndole saber que tenía una promesa que cumpliría al volver.

* * *

Pronto Tenma se despidió de Alone y salió afuera, donde Dohko lo estaba esperando.

\- Vámonos, Dohko. Pidió Tenma, listo para partir.

\- ¿Pudieron terminar la pintura, Tenma? Le preguntó el castaño oriental.

\- No, pero la terminaremos después. Respondió el chico.

De golpe, una extraña sensación llamó la atención de Dohko sobre aquel chico rubio.

\- ¿Está pasando algo? Preguntó Alone, un tanto desconcentrado por la mirada extraña que tenía Dohko.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, no, nada, perdón. Lo que pasa es que tus ojos llamaron mi atención. [Se disculpó el castaño, bajando su sombrero oriental.] Llegó el momento, Tenma, vamos al Santuario. Ordenó el hombre y se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes que Tenma le hiciera recordar algo muy importante a Alone.

\- ¡Por favor, no olvides la promesa, ¿sí, Alone?! Le hizo recordar, cosa que a Alone le produjo tristeza pero no podía verse así en la despedida de Tenma, así que sonrió y se despidió de él.

\- _"Seremos amigos para toda la vida, ¿verdad?"_ Pensó para sus adentros, mientras que se despedían.

* * *

Después de la partida de Tenma, en la Catedral del Bosque:

\- Han pasado 243 años de la última vez y me parece que finalmente el día del Renacimiento de Hades está por llegar. Dijo el Sacerdote de cabellos dorados, sacándose los lentes.

\- Es verdad, únicamente esperaremos a que despierte completamente. Añadió Pandora.

\- En ese momento, toda la vida que habita en la Tierra perecerá y el Planeta será dominado por el Rey Hades, quien se proclamará Rey del Inframundo. Finalizó el peli dorado, mientras una ráfaga de movimiento se llevaba consigo varios pétalos rojos hacia el Norte, desapareciendo de aquel sitio.

* * *

Lo que ellos no sabían, era que estaban siendo vigilados por Abraham y sus compañeros, a quienes se les había unido Rose Cuarzo con las Cristal Gems.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Juró Ford, apretando el puño con fuerza.

\- Debemos alertar al Patriarca y al Santuario, volvamos ya. Pidió Burns.

\- Espera, él no nos podrá creer a menos de que ocurra, por ahora los vigilaremos, muy pronto les daremos el aviso. Sugirió Stan, deteniendo al peli blanco.

\- Tienes razón, por ahora volvamos al Santuario y permanezcamos en silencio, no queremos dar falsas noticias, de lo contrario nos podrían imponer algún castigo. Sugirió Abraham y dejaron la zona de la Catedral del Bosque, sin que Pandora o el Sacerdote se percataran de su presencia.

* * *

 **¡Chan Chan! :D Aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de "The Lost Canvas", espero que lo disfruten, comenten, dejen reviews, etc :3. Iré haciendo también las películas así llego con Soul of Gold :D.**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para aletuki01, FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, Kitty 1999 y lady-sailor.**

 **En el capítulo que viene, el Santuario y la llegada del General Skips de Crisaor, enviado del Emperador Poseidon.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles :D.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: \- _"El Santuario de Grecia, desde la Era Mitológica, han nacido los Caballeros de la Paz y la Justicia, ¡los Caballeros de Athena!. También es el sitio donde el Patriarca rige a los Caballeros representados por las 88 Constelaciones, en el Centro se encuentran las 12 Casas de los Caballeros Dorados y en la Parte Más Profunda se encuentra Athena, quien ha descendido a la Tierra y gobierna el Santuario"_ Decía el narrador, mientras que se mostraba cada parte del Santuario.

* * *

En el Coliseo se entraban los nuevos reclutas, los cuales eran supervisados por Abraham de Acuario, quien veía a aquellos jóvenes combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, lo mismo las chicas, quienes tenían máscaras en sus rostros y una de ellas llamó la atención del castaño al verla pelear con una destreza y fiereza, bloqueando los ataques de su rival y lanzándolo contra una columna, la cual colapsó.

\- Ver los aspirantes para Caballeros de Athena, es en verdad muy impresionante. Dijo uno de los Soldados.

\- Sin embargo me queda claro que solo los Talentosos podrán convertirse en Caballeros. Añadió su compañero, mientras que desde las escaleras venía un joven de cabellos negros y acompañado de otros reclutas, mientras que sonreía al ver que había un nuevo joven, quien estaba entrenando.

\- ¡Oye!, ¿tú eres el novato llamado Tenma, verdad? [Le preguntó, Tenma se volteó y vio aquella sonrisa de burla, sin darle importancia a su presencia] ¿Aceptarías en tener un combate? Le propuso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO LO HAGAS! Exclamaron sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ese chico fue traído por Dohko, el mismo Caballero de Libra, dicen que es un monstruo que destruyó una pared de piedra con su Cosmos! Le advirtió un chico rubio.

\- Ni siquiera tú podrías. Trató de advertirle otro de sus compañeros, pero el joven los tomó del cuello de sus uniformes de pelea.

\- No me hagan reír, ¡¿olvidan quién soy yo?! ¡Soy el aspirante más cercano a convertirse en Caballero de Athena! ¡El Gran Yato! ¡Jamás voy a perder!. Les dijo amenazante, mientras que el otro de los reclutas miraba sorprendido.

\- ¡Ah! Con que tú eres Yato, he escuchado algunas cosas de ti. Dijo Tenma, yendo hacia él, mientras que el chico soltaba a sus dos compañeros.

\- ¿Cómo qué? Preguntó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

\- Dicen que eres descuidado y muy violento, así eres tú. Bueno, lo mismo se podría decir de mí. Gusto en conocerte. Le dijo sus verdades, Tenma a Yato, cosa que no le agradó para nada y se enfureció, pero cuando le extendió la mano, de nuevo volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro del joven.

\- Hum. [Golpe la mano de Tenma y le lanza un puñetazo] ¡PARA MÍ NO!. Exclamó y Tenma evadió el golpe.

* * *

A su vez, Amatista se encontraba rondando por las zonas, cuando escuchó los gritos de pelea, llamando su atención fue hasta el sitio de pelea de los reclutas, viendo la futura pelea que tendrían Tenma y Yato, por lo cual se le ocurrió una gran idea.

\- ¡Genial, una pelea! ¡Vengan, vengan, reclutas, hagan sus apuestas! ¡¿Por quién apuestan, muchachos?! Dijo ella, poniendo una especie de "Casa de Apuestas", con las cuales se acercaban los jóvenes, menos Abraham, quien supervisaba que nada malo pasara allí.

* * *

\- ¡Aquí voy! Gritó Yato sonriente, tras intercambiar miradas con Tenma, se lanzó a toda velocidad contra él.

\- ¡Y yo! Agregó el chico de Italia, chocando sus puños, Tenma evadía los golpes de Yato para luego darle un ataque rápido, mientras que éste los resistía.

A su vez, Amatista estaba con las apuestas a favor de Yato.

Yato se salió del ataque de Tenma y trató de golpearlo, pero éste lo evadió y ambos quedaron cruzados.

\- Vaya, vaya, y yo pensé que eras bueno, ¡¿es todo lo que tienes?! Preguntó, burló y le dio un fuerte golpe a Tenma, lanzándolo por los aires.

Pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaba a salir disparadas de las heridas de Tenma.

\- ¿Así es como quieres llegar a ser un Caballero de Athena? ¡ME DAS LÁSTIMA! Gritó furioso y decepcionado Yato, mientras que terminaba él ganando la pelea.

* * *

\- ¡Listo; Yato es el vencedor! Exclamó Amatista sosteniendo el brazo en alto del joven de cabellos picudos en el aire, como si fuera un boxeador.

Tenma, a su vez, se retiró del Coliseo, decepcionado por haber perdido y por no haber mostrado su fuerza; él no se daba cuenta de que alguien lo estaba siguiendo en esos momentos.

\- Peleaste bien, no te preocupes, es solo un comienzo, con el tiempo le podrás patear el trasero a Yato. Le dijo una voz y el joven se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con cierto Caballero de Acuario.

\- ¿Lo vio todo? Preguntó él.

\- Todo, del comienzo hasta el final, soy Abraham de Acuario, Guardián de la Undécima Casa del Zodiaco y Maestro en el Coliseo. Se presentó el joven de cabellos castaños, quien le extendió su mano a Tenma para estrecharla.

Tenma estrechó su mano con la del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Usted cree que podría darme un buen entrenamiento para pelear bien y ser un Caballero de Athena fuerte? Preguntó el joven.

\- Claro, ven a verme después, en el Coliseo, a la Puesta del Sol. Respondió Abraham, quien se retiró del sitio, mientras que el joven siguió avanzando y llegó hacia donde habían arcos y columnas.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Creo que ahora deberías irte a casa por tu propio bien, de seguro el Maestro Dohko debió haber cometido un error"_ Recordó las palabras de burla de Yato, cuando quedó derribado en el suelo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Tras llevar su mano derecha a la boca y apretar con fuerza los dientes, Tenma estalló en furia.

\- ¡RAYOS, ME HIZO SENTIR COMO UN TONTO! [Gritó furioso y golpeó una enorme roca del lugar, causando un hoyo en la misma] ¡Ayy, qué golpe, sí me dolió! Gritó adolorido, mientras que calmaba el dolor de su mano.

\- Eres tan patético, Tenma. Escuchó una voz familiar y alzó la mirada, encontrando arriba de la roca a un conocido personaje.

\- ¡¿Qué tal, Dohko?! ¡Ya regresaste, hola!. Saludó Tenma al castaño, quien movió su sombrero oriental.

\- Yo ya terminé con la misión de reconocimiento, pero más importante que eso, has estado aquí tantos meses ¿y aún no puedes romper una roca?. Preguntó divertido Dohko.

\- ¡Oye, claro que puedo romper esa roca! ¡Además tú me viste hacerlo, fue esa noche en la tormenta! Pero ahora parece que ya no puedo volver a hacerlo, no importa cuánto lo intente. Se lamentó, tras enojarse por la burla de Dohko.

\- Eso es porque solamente aún no has comprendido el "Principio Básico de la Destrucción". Dijo el castaño.

\- ¿"Principio Básico"? Preguntó Tenma.

\- Exactamente: Primero necesitas aprender que todo en este Mundo está compuesto por Átomos, para ser específico, todo el Universo está formado por Átomos durante la "Explosión del Big Bang". Nuestro Poder proviene del Universo, que reside en nosotros mismos, así reunimos nuestro Cosmos y conseguimos que arda: En otras palabra, estallamos esos Átomos. Aquella noche, el deseo subconsciente de salvar a tus amigos, provocó que reunirás a tu Cosmos, llevándolo hasta el límite y así derrumbaste ese muro. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es enfocar tu espíritu de destrucción en ese momento. [Le explicó Dohko y para demostrarle cómo debería hacerlo, le enseñó un ejemplo, destruyendo a la mitad aquella roca, dejando sorprendido a Tenma] Creo que hiciste la promesa de convertirte en Caballero y después volver a casa, ¿verdad?. Afortunadamente para ti, me voy a quedar en el Santuario por un tiempo a partir del día de hoy. Yo me encargaré de hacerte trabajar duro todos los días, Tenma. ¡Nos veremos pronto!. Se despidió el castaño del joven, quien estaba en el suelo, aún sorprendido de aquel acto.

Pronto la furia volvió a invadirle y golpeó el suelo.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA, SE LO PROMETÍ A MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡LO PROMETÍ Y VOY A CUMPLIRLO! [Juró, mientras que golpeaba el suelo y se calmaba, tras oír las risas de Yato] _"Alone, seguramente para hoy ya habrás terminado decenas de pinturas"_ [Pensó en su amigo rubio, quien se hallaba pintando exquisitos lienzos, para luego sentir de vuelta la buena vibra en su cuerpo y espíritu, levantándose del suelo] ¡Yo voy a lograrlo!.

En ese momento, de golpe, un fuerte viento se levantó en los alrededores, moviendo las hojas de la vid, cayendo algunas suelo, mientras que se volteaba Tenma para ver al personaje en escena.

\- _"Alone"_ [Pensó y vio detrás de una columna a alguien con vestido blanco y cabellos lila, además de que llevaba en su mano izquierda cierta pulsera hecha en el Pasado] _"Ja, lo sabía_ " Espera, ¿Qué?...¿Eres Sasha? Preguntó Tenma, sorprendido de verla a aquella chica de cabellos lila, ojos verde esmeralda, llevaba un vestido blanco y largo con una pulsera en su mano izquierda. Sus miradas se intercambiaron y una hoja verde cayó al suelo.

\- Pero tú...¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Preguntó ella, tras ver que el joven le tomaba del brazo.

\- ¡Lo sabía, mira, soy yo, Tenma!. Le dijo el chico y pronto la chica lo reconoció.

\- Tenma. Dijo el nombre de él.

\- Alone, tú y yo crecimos en el mismo Orfanato, ¿qué ya lo olvidaste? No pensé que terminarías en el Santuario luego de ser adoptada, recuerdo que era una niña pequeña. Mira esto, ¿recuerdas nuestra "Pulsera de Flores?. Le dijo él, haciéndole refrescar sus memorias y le señaló aquella pulsera.

\- Tenma...¡eres Tenma! Te eché de menos. Le dijo ella, sonrojada.

\- Toma mi mano. Le dio su ayuda para que se levantara.

\- Yo nunca lo olvidaría, al Valiente Tenma ni tampoco al Tranquilo y Amable Alone, yo siempre estuve pensando en ustedes. Dijo ella, mostrando sus recuerdos y lágrimas de emoción aparecieron en sus ojos.

\- Oye, por cierto, Sasha, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creo que Alone se sorprendería muchísimo. Le preguntó Tenma, curioso.

\- Je, Tenma, ¿no me digas que hasta aquí para ser un Caballero? Le preguntó ella, divertida.

\- ¡Claro que sí, yo le hice la promesa a Alone de que sería un Caballero de Athena!. Pero por favor, dime, ¿Qué haces en el Santuario, Sasha? Había respondido Tenma a la pregunta de la peli lila y luego preguntó en su turno.

\- Es que yo...es que yo...Iba a decirle, pero de golpe, un fuerte estruendo se sintió en los alrededores y unos tentáculos intentaron atrapar a Sasha.

\- ¡Sasha, cuidado! Gritó Tenma y la agarró justo a tiempo, evadiendo los tentáculos enemigos a toda costa. Logró poner a salvo a la chica, pero los tentáculos lo atraparon y comenzaron a estrangular al chico.

\- ¡TENMA! Gritó Sasha, al verlo escupir sangre.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Se preguntó Burns, quien estaba haciendo unas investigaciones cerca del Santuario y salió corriendo hacia el sitio de la explosión.

A su vez, Stan y Ford se hallaban cerca del Palacio del Patriarca, donde el hermano de Stan estaba escribiendo en un libro antiguo color rojo y con detalles negros y un mano dorada con el "Número 1" escrito en negro, cuando sintieron ese extraño suceso.

\- ¡¿Qué habrá sido?! Se preguntó Stan.

\- Yo iré, Stan, tú quédate aquí y espérame. Le dijo Ford.

\- ¡¿Acaso irás sin mí?! ¡No pienso perderme la batalla! Preguntó su hermano.

\- Tú descansa, te estás recuperando del ataque de esa maldita de Pandora. Yo volveré rápido. Le prometió el castaño a su hermano gemelo y partió hacia donde estaban Sasha y Tenma.

* * *

El joven estaba preso de los tentáculo que poco a poco le iban sacando la vida, del suelo emergió una mano, seguida de otra enorme explosión, mientras que se escuchaba una risa macabra.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡MIREN A QUIÉN ENCONTRÉ AQUÍ! Esto será divertido. Antes de cortarle la cabeza a Athena, ¡Jugaré con ustedes!. Dijo un Espectro de estatura pequeña, con unos rasgos faciales bastante particulares, su cara era retorcida y deforme, además portar una Armadura Sapuris negra con tentáculos.

\- ¡MALDITO...¿TÚ QUIÉN ERES?! Preguntó Tenma furioso y se lanzó al ataque contra el enemigo sonriente.

\- ¡Jajajajajja! [Se río otra vez y lanzó a Tenma contra una columna] ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Soy Raimi de Gusano, la Estrella Celeste del Ocultamiento! Y me divierte escuchar los gritos de mujeres y niños. Se presentó el rival, quien tenía la mirada clavada en Sasha.

\- ¡DETENTE, TORPE, NO LASTIMES A SASHA! Le ordenó Tenma, pero eso no lo iba a detener.

\- ¡Jajajaja! No importa lo que digas, niño, con tu insignificante poder, ¡no podrás nunca liberarte de ese Gusano! Y ahora me pregunto ¡¿cómo se escucharán los gritos de esta dulce niña?. Dijo Raimi, quien se dirigió hacia Sasha, mientras que Tenma hacía un esfuerzo por liberarse de las ataduras.

Justo en ese momento:

\- ¡TE ME ESCAPASTE EN MADRID, GUSANO DEL INFIERNO, AHORA PODRÉ DARTE TU MERECIDO! Escuchó la voz desde la cima de una colina, la cual era de Charles Montgomery de Cuervo.

\- ¡Jajaja, vaya, vaya, con que sigues vivo, Cuervo! ¡Jajajaja, pensé que te había convertido en alimento para gusanos! Se burló Raimi.

En ese momento, Burns alzó sus brazos, extendiéndolos.

\- Acabas de sellar tu sentencia de muerte. Le dijo severo el peli gris.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó Raimi sorprendido.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "TORMENTA DE CUERVOS NEGROS"! Lanzó su ofensiva Burns contra el antagonista, el cual intentó escaparse pero las oleadas de aquellas aves eran infinitas.

A su vez, Tenma aprovechó para intentar soltarse de los "Gusanos".

\- ¡Rayos! No puedo perder con este Gusano...Yo decidí...convertirme en Caballero a como diera lugar...No permitiré...¡Que nadie lastime a Sasha y Alone! ¡GUSANO, JAMÁS PODRÁS DERROTARME! Gritó Tenma, destruyendo los tentáculos de Raimi, atrayendo su atención, quien se había soltado de los Cuervos de Burns, mientras que éste protegía a Sasha.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿PUDO DERROTAR A MI "GUSANO"?! Se preguntó furioso.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Gritó Tenma y preparó su puño, el cual resplandeció de un fuerte color azul fuego, pero Raimi esquivó el golpe, mientras que el chico golpeaba el suelo y causaba un hundimiento.] ¡Fallé, ¿Cómo pudo pasar?! Se preguntó furioso.

\- Este miserable niño ni siquiera es un Caballero, ¡¿por qué usa su Cosmos?! ¡TOMA ESTO: "ATADURAS DE GUSANO"! [Lanzó Raimi su ofensiva, las cuales se aferraron a Tenma y lo electrocutaron hasta causar que cayera al piso] ¿Qué? ¡Es increíble! Nunca pensé que este niño necesitara de mi "Técnica Secreta", ¡no me asustes de esta forma, niño, miserable, tonto, maldito entrometido! ¡Te acabaré! Gritó Raimi, quien comenzó a pisotear la cabeza de Tenma contra el suelo.

\- ¡Ya, tranquilo! Le ordenó Sasha.

\- Señorita Sasha. Dijo Burns, mientras que ella le pedía que la dejara dirigirse hacia el rival.

\- ¡No permitiré que sigas lastimando a Tenma, ¿te quedó claro?! Ordenó ella, mientras que encendía su Cosmos.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! Aguarda tu turno, niña, te asesinaré en un minuto. _"Pero, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cosmo? ¿Dónde? Es...enorme..."_ Jejeje, entiendo, ¡eres tú, eres a quien he buscado! Este es mi día de suerte, jijiji: ¡"ATADURAS DE GUSANO"!. Lanzó el rival su ofensiva contra Sasha, mientras que Burns luchaba por proteger a la chica, Tenma yacía en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada.

\- Sasha. Dijo el chico, cuando en ese momento...

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR"! Lanzó alguien su ofensiva, la cual dio contra el Espectro Raimi del Gusano, el cual cayó muerto al suelo.

Justo en ese momento, Ford llegó corriendo para ver qué había pasado.

Allí estaba el que había eliminado al rival, un Caballero Dorado, cabellos rubios largos, capa blanca en su Armadura y ojos rojos.

\- Soy Shion de Aries, le ofrezco disculpas por llegar tan tarde, Diosa Athena. Se presentó el rubio, quien se arrodilló ante ella, lo mismo hizo Burns y Ford.

\- _"Sasha...¿es Athena?"_ Se preguntó Tenma para sus adentros, sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

* * *

Al oír aquellas palabras, el rubio detuvo su trabajo en el lienzo que tenía pintando en aquellos momentos, algo extraño lo obligó a frenar.

* * *

 **Dos Años Después:** Los gritos de guerra de los Soldados que estaban alentando a los rivales que se estaban enfrentando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el Coliseo podían sentirse en todo el sitio. En aquel momento, el guerrero gigante tumbó contra la pared a su rival, provocando una verdadera explosión de polvo.

\- Es un don nadie. Dijo Yato, quien se estaba por retirar, cuando de golpe, el grito de sorpresa de los Soldados lo detuvo con irse, ya que aquel rival derribado era Tenma, quien había frenado el golpe del grandote.

\- Te venceré. ¡NO VOY A PERDER POR NINGÚN MOTIVO! [Juró el muchacho y de un fuerte puñetazo lanzó hacia atrás al rival, quien se estrelló contra una de las tres columnas, la cual colapsó].

\- Nunca me habían dado una paliza así. [Reconoció el grandote, mientras que se pasaba su mano por la cabeza, cuando de golpe, el sonido del colapso de otra de las columnas alertó a los Soldados y Espectadores, sumando al Patriarca y su Guardia.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Stanford Pines, quien saltó hacia el Coliseo para detener aquella pieza de la columna.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar, Tenma utilizó su Cosmos, destruyendo aquella pieza, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- Es demasiada luz, creo que al fin lo logró. Reconoció Yato finalmente el poder de su rival del Pasado, a quien vio ayudar a levantar a su rival.

\- ¡El ganador es Tenma! Anunció uno de los Soldados, mientras que los demás celebraban y Tenma daba su sonrisa de victoria y estrechaba su mano con su rival.

* * *

Arrodillado ante la presencia del Patriarca dos de sus Guardias Imperiales y junto a él se encontraba un cofre.

\- Bien hecho, Tenma. Te reconozco como Caballero y te entrego esta Armadura. [Felicitó el Patriarca, mientras que se abría la tapa del cofre y de ahí salía la Armadura, la cual se unió al cuerpo del joven] ¡Hoy ha nacido un nuevo Caballero de Pegaso! [Anunció el anciano, mientras que después de la consagración, prosiguió hablándole] Ahora hemos recibido cierta información de que los Espectros han aparecido en Italia. El miedo acecha en ese lugar. Tenma, como Caballero de Athena, prepárate para el día en que pelearás contra el Rey del Inframundo, tienes que proteger a la Tierra y a nuestra Diosa Athena. Instruyó el Patriarca al joven, quien tomó su cofre y vio a la joven, a quien le hizo una seña con el dedo.

\- Pero Athena...¡Es imposible! Se negó Yato a creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- _"Al fin me he convertido en Caballero, pero ¿qué ha sido de ti, Alone?"_ Pensó Tenma, tras cumplir su objetivo en la misión principal y luego pensaba en su amigo de cabellos rubios.

* * *

Pintando un bello lienzo que era de un bosque con vida, plantas y animales, Alone se encontraba retratando en los bosques.

\- _"Yo he continuado pintando todos los días, tal como lo prometí, pero ¿sabes qué, Tenma?: Mi Mundo no tiene color...La vida escapó de mis lienzos..."_ [Habló el rubio, mientras que caía al suelo de rodillas y veía como las ráfagas de viento mostraban un paisaje de muerte, donde los animales yacían muertos y las plantas marchitadas por algún extraño fenómeno en el aire, una especie de veneno invisible que arrasaba con todo a su paso] Todo lo que pinto...parece muerto. Se lamentó Alone, mientras que sus bocetos eran llevados por los vientos y él estallaba en llanto por la pérdida del color en sus lienzos, llevándolo a la tristeza y la desesperación.

Una figura familiar y de prendas negras se movió por los alrededores de las lindes del bosque.

\- Eres tan dulce, eres tan puro que te estremeces ante tus pequeños Pecados. Le dijo Pandora al joven.

\- ¿Tú eres...? La que aquella vez...Recordó Alone, pero recordó aquel beso en ese sitio al que él llamó los "Campos Elíseos".

\- Tienes el deseo de salvar a las personas a través de tus pinturas y puedo decir que eso sería lo más correcto y hermoso y entonces...[Le dijo ella, avanzando en medio de los vientos que se llevaban las hojas secas y se agachaba para abrazarlo]...al final la única salvación es la Muerte. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Morir y salvarlos? Preguntó Alone, quien estaba en un especie de estado de semi-muerte.

\- Primero debes encontrar la salvación para ti solo, vamos, acompáñame. Le pidió Pandora, levantándose y tomando la mano de Alone, llevándolo lejos de allí.

\- ¿Adónde? Quiso saber el sitio al que irían.

\- ¡A la Catedral del Bosque! Respondió ella, enérgica.

Cruzaron los senderos del bosque, todo era un paisaje lúgubre, de muerte, desolación, un verdadero veneno del Mal se podía sentir y mataba todo a su paso, no químicamente, sino a través de la mente y la consciencia.

\- Tú conoces la Pintura del Sótano que consigue que cualquier Pecador se avergüence de así mismo, ¿verdad? [Le preguntó Pandora a Alone.] Ese es tu sueño, admirar esa Pintura, entonces sígueme. Le dijo ella, mientras que salían de los senderos y entraban finalmente en la zona de la Catedral.

Allí estaba aquel edificio de aspecto gótico, severo, oscuro por la característica de su estructura y partes, en el aire podía sentirse la presencia de una tormenta eléctrica que estaba por descargar su furia sobre los alrededores.

\- Yo concederé tu deseo. Le prometió Pandora, mientras que llegaban a las puertas de la Catedral.

\- _"La Catedral...Esa puerta siempre estuvo cerrada"_ Pensó Alone y al ver las puertas abiertas, una extraña sensación lo abordó, donde a su vez estaba el Sacerdote de cabellos rubios, arrodillado y con aquella Estrella brillando en su frente.

\- Lo he estado esperando, Señor. Le dijo el rubio con un tono cortés y de respeto.

\- _"Este hombre...vino a verme para conocer mis Pinturas"_ Reconoció aquel chico a ese sujeto, el cual extendió su mano.

\- Por aquí, por favor. Le señaló hacia el interior del Templo oscuro, mientras que un relámpago iluminaba el sitio.

* * *

En Atenas, Grecia, la noche despejada, llena de Estrellas el Firmamento y con la Luna Llena era el preámbulo de los hechos que vendrían, ya que había una extraña calma en los alrededores.

\- _"Las Estrellas se mueven muy rápido"_ Pensó Sasha con una preocupación en su interior.

En ese momento, escuchó a alguien trepar y saltar hacia donde ella estaba.

\- ¿Cómo estás,Sasha? Le saludó Tenma.

\- ¡Pero, Tenma, ¿cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí?! Esta es la "Villa de Athena", se supone que no es fácil entrar. Preguntó la chica.

\- Jejeje, es mi secreto.

Se fue acercando hacia ella.

\- Quisiera decirte tantas cosas, pero eres Athena y no es fácil. Dijo él, divertido.

\- Pero qué imprudente, es increíble, no has cambiado en nada. Tenma, ¿tú has olvidado todo lo que hemos vivido en nuestra infancia?. Tú y yo solíamos proteger a nuestro querido hermano Alone, pero tú cuidabas de nosotros dos, Tenma. Siempre que estábamos en problemas, te apresurabas para ayudarnos. Le hizo recordar ese viaje a sus recuerdos del Pasado, mostrando aquella vez que ella junto con el chico defendía al rubio, donde a su vez Tenma los cuidaba a los dos.

\- Jejeje, si, no lo olvido, por esa razón después de que te marchaste hice un juramento: Que protegería a Alone en tu lugar. [Respondió divertido y le contó sobre la promesa que había hecho al chico, pero el rostro de Tenma cambió a uno de seriedad] Dicen que la mayoría de los Espectros han empezado a aparecer en nuestro hogar. Me pregunto si mi hermano Alone estará bien. Se preguntó el joven, Sasha al oír esa posible amenaza sostuvo con fuerza su Báculo.

* * *

Stan volvió adentro de la Casa donde estaban custodiando.

\- Te veo muy serio, Stan, ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó Ford a su hermano, quien seguía escribiendo en su "Diario Número 1".

\- Hay algo en el aire que no me gusta para nada, no lo sé, pero es temible y está por acontecer. Dijo Stan, mirando hacia la Luna.

* * *

Un extenso y oscuro pasillo, iluminado por unas pocas velas, el Sacerdote extendió su brazo y a punto hacia el fondo.

\- _"Adentro está la Pintura que sueño con ver"_ [Pensó, pero al poner los pies dentro de la Catedral, al ver el reflejo que causaba la Luz de Luna sobre él, no vio su sombra, sino a un extraño, portando una extraña Armadura y con una Estrella brillante en su frente. Asustado volvió la mirada y hacia atrás estaba el Sacerdote, silencioso, tranquilo y paciente, el chico puso su mano sobre el Medallón que llevaba colgado en su cuello]. _"Tenma...¡me salvaré a mí mismo!"_. Pensó para sus adentros, tras apretar los dientes con fuerza y un nuevo relámpago iluminó el sitio con un gran estruendo, como si se tratara de una bala de cañón siendo disparada en un bombardeo de la Artillería y provocando un gran estruendo.

Alone comenzó a correr, dejando atrás a Pandora y al Sacerdote, ubicados a ambos lados de la puerta.

\- ¡Veré esa pintura! Si lo hago...si lo hago seguramente...[Gritó Alone, llegando hasta el sitio donde estaba aquella Pintura prohibida, corrió la tela que la protegía y con gran asombro y terror la contempló].

Aquella Pintura Prohibida la contempló con sus propios ojos: Un Lienzo pintado y mostrando el horror de la Muerte, millones de almas en el Infierno, aferrándose y rogando por la salvación hacia un misterioso personaje, cuyo ojos resplandecían en azules y sus cabellos largos llamaban la atención. Alone retrocedió asustado.

\- _"¿Por qué?...Esa es mi cara..."_ Pensó aterrado y cuando estuvo por caer, alguien lo detuvo.

\- Por favor, no dejes de mirarla, Mi Señor Alone. Esa bella Pintura muestra tu Verdadero Yo. Esa es la Imagen de nuestro Salvador, observe: Son aquellos que lograron la Salvación...[Le pidió el Sacerdote al rubio que continuara mirando, a pesar del terror que invadía a Alone, a su vez, la Pintura cambió a todo un fondo negro y mostró un sitio completamente familiar].

\- _"Mi Orfanato, ¿acaso...acaso?"_ [Se preguntó, dio unos pasos y abrió aquella puerta, revelando lo que había en su interior: Los niños y los jóvenes del Orfanato yacían sin vida en el suelo, en un charco de su propia sangre, aterrando a Alone] ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Alone aterrado y trató de huir de esa especie de trampa.

\- Hace tres días tu pintaste a esos niños, lo hiciste con el corazón. Le dijo Pandora, mientras que el chico de cabellos rubios corría hasta uno de sus conocidos, agachándose y tomando la cabeza de aquella persona, llorando a más no poder. Los vientos se podían escuchar y movían los vestidos de Pandora.

\- Pero yo...¡ÚNICAMENTE PINTÉ SUS RETRATOS!. Gritó desesperado y toda esa ilusión desapareció, pero Alone estaba completamente destruido, sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

\- No tienes por qué lamentar nada, Señor. [Le dijo el Sacerdote y se inclinó, poniendo su mano en la espalda del joven] Quiero que mires la Pintura nuevamente: La Muerte es la Salvación. [Pidió y el chico, conteniendo más lágrimas, miró de nuevo el Lienzo, mostrando ahora a aquellos niños y niñas fallecidos, convertidos en bellos Ángeles junto con un joven de largos cabellos rubios, portando un atuendo completamente negro y con extensas alas del mismo color] Ese es un dulce final, la Salvación Absoluta donde todos son iguales. Al terminar de hablarle, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Alone.

\- Todos los niños se sonríen, ya no son pobres y nunca más serán humillados, no tendrán hambre ni le temerán al Mañana, entiendo...la Muerte es la Salvación...en ese caso, yo...Dijo Alone y a aquel rubio de la Pintura extendió su mano hacia él y el chico la estaba por tomar.

* * *

Algo extraño llamó la atención de Sasha, quien alzó la mirada hacia la Luna, la cual estaba pasando a ser cubierta por la Oscuridad.

\- La Luna estaba normal hace unos momentos. Dijo Sasha, preocupada por ese repentino hecho.

\- ¡Entonces eso es...! Dijo Tenma, pero Sasha se adelantó.

\- Ha regresado, lo temía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Dijo Abraham a Burns, Stan, Ford, Rose y las Cristal Gems.

* * *

Alone tomó la mano de aquel rubio y un intenso brillo emanó de aquella unión.

\- Yo...[Dijo por última vez Alone, para luego cambiar por completo, dejó de llorar, pararon las lágrimas y una sonrisa misteriosa se dibujó en su rostro] se quién soy: "El Señor que Reina Sobre La Muerte", soy Hades. Dijo finalmente, cambiado por completo.

* * *

\- Hades ya...ya ha despertado. Dijo Sasha, mientras que Tenma quedaba sorprendido.

Pronto la Luna quedó completamente cubierta por la Oscuridad y el rostro de Athena cambió a uno de seriedad.

\- ¡Ha comenzado la Guerra Santa! Sentenció ella el comienzo de un nuevo capítulo en esta historia.

* * *

A su vez, por los caminos oscuros de acceso al Santuario, se hallaba el General Skips de Crisaor, uno de los Siete Generales de las Fuerzas Élite del Emperador Poseidon, enviado por el mismo Dios para hablar con el Patriarca, cuando en esos momentos también aquella maligna presencia en el aire.

\- _"Así que ya ha despertado...Tal y como temíamos, se ha hecho realidad todo esto, será mejor ponerme en marcha y rápido hacia el Santuario"_ Pensó el Yeti, mientras que iba corriendo hacia aquel sitio a toda velocidad, dejando el lugar completamente desierto y silencioso.

* * *

 **Me adelante XD, lo admito, no quería hacerlos esperar hasta el Sábado, así que aquí está el capítulo 2, el tan ansiado capítulo número dos :3, Mis Amigos, Camaradas.**

 **Alone ahora como Hades iniciará su Guerra Santa contra Athena y sus Caballeros, ¿podrán ellos detenerlo antes de que conquiste el Mundo? :D No se lo vayan a perder.**

 *** lady-sailor: Para la próxima pondré a Sasha y Rose que se conozcan a fondo, espero que estés bien y nos estamos viendo en próximos capítulos n.n.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Gracias a lady-sailor y a vos por la sugerencia de que Amatista, en la pelea entre Yato y Tenma, que ella hiciera apuestas XD. Muchas gracias.**

 *** aletuki01: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste, amiga :3.**

 *** Fipe2: ¿Cómo andas? Espero que bien, miren que en el que viene se pone más interesante :3.**

 **Bueno, gente, espero que lo disfruten y mucho, me demoraré en escribir el capítulo 3 por mis estudios, por ahí para el Viernes o fin de semana que viene empiezo con el nuevo :D.**

 **Cuídense, les mando saludos y fuertes abrazos :3.**

 **Y que tengan un buen comienzo de Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Finalmente había comenzado la tan temida Guerra Santa, las palabras de Sasha se hicieron realidad, era el momento de enfrentar al Emperador Hades y a sus huestes por el futuro de la Humanidad, no podían regresar, ya el camino era solamente de ir a la guerra, no había retirada ni tampoco tendría el enemigo perdón para dejarlos ir, ellos iban a combatirlos hasta la última fuerza que se encontrara en sus cuerpos.

En la Cámara del Patriarca, éste se hallaba con Garnet, la cual había ido para informarle de lo acontecido.

\- ¿Acaso eres una especie de "Oráculo"? Preguntó el anciano, el cual se hallaba en su trono.

\- Podría decirse que sí, veo el futuro y no es muy buen alentador mi pronóstico al respecto: Deben llamar ya a las armas para enfrentarse a Hades, éste ya ha despertado. Le anunció la Gema fusionada, quien se retiró de allí.

* * *

Sasha lo había anunciado, era el comienzo de la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades en esos momentos, no había otra opción, Abraham y Burns se reunieron en la Villa de Athena para prepararse para los combates.

\- ¿Así que ya ha vuelto? Preguntó Burns.

\- Ese maldito se ha despertado finalmente, ahora tenemos que luchar, todos deberemos pelear hasta el final, amigos. Dijo Abraham por su parte.

* * *

Por su parte, en los Bosques que daban hacia la Catedral, un grupo de Caballeros de Plata, los cuales fueron enviados por el Patriarca y el Santuario para investigar sobre lo acontecido sobre Hades, moviéndose entre las sombras y la oscuridad de aquellos sitios, sin ser descubiertos por el enemigo, se movían en dirección hacia aquel edificio religioso, en donde Alone había sido llevado y había mirado la Pintura Prohibida.

Pero en medio de los senderos, los cuales eran cruzados por aquel escuadrón de Santos de Plata, varios Espectros aparecieron de entre los árboles, emboscándolos por sorpresa, lanzando ofensivas contra ellos.

\- ¡"FLECHA FANTASMAL"! Lanzó uno de los Santos de Plata su ofensiva, en respuesta al ataque de los enemigos, los cuales fueron neutralizados por aquel bombardeo de Flechas Doradas, las cuales mataron a aquellos miembros de esa tropa, quienes terminaron por caer al piso.

Pero cuando habían neutralizado aquel ataque sorpresa, uno de los Espectros heridos se lanzó al escape.

\- ¡Quiere huir! Gritó uno de los Santos de Plata.

\- Espera, ahora solo debemos seguirlo. Le calmó su compañero, quien tenía ese plan en mente.

El Espectro herido iba a toda prisa, tratando de perderlos de vista a los Caballeros y así no tener que confesar, si eso pasaba, él iba a ser castigado por sus Superiores por haber traicionado al Imperio de Hades. En la lejanía podía verse la torre de la Catedral del Bosque.

Aquel personaje de negro llegó y abrió las puertas, desesperado e ingresó en aquel sitio oscuro, cerrando el ingreso, pero sin saber que le habían seguido las fuerzas de Plata, quienes tomaron posiciones para asaltar el recinto.

\- ¡Muy bien, ¿listos?! Preguntó Stanford a los Guerreros.

\- ¡Listos! Respondieron éstos e ingresaron a la Catedral junto con los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines, pero justo cuando se adentraron al interior del edificio, el cual estaba iluminado por las antorchas a ambos lados de las paredes del corredor, vieron que el Espectro herido fue lanzado por los aires por una extraña fuerza, lo cual llamó la atención de la tropa.

\- ¿Qué estará pasando? Se preguntó Stan, tras comprobar que aquel rival yacía muerto.

\- No lo sé, pero este sitio me da mala espina, mucho cuidado. Pidió Ford.

Justo en ese momento, detrás de ellos, escucharon pasos y tras voltearse, se encontraron con varios Espectros a las puertas de la Catedral y hacia adelante, por los pasillos, una voz rompió el silencio.

\- Desearán nunca haber entrado aquí, ¡son patéticos! [Les advirtió Pandora, quien apareció de golpe y rodeada de dos personajes más].

\- ¡Jajajaja, no te tenemos miedo, Bruja! Se río Stan de la peli negra.

\- ¡¿Cómo te osas a burlarte de la Señorita Pandora, Comandante de los 108 Espectros, maldito?! Preguntó furioso uno de los Soldados de afuera.

\- ¡Jamás le hables así a mi hermano gemelo, los malditos son ustedes! Respondió Ford y lanzó un ataque contra las tropas enemigas de las afueras.

En ese momento se desencadenó una feroz batalla entre los Santos de Plata, comandados por Stan y Ford Pines, contra las fuerzas dirigidas por Pandora, las cuales causaron feroces bajas a los Caballeros de Plata, obligando a los dos hermanos a retirarse del sitio.

* * *

Con la llegada del Alba, en el Trono de Athena, ella se hallaba junto con el Patriarca, cuando recibieron la noticia de la llegada del escuadrón comandado por aquellos dos hermanos gemelos, quienes habían sobrevivido junto a un pequeño grupo de Soldados.

\- ¿Entonces ustedes son los únicos sobrevivientes de nuestra misión? Me causa alegría verlos a salvo, Caballeros de Plata. [Les dijo el Patriarca y se dirigió hacia Stan y Ford] Y Stan, Ford, han hecho un buen trabajo. Les felicitó el hombre.

En ese momento, junto con la aparición de Shion y Dohko, los sobrevivientes de aquel escuadrón se arrodillaron ante el Patriarca.

\- Es un honor, Patriarca, es verdad, la mayoría de los Espectros se estaban reuniendo en Italia por los informes que tenemos. Además, Patriarca, los ciudadanos de esa región están asustados debido a tantas muertes inexplicables. Nosotros, la Unidad de Reconocimiento, pudimos descubrir una Catedral dentro del Bosque y sostuvimos una batalla con los Espectros y con todo mi dolor, nuestra Unidad fue liquidada. Contó sobre lo sucedido uno de los Soldados sobrevivientes.

\- ¿Aniquilada? Preguntó Shion, sorprendido.

\- Así es...todos muertos. [Dijo aquel sobreviviente, pero de golpe, una sonrisa malvada apareció en aquel sujeto, quien tomó su arma de hierro, la cual era una boleadora y se lanzaron contra Athena] ¡MORIRÁS, ATHENA! Gritó.

\- ¡"DISCO VOLADOR"! Atacó otro de los Soldados.

\- ¡"FLECHA FANTASMAL"! Atacó el último de los rivales.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡ALTO! Gritaron Stan y Ford, lanzándose contra los rivales.

Las ofensivas iban hacia Athena, quien permanecía silenciosa y seria.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ACASO SE VOLVIERON LOCOS?! Preguntó furioso Dohko y con Shion, sumando al apoyo de Stan y Ford, lanzaron una contra-ofensiva, destruyendo el ataque enemigo.

\- ¡ESTE PODER NO ES DE LOS CABALLEROS DE PLATA! Reconoció Ford aquella presencia.

\- Pero, ustedes, ¿dónde obtuvieron tanto poder? Preguntó Stan, mientras que las Armaduras cambiaban a un color violeta oscuro.

\- ¡Eso es imposible, las Armaduras de Plata brillan como gemas del Inframundo! Observó Shion, asombrado.

\- ¡Qué extraño! Es como si fueran Sapuris. Dijo Dohko, por su parte.

\- Es verdad, nosotros ya no pertenecemos a la Guardia de los Caballeros de Athena. Dijo el líder de aquella pequeña tropa.

\- Nosotros ya no estamos vivos. Dijo otro de los enemigos.

\- Los Espectros nos mataron a todos vivos y nosotros regresamos a este Mundo, gracias a los poderes del Rey del Inframundo. Agregó el líder de la tropa.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¿Los Orgullosos Caballeros de Plata se han unido a Hades? Preguntó el Patriarca, sorprendido.

\- El Rey del Inframundo, el Maestro Hades nos concedió la salvación: La salvación que extermina el miedo a la Muerte. Todo a cambio...Dijo el líder castaño.

\- ¡...A CAMBIO DE LA CABEZA DE ATHENA! Gritó otro de los enemigos, quienes alzaron las armas y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- ¡MALDITOS, LOS MATAREMOS A TODOS USTEDES Y PENSAR QUE ESTÁBAMOS ORGULLOSOS DE USTEDES, LOS TRAIDORES SERÁN CONDENADOS SEVERAMENTE! Juraron Stan y Ford.

\- ¡Ya no son nuestros líderes! Gritó el castaño, mientras que se dirigían hacia Athena.

Sasha estaba petrificada, mientras que una voz le hablaba a ella y se dirigían los enemigos.

\- _"Athena, Athena, nosotros..."_ Decían los tres rivales a la vez.

\- ¡ES SUFICIENTE! Sentenció Shion.

\- ¡VAMOS, SHION! Se unió Dohko e incendiaron sus Cosmos junto con los Hermanos Pines.

\- ¡DOHKO, SHION, STAN, FORD, TRANQUILOS! Pidió Sasha, mientras que escuchaba de nuevo esa voz.

\- Tranquila, ellos saben lo que hacen. Dijo Rose Cuarzo, quien apareció sorpresivamente, tranquilizándola.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"! Lanzó su ofensiva el peli rubio.

\- ¡"LOS 100 DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE ROZAN"! Atacó Dohko.

\- ¡"VENTISCAS DEL NORTE"! Atacó Ford.

\- ¡"VENTISCAS DEL SUR"! Atacó Stan.

Los ataques combinados lanzaron por los aires a los rivales, quienes terminaron por estrellarse contra el piso del Santuario.

\- ¡CERBEROS, AURICA, SAGITA! Gritó Athena aterrada, mientras que iba hacia ellos, el castaño volvió a alzar la vista, estando herido de gravedad.

\- A...Athena. Dijo aquel personaje, el cual vio como una lágrima de la chica caía al suelo, alzó la mirada y vio a la chica llorar.

Ella tomó la mano de uno de ellos.

\- Supe que su Cosmos estaba siendo manipulado, desde el Principio, cuanto deben de haber sufrido. Dijo ella, envuelta en lágrimas y sosteniendo la mano de Cerbero.

\- Athena...Entiéndeme...la verdad...nosotros siempre quisimos... _¡pelear a tu...eternamente!_ Le dijo el castaño, mientras que iban desapareciendo y no quedaban nada más que sus cenizas sobre el suelo y sus almas eran libres, pero la chica seguía llorando por aquel sufrimiento.

Sintió un cálido abrazo, el cual provenía de Rose, quien se arrodilló y la abrazó con fuerza, mientras que Shion, Dohko, Stan y Ford se acercaban a ella.

\- Athena, Patriarca, por favor, denos la autorización de atacar de inmediato. Pidió Shion, tras haber apretado con fuerza el puño.

\- ¡Por favor, permítanos vengar la muerte de nuestros compañeros! ¡Queremos hacerlo con nuestras propias manos! Pidió también Dohko y ambos bajaron la cabeza hacia el anciano.

\- Muy bien, Dohko, Shion, Stan y Ford, elijan a algunos Caballeros de Bronce y Plata y partan hacia Italia ahora. Autorizó el Patriarca de que fueran hacia el frente de guerra.

* * *

\- ...Diríjanse a la ciudad donde Cerberus y los otros encontraron esa Catedral. El Rey Hades quizás se encuentre allí, sean muy cuidadosos. Pidió que no bajaran la guardia, mientras que podía verse la figura sonriente de Alone, ahora convertido en el Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos.

* * *

A su vez, Tenma se hallaba terminando de preparar para partir al combate, cuando notó que estaba rodeado de muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo Abraham y Burns, sumando a Dohko, Shion, Stan, Ford, Rose y las Cristal Gems.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Bosque con una Catedral? Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Sí, así es, partiremos con rumbo hacia Italia, debemos ir en busca de esa Catedral. Impartió Dohko la orden.

\- _"¿Acaso...hablarán de mi hogar?"_ ¡Discúlpenme, ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Sasha?! Preguntó Tenma, pero al oír ese nombre humano, Yato saltó enojado.

\- ¡Dirás la Diosa Athena! Le corrigió furioso el Caballero de Unicornio.

\- La Diosa Athena está orando por nuestra Seguridad. Dijo Dohko con un tono de tranquilidad pero manteniendo la seriedad.

\- Nuestra encomienda será encontrar al Rey del Inframundo Hades, no mueran. ¡Recuerden muy bien eso! A propósito, Yato, no hace mucho que eres Caballero, por favor no quiero que te sobre-estimes. Impartió Shion la orden, cosa que eso puso un poco mal al chico.

\- Sí. Respondió secamente.

Pronto Dohko y Shion se retiraron.

\- _"¿Están bromeando? ¡¿Me creen un novato?! ¡Ellos saben que yo obtuve la Armadura de Unicornio y soy capaz de proteger a Athena! ¡No puedo perder contra Tenma!"_ Pensó furioso Yato, pero en ese momento, miraron hacia arriba del Santuario.

Allí arriba se hallaba Sasha, la Diosa Athena, sosteniendo su Báculo y con los vientos moviendo sus cabellos lila.

\- _"No hay necesidad de que Sasha se preocupe por nuestro hogar, ni tampoco por Alone. Todo estará bien, Sasha, yo protegeré a Alone con mi propia"_ Le prometió el chico a la Diosa y de ahí partieron hacia Italia.

* * *

En el camino hacia Italia, los Caballeros iban a paso rápido, debían llegar y atacar a las fuerzas de Hades antes de que volviera a lanzar otra ofensiva sorpresa.

\- _"Recuerdo este lugar. ¡Es verdad, el Rey del Inframundo reencarnó en nuestra ciudad!. ¡Alone, ¿estarás bien?!"_ Pensó Tenma, cuando en ese momento, un fuerte resplandor que provenía del Norte la atención de los Guerreros.

\- ¿Qué será eso? Se preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué es esa luz?! Se preguntó Yato.

\- _"Viene de la ciudad"_ ¡Hermano Alone!. Dijo el chico y se dirigió corriendo hacia aquella dirección.

\- ¡Espera, Tenma, no vayas solo! Le pidió Yato de que se detuviera.

\- Déjalo, sigamos adelante. Ordenó Shion de proseguir con el avance y Dohko asintió con la cabeza.

\- _"Como lo sospeché: Este es su pueblo natal, no te arriesgues demasiado, Tenma"_ Reconoció Dohko aquella situación.

* * *

La ciudad donde Tenma había nacido estaba completamente en llamas, horrorizado el chico vio con sus propios ojos el horror al que estaba siendo atacada su Patria, su cuna de nacimiento. Habían cuerpos por doquier de personas que habían perecido, muchos estaban siendo pasto de las llamas, al igual que los edificios, casas, negocios y hasta la Torre del Reloj y la Iglesia.

\- _"¡ESTÁ BIEN, ÉL TIENE QUE ESTAR BIEN!"_ ¡ALONE! ¡NIÑAS!. Comenzó Tenma a buscar al rubio y a las niñas, mientras que avanzaba por la destruida ciudad.

A su vez, Skips había llegado a aquella ciudad e intentaba buscar supervivientes, pero no tenía esa suerte.

\- ¡HOLA, ¿HAY ALGUIEN VIVO?! Llamaba el Yeti, pero no había ninguna respuesta, simplemente el sonido de las llamas y la muerte a su alrededor.

Lo mismo estaba haciendo Tenma:

\- ¡Alone! ¡¿Dónde está todo el Mundo?! No veo a nadie. ¡Los salvaré, no importa cómo, lo haré!. [Juró Tenma, Skips lo había seguido al verlo entrar en el Orfanato]

Al ingresar, una enorme mancha de sangre se hallaba salpicada en la pared, lo mismo el suelo, junto con papeles y los muebles revueltos por doquier. Tenma reconoció aquellos bocetos y un miedo atroz le invadió.

\- _¡Jajaja, al fin apareces, Caballero de Athena! ¡Jajajaja!_ [Escuchó la risa de un enemigo, el cual derribó la pared del Orfanato, revelándose] ¡Yo soy Flegias de Lycaon, la Estrella de la Muerte, para celebrar el Renacimiento de Nuestro Señor, te enviaré directo a la tumba!. Se presentó el rival, quien preparó una feroz ofensiva.

Pero el muchacho no le temía a la muerte ni a Flegias, inmediatamente se acercó hasta él.

\- ¡AHORA, "AULLIDO INFERNAL"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, pero Tenma la resistió] ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es posible! ¡Este niño con Armadura de Bronce...¿Cómo es que pudo bloquear mi "Aullido Infernal"! Se preguntó sorprendido, mientras que Tenma ejercía una enorme fuerza contra las manos del rubio.

\- ¡No me importa nada tu Querido Rey, yo nunca...HABÍA ESTADO TAN MOLESTO EN MI VIDA, COMO LO ESTOY AHORA!. Exclamó el joven furioso, enciendo su Cosmos.

\- ¡NO, ESTE COSMOS ES...! Intentó no creer Flegias lo que se le venía.

\- ¡MORIRÁS: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su contra-ofensiva contra el rubio, el cual salió despedido contra el suelo y volaron varios bocetos que habían por el suelo. El Espectro Flegias de Lycaon había sido destruido.

Justo en ese momento, no vio que llegaba cierto General Marino del Emperador Poseidon.

\- ¡Témpanos, chico, venciste a un Espectro tú solo, tienes mis respetos y felicitaciones! Le felicitó Skips.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Tenma, mientras que seguía aún furioso pero iba bajando.

\- Soy el General Skips de Crisaor, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico, al servicio del Emperador Poseidon. Se presentó.

\- Tenma de Pegaso, Caballero de Athena. Añadió el joven.

\- Justo a uno que buscaba, necesito llegar al Santuario y...Iba a decirle, pero el joven volvió a quedarse callado.

En ese momento, tomó uno de los tantos bocetos del rubio.

\- Son los dibujos de Alone, ¡morirás, Hades, me las pagarás!. Juró Tenma.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó Skips.

\- ¡ME VENGARÉ! Gritó el pelirrojo con todas sus fuerzas, siendo oído por un cierto rubio, quien reconoció aquella voz.

* * *

\- Al fin has vuelto. Dijo Alone, sonriendo de una forma malvada.

A su vez, Tenma, acompañado por Skips, iban recorriendo las calles en busca de Alone.

\- ¡Vamos, Skips, de prisa! Le pidió el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Cuenta conmigo, chico, te ayudaré en lo que necesites! Le juró el General Marino.

Mientras tanto, con Alone:

\- Como lo prometiste, convertido en Caballero, al fin lo encontré, Tenma, el rojo digno de tus ojos. [Sentenció Alone, mientras que se hallaba desde un punto elevado y con vista hacia la ciudad en llamas, acompañado por Pandora, éste estaba con un pincel, retratando un bello lienzo con la sangre de sus víctimas como color especial] Será un linda bienvenida y terminaré tu lienzo. Tal como lo prometí dos años atrás. Finalizó el joven.

* * *

Tenma y Skips arribaron a cierto lugar, el cual no había quedado nada en pie, todo era consumido por las llamas de aquel Infierno desatado, donde toda la población había muerto misteriosamente y aún no habían rastros de Alone.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! Este era nuestro querido hogar. Se lamentó Tenma, al ver el Orfanato con la Iglesia incendiadas.

\- Lo lamento mucho, amigo. Le dio Skips su pésame.

Detrás de ellos, llegó Dohko.

\- Oye, Tenma, ¿tú te encuentras bien?. Preguntó el Caballero de Libra.

\- No estoy bien, ¡Hades eres un maldito, jamás te lo perdonaré! Juró Tenma, cuando de golpe, una feroz descarga se hizo sentir, revelando a la figura que se hallaba sobre los Cielos Negros.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Se preguntó Skips.

Una feroz descarga de aquella atacante, había arrojado a Yato contra los escombros, quien gritó de dolor.

\- ¡Yato, ¿Qué pasó?! Le preguntó Dohko, quien fue en su ayuda junto con Tenma y Skips.

\- Los Espectros...son ellos y Hades...Señaló el joven y con su dedo mostró al culpable, un cierto rubio conocido, quien descendía cubierto de un fuerte Cosmos Violeta, mostrando esa sonrisa tan aterradora y sobre todo para Tenma.

\- ¡Esto es...imposible! Trató el pelirrojo de no creer lo que estaba pasando.

\- Eres bienvenido, Tenma, no, debo decir Pegaso. [Le dio la bienvenida Alone, sus cabellos y el Medallón se movían con el viento y la fachada de la Iglesia colapsaba, revelando a las fuerzas que tenía bajo su mando] Hola, amigo. Saludó el rubio, mostrando detrás de él a sus tropas.

\- ¡Témpanos! Gritó Skips sorprendido.

\- No entiendo, ¿por qué? Si eras tan gentil y bondadoso, éramos hermanos, siempre juntos, tú eres...¡maldito, eres Hades!. [Sentenció Tenma y pronto se pudo ver la sonrisa aterradora de Alone].

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Hermanito Alone, Tenma, ya termine, ¡estas son nuestras pulseras!. Les llamó una pequeña Sasha en aquellos recuerdos del Pasado, donde se hallaban los tres de niños, a las orillas del río y bajo un frondoso árbol en un Cielo despejado.

\- Son muy bonitas. Dijo Tenma.

\- Lindas, Sasha. Dijo Alone, por su parte.

\- ¡Ay, ¿en serio un hombre puede usar una pulsera así?!. Se quejó Tenma.

\- ¡TENMA, QUÉ TONTO! Le gritó Sasha, quien se molestó.

Alone escuchó lo que la chica iba a decirles.

\- Me van a adoptar y me voy a ir a vivir muy lejos, la usaré siempre para que nunca nos olvidemos, por esa razón las hice. Rezaré para que un día estemos juntos nuevamente, aunque nuestros caminos sean distintos, solo somos niños pero las cosas no son como deseamos...Les dijo Sasha, viendo que no los volvería a ver, Tenma se puso la pulsera.

\- Ya me la puse, no llores. Je, nos volveremos a ver. Hizo su promesa el niño.

\- Te lo aseguro, Sasha. Añadió Alone.

\- Estas pulseras con flores nos mantendrán unidos. Siempre. Siempre. Juró Tenma, mientras que sellaban ese juramento.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora se habían vuelto a ver, cara a cara los viejos amigos, pero en ese momento ya no lo eran, ahora eran enemigos a muerte: La furia de Tenma a punto de estallar, Yato siendo atendido por Dohko y Skips, mientras que los observaban.

\- _"¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Hades eligió el cuerpo del mejor amigo de Tenma para renacer, Alone"_ Pensó Dohko.

\- ¡¿Por qué demonios tú eres Hades?! ¡No, eso no es verdad! ¡Pensar que fuiste tú quien destruyó nuestra ciudad, eso es imposible! ¡ANDA, HABLA, DIME ALGO, ALONE! Le ordenó Tenma a su amigo de que respondiera, pero éste puso su mano sobre los cabellos del castaño.

\- Continuo siendo el mismo, Tenma, te comportas como siempre. ¡Qué alegría!. Mostró ese lado amable y dulce, pero los ojos del chico se dirigieron hacia el Medallón.

\- "Alone" Pensó él.

 _-_ Mantuviste tu promesa y regresaste como un Caballero. Y desde ese momento he terminado muchas Pinturas para salvar a la gente, y ser un gran artista. [Alone alzó su mano y reveló, debajo de sus mangas, un lienzo de Tenma] ¿Recuerdas esto?. Preguntó.

\- Es el retrato, que tu amigo Alone pintó hace mucho tiempo. Respondió Dohko.

\- Te hice la promesa de terminarlo cuando te convirtieras en un Caballero, al fin pude encontrar un hermoso color rojo que fuera digno, je. [Dijo, sacando un pincel para mostrarle su obra y entonces una marea de sangre empapó las calles, donde cientos de cuerpos sin vida yacían allí, en los alrededores de Alone, quien sonrió otra vez de forma siniestra].

\- Creo que voy a vomitar. Dijo Skips, sintiendo asco al ver semejante atrocidad.

\- ¡Este es el rojo verdadero!. Le corrigió Alone al General Marino.

\- ¡Ah, eso es sangre! ¡¿QUÉ HICISTE?!. Preguntó sorprendido Tenma.

\- ¡TENMA! ¿Qué estará tramando ahora Alone? Gritó Dohko, quien se levantó del piso.

El rubio hundió el pincel en aquel líquido rojo, el cual emitió unas ondas, como si hubieran arrojado una piedra hacia un estanque, las cuales desaparecieron por completo. Se levantó del suelo y con una gran magnificencia y habilidad, realizó dos rápidos trazos de pintura sobre el lienzo, tachando a Tenma, mientras que Dohko iba hacia ellos.

\- ¡Tenma, alto! Le trató Abraham de frenarlo, pero cuando intentó ayudarlo, el joven comenzó a sentir una punzada en el cuerpo y su Armadura se destruyó, mientras que él tosía sangre.

\- Alone...¿Tú por qué? ¿Por qué?. Fueron sus palabras, para luego caer al piso y destruir la pulsera que Sasha les había hecho en el Pasado.

\- ¡Maldición, Tenma! ¡Maldito! Gritó Dohko, pero entonces, las llamas violetas envolvieron a Alone.

\- ¡Dohko, mira! Le señaló Rose Cuarzo.

\- Su cabello rubio se está volviendo negro. Observó el castaño aquella transformación.

\- Adiós, Tenma. " _Adiós, Sasha. Adiós, Alone"_. Se despidió el ahora peli negro de sus amigos, un terremoto seguido de una fuerte luz comenzaron a iluminar todo el lugar y a destruir lo poco que quedaba, para que luego el chico partiera junto con el lienzo hacia sus tropas. En los ojos de Alone podían verse lágrimas de sangre.

\- ¡Espera! Le pidió Abraham que se detuviera y Alone obedeció.

\- ¡¿Por qué lo mataste?! ¡TENMA ERA TU MEJOR AMIGO! ¡RESPONDE, MALDITO! Preguntó Dohko furioso, mientras que Abraham cargaba el cuerpo sin vida del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Porque aprendí...que la Muerte es la salvación. Respondió y aquella respuesta para Dohko fue como una especie de burla, por lo cual se preparó para combatir.

\- Te ayudaremos, amigo. Le dijo Stan.

\- ¡No, retírense, esto es entre él y yo! Les pidió de que no participaran en el combate.

\- ¡No te dejaremos pelear solo contra él, te matará! Le advirtió Ford.

\- Estaré bien, ustedes lleven a Tenma al Santuario, rápido, ¡tengo un mal presentimiento! Volvió a ordenarles el castaño.

\- Cuídate, amigo y suerte. Le deseó Abraham y se retiraron de allí.

Ahora solo quedaban Dohko y Hades.

\- ¡En ese caso no me detendré, si Alone, el amigo de Tenma, ya se ha ido para siempre! ¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE VENGAR SU MUERTE! [Juró Dohko, pero cuando traspasó la Seguridad, la línea de defensa de Hades, una misteriosa ofensiva lo arrojó hacia atrás] ¡¿Qué pasa?!. Se preguntó, mientras que el humo se disipaba, aparecía el culpable.

\- No permitiré que te acerques a mi Señor Hades nunca. ¡Soy la Estrella de la Violencia, Kagaho de Bennu! Se presentó el rival de cabellos azul oscuro.

* * *

A su vez, Abraham se encontraba con sus amigos escapando para volver al Santuario, pero cuando sintió aquel Cosmos, supo que no podía dejar que Dohko peleara solo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Abe? Preguntó Stan.

\- Amigos, vuelvan al Santuario, iré a pelear contra él. Les dijo.

\- Pero Dohko nos ordenó que volviéramos al Santuario. Le hizo recordar Perla.

\- Lo sé, pero ese Espectro debe pagar caro. ¡Volveré, se los prometo! Juró Abraham, quien partió hacia el pueblo.

\- Él estará bien, sabe defenderse solo. Les calmó Ford, mientras que regresaban al Santuario.

* * *

\- ¡HAZTE A UN LADO: "LOS 100 DRAGONES SUPREMOS DE ROZAN"! Le ordenó Dohko de que se quitara de su camino, para luego lanzar su ofensiva contra Hades.

\- ¡INGENUO, NO PODRÁS CON ESTO: "VIENTO OSCURO", ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"! Lanzó Kagaho su contra-ataque, el cual provocó una verdadera explosión, pero la cual no detuvo a Dohko.

\- _"Este Cosmos...su poder no se compara con el de los Caballeros de Oro"_ Pensó Dohko, mientras que una línea de sangre aparecía en su cabeza.

\- Hum. Río Kagaho, mientras que se quitaba una pequeña herida de su boca.

\- ¡Pero no voy a rendirme! Juró el castaño y volvió a lanzarse al asalto, cuando de golpe, alguien lo detuvo.

A su vez, Abraham aparecía desde el Noreste.

\- Veo que por fin tengo un enemigo nuevo para combatir. Dijo el castaño.

\- Ja, ¿así que tú eres el Legendario Caballero Abraham de Acuario? He estado esperando este momento. Dijo Kagaho.

A su vez, con Dohko:

\- ¡¿Por qué me detienes, Shion?! Preguntó furioso el castaño.

\- ¡Guarda tu rabia, Dohko, tenemos que completar la misión! ¡No es el momento para venganzas! Le hizo recordar el rubio.

\- ¡Pegaso y Unicornio fueron asesinados! Le recordó Dohko.

\- ¡Lo sé! Eso ya lo sé, pero...no hay nada que podamos hacer. [Dijo Shion, cuando de golpe, desde debajo del suelo, una cortina blanca de luz apareció].

\- ¡¿Qué es eso?! Se preguntó Abraham.

Las ruinas comenzaron a ceder, mientras que los cuerpos de Yato y Tenma eran arrojados hacia el vacío.

\- ¡YATO, TENMA! Gritó Dohko, pero Shion lo detuvo.

\- Detente. ¡Vámonos, Abraham!. Le pidió el rubio, haciendo un gestado negativo con la cabeza y el castaño comprendió el mensaje, para luego lanzarse al escape.

\- ¿Pretenden huir? Preguntó burlón Kagaho.

\- ¡Basta! [Le pidió Alone al Espectro, quien se volteó sorprendido] Kagaho. Ya cumplimos nuestro objetivo por ahora, yo no quiero batallas sin sentido: La muerte de la ciudad, la muerte de un amigo, la muerte del Ser Humano llamado Alone! [Dijo burlón y divertido y desde las profundidades del suelo, emergió un Castillo]. La Guerra Santa ha dado comienzo. Finalizó, mientras que los Caballeros de Athena se retiraban del lugar.

* * *

\- Esta batalla aún no termina, Kagaho, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver. Prometió Abraham pelear contra el rival.

Pronto, con Shion, Dohko y Abraham de regreso, el grupo emprendió el regreso al Santuario.

* * *

Dentro de una de las Salas del Castillo, unas suaves y finas manos tocaban una bella Harpa, inundando el sitio de una hermosa melodía.

\- Han vuelto ya, Mis Valientes Soldados. La Resurrección del Señor Hades ahora es completa. Les anunció Pandora, quien dejó de toca, detrás de ella se hallaba Alone, ahora como Hades, sentado en su Trono Imperial y más al fondo, todos los miembros de sus fuerzas y tropas.

\- Mis Soldados, Mis Espectros, ¡observen bien!. Pidió Alone y el techo de la Sala del Trono resplandeció por la Noche.

\- El techo está lleno de Estrellas. Dijo uno de los Espectros.

\- No, son Constelaciones, Respondió el Juez Minos de Grifos a las palabras de su Camarada.

\- Como ustedes saben, los Caballeros visten las Armaduras que corresponden a todas y cada una de las Constelaciones, me refiero que representan su vida. Dio su comunicado Pandora y una mancha oscura hacía borrar las Constelaciones.

\- ¡La Oscuridad se las traga! Dijo otro de los Espectros.

\- Están desapareciendo. Dijo otro de los Soldados.

\- Esa fue la de Pegaso, el Señor Hades se encargó de él en persona. Dio ella a conocer la primera baja.

\- Mis Queridos Espectros, si se mezclan todos los colores, únicamente tendremos Oscuridad, es el bello color de la salvación. Mis Soldados me ayudarán a teñir las Constelaciones y la Tierra para su salvación: Mátenlos, sí, primero a Athena, ¡nosotros teñiremos este Mundo de Oscuridad!. Anunció Hades el inicio de las operaciones militares.

\- En ese caso, comenzaremos por atacar el Santuario, Noble Estrella de Minos, escote a tus Soldados y vayan al Santuario. Impartió Pandora la primera orden.

\- Como usted ordene. Acató el peli blanco la orden.

\- Muéstrale a los Caballeros de Athena, el poder del Juez Más Fuerte que existe en el Inframundo, el que dirige a nuestros Espectros. Pidió Pandora, mientras que Minos se levantaba del suelo.

\- Yo, Minos de Grifos, les juro que presentaré ante el Señor y Maestro Hades, el más hermoso color oscuro. Prometió, mientras que encendía su Cosmos, tras ponerse su casco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Catedral:

\- Estuviste ausente un largo rato, dime qué es lo que hacías, contesta. Pidió Hades, quien estaba pintando un lienzo en uno de los cuartos con ventanas del edificio, el cual era ahora parte de sus dominios junto con el Castillo.

\- La verdad, no me agrada esa persona. Le dijo Kagaho, quien se arrodilló ante Hades, quien se puso serio y dejó de pintar.

\- Hum, no has cambiado y bien, dime, ¿Qué piensas hacer, Kagaho? Preguntó el peli negro, tras mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Es que quiero confirmar algo: ¿Puedo ver su brazo derecho, Mi Señor? Pidió ese permiso, Hades lo hizo y mostró una extraña marca en su brazo, cosa que puso molesto a Kagaho, quien se retiró.

\- ¡Kagaho! Le llamó Hades.

Ya afuera, el Espectro dejó escapar su furia, golpeando una pared.

\- Entonces "Los 100 Dragones Supremos de Rozan" lo alcanzaron, ¡lo pagarás, Dohko de Libra y Abraham de Acuario! [Juró venganza Kagaho, cuando vio desde el Castillo, la partida de las tropas hacia el Santuario] Quisiera saber si Minos y los otros se fueron al Santuario ya. Dijo el Espectro, quien partió hacia el Oeste.

* * *

En las ruinas de la ciudad, alguien se abrió camino entre los escombros.

\- ¡La batalla...! ¿Y Dohko? ¿Y Hades?. [Se preguntó Yato, quien alzó la mirada y observó el Castillo de Hades] _"Todo esto fue verdad, ¡ya no hay duda! ¡Hades!"_ ¡Ah, no no puede ser! ¡Tenma, no por favor, no! ¡¿Qué acaso estás muerto?! ¡Resiste, Tenma, TENMA! Pidió Yato, quien empezó a ayudar al Caballero de Pegaso, sacando los escombros que tenía encima.

Sin notar que había alguien encapuchado detrás de ellos, la cual era una chica, quien los observaba.

\- Vaya, parece que sobrevivieron. Dijo ella sorprendida en aquel momento.

* * *

 **Jejejeje, no quería hacerlos esperar, así que aquí les traigo el capítulo 3, el inicio de la Guerra Santa :3, el encuentro entre Alone y Tenma...¡y ahora la futura invasión parte de los Espectros comandados por Sam El Perro Ovejero de los Looney Tunes XDD, digo, digo, (Jajaja, me re salió al Gallo Claudio XD) por el Juez Minos de Grifos :D.! ¿Qué pasará?, ¿Cómo se pondrá ahora la situación? :D. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Este es el comienzo de la futura pelea que tendrán Abraham contra Kagaho :D. Muchas gracias por las peleas, también pondré a Stan y Ford Pines contra Minos de Grifos durante la batalla en el Santuario :3, las burlas que le harán al Juez XD. Y gracias también por las felicitaciones por las películas :3 y estás en lo cierto: La fusión Brunilda de Valquiria volverá a aparece para Soul of Gold junto con Rick, Morty, Summer y los The Loud House, quienes ayudarán a los 12 Caballeros Dorados y a los "Herederos" en los combates en Asgard :D.**

 *** lady-sailor: ¡Capítulo nuevo y para disfrutar :3! Por cierto, con respecto a Saint Shö, voy a ver si lo empiezo, por ahí, en la semana del 17-20 de Diciembre o por ahí para el 25 :D, un regalo de Navidad para vos y para FreedomGundam96 :D. Por cierto, :3 me muero por ver el capítulo nuevo de tu crossover The Loud House-Saint Seiya, a ver qué aventuras vivirán los chicos y las chicas allí en Grecia :D. También gracias por la idea de que Sasha y Rose se comenzaran a conocer, esto recién comienza :D.**

 *** aletuki01: ¿Cómo estás? Espero que bien, aquí traigo otro capítulo recién sacado del horno. :D.**

 *** Fipe2: ¡Nuevo capítulo, amigo! :3.**

 *** Kitty 1999: ¡Saludos para vos, desde Buenos Aires, Argentina! :D.**

 **Y ahora una pregunta: ¿Contra qué Espectros les gustaría que Rose pelee junto con las Cristal Gems durante la batalla en el Santuario?. Mándenme su sus respuestas y yo con gusto las pondré en el capítulo 4.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, me despido hasta el próximo capítulo :D. Un saludo, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para todos ustedes, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene. ¡Paz! Y que tengan un buen Domingo :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Yato había recuperado la consciencia, tras la batalla en la ciudad donde nacieron Tenma, Alone y Sasha, él había quedado fuera de combate tras la ofensiva lanzada por el rubio, el cual ahora era el nuevo Emperador Hades y con ello, el comienzo de la Guerra Santa. Mientras que intentaba despertar a su Camarada de Armas, Tenma, una misteriosa figura encapuchada los estaba observando.

* * *

\- _Hermano Alone. ¡Está llorando!_ [Observó Saya al rubio, el cual estaba con la cabeza apoyada contra un árbol de flores, las cuales caían como si fuera una lluvia, mientras que las lágrimas de sangre bajaban por sus ojos y sus mejillas. En ese momento, sin girarse para verla, el rubio emprendió la marcha, yéndose de ahí] _¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡¿Qué estás escondiendo, Alone?!_ [Preguntó ella, el personaje se giró unos pocos centímetros y una misteriosa ráfaga entró en escena]

La ráfaga de viento se calmó y reveló otra escena, una más aterradora, de pesadilla: Ahora los cabellos de Alone, los cuales estaban pasando a ser negros, perdiendo su color original, portaba toda una Armadura del mismo color y en sus brazos tenía una sábana blanca, la cual reveló su contenido: Allí se hallaba Tenma de Pegaso, muerto, sin vida, el color suyo perdido y en los brazos de su amigo.

\- _¡Tenma!...¡ESPERA!_. Pidió ella, mientras que Alone desaparecía en la Oscuridad con el joven Caballero de Pegaso.

* * *

Había sido solo un sueño, Sasha abrió sus ojos aterrada por aquella pesadilla.

\- ¡Espera! Pidió ella y alzó su brazo hacia arriba.

Justo en ese momento, dos personas entraron en la Cámara donde ella descansaba.

\- Athena, te he traído un mensaje: Yo, Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra, hemos regresado de Italia junto con Abraham, Charles, Stan, Ford y los demás...Lamento tener que informarle que hemos sufrido una derrota en la batalla. Dos Caballeros de Plata y uno de Bronce fueron heridos, otros de Bronce perecieron. La Ciudad cerca de la Catedral fue destruida y Hades colocó una Barrera alrededor de ella. Además, el joven que Hades eligió para su Renacimiento, se llama Alone...Dio el peli rubio las noticias del fracaso en el frente de batalla.

Athena al oír ese nombre, una punzada de dolor le invadió, pero tenía que mantenerse firme.

\- ¿Qué Caballeros de Bronce murieron en la batalla? Preguntó ella.

Dohko ahogó su furia por ese momento, al ver con sus propios ojos como Alone atacaba a su amigo Tenma y que él no pudo llegar hasta el rival y detenerlo, sentía la ira por dentro.

\- Sí...Yato de Unicornio y Tenma de Pegaso. Dio Dohko la triste noticia.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

\- Entiendo, muy amable. [Respondió ella, mientras que encerraba la tristeza y el llanto dentro de ella, para luego ponerse de pie y hablar con ellos] ¡Me ha quedado claro: Las Fuerzas del Rey Hades llegarán hasta aquí en este momento, deberemos reforzar las Defensas del Santuario, ahora debemos preparar el Contra-Ataque! Y además, Dohko, Shion, Abraham, Charles, Stan, Ford...Pidió ella, dando su discurso de guerra, lanzando el grito de batalla para vengar las muertes de los caídos.

\- ¡Sí, diga! Pidieron ellos de que ordenara lo nuevo.

\- Un trabajo excelente. Ustedes y los demás Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, descansen hasta la próxima batalla. Pidió ella, cambiando la seriedad por una de amabilidad.

\- ¡Esperaremos hasta nueva orden! Acataron ellos los deseos de Athena.

Mientras que se iban levantando, Dohko apretó los puños.

\- Athena, qué doliente es, a pesar de estar tan triste...Athena. Dijo Dohko.

\- Será irse preparando para el combate. Abraham, Charles, Stan, Ford, vayan preparándose para la batalla con los demás Caballeros. Les ordenó Shion.

\- ¡Sí, Señor! Respondieron los cuatro y se pusieron en marcha.

\- ¡Oigan, ¿y nosotras?! Preguntó Amatista.

\- Ustedes no creo que sería bueno que peleen contra los Espectros de Hades, no sabemos cómo pueden reaccionar...Iba a decirles Shion, hasta que Abraham intervino.

\- Maestro Shion, perdóneme mi intromisión, pero ellas también demostraron una gran habilidad en el combate, las he visto entrenar en el Coliseo y saben muy bien cómo pelear, si me permite, ellas pueden estar en mi grupo, por favor. Pidió el castaño.

\- Está bien, que vayan con ustedes, pero tengan cuidado. Aprobó el rubio el pedido del castaño.

\- ¡Sí, a patear traseros! Celebró Amatista.

\- Rose, ¿tú pelearás también? Preguntó Garnet.

\- No se preocupen, he luchado contra tantas tropas enemigas del Planeta Madre, que podré enfrentarme a los Espectros. Les tranquilizó su líder, mientras que tomaba su Espada de Guerra.

\- Perfecto, andando. Pidió Abraham y salieron hacia afuera.

* * *

En las ruinas de la Ciudad, donde ahora Hades había levantado su fortaleza, allí se encontraba Yato, quien rompió el silencio.

\- ¡Tenma, eres un tonto! Te juro que yo...odio toda tu valentía...¡Tenma! Si tú mueres...Athena estará...Sasha estará...¡DEMASIADO TRISTE! [Insultó Yato muy furioso hacia el joven, el cual yacía bajo los escombros y él hacía todo un esfuerzo por sacarlo de allí, al final lo logró y recostado contra un muro...] ¡ERES UN TONTO, TENMA! Le volvió a insultar, esta vez muy furioso.

\- Vaya, parece que sobrevivieron. [Dijo una misteriosa voz, Yato se volteó y miró que sobre una pared derrumbada, se hallaba una misteriosa mujer encapuchada con una larga bufanda roja].

Yato se preparó para combatirla.

\- _"¡Un Espectro!"_ ¡Toma esto! [Se lanzó al asalto, pero la misteriosa mujer se quitó la túnica que la protegía, atrapando al atacante, para luego propinarle una feroz golpiza contra el suelo] _"Una mujer"_. Pudo reconocer a una bella chica rubia, la cual ejercía una enorme fuerza contra él.

\- Eres un tonto, ¡oculta tu Cosmos o ellos van a descubrirte! Ordenó la misteriosa rubia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Yato, furioso, mientras que ella dejaba de tener control sobre él.

\- Mi Maestro me dio la orden de...únicamente venir aquí por Pegaso. Contó ella la misión que le había asignado su Maestro.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿por qué? Si él ya está muerto, ¡además, yo no confío en ti! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó Yato, furioso y deseando respuestas.

La rubia le dirigió una serie mirada.

\- Yo soy la Guerrera de Jamir, Yuzuhira. Escucha, te informo que el Caballero Pegaso no ha muerto todavía. [Se presentó ella y le informó sobre el estado actual del compañero de Yato, quien quedó sorprendido].

\- ¿Aún vive? ¿Él está...? Preguntó Yato, quien se levantó.

\- Eso fue lo que mi Maestro dijo, quiero que lo cargues y vengas conmigo. [Pidió ella y de golpe, se detuvo] Está aquí. Dijo y una luz blanca comenzó a emerger del suelo.

\- Esto es...¡ES...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Yato, mientras que caían en aquella especie de pozo blanco e iluminado.

* * *

\- Hemos llegado. Le anunció Yuzuhira.

\- Pero, ¿Qué sucede? Es que yo...¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! Preguntó Yato, quien abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido de ver todo un camino, el cual llevaba hacia unas murallas gigantes, las cuales, hacia el fondo, daban para un edificio de características chinas.

\- Este lugar es Jamir. Ahora ven. Le ordenó la rubia, tras responder a la pregunta del Caballero de Unicornio, se pusieron en marcha.

Cruzaron un Puente, el cual daba hacia una fila entera de picos de piedras afilados, todo un batallón entero y listo para ponerle fin a los intrusos y atacantes, mientras que abajo yacían los esqueletos de enemigos de antaño, siendo rodeados por los Cuervos.

Al cruzar el Puente:

\- Mi Maestro está a la espera de nosotros. Entremos ya. Le ordenó Yuzuhira, mientras que Yato llevaba su vista hacia aquella gigantesca torre de estilo chino-mongol.

Pero algo raro ocurría en el joven.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó ella, al verlo tan molesto.

\- ¡Está bien, voy! Respondió el joven.

Yato comenzó a avanzar por el lugar, mientras que una extraña inseguridad le invadía por completo.

\- _"¿En verdad podré confiar en ella? No es un Caballero, pero es muy fuerte. Además, dice que Tenma aún está vivo. No voy a descuidarme"_ [Pensó y al ingresar en aquel sitio, se quedó sorprendido] ¡Son...muchas Armaduras! ¡Me engañaste! ¡Ahhhh! ¡¿Tú sirves a Hades?! [Estalló en furia e intentó golpear a Yuzuhira, pero ella evadió cada uno de los golpes que iban hacia ella. Tras destruir el marco de la puerta, Yato encendió su Cosmos] ¡¿Qué hiciste con los dueños de todas estas Armaduras?. Preguntó, listo para lanzar su ofensiva, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¡Tranquilízate, niño! Le ordenó el misterioso personaje y lanzó un ataque frenarlo, causando que el joven cayera al piso, tras gritar fuertemente.

En ese momento, mientras que Yato yacía en el suelo, un hombre mayor apareció de golpe junto con otro personaje más.

\- Vaya, vaya, escucha, niño, Athena nos confió esta Tierra, con el fin de derrotar al Rey del Inframundo. ¡No somos Caballeros, pero somos Compañeros!. Le dijo muy severo el hombre de cabellos largos y blancos.

\- Él es mi Maestro, debes tener cuidado de no hacerlo enfadar. Le dijo Yuzuhira, de forma de advertencia.

\- Compañeros dice, ¡¿Quieres que confíe en ti?! Entonces...[Se pone Yato de pie] ¡¿Cómo explicas todas estas Armaduras?! ¡Dime!. Preguntó furioso y el anciano sonrió.

\- Ya me quedó claro, en ese caso...Dijo y de golpe, con un increíble golpe mágico, le sacó la Armadura a Yato.

\- ¡Oye, dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Dámela! Ordenó el Caballero de Unicornio de que le devolviera su Armadura y corrió hasta él.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Hazlo ahora. Impartió el Maestro aquella orden.

\- ¡Sí! Acató ella la orden y sacándose la venda que tenía en brazo izquierda, con un corte de su bufanda, se provocó una herida sangrante.

\- ¡Rayos! Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo con eso?. Preguntó Yato, sorprendida de verla ir hacia el anciano.

\- Esta Armadura está muerta. ¿Sabes que para revivir una Armadura muerta, se necesita la Sangre de un Caballero? [Preguntó el hombre hacia Yato, quien vio como la sangre caía sobre su Armadura] Pero como la Guerra se ha iniciado, no podemos pedirle eso a los Caballeros que van a la batalla, aunque Yuzuhira no tiene Armadura propia, yo la críe como una Guerrera, su Cosmos está dormido, sin embargo está a la altura de un Caballero de Plata. Le contó el hombre, mientras que ella depositaba su sangre en la Armadura, de golpe, se desmayó pero Yato fue hasta ella, evitando que se golpeara la cabeza contra el piso.

\- ¡Vamos, viejo, ella es solo una chica! Trató Yato de defenderla.

\- Así es, muchacho. Nosotros también peleamos, arriesgando la vida. [El pequeño compañero que tenía, le pasó un martillo y cuando estaba por comenzar su labor, aquella herramienta se iluminó, al igual que sus manos de un fuerte Cosmos azul] Este lugar es Jamir, donde las Armaduras pueden renacer, yo me encargaré de revivir tu Armadura Muerta: ¡Mira bien, Caballero!. Dijo el Maestro, quien comenzó con su trabajo, reconstruyendo la Armadura destruida.

Poco después, Yato estaba de vuelta en operaciones:

\- ¡Siente renacer la Armadura de Unicornio! Anunció el éxito de su obra.

\- Increíble, es demasiado ligera, siento que mi fuerza regresa a mi cuerpo herido! ¡Ah, Yuzuhira! ¡Ya despertaste! ¿Te encuentras bien? Me asustaste mucho. Dijo Yato, tras admirar aquel cambio.

\- Oye, ya, tranquilízate, ¿sí?. Tenemos un problema más importante por qué preocuparnos. Lo tranquilizaba la rubia, para luego encontrarse con Tenma, quien yacía inconsciente aún.

\- Lo sospechaba. Dijo el Maestro.

\- ¿Aún está vivo? Preguntó Yato, arrodillándose.

\- Exacto, acabo de confirmarlo, mira la Pulsera en su brazo, parece que fue hecha cuando todavía era un niño. Probablemente es algo que hizo Athena cuando eran jóvenes, siento que su Oración y su Cosmos se conectan con Pegaso a través de ella, parte de su alma permanece unida a este cuerpo por la Pulsera de Flores. En este momento, él vaga sin rumbo en algún del Inframundo. Observó el Maestro.

\- ¿Inframundo? Preguntó Yato.

\- Pero sin embargo, todo es cuestión de tiempo, mira. Le señaló el anciano, mientras que una de las Flores de la Pulsera caían al suelo.

\- Las Flores están muriendo. Observó Yato.

\- Cuando se desprendan todos los Pétalos, el Alma de Pegaso se perderá por siempre en el Inframundo. Dio la triste noticia el anciano.

\- ¡¿Y qué podemos hacer?! ¡Por Tenma! Preguntó Yato, mientras que las lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos.

El Maestro de Jamir no respondió, simplemente permaneció en silencio y lo miró.

\- ¡Con gusto daría mi vida, a cambio de que la Diosa Athena no esté triste! Dio su promesa.

\- Hummm, ¿tú darías la vida por él? Preguntó el Maestro.

\- ¡Claro, lo daría por el bien de Athena! Dijo de nuevo Yato y el Ayudante del Maestro le trajo una funda con la Espada.

\- Bien dicho, Unicornio [Le felicitó el hombre de cabellos blancos y tomó la Espada] ¡Aquellos que se aventuran en la Tierra de los Muertos, no podrán regresar jamás!. ¡AHORA MUERE, UNICORNIO! [Sentenció el Anciano y desenfundó la Espada, apuntándola contra la frente de Yato, quien estaba aterrado].

El Maestro se preparó para el golpe:

\- ¡¿Listo?! [Preguntó y de un rápido movimiento, rozó la cara de Yato, el cual cerró los ojos, para luego ver como el Maestro volvía a enfundar la Espada y se la pasaba a él] Lleva esta Espada contigo, siempre te protegerá. Le entregó aquella arma, cosa que a Yato no le agradó para nada.

\- _"Lo hubiera dicho antes"_ Pensó molesto y tomó la Espada.

\- Escucha, Unicornio: Una persona viva no puede entrar en el Inframundo, por eso es importante la Espada. Esa Espada fue forjada con la Sangre la Oración de Athena, en la anterior Guerra Santa. Por un corto tiempo, te conectará con este Mundo, al igual que la Pulsera de Pegaso. Dio sus instrucciones el Maestro, mientras que Yato miraba la Espada.

\- _"La Sangre de Athena"_ Pensó él.

\- ¿Te encuentras listo? Preguntó el Maestro, Yato miró una vez más la Espada.

\- ¡Todo por el bien de Athena! Respondió y el anciano asintió.

\- Hablaste con verdad. [Le dijo, reconociendo que estaba haciendo el bien y fue entonces que el Maestro se preparó] ¡"Ondas de Inframundo"!. Lanzó el inicio del viaje de Yato, mientras que era inmovilizado.

\- ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo! Gritó, mientras que era arrastrado por aquella corriente.

\- Las "Ondas de Inframundo" son Estrellas Azules que nos conectan con el Mundo de Hades, es la Puerta a la Tierra de los Muertos, ¡las "Ondas Infernales" guían a las almas en el Mundo de los Muertos! ¡QUEMA TU COSMOS, UNICORNIO, HAZLO HASTA EL LÍMITE! Pidió el Maestro de Jamir, mientras que Yato obedecía la orden y terminaba ingresando en la Puerta al Otro Mundo.

* * *

Apareció en un Mundo diferente, gris, sin vida, oscuro y peligroso, donde aterrizó en los duros suelos polvorosos de aquel sitio:

\- ¡Ay Ay, ese viejo exageró demasiado, demonios, me dolió! [Gritó adolorido Yato, sobándose la cabeza, cuando de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa de hallarse ante una gigantesca montaña frente a él] Es...el Inframundo [Dijo, mientras que detrás de él, se abría un Portal azul, del cual descendió la rubia] ¡Yuzuhira, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! Preguntó y ella se levantó.

\- Mi Maestro me ordenó que viniera para ayudarte un poco. Respondió ella, estando muy seria.

\- ¡¿Que ese viejo no confía en mí, maldición?! Preguntó molesto Yato.

\- Yo te podría decir que solamente es precavido, no importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo. Le dio ella su palabra, mientras que el joven de Unicornio se le ruborizaban las mejillas.

\- ¡De...deja de bromear, yo soy quien va a cuidar de ti! Respondió, haciéndose el macho.

\- De todos modos, nosotros debemos apresurarnos. Tenemos que encontrar a Pegaso lo más pronto posible, de otra forma, él puede terminar como todos ellos. Pidió ella, cambiando aquella sonrisa hacia Yato y volvió a ponerse seria, mostrando una enorme columna de almas que marchaban hacia un destino incierto.

\- Tienes razón. Respondió Yato y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Estuvieron cruzando las montañas, viendo aquellas almas marchar hacia su destino final.

\- Todas van por el mismo camino. Dijo Yato.

\- Te puedo asegurar que todos ellos se dirigen hacia la Entrada de la Tierra de los Muertos: El Monte Yomotsu. Aquellos que caen ahí, no podrán renacer, están destinados a sufrir en la Tierra de los Muertos por siempre. Esas personas, quizás son los Aldeanos que Hades asesinó recientemente. Le contó Yuzuhira sobre aquella Colina y sobre las personas que caían al vacío.

\- La Ciudad de Tenma. Reconoció Yato aquel sitio.

\- ¡Demonos prisa! Pidió la rubia de que apresuraran la marcha.

Yato apretó los dientes con fuerza, debido a la furia que sentía.

\- ¡TENMA, ERES UN TONTO! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el Caballero de Unicornio, mientras que iban en su auxilio.

* * *

Despertó, miró a su alrededor, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Qué era todo ese misterioso lugar?.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! ¡¿Por qué estoy encadenado?! ¡Maldición, maldición!. Preguntó furioso Tenma, tratando de zafarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban.

\- Finalmente despertaste. Dijo un misterioso invitado.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?! Preguntó Tenma, desafiante y el personaje detrás de la puerta apareció en escena.

\- Yo soy la Estrella del Dolor, Fedor de Mandrágora. Tú debes ser el Caballero de Pegaso. Se presentó el rival, quien luego teorizó sobre el prisionero encadenado.

\- ¡¿Qué es este lugar?! Preguntó Tenma a Fedor.

\- Es la Frontera entre Vivos y Muertos. Le respondió el rival.

\- ¡¿El Inframundo?! Preguntó Tenma, asombrado.

Pronto comenzaron los recuerdos de cuando fue atacado por Alone, quedando inconsciente durante su encuentro en Italia:

\- Ahora recuerdo, morí asesinado. Recordó Tenma.

\- No tengo la remota idea de por qué estás vivo todavía, ni tampoco puedes moverte. No lo entiendo, puede ser que Amable Corazón de Nuestro Maestro Hades mostró un poco de piedad. Dijo el peli negro, quedando a pocos centímetros de Tenma.

\- ¡Maldito Espectro, jamás vuelvas a mencionar...! [Le lanza una patada pero Fedor lo detiene] ¡...el gentil corazón de Alone!.

\- ¡Je, Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Gritó Fedor y con la máscara que tenía en su Armadura Sapuris, ésta lanzó una ataque, el cual paralizó a Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Se preguntó el joven, mientras que se producía una explosión, la cual fue vista desde la Colina del Yomotsu.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! Preguntó Yato, quien vio junto con Yuzuhira aquella explosión.

* * *

\- Jajaja, déjame decirte algo muy importante, antes de que entres en la Tierra de los Muertos: Mientras hablamos, uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, llamado Minos, se dirige al Santuario. Le informó sobre el futuro asalto que se iba a desarrollar en aquel sitio, eso hizo enfurecer a Tenma.

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué dices?! Preguntó furioso.

\- El Amable Corazón del Maestro Hades guiará a todos y a cada uno de tus amigos al Inframundo, no puedo esperar para ver esto, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Se terminó retirando Fedor, dejando a Tenma solo en la sala.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! Gritó éste con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero no estaba solo, ya sobre la cornisa de la entrada, habían llegado Yuzuhira y Yato, los cuales lo observaron al joven atrapado.

\- Ahí está, si se supone que murió, ¿Por qué hace tanto alborto? ¿Es tonto o qué?. Se preguntó Yato, quien escuchaba los gritos de Tenma, tratando de liberarse de las cadenas.

\- Como sea, nosotros debemos liberar a Pegaso, antes que el enemigo regrese. Ordenó Yuzuhira.

\- De acuerdo. Dijo Yato, acatando la orden.

De golpe, una filosa guadaña apareció y seguida de un grito, la cual enterró el arma en la cornisa.

\- ¡YA NOS DESCUBRIERON! Alertó el Caballero de Unicornio.

Tenma lo vio.

\- ¡Pero, Yato, ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?! ¡Ah, ya entiendo, tú también estás muerto, ¿verdad?! Teorizó el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que su compañero evadía los golpes del arma de aquel Soldado.

\- ¡Por poco...pero no morí! Respondió y siguió evadiendo los golpes de la guadaña.

\- ¡Ven aquí, vas a morir! Juró el Soldado Marchino, quien siguió intentando matar a Yato, pero de golpe, no vio venir una tremenda patada que le dio Yuzuhira a él, dejando al Soldado Marchino caer al piso inconsciente.

\- Pero, ¿Quién es esa mujer? ¿Es un Guerrero? Preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

\- Noo. Respondió Yato con la voz temblorosa.

\- _No puede ser, ¿cómo es que unas ratas pudieron entrar por las Puertas de la Tierra de los Muertos?_ [Preguntó una misteriosa voz, la cual se materializó de entre las sombras, apareciendo detrás de la rubia] En fin, los eliminaré. Prometió Fedor de Mandrágora.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Gritó Yato a la chica.

\- Te voy a cortar en pedazos, ¡de los pies a la cabeza! ¡"GRITO ESTRIDENTE ESTRANGULADOR"! Lanzó su ofensiva Fedor, causando otra fuerte explosión en el edificio.

Mientras que el polvo se disipaba, Tenma miró a Yato, quien había evitado el golpe pero comenzó a sangrar.

\- Mira, lo logré, ¡¿recuerdas que te protegería? Jejeje. ¡ESTOY ESPERANDO! Dijo Yato, listo para combatir a Fedor.

Éste se fue acercando.

\- ¡Ese tonto, oye, ten cuidado con el ataque de ese sujeto! ¡No debes bajar la guardia! Le alertó Tenma, tras haber visto al Caballero de Unicornio defender a Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Hablaste muy tarde, tonto! Respondió molesto Yato.

\- Es correcto, Sucias Ratas, la "Onda de Ataque" de este Sapuris no es un ataque ordinario, esa fue solo una muestra. El "Mandrágora" es una Flor que crece debajo de la Horca, cuando cualquier Mortal corta una, se libera un Grito que mata a cualquiera que lo escuche, justo como este. Les explicó el poderoso golpe que tenía reservado Fedor y de ahí, volvió a lanzar otro ataque, el cual lanzó contra la pared a Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Gritó Yato, con la voz quebrada.

\- Je. Río Fedor, mostrando los dientes y una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¡Maldito, ¡¿cómo puedes pegarle a una mujer?! Preguntó furioso Yato y encendió su Cosmos.

\- ¡Qué tonto! ¿Qué daño piensas hacerme con tus puños, si son de niña? Preguntó, burlón, Fedor al joven, quien se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡YATO! Gritó Tenma.

\- No significas nada para mi Señor Hades, pondré fin a tu miseria ahora, jeje. Advirtió el rival.

\- Pues inténtalo, maldito. [Le desafió el castaño claro a Fedor, quien lanzó una mirada seria.] ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"! Lanzó una patada, con la cual logró destruir la "Máscara de la Mandrágora" que tenía el rival en su Armadura, la cual comenzó a quebrarse.

\- ¡Demonios! Gritó Fedor y lanzó al atacante contra el suelo, Yuzuhira fue en su rescate.

\- ¡YATO! Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡MUÉVETE! ¡NO ESTORBES!. Exclamó Fedor, quien a pesar de tener a su Mandrágora destruida, ésta lanzó otra ofensiva contra la rubia.

En ese momento, tras la tercera explosión, Tenma se había liberado de las cadenas.

\- ¡Maldito, fuiste demasiado lejos! ¡Ahora yo seré, TU OPONENTE! Le desafió Tenma furioso, lanzándose al asalto.

\- No es posible, ¿de dónde sacó tanto poder? Se preguntó Fedor, sorprendido.

\- ¡YO SERÉ QUIEN TE HAGA GRITAR, MANDRÁGORA! ¡"COMETA PEGASO"! Lanzó su ofensiva final, Tenma contra Fedor, quien había contra-atacado con su Mandrágora, pero ese ataque ya era inútil contra el golpe del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, CONCENTRA TODO SU PODER EN UNO DE SUS PUÑOS! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Exclamó sus últimas palabras Fedor de Mandrágora, mientras que era destruido por el golpe de Tenma.

Después de haber derrotado a Fedor de Mandrágora, Tenma fue hacia Yato.

\- Vine hasta aquí para salvarte y mira cómo me encuentro. Dijo molesto el castaño claro.

\- Entonces, Yato, ¿no estamos muertos? Preguntó Tenma a él.

\- Esa Pulsera de Flores...contiene las Oraciones de la Diosa Athena; pero si todos los Pétalos caen, entones sí morirás. Le explicó Yato.

\- Ahora entiendo, que amable Sasha. Agradeció Tenma a su amiga.

\- Disculpen que los interrumpa, ya no hay tiempo. Intervino Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Es cierto, ese Espectro dijo...dijo que uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo se dirigen en este momento hacia el Santuario! Recordó Tenma sobre la invasión que estaba llevando a cabo Minos de Grifos con sus fuerzas.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Preguntó Yato, sorprendido.

\- ¡Es por eso que hay que regresar de inmediato! Pidió Tenma de que salieran del Mundo de los Muertos y volvieran de forma urgente al Santuario para combatir a las tropas enemigas.

\- No es posible. Lo detuvo Yuzuhira.

\- ¡¿Por qué?! Preguntó Tenma furioso.

\- Porque ahora que estamos nosotros tres en el Inframundo, tenemos algo que hacer: Mi Maestro me contó que se trata de algo muy importante, que podría determinar la victoria en esta Guerra Santa. Les explicó la rubia, mientras que Tenma fruncía el ceño, sabiendo que el Santuario corría peligro.

* * *

\- Qué débil se ve el Santuario, ¡Qué débil!. Pronto Athena se convertirá en otra de nuestras Marionetas. Observó Minos, quien estaba con su tropa, a las puertas del Santuario.

* * *

A su vez, dentro del Santuario, Abraham, Stan, Ford, Burns, Rose y las Cristal Gems con los Caballeros se estaban preparando para enfrentar a los enemigos y expulsarlos del lugar.

\- Aquí te estamos esperando, Hades, los enterraremos a todos ustedes en las montañas, lejos del Santuario. Juró Abraham Simpsons, a la espera de la llegada del enemigo.

Abraham se hallaba yendo con Amatista hacia la Casa de Piscis, donde conocía a un cierto Caballero Dorados que los estaba esperando y que tenía una buena táctica para destruir a las fuerzas enemigas. Por su parte, Perla estaba con los Gemelos Stan y Ford, mientras que Garnet se hallaba junto con Rose y Burns en las proximidades de la Casa de Tauro, listas para enfrentar al enemigo.

\- Todos listos. Anunció Burns, quien mantenía bajo vigilancia el paso hacia la entrada al recinto.

\- Recuerden, no se detengan para nada, combatiremos hasta el final. Pidió Rose, quien tenía su Espada lista.

\- Así será, Rose, así será. Respondió Garnet y un brillo sobre sus gafas negras reflejó una mirada de confianza en las filas de Athena.

* * *

Unas pinceladas que cayeron sobre un pueblo, el cual era destruido y no quedaban más que ruinas, todo se teñía de un rojo intenso, mientras que allí estaba Alone, el cual pintaba aquel lienzo gigante, donde el perro que anteriormente Pandora había matado, estaba allí a su lado, contemplando el cuadro que estaba haciendo el muchacho con aquella sonrisa malvada, hasta que alguien intervino.

\- Señor Hades. Escuchó él aquella voz familiar, volteándose, mientras que la sangre escurría por los lienzos y cambiaba su mirada a una serie.

\- Pandora. Dijo él y la chica se arrodilló.

\- Sí, lamento molestarlo cuando me doy cuenta de que está muy ocupado. Pidió disculpas.

\- Ahora dime, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Preguntó el muchacho, quien tomó al perrito en sus brazos.

\- Sí, es que...Fedor de Mandrágora fue derrotado por alguien desconocido, cerca del Monte Yomotsu, uno de nuestros dominios. Fedor pudo enviarnos un mensaje, antes de ser derrotado por el enemigo: Fedor había dicho que había capturado a alguien que usted conocía, el Caballero Pegaso. Le relató sobre lo acontecido anteriormente. El rostro de Alone cambió de forma sorpresiva, pero se volvió a calmar, tras haber descendido desde las cornisas donde pintaba sus lienzos junto con el perrito, el cual le lamía la cara.

\- Jeje. Río, al recordar a Tenma.

\- Claro que usted, Señor, asesinó a Pegaso con sus propias manos, quizás debieron haberlo confundido. Pegaso está muerto y ahora vaga por el Inframundo bajo su leva, Señor Hades. Además, Señor, en el Mapa de las Constelaciones, que muestran la vida de los Caballeros, el Pegaso ha desaparecido. Dijo Pandora, tras informarle de las últimas novedades, incluyendo la derrota y posterior muerte de Fedor de Mandrágora y sobre el estado desconocido de Tenma.

* * *

Avanzaron por largos y oscuros pasillos el grupo de Tenma, Yato y Yuzuhira, los cuales habían abandonado el edificio, tras derrotar a Fedor de Mandrágora.

\- ¡¿Adónde vamos?! ¡¿Qué es lo que podría cambiar el resultado de esta Guerra Santa?! ¡El Juez más Poderoso y Temible del Inframundo, se dirige en este mismo momento hacia el Santuario. Tengo que regresar pronto a la Tierra para proteger a Sasha!. Exclamó Tenma, cuando en ese momento, Yato, al oír ese nombre de Mortal , le dio una golpiza en la cabeza al castaño.

\- ¡Estás hablando de Athena, eres un irrespetuoso! Le gritó.

\- ¡Ayy, ese golpe dolió, Yato! ¡Oye! ¡¿De verdad viniste aquí para prestar ayuda?! Le preguntó Tenma, furioso, mientras que se sobaba la cabeza.

Yato lo agarró del cuello de su camisa roja.

\- No olvides esto, niñito, no vine hasta aquí solo porque te quería mucho, solo es una casualidad, ¡CASUALIDAD!. Le dejó bien en claro Yato su viaje.

\- ¡Pero ¿de qué rayos hablas?! Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Quiero decir que...! [La voz del Caballero de Unicornio se calmó, al ver a la rubia]...fuiste asesinado por el Rey Hades, además con mucha facilidad. Le contó sobre lo ocurrido.

\- ¡Por supuesto no le fue fácil! Regañó Tenma.

\- ¡Bah, claro que sí! Luego de eso, Yuzuhira apareció de la Nada y todos terminados en Jamir. Agregó sobre el viaje que habían tenido hacia allí.

\- ¿En Jamir? Preguntó Tenma.

\- Son tan buenos amigos que me duele la cabeza, ya dejen de perder el tiempo con esas peleas. Ordenó la rubia.

\- ¡Esta no es ninguna pelea! Respondieron Yato y Tenma a la vez.

\- Aff, después les voy a dar todos los detalles, por ahora tenemos que encontrar camino a lo más profundo del Inframundo, ¡vamos!. Pidió ella, tras lanzar una breve risa por la discusión de ambos compañeros y se lanzó a la carrera.

\- ¡Oye, espera! Pidió Tenma.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Gritó Yato y fueron tras ella.

Tenma, durante la escapada, miró hacia la Pulsera.

\- _"Esa Pulsera contiene las Oraciones de la Diosa Athena, pero si todos los Pétalos caen, entonces sí morirás!._ Recordó Tenma las palabras de Yato.

\- _"¡No lo permitiré, no puedo morir aquí, tengo que regresar!. Espérame, Sasha"_ Pidió Tenma, mientras que continuaban con el camino.

* * *

\- Ya comprendo: Sasha, ¿no? es Athena. Por cierto, Pandora. Razonó Alone, mientras que se dirigía hacia la chica arrodillada.

\- Sí. Respondió ella.

\- ¿Están a salvo los Espectros que fueron al Santuario? Preguntó a ella sobre el estado de las tropas enviadas al frente de combate.

\- No debe estar intranquilo, Señor. La Estrella de Grifos, Minos, es el Juez y el Espectro más fuerte de su Reino. Si quiere mi opinión, Señor: Para Minos, el Santuario es un Jardín de Juegos donde se divertirá con todas sus Marionetas. [Le contó ella, cuando de golpe, varias Constelaciones en el Mapa se pusieron de color negro] ¡Ya ha comenzado!.

* * *

En el Santuario, varios Caballeros cayeron bajo el influjo de Minos, siendo atrapados por su "Marioneta Cósmica", donde liquidó varios Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¡Maldición, asqueroso Espectro, no te dejaré poner un pie en el Santuario! Le advirtió un Soldado, el cual era muy musculoso y grande.

\- Hum, admiro tu gran valentía, Caballero [Reconoció Minos el coraje de aquel Guerrero de enfrentarse a él cara a cara en combate, para luego, alzar sus Hilos] pero es inútil, si como veo, no tienes la fuerza que respalda tu valor, entonces eres una estúpida Marioneta muy fácil de manipular, ya sea por al Diosa Athena o por mi, el Gran Minos. ¡Ahhh, "MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!. Terminó de burlarse de sus enemigos y los atrapó con los Hilos una vez más.

\- ¡Es como si fuéramos controlados por Hilos...no puedo moverme! Gritó el Guerrero, mientras que eran estrangulados hasta la muerte.

\- Sus patéticas vidas son controladas por mis Hilos, ¡Qué inútil es su existencia! Jejeje. Río Minos, quien los asesinó con sus Hilos, para que luego cayeran los Soldados de Athena muertos al suelo.

* * *

Lo que no sabía Minos, era que estaba siendo observado por los Hermanos Stan y Ford junto con Perla, quienes habían ido para enfrentarlo e impedir que llegara al Santuario.

\- Señor Minos, hemos derrotado a todos los Caballeros que se encontraban cerca de aquí. Le informó uno de sus Soldados, arrodillado.

\- De todas formas, esos Caballeros no dejan de aparecer. Agregó un segundo Espectro.

\- Por lo que veo, Señor, están decididos en no dejarnos entrar al Santuario. Finalizó un tercer Soldado.

\- No hay que precipitarse, el Santuario se encuentra frente a nosotros. Ustedes mismos han sido testigos, han comprobado lo débil que son estos Caballeros, ¿no es así?. Llevó la calma Minos a sus tropas del batallón.

Justo en ese momento, mientras que una cortina de Rosas aparecían, un cuarto Espectro dio la voz de alerta.

\- ¡Caballeros de Athena! Alertó el Soldado.

\- ¡Jajajaja, vaya, vaya, miren a quién tenemos aquí! Río Perla.

\- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! Preguntó furioso Minos.

\- Yo soy Perla, Cristal Gem de Rose Cuarzo. Se presentó la chica, quien portaba su Lanza de Guerra.

\- Yo soy Stan de Corona Boreal. Se presentó el castaño musculoso.

\- Y yo soy Ford de Corona Austral. Finalizó el castaño gemelo de lentes.

\- Veo que hay más basuras listas para partir, de ustedes será muy fácil vencerlos. Dijo Minos, quien se preparó para pelear.

Mientras que se preparaba para la pelea, Stan, Ford y Perla veían algo gracioso en el Juez del Inframundo.

\- _Oye, Stan, ¿no se parece al perro que teníamos de niños?_ Preguntó el gemelo, riéndose del pelo que cubría parte de los ojos de Minos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA, SÍ, ESTÁS EN LO CIERTO, HERMANITO, JAJAJA, PARECE A UN PERRO OVEJERO! ¡Espera, tengo lápiz y papel! Río Stan y comenzó a dibujar un boceto de Minos, el cual hizo uno de él y del otro lado a un perro ovejero pelirrojo **(XDDD, ya saben a cuál me refiero)**.

\- ¡Oye, Minos, Su Señoría, mire el presente que le hemos preparado! Le mostró Perla junto con los Gemelos aquel retrato del Juez, comparándolo con un perro ovejero, el Magistrado estaba por estallar en furia, mientras que sus Soldados se aguantaban la risas.

Soportando la furia, Minos ordenó el avance, mientras que los Pétalos de Flores aumentaban.

\- ¿Qué estos son Pétalos de Rosas? Preguntó uno de los miembros del escuadrón, para cuando estaban por llegar a las Escaleras, se toparon con todo un camino repleto de Rosas Rosas.

\- ¡Jajaja, aquí te estamos esperando, Minos! Se burlaron Perla y los Hermanos Stan y Ford del Juez.

\- ¡Miren eso, el Camino al Santuario está cubierto de Rosas Rojas! Exclamó uno de los Espectros, mientras que dos de los Soldados se arrojaban hacia el camino.

\- ¡Son unos tontos! ¡¿Creen que unas Rosas Rojas podrían detenernos?! Preguntó, furioso, uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡¿Se piensan que unas Flores van a detenernos?! Preguntó burlón el Camarada de Armas de aquel Guerrero, cuando de golpe y ante la mirada de sus Camaradas, vieron que empezaron a sangrar de forma repentina y temblaban.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Aghh! Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro, el cual cayó muerto junto con su compañero en el suelo plagado de Rosas.

\- ¡Pero esto es...! Dijo Minos sorprendido.

\- Creo que no deberíamos avanzar más, Señor Minos. Le sugirió uno de los Soldados de la tropa.

Para Minos, el retroceder, era un acto de cobardía.

\- Son Rosas Venenosas, especialmente mortíferas para Guerreros, nos matarán con su simple esencia. Advirtió aquel Soldado de baja estatura.

\- Dime qué estás haciendo aquí, tú eres uno de los Soldados de Radamanthys: Estrella de la Profundidad Niobe. Quiso saber Minos por la presencia de aquel personaje, el cual estaba metido en la Guardia del Juez del Inframundo.

\- Bien, honestamente no es importante, creo que por el momento solamente deberíamos preocuparnos por él. Señaló Niobe hacia las columnas de la entrada de la Casa de Piscis, donde un misterioso joven se encontraba sentado, a la espera de que llegaran sus "invitados" para sumarse a la fiesta.

\- Espectros, sean ustedes bienvenidos. Les dio la bienvenida el peli celeste.

\- ¿Tú eres...? Preguntó el Espectro rubio.

\- Yo soy Albafica, amigo, Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Piscis. Se presentó el personaje.

\- ¿El Caballero Dorado de Piscis? Quiso saber el rubio.

\- ¡Es Albafica! Alertó otro Espectro, el cual llevaba una máscara negra.

Para Minos esto significaba solo una cosa:

\- Si no me equivoco, tú eres uno de los últimos Caballeros Dorados de Athena, dime, ¿acaso has venido desde la Doceava Casa hasta aquí? Sin duda es un Caballero...muy hermoso. Observó Minos, con esa sonrisa y esos ojos, cuya mirada aterraba a cualquiera, mientras que daba a conocer la belleza del peli celeste, el cual bajó desde el frontón de la entrada de la Casa Zodiacal, para aterrizar sobre el campo de flores.

\- ¡El "Niño Bonito" no está solo! Escucharon una voz, la cual llamó la atención de los Espectros.

\- ¡¿Quién dijo eso?! Preguntó Niobe, al ver que por ninguna parte aparecía la responsable.

\- ¡Aquí, somos dos! Dijo la voz familiar.

Y allí aparecieron:

\- Vaya, con que el Caballero Abraham de Acuario y...¿Quién eres tú? Preguntó Minos al ver a Amatista.

\- Yo soy Amatista, soy una Cristal Gem, perteneciente a Rose Cuarzo. Se presentó la peli blanca.

\- ¿Quién? Preguntó Niobe.

\- Aghh, ¡tomen esto! Gritó ella y atrapó a varios Espectros con su látigo, inmovilizándolos por un buen tiempo.

\- Muy bien, Amatista, excelente golpe [Le felicitó Albafica y se dirigió hacia los enemigos] Señores, han llegado hasta su muerte, ¡Qué ingenuos, ese Espectro tiene razón!. Les advirtió el peli celeste y felicitó a Niobe, quien lo miró.

\- ¿Eh? Preguntó el enemigo.

\- Son Rosas Venenosas, si están listos para morir, entonces entren a mi Jardín, son bienvenidos o ¿acaso correrán como unos cobardes, Sucios Espectros? Preguntó Albafica, mientras que los rivales estallaban en furia.

\- ¡¿Qué dijo?! ¡Hay que matarlo! Gritó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡No se les ocurra tocar una de esas Espinas, no son inofensivas, son mortales! Advirtió el Espectro de máscara negra y se lanzaron al asalto contra Albafica, Amatista y Abraham.

\- ¡"ROSAS DEMONÍACAS REALES"! Lanzó el peli celeste su ofensiva.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Atacó Abraham.

\- ¡SIENTAN EL PODER DE UNA CRISTAL GEM! Finalizó Amatista, quien se convirtió también en una Rosa de Albafica y esta combinación terminó por derribar a los enemigos.

Al hacer contacto con las Rosas del suelo, el Espectro de máscara negra comenzó a tose sangre.

\- Maldito...¿Por qué tú si puedes estar de pie sobre un Jardín de Rosas Venenosas? Preguntó el enemigo agonizante, pero Albafica no respondió y miró a Niobe.

\- Tienes unos Soldados realmente valientes, Mi Señor Minos. Le felicitó Niobe.

\- ¿Hum? Preguntó Minos.

\- No te dejes engañar por su apariencia, al igual que su Jardín de Rosas, ese Caballero es mortífero. Pidió el Espectro al Juez de que se cuidara de los trucos que tenía Albafica bajo la manga.

* * *

En la Casa de Aries, Shion se encontraba vigilando en la entrada junto con Garnet y Rose , a la espera de que arribaran las fuerzas del batallón de Minos, los cuales estaban teniendo serias bajas en el Jardín de Flores de Albafica.

\- El viento anuncia el inicio de la batalla. Dijo Abraham al rubio.

\- Sí, no será fácil este combate, mantengan los ojos bien abiertos y no pierdan para nada la vigilancia. [Ordenó Shion a los presentes y éstos asintieron.] Garnet, Señorita Rose, las Montañas que rodean al Santuario lucen como una Nube Roja. ¿Acaso serán...las "Rosas Demoníacas" de Albafica? [Se preguntó, mientras que miraba hacia el Sur, donde se estaba desarrollando la batalla y de ahí, hacia la entrada de la Casa de Aries, apareció cierto castaño con su Armadura Dorada] Dohko. Dijo el nombre el nombre de su Camarada.

\- Hola, Shion, ¿cómo has estado? Le saludó el Caballero de Libra.

\- ¿Qué pasa en el Perímetro de Defensa del Santuario? Quiso saber el rubio.

\- Todo está bien, Shion y puedes estar seguro que los Caballeros Dorados tomaron sus posiciones a tiempo. Respondió Dohko.

\- Creo que pudimos hacerlo, gracias a Albafica, porque preparó sus "Rosas Demoníacas Reales". Se alegró de que la defensa estuviera preparada para resistir.

\- Caminar sobre las "Rosas Demoníacas Reales" alrededor del Santuario, no será fácil. Incluso tampoco lo será para los Espectros. Dijo Dohko sobre la amenaza de muerte que se cernía sobre los enemigos.

\- Pero, ¿Acaso él les está haciendo frente solo? [Dohko se giró para oír las palabras de su amigo] Dohko, yo alguna vez escuché la historia del Caballero Dorado de Piscis: Como sabes, las 12 Casas del Zodiaco que protegen al Patriarca y a Athena, comienzan en Aries, la mía y cada uno de los Caballeros Dorados es encargado de proteger las demás, la última Casa, Piscis, conduce directamente al Patriarca, por ello, existe un "Jardín de Rosas Demoníacas Reales" entre la Casa de Piscis y el Templo del Patriarca. Las "Rosas Demoníacas Reales" son Rosas Mortales Envenenadas que evitan el paso de cualquier persona, así que a fin que el Caballero Dorado de Piscis pueda vivir cerca de las "Rosas Venenosas", debe ser inmune al veneno, Albafica es el único que puede lograr esto, incluso su sangre es mortal, Dohko. Lo único que sé, es que la gente es atraída hacia él por su belleza exterior, pero muy rara vez alguien logra acercarse a él, debido a su veneno, su existencia sería mortal para hacerlo. Contó Shion la historia del Caballero de Piscis y de la terrible amenaza que se cernía sobre los campos.

\- Sus Rosas son tan bellas pero tienen Espinas Mortales. Dijo el castaño.

\- No, Dohko, son bellas porque en verdad son mortales. Le corrigió el dicho de su amigo.

\- Amatista se encuentra allí con Abraham, espero que la cuide bien. Este será su primer combate contra Espectros. Pidió Rose.

\- Tranquila, ella sabe lo que hace. Le calmó Garnet, mientras que se volvían a enfocar en el Sector Sur.

* * *

Albafica había dado la advertencia, si cruzaban los Espectros los Campos de Rosas, se llevarían la muerte como castigo.

\- Díganme ahora quién sigue. ¿Me enviarás al resto de tus Soldados? [Preguntó el peli celeste, pero Minos no respondió, solamente mantenía una mirada de frialdad y odio hacia el Caballero] ¿O acaso...tú vendrás a enfrentarme, Estrella Minos de Grifos? Preguntó al rival, quien, de golpe, sonrió.

\- Jejejeje. Río al escuchar aquella invitación a pelear.

\- Bueno, bueno, Señor Minos, permítame a mí encargarme de esto. Pidió Niobe, quien saltó hacia los Campos.

\- Al fin baja uno, ya me estaba cansando. Dijo Amatista.

\- No te fíes de él, Amatista. Mucho cuidado. Le pidió Abraham que no bajara la guardia.

\- Je, no puedes matarme con tus "Rosas Demoníacas Reales". [Se burló Niobe y olió el perfume de las flores] Este Jardín de Rosas tiene un magnífico olor, jejejeje. Río, cuando de golpe, Albafica sonrió.

\- Yo dudo que una rata llegue a comprender la esencia de una Rosa. Dio su mensaje filosófico, cosa que hizo enojar al enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó molesto, Niobe.

\- Ven, jugaré contigo, ¿Abraham, Amatista?. Aceptó el duelo el peli celeste y preguntó a sus amigos si estaban listos.

\- Claro que si, amigo. Respondió Abraham, listo para el combate.

\- Cuenta conmigo, Niño Bonito. Respondió Amatista, cosa que eso no le caía para nada bien al Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡YA VERÁS, TE VOY A DESTROZAR TU LINDO ROSTRO, AHHHHHHHH! [Exclamó Niobe, lanzándose al asalto pero su puño fue detenido] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó, mirando como una Rosa Negra detenía su golpe.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta mi lindo rostro? Le preguntó Albafica, ahora burlándose del rival, mientras que la flor que tenía en su poder resplandecía de una fuerte luz blanca, la cual aterró a Niobe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ¿Qué significa esa "Rosa Negra?! Preguntó el enemigo aterrado.

\- La "Rosa Negra" destruye todo lo que toca: ¡Prepárate, "Rosas Pirañas"! Lanzó Albafica su ofensiva contra Niobe, el cual comenzó a ser bombardeado por aquel ataque.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! Gritó aterrado el rival, escondiéndose detrás de una columna, la cual fue destruida por la embestida de las "Rosas", dejando a la vista e indefenso al enemigo.

\- Es inútil, esconderte de mi "Rosa Negra" no te servirá de nada. Es de admirar que no hayas muerto con mis "Rosas Demoníacas Reales", pero este será tu fin. Sentenció Albafica y se preparó para matarlo.

\- Jeje, te aseguro que esa "Rosa Negra" no surtirá ningún efecto en mí. Se burló Niobe.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [Se preguntó Albafica y miró su Rosa, la cual se desintegró, mientras que una marea, proveniente de Niobe, destruía las defensas de él] _"Increíble, las Rosas están muriendo, ¡¿Qué es esta esencia que asesina a mis Rosas?!"_ Se preguntó así mismo, mientras que se revelaba al culpable.

\- ¡"FRAGANCIA PROFUNDA"! Mi esencia es muchísima más poderosa que tus "Rosas Demoníacas Reales", te garantizo que este dulce aroma va a paralizar todo tu cuerpo sin ningún remedio, de esta forma, pienso acabar contigo mientras te quedas dormido. Le dijo Niobe, mientras que Albafica alzaba la mirada hacia arriba.

\- ¡No te duermas, niño bonito, tenemos que patearle el trasero! Pidió Amatista, permaneciendo de pie.

\- _"Es peligroso y con el viento se esparce rápidamente...Si continua así, la esencia llegará al Santuario. ¡NO! Primero a las villas cercanas"_ ¡No puedo permitir que eso suceda!. Exclamó, mientras que recibía todo el veneno de Niobe, el cual lo atrapó.

\- ¡¿Qué?! _"La esencia se remolina sobre él, ¡¿Qué rayos está haciendo?!"_ Se preguntó el rival, viendo que su ataque era frustrado.

* * *

\- ¡Oigan! El Cielo estaba rojo por las Rosas del Caballero Albafica, pero ahora...Dijo un joven, quien estaba en las calles del pueblo cercano al Santuario.

\- El Cielo se torna púrpura, es horrible, ojala Albafica se encuentre bien. Pidió un hombre, mientras que una niña con su padre contemplaba todo.

\- Hija, los Caballeros Dorados no serán derrotados tan fácilmente, ¡todo el Mundo en esta Villa debe estar enterado de eso!. Le prometió su padre de que todo saldría bien y luego dio el anuncio a los pueblerinos.

\- Sí, es cierto, los Caballeros protegerán a Athena antes que protegernos a nosotros, solamente porque vivimos cerca del Santuario, seremos víctimas de esta Guerra Santa. ¡Será terrible!. Temió el joven, mientras que la niña miraba una Rosa que había recibido tiempo atrás, por el Caballero Dorado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Ella recordaba ese momento, allí estaba la niña frente a Albafica, el cual pasó delante de ella, dio unas palabras y lanzó la Rosa que tenía en sus manos, la cual cayó en manos de la niña.

Ella lo miró alejarse, sin decir nada.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Miró ahora la Rosa, silenciosa.

\- _"Estaremos bien, el Señor Albafica es una buena persona y además él prometió protegernos a todos, estoy segura que lo logrará"_ Pensó ella.

* * *

El veneno de Niobe había destruido toda la defensa del peli celeste, mientras que Albafica había sacado a Abraham y Amatista de allí, él estaba dispuesto a derrotar a los Espectros a toda costa.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo? Preguntó Amatista.

\- Tiene un plan, no se va a rendir. Respondió Abraham.

Los vientos venenosos habían dejado fuera de combate a Albafica, el cual no se movía para nada.

\- Jajaja, ya está muerto, ¿en qué estaría pensando al decidir aspirar todo mi Veneno? [Se burló Niobe, quien procedió a golpear a Albafica repetidas veces] ¡AHHHH, MALDITO, ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TUS ROSAS? ¡BASURA, TE LO MERECES POR DAÑAR MI SAPURIS! ¡AHHH! [Niobe estaba furioso, pero cuando iba a matarlo, algo lo detuvo] _"¿Qué fue eso? Sentí algo extraño"_ [Temió Niobe, mientras que toda una marea roja aparecía en aquel sitio] Es una...¡lluvia de sangre! Dime cuándo fue que...¿Acaso él?...Se quedó sorprendido el rival, mientras que Albafica revelaba su plan, había despertado del ataque y extendió su brazo hacia el enemigo.

\- Tu "Fragancia Profunda" no fue tan profunda. Dijo, mientras que mostraba la ofensiva que tenía Niobe en su mano.

\- Imposible, ¡pero él inhaló toda mi "Fragancia Profunda", ¡¿por qué?! Quiso saber, furioso, mientras que Albafica preparaba su ofensiva.

\- ¡Tonto, tu Veneno no me afecta, NI SIQUIERA ME PROVOCA NAUSEAS! ¡HE VIVIDO DEMASIADO TIEMPO ENTRE "ROSAS VENENOSAS" DENTRO DEL SANTUARIO! ¡MI PROPIA SANGRE SE HA CONVERTIDO EN UNA VENENO MORTAL! ¡"ESPINAS CARMESÍ"! Exclamó el peli celeste, el cual hizo temblar el suelo y de éste mismo brotaron cientos de miles de Espinas, las cuales comenzaron a atravesar al rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaba, preso del terror, Niobe, quien era asesinado por aquel ataque.

\- _"La brisa se convirtió en Espinas"_ Pensó Minos, sin poder hacer nada.

\- Mis "Rosa Demoníacas Reales" no tuvieron efecto en ti, porque tu "Fragancia Profunda" cubría tu cuerpo y formó un escudo que te protegió, ¡por eso, lo que tenía que hacer era enviar el Veneno directo a tu cuerpo! [Explicó Albafica su plan, mientras que el Espectro Niobe de Deep arrastraba los pies, como si fuera un zombie, para luego tose sangre y caer derrotado y muerto al suelo].

Cuando Albafica se dio la vuelta y fueron Abraham y Amatista, una voz intervino.

\- Maravilloso. Le felicitó Minos.

\- Te agradezco mucho el halago, Señor Minos de Grifo. Agradeció Albafica por las felicitaciones, mientras que el Juez ingresaba al campo de Rosas.

\- Mmm, lo confirmo, serás una maravillosa Marioneta, eres perfecto para mi colección, Albafica de Piscis. Admiró el papel de su rival, Minos, para luego dejarle en claro que lo destruiría.

\- ¡Eso ya lo veremos, Perro Ovejero! Se burló Amatista.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy buena esa! Le felicitó Abraham.

Albafica frunció el ceño ante su rival, lo miró serio, mientras que Minos volvía a sonreír.

\- Ahora yo voy a ser tu próximo oponente. [Minos tomó posición de batalla] ¡"ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS"!. Exclamó.

Un gigantesco terremoto barrió las Flores que estaban en el suelo, para que luego se elevara una especie de tornado por la ofensiva de Minos, la cual fue vista por toda la villa de los alrededores.

\- ¡Esas son...las Rosas del Caballero Albafica arrastradas por el aire! Alertó uno de los aldeanos.

\- ¡¿Qué estará sucediendo?! Se preguntó otro de los civiles.

\- _"Señor Albafica"_ Pensó la niña.

* * *

Volviendo al Santuario:

\- ¡Dios, ¿Qué clase de ataque fue ese?! Se preguntó Amatista, recobrándose del golpe.

\- Es uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, el peor y más terrible de todos: Minos de Grifos. Le contó Abraham sobre el rival.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Acuario? Preguntó Amatista.

\- _"Increíble poder, arrojó todas las "Rosas Demoníacas Reales" al aire"_ [Pensó Albafica, cuando de golpe, al voltear la mirada al frente, allí estaba Minos con una sonrisa aterradora].

\- Tus "Rosas Demoníacas Reales" nunca fueron un problema, con o sin la ayuda de ese inútil Niobe, ¿cómo te sientes al haber perdido todas y cada una de tus Rosas? Aunque tal vez tú, Albafica, seas la única Rosa Venenosa que permanece frente a mí en este campo. ¿O eres solo una indefensa Flor?. Mostró su desprecio hacia sus caídos, mientras que se burlaba de la defensa de Albafica, quien sacó otra "Rosa Negra".

\- ¡Cuidado, amigo, allí voy! Gritó Abraham, quien preparó su ofensiva para ayudar a Albafica.

\- ¡No te metas, Abraham, este es un mensaje que le envía la Señorita Pandora! Le advirtió Minos, quien paralizó con su "Marioneta Cósmica" a Abraham, lanzándolo contra una de las columnas y quedando inconsciente.

\- ¡Abe, no, arriba, amigo, arriba! Pidió Amatista y luego miró furiosa a Minos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Pequeña Gema? No te preocupes, tu amigo aún no ha muerto, solamente quedó inconsciente, pero tranquila, podrás verlo morir dentro de poco tiempo. Jajaja. Se burló Minos, mientras que Amatista preparaba su látigo para atrapar al Juez.

\- ¡Te haré tragar tus palabras, basura! Juró ella, pero cuando se lanzó al asalto, Minos le propinó un fuerte golpe, la cual destruyó su forma física, quedando solamente su Gema, la cual cayó cerca de Abraham.

Albafica preparó su "Rosa Negra" para destruir a Minos y vengar a sus amigos derrotados.

\- ¡¿Supones que mi "Rosa Negra" no puede luchar contra ti sin las demás?! ¡"ROSAS PIRAÑAS"! ¡PAGARÁS POR LO QUE LE HICISTE A ABRAHAM Y A AMATISTA! Juró Albafica y lanzó su ofensiva.

El casco de Minos salió volando hasta caer en el suelo, evadiendo los bombardeos de la ofensiva del peli celeste. Fue en ese momento en el que el rival, contra-atacó, utilizando su "Marioneta Cósmica", con la cual inmovilizó a Albafica.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! _"¡Mi cuerpo se mueve solo"._ Pensó el joven, inmovilizado.

\- ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"! Exclamó Minos, lanzando ahora su ofensiva.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! Se preguntaba Albafica, inmovilizado.

\- No podrás mover ni un solo dedo a tu voluntad, Albafica de Piscis. Cualquier que sea capturado por mis "Hilos Invisibles", en ese momento se vuelve una Marioneta sin remedio, hasta un Caballero como tú se somete a mis "Hilos". ¡Estás acabado!. Sentenció Minos y al oír eso, los Soldados sobrevivientes de su batallón se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Lo hizo! Gritó uno de los Espectros de cabellos castaños.

\- ¡Es el Gran Minos! Le dio su respeto un Soldado rubio.

\- ¡Ustedes! ¡¿Qué rayos están mirando?! ¡Bajan hacia el Santuario por Athena, mientras que yo me encargo de este Caballero Dorado mequetrefe e insolente!. Les ordenó, muy severo Minos a sus Soldados.

\- E...Esperen...Pidió Albafica, inmovilizado por los "Hilos".

\- Por cierto, evitaste que la "Fragancia Profunda Mortal" de Niobe se esparciera con el Viento, formando un Remolino alrededor tuyo. ¡Qué heroico!. Escuché que hay pequeñas Villas alrededor del Santuario. [Al oír eso, Albafica fue invadido por una oleada de terror al ver lo que tendría pensar hacer aquel Juez del Infierno] ¡Aww, qué excitante! Antes de ir al Santuario, quiero que destruyan esas Villas, ¡quiero que asesinen a todos los Humanos que habitan en ellas!. La sonrisa de Minos mostraba un total desprecio y odio hacia los civiles inocentes, los Soldados sobrevivientes de su escuadrón se lanzaron a la carrera hacia las Villas.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡NO AGUARDEN!. Pidió Albafica, pero sus pedidos fueron desoídos.

\- No te servirá de nada gritar. Le advirtió Minos y con sus "Hilos", arrojó al peli celeste contra el suelo, no sin antes sacudirlo por el aire.

\- ¡Maldito! Le maldijo el Caballero.

\- Jugar con los débiles es un privilegio de los fuertes [Sus ojos se abrieron más, los de Minos, revelando una sarcástica y aterradora mirada que podía helar la sangre de cualquiera, en este caso miraba a Albafica] Si tratas de moverte contra mi voluntad, romperé cada uno de tus huesos. Al fin, te has convertido en otra de mis Marionetas. El Santuario puede esperar, quiero jugar contigo un rato. Ahora vamos a comenzar por destrozar ese hermoso rostro que tienes, Piscis. [Comenzó Minos con su juego, primero movió el brazo izquierdo de Albafica y comenzó a hacerlo golpearse contra él mismo] Jajaja, después, ¿tus brazos o tus piernas? ¿O...quizás debería romperte el cuello en este instante? ¡Tú decídelo!. Ah Ah, ¿Qué tu madre no te enseñó a no mirar feo a la gente?. Preguntó, burlón, para luego mover ahora dos de los dedos del Caballero, listos para destruir su ojo, pero en ese momento, Albafica se liberó de aquel control y la sangre suya empapó el suelo.

\- Minos, ¡Minos! No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo, ni de que tú juegues conmigo. Rostro, pierna, ¡rompe lo que quieras, pero...No te dejaré pasar por aquí!. Le advirtió Albafica, decidido con derrotar a Minos a cualquier precio.

\- Ohhh, ¡pero qué valiente eres! Rompiste tu brazo a propósito para liberarte de mi "Marioneta Cósmica", veo que ya estás listo para que acabe contigo de una vez por todas. Será divertido. Sentenció el Juez, divertido y listo para combatir.

No importaba las heridas de Albafica, él iba a pelear contra Minos, aunque costara, él no pensaba permitir que el rival entrara al Santuario y matara a Athena, tampoco permitiría que los Soldados del Juez masacran a los civiles de las villas.

Un nuevo combate estaba por comenzar en la Casa de Piscis en aquellos momentos.

* * *

 **Pido disculpas, amigos, por no haberlo actualizado el Sábado, es que el Jueves empecé con este doble capítulo, ya que había terminado mi primer final, Historia Argentina II, logré aprobar el Pre-Examen, primera parte y ahora me queda la última para Febrero y ya la cierro, el tema es que estaba tan cansado que no la pude terminara entre el Jueves y el Viernes, así que hoy se las traigo :). En Diciembre también estaré con finales, pero eso no significa que tampoco dejará de escribir, no, no, voy a seguir escribiendo y bueno, ahora es hora de saludar.**

 *** lady-sailor: Tenes razón, primero, gracias por los reviews con respecto al crossover The Loud House-Saint Seiya y segundo, al final haré para Navidad el primer capítulo de Saint Shö con las chicas de MLP :).**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Espero que tus OC no vuelvan a pelearse y que por favor Kazuya no vuelva a pelearse con el Señor Hades XD, mira que a Lori de Wyvern le caerá bastante mal otra intromisión XD.**

 *** aletuki01, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999: Me alegro mucha saber de ustedes, chicos :D, así que aquí les traigo para todos ustedes un nuevo capítulo de The Lost Canvas :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que estén todos bien y les deseo un muy buen comienzo de Domingo para todos ustedes, cuídense y hasta el próximo capítulo :D.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: La Batalla de la Casa de Piscis estaba por comenzar, el Juez Minos de Grifos contra el Caballero Dorado Albafica de Piscis, un duelo donde solo uno de los dos ganaría, mientras que los Soldados del batallón del Magistrado se dirigían hacia las Villas cercanas al Santuario para asesinar a los civiles, Albafica no pudo evitar que éstos se dirigieran hacia aquellas zonas, pero debía matar a Minos y así detener a sus tropas. A su vez, Abraham de Acuario y Amatista habían sido vencidos por la increíble fuerza del Juez del Infierno, quien los dejó fuera de combate por un tiempo.

Las gotas de sangre que caían del brazo roto de Albafica empapaban el suelo.

\- Ahora entiendo por qué los Caballeros Dorados son los Caballeros más poderosos. [Observó Minos hacia su rival, cuya Armadura, en el lado izquierdo había dañado para poder escaparse de los "Hilos" del Magistrado] ¿Y bien? Dime cómo pretendes retenerme aquí en esas condiciones, además mis Espectros van a arrasar esas insignificantes Villas. Habló Minos a Albafica, primero con un tono de burla para luego pasar al de uno lleno de odio hacia los Humanos.

El Caballero de Piscis, a pesar de estar herido, mostró una sonrisa burlona hacia el enemigo, no pensaba dejarlo escapar por nada en el Mundo, lo retendría, aún mientras eso le costara la vida.

\- Je, tonto [Dijo Albafica, hablando con un tono que causó miedo y sorpresa en Minos] es tu Ejército quien va a ser destruido. Dio el aviso del error que Minos había cometido.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido y abriendo los ojos bien grandes.

\- ¿Creíste que este era el único "Sendero de Rosas Demoníacas"? Le dio su pregunta al Juez.

* * *

\- Esa es una de las Villas que mencionó el Señor Minos. Antes de ir al Santuario, hay que obedecer sus órdenes, tenemos que matar a todos los habitantes de ese lugar. Dijo uno de los Espectros de cabellos rubios a los Soldados.

\- ¡SÍ! Asintieron los Espectros del batallón y se lanzaron en el aire para dirigirse hacia el Sur.

\- ¡Nosotros...! Gritó uno.

\- ¡...Vengaremos! Agregó un segundo.

\- ¡...a nuestros compañeros! Sentenció un tercero.

\- ¡...asesinados! Completó un cuarto, pero algo raro sintió el rubio que quedó en los riscos.

\- ¿Huele a rosas? [Preguntó, teorizando que podría ser una trampa y efectivamente se cumplieron las dichas palabras, ya que un bombardeo de "Rosas Blancas" atravesaron las Armaduras de los Soldados del batallón de Minos, los cuales cayeron abatidos al suelo, todo siendo visto por el Espectro de cabellos rubios, cuando de golpe, éste sintió un impacto en su espalda y miró una Rosa incrustada allí, como si se tratara de un proyectil.] ¡Son "Rosas...!. Exclamó aterrado.

* * *

\- ...Sangrientas". Dijo Albafica, pero eso no debilitó a Minos, quien sonrió otra vez, de forma burlona.

\- Hum. Río por dentro.

\- Al ser arrojadas al enemigo, las "Rosas Blancas" perforan el corazón, cuando se tornan rojas, tu Ejército desaparecerá. Sentenció el peli celeste, mientras que sus palabras se hacían realidad.

* * *

\- _"Malditas "Rosas Demoníacas"...Sí...maldito Caballero de_ Piscis...Albafica" Maldijo el Lugarteniente de Minos, el cual cayó muerto al piso junto con los Soldados del escuadrón, mientras que a lo lejos, podía verse una "Rosa Blanca" clavada en la ladera occidental de las montañas.

* * *

\- Es verdad, el Cosmos de mis Espectros ha desaparecido por completo. [Dijo Minos, sorprendido] ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA!. Pero no le importó la muerte de los miembros de su batallón, comenzó a reírse frenéticamente, como si se tratara de un chiste.

\- ¿Por qué te ríes de tus muertes? Preguntó Albafica, viendo aquella sonrisa burlona y esa risa maniática en Minos.

\- Ay, discúlpame [Mostró esos modales, pero a la vez tan falsos como era su sentido de piedad], Caballero Dorado de Piscis: ¡DESTRUIRTE SERÁ UN HONOR!. [Dijo decidido y su sonrisa se volvió más malvada y con una ofensiva lista para ser lanzada. Y lo hizo, volvió a utilizar la "Marioneta Cósmica", con la cual lo había vuelto a controlar a Albafica, haciendo que sus huesos estallaran ante la enorme presión que ejercía el peli blanco] ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA! [Volvió a reírse desenfrenadamente y de ahí, el Veneno que había matado a Niobe, volvió a emerger] Vaya, esta es la Brisa que mató a Niobe, creo que llegó el momento de la fiesta, jejejeje. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Primero cortarás mi cuerpo en dos? ¿O seré yo quien despedace al tuyo?. Preguntó, burlón, dirigiéndose hacia Albafica, el cual se trataba de recuperar en el ritmo y de posición, para combatirlo.

\- ¡Te lo dije antes: Aunque mis brazos estén rotos, mis piernas quebradas o mi rostro destrozado, NUNCA JAMÁS TE PERMITIRÉ PASAR POR AQUÍ, MINOS!.Volvió a dejarle aquella advertencia bien clara, el peli celeste, quien se preparó para enfrentarlo.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA! ¡BIEN DICHO! [Minos felicitó a Albafica y volvió con su juego, haciendo estallar los huesos del cuerpo de aquel joven, quien resistía a todo momento, cuando de golpe, algo extraño ocurrió en Albafica, lo cual dejó sorprendido al Juez]

\- ¡"ESPINAS CARMESÍ"! Lanzó Albafica su ofensiva, el bombardeo dio contra el objetivo, provocando una fuerte explosión. Una vez que el polvo y el humo se disiparon, el peli celeste se sorprendió que el Juez de Grifos había sobrevivido al ataque, protegiéndose con sus alas negras, las cuales se quitaron, revelando a Minos, totalmente intacto.

\- Siendo honesto, no esperaba que alguien tan bonito tuviera tanto espíritu de pelea dentro de sí. [Le dijo Minos, quien volvió a controlar a Albafica una vez más] Lo malo es que no tienes tanto poder, el poder de seguir tu propio camino sin ser una Marioneta, el poder de cumplir tus deseos, ¡el poder de destruir a otros!.

\- ¡Pero, ¿por qué?! Preguntó Albafica, el cual era torturado por el Malvado Minos, en uno de sus golpes, causó que otra vez los huesos del joven estallaran, empapando su capa blanca y tiñéndola con su sangre, mientras que las gotas se convirtieron en Pétalos de Flores, las cuales fueron arrastradas por los vientos hacia la Villa.

* * *

\- Son Pétalos de Rosas. Dijo la niña que había recibido la Rosa de Albafica, mientras que en la Casa de Aries, Shion y Dohko también lo sintieron junto con Rose y Garnet.

* * *

Parecía que Albafica había sido derrotado, para Minos ya había sido suficiente diversión y decidió partir para aniquilar a los civiles de las villas.

\- Fuiste un Juguete muy entretenido, Albafica de Piscis. Le dio sus felicitaciones al peli celeste, el cual yacía en un enorme charco de sangre.

Antes de irse, se dirigió hacia Abraham y Amatista, la cual aún no había recuperado su forma original.

\- Y yo pensaba que pelearíamos más, Abraham de Acuario, es una lástima que no haya podido divertirme contigo y con tu amiga Gema, espero más diversión la próxima vez que nos veamos. Le dijo Minos, quien se retiró de allí.

* * *

Una extraña sensación se había apoderado de aquella niña, que llevaba la Rosa en su vestido.

\- Papa, dime la verdad, ¿Crees que el Señor Albafica esté bien? Preguntó la niña.

\- No te preocupes, Agatha, él es uno de los Caballeros Dorados más poderosos. Le tranquilizó su padre, dándole buenas vibras a que Albafica estaría bien.

* * *

Pero lo que no sabían, era que la amenaza se cernía sobre ellos, sobre sus cabezas, ya que hacia una torre de campanario, ubicada en el Oeste, se encontraba el Juez Minos, a la espera y listo para atacar.

\- Awww, así que esta era la Villa a la que quería proteger. Ahora entiendo, es agradable y tranquila, pero...[Minos provocó una enorme explosión, seguida de un terremoto que se extendió por todas las calles, causando muerte y destrucción, mientras que un aura de pura maldad lo rodeaba] ¡PERMÍTANME DESTRUIRLA!. Exclamó, muy divertido en aquel juego.

La niña dejó caer una flor al suelo.

\- ¡No es posible! Gritó la chica, viendo las explosiones hacia el Oeste y la gente que huía de allí.

\- ¡Huyamos, Agatha! Pidió su padre, pero otra explosión destruyó su casa, mientras que ella buscaba a su padre en los escombros.

\- ¡Papito, papa! ¡Papa, resiste!. Pidió ella, quien intentaba mover un escombro que impedía a su padre salir.

\- No te pre...ocupes por mí, tú huy al Santuario...no te preocupes. Ve, hija y pide ayuda en el Santuario. Le pidió ella de que lo dejara y que se salvara.

\- ¡Pero, papa...! Se negó ella a dejar a su padre allí.

\- Ya huye...¡vete, date prisa!. Dio su padre sus últimas órdenes, para luego morir, dejando a la niña llorando por la pérdida de su familiar.

\- ¡Es una pesadilla! Gritó ella, presa del miedo, quien escapaba de allí.

* * *

Las explosiones continuaban, levando grandes columnas de humo y polvo blanco, cubriendo las calles de escombros con muertos y heridos.

\- _"El Señor Albafica nos protegerá, lo prometió. Él vendrá, lo hará, seguro lo hará. Lo prometió"_ Pensó ella, mientras que iba cruzando el puente de la ciudad.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Agatha iba cruzando los caminos del Santuario, bajo una fuerte lluvia.

\- ¡Qué horror! Estas hermosas flores se estropearán antes de que llegue con el Patriarca. [Se dijo ella así misma, cuando de repente, alguien le tendió su capa blanca, pronto sus ojos vieron a la persona que le había dado una mano] Oiga, Señor, se lo agradezco muchísimo, ¡oiga!. Le agradeció ella, cuando notó a aquel personaje y se acercó.

\- No te acerques a mí. Pidió Albafica, quien se retiró de allí.

Unos días después:

\- Solo quería agradecerle, pero él fue muy grosero. Le contó Agatha a su padre, mientras que ayudaba con las flores

\- Bueno, hay una razón por la cual él no permite que la gente se le acerque: El Caballero Dorado piensa que su sangre es sumamente peligrosa para los demás. Dijo su padre.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó la niña.

\- Debido a su largo entrenamiento en el Santuario, su sangre está envenenada con Esencia de Rosas y no quiere poner a nadie en peligro. ¿Comprendes eso, hija mía?. Contó su padre, para luego lanzar su pregunta.

\- Qué tonta fui. Se culpó ella misma.

 _"En ese momento creí que lo había entendido, pero no es cierto"._

 _-_ Papa, quiero ir al Santuario para devolver su capa al verdadero dueño. Pidió ella permiso.

\- Sabes que no se la podrás entregar, Agatha. Le dijo su padre, sabiendo que era imposible.

\- Está bien. Él es muy amable, además de valiente, yo solo quiero demostrarle que estoy muy agradecida con él, por haberme ayudado ese día. Agradeció ella a Albafica.

* * *

Ahora ella corría aterrada, presa del pánico, en medio de las explosiones que sacudían a la ciudad.

\- _"El Señor Albafica, al igual que ese día lluvioso...él estaba peleando solo"_ Recordó ella, cuando cruzó un arco, otra fuerte explosión y de los edificios destruidos, apareció Minos, volando y cuando vio la Rosa de Albafica...

\- Ahh, parece que tenemos una admiradora de las Rosas. [Dijo él, mientras que iba bajando, extendiendo sus alas negras] Dime, Niña con Rosas, ¿tú conoces a Albafica de Piscis?. Sí es así, morirás al igual que él murió. Dijo Minos, extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Fuiste tú quien estuvo peleando con el Señor Albafica? Preguntó ella, seria y poniendo su mano sobre la Rosa que había recibido.

\- Así es, pero la verdad esperaba más, más de un Caballero Dorado. Fue decepcionante, pero la verdad, me divertí mucho. Respondió, burlándose, mientras que preparaba una ofensiva.

\- ¡No pudiste haber derrotado al Señor Albafica! Se negó Agatha a creerse las palabras de Minos.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Minos.

\- ¡NO! ¡UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA NO PUDE PERDER CONTRA ALGUIEN COMO TÚ, TE ODIO!. Gritó la niña, más fuerte, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien a Minos.

\- ¿Eso piensas? En ese caso...debo partir ahora mismo, así que discúlpame, no puedo involucrarme ahora ¡con una basura como tú!. Exclamó el Juez y lanzó su ataque, Agatha pensó que iba a morir, pero en ese momento, alguien se interpuso en el ataque de Minos, deteniéndolo.

\- ¡Armadura Dorada! Observó ella aquel color y a su salvador, quien había sido Shion de Aries.

\- ¡Yo voy a hacerme cargo de esto!. Huye de prisa. Pidió el peli rubio a la niña de que escapara.

\- _"No, no es el Señor Albafica"_. Pensó ella.

\- Ahh, con que Shion de Aries apareció, vino a vengar a su amigo el Caballero de Piscis. Dijo Minos, burlón.

\- El Espectro que derrotó a Piscis, decidió destruir esta Villa, como te podrás dar cuenta, es natural que yo venga para detenerlo. [Le advirtió Shion, mientras que Agatha retrocedía.] ¡Porque yo soy el Caballero de Aries, el Guardián de la Primera Casa del Zodiaco! Y además...¡NO ME AGRADA TU MALDITO ROSTROS CERCA DE MÍ!. Sentenció Shion, causando una explosión dorada.

\- Vas...a sufrir el mismo destino que tu amigo de Piscis, lo siento en verdad, despídete de este. [Se burló Minos, quien lanzó su ataque de "Marioneta Cósmica", atrapando a Shion] Quítate de mi camino, Aries. Le pidió.

\- No...lo haré. Se negó Shion, a pesar de que sus huesos eran estrujados por los "Hilos".

\- _"Su brazo se mueve solo"_ Pensó Agatha.

\- Es demasiado aburrido torturarte, así que te romperé el cuello de una vez. ¡Jejeje, MORIRÁS! [Sentenció Minos, quien comenzó a ejercer una presión fuerte sobre el cuello de Shion, pero de golpe, una "Rosa Negra" apareció en el suelo] ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿"Rosa Negra"!?. Pensó el Juez para sus adentros, viendo que aquella flor había destruido sus "Hilos".

\- ¡¿Será él?! Pensó Agatha.

En medio del humo, el polvo levantado tras las explosiones, las miradas de dolor, llanto y furia de Agatha, Shion y Minos, alguien iba avanzando, en el suelo se hallaban dos "Rosas Negras" clavadas en el suelo, mientras que los pasos aumentaban. Allí venía Albafica, a pesar de estar herido y ensangrentado, venía con una Rosa en sus labios, listo para combatir.

\- Perdóname...Shion...por haber llegado tarde. Te juro...que todavía...puedo pelear. Pidió disculpas Albafica, quien apareció y quedó cara a cara con Minos.

\- _"Maldito, ¡pero si le rompí todos los huesos del cuerpo!"_ Pensó Minos, furioso.

\- ¿Te podría pedir solamente un favor?: No dejes que nadie se acerque, excepto el enemigo. [Pidió Albafica, Shion quedó sorprendido ante aquella orden. Luego de hablar, puso su "Rosa Roja" en su boca, sujetándola con los dientes suavemente, tal vez, tal vez esa sería la Flor que daría muerte a Minos de Grifos.

\- _"¿Te quedan fuerzas para pelear, Albafica de Piscis?"_ [Preguntó Minos para sí mismo, pero el peli celeste comprendió aquel mensaje, mientras que se dirigía hacia él. Cambió su mirada de odio hacia una de burla] Hum, de que sigas con vida, pudiste haber muerto finalmente con toda tu belleza. No importa cuántas veces peleemos, aquellos que no tienen poder, siempre serán Marionetas, ¡eres patético!. Eres tan hermoso pero lleno de sangre y lodo. Ya no me apetece matarte. Sentenció el Juez de cabellos blancos.

\- ¿Sabes algo, Minos? He vivido en soledad por mi sangre envenenada, así es como ha sido durante toda mi vida, el que tú me llames hermoso, ¡me molesta demasiado, maldito Espectro! [Exclamó furioso y encendió su Cosmos, Albafica]. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡A nadie, nunca en mi vida, le había permitido llamarme hermoso! ¡Juro que te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida! ¡¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ERES PARA HABLARME ASÍ?! ¡TENGO MIS PODERES, MI COSMOS, AÚN NO TE HE DEMOSTRADO MI VERDADERO PODER!. Albafica estaba listo para pelear, mientras que su Cosmos lo cubría.

\- ¡De acuerdo, entonces muéstrame lo que tienes, Caballero! ¡Veamos de lo que eres capaz!. Lo desafió Minos.

\- ¡"ESPINAS CARMESÍ"! Lanzó el peli celeste su ofensiva, pero el Juez del Inframundo resistió al bombardeo.

\- ¡Tonto, las "Espinas Carmesí" no pueden dañarme! Gritó Minos.

\- _"Sí, Albafica convirtió su sangre en "Espinas Carmesí" que atacan como Agujas Mortales...pero, esta cantidad de poder no es normal. ¿Acaso...estás usando toda tu sangre, Albafica?"_ Se preguntó Shion, quien veía al peli celeste atacar con todo su poder.

\- Tienes una poca muy grande, Albafica, ¡¿esto es todo lo que tienes?! [Preguntó Minos, quien apretó los dientes y decidió aumentar su ofensiva que iba a lanzar] ¡Bien, entonces terminemos con esto!. Gritó el Juez, quien provocó una verdadera explosión.

\- ¡Señor Albafica! Gritó Agatha, al ver al joven ser alcanzado.

\- Por si no se han dado cuenta, Albafica de Piscis está acabado, ahora tú eres el siguiente, Shion. Advirtió Minos.

\- ¡No! No hay necesidad de pelear con alguien que fue derrotado. Se negó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Minos y de golpe, un hilo de sangre salió por sus labios.

\- Tan solo mírate, mírate, Minos. Pidió Shion de que viera lo que había recibido: El Juez había recibido el impacto de una "Rosa Blanca", la cual comenzó a teñirse del rojo sangre de Minos.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! ¡¿Esto es...?!: La "Rosa Demoníaca" que tenía en su boca [Se quedó sorprendido el Juez, quien se sacó aquella flor de su flor] ¿Cómo lo hiciste?. Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- Estás en un error, Minos, no es una "Rosa Demoníaca", es una "Rosa Sangrienta", es blanca pero se torna roja con tu sangre. Esa es diferente. Corrigió Shion las palabras del Juez, quien destruyó la flor.

\- Imposible...¡¿Una "Rosa Blanca"?! Pidió de nuevo que le hablara.

\- Así es, una "Rosa Blanca" cubierta con la sangre roja envenenada de Albafica. [Sentenció Shion. Minos entró en pánico, iba a morir, había sido envenenado por aquel Caballero que pensó que había vencido. Él mismo había dejado que se le subiera la victoria a la cabeza y no vio venir la muerte más bella de todas: Albafica había cumplido su palabra. Pronto, el Juez dejó caer la Rosa, mientras que su cuerpo experimentaba las fases del envenenamiento, el cual, poco a poco lo llevaba a la muerte] Su objetivo no fue matarte con las "Espinas Carmesí", subestimaste el poder y el orgullo de Albafica. Le advirtió Minos.

\- Fui derrotado por una "Rosa Blanca" con una simple gota de veneno [Se mostró enojado por morir de aquella manera tan tonta para él] ¡MALDITO ALBAFICA! ¡MALDITOS CABELLOS DE ATHENA!. Gritó Minos, mostrando su rostro más terrible y aterrador, provocando explosiones y terremotos.

\- ¡Maldición! Gritó Shion.

\- ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ A TI, A ESTA VILLA Y A TODOS! ¡"ONDA GIGANTE DE PLUMAS"! [No podía haber nada que detuviera la furia de Minos, quien lanzó su mayor ofensiva, provocando una gran destrucción a su paso, justo en el momento en que Abraham y Amatista había llegado, tras recuperarse de los golpes] ¡JURO QUE TODO SERÁ DESTRUIDO, TODO!. Juró Minos, pero de golpe, detuvo su ataque.

\- Esto lo que ves aquí, es mi "Pared de Cristal" y bloqueará tu ataque. Albafica dio su vida por proteger este lugar. ¡No voy a permitir que tú lo destruyas! Le advirtió Shion, pero ya era tarde para Minos, cuyo final estaba cerca.

\- ¡Maldito...seas! Fueron las últimas palabras del Juez Minos de Grifos, quien murió por el efecto del veneno en la sangre, recibida por Albafica en su Rosa.

Abraham y Amatista se arrodillaron, mientras que el Caballero de Acuario apoyaba la cabeza de Albafica en sus piernas, Amatista trataba de no llorar, ya que había sido un gran amigo desde que lo había conocido cuando llegó con Abe a la Casa de Piscis.

\- Vas a estar bien, amigo, resiste, por favor, resiste. Le pidió el Caballero de Acuario, quien vio que Albafica tomaba su mano.

\- Terminó. Dijo Albafica, quien también al borde de la muerte.

\- ¡Señor Albafica! Gritó Agatha, quien fue hasta él corriendo.

\- ¡No te acerques a mí, niña! Pidió Albafica.

\- ¿Por qué? Preguntó Shion, quien se detuvo al igual que Agatha.

Albafica alzó la vista al Cielo y de allí, una lluvia de Rosas aparecieron.

\- Las "Rosas" que fueron arrancadas por Minos están regresando, su Cosmos ha desaparecido. Mi vida ha sido entre estas "Rosas", que son venenosas, pero son las "Rosas" más hermosas del Universo: Son...mi vida, las llevaré dentro de mi corazón. [Dio sus últimas palabras el Caballero Dorado Albafica de Piscis, quien murió después de aquel largo combate contra Minos. Abraham evitó que el cuerpo de su amigo cayera al piso y lo tomó a tiempo, muriendo en brazos del Caballero de Acuario, mientras que las lágrimas del castaño caían como nunca en su vida] _"Estas "Rosas" son muy hermosas"._ Pensó por última vez, para luego partir en paz.

\- ¡No, No, Albafica, no, no mueras, no, Niño Bonito, por favor, despierta, amigo, despierta! ¡NO MUERAS!. Pidió Amatista, quien comenzó a llorar junto con Abraham y Agatha.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Amatista era llevada por Abraham, horas antes de que llegaran Minos y su escuadrón para atacar el Santuario, ella se hallaba divertida en aquel sitio, donde ya en el Planeta Madre había peleado contra las hordas de Diamante Amarillo.

\- Por favor, Amatista, en cuanto lleguemos, sé buena con mi amigo Albafica de Piscis, no se te ocurra gastarle bromas. Le pidió Abraham.

\- Ahh, tranquilo, viejo, todo irá bien, no lo molestaré. Juró ella.

Pronto llegaron a aquella Casa y al encontrarse con el Guardián de la misma, mientras que Abraham se acercaba para saludar a su amigo y Camarada de armas, Amatista no podía soportar la risa que tenía por dentro, ya que estaba una bella persona.

\- Tú debes ser la amiga de Abraham, mucho gusto, soy Albafica de Piscis, Caballero Dorado de la 12 Casa. Le saludó él cortesmente.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Amatista...¡Jajajaja, pareces un niño bonito, jajajaja, ese será un apodo para ti, Niño Bonito! Comenzó ella a reírse y a gastarle bromas.

\- ¡Amatista!. Le retó Abraham.

\- Tranquilo, Abe, no te preocupes, deja que ella se divierta. Le calmó Albafica, viendo que ya había hecho una amiga.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Las campanas de la villa dieron una triste despedida para el Caballero Albafica de Piscis, las palomas volaron y los civiles dieron su último adiós al Caballero caído, el cual era llevado por Abraham y Shion hacia el Santuario, acompañados por Amatista.

\- ¡Señor Shion, Señor Abraham! [Escucharon la voz de Agatha, la cual los había seguido y se detuvo en las escaleras] Quiero saber si la Guerra Santa continúa, entonces, ¿los Caballeros seguirán muriendo de esta forma? Pelearán y morirán como el Señor Albafica, yo, yo...Yo no quiero...Yo...Yo no quiero...¡Yo no quiero que los Caballeros sufran de esta manera, yo no quiero y no quiero que el Señor Albafica se muera!. Pidió ella, envuelta en lágrimas.

Shion, Abraham y Amatista la miraron con tristeza en sus rostros.

\- Nosotros...Nosotros no peleamos para morir, nosotros vivimos para defender la Paz y la Justicia, protegerlo, ese es nuestro verdadero destino en el Mundo. No peleamos para morir, sino para cumplir nuestro Juramento, por supuesto que eso puede conducirnos a la muerte, pero también a otras cosas. Nosotros seguiremos peleando hasta el momento en que nuestra vida se extinga. Juró Shion a ella, mientras que Amatista le daba un fuerte abrazo a la joven que también lloraba por la muerte de Albafica, siendo observada por Shion y Abraham en las escaleras.

\- _Pero te aseguro que la muerte de Piscis no será en vano._ Escucharon una misteriosa voz.

\- Pero, ¡¿Quién está ahí?! Quiso saber Shion hacia la misteriosa chica.

\- _No me conoces, soy Atora._ Dio a conocer su nombre y una especie de Portal apareció en las escaleras.

\- ¿Tele-transportación? Se preguntó Shion sorprendido y de aquella esfera salió una persona de cabellos azules claro.

\- Yo vengo de Jamir, llévenme con el Patriarca, por favor. A este paso, el Santuario va a ser derrotado. Pidió Atora.

* * *

En el Castillo de Hades, en el "Mapa de las Constelaciones", una nueva mancha negra cubrió el Signo de Piscis.

\- Parece que Minos fue capaz de derrotar al Caballero Dorado de Piscis Albafica. Dijo Pandora.

\- Pero al mismo tiempo, el Cosmos de Minos y sus Espectros desapareció, Pandora. No me gusta esto y no quiero que ninguno de mis Espectros sufra innecesariamente. Y tampoco quiero que halla batallas sin sentido. [Pidió Alone, quien estaba totalmente molesto por las bajas sufridas en las filas imperiales. Cruzó hacia una cortina púrpura y en un extenso pasillo se encontraban las sombras de sus tropas] Levántense nuevamente, Mis Queridos Espectros. Regresen del Descanso Eterno, del Silencio de la Muerte, y les ruego que peleen por mí una vez más. Pidió Hades, quien lanzó un Polvo Mágico, devolviendo a la vida a los Soldados caídos, quienes se arrodillaron ante él.

\- ¡Como usted ordene, Señor Hades! Acataron las órdenes.

\- Para empezar, les ordeno que el Santuario sea derrotado, Athena. Dio su primera misión a los Espectros.

* * *

\- B...¡¿Bromeas?! ¡¿Los Espectros no mueren?! Preguntó Shion, aterrado por las noticias que le traía Atora.

\- Sí. Respondió ella.

\- Entonces...¡Entonces la muerte de Albafica fue en vano! ¡No, no solo la de Albafica, sino la de todos que murieron con él!. Estalló Shion en furia.

\- Nuestros amigos caídos en el combate contra Minos, muertos injustamente y encima esos bastardos vuelven a la vida, ¡debemos ya atacar el Castillo! Pidió Abraham el envío de una poderosa fuerza contra el bastión de Hades.

\- Cálmense, Shion, Abraham, esto no significa que todo haya sido en vano, ahora Athena se encuentra construyendo un Escudo sobre el Santuario, para evitar que el Cosmos de Hades consiga resucitar a sus Espectros nuevamente, luego de haberlo derrotado, pero el Escudo debilita y pone en peligro la vida de Athena. Lo que debemos hacer es derrotar a Hades y terminar de inmediato con esta Guerra. Les tranquilizó el Patriarca y les contó del plan de Sasha.

\- Es increíble. Dijeron Shion y Abraham a la vez.

\- Sobre eso, tengo un mensaje muy importante que dar: Un día, solo un día más esperaremos y Athena sabrá una noticia maravillosa. Les contó Atora sobre aquella noticia, la cual sorprendió a Shion y Abraham, lo mismo al Patriarca.

\- ¿Te refieres a...? Preguntó el Caballero de Acuario.

\- Sí, así es: El Regreso del Caballero Pegaso. Finalizó Atora con aquel comunicado.

* * *

 **La muerte de Albafica es una de las más tristes de toda Lost Canvas: Y...¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Querían feels bombardeados?! ¡El Emperador del Dolor ha vuelto! XD y todo gracias a lady-sailor que me lo pidió.**

 **Bueno, gente, les vengo a contar dos cosas muy importantes: La primera es que continuaré todo el Verano, incluyendo mis vacaciones en Villa Carlos Paz, Córdoba, haré todo lo posible con seguir esta historia hasta el final. Pero si llegan a ver que en Enero no publico capítulos muy seguidos, es que me encontraré ocupado estudiando para mis últimos tres finales de la Facultad y así poder recibirme en el 2017.**

 **La segunda noticia es que, después de ver y leer mucho The Loud House y los fanfics, XDDD, he decidido hacer un crossover de esta serie con otra gran serie que todos ustedes conocen, sí, estoy hablando con Ed, Edd, Eddy :D. La historia tomará sucesos durante la película llamada "Todos contra los Ed´s" o "Ed, Edd, Eddy: Big Picture Show". Dejaré mi lista de parejas:**

 *** Ed-Leni: Compatibilidad al 100%.**

 *** Lisa-Doble D: Compatibilidad al 100%.**

 *** Pero con Eddy estoy en duda: ?.**

 **¿Quién deberá hacer pareja con Eddy?.**

 **Aquí dejo la lista para que voten:**

 *** Luna.**

 *** Luan.**

 *** Lynn.**

 *** Lucy.**

 **En mi opinión, me gusta mucho con Lucy, ya que Eddy es sarcástico, lo mismo Lucy, pero me gustaría oír su opinión.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: XDD, que no se peleen tus OC, sino se arma la podrida XD.**

 *** lady-sailor: Muchas gracias por la idea de las bromas de Amatista a Albafica y su posterior tristeza al ver que él muere en su lucha contra Minos. :D. Te mando un fuerte abrazo desde Buenos Aires, Argentina.**

 **Así que, bueno, Camaradas, espero que les guste este capítulo y a prepararse para el siguiente, el cual será sobre Tenma, Yuzuhira y Yato en el Inframundo y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes, cuídense :D.**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: En los pasillos oscuros y extensos de la prisión donde Tenma había sido encarcelado y que casi moría a manos del Espectro Fedor de Mandrágora, ahora él junto con Yato y Yuzuhira estaban dirigiéndose para cumplir su misión que tenían y que debían llevar a cabo en el Inframundo, mientras que en la Tierra, en el Santuario y las Villas aledañas, el Caballero Dorado Albafica de Piscis moría, sacrificando su vida para matar al Juez Minos de Grifos y a su tropa de Espectros, los cuales tenían por misión matar a Athena y destruir a los civiles inocentes.

\- ¡¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos? Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Agh, ya, dime, ¿adónde vamos?! Preguntó también Yato, harto de tanto estar corriendo.

\- ¡Al Mokurenji, el "Árbol del Inframundo"! Respondió Yuzuhira a aquellas preguntas.

\- Entonces, ¿esa es la misión? ¿Debemos llegar hasta ese Árbol y nada más? Preguntó Tenma.

\- A...así es. Volvió a responderle la rubia, pero aún quedaban muchas preguntas por responder.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa con ese Árbol?!. Lanzó ahora Yato su pregunta.

Yuzuhira permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego respondió.

\- Según el Maestro, no existe la muerte para los Espectros del Inframundo. Respondió la rubia, pero al oír esas palabras, Yato y Tenma detuvieron la marcha.

\- ¡¿Los Espectros no pueden morir?! ¿Es en serio?! Preguntó el Caballero de Unicornio.

\- Así es. Respondió Yuzuhira, asintiendo con la cabeza y manteniendo la seriedad en ella.

\- ¡Entonces, Mandrágora no está muerto!. Mostró Tenma su furia, ya que el enemigo pronto volvería.

\- Sí está, pero pronto revivirá. Alegó Yuzuhira.

\- Entonces no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de ganar esta Guerra. Habló Yato con pesimismo.

\- Sí, el Maestro dijo que la Clave para detener su resucitación infinita, está en el "Árbol del Inframundo", el "Mokurenji". Le corrigió Yuzuhira aquellas palabras al Caballero.

\- ¿De verdad? Preguntó Yato y la rubia asintió en silencio esta vez.

\- Ese de ahí es el Túnel que el Ejército de Hades utiliza para ir del Infierno al Inframundo, si lo usamos, llegaremos más rápido hasta allí. Señaló la chica hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Vamos! [Pidió Tenma y reanudaron con el avance, mientras que iban por aquel camino, una luz blanca comenzaba a emerger de la Oscuridad] _"Espérame, Sasha"_ ¡Es la salida! [Dio el castaño el aviso, ya que una escalera daba hacia aquella luz blanquecina].

Salieron hacia afuera, donde lo que solía ser el campanario de una Iglesia, ahora derribada por el enemigo y en un paisaje rojizo, como si se tratara de un desierto extenso, rojo y polvoroso, donde todo se mantenía en calma hasta que una misteriosa pata gigante hizo temblar la tierra.

\- ¡¿Qué es eso!? Preguntó Yato, sorprendido por aquel repentino terremoto.

Una gigantesca criatura, un perro de tres cabezas con afilados dientes se lanzó hacia ellos, lanzando feroces aullidos y tratando de alcanzarlos, pero los tres héroes evadieron los ataques.

\- ¡Es el Guardián del Inframundo, Cerberos! ¡Tengan cuidado! Su misión es detener a los intrusos. ¡Vigilen sus tres cabezas!. Respondió Yuzuhira, mientras que impartía órdenes y ellos tres evadían los ataques una vez más.

\- ¡Yato!. Dijo Tenma, al ver al muchacho ponerse en posición de combate para enfrentar a Cerberos.

\- Ustedes no tienen Armadura, déjenme esto a mí, ¡El Gran Yato se encargará de este perrito!. [Pidió de que ellos escaparan y se lanzó al asalto] ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"! [Atacó con una patada muy fuerte a una de las cabezas, dejándola fuera de combate, pero la otra se lanzó contra él, sin embargo, Yuzuhira clavó sobre aquella cabeza su espada] ¡Maldición, es muy inteligente con tres cabezas!. Exclamó Yato, mientras que la rubia volvía a pisar tierra firme.

\- Lo que tenemos que hacer, es atacar las tres al mismo tiempo. Ideó ella su plan, donde a la vez, el Guardián comenzó a ladrar con mucha furia.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN, TENMA, SI TE NECESITAMOS! Pidió Yato de que interviniera el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que escapaba con Yuzuhira de la bestia.

\- ¡Muy bien, voy a hacer pedazos a esas tres cabezas! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva, cuyo bombardeó logró derribar a Cerberos.

\- ¡Ya lo logró! Festejó Yato la victoria.

Una vez que el Guardián Cerberos del Inframundo había sido derribado, Tenma miró hacia el Este, donde se hallaba una serie de cráteres llenos de sangre y huesos humanos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Preguntó Tenma, quien volvió a pisar tierra firme.

\- Probablemente estemos en el "Séptimo Círculo", el lugar donde terminan los estafadores y ladrones. [Respondió Yuzuhira, mientras que iban avanzando por los bordes de los enormes y profundos cráteres] Nunca imaginé que ese Túnel nos condujera hacia este sitio. Dijo la rubia sorprendida.

\- Esto es patético, este lugar es realmente...horrible. Dijo Yato, mirando con los otros dos de los compañeros de viaje hacia aquellos cráteres, la sangre que burbujeaba y los restos óseos allí daban miedo.

\- _"¿Este lugar...es el Inframundo? Es el lugar donde él vive, sin colores ni luz. Alone"_ Pensó Tenma en su amigo, cerrando el puño, Yato lo miró por unos segundos, sin mostrar mucho hasta que algo le causó pavor.

\- ¡Está aquí, estoy hablando de tu gran amigo Alone, tonto! Le advirtió Yato, quien puso su mano en la funda de la Espada y lo mismo Yuzuhira, quienes tomaron posiciones de combate, rodeando a Tenma.

Una especie de niebla violeta oscura con un rayo se hizo presente y de aquella sitio salió Alone, ahora como el Emperador Hades.

\- Vine a visitarte, Tenma. Dio el motivo de su aparición sorpresa, mientras que los vientos movían las ropas de él junto con esos largos cabellos negros.

\- Es Alone. [Dijo Tenma, viendo a su amigo flotar sobre uno de los cráteres de sangre] _"Su cabello dorado se volvió negro, pero por qué...¿Por qué el Rey del Inframundo vino hasta aquí?"_ Quiso saber Tenma y Yuzuhira sacó sus Espadas.

\- " _Hemos recorrido un largo camino, no tendremos una oportunidad igual que ésta"_ ¡Prepárate, Hades! [Pensó la rubia, desenfundó sus Espadas y se lanzó al ataque, pero el Emperador detuvo el golpe] ¡Pero qué...! Se quedó ella sorprendida.

\- De verdad eres ingenua, ¿cómo te atreves interrumpir mi conversación? ¡Te demostraré que no eres nadie!. Le habló el peli negro a ella, enfureciéndose y luego lanzó a la chica por los aires.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Gritó Yato y logró atraparla a tiempo.

\- ¡Yato, Yuzuhira! [Gritó Tenma y se dirigió furioso hacia Alone] ¡Alone, demonios...! Exclamó pero cuando iba a atacarlo, el Emperador puso sus manos sobre el rostro de su amigo, sonriendo de aquella terrible y malvada forma.

\- Sí, todavía me gusta tu carácter valiente, Tenma. Fuiste asesinado por mí, el Rey del Inframundo y aún así continuas con vida, todo gracias a la Pulsera de Sasha. No sobreviviste por mera casualidad, eso yo te lo aseguro, así que, Mi Amigo Tenma, es hora de que te unas a mí. Quiero que juntos cambiemos a este Mundo, sabes que unidos, lo lograremos [Se acerca al rostro de Tenma], haremos a este Mundo un lugar bello y pacífico. Cubriremos a toda la Tierra de Oscuridad. Le hizo esa oferta que no podría rechazar, pero Tenma no iba a hacerlo, aún mientras que estuviera su amigo allí.

\- ¡Tenma, no te dejes engañar! Pidió Yato de no caer bajo la influencia de Hades.

\- Deshazte de Athena y recibirás la Verdadera Felicidad. Dio Alone su oferta, Tenma alzó la mirada y sonrió.

\- ¡No, pero muchas gracias! Si me uno a ti, el Mundo sería tan feo como es tu Reino, ¡no bromees!. Prefiero quedarme con Sasha en el Santuario. Yo soy un Caballero de Athena, Alone, no lo olvides. Ahora vivo para proteger al Mundo que una vez amaste y estoy del lado de Sasha y también lo hago por ti, Querido Amigo. Rechazó la oferta, siendo sincero y cortés con el peli negro.

\- Está bien, Tenma, en verdad entiendo: Yo solo quise intentarlo, ¿cómo piensas que terminará esta historia?. La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, te derrotaré. Estableció las pautas, Alone, quien se elevó y detrás de él reapareció Cerbero.

\- ¡Y yo no dudaré en romperte todos los huesos, esa es otra promesa, ¿escuchaste?! Lanzó el joven su grito de batalla.

-Y por lo que veo, tú siempre cumples tus promesas. Me encantará volver a verte, amigo Tenma. Te veré en el Santuario, Tenma, después de tanto tiempo los tres nos reuniremos. Sí, te veré allí. Se despidió Alone, quien desapareció con el Guardián del Inframundo en una nueva nube violeta oscura.

Pronto quedaron los tres allí solos en el "Séptimo Círculo".

\- Ja, Jeje, el Gran Yato se encargará de terminar con esta Guerra Santa. [Río Yato por detrás, pero para Tenma no era motivo de risa o comedia alguna, por lo tanto, terminó darle un golpe en la cara, el cual arrojó al Caballero de Unicornio hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Yuzuhira]. ¡Oye, me dolió, era una broma para alegrar el ambiente, amargado!. Dijo, molesto.

\- No es necesario, Bufón, ¡ya vámonos!. Pidió Tenma, mientras que volvían a avanzar.

* * *

Una intensa cascada roja sangrienta se podía escuchar en las cercanías, mientras que Tenma y sus compañeros cruzaban hacia ella.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Tenma, sin dejar de dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban mirando.

\- Es...increíble. Es una..."Cascada de Sangre". Observó Yato.

\- Estamos en el "Tercer Valle" del "Sexto Círculo" y en el "Primer Pozo del Séptimo", ese Árbol en la cima es...quizás uno de los Árboles más grandes que ha crecido absorbiendo la Sangre de la Cascada desde la Era del Mito: Es el "Árbol del Fruto Prohibido". Señaló Yuzuhira a aquel árbol que se hallaba en la cima de la Cascada, resplandeciente y bello.

\- Bien, demonos prisa. [Pidió Tenma y comenzaron a escalar hacia el árbol] _"¿Qué pasa? Hay algo extraño en esta Cascada, pero, ¿Qué_ es?" ¡Yato, Yuzuhira! ¿No sienten algo extraño?. [Preguntó el joven, pero cuando se volteó, se llevó una gran sorpresa: Sus compañeros no avanzaban, estaban totalmente petrificados] ¡Pero, ¿Qué?! Ambos...se detuvieron, parece que el Tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos. Observó asombrado.

\- _Sí, creí que algunas Almas o Espectros se habían extraviado en el camino._ Dijo una voz, la cual emergió del corazón de la Cascada.

\- ¡Dime quién eres! Preguntó Tenma hacia un misterioso joven de largos cabellos rubios, portaba una Armadura Dorada, estaba cruzado de piernas y con los ojos cerrados.

\- _Yo soy Asmita de Virgo. Caballero de Pegaso, a mí me gustaría saber si te enfrentarás de nuevo al Rey del Inframundo._ Se presentó aquel rubio y luego lanzó su pregunta hacia Tenma.

\- _"Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué un Caballero Dorado se halla en el Inframundo?"_. Se preguntó Tenma así mismo.

* * *

\- Voy a pasar de nuevo por la Casa de Tauro, Aldebaran. Dijo Dohko, mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras y se encontraba con el Guardián de aquella Casa.

\- Hola, Dohko, ¿vas nuevamente a la Casa de Libra? Preguntó el Caballero de Tauro, el cual se encontraba montando guardia en las puertas de su territorio y podía verse que debajo del Casco Dorado, salían largos cabellos blancos y podían verse sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

\- Sí. Respondió el castaño.

\- Escuché al Mensajero de Jamir: Él comentó que los Espectros no pueden morir. [Contó sobre las noticias que había traído Atora y luego miró hacia el Cielo]. Albafica hizo retroceder al Ejército de Hades, debemos estar alerta. [Comentó la hazaña heroica de Albafica y Dohko asintió ante el pedido de mantener la vigilancia en el lugar]. Pero no creas que todas las cosas están perdidas, amigo: Tu joven Estudiante Pegaso aún está con vida, ¿no es así?. Mostró el lado positivo y luego preguntó sobre el estado actual de Tenma.

\- Sí, así es, pero desgraciadamente Pegaso sigue en el Inframundo. Yo voy a estar tranquilo cuando regrese a la Tierra. Dijo Dohko, pero se lamentó de que aún el Caballero aún estuviera en las tierras imperiales de Hades.

\- Solo es un Caballero de Bronce, pero su valor y fuerza serán de mucha ayuda. Nuestros enemigos son más poderosos que simples Espectros. Señaló el Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Dohko.

\- Hablo de Asmita de Virgo. [Le dijo Aldebaran y eso sorprendió al castaño] Dohko, como Caballeros de Athena, nuestro deber es luchar hasta morir, no debemos olvidarlo, pero el prefiere meditar en un momento tan importante como éste: Continúa aislado en su Casa, aunque el Ejército de Hades, Señor del Inframundo, está en camino, y tal parece que no le importa, él vive en el Santuario de Athena pero se aferra a sus lejanas creencias; no sé qué es lo que está pensando. Dijo el peli blanco, apuntando hacia la Casa de Virgo.

\- He escuchado rumores sobre Asmita de Virgo, como el hecho de que pueda entrar en otra Dimensión o que puede conversar con Buda también. Señaló Dohko.

\- Sería terrible si tuviéramos que luchar contra él. Mostró Aldebaran las consecuencias de un combate contra Asmita.

\- Sí, así es y no quiero imaginarlo: Es verdad que él es muy diferente a nosotros, ¿Qué pretender logar meditando en la Casa de Virgo? ¿Realmente piensa participar en la Guerra Santa?. De cualquier forma, ¿Quién es él?. Se preguntó Dohko, mientras que se apuntaba hacia dicha Casa Zodiacal y en donde un intenso fuego rojo aparecía en medio de la Oscuridad y en donde se hallaba meditando aquel rubio.

* * *

De vuelta en la Cascada de Sangre, en medio de aquella "brecha" dorada que se había generado, Tenma estaba sorprendido de verse cara a cara con aquel rubio.

\- _"¿Fue él? ¿Él inmovilizó a Yato y Yuzuhira? Pero, ¿por qué?, si los Caballeros Dorados son nuestros Aliados, su Cosmos...¡es parecido al de un_ Espectro!" Pensó Tenma, sintiendo aquella presencia hasta que el misterioso personaje habló.

 _-_ Yo creí que serías el hombre conocido como el "Gran Pecador", sin embargo, resultaste ser un simple niño. ¡Cielos, qué decepcionante!. Athena no es muy lista, ¿acaso la Guerra Santa la ha cegado?. Tal como pensé, la verdad no está del lado de Athena en esta Guerra. Tal vez haya llegado el momento de buscarla con el Rey Hades. Sentenció Arista de Virgo.

\- ¡Oye, eres un Caballero ¿y piensas traicionar a Athena?! Preguntó Tenma, furioso, al oír esas palabras.

\- Y si quiero hacerlo, ¿Qué?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- ¡Entonces lucharé contra ti! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Exclamó el castaño y lanzó su ofensiva contra el rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Detuvo Arista aquel ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Mis "Meteoros" no funcionan! Se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Piensas que con un ataque tan infantil con el que estás intentando, Caballero de Pegaso, puede hacerme algún tipo de daño? ¡Muere ya y conviértete en polvo!. Sentenció el Caballero de Virgo, quien con un simple golpe logró sacarse de encima a Tenma, quien cayó gritando a las aguas sangrientas de la Cascada.

Una caída y un hundimiento se hicieron sentir:

\- Hum, demasiado infantil. Se burló Arista, mientras que Tenma emergía del agua.

\- ¡Maldición!. Gritó furioso el muchacho.

\- Vaya, no esperaba menos del Asesino de ese Dios, ¿Qué debo hacer para matarte?. Se replanteó Arista su estrategia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Únicamente has dicho incoherencias desde el principio, "Gran Pecador", "Asesino de ese Dios"!. ¡Yo no entiendo nada!. Preguntó Tenma, más furioso que nunca hacia el rival.

\- Lo supongo, es difícil de creer pero tú has estado conectado con Hades desde la Era del Mito. [Planteó los antecedentes, pero el chico estaba muy molesto con el rubio[ Creo que esa conexión podría cambiar el curso de esta Guerra Santa: Desde la Era del Mito, el Pegaso siempre ha protegido a Athena en todas las Guerras Santas, sí, Pegaso es el único Humano que podría dañar al Dios Hades pero por lo que se ve, el Pegaso de ahora es un niño que se deja llevar por sus emociones y actúa imprudentemente, no creo que puedas cambiar el rumbo de la Guerra Santa y mucho menos salvar al Mundo. Dijo con un tono burlón y de superioridad, Arista hacia Tenma, quien saltó.

\- ¡No me importa! ¡Yo protegeré al Mundo y a Sasha!. Dio su juramento y volvió a lanzar sus ofensivas.

\- Ya te lo dije, ese débil ataque no servirá de nada contra mí. Dijo el rubio, quien provocó un ataque mental en el muchacho.

\- _"Muchas imágenes entran en mi mente, ¡esto es...!"_ ¡¿Buda?! ¡Es imposible, ¿quién eres tú?! Preguntó Tenma, sorprendido de verse en una especie de campos con flores y la gigantesca Estatua de Buda, para luego preguntar el nombre del Caballero Dorado.

\- Exacto, yo solo soy un ferviente seguidor de la verdad, si no puedes vencerme, no derrotarás al Rey del Inframundo Hades, ahora muéstrame tu verdad, Caballero de Pegaso, sin esa verdad, serás incapaz de vencer en esta guerra. [Pidió y comenzó a meditar] ¡OMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! ¡"Pacificador de Demonios"! Exclamó y con ese ataque, arrojó a Tenma hacia la laguna de sangre.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el joven, lleno de dolor por el ataque, mientras que veía una imagen de Ángeles y Querubines.

\- Levántate, si una pequeñez así te derrota, tu verdad termina aquí: ¡¿Quién eres tú?!, ¡¿Por qué peleas?! ¡Respóndeme!. Pidió el Caballero de Virgo.

\- Eso es muy obvio: ¡Escúchame, por si no te has dado cuenta soy un Caballero de Athena y peleo por la Paz del Mundo! Dio a conocer Tenma sus motivos y su posición.

\- ¡MALDITO INGENUO! [Gritó Arista y la barrera que lo protegía lanzó a Tenma al agua de nuevo.] Cualquiera puede recitar esas palabras, yo no puedo aceptar esa respuesta, alguien tan débil como tú no posee ninguna verdad. Hades tiene razón, en lugar de conservar un Mundo lleno de dolor, será mejor liberarlo, obtendremos mayor felicidad en la tranquilidad de la Muerte. [Dijo, mientras que iba preparando un ataque] Pegaso, nada cambiará aunque resucites en la Tierra, deja que las Flamas del Infierno ardan y te conviertan en cenizas: ¡"LOS SEIS SENDEROS"! [Exclamó y lanzó otra ofensiva, la cual lanzó a Tenma por los aires] ¡"Reino Infernal", el lugar en el que los Infames reciben sus castigos al morir, "Reino de Preta", donde los Codiciosos reciben su castigo después de morir, "Reino Bestial", el lugar en el que aquellos con instintos asesinos renacen como bestias por su Pecado, "Reino del Semi-Dios", los que terminan aquí pelean batallas sin fin con sus enemigos! ¡El siguiente es el lugar más adecuado para un ignorante como tú: El "Reino Humano"!. Tras mostrarle todo ese viaje del terror a Tenma, una imagen apareció y reveló su contenido.

\- Es mi ciudad. Reconoció Tenma aquel sitio.

\- Este lugar está plagado de sufrimiento humano, inestable donde el Bien y el Mal son inciertos! Inmediatamente, el chico comenzó a ver la triste realidad.

\- Callejones pobres, gente sin esperanza, tristeza, niños hambrientos, los más pobres, ignorantes, los pandilleros inhumanos! [Un árbol familiar apareció delante de él] Separaciones, promesas, Alone, Sasha...¡Alone, SASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!. El Caballero de Pegaso quedó inmovilizado y arrastrado por aquella fuerza del Dorado.

\- ¡"Reino del Cielo", el lugar en el que los Dioses reencarnan, el sitio más peligroso de todo el Infierno! Pegaso, como Caballero has reencarnado muchas veces y en todas ellas has peleado contra Dioses, incluso una vez heriste el cuerpo de Hades, por esa razón, Hades escondió su cuerpo en el Paraíso del Infierno, los Campos Elíseos, cada vez que despierta, él invade el "Reino Humano", escoge el cuerpo y alma que sean la más pura sobre la Tierra, alguien como tu amigo Alone. [Una vez terminada de mostrar las imágenes y la futura batalla que tendrían Tenma y Alone, el joven volvió a la realidad, golpeándose contra el piso rocoso] Aunque conozcas tus Pecados, nada de lo que digas cambiarás las cosas. Le advirtió y el chico comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

\- Fue mi culpa...Hades utilizó a Alone por mi culpa, el Pasado...¡Nuestra conexión...en realidad no entiendo nada!. Dijo y las lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer sus ojos.

\- Hum. Escuchó Asmita las palabras de verdad.

\- ¡Solamente tengo una verdad! Hasta el día de hoy, he luchado por Sasha y por Alone, la promesa que nos hicimos desde la infancia, siempre ha sido mi motivo. ¡La Era no me importa nada, en todas mis reencarnaciones, volveré a ser lo mismo, LUCHARÉ POR LOS QUE AMO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Exclamó y se lanzó con la imagen de la Constelación de Pegaso, de vuelta contra el rubio.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó Asmita y bloqueó la ofensiva.

Ambos no parecían ceder terreno.

\- No tiene caso, deja de hacer berrinche, sé que así son los Humanos, comprendo, ahora ya sé cuál es tu verdad, pero tu ataque no me lastimará mientras este meditando. Sin embargo, me interesa la Fortaleza de tu corazón. Mostró sus respetos y se puso de pie.

\- _"Asmita_ está..." ¡Detuvo su meditación!. Dijo Tenma, sorprendido y el Caballero puso sus pies en tierra firme.

\- Deberías sentirte honrado de estar de pie frente a ti, Pegaso, esto muestra mi respeto hacia ti por resistir a la "Rendición del Demonio" y a "Los Seis Senderos". Dijo el rubio.

\- _"¡Ah, en verdad es poderoso!"_ Reconoció el poder de su enemigo.

\- Yo, Asmita de Virgo, te destruiré con mi más elevada técnica [Dijo y toda la Cascada se convirtió en una gran habitación Budista] "Los Tesoros del Cielo". Sentenció el rubio y lanzó su ofensiva más severa, atacando a Tenma.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _"No puedo moverme...mis Sentidos desaparecen...¡¿esto...esto es...?!"_ Se preguntó el muchacho, mientras que el rubio iba hacia él.

\- Te informo que los "Tesoros del Cielo" también son la verdad del Universo, quien reciba este ataque no puede huir ni defender, sus Cinco Sentidos desaparecen: Primero se desvanece el tacto, si un Alma pierde sus Cinco Sentidos, significa que desaparecerá sin ningún remedio: ¡Perdida de Olfato y Gusto! ¿Y bien? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu verdad, Pegaso? ¿Pelarás, ganarás, defenderás a tus amigos?: ¡Perdida del Oído!. Preguntó Asmita, quien continuó atacando a Tenma.

\- _"Amigos"_ Vio Tenma en sus recuerdos a Alone y Sasha, desaparecer en la Oscuridad.

\- ¡Perdida de la Vista!. Atacó el rubio de vuelta.

\- _"No puedo sentir nada, mis Cinco Sentidos fueron destruidos, ¡no puedo morir aquí!"_ Pensó Tenma.

\- Ahora solo queda tu espíritu y tus pensamientos, el "Sexto Sentido" pero para tu información también puedo hacer que desaparezcan. Tú peleas por tus amigos y por tus promesas, eso termina aquí, en otras palabras, mira lo que sucederá. Le dijo Asmita, quien fue hacia una Sasha que estaba rezando por él.

\- _"Sasha. ¡Asmita, ¿Qué haces?!"_ Preguntó al rubio.

\- La verdad de esta joven que busca proteger a la Tierra termina aquí. El Mundo será del Dios del Inframundo. Sentenció el Caballero de Virgo y con un golpe, mató a Sasha, empapando todo con su sangre.

\- " _¡Basta, DETENTE!"._ [Pidió Tenma, quien vio a Sasha muerta en las manos del Caballero] ¡Asmita, ASMITA, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó el chico, lleno de furia y se lanzó contra el rival.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHH!. Invocó el rubio otra vez su protección, evitando el golpe del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡¿SABES QUÉ, ASMITA?! ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR ESE FUTURO!, ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Tenma con todas sus fuerzas, destruyendo la defensa del rival y golpeando como si se tratara de una tormenta descargando toda su furia, aumentaba la presión sobre la Armadura Dorada del rubio.

Pronto, toda aquella "Habitación Budista" quedó destruida completamente con esa ofensiva.

* * *

 **En su camino hacia el "Árbol del Inframundo", el misterioso Caballero Asmita de Virgo apareció y detuvo el Tiempo para Yato y Yuzuhira, ¿Qué pasará ahora que Tenma ha dado el gran golpe contra él?, ¿Lograrán destruir el "Árbol" antes que los Espectros pertenecientes a los batallones y escuadrones caídos vuelvan a la vida?. Descubranlo en el próximo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas".**

 **Jajajaja, no podía esperar, así que les traigo otro "Regalo de Navidad Adelantado", tranquilos que el Lunes escribiré el capítulo nuevo :3**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Muchas** **gracias por los saludos y mi más sentido pésame para Kazuya, ¡¿Otra vez fue a armarle bardo (problemas) al Emperador Lincoln/Hades?! XD. Nah, en serio, mi más sentido pésame, te metes con la Familia Loud, no hay Dios que te salve XD.**

 *** lady-sailor: Y los "Regalos de Navidad Adelantados" recién comienzan :3.**

 **También mando saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. Bueno, Camaradas, cuídense, tengan un buen día y excelente Sábado para todos ustedes. El Lunes escribiré el capítulo nuevo para todos ustedes y para Navidad...¡Saintia Shö con las MLP versión humana y continuaré con Soul of Gold! :D.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La furia de Tenma había estallado, esa prueba que el Caballero de Virgo Asmita le había impuesto, había hecho que lanzara un puño tan poderoso, el cual perforó la Armadura Dorada del rubio, la cual comenzó a quebrarse y destruirse finalmente junto con el "Tesoro del Cielo", una vez desaparecida aquella ilusión, el puño de Tenma había dado contra el "Árbol del Inframundo", el cual emitió una fuerte luz blanca y de ahí empezó a destruirse.

\- ¡Rayos, es el "Árbol"! ¡Pero cuándo...! ¡¿Quiero saber dónde está Asmita?!. Se preguntó, sorprendido, mientras que quedaba su ataque dentro del objetivo, pero una voz, desde lo alto llamó su atención.

\- Ohh, fuiste capaz de usar tu "Sexto Sentido" para golpearme solo un momento, tengo que darte el mérito que mereces. Le felicitó Asmita, el cual se hallaba flotando cerca de la copa del "Árbol", el cual resplandecía de una muy fuerte luz blanca.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Toda nuestra pelea fue tan solo una simple ilusión?!. Preguntó el castaño, quien no salía del asombro.

\- Vaya, al fin te ha quedado claro, pero todo fue real para ti, que todavía eres un alma extraviada. Observa: Este Árbol Sagrado es el único ser vivo del Inframundo ¡y resurgió con tu Cosmos para dar sus últimos Frutos!. [Explicó Asmita a Tenma, estando muy tranquilo y con los brazos extendidos] Creo que el Anciano de Jamir los necesita, toma los 108 y vete. [Pidió e impartió la misión, donde cientos de "Cuencas Negras" aparecieron y luego una feroz explosión, tornó todo el escenario de blanco] ¡TE VERÉ EN EL MUNDO DE LOS VIVOS, PEGASO!. Prometió que se volverían a encontrar, mientras que Tenma era arrojado por aquella explosión.

* * *

Una vez que Asmita desapareció, Yato y Yuzuhira volvieron a la normalidad, recuperando su tiempo en los riscos, los cuales comenzaron a traer derrumbes.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué rayos fue lo que nos pasó?! ¿Qué, acaso, me desmayé?...¡Tenma! [Se preguntó Yato y para su sorpresa, vio rodar colina abajo al Caballero de Pegaso, pero logró atraparlo] Oye, ¿por qué tienes el cuerpo lleno de heridas?. Quiso saber.

\- Yato...toma...los "Frutos del Árbol"!. Tenemos que llevar los Frutos los de vuelta con nosotros, Yato, Asmita me lo dijo. Le contó sobre su encuentro con el Caballero Dorado y le mostró aquel objeto que tenía en la palma de su mano.

\- ¿Asmita? Preguntó Yato.

\- Estoy demasiado cansado. Dijo con la voz débil.

\- ¡Tenma! Gritó Yato.

\- Yato, debo volver. Tengo que apresurarme. Pidió el joven.

Yuzuhira bajó hacia él.

\- No puede ser, solo queda una Flor en su Pulsera. Alertó la rubia.

\- Comprendo, ¡maldición, voy a cargarte aunque peses mucho! ¡TENMA, INÚTIL!. Exclamó Yato, mientras que iban bajando a toda prisa de los riscos, donde se estaba produciendo derrumbes.

\- Gracias...Yato. Le agradeció el castaño y salieron de allí, mientras que un bombardeo de enormes piedras caían en los cráteres de sangre.

* * *

Frente a la Estatua de Athena, Sasha se encontraba allí, de pie, con su Cosmos elevándose y cubriendo su cuerpo por completo, mientras que una extraña sensación le invadía, aparecieron Asmita y Abraham en escena.

\- ¿Ahora ya es has aclarado tus dudas, Asmita? Preguntó Sasha, cuyos ojos estaban cerrados y hablando con aquel Caballero arrodillado, el cual se quitó su Casco Dorado.

\- Sí y le ofrezco perdón por mi Pasado comportamiento. Respondió y pidió disculpas.

\- Está bien, sé que vives consternado por todas las cosas que suceden y necesitas tiempo para pensar, debido a tu ceguera. Le calmó Sasha, hablando en un tono tranquilo.

\- Sí, a través de mis otros Sentidos puedo percibir el sufrimiento y la confusión que reina en el Mundo. ¿Cuáles son las razones para vivir así?, sin embargo...Habló el rubio, pero la chica se le adelantó.

\- Ya sé que viste a Tenma en el Inframundo, sé sincero, quiero que me digas qué opinas de él. Pidió Sasha aquellas respuestas a sus preguntas.

\- Es impulsivo, necio e ingenuo, pero Athena, en el fondo el muchacho es un gran Ser Humano. Dio Asmita su veredicto sobre Tenma, mientras que los ojos de Sasha se humedecían.

\- Señorita Athena, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿Necesita ayuda? Preguntó Abraham a ella.

\- No te preocupes, Abraham, muchas gracias por preocuparte, pero estoy bien. Respondió la chica, aferrándose a su Báculo.

\- Mantener esa Barrera absorbe todas sus fuerzas. Athena, yo, Asmita, quiero pedirle un gran favor. [Pidió el rubio, mientras que aclaraba las preocupaciones de Abraham].

* * *

Dohko se encontraba en las puertas de entrada a la Casa de Libra, manteniendo bajo vigilancia su territorio.

\- ¿Finalmente regresaste a tu Casa, Dohko? Escuchó una voz familiar y el castaño se volteó para ver a su misterioso invitado, el cual iba acompañado.

\- Asmita, Abraham, ¡qué gusto me da! Por fin saliste de la Casa de Virgo, dime, ¿adónde fuiste con Abraham?. Dijo, sorprendido y luego le preguntó al respecto.

\- A ningún lado, solo visité a Athena para saludarla. No sé por qué te sorprendes, Querido Dohko. [Fue esa su respuesta y se volteó para verlo] Dohko, tu hermanito, no es alguien muy especial pero tampoco es alguien tan malo. Refutó a aquel personaje.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oye, dime cómo conociste a Tenma! ¡Asmita, dime adónde vas! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?! Quiso saber Dohko al respecto.

\- Mi nombre es Asmita de Virgo, nada más ni nada menos, Dohko, los Caballeros como yo, usualmente nos dirigimos hacia la muerte. Le volvió a responder el rubio y puso rumbo para dejar el lugar, pero Abraham lo detuvo.

\- Alto, aún no le has respondido a Dohko. Le ordenó Abraham con una voz seria.

\- ¡Asmita! Gritó el Caballero de Libra, pero ya el rubio estaba yéndose de allí, hacia las escaleras.

* * *

Volviendo al Inframundo, avanzando a toda prisa por los pasillos extensos y oscuros y con Tenma a punto de morir, se encontraban Yato y Yuzuhira, quienes debían salir ya antes de que cayera la última Flor de la Pulsera.

\- ¡Oye, Tenma, ya casi estamos por llegar, cuando volvamos al Santuario, tienes que recuperarte por Athena! Pidió el Caballero del Unicornio, mientras que se comenzaba a ver una salida hacia el fondo.

\- Estamos muy cerca del Monte Yomotsu. Informó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Muy bien! Exclamó Yato y los tres salieron de los pasillos hacia unas tierras oscuras, sus suelos eran color violeta oscuro y parecía que se acercaba una tormenta, dadas las características del Cielo.

En ese momento, una gigantesca figura apareció, bloqueando el paso de los fugitivos.

\- ¡Pero qué...! Gritó Yato, al ver a aquel Espectro, el cual tenía una mirada severa, aterradora y fría apuntada hacia los personajes.

\- ¡Tontos, Caballeros! ¡¿Creyeron que escaparían! [Preguntó amenazante y dio un paso, causando un temblor de tierra] ¡Soy Stand el Escarabajo Mortal de la Estrella Horrible!. Se presentó aquel gigantesco personaje y cubierto por completo de una Armadura Surplice color negro con forma de escarabajo y que cubría su ojo, revelando únicamente unos ojos negros aterradores.

\- ¡Maldición! Gritó Yato, al ver que estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

\- ¡La "Batalla en la Gran Cascada de Sangre" atrajo mi atención y por eso los encontré! Pero su aventura, ¡termina aquí! ¡MUERAN!. [Exclamó y tras sentenciar la muerte de los Caballeros, dio una fuerte pisoteada contra el suelo, quebrando al mismo pero los enemigos lo evadieron].

\- ¡Yuzuhira! ¡Ve adelante con Tenma! Ya no hay tiempo. Pidió Yato, quien le entregó a su Camarada a la rubia, para que escaparan.

\- Yato. Dijo ella.

\- Juro que volveré al Santuario. ¡Tenma! [Prometió y en su rostro podía verse una sonrisa de victoria, en la que vencería a Stand].

Yuzuhira partió de allí con Tenma en sus brazos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó aquel Espectro, quien comenzó por darle una serie de feroces golpes a Yato, uno de ellos lo derribó al piso.

* * *

De vuelta a Jamir, Tenma abrió los ojos, tras sentir como una misteriosa fuerza ingresaba en la Torre, éste se despertó.

\- ¡Demonios, me duele! Gritó el joven, llevando su mano izquierda al brazo derecho, donde había sido herido.

\- Has despertado, te encuentras en Jamir, me alegra mucho verte, Pegaso. Le dijo el Maestro de Yuzuhira.

\- ¿Jamir? Entonces tú eres...¡El Anciano del que Yato estuvo hablando!. Recordó Tenma.

\- Completaron la misión sin problemas, buen trabajo, Pegaso. [Felicitó el Maestro y eso dejó sorprendido al chico].

\- ¡Es cierto! ¿Dónde están Yato y Yuzuhira?. [Preguntó Tenma y al voltearse a su derecha, se encontró a la rubia con la mano apoyada en el pecho de un inconsciente Yato] ¡OYE, YATO!. Gritó Tenma, desesperado por el estado de su Camarada y fue hasta él.

\- Nos encontramos con un Espectro cerca de Yomotsu, él quiso...quedarse atrás para que...escapáramos antes de que tú murieras. Le contó Yuzuhira la hazaña de Yato.

\- ¡Rayos, no...! ¡Eres un tonto, yo deseaba volver, de verdad deseaba volver pero...amigo, yo no quiero que mueras en mi lugar, no me lo perdonaría nunca! Regresa, ¡Regresa, Yato!. Pidió Tenma al muchacho inconsciente.

* * *

Stan lanzó a Yato contra el piso, estaba listo para matarlo y así liquidar a aquel invasor.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió con tu poder?! El Unicornio es un Caballero, ¿verdad?. [Preguntó y se agachó para verlo a su enemigo abatido con esos ojos aterradores] ¡Entonces daré un paseo en él!. Dijo, ahora burlándose de Yato, quien comenzó a hacer un intento con levantarse del suelo.

\- ¡NO LO HARÁS! ¡No te me acerques, Mastodonte! ¡ME SUBESTIMAS, ESPECTRO! [Gritó Yato y tras elevarse por los aires, dio una feroz patada contra el centro de la Armadura de Stand, pero fue atrapado por los cuernos del Escarabajo],

\- ¡Me las pagarás HASTA AQUÍ! [Gritó el rival y se estrelló contra una fila de rocas] ¡Te destrozaré con mi siguiente golpe! Juró, mientras que Yato estaba herido y con una herida que sangraba en la cabeza.

\- _"Rayos, prometí que regresaría al Santuario...Quiero...Quiero volver a verla"_ [Pidió Yato, quien se zafó del control de Stand y preparó su nueva ofensiva] ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. Gritó el joven y ambos golpes chocaron entre los dos personajes, en aquel momento, la Espada que había recibido del Maestro de Jamir, se iluminó de un fuerte color dorado.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! [Se preguntó Stand, quien vio aquella llama dorada, la cual se desvaneció] ¿Eh? El Unicornio desapareció. Se dijo así mismo, asombrado, mientras que Yato iniciaba el viaje de regreso a Jamir.

* * *

\- ¡Ahhh, yo...! ¿Estoy...con vida? Se preguntó Yato, quien había despertado en Jamir.

\- La Espada de Athena te protegió, esa Espada está protegida por las Oraciones de Athena, las Oraciones Sagradas que tiene esa Espada te permitieron regresar a este Mundo. Le explicó el Maestro a Yato, quien sostenía aquella filosa arma blanca.

\- ¡Eso es verdad, oye, Yato! Reconoció Tenma aquel poder y pegó un grito que asustó a Yato.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! Preguntó amenazante el Caballero del Unicornio, dejando sin palabras a Tenma.

\- Muchas gracias, yo estoy muy contento...de tener vida. Le agradeció por haberlo traído a la vida con Yuzuhira.

\- Je, supongo. Dijo Yato, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

El Maestro miró hacia el Este:

\- Tranquilos, no quiero pelear. Escucharon una voz que venía afuera de la entrada la Torre.

\- ¿Quién eres? Preguntó Yuzuhira al misterioso invitado y éste apareció delante de ellos.

\- No se preocupen, no soy un enemigo, soy el General Skips de Crisaor, Embajador del Emperador Poseidon, me mandó el Caballero Abraham de Acuario para buscar a Tenma y Yato y veo que están ambos bien. Se presentó el Yeti blanco, quien se arrodilló ante el Maestro de Jamir.

\- Pensé que nunca más volverías a Jamir, viejo amigo. [Reconoció el Maestro a Skips, con quien estrecharon sus manos y luego miró hacia Tenma y Yato con Yuzuhira] Es muy pronto para alegrarse: Vienen por nosotros a gran velocidad. Alertó el Anciano de la presencia de las tropas imperiales de Hades.

* * *

\- Están allí, están allí esos tontos Caballeros que robaron los "Frutos del Árbol Sagrado". Dijo uno de los Soldados de aquel escuadrón.

\- Sí, la Señorita Pandora nos ordenó recuperarlos todos. ¡Sin embargo, si ponen resistencia, mátenlos sin piedad, destrozenlos! [Ordenó otro de los Soldados, el cual se lanzó a la carrera, éste debía ser el Capitán de aquella tropa, mientras que cruzaban el Puente hacia Jamir, cuando de golpe, algo extraño sintió] _"¡¿Qué?! ¡Siento algo extraño! Este Camino era tan largo"_ Pensó sorprendido de aquel cambio y de que habían quedado congelados.

\- _"Será mejor que imaginen que este Camino los llevará de vuelta a su hogar en el Inframundo"_ [Advirtió una voz y se abrió un Portal, revelando al autor de aquella advertencia, siendo Asmita de Virgo, quien venía avanzando hacia los Espectros].

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres..., ¿Por qué estás aquí?! [Preguntó el Capitán de aquella tropa y entonces el rubio invocó una feroz ofensiva] ¡ASMITA DE VIRGO, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó, preso del pánico, mientras que era lanzado por los aires junto a sus Soldados, rodeados de Ángeles y Campanas que replicaban.

\- Vine aquí para iluminar a los tontos Espectros como tú. Sentenció el Caballero rubio, quien siguió avanzando por donde había atacado.

* * *

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!. Preguntó Yato, sorprendido.

\- _"Ese Cosmos...¡no hay duda, es Asmita de Virgo!"_ ¡Ah, pero qué está haciendo en este lugar, ese maldito! Quiso saber Tenma, cerrando el puño izquierdo con fuerza.

\- Hablar así de mí, no es amable de tu parte. Veo que cumpliste con tu misión, ahora condúceme con el Anciano de Jamir. Felicitó Asmita al muchacho, éste se hallaba en el aire y con los cabellos rubios, movidos por el viento, sus ojos cerrados y sujetando su Casco Dorado, para luego pedir que lo llevaran con aquel hombre.

* * *

Dentro de la Torre de Jamir, Yuzuhira le entregó una bolsa llena con aquellos "Frutos"al Maestro.

\- Son los "Frutos del Árbol Sagrado" que vive en el Inframundo. Entregó ella aquel paquete, arrodillada ante Asmita.

\- ¿Y para qué nos sirven esos "Frutos"? Preguntó Tenma.

\- Yuzuhira dijo que los Espectros son inmortales, ¿cierto? [Preguntó el Anciano y Tenma asintió con la cabeza en silencio] Los "Frutos" son las únicas cosas vivientes en el Mundo de los Muertos, son lo contrario a las Sapuris, compuestas de Minerales provenientes del Inframundo, esto detendrá la inmortalidad del Ejército de Hades, me refiero a que podremos utilizarlos como armas para sellar las Almas de los Espectros. Contó sobre la función de los "Frutos".

\- ¿Con eso? Preguntó Tenma y vio que Skips asintió en silencio junto con el Anciano Maestro, el cual le habló para responder a su pregunta.

\- Sí, pero en estas condiciones son inútiles. Dio el lado negativo.

\- ¡Pero entonces qué hará! Preguntó Tenma.

\- Para eso he venido hasta aquí, para convertir a estos "Frutos" en armas, necesitamos la fuerza del "Último Cosmo". Dijo Asmita.

\- Así es, ahora dime, Pegaso, si has escuchado alguna vez de la "Esencia del Cosmos". Preguntó el rubio, mientras que el castaño quedaba en silencio.

* * *

La ofensiva de Asmita había logrado liquidar a la tropa enemiga, la cual terminó cayendo hacia los afilados picos rocosos, mientras que el Capitán, estando en un estado de agonía total, extendió su mano hacia arriba.

\- Agh, Cielos, ¡Qué patéticos!. Edward de Silfo, Estrella Terrestre del Vuelo. Dijo aquella misteriosa voz, la cual estaba en lo alto de uno de los picos, burlándose de los Soldados caídos.

\- Y tú...¡¿Qué haces aquí, Cheshire Estrella Terrestre de la Bestia?! Preguntó Edward hacia aquel personaje de piel oscura, cabello corto plateado y pupilas amarillas, parecidas a las de un gato.

\- Fueron órdenes de Pandora, por eso vine aquí. [Dijo y agachó para ver al moribundo Edward] ¡Miren nada más, Edward, ¿no te da vergüenza estar en esas condiciones?! Te ves mal, ¿acaso tus oponentes fueron más listos que tú? [Preguntó, muy burlón y sonriente, pero eso no era motivo de risa para Edward, quien le lanzó una mirada de odio y apretó los dientes] No me interesa, Edward, de cualquier modo, jeje, no podemos morir. [Sentenció Cheshire y los Soldados comenzaron a salir de los picos, sin ningún tipo de daño interno] ¡Agh, ya muévanse! Recuperaremos los "Frutos del Árbol Sagrado" de una vez. Ordenó el peli blanco.

* * *

A su vez, de vuelta en la Torre de Jamir, una especie de terremoto comenzó a azotar a la zona.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡¿Otra vez los Espectros?! Preguntó Yato, mientras que afuera las fuerzas enemigas bombardeaban con sus poderes a la Torre.

\- Los Espectros que derroté antes, seguramente han resucitado. Dijo Asmita, cuando otra explosión cercana causó que entrara una columna de polvo y humo.

\- ¡Diablos, no van a detenerse! Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡Tomen esto, Espectros del Demonio! ¡"Lanza de Crisaor"! Lanzó Skips su ataque, pero la ofensiva fue de vuelta, ya que uno de los rivales la desvió.

\- No van a detenerse, ¡Qué bueno que nosotros tenemos a un Caballero Dorado, así será más fácil! Se alegró Yato.

\- Claro que no, ustedes serán quienes se encargarán de derrotarlos. [Dijo Asmita] Ya había comunicado que tengo algo muy importante que hacer. Les volvió a informar al respecto.

\- Así es, se necesita de alguien que tenga la Fuerza del "Árbol Sagrado". En este momento, el único que puede lograrlo es...Asmita de Virgo El Invidente. Solo tú puedes lograrlo. Les dijo el Maestro.

\- ¡¿Tú estás ciego?! Preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

\- Sí, pero eso no es problema, gracias a eso, soy capaz de percibir más cosas que la gente normal. No sé cómo te ves, pero aún así sé como estás: Tu Armadura está rota y sucia, al igual que tu rostro. [Dijo aquellas palabras a Tenma y luego se dirigió al Maestro] Anciano, ¿y la Armadura de Tenma? Preguntó, mientras que el hombre quedaba en silencio.

Allí se encontraba:

\- ¿Estás bien, Asmita? Preguntó el Anciano al rubio.

\- No se preocupe, ya no necesitaré mi sangre. Le dijo, mientras que el hombre se volteaba sorprendido pero Asmita le regaló una sonrisa.

* * *

Los enemigos continuaban con sus ofensivas, Skips les hacía frente, pero éstos atacaban repetidas veces.

\- ¡Témpanos, necesito apoyo, estos tipos son bastante rápidos! Pidió el Yeti.

\- ¡Resiste, amigo! Pidió Tenma y lanzó un ataque de bloqueo, impidiendo a las fuerzas enemigas que ingresaran.

\- ¡Perdemos demasiado tiempo por una simple barrera, vamos! [Ordenó Cheshire a sus tropas y éstas se lanzaron al asalto] ¡No quiero darme cuenta de que le tienen miedo a dos Caballeros Dorados y a General Marino, ¿eh?! ¡Sí es así, se lo diré a la Señora Pandora! [Ordenó el peli blanco, pero cuando sus fuerzas estaban por llegar a las puertas de la Torre, una feroz ofensiva los atrapó y lanzó por los aires, haciéndoles gritar del pánico]. ¡Este Cosmos...un Caballero Dorado! Gritó Cheshire y allí apareció Tenma.

\- ¡Mi nueva Armadura está lista, ahora vamos a luchar! ¡Y tú eres el siguiente, enano!. Exclamó Tenma, lleno de energía y listo para pelear.

\- Eres exacto como dicen los rumores, jugaré contigo hasta cansarme. Le felicitó Cheshire y desafió a Tenma a pelear.

\- La Armadura es fantástica, ¡aquí voy!. Gritó el joven.

Pero cuando se lanzó hacia Cheshire, una mano lo detuvo.

\- ¡Pero qué sucede! ¡Acabo de derrotarlos a todos, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?! Preguntó Tenma, al ver a los enemigos con volver a ponerse de pie.

\- Hum, nosotros somos Caballeros de la Muerte, mientras que el Señor Hades nos proteja, nos levantaremos de nuevo. Respondió Cheshire.

\- Así es, nosotros somos Inmortales, a diferencia de ustedes que sí son Mortales. Agregó Edward, quien estaba herido y con su Armadura Sapuris destruida, pero aún así estaba en condiciones de pelear.

\- ¡Espero que tengan espacio para pelear contra un Inmortal como yo! Les desafió Skips, quien entró en escena.

\- ¡¿Tú quién eres, Yeti?! ¡Largo de aquí!. Le ordenó uno de los Soldados de la tropa, pero el Yeti le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su Lanza de Crisaor.

\- Soy el General Skips de Crisaor y estoy a las órdenes del Emperador Poseidon, si quieren pelear contra Tenma, pelearán contra mí también. Les desafió Skips.

\- ¡Y conmigo! Escucharon otra voz y desde los riscos apareció Abraham de Acuario.

\- ¡Y conmigo! Agregó Rose Cuarzo, quien había ido junto con el Caballero Dorado, lista para combatir y blandiendo su Espada y Escudo.

\- Vaya, vaya, un Yeti General, un Caballero de Acuario y una Humana Mortal que vienen a pelear, esto se pone interesante. Dijo Cheshire.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, gato parlante! Ordenó Abraham.

\- Qué temperamento que tienes, ya veo que porque la Señorita Pandora te tiene mucho cariño. Se burló Cheshire de vuelta.

\- ¡Te ordenado de que calles la boca, ¿acaso estás sordo?! Ordenó ahora Rose, quien le apuntó con su Espada.

\- Oh, vaya, jejeje, ¿eres la novia de Abraham? Se burló Cheshire.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto! Gritó el Caballero de Acuario pero cuando se lanzó contra el peli blanco, dos de los Soldados le impidieron el paso.

\- ¡Hazte un lado, Abraham de Acuario! Ordenó uno de ellos.

No tuvieron tiempo de reacciona, ya que ambos recibieron un golpe doble por parte de Rose, quien lanzó el Escudo suyo contra ellos, liberando el camino y dejando inconscientes a los rivales.

\- ¡Ahora! Ordenó la Líder de las Crystal Gems y comenzó la batalla.

* * *

\- Perdóname, Asmita, pero un Anciano como yo ya no puede ayudarte. Pidió disculpas el Maestro de Jamir.

\- ¡Vaya! Es raro que diga eso, porque la verdad, yo me siento muy bien en este momento. [Contó, tranquilo y corrió una cortina, de la cual llevaba hacia unas escaleras, las cuales empezó a subir y en sus manos llevaba un "Rosario"] _"Almacené todo mi Cosmos mientras meditaba en la Oscuridad por muchos días, finalmente podré darle uso"_ [Pensó y de ahí salió hacia una especie de balcón de la Torre, donde podía verse el humo de los combates y una ráfaga de viento fresca le dio la bienvenida] Awwww, qué viento tan suave, es un buen día. Sentenció, para luego sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y con el "Rosario" en sus manos, mientras que en el lado derecho podía verse sangre que corría de una herida.

* * *

Afuera de la Torre, la batalla contra los Espectros se volvía cada vez más tensa, mientras que Rose enfrentaba a tres rivales a la vez con su Espada y Escudo, Skips tumbaba y Abraham ayudaba a Tenma en el combate contra Edward de Silfo, quien ejercía, al igual que el resto de sus Camaradas, una increíble resistencia.

\- ¡"Ejecución de Aurora"! Atacó Abraham a uno de los rivales, pero éste, al recibir el golpe, se comenzó a reír.

\- Muy refrescante esta brisa, Abraham de Acuario, creí que esto sería una pelea, pero por lo que veo, es solo una guerra de niños, ¡ahora verás! Sentenció el Espectro, el cual se lanzó contra Abraham, pero éste le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago, no sin antes destruir parte de su Sapuris.

\- Aprende a respetar a tu enemigo, idiota, porque me parece que tu Emperador no te enseñó esos modales. Le dijo Abraham, quien lo lanzó contra dos de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Maldito! [Gritó Tenma, quien le propinó a uno de los Soldados un fuerte golpe en la cara, mientras que otros dos atacaban por detrás y el castaño los evadía, saltando en el aire].

\- ¡Rayos, Tenma, ten cuidado, enemigos a ambos! Le alertó Skips, quien derriba a otro de los Espectros con la "Lanza de Crisaor".

En ese momento, al escuchar la advertencia de Skips, el castaño fue rodeado por Edward y dos de sus Soldados, pero Yuzuhira y Yato fueron en su ayuda, derribando a los enemigos y volvieron a tierra firme.

\- ¡No descuides nunca tu espalda, tonto! Le advirtió Yato.

\- Agradezco mucho de haberme ayudado, Yato. Agradeció Tenma.

\- En este momento, Asmita está usando su Cosmos para purificar los "Frutos del Árbol", el Anciano ha ordenado proteger la Torre hasta que termine su misión. Dijo Yuzuhira aquella orden impartida por su Maestro.

\- ¡Excelente, la verdad no me importa que sean inmortales, los vamos a despedazar! Exclamó Tenma y se lanzaron los tres al asalto.

\- ¡SÍ! Gritó Yato y Yuzuhira se quitó su larga bufanda, la cual utilizó para atrapar a uno de los Espectros y darle una paliza.

Otro de los Soldados se le apareció por detrás, pero Yato y Rose se lanzaron en contra-ataque:

\- ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. Lanzó el muchacho su ofensiva, derribando a dos de ellos, mientras que Rose se cargaba a otros dos más, utilizando su Espada y causando severas heridas en los cuerpos enemigos.

Los Espectros no pensaban rendirse, a pesar de estar sangrando por las heridas, éstos aún mantenían su resistencia.

\- ¡TOMEN ESTO, "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva.

\- ¡Y esto, nadie se burla de mí: "Lanza de Crisaor"! Atacó Skips.

\- ¡Y de mí también, "Cañón Cuarzo"! Lanzó Rose su ataque.

\- ¡Y del mío, "Ejecución de Aurora"! Finalizó Abraham con el bombardeo.

Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos, los Espectros seguían levantándose del suelo.

\- ¡Rayos, ¿Qué ustedes nunca se cansan?! Preguntó Tenma, furioso y los enemigos se lanzaron al asalto.

En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Tenma le dio un puñetazo a uno de ellos, Rose le partió la cabeza a otro con su Escudo y Skips había atacado con una intensa ráfaga de su Lanza a otro de los Espectros, cuyo cuello había recibido una herida cortante, pero seguían combatiendo.

\- ¡Son un puño de tontos que están esforzando por nada! ¿No saben lo que es la Inmortalidad, verdad?: La protección del Señor Hades es muy poderosa. [Dijo Cheshire, burlándose de ellos, mientras que la tropa de Edward caía al suelo y se levantaba de nuevo, a la vista de los agotados Caballeros].

\- ¡Ya no se detienen! Señaló Tenma.

\- ¡Sí! [Respondió el peli blanco al castaño, bajando por un risco de las montañas] En otras palabras, así será siempre, perdedores. Desde el principio, ustedes no tienen oportunidad de ganar. Sentenció Cheshire, quien vio como los Soldados con Edward se lanzaban al asalto una vez más.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Asmita extendió su brazo con el "Rosario" y una serie de descargas aparecieron en la habitación de la Torre.

\- ¡AHH! Gritó Tenma, propinándole una golpiza a un Espectro, quien cayó al suelo y luego vio que en la Torre, en el último piso de la misma, una intensa luz roja emanaba hacia afuera.

\- _"Algo está muy mal"_ [Pensó Cheshire para sus adentros] ¡Edward, cuida la Torre, vayan a la Cima ahora mismo! Ordenó el peli blanco y las tropas obedecieron, dirigiéndose hacia la cima.

\- ¡No lo harás! Gritó Tenma.

Cuando intentó darle un puñetazo, Edward lo lanzó unos pocos metros y luego una fuerte explosión se sintió en la Torre.

\- ¡Asmita! Reconoció aquella fuerza el castaño.

\- Este Cosmos...no me parece que sea normal, ¿cuánta fuerza estará esperando utilizar? Preguntó Yato, sorprendido.

Yuzuhira miró hacia la Torre, sin decir nada.

\- Algo no está bien. [Dijo Tenma y se lanzó hacia la Torre] _"Asmita planea...¡no es posible!"_ Pensó el castaño.

* * *

Dentro de la habitación en la Torre, Asmita elevó el "Rosario" hacia el arriba y luego abrió los ojos.

\- _"Athena, Querida Athena, nunca conocí la Luz y no tengo intención de cambiar mi forma de pensar, el Mundo está lleno de dolor y confusión. Sin embargo..."_

* * *

 **Flashbacks: \- **... _"¿Esa niña es Athena?"_ Dijo Asmita, para luego en aquel viaje al Pasado, viera a una pequeña Sasha, recién llegada al Santuario.

\- _En esta Era, Athena no descendió sobre su Estatua, ella decidió nacer en la Tierra, lejos del Santuario, así que quizás tenga algún significado, ahora solamente luce como una niña, pero pronto despertará. Seguramente está triste porque ha tenido que abandonar a su familia y amigos._ Dijo el Patriarca y arrodillado ante ella se hallaba Asmita.

\- _¡Qué Diosa tan tonta! Por supuesto que pudo haber reencarnado en un Ser Superior, pero eligió nacer Humano común y experimentar el Sufrimiento._ Detalló Asmita.

Y en la Casa de Virgo:

\- " _¿Cómo una Diosa como ella puede guiar a la Tierra hacia la verdad?" ¿Tienes un asunto pendiente aquí, Diosa Athena?_. [Se preguntó así mismo y luego, tras sentir la presencia de la chica, quien llevaba el Báculo, lanzó su pregunta hacia ella, quien iba en silencio.] Si te escapas sin avisar, Athena, preocuparás al Patriarca. Le dio su advertencia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy, si tienes los ojos cerrados? Preguntó ella, sorprendida.

\- No, yo no cerré los ojos, están sellados, Querida Athena, gracias a eso, puedo sentir el Sufrimiento del Mundo aunque no pueda verlo. Respondió Asmita a la pregunta de la chica, quien se sentó, depositando el Báculo.

\- Pues por eso, parece que lo sufrieras tú también. Señaló Sasha.

\- ¿Qué dijo? A...Al igual que tú que eres una Diosa, yo también puedo sentir el dolor. Dijo Asmita.

\- Pero a mí no me molesta sentirlo, Señor, eso significa cumpliré mi promesa y estaré bien, no importa, si me sigue doliendo, yo sé que estaré bien. Respondió ella con una sonrisa y tranquilidad en su ser.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Ya entiendo"_ [Comprendió Asmita toda la situación y de ahí lanzó el tan esperado ataque contra los Espectros, los cuales estaban por llegar hacia el balcón] ¡"SUPREMACÍA CELESTIAL DE LOS ESPÍRITUS SOBRE EL MAL"! Exclamó y una gran corriente de espíritus con calaveras se abalanzaron sobre los enemigos.

\- Pero ¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿"Supremacía Celestial"!? ¡DENSE PRISA Y MATEN AL CABALLERO DORADO EN LA TORRE!. Ordenó Cheshire, desesperado.

\- ¡Maldito! Gritó Edward, quien se lanzó al asalto con sus compañeros, pero quedaron atrapados por la ofensiva de Asmita.

\- ¡Llegan tarde, sí, ustedes son esos Espíritus Malignos que sellaré! ¡"LOS TESOROS DEL CIELO"! ¡Esta vez, reciban el "Sueño Eterno de la Muerte"!. Sentenció Asmita, quien agitó el brazo que llevaba el "Rosario", en donde quedaron selladas las almas del Espectro Edward de Silfo y sus Soldados, cuyos cuerpos cayeron, desplomados, al suelo y ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Están muertos? ¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo, pero por qué?. Se preguntó el peli blanco, quien al poner su dedo en el cuello de Edward, para sentir sus pulsaciones, su cuerpo se hizo cenizas junto con el de sus Camaradas.

Tenma escaló hacia la Torre:

\- ¡Asmita!. Dijo el joven, quien fue a felicitarlo.

\- Tenma, ¿verdad? [Preguntó hacia él, hallándose de pie, con el brazo extendido y una luz blanca que emanaba por la Torre destruida] El Mundo es hermoso, mira, allí está lleno de luz, hay una villa en ese lugar, ¿verdad?, donde las personas viven juntas, sufren, pero también son felices. ¡Vaya! Eres mucho más joven de lo que yo llegué a pensar. [Le dijo, mirándolo ahora con los ojos abiertos y las lágrimas de Tenma comenzaron a caer hacia el suelo, donde a su vez, Abraham iba subiendo hacia la Torre] Aquí o en el Inframundo, tú me recuerdas mucho a la joven Athena. [Dijo, haciendo esa comparación, mientras que su cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo en el momento en el que Abraham llegó hasta allí y cayó de rodillas] Tenma, Abraham, amigos, cuiden bien de ella, por favor. Pidió como último deseo el Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo, quien terminó por desvanecerse para siempre, quedando solamente su Armadura allí junto con las "Cuencas del Rosario".

\- Las "Cuencas" que encierran las Almas de los Espectros están completas, así el Ejército de Athena peleará contra el de Hades en igual condición, todo a cambio del Cosmos de Asmita. Dijo el Anciano de Jamir, mientras que la energía del rubio iba desapareciendo para siempre y ante la mirada de odio y furia de Cheshire, quien fue rodeado por Rose y el General Skips.

\- ¡Yo...no lo comprendo! ¡MALDICIÓN!. Gritó Tenma, adolorido por la muerte de Asmita y cayó al suelo.

En medio del dolor, Abraham miró hacia el Cielo y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, apretando los puños con fuerza.

\- _"Descansa en paz, Asmita de Virgo, amigo mío"_ [Se despidió el Caballero de Acuario y luego miró hacia el Santuario, donde pudo sentir una nueva fuerza enemiga avanzando para atacar.] Vaya, así que vienes para combatir contra Dohko y contra mí, Kagaho de Bennu. ¡Te estoy esperando!. Dijo, desafiante y partió para el Santuario de vuelta junto con Rose y el General Skips, donde iba a desarrollarse otra batalla en un nuevo frente.

* * *

 **Y así es como nos deja el Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo, tenemos otra baja más en las filas pero ahora, los Ejércitos de Athena y Hades estarán en igualdad con el "Rosario", los primeros Espectros han sido encerrados en las "Cuencas" y solo queda ver qué pasará a continuación.**

 **¡Y se viene una gran batalla entre los Caballeros de Tauro y Acuario contra Kagaho de Bennu! ¡¿Quién ganará?! ¡No se lo pierdan! :D.**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para:**

 *** lady-sailor: Apenas este es el comienzo de los "Regalos de Navidad Adelantados" :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Jajaja, para más adelante, tipo el 24-25 de Diciembre saldrá el capítulo 2 de "Soul of Gold" junto con el estreno de "Saintia Shö" :D. Y que por favor, que Kazuya deje de meterse en las tierras imperiales, en especial Giudecca, ya Lynn de la Harpía se ha empezado a divertir mucho con tener un saco de boxeo humano y lo mismo Lisa de Balrog, quien hace experimentos en sus tiempos libres.**

 **También mando saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. No se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, el cual va a estar muy bomba :3. Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Martes para todos ustedes :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: El Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo había muerto, el dolor inundó a Tenma, quien fue testigo junto con Abraham de la partida hacia el Sueño Eterno del rubio, pero ahora otro peligro se acercaba hacia el Santuario, cosa que puso muy serio a Abraham, quien partió rápidamente hacia allí con Rose y el General Skips.

* * *

En los riscos que daban hacia la Villa cercana al Santuario, donde había caído la tropa bajo el mando del Juez Minos de Grifos, cuyos cuerpos aún permanecían allí con las "Rosas Sangrientas" atravesándolos, algo extraño ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué estamos yendo por este camino? Preguntó Stan a Ford.

\- Hay algo raro, hermanito, hay algo raro en el aire y no me gusta para nada. Temió Ford, bastante serio y cuando pasaron cerca de los cuerpos de los Soldados de Minos que habían caído, vieron como uno de ellos empezaba a abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Rápido, tenemos que...! Pidió Stan, pero su hermano lo detuvo.

\- No podemos, no mientras exista la fuente que les devuelve la vida, los estaremos combatiendo todo el tiempo y ellos no morirán. Le advirtió el castaño de lentes.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Debemos alertar al Patriarca y a Athena. Sugirió Stan, al ver que no tenían opción.

\- No hay otra carta por jugar, ¡rápido! Pidió Ford y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Santuario.

Todo quedó en sumo silencio, mientras que uno de los Soldados del batallón de Minos abría los ojos.

\- Parece que ha pasado un tiempo para que reviviéramos, desde aquel ataque de "Rosas Sangrientas" de Albafica, todo por el Escudo de Athena. Esa es la razón por la cual el Señor Hades no podía resucitarnos. Pero Athena empieza a debilitarse, su Barrera se hace cada vez más frágil, es el momento para atacar el Santuario. Dijo aquel Soldado de cabellos rubios a sus Camaradas, los cuales también habían revivido y miraban hacia el Sur.

\- Pero, Señor, no puedo sentir el Cosmos del Señor Minos y todas las Villas, así como el Santuario, aún permanecen intactos. Dijo uno de los Soldados.

\- ¿Acaso intervino el Caballero Dorado de Piscis? Preguntó otro de los Espectros de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Ese maldito! Y lo mismo los Gemelos Pines y esa Cristal Gem. Maldijo un tercer Soldad.

\- ¡No! El Señor Minos pudo haber sido derrotado tan fácilmente, incluso si algo le ha sucedido, ¡todo está bien, solo hay que deshacernos de Athena!. Llevó el rubio la tranquilidad a las filas y pusieron marcha hacia el Santuario.

Pero una vez que se pusieron en marcha, alguien, mejor dicho dos personas los detuvieron.

\- ¡Ustedes me dan pena! [Escucharon una voz familiar y se voltearon sorprendidos] ¡La Noble Estrella de Minos no regresará de la muerte y todos ustedes terminarán igual!. ¡Yo, Tauro de Aldebaran, se los advierto!. Detrás de ellos había llegado aquel Caballero de cabellos blancos, movidos por el viento y desde el lado Oeste, apareció otra figura más.

\- Su Señor Minos está ahora en el Sueño Eterno, ya han perdido a otros de sus Camaradas en otro frente. Dijo el Caballero de Acuario.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?! Preguntó amenazante uno de los Espectros, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por toda una máscara negra.

\- ¡Soy Abraham de Acuario, Guardián de la Undécima Casa del Zodiaco! Y ustedes ya han sellado su Sentencia de Muerte. ¡Aldebaran, ¿no te importa si me uno a la fiesta?!. Después de presentarse, Abraham preguntó a su amigo aquella divertida pregunta.

\- ¡Jajaja! No hay problema, amigo, eres siempre bienvenido. Río el Caballero de Tauro y se prepararon ambos para pelear contra los Espectros del escuadrón de Minos.

\- ¡¿Son otros dos Caballeros Dorados?! Preguntó el Espectro de máscara negra, furioso al verse cercados y el rubio se lanzó hacia el frente.

\- Aldebaran, Abraham, yo soy el Caballero Nigromante de Byaku y puedo ver que ambos no poseen un Jardín de Rosas como Albafica, ni "Rosas Sangrientas" tampoco. ¡¿Cómo piensan pelear contra todos nosotros?!. Les dijo a ellos dos, quienes no tenían esa ventaja.

Ambos amigos se prepararon para pelear.

\- ¡¿Qué es lo que significa esa posición, maldito?! Preguntó otro de los Espectros, cuya víscera del Casco cubría sus ojos.

\- Lo que esta posición significa es...que cruzarme de brazos será suficiente para vencerlos. Les dejó en claro su respuesta.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho!. Amenazó Nigromante y sus Soldados se lanzaron al asalto.

\- Son unos tontos: ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Exclamó Aldebaran y lanzó su ofensiva, sin moverse, una poderosa onda explosiva, parecida al estallido de una bomba o mejor dicho, a la embestida de un toro furioso, lanzó por los aires a los enemigos, pero aún no era el final de la batalla.

\- ¡Tomen esto, idiotas! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Atacó Abraham a los Soldados y a Nigromante con aquella poderosa ventisca.

\- Je, buen golpe, Abraham [Le felicitó el Caballero de Tauro] ¡Yo, Aldebaran, no me arrepiento de nada! Les dejó en claro sus palabras.

El Espectro y Teniente del Juez Minos de Grifos, Nigromante de Byaku, había sido derrotado junto a sus tropas, pero cuando Aldebaran y Abraham se dispusieron a dejar los pasos montañosos, llegó otro "invitado".

\- Supongo que ya no soy necesario. Escucharon aquella voz y hacia los riscos se encontraron con un reconocido Caballero de Libra.

\- ¡Dohko!. Dijo Aldebaran.

\- Creo que son ustedes dos los únicos que pueden derrotar a los Espectros Resucitados con un simple movimiento de sus manos. Les felicitó el castaño.

\- Bueno, algo así. [Respondió Aldebaran con Abraham a los halagos, mientras que Dohko bajaba hacia ellos] El Patriarca debió haberte enviado para estar más tranquilo, supongo. Seguro que te lo pidió a ti por ser muy joven, además de generoso, o me equivoco. Pero te recuerdo que es nuestro deber de Caballeros, servir a Athena con lealtad. Dijo Aldebaran, mirando hacia el Horizonte.

\- Incluso tú abandonaste tu antiguo nombre para luchar por ella, Aldebaran. Refrescó Dohko los recuerdos del peli blanco.

\- Mi nombre ya no es importante, solamente deseo vivir como el Caballero de Tauro y nada más. Bien, hay que llevar a estos Espectros al Escudo de Athena, antes de que resuciten. Dio a entender que ya no era importante su nombre y de ahí ordenó de que llevaran los cuerpos hacia aquel sitio.

\- Así es, serán los Caballeros de Plata que se encarguen de ello. Dijo Dohko.

\- Después de terminar con eso, regresa al Santuario para terminar con ellos, por favor. Yo vigilaré un poco más con Abraham. Le pidió Aldebaran y se dirigió a montar guardia hacia el Horizonte.

\- ¡Oye, Aldebaran! [Le llamó Dohko y éste se volteó] Mira, creí escuchar de ti que soy muy generoso, pero la verdad eso es culpa tuya, Aldebaran. Dijo el castaño, sorprendiendo al peli blanco.

\- ¡Tonterías! Vuelve al Santuario. Le ordenó, mientras que puso marcha hacia el Sur.

\- No te preocupes, Dohko, pero ya sabes que él es muy serio. Le dijo Abraham a su Camarada de armas.

\- Bueno, en eso tienes razón, ¿montarás guardia aquí también, Abraham? Preguntó Dohko a él, tras razonar por aquellos dichos.

\- Sí, luego iré al Santuario para ver cómo van mis Estudiantes. Respondió el castaño y éste se dirigió hacia el Sur también.

* * *

\- _"La Guerra Santa ya ha comenzado y Albafica ha muerto en batalla, Asmita fue a Jamir, pero Dohko dijo que también ha muerto. Al final, nunca pude entenderlo"_ Habría sido un honor charlar con él alguna vez. [Habló Aldebaran con Abraham, mientras que iban caminando, hasta que algo llamó su atención] ¡¿Quién se aproxima?! Ha penetrado en la Barrera y no se detiene, ¡su Cosmos es terrible! [Frunce el ceño] Claramente es un enemigo del Santuario. Dijo Aldebaran, mientras que hacia el Sol que se ocultaba por el Oeste, venía a toda velocidad Kagaho de Bennu, quien aterrizó, causando una ráfaga intensa de viento y quedando cara a cara frente a Aldebaran y Abraham.

\- Así que por fin vienes, Kagaho de Bennu. Dijo Abraham, mirando serio a su rival.

\- ¡Contéstame la verdad: ¿Dónde se encuentra Dohko de Libra?! Les ordenó el Guardaespaldas del Emperador Hades, cuyo Cosmos lo protegía, formando toda una muralla de color violeta y sus ojos resplandecían.

\- ¡No tienes ninguna educación, tú estás exigiendo respuestas sin presentarte primero, voy a tener que enseñarte buenos modales!. Le advirtió Aldebaran, sonriendo al rival y listo para combatir con Abraham.

* * *

Volviendo hacia el Santuario, con el Sol ocultándose, los Estudiantes de Abraham se hallaban en un camino lleno de antiguas columnas y templos:

\- Aww, el Señor Hasgard y el Maestro Abraham se demoran mucho. Dijo uno de los Estudiantes.

\- Es muy estricto con la puntualidad, pero ya se le hizo tarde. Es la primera vez, Salo, quiero que vallas a buscarlo. Le pidió otra de las Estudiantes, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara blanca.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo por qué. Preguntó el chico de cabellos negros.

\- Celintha, no le llames así. Pidió otro joven, quien se hallaba arriba de las escaleras.

\- ¡Teneo!. Reconoció Salo al chico con cola de caballo.

\- Llámalo por su nuevo nombre, es Aldebaran de Tauro. Les dijo el chico.

\- Los hombres son una molestia. Solamente es un nombre, no pasa nada. Reprochó la chica.

\- ¡Claro que pasa algo, su nombres es muy importante para él!. Exclamó el muchacho, quien se hallaba molesto por los dichos de Celintha.

\- Teneo, ¿dónde está el Señor de Aldebaran? Preguntó Salo, mientras que su compañero le apoyaba su mano en la cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Tranquilo, Salo, se fue con el Señor Dohko y el Señor Abraham a luchar contra los Espectros fuera del Santuario. Le tranquilizó.

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿Se fue con Dohko y Abraham? Preguntó curioso el niño.

\- No, Salo, tienes que decirles Señor Dohko y Señor Abraham. De todas formas, será mejor que practiquemos por nuestra cuenta. Sugirió Celintha.

\- De acuerdo. Aprobó esa orden Teneo.

Pronto dejaron las escaleras y de ahí se dirigieron hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

\- _"La Guerra Santa comenzó y nosotros como Aprendices lucharemos junto con los Caballeros. Tenemos que ser más fuertes y poderoso en lo posible, no podemos perder contra el enemigo. Seremos como él, seremos como el Señor Aldebaran y el Señor Abraham"_ Pensó Teneo, quien estaba cargando una pesada en roca con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que Salo y Celintha practicaban combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

* * *

Todos esos pensamientos fueron a parar hacia Aldebaran y Abraham, los cuales se hallaban cara a cara con el rival Kagaho de Bennu, quien había llegado, envuelto en una feroz cólera, como si se tratara de una tormenta a punto de desatar su furia contra un pueblo o ciudad, listo para pelear contra ellos.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieren enseñarme modales?! ¡Ridículo! ¡No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, quítense de mi camino! Les ordenó Kagaho, quien cruzó por donde estaban ellos, Abraham intentó atacarlo, pero al ver a Aldebaran, pensó que él tendría un plan para destruir al rival.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe y tomó del ala izquierda a Kagaho.

\- Escúchame bien, te enseñaré buenos modales. Le dijo en modo de advertencia.

\- Eres un tonto, lo mismo tú, Abraham de Acuario, ¡al parecer...no necesitas tu brazo!. Sentenció Kagaho, quien lanzó una oleada de poder, inmovilizando a su contrincante.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó el peli blanco.

\- Estás "Llamas Negras" te quemarán hasta los huesos, ¡tienes que soltarme si es que quieres conservar tu brazo! [Le advirtió, pero golpe, sintió algo que le llamó la atención] _"Ha incrementado su poder"_. Pensó.

\- ¿Acaso crees que un poco de fuego puede lastimarme? [Preguntó y se sacó de encima las "Llamas Negras", para luego tumbar contra el suelo a Kagaho] ¡Eres un ingenuo!. Recriminó a su rival, el cual produjo una verdadera explosión por la furia acumulada.

\- ¡MALDITOS! Les gritó Kagaho.

\- ¡Grita todo lo que quieras, pajarraco inmundo, pronto tu Señor Hades caerá! Desafió Abraham a Kagaho.

\- ¡Primero aprende a inclinar la cabeza! Ordenó Aldebaran, hundiendo, con la ayuda de Abraham, la cabeza del rival contra el suelo, provocando otra enorme explosión, la cual mandó a volar una gran cantidad de piedras y rocas.

Cuando pensaron que habían logrado controlar a Kagaho, éste se salió de su control y partió hacia el lado Este de los riscos.

\- ¡Vaya! No eres tan débil, sin embargo, sería cortes si te presentaras. Dijo Rasgard, admirando la destreza del rival.

\- Si están tan interesados se los diré: ¡Soy Kagaho de Bennu, la Estrella Celestial de la Violencia!. Se presentó, finalmente, el peli negro, revelando aquella figura tan severa y su postura fría e inteligente.

\- Jamás creí que me lo dirías, mi nombre es Aldebaran, je, bien, ya es hora. Sentenció el peli blanco, tras presentarse y se cruzó de brazos llamando la atención de Kagaho.

\- Espero que estés listo, Pajarraco del Averno, espero que te gusten las semillas de alpiste que tengo para ti. Se burló Abraham.

\- Bueno, ya oíste a mi amigo Abraham de Acuario, que la batalla comience. Pidió y Kagaho comenzó a encender su Cosmos.

\- ¡¿Por qué te cruzas los brazos?! ¡Y tú hablas de buenos modales, maldito! ¡¿Piensas luchar así con los brazos cruzados?! ¡Y a ti, Abraham, estoy listo para destruirte y borrarte esa sonrisa estúpida que tienes, los dos pagarán caro!. Les dijo furioso el rival.

\- ¡Así es, con esto será suficiente para ti!. Concretó Aldebaran su postura de ataque.

\- Caballeros, solo dicen cosas graciosas, ¡PERO VOY A MANDARLOS AL INFIERNO: "RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"! [Lanzó su ofensiva Kagaho contra ellos dos, mostrando el ave del Antiguo Egipto, pero las llamas no les hicieron el mínimo daño] ¡¿Qué?! ¡Detuvieron mi "Ráfaga de la Corona Solar" con los brazos cruzados y el otro con esa postura de hielo!. Se sorprendió el rival.

\- Ahora te voy a demostrar quién soy: ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Le avisó Aldebaran y lanzó su ofensiva contra Kagaho.

\- ¡Y esto es por los civiles que mató el maldito de tu Emperador Hades en el pueblo de Italia! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Agregó Abraham su ataque, los cuales, tanto el Toro de Aldebaran como las Ráfagas Heladas dieron contra su objetivo, lanzándolo contra una de las laderas.

\- ¡AGHHHHHHHH! Gritó Kagaho, tras haber impactado contra la ladera montañosa.

\- Jejeje. Río Aldebaran tras ver al rival estrellarse.

\- ¡Los mataré! [Juró y golpeó la ladera] ¡JURO QUE LO HARÉ!. Gritó con toda su furia al máximo.

\- Tus Poderes son muy...violentos. Esas "Llamas Negras" están llenas de hostilidad, queman todo a su alrededor, incluso a ti, ¡¿todo esto se debe a tu propia Naturaleza o a la Naturaleza de los Espectros?! No puedo descifrarlo. Analizó Aldebaran la fuerza del rival, quien se levantó del suelo.

\- ¡Yo no soy como los demás, yo solo soy yo! Dijo Kagaho.

\- Mira a tu alrededor, las "Llamas Negras" cubren la tierra, ¿seguro que así te gusta vivir?. Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- ¡¿Y qué si es así?! ¡Yo decido a quien destruir y a quien proteger! ¡Espectros, Caballeros, Athena e incluso Guerra Santa no me interesa! ¡EL ÚNICO QUE ME IMPORTA AHORA ES EL SEÑOR DEL INFRAMUNDO HADES! Sentenció Kagaho, quien se lanzó contra ellos dos, los cuales no se movieron.

* * *

De vuelta en la zona de entrenamientos, Teneo había logrado destruir la roca y tomó otra, listo para cumplir con el objetivo.

\- ¿Estás bien, Teneo? ¡Pensé que te habías lastimado! Preguntó Celintha, yendo con Salo hacia donde estaba él.

\- Estoy bien, solamente se quebró la piedra. Respondió tranquilo el joven.

\- Qué alegría. Respiró de alivio Salo, quien se arrodilló en el piso.

\- Cielos, este no es un entrenamiento real sin un oponente, el Señor Aldebaran tarde mucho. Se preocupó Celintha.

\- _"Hum"_ Continuemos, hay que seguir entrenando para no depender siempre del Señor Aldeberan. No somos los mismos y además, este es el camino que nosotros elegimos. [Pidió Teneo y sus compañeros asintieron] _"Estamos aquí después de que el Señor Aldebaran nos salvó, luego de que murieran nuestros padres"_ Pensó Teneo e inició un viaje hacia el Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

Bajo la lluvia y sin ningún techo donde resguardarse de la tormenta que azotaba la zona, los tres pequeños habían encontrado refugio en un pequeño establo, pero con eso no servía para nada. Justo en ese momento, alguien se les acercó a ellos.

\- Niños, ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?, ¿Y sus padres, adónde se han ido? Preguntó Aldebaran hacia ellos, pero simplemente, entre tristezas y lágrimas de Salo, fue Teneo que respondió con un simple "No" con la cabeza.

Pronto, el peli blanco los sacó de aquel sitio y los llevó al Orfanato, para que estuvieran a salvo de los peligros que habían por las calles.

\- _"El Señor Aldebaran nos llevó a nosotros con otros niños que tenía refugiados bajo su cuidado. Allí fue donde nosotros pudimos sonreír nuevamente. Pero un día..."_ Contó Teneo y de golpe, la puerta se abrió mostrando al Caballero peli blanco, quien estaba con unas heridas en el cuerpo.

Todos los niños se voltearon:

\- Señor Rasgard, ¿está usted herido? Preguntó uno de los niños.

\- La Guerra Santa ha empezado. [Les anunció y avanzó hacia el centro del salón] Como Caballero Dorado tengo un deber que cumplir, y hasta que la Guerra Santa termine, no puedo vivir así por más tiempo, mi nuevo nombre es Aldebaran de Tauro, no sé por cuánto tiempo más viviré, cuidaré de ustedes desde el Santuario, pero ya no puedo vivir a su lado ni una hora más, eso es todo. [Dio las noticias sobre lo acontecido, Salo y otros pequeños comenzaron a llorar, mientras que Teneo giró la cabeza molesto] _Perdónenme._ Pidió disculpas y salió por la puerta de entrada.

\- ¡Señor Hasgard! Si nos convertimos en Caballeros, ¿podremos ir con usted?. Detuvo el paso del peli blanco, Teneo, quien lanzó aquella pregunta.

\- ¿Están seguros de que eso quieren? Preguntó.

Los tres niños asintieron.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió afirmativo Teneo.

Pronto, los tres pequeños acompañaron a Hasgard hacia el Santuario, donde habían comenzado a entrenar y contaron también con el entrenamiento de Abraham de Acuario.

\- ¡Alto! ¡Tómenlo enserio!: En la batalla una distracción les costará la vida, ¡no importa la edad que tengan, el enemigo no tendrá piedad, aunque sean unos niños! No olviden que desde ahora, su vida pende de un hilo. ¡Esfuércense mucho más!. ¡No quiero excusas, porque no sirven de nada, si están muertos!. Les dijo Aldebaran a ellos, pero al oír esas palabras de guerra y muerte, Salo salió corriendo de allí.

\- ¡Salo, ¿Qué te sucede?! Preguntó Teneo y fue con Celintha.

Lo siguieron hasta las columnas, en donde el pequeño se lo encontró llorando.

\- Celintha, aquí está Salo. Encontró Teneo al niño.

\- Dime qué te pasa, Salo. Preguntó ella, preocupada.

\- Yo...yo...¡estoy harto! ¡No quiero estar solo y por eso los seguí, la guerra me asusta mucho y...yo no quiero...morir! Les contó sobre su miedo a la muerte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Todos los días entrenamos para no tener que morir. Dijo Teneo.

\- ¡Sí! Pero recuerdo que hasta el Señor Aldebaran resulta herido algunas veces, a un niño como yo no le iría mejor. Tengo miedo. Finalizó el pequeño.

Justo en ese momento, unas piedras cayeron y todos voltearon su vista para ver qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo: Una columna estaba por ceder y cuando lo hizo, se les vino encima, lista para aplastarlos, cuando en ese momento, Aldebaran apareció y detuvo el derrumbe, mientras que Abraham los sacaba y auxiliaba a su amigo con la columna.

\- Muchas gracias, Señor Aldebaran. Le agradeció, en nombre de los tres, Teneo.

\- Escuchen muy bien todos: Sobre la guerra, si no quieren ser Caballeros, está bien, pueden irse pero...incluso si no son Caballeros y no van a la batalla, deben tener la fuerza para proteger al más débil. Les dio sus consejos a los tres niños, a pesar de sus heridas.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y recuerdo que desde ese momento, decidí convertirme en un Caballero. Quiero ser alguien tan fuerte y reservado como el Señor Aldebaran: ¡Una Gran Estrella!. [Les dijo Teneo, terminando el viaje al Pasado, pero después de que asintieron los otros dos, Celintha miró hacia el Este] ¿Qué pasa, Celintha? Preguntó el joven.

\- Puedo sentir...el Cosmos del Señor Aldebaran y el del Maestro Abraham, por allí, los escucho con fuerza. Señaló la chica hacia aquella dirección, mientras que todo quedaba en silencio.

* * *

El puño de Kagaho había dado contra el rostro de Aldebaran, pero aún así no había logrado herirlo:

\- ¡Me subestimas, ¿por qué no peleas?! Preguntó furioso el rival.

\- Porque quería comprobar el poder que tienen tus Golpes. Dijo Aldebaran.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! Dejó Kagaho de atacar y lo miró más furioso.

\- Eres violento, pero no malvado, yo puedo corregirte, no será nada difícil: ¡Te convertiré por completo! ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Volvió a lanzar Aldebaran su ofensiva, pero ésta fracasó porque el rival esquivó las embestidas del Toro, el cual terminó por destruir otra ladera.

\- ¡Tonto, yo no soy de los que caen la trampa dos veces! Para ejecutar el "Gran Cuerno", tienes que cruzar los brazos, en esa postura, extiendes los brazos y abres las palmas para crear ondas de choque y así logras lastimar a tu enemigo. En otras palabras, tu golpe depende de tu velocidad, sin embargo, tu vieja técnica ya la he visto. Le dijo Kagaho.

\- Comprendo, lograste ver mis movimientos, pero hay algo que no sabes de mi. [Terminó por advertirle Aldebaran] Mis ataque son los más rápidos de entre todos los Caballeros, no tienes idea de la verdadera velocidad del "Gran Cuerno". ¡¿Acaso crees que tus "Llamas Negras" podrán soportar a mi siguiente "Gran Cuerno"?!. Preguntó Aldebaran.

\- Jejeje. Río el rival.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- Ustedes son quienes no comprenden nada: ¿Piensan que lo que acaban de ver es mi única técnica? ¡Yo poseo la mayor velocidad de todos los Espectros y esa es mi verdadera arma! Me pregunto quién será más rápido tú o yo. ¿Quieres averiguarlo?. Lanzó Kagaho su pregunta, mientras que tenía preparada una ofensiva.

* * *

Dohko estaba yendo a toda prisa con los Gemelos Stan y Ford hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la pelea.

\- _"Este Cosmos ardiente maligno, ¡lo recuerdo! ¡¿Acaso...él está aquí?!. Estoy preocupado por los Caballeros de Plata, que se encargarían de levantar los cuerpos de los Espectros"_ ¡Pero, ¿Qué sucedió?! Se preguntó Dohko y bajó con los demás por el risco, al ver que habían varios cuerpos de los Caballeros de Plata muertos por doquier.

\- ¡Caballeros, resistan! Pidió Stan y siguieron a Dohko hasta uno de los que estaba agonizando.

\- Señor...Dohko, Señores Stan y Ford. Dijo el joven.

\- Tranquilo, hijo, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Quién los atacó? Preguntó Ford, arrodillándose y tratando de curar al herido.

\- Yo...lo siento mucho...un Espectro...apareció de la nada y en un parpadeo...su velocidad fue muy rápida, no pudimos ver su ataque...A no, no, no tuvimos tiempo...Informó el chico, pero por las heridas terminó muriendo y Dohko lo cubrió con su capa al caído.

\- _"Si es él, estoy seguro...es el Espectro con el que luché en la ciudad de Tenma"_ ¡Vamos, amigos!. Pensó Dohko y tras terminar su reflexión, se volvieron a lanzar a la carrera.

* * *

Por su parte, Kagaho se lanzó al ataque contra los dos Caballeros, yendo a toda velocidad, como si se tratara de un misil.

\- Vaya, no lo pensé, así que eres rápido, pero...¡No lo suficiente!. Felicitó Aldebaran a su rival, quien quedó cara a cara con ellos dos.

\- ¡Si, lo soy! Respondió el rival y le dio un fuerte golpe en la Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntó Aldebaran sorprendido.

Varios golpes comenzó a recibir Aldebaran, mientras que su Casco Dorado salía disparado hacia atrás.

\- ¡Estoy a punto de terminar contigo! [Le avisó, mientras que comenzaba a ceder la posición del peli blanco] ¡Pude romper tu postura! ¡¿Querías enseñarme modales, corregir mi temperamento?! ¡PUES INTENTA CORREGIRME, MALDITO! ¡AHHHHHH!. Exclamó Kagaho y con una feroz golpiza, derribó a Aldebaran, quien cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Eres un maldito, te mataré! Juró Abraham.

\- Reserva tu aliento, Acuario, lo necesitarás para cuando empiece a arrancarte la cabeza. Le amenazó el rival a él.

Abraham comenzó a levantarse, ya que el golpe anterior también lo había derribado.

\- Yo tenía razón, con tu brazo herido, no puedes ejecutar tu técnica, al final la Grandiosa Velocidad de los Caballeros Dorados es insignificante, en comparación con la mía. Se burló Kagaho de Aldebaran, pero éste comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! [Se río de él.] Lo hiciste bien, Kagaho. [Felicitó Aldebaran al rival] Es cierto que no pude detener tus golpes, es cierto, y no debo subestimar a otro Espectro pero ¡mira! no me hiciste ningún daño. [Señaló y eso puso de mal humor al peli negro, el cual bufó por lo bajo] Tu ataque de fuerza se siente como un rasguño, no pudiste traspasarme ni tampoco pudiste asustarme.

\- ¡Aldebaran, Abraham, creo que necesitan otra lección ¡MUERAN! [Gritó y comenzó a golpearlos repetidas veces] _"Su Cosmos es muy fuerte"._ Pensó el rival, quien seguía golpeando a ambos, pero nada.

\- Hum, te lo dije, Kagaho: ¡TUS GOLPES SON INSIGNIFICANTES! Olvidas que dijiste que tú decidirías a quien y a quien proteger en este Mundo y que Hades era el único importante para ti, pero te engañas a ti mismo, aunque no creo que engañes a los demás. Dijo Aldebaran, yendo con Abraham hacia el rival.

\- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Preguntó.

\- No tienes enemigos ni tampoco a quien proteger, ¡no tienes a nadie en el Mundo, Kagaho!. Respondió Abraham al rival.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Gritó el rival y se volvió a lanzar, pero fue atrapado por detrás.

\- ¡Te tengo, Pajarraco!. Exclamó Abraham, sosteniendo al rival por el cuello.

Mientras que a su vez, Aldebaran estrellaba al peli negro con las laderas montañosas.

\- Simplemente eres un niño con un berrinche. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- ¡De sus bocas solo salen tonterías, ya tuve suficiente y yo la cerraré, lo juro, jamás volverán a hablar! Exclamó el enemigo, quien lanzó sus "Llamas Negras", envolviendo a ambos Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Se preguntaron ambos Dorados, rodeados por aquella ofensiva.

\- ¡CRUCIFIJO! Atrapó Kagaho a Aldebaran.

\- _"¡¿Qué? ¡Las "Llamas" pueden atravesar mi cuerpo"!_ Pensó Aldebaran, al quedar rodeado.

\- No podrás liberarte de esas "Llamas", ni podrás evadir mi "Ráfaga de la Corona", ¡este es tu fin! ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Sentenció Kagaho, quien se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva final.

* * *

A su vez, Dohko había llegado hasta allí con los Gemelos Pines, pero cuando estaban por bajar, una increíble explosión y una bola de fuego se elevaron hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! Gritó el castaño con los dos Gemelos, a su vez, habían llegado Teneo, Celintha y Salo, quienes prosiguieron su marcha.

Cuando Dohko, Stan y Ford llegaron hasta la zona de batalla, se encontraron con Aldebaran totalmente inmovilizado en el "Crucifijo", Kagaho al verlos, les lanzó una sonrisa burlona, mientras que Abraham yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

\- _"¡Aldebaran"!_ Gritó por sus adentros Dohko, mientras que la furia iba llegando.

\- ¡Abraham, Aldebaran, resistan!. Pidieron Stan y Ford, pero el castaño los detuvo.

Cuando Kagaho estaba listo para pelear contra ellos, una mano se aferró a sus alas y de entre los escombros del suelo, allí estaba levantándose un cierto Caballero Dorado de Acuario.

\- ¿Creíste que me ibas a eliminar tan fácilmente? ¡Estabas equivocado, Pajarraco del Averno! Ahora me haré cargo de pelear contra ti, ¡a cualquier precio!. Juró Abraham de pie y listo para pelear.

\- ¿Quieres pelear y vengar a Aldebaran? ¡Adelante, Acuario, comencemos!. Aceptó Kagaho el duelo y ambos se prepararon, porque el segundo round estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **¿Aldebaran habrá muerto?, ¿Quién ganará ahora el segundo round? ¡Hagan sus apuestas!. XD, no se lo vayan a perder el próximo capítulo, que va a estar muy bomba :3.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, es la hora de los saludos:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Tus OC deberán estar festejando por los que tiraron para que ganara Kagaho, apenas esto es un calentamiento XD, veremos qué pasará ahora cuando se enfrente al Caballero Abraham de Acuario :D. Ah, y que Kazuya se recupere del pelotazo que le dio Lynn de la Harpía XD y que pida disculpas al Emperador Lincoln, ya sabes como son las cosas en el Inframundo, o que simplemente le mande una carta, mail o mensaje de Twitter o Facebook :D.**

 *** lady-sailor: Espero que estés bien, amiga, ¡Nuevo capítulo para disfrutar :D!.**

 **También le mando saludos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Fipe2 y Kitty 1999 :D. Cuídense, Camaradas, nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene.**

 **Descansen y que tengan un buen Jueves para todos ustedes.**

 **Sayonara, Camaradas :D. Que tengan un buen día.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Abraham y Kagaho se lanzaron miradas de odio, Aldebaran había sido derribado y no podía combatir contra el enemigo, por lo cual era el turno de su amigo de que se enfrentara al Espectro de la Violencia.

\- Espero que estés listo para pelear, porque hoy vas a morir, Abraham de Acuario. Dijo Kagaho, listo para enfrentarlo y tras hacer tronar los dedos, se preparó para el combate.

\- Puedes gastar todo tu aire diciendo estupideces, Kagaho, pero hoy voy a hacer "Pajarraco del Inframundo Asado" y con especias. Dijo Abe, quien tomó posición de combate.

\- ¡Adelante, dame tu mejor golpe!. Le desafió el peli negro.

\- ¡Tú lo has pedido! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"! Lanzó el castaño su ofensiva contra Kagaho, quien la esquivó, pero sus Alas quedaron congeladas por las bajas temperaturas de la ráfaga de viento.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser, mis Alas se han vuelto pesadas por el hielo! ¡¿Cómo...?! ¿Dónde está?. Se preguntó, mirando por todas partes, hasta que desde arriba vio que Abraham iba como un misil a punto de impactar contra su objetivo.

\- ¡HOY VOY A VENGAR A MIS AMIGOS! Exclamó Abraham y cuando Kagaho quiso contra-atacar, el castaño lo agarró del cuello y terminaron por hundir el piso.

El rival salió de los escombros, a pesar de no haber recibido ningún daño, al igual que Abraham, ambos volvieron a la carga.

\- ¡Ya diste tu golpe, ahora es mi turno!. Exclamó Kagaho y volvió al asalto.

\- Adelante, Pajarraco. Le desafió el castaño, burlándose de su enemigo.

\- ¡Ahora verás, te reduciré a cenizas, no quedará nada de ti! ¡"Amanecer de Tinieblas"!. Lanzó Kagaho su ofensiva, pero Abraham logró esquivarla, dejando sorprendido a su rival.

El enemigo quedó inmovilizado, no se podía mover por el ataque recibido, por lo cual Abraham se detuvo, no festejó su victoria, había una tensión reinante en el ambiente y eso indicaba que aún no había terminado la batalla.

\- ¡Abe, ¿estás bien?! Escuchó la voz de Dohko, quien había llegado con Stan y Ford.

\- ¡Tranquilos, estoy bien! Respondió.

\- ¿Y Aldebaran? Preguntó el castaño, mientras que iba dirigiéndose para ayudar a ambos.

\- No lo sé, está inmovilizado, dense prisa. Pidió Abraham de que fueran para ayudar al peli blanco.

Justo cuando Dohko había ido para ayudarlos, algo la atención de Ford.

\- ¡Alto! ¡¿Qué es ese Cosmos maligno que crece de forma increíble! ¡Abraham, cuidado!. Alertó el Caballero de la Corona Austral, pero en ese momento una fuerte explosión se hizo sentir en todo el lugar.

\- Vaya, esperaba algo más...¿cómo sería la palabra? Intimidante, pero eso, jajaja, eso no fue nada. ¡Ahora será mi turno, yo te haré despertar! ¡"ATAÚD CONGELANTE"!. Atacó Abraham al rival, quien no tuvo oportunidad de escaparse y quedó atrapado en un gigantesco bloque de hielo.

El "Ataúd Congelante" de Abraham había sido completamente destruido, Kagaho había escapado y con ello, envuelto en una intensa furia por haber sido atacado y hasta burlado por su rival, se preparó para dar el castigo definitivo contra el enemigo.

\- ¡Miserable, ahora pagarás caro por lo que me has hecho, te destruiré parte por parte! ¡TOMA ESTO: ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"! Atacó con una mega ofensiva.

\- ¡Perfecto, hace mucho que no me bronceaba, adelante, toma un buen ataque mío: "Ejecución de Aurora"! Sentenció, burlándose de su enemigo y se defendió, mientras que ambos poderes chocaban y creaban otra explosión más intensa.

\- ¡Abe! Gritaron Stan y Ford, al ver que el Caballero de Acuario había quedado atrapado en la línea de fuego.

Abraham y Kagaho aún permanecían de pie, ninguno había sido alcanzado por sus ataques y empezaron a darse golpes cuerpo a cuerpo.

\- ¡Voy a matar a un Caballero Dorado molesto!. Dijo Kagaho, quien le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago a Abraham, pero no sintió nada de dolor.

(Música Free Roam Fight Theme 4, OST Batman: Arkaham Origins)

\- ¡Esto se va a poner feo y pienso meterme de lleno!. Dijo Abraham, quien agarró a su rival del cuello y lo estampó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Toma esto!. Gritó Kagaho y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara.

\- ¡Parece que me golpean con una barra de manteca, qué tonto que eres, Kagaho! ¡Y yo pensaba que serías un digno oponente, pero no, Aldebaran tenía razón, solo eres un niño con un berrinche! ¡Espero que si tenemos un nuevo encuentro de combate, rezo porque seas mucho mejor!. Se burló el Caballero de Acuario de su enemigo, pero eso lo hizo enojar.

\- ¡Cállate!. Gritó el Espectro de la Violencia y le agarró del brazo, listo para partirselo.

\- ¡Hey, idiota!. Le llamó Ford y le partió una columna en la cabeza a Kagaho, dejándolo mareado y así Abraham se soltó.

\- ¡Oye, Abraham, ¿me dejas para el final?! ¡Traes a tus amigos aquí para que los mate!. Dijo Kagaho.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Pajarraco, te haré tragar tus palabras vacías!. Gritó Abraham y se lanzó al ataque contra el rival, mientras que Stan y Ford atacaban al enemigo a golpes.

Enseguida, el Caballero de Acuario se lanzó a puros golpes contra Kagaho, quien seguía un tanto mareado.

\- ¡Esto es por los Caballeros de Plata que mataste, esto es por Albafica, esto por Aldebaran, esto es por los civiles que murieron en Italia, esto es por mis amigos y esto...ESTO ES POR MI CUENTA, GRATIS PARA TI!. Dijo el castaño, dándole todos los golpes y desatando su furia, dejando al rival abatido en el piso.

\- ¿Estará muerto? Preguntó Stan.

\- No lo sé, pero será mejor ayudar a Aldebaran, de prisa. Pidió Abraham a sus amigos, mientras que se ponían a quitar al Caballero de Tauro del ataque de Kagaho, pero justo en ese momento.

\- ¡Pensaron que estaba muerto, se equivocaron! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"! Atacó Kagaho a sus enemigos por sorpresa y de ahí logró derribarlos a los tres Caballeros, todo siendo observado por Dohko desde las alturas.

\- _"¡No, Aldebaran, Abraham, Stan, Ford!"_ ¡KAGAHO!. Gritó Dohko, quien estalló en furia y se lanzó contra el rival, pero éste lo esquivó, mientras que golpeaba el suelo, provocando su hundimiento.

Pronto, el rival apareció detrás de él.

\- ¡TÚ MATASTE A ALDEBARAN, ABRAHAM, STAN Y FORD! Grito furioso, pero eso no le importó al peli negro.

\- Al fin, Dohko, pero llegaste tarde en verdad. Le advirtió Kagaho.

\- ¿Cómo? Preguntó el castaño.

\- Ya es tarde, esas "Llamas" atan al enemigo y lo queman hasta matarlo y lo liberan cuando su cuerpo se vuelve cenizas. Sin embargo, ese Mastodonte puede que tarde un rato en desaparecer y con respecto a Abraham, Stan y Ford, no, no están muertos, simplemente los he noqueado un buen rato, ya estaba harto de esas tres plagas, por lo cual ahora solo quedas tú. Dijo, burlándose de todos ellos.

\- ¡Cállate! Ordenó Dohko.

\- En realidad, mi única tarea, Dohko, era matarte a ti. ¡Tú fuiste quien hirió a mi Señor Hades! Pero esos insensatos se impusieron en mi camino. Dijo Kagaho, recordándole la herida que le había causado al Emperador en Italia.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No voy a dejar que lo lastimes más! ¡LO JURO!. Exclamó Dohko, quien incendió su Cosmos y la gigantesca figura de un Tigre de Asia emergió, rugiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez!. Celebró Kagaho, quien también incendió su Cosmos y apareció la figura del Ave Mitológica del Antiguo Egipto.

Ambos Caballeros estaban listos para pelear, cuando de golpe, alguien intervino.

\- Espera. Dijo el Caballero de Tauro, quien se recuperó del golpe dado por Kagaho.

\- ¡Aldebaran, estás vivo!. Gritó Dohko, viendo al peli blanco despertarse.

Esa noticia no fue para buena para Kagaho, quien lanzó un gruñido de furia.

\- ¡Espera ahí, Aldebaran, voy a acabar con él ahora mismo!. Pidió el castaño a su Camarada.

\- ¡Dohko! ¡No quiero que hagas nada, no interfieras en esta batalla! Pidió Aldebaran.

\- ¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡¿Cómo piensas pelear así, Aldebaran? Preguntó Dohko al peli blanco, quien estaba herido por todos los golpes sufridos, pero aún así, su espíritu de lucha era imposible de ser destruido.

\- ¡¿Lo has olvidado, Dohko?! ¡Las peleas de los Caballeros son de uno contra uno, en tanto no pierda la voluntad de pelear, no tienes el derecho de entrometerte en ella! ¡La Gran Estrella de Aldebaran no morirá así, por unas SIMPLES LLAMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Dijo furioso y con toda su fuerza destruyó las "Llamas Negras" de Kagaho.

\- _"¡Se liberó de mi "Crucifijo Ank!"_ Pensó Kagaho, al ver que el enemigo iba hacia él.

\- ¡ALDEBARAN! Gritó Dohko y al oír los gritos, Abraham, Ford y Stan se recuperaron del golpe.

\- Háganse a un lado, amigos, yo pelearé contra Kagaho. Les ordenó el peli blanco.

\- Pero ¿estás loco? ¡Juntos podremos!. Trató Stan de convencerlo de luchar juntos.

\- ¡No! Ustedes ya han peleado sus round, ahora es mi turno. Dijo firme y avanzó hacia el rival.

Se detuvo:

\- Aún no termina, ¿cierto, Kagaho?. Le preguntó, mirando de frente a su enemigo del Inframundo.

\- ¡Si quieres, finge ser fuerte pero esta vez te destruiré por completo!. Dejó su mensaje final hacia él.

\- ¡Señor Aldebaran! Escuchó el peli blanco las voces familiares, las cuales eran de sus Estudiantes, quienes habían llegado hasta los riscos.

\- _Son los muchachos._ Los reconoció el Caballero y uno de ellos se lanzó para ir en su ayuda.

\- ¡Salo! Gritó Teneo.

\- ¡No vayas! Pidió Celintha pero fue inútil, ya el chico se estaba deslizando en dirección hacia Aldebaran.

\- ¡Lo haré! Les dijo, pero una vez que llegó hacia el campo de batalla, Teneo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Dije que no vinieras, Salo! Le hizo recordar el aviso.

\- ¡NO! ¡EL SEÑOR ALDEBARAN ESTÁ HERIDO, YO...NO QUIERO QUE MUERA!. Rogó de que lo soltaran para que combatiera a Kagaho, quien se le quedó mirando y una oleada de viaje al Pasado le vino a la cabeza.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Allí estaban dos chicos, uno mayor con su hermano menor, sentados en los bordes de un pozo de agua, pensativos y silenciosos en aquel ambiente un Pasado que quedó en el olvido para cierto Espectro.

\- _Es que...no quiero que te hagas daño, hermano._ Recordó las palabras de su hermano menor.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Un extraño sentimiento de tristeza invadió la mente de Kagaho, quien era fuerte y severo con sus enemigos, decidía quién podía vivir y quién moría, pero esta vez, al oír las palabras de Salo de que no pensaba dejar solo a Aldebaran, lo hundió en sus recuerdos y pronto dejó de mirarlo.

\- ¿Qué le pasa? Preguntó Abraham a Stan y Ford.

\- Parece que ha tenido un viaje al Pasado. Dijo Stan en respuesta a la pregunta.

Salo finalmente estalló en lágrimas, mientras que los dos niños lo calmaban, Aldebaran lanzó su pregunta con una mirada seria.

\- ¿Por qué vinieron, Teneo? Preguntó, mirando al joven mayor.

\- Lo sentimos. Se disculpó el castaño en nombre de los demás.

No hubo más palabras de parte de Aldebaran, quien los siguió mirando serio.

\- ¡Escuche, Señor Aldebaran! [Pidió el joven su atención, tomó el Casco Dorado y se lo dio al peli blanco] Se que en este momento no podemos ayudarle, pero...¡Pronto los tres seremos Caballeros, Señor Aldebaran, déjenos pelear con usted la próxima vez.! Por eso...¡por eso debe ganar!. Dijo el joven.

Aldebaran comprendió las palabras de Teneo, tomó su Casco, tras mostrar su confianza en el joven y de ahí se preparó.

\- Muy bien, no perderé. [Dio su palabra y avanzó hacia el rival]. Perdona la espera. Dio sus disculpas a Kagaho.

\- ¿Ya te despediste de todos tus amigos? [Preguntó burlón y miró serio a los demás personajes] ¿Resististe mi ataque para poder hacerlo?.

\- Así es, para protegerlos siempre volveré a levantarme. Le dijo en su respuesta.

\- Hum, en verdad es aburrida tu motivación. Alegó Kagaho e incendió su Cosmos.

\- Ustedes, los Espectros, nunca lograrán entender. Aunque sea nuestro destino morir, nuestros corazones nunca lo harán, ¡mientras haya alguien a quien proteger!. Recordó hacia el rival su Juramento hacia Athena y el Mundo.

\- ¡ESTOY HARTO DE TUS SERMONES! ¡VOY A INCENDIARTE HASTA QUE QUEDES EN CENIZAS! [Estalló en furia Kagaho y se preparó para atacar] ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó y entró en fase de combate.

\- _"Teneo, Salo, Celintha, observen bien esto"_. Pidió pensativamente Aldebaran, mientras que aumentaba su Cosmos Dorado.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Invocó Kagaho su ofensiva, la cual era una enorme explosión de fuego, que destruía el sitio de combate.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALDEBARAN! Gritó Teneo, al ver que el Caballero estaba en medio del ataque.

\- _"Esto es por las Generaciones Futuras"_. Dijo, mientras que tres enormes Soles se formaban y unían hacia Kagaho.

\- "Ráfaga...¡DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. Lanzó su ofensiva y los tres Astro Rey cercaron a Aldebaran.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, amigo! Pidió Abraham.

La ofensiva de Kagaho comenzó a dar sus frutos, ya que el fuego de los tres Soles dieron contra su objetivo.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALDEBARAN! Gritó Salo.

\- ¡Finalmente, tus días se acabaron!. Sentenció el peli negro, viendo el fuego como golpeaba la Armadura Dorada de Aldebaran y éste caía al suelo por las elevadas temperaturas y el ataque mismo.

\- _"Es tan poderoso que puede lanzar su ataque tres veces, de verdad es tan fuerte"_ Reconoció el peli blanco el poder de su rival.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALDEBARAN! Gritaron Salo y Celintha.

\- ¡SEÑOR ALDEBARAN! Gritó Teneo.

\- _"¡No! ¡Tú no podrás jamás vencerme!"_ [Pensó y golpeó con su mano el suelo, provocando un fuerte terremoto] ¡"SUPERNOVA TITÁNICA"!. Lanzó su contra-ofensiva, destruyendo la de Kagaho, quien quedó ahora él cercado.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Hizo pedazos la tierra! ¡AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó sorprendido y luego, de entre los miles de escombros que caían, una enorme roca cayó sobre él, lanzándolo contra el suelo y aplastándolo.

Hubo una enorme explosión y luego de que se aclarara todo a su alrededor, Aldebaran emergió intacto, sin ningún golpe falta, pero Kagaho no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¿Habría muerto en la ofensiva del peli blanco?.

\- ¿Acaso lo venció? Preguntó Dohko.

\- No, ¡miren!. Señaló Abraham hacia unas "Llamas Negras" que salieron del hundimiento.

\- ¡Ese maldito sigue vivo! Gritó Stan.

\- No puede ser, tendría que haber muerto con esa explosión. Alegó Ford.

Pronto emergió de entre los escombros Kagaho, pero esta vez había sido alcanzado por la ofensiva junto con los escombros y la explosión, su Armadura estaba bastante dañada, le costaba respirar con mucha dificultad y tenía varias heridas sangrantes en su cuerpo. A pesar de estar herido, comenzó a caminar.

\- No puede ser, ¡es imposible, aún sigue con vida!. Observó Dohko al rival, quien se detuvo y quedó, de vuelta, cara a cara con Aldebaran.

\- ¡Maldito, ya, termina conmigo!. Le ordenó el rival.

\- No lo haré, porque no eres maligno. [Reconoció la verdadera Naturaleza de Kagaho, el peli blanco, mientras que el otro se quedó pasmado.] Yo no sé qué Fantasma del Pasado te mantiene junto a Hades, Kagaho, pero sí sé que no tienes a nadie a quien quieras proteger y por eso estás molesto. Kagaho, no perteneces a su Ejército. Le dijo al rival, quien se volteó, su Ala Izquierda había sido destruida en la parte de atrás de su Armadura.

\- Para mí, los Espectros y los Caballeros no significan nada, yo decido a quién matar y a quién proteger, quedas advertido, Tauro, lo mismo tú, Acuario, ¡Juro que acabaré con ustedes!. Dejó bien en claro su advertencia y luego de haber amenazado a ellos dos, se elevó en los Cielos de la Noche, desapareciendo de la escena.

\- ¡Sí y aquí te esperaremos, Pajarraco!. Gritó Stan.

Aldebaran miró hacia los Cielos:

\- Qué bello, el Sol se ha metido. Observó aquel hermoso espectáculo y se desplomó en el suelo, levantando una cortina de polvo.

\- ¡Aldebaran! Gritó Dohko, mientras que los tres Aprendices del peli blanco iban hacia él junto con Stan y Ford.

\- ¡Señor Aldebaran! Gritó Salo con Teneo y Celintha y fue con sus otros dos compañeros.

\- ¡Señor, ¿está usted bien?! Preguntó Teneo hacia el caído Caballero, quien comenzó a reírse.

\- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ese Espectro era muy fuerte, dio una batalla excelente!. Felicitó Aldebaran a Kagaho.

\- No creo que eso haya sido algo gracioso. Volvamos al Santuario. Intervino Dohko, mientras que el peli blanco era ayudado por sus tres Aprendices, quienes lo ayudaron a levantarlo del suelo.

\- Sí, por supuesto, regresemos. [Dijo Aldebaran y una vez que se puso de pie, miró hacia los Cielos Nocturnos] _"Kagaho, ¿adónde has vuelto? ¿Adónde?"_ Se preguntó silencioso y mirando hacia la Noche que estaba por llegar.

* * *

Hacia el Sur, el Espectro Kagaho de Bennu no había podido soportar las heridas recibidas por Aldebaran y Abraham, cayó al suelo y su sangre comenzó a salir, empapando las rocas del sitio donde se había estrellado violentamente. Allí estaba, apretando los dientes con furia, soportando aquel dolor interno y las ganas de llorar, las cuales iban ganando más terreno hacia el cerebro, el cual impartiría esa orden y comenzaría a derramar lágrimas.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Cielo de la Noche.

* * *

Una densa niebla había caído en la Noche del Santuario, en las puertas al Santuario, Charles Montgomery de Cuervo les dio la bienvenida a Dohko, Aldebaran y los demás, quienes se dirigieron hacia el Salón del Trono del Patriarca para informarle de lo acontecido en la batalla contra Kagaho y anteriormente con los Espectros del batallón de Minos.

Las puertas se abrieron hacia aquella habitación, en donde el Patriarca se encontraba sentado en el Trono, mientras que Aldebaran, Dohko, Abraham, Stan y Ford venían, los tres Dorados llevaban sus Cascos Dorados en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué pasó? Dime, ¿Quién hirió a alguien tan poderoso como tú, Tauro? Quiso saber el Patriarca.

\- Tauro de Aldebaran le trae noticias urgentes. [Dijo el peli blanco y se arrodilló, al igual que sus Camaradas] el "Escudo de la Diosa Athena" se debilita rápidamente, tal y como lo predijo el Enviado de Jamir, Atora, algunos Espectros ya han revivido, pero hemos luchado contra ellos y movimos sus cuerpos dentro de la "Barrera". Le informó el Caballero.

\- Ya entiendo. Comprendió el Patriarca.

\- Entonces, un Espectro distinto debió herirte de ese modo. Dijo una misteriosa voz, quien apareció detrás de las cortinas.

\- ¡¿Estabas aquí, Sisifo de Sagitario!? [Preguntó Aldebaran al misterioso personaje.] Fue Kagaho de Bennu, la Estrella de la Violencia, puedo equivocarme pero su poder se compara con el de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo. Dijo Aldebaran y sus Camaradas se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Dijo con el de un Juez? Preguntó Sisifo.

\- Sí, peor más importante, Sisifo, la Señorita Athena, ¿cómo se encuentra? Preguntó Aldebaran, preocupado.

Sisifo tomó un respiro corto y finalmente habló.

\- Está bien, pero es evidente su dolor, el "Escudo de Athena" ya ha sellado la Resurrección de los Espectros, pero no es fácil mantener despierto su Cosmos sin descanso, la mente y el cuerpo de la Señorita Athena están en peligro. Debemos liberar a Athena de esa cargo lo más pronto posible. Pidió Sisifo inmediatamente de que se cumpliera esa orden.

* * *

En las escaleras que daban hacia el "Reloj de Fuego", se encontraban Sisifo y Aldebaran hablando de los últimos acontecimientos.

\- ¿Albafica murió y Asmita no volvió? Además de todo, tú estás herido. Preguntó sobre sus dos Camaradas y luego vio las heridas del Caballero de Tauro.

\- Estoy bien, ¡mírame! ¡Nunca me había sentido mejor!. Pidió Aldebaran que viera que él estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero cuando el castaño apoyó su mano en el pecho del Caballero, éste sintió un fuerte dolor, causando la risa de Sisifo.

\- Jejeje, a mí no me puedes engañarme, es momento de recuperarte de tus heridas, Aldebaran. [Dijo, riéndose pero luego se volvió serio y se giró hacia atrás] También las muertes de los Caballeros lastima a la Señorita Athena. Se mostró triste por aquellas bajas.

\- Tú la conoces mejor que nadie porque la has protegido desde que ella era apenas una niña. Hizo recordarle sus antecedentes y Sisifo miró hacia el Cielo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** En las calles de una ciudad, un joven castaño se encontraba caminando por aquellas mismas zonas, cargando un Cofre Dorado y se detuvo ante tres pequeños niños, arrodillándose y mostrando sus respetos hacia la chica del centro.

\- Es verdad, encontré a la Señorita Athena en Italia y decidí traerla al Santuario...[Dijo Sisifo, mientras que se mostraban escenas de la adopción de Athena].

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...Ahora, su hermano Alone se ha convertido en Hades y me pregunto si hice lo correcto, cada vez que veo a la Señorita Athena, intento controlar el desconcierto de mi corazón, pero me duele mucho. Cuando ella habla acerca del Señor Inframundo, me refiero a Alone, lo hace como si hablara de Tenma Pegaso, un simple joven inocente. Dijo Sisifo a Aldebaran.

De golpe, un bombardeo de rayos y relámpagos lila cayeron sobre el "Reloj de Fuego", llamando la atención de los presentes.

\- ¡¿Sentiste eso?! Preguntó el castaño a Aldebaran.

\- Claro que sí: La Oscuridad de un terrible Cosmos. Respondió el peli blanco y los Cielos despejados, ante los truenos que estallaban, se nublaban por completo.

\- ¡¿Podría ser...?! Quiso saber Sisifo en aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¡Rápido, todos hacia el Escudo, de prisa!. Pidió Burns a sus compañeros y junto con Rose, las Gems y el General Skips, partieron hacia aquella dirección.

A su vez, Athena también lo había sentido, el enemigo había llegado de sorpresa.

\- ¿Acaso...es? Preguntó ella, mientras que el Escudo estallaba, justo cuando llegaban Abraham y los demás, quedando sorprendidos y cegados por aquellos destellos violentas junto con Atora, quien se había quedado al lado de Athena.

\- ¡Señorita Athena! Gritó Burns y fueron hasta ella.

\- ¡LA "BARRERA"! Gritó ella, cayendo al suelo pero Rose la sujetó a tiempo con Abraham.

Cientos de fragmentos de la defensa comenzaron a caer sobre y por los alrededores del Santuario.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? [Preguntó Athena en el suelo y siendo ayudada por sus Caballeros y sus amigos].

Desde los Cielos descendió una figura familiar, de aterradora inspiración y poder absoluto, aterrizó suavemente y de forma elegante sobre la el "Reloj de Fuego", tan majestuoso, tan llamativo pero a la vez, que causaba miedo en todos los que lo veían llegar.

\- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Athena. Dijo Alone, quien miró hacia el Santuario.

\- Entonces tú eres...¡Hermano!. Recordó Sasha todos esos momentos de su infancia, los pandilleros, los lienzos que Alone había pintado para ella, las risas y aventuras compartidas, ahora todo se había quedado encerrado bajo el candado del Olvido y la Oscuridad.

\- Así que por fin sales de tu madriguera, asquerosa rata. Dijo Burns a Hades.

\- No, Diosa Athena y Caballero del Cuervo: Soy el Rey del Inframundo, Hades. [Respondió a las palabras de los personajes, sonriendo malvadamente y un rayo cayó en la Torre del Reloj, causando un incendio y una explosión, la cual comenzó a arder. Acto seguido, extendió su mano y lanzó una feroz ofensiva contra todo el Santuario y los alrededores, destruyendo las Casas Zodiacales, incluyendo Piscis y Virgo, atacando también los lugares donde dormían los futuros Caballeros de Plata y Bronce, además de causar pánico en las filas de la Guardia del Patriarca y los Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¿Quién está en el "Reloj de Fuego"? [Preguntó el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer ante el misterioso enemigo, mientras que desde las alturas, podía verse un intenso fuego, como había sido el "Incendio de Roma", ahora había caído sobre el Santuario.].

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, el propio Rey Hades ha entrado en el Santuario! ¡Maldito Hades, es una burla que hayas logrado llegar hasta aquí. Dijo furioso Shion.

\- ¡Cuando la Ciudad de Tenma fue destruida, nosotros...no tuvimos otra opción más que huir. Recordó con furia aquella derrota, Dohko.

\- ¡NO LO OLVIDO! Exclamaron tanto Dohko como Shion, encendiendo sus Cosmos por la ir ante aquella fuga que tuvieron que hacer.

En aquella unión, el Tigre de Asia y el Carnero aparecieron juntos.

* * *

Toda esa combinación de poderes llamó la atención del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir mi tan esperado reencuentro con Athena, Caballeros? ¡Espero que esto les enseñe por ahora!. Sentenció Hades y lanzó una ofensiva, la cual llegó hasta Shion y Dohko, paralizando a ambos por completo.

\- ¡Agh! ¡Mi...cuerpo! Gritó el castaño.

* * *

A su vez, en la Estatua de Athena, Sisifo y Aldebaran habían llegado para reunirse con Abraham, Stan, Ford, Charles Montgomery, el General Skips, Rose y las Cristal Gems debido a la llegada del Emperador Hades hacia el Santuario, pero cuando estaban por llegar hasta Athena, la onda del ataque de Hades también les afectó.

\- ¡Agh!. Gritó adolorido Aldebaran.

\- ¡Pero, ¿Qué...?! Preguntó el castaño, mientras que caían al piso.

\- ¡SISIFO, ALDEBARAN! Gritó Athena, al verlos siendo atacados.

\- Estamos muy cerca...pero no puedo moverme. Dijo Sisifo, inmovilizado.

\- Ese es el poder de Hades. Agregó Aldebaran.

\- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!. Pidió Perla de intervenir.

\- No podemos, si dejamos sola a Athena, Hades irá por ella, debemos quedarnos y protegerla. Se negó Charles Montgomery con dejar sola a la Diosa.

\- ¡Témpanos, puedo sentir el Cosmos del Emperador Hades, es terrible, no tiene límites, amigos, deberíamos tener mucho cuidado al desafiarlo al combate!. Pidió Skips extremo cuidado.

Y pronto se hizo se hizo realidad: La sombra de Hades apareció delante de Athena y los demás, allí estaba el Emperador, flotando ante ella.

\- Ningún Caballero de las 12 Casas podrá venir ahora, apenas han pasado 200 años, Athena. Dijo el peli negro, mirando serio y frío a Sasha.

\- ¡Hermano!. Dijo Athena.

\- Yo ya no podré ser tu hermano nunca más. Le transmitió esa noticia.

\- ¡Tú mientes!. Se negó la chica a creer las palabras del enemigo, mientras que Rose la abrazaba.

\- ¿Lo has olvidado? Tú y yo hemos peleado durante siglos, Diosa Athena. [Hizo ese viaje a sus recuerdos, donde a su vez, Atora se alejaba de allí y ella se levantaba] Es ingenuo de tu parte aferrarte a tus memorias humanas, ¿por qué te gusta vivir con tanta tristeza y dolor? No importa qué tan Humana intentes ser, Athena. Los días de nuestra infancia, nunca regresarán. Sentenció, mientras que los ojos esmeralda de Athena se humedecían de las lágrimas.

\- ¡Yo fui el culpable de ello!. ¡Fui yo!. Dijo Sisifo, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¡Sí..Sifo! Trató Aldebaran de detener a su amigo, quien iría a una muerte segura.

Enfrentando el poder del Emperador Hades, el Caballero de Sagitario se puso de pie.

\- _"Aún es joven, pero ha podido moverse a pesar del poder de Hades, ¡¿cómo?!"_ Se preguntó Aldebaran.

En ese momento, dos Destello Dorados aparecieron, en las manos de Sisifo apareció su Arco y Flecha Doradas, las preparó y apuntó en dirección hacia Hades para matarlo de una buena vez por todas, a pesar de estar con su cuerpo adolorido por el poder del enemigo.

\- ¡¿Tú te atreves a desafiar a un Dios?! [Preguntó Hades y de un simple golpe con su mano, inmovilizó a Sisifo contra el suelo, el cual se quebró bajo sus pies] Sí que eres tonto en verdad. Se burló del herido Caballero de Sagitario, donde su frente estaba sangrando.

\- ¿Crees? Preguntó Sisifo herido.

Los ojos de Hades se abrieron ante la sorpresa que veía.

\- Te he visto antes, yo te he visto antes: Ya te recuerdo. [Recordó el Emperador, cuando en aquellos tiempos era Alone, tristemente había visto la partida de Sasha con Sisifo hacia el Santuario, donde Tenma había seguido los pasos de ellos, molesto, mientras que Alone los miraba alejarse, triste y aferrándose a sus cuadernos con bocetos de sus lienzos] Recuerdo que hace cinco años exactamente, te llevaste a Athena del Orfanato. Recordó el Emperador de cabellos negros, mientras que el castaño volvía a prepararse para atacarlo con el Arco y Flecha Doradas, la cual emitió un fuerte resplandor Dorado.

\- ¡Traje a la Señorita Athena al Santuario para poder protegerla, pero ella, Athena, ya me quedó claro: Ahora comprendo, por qué creciste junto a Tenma y Alone: Arriesgaste tu vida...convirtiéndote en Humana para proteger a este niño que sería la Reencarnación de Hades! Remarcó el castaño.

\- ¿Y eso qué? Ahora que soy Hades, el Amor de Athena no significa nada para mí. Dijo, burlándose de él.

\- ¡Estás equivocado, Hades! ¡El Amor de Athena siempre nos da esperanza, A TODOS! Exclamó Sisifo y disparó su Flecha contra el rival.

\- Insensato. Dijo Hades y desvió el ataque, el cual perforó el pecho de Sisifo.

\- ¡SISIFO! Gritaron Aldebaran, Abraham, Stan, Ford y Charles Montgomery, al ver a su amigo recibir aquel proyectil.

El cuerpo del Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario se desplomó sin vida contra el suelo, ante la mirada de todos sus amigos y Camaradas.

\- Hades...¡HADES, YA! Gritó Athena, furiosa por la muerte del Caballero, extendiendo su Báculo, lista para pelear con sus Caballeros que la protegían.

\- ¡Aww qué bien! ¡Al fin actúas como la Diosa de la Guerra!. Sentenció Hades y de otro Destello, ahora Celeste, apareció su Espada de Guerra.

Cara a cara, tanto Athena y sus Caballeros con el General Skips de Crisaor y las Cristal Gems y Rose, estaban listos para enfrentarse a Hades, quien estaba en el aire, cuando de repente, una enorme bola de luz blanca apareció en el medio, deteniendo la futura pelea.

\- _"¡Esa luz! ¡¿Es una teletransportación?!"_ [Pensó Hades y de aquella esfera, apareció Tenma de Pegaso, portando en sus manos el "Rosario" del Caballero Asmita de Virgo. Todo esto fue observado por el Emperador, quien sonrió al ver la llegada de su viejo amigo de la infancia] Te estaba esperando, Tenma. Le dio la bienvenida.

\- ¡Lamento haberte hecho esperar y como prometí, he regresado para derrotarte! Anunció Tenma.

La profecía de Atora sobre la vuelta de Tenma se había cumplido, una gran batalla estaba por desatarse en el Santuario en aquellos momentos de creciente tensión. Ahora todo entraría en una carrera contra el reloj y sin vuelta atrás.

* * *

 **La Batalla entre Kagaho contra Aldebaran y Abraham terminó en un empate, ninguno ha ganado, pero aún así, el Espectro de la Violencia sufrió una feroz derrota y humillación a manos de sus enemigos. Ahora, con la llegada de Hades al Santuario, las cosas se van a poner, como diría Homero Simpson: _"Esto se va a poner feo"_ XD.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, ya tenemos que para el combate entre Violate de Behemoth luchará Garnet contra el Espectro, ¿alguien quiere mandar sugerencias para las demás peleas contra los Espectros? :D. ¿Les gustaría ver a Rose enfrentarse a Pandora? ¿Y Skips? :D. Ustedes manden sus opiniones y yo las pondré en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Me alegra de que Kazuya por fin pidió perdón, pero que por favor no vuelva a mandarse otra metida de pata, sino la próxima va a terminar en Cocitos por todo un año o más D: XD. Te mando un saludo y un fuerte abrazo. Ah y me parece que tus OC van a tener que volver a apostar, porque el próximo encuentro entre Kagaho y Abraham podrá terminar con un solo ganador :D.**

 *** También mando saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para lady-sailor, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, aletuki01, Arajunior y Pirata :D.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Viernes para todos ustedes, dentro de poco, cuando termine mis dos últimos finales, empezaré a escribir el primer capítulo de Saintia Shö y el segundo capítulo de "Soul of Gold" :D, así que a prepararse para más diversión y aventuras con los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: En medio del fuego y las columnas de humo, las cuales iban aumentando más en su color y la altura que tomaban, se podía distinguir que el Santuario estaba completamente bajo fuego: El Emperador y Dios del Inframundo, Hades, había llegado, ante la mirada de Athena y Tenma, quien había vuelto del Inframundo, gracias a la ayuda de Yuzuhira y Yato, donde destruyeron el "Árbol de los Frutos Sagrados", para así formar en Jamir el "Rosario de los 108 Espectros", el arma perfecta y eficiente para encerrar las almas de los Soldados de Hades y así evitar que nunca más volvieran a revivir. Pero ahora la guerra se había trasladado hacia el Santuario, mientras que Stan, Ford, Burns, Abraham, el General Skips de Crisaor, Rose Cuarzo y las Cristal Gems, no pensaban moverse de sus posiciones, ellos iban a defender a Athena.

Ya el Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario había intentado destruir a Hades pero su ataque fue desviado y se le volvió en su contra, atravesando su corazón y haciéndole caer al piso, ante la mirada de terror de sus Camaradas.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperan, Caballeros? ¿Pelearán contra mí o se arrodillarán? Lanzó Hades su ultimátum.

\- Si tan solo pudiera Alone recordar a las personas que le salvaron la vida en los Bosques aquel día, en el Norte, ahí nos estarías agradeciendo, pero ahora solo vemos ante nosotros a un maldito, ¡sí! ¡un maldito que quiere destruir la paz de este bello Mundo y teñirlo de Oscuridad y Muerte!. Señaló Stan hacia el rival, advirtiendo que no se iba a arrodillar para nada.

Hades, en ese momento, comenzó a aplaudirles, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- Así que tú eres Stan de Corona Boreal, ¿no es así?. Sí, lo reconozco, Pandora lo vio todo, tú y tus amigos la atacaron, intentaron asesinarla, pero me haré cargo más tarde de ustedes, por ahora, háganse un lado y déjenme estar con Athena. Dejó en claro que les perdonaba la vida, pero por esas horas, luego se encargaría de ellos.

Rose se interpuso; cosa que no le cayó para nada bien al Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Tendrás que derrotarme si quieres pasar. Dejó ella en claro las pautas.

\- ¡Rose! Gritó Perla y fue en su auxilio, blandiendo su Lanza.

\- Juro que te enterraremos junto con tus Espectros en lo más profundo del Infierno, Hades, vengaremos a nuestros amigos caídos. Advirtió Abraham, preparando para pelear.

\- Jeje, veo que tú eres el que salvó a Alone en el Pasado, ahora entiendo por qué Pandora no te mató todavía. Primero, debo agradecerte por tu cumplido, lo salvaste al pequeño Alone, pero no pudiste destruir el Medallón que le había sido entregado, ahora tú serás el primero en morir. Río Hades, cosa que a Abraham no le cayó para nada bien.

\- ¡No podrás pasar, inténtalo y caerás bajo el poder de mi Espada!. Exclamó Rose, apuntando con aquella arma al rival.

\- ¡Abraham, Stan, Ford, Charles, amigos, alto! Pidió Tenma, quien miraba a Alone, sabiendo que tenían aquel combate pendiente.

\- Tenma. Dijeron ellos.

\- Ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo peleando por Sasha, pero aún así, ¡Alone y yo tenemos nuestro combate todavía pendiente!. Dijo, muy enérgico, sabiendo que Abraham lo había entrado muy bien en aquellos años.

\- Pelearemos juntos, chico, somos Caballeros, somos Hermanos, Camaradas en esta Guerra Santa, incluso en la Muerte. ¡Será un gran honor caer peleando por usted, Diosa Athena!. Dijo Ford hacia la chica.

\- ¿Listo para petearle el trasero a Hades, hermanito? Preguntó Stan a su hermano gemelo.

\- Cuenta conmigo, como lo hacíamos con los que me molestaban en nuestro pueblo. Respondió Ford.

\- Es hora de que este Caballero del Cuervo te demuestre que nosotros venceremos. Dijo Charles Montgomery Burns.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Y también para demostrarles que hasta un Yeti como yo, puede pelear contra un Dios como tú!. Añadió Skips, apuntando con su Lanza hacia Hades.

\- Peleamos contra el Planeta Madre y Diamante Amarillo en nuestro hogar, somos Exiliadas, Rebeldes y no vamos a permitir que conviertas a este bello Planeta en Oscuridad, Hades. Dejó Garnet bien en claro todo.

\- Amigos...gracias. ¡Muy bien, Hades, estamos listos!. Finalizó Tenma, viendo que sus Camaradas no lo iban a dejar pelear solo y lo ayudarían en todo ese momento.

Para el Emperador, todas esas palabras significaba la muerte para ellos, él los arrojaría hacia el Abismo más profundo y en donde nunca más despertarían. Sonrió, apuntando su Espada, dando a saber que la Batalla del Santuario iba a comenzar.

\- Estamos juntos nuevamente los tres. Dijo Hades, sonriente y tranquilo, mientras que las columnas de humo se elevaban hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Así es, Alone, sobreviví y regresó por ti! Exclamó Tenma y dejó ver en su mano izquierda el "Rosario", lo cual sorprendió a Hades, quien cambió su sonrisa por una mirada seria.

\- ¿Esas "Cuencas" son...? Preguntó.

\- Sí, exactamente: ¡Las "Cuencas" terminarán con la Inmortalidad de tus Espectros! Respondió Tenma y varias luces violeta se elevaron por todas partes del Santuario hacia la Estatua de Athena, en donde fueron observadas por todos los jóvenes Aprendices, los Soldados del Santuario y la Guardia del Patriarca, para que luego formaran todo un gran arco sobre Tenma y sus amigos, seguido de una intensa luz.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Los "Frutos" son las únicas cosas vivientes en el Mundo de los Muertos, son lo contrario a las Sapuris, compuestas de Minerales provenientes del Inframundo. Esto detendrá la Inmortalidad del Ejército de Hades, es decir que podremos utilizarlos como armas para sellas las Almas de los Espectros. Recordó las palabras del Maestro de Jamir en aquel momento, tras la vuelta del Inframundo.

* * *

La intensa luz celeste-blanca dejó de brillar y se revelaron que varias "Cuencas" estaban negras, situación atestiguada por Aldebaran, quien estaba con el caído Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario.

\- _"Las Almas de los Espectros fueron selladas en esas "Cuencas""_ Pensó el peli blanco.

\- Oye, Sasha, tú sola has sostenido la "Barrera" que protege al Santuario, ¿verdad?. Buen trabajo, ahora todo estará bien. Respondió Tenma, felicitándola a la chica.

\- ¿Ah? Sí. Respondió ella tranquila.

\- Lo esperaba de ti, Tenma. [Dijo Hades, quien llamó la atención de los presentes] Luego de encontrarte en el Inframundo, encontraste los "Frutos del Árbol Sagrado" y los trajiste aquí. Reconoció el Emperador el plan que habían lanzado en las tierras imperiales.

\- Asmita, el Caballero de Virgo, sacrificó su vida entera para confiarme esto y también...a Sasha. [Dijo Tenma, agradeciendo a aquel Caballero rubio, mientras que las lágrimas de Sasha comenzaban a aparecer, sintiendo tristeza por la muerte de Asmita. Un silencio se hizo sentir en todo el Santuario, hasta que el castaño volvió a hablar] ¡Oye, Alone! ¡¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?! ¡Yo he peleado hasta hoy por esa promesa, la promesa de volver a reunirnos, ¿ya lo olvidaste?!. Preguntó Tenma, refrescando los recuerdos del peli negro. [Se podían ver imágenes de los tres niños bajo un árbol, a la sombra y en un bello valle, donde Sasha se encontraba llorando y Tenma y Alone la consolaban] ¡Yo nunca me imaginé esto! ¡ALONE, ¿DE VERDAD PLANEAS ASESINAR A TU HERMANA COMO HICISTE CON TODAS LAS PERSONAS DE NUESTRA CIUDAD NATAL?!.Preguntó Tenma, pero no hubo respuestas del Emperador, quien permaneció callado.

En ese momento, un ladrido comenzó a sentirse en los alrededores, aquel perro blanco que Alone había rescatado en el Pasado, había aparecido de sorpresa en el Santuario, pasando por donde estaban todos los presentes, bajando las escaleras de la Estatua y yendo hacia Alone.

\- Es un perro, ¿es el mismo que tú salvaste, Alone? ¿Qué? ¿Qué hace aquí? Preguntó Tenma, viendo que aquel perro iba hacia el joven de cabellos negros que descendía con su Espada.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Dijo Garnet.

\- Y yo, no bajen la guardia. Pidió Ford.

\- Tenma, todavía está viva aquella promesa en mi corazón, sin embargo, todos hemos sufrido un cambio. Dijo Alone, mientras que abrazaba al perro y éste le lamía el rostro.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Preguntó Burns.

\- ¿Quieren saber si mataré a Sasha? Por supuesto que lo haré. ¡Esta es la Guerra Santa!. Sentenció Hades, dando su respuestas y el perro blanco se convirtió en el Guardián Cerberos del Inframundo.

\- ¡Témpanos! Gritó Skips.

\- ¡Santo Dios! Gritaron Ford y Stan.

\- Creo que voy a tener pesadillas esta noche. Alegó Burns.

\- Y yo creo que voy a vomitar, Dios, esto es aterrador. Alegó Abraham.

\- ¡Sin miedo, amigos, hay que pelear, él ya lo dijo: Esta es la Guerra Santa!. Pidió Rose mucha atención y eso elevó la moral de los Caballeros.

\- ¡Sí, vamos a darle su merecido! Sentenció Abraham.

\- ¡Sasha! Gritó Tenma y sacó a la chica de la Estatua, donde Cerberos casi la atrapaba y destruía aquella zona.

\- ¡Cuidado, Tenma!. Le alertó Abraham.

\- ¡Amigos, ese es el Guardián del Inframundo, Cerberos! ¡¿Convirtió a ese cachorro en eso?! Les alertó Tenma, mientras que se quedaba sorprendido de aquel enorme poder.

\- Honestamente, Tenma, no me importa si los Espectros pueden o no resucitar, me da igual si esas "Cuencas" sellan su Inmortalidad, la Muerte es la paz, para los Caballeros o Espectros, Sasha, Tenma y todos los demás, yo le obsequiaré la paz y la tranquilidad de la Muerte. Además ese es mi destino. Sentenció Hades, mientras que su mascota gigante perseguía a Tenma, Sasha y los demás, destruyendo todo a su paso y Atora se escondía detrás de la Estatua de Athena.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE, ALONE! ¡YA NO ESCUCHAR MÁS TONTERÍAS COMO ESA! ¡AQUÍ VOY: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! [Gritó Tenma, furioso, se lanzó al asalto y con una feroz ofensiva, derribó al Guardián Cerberos del Inframundo, dejándolo fuera de combate y ahora iba hacia el Emperador] ¡ALONE, EN EL INFRAMUNDO TE PROMETÍ QUE TE DERROTARÍA, ¿RECUERDAS?! Lanzó su pregunta y estaba a escasos metros del rival.

\- Ah sí, lo recuerdo, Tenma, pero ahora me ha dado cuenta de algo importante. Recordó Hades y justo cuando Tenma estaba por atacarlo, Hades lo inmovilizó.

\- ¡PEGASO! [Gritó Aldebaran] _"Inmovilizó su cuerpo, si tan solo pudiera moverme un poco"_ Pensó el peli blanco, furioso por no poder atacar al rival.

\- Je, no, tu Valentía ya no me impresiona como antes, porque tú eres un Humano y yo soy un Dios. ¡AHHH!. Dio su sentencia Hades y de ahí, lanzó su Espada contra Tenma, listo para matarlo.

\- ¡DETENTE, HERMANO! Pidió Sasha, cuando en ese momento, en el suelo, una letras griegas aparecieron, brillando de una fuerte luz dorada.

En medio de aquella distracción, Abraham y sus acompañantes se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué...?! Mi Poder...se está debilitando, estos son...Dijo Alone, sorprendido y sin poder levitar, estando ahora con Tenma en el suelo y cercado por Abraham y sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que significan estos Sellos? [Se preguntó Aldebaran y miró hacia un Emperador Hades debilitado].

\- Tienen el nombre de Athena y rodean toda la Cámara. ¡No permitiré que profanes este lugar, Hades!. Has perdido. [Intervino el Patriarca, quien apareció ante ellos, caminando hacia el rival y con unos "Sellos" en sus manos] ¡¿Te diste cuenta de que caíste en nuestra trampa y no escaparás?! ¡Es la "Jaula de los Talismanes"!. Dijo el hombre, listo para eliminar al rival.

\- ¡Patriarca! Gritó Aldebaran.

\- Su Poder comienza a desvanecerse, ya puedes ponerte de pie, Aldebaran. ¡Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Señor del Inframundo Hades!. Le avisó el Patriarca a Aldebaran, que los efectos del poder del peli negro desaparecieron y de ahí fue hacia el Emperador.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo: Eres de los pocos que sobrevivieron a la Guerra Santa, eres sagaz y además valiente. Felicitó Hades al anciano.

\- _"¿El Patriarca es un sobreviviente de la Guerra Santa?"_ Se preguntó Tenma para sus adentros y los recuerdos del Pasado lo llevaron a la mente del Patriarca, donde pudieron verse a los anteriores Caballeros Dorados y al Portador de la Armadura de Cáncer, un hombre de largos cabellos blancos y ojos celestes.

Hades sonrió, mientras que el anciano se preparaba para dar el golpe.

\- ¿Estos "Sellos" le pertenecen a la Pasada Diosa Athena? Preguntó, ante los artefactos desparramados por el suelo.

\- Así es, no podíamos permitir que la Señorita Athena estuviera indefensa, mientras sostenía la "Barrera", pero no esperaba que atraparte resultara tan sencillo: ¡Rindete ahora, Hades!. Mostró el Patriarca su plan y luego ordenó de que se rindiera, pero Hades no iba a darse por vencido, inmediatamente lanzó una feroz descarga eléctrica contra el anciano, arrojándolo contra las laderas de las montañas.

\- ¡Qué tonto! Los "Sellos" de hace 200 años no me detendrán, tú serás el que se rinda ante mí. Osaste arrodillarme, ¿verdad? e interrumpiste mi encuentro con Pegaso, pues pagarás las consecuencias. Estableció Hades el castigo más severo que le iba a dar al hombre de largos cabellos blancos, estando muy molesto por las interrupciones.

\- _"Sus Poderes se debilitaron pero siguen siendo un Dios. Aún así, no puedo dejarlo escapar"_ ¡DIOSA ATHENA!. Pensó el peli blanco y de ahí dio el aviso para que con el ataque.

\- ¡Sí! Respondió ella y comenzó a brillar con su Cosmos, causando un terremoto en la zona.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?! Preguntó Tenma.

\- Ya lo verás, vamos a detener Hades aquí mismo. Dijo Abraham a su Alumno.

\- ¡Athena y el Patriarca incendian su Cosmos! Gritó, sorprendido, Aldebaran.

Una fuerte explosión hizo desaparecer la Estatua, mientras que Atora caía al piso.

\- Ese Cosmos es...¡Han desaparecido! Dijo Atora, sorprendida y miró a sus alrededores, donde el lugar donde estaba no quedaba nada.

* * *

De golpe, los presentes terminaron sobre una gigantesca Pirámide.

\- Pero, ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?! ¡¿En qué lugar nos encontramos ahora?! Preguntó Tenma.

\- Esa Torre, ¿acaso en ese lugar se encuentran sellos los 108 Espectros? Se preguntó Aldebaran, reconociendo aquel monumento.

\- Mi Torre donde yacen mis Valientes Soldados. ¿Trasladaste la Cámara de Athena hasta aquí? Reconoció y preguntó Hades al Patriarca.

\- En efecto, Señor Hades, te hemos traído hasta aquí, ya que tu Poder se ha debilitado gracias a los "Sellos" de la Cámara de Athena. En cada Guerra Santa, Hades sella y resguarda su verdadero cuerpo en el Inframundo, después transfiere su Alma a un cuerpo humano indefenso y reencarna en un Mundo Mortal, pero las Guerras Santas se terminarán si sello tu Alma aquí. ¡Ahora, voy a expulsarte del cuerpo de ese inocente joven!. Dio su veredicto el Patriarca, listo para liberar a Alone de Hades.

\- ¡Vamos, Patriarca, hágalo! Le animaron Abraham y sus amigos.

\- ¿Sellarás mi Alma? [Preguntó, ante la mirada de todos y la furia de Tenma, para luego sonreír y mostrar una sonrisa en su rostro] Todos ustedes son un adorable grupo de tontos. Se burló de ellos.

\- ¡Chicos, agárrenme porque lo mato!. Pidió Abraham, quien iba a matar a Hades él solo.

\- ¡Tranquilo, Abe, no lo hagas, amigo! Pidieron Burns, Stan y Ford, mientras que Rose y las Cristal Gems lo detenían.

En ese momento, se escuchó una voz familiar.

\- _No, son mucho peor que eso, son demasiado peligrosos._ Advirtió aquella persona misteriosa.

\- Es una mujer. Reconoció Aldebaran aquella voz.

\- _Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, Señor._ Respondió aquella persona, mientras que unas densas nubes negras emergieron del Cielo despejado y Nocturno.

\- El Cielo oscurece muy rápido. Observó Tenma, cuando desde allí arriba, una especie de "Ojo de Huracán" apareció y lanzó un ataque violeta hacia ellos.

\- ¡Cuidado! Alertó Tenma y sacó a Sasha.

\- ¡ATHENA! Gritaron el Patriarca, Aldebaran, quien estaba con el herido Sisifo de Sagitario, Abraham, sus amigos y las Cristal Gems con Rose y el General Skips.

Inmediatamente, aquel ataque terminó por convertirse en una "Puerta", de la cual salió un carruaje negro, clásico entre la Aristocracia de Europa, tirado por tres caballos decapitados, del mismo color que el vehículo y de colas blancas. Aquel carruaje era de color negro con una serpiente y un Ángel Alado en el centro, mientras que el cochero era nada más y nada menos que Cheshire.

\- ¡Jejeje, nos vemos de nuevo, Pegaso y Compañía! Respondió el peli blanco, riéndose de los presentes.

\- Ese infeliz, juro que lo voy a matar yo también. Es un molesto. Dijo Stan, quien tomó una piedra de la zona de la Estatua y se la arrojó a Cheshire.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! Gritó molesto el chófer.

\- ¡Presta atención al camino, bobo! ¡Jajajaja! Se burló Ford del Espectro.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy buena esa burla, Ford, chócala!. Felicitó Stan a su hermano y chocaron los cinco.

Ante un serio y callado Hades, el carruaje se detuvo.

\- Estaba preocupada por saber dónde se encontraba, parece que su corazón aún conserva los sentimientos del Humano Alone. En ese caso, yo, Pandora, acabaré con todos ellos. Dijo nada más ni nada menos que aquella hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y hermoso cuerpo, mientras que aparecía en la puerta que Cheshire abría, estando aún bajo el bombardeo de piedras de Stan y Ford, éstos pararon ante la presencia de aquella peli negra, quien bajó con esa elegancia y portando su Tridente, estableció que ella misma mataría a todos los enemigos.

\- Pero, ¿Quién es esa enigmática mujer? Preguntó Tenma.

\- Nosotros la combatimos años atrás, cuando se encontró por primera vez con Alone, Abraham lo había rescatado en medio del ataque. Recordó Burns.

\- ¿Abraham fue...? Recordó Tenma que aquel día había visto a aquel Caballero Dorado dejar a Alone en el Orfanato, para luego partir, pero había sido herido por los ataques de aquella mujer.

\- Ha pasado mucho, Abraham de Acuario, Charles Montgomery de Cuervo, Stan de Corona Boreal y Ford de Corona Austral, aún recuerdo su intromisión y la vez que le perdoné la vida a su amigo Dorado, ¿no es así, Abe?. Reconoció ella a todos sus rivales.

\- Tuve pesadillas cuando me besaste, aunque seas hermosa, eres una amenaza para toda la Humanidad, igual que tu Señor. Sentenció Abraham.

Acto seguido, Pandora miró a Rose y las Gems, quienes la protegieron.

\- ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? En especial tú, peli rosa extraña. Preguntó ella, burlándose de Rose, quien desenfundó su Espada y le apuntó al pecho de Pandora con el filo de su arma blanca.

\- Guarda más respeto. Yo soy Rose Cuarzo, la Líder de las Cristal Gems y no permitiremos que tu Emperador y tú destruyan este hermoso Planeta. Le advirtió la peli rosa, quien le dirigió una severa mirada, la fue respondida por otra de la misma, esta vez por Pandora.

\- Ni lo intentes. Le advirtió Amatista.

\- Jamás la tocarás a Rose. Añadió Perla.

\- Nunca podrás vencernos. Finalizó Garnet.

\- Y tendrás que pelear con todos nosotros para llegar hasta Athena y no cederemos terreno. Añadió Skips, apuntando con su "Lanza de Crisaor".

Pandora no dijo nada, permaneció callada y seria, alzó su mano derecha, en donde un amuleto se encontraba en su dedo y de ahí, con su Tridente, lanzó un feroz bombardeo de rayos violeta contra todos los oponentes, haciéndoles caer al piso. Aldebaran la miró furioso.

\- Vamonos, Señor Hades, entre al carruaje, por favor. Pidió Pandora.

\- Esa mujer es Pandora. La reconoció el Patriarca.

\- Patriarca, ¿la conoce? ¿Lo mismo tú, Abraham, chicos? Preguntó Aldebaran a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo olvidar a esa maldita? Reconoció Burns aquel encuentro, la batalla, el rescate de Alone, Abe cubriéndolos en la retirada y aquel beso que le había dado ella a él.

\- Ella se encarga de liberar la Maldad sobre el Mundo y comanda el Ejército Infernal del Rey del Inframundo. Dijo el Patriarca, mientras que todas las miradas iban hacia Pandora.

Unos momentos de tensión se hicieron sentir, hasta que Pandora se volteó.

\- Hum, ¿sobreviviste a la Guerra anterior?. Tienes razón, mi Alma siempre estará unida a la de mi Señor Hades. Como una mayor, cuido y protejo de su Reencarnación, es mi destino, esa es la razón de mi existir. [Se burló ella del Patriarca, quien apretaba los dientes con furia, lo mismo Tenma y revelaba su importante posición en el Imperio] ¡Pero ella siempre se entromete en mi camino!. Y es que siempre, desde que naciste del Dios Zeus, el Poderoso General de las Deidades, tú siempre has sido un maldito dolor de cabeza, Athena. Dijo Pandora hacia Sasha.

\- Pero yo no recuerdo haberte ofendido antes para que te dirijas a mí de esa manera. Negó Sasha aquellos incidentes.

\- ¡Y te atreves a negarlo!. Exclamó ella y avanzó hacia Sasha.

\- ¡Espera, Pandora, ¿Qué planeas en contra de la Señorita Athena?! Preguntó el Patriarca.

\- Tú no debes preocuparte, ¡ya llegó el momento de hablar seriamente con esta terrible mujer!. [Tranquilizó ella a sus Caballeros y al Patriarca, para que quedaran las dos cara a cara].

\- Eres una Diosa cobarde desde que naciste, te escondiste detrás de la piel de una Humana, para convertirte en la hermana menor de mi Señor Hades, así poder vigilarlo de cerca. ¡Eres una vil y mentirosa Diosa!. Juzgó Pandora y con furia lanzó todo su odio hacia Sasha.

\- ¡Nacer en un cuerpo humano no es un acto de vilesa y jamás me arrepentiré de haber nacido así! Guardo en mi corazón los días que viví junto con Tenma y mi hermano Alone, antes de despertar en mis días como la Diosa Athena. Dijo Sasha, mientras que Hades permanecía en silencio.

\- Esa es tu sucia estrategia para manipular el corazón de mi Señor Hades. Alegó Pandora.

\- No es ninguna estrategia, yo...¡yo podría ser una mujer feliz si viviera con mi hermano Alone y con Tenma, como Humana nuevamente!. Gritó ella.

\- ¡ERES UNA DIOSA SINVERGÜENZA! Exclamó Pandora pero cuando su bofetada iba ir hacia Athena, Tenma se interpuso, recibiendo el golpe y su Casco salió volando por los aires.

\- Jejeje, ¡pero no me dolió! Se río el castaño.

\- ¡Pegaso, ¿eres tú otra vez?! Preguntó Pandora, mientras que su mano temblaba y justo en ese momento, Rose le apuntaba, ahora más de cerca hacia su pecho, con la Espada de Guerra en su mano.

\- ¡Es suficiente! Pandora. Pidió Hades, quien ascendía hacia el carruaje.

\- Señor Hades. Dijo ella con un tono de tristeza.

\- Vámonos ya. Pidió el Emperador.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó sorprendido Cheshire.

\- ¿Acaso no vinieron por mí para llevarme de vuelta?. Lanzó Hades su pregunta, lo que causó revuelo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no piensas pelear más?! Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- Cheshire, yo ya comprobé lo que necesitaba saber, el Santuario ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Razonó con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡Alone, espera! ¡ALONE, ESPERA!. Ordenó Tenma y se lanzó contra él, pero el Cosmos muy fuerte del enemigo, lanzó a Tenma contra el suelo.

\- Sigues sin entender, ya sea tu voz o tu puño, nada puede alcanzarme, Tenma. Le dijo y se fue alejando.

\- ¡¿De qué diablos hablas?! ¡Oye!. Gritó el castaño, levantándose del piso.

\- ¡Athena, Patriarca, Caballeros Dorados y Compañía! [Llamó Hades la atención de todos ellos, moviendo sus manos con tanta elegancia y firmeza, de las nubes blancas que aparecieron, en el Cielo despejado de la Noche, cientos de Ángeles, como si hubieran salido de algún lienzo, aparecieron en los alrededores] Vayan al Santuario y comuníquenle a todos que el Rey Hades pinta un Lienzo del Mundo. Dio su mensaje y todos elevaron la mirada hacia arriba.

\- El Cielo...es un Lienzo. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Qué estás tramando con ese Lienzo, Hades? Preguntó Abraham.

\- Y su nombre es "El Lienzo Perdido". Dio a conocer el nombre de su obra de arte.

\- ¿Dijiste "El Lienzo Perdido"? Preguntó Tenma, sin poder salir del asombro.

\- Cuando termine esta Pintura, todo lo que existe en la Tierra morirá. Sentenció Hades.

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario, en medio de la destrucción, el fuego y las columnas de humo, los Caballeros observaban con sorpresa aquella transformación en el Firmamento de la Noche.

\- Pero, ¿Qué le pasa al Cielo? Preguntó uno de los Caballeros de Plata.

\- El Cielo...Iba a decir Teneo, quien se encontraba con Celintha y Salo.

Atora no podía salir del asombro al ver esa transformación, todo parecía tan raro, llamativo, esos Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines salidos de ese Lienzo, estaban, literalmente, plasmados en la Tierra.

\- La Cámara de Athena desaparece y ahora aparece esto, ¿Qué rayos es?. Se preguntó Shion.

\- Esto seguro de que esto es obra de Alone, transformado en Hades, ama la Pintura y con sus Lienzos, es capaz de asesinar a quien le plazca. Dijo Dohko.

Shion, envuelto en furia, golpeó una de las columnas de las escaleras.

\- ¡DEMONIOS! Y no podemos hacer nada, no sabemos en dónde están. _"Athena, Patriarca, amigos, por favor, manténganse a salvo"_. Pidió Shion en aquel momento.

* * *

\- ¿Intentas decir que toda la vida en la Tierra desaparecerá? Preguntó Sasha, aterrada del proyecto que tenía en mente Hades.

\- ¡Es el..."Lienzo Perdido"! Dijo Tenma.

\- Así es, al final esta Pintura cubrirá la inmensidad del Cielo y las Almas de todas las personas estarán atadas a este bello Lienzo. Recuerda que todo lo que pinto, muere sin remedio, ahora pintaré todo lo que existe en este "Lienzo Perdido". En el momento de concluir, el Mundo perecerá y será cubierto por una Pacífica Oscuridad, lo sabes muy bien porque lo has experimentado, ¿recuerdas, Tenma?. Mostró su plan y de cómo funcionaría, para luego hacerle recordar a Tenma de cuando murió en Italia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¿Recuerdas esto? Te hice la promesa de terminarlo, cuando te convirtieras en un Caballero, al fin pude encontrar un hermoso color rojo que fuera digno de ti: Este es el rojo verdadero. Dijo Alone, quien utilizó la sangre de los civiles asesinados y con ella dio el toque final a su Lienzo, matando al Caballero Tenma de Pegaso.

\- Alone...Alone, ¿por qué? Preguntó Tenma en aquel momento, para luego morir en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Pero ¿Qué...¡piensas hacer?! ¡Oye, no aprendiste a pintar para hacer algo como esto! Gritó Tenma y se preparó para el combate, mientras que Hades subía al carruaje.

\- ¡Insensato, Violeta, ahora! Llamó Pandora a la Espectro que se encontraba de guardia en el carruaje.

\- Violeta de Behemoth, la Estrella de la Soledad aquí está. Apareció de la Oscuridad aquella chica de cabellos largos y de color púrpura, su aspecto hacía confundir a los presentes, ya que era muy musculosa, fuerte y hermosa, ya que parecía un varón, ésta se lanzó se contra Tenma, golpeándolo pero Aldebaran la frenó.

\- ¡Salió de la Oscuridad! ¡Aldebaran!. Gritó Tenma, al ver que el peli blanco lo había salvado.

\- ¡Ahora, amigos! Ordenó Abraham y se lanzaron al asalto contra el carruaje.

\- ¡No escaparás, Hades, prepárate para morir! ¡Siente el Poder de las Dos Coronas! ¡"FUSIÓN DE CORONAS"! Atacaron Stan y Ford contra el Emperador, pero éste fue protegido por Pandora.

\- Ya me tienen harta ustedes dos, siempre metiéndose en los asuntos de mi Señor, ¡será un placer enviarlos al Infierno!. Juró Pandora, quien se preparó para el asalto.

En ese momento, cuando iba a atacar a ambos hermanos gemelos, Rose intervino, golpeándola con su Escudo y lanzándola contra el piso, producto del fuerte ataque que le había dado.

\- Ustedes vayan por Hades, Abraham los va a necesitar, yo me haré cargo de ella. ¡Rápido!. Pidió ella.

\- Tenga cuidado, Pandora es terrible, letal y tiene una forma de atacar muy severa. Le advirtió Stan.

\- No se preocupen, ustedes vayan a ayudar a sus amigos, yo la enfrentaré. Dijo Rose, dando su visto bueno y guiñando un ojo a ellos.

\- Suerte, Señorita Rose. Le desearon ambos hermanos.

\- ¡¿Adónde creen que van?! ¡Hazte un lado, Bruja! Ordenó Pandora, quien apuntó su Tridente contra los hermanos, pero Rose dio un fuerte golpe con su Espada.

\- Tendrás que vencerme, Pandora, quiero ver si tú eres digna de ser una rival para mí. ¡Gems, ustedes ayuden a Tenma, Abraham y los demás! con esta damisela tengo un asunto pendiente con ella. Ordenó Rose, mientras que comenzaban a pelear.

\- ¡Ahora verás, muere! Gritó Pandora y comenzó el choque de la Espada y el Tridente.

A su vez, Aldebaran se encontraba resistiendo a la aplastante fuerza de Violeta, quien intentaba destruirlo.

\- El Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro, ya veo, eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Felicitó la peli púrpura.

\- Tú no lo haces tan mal, eres poderosa ¡pero...no te interpongas en el camino de Pegaso! [Aldebaran logró hacer que la chica se arrodillara por su increíble fuerza] ¡Ve, Pegaso, solo tú puedes detener a Hades, fue tu mejor amigo!. Le ordenó el peli blanco.

\- Muchas gracias, Aldebaran. [Agradeció Tenma y vio que el carruaje estaba por partir]. Pero, ¡lo detendría aunque no lo hubiera sido!. Exclamó el muchacho y se lanzó hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Necesitas una mano, Aldebaran? Preguntó Garnet, viendo que el hombre luchaba solo contra aquella poderosa mujer.

\- Bienvenida a la pelea. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Sostenla, le daré un recuerdo que no olvidará. Dijo Garnet.

\- ¡¿Qué harás, bestia inmunda?! Preguntó Violeta.

\- Guarda silencio y que tengas buenas noche. Dijo la Gema fusionada, dándole una golpiza que la desmayó a la rival.

A su vez, Pandora y Rose combatían por todo el cuadrilátero, ambas no pensaban ceder para nada, en medio de los golpes y estocadas que evadían la una contra la otra, envuelta la primera en furia y la otra con una actitud de combate, que no dejaría pasar en aquel momento.

\- Tu amiga Violeta necesitará dormir bastante estos días, porque el golpe que Garnet le ha dado, le dejará un terrible dolor de cabeza. Río Rose.

\- ¡Maldita! Gritó Pandora y le dio otro golpe, pero la peli rosa dominó el ataque y arrojando el Tridente al suelo, con un rápido movimiento, le causó un rápido corte en la mejilla derecha a la peli negra, quien se detuvo, finalizando el combate, por ahora, mientras que las gotas de sangre suya empapaban el suelo, produciendo aquel pequeño sonido del contacto de la sangre contra el piso.

\- Buena pelea, tengo que admitirlo, pero en la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte. Has ganado esta primera batalla, pero esta herida que me has hecho, lo pagarás muy caro. Dijo Pandora, quien tomó su Tridente y se dirigió hacia el carruaje.

\- Te estaré esperando, nuestro próximo encuentro será mucho más duradero. Dijo Rose, guardando la Espada suya.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tenma se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el carruaje, Pandora lo había abordado y él, resplandeciendo con la Constelación de Pegaso, se preparó para dar el golpe contra Hades.

\- ¡PASE LO QUE PASE, LO VENCERÉ! Gritó Tenma y apareció detrás del carruaje, tomando por sorpresa a Cheshire.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Un Meteoro?. [Se preguntó el cochero, cuando ese bólido azul se materializó y apareció el Caballero de Pegaso en la parte de atrás] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí?!. Preguntó Cheshire, viendo al intruso dirigirse hacia la puerta de entrada al interior.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo!. Le ordenó Tenma de que cerrara la boca, pero eso hizo enfurecer a Cheshire.

\- ¡Quiero preguntarle algo a él! [Tenma extiende su mano hacia la puerta y trata de llegar a la perilla de la misma] ¡Oye, Alone, dijiste...dijiste que mi voz y mi puño no podían alcanzarte, pero yo lo seguiré intentando hasta que lo consiga! [Gritó el castaño, aferrándose a los barrotes blancos de la ventana, llamando la atención de Pandora, pero no de Hades, por alguna extraña razón] ¡Toma esto, Alone!. Exclamó Tenma y preparó su puño, listo para soltar su ofensiva.

\- ¡Pero, ¿cómo te atreves?!. Intervino Pandora y con su Tridente, provocó una feroz descarga eléctrica violeta, arrojando al castaño fuera del carruaje y hacia la muerte.

\- ¡Tenma! Gritó Sasha, llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo de Aldebaran, quien seguía peleando junto con Garnet contra Violeta, la cual había despertado de su inconsciencia, para escaparse del control enemigo. Saltó hacia los Cielos y de ahí fue hasta el carruaje.

En el interior del coche, la mirada de Pandora reflejaba tristeza y preocupación, sabía que no podría perdonarse si algo le pasaba al Emperador, quien no dijo nada, permaneció callado todo el viaje, mirando hacia los Cielos despejados.

\- Mi Señor Hades, dígame por qué, ¿por qué vino usted solo al Santuario?. Usted no vino a luchar, estoy segura. Preguntó ella, preocupada por la seguridad del muchacho.

\- Para ver a un Caballero. Alguien a quien odio en verdad. ¿Ahora estás satisfecha?. Respondió a su pregunta, mostrando en imágenes del Pasado al Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario, quien había sido quien se llevó a Sasha del Orfanato cuando la adoptaron. Luego de eso, lanzó ahora él una interrogante hacia su Comandante de los Espectros.

Ella no respondió.

\- Pandora, trajiste a escondidas a Behemoth a propósito, ¿no es verdad?. Preguntó Hades, muy serio hacia ella.

\- A...Sí, Señor, temí que algo le sucediera. Fue por esa razón. Respondió la peli negra y de ahí el joven sonrió.

\- ¿Qué ya no confías en mí? Preguntó, lanzando esa pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Ah? ¡No me atrevería a eso!. Respondió ella, para luego quedarse sin respuesta del Emperador, mientras que el viaje continuaba, atravesando hacia el Sur, donde el carruaje pasó por donde estaban los Ángeles y demás personajes Celestiales del "Lienzo Perdido".

\- Me siento igual que un ave enjaulada. Dijo el muchacho, para que el carruaje despareciera en la Oscuridad de la Noche, dejando una Estrella muy brillante en el Firmamento Nocturno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades, en lo más profundo de los Bosques, una sombra oscura se materializaba allí, en medio de la Noche.

\- _El Señor Hades fue al Santuario por cuenta propia._ _No debería ser tan imprudente, incluso siendo un Dios._ Dijo un misterioso personaje de cabellos rubios y Armadura Sapuris color negro.

\- _Es verdad, no debería comportarse así el General de los 108_ Espectros. Alegó en defensa de los dichos por el rubio, otro personaje pero de cabellos grises.

 _-_ _Quizás, el Señor Hades desea deshacerse de todos los recuerdos como Ser Humano._ [Habló el rubio, mientras que abajo aparecía el Sacerdote de la Catedral] Pero eso, solamente el Señor Hades no ha despertado por completo.

 _-_ El Señor Hades solo posee algunos recuerdos, recuerdos de su vida con Athena y Pegaso, recuerdos de cuando Alone era un niño. Dijo el gemelo de aquel rubio, de cabellos negros y ambas Estrellas brillaban toda su fuerza en las frentes de ambos personajes.

 _-_ Pandora no está haciendo un buen trabajo. Juzgó el rubio, sabiendo que habían muchas fallas en el reinado del Emperador Hades.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo a la Cámara de Athena, donde los Cielos seguían cubiertos por el "Lienzo Perdido", el silencio imperaba en los alrededores. Athena miraba hacia el Sur y los vientos de la Noche habían llegado, haciéndose presentes en el escenario.

\- Es una lástima, Athena. Hemos perdido la oportunidad de transformar a Alone en Humano. Dijo el Patriarca, quien se acercó hacia ellas.

\- Sí, ya lo sé. [Comprendió la situación que el Patriarca le estaba mostrando, mientras que Aldebaran traía a los heridos Sisifo y Tenma, éste último miraba para abajo, molesto por no haber podido derrotar al Emperador Hades] No tenemos otra opción, que combatirlo como el Rey Hades. Sentenció ella que ahora la guerra tomaba otro rumbo extremadamente importante y sin ninguna vuelta atrás.

Literalmente habían entrado al Punto sin retorno.

\- Parecer ser que Hades aún conserva los sentimientos de Alone en su interior. Dijo Burns.

\- Sí, pero eso no durará mucho, en cuanto los destruya, ahí nos veremos cara a cara con aquel maldito. Dijo Ford.

\- Esta batalla ha sido solo un calentamiento, vendrán más y habrá que estar atentos. Alegó Abraham.

\- Tiene razón, Abe, el enemigo vendrá y sus Espectros recién han comenzado a dar los avances hacia el Santuario, hasta ahora los hemos contenido, pero no debemos bajar la guardia. Dijo Stan.

\- Sí, así es, nada de perder el tiempo, habrá que enfrentarse con el correr del mismo a muchos enemigos. Alegó Skips.

\- Por ahora hemos vuelto a triunfar, será mejor ir con Athena, Aldebaran, Sisifo, Pegaso y el Patriarca, volvamos al Santuario. Pidió Garnet y siguieron a Rose y a las Gems de vuelta hacia la Estatua de la Diosa.

* * *

 **Los Dioses Gemelos, Hypnos y Thanatos están apareciendo, ¿Qué pasará con Pandora ya que no confían en ella por los fracasos en Hades?, ¿Qué sucederá de ahora en adelante en esta Guerra Santa?. No se lo vayan a perder y recuerden que estamos a pocos días de comenzar la Navidad, así que dentro de poco, por ahí este fin de semana, comienzo con escribir el primer capítulo de "Saintia Shö" y estrenarlo para el 25 de Diciembre :D. Y tampoco se olviden que también haré el capítulo 2 de "Soul of Gold" :3 para ese mismo día también o por ahí para el 24 de Diciembre, en Nochebuena.**

 **Así que disfruten de este nuevo "Regalo de Navidad Adelantado" y no se olviden de comentar. Les mando a todos fuertes abrazos, saludos y agradecimientos de mi parte.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Pobres Kazuya y vos :(, ahora linchados por Kevin y sus amigos por la mentira del primero, creo que es hora de ir sacando la bandera de "Asilo Político" para que el Emperador Lincoln los proteja con sus tropas y Espectros. Eso sí, nada de arañas o burlas hacia las Juezas D: porque podrán terminar pasando una temporada en Cocitos u en otras partes del Inframundo :D.**

 *** Fairy of the Moon 1999: Gracias por comentar, yo tampoco me olvido de vos, amiga :D. Espero que estés bien.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: A prepararse, porque en el capítulo que viene se va a poner mucho feo y podrán haber muertes :D.**

 **También mando saludos y abrazos para aletuki01, Fipe2 y Pirata.**

 **Cuídense, amigos, Camaradas y que tengan un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes :3. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y para Nochebuena y Navidad a prepararse para abrir los regalos de capítulos y estrenos que les daré para todos ustedes :D.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Las cosas no iban bien para el Emperador Hades, aún quedaban remanentes de Alone en la personalidad de él, lo cual impedía que se llevarán a cabo sus planes y de destruir a Athena, especialmente. Por otra parte, Hypnos y Thanatos estaban viendo con malos ojos el papel que Pandora estaba ejerciendo, debido a los fracasos y a las bajas en las filas imperiales, el plan de dominar al Mundo no tenía ningún avance para nada y eso llevaría a que alguien pagara las consecuencias de sus actos fallidos de ese momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la vuelta al Santuario, Tenma sentía que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarse a Hades y liberar a Alone de su poder, permanecía en silencio y no decía nada. Fue entonces que se le acercó Abraham de Acuario.

\- Comprendo tu furia, estás molesto, te entiendo. Le dijo el Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no puede liquidarlo? Estaba cerca de hacerlo. Se lamentó Tenma.

\- Tranquilo, chico, no es fácil enfrentarse en un duelo de esa manera contra el Emperador Hades, es muy poderoso y de un golpe te eliminará. Dijo el General Skips, calmando la tensión en el muchacho.

\- Habrá una forma de vencerlo, por ahora hemos ganado otra vez pero no hay que celebrar todavía, ahora hay que estar atentos porque Hades ya debe estar preparando sus próximas ofensivas contra nosotros. Le dijo Rose, mientras que iban volviendo al Santuario.

* * *

Los daños provocados por los ataques de Hades aquella noche habían dañado parte de la infraestructura de las Casas Zodiacales, el "Reloj de Fuego", las columnas, escaleras, aún humeantes y de un color blanco, se habían iniciado los trabajos de reconstrucción.

\- _"Tres días después del ataque de Alone, comenzó la reconstrucción del Santuario, pero todos están aún preocupados por el "Lienzo del Rey del Inframundo". Toda vida se extinguirá cuando Alone lo termine"_ Pensaba Tenma, quien se hallaba sentado bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras que se continuaban con los trabajos de reparación, pero en aquel momento, un golpe en la cabeza lo sacó de sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndolo y causando que las aves que se hallaban en aquel árbol salieran volando, mientras que los Cielos se podía ver los Ángeles, Querubines y Angelotes del "Lienzo Perdido".

\- ¡Tenma, despierta!. [Le llamó Dohko, quien estaba detrás de él, revelándose como el culpable del golpe contra el castaño].

\- ¡Ay, eso sí me dolió, Dohko!. Gritó molesto.

\- Ya quita esa cara, tú eres un muchacho flojo, en lugar de estar descansando, mejor ponte a ordenó Dohko, quien se dirigió hacia él, cuestionando su falta de empeño.

\- Agh, sí, de acuerdo. Respondió, de mala manera, a la orden de Dohko.

* * *

Comenzó por mover una columna caída, pero le costaba demasiado trabajo y tiempo.

\- ¡Rayos! Exclamó molesto Tenma, mientras que iba por un camino junto con Dohko, quien llevaba otra columna en sus brazos.

\- Creí que estabas muerto, pero pudiste volver, no sabía que estabas con Athena cuando Hades se atrevió a atacar el Santuario, pero créeme, eres una caja de sorpresas; pero me alegra mucho verte bien. [Le felicitó por aquel momento de máxima tensión, mientras que permanecía Dohko en silencio, luego de darle las felicitaciones al joven y luego volvió a hablar].

\- Yo estoy bien, pero Sisifo fue herido por la Flecha que le lanzó a Alone. Me parece haberlo visto en alguna parte antes, quisiera preguntarle pero no despierta. Dijo Tenma, hablando finalmente sobre la situación del Caballero Dorado de Sagitario.

\- El Patriarca nos advirtió: Todos los ataques del Rey del Inframundo Hades, dañan el alma, es por esa razón que continúa inconsciente. Dijo Dohko, dejando sorprendido a Tenma.

\- ¡Ah! Alone y su terrible poder. Dijo Tenma y comenzó a recordar el momento en el que Sisifo fue alcanzado por la Flecha Dorada que le había lanzado a Hades.

\- A este paso, Sisifo no despertará jamás. Dio la triste noticia el castaño.

En ese momento, producto de la furia acumulada, Tenma enterró la columna en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Tenma? Preguntó Dohko, quien detuvo su marcha y lo vio al muchacho cabizbajo.

\- Perdóname, es que para ser muy sincero, destruir el Santuario, herir a Sisifo, intentar matar a Sasha, sin intentar quitarse el corazón, él intentará destruir a este Mundo. Esas son cosas que no haría nunca, ¿por qué Alone tuvo que ser el Elegido de Hades?. Comenzó a preguntarse, mientras que sus emociones y la tristeza estallaba y el llano no tardaría en llegar.

\- Por desgracia, Tenma, no puedo tener piedad con tu amigo y debo derrotarlo. Escucha, todos en el Santuario piensan como yo, Hades es una terrible amenaza para el Mundo y tenemos que vencerlo, pero, aunque eso sea muy doloroso, solo recuérdalo como el amigo que fue y no como el hombre que es el día de hoy. Dio aquel consejo, aquellas palabras de aliento que le ayudarían a levantar su moral y destruir la tristeza que le azotaba. Tenma levantó la mirada de la columna que sostenía y se dirigió hacia Dohko.

\- Pero Dohko...Iba a decir el muchacho.

\- Hace tiempo, Sisifo me contó de un jovencito que había conocido y que quería profundamente a sus amigos. Y ahora que lo pienso, Tenma, quizás hablaba de ti, mira, Asmita también me habló de la conexión de entre tú y Hades desde siempre, tal vez haya una esperanza después de todo, Tenma. Es por esa razón que tienes que seguir adelante únicamente con ese recuerdo. Recordó aquellos recuerdos de los tres niños y las palabras del Caballero Dorado de Virgo sobre la relación del Caballero de Pegaso con el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Jejeje, lo haría aunque no me lo pidieras, es que soy muy testarudo. Río el muchacho, ahora con la moral levantada.

\- Hum, eso es verdad. Reconoció Dohko, cuando en ese momento, alguien llamó en el camino de atrás.

\- ¡Señor Dohko, Tenma! [Escucharon la voz de Teneo, quien había arribado con Salo y Celintha y cargaban varias columnas griegas a la vez] El Señor Aldebaran nos pidió ayuda para quitar todos los escombros. Uh,¿Qué?. Dijo el muchacho, cuando se sorprendió de ver a Dohko con cuatro columnas arriba de sus brazos y Tenma solo una, lo cual llevó al castaño a bajar la cabeza de la vergüenza, pero solo fue por unos segundos.

\- ¡Jejeje, bien, te ayudaré con todo!. Dio su palabra, levantó la columna y caminó hacia adelante, dejando a Dohko sin palabras.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, por aquí!. Le agradeció Teneo.

Dohko sonrió.

\- _"No sé si está fingiendo, pero parece más alegre, sin embargo, ahora él tiene una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros. No te será nada fácil, Tenma"_. Pensó Dohko, quien miró hacia los Cielos, sintiendo los Vientos que venían desde el Sur.

* * *

En el Castillo de Hades:

\- ¿Eh, Señora Pandora? ¡Ya, dígame la verdad! ¿Por qué el Señor Hades decidió ir solo al Santuario!. Eh, Señora Pandora. Preguntó Cheshire a la chica, pero no hubo respuesta, ya que una extraña tristeza se había apoderado de Pandora.

\- _"Es verdad que él poder y la voluntad de mi Señor Hades se incrementan, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿acaso él...?"_ Pensó ella, pero de golpe, una extraña presencia puso a Cheshire en un estado de alerta, listo para atacar y mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo donde las ventanas recibían la Luz Solar y que también llevara a Pandora a mirar hacia atrás por aquel extraño invitado.

Levitando en el aire, dos figuras importantes aparecieron delante de ellos, llenando a la muchacha de terror.

\- ¡¿Acaso ustedes son...?! ¡El Señor Thanatos y el Señor Hypnos!. Los reconoció la chica y Cheshire salió corriendo, como un gato asustado, preso del pánico.

\- _Así es, Pandora._ Respondieron ambos Dioses Gemelos a la vez, mientras que la chica se arrodillaba.

\- ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita, Dios del Sueño y Dios de la Muerte?. Aquí está todo bajo control y no tienen de qué preocuparse. Mostró ella sus respetos, pero aún así, los Dioses Gemelos no parecían nada contentos con el progreso.

\- _¡Silencio! Estamos enterados de todo lo sucedido, Pandora. ¿Cómo explicas lo que pasó en el_ Santuario?. Dieron su reporte de lo ocurrido y la chica alzó la mirada.

 _-_ ¡Pero, Señor, ni siquiera yo pude detenerlo!. Trató ella de dar explicaciones.

 _\- ¡Eres una vergüenza,_ _Pandora!_ Exclamó Thanatos furioso y lanzó un ataque contra ella, quien pudo seguir arrodillada, a pesar de las heridas.

\- _Pandora, si tú no eres capaz de hacerlo, seremos nosotros los que ayudemos al Señor Hades a concentrarse en terminar su "Lienzo Perdido", lo llevaremos a un lugar especial, donde no pueda distraerse, mientras tanto encontrarás la forma de eliminar las dudas de su corazón, tú las conoces, ¿entendido?._ Dejó en claro las pautas, el Dios del Sueño Hypnos, mientras que iban desapareciendo y dejaban a la chica herida.

\- Comprendo...Señor. [Dijo ella y se levantó del suelo, apretando los dientes con furia] _Esa maldita Athena, pero más importante que ella y Rose Cuarzo, ese repugnante Caballero ¡indigno! Tenma de Pegaso, Abraham de Acuario, Charles Montgomery de Cuervo y los Hermanos Stan de Corona Boreal y Ford de Corona Austral"_ [Entró Pandora en el Cuarto del Mapa de las Constelaciones, alzó su mano izquierda y exclamó, envuelta en furia, apuntando hacia una de las Constelaciones] ¡Ahora, vengan a mí Espectros, quiero que eliminen a Tenma de Pegaso y a sus Aliados!. _"¡Destruyan su Alma también para que no pueda resucitar!"._ Ordenó Pandora, mientras que los Soldados acataban la orden.

\- Sí, Señora Pandora, aquí estamos. Dijo una voz y al voltearse, habían dos Espectros de Sapuris negras, arrodillados ante ella.

\- La Estrella Cube de Dullahan y la Estrella Wimber del Murciélago. [Dijo ella ante los dos nuevos Soldados, Wimber tenía características similares a las de un Vampiro, de contextura delgada y con el pelo negro y erizado. También tenía grandes colmillos. Por su parte, con Cube no podía verse su rostro, ya que estaba cubierto por una máscara] Ya veo, ustedes dos son los que necesito para completar esta misión. Dijo Pandora, dándose la vuelta hacia ellos.

\- ¡Sí! Eliminar al Caballero de Bronce Pegaso será muy sencillo, será pan comido. Acató Wimber la orden, sonriente y mostrando sus colmillos.

\- Lo atacaré desde las sombras, no sabrá nunca qué fue lo que lo golpeó. Ideó Cube su plan de asalto.

\- Espero buenas noticias. Pidió ella de que le informaran al respecto y se volteó.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondieron los dos Soldados y partieron de la Sala.

\- _"Así liberaré a mi Señor Hades de cualquier perturbación y el mío descansará en paz. Los Dioses serán complacidos, Mi Señor Hades, y usted pronto tendrá la Voluntad de dirigir a su Ejército."_ Pandora, mientras que esperaba complacida un buen éxito en la operación.

* * *

Iba llegando el Atardecer al Santuario y en la Casa de Virgo, unos pasos se escucharon en su interior, mientras que un conocido Caballero Dorado depositaba un frasco con líquido en su interior.

\- Esto es por ti, Virgo. [Dijo Aldebaran de Tauro, quien dio unos pasos para salir y se volteó, dejando el frasco delante del Altar de la Diosa Shiva y en donde descansaba la Armadura Dorada de Virgo] Sin embargo, preferiría invitarte a una copa de un buen vino, ¡jajajaja!. La Guerra Santa pronto terminará, en este momento, la Señorita Athena y el Patriarca alistan a las tropas para la Batalla Decisiva. El Patriarca cuida bien de las "Cuencas Sagradas" que hiciste con tu Cosmo en Jamir, la idea es teñirlas todas, con cada una de las Almas de los Espectros. [Aldebaran se sentó y deseaba brindar con su amigo Asmita, río un rato, como él estuviera allí con el Caballero de Tauro y le contó de los preparativos para el asalto al Castillo de Hades. Luego de eso, tomó su Casco Dorado y se levantó] Perdóname por perturbar tu descanso eterno, me hubiera encantado ver el poder de tu fuerza en batalla. Dijo y se retiró de allí.

Pero al salir de la Casa de Virgo, una serie de chirridos en el Cielo del Atardecer llamaron su atención.

\- _"Murciélagos, hay demasiados"_ Observó Aldebaran al Firmamento.

* * *

Por su parte, un poco más hacia el Oeste, Salo se hallaba entrenando en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Teneo, evadiendo los golpes y aprendiendo más para así enfrentarse al Emperador Hades.

\- ¡Vamos, Salo, vamos, que aposté por ti!. Pidió Amatista.

\- Amatista, esto es solo un entrenamiento, no una apuesta. Le respondió Perla, quien estaba interesada en la forma de combatir en los Humanos.

En un momento dado, Teneo agarró a Salo de la cintura y lo lanzó contra el suelo.

\- ¡Te falta mucho todavía! Gritó pero el muchacho se agarraba la cabeza, llorando por el dolor.

\- No recuerdo haberte enseñado a pelear así. Dijo una voz familiar, llevando a que Salo dejara de llorar y lo mirara.

\- ¡Señor Aldebaran, discúlpeme!. Pidió perdón el menor.

\- Señor Aldebaran, bienvenido a casa. Dijo Teneo, quien fue con Celintha.

\- Parece que tienen un Oponente muy poderoso. Respondió Aldebaran, pasando su mano por los cabellos de Salo y vio que Tenma había aparecido allí.

\- Perdona la intromisión. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Hum? No lo es. [Le habló Aldebaran, dejando sorprendido al Caballero de Pegaso y de golpe, encendió su Cosmos, provocando una explosión que lanzó a Tenma hacia atrás y luego volvió a recuperarse].

\- ¡No hubo ningún rasguño!. Dijo Tenma, limpiándose un hilo de sangre de su labio.

\- Lo sabía, Dohko dijo que habías estado muy distraído, pero parece que tienes la Voluntad de Luchar. Observó Aldebaran y Tenma encendió su Cosmos.

\- ¡Claro que la tengo!, ¡Aquí voy! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Respondió el castaño y lanzó su ofensiva contra el Caballero de Tauro, pero no le hizo ningún daño.

Tenma observó aquella montaña inamovible, Aldebaran seguía de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

\- Interesante, buen puñetazo pero aún no es suficiente, ¡no para el Rey Hades!. ¡Debes entrenar más!. Felicitó Aldebaran y de ahí contra-atacó, lanzando a Tenma contra el suelo.

\- Están entrenando mucho, ya es de noche. Dijo Celintha, mientras que Salo caía dormido del sueño.

\- ¡Oye, Salo, no te duermas!. Pidió Teneo, pero ya Celintha también estaba por caer dormida.

\- No tiene caso, porque yo también me estoy durmiendo. Dijo la peli celeste.

\- ¡Celintha! Pero qué...Dijo Teneo, quien cayó dormido, sin saber que detrás de él, toda una bandada de Murciélagos, lanzando sus gritos de sueño, lograron dejar fuera de combate a sus enemigos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Stan al ver a los Alumnos de Aldebaran yacer dormidos y los Murciélagos que inundaban toda la arena de batalla.

\- ¡Aquí voy! [Gritó Tenma, listo para atacar, pero se detuvo, cayendo dormido.].

\- Pegaso, esto es...Dijo Aldebaran, quien también cayó víctima del ataque y pronto, colgado cabeza abajo de una columna, se hallaba el responsable del ataque, Wimber de Murciélago.

\- Jajaja, muy bien, muy bien hecho mis Murciélagos, quiero que ahora hagan dormir a todos en el Santuario, jejeje, ¡Ahora usen su "Sonar de Pesadilla"!. Felicitó Wimber a sus tropas quirópteras y luego les dio una nueva misión.

A su vez, Abraham había llegado con Rose, Burns y el General Skips hacia donde estaba la arena de combate, llevándose una gran sorpresa en los Cielos.

\- ¡Dios, Stan, Ford! Gritó Burns.

\- ¡Tenma, Aldebaran, chicos!. Gritó Abraham, quien fue hasta ellos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando?. Preguntó Rose, quien llegaba hacia las Crystal Gems, las cuales no habían sido alcanzadas por el ataque, ya que eran inmunes.

Burns fue hasta los Hermanos Pines y tomó su pulso.

\- Están bien, solo quedaron inconscientes. Llevó tranquilidad el rubio.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? Esto no me gusta. Dijo Abraham.

\- Sea lo que sea lo tenemos delante de nuestros propios ojos. Señaló Rose hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Témpanos!. Exclamó Skips.

Pronto, ante los dormidos y los que habían recién llegado, apareció Cube de Dullahan.

\- Wimber, lo hiciste muy bien, al final es un simple Caballero de Bronce, no importa cuánto le tema la Señora Pandora, es insignificante. ¡Pegaso, este es tu fin, muere!. Felicitó Cube a su Camarada de Armas y se preparó para matar a Tenma.

\- ¡Alto!. Ordenó Aldebaran, quien se había despertado.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Cube, mirando hacia atrás, hacia el gigantesco peli blanco que estaba delante de él.

\- Nunca imaginé que otro Espectro se atreviera a entrar en el Santuario. Tu objetivo es matar a Pegaso, yo lo impediré. Dijo el peli blanco y Cube se levantó molesto.

\- ¡¿Qué?! El "Sonar de Pesadilla" no te afectó. Observó sorprendido y molesto el enmascarado.

\- ¡No te escucho!. Se burló Aldebaran, pero lo que había pasado era que sus tímpanos habían explotado y salía sangre de sus orejas.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso reventaste tus propios oídos?!. Quiso saber Cube, mientras que podían verse sus ojos color esmeralda detrás de la máscara.

\- Hum [Aldebaran sonrió] ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual arrojó al rival por los aires y hasta destruyó a la mitad la máscara que llevaba, revelando su castaño oscuro y sus ojos verde esmeralda, el cual cayó al suelo] ¿Es es todo tu poder?. No podrás matarnos nunca con esa fuerza ridícula. Le advirtió el Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¡Maldito!. Le insultó y maldijo el rival.

Detrás de Aldebaran, llegaban los Murciélagos.

\- _"Murciélagos"_ [Pensó y de golpe, Wimber se lanzó al ataque, atravesando con su ataque el punto débil de Aldebaran, haciéndole sangrar] _"Mi punto débil"._ Pensó, al ver a Wimber sonriente y burlón.

\- Arrancaste tus oídos para poder contrarrestar mi "Sonar de Pesadilla", ¡Qué inteligente eres! [Le felicitó el rival y Aldebaran comenzó a tambalearse por la herida en el costado izquierdo de su región abdominal] Pero todo fue inútil, si no caes inconsciente, la "Onda de Choque" afectará todos tus Nervios, todos tus movimientos serán torpes y muy lentos, jajajaja. [Dijo y comenzó a lamer la sangre que tenía en su mano] La Sangre de un Caballero, ¡allí voy!. Sentenció pero cuando iba a atacar de nuevo, alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Yo lo derrotaré, destrozó mi Máscara, es mío. La Señora Pandora solo nos ordenó matar a Pegaso pero estoy seguro que si matamos a un Caballero Dorado, ¡estará complacida!. [Intervino Cube, quien se levantó del piso, herido y sangrando, para luego lanzarse al ataque, teletransportándose y dándole una patada a Aldebaran] ¡MUERE, TAURO!. El cuerpo del Caballero estaba muy lento.

\- ¡Déjame algo a mí también!. Pidió Wimber, quien atravesó ahora el lado derecho del cuerpo.

\- _"La herida que me hizo Kagaho volvió a abrirse"_ [Pensó Aldebaran, quien tosió sangre pero no se iba a dar por vencido. En ese momento, preparó sus puños]

\- ¡Jajaja!. Río Wimber, dándole más golpes.

\- ¡Solo eres...! Dijo Cube.

\- ¡...Un tonto...! Añadió Wimber.

\- ¡...Un saco de arena...! Añadió el otro.

\- ¡...¿Qué pasa?...! Preguntó el Espectro Vampiro.

\- ¡...Ah...! Gritó Cube de nuevo, dándole otro golpe con su Camarada.

\- ¡...¿No puedes moverte, Toro?...! Preguntó burlándose, Wimber.

En ese momento, más golpes fueron contra Aldebaran.

\- ¡Me las pagarás, muere! Gritó Cube.

\- ¡Es tu final!. Sentenció Wimber y atravesó el pecho de Aldebaran y la Sangre se elevó hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó Cube, pensando que ya habían terminado su momento de diversión, pero en ese momento, Aldebaran se aferró al cuello de Wimber

\- No escucho nada, no puedo oír ninguna de sus tonterías, ¡y sus golpes no son nada!. [Le dijo, burlándose ahora él del rival y apretó con más fuerza el cuello del rival]. Yo no permitiré ¡QUE LASTIMEN A PEGASO!. Gritó furioso Aldebaran y estampó contra el suelo al Espectro Wimber de Murciélago, matándolo en el acto y ante la mirada de terror de Cube.

Luego de eliminar al Espectro y de que los Murciélagos huyeran aterrorizados por la pérdida de su líder, Cube de Dullahan era el único que quedaba de pie y veía a Aldebaran volver a erguirse para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Quién es...él? ¡Maldito! ¡Eres un insensato, si lo que quieres es morir, yo te lo voy a conceder! ¡"MENSAJERA DE LA MUERTE"! [Lanzó su ofensiva y apareció una bella mujer decapitada y en su mano izquierda llevaba la cabeza de aquella joven, la cual comenzaba a cantar una extraña canción] La "Mujer Decapitada" canta la "Letra de los Muertos", sus palabras se clavarán en tu piel, aunque no puedas oírlas y detendrán los latidos de tu corazón. [Dijo el rival, quien logró con su ataque dejar a Aldebaran fuera de combate, mientras que caía de arrodillados y su corazón se detenía, pudo cumplir su venganza por la muerte de Wimber] Al fin estás muerto. Fuiste muy fuerte, pero ya puedo deshacerme del Caballero Pegaso. Le felicitó y dio sus respetos, Cube a su rival, para luego avanzar y así matar al objetivo.

\- " _¡Señor_ _Rasgard!"_. Escuchó la voz de Cube.

 _-_ _"También la muerte de los Caballeros lastima a la Señorita Athena"_. Recordó las palabras de Sisifo la noche del ataque de Hades.

\- _"Sí, tenía razón"_ [Habló Aldebaran para sus adentros y cuando Cube llegó hasta él, se detuvo, aterrado, ya que comenzaba el rival a moverse].

\- ¡No pasarás, maldito!. Le advirtió Rose con Skips, Burns y Abraham.

\- _"Por eso, ustedes tienen que vivir. Vivan y serán más fuertes"_. Dijo aquellas palabras, como si se tratara de una despedida y terminaba por levantarse.

\- ¡No puede ser, su corazón debería haberse detenido! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro Cube de Dullahan, quien fue destruido por una poderosa ofensiva que lanzó Aldebaran contra él e iluminando toda la arena, mientras que continuaba dando sus palabras hacia sus Aprendices y a sus amigos.

\- _"Vivan, Vivan al máximo"_ ¡"SUPERNOVA TITÁNICA"!. Atacó el Caballero Dorado al Espectro, matándolo y destruyendo toda la arena, mientras que sus amigos se protegían de aquella devastadora explosión.

Después de la derrota de Cube y Wimber, entre los escombros se fue abriendo camino otro Espectro, el cual era como una Rana.

\- ¡Puaj! ¿Enserio el Caballero de Tauro no se dio cuenta de que estaba aquí?. Yo, el Gran Zelos de Rana de la Estrella Extraña, ahora la gloria es mía. ¡Acabaré con Pegaso y me iré de aquí!. [Se presentó el Espectro, quien comenzó a cruzar hacia donde estaba Aldebaran] Oh, ¡eres un estorbo, lárgate, vamos! ¡Tonto, tonto, montón de basura, apártate ya, montón de chatarra!. [Comenzó a patear al inmóvil Caballero Dorado, pero en ese momento, una extraña fuerza lo detuvo y lo arrojó contra el suelo, miró con furia a su rival y se sorprendió de ver quién era]. ¡Kagaho de Bennu, la Estrella de la Violencia!. Gritó aterrado Zelos y el Espectro lo miraba muy serio.

\- No me agradas, el Señor Hades no habría deseado que tú hicieras esto. [Dijo y comenzó a hacer presión sobre la espalda de Zelos, haciéndole gritar] ¡Habla ya, dime quién dio la orden de matar a Pegaso!. Comenzó con el interrogatorio.

\- ¡¿Para qué quieres saberlo?! ¡¿Intentas robarme la gloria de esta misión?! ¡Maldito, te lo advierto, quítate tu pie de encima o juro que...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [No pudo dar su amenaza, ya que Kagaho volvió a patearlo] De acuerdo, te lo diré, te lo diré, fue la Señora Pandora quien dio la orden. Reveló el secreto de la responsable de las muerte de Wimber y Cube.

\- ¿Y el Señor Hades qué opina?. Preguntó Kagaho, tras obtener la respuesta de su objetivo.

\- El Señor Hades ya solo debe concentrarse para terminar el "Lienzo Perdido". Respondió a la otra pregunta.

\- ¿El "Lienzo Perdido"?. Preguntó, un tanto curioso.

\- Es solo mi opinión; pero creo que la Señora Pandora duda del corazón del Señor Hades, se está preguntando si el Señor Hades se ha despertado por completo. Está muy nerviosa y por eso ideó este plan. En este momento, es ella quien dirige al Ejército del Inframundo. ¡Kagaho, ¿Qué sucede? La Señora Pandora se va a sentir satisfecha con esta misión!. Dijo Zelos, pero Kagaho hundió al Espectro en el suelo.

\- No recibiré las órdenes de nadie que no sea del Señor Hades. Dejó a entender bien claro ese punto.

* * *

Pronto Tenma fue despertándose.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Cuando me quedé...¿y Aldebaran?. [Se preguntó el muchacho, quien al voltearse, se hallaba el cuerpo del Caballero Dorado contra el suelo y junto con sus amigos, en especial Abraham y Burns tratando de curarlo con la ayuda de los Hermanos Pines y Rose].

\- No fue fácil recostarlo en el piso. Es verdaderamente fuerte, aún estando muerto. Dijo Kagaho, quien apareció detrás de Tenma y los demás.

\- ¡Espectro, fuiste tú, FUISTE TÚ QUIEN MATÓ A ALDEBARAN!. Gritó Tenma, pero cuando iba a golpear a Kagaho, éste lo detuvo y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Tenma, no, no fue él!. Gritó Abraham, intentando detener al muchacho.

\- ¡Es muy fuerte!. Exclamó el castaño.

\- No, no fui yo, como dijo tu amigo Abraham de Acuario, desafortunadamente, Pegaso. [Le dijo Kagaho y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa, mirándolo a los ojos] ¡Eres muy débil! Desde hoy, el Ejército de Espectros vendrá a buscarte, esto es solo el principio. Dejó en claro su amenaza.

\- _"¿Vendrán a buscarme?. Entonces, Aldebaran..."_ [Pensó Tenma y Kagaho se retiró del lugar, tras soltarlo]. ¡Espera! ¡¿Alone fue quien lo ordenó?! ¡¿Es Hades quien envía a los Espectros?!. Lanzó sus preguntas.

\- Fue Pandora, quien comanda el Ejército de Espectros. No es el Señor Hades, sino esa mujer. Respondió con un tono de odio hacia Pandora.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?!. ¡¿Y Alone qué?!. Preguntó Tenma, furioso y levantándose del suelo.

\- ¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Averígualo por ti mismo!. [Dijo su mensaje final y se fue del Santuario, elevándose hacia los Cielos de la Noche.]. _"Tauro, saldé mi deuda contigo"_. Pensó para sus adentros, ya que él había recostado al hombre que lo había humillado.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Aldebaran, Señor Aldebaran! ¡¿Por qué?!. Trataba Teneo de despertarlo, pero ya era tarde...

El Caballero Dorado Aldebaran de Tauro había muerto tras un duro combate contra dos Espectros en la Arena de Batalla.

\- ¡Dime qué fue lo que pasó, Tenma! ¡Quiero saber por qué murió el Señor Aldebaran! ¡NO! ¡NO!. Lloraba Teneo por la muerte de su Maestro.

\- Lo lamento. Pidió disculpas Tenma, quien no pudo responder y en medio del luto, escapó de la Arena.

\- ¡Espera, Tenma!. Intentó Abraham de detenerlo, pero ya era tarde, el Caballero de Pegaso había dejado el sitio en medio de la noche.

* * *

 **Otro Caballero Dorado que muere en el frente de batalla, Aldebaran de Tauro, quien dio su vida por sus Aprendices y por Tenma, que descanses en paz, Caballero.**

 **Y aquí tenemos el capítulo-"Regalo de Navidad" :D. Espero que les vaya a gustar :3.**

 **Feliz Navidad para todos y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2017 :D.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y dentro de poco estrenaré otro capítulo de "El Viaje" :3 para que lo disfruten :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, aletuki01, Fairy of the Moon, PoLucy y los demás :D. Cuídense y que tengan una buena noche y un buen comienzo de nuevo día para todos ustedes.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: El Sol salía en aquel Firmamento pintado con Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines, iluminando todo a su paso y dejando atrás la triste noche en la que murió valientemente el Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro, enfrentándose a dos Espectros enviados por Pandora para matar a Pegaso y después de Kagaho de Bennu le contara toda la verdad a Tenma, el muchacho el sitio donde Aldebaran había caído, víctima de la tristeza y la furia, mientras que sus Aprendices lloraban por su partida.

\- ¿Supiste que el Señor Aldebaran murió ayer por la noche en una batalla? Tenía demasiadas heridas como para dar una buena pelea. Le contó un joven Guerrero a su amigo, mientras que iban caminando por la zona.

\- Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué crees que pelearía lejos de las 12 Casas?. Quiso saber su amigo.

\- Lo hizo para proteger a un Caballero de Bronce, que los Espectros querían matar. Respondió a su pregunta, mientras que se mostraba a Tenma escondido detrás de una de las columnas, triste por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿de Bronce? Volvió a preguntar su amigo.

\- Creo que fue el Caballero de Pegaso. Respondió el muchacho, dudando.

Tenma había escuchado ya lo suficiente, tomó su Cofre con la Armadura y se fue de allí, mientras que al fondo podían verse a los dos muchachos conversar de lo ocurrido.

\- _"Culpa, Arrepentimiento, Tristeza, Ansiedad y Enojo, mi corazón está lleno de todo eso. No voy a rendirme...yo, tengo que ir por él"_. Pensó Tenma.

* * *

En la arena de batalla donde se había llevado a cabo el encuentro entre los dos Espectros y Aldebaran, ahora destruida y con escombros por doquier, Shion de Aries se encontraba corriendo hacia el Este, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

\- ¡Shion!. Le llamó Dohko de Libra.

El rubio se detuvo.

\- ¿Acaso no has visto a Tenma por aquí? Preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

\- No lo encuentro, Dohko, pero al parecer se llevó su Armadura. Respondió Shion y agregó otra cosa más.

\- ¡Es un tonto! Está muy desconcertado por lo que sucede con Alone. [Dijo Dohko, molesto por lo ocurrido y pensó en el día anterior, pronto se pusieron en marcha] Es peor, Aldebaran está muerto y no gustaría que llegara a hacer una locura. Temió el castaño.

\- Sí, es verdad. Es posible que se le acuse de deserción al desaparecer de esa forma. Añadió el rubio.

\- ¡Gracias, Shion! No sabía a quién acudir para resolver este pequeño problema. Agradeció su amigo.

\- ¿Pequeño? Pues la verdad no lo es, pero no podemos abandonar a tu hermano menor. ¡Dohko, vamos a encontrarlo!. Dijo el Caballero de Aries, mientras que se lanzaban a la búsqueda.

\- ¡Gracias, Shion! Agradeció el castaño y luego de ahí, ambos se dividieron en los dos caminos que tomaron, para ir a detener a Tenma.

* * *

En el Cementerio del Santuario, donde descansaban en paz los Caballeros Dorados caídos en la Guerra Santa, un nuevo Camarada se había sumado a su viaje hacia el Más Allá. En su lápida de piedra podía apreciarse el nombre de _"Aldebaran, Caballero Dorado de Tauro",_ el cual era leído por su Aprendiz Teneo, quien estaba de pie frente a la tumba de su Maestro, mostrando sus respetos hacia él y acompañado por Abraham, Stan, Ford, Charles Montgomery, Rose, las Crystal Gems y el General Skips.

\- _"Aldebaran, Caballero Dorado de Tauro"_ [Leyó el muchacho de cabellos de negros, la inscripción en la tumba de su Maestro].

Justo en ese momento, se escucharon pasos que venían detrás de Teneo y resultaron ser Celintha y Salo.

\- Teneo, relájate, Salo ya se siente mucho mejor. Le dijo la chica de cabellos celeste, pero el muchacho se estaba secando las lágrimas por la pérdida de su Maestro.

\- ¿Eh? Gracias, Celintha. Agradeció Teneo, pero al voltearse, se sorprendió de ver a la chica sin su máscara, dejándolo totalmente ruborizado.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones esa cara?. Preguntó ella divertida y se arrodilló frente a la tumba de Aldebaran.

Un enorme silencio cayó sobre ellos por un rato, no hubo charlas ni respuestas, simplemente calma, mientras que miraba hacia la lápida de Aldebaran.

\- Me pregunto si debería abandonar la idea de ser un Caballero. Dijo ella, dudando.

\- ¿Eh? Se preguntó Teneo, mirándola.

\- A decir verdad, yo solamente vine al Santuario por el Señor Aldebaran, Luego de haber entrenado consciencia, me doy cuenta de que no tengo la habilidad que puede tener un Guerrero. Dijo ella.

\- Celintha. Habló Teneo muy serio.

\- Pero, Teneo, la verdad no intento huir de esta Guerra, si no soy un intrépido Caballero, puedo hacer otras cosas, ¿cierto?. [Le dijo esas palabras, sentada en el piso y mirando hacia la lápida] El Señor Aldebaran lo dijo: No importa si no eres un Caballero, ni si tampoco puedes pelear, solo debes tener un corazón gentil. Yo siempre creí que cuando esta Guerra llegara a su fin, yo siempre creí que el Señor Aldebaran volvería a ser el Señor Rasgard, pero eso ya no pasará. Dijo Celintha, recordando el momento cuando él los había encontrado bajo la lluvia y los protegió.

Pronto, ella dio su respuesta.

\- Tú herederas su legado. Teneo, tú serás como el Señor Rasgard y te convertirás en Aldebaran, algún día serás el Caballero Dorado de Tauro y vestirás la Armadura Dorada de Aldebaran. Dio ella su visión.

\- ¿Yo...lo haré? Preguntó Teneo, un tanto confundido y con el viento que movías a las flores hacia el Cielo.

\- ¡Vas a ser el mejor Caballero!. Exclamó ella, llenando de fuerzas al muchacho.

\- Así va a ser. Me aseguro que ninguno de nosotros no lo va a decepcionar, Señor Aldebaran. Aceptó aquella responsabilidad para el Futuro y Celintha se levantó del suelo y de ahí mostraron sus respetos.

\- Claro, Teneo, él lo sabrá cuando crezca, él va a ser fuerte y valiente, tal como él nos enseñó. Dijo Celintha y pronto se retiraron del Cementerio.

Lo que no sabían era que Tenma de Pegaso los había estado escuchando y cuando los vio partir de allí, él también se fue, sintiéndose culpable por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que alguien se estaba acercando hacia a él a toda velocidad y pronto aterrizó en el piso.

\- Ajajaja, tú eres Pegaso, ¿verdad?. Estamos en una Guerra, no salgas de paseo, es broma, no tengo derecho a decir eso. Le dijo un Caballero Dorado, cuya capa blanca cubría su cuerpo y rostro, movida por el viento, hasta que reveló su rostro.

\- Tú eres...Dijo Tenma hacia el personaje.

\- ¡Yo el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, Manigoldo. Dohko y Shion te buscan, lo mismo Abraham de Acuario! Se presentó el peli azul oscuro, mientras que le daba ese mensaje al muchacho, pero la baja moral le impedía aceptar aquella orden.

\- ¡Ahora déjame pasar, no pienso regresar al Santuario!. Aldebaran murió y creo que él murió por mi culpa, por eso debo irme. Le ordenó Tenma de que se retirara molesto y bajando la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable.

\- Jeje, pero, ¿por qué razón piensas eso?. Preguntó Manigoldo sorprendido..

\- Me lo dijo el Espectro del Fuego Negro: Pandora enviará a su Ejército en contra mía. ¡Si yo no dejo el Santuario, habrán más muertes inocentes como las de Aldebaran, por eso debo irme y pelear por mi cuenta en la Guerra Santa!. Por eso...Dijo Tenma, sacándose de encima ese peso de culpa, pero en ese momento Manigoldo estalló de la risa.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Jajaja, pero tú solamente eres un Caballero de Bronce. No comprendo por qué te preocupas tanto, esta es una Guerra y Aldebaran de Tauro murió porque era un hombre débil. Dijo entre risas y mostrando una sonrisa burlona, pero eso hizo estallar de la furia a Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Preguntó el castaño.

\- En una Guerra, las muertes son inevitables, awww, pero eso no lo entiendes, veo que de todas formas quieres dejar el Santuario, tú también eres débil. La deserción se castiga con la muerte. [Dijo Manigoldo, acercándose amenazante y sonriente hasta quedar cara a cara con Tenma, acto seguido provocó una fuerte explosión que lo mandó a volar hasta que lo atrapó, sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa blanca] ¡Es broma! Eres muy inútil por ser un viejo amigo del Rey del Inframundo, no pienso matarte, sin embargo dudo de que vayas a obedecerme, ven. Dijo Manigoldo, quien llevó a Tenma hacia un edificio que se hallaba en las laderas montañosas.

* * *

Ese sitio eran los calabozos para los desertores y cobardes, fue donde llevó el Caballero de Cáncer a Tenma, encerrándolo en una de las celdas.

\- ¡Nos vemos! Te dejaré salir cuando seas útil. Se despidió Manigoldo de Tenma y se fue caminando de la prisión.

\- ¡Espera, sácame de aquí! ¡NO ME DEJES AQUÍ. MANIGOLDO! ¡Sácame de aquí. Maldito seas! ¡Maldición, ¿de qué están hechos estos barrotes?!. [Gritó Tenma furioso, tratando de destruir los barrotes de la celda, pero era inútil] ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Maldición, solamente me utilizarás, Manigoldo. Si ellos dos me vieran así, me asesinarían sin pensarlo. Dijo el castaño, llorando en el suelo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"¡El único que puede detener a Hades, eres tú, su mejor amigo!"_. Recordó las palabras de Aldebaran de Tauro.

\- _"Por favor, cuida de Athena"._ Dijo Asmita de Virgo, antes de morir durante la Batalla de Jamir.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Qué debo hacer y cómo hacerlo?. [Dijo Tenma con los ojos llorosos y de golpe tuvo un recuerdo] Aunque recuerdo que ese Espectro dijo que... _"quien comanda el Ejército de Espectros es Pandora_ ". [Hizo ese viaje a sus recuerdos, recordando lo que Kagaho de Bennu le había dicho la noche en la que Aldebaran murió] Pero, ¿Qué sucede, Alone? Alone, ¿Qué estás haciendo?. Quiso saber Tenma a aquella pregunta, mirando hacia el Cielo del "Lienzo Perdido" en la ventana de su celda.

* * *

Volviendo al Salón del Mapa, Pandora se hallaba preocupada por los dos Espectros, los dos Soldados que había mandado para matar a Tenma en el Santuario y pronto llegaron las malas noticias.

\- _"El Cosmos de Cube y Wimber desaparecieron junto con el de Tauro, pero el de Pegaso está intacto"_. ¿Acaso fallaron? ¡Maldito Pegaso!. [Pensó Pandora preocupada, pero al saber la verdad, cientos de rayos violeta aparecieron y ella estalló en furia por la pérdida de sus dos Agentes enviados] _"Si los Dioses se enteran, peor aún, si el Señor Hades se entera que utilicé a su Ejército sin autorización...¡No! Todo estará bien si Pegaso muere esta vez, además el Señor Hades es magnánimo, estoy segura de que lo entenderá."_. Estoy segura que sabrá cuánto lo amo y que sería capaz de entregar mi vida por él. Dijo Pandora, pero en ese momento, una gigantesca sombra alada con una Estrella en su frente apareció y con ello, la voz del terror, la cual se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Muy bien, tus sentimientos son sinceros y gracias a ello, perdonaremos tu fracaso una vez más. Está bien, te perdono pero no puedo decir lo mismo del Señor Hades. Entro en escena el Sacerdote rubio, quien aplaudió ante la disculpa que ofreció Pandora.

\- Mi Señor Hades...Dijo la chica, cuando la llamaron.

\- _¡Pandora!_. Le llamó Hades fuera del Salón.

\- Escucha, él te está buscando. Dijo el rubio burlón.

\- _¡Explícame ahora lo que ha sucedido! ¡PANDORA!._ Volvió a llamar Hades, quien estaba muy molesto y podían verse sus mejillas ruborizadas.

\- ¿Vas a guardar silencio entonces? ¿O acaso qué, tú le expondrás sus motivos? Sea lo que sea, él no entenderá tus verdaderos sentimientos y se enfurecerá. Y así, comenzarán a distanciarse lentamente. Dijo el Sacerdote, mientras que los ojos de Pandora estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas y de golpe, apareció el Dios de la Muerte Thanatos detrás de ella.

\- " _Así es, te lo dije, si no eres capaz de encontrarlo, prepararemos un lugar lejano preparado solamente para él. Nadie podrá distraerlo de ese sitio lleno de paz, quiero que lo conduzcas hasta ahí y lo encierres"_. Le ordenó Thanatos a la chica.

\- Pero...yo no puedo. ¡No traicionaré a quien amo!. Se negó ella a obedecer.

\- _"Si esto continúa así, no importa cuánto lo intentes, Pegaso siempre volverá. Además, esto no es una traición, ¿acaso no lo amas, Pandora? Lo único que harás será guiarlo por el camino correcto, sí, llévalo hacia ti, nosotros te ayudaremos, Pandora."_ Volvió a hablar Thanatos, haciendo aquel pasaje de ideas, mientras que la chica estaba aterrada y en ese momento, las flores que llevaba Hypnos en sus manos, las colocó en los cabellos de la peli negra.

\- Todo esto es por el bien de nuestro Señor Hades. Finalizó Hypnos, mientras que la chica miraba a él y a su hermano gemelo, sonriendo el primero y dándole esa opción para poder salvar al Emperador.

* * *

Ella debía tomar una decisión, por lo cual fue hacia la habitación donde el Emperador pintaba sus Lienzos, allí daba vida a todo lo que sus manos ordenaban al pincel, trayendo Ángeles y otros Seres Celestiales para su "Lienzo Perdido".

\- Señor Hades. Dijo ella.

\- Llegas muy tarde, Pandora. [Le dijo el peli negro, quien no se detenía en su trabajo y ella se arrodillaba en señal de respeto] Pusiste a Violeta de Behemot para vigilarme, ¿no es cierto? y también supe que movilizaste al Ejército para asesinar a Pegaso. ¡NO TE LO PIENSO PERMITIR EN QUE HAGAS LO QUE SE TE PLAZCA, AHORA SAL DE MI VISTA Y ARREPIÉNTETE DE TUS ACTOS, PANDORA. Quiso saber, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella y sin detenerse en su arte. Estaba muy calmado y fresco, pero de golpe alzó la voz y con una postura muy severa juzgó a la chica por lo que había ocurrido dos veces, sumado a las bajas en las filas imperiales, mientras que ella permanecía arrodillada en el suelo y con las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

\- Por favor, permitame hacerle una pregunta: ¡Mi Señor Hades, ¿Por qué tanto le importa el Caballero Pegaso?!. Quiso saber ella, alzando la voz y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- El Caballero Pegaso ya no me importa en lo absoluto, ahora pienso solo en concentrarme en mi Obra Maestra, "El Lienzo Perdido". Respondió a la pregunta de la chica, volviendo a una postura tranquila.

\- Mi Señor Hades, _"no hay dudas de que él es nuestro Rey"_ [Comprobó ella en la efectividad del Emperador, pero de golpe, sus ojos se espantaron al ver una imagen de donde estaban Tenma, Sasha y Alone cuando eran niños, hallándose bajo un árbol grande y frente a un refrescante cauce de río de aguas cristalinas y puras.] Mi Señor Hades, ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Pandora asustada.

\- Es la "Parte Central" de mi "Lienzo Perdido", así es como redimiré mi Pasado. Respondió con esa tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Comprendo, ha sido envenenado por los recuerdos de ese Cuerpo Humano. [Comprendió ella, bajando la mirada pero la Estrella en su frente brilló con toda intensidad y lanzó un ataque contra él, inundando la Sala con una fuerte ventisca tornádica] ¡EL VENENO DEL MALDITO CORAZÓN!. [Sentenció ella, lanzando su ataque] Es importante ponerlo en un lugar del Espacio, allí usted podrá su "Lienzo Perdido" sin interrupciones, su Alma terminará de unirse completamente. [Sentenció ella, Alone sonrió y desapareció, flotando en el aire, dejando a la chica sola en aquel sitio] Por favor, perdóneme, lo hago por su Reino, no...no, lo hago por usted. [Pidió disculpas y salió la habitación y se dirigió hacia el Sur del pasillo.] ¡Que vengan Radamanthys y Aiacos!. Ordenó ella a los Guardias.

* * *

En algún misteriosa lugar, en una especie de "Celda", allí estaba Hades trabajando con su "Lienzo Perdido", dando vida a los Seres Celestiales para su Obra Maestra, mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

A su vez, ya había caído la noche en Atenas y Tenma de Pegaso, aún en el calabozo, se levantó del suelo, tras haber pensado en lo que Alone estaría haciendo en aquellos momentos de extrema tensión.

\- No hay otra salida, si Alone me preocupa, ¡entonces que ir a verlo, no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡CÁETE DE UNA VEZ!. Volvió a a atacar Tenma los barrotes del calabozo, pero en ese momento, una de las baldosas se abrió, mostrando al personaje que había ido a salvarlo.

\- Viene a rescatarte de tus tonterías, Tonto. Apareció Yato de Unicornio.

\- Ya...¡Yato! No puedo creer que hayas venido a rescatarme, pero ¿no estabas en Jamir?. Preguntó Tenma, alegrándose de verlo.

\- ¡Deja la plática para después, vámonos!. Ordenó Yato y Tenma bajó hacia el pasadizo secreto.

* * *

\- Siempre que hay un problema, tú te encuentras metido. Le criticó Yato y se pusieron en marcha.

\- _"Pero ¿cómo se enteró de este Túnel Secreto?"_ Se preguntó Tenma.

Lograron salir de los calabozos y terminaron en las cercanías a la Estatua de Athena.

\- Buen trabajo, Yato. Tenma. Le felicitó una conocida voz familiar y en aquel momento, el castaño se dirigió hacia aquella chica con Armadura y Máscara de Plata.

\- ¡Un Caballero de Plata. Vino por mí, voy a pelear!. Se preparó el muchacho para el combate.

\- ¡No, espera, Tenma, mírala bien. Tú no te quedes callada, di algo!. Ordenó Yato a la chica.

\- Siempre he dicho que la Máscara estorba mucho. [Dijo la chica y se quitó la máscara, revelando su hermoso rostro]. Así está mejor, de ahora soy Yuzuhira de la Grulla. Se presentó ella.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! Pero, ¿tú eres un Caballero? Preguntó Tenma sorprendido.

La chica les entregó a ambos los Cofres con sus Armaduras.

\- Sí, ya había sido aprobada pero mi Armadura se encontraba en el Santuario. Les contó la historia.

\- El Viejo me pidió de que buscara su Armadura pero no me dije que fuera de un Caballero de Plata, ¡vaya! Qué sorpresa. Dijo Yato, mientras que se colocaba su Cofre en la espalda.

\- Esta es mi Armadura pero, ¿Qué no la tenía Manigoldo? Preguntó Tenma, pero no había tiempo para preguntas.

\- ¡Debemos irnos! De prisa. Ordenó Yuzuhira de ponerse en marcha.

\- La verdad nada de esto me queda claro, pero estoy seguro de que ese Viejo tiene algo que ver con esto. Alegó Tenma en forma teórica.

\- ¡No le digas "Viejo"!. Pidió Yuzuhira, deteniendo la marcha.

\- De todas formas, El Señor Al Que No Le Debemos Decir Viejo nos dio la misión de salvarte otra vez y sacarte de esa Prisión. Dijo Yato.

\- Yato, ten respeto. Pidió Yuzuhira seria.

\- Y todo porque es fácil atraparte, Tenma. Se burló Yato de él, haciéndolo enojar.

\- ¡Cállate, Yato!. Gritó el joven.

\- Jeje, por ahora debemos salir lo antes posible del Santuario, porque esta vez iremos contigo adonde quieras que vayas. Agregó el muchacho.

\- En ese caso, Yato, en ese caso...Iba a decir Tenma, pero se detenía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Quiso saber su compañero.

\- ¡Ahora iremos al Castillo de Hades!. Anunció el Caballero de Pegaso el cambio de ruta.

Yato se puso pálido al escuchar de semejante camino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Patriarca se hallaba ante Athena, arrodillado ante ella junto con Abraham, Charles Montgomery y los Hermanos Pines.

\- ¿Proteger a Pegaso? Preguntó Sasha.

\- Exactamente, ha juzgar por la forma en la que intentaron acabar con su vida, es clara su importancia en la Guerra Santa. No podemos darnos el lujo de perderlo. Al enemigo le costará trabajo llegar a él si se encuentra en el lugar más remoto. Espero, Señora, que lo comprenda. Dijo el Patriarca ante ella.

\- _"Es cierto, si Pegaso muere, no quedará nadie capaz de llegar al Corazón de Hades, de mi Querido Hermano, eso pretende Pandora, pero...pero...ya entiendo"_. Pensó Athena en silencio, hasta que se volvió a hablar.

\- Señorita Athena, es conmovedor que alguien que protege la Tierra, tenga un sentido del deber tan alto pero no le mienta a su corazón. Ingresó cierto Anciano acompañado por Atora.

\- ¡Usted es...el Anciano de Jamir!. Reconoció ella al peli blanco.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Athena, Patriarca. ¿Y bien, Señorita Athena, qué hará? Opino que sería buena idea dejar que Tenma haga lo que es mejor para él. Quiso saber el hombre.

\- ¿Y eso sería dejarlo solo contra el enemigo? Preguntó Sasha con preocupación.

\- Eso no tiene por qué ocurrir; claro que no, cuando se enfrente a la Muerte, su Poder resurgirá, si le impedimos volar, sus Alas terminarán rotas, si contenemos la Energía de Pegaso, nuestro enemigo no escuchará su voz: El Rey Hades no, Alone no lo escuchará. Yo pienso que ese es su deseo, ¿no es así, Señorita Athena?, ¿Señorita Sasha?. Dio su mensaje filosófico el Anciano de Jamir.

\- Ya se ha ido. Intervino el Patriarca.

\- En efecto, ya lo hemos liberado, envíe a mis hombres para emprender con él su viaje. Dijo el Anciano.

\- Aunque se trate de ti, no puedes hacer tu Santa Voluntad. Advirtió el Patriarca.

\- No, pero no tenía otra opción. [Respondió serio el Anciano, sorprendiendo a todos] Para usted, que es responsable de resguardar el Santuario, la decisión de proteger a Pegaso era la correcta, no hubiera sido fácil revocarla, por esa razón, con todo lo que ello implica, yo me haré responsable de Pegaso. Anunció el Anciano de Jamir ante todos los presentes.

\- No tenemos la más remota idea de que si Pegaso escapó o no, y aunque hubiera logrado escapar, no tenemos tiempo de buscar a un Caballero de Bronce. Dio su aviso el Patriarca, tras alejarse un par de metros.

\- Que así sea. Si está preocupada, vaya a verlo ahora, Señorita Sasha. Dijo el Anciano de Jamir, mientras que el Báculo de la chica era sostenido por Atora y se ruborizaba.

\- Ve, te esperaremos aquí. Dijo Rose a la chica, quien se dirigió hacia las puertas, saliendo de la Cámara.

\- No hay que jamás bajas la guardia, además de Hades y Pandora tenemos a otros enemigos. Avisó el Anciano.

\- ¿Otros? Preguntó Perla.

\- ¿Quiénes? Quiso saber Amatista.

\- Así parece, todos ellos han comenzado a moverse en las sombras. Respondió el Patriarca.

\- Esto no me gusta. Dijo Garnet, quien veía el Futuro y no era nada bueno.

* * *

Volviendo al Castillo de Hades, en la Sala de Música, se hallaba Pandora tocando el Arpa junto con los muchachos de cabellos rubios y negros, los cuales tenían una flauta y un violín, pronto, el rubio se detuvo.

\- El Cosmos de Pegaso brilla con gran intensidad. Dijo Hypnos, sobresaltando a Pandora.

Su hermano gemelo sonrió, mientras que la chica volvía a tocar el Arpa.

\- Eso se debe al lazo que tienen desde la Era Mitológica, vendrá a buscar al Señor Hades sin temerle a nada. Dio su mensaje Hypnos, pero para su hermano era motivo de risa.

\- Hum, es solo un tonto, el Señor Hades está en un lugar, el cual no conoce, muchas gracias, Pandora. Dime algo, ¿acaso estás triste?. Estás muy desafinada. Dijo Thanatos a ella.

\- Es suficiente, Pegaso ya no nos preocupa más. Sentenció Hypnos.

\- ¿Seguro? Preguntó Pandora.

\- Por supuesto, nosotros nos encargaremos que así sea. Danos las gracias, Pandora, hay trampas mortales rondando el Castillo. Yo te puedo asegurar que el Caballero de Pegaso morirá antes de llegar, él va a quedar abrumado por el terror y la desesperación. Dijo Thanatos, sonriendo tranquilo y relatando las defensas que tenía el Castillo junto con la tragedia que podría caer sobre Pegaso.

* * *

Saliendo del Santuario y cruzando hacia unas ruinas del Oeste, Tenma junto con Yato y Yuzuhira salieron de aquel sitio y miraron hacia el Este.

\- No creí que fuera tan fácil salir. Dijo Yato.

\- Todo esto se lo debo a mi Maestro Hakurei. Agregó Yuzuhira que debían agradecer a su Maestro por todo.

\- Nuevamente estoy a cargo de ustedes. Anunció Tenma.

\- Y además de eso, tenemos una tarea muy difícil que hacer: Ir al Castillo de Hades. Ay, no sé si volveré al Santuario. Hubiera visto a la Señorita Athena una última vez. Se quejó Yato, quien caminaba cabizbajo.

\- Ya no seas pesimista, Yato. Le retó Yuzuhira.

\- _"Sasha, vas a tener que luchar contra Alone, a quien amabas tanto...No, no lo soportarías, pero en tu lugar yo..."_ Pensaba el chico, cuando en ese momento, el Caballero del Unicornio le detuvo.

\- ¡Eh, Tenma, mira!. Señaló Yato a su amigo, quien quedó sorprendido.

\- ¡Es imposible!. Exclamó el muchacho al ver a Sasha, quien había escoltada con Abraham y Compañía, mostrando su Brazalete.

\- Señorita Athena. Dijo Yato en señal de respeto.

\- ¿Athena? Se preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- _"Sasha, mantendré nuestra promesa: Algún día, los tres volveremos a reír juntos, esta Guerra Santa la enfrentaré, sin importar los obstáculos en mi camino, Athena, no, Sasha"_. Se despidió Tenma, quien inició el viaje hacia el Castillo de Hades junto con Yuzuhira y Yato.

(Música Cadena de Flores, Ending de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas.)

\- ¿Les importa que los acompañemos? Preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡Claro, Maestro! No hay problema, vengan. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Seguro de que ustedes dos pueden pelear? Parece que el tiempo les ha pasado factura. Preguntó Yato, burlándose de Stan y Ford.

El castaño de lentes le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el "Diario Número 1".

\- Ya verás que no somos débiles. Le dijo Ford.

\- Auch, eso dolió. Se quejó Yato y recibió otro golpe por parte del "Diario Número 2".

\- Esa fue de mi parte Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Oigan, auch!. Volvió a quejarse Yato y recibió un tercer golpe con el "Diario Número 3".

\- Porque teníamos ganas. Respondieron ahora ambos gemelos Pines, riéndose y chocando los cinco, Yato decidió jugarles el juego y así no tener problemas.

\- Jajaja, muy buenos golpes me dieron, los felicito. Dijo el muchacho.

\- Será un largo viaje, ¿estás segura, Rose, de que quieres participar? Preguntó Garnet.

\- Mientras que estemos todos juntos, nada ni nadie nos vencerá. Dio ella su palabra..

\- Así se habla. Dijo Perla.

\- ¡Sí, voy a vengar a Alfabica de Piscis! ¡Te vengaré, "Niño Bonito"!. Juró Amatista, preparando su látigo.

\- Este viaje va a ser largo y pesado. Añadió el General Skips de Crisaor, quien presentía que alguien más se iba a unir al grupo.

\- Los "Cuervos Negros" siempre con ustedes, Mis Amigos. Dijo Charles Montgomery.

\- ¡Muy bien, amigos, en marcha, hacia el Castillo!. Ordenó Tenma y fue entonces que el viaje comenzó.

Una primera parte de esta historia terminaba, pero la siguiente y nueva iba a comenzar, un viaje que marcaría a todos para siempre, un destino final: El Castillo del Emperador Hades, mientras que el enemigo permanece en el "País de los Sueños", ocupado en su "Lienzo Perdido", el Mundo ve con los ojos llenos de esperanza y Fe de que los Caballeros de Athena y sus Aliados podrán detener las ambiciones imperiales de Hades y salvar al Mundo de su inevitable destrucción. ¡De prisa, Caballeros y Aliados, el Castillo de Hades los espera, detengan al "Lienzo Perdido" del Emperador!.

* * *

 **Y aquí, Mis Camaradas, vengo a anunciar el fin de la Primera Temporada de "Saint Seiya: -Hades Mitology- El Lienzo Perdido", el viaje ha comenzado pero no será fácil, ya que el camino hacia el Castillo de Hades estará repleto de trampas, Espectros y Tropas Imperiales esperándolos para detener su avance, ¿lograrán destruir el "Lienzo Perdido"? ¿Manigoldo volverá loca a Perla con sus bromas? Nota: De seguro se hace amigo de Amatista XD y tal vez de los Hermanos Pines también XDDDD.**

 **¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿Alguien quiere proponer qué personajes pueden luchar contra los Espectros en los Bosques de la Muerte? :D. Manden sus respuestas y propuestas por PM o Reviews y yo con gusto se los cumpliré n.n.**

 **Espero que la pasen genial este 31 de Diciembre del 2016 y les deseo a todos un muy buen comienzo de Año Nuevo 2017 :D para todos ustedes, en especial para aletuki01, Fipe2, FreedomGundam96, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Por cierto, por ahí para Marzo-Abril empezaré con Saint Seiya: Omega, pero haciendo cambios con respeto a los entrenamientos y todos, ya saben, no quedó muy bien eso y muchos lo comparan con "Harry Potter" XD, por cierto, FreedomGundam96, muchas por las ideas para Omega y en especial de que Bart entrene a Koga de Pegaso, el hijo de Seiya y Saori. Sumando de que para Saint Seiya: Omega, los niños de Springfield ocuparán las Casas Zodiacales con los nuevos Santos de Oro, por ejemplo Bart estará en la Casa de Géminis, Lisa en la de Virgo, Allison en la de Piscis, Rod y Todd en la de Escorpio, Jessica en la Cáncer, Martin en la Capricornio, Milhouse en la de Leo y las Gemelas Sherri y Terri en las de Libra y Sagitario, sumando también al Abuelo Abraham en la Casa de Acuario. Sí, también aparecerán el Abuelo Abraham con Stan, Ford, Burns, los "Herederos" junto con los Generales Marinos y el Imperio del Inframundo, una gran unión y lo mismo habrá Armaduras para los de Escandalosos y Clarence :D.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, espero que vayan a disfrutar de este "Gran Regalo de Año Nuevo" para todos ustedes :D, el cual se los dedico con todo mi corazón :). Les deseo un buen comienzo de Año 2017 y nunca se rindan, ustedes pueden, no dejen que nada ni nadie los humille ni derrote, ustedes lograrán cumplir sus sueños y tener un gran Futuro.**

 **Nos vemos en la Segunda Temporada de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas", la cual comenzaré a escribir a mediados de la primera semana del Año :D. Otra vez digo, nos vemos y ¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017 para todos ustedes!.**

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2017!.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: El viaje se había iniciado, pero los planes del Emperador Hades con terminar el "Lienzo Perdido", su obra maestra y que pronto terminaría, aún hallándose en el "País de los Sueños", en cualquier momento finalizaría. Por su parte, Tenma junto con sus amigos se habían puesto en marcha hacia el Castillo de Hades, una vez despedidos de Athena y del Santuario, pusieron rumbo hacia aquellas regiones malditas, donde esperaban poder vencer al Emperador del Mundo de los Muertos.

\- _"El "Lienzo Perdido", la Pintura del Juicio que elimina la vida en la Tierra continúa apareciendo, sin detenerse en el Cielo. En el Castillo de Hades, los Dioses Gemelos, Consejeros del Rey del Inframundo, esperan a Tenma, el Caballero Pegaso."_ Relató el narrador, mientras que podían verse la expansión de la Pintura de Alone por todas partes, apareciendo Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines, mientras que en la fortaleza del Emperador, podían apreciarse las figuras oscuras de los dos Dioses Gemelos y un fuerte color violeta de sus Cosmos, marcando que pronto se iniciaría la batalla contra ellos.

\- _"Tenma, pelearé a tu lado mientras mi hermano Alone...termina su horrible Pintura, ¿escuchará todo lo que quiera decirme?. Pero...¿Qué son esas sensaciones que mantienen inquietante mi corazón? ¡Es un enorme Cosmos maligno que se dirige hacia Tenma! ¡¿Acaso_ es...?!" Pensó Sasha, mientras que una ráfaga misteriosa de viento soplaba detrás de ella y sobre la Estatua de Athena podían verse dos Estrellas brillantes en el Firmamento.

\- _"Y es así que la Guerra Santa ha entrado en un nuevo capítulo"._ Sentenció el narrador, marcando aquel comienzo en esta historia.

* * *

(Música The Realm of Athena, Opening de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

I just wanna know what my life is for  
Winning every match I have to play?  
I haven't felt like this before  
The truth a gonna be revealed today

I really don't have anyone to slay  
No need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign supreme

We just wanna know what our lives are for  
Beating every hostile who stands in the way?  
Have you ever felt like this before?  
A secret's gonna be unfolded today

We really don't have any foes to slay  
No more need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign  
Supreme forever!

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of athena

Fights for peace and fights for love  
The inconsistence is ironed out  
Now we see the black clouds above  
Breaking up  
Halt all the bouts

We really don't have any foes to slay  
No more need to live this way  
Love will fill the world and it will reign  
Supreme forever!

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of athena

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

Saint Seiya  
We're calling out for you  
Saint Seiya  
Help us to come through

The nebulae of confusion  
The clusters of trepidation  
The whirlpools of indecision  
Lead us to the realm of athena.

A través de extensos y bellos valles, por donde una fresca brisa de las montañas bajaba y cruzando por estanques enormes, saltando piedra por piedra en una rápida y ágil maniobra, el grupo de Tenma avanzaba a toda velocidad para llegar hacia la Fortaleza de Hades. Se encontraban avanzando por las montañas, mientras que Yato se detenía por el cansancio.

\- ¿Cansado, Yato? ¿El Unicornio se cansó de tanto correr?. Preguntó Stan, haciendo aquella broma.

\- ¿Quieres que te demos agua, Caballito? Agregó Ford, ya que estaban aún riéndose de forma vengativa por los dichos que Yato les había dicho cuando estaban por emprender el viaje hacia el Castillo de Hades, porque él les dijo que el tiempo había corrido bastante en aquellos dos gemelos.

\- ¡Maldición! Af...Aff...esos dos van demasiado rápido...y...ustedes...ustedes...déjense de burlarse de mí. [Se quejó del cansancio y las risas de los Gemelos Pines, pero cuando estaba por pegar un salto hacia arriba, la plataforma rocosa por donde estaban Tenma y Yuzuhira, se desprendió, dejando colgado al Caballero de Pegaso] ¡Tenma!. Alertó Yato, pero el chico de cabellos castaños fue salvado por Yuzuhira justo a tiempo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó Yuzuhira con una sonrisa, cosa que despertó un extraño sentimiento de molestia en Yato.

\- Sí. Respondió Tenma, tranquilo.

\- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Yato está celoso, Yato está celoso!. ¡Jajajajaja!. Se rieron Stan y Ford de la envidia de Yato, quien no les prestó atención.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Caballito? ¿El Caballo Mayor te quitó a tu novia? ¡Jajajajaja!. Se unió Amatista a las bromas.

\- ¡Amatista, no estamos para juegos! Le advirtió Perla.

\- Bah, aguafiestas. Se retiró la Gema de cabellos blancos, volviendo adonde estaban Abraham y Burns, mirando los Cielos para ver qué dirección tomar.

\- ¡Ya te oí!. Señaló Perla otra vez.

Y ahora, era el momento de Yato de burlarse de Tenma.

\- ¿Estás cansado, Tenma? Porque a mí me parece que podemos descansar un poco. Se burló Yato, apoyando su mano en los hombros del Caballero de Pegaso, pero eso despertó molestias en éste y en Yuzuhira, quien lo miró serio.

\- ¡Cállate!. El que no puede dar un paso más, eres tú, mírate. Dijo Tenma, dejando ruborizado y humillado al Caballero de Unicornio.

\- ¡Claro que no, yo estoy bien!. Gritó molesto.

\- Claro que sí, Yato, en la cara se te ve. Señaló Tenma con su mano izquierda al rostro del castaño claro, quien se ruborizó y transpiró nervioso.

\- ¡¿De verdad?! Quiso saber y se comenzaba a quitar aquella "molestia".

\- Ves que tenía razón. Alegó Tenma de que estaba en lo cierto y eso puso más furioso a Yato, quien lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

\- ¡Oye, eres un idiota!. Gritó molesto.

\- ¡Ya, Yato, déjame ya!. Ordenó Tenma, mientras que Yuzuhira se reía para sus adentros y avanzaba con Rose, las Crystal Gems, Stan, Ford y los demás.

\- Témpanos, parecen dos niños peleándose por dulces, compórtense. Les dijo el General Skips, quien pegó un salto hacia la cima donde estaban los demás.

Y sin darle importancia a lo que Skips les dijo, Yato y Tenma se empezaron a pelear y era turno de Yuzuhira de calmarlos.

\- ¿Otra vez se están peleando? Voy a tener que dejarlos aquí. Dijo la rubia, quien se dirigió hacia la cima.

\- ¡No te vayas, Yuzuhira!. Pidió Tenma y la siguió.

\- ¡Esto no es una pelea, no me dejen aquí!. Trató Yato de hacerla entrar en razón y los siguió.

\- _"Quédate tranquila, Sasha, muy pronto llegaré al Castillo de Hades y pondré fin a esta guerra, estoy seguro"._ Prometió Tenma, mientras que recordaba la sonrisa de la Diosa cuando se estaba por ir a aquel viaje y la Pulsera de Flores.

El grupo pronto dejó las Montañas y se internó en los caminos que llevaban hacia el Sur.

* * *

Pero no todo era color de rosas, ya que en el Castillo de Hades, en el extenso salón del mismo, los Espectros, los Soldados del Emperador Hades, quienes habían despertado de su largo sueño, se encontraban arrodillados en ambos lados de aquel sitio ante el paso de Pandora.

\- Señora Pandora, ¿El Señor Hades sabe usted dónde está? Es que yo no lo he visto en muchísimo tiempo. Quiso saber Cheshire.

\- No te preocupes, Cheshire: Mi Querido Señor Hades se encuentra en lugar seguro, terminando su Pintura, "El Lienzo Perdido". Le llevó tranquilidad Pandora al peli blanco, mientras que pasaban por la extendida alfombra roja y con los Espectros arrodillados ante ella.

\- Dígame dónde es el lugar. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡No excedas los límites, Cheshire! No tienes derecho a cuestionarme. Gritó ella muy molesta, asustando al peli blanco.

\- ¡Ah! Sí...Señora. Acató el joven la orden, pero aquel grito lo puso molesto y sacó la lengua, sin ser visto.

\- _"Solo hago lo que es mejor para él: Encerré al Señor Hades en su Taller por su propio bien, así nos podremos asegurar de que abandone su repugnante Corazón Humano y al final despierte como el Rey del Inframundo. Pero...¿Qué quiso decir con esa_ sonrisa? _"._ Pensó Pandora para sus adentros, sabiendo que aquella decisión en la Sala de la Pintura, donde ella había mandado al Emperador al "País de los Sueños", hubo algo en aquella mirada del joven que le mantenía incómoda.

Pronto fueron llegando hacia la salida de aquella sala, donde entraba una luz blanca.

\- Ambos la esperan, Señora Pandora. Se arrodilló Cheshire, mientras que ella salía hacia un balcón.

* * *

En bello balcón con balaustrada, perteneciente al Neoclasicismo de Europa del Siglo XVIII, rodeado por unas extensas rosas y enredaderas verdes que venían de las columnas románicas de abajo y que terminaban en aquella parte del Castillo, vivos colores en aquellos páramos muertos y malditos, Sobre aquel sitio se hallaba el Dios del Sueño Hypnos, quien se encontraba sentado y tomando el té, mientras que su hermano y también Dios Gemelo, Thanatos, la Deidad de la Muerte, estaba recostado contra la balaustrada y contemplando el canto de la Naturaleza, mientras que sostenía una Rosa en sus manos.

Pandora ingresó y se arrodilló ante aquellos dos personajes.

\- Señor Hypnos, Señor Thanatos, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?. Preguntó Pandora a ellos.

\- Pandora, ¿recuerdas que acordamos que nos encargaríamos de eliminar al Caballero Pegaso personalmente?. Le dijo Hypnos con una tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Por supuesto, ¿por qué me lo pregunta?. Quiso saber ella, recordando la conversación que había tenido días atrás con los Dioses Gemelos.

\- Porque pude sentir moviéndose el Cosmos de Radamanthys, uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, ¿o acaso me equivoco?. Dime algo, ¿no le habrás dado una orden especial o sí, Pandora?. Se dirigió Hypnos, volteándose aún con la taza de té sus manos, dirigiendo una seria mirada y cambiando su tono de voz por uno que inspiraba miedo en aquella chica, quien tenía que idear algo para evitar que la descubrieran.

\- No, Señor, no hay necesidad de llamar a Radamanthys por el momento. Le aseguro que no sé nada al respecto. Juró ella, pero era mentira.

El rubio se le quedó mirando.

\- Hypnos, la verdad, a veces creo que te preocupas demasiado. Intervino Thanatos, quien seguía disfrutando de aquella Rosa en sus manos.

\- Los Humanos son seres de los cuales no podemos confiar, Thanatos. Suelen ser tontos, pero al mismo tiempo pueden ser muy astutos. Tratándose de ellos, no podemos aplicar otra cosa que mano dura. Advirtió Hypnos, sacando a su hermano de su momento de paz.

\- Yo estoy seguro que Pandora entiende, que nada bueno viene de molestar o incomodar a un Dios, no sería beneficio para ella. Dijo Thanatos, disfrutando de aquellos momentos de lágrimas que derramaba Pandora.

Hypnos depositó suavemente su taza de té.

\- ¿Dónde están Pegaso y Compañía ahora?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Le he otorgado parte de mis poderes a un Espectro, debe estar por recibirlos justo en este momento. Jeje, durante la anterior Guerra Santa hace 200 años, los Caballeros de Athena estaban indefensos y eran inútiles ante nosotros, pero yo creo que deberíamos usarlos para divertirnos un poco más. ¿No lo crees así, Hypnos?. Alegó el peli negro, recordando aquellos buenos momentos y preguntando a su hermano sobre el plan que tenía; una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del rubio al oír aquella idea.

Pero tras esa sonrisa, volvió la seriedad a Hypnos, quien junto con su hermano gemelo, miraron hacia aquel Cielo pintado, pero más bien hacia el Norte.

* * *

Y aquellas miradas fueron hacia el Santuario, donde en el interior del Palacio, el Patriarca recibía al Maestro de Jamir, el cual se arrodilló ante aquel personaje de suma importancia.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, Patriarca. Dijo el Anciano de largos cabellos blancos.

\- Hum, es muy irónico, solamente nos reunimos cuando algún Mal se presenta y amenaza a nuestro Santuario. Dijo el Patriarca y el Anciano levantó la mirada.

\- Sí, es verdad. [Sentenció el Anciano y de golpe, lanzó un poderoso ataque contra el Patriarca, quien lo detuvo y se produjo una intensa explosión azul dentro del Palacio, iluminando todo su interior y llegando hasta los exteriores. Pronto estalló una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el segundo personaje lanzó por los aires al Anciano de Jamir, quien retrocedió sin ningún daño.] Es increíble, creí que te habías ablandado después de asumir el puesto de Patriarca, pero tus puños son tan fuertes como siempre. Dijo, admirando aquella fuerza que aún conservaba el anciano Patriarca.

\- Y yo creo que tu Cosmos es demasiado grande. [Agregó el Patriarca y volvieron a pelear.] ¡Para ser tan solo un Caballero de Plata!. Dijo y se elevó hasta una de las columnas.

\- ¡¿Por qué tienes que decir eso siempre?! [Preguntó furioso el Anciano y corrió hasta su enemigo, pero éste lo esquivó y destruyó parte del techo] ¡¿Sabes qué pienso?! ¡Solo dame una señal de que ya eres viejo! ¡HEYYYYYYYYYYYY!. Exclamó y de un fuerte golpe, le sacó el Casco Dorado al Patriarca, el cual voló por los aires hasta caer al piso.

Pronto la pelea fue terminando, ambos oponentes estaban agotados tras aquel combate.

\- Eso fue impresionante, Mi Querido Hermano...Hakurei de Altar. Aún vive en mi mente la última Guerra Santa como si hubiera sido ayer. Dijo el Patriarca, revelando su rostro tras el Casco y también a su hermano de sangre. Su rostro, arrugado por la vejez, pero aún manteniendo esa energía y fuerzas para enfrentar al Emperador Hades y a sus fuerzas, sus cabellos largos y blanco plateados, cejas pequeñas al estilo muviano,

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _En aquella época, me investiste con la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer y juntos peleamos contra los Espectros del Inframundo. Perdimos a muchos amigos y al final, salvamos a la Tierra entonces y tú te convertirías en Patriarca, pero decidiste encomendarme esa dura tarea, para proteger al Santuario oculto en las sombras._ Recordó el Patriarca aquellos días en la guerra, mientras que al final, cientos de miles de Sellos cayeron hacia el Inframundo, celebrando por la caída del Imperio de Hades en el Siglo XVI.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Sabes que no me gusta llamar la atención y dejé en tus manos toda la responsabilidad. Lamento haberlo hecho de esa forma. Dijo, disculpándose, Hakurei a su hermano, quien tomó el Casco Dorado.

\- El trabajo del Caballero de Altar, es brindarle su apoyo al Patriarca, has venido a este lugar porque sentiste un peligro inminente que amenaza a nuestro Santuario. Dijo su hermano.

\- Eso lo que pude sentir, provino del Cosmos de Sisifo de Sagitario, parece que fue atrapado por un inmenso y terrible Cosmos. Quizás se trate de...Le dio la noticia.

\- Así es: Hypnos, el Dios del Sueño y también de Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte. Dio a conocer el Patriarca los nombre de los culpables.

\- Si los Consejeros del Dios Hades están detrás de esto, algo debió ocurrir con su Ejército. Alegó el Anciano de Jamir..

\- Así es, la cautela está con ellos. En la Última Guerra Santa pudimos detenerlos. Sisifo recorrió el Mundo Entero, siguiendo su rastro, es probable que después de haber sido herido por Hades, sellaran su Alma para poder evitar que volviésemos a interponernos. Temió el Patriarca.

\- Si los Dioses Gemelos están detrás de todo esto, me preocupan Tenma y los otros. Agregó Hakurei.

\- No debes preocuparte, hermano. Pudieron derrotarlos la última vez y en esta ocasión he tomado otras precauciones, a menos que seamos capaces de ir un paso adelante, no tenemos oportunidad ante ellos en esta guerra. Pidió el Patriarca tranquilidad y volvió a ponerse el Casco Dorado.

Hakurei guardó silencio, pero se mantenía serio.

\- ¡Por el momento, solo podemos desearles fortuna en la batalla!. Exclamó el Patriarca.

\- Fortuna en la Batalla. Repitió Hakurei las palabras de su hermano.

* * *

Las sospechas sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Sisifo estaban por ser vistas, pero a su vez, Dohko había ido a las celdas, donde observó con furia la fuga de Tenma.

\- _"No creo que él haya...¡imposible!"_ Pensó, furioso, para sus adentros.

* * *

Salió de las celdas hacia las escaleras, donde un cierto personaje se encontraba observando curioso la situación.

\- ¿Sabes? Tu Alumno me está causando muchos problemas. Se detuvo y miró a cierto Caballero Dorado de Cáncer que estaba sentado en la base de las escaleras.

\- ¡Manigoldo!. [Escuchó aquella voz y éste le saludó] ¡Responde! ¡¿Conoces el paradero de Tenma?!. Quiso saber Dohko.

\- De hecho, estoy a punto de partir a Italia, quieren que valla y cuide de esos niños. Respondió con ese clásico tono de voz divertido.

\- Entonces, Tenma...Iba a decir el castaño.

\- De tan solo verlo, me causa mucho enojo. Su pueblo natal fue destruido por la Guerra Santa, no creo que sea para tanto, ¡eso es lo que pasa en las guerras! ¡Ja! Bueno, es hora de marcharme, Dohko, el Anciano estará muy molesto si fallo en esta misión. Se levantó Manigoldo.

\- ¡Entonces, ¿El Patriarca lo sabe?! ¡¿Sabe que Tenma se dirige al Castillo de Hades?!. Lanzó Dohko sus preguntas, envuelto en un estado de pánico..

\- Solo conoce unos detalles: Tu querido Alumno es muy amigo del Rey Hades y eso lo hace muy valioso para los otros. [Dijo, todavía con ese clásico tono de comedia en su voz, Manigoldo, pero para Dohko no era motivo de gracia, por lo cual apretó los puños] ¡Oye, ya, no te pongas así, viejo!. Ya sé, te preocupas mucho por él, Dohko. [Pidió Manigoldo de que se calmara las tensiones, pero al no ver ninguna respuesta, optó por una sola cosa] Mmm, bueno, debo irme. Dijo y se fue, pegando un salto en el aire.

Pronto, Dohko quedó solo en las puertas de la Casa de Cáncer.

* * *

Visto desde las colinas, allí estaba el Castillo de Hades, su principal bastión, protegido por sus Tropas Imperiales y los Espectros. A su vez, en las ruinas de la Ciudad donde nacieron Tenma, Sasha y Alone, iba avanzando el grupo por el Casco Urbano de la misma.

\- Mientras que más nos acercamos al Castillo de Hades, ¡ese maldito "Lienzo" parece cubre el Cielo con más intensidad!. Observó Yato el Firmamento y dio sus palabras al respecto.

\- Este sitio es todo un desastre. Miró Yuzuhira los daños que había sufrido la Ciudad tras el asalto del Emperador Hades y la posterior masacre de los civiles.

Tenma miraba cada rincón destruido de la Ciudad, mientras que los recuerdos llegaban hasta él, donde los niños corrían y se divertían, las personas y las familias caminaban, iban al Mercado, conversaban alegremente con los vecinos, todo estaba lleno de vida, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pasó en convertirse en un Infierno.

\- _"Este pueblo era pacífico. Maldición, una vez fuera de este pueblo, está mi hogar"_. Pensó Tenma, mientras que iban saliendo hacia una arcada que daba hacia la salida Oeste de la Ciudad, pero cuando llegaron hasta esa posición, se detuvieron en seco, ya que un inmenso y oscuro bosque se abría ante ellos.

\- Qué raro. Dijo Burns.

\- No recuerdo haber visto este bosque. Dijo Tenma, sorprendido de verse con ese gran obstáculo en su camino.

\- Yo creo que es un bosque espantoso. Añadió Yato.

\- ¡Ahora debemos entrar!. Ordenó Tenma.

\- ¡Ahora!. Repitió Yato.

\- ¡Tenemos que atravesarlo!. Impartió Tenma la orden y se pusieron en marcha.

Desde los Cielos, saliendo de las murallas y del Casco Urbano, se extendía un gigantesco bosque, aterrador, oscuro como la propia noche y que podría ocultar peligros al ingresar en el mismo.

* * *

Las raíces de los árboles se extendían por todas partes, el suelo totalmente cubierto de una vegetación verde oscura y donde los rayos del Sol ingresaban débilmente en su interior, todo parecía el escenario de una pesadilla pero en la vida real.

\- ¿Por qué hay un bosque ahora? Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Oye, Tenma, ¿no percibes ese horrible olor, como si algo se pudriera?. Preguntó Yato, tapándose la nariz.

De golpe, Tenma se detuvo y con una mirada de horror, contempló lo que estaba a continuación del camino.

\- ¡Ah, ¿Qué sucede?!. Preguntó Yato, aterrado y en los árboles podían verse unas extrañas Aves, Cuervos para ser exactos y que llevaban cráneos en lugar de piel junto con unos aterradores ojos rojos, brillantes como el propio Infierno.

\- Aves. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Qué les habrá pasado a esos pobres Cuervos? Dios, ¿Qué les han hecho?. Quiso saber Burns, mientras que las Aves se les quedaban mirando.

\- Parecen de hueso. Agregó Yato y de golpe, las Aves se lanzaron en picada contra ellos.

\- ¡Agh, pero qué son esas cosas!. ¡Mi Cadena, oye, vuelve aquí!. Gritó Tenma, quien persiguió a una de las Aves, la cual le había robado su Cadena.

\- ¡Idiota, no te separes! [Le ordenó Yato, pero en ese momento, Yuzuhira, al quedar cercada por las Aves, un extraño campo la sacó de allí, desapareciendo por sorpresa y dejando Yato solo, ya que Rose y las Crystal Gems también habían sido llevadas por aquella fuerza misteriosa y en el suelo quedaron las Aves aturdidas.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué desaparecieron todos?! ¡Y Yuzuhira, ¿adónde te fuiste?!. Se preguntaba Yato, viéndose solo en aquellos páramos.

* * *

Tenma se dirigió hacia el Suroeste del Bosque, donde aquella Ave se había llevado su Cadena, sin saber que Abraham junto con Skips y los Hermanos Stan y Ford lo seguían, mientras que Burns también había desaparecido junto con Yuzuhira, Rose y las Gems.

\- ¡Tenma, espera!. Pidió Abraham.

\- ¡Témpanos, este Bosque no tiene fin, es como estar atrapados en una Pesadilla!. Exclamó Skips, horrorizado.

\- ¡Espera, vuelve! ¡Te dije que esperaras!. [Exclamó Tenma, quien dejó sus marcas en los árboles y de ahí lograr atrapar al Ave ladrona] ¡Devúelmela! [Logró recuperar la Pulsera y el Ave se alejó volando hacia los exteriores del Bosque] Bien, será mejor que volvamos, Yato debe estar asustado. [Pidió Tenma, pero cuando se pusieron en marcha, vio algo sorprendente] Las marcas que dejé en los árboles mientras corría...desaparecieron, imposible, recuerdo haber marcado este árbol. Recordaba el muchacho.

\- ¡Tenma!. Escuchó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? Eso es...Quiso saber el muchacho y un poco alejado, vio una construcción familiar y a tres pequeños niños esperándolo.

\- ¡Sí, eres tú, Tenma! ¡Tenma!. Gritaron los niños del Orfanato, quienes fueron corriendo, alegres, hasta él.

\- Pero si son...los niños. Dios, están con vida. Se alegró el Caballero de Pegaso, pero algo no les gustaba para nada a sus acompañantes.

\- ¡Tenma, nos alegra mucho en verte, estás con vida! El Pueblo entero comenzó a quemarse y no podíamos respirar. Le contó una de las niñas, quien abrazó al muchacho.

\- Lo lamento mucho, niños, no pude llegar a tiempo: Aquel día, creí que Alone y su Ejército me los habían arrebatado. Me alegra...me alegra tanto...están vivos. Dijo, llorando, pero de golpe, todo cambió.

\- Sí, si estuviéramos vivos. [Dijo la niña pelirroja y en aquel momento, oleadas de sangre, provenientes de Tenma, empaparon los árboles y a los jóvenes, cuyas miradas cambiaron] Tu sangre, Tenma, es tan cálida, no es fría como la nuestra, Tenma.

\- Tú sí estás vivo, Tenma, no como nosotros. Dijo un niño rubio.

\- Tenma, nos alegra de que estés con vida pero...Añadió una tercera niña.

\- ¡Nos llena de envidia!. Sentenciaron los tres a la vez.

\- ¡No se separen, chicos, protejan a Tenma, ahora!. Ordenó Abraham, mientras que sentía los puños del muchacho golpear el suelo.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el joven.

* * *

\- Ay no, entraron en ese Bosque, apesta a muerte por doquier, no parece un Bosque ordinario...Hum, pero parece perfecto para mí. El Anciano no me respeta, captura a Pegaso, protege a Pegaso, haz esto, haz lo otro, en fin...¡Aquí voy!. Se lanzó Manigoldo hacia el bosque, tras haber observado desde los edificios destruidos de la Ciudad.

Una vez que llegó hasta los interiores del Bosque, se topó con un cierto grupo de extraviados.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntó Garnet.

\- No lo sé, pero Tenma, Abraham, el General Skips, los Hermanos Pines y Yato quedaron atrás, hay que ir por ellos. Pidió Rose.

\- Sí, andando. Ordenó Perla y se fueron poniendo en marcha, cuando en ese momento.

\- Shh, paren. Pidió Amatista y avanzó hacia donde provenían los sonidos.

De aquellos árboles y arbustos, vieron salir a Manigoldo de Cáncer.

\- ¡Manigoldo!. Se alegró Burns de verlo a su amigo.

\- ¡Monty, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y quiénes son las bellas Señoritas que te acompañan?. Saludó el Caballero de Cáncer a su Camarada de Armas, lanzando esas miradas "románticas" pero a las que Perla no les caía para nada bien.

\- Espero que sepa, Señor Manigoldo, que varios de nuestros amigos están perdidos en estos Bosques, así que será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha y no intente...Dijo Perla con un tono de autoridad, pero Amatista se dirigió hacia el Caballero.

\- ¡Jaja! Eres genial, amigo, únete al grupo, bienvenido a la pandilla, vamos. Le pidió Amatista, emocionada y pronto se vio una pícara unión entre ambos personajes.

\- _"Esto se va a poner feo"._ Pensó Perla para sus adentros, mientras que se iban poniendo en marcha.

Una vez que se dirigieron hacia el interior de los bosques, Manigoldo y Amatista comenzaban con sus "bombardeos" de comedia.

\- Oye, Perla, ¿sabías que yo puedo adivinar el Futuro?. Preguntó Manigoldo, mientras que Amatista se aguantaba la risa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuándo?. Quiso saber ella.

\- Desde el Jueves que viene, ¡jajajajaja!. Contó el chiste el Caballero y Amatista terminó por estallar de la risa, la cual se contagió hasta Rose e incluso Garnet, pero para Perla no era nada gracioso.

\- Jajaja, fue muy bueno, Señor Manigoldo. Le felicitó Garnet.

\- Sí, gracias, muchas gracias, sigamos. Jajaja, por cierto, ¿saben lo que significa sorpresa?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- No y...Negó Perla.

\- ¡Una Monja en una cárcel, jajajajaja!. Lanzó otra broma, pero para la Crystal Gem, a pesar de que Rose y hasta Garnet se estaban divirtiendo, para ella no era nada gracioso.

\- _"¿Tengo que soportar a este payaso todo el camino?"_ Pensó ella muy molesta.

\- Amatista, tu turno. Le pidió Manigoldo, quien ya se había hecho amigo de ella.

\- Bien, gracias, bueno aquí va: Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le dice: ¿Era familiar?. No, era mediana. Contó Amatista, mientras que la paciencia de Perla iba cayendo de a poco.

\- ¿Señorita Perla? ¿Le gustaron los chistes?. Preguntó Manigoldo y la Gema se volteó con una sonrisa temblorosa.

\- Síiiiiii, muy buenos. Dijo ella.

\- ¡Genial, porque el show debe continuar, jajajaja!. Respondió el Caballero de Cáncer y se internaron de vuelta en los Bosques.

* * *

\- _"Estoy soñando, eso debe ser, es solo un sueño. Ellos nunca me atacarían. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"_. Trataba Tenma de despertar, salió corriendo de aquellos "zombies", los cuales lo perseguían junto a sus Camaradas y pronto se recostaron contra las paredes del Orfanato.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de gente...?! ¡NO! ¡¿Qué clase de maldito hace algo así?!. Se preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡Atrás, atrás! ¡Atrás, malditos!. Ordenaba Skips, quien empleaba su Lanza de Crisaor, pero los zombies avanzaban hasta ellos.

En ese momento, del interior del edificio, se empezó a escuchar una música llamativa.

\- _"¿Un Órgano? Es un Órgano, parece que hay alguien adentro. ¿Qué clase de loco toca en una situación_ así?" Se preguntó Tenma e ingresó, lanzándose contra la ventana, ingresando con sus amigos.

Dentro de la Iglesia, se podía ver a un misterioso personaje encapuchada y tocando el Órgano de la misma y ante ellos, un enorme fresco de Pintura donde se representaba a Alone como un Ángel, cosa que llamó la atención de Tenma.

 _-_ Iré a ver si esa Señorita nos puede ayudar. Dijo Stan y se encaminó hacia la persona sentada, la cual se detuvo con el Órgano.

 _-_ Ten cuidado, hermano. Pidió Ford.

Stan comenzó a caminar y llegó hasta la persona sentada.

\- Jejeje, hola, Primor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué en estas zonas tan alejadas? Ven conmigo y mis amigos para que estés a salvo. Por cierto, tienes una linda voz con el canto Dijo Stan, apoyando su mano en la espalda de aquella "Dama".

\- Gracias, Caballero de la Corona Boreal. Agradeció aquella "dama", pero al hablar, Stan se quedó helado al ver que se trataba de un varón.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡CREO QUE VOY A TENER PESADILLAS!. Gritó aterrado el Caballero de la Corona Boreal, mientras que caía de un salto en los brazos de Ford de Corona Austral.

\- Espero que hayan disfrutado de la reunión con todos tus queridos amigos, Caballero. Je. Dijo ese personaje, el cual se levantó y dirigió su mirada hacia los personajes.

Tenma se levantó.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? Quiso saber el castaño pero, de golpe, la puerta principal se abrió.

\- Tenma. Dijeron los tres niños y la pelirroja alzó la mirada, mostrando su rostro con lágrimas.

\- Discúlpame, Tenma. Pidió ella.

\- Perdónanos. Pidió el niño rubio.

\- Tenma. Dijo la castaña.

\- Mis niños. Los observó con preocupación el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Es cierto, no debería detenerme, ¿verdad?. Dijo el personaje de cabellos rubios, quien volvió a tomar asiento y comenzó con su concierto en el Órgano, aterrando a los niños, los cuales atacaron a Tenma.

\- Jeje. Río burlonamente.

\- ¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Libéralos, quiero que lo hagas inmediatamente!. Le ordenó Tenma, pero el rival no pensaba con detener la fiesta.

\- No puedo, los traje directamente desde el Inframundo, algún uso debo darles después de todo. No te pongas así, no son más que carne podrida. Dirigió otra vez esa sonrisa burlona el rubio, quien se negó a detener la música.

\- ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO! ¡MAESTRO, SKIPS, STAN, FORD, ACABEMOS CON ÉL, AHORA!. Exclamó Tenma furioso.

Y de inmediato, se abrió la "Pandora Box" que llevaba la Armadura de Pegaso, la cual se unió al cuerpo de Tenma.

\- Qué niño tonto. [Se burló el rubio, mientras que los tres niños lo rodeaban] Háganlo, devoren toda su sangre. Les dio la orden de que lo destruyeran, mientras que volvía a tocar el Órgano y a cantar. Acto seguido, los niños acataron el pedido y comenzaron a alimentarse de la sangre de Tenma.

\- Sí tan solo pudiera destruir ese Órgano. Dijo el muchacho y se lanzó al asalto, aún con los tres niños sobre él.

\- Creo que en este momento piensas en destruir mi Órgano, ¿o me equivoco, Caballero? Pero sabes qué pasará si llegas a hacerlo. Le advirtió el rubio.

\- ¡MALDITO, "METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. [Lanzó Tenma con mucha furia, su ofensiva, pero un escudo de fuerza impidió que su ataque destruyera el Órgano] ¡No es posible, esa Armadura es...! ¡Entonces tú...!. Dijo, mientras que se mostraba la defensa del rubio.

\- El Señor Thanatos me encomendó proteger el "Bosque de la Muerte". Mi nombre es Verónica de Nasu, un gusto en conocerlos. Dio a conocer su nombre y con el atuendo de Monja, una brillante Estrella Negra brilló en su frente.

\- ¡Un Espectro!. Reconoció a aquel personaje.

\- Recuerda muy bien esto, Caballero: Un Cosmos tan débil como el tuyo, jamás conseguirá rasguñar este Órgano, ni mucho menos destruirlo. Deben saber algo más, aunque logres destruirlo, solo conseguirás que tus queridos amigos, aquellos a los que amas, vuelvan a ser simples cadáveres. ¿Te parece correcto?. Lanzó su advertencia, divirtiéndose mucho con su fiesta.

\- ¡Tenma, Tenma!. Le llamaron los niños al muchacho, quien los vio llorar.

\- ¡Están sufriendo! ¡Verónica de Nasu, alto, déjalos en paz, son niños, no puede ser que les hagan esto!. Ordenó Abraham, quien se lanzó con Skips y los Hermanos Pines para detener al Órgano.

\- _"¡Están sufriendo y también lloran, este maldito Espectro los está controlando, pero puedo sentir que sus cuerpos estén controlados y sus Almas sean tan puras..."_ Niños, perdónenme, fui muy tonto. [Se disculpó, volvió a elevarse en los Cielos y preparó su ofensiva contra el Órgano] ¡Aférrense, quiero que muerdan muy fuerte, niños! ¡Haré esto por ustedes..."COMETA PEGASO"!. Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva contra el instrumento musical, pero el enorme campo de fuerza volvió a imponerse.

\- Creí que había quedado claro: Tu Cosmos es demasiado débil para lograrlo. Le volvió a advertir, pero de golpe, la defensa de Verónica colapsó, ya que Tenma recibió el apoyo de sus amigos y lograron destruir el escudo.

Una vez destruida la defensa, la ofensiva de Tenma y sus Camaradas se extendió hacia el Órgano, el cual comenzó a quebrarse.

\- ¿Acaso él...?. Se preguntó Verónica, cuando una fuerte explosión lo atrapó y todo el interior de la Iglesia quedó llena de humo, polvo y los escombros que volaban por doquier.

\- Al final...no pude. Se lamentó el muchacho.

\- Tenma. Escuchó la voz de la niña castaña.

\- ¡Tenma, fue grandioso! Pude sentir el Universo del que nos hablaste. Le dijo el niño rubio emocionado.

\- Lo lograste, ahora eres un Caballero. Agregó la castaña.

\- Adelante, Alone te está esperando. Finalizó la niña pelirroja, viendo que ahora ellos eran libres del poder del Emperador Hades.

\- Niños...Dijo Tenma, pero pronto ellos se fueron, finalmente pudieron hallar la paz que tanto ansiaban.

Todo se despejó dentro de la Iglesia, solo quedaba el humo en las manos de Tenma, los tres niños finalmente habían sido liberados del control de Hades y de Verónica.

\- Ay no, esa Sangre manchó mi Manto. Dijo Verónica, quien alzó la mirada, sintió el crujir de los huesos de Tenma, quien estaba listo para derrotarlo.

\- ¡¿Y eso qué importa?! Tú vas...¡A pagar por lo que hiciste!. Sentenció Tenma, listo para vencer al Espectro Verónica de Nasu y vengar a los civiles asesinados por el Emperador Hades durante la ofensiva contra la Ciudad en Italia.

* * *

 **Y llegamos al comienzo de la Segunda Temporada: El Bosque de la Muerte, territorio de Verónica de Nasu y demás enemigos que acechan en la Oscuridad, ¿logrará Tenma con la ayuda de Abraham, los Gemelos Pines y el General Skips de Crisaor vencer al Espectro? ¿Stan se recuperará del susto al pensar que Verónica era mujer? (Nota: Un amigo mío hizo el cosplay de Verónica en el 2011 y lo felicité porque le quedó genial haciendo el papel de la supuesta "chica" y me dice: "No es una chica, es varón" y yo me quedé WTF O_O, pero es verdad, creí en esos tiempos que Verónica de Nasu era mujer, hasta tiene el cuerpo femenino, pero bueno, démosle las gracias a los creadores de Saint Seiya, en especial a Masami Kurumada por estas confusiones sobre el género de ciertos personajes (anotando también al Caballero de Plata Mysti de Lagarto, la Espectro Violeta de Behemot, Verónica de Nasu y demás personajes tan llamativos XD). También, ¿podrá Perla soportar los chistes y bromas de Manigoldo y Amatista? XD. Todo esto y mucho más lo descubrirán en el capítulo 14 de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" :D.**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para:**

 **. lady-saintiasailor: Gracias por las ideas de que Manigoldo y Amatista se la pasen volviendo loca a Perla XD.**

 **. FreedomGundam96: Me gustó y mucho la idea de que Tenma luche junto con Abraham, Skips y los Hermanos Pines contra el Espectro Verónica de Nasu :D.**

 **Dentro de poco, por ahí hacia la semana que viene, saldrá otro capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold", donde, gracias a PoLucy, habrá más comedia y aventura, mientras que Aioria, Lyfia y sus Aliados buscan a los demás Caballeros Dorados.**

 **También les mando saludos a aletuki01, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y Fipe2 :D.**

 **Camaradas, cuídense y que tengan un excelente Jueves para todos ustedes, ¡nos vemos!.**


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Como recordaremos, anteriormente, durante el ataque de los Cuervos Malditos, Yuzuhira se había separado del grupo, mientras que Tenma, Abraham, el General Skips y los Hermanos Pines terminaban en la antigua Iglesia que formaba parte del Orfanato, donde el Caballero de Pegaso fue atacado por los "zombies" de los niños asesinados junto con todos los civiles por obra de Alone, controlados por el Espectro Verónica de Nasu, durante el asalto a la Ciudad en Italia, Yuzuhira se encontraba atrapada en una especie de "arenas movedizas" negras.

La misteriosa luz llevó a Yuzuhira hacia una región totalmente desconocida de los Bosques de la Muerte, mientras que ésta desaparecía, la chica salía de allí.

\- _"Fui teletransportada por una misteriosa fuerza. ¿Eso será agua?"_ [Pensó ella, observando y analizando el escenario, ya que no podía confiarse para nada del paisaje lleno de niebla y misterio, sumado a un nauseabundo olor a putrefacción, el cual quemaba las narices y por lo cual la rubia se subió su bufanda para cubrir su nariz y avanzar] _"Este Pantano apesta a muerte, tengo que encontrarlos"_ [De golpe, la chica fue atrapada por un extraño enemigo, el cual provino de un extenso charco de agua negra, la cual hundió a Yuzuhira] _"Si no consigo escapar..."_.

La chica no pudo reaccionar y fue hundida en las aguas negras, mientras que las Aves Malditas en las ramas de los árboles, festejaban. Pero la alegría duró poco, ya que ella logró salir de aquella tumba, utilizando su bufanda, en donde se aferró a las ramas de un roble, saliendo de aquel estanque y de ahí evadía con buenos golpes los tentáculos del agua negra.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Quiso saber ella.

\- _Yo soy el Pantano Mismo, tus ataques no tienen efecto en mí.. En este lugar, las Señales de la Muerte se encuentran con los Vivos, en este lugar, la vida no tiene ninguna jurisdicción._ Se presentó el Guardián del Pantano, el cual salió de las aguas negras, materializado en un espantoso monstruo de ojos rojos brillantes como el propio Fuego del Infierno.

\- Me preguntaba qué clase de Espectro eras: Veo que eres un Monstruo. Bien, ven aquí. Le desafió Yuzuhira para combatir, pero este misterioso personaje tenía otros planes.

\- _No he venido aquí para pelear contigo, he venido únicamente para entregarte algo que deseas, algo que deseas desde lo más profundo de tu Corazón._ Dijo, acercándose más hacia la rubia.

\- ¿Qué dices? Preguntó Yuzuhira, mientras que desde las aguas se formaba un pequeño remolino.

\- _Dime, ¿no es esto lo que deseabas desde el Principio? ¡Míralo bien! Este es el Premio conseguido a aquellos que se atreven a entrar en este Bosque._ Entregó el Espectro, cuya Estrella brillaba con toda intensidad en su frente y revelaba a un joven de cabellos rubios, tan familiar para Yuzuhira.

\- ¿Tú eres...?. Reconoció la rubia a aquel joven.

\- Hermana. Habló aquel chico de cabellos rubios, de complexión delgada, cejas pequeñas a modo de dos puntos, tan característico de los muvianos.

\- ¡Tokusa! No es posible, es una ilusión, no. Se negó ella a creerse lo que estaba pasando, mientras que su hermano menor avanzaba hacia ella caminando.

\- Hermana, perdóname, estoy consciente que es por mi culpa que has pasado todo esto por mí, es por mí que llevas ese Tatuaje. Cuando se acercó el muchacho rubio tocó con su mano el tatuaje de Yuzuhira, el cual brilló de una intensa luz azul y la llevó hacia un viaje al Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Una pira funeraria se había encendido y las columnas de humo negro se elevaban hacia los Cielos, invitando a las aves carroñeras para unirse al banquete que se darían.

\- Lamento mucho tu pérdida, escuché que los tres habían caído por el Acantilado de las Montañas. Dio el Caballero Shion de Aries el pésame hacia una joven Yuzuhira de cabellos rubios cortos.

\- Señor Shion. [Dijo ella sorprendida de ver al Caballero rubio serio].

\- Pudiste enterrarlos a todos, a tu madre, a tu padre, a tu hermano. Le dijo Shion.

\- Solo pudimos encontrar a mis padres, no logramos encontrar a Tokusa, creemos que pudo haber caído en un lugar profundo, no pudimos rescatarlo. Dio la rubia la triste noticia.

\- Dime una cosa, tu familia tiene un fuerte Legado en Jamir, dime quién va a ser el Sucesor. Quiso saber el rubio.

\- He decidido mantener vivo ese Legado y para eso es necesario casarme. Respondió ella, volteándose y mirando al Caballero, quien se sorprendió.

\- ¿Está segura? ¿Qué hay de tu sueño?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Sí, quería ser un Guerrero como tú, pero después de esto...Le explicó, mientras que un ave pasaba y lanzaba un graznido.

\- Sí, entiendo. Comprendió Shion y la chica se lanzó con su largo vestido hacia el vacío, saliendo volando hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Si un Caballero de Athena está aquí, es porque algo sucede! ¡No creo que hayas venido a visitar a tu pueblo, ¿o sí?!. Exclamó la rubia, quien aterrizó en otra roca.

\- Ya lo habrás escuchado de nuestro Maestro: Ya han pasado 203 años y los 108 Espectros volverán a aparecer sobre la Tierra. Sé que el Patriarca lo confirmó hace poco, ya que un sintió un fuerte Cosmos en Jamir. Dio la noticia, Shion, al respecto.

\- ¿Aquí en Jamir?. Se preguntó Yuzuhira, quien quedó bajo una lluvia de plumas de aves.

* * *

En la casa, la chica se hallaba recostada contra una pared, hasta que escuchó una cierta voz.

\- Es la bufanda de mama, la usarás cuando te hayas casado, ¿cierto?. [Dijo el hermano perdido, quien apareció en la puerta] Hermana.

\- ¡Tokusa, estás vivo, hermano! Estaba tan preocupada. Corrió la chica hacia su hermano, a quien abrazó con fuerza y llorando.

\- Sí, lo siento mucho. [Se disculpó, extendió su mano en el aire, en medio del abrazo y cambió las ropas de Jamir, apareciendo en su reemplazo una Armadura Sapuris negra como la noche].

\- Pero, hermano, ¿por qué usas una Sapuris? Preguntó Yuzuhira sorprendida.

Tokusa se extendió la capa y mostró una sonrisa de burla hacia ella.

\- ¿Todavía no adivinas? Soy un Espectro, hermana: ¡Yo soy la Estrella de la Habilidad, Tokusa de Hanuman!. Se presentó ahora en su nuevo papel y detrás de él podía verse un gigantesco Hombre Lobo.

\- ¡No puede ser, ¿por qué lo hiciste?!. Preguntó ella desesperada.

\- Escuché una voz dentro de mí, se trataba del Señor Thanatos, dijo que me daría vida eterna ¡si me convertía en Espectro! y a cambio, ¡yo le daría algo en sacrificio!. Respondió, contándole sobre su encuentro con el Dios de la Muerte en los acantilados, donde podía verse la figura oscura de éste personaje y el pacto que sellaron.

\- Sacrificio, ¿no hablas de...? Preguntó ella.

\- Veo que lo estás entendiendo, hermana: ¡Debía matar a todos mis seres queridos!. Respondió a aquella parte del pacto que había firmado con Thanatos..

\- ¡FUISTE TÚ, TÚ ASESINASTE A NUESTROS PADRES!. Gritó ella furiosa.

\- ¡Y te ha llegado tu turno!. Sentenció y con una sonrisa llena de pura maldad y odio, lanzó una ofensiva contra la casa, la cual estalló por los aires, pero cuando miró si había tenido éxito, vio que alguien había intervenido.

\- ¡Entonces eras tú, Tokusa! ¡Tú eras ese poderoso Cosmos en Jamir! Tanto así deseas la inmortalidad, incluso entregando las vidas de los que amas. Dijo Shion, quien se reveló como el salvador de Yuzuhira.

\- Tan solo deseo ser lo más fuerte, como lo son tú y mi hermana, así sí, si soy Inmortal, no tendré que temerle nunca a la Muerte. ¡Entonces podré ser más fuerte que ustedes dos! ¡Por esa razón me convertí en un Espectro!. Siguió revelando más datos sobre la traición, sin importarle el precio que había pagado para alcanzar esa posición.

\- ¡Pero qué tontería! Gritó Yuzuhira, furiosa y decepcionada de su hermana.

\- ¡¿Qué no lo ves?! ¡Hades y su Ejército solo te manipulan, Tokusa!. Le trató Shion de hacer volver entrar en razón, pero éste simplemente se rió burlonamente.

\- Je. Río, sin importarle las palabras de Shion.

\- ¡No, veo que tú ya estás bajo la influencia de Thanatos! No cambiarás de parecer, sin importar lo que te diga. ¡Debo matarte entonces!. Sentenció el Caballero de Aries, quien encendió su Cosmos, iluminando todo el suelo de un intenso color Dorado y provocando un terremoto en los alrededores, mientras que iba preparando su ofensiva para acabar con Tokusa.

\- ¡Qué interesante! ¡Quiero ver qué tan fuerte eres, ahora ven y muéstrame TODA TU FUERZA, CABALLERO DORADO DE ARIES!. Desafió el Espectro, quien fue rodeado por su Cosmos violeta.

\- ¡Prepárate, Tokusa o quizás deba decir Tokusa de Hanuman!. Se lanzó Shion al asalto con su defensa, protegiéndose de la ofensiva del rival.

\- ¡No tiene caso, aunque no lo creas, puedo leer todos tus ataques, los conozco a la perfección! Pero...¡No tienes idea de lo que viene a continuación! ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ALMAS DE ESPÍRITUS DE DIFUNTOS"!. Se elevó el rubio por los aires y lanzó una ofensiva muy fuerte contra Shion, una especie de bombardeo de luces blancas y azules, las cuales dieron en el blanco, derribando a Shion en el suelo.

\- ¡Señor Shion! Gritó Yuzuhira, yendo hacia donde estaba el herido.

Tokusa aterrizó en una roca sana.

\- Pero, ¿Qué pasa? Parece que la Armadura de Aries resultó muy débil, ¿o no, Shion?. Preguntó, burlón, el rival.

\- No permitiré que insultes al Señor Shion, Tokusa: ¡¿Me escuchaste?!. Yuzuhira había estallado finalmente.

\- Je, ¿Qué no habías dejado de luchar, hermana? No debes preocuparte, como Espectro, pienso continuar con nuestro Linaje de Guerreros, ¡eternamente en el Inframundo!. Prometió el joven.

\- Tienes razón, tal vez lo mejor para nuestro Linaje sea tener que continuar en el Inframundo, porque hoy...¡marcaré mi cuerpo con tu sangre!. Juró la rubia, enciendo su Cosmos, pero Shion la detuvo.

\- Espera, si lo matas, Yuzuhira, entonces ya no serás diferente a Tokusa o a ningún Espectro que mata. Le advirtió el rubio.

\- Es que yo...Iba a decir.

\- ¡Tú no tienes por qué llevar esa carga, Yuzuhira!. Le dijo el hombre.

\- Siempre has sido igual, hermana. ¡Veo que tu Determinación y tu Fuerza han conquistado el Corazón de mi hermana, a través del Tiempo siempre te he admirado!. Dijo Tokusa, quien descendió de la roca.

Shion se acercó hasta él.

\- Solo que ella está cada vez más y más alejada de mí por esa admiración, pero ahora, puedo notar que soy más fuerte que tú, Shion y no dejaré que te entrometas nunca más. ¡NUNCA MÁS, CABALLERO DE ATHENA!. Advirtió el Espectro rubio, listo para contra-atacar.

\- ¡Ahora entiendo el propósito de mi misión: Defender a mi Pueblo Natal del Ejército de Hades! ¡Así que...! Reconoció su misión y el Caballero se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡"INVOCACIÓN DE ALMAS DE LOS ESPÍRITU DE DIFUNTOS"!. Lanzó Tokusa su ofensiva contra Shion.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN...DE POLVO ESTELAR"!. Contra-atacó Shion, sin ser tocado por los bombardeos enemigos, para luego atacar a su rival, quien se quedó horrorizado.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿ACASO ESTE ES EL PODER DE UN CABALLERO DORADO?! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Se preguntó el Espectro Tokusa de Hanuman, mientras que era alcanzado por el ataque y su Armadura Sapuris se destruía con la explosión.

\- Tokusa...vuelve a la tierra en la que naciste y descansa en paz. Pidió Shion y el cuerpo del Espectro cayó violentamente al piso, extendiendo su mano hacia su hermana, en sus últimos momentos de vida.

Sorprendido, Shion vio a ambos hermanos tomarse de las manos.

\- H...H...Hermana, estoy sangrando...podrías mancharte. Le dijo Tokusa, pero a ella no le importó.

\- Lo sé, no importa, hermano, yo soy una Guerrera también. Respondió ella.

\- Claro...es muy cierto. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro Tokusa de Hanuman, quien murió finalmente en los brazos de su hermana Yuzuhira.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Los recuerdos terminaron y con ello, un pedido de Tokusa, quien había reaparecido en los "Bosques de la Muerte".

\- Deseo volver a mi Amada Jamir, Hermana. Pidió el joven.

\- Tokusa. Dijo ella, quien extendió su mano para sacarlo de allí, pero el Guardián del Pantano interrumpió el reencuentro.

\- _¡Ah no, no puedo dejarte escapar de las garras de la Muerte aún!._ Le prohibió aquel ser el escape.

\- ¡Tokusa! Gritó Yuzuhira y se lanzó para rescatar al joven, siendo atrapada por los tentáculos.

\- ¡Hermana!. Gritó el rubio.

\- _Pero si aún deseas salvar a tu hermano, puede que exista una forma: Mira esto._ [Yato salió de las entrañas de la criatura] _Si lo matas, su vida será transferida a tu hermano menor._

\- No, Yato. Titubeó ella, viendo que no podía hacerlo.

\- _¿Por qué titubeas? ¿Acaso no deseas volver a ver a tu hermano y volver a tu tierra natal?._ Preguntó el Guardián.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Bajo ese bello Cielo y esas hermosas Montañas..."_. Recordó la rubia aquellos momentos de paz con su familia.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...Me encantaría: Quisiera poder regresar con mi hermano a mi antiguo hogar. Dijo ella, sacándose la bufanda y sonriendo a su hermano.

\- Vayamos a Jamir, hermana, Jamir nos quiere juntos. Respondió el joven y la muchacha lanzó la bufanda sobre la criatura.

\- Pero antes, ¡DEBO PONER FIN A ESTA HORRIBLE GUERRA!. Sentenció ella, mientras que se abría la Pandora Box, de donde salió la Armadura de la Grulla, la cual se unió a la chica, quien atrapó al Guardián del Pantano con su bufanda, al cual le salía mucho humo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?! ¡MI CUERPO SE CAE A PEDAZOS!. Gritó aterrado el rival.

\- Exacto, con mi "Psicoquinesis" soy capaz de mover esta bufanda a mi antojo: ¡Mientras más fuerte arda mi Cosmos, MÁS POLVO Y VIENTO CREARÁ!. Sentenció la muchacha, mientras que el Guardián del Pantano era destruido.

\- ¡NO...NO, ESPERA!. Pidió el rival, quien se endureció y comenzó a tener fisuras.

\- De cualquier manera ya estás muerto: ¡"LANZA LUMINOSA INTERMITENTE"!. Gritó ella, destruyendo la protección, la Armadura del rival.

\- ¡ABANDONASTE A TU HERMANO SOLO PARA DETENER A ESTA GUERRA SANTA!. Juzgó, antes de morir, el Guardián del Pantano, cuyo cuerpo fue destruido por completo.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprende? Ya te lo dije: ¡Claro que lo hago por eso!. Respondió ella, alejándose del enemigo que estaba muriendo y de las estatuas de Yato y Tokusa.

\- ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS DE ESTO, TE LO ASEGURO!. Dejó su advertencia el Guardián del Pantano, quien fue finalmente destruido.

\- Quizás lo haga, pero tomé una decisión hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, en aquella ocasión...Recordó Yuzuhira el momento de la muerte de su hermano.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Tomé la Sangre de mi hermano y me la tatué con ella, fue el Símbolo de mi familia, simboliza mi decisión de pelear hasta el final para redimir su alma..."_ Dijo Yuzuhira.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- " _...Ya lo decidí, llevaré ese peso sobre mi espalda, Jamir y eso que ellos juraron proteger, lo lograré junto con Tenma, Yato y nuestros Aliados"_ Terminó Yuzuhira de hablar, mientras que se alejaba de la zona de batalla.

* * *

\- " _¡No puedo creer que nos perdiéramos, Tenma, Yuzuhira, Maestro Abraham, ¿estará bien? Y yo, ¿cómo voy a salir de aquí?"_ [Pensó Yato en aquel momento, ya que era perseguido por un misterioso enjambre de Moscas, para luego caer en una cueva, tras tropezar con una raíz, donde allí había un gigantesco insecto con una Estrella en su frente] ¿Un Insecto? Es enorme, parece que come carne podrida, Analizó Yato el lugar, ya que habían cuerpos sin vida de civiles asesinados.

\- _Agh, eres un Caballero de Athena._ Dijo el Insecto.

\- _"Debió verme, ¿cómo es que puede hablar?"_. Se preguntó Yato en ese momento.

\- _No puedo esperar para probar tu carne._ Le dijo, ansiando poder comer a su presa.

\- _"¡Maldito insecto, no dejaré que me comas!"_ [Le advirtió Yato y la Pandora Box suya se abrió, saliendo de ella la Armadura de Unicornio, la cual se unió a él y con la Constelación del Unicornio en el Cielo, estaba listo para combatir] ¡Insecto asqueroso!. Gritó Yato y comenzó a darle una serie de golpes al rival.

\- _¿A eso le llamas "ataque"?_ [Preguntó burlón, arrojando a Yato contra una de las paredes de la cueva y atrapándolo] _Eres muy débil. no puedo creerlo, te atreviste a entrar al Bosque con ese nivel mediocre._ Dijo y comenzó a aplastarlo.

\- _"Maldita sea, no moriré aquí...de esta manera"_ ¡Maldito seas!. Maldijo el joven al enemigo.

\- ¿ _Ya te rendiste, Caballero? Creo que no vale la pena ni siquiera intentar comerte. A mí no me interesan los cobardes, ¡lárgate! Pero creo que me quedaré con tu Armadura, no eres un Guerrero, no eres digno de ella. ¡Jajaja, estos Caballeros de Athena! ¡Hasta un bebe tiene más fuerza que_ tú!. Estalló el Ciempiés de la risa.

 _-_ _"¡Maldita sea! No dejaré que me insultes, no me interesa la reputación de los Caballeros, solo me interesa...convertirme en un héroe para ella._ " Pensó Yato, mientras que volvía a su niñez.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡AHHHH, me dolió! [Gritó un joven Yato, quien volvía a intentar partir a la mitad una teja] ¡Muy bien, ahora sí voy a lograrlo!. Dijo, muy decidido.

\- No importa cuantas veces lo intentes, no podrás romperla, Yato. Le dijo su amigo, cosa que molestó y mucho al joven.

\- ¡Cállate y pongan atención!. [Se calmó] Mi hermana Mi-Young me dijo que hay una tierra lejana. Les explicó.

\- Donde hay Guerreros que portan Armaduras de Oro, Plata y Bronce y que juntos protegen a una Diosa. Respondió uno de sus amigos.

\- ¡Así es, un día me marcharé de este pueblo!. Juró Yato.

\- ¿Y te convertirás en un héroe como ellos?. Preguntó su otro amigo.

\- ¡Sí, exactamente!. Respondió Yato.

\- Agh, ya me aburrí de escuchar siempre lo mismo, nos vamos. Respondió el chico de cabellos cortos.

\- Sí, mejor vamos a otra parte a jugar. Se despidió el otro joven y lo dejaron solo.

\- ¡Yato, es una emergencia! ¡Algo le pasa a Mi-Young!. Le alertó su hermana Ji-Woo.

* * *

Pronto llegaron a la casa:

\- Hermana, ¿cómo te sientes?. Preguntó Yato a su hermana.

\- Se desmayó de repente y comenzó a decir cosas muy extrañas, lleva así un buen rato. Le contó sobre los síntomas de la muchacha que estaba en cama.

\- ¡Él volverá...desde el Infierno y vendrá acompañado de muchos Demonios horribles!. Relató ella sobre el futuro en el que estaría el Emperador Hades.

\- ¡La llevaré con un médico! Decidió Yato.

\- No debes salir, para llegar hasta el médico del pueblo, tienes que atravesar un camino muy complicado por las Montañas, ¡no podrás tú solo, Yato!. Le trató de advertir Ji, quien lloró.

\- Yo soy el Gran Yato, confía en mí, algún día me convertiré en un gran héroe. Dijo con toda seguridad y pronto salió de la casa hacia el pueblo cercano para ver al médico.

* * *

Se llevó a su hermana en su espalda, corriendo a toda prisa en los bosques de la China Imperial, buscando al médico del pueblo.

\- ¡No te preocupes, hermana, ya vamos a llegar, no permitiré que te pase nada!. [Prometió Yato a la chica, pero cuando estaban por salir de los Bosques, hacia las colinas quedaban al pueblo, densas columnas de humo se elevaban hacia los Cielos, productos de los incendios desatados de forma misteriosa.] ¡Ah, pero ¿Qué sucedió aquí?! No puede ser. Se asustó Yato al ver al pueblo envuelto en llamas y detrás de ellos, una misteriosa sombra tomaba forma, sorprendiéndolo y tirándolo al piso.

Se levantó con furia.

\- H...Hermana. Dijo el pequeño.

\- ¿Por qué te cruzas en mi camino, niño?. Le preguntó el Espectro, quien se acercó hasta él.

\- ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto al pueblo?! Traje a mi hermana hasta aquí para poder salvarla. Respondió Yato, mientras que su hermana seguía sin despertar y la Estrella en la frente del Espectro resplandeció.

\- ¡Es una verdadera lástima, porque de todas formas, ustedes dos morirán esta noche!. Sentenció el rival.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, prometí que sería un héroe algún día, no pienso fallarle a mi hermana! ¡¿Escuchaste?!. [Respondió Yato, lanzándose con sus puños contra el Espectro, pero éste lo detuvo y lanzó contra el suelo.] H...Hermana. Dijo y en ese momento, el enemigo volvió al ataque, pisoteando el brazo izquierdo de Yato.

\- ¡¿Qué tal si sigues soñando de eso en el Infierno?! [Preguntó, pero cuando estaba a punto de matarlos a ambos, un misterioso destello impactó contra el pecho del rival, causando su desplome al piso] ¡Ah...tú eres...Escorpión, ahhhhhh!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro, quien cayó muerto al piso.

El Caballero Dorado que había salvado la vida de Yato era un hombre alto, de cabellos azul largo y alborotado, ojos azulados y un tono de piel claro, vestía un pantalón de color verde y su Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡Jajajaja, deberías cuidar tus palabras, Pequeño, si finges ser un Héroe, morirás sin problemas!. Río el peli azul, dándole su consejo al joven herido en el suelo.

\- Una Armadura Dorada. Observó Yato.

\- Debes saber que tu alma no se vuelve poderosa con tan solo hablar, si te pasas la vida poniéndote en riesgo, morirás sin demostrar lo que en verdad eres. Si continúas viviendo de este modo, nunca conseguirás absolutamente nada, no lo olvides. Dio sus consejos, mientras que llevaba a la hermana de Yato en sus brazos.

\- ¡Espera!. Pidió el chico y siguió al misterio Caballero de la Casa de Escorpio.

* * *

\- ¡Me alegra tanto! Por fin despertaste, Hermana Mi-Young. Se alegró Ji, viendo que ella había logrado recuperarse y estaba sana y salva en su casa.

\- ¿Dónde está Yato?. Fue la primera pregunta de Mi.

\- Ay, hermana, no entiendo, la otra noche, Yato volvió contigo lleno de heridas, diciendo que él se iría para convertirse en un Héroe de verdad, así que se fue. Le dio Ji el comunicado a Mi.

\- Yato. Dijo ella, en un modo de despedida.

Con el Atardecer llegando, Yato iba con el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio en su camino para convertirse en un Héroe y poder proteger siempre a sus hermanas y seres queridos del Mal que acechaba.

* * *

\- Al final obtuve la Armadura de Unicornio...yo...pelearé junto a Tenma y Yuzuhira para proteger a la Señorita Sasha, y eso es...¡PORQUE SOY UN CABALLERO DE ATHENA! [Juró el muchacho, lanzándose al asalto, pero el Ciempiés lo volvió a arrojar contra las laderas de la cueva.] ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva y logró destruir al Ciempiés de Thanatos, el cual gritó de agonía.] ¿Qué? ¡Lo logré, jaja! ¿Qué?. Se preguntó Yato, tras festejar su victoria, viendo que estaba ahora solo en la cueva y debía escapar de allí.

* * *

En la Iglesia, Tenma junto a sus amigos habían iniciado la batalla contra el Espectro Verónica de Nasu, causando explosiones azules dentro del templo, pero el rival no parecía caer ante nada.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"! [Atacó el muchacho al rubio, pero una misteriosa explosión volvió a lanzarlo junto a sus compañeros al suelo] No lo entiendo, bloquea mis "Meteoros" con mucha facilidad.

\- Es una lástima, no importa cuántas veces lo intentes, no sucederá. Aunque eleves tu Cosmos así, mientras estas bellezas estén conmigo, tu "Puño" y los ataques de tus amigos no conseguirán alcanzarme. ¡Jejeje Jajajaja!. Se burló el rubio, mientras que el lugar estaba inundado de Moscas.

\- ¡No puede ser, son esas Moscas que evitan que mi "Meteoro" lo alcance!. Observó el castaño aquellas defensas y en la frente de Verónica, brilló la Estrella con toda intensidad y brillo.

\- ¿Saben una cosa, Tenma y Compañía?. Ya me cansé de este juego y ha llegado el momento de terminar con ustedes. Sentenció el rubio, pasó su lengua por sus labios, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre y abrió su boca, lanzando enjambres infinitos de Moscas que atacaron a los héroes.

\- ¡Malditas Moscas, me están mordiendo. Maestro, tengo cuidado!. Gritó Tenma, intentado sacarse de encima aquellos bichos.

\- ¡Jajaja, cománselos y devoren sus carnes! Río Verónica, mientras que sus adversarios caían al suelo.

\- ¡Témpanos, atrás, horrendas Moscas, atrás!. Gritaba Skips, empleando la Lanza de Crisaor.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ENTRE QUE TODAVÍA TENGO TU ROSTRO EN MI MENTE, AHORA ME VIENES CON LAS MOSCAS, YA, NO TE PASES, VERÓNICA!. Gritó Stan, mientras que se chocaba contra las paredes, al igual que Ford, tratando de sacarse de encima a las Moscas.

En aquel momento, estallaron los cristales de las ventanas y una conocida Bufanda roja ingresó.

\- Esos poderes son...¡Yato, Yuzuhira, están a salvo, amigos!. Dijo Tenma, mientras que las Moscas desaparecía.

\- Qué asco, ¡cuántos seres vivos, su respiración, su sangre, son repugnantes, los desprecio!. Gritó Verónica, tapándose la nariz.

\- Y tú no eres la Reina de Inglaterra, Verónica. Dijo Ford.

\- ¡Jajaja, buena esa, hermano!. Chocó Stan los cinco.

\- ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA!. [Exclamó el Espectro rubio y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cuales destruyó las paredes del Este de la Iglesia, lanzando hacia afuera a los personajes.]

\- Ok, ese golpe me destruyó unas costillas. Dijo Stan, pero se recuperó rápidamente.

\- Diría que fueran la cena de mis Sirvientes, pero ya no importa, porque ninguno sobrevivirá. ¡No pienso tocarlos!. Les dijo a todos ellos.

\- Maldito Espectro. Dijo Tenma.

De golpe, del suelo, comenzaron a salir cientos de zombies, listos para devorar a sus víctimas.

\- Y ahora, estos muertos vivientes se encargarán de todos ustedes. [Dijo, victorioso, mientras que los zombies iban hacia ellos, pero de golpe, una ofensiva azul desconocida destruyó a los muertos vivientes] ¿Quién está ahí?.

\- ¡Ayyyy, lamento interrumpirte, rarito, pero tengo que devolver tus Muñecas al Infierno! ¡¿Conoces las "Ondas Infernales"?!. Intervino cierto Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer, burlón y cómico y acompañado de Charles Montgomery de Cuervo, Rose Cuarzo y las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡¿Ahora qué quieres, Manigoldo?! ¡Lárgate de aquí!. Quiso saber Tenma, molesto.

\- ¡Muestra respeto, Caballero de Bronce, no me hagas encerrarte de nuevo! Son muy débiles, así que yo me encargaré de esto. Sentenció Manigoldo, ordenándole a Tenma de que no hablara más, para que luego se fuera preparando para el combate contra Verónica de Nasu.

\- Ese sujeto es muy valiente a la hora de pelear. Admiró Garnet, sin cambiar su seriedad.

\- ¡Jajaja, yo lo ayudaré! ¡Vamos, Manigoldo, me uno a la pelea!. Se unió Amatista..

\- ¡Amatista! _"Dios, tengo la cabeza que me estalla por los chistes que estuvo contando él con Amatista"_. Gritó y pensó Perla, al ver que la Gema de largos cabellos blancos iba a pelear contra el Espectro, mientras que Rose se reía por las bromas que había hecho Manigoldo.

\- ¿Les importa si Stan y yo los acompañamos?. Preguntó Ford.

\- ¡Claro! ¿Qué pasó, Stan? ¿Confundiste al rarito ese con una chica?. Permitió Manigoldo que se les uniera a la pelea.

\- Sí, pero no se lo cuenten a nadie en el Futuro. Pidió el hermano gemelo de Ford.

\- ¡Jajaja! Tranquilo, nunca se lo diremos a nadie. Prometió Amatista.

\- ¡Bien, entonces, prepárate, Verónica!. Sentenció Stan con Ford.

\- ¡Abraham, amigo, vamos, únete a la pelea!. Le invitó el Caballero de Cáncer.

\- ¡Sí, voy para allá!. Exclamó el Caballero.

\- Cuenten conmigo. Añadió el General Skips y pronto se terminaron de sumar Burns, Rose y las Gems en el futuro combate.

La Batalla de los Bosques de la Muerte estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Esto se va a poner feo XD, Manigoldo ha llegado y comienza una de las grandes batallas de este anime y manga :3. No se vayan a perder el nuevo capítulo :3.**

 **¿Logrará Stan sacarse ese mal recuerdo de la mente XD?.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 (Pondré esas sugerencias para Soul of Gold con el secuestro de Lapis Lazuli y Helena :D), Fairy of The Moon 1999, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, PoLucy y aletuki01 :D. Cuídense y que tengan una excelente semana.**

 **FreedomGundam96: También para mi nueva Saga, la mía propia, de Saint Seiya, pondré a los Ed´s como Espectros. Acepto sugerencias para las Armaduras Sapuris :D.**


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: \- Jajaja, ahora ha llegado el momento de enseñarle al rarito de quiénes son los que manda. Dijo Amatista, lista para pelear y con su Látigo en sus manos, lo lanzó varias veces contra el suelo, golpeándolo y soltando chispas.

\- Stan, ¿seguro de que vas a pelear a pesar de tu trauma?. Preguntó Manigoldo.

\- Tranquilo, porque a ese maldito le voy a devolver todos mis golpes por haber causado un trauma. Juró venganza el hermano matón.

\- Espero que estén preparados para partir, porque al Infierno pienso mandarlos. Se burló Verónica.

\- ¡Agh, ya cállate, travesti!. Le gritó Ford.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritaron los amigos de los Gemelos Pines, dejando en un estado de furia en el rubio.

* * *

Pero a su vez, bajo un bello día soleado y con viento, el cual movía y se llevaba volando los pétalos de las flores de los árboles en el Cementerio, allí se hallaban Teneo, Salo y Celintha, arrodillados ante la tumba de su Maestro y Caballero Dorado Aldebaran de Tauro, muerto en acción durante el asalto de los dos Espectros que Pandora había enviado para matar a Tenma.

En aquel momento de homenaje, Salo no podía dejar de llorar por la pérdida del Maestro que tanto los había cuidado y sacado del peligro de morir en la orfandad, pero aquellas lágrimas no iban a desaparecer.

\- Ya, Salo, ya deberías dejar de llorar de esa forma, el Señor Aldebaran se molestaría mucho. Le aconsejó Celintha al niño de cabellos negros.

\- Es que...Iba a decir, pero la tristeza le impedía hablar y continuar.

\- ¡No importa qué tan pequeño seas, no debes ser débil, Salo! Jamás debemos olvidar que fuimos Alumnos del Poderoso Aldebaran de Tauro. Nunca olviden eso. Pidió con tono autoritario Teneo, quien se arrodilló, llevando en sus manos un ramo de flores para depositarlas delante de la tumba, pero también llegaban los sentimientos de nostalgia hacia él.

\- En cuanto a mí, está en mi mente dejar el Entrenamiento de Caballero, pero viviré con los ideales que aprendí del Señor Aldebaran, así que tranquilo. Dijo Celintha, quien le volvió a pedir a Salo que dejara de llorar, pero con un tono dulce y maternal.

\- Sí. Dijo el chico y se secó las lágrimas.

Justo en ese momento, Teneo se volteó para ver que cierto Dorado de Libra llegaba con una ofrenda para su Camarada caído.

\- Hola, lamento interrumpirlos. Saludó y pidió disculpas Dohko de Libra.

\- Señor Dohko, adelante, nos iremos para no molestarlo. Dijo Teneo, dejando sorprendido al Oriental de cabellos castaños.

\- Oh, pueden quedarse si ustedes quieren, no me molesta en lo absoluto. Aldebaran le gustaría mucho que se quedaran. Ofreció Dohko de que se quedaran allí.

\- Debo irme, ya casi comienza mi Entrenamiento, Señor. Respondió el muchacho de cabellos negros y cola de cabello, quien hizo una reverencia y salió del Cementerio.

\- Entiendo. Comprendió Dohko, pero en aquel momento, Teneo se giró y alzó la voz, mientras que Celintha y Salo lo seguían.

\- ¡Disculpe...! Señor Dohko. [Le llamó] He escuchado rumores acerca de la muerte de mi Maestro, dicen que fue culpa de Tenma. [Dijo Teneo, cosa que al oír ese nombre, Dohko se giró molesto] ¡Escúcheme! Por favor, dígale esto a Tenma cuando lo vea: Dígale que ninguno de nosotros lo culpa. Nosotros sabíamos que habían riesgos para el Señor Aldebaran, pero él nos enseñó a ser fuertes, así que no lo defraudaremos nunca. Pidió Teneo de que Dohko le transmitiera su mensaje a Tenma, en donde ellos nunca lo culparon de la muerte de Aldebaran.

Dohko siguió serio, sin decir nada e incluso cuando volvió a soplar el viento, llevándose los pétalos de las flores, hasta que cambió de parecer.

\- Bien, se lo diré a Tenma. Prometió el castaño.

\- Con su permiso, Señor. Pidió Teneo y salieron del Cementerio junto con Salo y Celintha.

El Caballero de Libra depositó la jarra con vino en su interior, al lado del ramo de flores, mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, donde todo quedaba en el más puro de los silencios.

\- _"Los educaste bien, amigo, aunque para mí...un solo Alumno es solo más que suficiente. Dicen que mientras sea fuerte tu Alumno, más te preocupes por él. Mentiría si te dijera que no me preocupo por Tenma, no me gusta saber que está ahí afuera, sirviendo como carnada. Jamás quise que Tenma se convierta en un Caballero para arriesgar su vida así. Es el Destino, ¿no es cierto?. No puedo tomar su lugar, aunque quiera, pero si un día fuera necesario, entregaría mi propia vida sin dudarlo. Nuestro trabajo es protegernos, ¿verdad, Aldebaran?_ _"_ Pensó Dohko en aquellos momentos, alzando la mirada hacia el Cielo pintado por el Emperador Hades.

* * *

La Batalla de los Bosques de la Muerte estaba por comenzar, Tenma y sus Camaradas contra el Espectro Verónica de Nasu, sumada a la aparición de Manigoldo, quien destruyó a los zombies del enemigo.

\- ¡¿Qué te pareció?! Ahora tú eres el siguiente. Preguntó el Caballero muy divertido, pero Verónica no estaba para juegos.

\- _"Ese hombre pudo eliminar las Almas de los Cadáveres"_ [Pensó el rubio] ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Responde!. Quiso saber las respuestas a sus preguntas hacia el sonriente Caballero.

\- ¡¿Eh?! Me siento extraño diciéndote mi nombre. [Se burló del rival, pegó un salto en el aire y quedaron cara a cara] Yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer y viene a cuidar a estos mocosos. Dijo, señalando con burla hacia Tenma, Yato y Yuzuhira, pero eso no cayó para nada bien para el Caballero.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves!. Gritó Tenma y lo desafió.

\- ¡Oye, no me grites! No vine por gusto, son órdenes de arriba. Me pidieron que los cuidara, no pueden hacer nada bien. Respondió el Caballero, pero eso causó más furia en Tenma, quien trataba de zafarse del control de sus compañeros.

\- Creo que no debió ser tan burlón ante Tenma, Señor Manigoldo. Sugirió Perla, la cual estaba con un dolor de cabeza por todos los chistes y bromas que había hecho con Amatista durante todo el trayecto.

\- ¡Agh, vamos! ¿Usted también, Señorita Perla? ¡Vamos, qué Guerrera tan pesada!. Se mostró molesto el Caballero.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJO?! Preguntó Perla, siendo detenida por Garnet, Rose y Burns.

\- Hum, así que tú proteges al Caballero Pegaso. Observó Verónica con su mano izquierda apoyada en su mentón, hablando de forma baja, mientras que Manigoldo le hacia unos coscorrones a Tenma y Perla intentaba de salirse del control que ejercían Rose, Garnet y Burns, ya que quería darle una paliza a Manigoldo.

\- ¡Correcto!. Respondió el Caballero.

\- ¿Sabes algo? Tu Aroma me recuerda a mi Amado Inframundo. Le dijo, causando una risa en Manigoldo.

\- ¡Oye, Oye! ¿Tratas de halagarme? ¡Qué pena, porque a mí no me gustan los tipos raros como tú!. Me interesan las chicas lindas. Se burló el muchacho, lanzando una mirada provocativa hacia Perla, la cual se puso roja de la furia.

\- _"Pervertido"_. Pensó ella.

\- Parece que estás muy seguro de lo que quieres, Caballero, aunque cuando llegaste, dijiste que yo sería el siguiente, ¿verdad?. Aquellas palabras que provenían de Verónica eran de provocación.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a retarme, Rarito?. Preguntó Manigoldo, manteniendo la comedia y las burlas.

\- ¡NO TE METAS, MANIGOLDO, YO ACABARÉ CON ÉL!. Exclamó Tenma, pero el Caballero lo tomó con fuerza del rostro y lo lanzó al suelo.

\- Si eso quieres...¿QUÉ ESTAMOS ESPERANDO? ¡AL ATAQUE, AMIGOS!. Aceptó Manigoldo el duelo y se lanzó con los elegidos hacia el asalto.

\- ¡Qué hombre tan interesante!. Dijo Verónica y se alzaron las Moscas contra ellos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Catedral del Bosque, convertida en parte de la Fortaleza del Emperador Hades, los Dioses Hypnos y Thanatos estaban llevando a cabo una reunión en una de las torres del edificio.

\- Thanatos, parece que algo está sucediendo en el Bosque y no sé qué es. Le informó Hypnos, quien caminó hasta una fina mesa, donde habían dos sillas a cada uno de los extremos, bien decoradas y elegantes y en donde Thanatos se hallaba sentado, escuchando las preocupaciones de su hermano.

\- Así es, parece que otro Insecto entró ahí. Respondió sin muy poca preocupación al respecto, mientras que Hypnos se sentaba en la silla de la derecha.

\- ¿Verónica está a cargo del Bosque? ¿No es así? ¿No deberíamos hacer algo?. Preguntó el rubio y dio sus sugerencias.

\- Jeje, un Humano es suficiente contra otro Humano, además le he dado a Verónica parte de mi poder, con eso bastará para deshacerse de esa peste. Río Thanatos, mientras que se concentraba en la partida de Ajedrez en la que estaban metidos ambos hermanos, pronto, movió una de las fichas.

\- Ya veo, entonces veamos de qué es capaz. Sentenció Hypnos y movió a uno de sus Peones en el Tablero.

* * *

Los Enjambres Infinitos de Moscas que había lanzado Verónica como parte de su ofensiva, iban hacia sus enemigos.

\- Es momento...¡DE DIVERTIRSE!. Dio por iniciada la batalla, mientras que las Moscas iban hacia Manigoldo y sus Camaradas, pero terminaron por destruir el suelo y abrir un agujero.

\- "¿ _Atravesaron el suelo?_ " ¡Moscas, qué asco!. Exclamó, tras preguntarse así mismo y evadiendo con hábiles maniobras los ataques del rival.

\- Déjame decirte algo, lo mismo a tus amigos, las Moscas que rodean un Cadáver, son los restos de su Alma. Estas bellezas a mi alrededor son mis Fieles Sirvientes, bajo mi voluntad puede ordenarles protegerme ¡Y ACABAR CON USTEDES! ¿Entendiste, Caballero?. Sentenció Verónica, pero Manigoldo se río, apretando los dientes y burlándose de su rival, caminó y su Cosmos lo iluminó, protegiendo a sus Camaradas y matando a las Moscas que tenía Verónica.

\- Ya te lo dije: NO...ERES...DE...MI...AGRADO. Pero al parecer somos compatibles. Le mostró a las Moscas atrapadas en unas Burbujas azules y ardientes.

\- "Fuego...Fatuo" ¡Ese "Fuego Fatuo" encierra a mis Hermosas Moscas! [Entró Verónica en un estado de pánico, Manigoldo chasqueó los dedos y todas las esferas de fuego desaparecieron] Mis Bellas Sirvientes están desapareciendo, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!. Se lanzó, ahora lleno de rabia y furia hacia el Caballero, pero falló, ya que el joven logró atraparla con sus piernas, presionando sobre la región abdominal y causando que escupiera sangre.

\- Y esto es por haberme traumado, travista de porquería. Dijo Stan y le dio otro golpe en el estómago y la cara.

\- Desde aquí no te ves tan mal. ¡¿Qué tal esto?! ¡"ACUBENS"!. Sentenció Manigoldo, quien ejerció una fuerza descomunal y con ella, partió a la mitad al rival, poniéndole fin a la existencia del Espectro Verónica de Nasu, quien cayó dividido en dos partes y empapando el suelo con su sangre, ante la mirada de todos los presentes.

\- Wow, amigo, lo quebraste como un árbol. Le felicitó Skips.

\- ¡Ay, qué débil resultaste!. Se burló Manigoldo, mientras que miraba al cuerpo sin vida de Verónica de Nasu.

\- Lo partió en dos. Dijo Yato, asombrado.

\- Y se atreve a llamarlo raro. Añadió Tenma, molesto.

Pero en aquel momento, Yuzuhira vio que el cuerpo de Verónica aún estaba con vida, mientras que él se preparaba para partir.

\- Parece que terminamos. Dijo el Caballero.

\- No, Manigoldo, todavía no. Respondió Yuzuhira y cuando el peli azul oscuro se volteó, Verónica cambió de atuendos, bajo una fuerte explosión, apareciendo ahora con una Armadura Sapuris negra.

\- Es una lástima, a mí me encomendaron cuidar del "Bosque de la Muerte", necesitarás más que eso para derrotarme, Cáncer. Permítanme llevarlos a un Mundo...¡DONDE TODO SE PUDRE AL MISMO TIEMPO!. Dijo, extendiendo su mano.

\- Dios, sí que eres pesado. Se molestó Stan.

\- Y con menos gracia que un acuario de almejas. Añadió Ford.

\- Vaya, ¡Qué asco!. Se burló Manigoldo, mientras que Verónica desataba un terremoto que destruía todo el sector del "Bosque" en donde se hallaba y pasaban a convertirse en un líquido negro.

\- Les mostraré mi verdadero poder, ¡como Amo de este "Bosque", ahora verán...MUERTE POR DOQUIER! ¡"FORTALEZA DE INHUMACIÓN"! Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, provocando la caída del "Bosque".

\- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?!. Quiso saber Yato.

\- El "Bosque" se pudre. Respondió Yuzuhira.

\- Es correcto, todo signo de vida se pudrirá y se unirá bajo la tierra, yo le llamo "Paz y Estabilidad Verdadera". Mostró orgulloso, Verónica, su creación.

\- Agh, este tipo es muy repugnante, ¡Unicornio, Perla, vengan aquí!. Les llamó Manigoldo a los dos.

\- Ah, sí. Respondió Yato, un tanto temeroso.

\- ¿Qué plan tiene al respecto?. Quiso saber Perla de la estrategia.

\- Partirte a la mitad no funcionó, ¿eres inmortal o qué? ¡Entonces probemos otra cosita, Espectro Rarito!. Respondió Manigoldo, quien tomó a Yato y lo lanzó como proyectil contra Verónica.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO?! ¡ESTÁ DEMENTE!. Gritó Perla, pero Garnet la detuvo.

\- Mira bien. Le pidió ella seria.

\- ¡YATO!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¿Qué más da? ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. Atacó Yato con una fuerte ofensiva contra Verónica, logrando atravesar al rival.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Tenma, pero se calló ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡Mira, sí funcionó!. ¡Perla, vamos, únete al bombardeo contra el Espectro!. Te trataré con delicadeza, a una Dama no hay que lanzarla como bruto e ignorante. Le ofreció Manigoldo, tomando delicadamente las manos de Perla, pero eso la hacía enojar aún más.

\- ¿Lo...lo logré?. Quiso saber Yato y pronto llegó la respuesta de Verónica.

\- Ahora ya sabes si soy inmortal, ¿o acaso...?. Preguntó el rival, quien comenzó a llevar a la putrefacción a la Armadura de Yato.

\- ¡NO, MI ARMADURA SE PUDRE!. Gritó, preso del pánico y pronto fue Yuzuhira con el General Skips y Abraham al rescate.

\- ¡Yato!. Le llamó ella, mientras que lo sacaba con su Bufanda.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO: "LANZA DORADA"!. Lanzó Skips su ofensiva pero no tuvo éxito.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Se unió Abraham, pero fue inútil.

Pronto, Verónica comenzó con su gran espectáculo.

\- ¡QUERIDO "BOSQUE": ES HORA DE ACABAR CON TODO! [Ordenó él, provocando una explosión que provenía de ese mar de putrefacción, mientras que todo el lugar se derretía por completo].

\- Ah, ya veo: Eres inmortal, escuchen bien, niños: No quiero que se pudran, hasta que yo regrese. Pidió Manigoldo, mientras que en su dedo índice concentraba todo su poder en la ofensiva futura que lanzaría.

\- Ni se le ocurra que vaya con usted. Se negó Perla a ir.

\- ¡Vamos, aguafiestas, anda y pásala bomba!. La empujó Amatista, "contagiada" por la actitud picarona del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡CUANDO VUELVA, VAS A RECIBIR EL PEOR REGAÑO DE TU VIDA!. Juró Perla, pero la Gema de cabellos blancos y largos comenzaba a reírse sin parar.

Y una vez que entraron Manigoldo y Perla, desapareciendo en aquella especie de "Portal", todo se detuvo con la destrucción de los "Bosques de la Muerte", dejando a Tenma, Yato y Yuzuhira muy sorprendidos.

\- Se detuvo. Observó Tenma y la zona quedó por completo despejada.

\- ¿Logró vencerlo?. [Fue la pregunta y de golpe vieron que el cuerpo de Verónica estaba inmóvil, el muchacho se acercó hasta el rival rubio, a quien tocó con la mano y pronto, el cuerpo cayó al piso, desplomándose como un edificio, levantando una columna de polvo] Creo que ya está bien. Dijo Yato, un tanto nervioso y sorprendido.

\- Manigoldo desapareció. Añadió Tenma.

\- Y lo mismo Perla, ¿Qué fue de ella?. Quiso saber Rose.

\- Al parecer, utilizó las "Ondas del Inframundo". Fue la respuesta de Yuzuhira a la pregunta de Rose.

\- ¿"Ondas del Inframundo"? Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¿Estás hablando de la Técnica que usó tu Maestro en nosotros?. Quiso saber Yato también.

\- Sí, Manigoldo debió usarla contra el Espectro y así él mismo, parece que llevó su cuerpo a la Cima. Probablemente se encuentren en las Puertas del Inframundo. Eso es, el "Monte Yomotsu". Anunció Yuzuhira ante lo ocurrido y con la desaparición del alma de Verónica, mientras que se mostraba el éxito de la operación y ahora estaban los tres en el Monte nombrado anteriormente.

* * *

\- ¿En dónde estamos?. ¡Rose, Garnet, Amatista, amigos, ¿dónde están?!. Quiso saber Perla, muy nerviosa, al ver que estaba en las Puertas del Inframundo.

\- Calma, Señorita Perla, una Dama Guerrera no debe tener miedo a nada, a menos de que seas una gallina, ¡jajajaja!. Le tranquilizó Manigoldo, pero al imitar a una gallina picando el suelo y comiendo los granos que le daban, puso muy furiosa a la chica.

A su vez, Verónica sonrió malvadamente, viendo que estaba listo para derrotarlos.

\- Jeje, jamás imaginé que un Caballero podría traerme hasta aquí, pero no entiendo por qué escogiste este lugar. [Dijo y alzó su mano izquierda] Para nosotros, los Espectros, esto es un hermoso Jardín, creo que cavaste tu tumba. Lamento decirte que este será tu Gran Final. [Dio su visión de la posible muerte de Manigoldo y Perla, pero el peli azul sonrió al ver que las esferas del "Fuego Fatuo" aparecieron y él sonrió malvadamente.]. ¡Ahhh!. Ahogó un grito de espanto al ver como esas esferas aumentaban su intensidad.

\- ¡Ay, Rarito, eres tú quien está acabado!. Le avisó con tono de la victoria.

\- ¡Ja! ¿Crees que puedes derrotarme usando solo "Esferas de Fuego Fatuo"?. [Se burló de la ofensiva, pero pronto, las mismas estallaron, resplandeciendo en fuertes llamaradas, mientras que la mano de Manigoldo crecía una gigantesca "Esfera de Fuego Fatuo"] ¡Son "Esferas de Fuego Fatuo"!. Dijo, sorprendido el rubio.

\- Así es, Maldito, ¡"Llamas Demoníacas" que se alimentan de las Almas! ¡No importa si tu cuerpo es inmortal, en este lugar eres una simple Alma, por eso te traje aquí!. [Respondió Manigoldo, ahora con el control en sus manos, mientras que el fuego salía del suelo e inmovilizaba a Verónica, todo siendo visto por la propia Perla, quien se comenzaba a aterrar, además de que Verónica ahogaba los gritos del terror que le invadía.] ¡Qué lástima! Quizás esto sea un "Bosque" para ustedes, ¡pero para mí, es un "Jardín de Niños"! ¡"LLAMAS DEMONÍACAS"!. [Lanzó Manigoldo su ofensiva final, tras haberse formado varios cordones o hilos gruesos de fuego azul, los cuales crearon una gigantesca Esfera Azul, la cual fue lanzada hacia Verónica, recibiendo de lleno el ataque, mientras que gritaba como una mujer en agonía con el fuego que la iba destruyendo.]. ¡Jajaja, ahora sí eres ardiente! ¡Quémate y desaparece de una buena vez!. [Se río y burló más de la agonizante Verónica de Nasu, quien no podía moverse y continuaba gritando del dolor y el terror. Justo cuando estaban por irse, Manigoldo se volteó una vez más] ¿Sabes algo? Sí somos compatibles después de todo. Dio su mensaje de comprobación y se retiró con Perla.

Pero en aquel momento, la Estrella Negra de Verónica se agrandó y alguien le habló.

\- Verónica. Le llamó una voz familiar.

\- A...Maestro Thanatos. Escuchó él aquella voz.

\- Verónica, recuerda que yo te bendije con uno de mis Poderes Divinos y aún así te derrotó un Caballero Dorado y una Gema Misteriosa, un simple y mundano Humanos y un Ser de otro Universo. Le reprochó el Dios de la Muerte, quien dejó de hablarle.

\- Señor Thanatos, perdóneme. Pidió disculpas y se elevó en los Cielos, llamando la atención de Manigoldo y Perla.

\- ¡¿Y ahora?!. [Quiso saber el peli azul].

\- No perdonaré tu falla así nada más, debes tomar su vida, antes que tu alma desaparezca en las Llamas. Quiero su cabeza. Le ordenó Thanatos al rubio.

\- Sí, Maestro, como usted ordene. Respondió a la orden y se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Acaso piensa llevarme contigo?! ¡Señorita Perla, salga de aquí, ya!. Gritó Manigoldo, pero fue tarde, ya que ambos fueron alcanzados por el misterioso asalto de Verónica.

* * *

Todo eso llamó llegó hasta el Santuario, siendo percibido por el Patriarca y Sasha.

\- Manigoldo, Perla...el Cosmos del Caballero de Cáncer fue sacudido. ¿Acaso? ¡¿Acaso él y Perla...?!. Se preguntó Athena, muy asustada por lo ocurrido.

\- No, no debe preocuparse, yo le mostré cada una de mis Técnicas a la perfección, Manigoldo no morirá fácilmente. Para él, vivir es un acto constante de Venganza. Intervino el Patriarca, llevando calma a la chica.

\- Pero, ¿Venganza?. Preguntó Sasha, mientras que recordaban aquellos días en los que Manigoldo era un niño que escapaba de una tropa imperial del Emperador Hades.

\- Los Ejércitos de Hades destruyeron el hogar de Manigoldo. Tuvo la muerte muy cerca durante mucho tiempo, que desarrolló sentimientos de odio y rechazo hacia la Muerte misma. Cuando lo veo riendo en la batalla, ocultando su Verdadero Ser, no dejo de sentir una profunda lástima y tristeza. Relató el Patriarca, mientras que se podían ver en los recuerdos de Manigoldo durante su niñez, escapando las tropas imperiales de Hades, viendo la destrucción y muerte en su pueblo natal y el "Fuego Fatuo" con él.

\- Algo así pasó con Tenma. [Dijo Sasha, mirando la Pulsera de Flores y el Patriarca se volteó] Perdió a su pueblo, a su familia y a sus amigos, es que todo en la Vida fue arrebatado, cuando miro a Tenma, parece que sí lo viera todo, pero aún así...aún así, Mi Querido Tenma siempre muestra esa cálida sonrisa. Dijo Sasha, recordando lo positivo del castaño.

\- Luchan contra la Muerte, libran una Guerra contra el Rey del Inframundo, llevan consigo a aquellos que en verdad aman. Deseo que vivan, desde lo más profundo de mi Ser. Reflexionó el Patriarca, pidiendo de que ellos volvieran juntos.

\- Igual yo. Pidió Sasha en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Volviendo a los "Bosques de la Muerte", todo el sitio comenzaba a colapsar, al igual que el cuerpo del fallecido Espectro Verónica de Nasu, siendo testigos Tenma, Yato, Yuzuhira, Abraham, el General Skips, los Hermanos Pines, Burns y las Crystal Gems.

\- El "Bosque" ha empezado a desintegrarse, ¿creen que Manigoldo haya podido derrotar a ese Espectro junto con Perla?. Observó y preguntó Tenma, cuando de golpe, el cuerpo del rubo se destruyó por completo.

\- Ahí tienes tu respuesta. Le dijo Burns.

\- Pero Manigoldo no regresa, ¿habrá muerto también?. Quiso saber Yato.

\- No, a veces se confía demasiado, pero sus habilidades son extraordinarias. Debemos irnos. Pidió Yuzuhira y se puso en marcha.

\- ¡Espera, Yuzuhira...! ¿Tú sabes algo más acerca de él?. Pidió Yato más respuestas, la chica se detuvo.

\- Oh, por cierto, me olvidé de comentarles: Él es Alumno de mi Maestro Sage, el hermano menor de mi Maestro. Ya lo había visto antes. Les anunció y Yato pidió la palabra.

\- Un momento, déjame ver si entendí: ¿Dijiste "Alumno del Maestro Sage"?. Preguntó el castaño claro.

\- Sí, así es. Respondió Yuzuhira.

\- Sage. Dijo Sage, un tal Sage ¡Oye, ¿acaso se trata de...el Patriarca Sage?!...Comenzó Yato a buscar en su memoria sobre aquel nombre,, Tenma se sorprendió y pronto Yato halló la respuesta.

\- Emm, sí, así es, ¿por qué?. Respondió Yuzuhira a aquellas preguntas seria.

\- ¡¿EL ANCIANO Y EL PATRIARCA SON HERMANOS?! Quisieron saber Yato y Tenma a la vez, sorprendidos.

\- Mi Maestro es el hermano gemelo mayor del Patriarca. Dijo Yuzuhira.

\- ¡¿Son ambos Inmortales entonces?!. Quisieron Yato y Tenma.

\- Quién lo diría: Manigoldo entonces...[Añadió Tenma. Todas las respuestas estaban resueltas.] Entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos, amigos. Anunció el muchacho.

\- ¡Correcto!. Asintió muy positivo Yato.

Pronto, todo el "Bosque de la Muerte" colapsó, liberando el camino.

\- Por fin el camino está libre. Debemos darnos prisa. Pidió Yuzuhira.

\- Tenma, el Castillo de Hades está muy cerca. Anunció Yato.

\- Muy bien, ¡adelante!. Ordenó Tenma y se pusieron en marcha.

\- _"Perla por favor, ten cuidado, te estaremos esperando en el Castillo de_ Hades." Pidió Rose, preocupada por la Crystal Gem que se hallaba con Manigoldo.

* * *

A su vez, en la Torre Flotante que se hallaba arribada de la Catedral del Bosque, lugar de reunión de Hypnos y Thanatos, allí ambos hermanos estaban hablando sobre los acontecimientos surgidos en los "Bosques de la Muerte".

\- Thanatos, fuiste muy ingenuo, el Caballero Pegaso y sus amigos consiguieron cruzar el "Bosque". Le reprochó el rubio a su hermano gemelo por el fracaso del operativo, mientras que jugaban una partida de Ajedrez.

\- No me sermonees, Hypnos, ya sabes que a mí no me gusta jugar sucio desde el principio, yo siempre disfruto el juego: Los Humanos son como estos Peones, no deben preocuparte, el movimiento final debe ser nuestro y todo será como deseamos. Respondió Thanatos, jugando su partida, pero en aquel turno, tras mover a su Caballo y sacar a otro de los Peones de su hermano rubio, una esfera azul se abrió arriba de ellos, saliendo Manigoldo y Perla, la chica aterrizó suavemente en el suelo de aquella torre, mientras que el peli azul destruyó el Tablero de Ajedrez de los Dioses Gemelos, sonriendo malvadamente hacia ellos.

\- Parece que dejaron abierto ese Portal en el Monte Yomotsu, nos subestiman un poco, ¿no creen?. Dijo y preguntó entre la furia y la burla hacia Thanatos, quien lo miró serio.

\- Así que aún sigues con vida y trajiste a esta...Gema Extraña contigo, ¡Qué desperdicio el de ambos!. Verónica volvió a fallar. Dijo el peli negro, molesto por el fracaso de su Espectro.

\- ¡Su último abrazo fue muy emotivo en verdad, pero se necesita más que eso para derrotarme!. Dio su aviso a ellos.

\- Parece que no sabes que estás frente a un Dios. Dijo Thanatos.

\- No tienen por qué hablarme así como si fuera un monstruo de los que ustedes, ¿Dioses? ¡Ja! Ustedes son dos cobardes que se ocultan en las sombras y mandan a sus Espectros para morir, tendrían que saber Rose Cuarzo, ¡nuestra Líder, humilló a Pandora en un duelo de espadas anteriormente!. Dijo Perla a ellos dos, quienes se enfurecieron pero se mantuvieron tranquilos.

\- ¡Ahhhh, ustedes son Dioses, cuánto lo lamento! ¡Qué tal, Dioses de verdad! ¡Entonces es cierto que los Dioses Gemelos son los que aconsejan al Rey Hades! ¡Qué barbaridad, no noto la diferencia, además de que hasta la propia Señorita Perla los humilló a ustedes dos! Entonces, ¿Quién es Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte?. Preguntó, tras burlarse de ellos, incluso causando una risa en Perla.

\- Lo tienes frente a ti. Dijo el peli negro, cuya Estrella en su frente brillaba más.

\- ¡Ahhhh! Así que eres tú, eres el Dios a quien deseo destrozar con mis Puños. [Dijo decidido Manigoldo y dirigió un golpe contra Thanatos, pero en aquel momento, éste detuvo su ataque con una simple ficha de Peón del Tablero de Ajedrez, causando que sangrara el peli azul.] _"Ese golpe llevaba toda mi fuerza"_ Pensó sorprendido.

\- No puedes quebrar ni a este simple Peón, tu debilidad te traiciona, ¡tan solo eres basura!. Se burló Thanatos, pero en ese momento, sintió el helado y punzante frío del metal de una lanza que había atravesado su pecho, sin sentir dolor, se giró para ver a la causante de ese atentado contra él.

\- No le digas basura a alguien que puede patearte el trasero y derrotarte. Ahora, ¡déjalo a Manigoldo y lucha como el supuesto Dios de la Muerte que eres!. Le desafió Perla, revelándose como la atacante.

Thanatos, sin importarle la herida, siguió con la pieza negra del Peón contra el puño de Manigoldo, burlándose de él.

Hypnos se levantó del suelo.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Hypnos?. Preguntó el peli negro a su hermano gemelo rubio.

\- A diferencia tuya, yo no disfruto la sangre ni los conflictos inútiles, no me quedaré a observar, ese Caballero y esa Crystal Gem son tu responsabilidad. Thanatos, encárgate de ellos. Se negó a ser testigo de la pelea, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida y depositando su responsabilidad en su hermano gemelo.

\- Hum, lo voy a hacer con gusto, Hypnos. Dijo, aceptando la responsabilidad.

\- ¡Oigan, oigan, par de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a ignorarnos?! ¡¿Acaso creen que estamos pintados?!. Preguntó Manigoldo, burlándose de los Dioses Gemelos, pero ya Hypnos se había ido.

\- Así que debo encargarme de ustedes, ¿no?. [Quiso saber, de forma burlona, encendiendo su Cosmos violeta, como un fuego, el cual destruyó al Peón y lanzó a Manigoldo contra una de las columnas, destruyéndola.]

\- Jajajaja, no pienso morir ¡HASTA NO ACABA CONTIGO!. [Juró Manigoldo, tras reírse y lanzarse al asalto pero de vuelta fue detenido] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó sorprendido.

\- Estúpido. Dijo tranquilamente Thanatos, quien volvió a lanzar al peli azul contra la columna, la cual fue destruida y cayó, además de que destruyera la balaustrada y el pasamanos de las escaleras de mármol y terminando en el jardín de flores.

\- _"Increíble, su fuerza es tremenda, es sin duda Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte"._ Pensó Manigoldo, viendo que el rival los miraba desde arriba.

\- Lo supuse, tu fuerza es inferior a la de esta Pieza de Ajedrez. Le dijo.

\- No esperaba menos de ti, ¡qué impresionante, eso hará gloriosa a mi victoria!. Contestó el Caballero de Cáncer, levantándose del suelo.

\- Eres un insolente. [Le dijo Thanatos, volviendo a poner la Pieza del Caballo, el cual reconstruyó el Tablero de Ajedrez destruido junto con las Piezas Negras y Blancas. Pronto, todo el ambiente se tiñó de una intensa luz violeta.]

De aquella oscuridad brillante, un gigantesco Caballero con Armadura, montando en un gigantesco y blanco caballo y con una lanza enorme, atacó a Manigoldo y Perla.

\- ¡¿Qué?! [Se preguntaron ambos, resistiendo al ataque, el cual dio contra uno de los muros, luego, ambos se miraron con sonrisas burlonas.] Hum.

\- Hum, interrumpiste mi Juego, por lo tanto, ahora deberán divertirme. [Sentenció, convirtiendo todo el sitio en un gigantesco Tablero de Ajedrez, donde las Piezas cobraron vida.]

\- Y esos tipos quiénes son. Preguntó el Caballero de Cáncer, mientras que Perla desenfundaba su Lanza.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Alertó Perla y el Rey, la Reina y el Alfil los atacaron con sus báculos, pero ambos los esquivaron, subiéndose a las armas y llevándolas a su destrucción, peo cuando volvieron al Tablero, el Caballeo los volvió a atacar, pero ellos lo resistieron.

Rodeados, los tres personajes atacaron de vuelta, causando una cortina de humo y polvo en el Tablero.

\- ¿Qué les parece? Fue un Jaque Mate muy sencillo. Se burló Thanatos, pero en aquellos momento, las ondas del "Fuego Fatuo" se elevaron hacia los Cuatro Rivales.

\- No deberías subestimarme, Señor Thanatos, ¡YO ME TOMO MUY ENSERIO LA BATALLA!: ¡"LLAMAS...DEMONÍACAS"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, destruyendo a los Reyes, al Alfil y al Caballero, incendiando el Tablero de Ajedrez y toda la zona.] Terminaré con tu juego y voy a incinerar ¡TU MALDITA ALMA!. Juró Manigoldo, mientras que Perla se quedaba sorprendida de aquel enorme poder.

\- Un Humano estúpido, aún no comprendes la diferencia entre Humanos y Dioses, tendré que mostrarles un poco de mi verdadero poder. [Sentenció Thanatos, mientras que se transformaba y aparecía con su Armadura Sapuris Negra.]

De un rápido movimiento, todo el lugar cambió, pasando a ser una Dimensión Desconocida, destruyendo por completo la Sala donde ellos estaban.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Quiso saber Perla del poder que emanaba Thanatos.

\- Este Espacio que ven aquí es el "Camino de los Dioses" y si un Mortal se atreviese a poner un pie aquí, será destruido. Ni siquiera tú eres digno de morir en mi mano. Les dijo Thanatos, mientras que las piedras, losas y baldosas del Salón eran destruidas y se perdían en la Dimensión.

\- _"¡Agh, mi cuerpo...mi cuerpo no responde!"_ Pensó para sus adentros Manigoldo, quien ejerció una increíble presión sobre el suelo, causando su destrucción y la severa mirada de Thanatos fue dirigida hacia él.

 _\- ¡Ahora, conviértanse en polvo y desaparezcan del Tiempo y el Espacio!_. Gritó con aquel cambio en su voz.

Cuando todo parecía perdido, apareció un Salvador.

\- _¡No voy a permitírtelo!_ ¡Dios de la Muerte!. Escucharon una voz familiar, la cual comenzó a lanzar relámpagos dorados al Cielo de la Dimensión.

\- _Imposible, ¿cómo es posible que un Humana haya llegado hasta aquí?._ Se preguntó y del Portal Dorado salió una mano con un Sello o Talismán Mágico, revelándose aquella persona, la cual era el Patriarca del Santuario.

\- Y al fin nos conocemos. Dijo, sonriendo ante el malvado Thanatos.

\- _¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué puedes pisar el "Camino de los Dioses"?_. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Eso es gracias a la Divina Protección de la Diosa Athena que protege mi cuerpo, lo hacen estos Talismanes cuyas Letras fueron marcadas ¡CON SU SANGRE DURANTE LA ÚLTIMA GUERRA SANTA!. Le dijo el Patriarca, quien lanzó dos Talismanes a ambos lados del Dios de la Muerte, destruyendo la Dimensión y apareciendo en una plataforma con columnas griegas, flotando en el aire.

\- _Dime cómo pudiste cerrar la Dimensión que abrí, ¿Quién eres?._ Preguntó Thanatos, bastante tranquilo y los dos Talismanes se destruyeron.

\- Soy el Patriarca Sage, en la Última Guerra Santa fui conocido como el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer, pero estoy seguro de que para un Dios como tú, el nombre de un simple Humano no tiene importancia alguna, ¿no es cierto?. [Dirigió su presentación hacia Thanatos, quien estaba flotando en el aire] En la Última Guerra Santa, fuimos testigos de la Ira de los Dioses Gemelos, la pena de no haber podido salvar a mis amigos vive en mi corazón. [Le contó lo ocurrido en la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVI, donde él y Hakurei presenciaron la doble ofensiva de los rivales, quienes mataron a los amigos de Sage en el acto.] Para poder encontrarte, le asigné a Manigoldo la tarea de proteger al Caballero Pegaso y gracias a su vínculo con Hades, pudimos lograrlo, tan solo tuviste que mostrar un poco de tu Cosmos para llegar hasta aquí. Contó sobre el plan, mientras que Manigoldo y Perla subían las escaleras.

\- _Así que todo ocurría de acuerdo a tus planes._ Dijo Thanatos, burlándose de él, pero Sage sonrió.

\- El trabajo del Patriarca es estar a un paso por delante de los Dioses, ¿te encuentras bien, Manigoldo? ¿Y usted, Señorita Perla?. Respondió y luego les preguntó a ambos por su estado.

\- Jajaja, claro que sí, Maestro, solamente tengo unos rasguños, bah, aunque siento mi cuerpo pesado, si no estuviera la "Barrera de Hades", seguramente hubiera acabado con él. Respondió, moviendo su brazo izquierdo, volviendo a ponerlo en su estado normal.

\- Te equivocas, Manigoldo, parece que estamos fuera de ella: Estamos en su Palacio, muy por encima del Castillo de Hades, lejos de la "Barrera", si perdiste es porque no tienes poder suficiente, la capacidad de un Dios no puede compararse con las de los Seres Humanos, pero debo decirte que fueron tus habilidades las que te permitieron sobrevivir a sus ataques. Escucha esto: No te será fácil derrotarnos, Thanatos. Dio su mensaje al rival.

\- _Eres un miserable, ¿Qué puede hacer un viejo decrépito contra mí?. ¡No importa cuántos me ataquen, el resultado siempre será el mismo! ¡"FOBIA...DEL INFIERNO"!._ Advirtió Thanatos, elevado todavía en los Cielos y lanzando su ofensiva contra ellos, donde cientos de millones de Espíritus fueron al asalto.

\- ¡¿Estás cosas son...Espíritus?! [Se preguntó Manigoldo, mientras que Perla trataba de destruirlas, pero aquellos enemigos se aferraron a la Armadura de Manigoldo con sus dientes.] _"Son más que eso, pueden dañar mi cuerpo y mi alma a la vez"_. Pensó el peli azul.

\- _Así es, no son espíritus ordinarios, son las vidas que yo mismo he tomado, ¡sufren eternamente atrapados en mi cuerpo! que los conduce directamente al Tártaro. Y ahora ustedes se unirán a ellos._ Sentenció Thanatos, mientras que resplandecía su Estrella.

\- ¡Agh, nos observen!. Alertó Manigoldo.

\- No debes temer, si estos son Espíritus, entonces podemos combatirlos. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero, Manigoldo?. Le tranquilizó Sage, pero el Caballero fue atrapado y arrastrado por los Espíritus.

\- _Ya no hay nada que ahora puedan ustedes hacer._ Dijo Thanatos y abrió un Portal Oscuro.

\- ¡Maldición!. Gritó Manigoldo.

\- Je. Río el peli negro.

\- Je, ya eres mío. [Río Manigoldo y preparó su ofensiva sorpresa.] ¡"SEPULTURA...DE ALMAS"!. Atacó y destruyó el Portal..

\- _"Increíble, con un solo golpe destruyó aquel Portal, ¿cómo...cómo pudo hacerlo así tan fácil? ¿Será éste el Poder de los Caballeros de Athena?"_. Se preguntó Perla así misma.

Una fuerte explosión destruyó todo el escenario, incluyendo el ataque de Thanatos.

\- _"¿Qué?"_ Preguntó sorprendido y un fragmento de losa, rápido como una bala, causó un corte en el lado derecho de su rostro.

\- Las "Llamas Demoníacas" que le enseñé, usan la materia espiritual como pólvora para atacar, en este caso, la "Sepultura de Almas" usa una masiva cantidad para crear una increíble explosión. En otras palabras, mientras más grande sea la cantidad de almas, mayor será el poder de este ataque. Explicó Sage sobre la ofensiva de Manigoldo.

Thanatos no podía creerlo, sumando a la herida cortante en su rostro, la cual había sangrado.

\- Hemos logrado sellar tu "Fobia del Infierno", Thanatos. Finalizó Sage.

Manigoldo se sacó su capa blanca y se preparó para el combate.

\- Tenías todo bajo control, Maestro. ¿Sabes? A veces eres tan precioso que me das miedo, jeje, ¡eso es Jaque Mate, Señor Thanatos!. Mostró el peli azul sus respetos hacia Sage.

Thanatos permanecía en silencio, mirando su mano empapada de sangre.

* * *

A su vez, Pandora se hallaba mirando hacia afuera, por las ventanas del Castillo de Hades, hacia el Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos, cuando alguien ingresó al salón.

\- ¡Señora Pandora! El Señor Hypnos ya regresó al Palacio. Informó Cheshire, arrodillado ante ella.

\- Ya veo. Acató ella.

\- Parece que ahora está tomando su Té, Señora. Y quizás lo imagino, pero siento un enorme Cosmos en el Palacio que está sobre nosotros. Siguió informando y mostró preocupación al respecto por la Batalla del Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos que estaba llevando a cabo.

\- No, no es tu imaginación, también puedo sentir ese enorme Cosmos, parece que el Señor Thanatos está ocupado con unos Mortales. Se preocupó Pandora y eso sorprendió hasta a Cheshire.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo tengo entendido que solo los Dioses Gemelos pueden entrar ahí. ¿A...acaso son...Caballeros de Athena? ¡Pero, ¿por qué el Señor Hypnos toma Té, mientras que su hermano está en una pelea?!. Quiso saber el peli blanco.

\- Aunque son gemelos, sus personalidades son completamente distintas, al Señor Hypnos no le gustan los conflictos ni la sangre. Mostró ella las diferencias.

\- ¡Pero, Señora Pandora!. Intervino Cheshire, aunque esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! Da igual si son Caballeros de Athena, son solo simples Humanos, no podrán derrotar a un Dios. Ordenó ella que se callara y luego siguió explicando la situación.

\- Sí...Respondió asustado Cheshire.

\- _"Sin embargo, ese enorme Cosmos que siento, pertenece a..."_ Pensó Pandora asustada.

* * *

\- _"...Del Patriarca, no me imaginé que vendría desde el Santuario, no creo que represente una amenaza para Thanatos, aunque está llevándole mucho tiempo."_ Pensó Hypnos, hallándose en el balcón del Castillo, tomando el Té.

* * *

El Dios de la Muerte miró su mano, el dedo índice empapado de sangre ante aquel atentado y la de pecho, la cual se cicatrizó y cerró, por la Lanza de Perla.

\- _Hum, cuanta arrogancia. ¡Humanos, herir al Dios de la Muerte es un Pecado muy Grave. Ahora enfrenten...¡EL CASTIGO DIVINO!._ Sentenció, mientras que todo el Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos comenzaba a temblar.

\- _"El Cosmos de Thanatos está creciendo"_ Gracias por semejante honor, Su Majestad. El mismísimo Dios de la Muerte se digna acabar con nosotros personalmente. Dijo Manigoldo, sacándose su capa blanca.

\- _No seas tan arrogante, Humano, lo que a mí respecta, sus vidas no valen nada, son burbujas en el lodo, son intermitentes, solo son basura. Y uno no piensa en la basura hasta que se transforma en una molestia._ Advirtió Thanatos, serio y elevando su Cosmos.

\- Je, gracias por recordármelo. Agradeció sarcásticamente.

Thanatos extendió sus manos y preparó una feroz ofensiva.

\- ¡"TERRIBLE...PROVIDENCIA"!. Atacó y lanzó aquella gigantesca bola de energía.

\- ¡Sage, apártate!. Intervino el Caballero de Cáncer, recibiendo el ataque de Thanatos.

\- ¡NO, IDIOTA!. Gritó Sage, viendo como el muchacho era lanzado contra los muros del Palacio, destruyéndolos, tosiendo sangre y recordando un evento del Pasado.

\- _"Solo somos...basura. Tú lo has dicho, aunque ya lo había escuchado antes"_. Recordó, mientras que partes de su Armadura Dorada volaban por la explosión y escuchaba a Perla, llamándolo a los gritos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"...Sí, lo recuerdo, fue en aquella noche"_. Recordó, mientras que se veía a un Manigoldo durante su infancia con las Almas de los civiles asesinados por las tropas imperiales y a Sage, observando lo ocurrido.

\- Esas Almas son de la gente de tu pueblo ¿o son de tu familia?. Preguntó el anciano de cabellos blancos, el chico miró a unas placas doradas que colgaban del cuello de Sage.

\- Jajaja, me descubriste, al parecer tú también puedes verlas y es cierto, son de la gente del pueblo, hasta hace poco gozaban de un cuerpo y vivían eternamente, pero ahora...solo son basura. ¡Qué compasivo es el Dios de la Muerte!. Deberías cuidarte, Anciano, porque nunca se sabe cuándo vendrá la Muerte por ti. Dio su mensaje de advertencia a Sage, quien lo miró serio.

\- Jovencito, ¿cuál es tu nombre?. Pidió saber el nombre del niño.

\- Si tuviera un nombre, el mío sería...[Le dijo, sacando de entre la túnica, una daga, la cual cortó los hilos del colgante de Sage.] ¡Manigoldo El Verdugo, qué idiota, ¿acabas de bajar la guardia porque soy solamente un niño?!. Presentó su nombre y ese "Título".

Sage lo tomó del brazo con fuerza.

\- Debes observar tu entorno, jovencito y por lo que veo, el Bandido que pregona ser el Mensajero de la Muerte no lo hace. Mira, niño, la vida puede parecerte un montón de basura. Dijo y en aquel momento, Manigoldo vio algo que le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Oh, una Armadura Dorada!. Sí, así es, yo también lo soy. Así que si vas a matarme, hazlo ya, Anciano. Lo desafió, sin temerle a la Muerte.

\- _"Qué triste, ¿cuántas muertes habrá presenciado este niño para pensar de ese modo?"_ Entiendo cómo te sientes, jovencito. Comprendió Sage la situación de aquel huérfano, pero éste se enojó.

\- ¡Ya, suéltame, tú no entiendes nada! ¡¿Qué sabes sobre mí?!. ¡No quiero escuchar Sermones de un Anciano loco!. Se negó a escucharlo, el peli blanco se arrodilló en el suelo, soltando a Manigoldo.

\- Hace mucho tiempo perdí a muchos amigos, para algunos, ellos no eran más que simples basuras como tú dices, sin embargo ellos vivieron y pelearon hasta el límite. Si me lo preguntas, la vida es...mucho más que simple basura, incluyendo la tuya, por supuesto. Le contó sobre la tragedia que había sufrido en carne viva, causando que el niño se le humedecieran los ojos.

\- ¡Entonces dime, si no somos basuras, ¿Qué somos?!. Quiso saber, Sage sonrió y miró hacia el Firmamento Nocturno.

\- El Universo. Fue su respuesta a la pregunta del joven.

\- ¿Universo?. Preguntó, mientras que se podía ver en el Cielo las Estrellas brillar con toda intensidad. Sage pasó su mano por los cabellos del niño.

\- Aunque parezca que nuestras vidas son insignificantes, todas forman parte del Universo. Si lo logramos entenderlo y podemos sentirlo, entonces le damos un valor a la vida y eso se llama "Polvo de Estrellas". Dime, aquellas hermosas Estrellas ¿no parecen "Polvo" ante tus ojos? ¿Crees que son basura?. Dio Sage su mensaje con un tono paternal en su voz.

\- No lo son, no son basura. [Dijo, mientras que lloraba pero se secó las lágrimas para que no lo vean.] ¡No entiendo nada!.

\- Si deseas comprenderlo más, puedes acompañarme entonces, me dirijo hacia el Santuario. Dio su oferta y comenzó a caminar hacia el Sur.

\- _"¡Vamos! ¡¿De qué diablos habla?!. No entiendo a lo que se refiere con todo eso, no entiendo nada"_. Pensó el muchacho, pero cuando vio que las Estrellas habían formado un camino hacia el Sur, el mismo que tomaba Sage, éste decidió acompañarlo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Manigoldo, ¿crees que la Vida Humana es un desperdicio?"_ Preguntó Sage, quien se había interpuesto y detuvo la ofensiva de Thanatos.

\- _"Aún estoy vivo"_ Pensó y frenó su caída, justo antes de que Perla interviniera.

\- Muchacho inocente, ¡faltó poco para que nos hicieran mil pedazos! Uno no se sacrificaría así nada más. ¡No has cambiado nada en lo absoluto!. Dijo Sage.

\- Sí...eso parece, Maestro...Diablos, no podré volver a burlarme del inútil de Tenma nunca más. Pero tus...tus palabras tienen...mucho más valor que nunca, Maestro. [Dijo, mostrando sus respetos y la Máscara Dorada de Cáncer cayó al suelo.] Aunque tú creas que somos basura y un desperdicio, ¡haremos brillar nuestra vida como nunca!. ¡Estúpido Dios, no debiste subestimarnos! ¡YO AÚN SIGO CON VIDA!. Exclamó Manigoldo, listo para el combate final.

\- _Entonces tu Armadura Dorada te protegió, no me sorprende por qué han sobrevivido desde la Era del Mito, sin embargo..._ Dijo y en un acto sorpresivo, Thanatos causó un daño en el pecho de Manigoldo, destruyendo parte del centro de la Armadura Dorada.

\- ¡Manigoldo! Gritaron Sage y Perla.

\- _Sus Cuerpos Humanos son muy frágiles._ Se burló Thanatos.

\- Vuelvo a sentir el mismo temor que sentí hace más de 200 años. En aquellos momentos, no tuve más remedio que apretar los dientes para sentir la impotencia. Recordó esos momentos en los que Sage apunto de morir.

\- _Ah, ya veo, en ese caso te haré recordarlo. Así que de una vez por todas ¡MORIRÁS!._ [Dijo Thanatos, decidido en matar a Sage, preparó una nueva ofensiva, pero una misteriosa lluvia de "Talismanes" destruyeron su ataques y formaron el nombre de Athena en griego antiguo.] _¡"Talismanes de Athena" son inútiles._ Dijo.

\- ¡"PRISIÓN DE TALISMANES"! ¡Este Círculo fue capaz de inhabilitar y atrapar a tu Maestro, el Dios Hades! ¡Ahora eres tú el que está indefenso!. ¡No permitiré que tomes la vida de mi Discípulo!. Sentenció Sage, decidido a derrotar al rival.

\- _Ya lo entendí: Fue así que lograste salvarlo de mi "Terrible Providencia". Humano, ¿enserio crees que esos pedazos de papel?_ [Preguntó Thanatos, arriba del círculo de columnas y de ahí, dirigió su nuevo asalto.] _¡HAZ QUE SE QUEMEN!._ Gritó y quemó los artefactos, los cuales quedaron reducidos a cenizas.

\- ¡LOS TALISMANES!. Exclamó Sage, quien fue arrojado contra las columnas con gran violencia, mientras que explotaba el Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos, donde los escombros y el Casco Dorado del Patriarca cayeron al vacío.

Ahora solo quedaba una plataforma flotante junto con las columnas semidestruidas.

\- _El Poder de esos Talismanes no duran más que 200 años, lo siento, pero ya usaste la mayoría durante la Batalla contra Mi Señor Hades. Dime cuántos te quedan, quizás uno o dos, de cualquier forma te haré mil pedazos que a tus Talismanes. Ahora, averigüemos cuántos ataques de la "Terrible Providencia" puedes aguantar._ Thanatos volvió a prepararse para lanzarse al asalto y matar a Sage de una buena vez.

\- _Qué horrible poder ese, pero no puedo morir así, sobreviví a la Antigua Guerra Santa y soy el Patriarca, no importa si debo ir con él"._ Se preparó Sage para morir, pero en ese momento, Manigoldo y Perla salieron de entre los escombros y golpearon con una gran violencia a Thanatos en el rostro.

\- No vuelvas a tocar a mi Maestro...Basura. Le devolvió el peli azul aquella burla al rival, quien quedó con un moretón en la cara.

\- Jajaja, lo lograste. Le felicitó Perla.

\- Jajaja, ¿viste, Maestro? Logré golpearlo. Dijo el Caballero, quien cayó al piso junto con Perla.

\- Manigoldo. Dijo Sage.

La respuesta y fura de Thanatos no se hizo esperar.

\- Pagarás...¡MALDITO HUMANO!. [Gritó y volvió a invocar a la Dimensión.] ¡Acabaré con ustedes, quemaré sus almas y haré pedazos sus cuerpos, HASTA QUE SE PIERDAN EN EL OLVIDO!. Juró el peli negro, ahora envuelto en una gran furia.

\- ¡Jajaja! Conmigo no podrás, ya que mi cuerpo es solo una ilusión, ni tampoco podrás destruirme tan fácilmente. Se burló Perla, uniéndose a Sage y Manigoldo.

\- ¡Bien dicho, Perla! [Felicitó el muchacho, dejando a la chica sorprendida y sonrojada.] Dime, Maestro, de todos los Talismanes que usaste para venir aquí, ¿le queda alguno?. Preguntó al Patriarca de cabellos blancos y largos.

\- Por desgracia no, Querido Alumno. Informó, manteniendo una firme moral.

\- Jajaja, ¡qué inconveniente! Así que estamos en problemas. Río y miró al Patriarca.

\- Yo no diría eso, aún tenemos...un bello As bajo la Manga. Sentenció Sage, mientras que se estaba por inicia la última fase de la Batalla del Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos en aquel momento tan tenso.

La última carta iba a ser puesta en la mesa del destino.

* * *

 **¡Chan Chan Chan! [Pone la imagen del Cuervo de Youtube XD] Y como decimos acá en Argentina, "se armó la gorda" XD, ya que ahora se está por venir un momento decisivo en la pelea contra el Dios Thanatos de la Muerte, ¿lograrán Sage, Manigoldo y Perla derrotar al peli negro? ¿Podrán salir con vida de la "Dimensión"? No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para aletuki01, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **Hoy sale otro capítulo más de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" y les deseo un excelente Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: **Flashbacks:** En el Coliseo, el joven Manigoldo se estaba entrenando en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de los Aprendices, a quien enfrentaba y lanzó al suelo con una rápida habilidad, para luego comenzar a darle golpes en el rostro cada vez más fuertes, mientras que era observado por el Patriarca desde las escaleras de las montañas del Norte.

\- ¡Ya basta, ya está!. Pidieron los compañeros del Aprendiz, viendo que Manigoldo no paraba.

\- ¡Ya fue suficiente, déjalo ir!. Ordenó otro de los compañeros.

\- Basta ya. Apareció el Patriarca de forma sorpresiva, deteniendo la pelea y los Aprendices se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

\- S...Señor Patriarca. Dijeron los Aprendices, Manigoldo se levantó y saludó muy fresco a Sage.

\- Hola, ¿Qué tal, Maestro? ¿Vio eso? Cada vez soy más fuerte, pero esos cadáveres son muy cobardes. Saludó y mostró hacia los contrincantes.

\- ¿Cobardes? Dime por qué dices eso. Quiso saber el Patriarca ante aquellas palabras.

\- No conocen la angustia ni el enojo, no sobrevivirían en el campo de batalla, están más que muertos ahora. Se burló de los Aprendices, pero aquellas palabras no fueron nada agradables y sumada a la severa mirada del Patriarca, puso muy incómodo a Manigoldo.

\- Ven a verme a mi Estudio, te daré una lección personalmente. Citó Sage al joven, para luego retirarse.

\- Claro, Señor Patriarca, iré encantado. Aceptó la invitación.

* * *

Más tarde, en el Estudio de Sage:

\- Llegas tarde. Dijo el peli blanco, quien estaba escribiendo unos documentos, tras haber oído abrirse la puerta.

\- El Patriarca tiene tiempo para entrenarme personalmente, apenas podía caminar de la emoción. Entró Manigoldo con una mano en la cabeza, rascándose el pelo.

\- Parece que tienes una lengua muy hábil, jovencito. Dijo Sage, levantándose de su silla.

\- Entonces, ¿me entrenará personalmente? ¿Quiere ir allá afuera, Maestro? Preguntó el peli azul, mientras que se iba acercando el peli blanco hasta quedar cerca.

\- No, no es necesario salir. Respondió, negando entrenar afuera.

\- ¿Aquí? Pero, ¿Qué es lo que...? Preguntó Manigoldo, cuando de repente, Sage apoyó su dedo índice en la frente del muchacho, levantando una Llama Azul y sacando el alma del muchacho fuera de su cuerpo.

Pronto quedó flotando en el aire.

\- Pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó Manigoldo.

\- Con esta técnica, tu alma se ha separado de tu cuerpo, veamos qué tan profunda es esa angustia y dolor que tanto mencionaste, Manigoldo. Lo puso a prueba Sage, mandándolo hacia una región desconocida.

* * *

Pronto, el Portal Azul que habían invocado Sage se abrió, revelando el lugar donde Manigoldo había sido enviado, una tierra oscura, fría y donde miles de millones de almas marchaban hacia un camino montañoso.

\- ¿En donde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar?. [Se preguntaba, siguió la fila de almas, las cuales llegaban hasta un precipicio donde se lanzaban hacia el Vacío del Abismo.] ¡No, deténganse! ¡No se tiren, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa?!. Intentó en vano el muchacho de detener a las almas, una se volteó y lo miró con esos vacíos ojos sin vida, ocasionado que Manigoldo los dejara volver a su actividad, mientras que él caía de rodillas al suelo.

\- La Muerte, hay tantas Muertes en este Mundo que llenan estas filas infinitas. Apareció Sage.

\- Dime una cosa: ¿Acaso encuentran la paz al caer ahí?. Preguntó Manigoldo, envuelto en un aire de desesperación.

\- Jamás, lo único que encuentran ahí es el Inframundo, mejor dicho el Infierno. Le dio esa triste versión oficial.

\- ¡¿El Infierno?! ¡No puede ser, quizás sufrieron mucho al momento de sus muertes y al parecer aún lo hacen!. ¡PERO, ¿TIENES QUE SUFRIR POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD?!. ¡NO TE QUEDES AHÍ, PATRIARCA, DE PRISA, HAZ ALGO!. [Pidió Manigoldo desesperado y en aquella fila, de las tantas que había, una niña se lanzó al Vacío.] No podemos detenerlos...no podemos detener...a esa niña. Dijo el peli azul, quien detuvo a una niña de velo blanco y flores rojas, pero al tomarla de la mano, esta comenzó a forcejear y a tratar de salir de su control, llevando a que él también cayera al Vacío, pero logrando aferrarse a un peñasco de la ladera.

\- ¡Manigoldo, Manigoldo, suéltala ya, déjala ir!. Le ordenó Sage, quien logró atraparlo a tiempo.

\- ¡NO!. Se negó el peli azul.

\- ¡De todos modos, ella está muerta! ¡Aunque la salves de esta Fosa, no vivirá!. Pidió desesperado, ya que no podía sostenerlo por mucho tiempo.

\- Pero ella no sabe lo que ahí, Patriarca, morir es seguro, ¡pero sufrir eternamente no voy a permitirlo!. Se negó el muchacho.

\- ¡Déjala ya, Manigoldo!. Volvió a ordenar el peli blanco.

\- ¡¿Qué sentido tiene vivir entonces?! No me si termino igual, si es así como termina la vida entonces, mi muerte será igual. Se termina, ¿Qué sentido tiene en convertirme en Caballero? [Preguntaba el joven, cuando en ese momento, la niña logró zafarse y caer hacia el Vacío.] Solo siento...¡UNA PROFUNDA ANGUSTIA!. Reveló aquello que mantenía oculto.

\- _"Una profundo angustia"_ , no lo des por hecho así nada más, respóndeme esto: ¿Ya olvidaste la razón por la que te traje al Santuario? No fue para sufrir angustias o desesperanzas en el campo de batalla. [Lo saca Sage a Manigoldo del Vacío, quien estaba llorando, mostrando ese dolor que ocultaba.] fue para que pudieras vivir, Manigoldo. Dijo el Patriarca.

\- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA, ¿CÓMO PODRÉ VIVIR DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HE VISTO?!. Quiso saber y Sage apoyó su mano en la cabeza del joven.

\- Por esa razón luchamos contra el Dios Hades, aquel que reina en el Inframundo y aquellos que tratan a los Humanos de simples Peones, por eso debes sentir esa vida, Manigoldo y al Universo que hay en ella. No te dejes sentir como invalorado y así derrotaremos a la Muerte misma. Dio su mensaje de esperanza el Patriarca a aquel joven.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y ahora, reunidos ante el temible Dios de la Muerte, esos recuerdos volvieron a sentirse de nuevo.

\- Angustiante, no uses esa palabra tan a la ligera, Querido Amigo. Aún hay Esperanza. Dio Sage una gran motivación para Manigoldo, quien sonrió, a pesar de las heridas y la Armadura Dorada dañada.

\- Ahora comprendo, Maestro, tienes toda mi confianza. Dijo Manigoldo, pero ese momento de reencuentro fue interrumpido, ya que Thanatos estaba listo para liquidarlos.

\- _¡HUMANOS, ES UN PECADO LEVANTAR LA MANO CONTRA UN DIOS, LO PAGARÁN CON SUS VIDAS!_ [Advirtió muy furioso el peli negro, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos, la cual fue hacia atrás de ellos y provocó una corriente que los arrastraba.].

\- _"¡Maldito!, el Poder que nos arrastra es inmenso, somos Seres Humanos si caemos ahí, estamos perdidos."_ Pensó Manigoldo.

\- ¡Manigoldo, yo me haré cargo de distraerlo, así ustedes podrán destruir a ese idiota!. Dijo Perla, quien preparó su Lanza y se lanzó al asalto contra Thanatos.

Pero cuando estaba por llegar hasta el rival, éste la descubrió.

\- _¡Ahh, con que la Ser de Otro Planeta quiere pelear! ¡Jajaja, este será tu fin!._ Gritó Thanatos, quien le dio un fuerte golpe a Perla, causando que perdiera su forma física y quedara su Gema.

Una vez terminado con su objetivo secundario, Thanatos lanzó la Gema de Perla al suelo, pero fue rescatada por Sage.

\- ¡Señorita Perla, Perla, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Manigoldo, furioso al ver que ella no aparecía.

\- No te preocupes, no está muerta, Rose Cuarzo, la Líder las Gems, me contó que cuando reciben un ataque así de esa manera, pierden su forma física pero luego vuelven a la normalidad, se regeneran, así que dentro de poco volverá con nosotros. Le dijo Sage en aquel momento.

El borde de la plataforma se destruyó y los escombros seguían cayendo.

\- _¿Algún problema, Anciano? ¿Dónde está ese truco que decías? ¡Idiota, ya es demasiado tarde, ningún Ser Humano puede escapar de su destino!_ ¡Los dos están condenados!. [Exclamó Thanatos, listo para matarlos y una explosión del suelo provocó heridas en Manigoldo, quien cayó al herido al suelo.] Hum, comenzaré con tu Estudiante. Eligió como primer blanco al peli azul, pero eso despertó la furia de Sage..

\- ¡Thanatos, maldito! ¡"ONDAS DE INFRAMUNDO"!. Lanzó el peli blanco su ofensiva contra el Dios de la Muerte, cuya Armadura Sapuris comenzaba a desaparecer y quedaba su cuerpo-marioneta.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó sorprendido, mientras que el Antiguo Caballero de Cáncer continuaba destruyendo la Armadura del rival.

\- Tengo entendido que tu verdadero cuerpo está en los Campos Elíseos, así que lo por lo que veo, ese cuerpo es una Ilusión creada por ti. _"Si puedo extraer el Alma de su Cuerpo, quizás pueda ganarle"._ Vio aquellas probabilidades.

\- No sé qué es lo que intentas, Anciano, pero ningún Humano puede perturbar el Alma y el Cuerpo de un Dios, Viejo Insolente. Dejó Thanatos su advertencia.

\- _"Esta es el Alma de un Dios, ¡cuánto poder!"_. Reconoció aquella fortaleza y la resistencia que estaba ejerciendo el peli negro.

\- _¡¿Creíste que esa vieja técnica funcionaría conmigo?!_. Dijo el Alma de Thanatos y volvió a su cuerpo.

Sage volvió a caer al piso.

\- _"¡Maldita sea! Estuve tan cerca"!_ Se lamentó el peli blanco, quien volvió a levantarse.

\- ¡Y ahora liquidará al Maestro y al Alumno de una sola vez!. [Se preparó Thanatos, pero en aquel momento, Manigoldo volvió a atacarlo.] ¡¿QUÉ?!. Quiso saber, mientras que la ofensiva del peli azul le cercaban.

\- Ja, estúpido Dios, cuando era pequeño, admiraba con fervor a la Muerte, pero igual de fuerte era mi odio hacia ella, ¡no puedo creer que tendré el honor de deshacerme de ti!. Maestro Sage, fue un honor haberlo seguido aquella noche. Agradeció Manigoldo a su Maestro, quien sonrió y ambos se prepararon para lanzar el golpe final.

\- ¡"ONDAS...DE INFRAMUNDO"!. Atacaron a la vez al Alma de Thanatos.

\- ¡AGH, Valeroso PERO INÚTIL! ¡NO IMPORTA CUÁNTO LO INTENTEN, HUMANOS, VOLVERÉ A MI CUERPO Y USTEDES SE QUEDARÁN SIN ENERGÍA Y MORIRÁN!. Les advirtió Thanatos, el cual volvió a atacarlos, pero Manigoldo tenía un plan.

Justo en ese momento, Perla había vuelto a su forma original, tras regenerarse, cuando vio a Manigoldo preparándose para saltar y atacar al cuerpo-marioneta de Thanatos.

\- Ya lo veremos. Sentenció el muchacho.

\- ¡Manigoldo! ¿Qué...?. Volvió Perla, quien corrió hasta él pero el Caballero Dorado de Cáncer se volteó y le dio un beso de despedida.

\- No te preocupes por mí, Perla, yo estaré bien, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado. Le dio esas palabras, las cuales incomodaron a la Gema.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Preguntó ella.

\- No te preocupes por mí y por lo que vaya a hacer, te esperaré en el Santuario. _"Adiós, Señorita Perla, fue un gusto haberte conocido"._ Dijo Manigoldo, quien se despidió de ella, saltando hacia el cuerpo-marioneta de Thanatos.

Ahora él tenía bajo control a aquel rival, mientras que ambos caían hacia el Vacío de la Dimensión.

\- Thanatos, eres simple basura. [Dio su última burla hacia el sorprendido peli negro, mientras que su cuerpo-marioneta y el Caballero Dorado Manigoldo de Cáncer, explotaban por los aires, quedando su Armadura libre.] _¡Jajaja, vuelve a tu antigua forma!._ Fueron sus últimas palabras, el último chiste, la última broma de aquel muchacho, quien se había sacrificado por Sage y por Perla.

\- ¿Por qué...MANIGOLDO?!. Gritó el Patriarca, viendo que ahora el Caballero de la Casa de Cáncer ya no estaría nunca más con ellos.

Perla cayó al suelo, de rodillas, abrazando con fuerza la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer, mientras que las lágrimas finalmente caían sobre ella.

\- Manigoldo...Manigoldo...¡MANIGOLDO!. Gritó ella, quien estalló de la tristeza y las lágrimas que caían sobre la Armadura Dorada.

Una tensa calma había caído sobre ellos, a pesar de que tal vez Perla lo volvería a ver en el Santuario, aún quedaba Thanatos de pie.

\- _Parece que ese pedazo de basura, al fin se ha ido. ¡Qué estúpido!. No sirve de nada destruir un cuerpo temporario que ocupe, ni siquiera logró herirme, murió en vano._ Se burló Thanatos de la muerte del Caballero de Cáncer, cosa que causó que Perla apretara los dientes con fuerza.

\- ¡ERES UN MALDITO!. Gritó ella, lanzando su Lanza, pero ésta fue devuelta.

\- No, su muerte no fue en vano, porque ahora estás ante mí, como un Ave expuesta sin un cuerpo físico. Dejó su advertencia el peli blanco.

\- Parece que aún no lo entiendes, ¡tengo tantos cuerpos como me plazca! Por ejemplo tú, ¡únete a mí!. Dijo Thanatos, lanzándose como un ave de rapiña sobre el cuerpo del Patriarca, tomándolo por completo.

Pronto, logró tomar el control total de Sage.

\- _Así es, ahora tu cuerpo me pertenece, ¡con el cuerpo del Patriarca, podré entrar al Santuario con suma facilidad! También significa que podré tomar la cabeza de Athena sin ningún problema._ Dijo Thanatos, controlando y su gigantesca sombra que se hallaba en el suelo, causaban terror en Sage, pero éste resistía a la usurpación. Pronto, apoyó su mano en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Dios de la Muerte? Parece que tienes problemas controlando tu cuerpo nuevo, ¿no es así?. Preguntó, de forma sorpresiva, Sage.

\- _No puede ser, ¡no puedo tomar...su cuerpo!._ Exclamó el Alma de Thanatos, mientras que el Patriarca sacaba una carta de suma importancia.

\- Ya te lo había dicho: El trabajo del Patriarca es ir un paso adelante de los Dioses. Respondió y se sacó las Investiduras Sagradas.

\- _¡¿Qué es esto?!._ Preguntó el Dios de la Muerte.

\- La Armadura de mi hermano, ¡el Caballero Hakurei de Altar!: Durante más de 200 años he estado esperando este momento con mi hermano gemelo, ambos bañamos esta Armadura con nuestro Poder. Eres exactamente a un Ave que vuela hacia una Jaula. Le contó sobre aquella defensa que tenía.

\- _No, ¡arremetiste contra un Dios y ahora...quemaré tu Alma desde tu interior, Humano! ¡Maldito Arrogante, ¿Qué puede hacer el Cosmos de dos Ancianos contra mí?._ Comenzó a causar heridas mortales a Sage, empapando el piso destruido con su sangre, pero aún así, el Patriarca no pensaba rendirse.

\- No solo se trata de nosotros, también están quienes serán nuestros Sucesores, Thanatos: Los jóvenes de las Generaciones Futuras. Y por todos ellos, ¡estoy dispuesto a dar mi propia vida!. Le dijo, sacando del centro de la Armadura una importante artefacto, mientras que se veían imágenes de Tenma, Yato, Yuzuhira, Abraham, los Hermanos Gemelos Pines, , Burns, el General Skips, Rose, las Gems y en especial los Caballeros Dorados caídos como Albafica, Aldebaran, Manigoldo y Asmita.

\- _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Guardabas eso en la Armadura?!._ Preguntó aterrado el Dios del Sueño.

\- ¡La Athena de esta Era me entregó este Cofre! Si logro sellarte en él, no podrás escapar ni en cientos de años, sin importar quién seas. Le dijo, pero Thanatos continuó destruyendo el cuerpo de Sage desde dentro.

\- _¡Maldito seas, te lamentarás por haberte burlado de los Dioses! ¡Soy el Dios de la Muerte! ¡Ningún Humano puede controlarme!._ Exclamó y ya estaba decidido en matar a Sage, pero éste sonrió.

\- ¿No te cansas de tus propios gritos, Thanatos? En efecto, ningún Mortal es capaz de controlar a ningún Dios. Dijo, mientras que iba a abrir el Cofre.

\- _¡Detente!_. Trató el Dios de la Muerte de frenarlo, pero ya Sage había puesto su mano en la tapa del Cofre.

\- Pero mi plan no era perfecto después de todo. Sentenció y la abrió la tapa.

\- _¡ALTO!._ Volvió a ordenar Thanatos, pero ya era tarde, ya que una intensa Luz Dorada emergió del interior del Cofre.

\- Manigoldo, ¡tu muerte no será en vano!. Sentenció el Patriarca y una fuerte corriente, como si fuera un huracán o un tornado, se dirigieron hacia Thanatos.

\- _¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ Se escucharon los gritos desgarradores del Dios de la Muerte Thanatos, quien fue encerrado finalmente en el Cofre.

Pronto, Sage cerró la tapa, mientras que la plataforma se revelaba más destruida y todo volvía a la Normalidad.

\- ¡Señor Patriarca!. Gritó Perla y fue a auxiliarlo, mientras que él alzaba la mirada hacia el Cielo que volvía a normalizarse.

\- _"Querida Athena, Querido Hermano: Lo dejo todo en sus manos"_ Dio su último mensaje el Patriarca y Antiguo Caballero Dorado Sage de Cáncer, quien le encomendó a Perla de llevar el Cofre con el Alma del Dios Thanatos sellada en su interior.

\- ¡Vamos, Señor Patriarca, vamos, yo lo ayudaré!. Pidió Perla en darle una mano, pero ya era tarde, ya que por las heridas, el Patriarca ya no podía seguir.

\- No te preocupes por mí, ve, vuelve al Santuario y entrégale el Cofre a Athena, de prisa. Pidió Sage, mientras que Perla alzaba la mirada hacia el Cielo y la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer desaparecía.

\- Su muerte no será en vano, Señor Patriarca, lo juro. Prometió Perla y se metió en el Portal que Sage había abierto, para que luego de cerrarse, el Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos se destruyó por completo.

* * *

Desde los Bosques, Tenma y sus compañeros fueron testigos de aquella Luz Dorada, lo mismo en el Santuario, mientras que Perla llegaba y traía consigo el Cofre, mientras que la Luz Dorada bañaba aquel artefacto en el Trono del Patriarca.

\- ¡Señorita Perla!. La reconoció Athena, pero ella no pudo hablar, ya que buscaba con la mirada a Manigoldo, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

\- Discúlpeme, Señorita Athena, pero debo volver con mis compañeros, ¡es urgente!. Pidió ella, dejando el Santuario y dirigiéndose, con lágrimas en los ojos, hacia los Bosques.

\- Mi hermano Sage al fin lo logró, Athena. Le dijo Hakurei y la Diosa corrió hacia el Trono, tomando el Cofre, el cual brilló en los bordes.

\- Sage, muy bien hecho. [Felicito ella.] Hakurei, al fin conseguimos sellar el Alma de Thanatos, Dios de la Muerte. Pero perdimos al Patriarca, es una pena. Dijo ella las buenas y malas noticias, retrocedió del Trono vacío hasta Hakurei.

\- Comparado lo que Thanatos causó en la Guerra Anterior, el sacrificio es mínimo, Señora. Además, sellar a los Dioses Gemelos es nuestra única prioridad. Ahora solo falta Hypnos. Anunció el peli blanco gemelo de Sage.

\- Hakurei, se marchó Sage, así que ahora te vamos a necesitar mucho más que nunca. No tomes decisiones apresuradas. Pidió ella en aquel triste momento.

\- Señorita Athena, puede estar segura de que haré lo mejor, sin embargo, no podemos encomendarnos a la protección de un Anciano: El Hades de esta Era debe ser derrotado por alguien de su época, nuestros enemigos no son más que una dura barrera, debemos eliminarla aunque nos lleve a la Muerte. Dijo el hombre de largos cabellos blancos.

\- Por favor, Hakurei, no digas eso, aún estás con vida, ¡yo solo quiero que vivas!. Rogó Sasha, cuando en ese momento, Hakurei se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Estoy seguro de que Sage deseaba que nuestros jóvenes Caballeros pudieran vivir en paz, pienso vivir igual que él. Deseo que nuestros Caballeros vivan y que por siempre continúen forjando un hermoso Futuro. Dijo Hakurei, deseando lo mejor para todos ellos.

* * *

Por su parte, Shion había entrado en un pequeño edificio a paso veloz.

\- _"El Meteoro...iba en dirección a la Sala del Patriarca, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?"_. [Se preguntó Shion, cuando en ese momento, se detuvo, ya que en la Casa de Cáncer vio a un cierto Caballero Dorado apoyado contra una columna, siendo también visto por Perla.] ¡Manigoldo!. Exclamaron ambos a la vez.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Qué tal, Shion?! ¡Señorita Perla! ¿Van a la Sala del Patriarca?. Preguntó el Caballero de Cáncer, quien saludó a su Camarada rubio y besó a Perla en la mano y en los labios.

\- Ah, no, la verdad pensaba que estabas protegiendo a Pegaso, ¿en dónde está? Dime qué ocurre. Pidió Shion las respuestas, pero Manigoldo les lanzó el Casco Dorado del Patriarca, el cual fue atrapado por Shion.

\- Escucha, amigo, Señorita Perla, mi Maestro quería que le entregaras esto al tuyo, ocúpate del resto, ¿sí?. Pidió como último deseo el Caballero Dorado Manigoldo de Cáncer, quien desapareció en una Luz Dorada y quedaba solo su Armadura.

Perla quedó sorprendida y cayó de rodillas, él había muerto oficialmente en la Batalla del Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos.

\- Entonces, tú...Dijo Shion, pero se dio la vuelta, mientras que Perla se levantaba y volvía hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

\- _"Ese Meteoro y ese enorme Cosmo, ¿Qué significan?"_ Quiso saber Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede, Tenma?!. ¿Sigues preocupado por ese Meteoro que vimos?. Preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- Sí. Respondió el castaño, pero en ese momento, al voltearse, justo cuando Perla llegaba teletransportada hacia los Bosques, reuniéndose con los demás, volvió a aparecer él.

\- Esto tiene que ser un sueño, por favor, basta de bromas. Pidió Perla.

\- Manigoldo, ¿te encuentras bien?. Dijo Tenma, sorprendido.

\- Jajaja, lo lamento, pero ya no me podré ocupar de ti. Dio la noticia, aún mientras se reía.

\- Entonces...Dijo Tenma sorprendido y consternado.

\- Sí. [Dijo, mientras que se rascaba la mejilla izquierda y tanto Tenma como Perla, quien abrazó a Rose con fuerza, llorando a más no poder, recibieron el mensaje final de Manigoldo.] ¡Oigan, ¿Qué hacen?! ¡No quiero que empiecen a llorar! Hasta pronto. Y adiós, Señorita Perla, fue un placer conocerte. Se despidió Manigoldo de ellos, incluyendo de Burns y a Perla le dio un último beso de despedida en los labios; mientras que desaparecía de allí para siempre y todo regresaba a la normalidad.

\- Adiós, Mi Cómico Amigo. Se despidió Amatista de él.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, Camarada, en el Más Allá. Añadió Burns con Abraham a la despedida, al igual que los Hermanos Pines.

\- Adiós...Manigoldo, Caballero de Cáncer. Se despidió Perla de él, mientras que caía en los brazos de Rose, llorando a más no poder.

\- Perla. Dijo Garnet.

\- ¡Nunca me lo voy a perdonar, Garnet, yo debí haberlo protegido pero le falle, no pude protegerlo!. Lloraba Perla a mares, mientras que Rose la abrazaba y Garnet con Amatista la ayudaban a salir adelante.

\- Él era un Caballero nacido para salvar a este Planeta, su muerte no fue en vano, hiciste todo lo que pudiste y no deberías sentirte triste, ¿Qué diría Manigoldo si te viera llorar en estos momentos, Perla?. Dio Rose su mensaje de esperanza, mientras que Perla alzaba la mirada, aún con los ojos llorosos, hacia el Cielo, donde pudo ver a Manigoldo de Cáncer por última vez.

\- _"Luchar hasta el final, incluso a tu lado, Señorita Perla, ha sido un gran momento para mí. Nunca te olvidaré. Adiós, Perla de las Crystal Gems y buena suerte."_ Se despidió el Caballero de Cáncer, para luego desaparecer y dirigirse hacia el Descanso Eterno.

En aquel momento, Perla se secó las lágrimas, ahora con la moral levantada gracias a Rose y de Manigoldo, decidió volver a ponerse en marcha con los demás.

\- Tenma, Señorita Perla, ¿pasa algo?. Preguntó Yato, acercándose preocupado.

\- Nada, no pasa nada. [Respondió el Caballero de Pegaso.].

\- Ya me siento mucho, ¡andando, que Hades no se va a derrotar solo!. Ordenó Perla, quien ahora estaba llena de esperanza y Fe en las palabras de Rose y Manigoldo.

\- ¡Es cierto, Señorita Perla, el Castillo de Hades está cerca, andando!. Ordenó Tenma y el grupo se puso en marcha.

* * *

En el Salón del Trono, la voz de Shion hizo resonar en todo el sitio, mientras que abría las grandes puertas de hierro.

\- ¡Maestro, Señorita Athena! [Ingresó Shion, abriendo las puertas e ingresando en el Salón del Trono, donde se encontró a Hakurei del Altar sentado en el Trono.] Maestro. Dijo el rubio, caminando hacia el peli blanco.

\- Ya entiendo, así es como se ve. Respondió Hakurei, alzando la mirada hacia Shion.

\- ¿Dígame qué cosa, Maestro? Preguntó Shion dudosos.

\- La vista desde el Asiento del Patriarca, este es un lugar muy grande, Sage se sentó aquí por 200 años, mirando siempre hacía esa Puerta. Debió sentirse muy solo aquí, el sentarme en el Asiento de mi hermano y verte atravesar por esa Puerta, Shion, me ha brindado Paz. Hace mucho tiempo, en este Santuario, muchos Caballeros y Amigos se reunieron aquí, atravesando siempre esa Puerta. Explicó aquellos flashbacks del Pasado, en donde podían verse a varios Caballeros Dorados ingresar al Salón del Trono.

Shion se fue acercando hacia Hakurei.

\- Maestro Hakurei, tome esto. [Dijo, extendiendo el Casco Dorado del Patriarca, cosa que dejó con la boca abierta a Hakurei.] Ha llegado el momento de que usted continúe con ese Legado, cumpla la Voluntad del Maestro Sage, usando esto, Manigoldo me lo entregó en el Casa de Cáncer hace algunos momentos. Dijo, extendiendo aquel Símbolo de Poder en el Santuario.

\- ¿De verdad? No creí que él regresaría, jejejeje, ya veo, ¡Qué chico tan ocurrente!. Río Hakurei, quien se levantó del Trono y tomó el Casco, alejándose unos pasos de Shion y mirándolo de cerca.

\- ¡Oiga! Trátelo con cuidado, Maestro. Pidió Shion como consejo.

\- Oye, no hay necesidad de hacerlos esperar más. [Le dijo muy tranquilo, cosa que hizo que el Caballero de Aries bajara la cabeza.] Shion. Le llamó Hakurei, antes de salir hacia el costado Occidental del Trono.

\- ¿Sí?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- Recibí este Casco, Símbolo del Patriarca, sin embargo no me sentaré ahí hasta que la Próxima Generación llegue. Deberá ser alguien perteneciente a tu Generación. Se negó el hombre, tranquilo, con establecerse en el Trono, indicando que habría un "Vacío de Poder" por esos momentos.

\- Bien. Acató Shion la orden, mostrando que tal vez él sería el futuro Patriarca, cuando toda la Guerra Santa terminara.

\- Sabes tú, Shion, ¡hasta que el momento llegue, portaré con orgullo este Casco, únicamente como Hakurei de Altar!. Dio su promesa, coronándose Patriarca Interino del Santuario.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio sobre los picos montañosos, Pandora se hallaba mirando hacia afuera, ubicada en una habitación muy elegante, hasta que Cheshire le trajo noticias.

\- ¡Señora Pandora, el Palacio...! Alertó de lo ocurrido, pero la chica se volteó, deteniéndolo.

\- No grites, Cheshire. Pidió Pandora, mientras que el peli blanco alzaba las manos asustado.

\- ¡Pero no puedo calmarme, Señora Pandora: Un Dios fue derrotado por un Caballero de Athena!. Le trajo aquella noticia, pero a la Comandante de los Espectros . no pareció importarle sobre aquella derrota militar.

\- No grites tanto, aún queda de nuestro lado un Dios Gemelo para pelear. Mostró ella una sonrisa siniestra.

\- ¡Es que...! Si derrotaron al Señor Thanatos, el Señor Hypnos podría...no deberíamos bajar la guardia, ¿no cree?. Sugirió como idea.

\- Los Dioses Gemelos son muy distintos, no toman las mismas precauciones, aunque los Caballeros se aproximen, una "Barrera del Sueño" ha sido levantada en el Bosque cerca de aquí. No existe una forma de que puedan verla o abatirla, su muerte llegará si quiera que puedan haber notado que la "Barrera" está ahí. Le mostró muy confiada de las defensas que protegían los territorios.

\- ¡Ajajaja! ¡Excelente!. Festejó Cheshire, estirando los brazos, mientras que Pandora bajaba de la cornisa interior y miraba hacia la ventana.

\- Ese Dios es aterradoramente muy cuidadoso. Dictó Pandora aquella descripción de un futuro personaje que vendría a estar para enfrentarse al enemigo.

* * *

El Palacio de los Dioses Gemelos había sido destruido y la Pieza del Rey del Tablero de Ajedrez cayó hasta llegar en las manos del Dios del Sueño Hypnos, quien se hallaba en aquel bello balcón donde tomaba el Té muy tranquilo, sonriente, atrapó aquella Pieza en su mano derecha, la depositó en la mesa y dirigió sus palabras hacia su hermano gemelo.

\- Thanatos, fuiste muy orgulloso y te apresuraste, quizás el Encierro sirva para apaciguar tu Alma, Hermano. Después de todo, 200 años no significan nada para nosotros, los Dioses. Sentenció, tomando un poco del té que tenía en aquella taza, sonriendo y dándole esas noticias a su hermano, sin importarle la caída y derrota posterior en el frente de guerra.

* * *

 **Jajaja, siguiendo las sugerencias de lady-saintiasailor, este capítulo tal vez los haga llorar, pero no se vayan a querer cortar las venas con galletitas XD. Bueno, ya oyeron lo que Hypnos dijo y esa mirada sonriente te hace helar la sangre, ya que éste tiene muchos recursos, gente y planes para atacar, por eso, ¿Qué pasará en el capítulo que viene? ¿Qué enemigos nuevos aparecerán?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para El Cazador Argentino, nuevo seguidor del crossover "Saint Simpsons: Next Dimension", sí, por supuesto que te ayudaré con tu crossover de El Chavo-Ed, Edd, Eddy. También le mando saludos a FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, aletuki01, lady-saintiasailor y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D. Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene, cuídense, Camaradas y tengan un buen fin de semana.**


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Thanatos, el Dios de la Muerte había sido derrotado por el Caballero Dorado Manigoldo de Cáncer y por el Patriarca y Antiguo Caballero de la misma Casa que el peli azul, Sage de Cáncer, encerrando al Dios de la Muerte en el "Cofre de Athena" junto con el Sello Mágico, sacrificando las vidas de ambos Guerreros, pero a pesar de su derrota, el Dios del Sueño Hypnos se hallaba bastante tranquilo, bebiendo el Té en el balcón del Castillo de Hades, pero cuando estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad, algo le llamó la atención, frunció el ceño y una sombra descendió en el balcón, apareciendo un Espectro de Armadura Sapuris Negra, cabellos blancos como la Nieve y arrodillado ante el Dios rubio.

\- Señor Hypnos, soy Oneiros, Dios del Sueño, estoy aquí a sus órdenes. Se presentó el personaje de cabellos de color blanco y algo largo, ojos color negro y detrás de él se hallaban otros Soldados pertenecientes al escuadrón bajo su mando.

Hypnos se volteó sonriente para comunicarle la misión que debería llevar a cabo.

\- Necesito de que te encargues de una persona muy en particular, Oneiros. Pidió, sin dejar de mostrar esa sonrisa tan malvada y terca.

\- Sí, ¿de quién se trata?. Pidió el peli blanco, deseando conocer el nombre del objetivo.

\- Una persona que se ha involucrado muy de cerca con ustedes cuatro, ¿sabes de quién hablo?. Dijo, poniéndose serio y mirando hacia el Norte.

\- Sí, aunque ya sabemos que está prácticamente muerto, consideramos que su fuerza y lealtad hacia Athena no nos permite confiarnos. Alegó Oneiros, mostrando el lado vulnerable de la operación.

\- Debemos tomar todas las precauciones posibles para evitar cualquier problema. Deben sellarlo en la Prisión que ustedes resguardan y así no despertará nunca más. Impartió los pasos a seguir, Hypnos, hacia Oneiros y su batallón.

\- Dormirá en el "Mundo de los Sueños". Dio a conocer el nombre de aquella Dimensión.

\- Vayan, Dioses del Sueño. Ordenó Hypnos, manteniendo la seriedad.

\- ¡Sí!. Respondieron Oneiros y sus Camaradas, quienes desaparecieron en el acto, dejando a Hypnos solo en el balcón.

No debía bajar la guardia en ningún momento, de lo contrario, todo sería un completo desastre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Athena se hallaba caminando en dirección hacia la Biblioteca del lugar, donde al abrir las puertas, se topó con el cuerpo petrificado de Sisifo de Sagitario y a otro Caballero Dorado, arrodillado ante ella.

\- Hola, Cid, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?. Le saludó ella y luego le preguntó al Caballero Dorado, quien alzó la cabeza.

\- Sin importar el tiempo , siempre estoy cerca de Sisifo. Respondió serio Cid.

\- ¿Sigue sin dar señales de poder despertar?. [Preguntó ella, el Caballero de la Casa de Capricornio respondió con un movimiento de la cabeza.] Dicen que las heridas causadas por Hades, causan un daño directo en tu alma, quizás sea eso lo que impide que nuestro Querido Sisifo despierte. Alegó ella en su observación.

\- Aunque lo haya herido el Mismo Hades, Sisifo despertará tarde o temprano y se unirá a la batalla. Dio el peli negro la ventaja.

\- Así es, debemos derrotar a Hypnos, para poder derrotarlo y llegar hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Hades, necesitaremos toda la fuerza de Sisifo y los demás. Dio Athena a conocer el plan.

En aquel momento, un rugido extraño, seguido de un Portal Celeste que se abrió, dio el paso siguiente:

\- Huelo el Aroma de una Herida causada por el Señor Hades. Dijo una voz que salía del Portal.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Cid, tomando posiciones de batalla.

\- ¡Yo soy Ikelos, uno de los Cuatro Dioses que sirven al Señor Hypnos!. Se presentó aquel personaje, quien salió del Portal y se reveló: Parecía un Vampiro o un Hombre Lobo, aterrador, brutal y salvaje. Cuando salió del Portal, se dirigió con una sonrisa burlona hacia los presentes.

\- ¡¿Dioses?!. Preguntó El Cid y el rival respondió con un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahhh, este de aquí es Sisifo! ¡Entonces pienso tomar su alma de una vez por todas!. Gritó y se lanzó como un Vampiro hambriento hacia la inmovilizada presa, pero una misteriosa Espada Azul-Blanca apareció, deteniendo el ataque.

\- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO! [Lanzó El Cid su ofensiva, toda una oleada dorada fue contra Ikelos, pero simplemente destruyó las estanterías de los libros.] ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntó, tras ver al rival sin ni un rasguño.

\- Adiós. Se despidió burlón.

\- ¡Vuelve!. Ordenó Cid, pero Ikelos había escapado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera de la Biblioteca, por las ruinas del Santuario, se encontraban corriendo a toda prisa Shion de Aries y Dohko de Libra, encontrándose en aquel sitio donde debían reunirse.

\- ¡Dohko!. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Shion! ¿También pudiste sentir eso?. Preguntó el castaño y su amigo asintió.

\- Vino de la Casa de Sagitario. Señaló con la mirada la procedencia de ese poder tan misterioso.

* * *

De vuelta en el interior de la Casa de Sagitario, Sisifo permanecía inmóvil todavía, aún bajo el efecto del poder de Hades.

\- Aunque su calidad de Dios se lo permita, aparecerá así en el Santuario es imperdonable. [Mostró su enojo, El Cid, quien apretó el puño y se volvió hacia Athena.] Señorita Athena, quiero pedirle algo: Déjeme ir a salvar a Sisifo por mi cuenta. Pidió el peli negro.

\- Pero, Cid. Dijo Athena.

\- Señorita Athena, Sisifo y yo buscábamos a Hypnos hace algún tiempo por todas partes. Mientras buscábamos por todo el Mundo, Sisifo aprendió todo sobre los Cuatro Dioses que servían a Hypnos. Le contó sobre lo aprendido en sus viajes.

\- Los Cuatro Dioses que se dicen que son sus Hermanos o Hijos a la vez. Remarcó Sasha.

\- Ese tal Ikelos es uno de los Cuatro. Sisifo obtuvo mucha información acerca del "Mundo de los Sueños", donde todos ellos gobiernan. Siguió contándole más.

\- Debe ser la razón por la cual Ikelos está detrás del Alma de Hypnos en ese entonces, y para ello, envío a los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño. Dio a conocer Athena el objetivo de Hypnos.

\- Su objetivo no es otro que sellar el Alma de Sisifo en el "Mundo de los Sueños" que él controla. Si el Inframundo existe para castigar a los Humanos, el "Mundo de los Sueños" debe ser como una Prisión, nadie puede entrar ni salir, ese lugar está completamente controlado exclusivamente por esos Dioses. Aquel que sea condenado, dormirá por siempre y no podrá reencarnar. Dio a entender El Cid la situación.

\- No podemos permitir que nos arrebaten a Sisifo por ningún motivo. Él es indispensable en la Batalla contra Hades. ¡Necesitamos de su apoyo en esta Guerra Santa!. Sin embargo, el "Mundo de los Sueños" es una fortaleza impenetrable, donde nadie puede entrar salvo esos Dioses. Sí él se encuentra encerrado en esa horrible Prisión, enfrentarás una dura batalla. Advirtió Athena de los peligros que había por allí.

\- Te juro que derrotaré a esos Cuatro Dioses y traeré a Sisifo de vuelta. Prometió El Cid.

\- Confío en ti, es una misión importante y la Guerra depende de esto. Dijo Athena, mientras que el peli negro salía de la Casa de Sagitario hacia la misión.

\- _"Aunque el Oponente sea un Dios, no puedo fallar. No puedo permitírmelo, mi Espada está al Nivel de un Caballero"._ Sentenció El Cid, quien terminó saliendo del recinto.

* * *

\- ¡Maestro Cid! ¡Por favor, permítanos acompañarlo!. Pidió uno de los jóvenes Aprendices de él, cuyos cabellos eran largos y negros.

\- ¡Por favor, Señor!. Pidieron dos más, mientras que el peli negro se detenía para hablarles.

\- Se le ordenó a todos los Caballeros del Santuario de permanecer en alerta. Ustedes tres deberán quedarse y proteger a la Diosa Athena. Les ordenó, para comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

\- ¿Piensa ir solo, Maestro?. Preguntó el Aprendiz de cabellos negros.

\- ¡Pero siempre es igual cuando cree que hay peligro, nos prohíbe ir con usted, Maestro!. Exclamó el de cabellos negros y largos. El Cid se detuvo.

\- ¡¿De verdad cree que es necesario ir solo esta vez?!. Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Nosotros queremos ayudar también la Guerra, Maestro!. Pidió el primero.

\- ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR!. Pidieron los tres a la vez.

\- Descuiden. [Le calmó, para luego partir.].

\- No entiendo por qué siempre tiene que ir él solo. Se preguntó el de largos y negros cabellos.

* * *

\- Vinimos porque sentíamos que algo terrible procedía de esta Casa. Llegaron Shion y Dohko a las escaleras de la Casa de Sagitario.

\- Shion, Dohko. Les dijo Sasha, mientras que los Aprendices de El Cid observaban a su Maestro partir hacia el frente de guerra.

\- Buscaban el Alma de Sisifo. Dijo Dohko.

\- Mi Maestro Hakurei me contó algo sobre los Cuatro Dioses que sirven a Hypnos pero...nunca creí que fueran tan fuertes. Contó Shion las palabras de su Maestro.

\- ¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer algo así?!. Preguntó Dohko furioso.

\- Le he encomendado al Cid que rescate a Sisifo. Les contó de la misión que tenía el Caballero de cabellos negros.

\- Dohko, El Cid está lleno de una enorme determinación. Le dijo Shion a su amigo, quienes observaban el inicio del viaje del Caballero.

\- Él siempre ha estado del lado de Sisifo como si fuera su Mano Derecha. Y aunque no lo dice, ellos son casi como Hermanos. Agregó Dohko al respecto.

Sasha sonrió, sabiendo de aquel lazo que tenían El Cid y Sisifo.

\- Son diferentes entre sí y aunque sus personalidades sean tan diferentes, su lealtad hacia Athena es igual. Remarcó Shion.

\- Eso es cierto y El Cid tiene un alma tan fría y filosa como una Espada, mientras que Sisifo tiene un alma tan dulce y cálida. Marcó Dohko las diferencias entre ambos Caballeros Dorados.

Pronto, El Cid fue dejando los territorios del Santuario para dirigirse hacia donde tenían atrapado a Sisifo.

* * *

\- Nuevamente de guardia: Entiendo cómo se siente El Cid con respecto al Señor Sisifo en esta terrible situación, aff, yo quisiera...Dijo el Aprendiz de largos cabellos negros.

\- Ahora que recuerdo, una vez hablamos con él, hablo del Señor Sisifo. Recordó el joven de cabellos cortos y también negros, lo cual llamó la atención de sus amigos y comenzaron a recordar.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Muy rara vez nos vemos en el Santuario y solo te veo entrenar, amigo. Dijo Sisifo, mientras que llegaban los Aprendices de El Cid, quien se hallaba practicando con la Espada en un lago.

\- Por favor, Señor Sisifo, ayúdenos a decirle algo al Maestro Cid. Pidió uno de ellos tres, arrodillados.

\- Tan solo queremos decirle que deseamos acompañarlo a una misión, ¡después de todo somos Caballeros también! Los tres seremos de gran ayuda para el Maestro Cid. Si usted habla con él, estoy seguro de que se lo concederá. Dijo el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Se lo rogamos, Señor Sisifo!. Pidieron ellos tres a la vez y al unísono.

\- O sea ¿Ustedes quieren que sirva de intermediario?. Preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- No, no se trata de eso. Alegó el peli negro.

\- Je, escuchen, no es que El Cid desconfíe de ustedes, al contrario. El Cid tiene la inquebrantable voluntad de mejorar sus técnicas así le demuestra su lealtad a la Señorita Athena, así es como vive él. No importa lo que los otros piensen, él seguirá afilando su Cosmos como si fuera una Espada. No desea involucrarlos porque son jóvenes y además de inexpertos. No quiere someterlos a una vida llena de imposiciones, él no podría soportarlo. Les explicó la verdad de por qué El Cid no quería que ellos se arriesgaran.

\- Entonces no somos dignos de sus Enseñanzas. Remarcó el peli negro.

\- Aunque pierda mi vida en batalla, se que habría servido de algo, hubiera cumplido con mi deber, Señor. Alegó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Pienso igual!. Los defendió el más joven.

\- ¡Su deber no tiene que ver con la Muerte, no quiero que lo tomen a la ligera! [Exclamó Sisifo con tono de autoridad.] El Cid no quiere que mueran, ¿entienden?. Pero saben qué, aún siendo tan poderoso, únicamente utilizar su Espada, con ella será capaz de abrir el camino hacia un Futuro lleno de Prosperidad. Dijo Sisifo, cuando en ese momento, El Cid logró dividir las aguas en dos con su poder.

\- ¡EXCELENTE, MAESTRO CID!. Le felicitaron sus Alumnos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Después de aquellos buenos recuerdos, el peli negro se levantó.

\- Aquel día, en el agua, el Cosmos que lo protegía era como una Poderosa Espada. Señaló el joven.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, por eso decidió ir por el Señor Sisifo, está listo como sea. Añadió el pelirrojo.

\- Tenía una gran Determinación. Sentenció el tercero.

\- ¡Entonces respóndanme esto: ¿No es el momento de estar los tres al lado del Maestro?! ¡Somos los Discípulos del Maestro Cid!. Exclamó el peli negro, sumando a los otros dos para unirse al combate.

* * *

Mientras tanto, El Cid se hallaba moviéndose por los senderos y bordes montañosos para rescatar a Sisifo de las garras de Hypnos antes de que algo malo llegara a pasarle.

\- _"Es muy débil pero huelo el Cosmos de una Bestia"_ [Pensó, presintiendo que una batalla estaba por comenzar. Fue cruzando una serie de picos montañosos.] _"Algunos dicen que mi Corazón es muy afilado como una Espada, eso significa que el tuyo es completamente opuesto, Amigo Sisifo"._ Pensó El Cid en aquellos momentos, recordando otros momentos del Pasado.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Solo se defiende. Observó el joven pelirrojo de los Aprendices de El Cid.

\- Parece ser que su Oponente lo ha superado por completo, ¿Qué opinan?. Preguntó el chico más joven.

\- No lo creo, Pakia ha podido mejorar a través de su técnica. Les dijo el peli negro.

Se encontraban en el Coliseo, viendo el combate de uno de sus Camaradas, donde el Patriarca los observaba desde las gradas con los Santos Dorados.

\- ¡No fallaré esta vez, yo también he entrenado muy duro para convertirme en Caballero de Athena! ¡Voy a derrotarte y a conseguir una Armadura!. Exclamó el rival, quien se lanzó al asalto, pero el joven logró evadirlo y así poder derrotarlo.

\- ¡Eso fue increíble!. Exclamó uno de los Espectadores.

\- ¡Lo...logró vencerlo de un solo golpe!. Añadió un segundo Espectador.

\- ¡Bien hecho!. Le felicitaron sus amigos, yendo al Coliseo.

\- ¡Ahora eres un Caballero de Athena!. Siguieron las felicitaciones.

\- ¡Bien hecho, muchacho!. Continuaron los festejos.

Pero al llegar la noche:

\- ¿Qué dicen? ¿Pakia desapareció del Santuario sin dejar rastro?. Preguntó El Cid.

\- Sí, Maestro, no hemos podido encontrarlo. Dijo Tsubuki de Vela.

\- ¿Acaso él...desertó? Preguntó Rusk de Brújula.

\- ¡Qué estupidez! Mañana le entregan su Armadura, esperó mucho tiempo para que llegara este día, ¿por qué?. Quiso saber Lacaille de Popa.

\- Siempre pensé que Pakia se convertiría algún día en la Mano Derecha del Maestro Cid, ¡él jamás desertaría!. Exclamó Tsubuki.

* * *

Huyendo en medio de la niebla levantada, Pakia estaba listo para dejar el Santuario, hasta que en aquel momento, alguien familiar se le interpuso en su camino.

\- Pakia, dime, ¿por qué huyes?. Preguntó El Cid, quien salía de la Oscuridad y el joven caía al suelo.

\- Maestro Cid, tengo mucho miedo, miedo de usar la Armadura. Dijo.

\- ¡Pakia!. Gritaron sus amigos detrás, calles abajo.

\- Es por la Guerra, cuando dé comienzo todos los Caballeros deberemos estar listos para morir, Maestro, pero es que yo no puedo hacerlo. Explicó el motivo de la deserción.

\- Todos sentimos miedo, Pakia, por eso te he entrenado, para poder superar ese miedo. Yo creo que eres capaz de hacerlo. Le dijo el peli negro.

\- Pero yo...no soy fuerte como usted, Maestro, lo he visto y aunque he entrenado mucho, no podré soportar esa presión sobre mis hombros...aunque si me convirtiera en Caballero, solo sería una carga para usted. Lloró el muchacho.

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?. [Preguntó El Cid muy serio y preparó su mano.] La Deserción se castiga con la Muerte, no lo sabes, ¿verdad?. Dio a entender el castigo que debía imponer pero cuando estaba por ajusticiarlo, alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Maestro Cid? [Preguntó Sisifo, deteniendo el castigo y puso su mano en el rostro de Pakia.] Tu lealtad hacia Athena no cambia, aún la conservas, ¿verdad? Y aún cuando uses Armadura, todavía existen formas para que hagas de este Mundo un lugar mejor. Tu miedo no debe ser motivo de vergüenza, debes conocerlo, enfrentarlo y hallar una manera justa para vencerlo, ¿no, chico?. Protegiendo al Mundo y que sea una lugar pacífico, esas son formas nobles de luchar, ¿no te parece?. Preguntó Sisifo a Pakia, quien dejó de llorar y comenzó a sentirse más animado, mientras que El Cid desaparecía entre la niebla de la Ciudad.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Pero ese Corazón tan Noble fue herido con facilidad. Las heridas en tu alma son un símbolo de tu arrepentimiento, sé que te culpas de separar a Athena de Tenma y sus amigos, querías traerla al Santuario para protegerla y cuidar de ella, esa es tu esencia, Amigo Mio y así te acepto. Ikelos de la Visión Bestial, te encontraré, pase lo que pase"_ Pensó El Cid en todos ellos, pero cuando llegaron a un claro de bosque, el suelo estalló y salieron los Cuatro Dioses de Oneiros.

\- ¡Jajaja, una rata del Santuario por aquí! ¡Pero qué tonto!. Exclamó uno de los Soldados del Batalló de Oneiros.

\- Si que eres estúpido al venir aquí, cerca del Castillo de Mi Señor Hades. Se burló otro de los Soldados y tocaron tierra firme.

\- Lo haremos pedazos y se lo entregaremos a la Muerte. Finalizó un tercero.

\- Voy a presentarme, yo soy El Cid de Capricornio. Dio su presentación el peli negro.

\- ¡Qué bien, un Caballero Dorado, defiéndete!. Le desafió uno de los Soldados de cabellos rubio, pero cuando se lanzó al asalto, una potente ofensiva del Cid acabó con la vida de todos los Soldados de aquel Batallón, algunos fueron cortados a la mitad.

\- He oído hablar de ti, el Caballero que entrena su puño al más alto y puro nivel. ¿O si?. ¡Con un filo casi igual al de los Dioses, pero no tendrá efecto en Gregor, la Estrella Celestial del Abandono! ¡Mi Sapuris es tan dura como el Diamante mismo, intenta cortarme si te atreves! [Le desafió aquel Espectro gigante, cuero robusto y bastante musculoso, su piel era blanca y por el Casco de la Armadura, podía verse un fleco de su cabello rubio. Su rostro era tosco, con una gran nariz delgada pero afilada, una boca grande y sus ojos de color celeste. Éste se lanzó como una gigantesca roca contra El Cid, pero de vuelta volvió a detenerlo con su mano, destruyendo anteriormente la ladera Este de la montaña.] ¡Pude cortarte por la mitad! ¡Eh, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ENTONCES...ESTA ES LA "ESPADA EXCALIBUR" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro Gregor del Abandono, cuyo cuerpo fue rebanado en dos y finalmente explotó, cubriendo todo el valle con una gran columna de humo.

\- Aún no puedo llamar a esta Espada "Excalibur", todavía debe afilarse hasta el límite, deberá afilarse tanto como mi corazón y mi alma me lo permitan. Dijo El Cid, pero cuando estaba listo para partir, de un Portal Negro salió Ikelos, listo para pelear.

\- Creo que has estado buscándome, ¿Qué crees que haces?. Preguntó burlón y haciéndose que no lo conocía.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? Vine a llevarme a Sisifo. Fue la respuesta de El Cid.

\- ¡No me digas! Creo que llegas tarde, lamento decirte que el Alma de tu amigo fue sellada muy lejos de aquí, Caballero Dorado: Está en el "Mundo de los Sueños". Encerrada en Morphia. Le dijo Ikelos, mostrando sus filosas garras.

\- Entonces entraré a la fuerza. Le dijo El Cid, serio a Ikelos.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No sabes nada del "Mundo de los Sueños"! ¡Los Humanos no pueden entrar ahí!. Le advirtió el rival.

\- Haré que tú me lleves. Dijo el peli negro, pero eso hizo enojar al Dios del Sueño.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!. Exclamó furioso y apretó los dientes.

\- Así que te siguieron, fue un gran error, Ikelos, Le dijo Oneiros, quien apareció con los demás miembros del grupo.

\- Jejeje, ¡Qué hombre tan hermoso!, quizás decida conservarlo. Dijo una chica de cabellos rubios pálidos y ojos amarillos, jugueteado con el serio Caballero de Capricornio, en un actitud infantil.

\- Basta ya, Phantasos, no juegues. Le ordenó Oneiros.

\- No seas tan serio, Oneiros, sería un desperdicio tener que matarlo, ¿o no?. Dijo la chica, muy divertida.

\- _"Los Cuatro Dioses que controlan los Sueños: Oneiros, el Dios del Sueño, Ikelos de la Visión Bestial, Phantasos de las Apariencias y Morfeo El Escultor, entonces el "Mundo de los Sueños" está cerca"_ Pensó El Cid, mirando a cada uno y reconociendo a sus rivales.

\- ¿Entonces quieres pelear contra los Dioses de los Sueños, Caballero?. Preguntó Oneiros, burlándose del peli negro.

\- Así es, por eso he venido hasta aquí. Les dijo a sus rivales.

\- ¡Insolente! Yo me ocuparé de este idiota. ¡Phantasos, apártate!. Ordenó Ikelos, furioso.

\- ¡Qué grosero! Podrías dejar que me divierta un poco más. Se retiró ella por la furia de su hermano.

\- ¡Te dejé con vida la última vez, maldito, pero morirás aquí! Sentenció el rival.

\- No perderé mi vida hasta no completar mi misión, ¡Y logre rescatar a Sisifo!. [Le dejó en claro su papel, pronto, El Cid lanzó su ofensiva contra Ikelos, pero éste se defendió con una extraña Esfera, la cual desvió el ataque, destruyendo el suelo y las laderas montañosas.] _"Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué hizo?"_. Se preguntó.

\- Puede que seas un Caballero Dorado, pero no dejas de ser un simple Humano, tu débil Espada no servirá de nada contra Ikelos de la Visión Bestial, jejeje. [Se burló el rival, pero lo que no sabían, era que Abraham de Acuario, el General Skips de Crisaor y Garnet se hallaban en camino para ir a luchar contra los Cuatro Dioses, mientras que Tenma y los demás seguían con el viaje.] ¡No entiendes, ¿verdad?! ¡Hay una gran diferencia entre Dioses y Humanos!. Le señaló esa diferencia.

\- Je, Ikelos solo está jugando con él. Río Phantasos.

\- Ikelos, no olvides que tenemos una misión pendiente. ¡Mátalo ya!. Ordenó Oneiros.

\- ¡Perdón! ¡¿Llegamos tarde para la fiesta?!. Escucharon una voz y vieron, sorprendidos, de que los tres personajes mencionados habían arribado al combate.

\- ¡Parece que huele a muerte en este lugar! ¡Y veo que otro Dorado viene a pelear junto con un Yeti y una...una...! No sé quién eres. Dijo Ikelos, viendo a sus rivales.

\- Soy Garnet, una Crystal Gem y también su peor pesadilla. Le advirtió la Gema Fusionada, lista para pelear.

\- ¡Y yo no soy un Yeti cualquier, imbécil: Soy el General Skips de Crisaor, Guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico!. Se presentó Skips.

\- ¡Es hora de acabar contigo! ¡Y luego acabaré con ustedes!. Advirtió Ikelos.

El Cid volvió a atacar, pero el rival volvió a defenderse, desviando la ofensiva.

\- _"Mi ataque volvió por el otro lado"_ [Pensó, mientras que observaba con horror, como su Brazo era cortado y caía al piso, empapándolo con su sangre.] _"No puede ser, mi ataque me cortó el Brazo"._ Pensó, mientras que se le reía Ikelos.

\- Este Brazo es tan fuerte y encantador, ¡Qué lindo!. Acarició Phantasos el Brazo del Caballero.

\- Esto se va a poner feo ¡y pienso meterme de lleno!. Exclamó Abraham, lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¡Témpanos, esa Phantasos es alguien muy perturbadora!. Agregó Skips.

\- ¡No perdamos de vista a Ikelos, debemos destruirlo a él y a sus Hermanos, rápido!. Ordenó Garnet.

\- Ahh, veo que llegaron los amigos del Cid para verlo morir, ¿no es así?. Preguntó Ikelos.

Pero tras esa burla anterior, Skips le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su Lanza.

\- Por hacerte el idiota frente a mí. Dijo, mientras que se iban preparando para la nueva Batalla del Valle.

\- Cuatro contra Cuatro, veamos quién ganará. Sentenció Abraham en aquellos momentos de máxima tensión.

* * *

 **XDDDD, soy yo ¿o tal vez Mabel Pines fue en el Pasado una Diosa del Sueño? O_O No sé, digo, porque Phantasos y ella son muy juguetonas, infantiles y les gustan los hombres lindos O_O. ¿Coincidencia? ¡No lo creo! :D. Jajajaja.**

 **¡Y la Batalla del Valle se está por desarrollar en una nueva ofensiva! ¡Abraham, Skips, Garnet y El Cid vs los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño! ¡¿Quién ganará?! ¡No se lo vayan a perder!.**

 **Saludos para mis Queridos Seguidores: lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, Fipe2, aletuki01, Fairy of The Moon 1999, Pirata y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen Domingo de mi parte :3.**

 **Por cierto, un adelanto del Futuro:**

 **Rigby: Wow, ¡Qué loco, Skips, le partiste la cabeza a ese tarado de Ikelos, felicitaciones!.**

 **Skips: Ese tenía la cabeza bastante dura pero no era rival para mí.**

 **[Aparece Mabel abrazando a Kanon y Saga.]**

 **Mabel: ¡Hola, ¿de qué nos perdimos?!.**

 **Skips: Awww, Phantasos, Mabel y tú son "Un Clásico". [Skips hace la postura de Skipper de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar".].**

 **Mabel: ¿Por qué lo dicen?.**

 **Stan: Por nada, Querida, por nada, jeje.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Athena se hallaba en la Biblioteca donde Sisifo permanecía inmóvil, sin dar ninguna señal de vida, recordando el encuentro que habían tenido ella y El Cid con Ikelos.

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Ahhh, este de aquí es Sisifo, entonces voy a tomar su alma de una vez por todas!. Exclamó el rival, quien se lanzó hacia su víctima, lista para tomar su alma, pero una misteriosa fuerza lo impidió._

 _\- ¡NO VOY A PERMITIRLO!. Le advirtió El Cid, lanzando una ofensiva para detener a Ikelos, pero éste salió ileso y solamente se destruyeron las estanterías de la Biblioteca._

 _\- Adiós. Se despidió, burlón, el rival, quien se fue de allí con una esfera azul en sus manos._

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Athena estaba preocupada por lo ocurrido, ¿Qué pasaría con Sisifo de ahora en adelante? Todas esas preocupaciones, sumado a que había pedido a Abraham y al General Skips de que fueran con El Cid en la misión de salvar al Caballero Dorado de Sagitario. Fue entonces, que desde el umbral, ingresó Hakurei, el cual sonrió y caminó hacia Athena.

\- Señorita Athena, sabía que la encontraría aquí. Dijo el Patriarca Interino.

\- Hakurei. Dijo ella, seria.

\- El Cid, Abraham el General Skips recuperarán el Alma del Caballero de Sagitario, no tengo duda, él es como una Espada Filosa: El Caballero de Capricornio tiene el poder suficiente para acabar con los Cuatro Dioses. Le dio esperanzas.

\- Lo sé. Dijo Athena, sonriendo.

\- Temía por el Alma de Sisifo cuando aparecieron esos Cuatro Dioses, sin embargo, su forma de actuar demuestra que no son para nada invencibles. No lo conseguirás, Hypnos. Dio Hakurei su advertencia a los Cuatro Dioses y a su Jefe de cabellos rubios.

* * *

El Brazo de El Cid salió volando por los aires, había sido cortada y la sangre con los restos de tierra y piedras salían volando por los aires ante la terrible ofensiva enemiga.

\- _"No puede ser, ¿cómo...cómo cortó mi Brazo?"._ Quiso saber, mientras que su brazo caía al suelo.

Oneiros y otro de los Cuatro Dioses llegaron para ver la pelea, enfocando su mirada en el Caballero de Capricornio, quien resistía aún los golpes.

\- ¡Qué espíritu tan fuerte, Cid, sin ningún grito. Qué interesante!. Respóndeme algo, ¿Qué se siente ser derrotado por tu propia Espada?. Preguntó Ikelos.

\- ¿Mi Propia Espada? ¿De qué estás hablando?. Preguntó El Cid.

En aquel momento, el rival mostró una Esfera Negra en sus manos.

\- Yo puedo distorsionar el Espacio, tan solo tuve que modificar el estilo del ataque que lanzaste contra mí, jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fue tan sencillo.

\- Ya déjate de tonterías, Ikelos, acaba con él de una buena vez. Le ordenó Oneiros, mientras que la chica rubia se dirigía a la batalla.

\- Yo me quedaré con tu Brazo, Caballero. Dijo Phantasos, quien se llevó el Brazo como si se tratara de un trofeo.

\- Jejeje, Phantasos tiene gustos extraños. Señaló Ikelos, burlándose de El Cid.

\- Sí piensas que por haber cortado mi Brazo, renunciaré a esta pelea, ¡TE EQUIVOCAS!. Le advirtió el peli negro, lanzándose al asalto, pero de vuelta volvió a fallar, ya que Ikelos lo tomó por sorpresa, lanzándolo contra la entrada Oeste de los Bosques.

El Cid había salido volando por el golpe de Ikelos, derribando una gran cantidad de árboles hasta caer por un acantilado, donde se estrelló finalmente y salieron volando las aves que estaban en aquella zona, todo era observado por Phantasos e Ikelos.

\- Enserio, los Caballeros Dorados son los más poderosos. Río el rival, mirando hacia abajo y lo mismo hacía la chica.

\- Ikelos, Phantasos, sigamos con la misión: Debemos capturar al Caballero de Pegaso. Les ordenó de que se pusieran en marcha, recordando la misión impartida por Hypnos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Oneiros, después de que capturen al Caballero de Pegaso, debes llevar contigo, quiero que encierres su Alma junto con su Cuerpo_. Añadió el rubio esos detalles de la misión.

\- _¿También su cuerpo, Señor?._ Preguntó Oneiros.

\- _Pese a ser un Caballero de Bronce, Pegaso tiene una profunda conexión con nuestro Señor Hades, por ese motivo es importante mantenerlo alejado de este Mundo._ Remarcó Hypnos.

\- _Ya comprendo: Lo aislaré en el Mundo de los Sueños, para que su Alma no reencarne._ Comprendió la operación ante el silencioso Hypnos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ikelos estaba listo, mientras que se hacía tronar los dedos.

\- ¡Capturar a ese Pegaso de Bronce no será ningún problema!. Yo mismo me haré cargo de él. Respondió el Dios del Sueño.

\- En marcha, llevaremos el cuerpo y alma de Pegaso a nuestro Mundo. Ordenó Oneiros y se pusieron en marcha, sin saber que Abraham, el General Skips y Garnet iban tras de ellos por detrás.

* * *

\- ¿El "Mundo de los Sueños"?. Preguntó Cheshire, mientras que se hallaban en el Castillo de Hades.

\- Así es, Cheshire: Mi Señor Hades se encuentra en el Mundo de los Sueños, una fortaleza impenetrable, donde las Almas de los Dioses descansan. Hasta el mismo Zeus fue sellado una vez. Le contó Pandora, quien se hallaba vestida con prendas blancas y con dos Criadas que le estaban preparando un baño para ella, mientras que Cheshire hablaba con ella afuera del recinto.

\- ¡Ahhh! Entonces si se encuentra ahí, podrá terminar el "Lienzo Perdido" sin ninguna interrupción, ¿correcto, Señora Pandora?. Comprendió el Espectro de cabellos.

\- Por fin podrá olvidarse de asqueroso corazón humano y podrá purificar totalmente su Alma. [Le dijo ella, mientras que una de las Criadas, las cuales iban vestidas y tapadas de pies a la cabeza con vestimentas negras y le peinaban sus largos cabellos negros, en una fuente de agua había colocado una Rosa y uno de sus Pétalos se hundió en el agua.] _"Pero, ¿por qué tengo este presentimiento?"_. Pensó ella para sus adentros, sintiendo que algo malo estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

A su vez, saliendo de los Bosques, se hallaban Tenma, Yuzuhira, Yato, Rose, Perla, Amatista, los Hermanos Stan y Ford y Burns, los cuales estaban dirigiéndose hacia la salida de los mismos sitios, envueltos en una densa cortina de niebla.

\- Esta niebla se pone cada vez peor. Dijo Yuzuhira.

\- Sí, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. ¡De prisa!. [Pidió, mientras que podía verse en las cercanías el bastión del Emperador.] _"El Castillo de Hades está cada vez más cerca, Alone, espérame"_. Pensó Tenma, cuando en ese momento, el Tiempo se congeló por completo, mostrando toda una Dimensión Desconocida, donde Oneiros tocó a Tenma con una pequeña rama de árbol, para luego volver a poner en funcionamiento el mecanismo del Tiempo.

\- Oye, ¿Qué pasa, Tenma?. Preguntó Yato, mientras que se detenía.

\- _"Qué extraño, este Bosque me resulta familiar"._ Pensó el muchacho, quien se lanzó a toda velocidad para salir de allí.

\- ¡Tenma, espera!. Pidió Yato y lo siguieron con los demás, sin saber del plan de los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño.

\- ¡Esta niebla está empeorando!. Gritó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Sí, apenas puedo ver al frente!. Agregó Yato.

\- ¡Tenma, espera, no te alejes!. Pidió Burns de que frenara el avance, pero el muchacho se fue internando más en los Bosques.

\- Demonios, lo perdí de vista. Actuaba de una forma muy extraña. Dijo Yato.

\- ¿Qué será lo que le pasa?. Quiso saber Yuzuhira.

* * *

Tenma se había detenido en los bordes de un precipicio, en donde miró hacia el Sur y se encontró con su Pueblo Natal en Italia, donde él había nacido y crecido junto con Alone y Sasha.

\- Pero...¿cómo es posible?: Mi pueblo ahora debería estar en ruinas. Dijo, sorprendido, mientras que bajaba hacia allí.

* * *

La Ciudad estaba en un perfecto estado de felicidad, la gente en las calles, llenando el Mercado principal, los niños que jugaban, la vida y el color habían vuelto.

\- _"Es imposible, mi Ciudad fue destruida. ¿Será una ilusión del enemigo o acaso...? Acaso he estado soñando hasta_ ahora". Pensó el muchacho, hallándose ahora, tras ver la Ciudad, en las orillas del arroyo donde lo esperaban Alone y Sasha, sentados bajo el árbol.

 _-_ ¿Tenma? Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?. Quiso saber Alone, quien se hallaba con sus bocetos.

 _-_ Estás muy sucio. Añadió Sasha.

 _-_ ¿Sucio?. Preguntó el joven, quien se observaba por todas partes hasta que vio su reflejo en el arroyo.

 _-_ Te peleaste, verdad _,_ ¿y ahora con quién fue?. Preguntó la niña, yendo, preocupada, para ver a su amigo.

\- No...yo estaba...Sasha...yo. Yo soy un Caballero de Athena. [Le dijo a Sasha, pero ella no lo comprendía.] ¡Alone, tú eras el Dios Hades, destruiste nuestra Ciudad!. _"Tonto, pensarán que me volvió completamente loco"._ Pensó Tenma, llevando sus manos a la frente.

\- Jeje, entiendo, estabas soñando. Dijo Alone, tranquilo.

\- ¿Un Sueño?. Preguntó.

\- Sí, Tenma, fue un sueño. Solo en un sueño, Alone puede ser el Dios Hades, ¡Qué locura!. Le dijo Sasha, tomando de su mano y llevándolo hacia el árbol.

\- _"¿Todo fue un sueño?. Ellos eran Dioses y quería destruirse"_. El castaño no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba.

\- Así es, Tenma, todo fue una pesadilla, porque al ver el Azul del Cielo, sé que es un día normal. Nuestros días serán así, para siempre. Le prometió Alone.

\- _"Para siempre"._ Pensó Tenma.

\- Así es, para siempre. Le volvió a decir Alone, mientras que se veían unos bocetos de Ángeles en su cuaderno.

\- Entonces todo fue un sueño. Qué alegría. Se sintió feliz Tenma en aquellos momentos.

* * *

Pero todo era una mentira, una vil mentira, ya que donde se hallaba Tenma, quien había quedado inconsciente, se mostró a la Ciudad destruida y a los Cuatro Dioses junto con Oneiros, quien tenía el alma de Pegaso en su poder.

\- Ahora llevaremos a Pegaso al Mundo de los Sueños. Ikelos, Morfeo regresó a su puesto, ¿no es cierto?. Ordenó el peli blanco y le preguntó a uno de los suyos.

\- Así es, volvió al lugar donde él gobierna, está en Morphia: Ese lugar se encuentra en lo más profundo del "Mundo de los Sueños", ahí descansan las almas de los Reyes y los Héroes del Mundo Humano. Dijo Ikelos.

\- Siéntete honrado, descansaras en ese lugar, por toda la Eternidad. [Le dio Oneiros aquellas felicitaciones, mientras que con su dedo abría un Portal y un gran Arco de la Época Griega Antigua aparecía y se preparaban para cruzar.] ¿Algún cuerpo humano ha cruzado por este lugar alguna vez?. Preguntó.

\- Je, ¡Quién sabe!. No recuerdo ninguno. Dijo Ikelos en aquel momento.

* * *

\- Quisiera saber en dónde se ha metido ese tonto. Quiso saber el Caballero Yato, cuando en ese momento, una risa proveniente de Phantasos, alertó a Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Yato, estate alerta, hay alguien más aquí!. Pidió la pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!. Preguntó Yato.

\- ¡Ja! Me preguntaba qué clase de Caballeros serían, qué niño tan lindo. Apareció Phantasos, detrás de Yato, asustando al muchacho.

\- ¡Toma esto...! Una Mujer Espectro. Observó de cerca a su oponente.

\- ¡No!. [Le advirtió Yuzuhira, lanzando su Bufanda contra la rival y en ese momento, llegaba Garnet al rescate.] Su Cosmos es superior al de cualquier Espectro. Le advirtió Yuzuhira, quien lanzaba a la oponente, pero ésta esquivaba los golpes de su Bufanda, la cual destruía las ramas de los árboles.

\- Fallaste, fallaste, fallaste. Se burló ella, quien tomó la Bufanda y saltó hacia la pelirroja.

\- ¡Yuzuhira!. Gritó Yato, pero en ese momento, Phantasos golpeó el suelo, provocando una columna de humo, la cual se disipó.

\- Muy mal, una chica no debe ser violenta, además no puedes ganarme ¡porque soy un Dios!. Le advirtió la rubia.

\- ¿Dijo "Un Dios?"?. Preguntó Yato.

\- Uno de los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño, soy Phantasos, Fantasía Siniestra, sean bienvenidos, llevaré a ambos al Mundo que tanto anhelamos. Dijo la rubia, quien paralizó a Yato y Yuzuhira.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré!. Gritó Garnet, pero en aquel momento, Phantasos dio un golpe que provocó que ella quedará desfusionada, para luego llevarse las Almas de ambos jóvenes.

\- No puedo...Dijo Yato.

\- Moverme...Añadió Yuzuhira.

Una vez que terminó su misión, apareció el Portal que la llevaría hacia el "Mundo de los Sueños".

\- Eso fue muy fácil, niña. [Dijo ella, pasando la lengua por el rostro de Yuzuhira.] Je, aunque sus cuerpos se pudran, les daré paz a sus corazones. Les brindaré hermosos sueños. Ambos permanecerán dormidos...para siempre. Dijo Phantasos, mientras que mostraba los sueños de Yuzuhira con su hermano y de Yato siendo el mejor Caballero de Athena.

Pero en aquel momento, cuando disfrutaba su victoria, un poderoso y misterioso ataque destruyó aquellas paredes del "Mundo de los Sueños", llamando su atención.

\- _"Una ruptura en el Espacio, imposible, nada puede entrar a este lugar desde el Mundo Real"_. [Pensó Phantasos, al ver aquel daño y una poderosa Luz, que formaba una Espada, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia ella, lista para eliminar, pero logrando saltar justo a tiempo.].

\- Sorpresa, Sorpresa. Dijo el General Skips.

\- Perdón por la demora, jaja. Río Abraham.

Y con ellos dos, venía El Cid de Capricornio.

\- Maldito, se supone que fuiste derrotado por Ikelos. ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?. Quiso saber la rubia.

\- Tomaste el Brazo de mi Armadura, él me condujo hasta aquí. Le explicó el peli negro.

\- ¿La Resonancia de la Armadura lo trajo al "Mundo de los Sueños"? _"No puedo creer...que había sido vencido"_. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a un Dios para un beneficio propio?!. Quiso saber ella, tras pensarlo y apretar los dientes, furiosa.

\- La Voz de mi Armadura atraviesa hasta las Barreras de este Mundo. Aún tengo una Espada...y con ella te destruiré. Le dijo El Cid serio.

\- Jeje, ¿sabes algo? Realmente eres muy divertido, Caballero Dorado, ¿sabías que tú y tus amigos están en el lugar del Mundo donde controlamos los Sueños de las personas? Fantasía. Puedes tener el sueño que desees, no hay nada que temer, Caballero. Vamos a divertirnos, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?. ¿Anhelas ver a alguien? Sin importar lo que sea, te lo concederé. "Fantasía Siniestra". Invocó ella su poder y aparecieron en otra Dimensión, mientras que se apagaba el fuego del brazo del Cid.

Ante él, se encontró cara a cara con Phantasos.

\- ¡¿Sorprendido?! En este lugar no puedes mover tu cuerpo ni usar tu Cosmos, y ahora, te entregaré al sueño que no pudiste convertir en realidad. [Dijo ella, mientras que sacaba el alma del Cid, ante la mirada de sus amigos.] Me pregunto qué clase de sueños pueden encontrarse detrás de este frío rostro. [Se preguntó ella, pero se llevó otra sorpresa, todo esta oscuro.] ¿Qué es esto? Aquí no hay nada, una Espada. Dijo ella, mientras que resplandecía la Luz Dorada.

\- _"Mi único sueño tan solo es convertir mi Puño en la Espada más poderosa"_ [Respondió y apareció aquella belleza Espada Dorada.] No tengo otro deseo en mi corazón.

Phantasos estaba sorprendida, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Acaso habia fallado en sus pensamientos? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?.

\- _"No puede ser, persigue su propio camino hasta en sus propios sueños"_ [Pensó la muchacha, cuando en aquel momento, la Espada la cortó a la mitad, pero no la mató a ella, sino que destruyó la ilusión que había creado, estallando la máscara en miles de fragmentos por doquier y despertando al Cid.].

\- Parece que destruí tu máscara. Dijo y eso puso furioso al hombre que estaba detrás de la máscara.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocarme, Humano Miserable?!. Gritó furioso Phantasos, lanzándose al ataque.

\- ¡Dios, tengo mala suerte con las mujeres, pero a este no me acercó ni con un palo!. Añadió Stan.

\- ¡LO PAGARÁS CARO! ¡ME ARREBATASTE MI BELLEZA!. Gritó furioso el rubio.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Llamas belleza a alguien que es un tipo disfrazado de mujer, por favor, ya no traumes más a mi hermano, Dios, encima con esa cara, ¿Qué pasó, amiguito? ¿Te cayó mal la comida o no dormiste bien? Pero, ¡Qué carita que tenemos aquí, por Dios!. Añadió Ford, mientras que peleaba con Ford, Abraham y los demás.

\- ¡¿En dónde estará Garnet?!. Preguntó Burns.

\- ¡Aquí estamos!. Dijo Rubí, quien apareció junto con Zafiro.

\- Esto no me lo puedo creer. Dijo Abraham, sorprendido, mientras que continuaban con los combates.

El Cid lanzó al furioso rubio contra el suelo y éste volvió a la carga.

\- ¡Esto es por mi amigo El Cid!. Exclamó Abraham y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Phantasos.

\- ¡Esto va por mi cuenta, Dios, ¿cuándo podré estar con una chica linda que no sea un Espectro o un Dios disfrazado!. Añadió Stan.

\- ¡Jajajaja, muy pronto tendrás suerte, hermano, este golpe es por ti!. Añadió Ford.

\- ¡Y esto va por separarnos!. Exclamaron Rubí y Zafiro.

Se lo lanzaron al Cid, quien arrojó por los aires al rival.

\- ¡Maldito, "Fantasía Siniestra" destruirá su cuerpo y alma!. Exclamó el rubio, quien se lanzó como bomba en picada contra El Cid.

\- _"Tengo el filo de mi Espada y con él..."_ ¡SIENTE EL PODER! [Exclamó El Cid, quien atacó con un poderoso ataque al Dios Phantasos de Fantasía Siniestra, cuyo cuerpo fue rebanado a la mitad y cayó al vacío oscuro, explotando en miles de fragmentos.] Quedan tres. Dio a conocer los demás enemigos.

* * *

Con la caída Phantasos, la ilusión donde Tenma había caído se destruyó por completo, revelando aquel escenario donde Alone había descrito como los "Campos Elíseos", pero allí era también de desesperanza, ya que se encontraba petrificado cierto Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Sagitario.

\- Conozco...a este hombre. No estaba soñando, él puso nuestro destino en marcha. Es Sisifo. [Recordó todos los momentos en los que había visto al muchacho, en especial cuando adoptó a Sasha y cuando fue herido por su propia Flecha Dorada durante la visita de Hades al Santuario. Inmediatamente, él desapareció.] Él...desapareció. Esta Cadena hace cinco años, Sisifo fue...esto no puede ser un sueño, me niego a aceptarlo, porque yo soy...¡EL CABALLERO DE PEGASO!. Exclamó Tenma, quitándose aquellas prendas y volviendo con su Armadura.

* * *

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, llamó la atención de Ikelos y Oneiros, quienes comenzaron a sospechar de la invasión al "Mundo de los Sueños".

\- Algo ha ocurrido dentro del sueño del Caballero de Pegaso. Dijo el peli blanco.

\- Sí, escuché un horrible grito de Phantasos y puedo sentir el Cosmos del Cid de Capricornio y de varios más. Debe tener algo de esto. Añadió Ikelos.

\- ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir algo de esto aquí?. Sin embargo, aunque despertara de su sueño, Pegaso está atrapado en Morphia, dejemos que Morfeo se haga cargo de esto. Pidió Oneiros que su hermano se hiciera cargo de los rivales.

\- ¡Déjame a mí al Caballero de Capricornio y sus amigos!. Fallé al intentar matarlos en el Mundo Humano. Ese maldito ni siquiera mostró dolor cuando le corté el Brazo, eso será divertido, me encargaré de destruir su orgullo después de todo. ¡VEAMOS SI ES CAPAZ DE SOBREVIVIR A LA "TIERRA DE FOBIA"!. Exclamó y partió hacia la lucha.

\- Cuento contigo, Ikelos, estoy seguro de que acabarás con él fácilmente. Confió Oneiros en él.

* * *

\- Esto detendrá la hemorragia, Dijo El Cid.

\- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!. Aulló una persona.

\- Un aullido y es de una chica. Dijo Stan y se dirigieron hacia el lugar de procedencia.

Pero en aquel entonces, una serie de ataques se dirigieron contra ellos, una vez que se recuperaron y con el humo disipándose, había llegado el rival.

\- Así que has venido al "Mundo de los Sueños", parece que un Brazo no fue suficiente. [Dijo Ikelos, quien entró en escena.].

\- ¡BASTA, A ESTE LO MATO YO, NO PEGO UNA CON LAS MUJERES!. Exclamó Stan, furioso e intentó destruir al rival, pero Ford y los demás lo detenían.

\- Hola de nuevo. Saludó el Dios del Sueño.

\- Ikelos de la Visión Bestial: Ahora es tu turno. Sentenció El Cid, encendiendo su Cosmos y preparándose junto a sus amigos para entablar combate.

* * *

 **La Batalla del Mundo de los Sueños está por comenzar, ¿lograrán El Cid junto con Abraham, las Crystal Gems, Stan, Ford, Skips y Burns vencer a Ikelos? :D No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Saludos, agradecimientos y fuertes abrazos para:**

 **. FreedomGundam96: O_O Me quedé sorprendido cuando vi que Phantasos es un hombre O_o Jajaja, pobre Stan XD, otra vez con sus traumas con las mujeres falsas.**

 **. lady-saintiasailor: Muchas gracias por el comentario sobre tu fic de "Un encuentro en Atenas" y por las Armaduras para los Ed´s junto con FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **También saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2, PoLucy y El Cazador Argentino (Me gusto tu crossover de Nafta Super y con Dragon Ball :D)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, más tarde el siguiente capítulo, así ya voy terminando con la Segunda Temporada, de la cual estamos cerca y luego sigo con el manga :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana para todos ustedes :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: La Batalla del Mundo de los Sueños apenas había empezado, uno de los Cuatro Dioses, Phantasos de la Fantasía Siniestra, había sido derrotado por El Cid de Capricornio, ahora estaban frente a frente con otro de los enviados de Hypnos: Ikelos de la Visión Bestial, el cual se burlaba del peli negro, ya que éste había cortado su Brazo durante la Batalla del Valle, pero aún así, el Caballero estaba listo para patearle el trasero.

\- Este lugar es Fobia, el lugar que yo gobierno. El lugar perfecto para tu eterno reposo. [Dijo, con esa mirada de burla y mostrando los colmillos largos y afilados, pero eso no asustó al Valiente Cid, quien volvió a encender su Cosmo Dorado en su Brazo cortado, el cual resplandeció como una bella Espada.] Has derrotado a Phantasos, uno de los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño, ya veo que el Brazo que te corté no era nada más que la Vaina de tu Espada. Aún así, debe ser extremadamente doloroso. Provocó Ikelos al Caballero, viendo que las gotas de sangre de la herida empapaban el piso.

\- ¡NO SIENTO DOLOR!. Respondió El Cid y lanzó una ofensiva, pero Ikelos volvió a emplear su defensa, la cual rechazaba todos los ataques.

\- ¿Acaso lo has olvidado? ¡Puedo manipular el Espacio a mi antojo, ya deberías saberlo!. [Les dijo y contra-atacó, hiriendo al Cid.] Caerás con tus amigos hechos pedazos con tu propia Espada. [Seguía burlándose y dando sus advertencias al peli negro, quien volvió a lanzarse al asalto.].

\- ¡Hablas y hablas, pero no te veo pelear, idiota!. Gritó Abraham, quien se lanzó al asalto con su amigo.

\- ¡Abe, cuidado!. Pidió Stan de que no se fiara del Dios del Sueño.

\- Como no pueden proyectar su energía, planeas una Estocada Directa, pero...lo siento, es inútil, jejeje. [Volvió a defenderse, rechazando la ofensiva del Cid y poniéndola en su contra, causando más heridas.] ¿Lo han visto, ya han terminado? En ese caso, ¡ha llegado mi turno! ¿Están listos? [Preguntó y preparó su ofensiva.] Los Mortales son Cobardes por definición, sin embargo, tú no has flanqueado, aún mientras hayas perdido tu Brazo, pero ahora comprobaremos hasta qué punto pueden entretenerme. Dijo y desapareció en medio de la Noche que había lanzado.

\- _"Ha desaparecido, ¿se habrá ocultado en otro Plano Espacial? ¿Por dónde atacará?"_. Pensó El Cid, cuando de golpe, saliendo de una de las Paredes del Plano Espacial, un gigantesco Lobo Azul con Ikelos como Jinete, se dirigieron hacia el ataque.

\- ¡Los torturaré hasta la Muerte!. Gritó y atacó a ambos, para luego desaparecer..

\- _"Ni Abe ni yo podemos detectar su presencia, se puede conectar entre estos Espacios y conectarse desde allí, eso significa que desaparece de este lugar"_ Pensó El Cid, mientras que tenían que idear una estrategia contra el enemigo.

* * *

A su vez, Oneiros se hallaba en una zona de la Ciudad del Mundo de los Sueños, con su Cosmos encendido, sintiendo la batalla que tenían ambos Dorados contra Ikelos.

\- _"Parece que el Cosmos de Capricornio y Acuario han hecho resquebrajar de momentos, el Sueño de Pegaso, pero el Caballero de Pegaso sigue dentro de su nuestro Sueño. Mientras permanezca confinado aquí, en Morphia, jamás lograrán despertar. Su cuerpo y su Alma vagarán sin rumbo por el Mundo de los Sueños para siempre"_. Pensó el Dios de cabellos blancos, viendo que el plan podría funcionar.

* * *

Volviendo con Tenma, éste seguía observando la columna donde había estado atrapado Sisifo de Sagitario y que luego desapareció por completo, sin dejar rastro de él por ninguna parte.

\- No puedo quedarme aquí, tengo que encontrar a Yato y Yuzuhira y volver con los demás...Dijo Tenma, listo para partir, cuando de golpe, una voz familiar apareció en aquellos bellos páramos.

\- Al Mundo Real. [Dijo esa persona y cuando se volteó el castaño, se vio cara a cara con su Yo, era idéntico, salvo por aquel vacío de Sentimientos en su ser.]

\- Ese soy yo. Dijo Tenma y el otro comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

\- Si regresas al Mundo Real, tu pueblo habrá desaparecido, al igual que aquellos niños, tu Queridisimo Alone matará a aquel que esté vivo, estoy harto de sentirme culpable por todos los que mueren y fingir que las cosas no me afectan para nada. Le respondió aquel Otro Yo, mientras que lo tomaba del cuello y lo ponía contra la columna.

\- ¿Quién...eres...tú? Un Enemigo, no digas más tonterías. Preguntó Tenma, costando respirar.

\- Soy Tú en el Mundo Real, lo que piensas realmente, ¿por qué no nos quedamos aquí?. Sabes que hace mucho que perdiste la Esperanza de que podríamos estar los tres juntos para cuando termine esta lucha. Eso es algo que ahora solo puedes tener en Sueños. [Le explicó, mirándolo a los ojos, para que luego mostrara todos los recuerdos de Tenma con Sasha y Alone. Acto seguido, Tenma apareció sin su Armadura, vistiendo las ropas de civil que había llevado en el Pueblo de Italia, para luego quedara inconsciente.] Duérmete. Le pidió el otro yo, para luego retirarse de allí, sin saber que Tenma estaba listo para darle pelea aún.

\- Espera, por más culpable que me sienta, la Guerra Santa empezó hace mucho tiempo y yo no había hecho nada para evitarla, aquellos que han muerto, nunca regresarán. Seguramente esta es la Realidad, aún ahora puedo oír sus voces, diciéndome lo que debo hacer y aunque quisiera, no puedo quedarme aquí durmiendo. Dijo Tenma, reconociendo la verdad.

\- Ahora tienes Sentido de la Responsabilidad, cuando si quiera renuncias a aquella promesa que hicimos los tres. Remarcó el Otro Yo.

\- Tiene razón, nunca he sabido cuándo es el momento de rendirse, ¡y ese...soy yo! ¡Voy a ir a tu encuentro, ALONE!. ¡Ha vuelto el Caballero de Pegaso!. ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Ahora Tenma estaba listo, su moral había vuelto y con ella su sentido de la Justicia. Una vez recuperado, lanzó su ofensiva contra el Oponente, pasando sobre los Pétalos de Flores y dándole de lleno contra el enemigo, destruyendo al Tenma de Pegaso Alterno y con ello, el Sueño donde estaba atrapado y la Celda que era custodiada por Oneiros.

* * *

La Celda del Sueño había estallado y Tenma ya era libre, ante la mirada de Oneiros y Morfeo.

\- ¿Has despertado por ti mismo?. Preguntó el Dios del Sueño rubio.

Tenma miró hacia una Celda donde estaban dormidos cientos de millones de Almas, Héroes y Personajes importantes de la Historia, desde la Edad Antigua hasta ahora, yacían profundamente dormidos.

\- ¿En dónde estoy?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Has roto el Sueño que había creado para ti. Lle dijo cierto rubio.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Soy el Dios del Sueño, Morfeo El Escultor, Señor de Morphia y Creador de Sueños para los Héroes en los Lugares más Profundos de los Sueños. Se presentó el rubio ante él.

\- El "Mundo de los Sueños", Morphia, tú eres el Creador de Sueños. Entonces lo que vi antes era...Dijo Tenma, pero Morfeo se le adelantó.

\- Parecías muy feliz en tus días de Juventud al lado del Señor Hades y Athena. Dijo, mirándolo con burla, Morfeo.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a fisgar en el interior del Alma de las personas?. ¡NO SOPORTO A LA GENTE COMO TÚ!. ¡EN GUARDIA! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lo desafió Tenma, pero con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha, Morfeo detuvo la ofensiva del castaño.

\- ¡Qué alma tan insufrible y débil! Quizás tu despertar ha sido una coincidencia, este lugar existe para dar Sueños Eternos a los Héroes más poderosos, pero tú no pareces ser digno de ellos, ¡lo que voy a hacer es destruir tu inmundo cuerpo! ¡"COMA DE MORPHIA"!.Lanzó su ofensiva, Morfeo contra Tenma, el cual quedó inmovilizado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, El Cid y sus amigos estaban también en problemas por los ataques sorpresa de Ikelos, el cual salía de diversas partes de aquella Dimensión.

\- ¡Témpanos, es muy rápido!. Gritó Skips.

\- Ni siquiera mi "Látigo" puede atraparlo. Añadió Amatista.

\- _Este es el Límite de la Capacidad Humana, los Dioses nos encontramos en otro nivel que los Mortales.._ [Les dijo Ikelos, quien volvió a atacarlos por sorpresa.] ¿Tratan de escapar del "Mundo de los Sueños"?. ¡Ya es tarde!. De hecho, resulta imposible escapar de este lugar. Advirtió, burlándose de ellos.

\- _"El Ansia Asesina que rebosa este lugar, el dolor de mi Brazo, tengo que ir más allá, mucho más allá"_. Se quedó quieto El Cid, mientras que Ikelos volvía al asalto.

\- ¡Te haré pedazos hasta que no quede nada más que tus huesos!. Exclamó el rival, pero pronto, los cuadrados quedaron reducidos por la sangre del Cid.

\- _"Afila muy bien tu Espada"_. Pensó El Cid y sucedió el Milagro, ya que justo cuando Ikelos estaba listo para matarlo, logró herirlo en el cuerpo, dejándolo sorprendido y destruyendo su defensa.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Ha sido suerte?!. Preguntó el rival.

\- Ikelos, estás en lo cierto cuando dices que la Capacidad de los Humanos es limitada, pero si nos esforzamos, podemos llegar al borde de esos Límites. Dio su respuesta.

\- ¡Cierra el pico! [Ordenó Ikelos, pero el Caballero de Capricornio se fue preparando para contra-atacar.} ¡¿Un Círculo de Sangre?!. Dijo sorprendido.

Se lanzó al asalto de igual forma, pero la ofensiva de El Cid provocó la destrucción del Casco del rival.

\- Maldito, ¡¿has derramado tu propia sangre a propósito para hacer visibles las Distorsiones en el Espacio?! ¡Tú, un Simple Caballero, un Mortal!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Dios del Sueño Ikelos de la Visión Bestial, ya que en aquel momento, su cuello fue cercenado y se ahogó en su propia sangre, cayendo muerto al piso.

\- Es hora de levantarse. Dijo Abraham, mirando al rival con odio.

\- Solo quedan dos. Sentenció El Cid sobre el número de rivales que aún quedaban de pie.

\- Iré a ayudar a Tenma, nos veremos fuera de esta Prisión. Dijo Abraham, dirigiéndose en auxilio de su Aprendiz.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte de Ikelos llegó hasta los oídos de Morfeo, quien debía tomar medidas urgentes para evitar la Caída del "Mundo de los Sueños".

\- Primero Phantasos y luego Ikelos, ¿Qué es lo que ahora debo decirle al Señor Hypnos ahora? . Se preguntó Morfeo, quien dejó su pelea con Tenma para tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- E...Espera, Desgraciado. Le detuvo Tenma, quien se hallaba en el suelo.

\- No tengas prisa, te quedarás aquí hasta que te pudras, en cuerpo y alma. Dijo Morfeo, mientras que el suelo comenzaba a llenarse de pastos verdes y flores alrededor de Tenma, de quien salían columnas de humo negro.

\- _"Maldición, ¿Qué son estas Flores? No paran de crecer, no puedo pensar con claridad"_ ¿Qué...Qué es lo que has plantado en mi cuerpo?. Quiso saber Tenma sobre aquella misteriosa técnica que lo cubría.

\- Son "Amapolas del Mundo de los Sueños", cada Flor que se abre, posee un Sentimiento y arrebatan una Emoción en el que crecen. Muy pronto, solo serás una Cáscara Vacía y entonces te encerraré de nuevo en el "Sueño de Morphia", aunque para entonces no serás capaz de sentir ningún tipo de Alegría o de Tristeza. Le dijo, sonriente y burlón, hacia Tenma.

\- ¡Cállate, jamás volveré a ninguno de tus Malditos Sueños!. Se negó Tenma con volver a caer.

\- Eres tan emocional, sin embargo, acabas de perder la Emoción de la Ira. Dijo Morfeo, mientras que el color de los ojos de Tenma desaparecía.

\- _"Mi Corazón, ¿cómo es que mi Cosmos no arde?"_. Se preguntó Tenma.

\- ¿Te preocupa algo? Tranquilo, esa Emoción también desaparecerá. La Preocupación, el Miedo, el Pánico, la Frustración, la Tristeza, la Nostalgia, el Amor, el Deber, todas tus Emociones se irán. [Le fue explicando el inicio del final de su ataque sorpresa, mientras que Tenma caía al suelo florecido.] Ya no te quedan fuerzas ni para dar un solo paso. Dijo Morfeo, quien se retiró caminando hacia el Pasillo Oeste.

\- " _Mi Enemigo...se marcha...pero a mi Corazón no parece importarle, no es el momento de quedarse aquí de brazos cruzados. Lo sé, pero me da igual, es como si nada importara, es como si nada me afectara."_ Pensó el castaño, quien no parecía importarle, estaba casi muerto emocionalmente, sin poder hacer un solo movimiento, hasta que una Luz Blanca brilló en la Oscuridad del Pasillo Central.

\- _¿De_ veras?. Preguntó una voz y un Portal Blanco apareció delante de Tenma.

 _-_ Un Sueño dentro de ese Portal. [Vio en el interior, donde se podían ver a Athena y Tenma portando nuevas Armaduras tan llamativas y sentado en el Trono Imperial, Hades, Alone, observando y esperando su llegada.] Es cierto, esas imágenes...debo...debo...debo. Decía, sin poder terminar esa frase.

\- _Sí, debes._ Dijo Alone hacia Tenma, como si le estuviera dando ánimos para enfrentar al enemigo.

Justo en ese momento, las Flores comenzaron a brotar del suelo por donde caminaba Morfeo, quedando helado.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Las Flores aún siguen brotando? ¿Cuántas Emociones puede albergar ese muchacho en su interior?. ¡No! No tiene ningún color. No son Emociones, entonces, lo que brota de él es...[Dijo Morfeo y de golpe, un enorme Caballo Pegaso apareció delante de él.] ¡¿Su Armadura se ha transformado?! ¡Es su Fuerza de Voluntad la que ha brotado en el "Mundo de los Sueños"!. Esa Armadura, ya veo, ahora comprendo por qué el Señor Hypnos temía interferir. ¡La misma Fuerza de Voluntad que se había opuesto a los mismísimos Dioses en los Tiempos Mitológicos para proteger a Athena y a la Humanidad!. Dijo Morfeo, sorprendido de ver aquella transformación en Tenma, el cual preparó su ataque.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Morfeo El Escultor: Hasta yo mismo me he quedado sorprendido de ver un cambio así, incluso en mi Aprendiz más importante, pero ¿sabes qué? Siempre confíe en él y supo hacer el Milagro. Ahora prepárate para ser juzgado. ¡Hazlo, Tenma!. Le felicitó Abraham, apareciendo detrás de Morfeo.

\- ¡¿Abraham de Acuario?!. Preguntó sorprendido el rival.

\- Sorpresa. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡El Caballero de Pegaso, maravilloso, vamos a ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer!. Sentenció Morfeo, lanzando su ataque, pero en aquel momento, Tenma junto con Abraham, evadieron el ataque y lanzaron su doble ofensiva contra el rival.

\- Hasta aquí llegaste, Morfeo. Dijo Abraham.

\- _"Es absurdo, ¿cómo es que un Simple Mortal puede ser tan poderoso?"._ Se preguntó, mientras que terminaba el ataque y ambos Caballeros pasaban hacia el otro extremo del pasillo.

\- Bien hecho, Tenma, lo has hecho muy bien. Felicitó Abraham a su Alumno.

\- Ya veo, lo que ha movido su Alma, ha sido el Poder de su Instinto. [Dijo Morfeo, cuya Armadura fue destruido y cayó al suelo.] Ese Cosmos que percibo proviene de un lugar mucho más profundo de Morphia. ¡No puede ser! ¿Habrás sido tú quien despertó el Alma al Caballero de Pegaso?. Se preguntó el Dios del Sueño Morfeo El Escultor, cuyo cuerpo explotó de forma muy violenta y la Armadura nueva de Tenma desapareció.

\- ¿Cómo? ¡Maestro Abraham! ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y las Flores? ¿Dónde está Morfeo?. [Se preguntó Tenma, mientras que toda la zona de celdas comenzaba a destruirse junto con Morphia.] ¡Se está destruyendo, ¿Qué pasa?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

* * *

\- _"Los Portales del Sueño están desapareciendo y las Almas son liberadas. ¿Puede ser que alguien haya derrotado a Morfeo?". "Oh, esa es el Alma de Sisifo que sigue ahí"._ Pensó El Cid, mientras que Tenma y Abraham estaban a merced de los escombros.

\- ¡Tenma!. Le alertó Abraham, ya que un enorme columna iba hacia él, pero un rápido ataque logró destruirlo.

\- ¡Un Armadura Dorada, tú eres...!. Reconoció Tenma al peli negro.

\- Soy El Cid de Capricornio. Pegaso, no esperaba encontrarte aquí. Se presentó el Caballero.

\- Es el mismo Cosmos que he podido percibir antes. ¿Ha sido gracias a ti que he podido despertar del Sueño de Morfeo? Estaba totalmente atrapado, ahora que me acuerdo, escuché a Dohko que mencionó hace una vez, que uno de los Caballeros, la Espada de Capricornio era la más fuerte. Dijo Tenma, emocionado.

\- _"¿Ha sido él quien ha podido vencer a Morfeo, Señor de Morphia?"_. Se preguntó El Cid.

\- Ah, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a tu Brazo? ¿Te encuentras bien?. Preguntó Tenma por aquella herida.

\- No debes preocuparte, mi Hoja sigue afilada. Tranquilizó El Cid y se dio marcha atrás.

\- Oye, el Castillo de Hades, ¿sabes si queda lejos de aquí?. La verdad es que me dirigía hacia allá con Yato, Yuzuhira y los demás pero sin darme cuenta, he acabado aquí. [Le preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.] ¿Puedo preguntar qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?.

\- Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe. Fue la respuesta de Capricornio.

\- ¡Espera!. Quiero llegar al Castillo de Hades lo antes posible, supongo que seguimos en el "Mundo de los Sueños", ¿sabes cómo podemos salir de aquí?. Ah, oh, no eres de ser muy sociable. Dijo Tenma, cuando en ese momento, El Cid se detuvo y el castaño chocó contra la Armadura.

Aún quedaba un Portal de pie.

\- Vaya, aún queda un Portal de pie. [Alegó Tenma y vio imágenes del Pasado, en especial de su infancia en Italia y cuando Sisifo adoptó a Sasha.] Es nuestro Pueblo, ese que nos observa, ¿no es Sisifo?. Preguntó sobre cierto Caballero Dorado.

\- Así es, este es su Sueño. Seguramente este es el momento en el que encontró a la Señorita Athena. [Dijo y observó el cuerpo de su amigo paralizado.] Aún con la derrota de Morfeo, tu Alma sigue permaneciendo atrapada en un profundo Sueño. Así que voy a liberar tu Alma y reclamarla como mía. ¡Sisifo de Sagitario, se requiere de inmediato de tu presencia en el Santuario!. Dijo El Cid, listo para ingresar.

\- Entonces ¿tú misión era...?. Preguntó Tenma y El Cid lanzó su ofensiva.

\- _"Solo una Perturbación"._ Pensó y volvió a atacar, pero no hubo suerte.

\- No ha pasado nada. Respondió Tenma..

Pero tras esos ataques, el Caballero de Capricornio cayó al suelo, adolorido.

\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que que la Espada que ha derrotado a dos Dioses, no pueda hacerle un simple arañazo? ¿Será un lugar para los Dioses del que solo los Mortales no pueden entrar?. El Alma de Sisifo está tan cerca, puedo percibir su fuerza. Haré lo que sea necesario ¡y conseguiré destruir este Portal!. Juró el peli negro.

\- _Es inútil, por mucho que lo intentes, jamás conseguirás cruzar ese Portal. Ha sido sellado firmemente por la Voluntad del propio Sisifo"_ Les advirtió una voz familiar.

\- ¿Quién eres?. Preguntó Tenma y del Portal llegó su respuesta, ya que una Luz Blanca brilló desde el interior, mostrando a la futura figura enemiga para enfrentar.

\- Soy Oneiros, el Dios del Sueño. [Se presentó.]

\- ¿Has dicho por la Voluntad de Sisifo?. ¿Es él quien me impide entrar?. Preguntó El Cid.

\- Supongo que puedes imaginarte los motivos por lo que ha hecho. [Dijo muy tranquilo.] Como sospechaba: Jamás te has perdonado el haber separado a Athena de Tenma y sus amigos y haberla traído al Santuario. Sigues preguntándote si hiciste lo correcto y no comprendes que se aprovechan de tu Sentimiento de Culpa. Hum, el mismo Sisifo decidió entrar al "Mundo de los Sueños" por su propia Voluntad. Les dijo, mostrando la decisión del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Capricornio y Acuario, la verdad es que no hay nada más de lo que puedan hacer. Mostró Oneiros las imposibilidades.

\- Es posible de que así sea, Oneiros. Sentenció El Cid.

\- _"Ahora solo queda una sola persona que pueda salvar a Sisifo"._ Pensó Abraham.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!. Lanzó El Cid su ofensiva contra los muros.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Atacó Abraham también.

\- Tan debilitados están que ni siquiera son capaces ni de apuntar. Se burló Oneiros de ellos.

* * *

Aquella sensación había llegado al Santuario, donde Athena quedó sorprendida.

\- Señorita Athena, dígame, ¿Qué le ocurre?. Preguntó Hakurei.

\- He podido sentir los Cosmos de El Cid y Abraham: Tres Dioses han caído y el "Mundo de los Sueños" se derrumba. Pasó la información sobre la operación en aquellos dominios imperiales.

\- Hicimos bien en haber enviado a él, nadie hubiera conseguido llegar tan lejos. Dijo Hakurei.

\- Pero parece que Sisifo se niega a que su alma sea liberada del Sueño, no lo conseguirá. Tranquilos, El Cid y Abraham, no pienso despedir en el camino al "Mundo de los Sueños" que ustedes han abierto. ¡Iré yo en persona!. Calmó las cosas y luego anunció que viajaría hasta allí.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, ¿irá usted en persona?! Aunque sus defensas estén debilitadas, el "Mundo de los Sueños" continúa siendo un lugar muy peligroso. Le advirtió el Patriarca Interino.

\- Es posible que no tengamos otra oportunidad para salvarlo: Debo traer a Sisifo de vuelta cuanto antes, en este momento yo; Athena, soy la única que puede hacerlo. Juró de ir a salvar a Sisifo.

* * *

\- El Pecado que han cometido ustedes dos, unos insignificantes Mortales al derrotar a mis Hermanos Dioses, es imperdonable. Dio su veredicto Oneiros sobre ellos.

\- Ya han caído Tres de los Dioses, solo queda uno, Oneiros. Si lo deseas, yo puedo ser tu adversario. Dijo El Cid y se propuso enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Solo uno? Hum, te equivocas, Mortal, nosotros existimos Eternamente en una Dimensión Inconcebible para ustedes. Río Oneiros.

\- ¡Me da igual si eres un Dios o no, pero deja de decir estupideces incomprensibles!. Exclamó Tenma, harto de aquellas palabras del rival, el cual sonrió, mostrando los dientes.

\- ¡REÚNANSE, HERMANOS!. Invocó los tres Portales destruidos, los cuales se conectaban a los territorios imperiales de sus Camaradas.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- No bajen la guardia por nada. Pidió Skips.

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Te lo digo, no la bajen, esto no ha terminado aún. Respondió el General Marino.

Desde los Portales, aparecieron las Almas de Ikelos, Phantasos y Morfeo El Escultor, uniéndose a su Hermano Mayor, quien los estaba esperando.

\- Ese es Morfeo. Lo reconoció Tenma.

\- Ikelos, Phantasos, yo acabé con ellos. ¡¿ACASO HAN REVIVIDO?!. Agregó El Cid y les preguntó a los rivales.

\- Como les he dicho, existimos en una Dimensión Diferente a la suya. [Les explicó Oneiros y se fusionaron sus Almas.]

\- ¡¿Se han fusionado?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de Fusión de Gemas es lo que estoy viendo?!. Quiso saber Rubí con Zafiro, las cuales no podían creer lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¡Garnet, ¿Qué te pasó?!. Preguntó Tenma, asombrado.

\- Es una larga historia, pero te lo diremos: Durante la Batalla contra Phantasos, ella nos separó, pero volveremos a estar juntas pronto. Le contó Zafiro.

\- Tienen mucho que contarme cuando esta Guerra Santa termine. Alegó Tenma.

Era el momento de iniciar el combate final contra Oneiros, ya no había vuelta atrás, era pelear o morir para liberar el Alma de Sisifo de Sagitario a toda costa y a cualquier precio.

* * *

 **Estoy trabajando contra el Reloj para tratar de terminar con la Segunda Temporada y llegar con el manga de The Lost Canvas, así que me iré tomando todo el tiempo necesario. No creo que este fanfic esté terminado hasta Abril-Mayo, ya que en Febrero estaré dando finales y preparando un último trabajo práctico para mi Facultad, sumando de que estaré saliendo afuera porque tengo turnos con los médicos, así que ténganme paciencia.**

 **Gracias a FreedomGundam96 y a lady-saintiasailor por las ideas :). También saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y El Cazador Argentino por seguir esta historia :D.**

 **Nos vemos y que tengan un buen día Martes.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: La Batalla en el "Mundo de los Sueños" todavía se estaba llevando a cabo, en una desesperada misión por salvar a Sisifo de Sagitario, El Cid de Capricornio, acompañado por Abraham de Acuario, el General Skips y los demás Camaradas, se abrieron paso, luchando contra los Tres Primeros Dioses del Sueño, derrotando a Phantasos, Ikelos y Morfeo, pero cuando estaban por enfrentarse a Oneiros, éste invocó las almas de sus Hermanos Caídos y se fusionaron para derrotar a los invasores. Sumando a todo esto, Athena se dirige hacia el "Mundo de los Sueños" para salvar el Alma de Sisifo antes de que caiga para siempre bajo el poder del Emperador Hades.

\- Pero, ¡¿cómo es posible?!. Quiso saber El Cid.

\- ¡Ya se lo dijimos: Los Dioses existen más allá de su comprensión!. Exclamó Oneiros, mientras que se unían.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Se unieron!. Dijo Tenma y vieron con horror aquel cambio.

\- Maldito, veo que te uniste a ellos para aumentar tu poder. Dijo El Cid.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Lo único que ustedes hicieron fue solamente destruir sus cuerpos temporales. Pero si decido invocar sus Almas, me otorgarán todo el Poder. Dijo Oneiros hacia ellos, mientras que se reflejaban las Almas de sus Camaradas..

\- No retrocedas, Tenma, debemos enfrentarlos, cueste lo que cueste. Le dijo Perla, quien estaba decidida en repetir el mismo ataque hizo contra el Dios Thanatos de la Muerte.

\- ¡Lo único que hicieron fue unir sus Poderes! ¡Me da igual, acabaré con todos ustedes! ¡TOMEN ESTO: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Exclamó Tenma, lanzándose al ataque y con su ofensiva dirigida hacia Oneiros.

Por desgracia, el bombardeo de Tenma no hizo ningún efecto sobre el enemigo, el cual parecía disfrutarlo mucho.

\- ¿Así que esté es tu ataque? ¡Qué patético!. Se burló y entró para unirse al combate el General Skips.

\- Déjame ayudarte, chico, tú no podrás solo, es un Dios, conozco a estos bastardos. Pidió Skips de que le dejara intervenir.

\- Pero, Skips...Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, todos te ayudaremos! ¡SIENTE EL PODER DEL GENERAL MARINO SKIPS DE CRISAOR, GUARDIÁN DEL PILAR DEL OCÉANO ÍNDICO! ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Oneiros, pero éste se burló de él.

\- Jajaja, pobre criatura de las Nieves, debiste haberte quedado en los Himalayas en vez de convertirte en General Marino, ese ataque ni siquiera me causó daño alguno. Se burló Oneiros una vez más.

\- ¡No digas eso de mis amigos! ¡NO HAS VISTO NADA! ¡LOS ACABARÉ!. Juró Tenma.

\- ¡No, Pegaso! Es mi turno. [Dijo El Cid y se lanzó con todo contra el Dios Fusionado.] ¡Yo seré tu Oponente!. Exclamó con su mano resplandeciendo en Dorado.

\- No importa quién sea mi Oponente. Dijo el peli blanco, pero el Caballero se alzó más alto y atacó como bomba en picada.

\- ¡ESTOY ACÁ ARRIBA!. [Exclamó y cortó a la mitad al Dios de cabellos blancos.].

\- Pero qué idiota, no importa cuánto ataquen mi cuerpo físico, será inútil. Aquí lo habitan Cuatro Almas que lo protegen y que lo hacen invencible. Dijo el peli blanco, mientras que su cuerpo volvía a unirse.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que no le hayan echo daño el ataque de El Cid?. Quiso saber Rose.

\- Yo solo soy Un Dios en Cuatro y Cuatro Dioses en Uno. Ningún Ser Humano podrá vencerme. Les dijo a todos ellos.

\- Pero, ¿Cómo pudo regenerarse? Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Se terminaron los juegos, Caballeros. Tendré que desobedecer la Orden de Mi Señor Hypnos y voy a aniquilarlos, sus cuerpos y almas no podrán volver a renacer. ¡ESTO ES EL "ORÁCULO DEL GUARDIÁN"!. Dio su sentencia y preparaba su ofensiva.

\- Escuché una vez que ese ataque destruyó a una Nación Entera en tan solo un momento. Le contó sobre los antecedentes de esa ofensiva.

\- Pero aquí...no podremos escapar. Dijo Tenma, viendo que no había salida.

\- Jeje, de nada sirve que lo sepan, Humanos, ¡no podrán hacer nada! ¡"ORÁCULO DEL GUARDIÁN"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Oneiros, quien destruyó las ruinas de Morphia por completo y dejando atrapados a los héroes.

Pronto, todo quedó cubierto de humo y polvo.

\- Je, ahora han perdido sus cuerpos y sus almas. [Dijo Oneiros, victorioso, mientras que se empezaba por retirar de allí, cuando escuchó un sonido proveniente de los escombros.] _"¿Qué fue eso?. Todos ellos recibieron directamente el "Oráculo del Guardián"_ [Pensó el rival, cuando vio que un artefacto familiar detuvo su ataque.] _"El Báculo de Athena, pero, ¿cómo?"._ Quiso saber Oneiros, mientras que aparecía Sasha en el sitio.

\- Pero, Sasha, ¿cómo?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Ha venido personalmente para poder liberar el Alma de Sisifo. Liberar el Alma de Sisifo era mi responsabilidad, Athena y ahora me disculpo por hacerla venir de nuestro Mundo. Pidió disculpas El Cid hacia ella.

\- Lo sé y por eso tú has hecho un excelente trabajo, al igual que Abraham y sus amigos. Arriesgaste tu vida para abrirnos el camino, te juro de que no te defraudaré. Dijo Athena en aquel momento y el peli negro hizo una reverencia.

\- No pregunte por nosotras, Señorita Athena, ya se lo contaremos. Pidió Rubí el tiempo para que pudieran contarles sobre la fusión que daba vida a Garnet.

\- Querido Cid, Querido Abraham, Querido Tenma, Mis Caballeros, Crystal Gems y Querido General Skips: Sus batallas abrieron el Espacio entre nuestro Mundo y el de los "Sueños", fue eso lo que nos trajo a este lugar. Estoy muy agradecida. Les agradeció ella y se fue dirigiendo hacia el Portal..

\- Sasha. Se alegró Tenma.

\- Mucha suerte...Dijo Abraham.

\- Señorita Athena. Le desearon todos ellos.

\- Ahora lo comprendo: Cuando me atacaste y fallaste, conseguiste crear una Fisura para que Athena pudiera venir hasta aquí. Eres muy astuto, Caballero pero ya que Athena se atrevió a venir a nuestro Mundo, será más sencillo: Acabaré con Athena y terminaré con la Guerra Santa justo ahora. Ideó su plan de ataque.

\- _"Usará ese horrible ataque de nuevo"._ Pensó Tenma.

\- Por lo que veo, mi misión aquí no ha terminado: ¡Protegeré a Athena cueste lo que cueste!. Juró El Cid, encendiendo su Cosmos.

\- Je, no importa cuánto arda tu Cosmos, no podrás escapar de la Muerte. ¡Desaparece!. Sentenció Oneiros, listo para atacar.

\- Un Sabio Hombre me dijo una vez que _"el amor de Athena siempre nos da Esperanzas"_. Dijo El Cid y comenzó a lanzar varias ofensivas por el Sur, Oeste, Este y Norte, todas hacia Oneiros, quien quedaba cercado pero que las evadía a su vez.

\- ¡Qué idiota!. No importa cuántas veces lo intentes, ¡no cambiará nada en lo absoluto!. Se burló el peli blanco.

\- ¡Mira detrás de ti! Pidió El Cid.

\- ¿Qué dices? [Preguntó Oneiros y vio que la Pared Norte había sido atacada y era hora de que el Cid y Abraham le dieran su merecido junto con Skips.] ¡AHORA, AMIGOS: "PIEDRAS SALTANTES"!. Atacaron los tres contra Oneiros.

\- ¿Piensas que con ese ataque en la grieta, me llevarás de vuelta al Mundo Real?. Preguntó el rival.

\- ¡SI PELEAMOS EN EL "MUNDO DE LOS SUEÑOS", PONDREMOS EN RIESGO LA VIDA DE LA DIOSA ATHENA!. ¡POR LO TANTO, VOY A SACARTE DE ESTE LUGAR PARA CONTINUAR CON NUESTRA PELEA!. Exclamó El Cid, quien estaba empujando al rival fuera de ese Mundo.

\- ¡VOY A AYUDARTE, TAMBIÉN VOY A PROTEGER A SASHA! Exclamó Tenma, uniéndose a la pelea.

\- ¡TODOS UNIDOS, TRIUNFAREMOS, AMIGOS, VAMOS!. Animaba Burns.

\- ¡VAMOS A SACARTE DE AQUÍ: "COMETE DE PEGASO"!. Exclamó Tenma y con todos ellos, lanzaron sus ofensiva, logrando destruir la Pared y volviendo al Mundo Real.

\- ¡Lo logramos, es el Mundo Real!. Festejó Stan.

\- ¡Y allí está el Castillo de Hades!. Señaló Ford.

Del Cielo caían un montón de fragmentos de cristales, como si se tratara de una lluvia, la cual no paraba para nada.

* * *

Y todo ese espectáculo había sido visto por Tsubaki y sus compañeros.

\- Atravesaron el Cielo. ¿Lo vieron? ¿Será el Maestro Cid?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- ¿Qué será ese horrible Monstruo?. Preguntó Rusk.

\- Y otros Caballeros con ellos, ¡¿Quiénes serán?!. Quiso saber Lacaille.

\- Debemos ir allá, ¡Lacaille, Rusk, debemos darnos prisa!. Ordenó Tsubaki a sus Compañeros.

\- ¡Sí! Oye, Rusk, ¿Qué sucede?. Preguntó el pelirrojo, tras captar el mensaje de su Camarada.

\- ¿Eh? Nada. Todo está muy bien. Fue la respuesta del muchacho de cabellos negros y cortos.

Del Cielo, cayeron Tenma y El Cid junto con los demás.

\- Tienes miedo, ¿verdad?. Preguntó Tsubaki.

\- Sí, ¡¿Qué tú no sientes miedo,, Tsubaki?!. [Le preguntó el muchacho, enojado.]. Ese monstruo...Dijo el chico.

\- Estaría asustado si no lo estuviera, pero aquí están los dos y contamos con el Maestro Cid, mientras que ustedes estén a mi lado, no tengo nada de qué temer. [Fue su respuesta, mientras que Rusk apretaba los puños.]. Oye, Rusk, debemos irnos, llegó el momento de pelear contra él. Ordenó el muchacho y con el pelirrojo se pusieron en marcha.

Rusk, a pesar de sentir miedo, decidió ir también con sus Camaradas para ayudar al Maestro que los había entregado para que fueran verdaderos Caballeros de Athena. Así que dejó de lado su miedo a la muerte y fue con ellos.

\- ¡Al fin podremos pelear al lado del Maestro Cid!. Exclamó Tsubaki.

\- ¡Muy bien!. Festejaron ellos dos.

* * *

\- Dios, que vuelo que nos dimos. Dijo Amatista, mientras que se recuperaba.

\- ¡Bien hecho, lo lograste!. Felicitó Tenma al Cid, pero éste permanecía serio, ya que Oneiros estaba aún de pie.

\- Así que me han sacado de allí para que Athena pudiera rescatar al Caballero de Sagitario del "Mundo de los Sueños". Se burló.

\- No lo sabremos hasta que lo intentemos. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¡Maestro Cid!. Le llamó Tsubaki.

\- ¡Vinimos a ayudarlo!. Agregó Lacaille.

\- ¡Tsubaki, Lacaille, Rusk, les dije que se quedaran en el Santuario!. Respondió enojado el peli negro por aquella desobediencia.

\- ¿Llamaron a otros Caballeros? ¿Cómo se atreven? ¡Qué insolencia! ¡MALDIGAN EL MOMENTO DE CUANDO DECIDIERON ENFRENAR A UN DIOS, INSENSATOS!. Exclamó Oneiros y apareció con su ofensiva, las Almas de Phantasos, Ikelos y Morfeo El Escultor.

\- Es...un Dios. Dijo Tsubaki.

\- ¡ES UNA ORDEN, VÁYANSE!. Volvió a ordenarles de que se retiraran, el peli negro.

\- ¡No nos iremos!. Se negó Lacaille.

\- ¡Maestro Cid, entiéndalo, queremos pelear a su lado!. Le dijo Rusk y se lanzaron los tres ataque contra el Dios del Sueño.

Los tres chicos fueron preparando sus ataques, enviándolo hacia donde estaba Tsubaki, quien lo lanzó contra el sonriente rival.

\- ¡"ESCUDO MAGNO"!. Atacaron los tres y hubo una violenta explosión, la cual cubrió de humo todo el sitio.

\- ¡Lo logramos!. Festejó Lacaille.

Pero cuando la cortina de humo se disipó, Oneiros no había caído, él estaba con la misma ofensiva en sus manos, listo para contra-atacar.

\- Je, ¡Qué niños tan dulces! Muy bien, ya han tenido su momento de Gloria y ahora no hay nada de qué arrepentirse: ¡"ORÁCULO DEL GUARDIÁN"!. Lanzó Oneiros su ofensiva.

\- ¡NO, CORRAN DE AHÍ!. Volvió a ordenarles El Cid, pero el rival lanzó el ataque, el cual provocó una violenta explosión que destruyó las Armaduras de sus tres Aprendices y arrojó al peli negro contra el suelo.

Los gritos de dolor continuaron, no había nada que pudieran hacer, solo observar como ellos morían de una forma tan horrible y dolorosa.

\- ¡MAESTRO CID!. Gritó Tsubaki, mientras que la explosión avanzaba y destruía una fila de árboles y el risco, terminando por arrojar a todos contra el suelo.

El Maestro corrió hacia la zona de desastre y fue a ver a sus Aprendices, no habían sobrevivido Tsubaki de Vela, Rusk de Brújula y Lacaille de Popa, los tres habían muerto con la explosión injustamente.

\- No pude protegerlos, perdónenme. Todo fue mi culpa. Pidió disculpas a ellos.

\- Maestro, nos sentimos...honrados por usted. Le dijo Tsubaki.

Los tres, no habían muerto, estaban mostrando sus respetos hacia el hombre que los había entrenado y convertido en Caballeros de Athena, era una despedida sin más que decir para ellos.

\- Al final pudimos pelear al lado del hombre que tanto admiramos. Cumplimos nuestro cometido como Caballeros, Maestro Cid, convierta su Espada en la más poderosa de todo el Mundo. Pidió Tsubaki de Vela, quien le dejó ese último mensaje al Cid, mientras que fallecía junto con sus Camaradas Rusk de Brújula y Lacaille de Popa.

Una rabia se había apoderado del Cid, apretó los dientes con fuerza.

\- Tsubaki, Lacaille, Rusk. Nombró a sus Caídos, mientras que Tenma se dirigía furioso hacia Oneiros.

\- ¡MALDITO SEAS!. Le maldijo.

\- _Je, ¡Qué tonto eres!. ¿Deseas morir ya?._ Le preguntó Phantasos.

\- Entonces, acabaré contigo ahora. Dijo Oneiros y lanzó un ataque contra Tenma, el cual se estrelló contra el suelo.

Pero cuando los filamentos iban a matar a Tenma, El Cid llegó al rescate, destruyendo aquellas armas.

\- Si eres tan visceral, ¡morirás!. Dijo el peli negro.

\- Entonces estás bien, Cid. Es que yo...¡JAMÁS VOY A PERDONARLOS!. Gritó Tenma, pero su vista se dirigió hacia el Puño del Cid, el cual estaba siendo invadido por aquella furia.

\- Ellos tres eran mis Discípulos. Dijo con furia.

\- Lo siento. Se disculpó Tenma.

\- Tu Corazón debe ser como una Espada así no te perderás, es un Arduo Camino ¡y ese Camino se construye con el valor de muchas vidas, jamás lo olvides!. Dijo El Cid, dándole esa lección de vida y se dispuso a pelear.

Recordando a todos los Camaradas Caídos: Albafica de Piscis, Manigoldo de Cáncer, Aldebaran de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo, los niños del Orfanato, todos ellos habían formado ese camino y era hora de pelear contra el enemigo de una vez.

\- Así es, es un camino hecho con el valor de esas vidas. Le remarcó el peli negro.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Escucha, Cid, veo que has perfeccionado tu técnica y tu alma es más dura que el acero, es producto de tu auto-control y de llevar tu entrenamiento hasta el límite. Con todo eso que hasta un Caballero de Athena no debe olvidar. Le dijo Sisifo, mientras que se hallaba El Cid junto con Tsubaki, Rusk y Lacaille.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Sisifo?. Preguntó, serio, el personaje y eso causó la risa del castaño.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Ya deberías saber eso. Dijo en su respuesta.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Esas palabras no iban a desaparecer, El Cid lo sabía y ahora era el momento de vencer al rival que había matado a sus Aprendices.

\- ¡Ignorantes, el Camino es frágil y su Espada no tiene poder, ahora los destruiré a ambos!. Amenazó Oneiros, eso hizo enfurece a Tenma, pero El Cid le detuvo.

\- Pegaso, ha llegado su hora. ¿Estás conmigo en esto?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, Cid!. ¡Cuenta conmigo!. Exclamó Tenma, listo para el combate.

\- La habilidad de regenerarse y su ataque provienen de las Almas de los Cuatro Dioses. Debes separar sus Almas y entonces atacar; para lograrlo, necesito una oportunidad. A mi señal, reúne toda tu fuerza ¡y atácalo!. Abraham, tú también junto con tus amigos, no los dejen perder de vista. Ordenó El Cid a todos ellos.

\- ¡Claro!. Exclamaron todos ellos.

\- ¿Así que decidieron seguir por ese camino arduo que decían? Por lo tanto, morirán como los demás, los exterminaré rápidamente con ¡"EL ORÁCULO DEL GUARDIÁN"!. Exclamó Oneiros, listo para repetir su golpe.

\- ¡ESO NO, AMIGO!. Dijo Amatista, quien lo atrapó con su Látigo.

\- ¡Stan, Ford, ahora!. Les ordenó El Cid a los hermanos gemelos.

\- ¡Claro!. Respondieron los dos y se lanzaron contra el rival.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo, malditos?!. Les preguntó con furia, Oneiros.

\- ¡Lo que deberíamos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo!. Respondió Ford.

\- ¡Sí: GOLPES HASTA LA MUERTE!. Gritó Stan y comenzaron a atacarlo con todo.

\- ¡ESTO ES POR LOS APRENDICES DEL CID!. Exclamó Ford y le dio un fuerte golpe con el "Diario Número 1".

\- ¡ESTO ES POR MI CUENTA, TOTALMENTE GRATIS Y LO INVITA LA CASA: POR HABERME HECHO CON MALA SUERTE CON LAS MUJERES!. Añadió Stan y le partió varios puñetazos en la cara.

\- Nunca pensé en necesitar algo así, no había necesitado nunca la ayuda de nadie, ni siquiera de la de un Caballero de Bronce, ¿Qué más da? ¡Aquí vamos!. Sentenció El Cid y lanzó su ataque, justo en el momento en el que Oneiros trataba de liberarse de Stan y Ford.

\- ¡Perla, ahora!. Gritó Rose y con Garnet y la pelirroja se lanzaron al ataque contra el rival.

\- ¡Será su último ataque! ¡HASTA NUNCA!. Les avisó el peli blanco, pero llegó Tenma con Abraham y Skips para contra-atacar.

\- ¡Escucha esto, maldito, no será el último!. Avisó el castaño.

\- Insolentes. Les dijo el Dios, pero en ese momento, El Cid vio las almas posicionadas de su rival, por lo cual procedió a rebanarlo en cuatro partes por igual.

Una vez terminada la misión y con los que atacaron de vuelta a tierra, vieron cómo había quedado Oneiros en aquel momento.

\- Muy bien hecho. Les felicitó el peli negro, mientras que Oneiros se estrellaba con los fragmentos contra el suelo, provocando una enorme explosión.

\- ¡Lo hicimos!. Festejó Tenma.

\- ¡Sí, choca esos cinco, chico!. Festejó Skips, haciendo ese saludo.

Pero cuando Tenma fue a ver a su amigo, éste estaba serio y todo el ambiente cambió de repente.

\- Cid, ¿estás bien?. Le preguntó y reapareció Oneiros.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡¿Acaso no te mueres nunca?!. Se quejó Stan y le arrojó varias piedras, las cuales fueron devueltas.

\- Stan, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Ford.

\- Júrame que en el Futuro no vaya a haber un Caballero que no se burle nunca de los Dioses. Pidió su hermano, mientras que se curaba una herida en la frente.

\- Así que intentaste separarnos de nuestras Almas de este cuerpo. [Le dijo Oneiros al Cid, pero no estaba furioso.].

\- Oye, amigo, parece que las mañanas te desayunan, deberías darle energía con un buen trago de una cerveza bien fría. Dijo Amatista, riéndose de Oneiros.

Se comenzaron a escuchar las risas de Ikelos, Phantasos y Morfeo El Escultor, volviendo a unirse con el cuerpo.

\- Aunque uses tu Cosmos como una Espada, tu cuerpo carece de energía, te estás quedando sin sangre, Caballero, eres una Espada Oxidada. [Le dijo, mientras que la sangre empapaba el suelo.] Están acabados.

\- ¡NADA DE ESO! ¡ESTO NO TERMINA AÚN!. Le avisó Tenma y se lanzó al asalto, una vez más y con su Cosmos encendido.

\- Jejeje. Río Oneiros.

\- ¡AÚN OXIDADA, ESA ESPADA PUDO SEPARARLO! ¡SE ACABÓ PARA USTEDES!. Avisó Tenma, bombardeando al rival, pero éste lo frenó.

\- No tan rápido. [Lo volvió a detener y arrojó contra el piso.] Jejeje.

\- Cid arriesgó su vida para darnos esta oportunidad, no voy a desperdiciarla. ¡MALDICIÓN, NO VOY A DEJAR QUE NADIE MÁS MUERA!. ¡No importa lo que cueste, voy a destruir sus Almas a como dé lugar!. Tenma volvió a encender su Cosmos una vez más.

\- ¿Crees que vas a derrotarme porque me hayas separado de mis Hermanos? ¡NO SUBESTIMES A LOS DIOSES!. Le advirtió Oneiros, lanzando otra potente ofensiva, la cual era detenida por Tenma.

\- ¡Tenma, avanza, te cubriremos!. Exclamó Garnet con Perla, Amatista, Rose, el General Skips, Burns, Stan, Ford y Abraham.

\- ¡Ve por él, amigo, no lo dejes escapar!. Le pidió Amatista..

\- ¡Confiamos en ti!. Añadió Perla.

A pesar de que iba bien, los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño contra-atacaron y arrojaron a Tenma y sus compañeros contra el suelo.

\- ¡Maldición!. Exclamó, cuando justo llegaron más refuerzos: Yato y Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Por fin te encontramos, Tenma!. Le dijo el castaño.

\- ¡Yato, Yuzuhira!. Exclamó el castaño.

\- ¡Te perdemos de vista y pierdes la pelea! ¡Qué inútil eres!. Le criticó Yato.

\- ¡Jajaja, "Un Clásico"!. Río Stan, quien hizo la postura de Skipper de "Los Pingüinos de Madagascar".

\- ¡No haces nada bien!. Siguió Yato con sus críticas.

\- ¡Oye, déjame en paz, Yato!. ¡No hemos perdido todavía!. Remarcó Tenma.

\- ¡Ya no importa! ¡Tenma, ¿este es el Monstruo que destruyó el Bosque?!. ¡Dinos!. Preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Sí, por ahora no puede concentrar nada de su poder, El Cid logró separarlo en pedazos con su Cosmos, tenemos que acabar con él antes de que se regenere!. Marcó el objetivo.

\- Ya comprendo, e intentabas hacerlo tú solo, Tenma. Dijo la pelirroja.

\- ¡No te olvides de nosotros, ¿oíste, tonto?!. Le hizo recordar Yato.

\- Amigos. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¡Hagámoslo!. Ordenó Yato.

\- ¡Sí!. Exclamaron ellos.

\- ¡IRÉ AL FRENTE: "GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. Lanzó Yato su ofensiva, apareciendo la Constelación del Unicornio, la cual fue detenida por Oneiros.

\- ¡"DANZA LUMINOSA INTERMITENTE"!. Atacó Yuzuhira con la Constelación de la Grulla, pero también fue detenida por el rival.

\- Esto por ti, Manigoldo de Cáncer. Dijo Perla y atacó con su Lanza.

\- ¿Listo, Hermano?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Claro que sí: ¡"FUSIÓN DE LAS CORONAS"!. Atacaron ambos hermanos contra Oneiros.

\- ¡Esto por mis amigos Albafica y Manigoldo!. Se unió Amatista con su Látigo.

\- ¡Este bello Planeta no merece ser gobernado por un monstruo como Hades!. Agregó Rose.

\- ¡Nunca podrán vencer al Bien, nunca!. Sentenció Garnet.

\- ¡Por siempre lucharemos: "EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Se lanzó Abraham al asalto.

\- ¡Nadie se burla de mí ni del Emperador Poseidon: "LANZA DE CRISAOR"!. Atacó Skips.

\- ¡Siente la furia de los Cuervos: "TEMPESTAD NEGRA"!. Finalizó Burns.

Cuando se pensaba que Oneiros iba a destruirlos, apareció la Constelación de Pegaso junto con Tenma, el cual iba al ataque.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡LLEGÓ TU HORA, MALDITO! ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva una vez más, bombardeando al rival y causando otra enorme explosión.

\- ¡¿Lo vencimos?!. Preguntó Yato.

Por desgracia no fue así, ya que Oneiros estaba aún con vida y contra-atacó, lanzando a todos contra el suelo.

\- Se nota que no saben respetar a nadie, no importa cuánto de ustedes ataquen, siguen siendo seres insignificantes, al final será inútil. Se burló de ellos.

\- Maldito. Le maldijo Tenma con los demás.

\- ¿Aún continúan de pie?. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- Ya te lo dije, destruiré cada una de tus Almas. Juró Tenma.

\- ¡Qué Humanos tan persistentes! Pero mi cuerpo casi se regenera por completo. [Les dijo, mientras que volvía a unirse su cuerpo ante la mirada de furia de todos ellos, incluyendo al Cid.] El siguiente ataque será definitivo, serán aplastados y torturados hasta la Muerte por mi "Oráculo del Guardián". Sentenció y se preparó para atacarlos de una buena vez y terminar con el trabajo.

* * *

 **¡Oneiros está por atacar! ¿Lograrán derrotarlo? ¿Podrá Athena salvar a Sisifo? No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, Pirata, PoLucy, El Cazador Argentino y Fairy of The Moon 1999. :D**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21: -Sisifo, gracias a la ayuda del Cid, finalmente he podido encontrar el camino hacia ti. Dijo Athena, quien dejó su Alma el cuerpo de ella, metiéndose dentro del e Sisifo para poder salvarlo. Justo cuando estaba por caer al piso, Hakurei detuvo la caída.

\- Señorita Athena, por favor, tenga mucho cuidado. Pidió el peli blanco de que tuviera mucho cuidado y de que no bajara la guardia por nada en el Mundo.

* * *

Dentro del Portal, Athena se encontraba metida en los Sueños del Caballero, buscando la forma de poder despertarlo de aquel hechizo de una buena vez.

\- _"¿Este es...el sueño de Sisifo?"_ Sisifo, como pensé, sigues...[Dijo ella, apareciendo en las calles de aquella Ciudad de Italia.]obsesionado con ese día. [Pensó ella, mirando a aquellos niños tan familiares, los cuales corrían felices por las calles del Pueblo Natal.]

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaba Tenma, lleno de alegría, mientras que lo seguían, corriendo, Sasha y Alone, sin saber que por los callejones iba caminando un conocido personaje vestido de negro.

Cuando salieron de aquellas callejuelas, siguieron por las principales.

\- ¡Espera, Tenma!. Le pidió Sasha de que no fuera tan rápido.

Y del Callejón Este, salía Sisifo de Sagitario, el cual iba con su "Pandora´s Box" en la espalda, con la vista clavada en Sasha, la cual se divertía con sus amigos. En ese momento, el cuaderno con los bocetos de Alone cayó al piso.

\- Alone, ten cuidado. Pidió Tenma.

\- Sí, estoy bien. Respondió el rubio.

\- Hermanito Alone, ¿estás bien?. Preguntó Sasha, cuando en ese momento, al voltearse, se quedó con un cara a cara con Sisifo, el cual depositó en el piso su "Pandora´s Box".

\- La he buscado tanto y al fin la encuentro, Diosa Athena. Dijo el castaño, quien se arrodilló ante ella.

\- ¿Diosa? ¿Athena?. La pequeña no podía salir de la sorpresa ante semejantes palabras.

\- Exactamente, usted no debía haber nacido en este lugar, por favor, le suplico que me acompañe, se lo suplico, Diosa Athena: La Guerra Santa dará comienzo. Le informó al respecto.

\- ¿"La Guerra Santa"? ¡¿Acompañarlo adónde?!. Quiso saber ella, abrazando a Tenma, el cual reaccionó.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién rayos eres?! ¡¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Sasha?. Preguntó el muchacho, desafiante.

\- ¡Entiendo cómo deben sentirse, pero ahora debo decirles que ya no debemos perder más tiempo! ¡Hades va a despertar muy pronto, e intentará destruir nuestro Mundo! Si ustedes permanecen aquí, estarán en un grave peligro. [Gritó y luego se fue calmando.] Por favor, se lo suplico. Pidió Sisifo.

Poco después, Sasha se iba con el castaño, tomada de la mano y en dirección al Santuario.

\- ¡Sasha!. Gritó Tenma, quien la siguió.

\- ¡Tenma! Gritó ella.

\- ¡Tenma!. El castaño llegó hasta la chica junto con Alone.

\- ¡Espera, no te vayas!. [Pidió, pero en ese momento, Alone tropezó contra el piso.] ¡Alone, ¿estás bien?! ¿Te lastimaste?. Preguntó su amigo y al voltearse, ya Sasha se había junto con Sisifo.

* * *

\- Si no me la hubiese llevado, habría tenido una vida llena de felicidad y armonía, pero...era mi deber como Caballero, es lo correcto. Por el Bien de la Tierra. Dijo Sisifo, cuando en aquel momento, todo se congeló.

\- No, estás equivocado. [Dijo Sasha y todo el Pueblo comenzó a arder bajo el fuego.] Solo has estado interfiriendo con la Voluntad de los Dioses, este es el resultado, Sisifo lo que hiciste fue lo que provocó todo esto. Remarcó la peli lila, mirándolo de esa forma tan amenazante.

\- ¿Lo que hice?. Preguntó Sisifo, mientras que sus ropas negras eran quemadas y aparecía con su Armadura Dorada de Sagitario.

\- Lo viste, ¿no es cierto?. Aquel que es la Reencarnación de Hades, mi hermano Alone. Respondió ella, dando a conocer el nombre del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Sisifo.

\- Fuiste tú. Lo señaló como el culpable.

\- ¿Yo?. Se preguntó, sin poder salir de la sorpresa, mientras que su Armadura Dorada se iba, quedando sin protección.

\- ¡FUISTE TÚ QUIEN PROVOCÓ ESTA GUERRA SANTA!. Sentenció Athena y la propia Armadura de Sagitario apuntó su Flecha Dorada contra él.

\- Sí, yo soy el culpable de todo esto. No merezco ser llamado Caballero, ¿tú piensas lo mismo, Sagitario?. Sí, así es: ¡ATRAVIESA MI CORAZÓN POR PIEDAD! [Preguntó y la Armadura disparó el proyectil, el cual dio contra el pecho de Sisifo.]

Todo esto estaba siendo visto por Athena.

\- ¡SISIFO!. [Gritó ella, al verlo en ese Anillo de Fuego.] _"¡Qué terrible, se rehúsa con despertar de su Sueño_ y todo esto...¡es a causa de tantas dudas, ha vivido este sueño una y otra vez, atormentado por tanta culpa! ¡Además, el Poder de Hades lo tortura!. Exclamó ella.

\- Le suplico que me perdone, Señorita Athena, Pegaso, Alone, Abraham, ¡CABALLEROS Y TODO EL MUNDO ENTERO!. Gritó, sacándose la Flecha y una marea de Oscuridad salió de su pecho.

\- ¡NO, NO LO HAGAS, SISIFO!. [Pidió ella, yendo al rescate.].

Todo quedó en calma, pero de inmediato, el color negro comenzó a teñir su Armadura Dorada, cambiando el color de la bandera por la que luchaba y ahora estaba del otro bando, el del enemigo.

\- Una Sapuris está cambiando el color de su Armadura: ¡Sisifo, no debes culparte a ti mismo!. Le pidió ella, logrando que reaccionara.

\- Señorita Athena, se lo ruego...¡OLVÍDESE DE MÍ!. Pidió Sisifo y lanzó una enorme ofensiva, la cual estalló en toda la Ciudad, levantando densas columnas de humo.

* * *

Athena había logrado salir de aquella explosión, pero toda la Ciudad estaba en llamas.

\- Soy el Pecador que provocó la Guerra Santa, no tengo derecho a ser un Caballero, no lo merezco. Dijo Sisifo, quien se hallaba en los techos de un edificio.

\- _"Al parecer, su Cosmos me rechaza, pero también se rechaza así mismo, sin embargo, él aún..."_ Sisifo, si la Guerra Santa comenzó, no fue por tu culpa, de todos modos...Le trató de hacer entrar en razón, Athena, pero Sisifo se sacó la Flecha Dorada de su pecho.

\- ¡Suficiente, ya no quiero escuchar nada más!. Ordenó, apuntando con su Arco y Flecha hacia Athena.

\- Tú eras muy bondadoso, además siempre creíste en la Justicia, si has caído tan profundo en la Oscuridad, ¡entonces yo también cumpliré con mi papel como la Diosa de la Guerra! ¡HAZLO, SISIFO, TE ORDENO DE QUE DISPARES ESA FLECHA! ¡DISPARA!. Le ordenó ella a él.

Sisifo respiraba muy nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo hacerlo? No podía dispararle a la propia Diosa, pero ante aquel último grito, lanzó el proyectil contra el pecho de la chica, tiñendo de sangre su vestido blanco y cayendo herida al suelo.

\- Ahora siento el dolor que tanto has soportado, sentiste una profunda tristeza por haberme alejado de mis amigos, Sisifo...perdóname. Se disculpó con él.

\- Señorita...Athena. Dijo el castaño.

\- Fue por culpa de mis decisiones que sufriste de este modo. Reaccionó ella.

\- ¿Tu culpa? No, Athena, no es culpa tuya, no lo es...¡No merezco ser un Caballero, NO SOY DIGNO!. Exclamó él y toda la Ciudad quedó en blanco, mostrando el Amanecer, aún con las columnas de humo elevándose, ya que los incendios habían consumido todo a su paso.

Athena lo estaba abrazando, dándole esa energía para continuar y volver a su bando.

\- Los días que pasé como Ser Humano junto a Tenma y mi Hermano Alone, eso fue lo que más atesoré, todos esos días de infancia fueron importantes para mí, pero debes entender que no tienes por qué atormentarte por eso, Sisifo: Mi propio nacimiento fue una Profecía de la Guerra Santa y era inevitable. Las Estrellas del Mal ya habían despertado y los Dioses Gemelos trazaban sus Planes Malignos, sí tú no hubieras venido por mí, seguramente habrían llegado a mí con facilidad. Yo debo agradecerte por mantenerme con vida. Dijo ella, contándole todo.

\- Entonces, ¿yo te protegí?. Preguntó.

\- Sí. Respondió Athena.

\- Tanto hice lo correcto, ¿verdad, Athena?. Volvió a preguntar.

\- Claro que sí, necesitamos de todo tu poder para proteger a la Tierra de la Maldad de Hades. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas tu promesa, Sisifo? La Promesa que le hiciste a Tenma ese día. Le hizo recordar Sasha ese día.

\- Mi Promesa. Recordó.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Alto. Les detuvo una voz, la cual se hallaba en aquel árbol del arroyo.

\- ¡Tenma!. Lo reconoció Sasha al muchacho, el cual se hallaba en la copa del árbol.

\- Casi todos los días pasamos hambre en el Orfanato y cuando enfermamos, casi no tenemos dinero para comprar medicinas. Quizás debería ser que alguien cuidara de todos nosotros, así que, ¡¿puedes prometerme que cuidarás bien de Sasha?! ¡Respóndeme!. [Le lanzó su pregunta, pero Sisifo no respondió.] Si no prometes que estará bien, entonces no dejaré que te la lleves. Advirtió al castaño.

\- Escucha bien, niño: No puedo prometerte nada, lo lamento, es posible que esté alejando a Athena de un Futuro lleno de paz y felicidad. Fue la respuesta del Caballero de Sagitario.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar a Tenma, quien se lanzó contra Sisifo y le dio un golpe en la cara.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO CREES QUE TE LA LLEVES POR DECIR ESO?!. [Preguntó furioso.] ¡Ay, me lastimé! ¡No me subestimes por ser pequeño!. Le desafió, mientras que Sisifo apoyaba su "Pandora´s Box" en el césped.

\- No espero que me entiendas, eres como su hermano y te ruego que nos concedas tu permiso. Permita que nosotros cuidemos de ella. Pidió el Caballero, arrodillado ante Tenma, como si fuera un Rey o un Emperador.

\- ¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡¿Quiénes son _"nosotros"_? Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Ella...Ella enfrentará muchas dificultades en su vida, sin embargo, puedo prometerte esto: Estaré siempre a su lado para protegerla. Le dio Sisifo su palabra.

\- ¿Hablas enserio?. Preguntó Tenma.

Sisifo lo afirmó con la cabeza, él estaría siempre protegiendo a Sasha y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara a la Futura Diosa.

\- ¿Lo prometes?. Volvió a preguntarle Tenma.

\- Lo prometo. Juró Sisifo, mientras que el castaño lo miraba a los ojos y dentro de él podía verse al Universo, lo que lo dejó sorprendido.

Finalmente se levantó y decidió dar su acepción.

\- De acuerdo, no puedo decir como pero sé que dices la verdad. Dijo Tenma.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?. Preguntó Sisifo.

\- Porque pude ver el Universo en tus ojos. Fue su respuesta y dejó sorprendido al Caballero.

\- _"¡El Universo! Entonces él..."_ Pensó.

\- Sin embargo, siento que Sasha estará muy triste adonde quiera que vaya. Así que cuando sea muy fuerte, iré a buscarla para estar juntos de nuevo. Hasta entonces, yo te la encargo. Depositó el muchacho sus Esperanzas en el joven Caballero.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y por esa Promesa te pido que pelees a mi lado, Caballero. Pidió Athena y en aquel momento, sucedió el Milagro, ya que una mágica lluvia comenzaba a caer y la Armadura Sapuris era destruida para volver al color Dorado suyo.

\- _"Tenma...No, Pegaso, te lo juro, cumpliré...mi Promesa_ " [Se dijo para sus adentros y Sisifo volvió a la normalidad, arrodillándose ante Athena.] ¡La protegeré con mi vida, incluso aún después de la Muerte. Yo siempre protegeré a la Diosa Athena!. Exclamó el muchacho, volviendo a las filas del Santuario.

Ahora era el momento de regresar allí.

* * *

De regreso al Santuario, la misión había sido un éxito, ya que el Báculo de Athena comenzó a brillar con una gran intensidad y de color Dorado.

\- _"Este Cosmos es, ¿acaso Sagitario ha vuelto?"._ Se preguntó Hakurei.

Y de allí llegó Athena.

\- Hakurei. Dijo Athena.

\- Señorita Athena, me alegra saber de que se encuentra a salvo. Sisifo, me alegra verte, por fin despertaste. Se alegró Hakurei de verlos a todos de vuelta.

\- Sí, lamento haberles causado tantos problemas. Se disculpó el Caballero arrodillado.

\- Oneiros se ha fusionado con los otros Tres Dioses, se ha convertido en una Amenaza Mayor. Le informó Athena al peli blanco.

\- ¿Qué propones, Caballero?. Quiso saber Hakurei.

\- El Cid, necesito de su ayuda. También quiero solicitar la ayuda de la Señorita Athena una vez más. Pidió Sisifo.

\- Por la Victoria de mis Queridos Caballeros, lo que sea. Juró Athena en darle su apoyo.

* * *

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿No dijiste que ibas a destruir nuestras Almas, Caballero Pegaso?. Preguntó Oneiros, el cual no había recibido ningún daño y ahora estaba listo para matarlos a los exhaustos Guerreros.

\- Oye, ¿Y el Caballero Dorado?. Preguntó Yato, mientras que se mostraba a El Cid herido y sin fuerzas.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?. Ya no puedo sentir su Cosmos. Quiso saber el General Skips.

\- Él está bien, preocúpate por ti, no por los demás, entrometido. Le dijo Tenma.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!. ¡Mira quién habla, por tu culpa estamos así, Perdedor!. Gritó Yato y compartió con Tenma una mirada de furia.

\- ¡Este no es el momento para perder el Tiempo por tonterías!. Les dijo Yuzuhira a los dos peleados.

\- ¡Muy entretenido! Pero llegó su hora, solo les queda esperar la llegada de su Destino Final, amigos, me producen una profunda lástima. [Se burló Oneiros de todos ellos.]

\- _Jajaja, y pensar en todas las molestias que me tomé para darles Sueños Maravillosos; prefirieron regresar a su fea y aburrida Realidad, ¡Humanos Tontos!._ Se burló Phantasos de ellos.

\- ¡Cállate!. Le ordenaron Yato y Stan, el primero golpeó su Armadura con el puño cerrado.

\- ¡Te atreviste a manipular nuestros corazones y nuestros Sentimientos!. Exclamó el Caballero de Unicornio.

\- Tenma. Le dijo Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Sí! ¡ESTA VEZ ATACAREMOS TODOS A LA VEZ!. Exclamó el castaño, encendiendo su Cosmos junto a sus amigos, lanzándose al asalto.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamaron ellos.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Atacó Tenma.

\- ¡"DANZA LUMINOSA INTERMITENTE"!. Atacó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"!. Lanzó Yato su ofensiva.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Atacó Abraham.

\- ¡"FUSIÓN DE LAS CORONAS"!. Se unieron Stan y Ford.

\- ¡"TORMENTA DE LOS CUERVOS"!. Atacó Burns.

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Se unió el General Skips.

\- ¡"CAÑÓN CUARZO"!. Atacó Rose junto con Perla, Garnet y Amatista.

Pero aún así, Oneiros estaba listo para defenderse y al momento de dar de lleno en sus ofensivas, hubo una enorme explosión, la cual, al disiparse, se encontraron que el Dios del Sueño no había sido destruido y rechazó los ataques.

\- ¡Unos Simples Humanos no pueden hacer nada contra un Dios!. Les advirtió Oneiros a todos ellos.

* * *

En la Estatua de Athena, Sisifo junto Athena se hallaban listos para ayudara Tenma y a sus amigos de la amenaza de Oneiros, por lo cual tenía su listo su Arco y Flecha Doradas para ser lanzadas.

\- ¿Se encuentra lista, Señorita Athena?. Preguntó el castaño y ella le dio de su Cosmos a la Flecha.

\- Lista. Respondió y Sisifo lanzó la Flecha hacia el Oeste.

* * *

\- ¡Maldición, no me interesa saber si eres un Dios, no me daré por vencido! ¡La única Diosa en la que creo, es en la Señorita Athena, maldito!. Exclamó Tenma.

\- ¡Así es, nosotros somos Caballeros de Athena y pelearemos sin temor, aunque el enemigo sea un Dios!. Agregó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Nos levantaremos cuantas veces sea necesario para derrotarte! ¡¿Oíste?!. Le dijo Tenma pero en aquel momento, él cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Yato.

\- Mi cuerpo se ha regenerado casi por completo y con el siguiente ataque, pienso liquidarlos de una sola vez. [Sentenció y se preparó para atacar.] Y ese Caballero Dorado también se irá con ustedes. Les dijo, listo para matarlos.

\- _"El cuerpo...no responde...a pesar de ser un Caballero Dorado...no soy capaz de mantenerme de pie, ¿acaso mi Espada estará...rota?"_ Pensó El Cid, cuando en aquel momento, apareció el espíritu de Sisifo.

\- _Cid._ Le llamó y éste apretó los puños.

\- ¡Sisifo, por fin despertaste!. Exclamó sorprendido.

\- Luces terrible, Amigo Mío, peleaste valientemente por mí en el "Mundo de los Sueños". te lo agradezco. Agradeció el castaño.

\- No estuve solo, el Caballero de Pegaso, mis hombres junto con Abraham y sus amigos me estuvieron ayudando. Respondió el serio peli negro.

\- Muy bien, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte. Cid, lancé una Flecha Dorada con la ayuda de Athena, con ese poder conseguirán la Victoria en la batalla. Dijo Sisifo a su amigo, pero El Cid golpeó el suelo con su mano.

\- ¡¿Victoria?! Ya entiendo, mientras haya un rayo de Esperanza, deberé luchar. Reconoció El Cid aquella fuerza.

\- Así es, será como siempre lo hemos hecho. Le dijo su amigo.

\- Aunque tenga poco tiempo, ¡convertiré mi cuerpo en una Poderosa Espada!. Juró el peli negro, levantándose y estaba listo para combatir.

Oneiros, por su parte, ya estaba listo para el ataque final contra Tenma y sus Camaradas.

\- ¿Últimas palabras, Caballeros?. Preguntó el Dios del Sueño.

\- Sí, yo: ¿Hay mujeres lindas en el Inframundo?. Preguntó Stan.

\- A ti te estarán atormentando Verónica de Nasu y Phantasos, Stan de Corona Boreal. Le dijo Oneiros como respuesta.

\- ¡NO, TODOS MENOS ESO, NO! ¡YA BASTA, MORIRÉ COMO UN HOMBRE!. Gritó Stan y se preparó para morir.

\- Nunca creí que moriría así, a manos de un Dios. Dijo Ford.

\- Oye, no te sientas mal, hermanito, morirás junto conmigo y pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos, incluso en el Inframundo o en el "Mundo de los Sueños". Le animó Stan, mientras que le daba un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- Fue un placer haberte conocido, Abraham, nos veremos en la Otra Vida. Se despidió Burns.

\- Allí nos veremos, Mi Viejo Amigo. Añadió el castaño.

Pero cuando Oneiros estaba listo para lanzar su ataque fulminante, algo le llamó la atención.

\- Un Poderoso Cosmos se aproxima, proviene del Santuario. ¿Será acaso el Poder de la Diosa Athena? ¡Ya comprendo! Parece que ha depositado todas sus Esperanzas en ella. Hum, ¡ilusos, tan solo tres Caballeros de Bronce, un puñado de débiles y una Espada Oxidada! ¡JAMÁS PODRÁN DAÑAR NUESTRO CUERPO FUSIONADO, SOMOS CUATRO DIOSES EN UNO!. Sentenció Oneiros.

Justo en aquel momento, El Cid se volvió a levantar, gracias a las palabras de Sisifo, éste logró volver a ponerse de pie y enfrentar al peligroso rival.

\- ¡¿Por qué se dio media vuelta?!. Quiso saber Yato.

\- Hum, está bien, es un suicidio darle la espalda al enemigo en la batalla. Se burló Oneiros.

\- Te equivocas, mi Sentido se ha afilado como nunca antes: Mis Compañeros lucharon conmigo en Pos de la Paz y la Justicia ¡y ahora mi Cosmos se ha encendido y lo he llevado hasta el Punto Más Alto!. Le dijo El Cid, listo y dejando sorprendido al rival.

\- _"Cumple tu Sueño, Cid"_ Le deseó Sisifo desde el Santuario.

El Cid se elevó en los Cielos.

\- Ahora mi Espíritu es una Espada. Le dijo.

\- _"Lo lograste"_. [Le felicitó Sisifo a su amigo, quien cortó en Cuatro Fragmentos a la Flecha Dorada.] _"¡Eres Excalibur!"_. Agregó y las Cuatro Flechas atravesaron las partes donde se hallaban las Almas de los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño en el cuerpo de Oneiros.

* * *

\- Es...increíble. Admiró Yato, mientras que El Cid volvía a pisar tierra firme.

Oneiros no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, estaba totalmente cercado y ya nada iba a poder detenerle.

\- No puede ser...En solo un instante era solo una Flecha Dorada, ¡pero ahora ha logrado conseguir atravesar a cada una de nuestras Cuatro Almas!. Gritó Oneiros y las Flechas estallaron por completo.

\- _"El Gran Amor es que puso Athena y con la Espada, se fusionaron en ese ataque. Me siento muy orgulloso"._ Pensó El Cid, dedicándole su victoria a sus Aprendices caídos, mientras que en un pueblo cercano podían ver las luces de la explosión.

\- _"Maldición, nos humillaron, le hemos fallado a nuestro Señor Hypnos, pero al menos...¡nos llevaremos el Alma del Caballero Pegaso!"_. Pensó para sus adentros y se lanzó al asalto, en un intento desesperado por cumplir con la misión, pero no se esperaba con una sorpresa.

El Cid saltó y se elevó en el aire con Oneiros.

\- ¡CID!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡TÚ...TÚ AQUÍ NUEVAMENTE! ¡NO LE TEMES A MIS HERMANOS, TAMPOCO A MÍ! ¡¿POR QUÉ DESAFÍAS A LOS DIOSES?!. Quiso saber Oneiros, mientras que se iban elevando más en los Cielos.

\- ¡Ya deberías saber que si un Inocente corre peligro, lo protegeré, aunque eso signifique desafiar a los Dioses! ¡Para ustedes no somos más que basura! ¡Tenma de Pegaso, ese es el Camino que debe seguir un Caballero!. Le dejó sus consejos y buena suerte, el Caballero Dorado El Cid de Capricornio, mientras que moría junto con el Dios del Sueño Oneiros y las Almas de Phantasos de la Fantasía Siniestra, Ikelos de la Visión Bestial y Morfeo El Escultor.

Una gran explosión, seguida de las ondas sobre el Castillo de Hades, marcaron el final de la vida del Caballero Dorado y los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño.

\- ¡CID, NO!. Gritó Tenma, sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

\- ¡Es El Cid!. Sintió Athena de cómo desaparecía el Cosmos del Cabello de cabellos negros.

Por su parte, Sisifo de Sagitario permanecía en silencio.

\- _"No sentiré Tristeza, Querido Cid, cumpliste tu Gran Sueño y forjaste tu Gran Espada Excalibur. Aunque tu vida haya terminado, permanece en aquellos que seguirán el Camino que has trazado"_. Se despidió Sisifo de su mejor amigo, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por ellos.

* * *

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!. Gritó Tenma, adolorido por aquella baja.

\- _"Cid, amigo, tu muerte no será en vano: El Castillo de Hades se encuentra justo frente a nosotros, iremos, derrotaremos al Emperador y terminaremos esta Guerra Santa. Te lo prometo, amigo, te lo prometo."_ Juró Abraham, poniendo la vista hacia el bastión del Emperador Hades.

Era el comienzo llamar a las tropas y de marchar hacia el Castillo. Esta vez no habría retirada, sería una batalla sangrienta y solo un bando triunfaría.

* * *

 **¡Otro gran capítulo y ya solo me quedan tres capítulo y ya termino la Segunda Temporada y de ahí vamos con el manga :D!. No se olviden de comentar y como siempre, gracias a FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor por las ideas :D. Lo mismo para El Cazador Argentino, Fipe2, aletuki01, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y los demás.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: El Cid de Capricornio había abierto el camino hacia el Castillo de Hades, la fortaleza más importante, el Cuartel General donde sus tropas lanzaban los asaltos contra los inocentes y en especial contra el Santuario, ya habían perdido a muchos Soldados, Espectros y en especial al Dios de la Muerte Thanatos y a los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño, Oneiros, Phantasos, Ikelos y Morfeo. Pero aquel camino había sido abierto con el sacrificio de muchos Caballeros Dorados y ahora solo faltaba iniciar el asalto final contra el Castillo.

A su vez, dentro del bastión de Hades, Cheshire se hallaba caminando con Pandora por los extensos pasillos, iluminados muy poco por la Luz Solar que entraba por los enromes ventanales.

\- Señora Pandora, ¿lo dice en serio? ¡¿Entonces los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño fueron derrotados?!. Preguntó el peli blanco, quien no podía dar crédito a lo que había ocurrido afuera, ¿cómo era posible? ¡¿Cuatro Dioses derrotados por el Caballero de la Casa de Capricornio?!, ¡¿Cómo era posible que el plan trazado por el Dios del Sueño Hypnos saliera mal?!.

\- Nuestro Señor Hypnos suele ser muy cuidadoso, ¿entiendes, Cheshire?. [Le respondió Pandora, quien mostraba una calma extraña en su ser], de lo contrario sería como cualquier Ser Humano. Agregó ella, pero el peli blanco quería saber más al respecto.

No hubo tiempo para hacer más preguntas, ya que el Espectro de cabellos blancos se dirigió hacia donde se hallaba caminando un personaje familiar, cuya Estrella brillaba en su frente con todo su esplendor: Asustado y en posición de ataque y defensa como un gato, gruñendo ante aquel "enemigo", allí venía caminando Hypnos, quien se detuvo y no parecía nada contento con lo ocurrido con Oneiros y sus Hermanos.

Pandora se arrodilló ante el Dios de cabellos rubios..

\- Mi Señor Hypnos, los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño fueron muy descuidados, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?. Preguntó ella, pero Hypnos respondió de una forma muy tranquila, a pesar de la seriedad que le rodeaba.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse: Después de todo, vamos de acuerdo al plan, muy pronto será la "Hora del Movimiento Final". [Dijo el rubio, sonriendo, bastante tranquilo y esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Pandora.]

Cheshire se alejó de allí.

\- ¿El "Movimiento Final"?. Preguntó Pandora.

\- Querida Pandora, limítate a cumplir con tus Obligaciones, ¿quieres?. [Le pidió y ordenó a la vez, Hypnos sabía que ya se habían cometido muchos incidentes y pérdidas en las filas imperiales. Acto seguido, sonrió y un brillo blanco lo cubrió, apareciendo su Armadura Sapuris, listo para el futuro combate.]

No dijo nada más y se retiró caminando hacia la Oscuridad, tranquilo y sin ningún problema, pero para Pandora, ella no parecía nada contenta con tener que seguir las órdenes de los Dioses Gemelos nunca más.

\- _"Estoy segura de que Mi Señor Hades estará de vuelta con nosotros. Por ahora debo ser paciente y aguardar hasta la Resurrección de Nuestro Dios, esa es mi única obligación"_. Pensó Pandora, quien apretó los dientes con fuerza y luego de que se fuera Hypnos, se dirigió hacia las ventanas, mirando hacia los Cielos del "Lienzo Perdido".

* * *

Hacia afuera de una Iglesia, Hakurei se hallaba mirando al Horizonte y sosteniendo el Casco Dorado del Patriarca.

\- Señor Patriarca. Dijo Abraham, quien había llegado junto con Burns, Rose, el General Skips, Stan y Ford.

\- El "Templo Estelar", el único lugar donde el Patriarca tiene acceso. ¡Cuántas veces has estado esas Noches, contemplando las Estrellas, tratando de averiguar el Futuro de la Guerra!. Querido Hermano: Por 200 años, fuiste el Patriarca de este Santuario que tanto amamos, te pido que perdones a tu hermano mayor por ser tan débil. Pero...¡no quiere decir que mi Amor por el Santuario lo sea, en este lugar pelee a tu lado!. Aún soy testigo del regreso de tu hermano al Santuario: ¡De nuevo soy un Caballero, Hakurei de Altar y ahora cumpliré con mi deber!. [Dio su discurso, se puso el Casco y un brillante Cosmos azul, como si fueran Llamas Azules, se elevaron y lo cubrieron. Estaba listo para partir y de ahí se dirigió hacia sus acompañantes.] Muy bien, en primera instancia, la "Barrera del Sueño" de Hypnos debe ser destruida y solo Sisifo puede lograrlo. [Señaló y dio por comenzado el inicio del operativo, Athena alzó su Báculo al aire y el Caballero de Sagitario disparó una Flecha Dorada hacia el Cielo.] Sin importar quién fuese, aquel que entre, caería en un Sueño Eterno, de no ser por esa Flecha, sería una Fortaleza Impenetrable. [Pronto, el proyectil de Sisifo cayó sobre el Centro de los Bosques que rodeaban al Castillo, destruyendo las defensas enemigas.] Lo siguiente: Informar a mis Caballeros. Amigos, ustedes vienen conmigo. Pidió Hakurei a Abraham y sus amigos, quienes lo acompañaron.

* * *

En el Santuarios se estaban llevando a cabo las tareas de reconstrucción de las edificaciones dañadas y destruidas por el anterior ataque del Emperador Hades y para cuando llegó Hakurei con los demás allí, pidió la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¡Escúchenme, Caballeros del Santuario, como Patriarca les hago saber que el día de la Batalla Decisiva ha llegado: La "Barrera del Sueño" finalmente ha sido destruida y el Castillo de Hades está desprotegido. Manigoldo de Cáncer y El Cid de Capricornio murieron en batalla, esta es la oportunidad que nuestros Caballeros nos dieron al sacrificarse: Aldebaran de Tauro, Asmita de Virgo y Albafica de Piscis, así como otros muchos Caballeros fueron víctimas de la Guerra. Sin embargo, no lo olviden, nuestra Fuerza viene del interior, reside en nuestro Cosmo. Por la Diosa Athena, por el Bien de la Tierra y también por los Caballeros de las Generaciones Futuras, VAYAMOS JUNTOS A LA BATALLA FINAL!. Dio su discurso de guerra, enseguida, mostrando a cada uno de todos los personajes como Teneo, Salo y Celintha, los chicos que fueron Alumnos de Aldebaran de Tauro, Agatha y su padre en las villas que habían sobrevivido al asalto del Juez Minos de Grifos y sus tropas, las Crystal Gems, en especial Amatista y Perla, quienes recordaron a Albafica y Manigoldo, inclusive para Abraham, Burns, Stan, Ford, por sus amigos caídos en el combate.

Pronto estallaron los gritos de júbilo y emoción, por fin empezaría la Última Batalla contra el Emperador Maldito, por fin podrían vengar las muertes de los Caballeros Dorados y de tantos civiles inocentes, asesinados por las tropas imperiales y por los Espectros.

\- Ustedes vendrán conmigo, amigos. Les pidió Hakurei a ellos.

\- Como usted ordene, Señor Patriarca. Respondió Abraham, arrodillado con los demás hacia la persona del Patriarca Interino.

\- En verdad todos estos hombres son muy valientes, Sage, igual a nuestros Camaradas de hace 200 años. Muy bien, está será mi Última Batalla. ¡Mi Alma vibra ansiosa por la Emoción!. Sentenció Hakurei, listo para partir hacia el encuentro final.

* * *

Las defensas del Castillo de Hades habían sido destruidas, mientras que Pandora presenciaba aquel suceso pero, a la vez, reconocía que no todo estaba perdido.

\- ¡Señora Pandora, un emergencia! ¡La "Barrera del Sueño" fue...!. Entró Cheshire alarmado y con aquel mensaje, al balcón.

\- ...Destruida y Athena se prepara para atacar. Completó la chica la oración, lo cual puso más nervioso al peli blanco.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡PERO, MI SEÑORA, EL SEÑOR HADES NO REGRESA Y NO HAY NOTICIAS DEL SEÑOR HYPNOS!. Se puso el muchacho más nervioso y asustado que nunca.

\- Tranquilízate, Cheshire, [Le pidió Pandora, volteando su vista desde el balcón hacia él, sonriendo, sabiendo que aún contaban con una Carta de suma importancia.] descuida, seguramente es parte de Mi Señor Hypnos. Llevó tranquilidad al joven.

\- Pero, yo...Iba a decir el muchacho.

\- No hay de qué preocuparse, la Batalla contra los Caballeros de Athena va a comenzar, hay que estar preparados. Finalizó ella con la conversación y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Ahhh, Sí, Señora!. [Acató Cheshire la orden, tratando de calmarse.] Agh, me pregunto qué estará haciendo Nuestro Señor Hades en un momento como éste. Ay, no lo entiendo. Se preguntaba, un tanto confundido por el paradero del Emperador.

* * *

Las Puertas se abrieron, un halo gigantesco de Luz Blanca ingresó a aquel recinto con las Efigies del Sueño a ambas partes de aquella gran entrada y allí estaba, de pie, delante de ese Mundo tan extraño, el Dios del Sueño Hypnos junto con su Armadura Sapuris de color negro. Se hallaba paciente y tranquilo al entrar en aquel recinto tan misterioso.

\- Pero qué belleza, realmente es muy aterrador. [Admiró aquel sitio y comenzó a caminar, pasando por cientos de Ángeles, Angelotes, Querubines y demás personajes de aquel Lienzo, mientras que en una jaula enorme se hallaba Alone, el propio Emperador Hades, quien seguía con el trabajo que debía concluir.] Los Humanos son sorprendentes, son capaces de pintar algo tan hermoso como éste y al final terminan por destruirlo todo. Le dijo Hypnos a Alone, el cual lo miró serio y continuaba con su trabajo, debía terminar ese proyecto del "Lienzo Perdido" de una vez por todas.

\- ¿Humano? ¿Yo? Deje de ser Humano desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora he renacido, sí, ahora soy el Dios Hades. Crearé un Mundo Purificado, un Mundo Libre de la Tristeza y la Enfermedad, sus Almas descansarán y lo cubriré de un hermoso color oscuro. Dijo Alone, sin dirigirle la mirada a Hypnos, aunque hubieran sido unos breves segundos, ocasionando que éste se pusiera serio y frío.

\- Hum, así que la Muerte es la única Salvación, ¿verdad?. Tu Visión del Mundo es interesante, no me desagrada en absoluto, pero Alone...¡proclamarte a Hades, tomar el lugar de un Dios y enjuiciar a los Humanos, cuando tú mismo eres uno de ellos, es un Pecado Imperdonable!. Exclamó Hypnos, pero eso empeoró las cosas, ya que Alone se detuvo de pintar y lo miró con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

\- ¿Acaso intentas desafiarme, crees tener alguna oportunidad contra mí?. Le preguntó.

\- Mis Poderes no pueden compararse con los de Mi Señor Hades, sin embargo, ¿tienes idea por qué te hemos encerrado en este lugar o por qué tu conexión con Tenma de Pegaso es tan importante?. [Respondió el rubio y recordarle a su amigo, Alone se quedó helado] Fuiste confinado en la Parte Más Profunda del "Mundo de los Sueños", sin ningún contacto con el Exterior, eso ha denotado una clara debilidad en tu Alma. [Continuó hablándole.] ¡Y pese a la interferencia de Pegaso en nuestro Mundo! Tú Cuerpo Humano se ha desgastado y tu Alma ha llegado a su Límite. Reveló Hypnos todo ese plan de mantener alejado a Alone del Mundo y eso provocó que estallara su ira.

\- ¡Me tendiste una trampa desde el principio! No sabes con quién lo estás tratando, ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que el muchacho provocó una enorme energía, lista para destruir la Jaula..

\- ¡Alone, duerme eternamente! ¡"DESCANSO ETERNO"!. [Lanzó Hypnos su ofensiva, la cual dio en el blanco y un aura familiar, emanado del Cosmos, reveló a la verdadera Autoridad Imperial, llevando a que el rubio se arrodillara en señal de respeto.] Me alegra de que por fin esté de vuelta, Mi Señor. Dijo ante el Emperador, sonriente.

\- Por supuesto, soy Hades, pongamos fin a esta Guerra Santa y recibámoslos con una cálida bienvenida. La Muerte no es una Salvación, es una Condena, sumergiré a este Mundo en una Eterna Oscuridad. Declaró, ahora con su parte Humana destruida y con la verdadera esencia, ese despertar del Emperador, mostró la verdadera cara de su plan.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, dentro del Salón del Trono del Patriarca, Hakurei había dejado allí el Casco del Patriarca y estaba listo para partir junto con Abraham, Burns, el General Skips, los Hermanos Stan y Ford y Rose Cuarzo, mientras que las Gems irían al Castillo de Hades para enfrentarlo junto con las tropas del Santuario.

\- Bien, ya es hora. [Dijo, listo para partir hacia el combate y miró hacia el Trono, en donde descansaban las prendas y el Casco Dorado del Patriarca.] Debo marcharme, Sage, por fin, ¡nuestro más anhelado deseo se cumplirá y sellaremos a los Dioses Gemelos de una vez!. [Sentenció con su espada y sin las túnicas, mostrando su físico, el cual se mantenía bien, a pesar del Paso del Tiempo. Justo en aquel momento, se abrieron las puertas de acceso a la Cámara del Patriarca.]

\- Sabía que lo encontraría aquí, Maestro. [Entró el Caballero Shion de Aries, caminando hacia donde estaba el hombre de largos cabellos blancos, quien se estaba colocando sus prendas.]. Está ocultándose. Dio aquel mensaje que llevaba consigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, Shion?. Quiso saber Hakurei, tras haberse colocado las túnicas blancas.

\- Todos están en el Santuario, se han reunido en el Coliseo, listos para partir hacia el Castillo de Hades, como el Nuevo Patriarca, debería estar al frente de sus tropas, ¡¿y ahora qué?! ¿Por qué se ha despojado de sus ropas? ¿Adónde irá, Maestro?. [Preguntó, mientras que se mostraban, afuera del Santuario, a las tropas listas y con Sisifo arriba de una plataforma. Hakurei no respondió.] Pensamos que tomaría el lugar de Sage, ¡pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es un egoísta!. Quiso saber la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, pero el peli blanco dio su respuesta, muy tranquilo.

\- ¡Ten calma, Shion! Le otorgué a Sisifo el puesto de Comandante del Ejército de Athena, yo no puedo asumir ese cargo. Dijo el ex-Maestro de Jamir, quien se preparó para avanzar pero el rubio le impidió seguir.

\- ¡Pero qué irresponsable, usted no cambia!. Gritó frustrado el rubio pero Hakurei golpeó el suelo con su Espada.

\- ¡No puedes entenderlo, eres un niño! ¿Acaso hice algo en contra del Santuario alguna vez?. [Preguntó, tras levantar la voz y eso dejó sin palabras al Caballero.] No te preocupes por mí, pienso tomar la Iniciativa en esta Guerra por un Futuro para ustedes. Dio aquellas palabras de despedida y de ahí, Shion se volteó.

\- ¡Maestro!. [Exclamó pero ya Hakurei se había ido, dejando atrás una pequeña cortina de humo en el lugar.] Siempre hace lo mismo. Dijo Shion y salió fuera de la Cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

\- ¡La Hora ha llegado: Atacaremos el Castillo de Hades con todas nuestras fuerzas! ¡El Enemigo está en Italia, ahora en marcha!. Lanzó Sisifo su discurso desde la plataforma donde se hallaba junto a los otros Caballeros Dorados y de ahí dio la orden de marchar con las tropas hacia el Encuentro Final.

* * *

Desde las Montañas, Shion de Aries permanecía en silencio y serio mirando hacia la futura batalla que definiría el curso de la Guerra Santa.

\- _"Sisifo, perdóname, pero no puedo dejarte..."_ Se disculpó el rubio, listo para detener la marcha, cuando alguien lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera!. Pidió cierto castaño, quien puso su mano en la espalda de su joven amigo.

\- ¡Dohko!. Exclamó Shion, sorprendido.

\- ¿Dime qué estás haciendo aquí? Sisifo y el Ejército nos están esperando en el Coliseo, quiero saber adónde tenías pensado ir, ya no hay tiempo, el Ejército de Athena está listo para partir hacia el Castillo de Hades. Le pidió explicaciones el castaño al rubio.

\- Lo sé, Dohko, pero por favor, entiende mis razones: Mi Maestro partió solo hacia el Castillo y Abraham con Burns y los Hermanos Pines no están en las filas, creo que decidieron ir con mi Maestro hacia la batalla final por su cuenta. Le respondió y contó todo lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Qué acaso él fue...?! [Preguntó y se calmó.] Entiendo, desde que Manigoldo murió y desde que el Patriarca sacrificó su vida para sellar a Thanatos, el Maestro ha estado obsesionado con derrotar al Dios Hypnos desde ese aquel día carga con una terrible culpa. Además, desde hace 200 años ha soñado con poder vengarse de ellos y sellar a los Dioses Gemelos de una vez por todas. _"Maestro, nosotros no dudaremos en morir por el Santuario"._ Te lo juro, mi Maestro ha sido de una gran inspiración para mi gente, pero insiste con hacer las cosas a su manera. [Le agradeció y contó todo a Dohko, para luego apretar los puños.] Quisiera...pelear junto a mi Maestro. Pidió Shion.

\- Pelear junto a tu Maestro, bueno, no, en ese caso supongo que..que tendremos que disculparnos con Sisifo cuando hayamos regresado del Castillo de Hades, ¿no es así, Shion?. Mostró el castaño ese lado cómico, haciendo sonreír a su amigo.

\- Dohko. Dijo y su amigo le guiñó el ojo.

\- Claro que antes tendríamos que salir vivos primero. [Dijo Dohko y una Esfera Azul los envolvió.] _"Estamos desobedeciendo una orden del Santuario. Sisifo, lo siento. Tenma, no dejaré que te enfrentes tú solo a Hades"_. Pensó el castaño sobre las consecuencias y en aquel momento, ambos se teletransportaron hacia el frente de batalla.

* * *

Sisifo pudo sentirlo, la partida de sus amigos y el perdón de Dohko hacia él por desobedecer la orden que habían recibido.

\- _"Shion, Dohko"_. Sintió el castaño a sus amigos, cosa que preocupó a las tropas.

\- Disculpe, Señor, ¿nos dirá cómo llegar hasta el Castillo de Hades?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados del Santuario.

\- No se preocupen, ven aquí, Atora. [Pidió calma y entró el muchacho de cabellos lila.] Este niño posees una gran habilidad para la Telequinesia, él es Discípulo de Hakurei. [Les contó sobre los antecedentes del niño y eso llamó la atención de las tropas.] Para él no será ningún problema, puede llevarnos a todos. [Finalizó y con ello, Atora invocó una Esfera Azul, la cual teletransportó a todos los presentes.] Vayamos...¡A LA BATALLA FINAL!. Ordenó y de ahí, todo el Coliseo quedó vacío.

* * *

\- Jajaja, ¿a qué puedo vencerte, Perla?. Se río Amatista, quien había desafiado a las dos Gems con subir primero a las Montañas que rodeaban al Castillo de Hades.

\- Ni se te ocurra caer y dañar tu Gema, Amatista, porque Rose está ocupada. Le advirtió Perla.

\- Agh, aguafiestas. Dijo ella, mientras que continuaban con el ascenso hacia la Fortaleza del Emperador.

* * *

Abajo de ellos, habían llegado las tropas del Santuario, quienes observaban con sorpresa aquel bastión enemigo.

* * *

\- _"Cada vez estoy más cerca de ese Castillo, Alone...si logro encontrarte, le pondremos fin a esta Guerra...No dejaré que se derrame más sangre inocente"_ [Pensó Tenma, mientras que iban subiendo más, pero en aquel momento, algo le pasó al Caballero de Unicornio.] ¡Yato!. Exclamó y todos voltearon para verlo.

\- ¿Qué...me pasa? Mi cuerpo no me responde, ¿por qué?. Quiso saber el joven y los mismos efectos estaba sintiendo Yuzuhira, menos las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Yuzuhira, ¿tú también estás?!. Preguntó al ver tan débil.

\- Lo siento, Tenma, pero...no puedo más. Se disculpó Yato.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No puedes rendirte! ¡Ya falta muy poco!. Les pidió Tenma, pero ambos chicos no pudieron resistir más y cayeron.

El Caballero de Pegaso se lanzó al rescate de ellos junto con las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Yato, Yuzuhira, resistan, por favor, amigos! ¡No se den por vencidos! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Por qué dejaron de moverse?! ¡Demonios, ¿Qué debo hacer?!. Quiso saber Tenma, cuando en aquel, mientras sujetaba a sus amigos, alguien familiar le llamó desde atrás.

\- Tenma, tranquilízate. Pidió cierto Caballero de Libra.

\- Dohko. Dijo el joven.

\- Tenma, si te das por vencido ahora, no podrás rescatar a tu amigo Alone, ya cálmate. Pidió Dohko y lo ayudó a subir a los dos chicos.

\- Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?. Quiso saber el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Es que no podía dejar solo a mi Alumno más impulsivo, es que sería muy peligroso. Le contó todo, mostrando ese lado cómico.

\- Sí, jeje, Dohko. Le agradeció el muchacho.

\- Como lo sospeché. Intervino el Caballero de Aries.

\- Shion, de repente ellos se desmayaron. Le contó Tenma sobre lo ocurrido con sus amigos.

Y de ahí llegó la respuesta.

\- Es el Efecto de la "Barrera de Hades". Le informó Shion al respecto.

\- ¿Una "Barrera"?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Mi Maestro me dijo una vez que alrededor del Castillo no solo existe la "Barrera del Sueño", existe otra "Barrera" que puede reducir el Cosmos de los Caballeros a una décima cuarta parte de su poder. Temo que ellos fueron víctimas de la "Barrera". Siguió contándole sobre aquella defensa secreta.

\- Las Armaduras de Plata y Bronce son más vulnerables al poder de la "Barrera" pero las Armaduras Doradas son más resistentes. Añadió Dohko a su charla.

\- Pero no entiendo por qué yo aún sigo de pie. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Por la Pulsera que llevas puesta ahora, contiene la "Bendición de Athena", es lo que te ha estado protegiendo todo este Tiempo, si la usas, su Cosmos te ayudará.

\- Sasha. Dijo Tenma aquel nombre, lo que despertó a Yato.

\- Sa...sha, qué irrespetuoso eres. Es la Diosa Athena, tonto. Jamás lo vas a entender, escúchame, no seré derrotado...por la estúpida "Barrera" de ese maldito Dios. Aún tengo fuerzas para pelear. Dijo el Caballero del Unicornio.

\- Yato. Dijo Tenma, sonriendo al ver a su amigo.

Luego le siguió Yuzuhira, quien tomó por sorpresa a Shion.

\- Yo tampoco...me he dado...por vencida. Dijo ella.

\- Yuzuhira. Le dijo Shion.

\- Debemos darnos prisa. Pidió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Adelante!. Ordenó Yato.

\- Descuida, vas a estar bien, nosotros te vamos a ayudar. Cumplirás con la misión como el Pegaso desde la Era del Mito. Depositó Dohko su confianza y mostraban la imagen de Pegaso y el Emperador Hades enfrentándose.

\- Gracias...a todos. Agradeció Tenma y se prepararon para iniciar el asalto.

* * *

\- ¡La "Barrera de Hades" es la última frontera con el Castillo! ¡Prepárense, vamos a entrar!. Ordenó el Capitán a las tropas.

\- ¡Únicamente es un Castillo, no hay nada de qué temer! ¡Aquellos que sacrificaron sus vidas por nosotros no habrán muerto en vano!. Exclamó el Lugarteniente.

\- Es verdad, vengaremos a los Caballeros de Oro y Plata que murieron en batalla. Dijo uno de los Caballeros de Plata, cuyos cabellos eran castaños.

\- ¡Señor Sisifo, atacaremos ahora!. Sentenció otro de los Caballeros de Plata y el grito y el júbilo inundaron las filas del Santuario, listos para asaltar la Fortaleza.

\- ¡DETÉNGANSE! ¡Aún no!. Pidió Sisifo y todos se detuvieron.

\- Señor Sisifo, ¿por qué nos detiene? ¿Qué pasa?. Quiso saber uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Vuelvan a sus posiciones, aún no atacaremos!. Pidió Sisifo que todos volvieran a sus posiciones y que aguardaran la orden.

Todo eso llamó la atención de las tropas, en especial de uno de los Caballeros Dorados, el cual se puso muy serio.

\- ¡Debemos ser pacientes, el Patriarca lo ordenó!. Pidió el castaño a todos ellos

* * *

En las puertas de la Catedral del Bosque se hallaba un batallón de Soldados de Hades, observando a sus enemigos.

\- ¡Miren, el Ejército de Athena por fin está aquí!. Señaló el Capitán de la tropa.

\- Seguramente vieron el Castillo ¡y están temblando de miedo, jajajajaja!. Se burló uno de los Soldados, el cual portaba una enorme hacha, pero uno de sus Camaradas vio que alguien con túnicas blancas y escoltado se acercaba hacia ellos.

\- Alguien se acerca. Señaló otro de los Soldados y se detuvo el hombre de blanco.

\- Un Ejército de Espectros solo para mí, ¿no quieren pelear también, amigos?. Preguntó Hakurei.

\- Jajaja, ya les hemos pateado el trasero a estos tarados, quisiera poder estrenar mis puños con alguien más interesante. Se burló Stan con Ford de la tropa enemiga.

\- Vaya, con que tenemos aquí al "Casanova Fracasado", jajaja, dicen que Verónica de Nasu y Phantasos se enamoraron de ti, jajaaja. Se burló otro de los Soldados.

\- Los mato, juro que los mato. Sentenció Stan y se lanzó contra ellos, pero fue detenido por Ford.

\- Tranquilo, hermano, tranquilo, ya les patearemos a todos el trasero y verán que tú no eres un imán de Espectros de dudoso género. Le dijo Ford, pero eso hizo reír más a la tropa enemiga.

\- ¡Sí, sí, ríanse, pero por lo menos me coquetearon, a ustedes no se les acerca ni una babosa!. Se burló Stan de ellos y eso los hizo enojar.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!. Preguntó otro de los Soldados a Hakurei.

\- ¡Un Caballero, ¿por qué has venido escoltado y ahora apareces solo, imbécil?! ¡VOY A CORTARTE EN MIL PEDAZOS!. Se lanzó al asalto uno de los Soldados, pero Hakurei se quitó las túnicas, causando que el enemigo cayera al Vacío hacia una muerte dolorosa.

\- ¡Jajaja, te llevaré cartas de buena suerte, pero para tu tumba, jajaa!. Se burló Stan del que se había reído de él con anterioridad.

Los Soldados se quedaron sorprendidos en aquel momento.

\- ¡Imposible, es un Anciano!. Gritó uno de ellos.

\- Cualquiera que intente ingresar al Castillo de Hades, será castigado con la Muerte. Advirtió un segundo.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza, parece que no aprendieron a respetar a sus mayores!. [Exclamó Hakurei y los Soldados se lanzaron al asalto con sus armas.] ¡Ahora prueben el Poder de un Anciano!. Gritó y al primero de los Soldados le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, tirándole varios dientes al suelo con sangre.

\- ¡Muere!. Gritó otro de los enemigos, quien iba a atacar con un hacha, pero Hakurei le dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo dejó fuera de combate.

Los demás Soldados del batallón no podían creerlo: Aquel hombre de largos cabellos blancos había dejado fuera de combate a siete de sus Camaradas.

\- ¡¿Quién es él?!. Preguntó el Capitán de la tropa y los Soldados junto con él optaron por tirar las armas y salir huyendo.

\- Vaya, los Espectros del Inframundo ya no son tan fuertes como antes. [Dijo y caminó hacia la entrada de la Catedral.] Pero adentro será más divertido, ¡jajaja! esto será muy emocionante. Río Hakurei con sus amigos.

* * *

Por su parte, Tenma junto con Yato, Yuzuhira, Shion, Dohko y las Crystal Gems iban subiendo hacia el Castillo, a pesar del cansancio y que el castaño le había pegado una patada, sin querer al Caballero del Unicornio, debían seguir.

\- ¡Oye, oye, esa es mi cabeza, tonto!. Gritó Yato.

\- Lo siento, Yato, ¿podrías ayudarme?. Pidió Tenma que le diera una mano.

\- ¡Estás loco, estoy demasiado débil para moverme, ¿cómo crees que te ayude?!. Quiso saber el muchacho.

\- _"Como lo supuse, la "Barrera de Hades" es muy poderosa, pierdo mi fuerza a cada paso"_. Pensó Dohko, quien estaba bajo aquellos efectos negativos.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuzuhira?. Le preguntó Shion a la pelirroja.

\- Sí...claro, por lo que veo, no ha cambiado en nada, ¿verdad?. Respondió y luego preguntó sobre el Maestro Hakurei.

\- En lo absoluto, siempre ha sido un hombre muy impulsivo y demasiado obstinado. Le dijo Shion.

Eso despertó una pequeña risa en la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué te hace tanta gracia?. Quiso saber aquel motivo.

\- Bueno, es que...usted también desobedeció la orden del Señor Sisifo. Respondió Yuzuhira.

\- Sí, pero yo...Iba a responder a aquel suceso, per la chica se adelantó.

\- Desde que estábamos en Jamir me di cuenta de que usted y el Maestro son muy parecidos. Remarcó ella aquella igualdad.

\- ¿Parecidos el Maestro y yo? ¡¿Qué tiene eso de gracioso, Yuzuhira?!. Preguntó Shion y pronto descubrió esa verdad.

\- Jajajaja. Río Yuzuhira y una extraña energía color violeta los envolvió.

\- ¡Tenma, el Castillo de Hades está muy cerca, no te rindas!. Pidió Dohko, tras informarle al Caballero de Pegaso.

\- No lo haré. Prometió pero pronto Yato le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Tenma: Yuzuhira y Shion no están!. Le alertó, mientras que miraba hacia abajo.

\- Yuzuhira, Shion. Dijo el muchacho, sorprendido y abajo aparecía una Estrella tan familiar, la cual desapareció.

* * *

 **Y el Reloj ha marcado la "Hora Cero" para iniciar la Batalla del Castillo de Hades, ¿lograrán llegar hasta el Emperador y vencerlo? ¿Qué pasará con Hakurei, Abraham, Burns, Rose, el General Skips y los Hermanos Stan y Ford? ¿Querían nuevos capítulos? :D Aquí estamos y tan solo dos más para terminar la Segunda Temporada y luego empezar con el manga, ya que recordemos, todavía no está la Tercera Temporada y creo que vamos a tener que hacer todos una movilización hasta Japón y pedirle a Kurumada y su gente que por favor publiquen la nueva temporada y que le pongan más entusiasmo con "Next Dimension", ¡dale, flaco, dale, que estamos cansados de tanta espera!.**

 **Y además de todo esto, vengo a darles una serie de noticias:**

 **1) Cuando empiece con el manga de "The Lost Canvas", tal vez hayan algunos cambios tipo OC o AU, como por ejemplo el combate final entre Dohko y Kagaho, ahí será contra Abraham con Dohko y el primero irá al Espacio con el Guardaespaldas de Hades, pero no voy a poner más spoilers XD. Tranquilos que Stan y Ford pelearán contra Radamanthys también XD.**

 **2) Estoy pensando que, siguiendo un review de un seguidor de "El Viaje a Atenas", voy a hacer un "remake", donde los niños de Springfield conocen a los Caballeros de Athena, empezando por el "Torneo Galáctico" y los primeros capítulos.**

 **3) Quiero agradecer a FreedomGundam96 a lady-saintiasailor por seguirme, junto con aletuki01, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y El Cazador Argentino, en estas historias, por los consejos y diseños de Armaduras, muchas gracias, amigos :D. Se los agradezco un montón.**

 **Así que bueno, hora de estrenar este capítulo y a prepararse para los demás :3. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes. ¡Saludos desde Villa Carlos Paz, Provincia de Córdoba para todos mis fans! :D.**


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23: Los Vientos movían la Bandera del Santuario, la cual flameaba con toda su majestuosidad y belleza, lista para marchar y continuar con la Guerra Santa, destruir al Emperador Hades y restaurar la Paz en el Mundo para siempre y allí estaba Sisifo con todas las tropas reunidas, bajo los Estandartes y las Banderas, preparados para enfrentarse contra el enemigo y derrotarlo.

El Castillo de Hades estaba por completo bajo asedio y por el momento no se veía el movimiento de las tropas imperiales ni de los Espectros o los Jueces, listos para pelear en aquel momento.

* * *

A su vez, en las ruinas del Pueblo Natal de Tenma, Kardia de Escorpio se hallaba de pie, sonriente en aquel lugar.

\- Se nos dio la orden de esperar aquí, je, pero la verdad...¡NO PUEDO QUEDARME SIN HACER NADA! [Exclamó, estallando en furia, mientras que con su "Aguja Escarlata" destruía un edificio, el cual se desprendió por la mitad.] Nuestra Presa está esperándonos. [Dijo, sonriente y miró hacia una de las ruinas.].

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Kardia de Escorpio. Dijo un hombre joven alto, de contextura musculosa, su cabello era de color verde, el cual lo tenía largo, sus ojos eran de color violeta junto con unos lentes, su Armadura Dorada que representaba a la Constelación suya y por último, se hallaba leyendo un libro sobre las ruinas de aquel edificio destruido.

\- Jejeje, como lo suponía: Dégel de Acuario, siempre un paso al frente. [Reconoció Kardia a aquel joven intelectual, el cual lo miraba serio y caminaba hasta él.] como siempre, ¿cuál es la lección hoy?. Le preguntó Dégel bajó hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Kardia, ¿piensas ignorar la orden?. Le preguntó serio.

\- Jajaja, ¿por qué no vas a leer tu libro a otra parte?. [Le dijo en aquella burla a Dégel, para luego voltearse y vio la Fortaleza enemiga.] Voy a adelantarme un poco y si me encuentro con el Dios Hades, jejeje, voy a acabar con él. Dijo, mostrando esa mirada y esa sonrisa maniática.

Por su parte, Dégel se sacó sus lentes.

\- ¿El Rey del Inframundo, dices?. Preguntó el muchacho de Acuario, llevando a que Kardia se volteara.

\- ¡Exacto! Él es la presa. Respondió, mostrando su táctica.

\- Kardia, ya es muy tarde. [Avisó Dégel y el peli azul se puso serio.] no es necesaria tu presencia. Dijo el peli verde, mientras que una explosión en el Ala Oeste del Castillo se hizo sentir.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó furioso y Dégel giró la vista.

\- Alguien ya...se adelantó para iniciar la batalla. Finalizó.

* * *

El humo en el centro del Castillo de Hades se elevaba hacia los Cielos, mientras que yacían en el suelo los Soldados del batallón que custodiaban la entrada, totalmente abatidos y con el avance de Hakurei y sus amigos hacia el interior del mismo.

* * *

Dentro de la Catedral, las tropas imperiales aguardaban la llegada de los enemigos, ellos eran una de las líneas de defensa en el Castillo.

\- ¡Por todos los Dioses, ustedes no se cansan de perder!. [Exclamó Hakurei y apareció con sus acompañantes en las puertas de ingreso.] Creían que sin energía no podría entrar. Dijo..

\- No puedo creerlo, la "Barrera" no tuvo efecto en este Anciano. Dijo con asombro uno de los Soldados.

\- ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber otro de ellos.

\- ¡Eso no importa, he venido hasta acá para acabar con ustedes!. Sentenció Hakurei y lanzó al Capitán de las tropas contra un grupo de Soldados, mientras que se lanzaban al asalto, atacando a todos los rivales.

\- ¡Derriben a ese Yeti!. Ordenó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Tomen esto!. Gritó Skips y tumbó a varios con la "Lanza Sagrada".

\- ¡"TEMPESTAD DE LOS CUERVOS"!. Atacó Burns a los que se hallaban en el inicio de las escaleras, mientras que Hakurei aseguraba el pasillo junto con Rose y los Hermanos Pines.

Los Soldados estaban aterrados, uno de ellos era sostenido con fuerza por el propio Hakurei contra las paredes, sacando el aire sus pulmones.

\- ¡Es muy fuerte! ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó, aterrado pero no hubo respuesta, ya que cayó al suelo inconsciente.

\- ¿Quién es el siguiente?. Los desafió Hakurei, tras permanecer en silencio.

\- ¡ANCIANO ESTÚPIDO!. Gritó uno de los Soldados, el cual se lanzó con otros dos contra el peli blanco, pero Hakurei se defendió y le quebró el Casco Negro al rival, para luego posarse sobre los pasamanos.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Lanzó Abraham su ofensiva contra los rivales, congelando a varios.

\- ¡Tomen esto!. Atacó Rose y liquidó a un grupo, el cual intentó atacarla por detrás.

Con hábiles movimientos, Hakurei derribó una de las esculturas en los tramos de las escaleras, cayendo sobre los enemigos.

\- No hacen nada más que hablar...¡CREO QUE ASÍ NO BLOQUEARAN MI CAMINO!. [Sentenció el peli blanco, quien lanzó una poderosa ofensiva, la cual provocó toda una explosión en el interior de la Catedral, derribando las puertas de acceso.] Y a esto le llaman una Guerra, ¡deberán hacerlo mejor!. [Les dijo a todos los Soldados muertos, para que luego se dirigieran hacia la puerta de acceso.] Aquí es. [Puso su mano sobre la puerta y las abrió, siendo recibidos por un fría corriente de aire.] _"Que aire tan denso, no cabe duda, este debe ser el "Núcleo de la Barrera""._ [Pensó Hakurei e ingresó con sus amigos.] Cuento con la Espada Sagrada de Athena, si logro usarla en el Centro de la "Barrera", ¡entonces acabaremos definitivamente con el Castillo de Hades!. Dijo decidido el Anciano, pero en aquel momento, apareció Hypnos, listo para pelear.

\- Así que esa es la Espada con la Sangre de Athena, la Protección Divina de la Espada te permitió atravesar la "Barrera del Sueño" con libertad, ¿no es cierto?. ¡Qué Humanos tan ingeniosos!. Desafortunadamente no conseguirás usarla mientras yo esté aquí, Humano. Le advirtió Hypnos, al ver que Hakurei había desenvainado la Espada Sagrada.

\- Por fin apareces, ¡DIOS DEL SUEÑO!. Le dirigió el peli blanco una mirada de furia.

\- Al parecer no lo has olvidado. Reconoció el rubio aquellos sucesos del Pasado.

\- ¿Cómo podría serlo?. Han pasado más de 200 años, ha sido una larga espera. No lo olvido. Comenzó Hakurei a recordar la Guerra Santa del Siglo XVI.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Llegando el Atardecer y con una gran ofensiva, Hakurei logró derribar a un grupo de Soldados enemigos que lo tenían rodeado, mientras que el Santuario ardía en llamas por los asaltos de las tropas imperiales de Hades.

\- ¡Hermano! Hermano, tengo un buen plan. [Le dijo Sage de Cáncer, quien apareció con su Armadura Dorada en las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia el peli blanco, mientras que los Espectros volvían a levantarse.] Atraeremos a los Espectros a la Sala del Patriarca y los emboscaremos ahí. Mostró su idea, pero al muchacho no le agradó.

\- ¡Qué tontería! Si lo hacemos, arriesgaríamos las 12 Casas. Se negó a formar parte del plan de Sage, pero éste lo miró serio.

\- Por favor, Hermano, tienes que confiar en mí. Pidió Sage.

Hakurei lo pensó bien a fondo, sabía lo arriesgado que iba a ser pero al ver a la Diosa Athena en las escaleras del Santuario, supo que no tenían otra alternativa.

* * *

Había llegado la noche y con ello, el "Reloj de Fuego" estaba encendido, mientras que Hakurei se hallaba en las escaleras con las tropas del Santuario y más abajo, por el fuego, estaban las fuerzas del Emperador Hades.

\- ¡Por la Memoria de nuestros Hermanos, ganaremos esta batalla! ¡Adelante!. Exclamó, alzando el puño al Cielo y llevando la moral hacia los Soldados.

Y con aquel grito de batalla, ambas fuerzas se lanzaron al combate final: Golpes, patadas, ofensivas, defensivas, contra-ataques, explosiones, bajas por todas partes. ¿El Plan iba a funcionar?.

Con cada combate, el lugar quedó más destruido y el fuego aumentaba, para empeorar las cosas, los Espectros no morían, una vez que eran derribados, éstos volvían a levantarse.

\- Es inútil, esos Espectros no mueren. Dijo uno de los Soldados del Santuario.

\- Es cierto, no tenemos oportunidad. Le dio la razón uno de los Caballeros de Plata.

\- ¡Sí la tenemos, no hay que rendirse! [Llevó Hakurei la Esperanza.] _"Sage"_ [Pensó el peli blanco, hasta que un pequeño sonido, una sonrisa maligna llamó la atención. Allí venía el Emperador Maldito, desde los Cielos apareció una Esfera Violeta, provocando el murmullo en las tropas del Santuario.] ¡Es Hades!. Exclamó y apareció un joven castaño y ojos lila, el cual se presentó ante ellos.

\- Humanos, soy el Rey del Inframundo. Dio su presentación y fue preparando una ofensiva.

\- ¡NO!. [Gritó Hakurei, mientras que todo el lugar cambiaba y las desgracias caían sobre las tropas.]

Hakurei permaneció serio y mirando fijo al rival, el cual lanzó otro ataque mató a las fuerzas del Santuario como a los Espectros. Hades se volteó para verlos y no le importó si morían. Cuando todo parecía perdido, Hakurei vio a la Diosa Athena y Sage que habían llegado para ayudarlos.

\- Todos son muy valientes. Mostró Athena sus respetos, portando la Armadura de ella..

\- ¡Diosa Athena!. Exclamó uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Ahí está el Señor Sage!. Añadió otro y Hakurei les dio la aprobación, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse contra Hades.

\- ¡Hades, he creado una "Barrera" contra tu Ejército de Espectros, así no podrán resucitar. Ahora son prisioneros aquí, no importa lo que intenten, están rodeados por las 12 Casas!. Le advirtió sobre las defensas.

\- Athena...¡SABANDIJA!. Gritó Hades y con todo su odio y furia lanzó una ofensiva contra ella.

\- ¡ATHENA!. Gritaron Sage y Hakurei, mientras que el ataque daba en el blanco y cubría todo el lugar con humo por la explosión.

Pero para sorpresa del Emperador, el ataque no dio en el blanco, la "Barrera de Athena" lo impidió.

\- ¡Ja, qué tontos, no conseguirán bloquearlo! [Exclamó y vio que los Soldados habían evitado el ataque.]

Por aquella presión, la ofensiva de Hades comenzó a dañarlo a él.

\- ¡Dios Hades, escucha, ahora aquel que poseíste regresará! ¡Subestimaste a los Humanos y ahora tendrás que cumplir con las consecuencias, nosotros...PERDURAREMOS!. Juró Athena y aquella ofensiva que lanzaron logró expulsar el Alma de Hades del cuerpo del joven, el cual fue salvado por Hakurei, tras haber quedado inconsciente y el Espíritu del Emperador se dirigió a los Cielos.

Todo quedó en calma y la Dimensión creada por el enemigo fue destruida.

\- ¿Lo vencimos?. Quiso saber Hakurei, pero en ese momento, Athena cayó al suelo, arrodillada.

\- Sí, el Alma de Hades dejó su cuerpo: Lo conseguimos, ¡hemos vencido!. Declaró Athena la victoria, Sage y Hakurei se miraron serios y finalmente llegó el tan ansiado festejo.

* * *

Aún con las columnas de humo elevándose, producto de los incendios, la batalla había terminado.

\- " _Lo hicimos pero perdimos a muchos amigos, su recuerdo prevalecerá, lo juro"_. Pensó el Caballero del Altar y en ese momento sintió una mano en su espalda, allí estaba Sage, quien pasaba para ver la situación.

Pronto el joven comenzó a despertarse pero escupía sangre.

\- ¡¿Cómo es qué...?!. Quiso saber Sage pero al voltearse contempló el horror: Allí yacían muertos todos los Soldados del Santuario, alguien los había asesinado misteriosamente y entre ellos estaba Athena, quien tenía un hilo de sangre saliendo por la boca.

\- ¡DIOSA ATHENA!. Gritó Hakurei.

\- Hakurei...Sage...se los suplico jamás olviden esa Espada: Ha sido bañada con mi Sangre, siempre los protegerá. Pidió Athena, tras levantarse del suelo.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?! ¡Vencimos al Dios Hades!. Pidió Sage las respuestas pero ella se dirigió hacia los misteriosos personajes no invitados.

\- ¡Respondan, ¿por qué han venido hasta aquí...Dios Muerte, Dios Sueño?!. Ordenó Athena y allí en el Cielo, dos gigantescas sombras se alzaron para luego mostrar a ambos rivales.

Los Dioses Gemelos los miraron serios, hasta que fue Thanatos quien habló.

\- Es evidente, estamos aquí por el Alma del Dios Hades, su Alma es muy importante. Respondió Thanatos.

\- El Rey del Inframundo no debe permanecer aquí, en el vulgar Mundo de los Humanos. Finalizó Hypnos, mientras que iban encendiendo sus Cosmos y la sangre caía de Athena.

\- ¡Señorita Athena!. Gritó Hakurei mientras que se lanzaba al asalto e Hypnos respondía con un contra-ataque, el cual fue penetrado por Hakurei.

\- ¡Hakurei!. Gritó la Diosa y se interpuso, recibiendo el disparo.

\- ¡Jajaja, no me digas que te gusta proteger Humanos, Athena! [Se burló Thanatos, mientras que Hypnos quedaba sorprendido.] ¿Qué te parece esto?. Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual fue resistida por la Diosa pero que a la vez destruía el risco donde estaban y la mandaba por los aires.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritaron ambos hermanos y la hallaron bien.

\- Tienen que vivir, ¿escucharon?: Pase lo que pase, no mueran. Pase lo que...pase. [Les pidió ella y se dirigió hacia los dos rivales.] ¡Thanatos, Hypnos!. Exclamó ella.

\- Hum, parece que la Diosa de la Guerra sigue de pie. [Observó sin mucha importancia el peli negro.]. Ya veo, vas a morir ahora. Sentenció Thanatos, mientras que aparecían en otra Dimensión.

\- Ambos debemos seguir al Señor Hades hasta su Lugar de Descanso, cuando volvamos a encontrarnos habrán pasado 200 años, tan solo un instante para nosotros, los Dioses. ¿Qué les parece?. Dijo Hypnos, para luego lanzar su oferta.

\- ¡Van a morir! No me importa la espera, los mataremos. Juró Hakurei con el puño cerrado.

\- ¿Ha sí?. Preguntó Thanatos, amenazante pero Hypnos lo detuvo.

\- Humanos, quiero que entiendan bien este Odio, pero no vivirán para contarlo. Los Humanos no son eternos como nosotros, los Dioses. Remarcó el rubio.

\- Jajaja, es una lástima. Se burló Thanatos.

\- Hasta luego, Humanos. Se despidió Hypnos y desapareció con su hermano gemelo.

\- ¡Vuelvan!. Ordenó Thanatos de que regresaran para plantar combate.

\- ¡Basta, deténganse! Esto es...el "Camino de los Dioses", los Humanos no pueden entrar ahí. Detuvo Athena a los dos Caballeros y se lanzó hacia aquel Sendero.

\- ¡Athena!. Gritaron ambos hermanos.

\- Me lo prometieron, recuérdenlo, quiero que continúen con vida, que sean plenos hasta la Próxima Era y entonces nos volveremos a ver. Fueron las últimas palabras de la Diosa Athena, quien se metió en el "Camino de los Dioses", desapareciendo para siempre ante la vista de ambos Caballeros.

Sage tuvo que soportar el llanto pero Hakurei estalló con un grito de dolor ante toda esa escena.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Jamás pude olvidarlo: Murió por salvarnos a nosotros. Le recordó Hakurei al Dios rubio.

\- Sobreviviste a la Última Guerra y en esta Era fuiste capaz de sellar el Espíritu de mi Hermano Thanatos. Eres admirable pero agradécemelo, la verdad es que veo con fascinación lo que los Humanos hacen. Ustedes son interesantes. Dijo con todo respeto hacia Hakurei y sus amigos, mientras que todo quedaba sumergido en la Oscuridad.

\- ¿Qué es esto?. Preguntó Rose.

\- No se separen para nada. Pidió Abraham.

\- Sus Sueños, sus Emociones, incluso su Arte. Remarcó el rival, mientras que caían dos conocidos.

\- ¡Shion, Yuzuhira! [Gritó Hakurei, quien agarró a los dos personajes.].

\- Las imperfecciones, su personalidad, su debilidad y esa estupidez de desobedecer a los Dioses. Ahora muéstrame a qué has venido, pero si me aburres morirás. Fueron muy descuidados e ingenuos cruzar la "Barrera del Sueño", estúpidos Humanos. No solo eso, ellos se arriesgaron por venir hasta aquí por ti, Anciano. Se burló Hypnos de ellos.

\- ¡Imprudentes, ¿por qué lo hicieron?!. Quiso saber Hakurei.

\- El Imprudente es usted, Maestro, siempre le ha gustado a usted hacer todo solo y sin la ayuda de nadie, incluso decidió venir aquí sin compañía. Deje mi natal Jamir hace mucho tiempo, ¡y tan solo he anhelado combatir a su lado, Maestro!. Le reveló toda la verdad a Hakurei, Shion.

\- Maestro Shion. Dijo Yuzuhira con los ojos humedecidos.

El peli blanco tomó un hondo respiro y apoyó sus manos en los cabellos de ambos jóvenes.

\- Escúchenme bien, no lo tomen a la ligera. Les pidió y pronto escucharon a Hypnos aplaudir.

\- Qué Seres tan hermosos, ¡Qué conmovedor!. Unos Discípulos dispuestos a morir por su Maestro, aunque sus fuerzas sean nulas por la "Barrera del Sueño", ¡Qué acto tan impresionante!, permítanme hacer realidad sus sueños entonces. Dijo Hypnos y el suelo desapareció, dejando caer a todos.

Salieron por un agujero hacia, para luego caer al Vacío.

\- Encuentro con los Sueños, los Sueños y Visiones que yo produzca, se materializan en la Vida Real. Les dijo el rubio.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!. Preguntó Hakurei.

\- Permítanme demostrarle lo que es caer a más de 10.000 metros. Les mostró ese Sueño, mientras que caían y se estrechaban contra el suelo de la Catedral.

\- ¡Ok, creo que me disloqué la cadera!. Gritó Stan.

\- Esa no es tu cadera, hermano, estás sobre mí. Dijo Ford y ambos se levantaron.

\- La vida es efímera. Se burló Hypnos de ellos, pero se sorprendió al ver que Hakurei y los demás estaban bien.

\- ¡Efímera! ¡Arrogante!. Se burló, por su parte, Hakurei.

\- ¡Hypnos, no me rompiste los huesos!. Exclamó Stan.

\- Jajaja, muy pronto verás lo que es el dolor, Stan de la Corona Boreal. Advirtió el rubio.

\- ¡Arrogante!. Le gritó Hakurei.

\- Bien, Humano, sobreviviste a la Última Guerra Santa, cultivando ese odio. Dijo Hypnos a él.

\- ¡¿Y qué te importa?! Lo que pude sentir hace 200 años es mi problema. Le dejó bien claro el mensaje.

\- ¡Maestro!. Exclamó Shion.

\- Hum, bien, llegó la Hora de comprobar si con todo ese Odio eres capaz de detenerme, Humano. Lo puso a prueba y aparecía una misteriosa "Roca".

\- _"Una "Roca", ¡no, es un Meteoro!"_ ¡Miserable!. Pensó Hakurei y vio que aquella ofensiva iba contra sus Alumnos y amigos.

\- Inclínate y así salvarás a tus amigos. Luego baja tu Espada y márchate, ahora tiemblen, la inminente destrucción de la Tierra ha llegado. Hypnos se puso más serio y mostró el inicio de la cuenta regresiva.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber Hakurei.

\- Olvídese de nosotros y continúe peleando, Maestro, debe sellar su Alma y terminar con esta misión. Recuerde, se lo prometió a los Caballeros de la Última Guerra, no lo olvide, Maestro. ¡Usted sobrevivió para llegar a este momento!. Le dio ánimos Shion.

\- El Maestro Shion tiene razón, si nos entrometemos, sería en ir contra de lo enseñado por usted, en cuyo caso ¡PREFERIRÍA MORIR AHORA MISMO!. Añadió Yuzuhira.

\- Jejeje, qué Discípulos tan considerados, sí así quieren morir, _¡QUE LO PIDAN!._ Sentenció Hypnos y lanzó el "Meteoro" contra ellos, pero en aquel momento, Hakurei saltó para salvarlos.

\- ¡Shion, Yuzuhira! [Les dijo, mientras que destruía la ofensiva de Hypnos y éste no podía crédito a lo que acababa de ver.] las palabras de Hypnos no significan absolutamente nada para mí, quiero que les quede claro que no voy a permitir que ustedes dos mueran. Avisó el Anciano, quien estaba herido pero aún tenía las fuerzas para mantenerse de pie y continuar con la pelea.

\- ¡Maestro, entonces no estaba...! Dijo Shion.

\- ¡Pongan atención, niños! [Les llamó] Ustedes son demasiado jóvenes como para subestimar así a la Muerte, ¡si piensan arriesgar sus vidas, háganlo por un Futuro Digno!. _"Jejeje, para todos"_. Dejó sus instrucciones y consejos, hundió la Espada en el suelo y se preparó para pelear con los demás de sus Camaradas contra el Dios del Sueño en aquel momento.

* * *

 **¡Solo un capítulo más y terminamos la Segunda Temporada! Luego viene el Manga, ¡¿Qué tanto la están esperando?! :3. Jeje, sí, lo sé, todos están ansiosos por ver a Hakurei, Abraham, Rose, Burns, Skips y los Hermanos Pines con patearle el trasero a Hypnos y eso va a llegar, sean pacientes :D. Hoy empezaré con el Capítulo 24 y tal vez llegue a estrenarlo para el Domingo o Lunes.**

 **Agradecimientos y saludos para aletuki01, Fipe2, FreedomGundam96, Fairy of The Moon 1999, lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy y El Cazador Argentino.**

 **¡Que tengan un excelente Fin de semana para todos ustedes!.**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24: Era el momento de la Batalla Final, había que lanzarse al asalto y atacar al Emperador Hades y a la vez, destruir el "Lienzo Perdido", la Pintura del Juicio que iba a eliminar todo rastro de vida en la Tierra, pero puertas adentro del Castillo, el combate contra el Dios del Sueño Hypnos perduraba, el rival ofrecía una gran resistencia y casi liquidaba a Shion de Aries y Yuzuhira, pero Hakurei tenía todo bajo control y se preparaba para dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

Por su parte, Tenma se hallaba junto con Dohko, Yato y las Crystal Gems subiendo las cimas montañosas para llegar hasta el Castillo, a pesar de la "Barrera de Hades", la cual seguía provocando problemas, el castaño no pensaba rendirse para nada, era ahora o nunca para salvar a su amigo Alone.

\- ¡Vamos, Tenma, un esfuerzo más! ¡Vamos!. Le animó Garnet.

\- _"Manigoldo...voy a vengar tu muerte, como la de todos los que nos ayudaron...Hades no se saldrá con las suyas"_. Pensó Perla, mientras que llegaba con Amatista a la cima.

* * *

Hakurei hundió la punta de la Espada de Athena en el suelo, ocasionando una serie de olas azules.

\- Observen esto, ¡Shion, Yuzuhira, este será el Último Ataque que realice para salvar sus vidas!. [Les dijo y de allí salieron todas las Almas de los caídos, incluyendo al hermano de Hakurei, Sage de Cáncer, quien apareció con su Armadura Dorada.] He guardado esto por 200 años, ¡La Esperanza de estos Soldados!. Mostró aquella última carta que tenía y se formó todo un batallón de Caídos.

\- ¡¿Estás son...?!. Preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡¿Acaso son las Almas de aquellos Caballeros que pelearon y murieron en la Última Guerra?!. Quiso saber Shion pero su Maestro no respondió.

Por su parte, Hypnos contemplaba aquel batallón enemigo, admirando a su rival.

\- Que ingenioso, no son más que un montón de Espíritus. [Se burló pero se puso serio, ya que debía poner en marcha su plan] Qué ingenuo, tan solo debo guiarlos directo al Infamundo, ¡insolente!. Sentenció y una lanzó una potente oleada blanca, la cual fue detenida por el propio Hakurei.

\- ¡Hypnos, te equivocas, esta es mi Venganza por lo que hiciste!. Exclamó Hakurei y las Almas de los Caídos se elevaron hacia una Gran Esfera Azul, dejando a todos sorprendidos, sumando al propio Dios del Sueño.

Ahora se había formado toda una Gran Esfera Azul. Shion, Yuzuhira y los demás no daban crédito ante semejante poder, mientras que Hypnos sonreía.

\- ¡Hasta nunca! ¡"ONDAS GIGANTES DE ESPÍRITUS"!. Lanzó Hakurei su ofensiva pero el rubio la detuvo con la mano.

\- ¿Esto es todo lo que los Espíritus de tus Caballeros pueden hacer? Simples Humanos, los enviaré al Infierno en este instante. Se burló Hypnos y ahora estaba listo para matarlos a todos.

\- ¡Invoque sus Almas para poder encerrarte, no volverás a derrotarme de nuevo! ¡Por lo tanto...MI ALMA PELEARÁ JUNTO A ELLOS TAMBIÉN!. Exclamó el peli blanco y su Alma abandonó su cuerpo, lanzándose a la batalla con sus amigos.

\- Su Alma abandonó su cuerpo para unirse a ellos para atacarme [Observó con sorpresa el rival.] ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó, ahora tomado por el golpe rápido del ataque, mientras que el Alma de Hakurei golpeaba con el Puño cerrado a Hypnos pero éste intentaba detenerlo.

\- ¡Amigos, Mis Discípulos, aquí culmina mi Venganza!. Concluyó Hakurei, enviando su mensaje a los presentes y su Alma desaparecía.

\- _Jejeje, ¿crees que esta Venganza puede acabar conmigo?. Los Humanos son Seres Ignorantes e Insolentes. Será sumamente fácil_. Dijo Hypnos y se desvanecía del área de combate, pero aún no había sido derrotado.

\- ¡Maestro!. Gritó Shion, mientras que Hakurei yacía en el suelo y las Almas desaparecía y la suya regresaba a su Cuerpo, haciéndolo despertar.

\- Maestro, ¡Qué alivio!. Se alegró Yuzuhira de verlo bien, pero cuando se levantó, le costó un poco por el dolor y el fragor de la batalla estaba por llegar a su parte más complicada.

De su pecho, sacó el "Cofre de Athena" en donde estaba sellada el Alma del Dios Thanatos de la Muerte.

\- Por fin...he sellado al Dios del Sueño, ya lo logré...Aunque...nuestra misión no está completa todavía. Les anunció el Anciano, quien se levantó.

\- _"Maestro, es asombroso, ¡qué fuerza de Voluntad!, Maestro Hakurei...pudo vivir para ver realizado ese Sueño"._ Pensó Shion, mientras que el Anciano caminaba hacia el Centro de la "Barrera de Hades" y de ahí se preparaba para destruirla.

\- Ahora, la "Barrera de Hades" desaparecerá y el Ejército de Athena podrá invadir este Castillo con facilidad. _"Diosa Athena, mi hermano y yo hemos cumplido con la Promesa que hicimos y ahora, ¡completaré mi Misión!"_ [Agradeció a la Diosa pero cuando se preparó para cumplir con el objetivo, comenzó a escupir sangre por un misterioso ataque desde el interior de cuerpo.].

El cuerpo del Caballero y Patriarca Interino Hakurei de Altar cayó al suelo, sin vida y bajo un enorme charco de sangre, una última ofensiva del Dios del Sueño Hypnos, antes de caer en el "Cofre".

\- Hypnos, lo subestimaste y bajaste la Guardia, pero al final los Humanos son muy fáciles de eliminar, son muy débiles. Le dijo una voz familiar, la cual se materializó y allí estaba, con sus cabellos movidos por los vientos y pasando su mano sobre la sangre de Hakurei, burlándose de las muertes del Caballero del Altar y del Dios del Sueño, se presentó ante todos ellos.

\- ¡Hades, es Hades!. Gritó Shion.

\- Esta sangre es...tan perfecta y rozagante. Dijo el Emperador, quien se pasó con un movimiento tan delicado la sangre sobre su mejilla izquierda.

* * *

Afuera, las tropas aguardaban la señal de iniciar el asalto, pero la "Barrera" aún continuaba allí, sin haber caído y eso preocupaba a todos los presentes.

\- El Cosmos de Hypnos ha desaparecido. Entonces Hakurei...al fin...ha conseguido encerrar al Dios del Sueño y completar su misión, entonces...Dedujo Dégel en aquel momento.

\- ¡La "Barrera de Hades" no se ha hecho más débil, sino que aumentó su poder!. Exclamó un Caballero de Plata.

\- Este enorme Cosmos en el Castillo debe ser...¡Qué horror!. Dijo uno de los Soldados

Un Caballero de Escorpio estaba listo para entrar en acción.

\- ¡El Rey del Inframundo por fin ha decidido aparecer!. Festejó Kardia.

\- Kardia. Le iba a decir Dégel sobre las órdenes.

\- Lo sé, las órdenes de permanecer aún están aquí, pero si la Carnada está ahí frente a nosotros...awww, así que nos quedaremos aquí sentados, sin hacer nada, ¡pero qué gran estrategia!. Dijo con un tono de emoción, pero ante la orden de Dégel, Kardia se sentó en una roca y se puso molesto.

* * *

Finalmente allí estaba el Emperador Hades, quien descendió y mirando a todos sus enemigos, mientras que sus pies tocaban la sangre del caído Hakurei.

\- _"El Maestro ha muerto peleando por nosotros, entregó su vida para derrotar y encerrar al Dios Hypnos, así que...yo jamás..."_ [Pensó Shion y encendió su Cosmos al máximo] ¡Maldito, JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ, HADES! ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva contra el Emperador, tras haber visto aquella sonrisa burlona del rival.]

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, MALDITO: "EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Atacó Abraham por su parte.

\- ¡Déjenme a mí a este desgraciado!. Pidió Stan y se lanzó con sus puños contra el Emperador.

\- ¡Te cubro, hermano! ¡"ATAQUE DE LA CORONA AUSTRAL"!. Lanzó Ford su ofensiva y Stan iba con Rose al combate contra Hades.

\- ¡Abe, te ayudo, amigo mío! ¡"TEMPESTAD DE LOS CUERVOS NEGROS"!. Invocó Burns y combinó su asalto con el de su amigo.

Pero para el rival, todo esto era simplemente un ataque con plumas que causaban cosquillas.

\- Aww, qué bello "Polvo Estelar"; lo mismo de tu ataque, Abraham de Acuario y también del golpe del "Casanova Fracasado" de Stan de Corona Boreal y las estocadas de Rose Cuarzo, pero...Dijo Hades, burlándose e invocando su defensa, un "Muro" con el Universo apareció allí.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaron Shion y los demás.

\- Tan solo es Polvo. Se burló de ellos y les devolvió los ataques.

\- _"¡Imposible! Es un terrible Cosmo Oscuro, ¡totalmente aterrador!. Maldito Hypnos, este Hades es totalmente distinto al que conocimos, pero ¡¿qué hicieron?!"._ [Quiso saber Shion ante aquel personaje.] _"Al fin es un Dios"._ Reconoció la superioridad del rival y cayó al suelo con los demás.

\- ¡Maestro Shion!. Gritó Yuzuhira.

\- _"Cuánto poder, Maestro, por favor, perdóneme, dio su vida por protegernos a nosotros. Ahora no debo desperdiciar la única Oportunidad que nos dio"._ Pensó Shion y se lanzó para rescatar la Espada.

Pero cuando se lanzó para tomarla, ésta estalló en miles de fragmentos, dejando sorprendido al rubio y sin darle la oportunidad de poder contra-atacar.

\- Ya entiendo, la Espada de Athena tiene la capacidad de neutralizar el poder de mi "Barrera", ahora ya saben que no podrán destruir mi "Barrera", ¡Qué ingenuos!. Se burló de ellos, tras reconocer el plan de sus rivales y lanzó a Shion hacia atrás.

\- ¡Maestro Shion!. Gritó Yuzuhira y quedó a merced del Emperador.

\- Humana, en este instante voy a añadirte al Lienzo Perdido. Dijo el rival.

\- _"Me siento débil, no puedo moverme, ¡no puedo morir así!"._ Pensó la pelirroja y en el momento en que Hades disparó un ataque lila, Shion la rescató.

\- ¡Hades, maldito, nadie "Casanova Fracasado"!. Gritó Stan y le propinó un golpe en el rostro, pero eso no lo hirió para nada, simplemente Hades lo agarró con fuerza del mismo y se lo quebró con una gran fuerza.

\- ¡Hermano!. Gritó Ford y fue al rescate de Stan, mientras que lanzaba toda una "Cortina de Niebla", así distraía al enemigo.

\- ¡Qué valiente eres, Ford de Corona Austral!. Pero ustedes también estarán en el "Lienzo Perdido". Les advirtió el Emperador.

\- ¡Jamás lastimes a mis amigos!. Gritó Abraham y apareciendo de frente, congeló hasta el pecho.

\- Veo que tú eres el Maestro de Dégel, ya ansiaba el momento de ver al Caballero que salvó a Alone de Pandora, mientras que tú agonizabas por el ataque de ella, esa peli rosa rara fue quien te salvó de la Muerte, una lástima, me hubiera liberado de ti así de fácil. Dijo el rival, pero en ese momento, Rose atravesó a Hades en el corazón, dándole tiempo de poder vengarse.

\- ¡Esto es por Albafica de Piscis, amigo de Amatista, por Manigoldo de Cáncer, amigo de Perla y también fue su primer amor, esto es por Asmita de Virgo, esto es por Sage de Cáncer y por su hermano Hakurei de Altar y esto es por El Cid de Capricornio, maldito!. Gritó Rose, mientras que causaba que la sangre del Emperador empapara su Espada.

\- ¡Resistan, aquí voy!. Exclamó el General Skips de Crisaor y atravesó el estómago de Hades.

Por el momento, parecía que el Emperador Hades sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo pero se limitó a sonreír y habló a ambos.

\- Un Yeti y una Mujer que vino del otro lado del Universo, una lástima que nadie se acordará de ustedes. Dijo, burlón y se preparó para atacarlos.

\- ¡Oye, Hades!. Le llamó Ford y con Stan le golpearon en la cabeza con una columna corintia en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahora, amigos, escapen, rápido!. Pidió Abraham, mientras que el rival lanzaba otra ofensiva pero la evadían justo a tiempo.

La otra ofensiva fue para Shion y Yuzuhira, los cuales resistían a aquella presión y quedaba todo destruido el suelo y la sala.

\- _¡"Acabará con todos nosotros!"_. Pensó el Caballero de Aries, pero en aquel momento, una Luz Verde Esmeralda brilló con toda intensidad en la Oscuridad.

Allí estaban Dohko de Libra, Tenma de Pegaso y Yato de Unicornio, quienes hicieron retroceder el ataque del enemigo, salvando a sus amigos.

\- ¡Dohko!. Se alegró Shion de ver a su amigo.

\- ¡Tenma, Yato!. [Añadió Yuzuhira y en aquel momento, Shion se desmayó con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su labio, pero por suerte, Dohko lo agarró justo a tiempo.].

\- ¡¿Qué sucede, Shion?! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Y el Maestro?!. Preguntó el castaño y Tenma caminó hacia el enemigo, pasando delante de él, sin que le importara al Emperador de que su antiguo amigo estuviera ahí.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Yato.

Para Hades no le importó su presencia, pero de golpe esto lo tomó por sorpresa y sonrió. Tenma se arrodilló ante Hakurei, quien yacía muerto en el suelo destruido.

\- Maestro, también tú...Alone, ¿tú hiciste esto?. Preguntó serio.

\- Jejejeje. Río el Emperador.

\- ¡¿DE QUÉ TE RÍES?! ¡¿ES GRACIOSO?!. Le preguntó furioso.

\- Tenma de Pegaso, ¿Quién es ese tan Alone del que nombras?. Ahora fue el turno de la pregunta del peli negro.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SE TRATA DE TI, MIRA LO QUE HICISTE! ¡DIME POR QUÉ, ALONE!. Quiso saber más furioso.

\- Alone, ahora lo recuerdo, fue a quien utilicé como Vasija para renacer en esta Era, lo lamento pero él ya no existe. Le dio aquella mala noticia.

\- ¡¿Cómo que _"ya no existe"_?! ¡Entonces responde, si no eres él, ¿Quién eres?!. Volvió a preguntarle.

\- Yo soy el Rey Hades. Fue la respuesta del peli negro.

\- ¡Qué tontería, quiero que despiertes ahora! ¡TOMA ESTO, HADES: "METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva con toda la furia pero el Emperador los hizo desaparecer.

\- ¡Los "Meteoros" de Tenma...! Dijo Yuzuhira.

\- ¡...Desaparecieron!. Añadió Yato.

\- ¡PERO ¿QUÉ?!. Quiso saber el castaño y en ese momento fue el turno de Hades para contra-atacar, haciendo que el joven cayera al suelo.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron Shion, Dohko y Abraham con los demás.

\- Es inútil, Pegaso, solo eres un Caballero, tú poder no puede alcanzarme. [Le dejó su advertencia al castaño, el cual se levantaba del suelo con mucha dificultad.]

\- ¡No, Tenma!. Pidió Dohko.

\- Quédate ahí...Dohko. Creo que lo olvidaste, les dije que los protegería a los dos, les hice una promesa, es por eso que debo seguir aquí. ¡Alone, lo siento pero tengo que golpearte, TENGO QUE GOLPEARTE, LO HARÉ HASTA QUE DESPIERTES! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Volvió a lanzar su ofensiva pero el Emperador volvió a contra-atacar y le atacó con un potente ataque contra Tenma, quien fue lanzado por los aires y siendo observado por la severa mirada de su antiguo amigo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Athena se hallaba afuera frente a la Estatua. Ella puso su mano sobre la Pulsera de Flores y una profunda tristeza le invadió.

\- _"Entonces Tenma y mi hermano Alone están..."_ Pensó ella en ese momento.

* * *

\- Estoy seguro que no conseguirás tocarme. [Dijo Hades, mientras que Tenma volvía a caer al piso.] Escúchame, Pegaso, ese Lazo que nos une a ti y a mí, acabó para siempre. Le dijo Hades, quien atacó con su Espada Imperial, la cual brillaba de un intenso color Dorado pero cuando iba a ejecutar a Tenma, Dohko se interpuso y recibió el golpe, el cual destruyó la parte derecha de su Armadura.

\- ¡Dohko, tu...! Iba a decirle el castaño pero el joven se sacó su capa blanca.

\- Sí él deberás fuera Alone, no habría intervenido con esto, Tenma, ¡pero con mucha tristeza es así!. Dijo el castaño de Libra.

\- Caballero de Libra, no importa cuántos Caballeros Dorados vengan, ¡su ayuda no vale nada!. Sean uno o dos, para mí es igual. Dijo y desenvainó su Espada.

\- ¡Tenma, prepárate!. Le pidió Dohko y el joven asintió.

Ambos encendieron sus Cosmos y el Tigre de Asia junto con el Pegaso Alado aparecieron, mientras que el Emperador alzaba su Espada.

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Tenma.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Se unió Dohko y combinaron ambos ataques.

\- ¡Tu ataque no servirá, ustedes LO PIDIERON!. ¡LOS ENVIARÉ A TODOS DIRECTO AL INFRAMUNDO! [Exclamó y con una gran violencia destruyó ambas ofensivas y los lanzó por los aires a todos ellos.].

\- _"¡Pero que Cosmo tan poderoso!"_. Pensó Dohko en el suelo.

\- _"Nos venció...en un instante"_. Añadió Shion.

\- _"Este es...el Poder de Hades"._. Siguió Yuzuhira.

En aquel momento, se levantó una intensa corriente.

\- ¡Nuestro fin es éste!. Gritó Yato asustado.

Todo parecía que iba a llegar a su fin.

\- Dijiste que Alone ya no existe, no lo creo, no me importa si eres un Dios, te haré pedazos. _"¡Maldición, no puedo mover mi cuerpo!"_ [Dijo Tenma, levantándose pero fue inmovilizado por el enorme Cosmos, hasta que de golpe, alguien llegó en su rescate.] Sasha.. Dijo y allí apareció la chica, envuelta en su Cosmo Dorado.

\- ¡DIOSA ATHENA!. Exclamaron Dohko, Shion y los demás.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber Yato.

\- No se preocupen, amigos, Sage y Hakurei ya cumplieron con la misión que tenían desde hace 200 años, finalmente han sellado a los Dioses Gemelos, sus muertes junto con el sacrificio de los Caballeros Dorados no fue en vano. Ahora es tiempo de enfrentarnos en la batalla por ellos. Si lo que deseas es acabar la vida y controlar la Tierra con muerte y oscuridad, entonces...tú tendrás que enfrentarnos, Hades. [Dijo Athena, dirigiéndose hacia el rival, protegido por su Cosmo y sonriendo malvadamente.] ¡Por esa razón he venido aquí para ayudar a Tenma, como la Diosa de la Guerra!. Exclamó y alzó el Báculo.

\- Así que quieres pelear, ¿acaso crees que tienen oportunidad contra mí? ¡Athena, con el poder que tengo, destruiré tu Cosmo con el poder que tengo en mi cuerpo!. [Exclamó Alone y ante ellos aparecieron las Alas Negras junto con la Armadura del Emperador.] ¡Has cavado tu tumba aquí, Athena, terminé con esta Guerra Santa de una vez por todas!. Finalizó y lanzó una poderosa ofensiva contra ellos.

Cuando la ofensiva estalló, Alone se llevó la sorpresa de ver a Tenma en una nueva Armadura y con Alas Blancas.

\- Suficiente, Hades. Dijo y ambos quedaron cara a cara.

\- Pero, ¿por qué porta una...Armadura Divina?. Quiso saber Hades, mientras que su antiguo amigo se elevaba en el aire y volaba en picada junto con su Cosmos ardiendo.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Yato.

Ambos chocaron, pero Hades volvió a emplear su Espada Imperial, la cual lanzó por los aires a Tenma hasta caer en el suelo de nuevo.

\- Tú solo eres un Caballero de Bronce, ¡¿cómo te atreviste a herir a un Dios?! ¡Pegaso, en esta Era volviste a hacerlo!. ¡PEGASO, ATHENA, MUERAN!. Gritó con toda su furia el Emperador, provocando una oleada que arrojó a Athena fuera del recinto.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Sasha, mientras que desaparecía y el joven perdía la Armadura Divina, tras intentar salvar a la Diosa.

El castaño cayó al piso agotado.

\- _"El Poder de Hades es infinito y va más allá de nuestro entendimiento, ¡no somos rivales para él, aún así, nuestro es enfrentarlo, sin importar lo que me pase. No permitiré que el cuerpo y el alma de ese chico desaparezcan. Pegaso logró herirlo, pero ¿cómo puedo lograrlo? ¿Qué puedo hacer para distraer a ese Dios?"_ Se preguntó Shion y en aquel momento, Dohko golpeó el suelo.

\- ¡Shion...yo lo haré...distraeré!. Dijo y fue cubierto por su Cosmo Verde Esmeralda.

\- ¡Dohko! ¿Acaso...?. Quiso saber Shion sorprendido de ver a su amigo preparado.

El castaño se levantó.

\- Tenma, ahora estoy seguro que nuestro encuentro no fue tan solo una casualidad, aún te falta experiencia pero dentro de ti habita un grandioso Cosmo capaz de superarlo todo, ¡jamás lo olvides. Ahora...escúchame, tienes que vivir para honrar a aquellos ideales, aquellos que murieron por nosotros y siempre ve de frente como un Caballero de Athena!. ¡HAZLO CON TODA TU FUERZA!. Dio Dohko sus consejos y se lanzó al ataque, brillando con toda intensidad y con el Tigre de Asia junto a él, rugiendo con toda su fuerza.

\- Atacas de frente sin ninguna protección, estúpido, muy bien, ¡ENTONCES DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA, CABALLERO DE ATHENA!. Ordenó Hades y lanzó su defensa.

\- ¡"DRAGÓN DORADO DE ROZAN"!. Atacó Dohko, mientras que se envolvía a Hades.

\- ¿Un "Dragón Dorado" intentas engañarme? ¡Qué iluso!. Preguntó con burla el Emperador.

\- ¡ADELANTE!. Gritó el Caballero Dorado Dohko de Libra y con el Tridente Dorado dio justo en el blanco, atacando al Emperador Hades y una fuerte explosión cubrió todo el sitio.

\- ¡Lo hizo!. Gritó Tenma

Pero el rival no fue alcanzando, sonriendo, tomó el Tridente Dorado.

\- Tu ataque no sirvió. Le dijo y arrojó el arma al suelo.

\- ¡Te equivocas, Hades, mi ataque cumplió su objetivo: AHORA, SHION!. Respondió y ordenó a su amigo de que sacara a Tenma, Yato, Yuzuhira, Abraham, Burns, los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines, el General Skips de Crisaor y a las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Shion, espera, Dohko...! ¡NO LO HAGAS, DOHKO!. Pidió el castaño al Caballero de Aries que se detuviera, pero el castaño ya había tomado su decisión.

\- Tenma, logré convertirte en Caballero aunque eso hizo nada más que causarte pena, ¡NO HE TERMINADO, ADELANTE, HADES!. Le felicitó Dohko y se preparó para enfrentar al peli negro.

\- Libra, dime, ¿cómo te atreviste?. Quiso saber el Emperador, mientras que el castaño iba hacia él, listo para matarlo.

\- _"Desde que eras un niño, pasaste momentos felices a su lado. Ve y sé libre, Querido Alumno"_. Fueron sus palabras de despedida.

\- ¡DOHKO!. Gritó Tenma, mientras que el castaño chocaba contra Hades.

* * *

Fuera del Castillo, una increíble explosión se sintió en todo el interior.

\- Dohko. Se lamentó Shion.

\- No he cierto, ¿por qué así? ¿por qué él? ¡DOHKO!. Quiso saber el castaño, mientras que lloraba por la pérdida del Caballero Dorado de Libra.

* * *

Todo el Castillo de Hades junto con la Catedral comenzaban a destruirse, a colapsar por completo, pero dentro del edificio, el Emperador Hades contemplaba el escape de sus enemigos.

\- Escaparon frente a mis ojos, ¡Qué Humanos tan astutos! [Dijo y volvió a sus prendas normales, mientras que dejaba al Caballero Dorado Dohko de Libra en el suelo y sangrando.] Ahora deseo con mucho más motivo destruir este Mundo. También estoy harto de este Castillo, voy a permitir que lo conserven para que lo usen como Tumba. Dijo y una Escalera Blanca comenzó a aparecer, primero dentro del Castillo, debajo del techo del mismo.

* * *

\- ¡El Castillo se desploma!. Alertó uno de los Caballeros de Plata.

\- Pero, ¿eso qué es?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados y la Escalera Blanca en el Cielo se completó, mostrando al personaje enemigo subir hacia su nuevo bastión.

\- Hades. Dijo Sisifo.

* * *

El peli negro se sorprendió, ya que en el medio del Descanso de las Escaleras, apareció Pandora, arrodillada ante el Emperador.

\- Estoy aquí para servirle, Señor Hades. Dijo ella.

\- Pandora. Lo vio él a la chica.

\- Sus Espectros también lo esperan, Majestad, por favor, acompáñeme, nos dirigimos a su nuevo Palacio. Pidió que fuera con ella.

El muchacho se volteó para ver a la Tierra una vez más.

\- Je. Hasta pronto, Tierra, por ahora, te controlaré desde los Cielos. Se despidió Hades, les daría un pequeño descanso pero volvería para atacar.

* * *

Desde la Tierra, Sisifo y los demás miraron al peli negro irse.

\- _"Maestro Sage, Maestro Hakurei, completaron su misión y ahora todo depende de nosotros. Lo prometo, aceptaré la responsabilidad, ¡reuniré a todo nuestro Ejército y enfrentaremos al Dios Hades, solo así venceremos en esta maldita Guerra!"_. Juró Sisifo en aquel momento.

* * *

De vuelta en el Santuario:

\- ¿Por qué tienen que ser así las Guerras? Muchas personas han muerto, nuestros compañeros y hasta el Señor Dohko, ¡maldita sea, no pude hacer nada!. Se preguntó Yato, triste por la derrota y sintiéndose inútil.

\- ¡No digas eso...! Yo...tampoco pude hacer nada. Dijo Yuzuhira, mientras que Tenma se sentaba en el piso, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

\- ¡Maldición!. Gritó Yato y Athena apareció en la entrada.

\- ¡Amigos! [Exclamó ella y todos se voltearon, para luego arrodillarse.] Me alegra de que todos estén a salvo. Les dio la bienvenida con una sonrisa.

\- Señorita Athena...por favor, perdónenos, perdimos al Maestro Hakurei y también a Dohko de Libra. Pidió perdón Shion por aquellas bajas.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, por favor...perdónenos, no pudimos hacer nada!. Lloró Yato, mientras que Amatista lo abrazaba.

\- Tranquilo, Yato, ahora escúchenme, no debemos perder la Esperanza. Pidió la chica de cabellos lila.

\- ¿Esperanza?. Preguntó el castaño y ella asintió afirmativamente.

\- A lo largo de esta Guerra perdimos a muchos compañeros y amigos, pero recuerden que ninguno de ellos murió en vano, fuero sacrificando sus vidas para darnos una oportunidad en esta horrible Guerra y aunque parezca muy complicado, no debemos olvidar lo que hicieron por nosotros y si somos fieles a sus Espíritus, venceremos a Hades. [Llevó ella tranquilidad y calma, ellos podrían derrotar a Hades, no todo estaba perdido. Luego de eso, se volteó para darle ánimos a Tenma.] Resiste, Tenma. Pidió ella

El muchacho se levantó y caminó hasta el final del camino.

\- Fui muy débil, muy débil...¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SOY MÁS FUERTE?!. Gritó el castaño con toda su furia, mientras que era observado por sus amigos y por la Diosa.

* * *

Aquel grito de furia llegó hasta el final de la Escalera, donde el Emperador Hades y Pandora llegaban al nuevo Palacio y en las puertas se hallaban los Espectros y Jueces, esperando nuevas órdenes para atacar al Santuario.

* * *

Abraham se acercó hacia Tenma, al haber oído que fue débil, lo tomó con fuerza de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Débil? ¿Te insultas a ti mismo, muchachito?. ¡Responde!. Le pregunto con tono militar.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

\- No quiero volver a oír nunca una palabra como esa, ni mucho menos de uno de mis Alumnos, ¿te gustaría que Dohko, Aldebaran, Asmita, Afrodita, Manigoldo y El Cid te vieran llorar y oírte que digas que eres débil? ¡TÚ NO LO ERES, TENMA! ¡TÚ NO LO ERES! ¡LO LOGRARÁS, TE HARÁS MÁS FUERTE Y SALVARÁS A TU AMIGO, NO IMPORTA LO QUE NOS PASE, NOSOTROS ESTAREMOS CONTIGO HASTA EL FINAL! ¡TODOS!. Le dio su palabra Abraham de Acuario, haciendo sentir a Tenma mejor pero aún sentía furia por lo ocurrido.

En ese momento entró Dégel de Acuario, Alumno de Abraham, quien sabía bien el sitio donde podía entrar bien Tenma.

\- La Isla Kanon, allí podrás recibir un duro entrenamiento. Le dijo el chico de cabellos verde pálidos y lentes.

\- Yo iré con él. Dijo Garnet, quien dio un paso al frente.

\- ¿Estás segura, Garnet?. Preguntó Perla.

\- Sí, lo estoy, acompañaré a Tenma hacia la Isla Kanon, también lo entrenaré de mi parte, ustedes permanezcan aquí y entrenen también, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para que se inicia el futuro ataque. Ordenó ella y acataron la orden las dos Gems.

* * *

Se dieron unos dos días para recuperarse del fallido asalto al Castillo de Hades, mientras que Tenma partía con Garnet, los demás se irían preparando para asaltar el nuevo Palacio que se hallaba en los Cielos.

\- ¡Adiós, amigos, cuídense, volveré pronto!. Se despidió el castaño de ellos.

\- ¡Adiós, Tenma, te estaremos esperando!. Se despidieron de él Sasha y todos los demás, mientras que el Caballero de Pegaso se dirigía con Garnet hacia la Isla Kanon.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** El General Skips de Crisaor se hallaba conversando con Abraham, mientras que Stan y Ford eran curados por los ataques que habían recibido por parte de Hades, cuando en ese momento, se le acercó Dégel con un mensaje para él.

\- General Skips, un mensaje del Emperador Poseidon. Le informó el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Dégel?. Preguntó el Yeti.

\- Lo necesita en el Mundo Marino, es urgente. Respondió y Skips se fue preparando para irse.

Cuando estaba por irse con sus cosas, Dégel le detuvo.

\- Espera, puede ser una trampa, iré contigo para que no pase nada. Respondió.

\- Está bien, pero demonos prisa, nos necesitan. Pidió Skips y ambos esperaron hasta que Tenma se fuera con Garnet.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y así comenzaba una nueva e importante fase en esta historia, mientas que Tenma iba con Garnet hacia la Isla Kanon para que el joven entrenara y se volviera más fuerte, Skips y Dégel partían hacia el Imperio Marino para averiguar la misteriosa carta que había enviado el Emperador Poseidon a su General y al Santuario.

El Tiempo estaba en contra de ellos ahora y solo quedaba por esperar a que Tenma volviera listo y fuerte para derrotar al Emperador del Inframundo.

* * *

 **¡Y hoy, el 13/2/2017, he terminado con la Segunda Temporada de "Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas"! :D Espero que les haya gustado, porque viene el manga y esperemos que los de creadores nos traigan la nueva temporada ya :(. Saludos para todos ustedes, Mis Fans, es especial para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, aletuki01, Fairy of The Moon 1999, PoLucy y El Cazador Argentino :D.**

 **Cuídense todos ustedes y que tengan un buen comienzo de semana y un excelente Día de San Valentín :D por mi parte. ¡Hasta la Tercera Temporada de Saint Seiya! :D.**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25: **Hola, amigos, ¿cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, sé que había dicho que no volvería con The Lost Canvas hasta Marzo, pero no quería hacerles esperar más, ya tomé un largo descanso al respecto, he tenido un pequeño problema con un final de la Facultad u.u, ya me deprimí por aquella derrota pero ahora me estoy sintiendo mejor :) Solo pido que este año sea bueno y no como el año pasado.**

 **Bien, como había dicho, aquí estoy de regreso con "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas", sepan que me demoré bastante con esta historia y espero poder finalizarla antes de mitad de año, ya que es bastante largo. Ahora las cosas se han puesto bastante interesantes: Tenma se dirige con Garnet hacia la Isla Kanon, a sugerencia del Caballero de Acuario y Alumno de Abraham Simpson, para poder volverse fuerte y así derrotar al Emperador Hades, quien se ha salido con la suya, dirigiéndose hacia los Cielos, donde su nuevo Palacio y Cuartel General están listos, junto con las tropas y Espectros para lanzar próximos asaltos contra el Santuario y Athena.**

 **A su vez, mientras que Tenma y Garnet van hacia aquella isla misteriosa, donde un mito alberga un ser místico, el General Skips de Crisaor, Embajador del Emperador Poseidon y Guardián del Pilar del Océano Índico, se dirige hacia los Dominios Imperiales para asistir a una misteriosa reunión del Monarca de los Mares con él, pero temiendo de un peligro hacia él, Dégel decide acompañarlo por las dudas.**

 **¿Qué cosas pasarán de ahora en adelante? Bueno, muchas, empezando por las sugerencias que me dio lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96, también podrá ser un poco OC esta historia con futuros cambios, como por ejemplo que Perla porte la Armadura de Cáncer, ayudada por el Alma del Caballero Manigoldo de Cáncer y así poder derrotar a los enemigos durante la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido :D. Pero esto lo veremos más adelante.**

 **Como siempre digo, no se olviden de comentar, dejar sugerencias, consejos, etc :) ¡Vamos a la historia, que ya estamos en la "Tercera Temporada" del manga! :D.**

* * *

Allí podía verse recortada en el Horizonte, bien hacia el Norte, aquella isla misteriosa, nadie se atrevía a poner un pie allí, ya que decían los lugareños con sus cuentos, leyendas y mitos de que había un espíritu maligno que se alimentaba de los intrusos, por eso ninguna persona iba a ese sitio, por un temor enorme, pero ni Tenma ni Garnet tenían miedo de estar en aquel sitio.

Una vez que llegaron hacia el pueblo costero, comenzaron a preguntar sobre el sitio.

\- Allí está Tenma: La Isla Kanon, para que tú puedas adquirir la fuerza, hemos desembarcado aquí, pero según he oído de la gente en sus rumores e historias, de que en ese lugar se encuentra un hombre al que llaman "Demonio". Dijo Garnet, quien no estaba asustada para nada.

\- ¿"Demonio"?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- ¡Niño, hazle caso a tu amiga, no debes mencionar a ese sujeto en este lugar!. Le alertó uno de los pescadores del lugar.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Tenma, pero el miedo era bastante grande.

\- ¡O el "Demonio" vendrá!. Siguió con el temor aquel hombre.

\- Pero dicen que con encontrarme con ese hombre, me brindará el poder o la muerte, por eso he venido. Dijo firme en su decisión.

\- El "Demonio" que espera en el abrasador calor del Volcán, ¡y nos devorará a todos!. Le advirtió una anciana, la cual estaba sentada en la puerta de su casa, sosteniendo su cabeza con un enorme miedo al haber hablado de aquella criatura.

Tenma y Garnet se le acercaron.

\- Oiga, Abuela, ¿se encuentra bien?. Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso, quien se dirigió hacia ella con la Gema Fusionada.

\- Es horrible, es horrible...Repetía todo el tiempo esa frase la pobre mujer, mientras que era asistida por una joven.

\- Pero qué tiene de malo de ese "Demonio". A decir verdad, a mí me tiene sin cuidado ese "Demonio". Dijo el castaño, sonriendo y no parecía asustarle ese relato folclórico.

\- Qu...¿Qué puede entender un Forastero como tú?. Puedo escucharla la voz de ese "Demonio". [Dijo, tras preguntarle y mirar hacia el Horizonte, para quedar su vista en blanco] El retumbar del Volcán mezclado con sus rugidos. ¡Ese Diablo, no está satisfecho con comer solo lava, sino que también desea la sangre y la carne humana!. ¡Aún resuena en mis oídos!. Exclamó, presa del pánico devuelta, mientras que aquella chica rubia la asistía.

\- ¡Es imposible que coma carne humana, me parece que todo esto es un cuento de hadas!. [Se negó a creerse aquella historia, para luego voltearse y preguntar a los demás aldeanos] ¡¿Verdad?!. Preguntó, pero cuando se volteó, muchos estaban serios y un Cuervo que se hallaba en una de las ramas de un árbol, salió volando, además de que la anciana y la rubia habían desaparecido.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué harás?. Le preguntó Garnet.

\- Pa...Parece que es en serio. Dijo el muchacho y se dirigieron hacia aquella isla.

* * *

Comenzaron a subir por las empinadas cuestas de la isla, donde el olor a azufre y otros elementos que formaban la lava, junto con aquella pestilencia en el aire, llevaba a que nadie pudiera soportar aquel veneno tan peligroso.

\- Jejeje, aquí también. Con esa pintura, ahora sí que me siento como en casa. [Dijo el muchacho, mientras que iba ingresando en la cueva, pero para Garnet aquella zona no le traía mucha seguridad, ya que estaban en un lugar completamente inhóspito y extraño. La cueva estaba rodeada de pequeñas formaciones, las cuales daban la apariencia de ser calaveras de víctimas que habían sufrido aquel cruel destino.] ¡Huesos! ¡¿Sangre?! [Exclamó Tenma, al ver que el suelo estaba repleto de restos óseos y las paredes estaban empapadas de sangre, pero eso no lo detuvo, sonrió con confianza]. ¡No pienses que seré parte de tu desastre! ¿No crees que esto está mal, aún tratándose de un Demonio o un Monstruo! ¡No me importa contra quién me enfrente, la razón por la que vine hasta aquí fue para cambiar! ¡VOLVIÉNDOME MÁS FUERTE! ¡SAL DE AHÍ, DEMONIO DE LA ISLA KANON!.

Justo en aquel momento, una profunda respiración se sintió detrás de Tenma, asustándolo a él pero no a Garnet, quien permanecía callada y firme en aquel momento. Todo aquel suceso provocó que el castaño se volteara para ver lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Ya...Ya salió! ¡¿Este es el Demonio de la Isla Kanon! ¡¿Es realmente imponente?!. Se preguntó Tenma, temblando ante la sorpresa.

\- ¡TE DEVORARÉ HASTA LOS HUESOS!. ¡HA VENIDO UN SUCULENTO BOCADILLO!. Exclamó al ver que ya había algo de qué comer, pero el muchacho se arrodilló, implorando su ayuda.

\- Pero...Pero ya estaba preparado...¡Te lo pido, permíteme convertirme en tu Discípulo!. Pidió Tenma a aquella criatura, la cual tenía rasgos humanos.

\- Dices cosas interesantes, mocoso. Le felicitó aquel personaje.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Sala del Patriarca, Santuario:

\- Me ha llamado, Athena. Respondiendo a su mandato, Dégel de Acuario se presenta ante usted. Entró Dégel al Santuario, faltando pocos días antes de partir con el General Skips hacia el Imperio Marino.

\- Muchas gracias, Dégel. Lo que quiero decir, es que te he llamado porque tengo una petición que hacerte. Dijo la chica ante el joven, quien estaba arrodillado junto con Skips.

\- Ha dicho...¿una petición?. Preguntó el peli verde.

\- Una misión en las Tierras Heladas de Bluegard. Dio ella aquella misión para el joven Alumno de Abraham de Acuario.

\- Ciertamente guardo una conexión con esa tierra. Pero, ¿por qué ahora?. Quiso saber el Caballero.

\- Ya debes saber que Hades comanda a su Ejército utilizando como Fortaleza el "Lienzo Perdido" del Cielo. Para poder hacer posible nuestro avance hacia el Cielo, se requiere de un enorme poder que iguale al mío y al de Hades. Le explicó todos los detalles.

\- ¿Eso también me involucra a mí, Señorita Athena?. Quiso saber el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- Efectivamente, usted también irá con Dégel hacia Bluegard, lo necesitamos, como a todos los demás. Respondió ella.

\- Tiene mi palabra, no le fallaré. Juró el Yeti.

\- ¿Que "iguale su poder"? Quería saber Dégel al respecto.

\- ¡IMPOSIBLE, ATHENA, USTED SE REFIERE A...! [Dijeron ambos a la vez].

\- Sí, influiremos en la dirección de la Guerra Santa, ¿están dispuestos a llevar a cabo esta misión?. [Preguntó ella y los dos asintieron] Está bien, Dégel y Skips, también estoy consciente de eso, pero servirá para superar esta misión.

* * *

\- ¡Je, así que quieres convertirte en mi Discípulo! ¡Entonces, intenta saltar desde aquí!. Puso el "Demonio" aquel desafío para Tenma, ya que se hallaban fuera de la Cueva de aquel personaje.

\- ¡Qué!. Exclamó Tenma al ver aquella altura.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No piensas hacerlo?. Le preguntó Garnet.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde quedó el arrojo de hace un momento? [Preguntó con burla y gracia al castaño, quien miraba aquel pozo sin fondo oscuro].

\- No puedo ver el fondo, ¿hasta dónde terminará?. Quiso saber el joven.

\- ¡El poder reside en Humanos así! ¡Pero si en verdad eres un Humano indispensable, entonces no morirás!. A mí no me interesa conocer el por qué quieres ser más fuerte. ¡Vamos, salta! ¡Si no lo haces, yo te devoraré!. Le ordenó el personaje.

\- ¡En cualquier caso, él me matará! ¡Cómo puedo saber si soy un Humano indispensable! ¡Aún suponiendo que lo fuera, si salto desde una altura como ésta, no cabe duda de que moriré!. [Dijo Tenma, mientras que apretaba los puños con furia] ¡No tiene sentido morir con algo de tan poco valor! He sido salvado por todos en varias ocasiones y eso no ha cambiado en nada. Eso no, ¡ESO NO!.

\- ¡¿Entonces qué esperas?! ¡SALTA, AHORA, YA!. Ordenó Garnet.

\- ¡Jajajaja, qué mocoso tan estúpido! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya debe estar lamentándose en el Otro Mundo! [Río el "Demonio", pero por aquellas palabras y el valor, Tenma saltó al Vacío Oscuro] ¡Ah! ¡En verdad saltó!. [Reconoció aquella emoción y pronto comenzó a recordar] Yo...Yo, en una ocasión fui al Otro Mundo. Recordó, ahora más calmado y de aquel Fondo salió Tenma.

\- ¡Lo diré una vez más: permíteme convertirme en tu Discípulo!. Exclamó el muchacho.

\- " _¡Confronta a la Demonio sin Temor a la Muerte! Será el poder o será la Muerte, ¿cómo terminará esto?"_. [Quiso saber el "Demonio"] ¡Je! Hay algo...¡Que un mocoso como tú merece más que ser tragado! [Dijo con aquella sonrisa aterradora y extendió sus gigantescas manos hacia la "Pandora´s Box de Pegaso"] ¡No necesitarás esto!. Dijo y le sacó aquel cofre.

\- ¡La Armadura es confiscada! ¿Comenzó el entrenamiento? ¡Mi Armadura! ¡Ehhh!. Gritó Tenma, mientras que veía a aquel objeto caer en lo profundo del Pozo.

\- ¡TONTO! ¡Si quieres volverte fuerte, entonces renuncia a ella!. Le advirtió el "Demonio", mientras que se dirigían hacia una Cascada.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Una Gran Cascada de Magma!. Respondió su Maestro.

Garnet permanecía observando tranquila aquel sitio, mientras que Tenma tenía tantas preguntas por hacer.

\- I...Impresionante...No sabía que existiera un lugar así en la Isla Kanon...Pero, ¡¿aquí?! ¡No es la clase de lugar al que los Humanos vinieran!. [Cuando terminó de hablar sobre aquel sitio, algo le detuvo] _"¿Qué...Qué me sucede? ¿Volverme más fuerte? Pero debido a todo este calor, no pude verlo bien, ¿Qué tipo de persona es en realidad este sujeto?. Lo que dijo Dégel...será verdad que este sujeto podrá..._ [Pero cuando iba a averiguar sobre la identidad de aquel joven, un fuerte temblor de tierra lo sacó de sus pensamientos] ¡Esto es grave, la tierra está retumbando...! Si esto continúa así...Dijo, cuando en ese momento, en medio de los derrumbes, su Maestro se dirigió hacia él.

\- Oye, ¿tienes miedo?. Preguntó.

\- ¿Miedo? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Este lugar...no puede ser, acaso el Volcán de la Isla Kanon hará erupción...este lugar hará erupción, debemos salir rápido de aquí!. Pidió Tenma de retirarse de aquel sitio, tras negarlo, pero aquel sujeto tenía una carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡Silencio, Isla Kanon!. Ordenó, abriendo sus ojos azules profundos y como si se trata de un Director o un Profesor que mantiene el orden en su clase, la isla dejó de temblar.

\- Qué...con sus palabras logró que el Volcán se detuviera. Dijo con sorpresa el muchacho.

\- Te enseñé algo interesante, mocoso: La fuerza es...¡EL PODER PARA SOMETER!. Le dio aquella lección de vida a su Alumno.

\- So...Someter, ¿inclusive a una Isla?. Quiso saber Tenma, sin salir de la sorpresa.

\- Si ya lo entendiste, ven. Pidió el Maestro.

\- Espera, ¡eso de ahí es Magma!. Alertó el muchacho, pero eso no pareció importarle al "Demonio" de ojos azules y largos cabellos blancos.

\- Tienes tres días. Le impuso ese ultimátum.

\- _"¿Qué? Una Esfera de Magma"._ Observó el joven cómo el Maestro dominaba aquel Elemento.

\- Durante ese tiempo deberás intentar manipular tu Cosmo hasta este grado. Enseñó aquella demostración, como un ejemplo de lo que haría.

\- ¡Aghh!. Gritó Tenma del dolor, tras haber recibido una parte del ataque del Maestro.

\- Si no lo consigues, continuarás siendo un débil y te devoraré. Mucha suerte. Dejó su advertencia, para luego desearle la buena suerte y se retiró hacia la Lava, cruzando aquel Mar de Fuego, sin causarle ninguna molestia.

\- ¡Pretende que me arroje ahí!. Exclamó molesto, ya que si lo hacía, él moriría calcinado por la lava.

\- Ten confianza en ti mismo, debes sentir esa cálida fuerza que llevas dentro: El Amor, deja que fluya dentro de ti y seras inmune a la lava. Yo estaré fuera, esperándote, mientras tanto, mucha suerte. Le dejó Garnet aquel consejo y se retiró de lugar.

\- ¡¿Cómo piensas que...?!. [Pero cuando iba a preguntarle a la Gema, ésta ya se había ido] ¡No, es una pérdida de tiempo estar solo pensándolo! ¡Tengo que prepararme!. [Exclamó y se sentó en la orilla] _"Esto fue lo que me dijo: En primer lugar, cómo voy a hacer para tomarla con la mano. Aunque si en un lapso de tres días no logro progresar, parece que en verdad me devorará. ¡Tengo que comprender! ¡Lo que dijo antes de irse!. Ese sujeto dijo que manipulara el Cosmo"_ [Pensó y metió las manos en aquel río de lava, pero lo único que llevó fue que se quemara y gritara del dolor. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Tenma comenzó a cubrirse de una ligera luz blanca] _"Por lo tanto, si creo en que aumentar, el poder saldrá de mi interior. El Cosmo es el Universo que existe en mi interior, la Fortaleza de mi corazón y a eso se estaba refiriendo Garnet"_ [En aquel momento, comenzó a manipular el fuego] _"Con la Presión de mi Puño, proyecto el Magma a la Superficie. Con la palma lo mantengo en reposo...Lo logré"_ [Dijo, mientras que se formaba una Pequeña Esfera de Magma] ¡A...Aún no! ¡Pero lo conseguiré!. Dijo Tenma.

Le llevó bastante tiempo y energías, mientras que caía exhausto por todo lo que había pasado.

\- Ya no puedo...estoy exhausto...es muy frustrante...Afuera parece estar tranquilo, yo...estoy...vivo...Es verdad: Yo aún estoy vivo. [Dijo, mientras que podía sentir el apoyo de los Caballeros Dorados caídos en combate, aquellas palabras que Abraham de Acuario le había dicho cuando fueron derrotados por Hades, ahora se hacían reales en él] Debo confiar más en mí mismo, ¡Qué idiota, no tengo ningún derecho a sentirme desanimado! ¡Debo visualizarlo! [Se dio aquellas fuerzas y extendió su mano] _"Y con encontrarlo en la palma de mi mano, más conscientemente, más correctamente. Que el Universo que está emergiendo dentro de mi interior lo haga"_ [Pensó, mientras que podía sentir aquella "Esfera de Magma" aparecer en su mano] ¡Lo logré...pude hacerlo, aún es muy pequeño pero ¡LO LOGRÉ! [Festejó el muchacho, siendo observado por Garnet y el "Demonio", quien lo hizo levitar por sorpresa] ¡Demonio, Garnet...en qué momento!. Se preguntó el joven pero no había tiempo para responder.

\- Entonces vamos por la siguiente tarea. Dijo y lanzó a Tenma en la lava ardiente, el "Magma Incandescente".

Pronto,el cuerpo del muchacho se hundió en aquel Mar de Fuego, ya que ahora comenzaba una nueva tarea o desafío para el joven.

* * *

 **¿Me extrañaron? Jajaja, sí, ya sé, no podía dejarlos tanto tiempo en sus Suspenso, pero aquí estoy, de vuelta :). Ahora vamos por el Manga :3 ya que no sabemos cuándo harán la Tercera Temporada del Anime :(, pero qué se la va a hacer, ahora solo nos queda el manga y que ojala salga algún día la Saga de Zeus :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, El Cazador Argentino, Fairy of the Moon 1999 y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo :3.**

 **Hasta luego :D.**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Ahora venía una nueva prueba para Tenma y era la Corriente del Magma, la cual ardía como el propio Fuego del Infierno, el muchacho estaba aterrado y sorprendido, ¿cómo podía lograrlo? Se quemaría hasta los huesos si lo hacía, pero su Maestro no pensaba ceder ni cambiar tampoco de prueba o desafío, así que lo iba a forzar si él no podía hacerlo.

\- ¡Si deseas ser fuerte, entonces debes subir, mocoso!. Le habló con aquel tono tan severo y militar.

\- ¿Desde la Corriente de Magma? ¿No hablarás en serio?. Quiso saber Tenma, quien era observado por el "Demonio" y Garnet.

\- ¡Tenma, tú puedes!. Le dio aliento Garnet.

\- ¡Perverso Fuego del Infierno, ¿acaso existirá para regresar vivo?! ¡QUÉ CALOR, MORIRÉ! ¡ESTO NO ES UNA BROMA! ¡MORIRÉ!. Gritó, preso del pánico.

\- ¡ENTONCES MORIRÁS!. Gritó Garnet, viendo la debilidad del muchacho.

\- ¡JE! Tienes razón, Garnet: No digas estupideces. Aunque pasaron tres días no cambiaste, eres un incompetente. ¡Si no manipulas la fuerza, como dijo tu amiga, ENTONCES MORIRÁS!. Advirtió el Maestro de largos cabellos blancos.

\- _"¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para sobrevivir? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡En verdad pensaba matarme! ¡¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?!. Es verdad, practique para manipular el Magma en mi palma durante 3 días. Si concentrar el Cosmo en mi mano fue lo que la protegió, si lo intento no solo con mi mano, ¡sino cubriendo completamente mi cuerpo con el Cosmo! ¡Difundiéndolo! Desde mis manos hasta mis_ pies" Llenarlo, sin dejar que se libere. ¡Mi Cosmos, Mi Poder!.Pensó aquel joven, mientras que estaba empezando a dar frutos su plan.

* * *

\- ¿Ya se quemó?. Preguntó el "Demonio", pero en aquel momento, miró hacia abajo.

\- ¡Aún no!. Respondió Garnet y el peli blanco bajó para ver a su Alumno.

\- Eh. Se sorprendió: Tenma lo había logrado, había conseguido lo imposible, finalmente pudo vencer a la Lava, al Terrible Magma y estaba caminando sobre ella sin ningún daño o lastimadura mortal.

\- Qu...¡QUÉ TE PARECIÓ! ¡PUDE HACERLO! ¡LOGRÉ REGRESAR DESDE LA MUERTE DESDE EL INTERIOR DEL MAGMA!. Exclamó, lleno de emoción y satisfacción.

\- Obviamente. [Dijo, mirando serio a su Alumno y caminó hacia el Oeste del Volcán] Pero la siguiente prueba no te será tan fácil de manejar. Añadió.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dijiste...¿la siguiente prueba?!. Quiso saber Tenma, mientras que su Maestro se paraba en una especie de plataforma de piedras, donde daba por comenzada la última de todas las pruebas.

\- Esa será la última prueba, Mocoso. Le anunció el Maestro y comenzó a sentirse un fuerte terremoto en el interior de la Cámara Volcánica.

\- ¿La Tierra resuena? ¡Y es aún mayor que la última vez!. Exclamó Tenma con sorpresa.

\- Mocoso: ¡Con tu Poder intentarás detener la erupción del Volcán de la Isla Kanon!. Impuso aquel último desafío.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Tenma.

* * *

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que estará investigando. Quiso saber una Doncella rubia a su amiga, quien era pelirroja.

\- Él es un hombre que, con el grado de Sabio sirvió de Asistente en la Lectura de las Estrellas del Patriarca. Respondió su amiga.

\- Es verdad, porque esa persona es...Señor Dégel, desde que regresó de la Sala del Patriarca, pareciera que se ha confinado a sí mismo en su Templo. Dijo la rubia al respecto.

\- Es porque recibió de Athena una misión sumamente importante. Añadió la pelirroja.

\- El Caballero más inteligente del Santuario. Remarcó y respetó aquella gran inteligencia que tenía el muchacho.

* * *

Allí, en aquel Templo, la Casa de Acuario en su interior estaba llena de libros, papeles sobre un escritorio con sus instrumentos de investigación, Dégel se hallaba junto con Skips y Burns sobre la misión que les había asignado Athena al respecto.

\- Bluegard: _"Se dice que es la tierra de los descendientes de los Caballeros enviados una vez, a vigilar el Alma de Poseidon, confinada en el Polo Norte". "Poseidon también es uno de los enemigos de Athena. De llevar a cabo esta misión, yo, Dégel de Acuario, Alumno del Caballero Abraham de Acuario, estaré arriesgando mi vida. Para poder atacar a Hades en su Fortaleza del Cielo, necesitamos la protección de ellos para el poder de Poseidon. Pero..."_ La Atmósfera se está agitando muy reiteradamente. Se debe a que...Dijo Dégel y se aproximó hacia la ventana, viendo que el terremoto provenía desde el Sur, de la misteriosa Isla Kanon.

\- Tenma. Dijo Abraham.

\- Espero que esté bien. Pidió Stan, quien ya tenía su brazo recuperado.

\- Hay que tener Fe, hermanito, pero además, para combatir a Hades, he pensado que podemos utilizar esto: "El Diario 1". Les mostró Ford aquel artefacto que podría detener las embestidas del Emperador de los Muertos.

\- ¿Estás seguro, Ford? Esto no lo has usado desde que lo escribiste. Dijo Stan con un poco de preocupación.

\- Tranquilo, ya verás que esto tiene solución. Le calmó su hermano, mientras que miraba hacia afuera y podía sentir el fragor del volcán.

* * *

\- ¡¿Detener la erupción?! ¡Pero ¿Qué estás diciendo?! Es muy repentino!. Preguntó Tenma, acercándose al peli blanco.

\- No es repentino, ¿por qué crees que tenías tres días?. Le negó su Maestro.

\- Pero, ¿y si muero?. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- Solo desaparecerán aquellos sujetos que son innecesarios para este Mundo. ¡Como por ejemplo, los Humanos que habitan la Isla Kanon!. Dijo, exclamando con euforia y sintiendo que el corazón de Tenma se iba llenando de preocupaciones y tensión por lo que pasaría con los inocentes civiles.

\- _"Es imposible, no tengo el poder indicado para detener esta erupción. ¡Todos morirán por mi culpa! "_ Eso no. Dijo el muchacho, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¿Dudas de ti mismo? ¿Escaparás debido a que tu poder aún no es suficiente? Entonces será el final de aquella aldea. Y de ahora en adelante tú no podrás salvar a nadie. ¡A NADIE!. Hablaba como si fuera un actor en la mejor parte del papel teatral que tenía, mostró esa sonrisa y esos colmillos tan afilados, blancos y que resplandecían por la Luz y ahora mostraba el estallido del Volcán.

Pero Tenma comenzó a sentir esa llama de Esperanza, debía hacerlo, lo había prometido que salvaría a Alone y todos de Hades, no podía darse por vencido.

\- ¡DEBO INTENTARLO, MALDICIÓN!. Gritó y se lanzó hacia el Volcán para detenerlo.

* * *

En la Aldea, ya había empezado el miedo, el caos y la gente que huía aterrada por el aquel torrente de lava mortal.

\- El...El Volcán. ¡El Volcán entró en erupción!. Gritó un hombre, quien huía con su familia.

\- No puede ser, ¿será que hará erupción?. Quiso saber otro civil.

\- ¡Tengo la impresión de que el "Demonio" quiere ponerle fin a esta tierra!. Se lamentó la anciana que Tenma y Garnet habían visto con anterioridad.

\- ¡Hu...Huya!. Pidió uno de los pescadores.

\- ¡De prisa, todos al Puesto!. Ordenó otro de ellos.

\- ¡Ese Demonio!. Alzó la Anciana la mirada al Cielo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Casa de Escorpio, Dégel se hallaba caminando junto con Skips y los demás en el interior de los pasillos de aquella edificación.

\- ¡GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Escucharon un grito de terror.

\- ¿Será lo que pienso que es?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Ese hombre todavía no deja de hacer eso. Dijo Dégel, mientras que podía verse a Kardia de Escorpio torturando a un enemigo capturado.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Rogó por su vida el prisionero.

Ellos llegaron hacia el interior de la Casa de Escorpio.

\- ¡DUELE, DUELE, DETENTE! ¡DUELE MUCHO!. Pedía el Espectro Zelos de la Rana, el cual había sido tomado prisionero por parte de Kardia, quien se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo con el sufrimiento del rival.

\- ¡Rana, deja de croar, tu voz me molesta! ¡Jajajajajajajaja! [Se burló del dolor del Espectro].

\- Emmm, creo que voy a salir afuera. Pidió Stan.

\- ¡USTEDES QUÉDENSE AQUÍ, STAN DE CORONA BOREAL Y FORD DE CORONA AUSTRAL! [Les "invitó" Kardia a quedarse allí para ver el ataque final contra Zelos] ¡Ah! Para un sujeto insignificante, este Pinchazo es sólo el Principio. Si eres un Espectro, trata de mostrar menos el orgullo...¡ANTE EL SEÑOR KARDIA!. Estalló finalmente el peli azul y atravesó la espalda del Espectro Zelos de la Rana.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, KARDIA?!. Le interrumpió Dégel.

\- ¡Ah! Eres tú, Dégel, es extraño que visites el Templo de Escorpión. Dijo Kardia, mostrando esa sonrisa aterradora.

\- Te pregunté que es lo que estabas haciendo. Quiso saber el peli verde.

\- Acaso esto es...Quería saber Zelos con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Un Interrogatorio?!. Inquirió Kardia, mostrando la "Aguja Escarlata", amenazante.

Dégel y lo demás lo miraron con seriedad.

\- ¡Jajajaja, no pongan esa cara , solo estoy bromeando!. Pero ese desgraciado de Hades huyó al "Lienzo Perdido" antes de que pudiera cavar su Tumba. ¡Y ahora está en el Cielo, no hay forma de llegar hasta allí!. Un Método para ir al "Lienzo Perdido", ¡le preguntaba directamente al Espectro! ¡Pero este sujeto es un inútil, solo grita con su sucia voz que no sabe nada!. ¡Es una presa insignificante! Sin espíritu ni dignidad, ¡sin orgullo! ¡ME ESTROPEARÍA LA UÑA! [Siguió hablando, dando ese discurso y apuntó con su Uña hacia Dégel y los demás, quienes quedaron sorprendidos] Pero si se tratara de de ti, seguramente sería un desafío, ¿Qué dices, Dégel? ¿Entonces? ¿A qué has venido?. Preguntó finalmente por el motivo de la visita a la Casa de Escorpio.

\- Debido a una orden que recibí de Athena, justo ahora me dirijo junto con mi Maestro y sus amigos hacia Bluegard, al Este de Siberia y quería que me acompañaras. Le informó al respecto.

\- ¡¿Dijiste Siberia?!. Preguntó Kardia.

Se retiró, tras apretar los dientes.

\- ¡No me estés bromeando, pídeselo a alguien más! ¡Jamás podría tolerar ese frío y además no me interesa aceptar una Encomienda tan aburrida!. Exclamó, mostrando su desaprobación.

\- No seguirás diciendo que es una Encomienda aburrida en cuanto escuches este nombre: ¡El Emperador de los Mares Poseidon!. Negociaremos con la Voluntad de Poseidon que permanece resguardada en Bluegard. Pediremos ayuda al Dios para poder atacar el "Lienzo Perdido" pero es posible que no podamos evitar una confrontación. Anunció y dio a conocer el nombre de ese personaje, cosa que interesó a Kardia.

\- Jejeje, Poseidon. ¡Un Dios! ¡¿Hay un trofeo más grande que ese ?! ¡Démonos prisa, Dégel y Compañía?! O también se nos escapará como lo hizo Hades. Un Dios, ¿escapando? ¡¿Dijiste algo?!. Dijo, tras emocionarse y sentir que la cacería empezaba y luego preguntó a Dégel.

\- ¿Eh? No. Respondió Dégel.

Kardia se había divertido bastante y ahora, tras haber matado al Espectro Zelos de la Rana, partió con Dégel y los demás hacia Bluegard.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el Volcán seguía erupcionando y amenazaba con destruir la Aldea de la Isla Kanon. Tenma se hallaba en el borde del Volcán, listo para hacerlo, pero dudaba si lo haría.

\- ¡Qué calor tan impresionante! ¡El Magma ha comenzado a subir! El "Demonio" dijo que yo debía detener la erupción del Volcán de la Isla Kanon, ¡o la gente asentada en la Aldea morirá! Morirán...Jeje, pero que es esto...Esta sensación es similar a la de aquella ocasión...Aquella ocasión en la que los protegí de aquella "Gran Inundación". Desde entonces he perdido a personas muy importantes para mí. No quiero que las personas mueran. ¡Ya no quiero! ¡No podré protegerlas!. Esta impotencia que siento ya no la quiero...¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡YA HE LLENADO TODO MI CUERPO CON SOLO LO ESENCIAL DE COSMO! ¡POR ESO NO DEBO PREOCUPARME POR EL MAGMA! ¡Lo siguiente...lo siguiente será hacer sucumbir a la Isla Kanon! ¡DETENER EL ESTREMECIMIENTO! ¡QUE NO BROTE EL MAGMA! ¡DETENTE, DETENTE! [Pidió Tenma, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, intentando detener la erupción pero no parecía funcionar] Como pensé, es inútil...¡No puedo tal y como dijo el "Demonio"! Estoy perdiendo el sentido. El Cosmo de mi interior está escapando y está desapareciendo los límites con el Magma. Solo mi vida es la que se quema. Se lamentó el muchacho, mirando hacia el Cielo, antes podía sentir la presencia de su Maestro, como un enorme Gigante que lo vigilaba.

\- ¡ESO ES, ES ESA SENSACIÓN! ¡NO ES ASÍ!. Exclamó el "Demonio".

\- ¡NO, NO ES ASÍ, EL RUGIDO QUE USÓ EL "DEMONIO" PARA DETENER LA ERUPCIÓN NO ERA PODER! ¡LA ISLA KANON COMPRENDE ESO! La Isla percibe el Cosmo que liberé desde mi interior. El "Quinto Sentido", El "Sexto Sentido". No, un con un Sentido aún más allá, la Isla Kanon puede sentir algo más intenso...unificándolos, es ahora: ¡ERUPCIÓN DETENTE!. Estalló Tenma y logró lo imposible: El Volcán de la Isla Kanon había detenido su erupción.

* * *

\- La Erupción se...detuvo. Observó la Anciana de la Aldea junto con los demás civiles aquella maravilla.

* * *

Lo había logrado, Tenma había logrado lo imposible, el Maestro y Garnet se acercaron hacia él, quien había caído agotado.

\- No puedo creer que en verdad haya detenido la erupción. Pegaso, parece que la Aldea está a salvo, pero han llegado varios visitantes últimamente. Asmita. Felicitó aquel joven y apareció el Caballero de Virgo fallecido.

\- Es una hermosa noche de Luna, ¿no lo crees, Deuteros?. Dio a conocer el rubio de La India el nombre de aquel Caballero de Géminis.

\- No esperaba que estuvieras aquí por la sangre brindada a la Armadura de Pegaso. Dijo Deuteros.

\- ¿Qué tipo de suposición es esa?. Que me dices sobre ti, no es usual que tomaras a otra persona como Aprendiz. Gracias a eso, él pudo aproximarse al Séptimo Sentido en un instante. Añadió Asmita, mientras que Deuteros se sentaba en el suelo.

\- Resultó ser una buena forma de matar el Tiempo, jejeje. Alegó el peli blanco.

\- Probablemente sientes envidia de él por manifestar su poder para las personas. Yo ya estoy muerto, pertenezco a este Mundo para alcanzar la Iluminación del "Octavo Sentido". Pero, ¿acaso no eres el hombre que posee el poder de aplastar las Estrellas de las Galaxias?. No te encierres en una simple isla. Pelea también en mi lugar. Te lo digo a ti, como la persona fuerte que eres y como un viejo amigo. Le aconsejó, dio aquellas palabras de aliento y finalmente partió hacia el descanso eterno, el Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo.

Pronto, Deuteros quedó solo en el lugar.

\- ¿Incluso te muestras para predicarme? Pegaso, esa Armadura es sumamente importante. Porque la pelea pronto llegará ahí. Le dijo Deuteros, mientras que Tenma iba despertando.

\- ¡Mi Armadura...¿Por qué está aquí?!. [Miró por todas partes, buscando al ex-Caballero Deuteros de Géminis, pero no estaba] Je, la Aldea está a salvo...¡LO LOGRÉ!. Festejó Tenma, levantándose y mirando hacia el Cielo y la Aldea en el Este, gritando de felicidad y emoción, sintiendo que había logrado lo imposible en aquellos momentos.

* * *

\- _"Bien hecho, Tenma, lo has logrado. Muchas gracias, Deuteros de Géminis, muchas gracias: Tenma está llegando a la cima de la Montaña y ya estará listo para enfrentarse a Hades"_. Agradeció Abraham, mientras que iban en camino con sus amigos, Kardia y Dégel hacia Bluegard.

* * *

 **¡Y finalmente se ha revelado el nombre del Caballero de Géminis, Tenma ha logrado pasar las pruebas y el viaje hacia el Este de Siberia ha empezado, ¿Qué pasará ahora en adelante?. ¡NO SE LO VAYAN A PERDER! ¡Grandes batallas están por venir, los Espectros también! :3**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, PoLucy, Pirata, Guest y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene y que tengan un buen Domingo para todos ustedes ¡Y Feliz Carnaval 2017! :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3.**


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Había sido un viaje bastante largo pero por fin habían llegado: El Este de Siberia, tierras desconocidas para los extranjeros, solo para los Rusos y los pueblos que las habitaban, las bajas temperaturas no podían dejar que alguien sobreviviera a tan brutal castigo, pero ellos eran Caballero de Athena y estaban preparados para soportar toda clase de penurias en la Intemperie.

\- ¡Dégel! ¿Estás seguro de haber tomado la dirección correcta? ¡Mis dedos se congelarán antes de que lleguemos a Bluegard!. Preguntaba con molestia el Caballero Kardia de Escorpio.

\- Cálmate y acércate, Kardia. Sabes por qué Athena eligió para darme esta Encomienda. Fue porque yo crecí en esta Tierra del Hielo. ¡La importante tarea que influirá en la Guerra Santa! ¿Quiénes son los Hombres que los esperan en la Tierra del Hielo donde creció Acuario?. Anunció Dégel sobre sus orígenes en aquellas tierras y en donde luego dejó para convertirse en Caballero de Athena.

\- " _No es de extrañar que tenga ese aspecto, ya que nos encontramos en su_ _ambiente"_. Reconoció Kardia sobre aquella procedencia.

* * *

El camino era largo y bajo las intensas nevadas, podía verse un gran Arco que daba la bienvenida a lo que fueron las antiguas tierras del Este de Siberia, ahora convertidas en escombros, un recuerdo del Pasado perdido.

\- Así que esto es Bluegard, pero si no hay una sola alma. Todo está en ruinas. Observó con sorpresa Kardia.

\- ¡Imposible! Esto no puede ser...¿Qué le ha sucedido a Bluegard?. Quería saber Dégel.

\- Amigos, tengo un mal presentimiento, no bajen la guardia por nada en el Mundo. Pidió el General Skips.

\- Skips tiene razón: Será posible de que el Ejército de Hades haya llegado a estas Tierras del Norte. Le apoyó Dégel a la teoría del Yeti, pero en aquel momento, vieron unos proyectiles dirigirse hacia ellos.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Alertó Abraham.

\- ¿¡"Dagas de Hielo"!? ¡RAYOS!. Gritó Dégel.

En medio de aquella misteriosa emboscada, una voz resonó en la nieve.

\- Je. Río el invitado misterioso.

\- ¿Han muerto?. Quiso saber uno de los tres Encapuchados que habían aparecido tras la avalancha que sepultó a los Caballeros de Athena y al General Marino.

\- ¡Eso les pasa a los Gusanos que merodean por aquí! No importa cuantos más aparezcan quedarán hechos pedazos y esparcidos por este Campo Helado. Dijo otro de aquellos intrusos.

\- ¿Dijiste "hechos pedazos"?. Preguntó Kardia, quien reapareció con Dégel y los demás a salvo.

En aquel momento, lanzó su ofensiva, la cual uno de los tres enemigos.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿CUÁNDO LLEGARON AHÍ?!. Quiso saber uno de ellos, antes de morir, ya que los personajes habían sobrevivido y estaban arriba de las Columnas.

\- Mucho antes de que pudieras parpadear. ¿Desean tanto que la sed de sangre baile al igual que los Copos de Nieve? ¡Me deprimen! ¡¿Acaso no pensaron que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?!. Los Ojos del Escorpión ¡EXISTEN PARA IR EN BUSCA DE TROFEOS COMO USTEDES! ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. [Kardia estaba en ese modo de locura, mientras que bajaba como una ráfaga de viento, se lanzaba con su ofensiva contra los otros dos sobrevivientes, masacrándolos de la peor manera]. ¡LA "AGUJA CARMESÍ DEL ESCORPIÓN" ESTIMULA EL SISTEMA NERVIOSO CENTRAL DE LOS HUMANOS, PROVOCÁNDOLES UN INMENSO DOLOR!. 15 Golpes, el Número de Estrellas de la Constelación del Escorpión durante ese Tiempo están obligados a rendirse o morir. ¡Naturalmente ustedes no tendrán esas alternativas! ¡Vamos, muéstrenme sus rostros!. ¡QUIZÁS HAYA PESCADO ALGUNOS ESPECTROS!. [Pero cuando se rebelaron sus rostros, se llevó una gran sorpresa] ¡No, no son Espectros!. Dijo Kardia al ver a los que había atacado.

\- Son otros Guerreros que nunca he visto, ¿Qué clase de Protección es esta? Es similar a las Armaduras. Analizó Ford aquellas capas.

\- "Visitantes". Estamos en Estado de Alerta Máxima, no obstante, los "Guerreros Azules" han sido descorteces. Yo soy Unity, hijo de García, quien gobierna Bluegard. Se presentó aquel joven alto, contextura delgada, su piel era pálida, los cabellos y ojos eran plateados, el peinado en la parte delantera se asemejaba con Hilda de Polaris, aunque un poco era recogido en la parte de atrás con una cola de caballo que cae por su espalda.

\- ¿Dijo "Guerreros Azules"? ¿Se refiere a estos sujetos?. A todo esto, no me di cuenta cuando llegó este hombre. ¿Qué clase de persona es?. Quería saber Kardia sobre aquel Guerrero que montaba a caballo.

\- ¡Unity!. Le reconoció Skips con Kardia.

\- ¡¿Te encontrabas a salvo?! ¡¿A qué se debe este estado...en Bluegard?!. Quiso saber Dégel, quien se acercó con Skips.

\- ¡¿Dégel, Skips?!. No esperaba que ustedes fueron los Mensajeros que vinieron del Santuario.

\- ¡¿Qué Demonios está pasando, Dégel?!. ¿Tú conoces a este sujeto?. Quiso saber Kardia.

\- Este lugar es la tierra donde estudié. Y él es un viejo amigo, tanto mío como del General Skips. Respondió el peli verde.

\- Así es, los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que estos pueblos llegaron hasta la Siberia. Añadió el General Marino.

\- Durante mi etapa de entrenamiento como Caballero, en este lugar, aprendí de su padre sobre la Lectura de las Estrellas y de varios otros conocimientos junto con él. Le contó Dégel sobre aquella relación que tenía con aquel muchacho rubio.

\- Sí, esos fueron buenos tiempos. Pero no podemos hablar en este lugar, el Centro de la Ciudad es aún seguro. Ya sé que ustedes tienen una misión que cumplir allí. Les reconoció todo el papel que estaban desempeñando los del grupo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?!. Quiso saber Kardia.

* * *

\- Como lo pensé, el Brazo de Hades se acerca a este país. Alertó Dégel.

\- ¿Por qué venir a un lugar tan mohoso como este? Quería saber Abraham , mientras que Abraham miraba hacia el Norte junto con Skips, Stan, Ford y Burns, mientras que acompañaban a Unity por las murallas.

\- ¿No crees que todos los libros que hay aquí son la causa del moho?. Preguntó Kardia.

\- ¡KARDIA! ¡No desperdicies la cantidad de Sabiduría en Bluegard! ¡Todo el Conocimiento del Mundo está disponible en estos libros! ¡Es el Tesoro del Mundo!. Pidió el Caballero de Acuario.

\- ¿A quién le importa? ¡Yo creo que los "Guerreros Azules" arriesgan sus vidas para proteger unos libros viejos, es algo ridículo! ¡Tampoco creo que los Espectros vengan por ellos!. Respondió con cero respeto hacia los que les estaban dando hospedaje.

\- Disculpa las incoherentes palabras de este hombre, Unity. Pidió disculpas Dégel.

\- ¡OYE!. Gritó molesto el Caballero de cabellos azules.

\- Llegamos al "Archivo Subterráneo". Les informó Unity.

\- ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS SORDO?! ¡NOSOTROS VENIMOS EN UNA MISIÓN DE ATHENA!. No es momento para sentarse y leer libros en calma. Ese es el porque los hombres de mente estrecha son molestos. Se mostró Kardia, para algunos pensaban que podría estallar una pelea, pero Unity decidió hablar para calmar las olas encrespadas.

\- El Conocimiento de Mundo no es lo único que protegemos. Por aquí. Pidió el rubio, quien abrió las puertas y se encontraron en una gigantesca biblioteca que no tenía fin. Un Paraíso para Dégel pero Kardia no lo era.

\- Wow, mira todos estos libros. Dijo Ford con los ojos maravillados.

\- Eh, Kardia, ¿por qué la sonrisa nerviosa? Jajaja. Preguntó Abraham.

El peli azul no respondió y en aquel momento, un Artefacto Misterioso apareció en aquel sitio.

\- ¡El "Sello de Athena"!. Exclamaron todos ellos al mismo tiempo, mientras que iban hacia el fondo de unas estanterías y en la pared se encontraba aquella arma.

\- Aquí está lo que Hades busca. No ¡se halla el Tesoro del Dios que ustedes buscan!. Lo que nosotros protegemos arriesgando nuestras vidas es ¡POSEIDON, EL DIOS PROTEGIDO POR EL PUEBLO DE BLUEGARD! ¿Es hora de las Negociaciones?. Dijo Unity con todas sus fuerzas en aquel momento.

En aquella habitación iluminada y con el "Sello de Athena" saliendo volando por los aires, Kardia, Dégel y los demás se arrodillaron ante lo que vendría a continuación, mientras que se mostraba una imagen del Emperador de los Mares.

\- ¡Témpanos, miren, amigos! ¡El "Símbolo de Poseidon"...está brillando!. Señaló el General Skips.

\- ¡Es una Luz sorprendente...nuestros cuerpos están siendo arrastrados hacia algún lugar!. Exclamó Dégel con Kardia.

\- Aquello que ustedes buscan y aquello que nosotros, la gente de Bluegard protegemos, se encuentra aquí. Dijo Unity a ellos.

\- ¡¿No estarás hablando de...?!. Preguntó el General Skips y ante ellos se abrió el Portal que los llevó hacia una zona que el propio Yeti conocía.

\- ¡Por las 12 Casas!. Exclamó Abraham.

Allí estaban, en el Templo Marino, el Territorio Imperial del Emperador Poseidon, donde ninguno de ellos podía dar cuenta ante todas esas ruinas y monumentos al Dios de los Mares.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar?. Quiso saber Kardia.

\- ¡Bajo el Fondo del Océano se extiende la Enorme Ciudad del Misterio!. Anunció Unity en aquel momento.

Los ojos de Skips no daban abasto a todo lo que estaba observando en aquellos momentos.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? Quiso saber Kardia.

\- I...Imposible. Si hace un momento estábamos nosotros en ese aburrido Archivero. Alegó Stan.

\- E...¡EL CIELO ESTÁ CUBIERTO POR AGUA! ¡Oye, Dégel, ¿dónde estamos?! ¡¿Qué está pasando por aquí?!. Señaló Kardia ante aquel suceso.

\- ¡Cálmate, Kardia, ya no estamos en Bluegard!. Probablemente, en el momento en que fue retirado aquel Sello de Athena, fuimos trasladados al Fondo del Mar. Le calmó su amigo de cabellos verdes.

\- ¿El Fondo del Mar?. Preguntó Kardia en aquel momento.

\- Así es, y también este es el lugar en que la gente de Bluegard protege. Añadió Dégel.

\- ¡LA CIUDAD DE POSEIDON, LA ATLÁNTIDA!. Exclamó Skips, ya que él nunca había podido estar allí, en la Capital del Imperio, siempre estaba montando guardia en el Pilar del Índico.

\- ¿Un Ciudad Submarina? Jajaja. Río Kardia en aquel momento.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo?. Quiso saber el Yeti.

\- ¡Es justo lo que esperaba de Poseidon! ¡Con eso, seguramente conseguiremos el Poder para atacar al Ejército de Hades!. Respondió el Caballero de Escorpio y miró a su Uña.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kardia?. Quiso saber Burns.

\- ¡Charles, mira, mi Uña está palpitando de emoción!. Así es, nuestra misión es...Iba a decir con toda euforia, pero se le adelantó el Alumno de Abraham.

\- Pedir el Poder de Poseidon para atacar al Ejército de Hades que ha ascendido al Cielo. [Dijo Dégel, adelantándose y se dirigió hacia Unity] Unity, tú regresa a Bluegard, la importante misión que afectará a la Guerra Santa entre nosotros, los Caballeros y los Espectros se encuentra más adelante. No podemos permitir que un Civil como tú se involucre. Pidió el peli verde, pero algo pasó.

\- No. Atlántida es enorme, permitan que yo sea su Guía. Pidió, negándose a ir.

\- ¡Unity, tú eres el hijo del Señor de Bluegard! ¡Tú sucederás esa tierra, eres una persona sumamente importante!. Hizo sus intentos Dégel para que el muchacho volviera a aquellas heladas regiones.

\- La Tierra se encuentra en peligro, por esa razón brindaré mi ayuda como amigo. Ahora yo...¡Te lo ruego, Dégel!. Pidió el joven.

\- Quiero saber sobre el Puente. Ordenó Dégel, mientras que lo dejaba quedarse, pero Kardia ya había tenido demasiado tiempo perdido con esa charla de intelectuales, así que se fue retirando.

\- ¡Kardia!. Le llamó Ford.

\- Hagan lo que quieran, no nos importa. Ohh, mira eso, Dégel, una carga es igual a aquel que busca la muerte voluntariamente. Solo quiero que entiendas eso. ¡Sin embargo, tú serás el guía!. Remarcó el peli azul, poniendo todos los puntos en su orden.

\- Por supuesto. Accedió Unity.

\- Je. Río Kardia y comenzaron a avanzar.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- El polvo de Diamantes está cambiado. Es hermoso, los Cristales de Nieve brillan con la Luna. . Dijo un pequeño Dégel junto con un muchacho de cabellos agua marina bajo una Noche Estrellada en el Este de Siberia.

\- Pero para la gente de Bluegard solo se trata de los Mensajeros del Dios de la Muerte. Dijo la chica.

Pronto se detuvieron en unas Escaleras.

\- Dégel, ¿por qué quisiste venir a una ciudad tan fría y abatida como ésta?. He escuchado relatos agradables sobre el Mundo Exterior pero tú...Dijo el chico, queriendo saber el motivo, pero el peli verde le dio una simple respuesta.

\- Es porque me gusta Bluegard. Hay libros de todo el Mundo y tu padre también me enseñó muchas cosas. Desde aquí veo las Luces de la Ciudad, el Polvo de Diamantes, también la Aurora. Siguió mostrando con emoción aquellos Espectáculos, sorprendiendo a la muchacha..

\- Tú eres el pequeño puente entre el Mundo Exterior y Bluegard. Le dijo él, regalando una sonrisa.

\- Mi padre me lo enseñó hace tiempo. En los Países Extranjeros dicen que la Constelación del Cisne despliega sus Alas por el Enorme Río que fluye en el Cielo, conectando así a ambos lados. Y que podría conectar las Costas que permanecen selladas. Le explicó a aquella persona.

\- Dégel, yo estudiaré mucho para que cuando sea un adulto mayor, me convierta en el Puente entre Bluegard y el Mundo. Me sentiría desolado si dejara que Bluegard sea solo una tierra desértica y en decadencia.. Gracias a ti puedo ver las cosas de esta forma. Fue porque llegaste a Bluegard. Lo he llegado a amar, muchas gracias a Dégel. Agradeció el peli aguamarina.

\- Yo también. No me gustaría ver que este hermoso lugar se viniera abajo. Y lo recordaremos cada vez que veamos la Cruz del Norte, la Constelación del Cisne. Juró el muchacho y ambos hicieron aquel pacto.

\- Prometámoslo. Pidió su amigo.

\- Tú te convertirás en un Caballero y yo en el Señor de estas tierras y protegeremos a Bluegard. Hicieron ambos el Juramento de Defensa.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y ahora en el Presente, ellos se dirigían hacia el Templo Marino.

\- No esperaba que llegáramos tan pronto. Oye, tú, ya no te necesitamos. Dijo Kardia.

\- Unity. Le habló Dégel.

\- Esta es la Parte Central del Templo, sí. Dijo el joven y se volteó hacia Dégel.

\- Muchas gracias. Agradeció el peli verde.

\- Me alegra mucho poder ayu...Pero el Caballero Unity, hijo de García, Señor de Bluegard, no pudo terminar la frase, mientras que se adentraban los Caballeros hacia el Interior del Templo, un misterioso enemigo llegó de improvisto y atravesó el pecho del peli agua marina, haciendo que la sangre volara por todas partes y empapara el piso.

\- En un momento le abriré el camino. Dijo el Espectro misterioso.

Dégel y los demás se voltearon y con horror vieron lo que le había pasado al muchacho.

\- ¡TÉMPANOS, ¿QUÉ PASÓ AQUÍ?!. Preguntó Skips.

\- ¡HAY UN ESPECTRO, PUEDO SENTIRLO!. Alertó Abraham.

\- Justamente como lo sospeché, la Señorita Pandora ha aparecido antes nosotros, amigos. Dijo Stan.

\- ¡MALDITO, ¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!. Preguntó Stan junto con Ford, quienes miraron con odio hacia aquel rival.

\- ¡YO, RADAMANTHYS DE WYVERN, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA FEROCIDAD, UNO DE LOS TRES JUECES DEL INFRAMUNDO!. Se presentó aquel personaje que inspiraba terror y severidad.

\- ¡VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO, LO JURO, PONDRÉ TU CABEZA EN MI CHIMENEA!. Juró Stan.

Radamanthys de Wyvern era una persona que poseía complexión de un adulto joven, 28 años de edad, su cuerpo atlético y fornido por su condición de Guerrero. De tez blanca, el rostro poseía rasgos bastante toscos, mostrando que era una persona seria y agresiva, sus enormes cejas y esos ojos afilados y fríos junto con el cabello rubio, el cual estaba alborotado.

\- Dégel...Dégel...¡grr!. Intentaba hablarle y advertirle Unity a él, pero justo en ese momento, en medio de la furia de los Caballeros, en especial de los Hermanos Pines, apareció en la Entrada aquella mujer, la Comandante de los 108 Espectros. Al verla, Radamanthys se arrodilló ante la peli negra que se hizo presente.

\- Deja de jugar, Radamanthys. No estamos frente a Nuestro Señor, estamos en presencia de un Dios...en el Templo de Poseidon. [El rubio soltó el cuerpo sin vida de Unity y éste cayó al suelo].

\- ¡PANDORA!. Gritaron todos los presentes.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, BRUJA?!. Preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡YO, PANDORA, ENCUENTRO DESAGRADABLE LA SUCIA SANGRE!. Y para su respuesta, Queridos Amigos, jeje, en especial para ti, Abraham [Le dijo ella, mostrando ese lado seductor que el Caballero de Acuario no pensaba caer nunca en su vida] Sabíamos las intenciones de Athena de recurrir al Poder de Poseidon, no estorben, que yo, Pandora, seré quien hable directamente con Poseidon. Respondió ella.

\- ¡No voy a dejarlos pasar! Este es un Sitio Sagrado, ¡fuera de aquí! ¡O los haré volar por los aires!. Les amenazó el General Skips de Crisaor.

\- Patética Criatura, ¿te piensas que con esa "Lanza Dorada" podrás vencernos?. Preguntó con burla Radamanthys.

\- ¡No me obligues a usar esto!. Le volvió a amenazar Skips.

Justo en aquel momento, Abraham habló.

\- Se adelantaron, malditos desgracias. Esto ya me lo temía. Dijo el castaño.

Y de ahí, Stan y Ford se prepararon para pelear.

\- ¡VAMOS, HÁGANSE A UN LADO, CABALLEROS!. Volvió a ordenarlos Pandora, pero algo se podía ver en la mirada de Dégel de Acuario, quien no iba a ceder terreno.

\- ¡No nos vamos!. Respondió Stan y le sacó la lengua a Radamanthys.

\- Ahh, ya veo, por fin estoy cara a cara con el "Casanova Fracasado", ¡Stan de la Corona Boreal, tus días están contados!. Exclamó el Juez con burla.

\- ¡Ya lo veremos, Arbusto Rubio! ¡Nunca amenaces a los Hermanos Pines!. Le advirtió Ford, quien sacó el "Diario Número 1".

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú, basura?!. Quiso saber Radamanthys.

\- ¡Soy Ford de Corona Austral y te vamos a devolver por donde viniste!. Respondió el Caballero de lentes y una fuerte Ventisca Fría se levantó en el Templo Marino del Emperador de los Mares.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer, chicos?. Preguntó Burns.

\- ¡Pelear, eso es lo que haremos, ustedes eviten que Pandora vaya con el Emperador, rápido!. Ordenaron ambos hermanos y de ahí, sus amigos partieron para defender el bastión principal.

Pronto quedaron tres personajes en escena.

\- Ya se despidieron de sus amigos, ¿unas últimas palabras antes de morir?. Preguntó Radamanthys.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡LARGA VIDA A ATHENA!. Exclamaron ambos hermanos y de ahí fue preparándose el escenario para una tenaz y cruenta lucha entre los dos Caballeros de la Corona y el Juez del Inframundo.

* * *

 **Amigos, vayan haciendo sus apuestas porque esto se va a poner feo y todos nos vamos a meter de lleno XD. Gracias, FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor por las ideas que Stan y Ford peleen contra Radamanthys de Wyvern.**

 **Ya viéndolo en el manga, ahora comprenderán por qué Lori Loud es la Sucesora del Radamanthys de Wyvern del Siglo XVIII y Rick le tocó el del Siglo XXI D:. La respuesta la tienen ante sus ojos.**

 **Pero bueno, hacia finales de esta semana se vendrá la Batalla del Templo Marino, Stan de la Corona Boreal y Ford de la Corona Austral contra Radamanthys de Wyvern :D. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Evitarán que Pandora vaya con Poseidon? ¿Qué planes tendrán Dégel y Kardia contra el Juez?. No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos, así como también agradecimientos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, PoLucy, El Cazador Argentino, Pirata, Guest y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D. Nos vemos el Sábado para el capítulo más emocionante de esta Saga de Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas :D.**


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28: Y allí estaban dos rivales contra varios Caballeros de Athena y un General Marino del Emperador Poseidon, era el momento de iniciar la Batalla del Templo Marino. Skips apretaba los puños con fuerza ante semejante falta de respeto por parte de Pandora y del Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien había matado de una forma brutal al Caballero Unity y derramado su sangre inocente en el pasillo de la entrada del edificio Sagrado.

\- ¿Cómo osan entrar aquí y derramar sangre inocente en este Templo Divino? ¡Poseidon los castigará severamente!. Gritó el Yeti, apuntando con su mano derecha a los dos invitados no deseados.

\- _"Fue porque llegaste a Bluegard, tú eres el Pequeño Puente"._ Recordó aquellas palabras del Pasado por parte del Caballero asesinado.

\- Gracias. [Agradeció Dégel y miró con furia a Pandora y al Juez del Infierno] Pandora, Radamanthys, como dijo el General Skips de Crisaor, cómo se atreven...¡A MI AMIGO! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Estalló finalmente en furia y lanzó una letal ofensiva contra los dos rivales.

\- ¡"ATAÚD DEL HIELO"!. Agregó Abraham, el Maestro del Caballero de cabellos verdes.

La ofensiva parecía haber dado resultado, ya que tanto Pandora como su acompañante quedaron completamente congelados y atrapados en el Ataúd que Abe había lanzado.

\- ¿Se habrán muerto?. Preguntó Burns, quien no podía sentir los Cosmos de los dos rivales pero algo no le gustaba para nada.

\- _"Unity"_. Pensó Dégel por su amigo.

\- ¿Lo consiguió? [Se preguntó Kardia, tras observar que los dos enemigos no parecían emitir ningún movimiento alguno]

Pero de golpe, escucharon con horror la voz de Radamanthys, quien se había recuperado, a pesar de tener su cuerpo congelado y atrapado en el "Ataúd" de Abraham.

\- Ya veo, ¡tan solo es una ligera cortina! ¡Je, Aurora!. Así que puedes liberar un Aire Frío semejante al de una Aurora juntando tus brazos junto con tu Maestro. [Dijo y los dos ataques que habían sido lanzados con anterioridad, comenzaron a arder, a evaporarse y a derretirse por completo] ¡FRENTE AL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN ALADO!. Exclamó con furia, destruyendo el "Ataúd del Hielo" y la "Ejecución de Aurora", inundando el lugar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Se preguntaron los presentes.

Con horror, Radamanthys se había liberado y ahora iba a contra-atacar.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, DRAGÓN ALADO, VAMOS, QUE LOS CABALLEROS DE LAS CORONAS DEL NORTE Y EL SUR PELEARÁN CONTRA TI!. Le desafiaron los Hermanos Pines, incendiando sus Cosmos al máximo.

\- Liberó su cuerpo con un solo Rugido. Observó Dégel y en ese momento escucharon una pequeña risa, antes de salir volando por los aires, producto del golpe de Radamanthys, quienes se estrellaron contra el techo, provocando hendiduras.

\- Je, eso fue muy refrescante, Acuario. ["Agradeció por la brisa" Pandora a Dégel y Abraham. Acto seguido se dirigió al Juez] Radamanthys, yo continuaré hacia donde está Poseidon. Encárgate del resto. Y no cometas el mismo error que Minos. Pidió ella, encargándole esa misión al joven rubio, quien la miró partir hacia donde se hallaba el Emperador de los Mares.

\- Finalmente estoy en el Campo de Batalla, por qué razón habría de cometer un error. [Acató la orden, tras estar arrodillado, se levantó y preparó para combatir contra sus Oponentes.] ¡COMO LO HICIERON LOS DIOSES GEMELOS!. Exclamó y los primeros en descender del techo fueron los Gemelos Pines.

\- ¡VAMOS, MALDITO, VAMOS, VAMOS, TE VAMOS A VENCER!. Juró Stan.

\- ¡NO PODRÁS CON NOSOTROS NI CON EL "DIARIO NÚMERO 1". Amenazó Ford.

\- Je, eso es justo lo que espero. [Dijo ella, pero al prepararse para salir de allí, Dégel y Abraham la detuvieron, formando "Anillos de Hielo" alrededor de su cuerpo] Estos son...¿"Anillos de Hielo"? Pero qué...Quería saber ella con sorpresa.

\- Es demasiada insolencia de tu parte pasar sólo de largo. Dijo Abraham.

\- No pensaron que podían derrotarnos con ese nivel, ¿verdad? ¡Radamathys!. Dirigió Dégel una mirada de locura hacia la chica atrapada.

Pero en aquel momento, con un simple movimiento de sus Alas, el rubio logró destruir la trampa de Dégel y su Maestro.

\- Rompió los "Círculos de Hielo" con las Alas. Observó furioso.

\- Tonterías como esa no me preocupan. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¡Entonces preocúpate por esto, Dragón Alado! ¡SIENTE LOS VIENTOS DE LA CORONA BOREAL, EL PODER DEL CALOR TROPICAL Y EL FRÍO DE LAS MONTAÑAS ÚNANSE: "TORNADO DEL NORTE"!. Atacó Stan con su ofensiva hacia el Juez, quien parecía que iba a quedar atrapado, pero el rival se quedó allí de pie y el ataque lo atrapó.

Pero cuando el ataque pasó, Radamanthys salió de allí, sin ningún daño, se lo veía más furioso y con las Alas extendidas, parecía que el Dragón Alado iba a estallar con toda su furia contra los Caballeros.

\- ¡¿Piensas que con un "Tornado del Norte" podrás acabar conmigo?! ¡Vaya, esperaba algo más...ideal para esto pero no lo es! ¡Simplemente son dos inútiles, un Casanova Fracasado y un Intelectual que no ataca!. Exclamó el Juez.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices "Casanova Fracasado"?! ¡Por lo menos soy un Arbusto, vaya par de cejas, Dios!. Se burló Stan de su rival.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡HABLA EL IDIOTA QUE SE INTENTÓ GANAR EL CORAZÓN DE DOS "MUJERES", LAS CUALES FUERON VERÓNICA DE NASU Y PHANTASOS DE LA FANTASÍA SINIESTRA!. Lanzó todas sus burlas Radamanthys a Stan.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!. Estalló Stan.

\- ¡Alto, hermano!. Le detuvo Ford.

\- Vaya, ahora tu hermano va a pelear de verdad, quiero verlo. Pidió Radamanthys, cruzado de brazos.

Dégel se dirigió hacia el rubio, quien lo miró con seriedad.

\- ¡Porque para mí, la "Guerra Santa" acaba de comenzar!. Dijo Pandora con su Tridente y el Juez rubio se hallaba arrodillado.

\- Ah, pero que bien tienen a sus perros entrenados, nosotros dos pensábamos que pelearíamos con un Juez del Infierno, como lo hicieron Abraham y Amatista, ayudando a Alfabica de Piscis en la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis contra Minos de Grifos, pero solo hay aquí un perro faldero que no se separa de su Ama. Dijo Ford, mirando al arrodillado Juez.

\- Amigos, no peleen. [Pidió Dégel] Muy bien, ¡tú serás el primero al que derrote en venganza por Unity!. Se preparó para pelear el peli verde.

\- Para nada, quiero patearle el trasero a este "Arbusto Rubio". Dijo Stan, deseando venganza por los dichos de Radamanthys hacia él.

\- Sí peleas tú contra él, vamos también nosotros. Dijo Ford.

\- Nunca dejaré que caigas por esa escoria, un Maestro siempre pelea al lado de su Alumno. Añadió Abraham.

\- Maestro, amigos. Dijo Dégel.

\- Estamos contigo. Le respondió Stan.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡TE ACABARÉ EN LAS TIERRAS HELADAS DEL HIELO!. Amenazó Dégel al rival.

\- ¡Perfecto! ¡TOMEN ESTO! ¡EL RUGIDO DEL DRAGÓN ALADO! ¡"RUGIDO DESLIZANTE"!. Aceptó el duelo el enemigo, quien se elevó en el aire y lanzó su ofensiva, quedando cara a cara con Burns.

\- ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Contra-atacó Dégel con Abraham.

\- ¡El nivel de ese Aire Frío no será suficiente!. Le advirtió Radamanthys, mientras que chocaba con ellos, Burns le propinaba varios golpes, destruyendo el techo del Templo Marino.

\- ¡"TEMPESTAD DE LOS CUERVOS NEGROS"! ¡ATAQUEN, MIS CAMARADAS!. Ordenó el castaño, mientras que las Aves atacaban a Radamanthys pero no parecía haber efecto.

\- ¡Hora de despluma a este Pájaro!. Gritó el rubio, quien derribó a Burns, lanzándolo al suelo junto con Skips.

\- ¡Charles, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡Está bien, no se preocupen, él y yo detendremos a Pandora, ustedes derroten a ese maldito!. Pidió el Yeti.

El ataque de Radamanthys había dado en el blanco contra Dégel y Abraham.

\- ¡Je! ¡Así que pudieron resistirlo! ¡¿Qué?!. Se río y luego quedó sorprendido el rubio, ya que Kardia junto con Stan y Ford había detenido el ataque.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amigo? ¿Qué pasó, amiguito?. Se burlaron ambos hermanos.

\- Qué aburrido. Mostró su desinterés en la introversión de Kardia y los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Aburrido? Esto apenas comienza. Dijo Ford, quien había utilizado el "Diario" e invocó un "Muro" alrededor de Dégel y Abraham.

\- ¿Hacia dónde crees que voy a enfocar esta Sensación de Soledad?. Preguntó Kardia.

\- Kardia, por qué tú junto con Stan y Ford. Quería saber su amigo.

\- Yo te entiendo, Dégel, tu mejor amigo frente a tus ojos. Y deseas matar a este sujeto que odias. Le dio su razón de pelear.

\- Sin embargo, ¿podrían concentrarse en este asunto'. No me importa cuál de dos pequeños insectos sea el primero, ¡en cualquier caso, los pisotearé a los dos!. Les amenazó Radamanthys.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?. Preguntó Kardia y el rival sintió una serie de ataques en su Armadura Sapuris.

\- ¡Son Punzadas...¿Pero cuándo fue que...?. Quería saber ante el ataque sorpresa.

\- Discúlpame, pero no pude resistirme a dejarte mi "Sello Personal". ["Pidió disculpas" Kardia y se dirigió a su amigo y los demás] Dégel, yo deseo matar a este sujeto. No puedo detener esta Sensación. Lo mismo los Hermanos Pines, cuando las dos Coronas se unen, no hay nada que los pare. Yo...¡QUIERO QUE ÉL SEA MI TROFEO!. Terminó de hablar Kardia, mostrando ese lado de demencia y locura, se podía ver en sus ojos y en su rostro, mientras que se iba preparando para el combate.] Mi Uña, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que deje de vibrar de esta forma?. [Se preguntaba, ansioso por cazar a la presa]. Pobre de ti, Dégel, quieres matar al Sujeto que mató a tu amigo. Puedo entender eso, pero yo ya no puedo detenerlo. ¡SI CAZO A ESTE SUJETO, ME SENTIRÉ MUCHO MEJOR! ¡VERDAD QUE SÍ, WYVERN!. Exclamó Kardia.

\- ¡Je! Con que Punzadas, ¡unos golpes tan insignificantes como estos no son nada para Wyvern! ¡Porque pertenecen a un insecto diminuto!. Se burló Radamanthys de Kardia y los Hermanos Pines.

\- No actúes como un egoísta, Kardia, ¡recuerda la misión! Pandora ya debe haber llegado al Interior del Templo Sagrado, no podemos darnos el lujo de quedarnos los dos en este lugar con los demás. Le hizo recordar al respecto del objetivo a cumplir.

\- ¿Misión? ¿Te refieres a toda esta Rabia? ¡Señor "Don" Tranquilidad!. Respondió Kardia, no le importaba aquel objetivo, lo que deseaba era tener la cabeza de Radamanthys para colgarla en su Casa Zodiacal.

\- Me da igual esa forma tuya de pelear, ¡no es nada agradable!. Dijo Dégel.

\- Si la muerte de ese sujeto Unity te irritó de esa forma. ¿No crees que lo más lógico es que ahora tú debas proteger a la gente de Bluegard que él protegió? ¡Por eso despierte, ve y date prisa! ¡Al Legado de Poseidon al Interior!. Le ordenó Kardia a Dégel de que se apresurara para ir hacia donde estaba el Emperador de los Mares junto con su Maestro, Burns y el General Skips.

\- Impertinente, ¿dices que pueden avanzar a través de mis Portentosas Alas?! ¡¿Creen que serán capaces de hacerlo?! ¡Malditos Insectos!. Frente a estas Alas que ¡DESPIDEN LA FEROCIDAD DE UNA TORMENTA!. ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"! Exclamó Radamanthys y lanzó su ofensiva contra los tres enemigos suyos.

* * *

Pandora iba avanzando por los Pasillos, a pesar de las explosiones y la destrucción que se estaba llevando a cabo, ella no paraba de su marcha hasta llegar con el Emperador de los Mares.

Pronto ya no escuchó más el sonido de la batalla.

\- Je, ¿ya se terminó? ¿Acaso tres Caballeros Dorados y varios más junto con un Yeti fueron suficientes para Radamanthys?. [Pandora había llegado hacia uno de los Balcones que daba hacia toda la Atlántida]. Sin embargo una Ciudad que se hallaba en la Tierra, ahora permanezca en el Fondo del Mar, era de esperarse que Athena tuviera su atención puesta en ésta. En verdad, en este lugar se hallaba la Civilización que enorgullecía a Poseidon, incluso ahora que la prosperidad fue implementada continúa protegiendo esta desdichada ciudad, por el Legado de Poseidon que aún vive. Y si mis suposiciones son ciertas, ¡ES AQUÍ DONDE SE ENCUENTRA UNA PARTE DEL MAGNÍFICO COSMOS DEL INTERIOR! [Mostró ella una Puerta Azul que tenía la imagen del Tridente del Emperador de los Mares] De ninguna manera dejaré que Athena le ponga las manos encima, ¡Poseidon! ¡Debe hacer a un lado el temor o podría ser perjudicial para Nuestro Señor Hades! ¡BRÍNDANOS AQUEL PODER DE DESTRUCCIÓN! [Ordenó ella y las Puerta se abrieron] ¡No puedo creerlo el nivel que este Cosmos posee!.

* * *

Las explosiones habían dañado bastante la Sala Principal del Templo, mientras que Dégel y los demás fueron lanzados por los aires hacia una de las paredes destruidas y Radamanthys seguía de pie.

\- Dios, ¿acaso este tipo qué es lo que come y entrena para soportar semejantes golpes?. Quería saber Stan.

\- Ni los poderes del "Diario Número 1" le afectan, es duro como una piedra. Reconoció Ford aquella desventaja.

\- ¿Este es el verdadero Poder de los Tres (3) Jueces. Tres Caballeros Dorados y varios más pero no le hacemos el más mínimo daño. Se preguntaba Dégel.

\- ¡Para seguir el Camino de la Herencia de Poseidon! ¿No podremos pasar a través de él?. Quería saber su Maestro Abraham.

\- Aún pueden moverse, Insectos. Entonces pisotearé sus Deseos. Se burló Radamanthys.

\- ¡Intenta hacerlo, cara de Arbusto!. Le dijo Stan con burla y comenzaron a pelear los dos a puño limpio.

\- ¡Vamos, Stan, dale una paliza para que no nos olvide!. Le animó Ford.

\- ¡Bien, mano a mano, como en el Pasado, adelante, Caballero de la Corona Boreal!. Aceptó Radamanthys la pelea, pero éste era más fuerte que Stan y le comenzaba a ganar ventaja.

\- Jeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Aplastar?! ¡¿Con tus pies?! ¡ME PARECE PERFECTO!. [Río Kardia a más no poder porque parecía que eso que les habían dicho era un chiste] ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE SERÍA LA FORMA MÁS CRUEL DE MATARNOS! ¡NO VALLAS A FALLAR! ¡ADELANTE, HAZLO, WYVERN!. Le desafió al Juez.

\- ¡¿Kardia?!. Quería saber Dégel ante semejante decisión.

\- ¿Eso es lo que deseas?. [Preguntó Radamanthys con asombro, pero manteniendo su seriedad] ¡Entonces será como deseas, los desapareceré!. Aceptó el Juez aquella oferta y comenzó a encender su Cosmo.

\- Je, no debes subestimar a los Insectos, Wyvern. Recuerda que tú ya eres mi Trofeo, ¡cuando te des cuenta del terror de mis Punzadas será demasiado tarde!. Le advirtió Kardia, mientras que lamía la sangre de su dedo.

En ese momento, algo le imposibilitó a Radamanthys para atacar.

\- ¡¿Qué?! La Parte Izquierda de mi cuerpo está adormecida. ¿Qué significa esto? ¡¿LAS PUNZADAS DE HACE UN RATO?! ¡ACASO ESTÁN HACIENDO EFECTO JUSTO AHORA!. Quería saber el rival asustado.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡VERDAD QUE LA AGUJA DEL INSECTO TAMBIÉN DUELE! ¡Dégel, vete con los demás, que los "Hermanos Maravilla" y yo le haremos sufrir a esta basura! ¡DATE PRISA!. Pidió y el joven tuvo que hacerlo, saltó sobre las Alas de Radamanthys, el cual abrió los ojos con furia en la sangre al ver que se le escapaban sus enemigos.

\- ¡Y ESTO ES DE MI PARTE! ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES "PÁJARO DESPLUMADO", DRAGÓN BORRACHO!. Gritó Burns y le propinó un golpe en el rostro, el cual no se inmutó.

\- _"Solo por esta ocasión me dejaré llevar por tus palabras, Kardia. Pero ¡NO MUERAS"_ Pidió Dégel, mientras que iba con los demás para detener a Pandora.

\- No te dejaré, ¡no les dejaré que vayan adonde está la Señorita Pandora!. Exclamó Radamanthys, pero Stan y Ford se lanzaron contra él.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Acaso tienes celos de que Abraham se lleve a tu novia?! ¡Jajajajaja, suerte, Abe!. Dijo Stan y comenzó a propinarle varios golpes y trataba de destruir las Alas con Ford.

\- ¡Malditos, ustedes dos me haré cargo de que sufran tanto que hasta sus nietos y sobrinos de las futuras generaciones se morirán del miedo!. Dijo, ya bastante furioso pero ambos hermanos ya le estaban propinando una golpiza fuerte.

\- ¡¿A quién amenazas, "Arbusto con Alas"?! ¡¿A quién?!. Dijo Ford y preparó una ofensiva, la cual no hizo efecto.

\- ¡Oigan, "Gemelos Maravilla", deténganse ahí! El Veneno del Escorpión aún se está expandiendo. Además, chicos, tenemos mucho para divertirnos con nuestro amigo. [Les dijo el joven, mientras que hacía enfurecer a Radamanthys].

\- ¿Señora Pandora, Señora Pandora? Uhhh, qué hermosa que es, como me gustaría ser su novio, ¿cómo te la ganaste? Es más fría que el hielo. Dijo Stan, quien lanzaba coqueteos hacia la muchacha.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy bien, Stan! ¡No me hagas reír, Radamanthys, si yo soy un insecto tú eres un perro!. Se burló Kardia del Juez.

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Jajajajaja, en tu cara!. Exclamaron ambos hermanos.

En aquel momento, el rubio agarró a Stan del cuello.

\- Te vuelves a burlar de la Señorita Pandora, te juro de que te mandaré al Infierno junto con tu hermano y Abraham de Acuario. Le advirtió el rubio.

\- Hazlo, pero quiero pedir un deseo. Pidió Stan.

\- ¡Dilo, así tu Muerte no será tan dolorosa!. Ordenó Radamanthys, quien le iba a conceder esa palabra.

\- Que me dejes acostarme con Pandora toda esta semana hasta la que viene, luego te la dejo a ti, tranquilo, nada fuera de lo común. Pidió y eso le hizo hervir la sangre a Radamanthys, el cual arrojó al Caballero de la Corona Boreal al suelo, quien estallaba de la risa.

\- ¡Jajajaja, Stan, nunca cambies!. Pidió su hermano.

\- Nunca lo haré, Querido Hermano, nunca. Prometió el castaño.

\- Ahora mira esto: ¡Radamanthys, a mí me dejas acostarme con Violeta de Behemot, está muy buena esa chica!. Pidió Ford, cosa que eso no lo hizo enojar.

\- Hazlo si quieres, eso no me importa. Respondió con una cierta "tranquilidad".

\- ¡Y luego con Pandora!. Añadió Ford.

\- ¡MISERABLES!. Gritó furioso pero se detuvo, debido al Veneno del Escorpión.

\- ¡Vamos, Radamanthys, vamos, pelea, que a Pandora no le haremos nada, solo queremos dormir con ella!. Se siguieron burlando del rival.

Pero éste estaba concentrado en Kardia.

\- Que esté con esta rodilla en el suelo, no me convierte en perro. Sin duda solo se trata de la hospitalidad de un insecto. ¡Muy bien, solo por un breve momento seré tu Oponente! ¡ESCORPIÓN, HERMANOS DE LAS CORONAS BOREAL Y AUSTRAL, USTEDES SERÁN MIS PRIMERAS VÍCTIMAS!.

Por la mente de Radamanthys, él se estaba culpando, se consideraba que había fallado en la misión de detener a Dégel y los demás, quienes iban hacia donde estaba Pandora, cosa que esa culpa le carcomía por dentro.

\- _"Fallé, dejé escapar al Caballero Dégel de Acuario y sus Aliados, ahora van hacia donde está la Señorita Pandora. Fallé"_ Pensaba el rubio.

\- Parece que estás lamentándote, veo que quieres atrapar a Dégel aún con una pierna entumecida, ¿cierto?. Sí, ¿o prefieres matarme a mí primero?. Le desafiaba Kardia al rubio.

\- ¡Que deje que hicieran lo que no debían hacer! ¡Yo, uno de los Tres Jueces fuera derrotado! ¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir! A uno de los Tres Jueces...No...¡AL EJÉRCITO DE HADES NO SE LE PUEDE RESTRINGIR! ¡"RUGIDO DESLIZANTE"! Estalló Radamanthys, ya que todas esas burlas y ataques, lo habían llevado al límite total y final.

\- ¿Tu Furia es por el Ejército de Hades. ¡No entiendo esas palabras, tú en verdad... [Quería saber, pero el rival ya había lanzado su ofensiva, la cual los mandó a volar a los tres por los aires] Je, su poder y velocidad son mayor que las de antes. Admiró la destreza enemiga.

\- ¿Qué en verdad soy el Perro del Ejercitó de Hades?. Preguntó Radamanthys.

\- ¡No, de hecho eres el Gato del Ejército de Hades, jajajaja!. Se burló Ford con Stan.

\- ¡Sin embargo por mí está bien! ¡Ustedes los Caballeros también son iguales, ¿no es así?!. Preguntó, pero cuando emprendió vuelo hacia afuera del Templo, Kardia se aferró con los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Iguales? ¡Sí, es verdad!. Respondió Ford.

\- ¡Porque somos su Ejército, el Ejército de Athena! ¡Los Caballeros de Athena!. Se burló Kardia de él y le mostró lo que verdaderamente eran ellos, para luego ascender hacia el Cielo Marino, pero Radamanthys se había zafado y aterrizó sobre unas columnas.

\- Tonto, ahora ya deben estar hechos pedazos. El siguiente será Acuario y sus amigos. Si con este podemos evitar el Complot de Athena. La Utopía del Señor Hades está cerca de lo que imaginamos después de todo. Así es, por eso es que estoy dispuesto a darlo todo, incluso a morir. Por esto mismo me volveré cruel y también fuerte. Por eso no podía permitir que se les confiara esto a otras personas que no fuéramos los llamados Tres Jueces. Remarcó Radamanthys, mientras que aparecían las imágenes de los otros dos Jueces, el ya fallecido Minos de Grifos y otro más misterioso, además de su Pasado con la unión al Ejército de Hades.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que dijo? ¿El Señor Hades fue confinado en el "Mundo de los Sueños"?. [Quería saber el rubio] ¿Por qué hacer algo así con el Maestro?. Le preguntó a Pandora, quien se hallaba en el Salón del Trono.

\- Porque en el Interior del Señor Hades aún queda la Sombra de Alone. [Le explicó Pandora a él y al otro Juez arrodillado] Hasta el momento en que despierte completamente, él se dedicará a la elaboración del "Lienzo Perdido" por un breve tiempo. Durante ese período, cualquier tipo de Medida será tomada por los Dioses Gemelos. Transferiremos el Castillo al Cielo, prepárense para la Batalla Decisiva. Impartió Pandora las órdenes.

\- ¿Esa también es una Orden de los Dioses Gemelos?. [Preguntó el rubio.] ¿Nos está diciendo que la Orden de los Dioses es abandonar a quien ha sido nuestro Maestro desde un inicio?. ¡NO PELEAREMOS, PERO HAREMOS TAREAS RUTINARIAS!. Radamanthys no estaba para nada contento con aquellas órdenes dadas, las estaba cuestionando, sabía que habrían represalias pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo sentir que la furia le inundaba.

\- Inicien de inmediato. ¡No será así por segunda ocasión!. Ordenó Pandora, quien se había retirado, dejando a ambos Espectros en el Salón del Trono Imperial.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Mi deber, el Campo de Batalla. Es por el Ejército de Hades, ¡es por el Señor Hades!. ¡Con respecto a mí, la Guerra ha comenzado!. Terminó de relatar aquellos sucesos del Pasado y en medio de la gran abertura en el techo, una voz resonó.

\- ¿Utopía? ¿Es lo que tu poder utiliza como un Suministro? [Preguntó Kardia, quien estaba sano y salvo junto con Stan y Ford desde el techo]. Habló éste pero estaba herido.

\- Un Insecto...crees que puedes derrotarme en ese estado. Pero sin duda tú también, al igual que los Hermanos Pines, son iguales a mí. ¡Como Caballeros, están peleando por el Ideal de Athena hasta el final!. ¡Estamos sacrificándonos a nosotros mismos para poner la Primera Piedra hacia la Victoria!. Mostró el Juez del Infierno sus respetos hacia Kardia y los dos Acompañantes.

\- Yo solo estoy viviendo de acuerdo a mis presentimientos. ¿Qué les parece? ¡Había algo que me hacía hervir la sangre! Vine del Templo del Fondo del Mar planteando tener un enfrentamiento contigo. ¡Sabía que había algo! Porque así lo presentí. [Respondió el peli azul, mirando al rival serio] ¡No eres un Guerrero, solo un inmaduro egocentrista! ¡No puedo ser como un Sujeto como tú que cree que la mejor forma de vivir es con permanencia!. Le dijo Kardia.

\- ¡AHORA ATRAVESARÉ TU CORAZÓN!. Gritó con furia el Juez y apuntó hacia sus rivales.

\- ¿Mi Corazón? ¡Eso no lo permitiré! Por mucho tiempo...por mucho tiempo te había estado buscando...El Oponente que ¡Iniciara el Fuego de mi Corazón!. Este Fervor de un Oponente al cual atacar con toda mi vida!. Exclamó Kardia.

\- ¡Eso es absurdo!. Se negó Radamanthys a creerlo.

\- ¡VAMOS, ATÁCANOS, WYVERN!. Le desafió el peli azul.

\- ¡AHORA MISMO LOS DESAPARECERÉ, INSECTOS!. Aceptó Radamanthys el duelo.

(Música X Gon´Give It To Ya, DMX)

\- Como lo supuse: Hice bien en venir al Fondo del Mar. Parece que tú eres quien me incendia. ¡El que le prende fuego a mi Corazón!. Dijo Kardia en un estado de total locura.

\- ¡Qué absurdo! ¡Decir ese tipo de tonterías en el Campo de Batalla es inadmisible, tú no eres un Guerrero!. Se bufó Radamanthys.

Inmediatamente podía verse al Gran Dragón Negro que representaba el rubio, rugiendo como una tormenta lista para descargar su furia.

\- ¡Ni este poder, ni tu técnica, tampoco tu Espíritu! ¡¿Eso es todo?!. [Preguntó Radamanthys, tras haberlo atacado a él y a los Hermanos Pines, lanzándolos contra la pared] Athena también debe sentirse decepcionada por emplear a tres defectuosos y egocéntricos Caballeros, uno Dorado como tú y dos de la Corona. ¡No valen nada para permanecer en el Campo de Batalla! Haré que lo abandonen rápidamente ¡ATRAVESANDO SUS CORAZONES! [Exclamó el rubio, quien se lanzó al ataque pero algo pasó] ¡Malditos! ¿Aún pueden moverse?. Preguntó pero Kardia sonrió.

\- Dejándote hacer lo que querías hasta ahora, ¿logré hacerte callar?. Además ya es tarde, el Fuego está encendido en mi Corazón y estos dos Hermanos no se detendrán hasta el final. Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¿Qué es esto? Las mismas Punzadas que de costumbre. ¡No importa cuántas veces las dispares, siempre serán lo mismo!. Preguntó con furia.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso?. Le hizo aquella pregunta Kardia con una sonrisa de miedo.

\- Mis heridas están calientes, ¡no! ¡PROVIENE DEL INTERIOR DE MI CUERPO!. [Radamanthys estaba preso del pánico ante el ataque conjunto de Stan, Ford y Kardia].

\- Las Dos Coronas al unirse con el ataque de Kardia forman una mega ofensiva, una de las más terribles y que no hemos usado desde hacía años atrás. Le explicó Stan con Ford.

\- ¡Muy bien, chicos, ahora es mi turno! ¡Ardiente "Aguja Escarlata", la sangre de todo tu cuerpo está en Punto de Ebullición!. Se preparó para asestar el último golpe.

\- ¿¡Dijiste...ardiente!? ¡Imposible!. Gritó el rubio.

\- Así es, es diferente a la "Aguja Escarlata" Habitual. El extremo calor que se emite desde mi corazón impacta en el cuerpo del oponente. Con el siguiente disparo, ese mismo calor quemará tu corazón. Le explicó su plan.

\- Tonterías, este calor, ¿cómo puedes decir que es creado por tu corazón? El Corazón de un Humano Normal no es capaz de tolerar esa cantidad de calor. De ser así, tu cuerpo también lo resentiría. Se negó Radamanthys a creerle.

\- Por eso te dije que te había estado buscando todo este tiempo. ¡Buscando al Oponente al cual atacaría toda mi vida!. Sentenció Kardia.

\- _"Este hombre...¡imposible!_ " Pensó el rubio.

\- Tú me lo dijiste que debemos sacrificarnos a nosotros mismos para poner la Primera Piedra de nuestra Victoria. Puedo entender un dolor como ese. Pero...puede ser que también exista gente que afortunadamente logre sobrevivir a la Guerra Santa. Gente que vivirá para llevar éxito a la Próxima Generación. ¡Yo no deseo ese Futuro! ¡Existe un límite para toda vida! ¡Es por eso que yo mismo elegí el lugar en donde utilizar mi vida! ¡Haré todo lo posible para poner aunque sea la Primera Piedra, estaré complacido si lo logro!. Exclamó con decisión y se lanzaron al asalto.

\- Buenos para nada. ¡Los tres no dejarán de ser egocéntricos, pero yo tampoco me puedo permitir perder en este lugar contra tres malditos como ustedes! ¡Con mi siguiente ataque, llegará el fin para todos ustedes. acérquense!. Avisó, antes sonriendo burlonamente, para luego atacarlos con un gran poder.

\- Reuniré la mayor cantidad de Calor en la Punta de mi Dedo. Elevaré el Calor de mi corazón junto con mi Cosmo, como siempre lo había soñado. Dijo con decisión Kardia.

\- ¿Estás seguro, amigo?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Lo estoy, no teman, chicos. Pidió el peli azul, quien estaba decidido en matar a Radamanthys.

\- Ok. Dijeron ambos.

\- ¡DISPARAR EL ATAQUE CON TODO MI SER! ¡ARDIENTE "AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES"!. Lanzó su ofensiva Kardia contra el rival, provocando una enorme explosión.

* * *

\- ¿Kardia?. Se preguntó el peli verde, tras girarse y ver lo que había pasado.

* * *

\- Tú me lo dijiste: "Debemos sacrificarnos a nosotros mismos para colocar la Primera Piedra de nuestra Victoria". ¡Pero existe un límite para toda vida!. Dijo Radamanthys con furia, viendo que se estaba preparando la futura ofensiva contra él.

\- Siendo ese el caso, ¿acaso no puedo elegir un maravilloso último momento! ¡A mi enemigo y también al Campo de Batalla!. Exclamó el peli azul.

\- Producir el mismo nivel de calor que ni tu propio corazón podría resistir, solo para acabar con tu enemigo. Que idiotez. ¿Dejarás tu única vida en un golpe?. ¡Sin embargo! Debo admitir que me topé con la escasa Determinación de un Insecto. ¡Muy bien, atácame con el golpe de tu último momento! ¡Veremos si es capaz de alcanzarme!. [Aceptó Radamanthys la pelea, mientras que extendía sus Alas y provocaba la destrucción del suelo].

\- El Calor está haciendo que la sangre de mi cuerpo esté hirviendo, esta presión ¡Por los Tres Jueces! ¡Perfecto, la temperatura de mi cuerpo se eleva...mis latidos rugen! Mi vida se quema. ¡TOMA ESTO, LA ESENCIA DE LA AGUJA DEL ESCORPIÓN: ARDIENTE "AGUJA ESCARLATA ANTARES"!. Exclamó Kardia, listo para el disparo letal contra su objetivo, pero en un rápido movimiento, Radamanthys lo detuvo.

\- Es una lástima, ¡pero no puedo permitir que este Entusiasmo se salga de control! ¡Te mandaré a volar junto con Orgullosa Aguja y lo mismo con los dos hermanos que te acompañan! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. [Le advirtió el rubio, quien lanzó su ofensiva contra los tres, destruyendo el Salón Principal en donde se hallaban presentes, mientras que iban siendo lanzados por los aires y cortando la "Aguja Escarlata", la Uña de Kardia, mientras que la sangre corría por todas partes] Después de todo, tu golpe final no pudo alcanzarme. ¡HASTA NUNCA, ESCORPIÓN Y HERMANOS DE LA CORONA! [Gritó Radamanthys, pero Kardia, a pesar de sus heridas, la pérdida de su arma más letal y que tenía su Armadura Dorada casi destruida, sonrió hacia el Juez y disparó una ofensiva contra el enemigo, dejándolo sorprendido y dando justo en el pecho, ahí vio el rubio que no había destruido la "Aguja Escarlata" al final].

\- No creas que solo tengo una "Aguja Escarlata". Mi favorita es...¡La "Aguja Izquierda" que está cerca del Corazón!. Le advirtió el peli azul de que tenía otra arma más para reemplazar a la destruida.

\- ¿Una "Aguja Oculta"? ¡Maldito! No puede ser, ¿tu brazo derecho fue un señuelo desde el principio? Grr, ¡esto no pero...todos ustedes, malditos, aún si tu sangre está hirviendo, aunque tu corazón esté ardiendo. [Pero cuando iba a seguir hablando, comenzó a sentir el dolor punzante del ataque y empezaba a sangrar] ¡Señor Hades!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro y Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern, muriendo a causa del Veneno de la ofensiva de su rival.

El muchacho se acercó.

\- "Señor Hades" hasta en la agonía. Siéntete satisfecho, todo tu ser fue de utilidad para el Ejército de Hades. Yo también ya estoy satisfecho. [Le dijo Kardia] Vámonos, chicos. Qué sublime sentimiento, ¿no lo crees?. Wyvern. El calor está escapando de mi corazón, esta sensación es como si...Decía el joven, quien empezaba a sentir que también se acercaba su final, mientras que algo estaba ocurriendo con Radamanthys.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡El Cosmo de Radamanthys no desaparece!. Gritó Ford.

\- ¡Kardia, cuidado!. Alertó Stan al joven.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¿Dégel?. Preguntó el muchacho cuando estaban en el Santuario, cuando una vez estaba enfermo el Caballero de Escorpio.

\- Sí, he venido hasta aquí para ayudarte por órdenes superiores del Patriarca. Sin embargo, que una fiebre requiera de mi Aire Frío...parece algo anormal. ¿Provendría de alguna parte?. Quería saber sobre el origen del malestar del joven.

\- Mi Corazón. Desde un inicio sabía que no tendría una larga vida. Fui bendecido con una Contra-Técnica para prolongar la vida de mi Corazón. Aún no he podido controlarla, por lo que me está matando. ¿Por qué te convertiste en un Caballero?. Le explicó y luego quiso saber el motivo de Dégel.

\- Tengo un sueño y una promesa que hice a un amigo. Respondió.

\- ¡Jajaja!. Me parece bien lo que dices. Dime, Dégel...Yo deseo poder utilizar todo mi Poder muy pronto. Pero antes de eso, quiero sentir todo el dolor y el calor posible. Estar en una batalla como un Caballero...Le contó todo aquello Kardia.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Te encargo el resto. Le depositó la misión el Caballero Dorado Kardia de Escorpio, mientras un ataque sorpresa daba de lleno contra la parte del pecho de su Armadura, atravesando el corazón, pero no sin antes despedirse de sus amigos, entre ellos Stan y Ford, quienes vieron con terror en los ojos al renacido Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- ¡KARDIA! ¡MALDITO, MALDITO SEAS!. Gritaron ambos hermanos, mientras que veían al joven despedirse de ellos y dar sus últimas palabras.

\- _"Todavía puedes tener una forma de vivir. Vive y sigue adelante con tus Sueños"._ Se despidió de su amigo de Acuario y de todos los demás, para luego partir en Paz hacia el Descanso Eterno.

* * *

 **Una nueva baja a las filas de Athena acaba de ocurrir, lamentablemente el Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern ha sido el ganador de esta pelea, mientras que Dégel y los demás se dirigen hacia la Habitación donde fue Pandora, Kardia de Escorpio luchó valientemente hasta el final junto con los Hermanos Pines contra su Oponente, pero por desgracia, el rival ha sobrevivido y ahora ha acabado con la vida del Caballero Dorado.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora con Dégel y los demás? ¿Stan y Ford seguirán peleando contra Radamanthys de Wyvern?. No se lo vayan a perder en el próximo capítulo de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" :D.**

 **Sé que dirán de que lo subiría hacia el fin de semana, bueno, no quería hacerles esperar XD, así que bueno, aquí lo tienen.**

 **Por cierto, FreedomGundam96: Que todos tus OC y los demás les den el dinero de la apuesta a Lori y lamento mucho por el ataque que ella le dio a Kazuya, pero ya sabes que nunca hay que hacerla enojar a la Sucesora de Radamanthys XD. Espero que no haya funeral, ya que Lucy tenía pensado dirigirlo para Kazuya, ojala esté bien :D.**

 **Saludos también para lady-saintiasailor (Otro momento rompe feels XD), aletuki01, Fipe2, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y PoLucy junto con El Cazador Argentino. ¡Nos vemos el Sábado! :D.**


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29: Por su parte, Dégel junto con su Maestro Abraham de Acuario, Burns y el General Skips habían logrado llegar hasta la Habitación a la que Pandora intentaba ingresar, tras haber dejado todo en manos de Kardia de Escorpio y los Hermanos Stan y Ford Pines en su batalla contra el Juez Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- Muchachos, esperen. Pidió Burns, quien se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, amigo?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- El Cosmo...El Cosmo de Kardia...ha desaparecido, no puedo sentirlo, ¿será...?. Quiso saber Burns, tras sentir que el poder del Caballero de Escorpio había muerto en combate.

\- Kardia. Se lamentaron ellos por la muerte del Caballero.

\- ¿Y Stan y Ford?. Preguntó el General Skips.

\- Puedo sentir sus Cosmos, pero son muy débiles los latidos, Dios, ¿Qué les habrá pasado?. Quiso saber el castaño, ya que sus amigos gemelos podían estar agonizando o no.

\- No podemos darnos la vuelta, tenemos que ir con Dégel, además ellos son fuertes, no podrá Radamanthys con ellos. Tuvo Abraham que tomar esa decisión y se volvieron a lanzar a la carrera.

\- _"Stan, Ford, por favor, vuelvan a salvo. La muerte de otro Caballero, lastima a la Señorita Athena"._ Pidió Burns en su interior, rogando por la seguridad de sus amigos.

* * *

Dégel también lo había podido sentir, el Cosmo de Kardia había desaparecido por completo.

\- _"Junto al de Wyvern, el Cosmo de Kardia ha desaparecido. Parece que consiguió quemar su vida. En ese caso, debo atrapar a Pandora. ¡Obtener el Legado de Poseidon y llevarlo conmigo y mis Camaradas al Santuario a toda Costa!"_. [Pensó Dégel, cerrando el puño y controlando el dolor por la muerte de Kardia de Escorpio. Decidió seguir su camino pero al llegar hacia la Puerta, se encontró con una sorpresa, la cual iban muchas en esta parte de la historia] Pandora...Pe...Pero ¿qué fue lo que le sucedió?. No es una broma, esta mujer es la Líder del Ejército de Hades. Ahora entiendo. Comprendió Dégel, mientras que en el suelo yacía la Comandante de los Espectros inconsciente.

\- ¡Dégel!. Le llamó Abraham y se detuvo con los demás al toparse con aquella mujer inconsciente y su Tridente a un lado.

\- Témpanos, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?. Quiso saber Skips, mientras que el Maestro de Dégel se arrodillaba y le tomaba el pulso a la peli negra.

\- Está viva, sus signos vitales son normales, pero...¿Qué fue lo que la dejó inconsciente?. Quiso saber Abraham, quien alzó en sus brazos a la mujer.

\- Deberíamos destruirla, Abe, esta mujer es la responsable de todas las muertes en el Santuario, en especial la de Aldebaran. Pidió Burns de que la mataran a la enemiga.

\- No podemos, Burns, si lo hacemos, el Ejército de Hades sabría de este atentado y nos atacarían con todo, ya lo vimos con Radamanthys: La bestia está mostrando lo mejor de lo mejor, está mostrando sus colmillos y aquí, el enemigo está sacando a sus Fuerzas de Élite contra nosotros. Por eso la llevaré conmigo hasta que salgamos. Además recordemos que estamos ahora ante las Puertas de Poseidon. Dijo Abraham a su amigo castaño.

Burns permaneció en silencio por un rato, pero supo que el muchacho estaba en lo cierto, Pandora no podía morir en aquel momento, si ella le había perdonado la vida anteriormente, ahora era el turno de Abraham de saldar su deuda con ella, a pesar de que fueran enemigos a muerte.

Ante ellos, las palabras de Abraham eran ciertas, estaban ante las Puertas del Emperador de los Mares.

\- Toda mi vida he ansiado por este momento. Dijo Skips.

\- Maestro Abraham, este lugar está cubierto por un Majestuoso Cosmo. Está expandiendo desde el fondo de ese Salón. Probablemente fue lo que causó daño a Pandora. No pensé que existiera un Poder tan grande, aparte del de Poseidon. [Dijo Dégel y avanzaron hacia el interior de la Sala] Finalmente...¡El "Legado de Poseidon"! [Anunció el Caballero pero algo le atemorizó, al igual que a sus Camaradas, haciendo que sus ojos mostraran una imagen de miedo. Ante el Hielo que se hallaba en la Sala, había una bella mujer de largos cabellos lila] ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! ¿Por qué está aquí? Sin embargo, no hay duda de que esta es persona es...¡Señorita Serafina!. Dijo el muchacho con horror en los ojos al ver a aquella bella joven dentro de ese "Ataúd" de Hielo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"La existencia de ella fue sumamente preciada para la Tierra del Intenso Frío de Bluegard"._ Comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos cuando ella estaba viva y lucía los más bellos vestidos de la Nobleza.

\- ¡Unity, Dégel! [Mostraba ella esa enérgica y ardiente sonrisa al ver a los dos jóvenes venir, después de reunirse con los Barones de la Aristocracia].

\- ¡Hermana Mayor, ya estás de vuelta! ¿Cómo te fue con el Comercio de la gente del Centro?. Se alegró el peli celeste de verla de nuevo y le preguntó sobre el viaje.

\- Su respuesta fue ambigua tal como suponíamos, al parecer la Ciudad de los Confines no se hará nuestra Aliada. Pero no perderemos. No importa de qué lugar se trate, el Sol nunca dejará caer su Luz a todas las Cosas. Nosotros también debemos ir al lugar que es alcanzado por la Luz. Para invocar la Primavera en Bluegard. Respondió ella con toda energía y dándoles ánimos a pesar de las malas noticias.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Se decía que la Señorita Serafina era la viva imagen del rostro de la madre de Unity. Su gran sonrisa eliminaba la tierra congelada eternamente como si se tratara del Sol"._ ¡POR QUÉ LA SEÑORITA SERAFINA!. Uh, no sé lo que haya sucedido pero ahora que Unity ha muerto; no puedo permitirme exponer a su querida hermana al peligro. ¡Ahora la liberaré!. Se preparó Dégel para destruir aquella prisión y soltarla, pero alguien se interpuso desde atrás.

\- ¡No te molestes, Acuario!. Intervino aquella voz.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! [Se preguntó Dégel, mientras que era atrapado junto con los demás] Esto es...¿Coral? Qué demonios. Quiso saber y desde las sombras de las columnas, una misteriosa figura aparecía para entrar en acción.

\- No perdonaré el que toques de manera familiar a esa persona. Yo, Dragón del Mar. Advirtió y se presentó aquel personaje, el cual llevaba una Armadura Marina al igual que Skips.

\- ¿Una Marina? ¡Pero por supuesto, un Guerrero Guardián de Poseidon!. Lo reconoció Dégel.

\- No puede ser. Dijo Skips con sorpresa.

\- Finalmente aparecen, sabía que no podíamos escapar de un combate con ustedes. Dijo Dragón del Mar, acercándose hacia los atrapados.

\- Je, ¿has dicho combate?. Preguntó Dégel.

\- No te precipites, he venido a pedir la cooperación de un Caballero. Tu cooperación. [Le tranquilizó aquel personaje, el cual se iba acercando más].

\- Qué...Quiso saber Dégel.

\- Te estoy diciendo que obtendrás lo que has estado buscando: El "Legado del Señor Poseidon" y a cambio quiero tu ayuda y la de tus amigos para liberar el Alma del Señor Poseidon que permanece sellada por Athena. Para que el Señor Poseidon ocupe el cuerpo de esta persona, resucitando completamente como Gobernante del Mundo. Mostró su plan y oferta, cosa que el peli verde no aceptó para nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Perdiste el Sentido, Maldito? De ninguna manera cumpliré con esa demanda. Además ¡no dejaré que ocupe a la hermana de mi amigo! ¡NO TE LO PERDONARÉ! [Juró Dégel, mientras que se liberaba de la trampa junto con sus amigos y el Casco de Dragón del Mar caía al suelo]

\- Pero Dégel...[Dijo una voz y ante sus ojos, el peli verde con los demás vieron a este personaje que había muerto a manos de Radamanthys]

\- Esto es...habías muerto, Radamathys te había atravesado...¡UNITY!. Reconoció Dégel a su amigo, el cual era ahora su rival.

\- Porque fue tu promesa. Eso es lo que tú debes hacer. Bríndame tu ayuda, Dégel. Extendió Unity su mano hacia su amigo para sellar el trato.

\- Unity, tú habías muerto, ¿por qué ahora eres un Marina? [Preguntó el peli verde al muchacho, viendo un pequeño Coral en su frente]. No puede ser, ¿esto es enserio? En verdad dejarás que tu hermana ¡Que la Señorita Serafina se convierta en el Instrumento de Poseidon! ¡UNITY!. [Ordenó que le respondiera a sus preguntas, mientras que el peli celeste sonreía.] ¿Por qué? Si tú la amabas a la Señorita Serafina, ¿por qué ahora?.

\- ¿Por qué ahora soy capaz de hacer esto? Eso es porque es el deseo nuestro los de Bluegard. ¿No crees que es magnífico? Que mi adorada hermana controle el Mundo como Poseidon. ¡Sin duda mi hermana estaría orgullosa!. Mostró cero compasión y esa sonrisa malvada que helaba la sangre.

\- ¡UNITY, MALDITO!. Le maldijo Dégel.

\- ¡Vamos, Dégel! Bríndame tu ayuda, hazlo con tus amigos. Hazlo por la promesa que hicimos cuando éramos niños. [Ordenó Unity, mientras que veía la "Olla de Athena" con el Sello.]

\- No puede ser, ahí está dentro. Dijo al ver ese objeto.

\- Tus suposiciones son correctas. ¡Así es! ¡Está en la "Jarra de Athena" donde fue sellada el Alma del Señor Poseidon!. Dégel, para ti siendo un Caballero Dorado, te será fácil remover este Sello, ¿verdad?. Por supuesto que esto no tienes que decirlo, esto es lo que ustedes han estado esperando...por esto fue que vinieron...para poder contrarrestar al Ejército de Hades. ¡El "Oricalcos"! ¡El Glorioso Oricalcos que el Señor Poseidon impregnó de su Poder Divino!. ¡Te lo entregaré! Sabes que no te mentiría, ¡vamos, Dégel! Hazlo como una petición que te hace un viejo amigo. Mostró aquel artefacto y se dirigió hacia el peli verde, el cual apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

\- ¡Me rehúso! [Se negó finalmente a obedecer] ¡NI COMO CABALLERO! ¡NI COMO AMIGO, JAMÁS TE ESCUCHARÉ! ¡A ESE ACTO...A ESE ACTO QUE PERMITE QUE UN DIOS PISOTEE EL ALMA DE LA SEÑORITA SERAFINA!. Exclamó, tras estallar de la furia.

\- ¡Eso...es lo que piensas! ¡Entonces haré que me escuches a la fuerza!. [Finalmente Unity tomó el camino de la Violencia y se lanzó contra Dégel] Este Coral actuará como la estructura de tu cuerpo, operando tus Nervios y tus Músculos. ¡Y ya que tus movimientos están conectados a ellos, yo los controlaré por completo!. ¡HAZLO, DISUELVE ESE SELLO!. Ordenó el peli celeste, mientras que Abraham protegía con sus amigos a su Alumno.

\- ¡Maestro! ¡A este paso seré yo quien...! ¿Qué es esa voz? [Se preguntó Dégel, mientras que era sumergido en los recuerdos de su amigo] Los recuerdos de Unity.

* * *

 **Recuerdos de Unity:** Allí estaba Dégel, sumergido en un inmenso sitio oscuro y poco iluminado: La Biblioteca del Templo Marino, donde Unity se hallaba en aquel lugar.

\- Dios, Dios, ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer para salvar a Bluegard? ¿Por qué esta tierra es la única que se extingue? ¡¿POR QUÉ SOLO DEBEMOS ESPERAR A UNA MUERTE HELADA?!. Siento Envidia de las personas de tierras que son alcanzadas por el Sol y por los Dioses...¡ESTA TIERRA HA SIDO DESPRECIADA POR LOS DIOSES!. [Se preguntaba, lamentaba y sentía ese Odio por estar en una región condenada a desaparecer, hasta que una Luz emergió desde la puerta de atrás y volaron los libros por las ráfagas] ¿Qué es esa Luz?. [Caminó hacia la Puerta de Poseidon, en donde se hallaban anteriormente los personajes en el Presente] Siento un Poder Divino desde el fondo de este pasaje. ¿Me estás llamando? [Quiso saber y un Rayo Dorado lo llevó al interior, hacia el Salón de las Armaduras de los Generales Marinos, mostrando a un Unity como Dragón del Mar] Atlántida, el Templo Sagrado del Fondo del Mar. ¡Y el Emperador Poseidon de los Mares! ¡Los Dioses nos han elegido, por eso yo...! ¡Bluegard será una Superpotencia igual que la Atlántida! ¡Bluegard controlará este Mundo en el Nombre de Poseidon!. Ahora...¡te liberaré del "Sello de Athena"!. Mi Dios, es el momento de hacer florecer todo el poder de tu Ser. Dijo Unity, listo para abrir la "Jarra", para eso se agachó pero alguien apareció en la entrada.

\- Será inútil, Unity. Ese Sello ha permanecido cerrado por más de 200 años. Le advirtió un hombre mayor y con largos cabellos y barba rubia.

\- Padre. Lo reconoció su hijo de cabellos celestes.

\- ¿Qué significa esto, hijo mío? ¡No cederé ante un Simple Humano y mucho menos ante una Marina, tú no serás capaz de abrirla! ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Nosotros debemos vigilar a Poseidon. ¡Un Dios Hostil a esta tierra! Bluegard no podrá prosperar con la ayudad de ese poder. Si eso ocurre, el deseo de tu madre y el de Serafina... Preguntó el rubio, luego se enojó e intentó, ahora calmado, en pedirle que dejara su ideal, pero Unity hizo algo horrible: Asesinó a sangre fría, atravesando el pecho del Gobernante García de Bluegard, apagando su vida para siempre.

\- ¡Ya cállate, Anciano! Por ese tibio ideal es que nuestra gente ha vivido en un largo sufrimiento. Desde ahora yo guiaré a esta gente. A Bluegard, ¡guiaré al Mundo como su Gobernante!. Tomó el poder y se dirigió ahora ante todo el pueblo como su nuevo Líder.

* * *

 **Volviendo a la Realidad:** Dégel estalló en furia al conocer el destino de García.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE...SEÑOR GARCÍA?!. Gritó con furia.

\- Era de esperarse que un Caballero se resistiera tan ferozmente. Pero muy pronto alcanzarás un Límite. ¡VAMOS, RESUCITA A POSEIDON!. [Ordenó el peli celeste]

Pero en aquel momento, Dégel lanzó una ofensiva, cubriendo de un manto helado y de hielo el lugar en donde se hallaban.

\- ¡Qu...! ¡Congeló todo y luego destruyó el Coral!. Se sorprendió el rival.

\- ¡¿Hasta donde más vas a caer, Unity...?! ¡Tu hermana Serafina y llegar tan lejos para matar a tu propio padre García!. ¡¿HASTA DÓNDE MÁS?!. Preguntó y se elevó en los Cielos, listo para lanzar su siguiente ataque.

\- ¡DÉGEL!. Gritó Abraham al ver a su Alumno listo para pelear.

\- ¡Maestro, amigos, salgan de aquí, no se queden más tiempo!. Pidió el peli verde.

\- Pero...¡Dégel, no puedes quedarte solo...! Intentó Abraham, pero ya era tarde, el muchacho ya había tomado su decisión.

\- ¡Maestro, no hay tiempo, váyanse de aquí, AHORA!. Volvió a ordenarles y no tuvieron más opción que obedecer.

Pronto, mientras que se iban, Abraham se giró para despedirse de su Alumno.

 _\- "Has sido un excelente Alumno, Dégel, siempre me sentiré orgulloso de ti. Cuídate, muchacho. Fuiste un hijo para mí. Ahora, el destino de Bluegard está en tus manos. Suerte"._ Le deseó el castaño y se internó con los demás en la Oscuridad del Pasillo, saliendo fuera del Templo Marino.

* * *

Ahora la pelea estaba concentrada entre ambos oponentes: Dégel de Acuario contra Unity de Dragón del Mar.

\- "¡POLVO DE DIAMANTES"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, pero el rival la evadió] ¡Fue repelido!. Se mostró furioso y del humo helado salió Unity.

\- Yo no he caído, Dégel, por el contrario solo ascendí a lo más alto. Respondió con esa sonrisa de burla.

\- ¡NO!. Gritó, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo-

\- Desde un principio, nosotros, la gente de Bluegard, ¡HEMOS SIDO LA NACIÓN MÁS SOBRESALIENTE DE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA!. Exclamó Unity y vieron que afuera se estaba moviendo la Estatua del Emperador Poseidon.

\- ¡ESTO...ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE, LA ESTATUA DE POSEIDON SE ESTÁ MOVIENDO!. [Exclamó con horror Dégel y Unity se subió a la Estatua del Emperador de los Mares, llevándose consigo a Serafina].

\- ¿Puedes verlo? ¡Puedes sentir la Grandeza! ¡La Sabiduría del Mundo que se encontraba en el Archivo Subterráneo de Bluegard! ¡El Gran Poder de Poseidon que aún continúa protegiéndonos! ¡Yo le daré el uso correcto y un sentido a todo esto!. ¡Mi Infinito Conocimiento fue lo que me otorgó el Enorme Poder de Poseidon! ¡SOY LA PERFECCIÓN! ¡LA SABIDURÍA Y EL PODER CONTROLARÁN A ESTE MUNDO!. Mostró esos aires de superioridad.

\- ¡TÚ MISMO TE HAYAS PERDIDO!. Intentó Dégel convencerlo pero Unity ya estaba corrompido.

\- Solo después de entender esas dos cosas, fue después de que yo mismo pude aseverarme. ¡Después de todo, un sujeto como tú que viene de afuera no es capaz de comprender mi Sufrimiento! ¡JAMÁS LO HARÁS!. ¡PILAR SAGRADO!. [Sentenció Unity, mientras que ordenaba a la Estatua lanzar una ofensiva, donde un intenso remolino de agua, el cual estaba ubicado arriba de sus cabezas, se lanzó contra Dégel, arrastrándolo en su interior.] No te mataré, porque aún debes liberar al Señor Poseidon de la "Jarra de Athena" [Dio su advertencia] Aunque es seguro que tu cuerpo termine desgarrado. ¡¿Qué?! ¡El "Remolino de Agua" ha sido congelado hasta el Techo hecho por el Mar!. Se quedó sorprendido al ver el fracaso de su ataque.

\- Perdóname, Unity. Por no ver esa Angustia que te llevó a la Ruina, por no ser capaz de entenderte, sin embargo, ¡Como amigo no puedo ser capaz de dejar pasar por alto a la persona que eres ahora!. [Pidió disculpas el peli verde y volvió a la carga, destruyendo el "Remolino"]. Mataste a tu padre con tus propias manos, sacrificaste a tu hermana y buscas erradicar a todo el Mundo, igual que yo, tú no prometiste de ninguna manera un baño de sangre para el Futuro de Bluegard. La Promesa fue que yo me convertiría en Caballero y tú en el Señor de Bluegard y que seríamos los Puentes que conectaran a Bluegard con el Mundo. Justo como la Cruz del Norte conecta las orillas de las Costas Separadas. Cada vez que observo la Cruz del Norte, recuerdo al igual que nuestros Juramentos. En aquel entonces, tan solo eras un niño, fuiste el Solemne Señor que deseaba la coexistencia del Mundo con Bluegard. Se lamentó Dégel, mientras que se podían ver imágenes del Pasado de ambos amigos..

\- ¡Solo eran tonterías de unos niños!. Gritó con burla el rival y eso ofendió al peli verde.

\- Si eso es lo que crees, entonces no tengo más remedio que dirigirte mi golpe, por aquella persona que ya no existe más. Sentenció Dégel, mientras que se preparaba para lanzar su ofensiva.

* * *

A su vez, Abraham con los demás llegaban hacia las afueras del Templo Marino, Radamanthys ya no estaba pero encontraron, por desgracia, el cuerpo sin vida del Caballero Dorado Kardia de Escorpio y hallaron a los Hermanos Pines.

\- ¡Dios, Stan, Ford, chicos, despierten!. Les llamaba Abraham.

\- Dios...¿Qué? ¿Qué nos pasó?. Se preguntó Stan.

\- Amigos, ¿están bien? ¿Qué pasó con Radamanthys?. Quiso saber Abraham con los demás.

\- No...no...no pudimos contra él, Kardia hizo todo lo que pudo pero cuando creímos que lo había matado, ese maldito revivió y lo mató por sorpresa, nosotros intentamos salvarlo pero él solo se burló de nosotros y nos dejó fuera de combate. Le informó Ford por lo sucedido.

\- Dios y encima Unity está vivo y es un traidor. Se lamentó Skips.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Quisieron saber ambos hermanos.

\- Planea usar el cuerpo de Serafina para que la ocupe Poseidon, nosotros nos vamos de aquí, Dégel...Dégel...Dégel lo va a derrotar. Les dijo Abraham.

\- Está bien, pero que se cuide y vuelva con nosotros. Pidió Stan, quien vio a Pandora e iba a preguntarle a Abraham el por qué la tenía en sus brazos.

\- No hay tiempo, luego se los explicaré. [Respondió el Caballero de Acuario, quien se fue con sus amigos de allí, no sin antes voltearse y despedirse de su Alumno una vez más]. Suerte, Dégel. Siempre fuiste un gran Alumno para mí. Nunca te olvidaremos. Juró el castaño y se fue con los demás.

* * *

\- Yo ya no soy aquel niño con quien solías conversar. Le dijo Dégel al rival.

\- ¡Y ESA PROMESA TAMBIÉN SE HA DESVANECIDO! ¡SOLO QUIERO TOMAR EL MUNDO A MIS MANOS POR EL BIEN DE BLUEGARD! ¡Y JAMÁS ME RETRACTARÉ DE MIS PALABRAS!. Exclamó con orgullo el peli celeste y se preparó el siguiente movimiento en la Batalla de la Atlántida.

\- ¡No; Unity, estoy seguro que todavía recuerdas esa Promesa! Es por eso que yo estoy aquí ahora...¡COMO UN CABALLERO! ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. [En aquel momento, el peli verde lanzó su ofensiva, pero ésta fue esquivada] Esquivó la Trayectoria de mi ataque.

\- Dégel, está técnica no funcionará ante el Gran Poder de un Dios. ¡YA NO TIENES OPORTUNIDAD ALGUNA! [El Océano se congeló de golpe] ¡Ha congelado gran parte del Océano que estaba sobre nosotros, es imposible. No puede ser, fue ese su objetivo desde un principio.

\- Ya detente, Unity, me es duro verte en una situación tan lamentable. [Le pidió su amigo de la Infancia y lanzó su ataque, congelando hasta la mitad al rival] Te liberaré ¡del Poder de ese Dios!. [Juró en sacarle ese peso de encima]

\- Imposible, ¿acaso aplastó el Poder de un Dios? ¡¿Este es llamado el "Gran Poder de un Caballero"?! [Quiso saber el peli celeste y pudo ver a un pequeño Dégel en comparación con el actual] Dégel, eres tan diferente del niño que aquella vez. ¿Cómo demonios fue que te volviste tan fuerte?.

\- Fue porque yo te así lo prometí. [Respondió el muchacho y pronto, después de destruir la Estatua del Emperador Poseidon, Unity fue cayendo al suelo, siendo observado por Dégel y además de que apareció Serafina a salvo]. Señorita Serafina, mantenerla encerrada en un lugar para que sea el Instrumento de Poseidon. ¿Qué sucederá cuando ella se entere de las Acciones de su hermano Unity, de la muerte de su padre. Si ella despierta, entonces ¿sufrirá mucho? Señorita Serafina. [La muchacha se acercó hacia el joven y luego extendió Dégel su mano para acariciar el rostro de la joven peli lila. Pero de golpe, algo pasó: El Hielo que la cubría estalló, liberando a la joven de su prisión] ¡Señorita Serafina, Señorita Serafina, despierte, abra los ojos!. Intentó en despertarla, pero era en vano.

\- Es inútil, Dégel. Dijo una voz familiar.

\- No puede ser. Respondió el joven peli verde y vio a Unity, ahora sin la Armadura de Marina.

\- Mi hermana falleció a causa de una enfermedad, fue un simple resfriado, pero el clima extremo de Bluegard fue lo que la debilitó. [Le empezó a contar, Dégel no daba abasto a lo que estaba escuchando y se podían ver imágenes de Unity llorando en la Biblioteca suya, lamentándose de lo ocurrido] No pude soportarlo. Lo había perdido todo. Perdí a mi hermana que era como un Sol en mi desolado Mundo y tú ya te habías marchado, ¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba? ¿Cómo podía mantener la Esperanza cuando el Sol nos había abandonado en Bluegard? No importaba cuanto amara a mi tierra, yo no podía otorgar un Futuro por más duro que trabajara. ¡Sentí Envidia, repudie el Mundo Entero!. Es por eso que pensé en obtener ese Poder. Aunque debería de apoderarme del Mundo. Dijo Unity ante todo el dolor que había sufrido.

\- Puedo entender tus motivos perfectamente, ¡yo haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo, pero tú me detuviste! Detente, Unity, no lo hagas. Pidió y ordenó el peli verde.

\- ¡Por eso, Dégel...! Gracias...Me alegra de que hayas sido tú quien me detuviera. Yo me quedaré aquí, al lado de mi padre y de mi hermana. [Pidió y se hizo cargo de su hermana, mientras que le extendía algo a su amigo] Dégel, lleva contigo esto al Santuario. El "Oricalcos" en el que se encuentra la Esencia y el Poder de Poseidon. Lo que permite que los restos de la Caída Atlántida que reposan en el Fondo del Mar mantengan su esplendor por mucho tiempo. Es el "Cristal de Energía. Dijo y entregó aquel artefacto.

\- Restos...Unity, ¿estás seguro?. Quiso saber si estaba de acuerdo su amigo en la decisión tomada.

\- Está bien, es para la Diosa Athena. Por favor, úsenlo correctamente para el bien de la Tierra. Dégel, te confío a ti el Futuro de la Tierra...el Futuro de Bluegard. [Pidió Unity pero en aquel momento, una Gigantesca Serpiente apareció y se llevó el artefacto].

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡EL "ORICALCOS"!. Exclamaron ambos amigos.

\- Esa Marina es solo una mediocre imitación. ¡El "Legado de Poseidon", el "Oricalcos"! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE CAIGA EN MANOS DE ATHENA!. Dijo aquella mujer, la cual no pensaba en dejar que se escaparan de allí.

\- ¡Pandora! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi Maestro Abraham?!. Miró el peli verde con odio a aquella mujer, la cual besó el "Oricalcos".

\- Jejeje, que apasionante es su nivel de energía. Sería un despilfarro si cayera en manos de Athena. Y con respecto a tu Maestro, tranquilo, los muy tontos no se dieron cuenta de que desaparecí, aunque debo agradecerle por haberme ayudado y todo eso. Y ahora...Se preparó ella para activar el artefacto.

\- ¡¿QUÉ HACES?!. Preguntó Unity.

\- Así que...¡ME OBLIGAN A LLEGAR A ESTO!. Je. Lanzó un ataque con su Tridente.

\- No puede ser, ¿Qué hiciste?. Quiso saber Unity sobre el artefacto.

\- ¿Sabes lo que he hecho? Ese "Oricalcos" concentraba el Poder del mismo Poseidon y ahora que se ha resquebrajado, pronto...[Les dijo y para su sorpresa, Serafina se había despertado y tenía la Armadura Marina del Emperador.]. ¡Es imposible! ¡¿Que es este Magnánimo Cosmo que puedo sentir en esta mujer?! ¡¿Qué significa esto?!. Esto no lo esperaba. Se mostró sorprendida la peli negra ante el cambio de papeles.

\- Por mucho tiempo el "Oricalcos" había estado vertiendo su Poder en el cuerpo de mi hermana, al resquebrajarse el "Oricalcos", el Poder de Poseidon que había estado siendo guiado a mi hermana, comenzó a disiparse. ¡Hundirá completamente la Atlántida en el Fondo del Mar! No...No solo hará eso...ese Poder también destruirá la superficie con enormes Inundaciones usando a mi hermana para eso. Reconoció aquel lado peligroso y la amenaza que se cernía, Unity, sobre la Tierra.

\- Mm, ¿dijiste la Superficie? No puedo permitirlo, eso afectará los Planes del Señor Hades. ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE TERMINE ASÍ!. Se interpuso Pandora y se lanzó contra Serafina, pero la peli lila lanzó por los aires con su Tridente, llevando a que ella cayera al suelo, el cual comenzaba a inundarse.

\- ¡Pandora! [Gritó Unity y las aguas sepultaron a la joven. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y miró que estaba cara a cara con su hermana. Las olas iban aumentando con las inundaciones y él no podía moverse] Hermana.. _."Ya entiendo, estas son las consecuencias de mis Deseos al convertirme en Dragón del Mar. Este es el Poder de un Dios, no puedo mover mi cuerpo. ¡Esta es mi recompensa! ¡Seré juzgado por el mismo Poseidon! ¡Por la mano de mi propia hermana!"_. Pensó Unity, quien no tenía más escapatoria que aceptar el castigo.

\- ¡UNITY!. Gritó Dégel y fue en su rescate, justo cuando llegaba la Ola Mayor.

\- ¡DÉGEL!. Se sorprendió de ver como su amigo congelaba la ofensiva de su hermana.

\- ¿Estás bien, Unity?. Preguntó el peli verde.

\- Estoy bien, pero, ¿Qué hay de ti?. Respondió y pregunto preocupado por su amigo.

\- ¡No te preocupes por mí! Pero me temo que esto no será suficiente. Tú fuiste Dragón Marino, ¿sabes de algún Método? ¡Un Método para apaciguar a Poseidon!. [Pidió alguna estrategia y Unity se quedó pensativo].

\- Lo siento, Dégel, no lo hay. Él es un Malévolo, lo único que podemos hacer nosotros los Humanos, es esperar a que se calme. Dio la única respuesta.

\- En ese caso, solo nos queda un plan al cual recurrir. ¡Unity, quiero que te lleves el "Oricalcos" al Santuario, busca a mi Maestro Abraham de Acuario y sus amigos, ellos te llevarán hasta allí! ¡Asegúrate de entregárselo a Athena!. [Pidió Dégel pero para Unity esto era como una despedida oficial] ¡Yo detendré la Inundación, en este lugar detendré a la Señorita Serafina!. Mostró su plan.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Pero, ¿entonces tú, Dégel...!?. ¡NO TE DEJARÉ, YO...! Iba a intervenir pero el peli verde se adelantó, no quedaba mucho tiempo.

\- ¡UNITY, entiéndelo, por favor: El "Oricalcos" es una pieza esencia para la Salvación de la Tierra, influirá en la Guerra Santa! ¡Tampoco permitiré que la Muerte de Kardia y la derrota de los Pines haya sido en vano! Y mucho menos me perdonaría que tú murieras! Por favor, cumple mis Deseos. ¡CORRE CON TODAS TUS FUERZAS Y BUSCA A MI MAESTRO Y SUS AMIGOS, ELLOS ESTÁN FUERA DEL TEMPLO MARINO! ¡CORRE HACIA LA TIERRA, UNITY!. [Pidió, depositó el artefacto en manos de su amigo y éste obedeció, saliendo del Templo hacia afuera donde le esperaban Abraham y los demás] Unity, dejo la Tierra en tus manos...Maestro...muchas gracias por todo, por sus enseñanzas, por su ayuda y por convertirme en lo que soy...adiós, Maestro Abraham de Acuario. [Se despidió de Unity de su Maestro y se preparó para enfrentar a Serafina en el combate final].

* * *

\- ¡DÉGEL!. Gritó Abraham al sentir la despedida de su Aprendiz.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca:

\- ¡Señorita Serafina...! Debió ser muy duro, ¿no es así? [Preguntó, mientras que todo el lugar, el Templo Marino y sus Alrededores comenzaban a quedar bajo un intenso y mortal manto de Hielo y bajas temperaturas] Estando usted sola, todo este tiempo vio como su hermano se hundía en la indecisión debido a su muerte. Señorita Serafina, protejámoslo juntos de ahora en adelante a Bluegard y el Futuro de su hermano Unity. El Ave que conectará la Tierra con la Paz, estaré observando a esta Tierra Congelada a través de los Ojos del Cisne. Fueron sus palabras, haciendo que ella despertara y volviera esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que sentía el calor de Dégel, antes de que desaparecieran bajo la Tumba del Hielo que él mismo había creado.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras del Caballero Dorado Dégel de Acuario y de la Señorita Serafina, el peli verde murió protegiendo a Bluegard y deteniendo el Poder de Poseidon y despidiéndose de su amigo de la Infancia, Unity y de su Maestro Abraham, quien fue testigo con los demás de lo que pasaba.

* * *

\- ¡Abe, mira!. Señaló el General Skips hacia el Cielo y vieron a un Gigantesco Cisne Blanco elevarse majestuosamente.

\- _"Dégel, Mi Aprendiz, Mi mejor Alumno, te convertiste en el Puente que uniría a la Tierra con Bluegard, nunca fallaste a tu promesa y diste tu vida por todos nosotros, por Athena, por Unity, la Señorita Serafina y por mí, tu Maestro. Nunca olvidaré, muchacho. Ahora descansa en paz, te lo has ganado. Nosotros venceremos a Hades junto con Tenma y terminaremos esta maldita Guerra Santa de una buena vez"._ Juró Abraham, quien tenía los ojos llorosos por la muerte de su Alumno.

\- ¿Estás bien, Abraham?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Tranquilos, ya estoy mejor. No se preocupen. Pidió el castaño, mientras que miraban el nuevo Horizonte: Todo un manto eterno de Hielo cubría la zona por completo.

\- Esperaremos a Unity y volveremos al Santuario con el "Oricalcos". Dijo Skips y montaron guardia hasta que llegara el amigo de Dégel.

Había sido una victoria con un sabor amargo, pero gracias al Caballero Dorado Dégel de Acuario, habría Esperanza en medio de aquella Guerra Santa terrible y que no distinguía colores ni bandos.

* * *

 **;_; Otro Caballero Dorado más que se nos va por desgracia, Dégel se sacrificó por todos para detener al Emperador Poseidon, ahora ¿Qué pasará con Yuzuhira, Yato y los demás? A ellos los veremos en el capítulo que viene :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, aletuki01, Pirata, Guest, PoLucy, Fairy of The Moon 1999 y El Cazador Argentino :D.**

 **¡Tengan un buen comienzo de Semana para todos ustedes, Camaradas! :D.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30: Dégel de Acuario había puesto fin a su vida, sacrificándose por el Futuro de Bluegard, por su Maestro Abraham de Acuario y por Athena, congelando todo el entorno y muriendo junto con Serafina, hermana de Unity, hijo del Gobernante García, asesinado a sangre fría por su propio hijo y luego disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

Ahora el muchacho de cabellos agua marina estaba moviéndose a toda prisa por el destruido Templo Marino con el "Oricalcos" en su poder, artefacto que debía entregarle a Abraham y a sus amigos, los cuales estaban montando guardia afuera de dicho edificio, pero las marejadas e inundaciones iban en aumento y pisándole los talones a Unity, quien escapaba a toda prisa de aquella edificación.

\- ¡Hermana, Dégel! _"Hermana"._ ¡Dégel! [Gritaba Unity, adolorido por la carga que llevaba encima, los Pecados y en especial el asesinato de su padre García, toda esa traición que había cometido y las olas que iban inundando todo el lugar, no debía morir en aquel momento] _"Entiendo, quemas tu vida para que pueda mantenerme con vida"_ ¡Ya no dudaré! ¡Yo viviré!. [Juró, mientras que era alcanzado por las aguas y éstas derribaban varias columnas helénicas, cortándole el paso] Pero...mis heridas no se regeneran, el Poder del Dragón Marino está desapareciendo. ¡No importa la vergüenza que cargue, yo no moriré! ¡Sobreviviré, incluso si soy condenado por los demás! ¡Cumpliré mi promesa que te hice! [Prometió, enciendo su Cosmo y recuperaba las fuerzas que había perdido]. El Calor...El Calor entra en mi cuerpo, ¡desea mantenerme con vida!. Exclamó con todo y pronto, todo el sitio quedó a oscuras.

* * *

Despertó como si hubiera sido golpeado por alguien, sintió el frío a su alrededor y aquello fue el "Despertador" para que Unity abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? En la Superficie ¡Y la Atlántida, Dégel! [Se preguntó y miró por todas partes] ¿Calor? [Se preguntó y miró en su mano, donde encontró una conocida arma de cierto Caballero Dorado de Escorpio] La "Uña del Escorpión", entonces lo de hace un momento fue...¡cuánto calor! Dégel, Hermana, Kardia...La veo la Cruz del Norte, ¡no voy a dejarme vencer por ninguna tormenta de nieve! Viviré por el Futuro que ustedes no tendrán, ¡a toda costa!. Dio su promesa Unity, mientras que en el Cielo podía verse un hermoso y gigantesco Cisne Alado de color blanco.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en los Himalayas del Tibet, Yuzuhira junto con Yato, Rose, Perla y Amatista se hallaban en una importante misión, la cual había sido encargada por la Diosa Athena, mientras que Tenma estaba con Garnet entrenando en la Isla Kanon y Abraham junto con Burns, Stan, Ford y el General Skips de Crisaor se hallaban en el Imperio Marino junto con Dégel y Kardia.

\- Hace tanto tiempo que no sentía el Viento de mi Ciudad Natal. Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que se quitaba la Máscara.

\- ¡Eh, oye tú, Yuzuhira! ¡Ya te dije que no seas tan imprudente con esa Máscara! ¡Es la Ley que los Caballeros Femeninos usen la Máscara y esa Ley se aplica aquí!. [Gritó Yato, mientras que recibía un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Amatista]. ¡Ay, ¿Y ahora qué dije?! ¡Ya te pareces a Stan y Ford!. Gritó molesto.

\- Estamos en medio de las Montañas, Burro muerto de hambre, ¿Quieres provocar una avalancha?. Le retó Amatista y le volvió a dar un coscorrón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡¿Y eso por qué?!. Preguntó molesto.

\- Jejeje, porque tenía ganas. Alegó la Gema de cabellos blancos.

\- Jajaja, Amatista, tú nunca cambies. [Pidió Yuzuhira y luego miró a Yato, quien se recuperaba de los dos golpes de la chica] Ya lo sé, Yato, no es necesario que lo grites tantas veces. Tenías que ser, demuestra tu entrenamiento como Caballero de Plata al menos por esta ocasión. [Dijo la muchacha, mientras que le dirigía una curiosa mirada al muchacho de China] Solo me la quito frente a ti. Dio aquella explicación, cosa que hizo estallar de la risa a Amatista.

\- ¡Ah! Y frente a Tenma. _"Ya me lo esperaba algo así, uhh"!_. Se quejó Yato por lo bajo.

\- Volvamos, nosotros también tenemos trabajo. Pidió Yuzuhira.

\- Sí, por cierto, ¿Qué estamos buscando?. Quiso saber Perla.

\- Estamos en la búsqueda del barco con el que avanzaremos al "Lienzo Perdido" ("Lost Canvas"). [Le respondió la pelirroja a Perla y miraron hacia abajo, donde se hallaba una tropa de Caballeros, los cuales estaban montando guardia] Nuestro Líder me lo dijo una vez: _"En algún lugar de las Tierras de Jamil, se encuentra una enorme Embarcación de Vela que fue utilizada previamente a la Guerra Santa. El "Barco de la Esperanza" que se abre paso entre las poderosas Olas y Tormentas, aún entre la misma Oscuridad"._ Sin duda estamos en busca de una verdadera y asombrosa Leyenda. [Contó Yuzuhira la historia de aquel Barco, mientras que podía verse a dicho navío junto con los Soldados y Caballeros, sumando al Antiguo Maestro de Jamir, Hakurei de Altar] Sin duda, debo decir que impulsar una Embarcación como esa con la ayuda del "Oricalcos" es un plan demasiado audaz por parte de Athena. Finalizó la Guerrera de la Grulla.

\- ¡Así es, estás en lo cierto! ¡Eso es digno de nuestra Gran Athena!. Dijo Yato, avanzando y sin saber que estaba yendo hacia un borde.

\- Yato. Le llamó Rose.

\- El Ejército de Hades deberá ser más cuidadoso. Finalizó y sin querer, terminó pisando una hendidura que lo arrojó al fondo.

\- ¡Yato, resiste!. Intervino Rose y bajó con Perla y Amatista, ésta última se estaba aguantando la risa por semejante caída.

\- ¡Jajajaja, no tienes suerte este día, Unicornio, primero Stan y Ford te golpean en la cabeza y ahora esto, jajajaja!. Río Amatista, cosa que Perla la retó, pero al final cedió porque no tendría efecto.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¡Yato!. Le llamó Yuzuhira.

\- Demonios, ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. [Se preguntó y luego, tras levantares, miró hacia el Oeste de la cueva] esa...¿Qué es eso? ¡Ahhhhh!. El grito de Yato llamó la atención de todos los presentes, ya que había encontrado una extraña Embarcación.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede, Yato?!. Preguntó la pelirroja.

\- ¡MIREN! ¿Qué no lo que está dentro del Hielo es la Embarcación?. Preguntó con sorpresa y pronto los Soldados del Santuario lo felicitaron.

\- ¡Yato eres sorprendente, te mereces todo el Crédito por esta hazaña!. Le felicitó uno de ellos.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah sí, no fue nada!. [Aceptó las gracias, incluso de Amatista] Muy bien, ahora a sacarla de ese Hielo. Aquí voy: ¡"GALOPE DE UNICORNIO"! [Lanzó su ofensiva contra la Pared de Hielo, pero no hubo efecto] Es...Está muy duro.

\- Siento decírtelo, Yato. Esta enorme Embarcación está cubierta por Hielo muy grueso, no podrás romperlo. Le informó Yuzuhira al respecto.

\- Lo hubieras dicho antes. Bufó molesto el peli negro.

\- Grulla, tienes razón, ese Hielo es demasiada carga para ustedes. Intervino uno de los Caballeros y Yato es volteó para ver quién era.

\- Tú...tú eres...Quiso saber el peli negro y se toparon con un Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yato! Me alegra de que estemos juntos en esta misión. Se presentó aquel Caballero Dorado conocido.

\- ¿Quién es?. Preguntó Amatista.

\- ¡El Joven León, Regulus de Leo!. Respondió aquel joven que tenía la mismo edad que Tenma, Yato y Alone. Apariencia juvenil, sus cabellos cortos y de color castaño, tez pálida, ojos color turquesa y grades y cejas delgadas, además de portar la Armadura Dorada de Leo y tras él podía verse un enorme León rugiendo a todo pulmón.

Rose se le acercó.

\- ¿Podrás tú con esto, pequeño?. Preguntó ella con un tono maternal.

\- No se preocupe, Señorita Rose, esto será fácil. Le prometió que todo saldría bien.

\- Confío en ti. Dijo Rose y dejó que Regulus se dirigiera hacia Yato.

\- ¡Bien, a un lado, Yato! ¡Despedazaré ese Hielo y liberaré la Embarcación!. Pidió el joven, yendo hacia aquella pared.

\- Que despedazarás el Hielo, ¿por qué un Caballero Dorado como tú vino a este lugar?. Quiso saber el Oriental.

\- ¡"RELÁMPAGO DE VOLTAJE"!. Lanzó su ofensiva y logró destruir el Hielo, liberando el Barco y dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡HIZO TRISAS TODO ESE HIELO!. Preguntó y observó con asombro, Perla.

\- ¡Lo consiguió! ¡En tan solo un momento!. Alegó Yato.

\- ¡Fue...impresionante! ¡SOLO PUDIMOS VER UN LEVE RESPLANDOR QUE PROVENÍA DE SU HOMBRO! ¡PERO FUE MÁS QUE SUFICIENTE PARA DESVANECER EL HIELO POR COMPLETO!. Exclamó con asombro Curtiss de Hidra, quien estaba con sus Camaradas Douglas de Osa Mayor, Junkers de Lobo y Bleriot de León Menor, los cuales no salían de la sorpresa que tenían ante sus propios ojos y felicitaron al Caballero de Leo.

\- Es verdad, yo tampoco pude ver nada. ¿Qué habrá sido?. Se preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- Fue un "Golpe a la Velocidad de la Luz". En un segundo envió un millón de golpes, es difícil de creer y aún más porque tiene mi misma edad. Desde un Principio, esa gigantesca "Barrera de Hielo" no representaba ningún problema para él. Respondió Yato.

\- ¿Tú conoces a Leo?. Preguntó Yuzuhira, volteándose hacia el Oriental.

\- Podría decirse que lo conozco, ese sujeto es...bueno es que...Dijo Yato, pero se detenía cada 2x3, cosa que terminó ganándose otro coscorrón por parte de Regulus.

\- ¡No seas tan sincero, Yato!. Dijo divertido.

\- ¡ESO DUELE!. Gritó molesto Yato.

\- ¡Compañero de Entrenamiento! [Apoyó el castaño su mano en la cabeza de Yato].

\- ¿Un Caballero Dorado y uno de Bronce?. Quisieron saber Yuzuhira y Rose.

\- Hace 3 años, casi 4, lo enviaron con el Señor Sisifo como Aspirante a Caballero. [Comenzó el Oriental a relatar la historia]. Escuche que de nacimiento poseía grandes cualidades y que desde el inicio su Cosmo estaba casi desarrollado. Y eso fue porque pudo con la orientación del Señor Sisifo. En otras palabras, ese sujeto, ¡ese hombre es un prodigio!. ¡Es muy diferente a la gente mediocre como nosotros!. [Yato se mostraba molesto al hablar de la historia de Regulus].

\- Ya veo, se trata de un Prodigio. Comprendió Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Bien, dejemos esta discusión para después!. Como esa, parece que este Barco se está viniendo abajo, ¿están seguros que esta cosa será de utilidad para la Guerra Santa?. Quiso saber Yato y puso su mano sobre el Barco, golpeándolo.

\- ¡ALTO, NO DEBERÍAS GOLPEARLO CON TANTA NEGLIGENCIA!. Caballero Dorado y Caballero de Bronce, aguarden, por favor. Pidió uno de los Soldados.

\- ¡Y para eso hemos venido! ¡Es necesario reparar cautelosamente este Barco de Vela!. Exclamó Regulus, pero aquel personaje tenía más que decir.

\- ¡Athena nos ha encargado esta importante misión! ¡Restauraremos la Magnificencia de este Barco para llevarlo a la Batalla Decisiva! ¡Manos a la Obra!. Ordenó Junkers de Lobo y con sus Camaradas sacaron las herramientas para iniciar con las reparaciones.

\- ¿Se refieren a este Barco?. Preguntó Yato a Junkers.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Athena había recibido la visita de un personaje conocido, el cual trajo el "Oricalcos" a ella para continuar con el camino hacia la Victoria en la Guerra Santa contra el Emperador Hades del Inframundo.

\- Haz hecho bien en traer el "Oricalcos". Fuiste realmente muy tenaz al traerlo en tus condiciones, menos mal que Abraham y los demás te encontraron, Unity, Joven Señor de Bluegard. Dijo Athena al joven, quien había sido rescatado por el Maestro de Dégel y sus amigos para llevarlo al Santuario.

\- Athena, ¿cómo puede mirarme con esos ojos llenos de Esperanza? Aún cuando yo...¡YO! ¡LE RUEGO QUE ME PERDONE, ATHENA!. A causa de las Dudas que invadieron mi insensato corazón las vidas de los valiosos Caballeros Dorados fueron arrebatadas. Dégel, Kardia, sus vidas, ¡estoy preparado para recibir cualquier tipo de castigo!. [Estalló Unity, molesto consigo mismo y sorprendiendo a Athena y a los Caballeros que se encontraban en el Salón del Trono] ¡Se lo ruego!.

\- Por favor, levante la cabeza, Señor de Bluegard. [Ordenó Sasha al muchacho]. Dégel y Kardia, ¿ellos pelearon con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final?. Preguntó ella.

\- ¡SÍ!. Respondió el muchacho, sacándose de encima ese dolor.

\- En ese caso, por favor nunca olvides lo que viviste con ellos dos. Puede que de ahora en adelante seas perseguido por el Sentimiento de Culpa y Angustia, pero no debes dejar que eso te derrumbe, porque ya no estás solo en tu camino, ellos dos están contigo, te acompañarán. [Dijo Athena, sonriéndole y dándole fuerzas para seguir] Además, la gente de Bluegard te necesita. Nunca lo olvides, porque nunca volverás a estar solo. Le dio aquella palabra la Diosa al Señor de Bluegard en aquel momento, siendo observado por Sisifo, quien estaba en el lado derecho del Trono y Abraham en el izquierdo, mientras que Burns, Skips y los Hermanos Pines lo observaban en ambos lados de la zona.

* * *

Sisifo acompañó a Athena fuera del Salón del Trono, hacia las Escaleras. El lugar resultaba tan desolador ahora, vacío y con una tensión creciente.

\- El Santuario luce desolado, ¿verdad?, Sisifo, Abraham. Preguntó Athena a ellos dos.

\- Sí, es verdad. Respondió Sisifo.

\- Por desgracia, hemos tenido muchas bajas...Habló el castaño de Acuario con un tono de pesadez por la muerte de su Alumno Dégel.

Sasha le tomó de la mano al Caballero de Acuario, el cual se sentía culpable de no haber podido ayudarlo. Esa carga tan pesada de odio y culpa así mismo, quería salvarlo pero no puedo hacerlo.

\- Abraham. Le llamó ella y él dirigió su mirada seria.

\- Señorita Athena, yo...Iba a decirle, pero ella le habló.

\- No te sientas culpable por lo sucedido: Dégel peleó por salvar Bluegard, no te sientas culpable por su muerte, él decidió pelear hasta morir, así que debes sentirte orgulloso de él. Ahora está en un mejor lugar. Le animó Athena, mientras que el Caballero de Acuario se arrodillaba, en agradecimiento por sus palabras.

\- Señorita Athena, juro que daremos todo para acabar con Hades, pase lo que pase. Dio su palabra Abraham, sintiéndose mejor.

Ahora era el turno de hablar de Sisifo:

\- En estos momentos, los únicos Caballeros Dorados que protegemos las 12 Casas, además de mí y Abraham, son Shion de Aries en el Primer Templo y mi Discípulo Regulus de Leo, que se encuentra en Jamir. Hay que darnos prisa y llevar el "Oricalcos" para poder ir al "Lienzo Perdido". Remarcó Sisifo la situación en las filas del Santuario.

\- Cuenta también con Rose y las Cristal Gems en Jamir, Regulus. Dijo Abraham.

\- Sí, ella ha actuado mucho en él y conmigo. Pero en Regulus, le aconsejó, cuidó y ayudó como si fuera una madre para él. Respondió Sisifo a las palabras de su amigo de Acuario.

\- Los dos han hecho una gran labor, amigo. Felicitó Abraham al castaño, mientras que se veían imágenes de las reparaciones del Barco en Jamir.

\- Nos dirigimos a la Batalla Final, ¿no es así?. [Fue la pregunta de Athena a ambos Dorados].

\- Me alegra. [Escucharon una voz familiar, la cual los tomó por sorpresa]. ¡Se me hizo tarde y me preocupaba no poder llegar a tiempo para la Partida!. Dijo aquella persona recién llegada.

\- ¡Este Cosmo es de...!. Exclamó Sasha.

\- ¡¿Qué tal, Sasha?!. Fue aquel saludo y en las Escaleras apareció Tenma de Pegaso junto con Garnet, quienes habían vuelto de la Isla Kanon, ahora el joven castaño se veía mucho más listo y fuerte.

\- Tenma. Se alegró Sasha de verlo, quien se arrodilló ante su persona.

\- ¡Maestro!. Exclamó el castaño, quien vio Abraham, el cual le dio un fuerte abrazo.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, muchacho. Se alegró el castaño de verlo.

\- Finalmente lo ha logrado. Les comunicó Garnet la noticia.

\- Así es. Es cierto que si llevamos el "Oricalcos" a Jamir, ¿podremos ir al "Lienzo Perdido"?. Preguntó Tenma a Athena sobre aquel artefacto.

\- Afirmativo. Respondió Burns.

\- ¡En ese caso, no perderé la oportunidad, la oportunidad de traer de vuelta a Alone!. Dio su palabra, renovó el Juramento, Tenma, de salvar a su amigo de las garras del Emperador Hades y ahora luciendo una nueva Armadura de Pegaso, tras los entrenamientos en la Isla Kanon junto con Deuteros y Garnet.

* * *

 **Tenma ha vuelto con Garnet, además con una nueva Armadura de Pegaso, el inicio del viaje y la Futura Batalla del Lienzo Perdido están por comenzar. Pero...¿lograrán los Caballeros en Jamir terminar las reparaciones del "Barco de la Esperanza"? ¿Cuáles serán los próximos movimientos de tropas por parte del Imperio de Hades?.**

 **¡No se lo vayan a perder! En la semana que va a comenzar iniciaré el capítulo nuevo :3 voy a intentarlo terminar este crossover antes de las Vacaciones de Invierno :).**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor y El Cazador Argentino :D. ¿Quieren ir organizando apuestas, Camaradas, para las futuras peleas? :D.**

 **Les deseo un muy buen Domingo.**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Tenma y Garnet habían vuelto al Santuario, mientras que Yuzuhira y Yato se hallaban en Jamir con las reparaciones del "Barco de la Esperanza" a cargo de Curtiss y sus Camaradas y bajo la supervisión del Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo, quien era pariente de Sisifo de Sagitario y su Discípulo.

Mientras que en el Santuario, Tenma estaba ansioso por iniciar el viaje hacia el "Lienzo Perdido" y poder rescatar a Alone.

\- ¡Tenma!. Se alegró Athena de verlo.

\- Jejeje, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo para la Batalla Decisiva. Ya han retenido a Alone por mucho tiempo, por eso lo traeré de vuelta de una buena vez. ¡Me he vuelto fuerte! ¡Ya no perderé ante nada!. Dijo el muchacho, listo para el combate y cerrando el puño con firmeza, pero Sisifo se le acercó con Abraham.

\- Debes esperar un poco, Pegaso. Aunque sean amigos desde su infancia, ahora son Athena y Caballero. Intervino el pelirrojo en aquel momento.

\- Pero si tú eres el Revivido ¿Sagitario?. Preguntó Tenma con asombro al ver a aquel muchacho de vuelta tras lo acontecido en la Batalla del Santuario, cuando el Emperador Hades había asaltado el lugar y los recuerdos de aquel hombre vestido de negro cuando se había llevado a Sasha en el momento en que eran niños en Italia.

Sisifo se volteó para hablar con Athena en aquel momento.

\- Athena, me retiro, debo hacerme cargo de los preparativos para dar el siguiente paso. De ahora en adelante, Pegaso se hará cargo de protegerla. Informó el pelirrojo, quien cedió el mando de la Seguridad de la Diosa.

\- ¿Quieres que te de una mano, Sisifo?. Se ofreció Abraham con ayudar al Caballero de Sagitario.

\- No te preocupes, amigo, tú recupera fuerzas. Le dijo el pelirrojo, sonriéndole y apoyando su mano en los hombros del castaño.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Abraham al respecto.

\- Es mejor que descanses un rato, luego puedes ayudarme, pero ahora recupera fuerzas, después de lo ocurrido con Dégel, mi más sentido pésame, amigo. Dio sus palabras de recuperación para el Caballero de la Casa de Acuario, cosa que hizo que Abe cerrara el puño con fuerza.

\- Maestro, ¿Dégel y Kardia...?. Habló Tenma al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Murieron peleando con honor y por Athena. Fue la respuesta del castaño al informarle que los dos Caballeros de las Casas de Acuario y Escorpio ya no estarían más con ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Maestro Abraham. Se disculpó Tenma por no haber podido estar allí.

\- No te preocupes, chico, ahora debes estar concentrado en tu misión: Salvar a tu amigo de la escoria de Hades. Nunca pierdas la Fe, todos contamos contigo, Tenma. Le dejó Abraham sus palabras de orgullo y esperanza.

Tenma acató la orden, mientras que el Caballero de Acuario volvía a su territorio y Burns permanecía al lado de Athena.

\- Con su permiso. Pidió Sisifo y se retiró, no sin antes dirigir una mirada hacia Tenma.

\- Pero...Iba a decir Tenma en aquel momento, pero cuando Sisifo se retiró hacia las escaleras del Santuario, le dirigió unas palabras.

\- Pegaso, ha llegado el día en que protegeré a Athena a tu lado. Eso me hace realmente feliz, Joven. Dijo el pelirrojo, quien se retiró escaleras abajo hacia su Casa Zodiacal junto con Abraham.

Sasha y Tenma quedaron allí junto con Burns y Garnet.

\- ¡Incluso ahora puedo sentir las voces de los que se han marchado! ¡Y llegué a la conclusión de que yo no he sigo capaz de responderles!. ¡Es por eso que nosotros debemos ir al "Lienzo Perdido"! ¡No importa contra qué me enfrente, cumpliré con la Promesa del Brazalete de Flores sin falta! ¡Y me encontraré con Alone!. Juró Tenma, mientras que podía verse a lo lejos, en su Fortaleza del "Lienzo Perdido" a Alone, mirando hacia la Tierra.

* * *

Volviendo al Himalaya, Tibet, Jamil, los trabajos para las reparaciones del "Navío de la Esperanza" continuaban sin parar.

\- Por eso Yato, te digo que esa no es la forma de de golpear el clavo. Le dijo Curtiss al peli negro, el cual estaba con un martillo.

\- ¿También habrá que afinar la Superficie?. Preguntó el Caballero del Unicornio al de Hidra.

\- No, no, eso no será necesario. Respondió Curtiss, mientras que al fondo, varios de sus compañeros se hacían cargo de la proa.

Por su parte, Regulus y Rose se hallaban supervisando los trabajos, los cuales eran sin parar en ningún momento.

\- ¡Ahhh, impresionante!. Tal y como dijeron los Caballeros de Bronce, las reparaciones del Barco son realmente rápidas. [Felicitó el castaño a los trabajadores] Seguramente estará terminado antes de la llegada del "Oricalcos". Detalló Regulus.

\- Esperemos que Abraham y los demás puedan llegara con el artefacto a salvo, Perla y Amatista han estado montando guardia y temen que hayan Agentes del Emperador Hades rondando por las zonas. Temió Rose.

\- No se preocupe, Señorita Rose, tengamos confianza y Fe de que nunca podrán llegar hasta aquí. [Le tranquilizó Regulus en aquel momento a la peli rosa y se dirigieron hacia otro extremo de las Cuevas] Viene aquí como Guardián por orden de Sisifo en caso de ataque por parte del Ejército de Hades pero creo que estoy de adorno. Se lamentó el muchacho.

\- Bah, no digas eso, Regulus, jejeje, tú haces muy bien tu trabajo. Dijo Rose, quien hablaba como si fuera su madre, dándole ánimos y consejos.

\- _"Es increíble, pero la Señorita Cuarzo me hace recordar a mi madre. Es tan cálida, dulce y se preocupa por el bienestar y seguridad de las Cristal Gems y de los Caballeros. Me dolería en el alma de que si algo le pasara, jamás me lo perdonaría"_. [Pensó Regulus sobre aquella mujer, levantaba mucho el ánimo en las tropas del Santuario y daba esperanzas de que saldrían victoriosos en la Guerra Santa.] ¿Qué será esto?. Se preguntó el castaño, tomar una extraña herramienta.

\- ¡Oye Leo, deja de jugar con las herramientas!. Le llamó uno de los Caballeros.

\- Ehh. Dijo Regulus, volteándose hacia donde estaban varios Soldados cargando un par de cuerdas.

\- Si un Novato como tú las toca, quebrantarás el humor de las herramientas. Le advierto el Caballero de Lobo.

\- Tú eres Lobo...Junkers de Lobo y Bleriot de León Menor (Leoncillo). Los reconoció Regulus.

\- Y bien, Señor Dorado, supongo que este trabajo es inusual para ti, ¿verdad?. Preguntó con un tono cómico, Junkers.

\- ¡Sí, mucho! ¡Ustedes son impresionantes! Las reparaciones lo hacen ver casi como nuevo. Les felicitó el castaño a ambos Caballeros.

\- No deberías sorprenderte tanto. [Detuvo Bleriot el entusiasmo del niño] Pero...lo impresionante aquí no somos nosotros, sino la Madera de este Barco. Añadió en su explicación.

\- ¿La Madera?. Preguntaron Regulus y Rose con curiosidad.

\- Ese Relato dice que fue hecho del grueso tronco del Gigantesco Árbol Divino que se levantaba en algún lugar del Monte Olimpo. Es por eso que ha incrementado el Lustre y la Fuerza del Casco como recompensa a nuestro trabajo y entera disposición. Así es la "Historia de la Construcción" de este Barco que ha permanecido desde la Era de la Mitología. Contó el peli negro aquella historia y en especial por las imágenes del famoso Árbol Divino de los Dioses en el Monte Olimpo.

\- ¿Recompensa? ¿El Barco los recompensa?. Preguntó Regulus con asombro.

\- Así es. Este Navío ha sido traído de vuelta a la vida por varias Generaciones desde tiempo atrás. El "Barco de la Esperanza" que atraviesa el furioso "Mar de la Guerra Santa". Hasta el día de hoy seguimos contando con su apoyo gracias a la disposición de quienes lo construyeron. Algo así como las Armaduras, ¿no creen?. Finalizó el relato el Caballero peli negro a ambos personajes.

\- Aunque nosotros no estemos, las Armaduras podrán ser reparadas y heredadas como parte de ésta Era. ¡Deben ser usadas seriamente!. Le siguió Junkers.

\- ¿En serio?. Preguntó Regulus.

\- ¡Por supuesto, en verdad que eres un tonto!. Exclamó Bleriot y recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza por parte de Rose.

\- No le digas eso a Regulus, él todavía es joven para estas cosas. Le reprochó la peli rosa por aquella actitud.

\- Jejee, eres muy ingenuo, ¿acaso eres solo bueno para los combates?. Después de todo, aún eres un chiquillo y es la verdad, Señorita Rose. Dio aquella verdad el Caballero de León Menor, cosa que despertó la molestia en Regulus.

\- ¡OIGA! ¡¿Y LOS PLANOS?!. Intervino Junkers, furioso por la demora.

\- Ahora voy. Respondió Bleriot por aquel grito.

Enseguida volvió Bleriot con aquellos planos, los cuales se los pasó a Junkers, el cual se hallaba en la cubierta, protegida por andamios para evitar que se dañara la Embarcación, reparando aquella parte con los demás Caballeros.

\- Así que según ellos, las Herramientas tienen vida. Dijo el muchacho.

\- ¡Regulus! No es tan fácil como tú piensas. Le llamó una voz detrás suyo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades, ubicado en el "Lienzo Perdido", en el Salón del Trono donde se hallaba el Emperador, a ambos extremos del mismo se hallaban los Soldados de la Guardia custodiando el lugar y ante él estaba arrodillado un Espectro que le llevaba información reciente.

\- Ya veo: Los Caballeros se están reuniendo en ese lugar. Dijo uno de los Espectros sentado en el Trono.

\- ¡Sí!. Reportó la Mensajera.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Estrella Celeste del Abandono, Violate de Behemoth!. Le felicitó aquel personaje por su trabajo en la Inteligencia.

\- En ese caso, no habrá necesidad de esperar a que regrese la Señora Pandora. Dijo ella como sugerencia, pero una de las Almas que estaban en los bordes del Salón se escapó de la vigilancia de los Guardias.

\- ¡Hey, tú, no vayas hacia allá!. Alertó aquel Soldado pero Violate lanzó una ofensiva, la cual neutralizó al invasor y la sangre empapó todo el suelo.

\- Je, veo que estás en buenas condiciones. Eso me reconforta. [Felicitó aquel Espectro a Violate, quien se levantó y quitó las Alas que lo protegían de la sangre] Yo, uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo, la Estrella Celeste del Heroísmo, Aiacos de Garuda. ¡Saldré a Jamil, en el Himalaya!. _"Así que Radamanthys estaba en lo cierto: Los dos tarados de los Hermanos Stan de la Corona Boreal y Ford de la Corona Austral se han estado burlando de Violate, eso no se los perdonaré, les haré sufrir por lo que han dicho"_. Se presentó aquel nuevo enemigo y lanzó su grito de guerra contra los rivales.

* * *

Violeta se había retirado de aquel Salón y entró en una de las habitaciones para sumergirse un rato en las aguas cálidas y recuperar fuerzas, pero en aquel momento, uno de los Soldados tocó a la puerta e ingresó a dicho lugar, llevándole información a la muchacha sobre la partida que haría Aiacos hacia el frente de batalla, haciendo que ella emergiera de las aguas.

\- Señora Violate, ya están hechos los preparativos para la Salida. Anunció aquel militar a la chica.

\- Finalmente ha llegado. [Dijo ella, saliendo del agua y revelando su bello cuerpo, moviendo los largos cabellos violeta al aire] _"Orgullosa de mis Cicatrices de Guerra, partiendo al Frente con Júbilo"_ [Pensó la muchacha, saliendo finalmente aquel estanque de aguas cálidas, su cuerpo empapado y con ello, aparecieron las Sirvientas, las cuales fueron trayendo su Armadura, primero se colocó el Casco y el resto, gracias a las mismas] _"Mi pecho vibra al recorrer este Corredor"._ ¡Es un Placer poder ir a la cabeza del ataque delante de él! ¡Y permitiéndome volar por unos instantes a mí, el Behemoth, una Bestia Terrestre!. Exclamó ella, llena de euforia y orgullo, ahora portando su Armadura Sapuris.

\- La Señora Violate tiene Cicatrices por todo el cuerpo. Observó una de las "Monjas".

\- Pero, ¿por qué?. Preguntó otra.

La chica comenzó a caminar, giró su mirada y sonrió una sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- ¡El Deber que sólo yo puedo hacer!. Solo por esa persona. Dijo ella, exclamando y marchando hacia el encuentro con aquel Espectro tan especial, el cual la recibió con felicidad.

\- Ya me estaba cansando de esperarte, Violate. Ven. Le dijo aquel joven.

\- ¡SÍ!. Acató la peli violeta la orden.

Y ante ellos, aguardaba la División de Aiacos de Garuda, el Batallón que el Juez del Infierno y la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad comandarían en la Batalla de Jamil.

\- Como imaginamos: Quien irá al Frente como "Soldado de Avanzada" será la Señora Violate. Dijo uno de los Soldados de cabellos rubios.

\- Era algo inevitable, es capaz de soportar el gigantesco Poder del Señor Aiacos. Respondió serio otro de los Soldados.

Violate avanzó hacia el Juez del Infierno.

\- Podría afirmar que ella es la única que puede. Siguió hablando aquel Guerrero, mientras que Violate subía hacia un inmenso "Navío Negro" y con ella fueron las tropas de asalto de la División de Aiacos de Garuda.

La chica tenía la mirada baja y fue entonces que le habló el Espectro.

\- Levante la cara, Violate. Siente el Viento y presta atención a mi Escenario. ¡Mostrémosles como desaparece la Tierra a aquellos que se sienten aferrados a ella, será nuestro Dominio!. [Dio Aiacos aquel apoyo y la chica quedó sorprendida, ya que el Juez del Infierno extendió su mano hacia ella] Violate, Mi Fiel Apoyo. [Él tomó en sus brazos a la chica y luego por la cintura, como un Capitán de los Piratas con la bella Princesa que se les une] ¡Muéstrales a esos Caballeros que están tan indefensos como su Mundo!. Destruye para mí este solitario Horizonte, ¡es mi Privilegio como el Gran Soberano de Garuda! ¡Una vez más, déjame disfrutarlo!. Ordenó Aiacos a Violate que lanzara su ataque para así dar por comenzada la Batalla de Jamir.

La chica sonrió y lanzándose desde el "Navío Negro" del Juez del Inframundo, voló como bomba en picada hacia el objetivo.

* * *

A su vez, Yuzuhira se hallaba en el borde del risco, cuando de golpe, sintió que el enemigo se acercaba.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¡Se aproxima un gigantesco Cosmo!. No, se trata de algo más. ¡Ese Gigantesco Cosmo se dirige hacia aquí en una tremenda velocidad!. ¡Pero es es...posible! [Se levantó ella del suelo y corrió, pero una potente explosión se produjo en el sitio, alertando a todo el Mundo] ¡Yato, Regulus, Rose y todos!. Gritó ella, mientras que llegaban Perla y Amatista al sitio del bombardeo.

* * *

En el interior de las Cuevas, Regulus, Rose, Yato y los Caballeros que estaban reparando el "Navío de la Esperanza" se recuperaban del bombardeo que había producido Violate. La Líder de las Cristal Gems desenvainó su Espada y el Escudo ya que presentía que el enemigo estaba llegando. Y mientras que el humo se disipaba, Yato se levantaba del suelo.

\- ¿Fue un bombardeo del Ejército de Hades?. Preguntó Bleriot.

\- Te equivocas, este impacto lo llevó a cabo una sola persona. Respondió y en medio de las llamas y el humo, allí estaba esa mujer.

Rose se dirigió hacia ella, la rival sonrió, llena de burla, desprecio y odio hacia todos ellos.

\- ¡Qué frágiles son los Caballeros de Athena! ¡TODOS SERÁN ANIQUILADOS EN ESTE LUGAR!. Sentenció ella, mientras que las tropas en el "Navío Negro de Garuda" anclaban.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ?!. Preguntó Rose desafiante.

\- ¡SOLDADO DE AVANZADA Y FIEL APOYO DE UNO DE LOS 3 JUECES AIACOS, VIOLATE HA LLEGADO!. Respondió ella ante la mujer que le apuntaba con su Espada.

\- Violate de Behemoth, la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad, ¡te recuerdo! ¡Jajaja, ¿aún quieres vengarte por la golpiza que Garnet te dio durante el cobarde escape de tu Emperador Hades?!. Se burló Rose de aquella mujer, la cual al oír esas palabras de blasfemia hacia el Monarca, apretó los dientes con fuerza y se preparó para iniciar la batalla.

\- Y tú eres la peli rosa que humilló a la Señora Pandora, ¡me haré cargo de llevar tu cabeza hacia ella! ¡Frágiles Caballeros de Athena, su vano ingenio pronto llegará a su fin!. [Behemoth dejó a un lado a Rose para dirigirse hacia los Caballeros, los cuales la miraron ante esa intimidación] ¡Con la destrucción de esa Nave, en nombre del Gran Señor Aiacos!.

\- ¡CUIDADO, AMIGOS!. Alertó Rose.

La muchacha se lanzó al campo de batalla.

\- ¡La Estrella Celeste del Abandono, Violate de Behemoth, ha llegado!. [Exclamó, mientras que provocaba la hendidura del piso y comenzaba a aflojar el suelo].

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, fue capaz de aflojar la Superficie con una sola pisada!. [Gritó Douglas, mientras que el suelo comenzaba a destruirse por aquel terremoto] ¡Ese sujeto es un monstruo!.

\- ¡VALOR, CABALLEROS, VALOR! Les animaba Rose a todos ellos.

\- Qué frágiles, jejejee. [Lanzó Violate una risa de burla].

* * *

\- ¡Jajajajaja, Violate! Tal como lo esperaba de ti, realmente me estás ofreciendo un gran espectáculo. Y bien, ¿Qué será lo siguiente que me mostrarás?. [Preguntó Aiacos, quien se hallaba en la proa del "Navío Negro", observando los acontecimientos en tierra. Se lo veía bastante animado y pedía que siguiera la diversión]. ¿Será tal vez que los cuerpos cercenados de los Caballeros de Bronce?.

\- ¡Dime, "Gran Flor Carmesí"! [Pidió ella y avanzó hacia los Caballeros] Los sujetos más encantadores son aquellos con rostros temerosos y sombríos. Pero hay algo más que me gusta de ellos [Fue avanzando hacia el Barco] de su incapacidad para proteger las cosas. Pero cuando iba a destruir el "Navío", Douglas y sus amigos se lanzaron contra ella, al igual que Rose.

\- ¡DETENTE!. [La agarró Junkers por el cuello junto con los demás] ¡No dejaremos que los esfuerzos invertidos en este Barco hayan sido en vano!.

\- ¡NO TOCARÁS NI UNO DE SUS ESCLAVOS, ¿ME ESCUCHASTE?! ¡ÉL ENCIERRA LOS RECUERDOS DE NUESTROS PREDECESORES!. Añadió Curtiss.

\- ¡ASÍ ES, ESTE BARCO CONSERVA SUS MEMORIAS EN NUESTRA ERA! ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ALGUIEN COMO TÚ PODRÁ PONER SUS SUCIAS GARRAS ENCIMA! ¡Por qué podré aplastar una gran cantidad de sus Recuerdos!. Advirtió Junkers a Violate.

\- Ya los escuchaste, ahora, date la vuelta y regresa por donde viniste. Amenazó Rose con la Espada.

Todos los demás Caballeros miraron con sorpresa a los valientes que se estaban enfrentando a la Espectro de cabellos violeta.

\- Ahora me siento con mucho más ánimos. Dijo Bleriot, pero en aquel momento, con una rápida ofensiva, Violate lanzó a todos los que la tenían cercada por los aires, empapando el suelo con su sangre y eso divertía muchísimo a Aiacos, quien la miraba desde su Navío.

Los cuerpos de aquellos jóvenes cayeron al suelo, incluyendo Rose, pero ella se levantó de nuevo.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡ARRIBA, ARRIBA, CABALLEROS, VAMOS, NO DEJAREMOS QUE ESTA CHIFLADA DESTRUYA EL BARCO, ARRIBA!. Ordenó ella.

\- Detente...¡DETENTE, POR FAVOR!. Pidió Bleriot, pero sus palabras no hicieron efecto: Por desgracia para todos ellos, Violate atacó el "Navío" con su poder, levantando una gran columna de humo y polvo.

\- Con esto, sus Esperanzas también morirán. [Sentenció la peli violeta, pero cuando iba a volver a atacar, dos personas la detuvieron, salvando al Barco].

\- Detente, me temo que este Barco aún no puede ser destruido. Le dijo un Caballero Dorado.

\- ¿Te refieres a esta chatarra? ¡Deberías abrir bien tus ojos!. Se burló Violeta.

\- ¡¿Y POR QUÉ MEJOR NO LOS ABRES TÚ?!. Gritó Rose y le dio una fuerte bofetada a la rival, la cual sintió el calor de aquella mano, para luego mirarla con odio.

\- ¡NO ES NINGUNA CHATARRA!. Este Barco no es sólo un Recuerdo de nuestros Antecesores. ¡JUSTO AHORA, LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE TODOS NOSOTROS VIVEN EN ÉL!. Remarcó Regulus de Leo, quien no iba a permitir que fuera destruido el "Navío de la Esperanza", pero Violate era todo un chiste, una burla de la cual disfrutaba muchísimo.

\- Dices que quieren medir fuerzas conmigo, Leo y Rose. ¡Con tu pequeño cuerpo y tú ni siquiera eres de aquí!. Los desafió a ambos.

\- No lo sabremos hasta intentarlo, ¿no lo crees? ¡Señorita Cuarzo, ¿lucha conmigo?!. Aceptó el combate y fue preparándose el Caballero de Leo con Rose para la pelea.

\- ¿Quieres medir fuerzas? ¡CON TU PEQUEÑO CUERPO!. Se burló Violate y los tres chocaron para el combate.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Espectro del Abandono? ¿Tienes miedo?. Preguntó Rose con burla.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy bien, Señorita Cuarzo!. [Río Regulus por aquella broma hacia la rival, inmediatamente ambos se agarraron de las manos con fuerza, demostrando la resistencia que tenían y provocando que el suelo se fuera agrietando].

\- ¡Qué Poder tan abrumador, esos dos...¿es que ambos son monstruos?. Se preguntó Yato.

\- ¡Je, no está mal! Pero con esa inmadurez en tu fuerza, ¿cuánto tiempo me crees que podrás resistir?. [Miró Violate con burla y orgullo al Dorado, pero el chico sonrió y aumentó el terremoto].

\- Tienes razón, aunque soy un Caballero Dorado, aún soy un inmaduro. ¡PERO AL MENOS A TI TE PODRÉ SUPERAR! [Mostró esa fiereza que llevaba dentro.

Violeta se le acercó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

\- ¡HAZLO, INTENTE SUPERARME!. [Desafió aquella mujer y todos quedaron sorprendidos y de golpe, una intensa explosión se sintió y Regulus desapareció bajo los escombros del suelo].

\- ¡Como lo imaginé: Tu Poder no se basa en el Peso!. Dijo el muchacho, despertando en los recuerdos de la chica aquellas palabras conocidas.

\- La frase favorita de aquel Caballero: Él solía decir que el Poder nace para proteger algo. Recordó la muchacha.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, su Poder se volvió mi carne y mi sangre. ¡SE VOLVIÓ MI FORTALEZA!. ¡¿NO ES ASÍ, ALDEBARAN DE TAURO?!. Exclamó Regulus.

\- Tauro, ¿ese hombre? ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Violate, pero ella comenzó a perder terreno y a retroceder por la fuerza de su rival.

\- ¡LO LOGRÓ, ESTÁ RETROCEDIENDO!. Observó Junkers el progreso del Caballero Dorado.

\- ¡REGULUS, TÚ PUEDES!. Le animó Yato.

\- ¡NO TE DEJES VENCER, VAMOS, CHICO, TÚ PUEDES!. Se sumó Rose.

Pero en aquel momento, Junkers pasó de la felicitación al enojo.

\- ¡LEO, ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE REALIZAR UN DUELO DE FUERZAS EN ESTA SITUACIÓN?! ¡OBSERVA, MIRA BIEN LO QUE SU PELEA HA OCASIONADO! ¡HAN ARRASADO CON TODO A SU ALREDEDOR, INCLUYENDO EL BARCO!. ¡DIME QUÉ CLASE DE PRODIGIO ERES! ¡¿NO TE DIJE QUE ESTE BARCO ERA NECESARIO PARA LA GUERRA SANTA Y QUE REUNÍA NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE CABALLERO DORADO ERES QUE NO PUEDE PROTEGERLO?!. Gritó el peli negro con todas sus fuerzas.

Esas palabras detuvieron por un momento a Regulus, quien lo miró a aquel hombre.

\- ¡Comprendido, Junkers!. [Dijo el muchacho, dando esa sonrisa de confianza y volviendo a concentrarse en su oponente].

\- _"Disminuyó su Fuerza"_ [Observó y pensó Violate con sorpresa y en aquel momento fue separada de las manos de Regulus y lanzada por los aires] ¡¿Qué?! [Se preguntó, mientras que quedaban ahora cara a cara].

Los ataques que lanzaba Violate contra Regulus eran en vano, ya que el muchacho los esquivaba con una gran destreza, sumado a que Rose se había sumado y en uno de los golpes que lanzó, su mano golpeó con fuerza el Escudo de la peli rosa, provocando que la protección en dicha parte de su cuerpo se destruyera.

\- ¡Maldita peli rosa!. Gritó ella furiosa y Rose se lanzó como un misil con su Espada, con la cual provocó una herida cortante en el rostro de la peli violeta oscura, provocando que la sangre empapara el piso.

\- ¡Nada mal, Señorita Rose! ¡Lo ves, creo que te superé!. Festejó el chico de cabellos castaños, pero a pesar de los golpes y la herida en su rostro, Violeta demostraba que tenía mucha fuerza todavía en su interior.

\- Niño, Rose Cuarzo: ¡Tengan cuidado con lo que dicen!. Les advirtió la chica, pero a pesar del susto, Regulus sonrió de vuelta, con confianza.

\- ¡Jeje! Ya veo, así es como debe ser. [Dijo y ahora en las Montañas, volvieron al combate] ¡No nos molestarán en este terreno, ahora peleemos!. Ordenó el Caballero de Leo, mientras que los tres chocaban los puños.

\- ¡Bien! ¿Por qué no comenzamos desde el principio?. Propuso Violeta.

\- Como dice Abraham de Acuario: "Esto se va a poner feo y pienso meterme de lleno" ¡Jajaja! ¡Vamos, Violeta de Behemoth!. Se unió Rose y eso llevó a que la rival sonriera, sabiendo que la odiaba por haberla herido en el rostro, ella demostraba tener un gran respeto hacia sus rivales.

La Batalla de Jamir había empezado y el "Navío de la Esperanza" estaba dañado, ¿podrían repararlo y ganar la pelea?.

* * *

 **¿Me estaban esperando? :D Aquí ha comenzado la Batalla de Jamir, Queridos Camaradas :D. A preparase y a hacer apuestas :3**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 (gracias por las peleas), lady-saintiasailor (también muchas gracias por la idea de Rose estuviera con Regulus y para Sisifo también va a suceder), PoLucy, Fipe2, aletuki01, El Cazador Argentino y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana :3. Y también por un buen comienzo del Otoño en el Hemisferio Sur :D y Feliz comienzo de la Primavera en el Hemisferio Norte.**


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32: El asalto de la "División de Aiacos de Garuda" había comenzado con un feroz bombardeo directo por parte de Violate de Behemoth, quien intentó destruir el "Navío de la Esperanza", pero por desgracia no llegó a hacerlo, ya que Regulus y Rose le hicieron frente y ahora, hallándose en las Montañas de Jamir, la batalla estaba por entrar en su fase más importante.

Las palabras del muchacho de Leo, pidiendo de que continuaran con la pelea, mostraban esa sonrisa de orgullo en la chica Espectro, la cual había visto y comprobado la fuerza y la defensa de ambos rivales que tenía enfrente.

\- Aquí no podrás arrasar el Barco con tu fuerza sobrehumana. ¡Ni tampoco lograrás que Junkers me siga regañando!. Siguió desafiando el castaño a la peli violeta oscura, mientras que cerraba el puño y mostraba esa aura de orgullo y honor.

\- ¡VAMOS, YA LO OÍSTE, ESPECTRO DE BEHEMOTH!. Se unió Rose al coro de guerra.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, SEÑORITA ROSE! ¡¿NO DIJISTE QUE COMENZÁRAMOS DESDE EL PRINCIPIO?!. Preguntó Regulus a la rival y ella mostró los dientes.

\- Me agrada esa energía de los dos. [Los felicitó y preparó el puño] ¡PERO LOS APLASTARÉ CON TODA MI FUERZA!. Exclamó y mostró su bello cuerpo, cosa que dejó sorprendido a Regulus por las palabras de la Espectro.

\- Este sujeto...¿es una mujer? ¿Por qué está en el Campo de Batalla?. [Quiso saber con dudas sobre el género de la rival]. No, el que ella sea mi oponente, no debo preocuparme. Se trata solo de un "Combatiente Fuerte". Mostró confianza el castaño, mientras que miraba a los ojos azules y profundos de Violate.

\- No te dejes nunca engañar por el enemigo, Regulus: Aunque sea hombre o mujer, tú nunca bajes la guardia por ningún momento, no sabes qué trucos puede jugarte. Le advirtió Rose, la cual no despegaba la vista de la rival, ya que temía de que tuviera algo bajo la manga.

\- Tiene razón, Señorita Rose, no bajaré mi guardia. ¡LO DEMÁS NO IMPORTA! ¿No lo crees?!. Preguntó desafiante y eso encendió la llama de la pelea en Behemoth.

Y en aquel momento, los tres chocaron con una gran fuerza, como si fueran cuerpos celestes que se chocaban el uno contra el otro en el "Cinturón de Asteroides" o como en una mesa de billar, éstos personajes habían iniciado el gran combate y parecía que Regulus llevaba la victoria junto con Rose, mientras que Behemoth era lanzada por los aires y se estrellaba contra las cadenas montañosas.

\- Je, eres demasiado impulsivo. [Dijo Violeta, pero en aquel momento se llevó una sorpresa, ya que Regulus se le paró encima de ella, como un Gigante contra su Oponente, éste la miró a los ojos].

\- Definitivamente tienes un gran Poder. Le felicitó el castaño a la chica.

\- Je, ¿estás diciendo que solo puedes esquivarme?. Preguntó la peli violeta.

\- No, significa que lo entendí. [Respondió Regulus, mientras que la Luna Llena se posaba sobre los tres] Memoricé el flujo y características de tu poder por completo. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije hace un momento?: ¡Dije que te superé!. [Respondió con victoria].

\- Qué cínico, ¡en ese caso...INTENTE SUPERAR ESTE GOLPE!. [Lanzó Violeta su puño pero Regulus con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda la detuvo].

\- ¿Así está bien?. He reunido la cantidad precisa de Cosmo equivalente al flujo de tu Poder en la Punta de mi Dedo. Y así, momentáneamente...¡SUPERA TU FUERZA!. [Regulus tomó con fuerza la mano de la peli violeta y la levantó con fuerza por el aire, para luego estrellarla con fuerza contra una de las laderas montañosas].

Violeta no podía dar crédito, estaba siendo humillada por un niño, ¿iba a permitir que su honor y orgullo fueron destruidos como un árbol en medio de una tempestad?. Pronto fue saliendo de entre los escombros de la ladera pero con sangrando por los labios.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿EN VERDAD SUPERÓ MI PODER?! ¡TIENE UNA GRAN DISPONIBILIDAD PARA ADAPTARSE! ¿SERÁ POR ESE SENTIDO DE LUCHA QUE ESTE SUJETO SE VOLVIÓ UN CABALLERO DORADO?. [Quiso saber ella, mientras que en el aire, Regulus estaba listo para dar otro gran golpe] ¡JOVEN LEÓN! ¡PERO AÚN ESTÁS VERDE! [Observó Violate, mientras que el joven se detenía para escucharla].

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el interior de las Cuevas, Yato había sido lanzado violentamente por los aires por un Espectro enorme que había llegado con Aiacos y las tropas de asalto.

\- ¡YATO! ¿Por qué...? Leo alejó por la fuerza a ese Sujeto Behemoth. [Se preguntó Bleriot por el cambio, para luego levantarse para encarar al "invitado"] ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERES TÚ?!. Preguntó con furia.

\- Je, aún no has perdido tus patéticas ganas de lamentarse. ¿Tanto así deseas saber mi nombre?. ¡SOY LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LA FEALDAD, GRAN SEÑOR, STAND DEL ESCARABAJO MORTAL! ¡VINE SIGUIENDO A VIOLATE PARA DESTRUIR ESE BARCO JUNTO CON TODOS USTEDES! [Se presentó el rival, quien sostenía con fuerza a Yato por el cuello]. Tenemos un asunto pendiente, Unicornio: El Inframundo, ¿lo recuerdas?. ¡VAMOS, JUEGA CONMIGO UNA VEZ MÁS!. [Dijo al Oriental, por aquella deuda pendiente y se preparó para aplastarlo] ¡Y ustedes también, dentro de poco serán liquidados por nuestra "Unidad Principal"! ¡Observen!. Añadió el rival, mientras que en la abertura de la Cueva, podía verse a un misterioso objeto que se acercaba hacia ellos desde el Poniente.

\- Princip...Bleriot no pudo completar la frase, ya que ante ellos apareció el "Navío de la Garuda", el Barco que comandaba el Espectro y Juez del Infierno Aiacos de Garuda.

Lo que no sabían los enemigos, era que dos hermanos gemelos, los cuales habían sido enviados por Athena, se encontraban observando todo desde las Montañas, en especial el momento del desembarco enemigo.

\- Vaya, Stan, mira, parece que llegó el novio celoso de Behemoth. Señaló Ford, sabiendo que Radamanthys le había contado a su Camarada de Armas sobre los comentarios que ambos gemelos habían dicho sobre la chica.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Qué podría salir mal?. Al que vea como enemigo, le bajaré todos los dientes con mi puño. Se mostró Stan muy despreocupado al respecto, cuando en aquel momento, sintieron que alguien tocaba sus espaldas.

\- Sí, sí, ya vamos, no seas tan impaciente. Pidió Ford.

\- Hermano, ese no fui yo. Respondió y los dos se voltearon, aterrados y encontrándose cara a cara con aquel peli negro.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son Stan de la Corona Boreal y Ford de la Corona Austral?. Preguntó el enemigo recién llegado.

\- No, somos Ricardo y León, nosotros no conocemos a ningún...Oh, rayos. La mentira de Stan no sirvió para engañar al rival, el cual los agarró a ambos del cuello.

\- ¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL PRIMERO EN COQUETEAR CON VIOLATE DE BEHEMOTH! ¡HABLEN Y TAL VEZ LOS PERDONE!. Ordenó Aiacos, quien los sostenía con más fuerza y no les dejaba respirar.

\- Espera...espera. Pidió Stan.

\- Habla. Ordenó el Juez, mientras que los soltaba.

\- ¡LOS DOS QUEREMOS ACOSTARNOS CON BEHEMOTH, JAJAJAJAAJA!. Se burlaron ambos hermanos de Aiacos, el cual apretó los dientes con fuerza ante aquella falta de respeto.

\- De acuerdo, ya estoy de malas. Respondió el Juez y retrocedió.

\- ¡ESO, ESO, CORRE, SÍ, CORRE, GALLINA, NIÑITA ASUSTADA! ¡TE APUESTO A QUE SI EN EL FUTURO TENGO SOBRINOS, DE SEGURO TENDRÉ MI SOBRINA TE BESARÁ, ABRAZARÁ Y SERÁ MÁS CARIÑOSA QUE VIOLATE!. Se burló Stan otra vez.

Aiacos apretó con fuerza los puños.

\- Ustedes van a pagarlo bien caro. Sentenció con una sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Y qué harás?! ¡¿Nos harás una multa por piropos?! ¡Jajajajaja!. Añadió Ford a las burlas.

\- No, voy a hacer esto. Dijo el Juez y se elevó en los Cielos.

\- ¡Sí, corre, gallina, corre con todas tus fuerzas!. Se burló Stan una vez, pero en medio de las risas, Ford se quedó congelado al ver que Aiacos volaba en picada hacia ellos.

\- ¡NO, NO, HERMANO, A CORRE, CORRE, CORRE!. Pidió el gemelo, quien lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo, pero era tarde para escaparse.

\- ¡"ALETEO DE GARUDA"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos y en aquel momento los dos hermanos salieron disparados por los aires hasta caer en las Puertas de las Cuevas.

Stand, quien se encontraba atacando a Yato, se detuvo un rato para reírse de aquel espectáculo.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si son el "Casanova Fracasado" y el "Autor", ¿Qué les pasó, chicos? ¿Una mala cita? ¿Los alcanzó el "Aleteo de Garuda" del Señor Aiacos?. Se burló el Espectro Gigante.

\- Cierra la boca, bolsa de esteroides. Le ordenó Stan, mientras que quedaban inconscientes junto con Ford.

* * *

\- ¡YATO, JUNKERS, STAN, FORD!. [Gritó Regulus, al ver todo desde las Montañas junto con Violate y Rose, mientras que Amatista y Perla iban a toda prisa para enfrentar a las tropas de Aiacos] Ese Barco, ¿ese Barco es de ustedes? [Preguntó a la chica]. ¿Hasta ahora te diste cuenta? Así es, yo vine como "Soldado de Avanzada" para inmovilizar a los Caballeros Dorados como tú. ¡PARA ANIQUILAR AL EJÉRCITO DEL SANTUARIO Y DESTRUIR ESE BARCO!. Justo ahora, la "Unidad Principal" está realizando la invasión. Le contó con burla la chica, haciendo enojar a Regulus y a Rose.

\- ¡Cobardes, los derrotaré! Esperen un poco más; ¡Yato, Junkers, amigos! ¡Pronto iré a rescatarlos!. Pidió el chico, mientras que se reanudaba el combate, lanzándose hacia la rival.

\- Je, ¡tal como pensé, estás verde!. [Reconoció ella aquel "color" en el muchacho y con la mirada inmovilizó al chico].

\- ¡Regulus!. Gritó Rose.

\- ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo! Esta es...¿una "Sombra"?. [Gritó alertado por aquel ataque].

\- Cometiste un gran error al creer que mi fuerza era mi único Poder. Esta "Sombra" ha sellado todos tus Movimientos. Señaló Violate al respecto, mientras que se iba acercando.

\- Esto luce mal, a este paso...Dijo Regulus, quien sintió las manos de la rival en su rostro.

\- Así es: A este paso todos morirán. Sentenció ella.

\- ¿Entonces me superaste?. Preguntó el castaño, mientras que Rose no podía atacar, ya que podría herir al joven por algún truco sucio de Violate.

\- Escucha bien los gritos de tus compañeros: Esto es lo que les pasa a los niños que pretender ser inteligentes y se presentan en un Campo de Batalla. [Violate agarró con más fuerza el rostro del castaño] ¡Y EL SONIDO DE TUS PROPIOS HUESOS RESQUEBRAJÁNDOSE!. Exclamó ella, lista para dar el golpe final.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, una intensa melancolía caía en aquel sitio, ahora semivacío, donde muchos se hallaban preparándose para partir hacia el Frente de Batalla y muy pocos eran los Caballeros Dorados que quedaban de pie y todavía custodiaban sus Casas Zodiacales.

Por su parte, Sisifo de Sagitario se hallaba observando en las afueras de su Casa el Cielo y aquella calma, todo era extraño, parecía un sueño pero todos ellos sabían que muy pronto deberían partir hacia el encuentro con el Emperador Hades de una buena vez y terminar con aquella maldita Guerra Santa, la cual ya había dejado un tendal de numerosas víctimas civiles, Caballeros, Soldados, Espectros y un Juez del Infierno muerto, Minos de Grifos, quien cayó durante la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis.

\- _"El Sonido que resuena la Cima de la Sagrada Tierra donde yace la Estatua de Athena"_ [Pensó el pelirrojo, quien se fue moviendo hacia un sitio en donde Shion de Aries estaba ocupado con las Armaduras].

\- ¡Sisifo!. Escuchó la voz de su amigo Abraham de Acuario.

\- Abe, qué gusto volver a verte, ¿cómo te sientes?. Preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario a su amigo, ya que había estado recuperando fuerzas tras la muerte de Dégel de Acuario, su Discípulo más importante junto con Tenma.

\- No te preocupes por mí, me encuentro bien, ¿y tú cómo has estado?. Respondió, llevándole tranquilidad al pelirrojo.

\- He estado bien, oye, ¿Y la Señorita Athena...?. Lanzó el muchacho esa pregunta que le inquietaba mucho sobre la Seguridad de la Diosa.

\- Tranquilo, Burns, Garnet y el General Skips están con ella, mientras que Stan y Ford fueron a Jamir. Le respondió el castaño y pronto fueron llegando hasta donde estaba Shion, quien estaba ocupado y podían verse sus manos ensangrentadas, cosa que le llamó la atención a Sisifo.

\- Shion...esa...esa Sangre...es posible que...Iba a preguntarle Sisifo al rubio.

\- ¿Se la hayas entregado a todas esas Armaduras?. Completó Abraham la pregunta.

Pronto llegó la respuesta, ya que Shion se volteó para verlos y pudieron observar unas manchas de sangre en su rostro.

\- Imaginé que como la Batalla Final está cerca, varias necesitarían reparaciones. Pero ahora ellas ya se encuentran bien. Respondió el rubio, cosa que intrigó aquella palabra a los otros dos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Ellas? ¿Te refieres a las Armaduras?. Preguntó Sisifo con dudas.

\- Sí, ellas están vivas. Si no son destruidas completamente no mueren y pueden repararse así mismas con su propio Poder. Si prestan atención, pueden escuchar sus Voces. Siguió hablándoles y en aquel momento, se pudo sentir aquello que Shion les había contado.

\- Las oigo. Dijo Abraham.

\- ¿Cómo, Abe? Espera, ¿Qué son esas Voces?. Preguntó Sisifo y pronto ambos cayeron en aquel truco.

\- Pareciera que las Armaduras estuvieran a su entera disposición. Este es el Talento Innato que el Señor Hakurei encontró en Shion. Remarcó el Caballero de Acuario.

\- No muy diferente a él...un joven talentoso. Añadió Sisifo, hasta que fue llamado por Shion.

\- ¿Sisifo?. Preguntó el rubio, al verlo un tanto extraño.

\- _"El Don que no se puede rechazar"_. Pensó el pelirrojo.

\- Sisifo, Abraham, no me digan que vinieron hasta aquí para...Quiso saber el rubio, pero ambos se le adelantaron.

\- Sí, finalmente estamos listos para partir. En estos momentos, Regulus se encuentra ya patrullando las tierras de Jamir. Fue su respuesta.

\- ¿Regulus? ¿Ya se le puede confiar una responsabilidad de tal grado como esa?. Preguntó Shion sorprendido.

\- Sí, porque ya han pasado 5 años desde que lo traje al Santuario. En esos pocos años, tuvo un crecimiento sobrehumano. Recién cuando llegó al Santuario y siendo todavía un niño, ya comprendía y experimentaba con el Cosmo con sus propios trucos e iba adquiriendo técnicas, como si hubiera nacido solo para ser un Combatiente. Remarcó Sisifo y comenzó a contar la historia de Regulus, en especial las imágenes que podían verse del Maestro y el niño junto con la Constelación del León.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Mientras más peleabas, más demostrabas la evolución de tu poder. Es cierto, Regulus lo superaste...

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _¡"TODO"!_...Recordó Sisifo en aquellos momentos.

Pero a su vez, en Jamir, la Batalla no estaba yendo del todo bien, ya que Violate tenía inmovilizado a Regulus contra la pared, sin poder hacer nada al respecto para reaccionar y lanzar un contra-ataque, situación que fue aprovechada por la peli violeta oscura, quien comenzó a golpearlo al chico y provocando que la sangre saliera volando.

\- ¡SEÑOR AIACOS!. [Dirigió ella su mirada ensangrentada hacia el Juez que comandaba el asalto] ¿Puede escuchar el sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose]. Todo esto dedicado desde la Tierra, ¡hasta el Cielo donde usted está! ¡Su Sangre maquilla mi rostro!. Cada vez que me ofrece un Escenario, ¡yo actúo para usted!. [Le mostraba ella sus golpes contra Regulus, quien a pesar de todas las heridas, sonrió hacia la rival] Tu interpretación también es muy buena. [Le "felicitó" la chica, quien pasó su lengua por su rostro para saborear la sangre del castaño] Nadie ha podido destruir de ninguna forma el "Sello de la Sombra", ¿cuántas veces más?. [Preguntó al joven y éste cerró los puños]. ¿Cuántas veces más vas a seguir mirándome con esos ojos? ¡NO IMPORTA! ¡TE PONDRÉ FIN ATRAVESÁNDOTE JUNTO CON TU ARMADURA DORADA! ¡HASTA NUNCA, LEO!. [Exclamó Violate, quien sin tomarle importancia a aquella mirada de fiereza que tenía Regulus, se lanzó para matarlo, pero algo la detuvo por completo] ¿Qué es esto? No puedo mover mi cuerpo, imposible...[Ahora era ella la inmovilizada] ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!. [Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que el castaño alzaba su mano y su cuerpo volvía a estar operativo].

\- Nunca debiste subestimar esa mirada: La "Mirada del León Dorado", fuiste tú la que lo despertó al provocarlo. Le advirtió Rose.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Violate.

\- ¿Lo ves? ¡TE SUPERÉ!. Reaccionó Regulus, mirándola a los ojos y llenando a Violate de terror.

\- Imposible, contrarrestó mi "Sello de Sombra". Dijo ella, mientras que Regulus alzaba su mano hacia la Luna.

\- ¡Diría que la situación se ha revertido!. Dijo el muchacho, triunfante.

\- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡ESTO NO ES POR SU SENTIDO DEL COMBATE! ¡SU EVOLUCIÓN ES...VOLVIÉNDOSE MÁS FUERTE CON CADA PELEA! ¡El Prodigio Leo muestra su Habilidad!. Quedó sorprendida Violeta, ahora con los papeles invertidos.

Los dos volvieron a chocar, sus poderes al mezclarse y colisionar formaban potentes descargas eléctricas, como si se tratara de una serie de tormentas severas que iban a golpear las ciudades más pobladas.

\- No puedo creerlo, pudiste superar mi Fuerza y además ¡fuiste capaz de atravesar mi técnica de "Sombras", Leo! Todo su cuerpo está rodeado por el revestimiento de las "Sombras". [Dijo ella con furia, mientras que las almas la capturaban y rodeaban, sin darle posibilidad de poder huir ni de atacar].

\- Así es: Pude verla claramente. [Dijo Regulus.] Estos son los Muertos del Inframundo, los que fueron confinados en el Infierno de Alquitrán de la Séptima Prisión. Puedo ver cómo los manipulas con tu Cosmo a través de esas Sombras. Señaló el castaño a aquellas almas en pena.

\- ¡Es imposible! Los Humanos de la Superficie no pueden percibir las cosas del Inframundo claramente. ¿Cómo es que tú...?. Violate no podía salir del asombro, así que preguntó a Regulus.

\- Sólo afiné mi vista. [Fue su respuesta, pero la peli violeta lo miró mal, para ella era una respuesta tonta y vacía] De esa forma pude verlo todo, la especialidad de mi oponente, su debilitad y también el flujo de su poder. Incluyendo las Sombras, observando detenidamente su Mecanismo, incluso yo puedo manipular los Muertos usando un Cosmo más poderoso que el tuyo. Por eso te dije desde un Principio, que yo te había superado. Es verdad que eres un hombre diferente al de hace unos momento, sin duda te convertirás en un Guerrero de increíble fuerza en un Futuro no muy lejano. Le dijo Regulus a aquella mujer, pero ésta comenzó a reírse.

\- Jajajaja, ¡así será, genio! Pero...pero...¡YO NO LO ADMITIRÉ!. [No se iba a dejar vencer y acto seguido, Violate se liberó de aquella trampa, provocando toda una explosión y miró con odio a su enemigo] Para mí, la Fortaleza es ¡por llamada Impotencia, la rivalidad de aquellos que luchan desde las Tinieblas de la Tierra!. [Fue su respuesta, para luego ir caminando hacia él] Y entonces...[Aiacos y las tropas de asalto estaban presenciando aquel momento tan esperado desde la entrada a las Cuevas] igual que estos muertos, yo anhelaba el Cielo, arrastrándome miserablemente e hiriéndome, alentada por el Deseo de superarme a mí misma. Mi fiel apoyo. ¡No voy a dejarme vencer por ti, de ninguna manera! ¡LO HARÉ POR ESA PERSONA QUE NOS GUIÓ FUERA DONDE NOS ARRASTRAMOS!. Alguien como tú, que desde un Principio gozó de Inteligencia y de la mismísima Luz. No es capaz de comprenderlo. ¡Ya no me queda ningún plan para enfrentarme contra ti! ¡SOLO ME QUEDA EMBESTIRTE CON MI CUERPO!. [Juró la chica, quien se desprendió de su Armadura Sapuris y lanzó una feroz ofensiva contra Regulus y Rose, la cual utilizaba su Escudo contra aquel "Fantasma Gigante" que iba hacia el chico].

\- Behemoth, siempre fue igual, nunca pude comprender los Sentimientos de las personas, no comprendía nada más, a excepción de las batallas. Sin embargo yo... Lo único que puedo hacer es ¡Seguiré adelante!: ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Lanzó Regulus su contra-ofensiva y junto con el "Fantasma Gigante" de la furiosa Behemoth, también apareció un gigantesco León, rugiendo a todo pulmón.

Pronto, volvieron a chocar puño contra puño y con miradas de furia y la sangre ardiendo como el propio fuego, mientras que Rose se retiraba, ya que esa no era su pelea, había protegido a Regulus, pero esa no era su batalla.

\- _"Suerte, Regulus, ten cuidado"._ Pidió ella por el castaño.

Pero en aquel momento, algo distrajo a Violeta, quien se volteó por un momento, mirando hacia el "Navío de la Garuda", el cual estaba un poco más hacia el Norte, en las Puertas de las Cuevas de Jamir. Los ojos de la chica mostraron una extraña sensación de tristeza y nostalgia.

\- Señor Aiacos...ahh...Fueron sus palabras antes de caer arrodillado al piso, perdiendo la batalla.

\- Tenías razón: ¡Aún soy un niño, un inmaduro que actúa como un Caballero! No importa cuán fijamente lo contemple, no puedo verlo en el corazón de las persona. Lo único que puedo ver, es la forma de derrotarlas durante las batallas. Behemoth, en verdad tu Puño era muy poderoso [Reconoció Regulus y mostró sus respetos hacia la Combatiente caída y se arrodilló para hablar con ella] ¿Es que acaso tú también tenías algo que proteger?. [Preguntó a la peli violeta oscura]. Yo también, tengo que irme. [Dijo pero en aquel momento, justo cuando estaba por dejar allí a la chica, la cual aún se mantenía en posición de combate, una fuerte explosión se sintió en los alrededores, alertando al joven]. ¿Qué? ¡¿Y ese estallido?!. Se preguntó, mirando hacia el Norte.

Rose, por su parte, se acercó hacia la recién fallecida Espectro Violeta de Behemoth y la recostó en el suelo, a pesar de haber sido enemigos, incluso a uno como éstos se le debía dar el descanso eterno.

\- Espero que puedas hallar la paz que nunca pudiste tener, Violeta. Le deseó la peli rosa, mientras que dejaba una flor en las manos de la chica y comenzaban a humedecerse sus ojos por la triste historia que había oído sobre ella.

* * *

Dentro de las Cuevas, la situación estaba cada vez más tensa: Había comenzado el asalto por parte del Juez del Infierno y sus tropas de la "División" o "Unidad Principal", mientras que los hermanos Pines yacían inconscientes en el piso, tras ser atacados por el rival con su "Aleteo de Garuda".

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡CAIGAN EN LA DESESPERACIÓN, CABALLEROS! ¡ESTE LUGAR HA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE CERCADO POR EL EJÉRCITO DE HADES!. Exclamó Stand del Escarabajo Mortal, mientras que en las aberturas de la Superficie, podían verse a los Soldados del Batallón de Aiacos, siendo recibidos por aquel enorme Espectro.

Justo en aquel momento, Stan y Ford se fueron levantando, pero estaban completamente mareados por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Aiacos. Al estar de pie, tambaleaban bastante e intentaban de golpear a Stand, el cual se reía de ellos con mucha burla, tras haber soltado a Yato.

\- Ya...ya...te divertiste con el Unicornio...ahora pelea con nosotros, muchachote. Le desafió Stan, quien intentó darle un golpe pero lo erró.

\- ¡Ya oíste a mi hermano, perro, vamos, pelea! ¡¿O eres gallina?!. Se burló Ford del enemigo.

\- ¡Suficiente, ustedes serán los últimos en morir!. Estalló en furia Stand.

\- Maldición, esos tipos se han multiplicado y a los Hermanos de la Corona los van a hacer puré. Dijo Yato con mucho enojo al no poder hacer nada.

\- ¿No me digan que pensaban ir al "Lienzo Perdido" con este sucio Barco?. Si esta Nave está en decadencia, al igual que la Diosa Athena. ¡ACABARÉ CON SUS INGENUAS FANTASÍAS ADOLESCENTES, DESTRUYENDO ESTA CHATARRA!. Tomó su decisión Stand.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué lo que dijiste? Tú...Tú...MALDITO ESCARABAJO!. [Le gritó Yato, quien tragó saliva por lo que había dicho] ¡NO TOCARÁS ESTE BARCO CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS! Porque sabes, jejeje, ¡TODAVÍA QUEDAMOS NOSOTROS!. Lo desafió Yato y en aquel momento llegaron Stan y Ford, ya recuperados.

\- ¡Ya lo escuchaste, bolsa de esteroides! ¡Ahora ve preparándote, porque te vamos a hacer puré a ti!. Lo desafiaron ambos Hermanos.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, CHICOS Y LA MEJOR PARTE ES QUE TODAVÍA QUEDAN ESPERANZAS! [Se lanzó Yato junto con Stan y Ford contra Stand, pero éste los detuvo en su asalto].

\- Si con la "Esperanza" te refieres a Leo, entonces solo pierdes tu tiempo. ¡El Objetivo de Violeta era el de desviar su atención! ¡Ese sujeto no regresará!. ¡LA VERDAD ES QUE USTEDES, LOS CABALLEROS DE BRONCE, SON SOLO PARÁSITOS QUE SE ALIMENTAN DE LOS CABALLEROS DORADOS!. Gritó y se burló el Espectro del Escarabajo Mortal, quien lanzó a Yato por los aires y a Stan y Ford contra el suelo.

\- ¡YATO, STAN, FORD!. Gritó Bleriot.

\- ¡USTEDES SON LOS INSECTOS!. [Estampó a los tres contra el suelo, el rival] Y sin importar qué clase de insectos se traten, ¡YO LOS EXTERMINARÉ A TODOS!. Dio su palabra.

\- ¡Sigue soñando, Bolsa de Esteroides, el Mal nunca ganará!. Gritó Ford.

\- ¡¿Qué has dicho, Caballero de la Corona Austral?!. Preguntó con furia y se fue acercando al Caballero de lentes.

\- ¡Lo que oíste, ¿o estás sordo?! ¡Nunca podrás ganar, incluso moriríamos por Athena para que ella triunfe, tú y todos estos payasos son solo los Bufones del Emperador Hades, solo eres carne de cañón!. Siguió Ford desafiando al rival, quien iba a poner a estrangularlo, pero en aquel momento, una fuerte ráfaga dio de lleno contra el gigante.

\- ¡MALDITO, TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA!. Juró Stand, quien estaba furioso.

\- ¡DIME UNA COSA, ESPECTRO DEL ESCARABAJO MORTAL: ¡¿A LOS INSECTOS COMO TÚ LES GUSTA EL INVIERNO O EL VERANO?!. Fue su pregunta.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó.

\- ¡LO QUE OÍSTE, TOMA ESTO, SIENTE EL PODER DE LAS CORONAS FUSIONADAS! ¡AHORA, HERMANITO!. Ordenó Ford y Stan se le unió, uniendo sus Cosmos, listos para lanzar el ataque contra aquel enemigo.

\- ¡No, no lo puedo creer!. Exclamó sorprendido.

\- ¡"FUSIÓN DE LAS DOS CORONAS"!. Lanzaron ambos Hermanos Pines su ofensiva, haciendo retroceder a Stand, alejándolo del Barco.

\- ¡Bien, chicos, ahora, ataca entonces!. Lo desafió Yato, tras levantarse y con él se unieron Curtiss y sus Camaradas.

\- ¡Es verdad, no somos comparados con los Caballeros Dorados o con los de Plata. Eso lo entendemos a la perfección y no nos preocupa!. Sin embargo, ¡en estos momentos somos los Don Nadie que harán todo lo posible por proteger esto!. [Dio su palabra Junkers, mientras que el mensaje llegaba hasta los demás Caballeros y Soldados]

\- ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Seguimos de pie, ahora esa obstrucción se incrementa!. Sin duda es como si nuestro Pasado nos estuviera alentando. Exclamó Yato.

\- Alentando, alentando a proteger este Barco, ¡debemos protegerlo ahora!. Dijo Stan y con Ford y los demás formaron toda una barricada humana.

\- ¡Esos Sujetos, actúan como si fueran una Pared! ¿Por qué son tan obstinados?. [Quería saber Stand y se fue preparando para el ataque] ¡LOS APLASTARÉ!. [Se lanzó al ataque como un toro en una embestida, pero falló] ¡Mi Puño no pudo atravesarlos!.

Se había formado toda una defensa, una barrera, un muro contra el ataque enemigo.

\- Es por nosotros. ¡Porque aún hay algo que debemos hacer!. Respondió Bleriot y con todo el Cosmo reunido, lo lanzaron y provocaron que Stand y los Soldados del Batallón de Aiacos quedaran enceguecidos por aquella intensa Luz.

\- ¡Stand!. Lo llamó una voz que venía al encuentro.

\- ¿Un Cosmo? ¡Es gigantesco...!. Sintió Yato aquella presencia junto con Stan y Ford.

\- Oh no, aquí viene el "Romeo Alado". Dijo Stan.

\- Esa voz, imposible...Imposible, usted en persona...Stand no podía dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo: El Juez Aiacos de Garuda había llegado y las tropas de asalto se arrodillaron ante su presencia.

\- ¡Les toma demasiado tiempo hacer frente a unos Caballeros, en especial a dos papanatas que se burlaron de Violeta!. Gritó molesto el Juez.

\- ¡OYE!. Respondieron Stan y Ford molestos.

\- ¿Oponentes sin Valor son así de interesantes?. Preguntó Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué es...eso...Qué?. Qué gigantesco Cosmo. [Observó y sintió Yato en aquel momento].

Desde los Cielos, destruyendo el techo de piedra y roca, arribó el "Navío de la Garuda".

\- ¡Mi fiel apoyo ha sido ensuciado!. Veré que esa suciedad, ¡sea limpiada con la sangre de todos ustedes!. Bramó con mucho orgullo en su ser, dando por iniciada otra fase de esta batalla, la cual aún no concluía.

* * *

 **¡Aiacos de Garuda ha llegado para plantar combate!. ¿Qué pasará? ¿Lograrán proteger el "Navío de la Esperanza"?. No se lo vayan a perder y ahora...¡Es el momento de los saludos!.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Hola, amigo, gracias por el review. Sí, la Batalla de Jamir aún no termina y esto se está por poner más intenso, ahora con la llegada de Aiacos. Con respecto a mi otro fanfic, "Mis días en Royal Woods", sí, por supuesto, pueden aparecer tus dos OC pero veré si los pongo cerca del final de la parte del baile de Leni y Alexander :). Por otro lado, espero que Kazuya se recupere del "Aleteo de Garuda" que le dio Luan, jajaja, por lo menos ella es más tranquila que su Antecesor XD. (Un consejo: Que no busque más problemas con Lori, porque ella es más violenta, pero también el resto de las hermanas Loud y lo mismo el Emperador Lincoln/Hades son bastante hostiles cuando se les atacan sus Territorios Imperiales XD). Saludos, amigo :D.**

 **También hay saludos y abrazos para lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, aletuki01, Guest, Pirata, PoLucy, El Cazador Argentino y Fairy of The Moon 1999 :D.**

 **Bueno, chicos, ahora a prepararse porque se vienen intensas batallas en Jamir, la defensa del Barco y los preparativos para iniciar la "Batalla del Lienzo Perdido" :D, no se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Nos estamos viendo y que tengan todos ustedes un buen Martes :3. ¡Y Feliz Comienzo del Otoño para todos en el Hemisferio Sur!.**


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33: Una extraña sonrisa, sí, eso era lo que se le había dibujado a Aiacos de Garuda en su rostro, mientras que sostenía con fuerza y entre sus brazos a la fallecida Espectro Violeta de Behemoth, caída en combate contra el Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo, el propio Juez del Infierno había ido hasta ella en persona y la sacó de allí, mientras que la rabia y la furia le invadían y se mezclaban con aquella sonrisa, la cual presagiaba que la segunda fase de la Batalla de Jamir estaba por comenzar.

\- Oh, nos quedamos sin la bella Violeta, lo sentimos mucho, Aiacos. Le dieron el pésame los Hermanos Pines, pero el Juez los miró de una forma muy severa.

\- ¡Encima que te damos el pésame nos miras mal, se nota que eras un Buitre en el Pasado!. Señaló Stan con furia.

A su vez, Yato y los Caballeros junto con los Pines aún estaban manteniendo y ejerciendo la resistencia por proteger el "Navío de la Esperanza" de las garras de la "División de Aiacos" y en especial del Espectro Stand del Escarabajo Mortal, el cual había recibido de lleno el impacto de la doble ofensiva anterior que le habían lanzado los Hermanos de la Corona y que habían destruido parte de su Armadura Sapuris.

\- Arriesgan sus vidas para...¿protegerlo? ¿Eso es a lo que llaman "Lazos de una fuerte Solidaridad? [Preguntó Aiacos con un tono curioso en su voz, mientras que no soltaba el cuerpo sin vida de Violeta] ¿No es eso estupendo?. [Preguntó y con esa sonrisa, la cual era aterradora, debería estar furioso pero aún no verían el lado más oscuro de su tormentoso ser, no, todavía no, se dirigía hacia los Caballeros].

\- ¡Señor Aiacos!. Lo reconoció Stand al Espectro que venía en el "Navío de la Garuda"].

\- ¡Aiacos! ¿Él es quien guía a esos sujetos?. Preguntó Bleriot y éste fue respondido por el propio rival.

\- ¡Uno de los Tres Jueces del Inframundo: Aiacos de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste del Valor!. Se presentó con todo un tono de maldad y mostrando su papel de villano.

\- No puedo creer que él haya venido en persona hasta aquí. Dijo Stan, sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaban viendo.

Las manos de Aiacos se posaron sobre los largos cabellos de su querido Behemoth, podía sentirlo, ella estaba ya no estaba más con él, cosa que lastimaba su corazón y despertaba el odio hacia los Caballeros de Athena por la pérdida de su mejor Soldado.

\- ¡Chicos, no lo pierdan de vista!. Les alertó Ford.

\- ¿Ese es el Barco que buscan proteger? Entonces les preguntaré algo. Dijo, manteniendo esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Hay chicas lindas en el Inframundo?. Preguntó Stan, pero fue inmovilizado por un ataque de Aiacos.

\- Haz tu pregunta. Tuvo Ford que ceder.

\- Bien, para ustedes, ¿Qué es ese lazo tan poderoso que los une?. [Fue su pregunta, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a todos] Vamos, respondan. Ordenó, mientras que pasaba sus manos y acariciaba los cabellos de Violeta.

\- Eso es obvio: Es la conexión que sienten con los idiotas que no huyen ante esta situación, el vínculo que forman cuando hay algo común en que proteger y con quienes compartir. ¡El mismo ferviente Deseo! ¡Ese es el Lazo que nos une!. Respondió Douglas a la pregunta del Juez, mientras que le hacía frente junto a sus amigos.

\- Ya veo, estoy consternado, entonces sus lazos son...¿la Amistad?. [Preguntó con burla y haciéndose el herido emocionalmente. Acto seguido, depositó a Violeta en el suelo y acarició su rostro, para luego dirigirse hacia ellos] Me causan repugnancia. [Habló ahora con un tono serio y lleno de odio en su voz].

Elevado en los Cielos, el rival se lanzó como una bomba en picada, provocando una ráfaga de viento severa, la cual tuvo como la fuerza de un tornado y arrojó por los aires a los Soldados y Caballeros que resguardaban el "Navío de la Esperanza", cosa que ver ese sufrimiento era música para los oídos de Aiacos.

\- Jajajaja, estúpidos Caballeros, no existen los Lazos! ¡Esas cosas solo se ven en los sueños! ¡Son unos insectos! ¿No pienso lo mismo, Señor Aiac...?. [Los Soldados del Batallón de Aiacos se rieron, incluso en aquel ataque habían muerto varios de sus Camaradas, pero no les importaba, compartían ese show de burlas y risas malditas hacia los abatidos, incluyendo el propio Stand, el cual iba a asesinarlos a todos, pero cuando le lanzó aquella pregunta al Juez, otra fuerte ráfaga de viento fue directo hacia su cabeza, poniéndole fin a la vida al Espectro Stand del Escarabajo Mortal, mientras que su sangre caía sobre el rostro de Violeta].

\- Qué pena, Stand, si eso es lo que piensan, entonces ¡les enseñaré que el Lazo más poderoso en este Mundo es el de los Subordinados!. Sentenció el Juez, quien con su dedo lo apoyó en la boca de Violeta y entrando aquel líquido allí mismo, se dirigió hacia sus enemigos, sin importarle de que había matado a uno de sus Espectros, para él no le interesaba, ellos eran simples marionetas comparados con él].

\- Esto se va a poner feo. Dio Stan la mala noticia a todos.

\- ¿Amistad? ¿Obstinación? ¡Enseguida yo desintegraré todo eso!. [Exclamó el rival, listo para la pelea].

El "Navío de la Garuda" se detuvo.

\- ¡Los pulverizaré a todos ustedes!. Exclamó, mientras que el barco suyo volvía a ponerse en marcha y estaba por destruir el "Navío de la Esperanza".

\- Nosotros...¡por eso protegeremos el Barco aunque sucumbamos! ¡NOSOTROS!. Juró Junkers, mientras que el barco de Aiacos seguía avanzando y ya estaba a pocos centímetros de acabar con ellos, mientras que éste los miraba con burla en sus ojos.

Pero de golpe, algo ocurrió...

\- Se detuvo. Dijo Junkers y frente a él dos Caballeros Dorados habían llegado para darles una mano.

\- Estás en lo cierto, Junkers! ¡Ustedes no están equivocados!. Los defendió el Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario, quien había llegado junto con Abraham de Acuario.

\- ¡Señor Sisifo, Señor Abraham! [Se sorprendió de verlos].

\- Él tiene razón, no deberían despreciar los Lazos que hay entre los Caballeros. Es una lástima, Espectros, ¡pero a partir de ahora ya no les dejaremos hacer su Voluntad!. Entró Tenma de Pegaso al ataque junto con los dos Dorados.

\- Eso suena como un Lazo importante. Reconoció Aiacos, quien se puso serio ahora.

\- ¡Adelante, yo detendré a Aiacos! ¡Vayan con Tenma y Abraham para activar el Barco!. Ordenó Sisifo.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató Junkers la orden.

\- ¡Claro, vamos!. Se unió Tenma junto con el Caballero de Acuario.

\- Confío en ustedes. Depositó Sisifo su Fe en ellos.

* * *

Ya en la cubierta del Barco, Tenma junto con Junkers y Abraham se dirigían para iniciar el despertar de la embarcación.

\- Entonces, ¿hacia qué parte del Barco vamos y qué tenemos que hacer?. Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Tonto! ¿Al menos sabías para qué protegías el "Oricalcos"? Dicen que este Barco está hecho de un Árbol Sagrado del Monte Olimpo, es decir, es parecido a los Dioses. Y para saber si somos dignos de usarlo, debemos pasar las pruebas. Respondió Bleriot, quien le bromeó antes.

\- ¿Pruebas? ¿Para probar qué?. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- La Fuerza de nuestro Corazón Humano, nuestra relación. Respondió Bleriot , ahora con un tono serio, mientras que avanzaban, escucharon un grito familiar.

\- ¡DEMONIOS, NO PUEDO ZAFARME!. Gritó Yato, quien estaba atrapado en una de las rocas.

\- ¡Yato, ¿Qué haces aquí?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Vine siguiéndolos y entré por una abertura, y de pronto las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse. Le explicó.

\- Serás...Dijo Tenma, pero Bleriot lo detuvo.

\- ¡De cualquier modo, debemos sacarlo de aquí!. Exclamó el Caballero de Lobo y en aquel momento alguien más se sumó, destruyendo la pared que aprisionaba a Yato.

\- ¡Douglas, ¿tú también?!. Preguntó a su amigo.

\- No seas ermitaño, Junkers, ¿por qué querías hacerlo solo?. Preguntó el gigante.

\- Es verdad, tenemos que unir nuestras fuerzas por el Barco. ¡Somos Camaradas!. Añadió Curtiss, quien llegó junto con Bleriot.

\- Nuestra relación es profunda y se lo mostraremos al Barco. [Dijo Junkers a sus amigos] ¡Idiotas, pero si será de ese modo hay que apresurarnos!. Pidió el Caballero del Lobo a sus amigos.

Y en aquel momento, pudieron sentir como un inmenso Cosmo estallaba.

\- Sisifo. Reconoció Abraham a su amigo que estaba combatiendo a Aiacos.

* * *

\- ¡Qué Cosmo más poderoso y lleno de sed de sangre...Aiacos!. Dijo Sisifo, sorprendido, mientras que extendía sus Alas Doradas junto con el Arco y Flechas.

\- Justo lo que podrías esperar de uno los Tres Jueces del Inframundo. Sentenció el Juez con mucha seriedad.

\- ¡Pero no me rendiré, al menos hasta que el Barco haya despegado! ¡Este Barco que hemos protegido, no permitiré que destruyas nuestra Esperanza!. Juró Sisifo, mientras que empezaba el combate.

* * *

\- ¡Junkers! Gritó Yato, mientras que destruían la Pared.

\- ¡Aquí es, el "Tronco del Árbol Sagrado", es el Pilar en el Corazón del Barco! ¡Aquí tengo que incrustar el "Oricalcos"!. Exclamó el Caballero de Lobo, mientras que iba metiéndose adentro.

\- Este Barco se elevará por los Cielos y se convertirá en nuestra Esperanza. Dijo Tenma.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras que Junkers introducía el artefacto, éste comenzó a rechazarlo junto con el Barco.

\- ¡NO! ¡El Poder del "Árbol Sagrado" y el "Oricalcos" se están rechazando!. ¡Si sigue con esto, mi cuerpo también se destruirá!. Alertó el Caballero del Lobo.

\- ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso esto era una misión imposible desde el inicio? ¿Acaso se necesita un poder más grande que el de un Caballero de Bronce?. Quiso saber Douglas.

\- ¡JUNKERS!. [Llamó Bleriot y fue en su auxilio junto con Curtiss y Douglas, uniéndose por su amigo] ¿Acaso pensaste que íbamos a dejarte hacer todo el trabajo?. [Preguntó y el muchacho se giró sorprendido, viendo que los amigos suyos nunca lo abandonarían, lo iban a ayudar incluso en el momento más difícil de sus vidas].

\- ¡Idiotas!. Exclamó Junkers, quien no quería que ellos se arriesgaran también.

\- ¡Ahora no es el momento de rendirse!. Anunció Curtiss.

\- Aunque nuestros cuerpos sean pulverizados, aunque sean destrozados en miles de pedazos, ¡CUMPLIREMOS CON NUESTRA MISIÓN!. Sentenciaron todos ellos juntos y lograron hacer lo imposible.

\- ¡Finalmente...Ha llegado el momento en que nosotros...SEAMOS UNO CON EL BARCO!. Sentenciaron los cuatro amigos y lograron insertar el "Oricalcos", pasando la prueba que el Barco tenía para ellos, mientras que un intenso terremoto se desataba y junto con ello iban desapareciendo las raíces y las espinas que lo rodeaban.

Tenma, Yato y Abraham observaban todo ese proceso y cuando se calmó, hubo una gran calma.

\- Las raíces y las espinas que cubrían el camino han desaparecido. Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Igual que Junkers y los demás. Y este Barco aún no se mueve. [Mencionó Yato, mientras que sus ojos se humedecían: Los Caballeros Junkers de Lobo, Douglas de Osa Mayor, Curtiss de Hidra y Bleriot de León Menor habían sacrificado sus vidas para poder activar el "Navío de la Esperanza", pero aún no parecía surtir el efecto que tanto estaban buscando] Tenma, Maestro Abraham, ¿lo habrán colocado correctamente? ¿Acaso pese a todos sus esfuerzos?. ¿Habrán muerto en vano?. Fueron las preguntas de Yato, las cuales eran muy negativas.

\- ¡Yato, no digas tonterías, si nos rendimos ahora, sus muertes en verdad habrán sido en vano! ¿Eh?. Exclamó Tenma, pero a lo último, se vieron rodeados de toda una gran multitud de personas en lo que parecía ser el Salón Principal del Barco.

(Música Last Holly War, OST de Saint Seiya: Saga de Hades)

\- ¿Qué...Qué pasa aquí? Todas estas personas aparecieron de la Nada. Quiso saber Yato.

\- ¿Será una Ilusión? ¿Los Recuerdos del Barco? O tal vez...Se preguntó Tenma y Yato se quedó sorprendido, allí al fondo se encontraban los cuatro amigos que se habían sacrificado por todos ellos, reunidos finalmente y charlando.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Junkers, muchachos, ¿están bien?. Se dirigió Yato hacia sus amigos, pero cuando iba a estrechar su mano, el cuerpo del Caballero de Lobo era transparente: Los cuatro amigos habían muerto por ellos, logrando pasar la última prueba del "Navío".

\- _Les encomiendo proteger este Barco porque en él descansan incontables Anhelos y Esperanzas._ Les encomendó aquella gran responsabilidad el Caballero Junkers de Lobo, mientras que iba desapareciendo junto a los Caballeros Curtiss de Hidra, Douglas de Osa Mayor y Bleriot de León Menor y las personas de aquel sitio para partir hacia el Descanso Eterno.

\- N...¿te preocupa eso?, sí el Gran Yato cuida este Barco. ¡Quedará en perfectas condiciones por 10 mil años más!. Pero...Pero...P...P...Pero...[Yato no pudo seguir, la tristeza y las lágrimas le invadieron por completo, hasta el Caballero más rudo como él podía llorar por la pérdida de sus amigos, mientras que sentía la mano de Tenma sobre sus cabellos].

\- Ahora pueden descansar en paz. Su Sacrificio no será en vano. ¿Cierto, Yato?. Prometió Tenma, mientras que su amigo se secaba las lágrimas y los cuatro Caballeros de Plata partían hacia el Descanso Eterno.

\- Porque ellos lo han confiado, gracias, muchachos. Sentenció Abraham, agradeciendo a aquellos jóvenes por el gran sacrificio que habían hecho por ellos, por la Diosa Athena y por el Futuro de la Humanidad.

Pero en aquel instante, donde el dolor y la tristeza quedaban atrás por el luto, un fuerte terremoto comenzó a sentirse en el sitio.

\- ¡¿Qué...un terremoto?!. Preguntó Yato.

\- ¡No, el Barco...El Barco se está moviendo!. Acaso el Barco...¿Está a punto de despegar?. Observó Abraham, mientras que el "Navío de la Esperanza", siendo testigos los demás Soldados junto con Sisifo, quien vio que lo habían logrado.

Y ante ellos, el "Navío de la Esperanza" estaba volando sobre sus cabezas.

\- ¡Miren, vuela! ¡Bravo, Junkers, lo logró!. Exclamó uno de los Soldados del Santuario.

\- ¡Aquí están todas nuestras Esperanzas!. [Exclamó Sisifo, quien alzó su Arco y Flecha Dorados hacia el "Navío" y luego con una mirada seria, se dirigió hacia Aiacos] ¡Esa son las relaciones de los Caballeros, Aiacos!. Finalizó el castaño.

\- Fu, eso es un Milagro. Un pedazo de basura elevándose por los Cielos. ¡Pero! [Lo detuvo el Juez, quien mostró una sonrisa de miedo] ¡Veo que eres lento de aprendizaje! ¡BASURAS COMO USTEDES NUNCA DEBEN LEVANTARSE DE LA TIERRA!. Aiacos no estaba interesado de que ahora el "Navío de la Esperanza" volara, él iba a detenerlos a cualquier costo, iba a vengar la muerte de Violeta de Behemoth y destruiría el Barco.

Fue entonces que el "Navío de la Garuda" se preparó para iniciar la Batalla Naval de los Cielos.

* * *

 **¿Quién quiere llorar y honrar a los Valientes Caballeros de Plata Junkers de Lobo, Bleriot de León Menor, Curtiss de Hidra y Douglas de Osa Mayor? Sus sacrificios no serán en vano, amigos :(. Ahora a prepararse, porque la Batalla de Jamir ha finalizado con la Victoria del Santuario, pero otro enfrentamiento está por comenzar: ¡La Batalla de los Cielos! ¡El "Navío de la Esperanza" vs El "Navío de la Garuda"!.**

 **¡No es lo vayan a perder! :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Ahí tenes al Predecesor de Luan, violento, severo y aterrador, comparado con ella, Luan es más inofensiva que Aiacos XD ( Nota: Excepto Lori de Wyvern, ella lleva hasta en la sangre la ira de Radamanthys XD) y sí, voy a poner a ese personaje que me dijiste para el próximo capítulo de Saintia MLP :) como Fantasma de la Diosa Eris :D.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Me alegro mucho volver a verte, ¿cómo andas tanto tiempo? :D.**

 **También mando saludos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, Fipe2, Guest, Pirata, Kitty 1999 y El Cazador Argentino.**

 **¡Cuídense, Camaradas y a prepararse para la siguiente pelea! :3 Cuando empiece los combates en el "Lienzo Perdido", ¿Cuáles de los personajes principales les gustaría que ayuden en la batalla? :3 Manden sus opiniones por los reviews y por PM , que yo se los cumpliré sus deseos :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de Martes :3.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34: La Batalla de los Cielos estaba por comenzar, Aiacos había sufrido bajas, mató a uno de sus Espectros, Stand del Escarabajo Mortal, sin importarle eso y además de la muerte de Violeta, ahora el Juez del Inframundo estaba sediento de sangre y odio hacia sus enemigos, los cuales tenían activado el "Navío de la Esperanza" y que estaba por llevarse a cabo el "Bautismo de Fuego" contra el "Navío de la Garuda".

Este Barco que había recibido el sacrificio de los Caballeros de Plata, ahora se elevaba majestuosamente por los Cielos, rumbo hacia el feroz enemigo que aguardaba y tenía sus cañones apuntando, listo para iniciar los bombardeos.

\- ¿Has visto cómo han concluido la misión, Aiacos? ¡¿HAS VISTO LOS LAZOS QUE NOS UNEN?!. [Fue la pregunta de Sisifo hacia el Juez, el cual contemplaba todo desde su barco y con una misteriosa sonrisa, ¿llena de burla?, ¿desprecio?, ¿odio?. Tal vez sí, tal vez, pero lo que estaba en mente ahora de aquel rival, era destruir el Barco cuanto antes].

Todos los Soldados y Caballeros, hombres y mujeres que habían contribuido en la empresa, miraban con asombro el progreso alcanzado por ellos.

\- Lo que parecía un simple Barco de Madera, ¡se tiñe de una Luz Dorada!. Señaló Rose, quien estaba con las Cristal Gems, Burns, los Hermanos Pines, el General Skips de Crisaor y los demás, viendo como el Barco desplegaba sus velas y en la proa estaba el tallado de la Diosa Athena, majestuoso y bello, como lo había sido en el Pasado].

Aiacos sonrió.

\- El Barco que transporta las Esperanzas de nuestra época. Sentenció Sisifo, mientras que iban subiendo a bordo todos los Soldados, Caballeros y Aliados y se izaba la Bandera del Santuario.

\- ¡Sisifo!. Le llamó Tenma, quien subía junto con Yato y sus amigos.

\- Tenma, espera un instante, ¿Quién va a maniobrar la Nave?. Preguntó el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- ¡Yo no soy demasiado prudente, por eso te lo confío a ti, Yato!. Respondió el joven Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que depositaba ese papel sumamente delicado a su amigo de China.

\- ¡Ehh! ¡Qué bien!. Exclamó el muchacho.

\- ¡Entonces vamos a destrozarlo seguro!. Sentenció Tenma hacia el "Navío de la Garuda".

\- ¡Ánimo, vamos a ocuparnos de ese Barco!. Dijo Tenma.

\- Junkers y los demás han dado sus vidas por él. ¡Por eso sin duda, no dejaremos que lo destroce!. Sentenció Abraham.

\- En efecto, Tenma, Yato, ¡en ustedes confío!. Depositó Sisifo la responsabilidad y con Abraham, los Hermanos Pines, Skips, Rose y las Cristal Gems se dirigieron hacia el "Navío de la Garuda".

Desde allí, en la cubierta, Aiacos los miró con desprecio.

\- ¿No es quizás una alegre farsa?. No era necesario tomarse tanta modestia para sorprenderme. ¿Quisiste enseñarme cuáles son las verdaderas uniones? Deja que sea yo quien te enseñe el verdadero Sentido de los Lazos. Sentenció Aiacos, mientras que iba llegando uno de los Soldados del Juez, quien se quitó el Casco y se arrodilló.

\- ¿Uno de sus Subordinados? ¿Cuál será su intención?. Quiso saber Sisifo, mientras que el peli negro rival destrozaba la Armadura de aquel Soldado.

\- ¡Presta mucha atención, te lo mostraré!. Exclamó Aiacos, quien mató a aquel Soldado como prueba de los Lazos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó aquel Subordinado, quien era asesinado a sangre fría.

\- ¿Estás satisfecho?. Tienes el privilegio de ser enviado al Infierno por mi propia mano. [Explicó Aiacos, mientras que aquel joven caía muerto sobre la cubierta y empapaba todo con su sangre]. Tú que eres mío y me perteneces.

Tenma, Abraham, Yato, los Soldados, Rose, las Cristal Gems, el General Skips, Burns y los Hermanos Pines quedaron aterrados por semejante maldad y odio que llevaba Aiacos en su interior.

\- ¡SEÑOR!. Gritó el Soldado antes de morir.

\- Sí, naturalmente yo, todos aquellos que están en el Barco están listos para morir por mí. ¿Sabes por qué? Por el Miedo. Se han convertido en mis pertenencias personales para poder navegar por los Cielos sobre este Barco. Los Lazos firmes son productos del miedo y de la posesión, frente a a las Llamas de la Garuda, nadie me traicionará. [Sentenció Aiacos, quien mostró su lado más oscuro, severo y aterrador, cosa que sorprendió a todos] Los vínculos existentes entre nosotros se reducen finalmente a mi ilustre persona. [Finalizó Aiacos y mostró esa sonrisa de terror] ¡"SURENDRA JIT"!. Lanzó Aiacos su ofensiva desde la "Garuda" y ésta se elevó hacia los Cielos, directo para el "Navío de la Esperanza".

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Una terrible corriente se acerca!. Observó Tenma desde la cubierta.

\- ¡Pronto, Yato, cambiemos de ruta urgente! ¡Rápido, chico, rápido!. Pidió Skips.

\- ¿EH? ¿QUÉ DICES? ¿ASÍ DE GOLPE?. Preguntó el Oriental e inmediatamente lograron esquivar el ataque, el cual continuó su camino hacia los Cielos.

\- ¿Se detuvo?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- No, se cierne sobre nosotros y [Observó Tenma hacia los Cielos] ¡Cae en forma de Plumas en Llamas!. Pero...Pero de este modo los que están abajo acabarán por...¡MALDICIÓN!. Gritó Tenma al final, viendo que el ataque caía sobre los Soldados y Caballeros que quedaron en tierra.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Flechas de Luz han traspasado aquellas Plumas!. Una cosa de ese tipo ha sido. Señaló Abraham, mientras que alguien llevaba a Tenma a un lugar seguro del "Navío" y destruía la ofensiva de Aiacos.

\- ¿Dónde está?. Preguntó Tenma y en el mástil principal se hallaba Sisifo de Sagitario junto con su Arco y Flechas Doradas, quien fue el que salvó a los Soldados y Caballeros del ataques del Juez del Infierno.

\- Bien, pues esa es la Naturaleza de los Lazos que existen entre los Espectros. Pero no permitiré que tu pequeña payasada termine por lastimar a mis compañeros. No me agradan tus modos. Finalizó Sisifo, mientras que el Sol daba sobre su Armadura Dorada y resplandecía con todo su esplendor.

\- Ay, pero que sorpresa, ¿sabes? Tú también me disgustas. Se burló Aiacos de su rival.

Enseguida, Abraham subió hacia el Mástil Principal para ayudar a Sisifo junto a sus amigos, era el momento de terminar la Batalla de los Cielos e iniciar el Asalto al Lienzo Perdido para derrotar al Emperador Hades y a su Ejército de Espectros.

* * *

 **Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo más, un "Bonus" para ustedes, Camaradas :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, Guest, Pirata y El Cazador Argentino :D. Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, ya que la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido está por comenzar :3.**

 **Y no se pierdan la primera parte del epílogo de mi otro fanfic "Mis días en Royal Woods" :3.**


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35: \- ¡Vamos, muchachos, vamos a patearle el trasero a este maldito!. Se mostró Abraham desafiante hacia el Juez Aiacos de Garuda, ya que ahora los dos "Navíos" estaban en posición y listos para iniciar la Batalla de los Cielos y con ello, el asalto al "Lienzo Perdido" para derrotar al Emperador Hades de una buena vez por todas.

\- Considero desagradable tu manera de hacer las cosas. Dijo Sisifo hacia el rival, el cual sonrió aún más todavía.

\- Qué curioso, yo también los aborrezco. Respondió con un tono de burla.

\- Siendo así el caso, parece que coincidimos en que hay que combatir...¡Aiacos!. Puso punto final Abraham a la charla.

\- ¡Je!. Río Stan.

\- ¡Te atravesaremos!. [Gritó Aiacos, quien puso en rumbo al "Navío de la Garuda" y comenzaba a reírse de una manera lunática] ¡JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA, MUY BUENO, MUY BUENO! [Felicitó a sus rivales por "entretenerlo" de la mejor manera].

Sisifo y Abraham lo miraron serio al rival, lo mismo Tenma, Yato y los demás.

\- El que quiera que mulas de carga se conviertan en mis Oponentes, ¡ME HACE REÍR!. [Exclamó a lo último, mientras que su mano izquierda podía verse un ataque, el cual terminó lanzando hacia sus rivales, yendo directo hacia el "Navío de la Esperanza".].

\- ¡Algo viene!. Alertó Yato.

\- ¡De prisa, chicos, hay que evadir la ofensiva de Aiacos de Garuda, pero ya!. Ordenó Skips, mientras que Sisifo y el Caballero del Unicornio tomaban y dirigían los mandos del Barco.

\- E...Es inútil...No puedo...¡No soy capaz de controlarlo...!. Se lamentó Yato, tras golpearse la cabeza contra el timón, pero en aquel momento, recibió una bofetada de parte de Stan de Corona Boreal.

\- ¡¿Acaso te estás rindiendo, Yato?! ¡¿NO ERA QUE QUERÍAS PELEAR POR LA JUSTICIA?! ¡ESTE ES TU MOMENTO, HAZLO AHORA, DEMUESTRA QUE TÚ TIENES FUERZA PARA LOGRARLO, VAMOS!. Le animó el Caballero de Plata, mientras que depositaba junto con Ford las Esperanzas en todos ellos.

* * *

\- Je, ¡Sagitario y Acuario, parece que su Barco carece de Sentido de la Estabilidad!. [Se burló de ellos el peli negro, ya que el "Navío de la Esperanza" estaba teniendo dichos problemas, los cuales eran comedia para el Juez del Infierno] ¡Aún si eres un Caballero Dorado sobresaliente, eso no sirve de nada si estás rodeado de incompetentes!.

Yato lo estaba escuchando todo, a pesar de que Stan y Ford lo animaban.

\- Es inútil, a este paso perderemos por mi culpa. [Se lamentó Yato].

\- En cambio, observa nuestro poderío: El Poderío de nuestro Barco. ¡NO, OBSERVA MI PODER! ¡NO PERDONO LA INSUBORDINACIÓN A MI VOLUNTAD Y MUCHOS LA INCOMPETENCIA!. De allí la precisión con que este Barco se ha elevado. [Mostró Aiacos el orgullo de su Barco, en especial de las tropas imperiales que aguardaban la orden para abordar, lo mismo de los Esqueletos que también se sumaban] ¡INCLUSO CUANDO MUERTOS NO OLVIDAN EL TERROR QUE SIENTEN HACIA MÍ. ELLOS, AL IGUAL QUE SUS ALMAS, SON MI PROPIEDAD!. [Exclamó más fuerte, mientras que se veía a las Monjas llevar el cuerpo de Violeta en la cubierta] ¡SON ABSOLUTAMENTE DIFERENTES A TODOS USTEDES! Y bien, ustedes son una prolongación de mí: ¡Devórenlos!. Impartió la orden, mientras que los cañones de la proa se alzaban y comenzaban los bombardeos.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!. Gritó Tenma, mientras que iban evadiendo los tiros.

Sisifo cargó su Arco y Flechas Doradas para destruir aquellos objetivos enemigos, los cuales tenían pensado derribar el "Navío de la Esperanza" y frenar el asalto al "Lienzo Perdido".

\- ¡"METEOROS DE PEGASO"!. Lanzó Tenma su ofensiva, destruyendo los cañonazos enemigos, pero causando la risa del Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede, Sagitario y Acuario?! ¡¿Este es el nivel de tu preciado Arco?!. Preguntó Aiacos con burla.

\- Apuesto que logro darle en la cabeza a ese tarado. Dijo Stan y le arrojó una piedra, dándole justo en la cara al enemigo.

\- ¡Jajajaja, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, Romeo?!. Se río Ford, mientras que el rival los miraba con odio.

\- Este tipo está loco. Dijo Burns, por su parte.

\- ¡OBSERVA CÓMO AL DEPENDER DE UN CABALLERO DE BRONCE NO PUEDES PREVENIR DE ESTA LLUVIA DE PROYECTILES! ¡Su incompetencia te hace pasar un mal rato!. Se burlaba de ellos, mientras que Yato se sentía pequeño ante esos insultos.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36: \- " _Es imposible para m_ í, _incluso este Barco se está mostrando en desacuerdo conmigo, a pesar del apoyo que me dieron Stan y Ford...¿Acaso que salvará a la Tierra no llegará al "Lost Canvas"? No puedo controlar algo así, ¡me es imposible hacerlo!. ¡No soy como Tenma o como Regulus o incluso como Abraham!. Si esto continúa así, seremos destruido junto con los pensamientos de todos"._ Pensó Yato, quien no veía otro camino más que el de la destrucción del "Navío" y la caída de la Humanidad, pero en aquel momento, una Luz de Esperanza brilló en la Oscuridad.

Atrás suyos pudo escuchar una voz que le dio coraje y valor para continuar, a pesar del momento mal que estaban atravesando.

\- Por mucho tiempo ha habido sujetos sin nombres como nosotros, sujetos que han conseguido proteger este Barco y sus Memorias. Tal vez tú no seas ese tipo de persona con una gran fuerza, pero...¿Aún crees que es imposible para ti? ¡Porque siempre que no te rindas y siempre que perseveras, podrás permanecer aquí, Yato!. [Apareció el fallecido Caballero de Plata, Junkers de Lobo, quien le estaba dando fuerzas y apoyo al muchacho, el cual tomó con fuerza el timón del Barco y junto con aquel muchacho, aparecieron sus amigos y Camaradas fallecidos junto con él, Curtiss de Osa Mayor, Bleriot de León Menor y Curtiss de Hidra, todos ellos para darle apoyo desde el Más Allá].

\- ¡ES AHORA! ¡ES EL MOMENTO DE MOSTRAR TUS AGALLAS! ¡ES LO QUE NOS DA UNA MARAVILLOSA OPINIÓN ACERCA DE TI!. Dieron todos ellos su apoyo al muchacho de China, el cual reaccionó.

\- ¡Es verdad, puedo hacerlo aquí y ahora! ¡Incluso fui al Inframundo por un amigo!. Por eso les demostraré...¡MIS AGALLAS!. Exclamó, cosa que tomó por sorpresa a Sisifo y a Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Preguntó el Juez del Infierno.

En aquel momento, con la decisión de Yato y con el deseo de mostrar que era valiente, ascendió el "Navío de la Esperanza" hacia los Cielos, sorprendiendo al enemigo por completo.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡El Barco ascendió hacia el Cielo súbitamente!. Quedó sorprendido el rival, mientras que los veía alejarse de allí.

\- _¡Adiós, Pajarraco!._ Se despidieron los Pines del rival.

* * *

Una vez en los Cielos, el Barco comenzó a estabilizarse en aquel momento.

\- Dejó de sacudirse. ¡¿QUÉ TE PARECIÓ? ¡CUANDO EL GRAN YATO ESTÁ A CARGO, PROBLEMAS COMO ESTE SON SENCILLOS DE RESOLVER! ¡¿ME VISTE, JUEZ DEL INFRAMUNDO?!. Se mostró orgulloso de lo que había hecho y hasta desafiante hacia Aiacos.

\- ¡Eso, cómo te quedó el ojo! ¡Jajajaja!. Rieron Stan y Ford junto con el General Skips de Crisaor.

El Juez del Inframundo los estaba observando desde su "Navío Negro", por algún extraño motivo no se lanzaba al asalto, ¿Qué estaría tramando?.

\- Parece que no les gusta actuar de la misma forma que a tus Subordinados, Aiacos. Dijo Abraham.

\- Ahora nuestro Barco está en igualdad con el tuyo...¡NO, ESTE BARCO ESTÁ ENCIMA DE USTEDES, AIACOS!. Sentenció Sisifo, mientras que el peli negro permanecía de lo más tranquilo y sin decir nada al respecto.

* * *

Volando sobre ellos se encontraba más abajo el "Navío de la Garuda", el cual era capitaneado por Aiacos, quien no estaba furioso, sino que tenía un as bajo la manga en aquellos momentos contra sus enemigos.

\- Jejejee, ¿Dijiste estar por encima de nosotros? Por encima de este Barco...por encima de mi Barco, ¡¿por qué encima de mí?!. [Preguntó, alzando la voz, mientras que lo miraba Sisifo].

\- Ya, muchacho, tómate una pastilla contra la locura, un día te va a matar. Pidió Skips.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡Tomaré mi posición desde lo más alto de este Cielo!. [Juró Aiacos, extendiendo la mano] Aprenderán cuál es su lugar en este Mundo. Respondió y puso en marcha el Barco en un curso de colisión imparable.

\- ¿Un ataque suicida? ¡Viene desde abajo!. Alertó Tenma, mientras que llegaba Burns.

\- ¡Estás en lo cierto! ¡Yato, de prisa, tenemos que evadirlo!. Pidió el Caballero de Cuervo.

\- ¡¿Acaso tendrá en mente dividir en dos este Barco?! ¡YATO, ESCUCHA LO QUE TE ORDENO CHARLES MONTGOMERY!. Pidió Sisifo, pero en aquel momento, se divisó el "Navío de la Garuda" quedando junto con el "Navío de la Esperanza", al estilo clásico de los Piratas en los momentos previos al abordaje.

El Juez de Garuda sonrió, su plan estaba funcionando.

\- Ya entiendo, el objetivo de este hombre no es atacar desde abajo, su propio orgullo lo obliga a atacar. [Descubrió Sisifo el plan de Aiacos] ¡POR ARRIBA!.

\- ¡E...ES MÁS RÁPIDO QUE HACE UNOS MOMENTOS! ¡NO PODREMOS ELUDIRLO A ESA VELOCIDAD!. Temió Yato, ya que estaba en lo cierto de lo que miraban.

Como un tiburón que se lanza sobre su presa, el "Navío de la Garuda" llevaba la delantera, interponiéndose en el camino de ellos hacia el "Lienzo Perdido", tomándolos por sorpresa, se sabía que Aiacos no los dejaría llegar hasta allí y tendrían que derrotarlo a él y a sus tropas, sino estarían perdidos.

\- Si salimos de esto y en el Futuro alguien más amable se convierte en Juez del Infierno, juro que no coquetearé con su chica. Juró Stan.

\- ¡Muy tarde para pedir disculpas por eso, Stan de la Corona Boreal! Qué buen panorama, ¿no te parece, Sagitario y Acuario?. Y aún así, ¿respaldas a tus incompetentes Subordinados y a ese Barco? [Preguntó Aiacos, mientras que unos extraños gritos comenzaban a azotar a Sisifo y a los demás].

\- ¡¿Qué son esos gritos?! ¡Provienen del Barco! No puede ser...¿Acaso involucrará a sus propios Subordinados? ¡¿ESTA ES TU DOCTRINA?!. Quiso saber Sisifo ante aquel tormento que les estaban causando.

\- Así es, ¿Acaso las Llamas son demasiado fuertes? [Preguntó por el fuego desatado] Mi argumento es que los sujetos sin poder no podrán resistirlas. Es así de simple, sin embargo has hecho un buen trabajo controlando la embestida de mi "Navío de la Garuda" ("Garuda Ship"), pero ¡a cada instante que pasa, éstas Llamas se avivan con más y más fuerza!. ¡Eventualmente se quemarán y las Llamas cubrirán en ese Barco! ¡Y los Caballeros de Bronce que están bajo tus pies serán reducidos a cenizas!. Advirtió Aiacos.

Una gran tensión iba creciendo en aquel momento.

\- Esto se va a poner feo. Temió Abraham, ya que el Juez de cabellos negros estaba mostrando la peor faceta de su Naturaleza.

\- Aunque si escapan de este lugar por su cuenta, no dudo que puedan salvarse. Finalizó Aiacos y lanzó sus Llamas contra Sisifo, el cual empujó a su amigo Abraham, salvándolo de aquel ataque, mientras que comenzaba a gritar.

\- ¡Cuidado, Señor Sisifo!. Gritó Yato.

\- ¡Sisifo!. Intentó Abraham con salvar a su amigo, pero Skips y Rose lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Sisifo, yo continuaré bloqueando ese Barco!. [Observó Yato al Caballero de Sagitario, quien estaba resistiendo a las embestidas].

\- ¡Es ridículo, ¿por qué piensas que debes hacerte cargo de todo esto?! ¡Solo deberías preocuparte por derrotar a ese sujeto! Porque...porque tú eres...¡indispensable para el Santuario!. Animó Tenma, llevando a que el castaño sonriera y se volteara para agradecerle.

\- Gracias, Tenma, Yato, pero indudablemente nadie podría resistir estas Llamas a excepción de mí, que visto una Armadura Dorada. Además...¡sí, es verdad!. Yo he sido quien siempre ha recibido el apoyo de todos. ¡Como Caballero Dorado, como el de mayor Antigüedad como su Dirigente! A mí...me han respaldado una gran cantidad de Camaradas, ¡para que mis Flechas atraviesen directamente y con fuerza!. [En ese momento comenzaron a verse tanto a los vivos como a los caídos, en especial al Caballero Dorado El Cid de Capricornio] Frente a todos ellos, yo soy el responsable de esta Era. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué habría de escapar?. Se preguntó al final Sisifo, mientras que aparecía una extraña formación Ventosa en los alrededores, tomando por sorpresa a Aiacos.

\- ¿Viento? ¿Viento Dorado?. Preguntó el peli negro ante aquella extraña aparición.

Era el turno de Sisifo de lanzar el contra-ataque.

\- ¡"IMPULSO DE LA LUZ DE QUIRÓN"! ¡ABRAHAM DE ACUARIO, AMIGO MÍO, ÚNETE A MI ATAQUE Y ABRAMOS EL CAMINO HACIA EL "LIENZO PERDIDO"!. Exclamó el castaño, lanzando su ofensiva contra las Llamas de Aiacos, haciéndolas desaparecer e invitando a su Camarada a unirse al ataque.

\- Jajajaja, así será, Sisifo, así será: ¡"EJECUCIÓN DE AURORA"!. Se unió Abraham y lanzó su ataque contra las Llamas enemigas.

\- ¿Qué es este Viento Helado?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados de Aiacos.

\- Las Llamas del Señor Aiacos se están extinguiendo. Añadió otro de los Espectros, viendo que esto era más que un ataque de Viento.

\- Viento...¡NO, ES LA PRESIÓN DE SU PUÑO! ¡INCLUSO PUDO APARTAR EL BARCO!. [Señaló el Juez de cabellos negros, ahora preocupado por lo que acaba de ver, además que había sido incendiada una de las velas de su navío.

\- No tienes madera de Dirigente, Aiacos. ¡El Cielo ya no es adecuado para ti!. Sentenció Sisifo, mientras que comenzaba a desarrollarse otra fase más importante de la Batalla de los Cielos, ahora Aiacos era el que temía.

* * *

El "Navío de la Garuda" quedó sumergido bajo una estela de humo, las Llamas de Aiacos habían desaparecido por completo, cosa que intrigaba a los Soldados de su escuadrón, ya que no sabían qué iba a pasar ahora en adelante.

\- Ahh...Las Llamas del Señor Aiacos se han extinguido, ¿nos salvó?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

Otro de ellos apretó con fuerza los dientes ante semejante acto de deshonra hacia el Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Acaso...él nos tuvo misericordia?. Preguntó otro de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber otro, cuyo Casco se había destruido.

* * *

Sisifo y Abraham seguían arriba de la Vela Mayor, un poco dañadas por el fuego pero aún servía para mantener el combate contra Aiacos, había que derrotarlo a toda costa para terminar con esta batalla y llegar al "Lienzo Perdido" y destruir al Emperador Hades.

\- Sorprendente, no solos nos salvaron a nosotros, sino también al enemigo en persona. Se quedó sorprendido Tenma de ver el acto que hicieron ambos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? Abraham jamás le perdonaría la vida a los Jueces del Infierno después de las muertes de Albafica de Piscis, Kardia de Escorpio y Dégel de Acuario. Quiso saber Rose ante ese misterioso acto de mostrar piedad.

\- Que personas más grandiosas. Sintió Tenma el debido respeto hacia Sisifo y su Maestro de Acuario.

* * *

Unas miradas de odio hacia Sisifo y Abraham fueron dirigidas por Aiacos hacia ellos.

\- Parece que son extremadamente compasivos. Dijo Aiacos, sin dejar la seriedad de lado.

\- El más grande pesar de un Guerrero es abandonar una vida a la merced de la Crueldad de un dirigente como tú. ¡No puedo dejar pasar por alto esto!. Sentenció Sisifo, desaprobando el ideal de Aiacos, pero eso le causó risa.

\- ¡Jajaja, un Guerrero, que lamentable, jajajaja!. Río con desprecio hacia las palabras dadas.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Abraham, apretando los puños.

\- ¡ME HACEN REÍR!. [Exclamó Aiacos, quien extendió sus brazos y comenzó a brotar el Cosmo] ¡Son demasiado blandos, Sisifo y Abraham! ¡De esa forma no podrán dar un buen uso a esos sujetos!. ¿No piensan lo mismo? ¡Por así decirlo, todos ellos son mis Caballos!. [Señaló a sus Soldados, los cuales lo escuchaban atento, a pesar de las heridas y demás] ¡Caballos perfectamente adiestrados por su Amo! ¡Todos ellos azotados por mi Látigo, alentados para obtener el mayor rendimiento posible! ¿No es así? ¡Vamos, es hora del ataque!. [Las palabras de Aiacos mostraban un odio y desprecio total hacia sus propios Soldados del escuadrón, los cuales lo seguían escuchando, ellos no podían revelarse contra el propio Juez del Infierno por el miedo que le tenían y debían obedecerle al pie de la letra] ¡Mis preciados Caballos!. Les llamó a todos ellos.

\- ¡SÍ!. Gritaron los Soldados al unísono.

\- ¡Ese hombre...! ¡Nuevamente busca herir a sus Subordinados!. Alertó Tenma de la siguiente jugada de Aiacos.

En aquel momento, los Esclavos que movían el Barco de Aiacos lo estrellaron contra la Athena Nike de la Proa.

\- ¡Demo...!. Gritó Yato, tras recuperarse de aquella embestida.

\- ¡La Nike de la Proa se está...!. Señaló el General Skips, viendo el posible daño que le habían hecho.

Nuevamente volvió a hablarles el Juez del Infierno, demostrando una vez más su poder y terror que ejercía sobre sus huestes.

\- Se terminó, Sagitario y Acuario. Este es el poder de mi dominación. Sentenció con burla hacia ellos.

\- No es así, Aiacos. Parece que las cosas no resultaron como lo esperabas. Le corrigió Sisifo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Preguntó el peli negro con una mirada seria.

De golpe, uno de los Soldados dio un grito de alerta.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡Este Barco está perdiendo poder de impulso! ¿Por qué?. Preguntó.

\- Dudas. Dijo otro de los Soldados, mientras que el terror les invadía.

\- ¡Qué gran error!. [Dirigió Aiacos sus ojos hacia sus Subordinados y sonriendo de una forma aterradora, para luego encender su Cosmo] No imaginé que mis Subordinados ¡FUERAN SOLO UNAS MULAS DE CARGA!. [Gritó y con su poder mató a varios de sus propios Soldados] Muy bien, hay varios cientos que pueden tomar su lugar, por eso, como Su Señor, todo lo que tengo que hacer es ¡DESECHARLOS!. Gritó a lo último, tras bajar a la cubierta y matar a todos los demás sobrevivientes sin mostrar piedad ni clemencia, ante la mirada de horror de Rose y todos los demás.

\- _"Ese sujeto está enfermo de poder, lo ha corrompido, ni siquiera en el Planeta Madre harían algo así, tan terrible con sus propios Soldados. Aiacos de Garuda no tiene compasión ni nada, solo demuestra esa sed de sangre, incluyendo el odio que siente por la muerte de Violeta de Behemoth"._ Pensó la peli rosa en aquellos momentos, mientras que sucedían las explosiones en el "Navío de la Garuda".

* * *

\- Eso es...¡El mismo ataque que golpeó a Leo hace unos momentos!. ¿Será que Yato y los demás que reparaban el Barco se encuentran a salvo?. [Se preguntaba Yuzuhira, quien se hallaba en las Montañas de Jamir junto con un inconsciente Regulus de Leo, el cual comenzó a despertarse] ¡Has recuperado la conciencia, Leo! ¡No puedo creer que un hombre como tú haya quedado en un estado tan terrible!. Dijo la pelirroja, mientras que el muchacho la miraba, a pesar de las herida y la sangre que caía por sus labios.

\- Ese sujeto...con quien Sisifo y Abraham agh...¿Ese sujeto con quién está peleando?. Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¿Ese sujeto?. Preguntó Yuzuhira ante la pregunta que le había hecho el Caballero de Leo.

\- Es uno de los Jueces: Aiacos de Garuda. [Le dio el nombre del rival]. No pude ver...a través de él...No tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarlo cara a cara...Deben tener mucho cuidado con él...De lo contrario...El daño será irreparable. Advirtió Regulus sobre aquel enemigo.

* * *

El severo ataque de Aiacos había terminado por completo, el "Navío de la Esperanza" con sus velas rasgadas y la Nike un tanto destruida por los bombardeos, vieron todos los presentes la caída del "Navío de la Garuda" junto con toda su tripulación, Espectros y Soldados Imperiales, envuelta en llamas hacia el suelo.

\- Te has desecho incluso de tu propia embarcación. Criticó Sisifo la decisión final del Juez.

\- Yo sólo me deshice de las cosas que ya no me eran útiles. Fue la respuesta de Aiacos hacia los dos Caballeros Dorados.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** En los Bosques de Europa, una persona iban caminando, un hombre mayor joven y un pequeño niño, el cual se sentó en el suelo y el adulto depositaba una "Pandora´s Box" en el suelo.

\- ¡Muchacho! Estoy buscando al Portador de ese León Dorado. Él es poseedor de gran Benevolencia, Sabiduría y Coraje: El Guerrero más fuerte. Dijo aquel joven que llevaba la "Pandora´s Box" en su espalda, dirigiéndose hacia aquel niño que estaba solo en los bosques, bajo la lluvia, sintiendo frío y sus ropas destrozadas por el paso del Tiempo.

\- Si usted está buscando a una persona así...ella se encuentra aquí, debajo de esta Tumba hace ya mucho tiempo. Respondió el niño.

Hubo un momento de calma.

\- Ahora, el León y yo nos quedaremos aquí para siempre. Varias personas ya han venido aquí para llevárselo. Usted también...Usted también ha venido para eso, ¡¿no es así?!. Preguntó el niño y se lanzó, de golpe, hacia aquel muchacho, como un feroz León.

En aquel momento del ataque, el misterioso Caballero de Sagitario desplegó sus Alas Doradas, evadiendo el golpe que le quería dar el muchacho, para luego presentarse.

\- Mi nombre es Sisifo de Sagitario. No precisas tener miedo, te debes estar sintiendo muy solo. Se presentó y llevó tranquilidad hacia el niño, quien lo miró a los ojos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- _"En aquel momento...comprendí intuitivamente que aquella persona que me protegería sin importar lo que fuera a venir. No...No solo a mí, él es un Escudo Vivo para muchas más personas"._ ¡SISIFO!. Le contó Regulus su Pasado a Yuzuhira y luego alzó la mirada al Cielo y gritó el nombre de aquella persona que lo cuidó por siempre y dio entrenamiento.

* * *

\- Sin preocuparte por tu propio cuerpo, una vez más te diriges hacia una nueva lucha, ¿no es así?. [Dijo el castaño, mirando los restos del "Navío de la Garuda", donde aún emanaban columnas de humo y en toda la cubierta yacían muertos las tropas y Espectros de Aiacos. Ahora los tres estaban por iniciar la siguiente pelea en los Riscos.] Este hedor proviene de la tierra de este lugar. Dijo, sintiendo aquella peste en el lugar.

\- Y también tú tienes el mismo olor junto a tu amigo. En esta tierra que ustedes han estado pisando, a este paso voy a terminar ensuciándome las manos. Se burló de ellos Aiacos.

\- Este hombre, ¿cuáles son sus intenciones? ¿Por qué? Nosotros dos somos sus Oponentes y él actúa como si no estuviésemos aquí. Se preguntó Sisifo.

\- Como imaginé, eres un ingenuo, Sagitario. El adversario indefenso está delante de ti...¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado sin hacer nada? [Quiso saber el Juez, mientras que se rodeaba con sus Alas y en el suelo marcó una gigantesca "X"] El lugar de tu sepultura ya ha sido marcado, luego me haré cargo de tu amigo de Acuario. ¡Qué buen chico! Sin embargo, ¿un tipo como tú pretende ser Jefe de un Ejército?. [Preguntó con burla] Que torpeza. Aquello último fue la chispa que encendió la molestia de Sisifo, quien se preparó para atacar.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡Abe, vamos!. Pidió el muchacho y los dos se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡Voy!. Exclamó el Caballero de Acuario.

\- ¡Yo jamás me rebajaría al nivel de compartir tu Filosofía!. Se negó a convertirse en alguien como su enemigo.

\- Eso confirma tu necesidad...¿Acaso no entiendes lo mucho que eso te limita a ti mismo?. Entonces me aseguraré de destruir tu preciada, alegre y confiada persona. Juró el rival.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Sisifo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"¡DE NUEVO NO, SEÑOR AIACOS! ¡POR FAVOR, NO! ¡SEÑOR AIACOS, PERDÓNEME!"_. Recordó a uno de los Soldados que había sido asesinado por el propio Juez.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Uno de los últimos Soldados que había sobrevivido a la caída del "Navío de la Garuda", se hallaba arrastrándose por el suelo, hasta que Aiacos lo agarró con fuerza y odio, listo para pasar al siguiente nivel.

\- ¡DE NUEVO NO! ¡POR FAVOR, SEÑOR AIACOS, PERDÓNEME! ¡POR FAVOR, AYÚDENME!. Pidió a los gritos y desesperado aquel Soldado, el cual fue asesinado a sangre fría por el propio Juez del Infierno.

\- ¡Qué cobarde!. Le reprochó Abraham aquella actitud tan horrible que tenía el enemigo.

\- ¡HASTA TE ATREVES A USAR DE ESCUDO A UN SUBORDINADO TUYO!. Gritó Sisifo, quien le clavó una mirada de odio hacia el peli negro, el cual sonrió.

\- ¿Usándolo como Escudo?. Si quieres comprender su verdadera utilidad, abre bien los ojos, Sagitario. Ya que te vas a encontrar con...¡"LOS OJOS DE LA GALAXIA"!. [Dijo, mientras que los miraba a ambos Caballeros Dorados con esa mirada de locura en sus ojos, para que luego aparecieran dos enormes ojos en medio del Espacio que él mismo había invocado].

En aquel momento, el Soldado que tenía Aiacos en sus garras abrió la boca.

\- Algo está saliendo de la boca de su Subordinado. Una especie de humo está siendo absorbido por los Ornamentos del Casco. ¡Ojos gigantes se están abriendo en el Cielo!. Señaló Sisifo aquella "transformación" en la pelea.

\- Sisifo, los Ojos van a...Iba a decir Abraham.

\- ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!. Lanzó su ofensiva el rival, la cual arrojó a Sisifo y a su amigo hacia atrás con una gran fuerza.

\- ¡¿QU...?! El fuerte brillo que emana por esos Ojos llega hasta mi cerebro. No...es como si recorriese los Nervios dentro de mi cuerpo, quemándolos. Mi cuerpo...¡no me responde!. Analizó el castaño el ataque, el cual su propio cuerpo iba pagando las consecuencias.

\- Así es, Sagitario, tu cuerpo está siendo quemado por dentro hasta quedar hecho cenizas. Pero todavía no he terminado, ya que tu Tumba está allí. ¡"ALETAZO DE GARUDA"!. Tras terminar de explicar su ataque, Aiacos volvió a lanzarse al asalto, arrojando otra feroz ofensiva contra Sisifo, mandándolo a volar por los aires.

\- ¡SISIFO!. Gritó Abraham, quien intentaba llegar hasta su amigo, pero el viento levantado lo lanzó contra el piso.

Aiacos aterrizó en el momento en que Sisifo estaba por estrellarse.

\- Fueron unas Plumas débiles, puedes quedarte tranquilo, en breve tus compañeros y también su pequeño Barco tendrán el mismo final. Y con ello, concluiré mi misión. [Finalizó de explicar su plan, pero en aquel momento, se quedó sorprendido por lo que pasaría a continuación].

\- ¡No dejaré que pisotees nada más con tus sucios pies, Aiacos! [Advirtió Sisifo, quien se levantó del suelo, herido, pero con las fuerzas para seguir peleando] ¡Mucho menos lo que yo tengo que proteger!.

\- Sisifo, te ayudaré en esta batalla, juntos le patearemos el trasero a este idiota. Pidió Abraham a su amigo, el cual estaba soportando las dos técnicas más mortales de Aiacos, pero a pesar de eso, se levantó para un Escudo Protector.

\- Abraham. Dijo el castaño.

\- No voy a perder a más amigos. Juró Abe de que protegería a todos.

\- Cuenta con nosotros. Se unieron los Hermanos Pines, Burns, el General Skips y Rose, mientras que las Gems defendían el "Navío de la Esperanza".

\- Te has levantado y tus amigos te protegen, ¡Qué conmovedor!. [Observó Aiacos, quien se burló de Sisifo y sus Camaradas] No esperaba menos de un Caballero Dorado. Has recibido mis dos técnicas y todavía consigues moverte. Pero...¡¿HABRÁ FORMA DE ESCAPAR DE LA TERRIBLE MIRADA DE LOS ENORMES OJOS DE LA GALAXIA!? [Preguntó y levantó su mano, para señalar lo que tenía detrás suyo, cosa que observaron Sisifo y los demás] Todavía quedan reminiscencia de la "Ilusión Galáctica", porque más que te obstines en elevar tu Cosmo, esta técnica ya ha incendiado los Nervios Internos de tu cuerpo. Y al final...¡NO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE PROTEGER NI A TUS COMPAÑEROS NI A TU BARCO!. [Eso último fue una burla total hacia Sisifo, el cual comenzaba a elevar su Cosmos hasta el máximo, iluminando todo el sitio de batalla] ¡Qué humillación, Sagitario! Es una pena morir de una manera tan amarga, ¿no lo crees?. [Preguntó, pero el castaño no le respondió en ningún momento, él tenía un plan]

\- Realmente no lo puedes comprender, ¿cierto?: Yo quiero ser meramente un Escudo para proteger a las personas con un Futuro: El Futuro en el que vivirán. [Dijo Sisifo, quien alzó su mano izquierda, para luego verse imágenes de Tenma y Yato con las Cristal Gems en el "Navío de la Esperanza" y a sus amigos que lo iban a ayudar] Y a la Tierra [Aparecen imágenes de la Naturaleza y las personas en las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas de todo el Mundo junto con la Estatua de Athena en el Santuario y la Diosa] Ser el Escudo de la Noble Athena, que más que nadie se preocupa por estas cosas. Esa es mi mayor alegría. Dijo Sisifo, cosa que sorprendió a Aiacos.

\- _"Sisifo, ¿Qué plan tienes en mente?"_. Se preguntó Abraham.

\- Y para alcanzar este fin, estoy dispuesto a cualquier cosa. ¡Aunque signifique destruir mi propio cuerpo! ¡¿Entiendes, Aiacos?!. [El Caballero de Sagitario dirigió sus dedos hacia sus ojos, logrando destruirlos para así quedar ciego, mientras que la sangre saltaba por todas partes] Esta batalla...¡LA GANARÉ YO!. Exclamó con todas sus fuerzas y extendiendo sus Alas, listo para pelear, ahora que se había quedado ciego.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de hombre...?! ¡Hirió sus propios ojos!. [Quedó Aiacos sorprendido de semejante acto de decisión]. Pero...¡El impacto de "Galactic Deathbling" se ejecuta directamente a tu cerebro!. Todo ha sido en vano. [El peli negro se cruzó de brazos formando una "X"] ¡AHORA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, LLEGÓ TU FIN!. Exclamó y lanzó otra potente ofensiva contra Sisifo y sus amigos.

Los ojos del Caballero de Sagitario siguieron sangrando por las heridas, pero él no se rendiría.

\- ¡TE EQUIVOCAS, AIACOS!. Privar de mi Vista, sirve para agudizar mis Sentidos. Una situación extrema para superar el "Sexto Sentido" y alcanzarlo hasta el Límite del "Séptimo". La consciencia que los transciende, ¡LA ESENCIA DEL COSMOS! [Inmediatamente se produjo un intenso terremoto, el cual destruyó la formación montañosa donde se encontraban y él brillaba en un intenso Cosmo Dorado que formaba, literalmente, una "Barrera" para él y sus amigos].

\- Qué calidez...Este Cosmo es similar al de Asmita en aquel momento, esta Sensación imposible es...¿¡El "Octavo Sentido"!?. Se preguntó Tenma, mientras que se hallaba con Yato y las Gems en el Barco.

\- ¡Pero ¿Qué?! El tamaño de su Cosmos...¡¿ES TAN GRANDE QUE ERRADICÓ MI "GALACTIC DEATHBLING"? [Quedó sin palabras Aiacos, tras ver su ofensiva destruida junto con todos los Ojos] Es un Cosmos puro y lleno de Calor, qué desagradable. [Se mostró furioso y asqueado por semejante poder] ¡QUÉ DESCARO!. En aquel momento, él comenzó a preparar otro ataque.

Pero Sisifo lo esquivó y quedó frente a frente, ya que sus otros Sentidos se habían mejorado bastante.

\- Maldito, ¡¿Dónde escondías toda esta Fuerza?! Un solo golpe y...Iba a decir, pero Rose se le adelanto, poniendo el filo de su Espada el pecho del rival.

\- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?. Preguntó la peli rosa.

\- Este poder no viene sólo de mí, yo no estoy solo. [Respondió, mientras que incluía a todas las personas que conocía y en especial a Athena, a sus amigos y Camaradas en la guerra, para luego dar su golpe, el cual fue detenido por Aiacos].

\- Je, ahora entiendo. Entendió aquellas palabras, mientras que recibía el severo ataque de Sisifo, Abraham, Skips, los Hermanos Pines, Burns y Rose, mandando a volar al Juez hacia abajo, estrellándose y destruyendo el "Navío de la Garuda".

La Batalla de los Cielos había terminado y con ella, llegó la Victoria para el Santuario.

\- Aiacos, un gran poder usado sólo para mí mismo es inútil. Dio Sisifo aquel mensaje hacia el Juez del Infierno derrotado.

* * *

 **Finalmente el Juez Aiacos de Garuda ha sido derrotado, hoy hemos sentido testigos de la máxima crueldad que puede tener este personaje: Letal, inteligente, calculador, autoritario, severo y peligroso, alguien que no demuestra ningún sentimiento de piedad, clemencia ni nada, simplemente utiliza su poder para aterrar, matar y destruir a todo enemigo que se le tope, no importa si se rinde o no, incluso hasta sus propios Soldados y Espectros fueron víctimas de él durante la Batalla de los Cielos.**

 **Gracias a Sisifo, ahora se vendrá el asalto al "Lienzo Perdido", ¿lograrán destruir al Emperador Hades? ¿Qué batallas les depararán ahora a los protagonistas?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder y pido disculpas por el capítulo de ayer, el cual fue muy corto, pido disculpas desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, es que el día anterior (Viernes, ayer) tuve un problema y no me sentía inspirado para escribir, luego se me fue y empecé con este capítulo que espero que les guste y es una compensación de mi parte por lo del capítulo anterior. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, El Cazador Argentino, PoLucy, Guest, Pirata, aletuki01, Kitty 1999 y Fipe2, cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de día Domingo para todos.**

 **Y otra cosa, para Luan Loud, la Sucesora de Aiacos de Garuda, ¡Feliz Día de las Bromas! :D. Pero no hagas bromas mortales para Kazuya XD.**


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37: No lo había visto venir, pero a la vez sabía que había despertado el "Octavo Sentido" en Sisifo, el cual atacó junto a sus amigos al más temible personaje que jamás se halla enfrentado: El Juez Aiacos de Garuda, uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno en el Imperio de Hades, el más temible, aterrador, severo, autoritario, frío, calculador e inteligente enemigo que haya enfrentado: El ataque del Caballero de Sagitario había logrado llevarles la Victoria en la Batalla de los Cielos, derrotando al Juez de cabellos negros y destruyendo el "Navío de la Garuda", el cual yacía ahora en los valles de Jamir, totalmente destrozado y con el rival mirando hacia los Cielos, sin poder nada más que reírse y sonreír, ya que ahora no podía hacer nada al respecto.

\- Jejeje, derrota...¿Será este el fin de mis Lazos?. [Se preguntaba Aiacos, herido, sangrando y con muchos golpes en el cuerpo junto a su Armadura Sapuris destruida por la mitad, mientras que hacía un intento de levantarse hasta que lo logró y comenzó a caminar] Parece que ya no queda ni un Alma sobre este Barco. [Observó los daños sufridos y la destrucción provocada por la ofensiva de Sisifo, además de que el propio Magistrado del Infierno había matado, por pura diversión, a sus Soldados y Espectros. Pero en aquel momento, la vio, vio a aquella persona, a su Camarada de Armas con la cual tenía una relación más que de amigos, una relación que sobrepasaba las barreras y límites en el Imperio, cosa que lo emoción y sonrió] Aún estás aquí...Violeta. Aún en la Muerte, solo me quedas tú. [Se acercó hacia ella, quien se encontraba frente a unas rocas donde salían columnas de humo por el Fuego provocado en la batalla] _"¡Soy su fiel apoyo! Yo soy suya"._ [Mencionaba aquellas palabras de la Espectro de Behemoth] Tus palabras eran ciertas, estoy seguro de que entre tú y yo...existió un fuerte lazo. [Mostró ese único sentimiento que podía poseer, a pesar de ser un monstruo, un Demonio para sus Subordinados, él guardaba el Amor hacia ella, acariciando sus cabellos ante la mirada de la muchacha, la cual reaccionó y para sorpresa de Aiacos, ella atravesó el pecho del peli negro, tomándolo por sorpresa y empapando el suelo rocoso con su sangre].

Aiacos quedó horrorizado ante semejante acto de traición, ¿por qué lo hacía? Ella era su Camarada, su amiga...su gran amor, pero ahora era una "Marioneta", controlada por alguien más superior a él.

\- ¿Violeta? [Preguntó, pero a pesar del dolor, él mostró su sonrisa clásica] Jeje, ya entiendo...Este Gigantesco Cosmo que te envuelve...¡Violeta! Ahora que has muerto, esa persona te ha convertido en mi Verdugo. [Río ante el destino que se cernía sobre su cabeza] ¡"EL VERDUGO DEL PERDEDOR"!. Señaló ante aquel personaje oculto en las Sombras, su Superior, quien movía los hilos de su Marioneta, la cual se levantó, lista para cumplir las órdenes dadas.

* * *

Sisifo había terminado la Victoria y con ella era llevado por sus amigos para que se recuperara, él se había quedado ciego por sus propias manos para así derrotar a Aiacos de Garuda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sisifo?. Preguntó Tenma, quien llevaba al Caballero de Sagitario herido, colgado de sus hombros junto con Abraham.

\- ¿Cómo están tus ojos? ¿Por qué te has cegado para salvarnos?. Le preguntó Yato junto con Burns.

\- Descuiden, lo único que importa es que ustedes se encuentran a salvo. [Les dijo, llevando la calma, sabiendo que ahora tenían una misión más] Deprisa...debemos reunirnos con la Diosa Athena. Pidió.

\- Athena, es cierto. Recordó Yato, pero en aquel momento algo hizo detener la macha de Tenma.

\- ¿Tenma?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- Imposible. Sisifo, Maestro, se que hicieron todo lo posible para protegernos hasta ahora, pero ¡tengo que ir!. Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso, quien había sentido el Cosmo de ese misterioso invitado.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres ir hacia ese Gigantesco Cosmo? Preguntó Yato aterrado.

\- Tenma, es un suicidio, debemos ir con la Diosa Athena, olvídalo ya. Intentó Abraham de convencerlo.

\- Tenma, como Caballero Dorado no puedo dejar que uno de Bronce se enfrente a la Muerte sin motivo alguno. Advirtió Sisifo del peligro que correría el castaño si iba para el Norte.

\- O tal vez se trata...¿De tu Voluntad como Pegaso?. Preguntó Yato de vuelta.

\- Entiendo...[Comprendió Sisifo la decisión que se iba a tomar].

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! Dejarás que me vaya porque aún no estás en condiciones, ¿o me equivoco?. [Dijo el muchacho, riéndose, para luego partir hacia el Norte] ¡Ya lo escuchaste, Yato, cuida bien de Sisifo!. Pidió él, mientras que se iba.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Tenma! ¡Oye!. Intentó el Oriental con detenerlo, pero éste ya se había largado hacia aquella zona.

* * *

\- _"Así es, siempre corro hacia ti. Cada vez que siento tu Cosmos, voy hacia ti sin importar dónde estés. ¡Y continuaré haciéndolo hasta el final!. Porque tú eres...¡LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE PELEO! ALONE!"_. Pensó Tenma, mientras que veía imágenes de su amigo en el Pasado, cuando era un Humano común y corriente.

* * *

Aiacos había sentido el dolor más punzante de aquella espada que se incrustaba en su orgulloso corazón, la veía a ella ponerse en su contra, a su Camarada de Armas, a su amiga...Al Amor de su vida, lista para ponerle punto final a su existencia por haber fracasado en la Batalla de los Cielos.

\- ¡Señor Hades! ¿Ha venido usted en persona por algún motivo en particular?. [Preguntó el herido Juez de Garuda hacia la persona que estaba detrás de la Espectro, revelándose al Emperador del Inframundo como el que movía los hilos de su Marioneta]

\- Vine a encargarme del Rey Garuda, que ha caído en la Tierra. No pudiste destruir el Barco del Santuario, ni derribar a ese Sagitario, ¿lo entiendes?. [Respondió y puso en orden los fracasos en el campos de batalla, ahora venía la represalia, el pago por el desastre ocurrido]. Ahora sí, el nombre de los Tres Jueces del Infierno está por los suelos. [Lo miró con esos ojos tan aterradores, esa mirada de orgullo y furia que ardía, mientras que sentía repulsión por la macha que había ensuciado aquella bella Magistratura Imperial. Acto seguido, Alone puso sus dedos sobre el rostro de Violeta] Yo mismo rendiré homenaje al último momento, de los que en otros tiempos fueran los Tres Jueces. ¡VIOLETA! ¡Con un golpe de tu tan apreciado apoyo, ve, Mi Difunta Muñeca! [Ordenó a ella, quien se lanzó al asalto con su puño, mientras que Aiacos debía defenderse, sin embargo no lo hizo, destruyó su ofensiva].

\- No, qué más da. Preferiría sufrir bajo tus manos que morir en soledad. [Dio él su triste mensaje de despedida, aceptando el castigo que merecía por haber perdido la pelea, pero en aquel momento, el puño de Violeta se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su oponente, llevando a que sus ojos se humedecieran por las lágrimas.] ¿Un Cadáver está llorando? ¡Violeta!. [Se sorprendió Aiacos, pero Hades se río.].

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Creí que era una mujer incompetente sin más que solo fuerza, pero parece que eran grandes sus sentimientos!. Como lo suponía, enterrar juntos a estos dos sería lo que se diría un acto de Misericordia. Se río, peor en aquel momento, vio que algo se acercaba.

\- ¿Crees que dejaré que lo hagas? ¡Ya no dejaré que toques a nadie más, Alone. No...¡HADES. Preguntó Tenma, mientras que Violeta saltaba y quedaba cerca de su rostro.

Tenma se dirigió ahora hacia su antiguo amigo, como el Emperador que ahora era.

\- Hades, ¿Qué tal?. ["Saludo" el Caballero de Pegaso] Después de todo, si pude llegar a estar frente a ti otra vez. [Remarcó ese asunto, mientras que aparecían recuerdos del Pasado, la niñez de Alone, cuando estaba con Tenma, el cachorro que había salvado, entre otras cosas que ahora eran de tiempos antiguos] Más gentil que cualquiera, con un gusto por las Pinturas. Viejo Amigo. Recordó Tenma aquellos momentos.

Aiacos, por su parte, sostenía entre sus brazos a su amada Violeta, la cual no estaba bajo el poder del Emperador Hades.

\- _"Pegaso, el mejor amigo de aquel muchacho a quien el Señor Hades utiliza como Instrumento. Sin embargo, es como si entre ellos dos...El Tiempo fuera a detenerse por un breve instante"_ [Pensó el Juez de cabellos negros, mientras que observaba a ambos rivales quedar cara a cara] Fui un Juez del Inframundo en otros tiempos, no puedo creer que hasta un Caballero de Bronce como tú sienta compasión por mí. [Frunció el ceño con furia ante ese Milagro].

\- Oye, ¿te encuentras bien, Juez del Inframundo? [Preguntó Tenma a Aiacos]. No es por nada en especial, no puedo sentir compasión por un villano como tú. Eso solo que...Dijo, pero el Juez lo detuvo.

\- ¡Ya es suficiente! [Ordenó de que no siguiera hablando, mientras que sostenía a Violeta en sus brazos, sin soltarla por ningún momento].

\- ¡Ya no quiero que las personas mueran sin sentido frente a mis ojos!. [Fue su respuesta para el peli negro, el cual quedó mudo].

\- Como de costumbre, Pegaso. Tú y esa moral tan ingenua. No puedo soportarla, no lo entiendo, haré arder ese ideal. [Juró Hades, mientras que tenía recuerdos de los juramentos que hacía Tenma cuando eran niños.] Porque hemos dejado atrás nuestra Niñez, yo ya soy el Emperador Hades y tú un simple Humano. [Mostró su desprecio hacia su antiguo amigo] ¡Y aún tengo muchas muertes que ofrecerte! ¡Al igual que lo hice con tu amada Ciudad, con Libra y tu preciada familia!. [Se burló, no mostró esa culpa de lo que hizo, todas las muertes provocadas por él y ahora Tenma venía para ponerle punto final, no iba a repetirse lo que pasó en la Catedral de Italia, el cual era la Fortaleza de Hades]

-Somos diferentes de cuando éramos niños. Vine hasta aquí por todas aquellas vidas que pisoteaste frente a mí. Por la decisión que tomaron muchos de ellos de dejarme vivir. ¡No permitiré que todas ellas hayan sido en vano!. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA!. [Dio su promesa Tenma, mientras que encendía su Cosmos] Es por eso que yo también ¡Yo también he tomado una decisión, Hades!. [Respondió y empezó a aumentar la intensidad de su Cosmos] ¡"COMETA DE PEGASO"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva, ésta fue más severa que las otras anteriores y llegó a destruir las mangas de las largas túnicas de Hades] ¡Así es! ¡Mis dudas desaparecieron!. [Dio por finalizado su fase de débil y ahora estaba listo para enfrentarlo, quedando cara a cara] ¡Ahora lo único en lo que pienso es en derrotarte!. Finalizó, mientras que una potente explosión sacudía todo ese sitio.

* * *

\- ¡Tenma! [Gritó Yato al ver la explosión con los demás, la cual venía desde el Norte] ¡Ese tonto! ¿Piensa que puede competir contra Hades?. [Se preguntó molesto el Caballero del Unicornio y miró hacia Sisifo, el cual estaba siendo tratado por sus heridas por Rose y el General Skips] ¡Señor Sisifo! ¿Será posible que...?. Preguntó Yato, pero el pelirrojo se le adelantó.

\- Aunque se trate sólo de un muchacho. Ciertamente el Cosmos de Pegaso está en Plenitud y no conoce límites. ¡Él ha madurado hasta el mismo Punto!. Respondió Sisifo a la pregunta de Yato, demostrando que estaban ante un nuevo Caballero de Pegaso, alguien que ya no era débil y que enfrentaría al rival a toda costa, con decisión y firmeza.

* * *

La explosión terminó y se reveló que el Emperador Hades no había sufrido ningún daño, se mostraba fresco, tranquilo y sonriente ante el furioso Tenma, el cual no iba a dejarlo escapar de la Segunda Batalla de Jamir.

\- Me alegra mucho, Pegaso. Te has aproximado un poco hacia mí. Has elevado tu Cosmos tan fuerte como ahora, solo pensando en mí. Lo felicitó el rival.

\- ¿Hades?. Preguntó Tenma hacia el Emperador, el cual iba elevándose hacia los Cielos, preparándose para el contra-ataque.

\- Haré pedazos esa Alma tuya. Hasta nunca, Tenma de Pegaso. [Fue la despedida de Hades hacia su antiguo amigo, mientras que iba al ataque final].

Yato y todos los demás, ubicados en el Sur, observaron la potente explosión que se iba produciendo en el Norte, mientras que Aiacos no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos podían ver junto con el Emperador.

\- ¿Ya te habrás desparramado por el suelo, Pegaso? [Preguntó, pero para su sorpresa, su oponente había logrado destruir su contra-ataque] ¡Pegaso! ¿Acaso pudiste detener mi Poder?. Preguntó sorprendido.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡Fue gracias al entrenamiento del Demonio de la Isla Kanon y a la Crystal Gem Garnet! ¡Tu grado de no poder no será suficiente!. [Agradeció Tenma a sus Maestros y se burló de su rival] Me apegaré a mi decisión; también a la promesa que te hice y así responderé a las Nobles muertes de todos ellos. ¡CON MI VIDA!. Fue su promesa que Tenma hizo hacia los Caballeros Dorados caídos, a los civiles asesinados por el Emperador Hades y por los Caballero de Plata que habían dado sus vidas para activar el "Navío de la Esperanza".

La Segunda Batalla de Jamir estaba por comenzar: Tenma de Pegaso vs el Emperador Hades.

* * *

 **Amigos Míos, a partir de ahora las cosas se van a poner muy pero muy feas, complicadas, sí, como escuchan D:, porque dentro de poco comenzará la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido, no sabemos quiénes podrán sobrevivir, quiénes caerán con honor, quiénes serán los traidores ni tampoco cómo terminará esta Guerra Santa. Lo que sí sé es que es hora de apostar para las futuras peleas y a dar todo su apoyo para que el Santuario gane y termine esta terrible guerra que ha desangrado a todos en cualquier parte.**

 **Y dejo esto: Aiacos de Garuda, a pesar de ser un monstruo con sus propios Soldados y Espectros, pero él también era alguien que sentía un profundo amor, al igual que su querida Espectro de Behemoth, hacia él. Por desgracia ahora el Juez del Infierno ha caído en desgracia, el Emperador Hades ha llegado para castigar su fracaso en el campo de batalla y ha utilizado a la persona que más ama en su contra, pero gracias a Tenma, se logró salvarlo de una muerte terrible.**

 **¿Qué pasará ahora? Esto lo van a averiguar en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, PoLucy, Kitty 1999, Guest, Pirata, Fipe2, lady-saintiasailor, El Cazador Argentino y aletuki01 :D. Nos vemos y que comiencen muy bien la semana :D.**


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38: Otra fuerte explosión sacudió la zona Sur donde se encontraban Tenma y el Emperador Hades, la Segunda Batalla de Jamir había empezado pero no parecía haber un ganador por aquellos momentos tan tensos, sumado a eso, parecía que el propio enemigo disfrutaba de ver a su antiguo amigo de la infancia, después de varios encuentros fallidos en derrotarlo, el Caballero de Pegaso estaba listo para vencerlo al rival.

\- Tenma se va a matar, está peleando contra un Dios. Dijo Burns con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos dejarlo morir, pero tampoco debemos abandonar el "Navío". ¿Ideas?. Preguntó Perla.

\- Iré yo a enfrentarlo a Hades. Dijo Abraham con decisión.

\- ¡Témpanos, Abe! ¿Estás loco? Hades te destrozaría en pocos segundos, no puedes hacer nada con un Cosmo tan terrible. Intentó el General Skips de Crisaor de convencerlo.

\- No voy a dejarlo morir, si él cae, todo el esfuerzo y los sacrificios que se hicieron terminarán siendo en vano. ¡Protejan al "Navío" y a Sisifo, volveré!. Pidió, mientras que salía disparado hacia el Sur para ayudar a su Estudiante.

\- ¡Espera, Abe! Yo también iré. Se le sumó Rose.

\- No, Rose, es peligroso, tú quédate aquí y...Pero la mujer de cabellos rosa sacó su espada, amenazante junto con el Escudo.

\- Dije que iré a ayudarte. Juró ella.

\- Está bien, andando. Ordenó el Caballero de Acuario y partieron hacia la zona de batalla.

* * *

\- ¡Pegaso, estoy complacido! ¡Arriesgas tu vida recibiendo mi poder! [Vio con asombro el Emperador, pero manteniendo esa sonrisa aterradora hacia su amigo, el cual era lanzado por los aires por las explosiones de poder] ¡Por tu llamada decisión de enfrentarte a mí! [Pero en aquel momento, su rostro cambió al de una expresión triste] Tu entusiasmo...¡Ese entusiasmo, ese golpe, ese insistente...está presente a menudo en mi mente! El Hombre que me hirió solo una vez...el Hombre que hirió el cuerpo del Emperador del Inframundo en la Era Mitológica: ¡PEGASO!. [Relató sobre aquel antecedente del Pasado, mostrando a un joven igual que Tenma, pero éste portaba la Armadura Divina de Pegaso y luego gritó el nombre de su Constelación] ¡Lo recibiré! Vamos, de prisa. ¡Ataca con todas tus fuerzas!. Ordenó al final Hades.

Tenma fue lanzado contra el suelo, el cual terminó destruyéndose por el impacto, cosa que lo enfureció ante las burlas y pedidos del propio Emperador que ordenaba que lo atacara con todo lo que tenía.

\- ¡Sí, es cierto, he tomado una decisión! Voy a ponerle...¡FIN A TODO ESTO, HADES!. ¡A TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO HASTA AHORA!. Juró Tenma hacia su rival, el cual estaba en los Cielos.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¿Alone? ¿Entonces tu nombre es como "Solitario"?. ¿Es porque te sientes solo?. Preguntó un pequeño Tenma del Pasado hacia el recién llegado huérfano de cabellos rubios, el cual respondió con una cálida sonrisa y que estaba su hermana, la futura Diosa Athena.

\- No, mi hermana Sasha ha estado conmigo todo este tiempo, es por eso que no me siento solo. Respondió el muchacho hacia el castaño.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Pero ese niño del Pasado ya no existía, ahora era otra persona, un Dios, un Emperador que buscaba eliminar todo rastro de vida en la Tierra a través de su Pintura más mortífera, la cual debían destruir a toda costa, de lo contrario, todo estaría perdido.

\- ¡Alone!. Gritó Tenma el nombre humano de su amigo, mientras que caía al piso una vez más.

\- Mi poder...¿él lo está recibiendo con su cuerpo? No, no es eso. ¿Será que está fundiendo su propio cuerpo con mi poder?. [Se preguntaba Hades ante semejante extraña actitud de su rival, pero no hallaba respuestas]

\- Porque prometí protegerte. Yo, ¡no dejaré que sientas solo, Alone!. ¡Atacaré de la misma forma en que muchos de mis Camaradas me han enseñado a hacerlo!. Asimilaré tu poder...El Poder de un Dios y lo fundiré en mi cuerpo con el poder que recibí. De esa forma, conseguiré hacer estallar mi vida para ponerle fin a todo esto. Dio su palabra de vencerlo, a costa de morir en la batalla.

\- ¡Tenma, alto!. Escuchó una voz que provenía desde los Bosques y de ahí salieron Abraham y Rose.

\- ¿Qué? El Caballero de Acuario y esa mujer de Otra Dimensión, ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Se preguntó Hades al verlos de manera tan sorpresiva.

\- Maestro Abraham, ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?. Preguntó Tenma hacia el castaño.

\- Muchacho, escucha, entiendo que quieras vencerlo para salvar a tu amigo, pero es un suicidio, no lo lograrás, él te va a destruir. Intentó el Maestro de Dégel de hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Es cierto, Tenma, si mueres, todos los esfuerzos que has hecho serán en vano y Athena quedará sola, no podrás protegerlo. Agregó Rose.

\- Agradezco mucho su esfuerzo y cuidados, amigos, pero esto es cosa entre él y yo, si quieren ayudarme, será recibida por mi parte, pero eso no significa que huya de esta pelea, no voy a derrotarlo. Juró el castaño en aquellos momentos.

Abraham titubeó un buen rato, no sabía de lo que sería capaz el Emperador de hacerlo, pero no quedaba otra opción, esa era la decisión de Tenma.

\- Está bien, te ayudaremos. Fue su respuesta.

\- ¡Perfecto, gracias! [Agradeció Tenma la ayuda y se reanudó el combate] Por un nuevo comienzo para todos nosotros. ¡Crearé el Milagro! [En aquel momento, los Cielos comenzaron a tronar por la actividad eléctrica] ¡Alone! Creo que mientes. Dijo el Caballero de Pegaso, sonriendo a su rival.

\- Estoy sorprendido, integraste mi Cosmo en ti y lo hiciste expandirse. Causándole daño incluso a la Segunda Luna que yo cree. [Señaló Alone hacia el Satélite destruido] Pero a fin de cuentas, yo soy un Dios y tú un Humano. Un paso, un paso no es suficiente, Pegaso. Un paso lleva a alcanzar un Milagro, pero para los Humanos es un paso interminable. ¿Dijiste que le pondrías fin a esto? Bien, yo concuerdo contigo, Pegaso. Dijo Hades hacia su antiguo amigo.

\- _¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actúa como si fuera aquel niño que tú salvaste en el Pasado?._ Preguntó Rose en voz baja.

\- _No lo sé, hay algo que no entiendo, es como si aún conservara su parte humana todavía, incluso mucho después de que Hypnos lo despojara de su lado Humano._ Dijo, recordando lo que había hecho como último paso el Dios del Sueño, antes de ser encerrado por el Caballero Hakurei del Altar.

De golpe, el Emperador blandió su Espada, la cual emitió un intenso brillo.

\- ¡Cortaré en pedazos tu vida!. Exclamó, lanzándose al asalto.

\- Me parece ¡perfecto!. [Dijo Tenma, pero en aquel momento, algo terrible ocurrió] ¡Algo está mal! ¡No puedo mover mi cuerpo!. Dijo el muchacho, cuando de golpe, una voz familiar se materializó, apareciendo delante del Emperador, el cual detuvo su ataque.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hermano, tiempo desde que los tres estuvimos presentes en la Batalla del Santuario. [Abraham, Rose e incluso los que estaban en el "Navío" con Sisifo, se arrodillaron ante aquella figura de gran poder, mientras que aparecía también Atora: Sasha, la Diosa Athena había llegado, mientras que ponía su mano sobre la de Tenma]. Como Sasha, no puedo más que sentirme feliz, sin embargo, ahora que te presentas frente a mí a ejercer tu Poder como Dios, creo que es tiempo de la Batalla Decisiva. Tú como el Emperador del Inframundo, Hades y yo como la Diosa de la Guerra, Athena. Sentenció ella al final, dando a entender que se enfrentaría contra la persona que una vez fue su hermano en el Orfanato de Italia.

* * *

\- Esto se va a poner feo. Dijo Stan con miedo, ya que no sabían lo que podría pasarle a la Diosa.

* * *

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hermano Mayor. Desde el encuentro de nosotros tres en el Santuario, esto me hace feliz. Aquel momento en que hicimos la promesa de la "Pulsera de las Flores". [Recordó Athena aquel juramento que habían hecho cuando eran niños y tristemente días antes de su partida con Sisifo hacia el Santuario]. Tenma, yo, ciertamente pienso en eso y mi hermano Alone: ¿Sabes cuán importantes eran aquellos días para mí que no podría cambiarlos por nada en este Mundo?. Los días en los que era tu hermana menor. Recordaba Sasha esos buenos momentos de entre los tres bajo el gran árbol del arroyo.

\- Eso esperaba de la Diosa que adora el apestoso olor de los Humanos, pero yo también estoy feliz. Después de mucho tiempo, ¡le daré el Punto Final a tu Farsa!. Exclamó al final el Emperador, mientras que volvía al ataque con su Espada, pero Abraham y Rose lo detuvieron, él con sus manos y la peli rosa con su Espada y Escudo.

\- ¡Ya viene!. Alertó Tenma, pero la Diosa no iba a dejarlo escapar, ya estaba viendo a uno de sus Caballeros Dorados y a aquella mujer que era como una madre para ella, pelear contra el Emperador con todas sus fuerzas, así que se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Vamos a dar el Punto Final, Hades!. ¡Justo aquí, por la Guerra Santa!. Estableció Athena.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No lo has entendido?. Preguntó, no sin antes recibir un golpe en el estómago por parte de Abraham.

\- Esto es por romperle el brazo a Stan de la Corona Boreal en la Catedral del Bosque, maldito. Dijo el castaño.

\- Sí, lo he entendido. Comprendió Athena el mensaje de burla del Emperador.

Hades voló en picada hacia Sasha, listo para matarla, mientras que era contenido a base de golpes por parte de Abraham, pero a pesar de sus intentos, éstos eran en vano, ya que la furia del propio Monarca era más poderosa que las palizas que recibía.

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, ACUARIO!. [Gritó el rival y arrojó al Caballero Dorado contra el suelo, siendo salvado por Rose] Aquellos días ya no están en ninguna parte. Dijo el peli negro.

\- ¡Lo único que queda es dar una conclusión!. Sentenció ella.

\- ¡Sasha!. Gritó Tenma.

\- Pongamos fin a esos días y también ¡A ESTA GUERRA SANTA!. Ordenó Hades, enfilando su Espada hacia Athena.

\- ¡HADES!. Lo nombró ella, viendo que se acercaría su final.

Pero en aquel momento, Tenma se lanzó hacia el rival, deteniendo el ataque por el momento.

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Sasha al ver al Caballero de Pegaso poner todo en riesgo.

\- ¡No puedo dejar que cargues con esto tu sola, Sasha! Porque desde que comenzó esta Guerra Santa, seguramente tú y yo hemos tenido el mismo Sentimiento. Dijo finalmente, sabiendo lo que Garnet le había dicho esas emociones que él sentía hacia la Diosa y con esa fuerza reunida, Tenma destruyó la Espada Imperial del Emperador Hades, el cual observó con terror como se partía en miles de pedazos.

\- Athena, tú...¿Qué haces?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Tenma, tienes razón. Si terminamos con esta Guerra Santa...[Dijo ella, mirando hacia el Pasado, hacia su niñez con Alone y el castaño].

\- ¡Sí, lo haremos por un nuevo inicio! Para nosotros tres. Juró Tema, mientras que comenzaban a atacar a Hades.

\- ¡La Sangre de Athena está fluyendo por los poderosos Cosmos de los dos! Esta es...su Sangre es...¡CALIENTE!. [Gritó por primera vez el Emperador, aterrado por el ataque que estaba recibiendo] La Sangre de Athena toca mi brazo. ¡Quema mi Alma que está en el Interior!.

\- ¡Adelante, Diosa Athena y Caballero Tenma de Pegaso, destruyan al Emperador Hades, ahora!. Los animaron Rose y Abraham.

\- En este Gran Cosmo está mi Sagrada Sangre, ¡Hades!. ¡LA GUERRA SANTA TERMINA!. Sentenció Athena.

Pero en aquel momento, una voz familiar llegó para intervenir y detener la futura muerte del Monarca del Inframundo.

\- ¡DÉJALO TRANQUILO, CHIQUILLA!. Exclamó, mientras que podía escucharse el galope de varios Caballos decapitados y arrastraban un lujoso carruaje, el cual venia al rescate.

\- ¡Esa voz es de...! Dijo Tenma, reconociéndola.

\- Imposible. Dijo Abraham.

Desde los Cielos pintados bajaba aquel carruaje familiar que había salvado al Emperador la última vez de una muerte segura, allí venía esa mujer que había sido salvada por Abraham cuando estaban en el Imperio Marino para buscar el "Oricalcos".

\- Un Carruaje de Caballos sin cabeza. Observó Tenma.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Vienen hacia aquí!. Alertó Rose.

Justo antes de que los embistiera, Tenma salvó a Sasha, mientras que Abraham hacía lo mismo con Rose, evitando el golpe.

\- El Señor Hades salió a recolectar insectos durante mi ausencia, como pretextos para llevarlos a casa a jugar. ¡No dejaré que me arrebaten al Señor Hades!. Sentenció la mujer de largos cabellos negros y hermoso cuerpo, la cual había arribado para salvar a su querido Emperador.

\- ¿Pandora? ¿Estabas viva?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Naturalmente! Y debo agradecerle a tu amigo y Maestro, Abraham de Acuario, por haberme ayudado y salvarme la vida en el Imperio Marino, parece que aún querías saldar esa cuenta conmigo, ¿no, Abraham?. Preguntó Pandora hacia el Caballero Dorado.

\- Te salvé la vida porque tú ya me habías perdonado la mía anteriormente, Bruja. Respondió el castaño.

\- Debo agradecerte, pero ¡La Guerra Santa aún no ha terminado! ¡No hasta que termine con su derrota!. Advirtió la mujer, quien tuvo un encuentro de miradas con Rose, con la cual también tenía una deuda pendiente por saldar con ella.

* * *

Pandora había llegado para salvar a Hades, no iba a permitir que el Emperador cayera, aún mientras que ya no estaban los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos, los Consejeros Imperiales, pero aún así ella tenía una gran responsabilidad por el Emperador.

\- Qué patéticos que son, hacerlo sufrir aprovechándose de mi ausencia. Sangre Sucia. [Dijo ella, totalmente molesta] Sangre Impura.

\- Pandora. Dijo Sasha, pero en aquel momento, la mujer estalló de la furia, preparando su Tridente.

\- Pareces estar lista, ¿no es así? ¡ATHENA!. Gritó ella, pero Rose se interpuso y golpeó con su Espada el arma de Pandora.

\- ¡No dejaré que le pongas tus asquerosos dedos sobre ella, estás advertida, Pandora, aún tenemos un encuentro que terminar!. Le hizo recordar Rose a ella.

\- Ya te recuerdo, tú eres la peli rosa que logró herirme en la Batalla del Santuario, contigo me haré cargo más tarde, ahora mi objetivo es Athena. Advirtió la rival.

\- ¡Nunca!. Sentenció ella y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a la peli negra, arrojándola un par de metros hacia el Carruaje Imperial.

Rose junto con Tenma y Abraham protegieron a Athena de la enemiga, la cual iba a volver al ataque.

\- ¡Escucha, no puedes llegar inesperadamente e interrumpirnos con todas tus quejas!. ¡TÚ, MUJER HISTÉRICA!. Señaló Tenma a la hermosa peli negra.

* * *

\- ¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron Stan, Ford, Skips, Abraham, Yato y hasta Sisifo desde el "Navío" junto con las Cristal Gems.

* * *

\- ¡Nosotros cinco llegamos a una decisión, y no dejaré que interfiera una Habladora!. Sentenció Tenma hacia ella.

\- Sigues siendo el pequeño y molesto Insecto de siempre, Pegaso. Reconoció Pandora y le lanzó una potente descarga eléctrica contra el muchacho, el cual fue lanzado por los aires.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritó Sasha junto con Rose y Abraham.

Sasha había intentado ir en su auxilio, pero Pandora pinchó con su Tridente el vestido de ella, impidiéndole ayudarlo.

\- Me pregunto, ¿Quién será el que venga a entrometerse ahora?. Dime, Athena. [Quiso saber Pandora, mientras que removía su Tridente y podía verse una herida en la pierna de la Diosa] Tal y como lo hicieron en Atlantis. Tú y tus Caballeros siempre el mismo descaro de entrometerse en la relación entre el Señor Hades y yo. ¡Aún cuando vergonzosamente rebajó su Posición Social de Dios, formando parte de un Humano!. Evidentemente, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano sus actos recibirían su castigo. ¡Igual que recibió ese Caballero tuyo que fue hundido en el Fondo del Mar!. [Aquello último hizo enfurecer tanto a Sasha como a Abraham, se estaba refiriendo a Dégel de Acuario, el Alumno del castaño, quien había caído por una noble causa junto con Kardia de Escorpio. En aquel momento, Abraham se lanzó contra Pandora, agarrando con fuerza su Tridente, haciendo el intento de alejarlo de la Diosa].

\- ¡Debí haberte dejado morir, Bruja! ¡Nunca te metas con Dégel, maldita, juro que me haré cargo yo mismo de matarte, no solo te burlaste de mi mejor Alumno, también mataste con ese perro de Radamanthys a otro de mis amigos; Kardia de Escorpio, dejaron inconsciente a los Hermanos Pines en Atlantis e intentó matar a Burns, esto no te lo perdonaré!. Juró Abraham de defender a la Diosa a toda costa, mientras que ejercía una gran presión sobre el Tridente de Pandora.

\- Puedes hablar mal de mí todo lo que quieras, no me importa. Pero ¡no perdonaré el que hables mal de los Caballeros, Pandora!. Le advirtió Athena, quien iba a enfrentarla, pero eso fue una comedia para la Comandante de los 108 Espectros del Ejército de Hades.

\- Una inocente mujer pretendiendo ser fuerte, mientras que su Caballero Dorado pende de un hilo al enfrentarse contra mí. Ya comprendo, en la pelea contra el Señor Hades de hace un momento, tú...Dedujo ella, mientras que ponía una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- " _¡Esa mujer! ¿Qué tendrá en mente?"_ Pensó Tenma, mientras que veía como Pandora lanzaba un ataque, en el cual podían verse a cientos de Serpientes Venenosas ir hacia su víctima.

\- ¡CONSUMIR TU SANGRE Y TU COSMOS!. Gritó ella, mientras que sobrepasaba la resistencia de Abraham y Rose, para luego con su Tridente y las Serpientes contra Athena.

\- ¡SASHA!. Gritó Tenma con los demás.

En aquel momento, el muchacho logró proteger a la Diosa, pero las Serpientes comenzaron a morderlo, a envenenarlo, mientras que los aprisionaban a los dos, causando una risa de odio en Pandora.

\- Jajajaja, ¡Pegaso, lo que has hecho fue bastante conveniente!. Si ninguno de ustedes dos está, ya no habrá sujetos que perturben el Noble Corazón del Señor Hades. Ni recuerdos de su Infancia, ni nada más de la conexión legendaria, sólo quedará resentimiento. Todos ustedes desaparecerán de esta Tierra. ¡Del Inframundo, de la Mitología! ¡Y DEL CORAZÓN DEL SEÑOR HADES!. [Juró Pandora, mientras que se lanzaba nuevamente al ataque con su Tridente].

\- ¡MALDITA MUJER SERPIENTE!. Gritó Tenma.

Pero en aquel momento, otra fuerte explosión se sintió en los alrededores, deteniendo a Pandora en aquel instante.

\- ¡Pandora! Ya te lo dije antes, no permitiré ese comportamiento excesivo. ¡Yo mismo pondré fin a esa conexión con mis propias manos!. Reapareció Hades, quien ante la mirada de ella, herido, estaba listo para cumplir esa misión.

\- ¡Discúlpeme por favor, Señor Hades!. Imploró ella, arrodillada.

\- Está bien, Pandora. Este día y este lugar no son serán los de la Batalla Decisiva. ¿Lo entiendes? Mientras llega el Final que deseo, toca este Instrumento. Dijo y apareció una enorme Harpa para Pandora.

\- Sí. Dijo ella, acatando la orden y comenzó a tocar una dulce melodía que inundaba todo el lugar.

\- Athena, Pegaso y Compañía, si en verdad quieren derrotarme, trae a todo tu Ejército. Todos serán bienvenidos a mi Castillo. [Mostró el Emperador su Fortaleza en los Cielos del "Lienzo Perdido", invitándolos a pelear].

\- ¡Esas son...! Señaló Tenma.

\- ¡Numerosas construcciones sobre el "Lost Canvas"!. Observó Sasha, completando aquella oración.

\- Pero todos ellos se volverán cadáveres, ¡pondré fin a nuestra conexión y al Ejército del Santuario!. Fue la sentencia de Hades, mientras que la Música del Harpa continuaba siendo tocada por Pandora en aquellos, los cuales anunciaban la futura Batalla del Lienzo Perdido.

\- ¿Qué es eso en el Cielo?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Hay algo entre el "Lost Canvas". [Volvió a observar Athena, mientras que la música aumentaba más su intensidad y llegaba al futuro Clímax].

\- ¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESO?!. [Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso ante el enorme Palacio que aparecía ante ellos, rodeado de Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines, decorado con los más finos y ricos estilos Barroco y Rococó, también unos toques del Renacimiento en las columnas, volviendo a los tiempos de la Antigua Grecia y el Imperio Romano, junto a ese Palacio habían varios Templos].

\- Hoy es un gran día, no esperaba que al bajar a la Tierra después de mucho tiempo, me reencontraría con ustedes. [Les dijo, mientras que Pandora continuaba con su concierto y Cheshire de Caith Sith los observaba desde el asiento del Cochero.] Por lo tanto, puedo hacerles personalmente la invitación a mi nuevo Castillo. Dijo, dándoles esa bienvenida para iniciar la Última Batalla.

\- ¿Invitación? ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!. ¡Desde el Principio nosotros tres buscábamos atacar! ¡Así lo decidimos, en la Tierra o en el Cielo, no importa! ¡No te dejaremos escapar! ¡HADES!. [Estalló Tenma de la furia, dirigiéndose hacia el Emperador]

\- Jejeje. [Río el peli negro rival] ¡Ridículo! ¡QUIEN NO PUEDE DEJARLOS ESCAPAR, SOY YO! [Fue su veredicto final, mientras que su mano resplandecía de un intenso Cosmos y se lo arrojaba contra Tenma].

\- ¡Tenma!. Gritó Sasha con Abraham y Rose.

\- ¡Sasha!. Respondió Tenma, mientras que veía a su enemigo ir y atacar a la Diosa, a pesar de los intentos de Abraham y Rose de hacerle frente, éste era más fuerte ahora.

\- ¡Su Cosmos es más agresivo en estos momentos!. Observó Tenma ese cambio.

\- Qué buena expresión en sus rostros, muestren sus expresiones de Dolor al Cielo. Junto con los muchos Caballeros. ¡En el Cielo donde están los Templos Malignos de mis Estrellas!. [Dio a conocer aquellos Puestos que tenía antes de llegar a su Palacio]. En aquellos Templos Malignos, muerte y dolor se agitan en abundancia, cuando lleguen a mi Atelier que está en lo más profundo, les brindaré la Muerte a los Caballeros. Mostró su plan junto con aquellas Casas que tenía un aire a los del Camino de las 12 Casas Zodiacales en el Santuario.

\- ¿Darnos la Muerte? ¡Je!. ¿Aún hablas de que la Muerte es la Salvación?. [Preguntó Tenma, burlándose del plan del Emperador y haciéndole recordar esas palabras que había dicho durante la Batalla de Italia].

\- ¿Salvación? Eso es algo que ustedes no necesitan. ¡Lo único que necesita la Tierra y los Humanos es una Purificación!. [Mostró su lado más oscuro, Hades] ¡NO HAY MEJOR CASTIGO QUE LA MUERTE! Por la atrocidad de los Caballeros de desafiar a mi Mundo. [Exclamó y se vio su Cielo del "Lienzo"] Por supuesto ¡Que la de ustedes también!. En mi Castillo sufrirán la Agonía del Dolor y recibirán la Muerte. ¡Pintaré sus rostros muertos como decoración para mi Atelier! Eso me hará feliz, ¡mi deseado final de nuestra conexión! [Dijo, tras atacarlos severamente, mientras que Pandora seguía tocando su Arpa].

\- ¡AÚN NO SE DECIDE EL GANADOR!. [Advirtió Tenma, tras levantarse con los demás].

\- Aún tú, de nuevo te apresuras a tu Muerte, Pegaso. ¡Después de todo, creo que debes recibir muchas más muertes!. Lo miró Hades con burla.

\- ¡NO ME HAGAS REÍR, DESGRACIADO! [Fue la reacción de Tenma, quien se lanzó ataque, pero el Emperador ya había llegado a las Puertas de su Castillo]. ¡EL PORTÓN! ¿Es el Portón que estaba en el Cielo?. ¡EL PORTÓN SE ABRE!. Dijo y vio como aquella Puerta se abría, revelando toda una Luz en su interior.

\- Este Portón es la Puerta para llegar al "Lost Canvas", para llegar a los Templos Malignos de las Estrellas, primero deben cruzar este Portón. ¡Pero esta Puerta se convertirá en el Primer Obstáculo! ¡Hasta que al final sólo quede uno, ven arrastrándote hasta el Cielo, Pegaso!. [Dijo Hades, mostrando ese desafío, para luego reírse de su antiguo amigo]. Así es, completaré el "Lost Canvas" con tu Sangre, Viejo Enemigo. [Habló ahora con un tono del Pasado, de que ya se conocían] Te estaré esperando. Fue su despedida.

\- ¡MALDICIÓN!. [Gritó Tenma de la furia, para luego volver a tierra, donde estaban esperándole Sasha, Abraham y Rose] Sasha, aún no te recuperas...tu Sangre. Observó el muchacho a la Diosa herida.

\- Tenma, la mano de mi hermano estaba fría. Dijo ella.

\- Lo supuse. Reconoció el castaño lo que la peli lila había dicho.

\- Parece que entre nosotros tres no podremos ponerle fin. [Temió ella, mientras que llegaba el "Navío de la Esperanza" con todos los presentes] Por favor, ayúdenme, Caballeros, para ir al "Lost Canvas". Fue su pedido de auxilio ante todos los presentes, quienes la ayudarían.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo del "Lienzo Perdido", Alone se encontraba pintando en su proyecto hasta que unos pasos se dirigieron hacia él, cruzando la Puerta al Salón Principal.

\- Radamanthys llega frente a usted avergonzado. Permítame pelear una vez más en su Ejército, como su Wyvern. [Entró el rubio inglés, el cual se arrodilló ante el Emperador, pidiendo perdón por su fracaso y por lo ocurrido en la Atlántida, en especial su muerte y resurrección, a pesar de haber matado al Caballero Dorado Kardia de Escorpio y de haber derrotado a los Hermanos Pines, él había caído en desgracia].

El Emperador de cabellos no se volteó para mirarlo a esa persona que había perdido su posición y ahora venía a pedirle disculpas.

\- Negligente al presentarte después del error de ser derrotado por Escorpión y los Pines en Atlantis. ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de volver a este lugar?. Dijo una persona vestido y con toques provenientes del Antiguo Imperio Egipcio.

\- Maldito, cuida bien tus palabras, ¿sabes a quién te diriges? ¡LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LAS BESTIAS, FARAÓN DE ESFINGE!. [Dijo Radamanthys con furia y advertencia hacia el joven, donde detrás de él pudo verse una de las Esfinges de Egipto].

Pharaoh de la Esfinge era un Espectro muy interesante que se desmarca del resto por su característico toque egipcio, su piel era morena, su cabello era de color negro liso, parecido a los peinados Reales del Antiguo Egipto, sus ojos eran dorados con los mismos motivos al estar basados en las Esfinges de ese país. Los ornamentos de su Surplice incluyen un "Uraeus" como Diadema, un "Taparrabos" como los que llevaban los Faraones y su Arpa Arqueada conocido como "Benet".

\- ¡Claro, a un Ex-Juez del Inframundo!. Respondió con burla el egipcio.

\- ¿Ex? Quiso saber Radamanthys.

\- Así es, te admiro por proteger a la Señora Pandora del Hundimiento de la Atlantis, cosa que la protegió también el propio Caballero Abraham de Acuario, lo mismo que espera de ti, Ex-Juez. Pero si hubieras matado a Escorpión, el Barco del Ejército de Athena no hubiera sido revivido, ¿o me equivoco?. [Pharaoh lo felicitó por lo primero, pero le cuestionó lo segundo al rubio] El Señor Hades está decepcionado de ti. ¿Crees que el Señor Hades escuchará tus excusas?. Preguntó.

\- ¡Lo reconozco! Es por eso que vine aquí. Respondió Radamanthys, furioso de que Pharaoh le siguiera insultando, pero ésto era como un juego para él.

\- ¡Su deseo es para con la verdadera fidelidad! Algo que deberás demostrar. ¡CON MI "MALDICIÓN DE LA BALANZA"!. Sentenció y puso a prueba al Ex-Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Un Arpa Maligna? ¡Mi cuerpo!. Gritó Radamanthys al quedar inmovilizado.

\- Tu cuerpo está pesado y no funciona libremente. Vamos, Radamanthys, ahora es cuando pondré tu Lealtad a prueba en la Balanza. [Dijo Pharaoh, mientras que podían verse las Paredes de las Pirámides y del Juicio que hacía la Diosa Maat a los Humanos] Junto con la "Pluma de Maat", el Símbolo de la Verdad. Si tu corazón se balancea en contra de esa Pluma, tu Lealtad es una mentira. ¡Vamos, que salga tu corazón del pecho! ¡Y probemos esa Lealtad, Radamanthys!. Sentenció y comenzó con el juicio, pero algo estaba pasando.

\- ¡Je! ¡Creo que no funciona bien! Es frustrante esperar a que esta técnica haga efecto, si por eso el Señor Hades...¡PUEDE DISPONER DE MI CORAZÓN!. Exclamó Radamanthys, ahora burlándose del egipcio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Que! ¡El mismo sacó su propio corazón!. [Gritó sorprendido de ver semejante acto]. Ese corazón, ¡ESTÁ ARDIENDO! ¿Será un destello de la Batalla contra Escorpión y los Pines?. Cargar con este corazón y aún así llega hasta este lugar. Aún...¿puede moverse?. [Preguntó].

\- Apártate, yo...todavía debo colocar...este Corazón...en la Balanza...[Le ordenó el rubio de que es quitara del camino] El Señor Hades...ha puesto en duda mi Lealtad, por eso...¡Le ofrezco este Dolor desde el vacío de mi pecho!. [Dijo y puso el corazón suyo en la Balanza, iniciando la prueba de valor].

\- ¡Está en balance! ¡El corazón de Radamanthys se balancea con la "Pluma de la Verdad de Maat"!. ¡La Lealtad de este hombre es ciertamente genuina!. [Aprobó Pharaoh la prueba para el rubio, cosa que alegró al Emperador, el cual seguía ocupado en su trabajo]

\- Es suficiente, Pharaoh, ningún hombre habría perforado de esta manera su pecho por Lealtad. [Pidió hacia el egipcio, el cual se arrodilló y luego se dirigió hacia el rubio inglés] Radamanthys, aún tienes un gran camino por recorrer para diversión mía. [Alone tomó el corazón del Ex-Juez en sus manos y pasó su sangre por su mano] Mis Deseos son que me sirvas nuevamente. Contigo, los Caballeros se enfrentarán a una gigantesca Barrera. ¡Como el Guardián de uno de los Templos Malignos!. Finalizó y la Armadura Sapuris de Radamanthys tuvo una transformación.

\- ¡Como usted desee!. Acató el rubio las órdenes.

\- Bien, parece que los Guardianes están completos. ¡Siendo así, también regresaré a mis Deberes! ¡Para aplicar una Montaña de Corazones de los Caballeros frente a su Trono!. Se despidió Pharaoh del Emperador.

\- Diviértete, Faraón. Tu Arpa Maligna se escuchará al lado de los Caballeros. Finalizó el Emperador Hades.

* * *

Mientras tanto, navegando por los Cielos, el "Navío de la Esperanza" había iniciado el viaje hacia el "Lost Canvas" para luchar contra el rival de una buena vez y salvar a la Tierra.

\- ¡Qué, Qué alto!. Increíble que ese sujeto Hades haya construido un Castillo como éste. Ahora que lo veo de cerca, ¿en verdad se podrá abrir esta Puerta?. El Maldito de Hades la abrió muy fácilmente. Dijo Yato, mientras que estaban en ante el Portón de Entrada al "Lienzo Perdido".

\- Sin embargo es la primera vez que podemos ver tan de cerca al "Lost Canvas". En verdad se trata de una Pintura, las personas sobre las Nubes parecen Muñecos extraños para que hayan sido creados con Pinturas. Como custodiando esa enorme Puerta. [Dijo Yuzuhira, mientras que bajaban los Soldados del Santuario].

\- ¡Bien dicho, hay que usa la fuerza si es necesario! ¡Eso no importa! ¡Lo único que importar es abrirla de algún modo y seguir adelante!. Exclamaron Regulus y Tenma.

De golpe, una misteriosa canción comenzó a escucharse, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- ¿El Sonido de un Arpa? ¿De dónde viene?. Se preguntó Tenma, cuando en aquel momento, los Soldados del Santuario cayeron de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, producto de aquella música que comenzaba a sacarles el corazón, lo mismo pasó con los Caballeros de Plata que estaban en el "Navío".

\- ¡¿Qué?! Los Corazones de los que salieron a investigar...Dijo Tenma con sorpresa, mientras que estaban todos esos órganos iban volando hacia allá.

\- Jejeje, como imaginé, los corazones del Ejército de Athena son sucios. Yo, Faraón, pesaré el Valor de esos Corazones. ¡Vengan a mí, Corazones!. Dijo el Espectro, el cual estaba comandando la defensa de la Puerta.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?. Preguntó Yato.

\- Los corazones de aquellos que bajaron primero ¡han salido de sus pechos!. [Gritó Tenma, al ver a los Soldados del Santuario muertos en el piso].

\- No puede ser, al mismo tiempo se escucha el Sonido del Arpa nuestros compañeros. Dijo uno de los Caballeros de Plata, cuyos cabellos eran negros.

\- ¿Será un enemigo?. Quiso saber otro pero de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡SERÁ UN ESPECTRO! ¡SI NOS QUEDAMOS CRUZADOS DE BRAZOS, NOS ANIQUILARÁN!. Alertó el peli negro.

\- ¡No se dejen invadir por el terror, a ese idiota lo vamos a derribar!. Les animaron Stan y Ford a sus muchachos.

\- ¡DE PRISA, DESTRUYAMOS ESA PUERTA!. Ordenó el rubio, mientras que saltaban los Caballeros de Plata hacia el asalto.

\- ¡No, esperen, no lo hagan!. Intentó Ford en detenerlos junto con su hermano.

\- ¡SÍ!. Gritaron todos los Soldados, lanzándose al ataque, los cuales lanzaron sus ofensivas contra el Portón pero éste los devolvió.

\- Esa Puerta...Dijo Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Los ha rechazado!. Dijo Tenma.

\- Jejeje, no sean impacientes, Caballeros. Esta Puerta no podrá ser abierta ni destruida con algo como eso. Pidió el rival "paciencia" hacia los Caballeros de Plata heridos.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Ordenó Ford saber el nombre del rival.

\- ¡YO SOY LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DE LAS BESTIAS, FARAÓN DE LA ESFINGE!. Se presentó el egipcio ante todos ellos.

\- Ese Sonido del Arpa...entonces eras tú. ¡¿TÚ FUISTE QUIEN MATÓ A NUESTROS CAMARADAS?!. [Reconoció el Caballero de Plata peli negro y le preguntó].

\- ¡"MALDICIÓN DE LA BALANZA"!. [Lanzó Faraón su ofensiva-prueba hacia los intrusos] Sus Corazones Impacientes son, ¿por Lealtad a Athena o por el deseo de Paz?. Esos Pensamientos...Realmente ¿lo que profesan es la verdad?. [Preguntó y dio por iniciada la prueba] ¡YO, FARAÓN, EL CUSTODIO DE ESTA PUERTA,MEDIRÉ SUS CORAZONES PARA VER SI PUEDEN CONVERTIR EN LA LLAVE QUE ABRA ESTA PUERTA!. Exclamó.

\- ¿Medir los corazones? ¿Qué quiere decir?. Preguntó Tenma, viendo todo desde la baranda del Barco.

\- ¿No lo sabes? Esta Puerta es del Corazón del Señor Hades, Su Solemnidad es tal que nada ni nadie puede destruirla, odia las mentiras más que nada y ama la verdad. [Respondió Faraón a la pregunta de Tenma]. Si desean abrir esta Puerta, deben mostrar un corazón sin una gota de mentiras o engaños. [Puso las condiciones del "juego"] Yo estoy aquí para ser el Enjuiciador, sus corazones serán pesados en la Balanza Sagrada para probar si está lleno de verdad o de mentiras. Finalizó y puso uno de los corazones en la Balanza, dando una respuesta negativa y llevando a la destrucción del cuerpo.

\- Su corazón cayó, su cuerpo se convierte en cenizas. Observó Tenma.

\- Solo mentiras, el corazón de aquel que no esté en equilibrio con la "Pluma de Maat" será destruida su Alma hasta todo su cuerpo. [Respondió el egipcio] Este también es solo mentiras. Y estos también, este corazón también. [Señaló, mientras que más Soldados y Caballeros de Plata caían bajo el ataque de Faraón] ¿Qué pasó con la verdad de sus corazones que aman la Justicia?. [Preguntó] Su espíritu de lucha, ¿acaso fueron solo mentiras?. Lamentablemente, en realidad el Honor de los Caballeros es solo una mentira. [Se lamentó con burla]. Athena, siento pena por ti. Dijo Faraón y apareció Sasha.

\- No, yo siempre fui respaldada por los corazones de todos ellos. ¡Yo confío en los Caballeros! No hay mentiras en sus corazones. Señaló ella, cosa que puso un poco interrogativo a Faraón.

\- ¿Entonces dices que tu Corazón en la Balanza?. [Le preguntó al respecto].

\- Sí, te lo daré si con eso estás satisfecho. Respondió ella.

\- ¡ATHENA!. Gritaron todos al ver la decisión que tomaría.

\- ¡No, maldita Momia! ¿Por qué no mides mi corazón primero?. Se adelantó Tenma.

\- ¡Jajaja, es cierto, buen chiste!. Le apoyó Stan al castaño, chocando los cinco, cosa que eso disgustó y mucho a Faraón.

\- ¡Es el corazón que derrotará a Hades!. Exclamó.

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso, Tenma!. Intentó Athena detenerlo.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Athena! Yo no moriré en vano. ¡No puedo dejar que una niña se ofrezca para eso y ser solo Testigo!. Juró el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Tenma. Dijo la peli lila.

\- No te preocupes, él sabe lo que hace. Confío Rose en él, como todos los demás.

\- ¡Perfecto, Pegaso! Si me llevo tu corazón, incluso al Señor Hades estará complacido: ¡"MALDICIÓN DE LA BALANZA"!. Puso Faraón a prueba a Tenma.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las Montañas de Jamir, Aiacos de Garuda, Ex-Juez del Infierno, lanzó los cabellos de la Espectro Violeta de Behemoth hacia los Cielos.

\- Esta es mi despedida al cabello negro quien fue mi Soldado de Avanzada, hacia el Cielo donde hubieras deseado actuar por siempre. [Dijo, mirando hacia el Firmamento, donde ahora descansaba en paz la chica] Pronto yo también iré, Behemoth. Se despidió finalmente de ella con un gran dolor en el corazón.

\- Te estaba esperando. Dijo una voz detrás de él.

\- La Estrella Celeste de la Violencia, Kagaho de Bennu. Reconoció Aiacos al Espectro.

\- Je, así que aquí es donde el Ex-Juez se despide de los Muertos. Dijo el peli negro muy serio.

\- Ex...Ya veo, el siguiente a los Jueces no es la Llama, sino tú que manipulas el Fuego Negro. [Respondió Aiacos, yendo hacia el Espectro de Bennu].

\- ¿Te lamentas?. Preguntó Kagaho.

\- ¡Jajajaja! No lo creo. Haz lo que te plazca, por mí, los Tronos de los Jueces están vacantes. Respondió Aiacos, cosa que no le cayó para nada bien al peli negro, el cual encendió su Cosmos.

\- Ya veo, ahora los que pueden permanecer al lado del Señor Hades son aquellos que le sienten una profunda devoción. Si no puedes, yo aceptaré la misión de erradicar el nombre de Garuda. [Comprendió Kagaho, quien se dirigió hacia el peli negro, el cual seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo y las heridas] ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva desde el aire contra el rival, cuya Armadura Sapuris de Garuda fue destruida por completo ante la mirada de sorpresa y terror] A excepción del Conocimiento de la Muerte, tú no reúnes las cualidades de un Espectro. En cualquier caso, tu vida será escasa, hasta entonces tomarás un respiro. Será mejor que medites sobre tus pensamientos como un Humano y regresa al nombre, Suikyou. Dijo Kagaho hacia el ahora Humano y Ex-Juez del Infierno, revelando su nombre y perdonando su vida, sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo de vida.

\- En ese caso dices que ¿ahora tú estarás viviendo como un Espectro?. [Preguntó, pero el Espectro de Bennu ya se había ido] ¡KAGAHO!. Lo llamó pero ya era tarde.

* * *

Cuando parecía que Tenma iba a poner a prueba su corazón en la Balanza del Espectro del Antiguo Egipto, Sisifo se interpuso en la demostración.

\- ¡Sisifo, ¿Qué haces?!. Preguntó Burns.

\- No lo hagas, Sisifo, ¡retrocede, por favor!. Pidió Athena.

\- No tema, Athena. Pidió él confianza y Fe.

\- ¡Debido al combate con el Juez, estás gravemente lastimado hasta los Nervios!. Intentó ella de alejarlo de la pelea, pero él no iba a ceder para nada.

\- No puedo quedarme callado, me rehúso a que usted misma se ponga en peligro. ¡Igual que tú, Tenma, mis amigos y...TODOS USTEDES!. [Señaló el pelirrojo de Sagitario] .

\- Morir al intentar su objetivo y arriesgar sus vidas es un pesar para Athena. Dijo Shion.

\- Para nosotros es pelear haciendo arder nuestras vidas. ¡La mejor arma al final es la conservación de las vidas, porque ellas serán nuestra Esperanza!. Fue su respuesta final y se preparó para hacerle frente a la prueba de la "Pluma de Maat" para así abrir la Puerta que llevaba hacia los Dominios Imperiales de Hades.

* * *

 **Camaradas, yo se los dije, ahora estamos realmente complicados, las cosas se han puesto difíciles y Sisifo se enfrenta a una prueba que podría ser mortal para él, pero está dispuesto a abrir el "Portón del Lienzo Perdido". ¿Qué pasará? ¿Logrará pasar la prueba? No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96: XDDD, que Kazuya no se vaya a burlar de Lori, ya que su Antecesor tuvo una gran modificación en su Sapuris y eso podría hacerlo ella también. Otra cosa, Luna de la Esfinge, la rockera de la Familia Loud puede ser buena y amable, pero no la hagas enojar nunca o terminarás sufriendo las consecuencias, ya que puede inmovilizarte con su "Hellraiser" junto con otras técnicas musicales y las de su Antecesor, así que ten cuidado, Kazuya, lo mismo con Alexander de Mefistófeles y Dios del Tiempo :3 XD, también con Leni y Luan, sin olvidar a Bobby Santiago de Bennu y todos los demás :3.**

 **También van mis saludos y fuertes abrazos para aletuki01, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, El Cazador Argentino y PoLucy :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes para todos ustedes.**


	39. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39: Toda una serie de cambios habían ocurrido minutos antes del inicio del asalto al "Lienzo Perdido": Aiacos de Garuda había sido despojado de su Título de Juez del Infierno y fue éste dado a Kagaho de Bennu, el cual destruyó la Armadura del anterior y lo dejó vivir, ya que no iba a vivir mucho tiempo, Radamanthys también había caído en desgracia y fue sometido a la prueba de Faraón de la Esfinge con saber si su corazón era puro y leal hacia el Emperador Hades, cosa que terminó por aprobar aquel "examen" y ahora los Caballeros de Athena debían enfrentar el desafío mismo en el "Portón", donde el egipcio comandaba la defensa principal de los Dominios Imperiales, pero lo más importante era la valiente decisión de Sisifo de Sagitario, el cual se lanzó para hacer la prueba de valor de Faraón en aquellos momentos.

\- Hay mucho estupor y sorpresa en las filas. Observó Stan aquella calma que reinaba en el "Navío de la Esperanza".

\- Todos tienen su Fe depositada en Sisifo, debemos pasar si queremos destruir a Hades. Añadió Ford, viendo que esto se iba a complicar cada vez más.

\- Je, eso es de admirarse. [Respetó Faraón la decisión del Caballero de Sagitario de ofrecerse por el bien de la Diosa Athena y sus Camaradas] Pero si no arriesgan sus vidas, ¿Cómo podrán abrir esta Puerta?. Preguntó el egipcio, mientras que aparecían los Muros de las Pirámides con las representaciones del Juicio en el Mundo de los Muertos y por la Diosa Maat.

\- ¡Será con mi lealtad hacia Athena! ¿Vas a medirme?. [Respondió y preguntó Sisifo, quien se hallaba lo más tranquilo, a pesar de que Abraham temía por la seguridad de su amigo].

\- ¡Lealtad, tienes gran autoconfianza!. Felicitó Faraón, quien dio por comenzada la prueba y el corazón de Sisifo salió de su pecho.

\- ¡SISIFO!. Gritaron Tenma y sus amigos.

\- ¡Señor Sisifo!. Gritó Yato y los Soldados, viendo como el corazón del castaño iba hacia las manos del rival, aún sangrando.

\- Pesémoslo en la Balanza, veamos si tu lealtad es algo más que solo palabras. [Dijo, pero se terminó por llevar una sorpresa] ¿Qué? La inclinación de la Balanza...¡SE HA BALANCEADO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! [Estalló de la furia el egipcio, pero se calmó] No se suponía que debiera balancearse. Intentó comprender aquel "error" que estaba mostrando.

\- Tú eres...quien no lo entiende. [Dijo Sisifo con la voz cansada] ¡Eres un Enjuiciador Falso que pisotea los corazones de los Humanos!. Manipulas la Balanza con tu Cosmos, ¡Mi lealtad hacia Athena no cede ante eso!. Le dijo en la cara, haciendo enojar al egipcio.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Maldito!. Se enojó Faraón.

\- Es posible que sea algo más que lealtad: Desde su infancia, sus pensamientos son para cuidarla. Le ruego que desde ahora ¡PERMANECERÉ A SU LADO POR SIEMPRE!. Sisifo mostró que sus palabras eran de verdad y en aquel momento, lanzó una potente ofensiva contra Faraón, el cual fue arrojado por los aires.

\- ¡¿CÓMO...? ¡YO! ¿DERROTADO POR UN CABALLERO? ¿POR QUÉ ESE HOMBRE TIENE ESTE GRADO DE PODER?. Quiso saber el Espectro Faraón de la Esfinge, mientras que moría en la explosión y su Armadura Sapuris era destruida junto con él.

* * *

\- Habiendo perdido su corazón...Dijo Burns.

\- Es solo un corazón, por eso puedo entregártelo...¡PORQUE EL QUE CONTIENE MI ESPÍRITU, NO ESTÁ AHÍ!. [Exclamó Sisifo hacia el recién derrotado enemigo, para luego dirigirse hacia lo que estaba sintiendo] Ese lugar es...Señaló hacia la Puerta que daba entrada al "Lienzo Perdido".

\- Sí...¿Señor Sisifo?. Preguntó uno de los Caballeros de Plata.

\- ¡SEÑOR SISIFO!. Gritaron todos ellos, al ver que el Caballero de Sagitario había caído muerto al piso.

Pero en aquel momento, vieron como la Puerta se iba abriendo lentamente.

\- ¡Muy bien, estén atentos!. Ordenó Burns a sus tropas.

\- La Puerta se está abriendo, Señor Burns. Dijo uno de sus Soldados.

\- ¡Finalmente nosotros podremos al ir al "Lost Canvas"!. Exclamó otro de los combatientes.

\- Finalmente...Iba a finalizar Abraham, pero en aquel momento, tomados por sorpresa ante todos ellos, vieron con terror cómo la Puerta se detenía en su avance por abrirse y junto con ella volvía el Espectro Faraón de la Esfinge, quien no había muerto en la explosión anterior.

\- ¿Por qué?. Quiso saber Athena.

\- No se preocupen, Caballeros: ¡Esta Puerta no se abrirá más que esto!. Dijo el egipcio, quien estaba herido y sangrando, pero se mantenía fresco y sereno ante ellos junto con esa sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Faraón? ¿Qué quieres decir?. Preguntó Tenma al rival.

\- Es la "Maldición" de Faraón, no podía dejarnos continuar tan fácilmente. Respondió Ford, quien conocía muy bien el arte de guerra en los Espectros.

\- Así es, "Autor", esta Puerta no se abrirá completamente, si desean pasar, no les queda otra opción que destruirla. [Sentenció, recostándose contra los "Muros del Antiguo Egipto"] Jeje, pero estoy hablando de imposibles: Llegar al límite y crear un Big Bang. Fue aquella nueva prueba impuesta por el egipcio, el cual terminó cayendo al piso, ensangrentado la pared.

\- ¿Big Bang?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Ciertamente ni un grupo de nuestros compañeros pudieron perturbar esa Puerta. Añadió otro de sus compañeros.

\- Maldición, un Big Bang, ¡sera imposible! ¡NO! ¡Existe un método por el cual incluso nosotros podemos hacer un Big Bang!. Dijo Shion con decisión, pero a la vez sabía que esto iba a ser peligroso y tendría repercusiones en el Futuro.

\- ¡¿Qué pasa contigo, Shion?! Si hay un método, haberlo dicho desde un principio. [Reprochó Regulus, pero el rubio estaba callado].

\- Pero si no podemos reunir a tres Caballeros Dorados, eso será imposible. Tú, yo, Abraham y uno más...Es demasiado tarde. [Se lamentó Shion, pero en aquel momento, hubo una Luz de Esperanza] ¡No puede ser!.

Allí estaba, sin corazón, herido y ciego, pero con las fuerzas y la voluntad para ayudar a sus amigos, proteger a la Diosa y salvar a la Tierra: Sisifo de Sagitario aún estaba vivo y daría todavía pelea contra el mal.

\- ¿Se levanta? Aún con ese cuerpo. Dijo uno de los compañeros de Yato.

\- Igual que todo este tiempo, de nuevo lo hace, de pie frente a nosotros...¡SISIFO!. Vio al Caballero Dorado dirigirse hacia Shion y los demás de sus Camaradas.

\- Así eres tú, podremos hacer esa técnica prohibida: ¡La "Exclamación de Athena"!. La Técnica Final que permite atacar con una Trinidad de Caballeros Dorados, su poder destructivo es comparable en menor escala al Big Bang, que dio paso a la creación del Universo. Dijo Shion, mientras que su amigo llegaba.

\- El Poder Destructivo que fue prohibido por Athena. Remarcó Abraham.

\- ¡La última Estrategia de la Guerra!. Finalizó Sisifo y fueron preparándose para atacar.

\- Tus Nervios fueron destruidos y tampoco tienes un corazón que late, es probable que ni siquiera estés consciente. Solo te mueves por el Cosmo que sobrepasa los Siete Sentidos. Te has entregado, Sisifo, ¡tú aún continúas siendo mi Escudo!. [Dijo Athena, quien se hallaba con Rose y los demás] No, no solo el mío. Agradeció la Diosa Athena a Sisifo, mientras que todo el Portón y los alrededores eran iluminados por un intenso Cosmo.

\- Gracias, Sasha. Dijo Sisifo, quien la llamó por su nombre humano, causando que ella comenzara a llorar, mientras que Rose la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- No llores, Sasha, él sabe muy bien el camino que ha elegido y nunca te decepcionará. _"Suerte, Caballero Sisifo de Sagitario"._ Le deseó la peli rosa, quien intentaba contener las lágrimas ante aquella despedida.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- No llores, por favor. Pidió el Caballero de Sagitario en el Pasado, cuando Athena había llegado siendo una niña pequeña.

\- Señor Sisifo...Si entro en la Cámara del Patriarca, tendré que vivir como una Diosa, ¿verdad?. Preguntó ella.

\- Así es, peleará para proteger a la Tierra de incontable maldad como la Diosa de la Guerra, Athena. Por supuesto que nosotros, los Caballeros arriesgaremos nuestras vidas para protegerla, por eso, le ruego que no llore, por favor. Dijo Sisifo a ella, siendo como un padre o un hermano mayor, cuidándola e instruyéndola en su camino.

\- Entonces haré que en la Tierra todos sean felices. ¡Y así yo también lo seré!. Juró ella, dejando de llorar y regalándole una bella sonrisa.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Pensé que quería protegerte, porque era mi destino ante los Grandes Dioses, proteger los deseos de esa pequeña niña. Con un sentido diferente al que debe tener un Caballero"._ Fueron sus pensamientos en aquellos momentos, mientras que los cuatro Caballeros Dorados, Sisifo de Sagitario, Regulus de Leo, Shion de Aries y Abraham de Acuario, se iban preparando para lanzar el ataque más severo contra el Portón y así iniciar el asalto al "Lienzo Perdido".

(Música Last Holly War, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Camaradas, peleen junto a Athena, por la Tierra y para protegerla a ella: Hacia el Campo de Batalla del otro lado de la Puerta. ¡SIGAN!. Ordenó Shion, mientras que disparaban el ataque final contra la Puerta, destruyendo aquella primera línea de defensa e iluminando todo a su paso: Los Dominios Imperiales, el Santuario, la Estatua de Athena y hasta en la Isla Kanon.

* * *

Y justo allí, el Demonio de aquel sitio maldito salía para ver todo ese Resplandor Dorado.

\- ¿Has muerto? Sisifo, hombre tonto, morir dejando vivir a los débiles. Realmente no puedo comprenderlo, pero entiendo el por qué de tu cumplimiento. Si, nosotros moriremos cumpliendo con el deber. [Dijo aquel personaje de largos cabellos, extendiendo sus manos y recibiendo las Plumas de la Armadura Dorada del Caballero de Sagitario, para luego comprender el por qué de la misión y de los Guerreros de Athena, partió inmediatamente a la Cámara del Volcán] Ya es hora, vamos, tú también levántate. [Ordenó hacia aquellos artefactos, los cuales fueron hacia él] Dime, ¿hasta cuándo vas a dejar que te proteja tu Armadura?. [Preguntó con esa sonrisa hacia aquel Caballero, el cual se pensaba que había muerto en la Batalla de la Catedral, pero no, allí estaba, vivo y en buenas condiciones] Dohko de Libra. ¿Estás tu herida que te había hecho Hades?. Como era de esperarse, se trata de la "Herida del Alma", el Cosmo Oscuro aún aprisiona el Corazón de Libra y no lo deja despertar, para desbloquearlo, ¡SOLO PUEDO HACER ESTO!. [Exclamó y hundió dos de sus dedos en el pecho del inconsciente Dohko] Vamos, de pie, ¡FEROZ TIGRE!. [Ordenó, mientras que abría el castaño sus ojos y aparecía en su espalda el tatuaje del Tigre de Asia].

\- ¿Deu...teros? ¿En dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Hades? ¿Tenma se encuentra bien?. Fueron sus preguntas hacia el ex-Caballero de Géminis.

\- Sí, él está bien. Esta es la Isla de Kanon, la tierra donde los Caballeros heridos vienen a curarse, has estado durmiendo por un mes. ¡Durante ese tiempo, el Ejército de Athena ha marchado hacia el "Lost Canvas" para la Batalla Final!. Seguramente Pegaso está también entre ellos. Le contó Deuteros todo al respecto.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Todos ya están rumbo al "Lost Canvas"? ¡No puede ser! Eso yo no...¡Tenma, Shion...,Yo también iré enseguida!. Se preparó para irse, pero en aquel momento, el Caballero de la Isla le detuvo.

\- ¡Espera! Incluso si fueras al Frente de la Batalla, en nada cambiarás el resultado. [Advirtió el hombre, quien estaba de espaldas] Es la Derrota de Athena.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Deuteros miserable, ¡es una imprudencia de palabras!. Quiso saber el Oriental.

\- ¡Por eso mismo, Dohko!. ¡VE AL TEMPLO DE ATHENA Y LLEVA ESTO: ES LA SANGRE DE ATHENA!. [Ordenó y entregó aquel frasco con su contenido] En la Anterior Generación, los Talismanes eran escritos con la Sangre de Athena y en muchas ocasiones repelieron el Mal, seguramente ya sabes que fuiste salvado por la Sangre de Athena, esta Sangre contiene Poderes Milagrosos. Pero esta Sangre contiene Poderes Desconocidos. Contó acerca de aquellas funciones.

\- ¿Desconocidos?. Preguntó Dohko.

\- Manteniendo en absoluto secreto y desvelado por el Patriarca. [Respondió Deuteros al respecto.] ¡Pero su función, ciertamente influirá en la Guerra Santa! ¡Dohko! Ahora mismo debes ir a las 12 Casas y ofrecer esta Sangre a la Estatua de Athena. Le otorgó aquella misión.

\- Entendido, ¡aceptaré la misión! Pero dime una cosa, si estabas al tanto de la importancia de este reto, ¿por qué hasta ahora, por qué dejaste que la Guerra Santa llegara tan lejos?. Quiso saber Dohko, mientras que se formaba todo un remolino en el interior de la Cámara del Volcán.

\- Bien, debo decir que estaba esperando la hora. Fue su respuesta, mientras que se elevaba en el aire.

\- ¡DEUTEROS, TÚ FINALMENTE...! Exclamó Dohko con asombro.

\- ¡FINALMENTE, ES EL MOMENTO DE PORTAR LA ARMADURA DE GÉMINIS!. Finalizó el Caballero, ahora con aquella indumentaria tan importante y listo para partir hacia la Batalla del Lienzo Perdido.

* * *

La vida del Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario había terminado, pero gracias a él y la "Exclamación de Athena" que había hecho junto con Shion, Regulus y Abraham, lograron destruir el Portón que llevaba al interior del "Lost Canvas", acabaron con el Espectro Faraón de la Esfinge finalmente y con ello, el regreso de Deuteros hacia el encuentro final contra el Emperador del Inframundo.

\- _"Adiós, Mi Amigo, nos volveremos a ver, Camarada. Mi buen amigo, Sisifo de Sagitario"_. Se despidió Abraham del Caballero Dorado, a quien llevó su cuerpo hacia un sitio seguro en el "Navío de la Esperanza" y evitar que ninguno de los Soldados Imperiales o Espectros fuera a dañarlo. Ahora él se había ganado su merecido Descanso Eterno para siempre.

* * *

 **¿No se lo esperaban XD? Bueno, ¡que comience el llanto! y honremos a nuestro querido Caballero de Sagitario caído en la Batalla de la Puerta :(.**

 **Nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene y saludos para todos ustedes, en especial FreedomGundam96, lady-saintiasailor, Fipe2, aletuki01, Kitty 1999, PoLucy, Pirata, Guest y El Cazador Argentino.**

 **Les deseo un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes :D.**


	40. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40: Deuteros ya estaba listo, con su Armadura Dorada de Géminis puesta y preparado para ir al campo de batalla junto con Dohko de Libra, quien había sido curado de la "Herida del Alma", producto de la Batalla de la Catedral anteriormente, donde el Emperador Hades había salido victorioso y con ello, su ascenso hacia los Cielos donde estaba su Fortaleza y el Cuartel General de los Espectros, Jueces y Soldados que le aguardaban a su llegada junto con Pandora.

Pero a la vez que se producía la vuelta al frente de Deuteros, en el Portón se estaba llevando a cabo una triste despedida de un querido Caballero Dorado de la Casa de Sagitario.

\- ¡SISIFO!. Gritaron Shion, Regulus y Abraham al ver al castaño morir finalmente, después de tantas batallas y sufrimientos, ellos habían podido destruir con la "Exclamación de Athena" aquella Entrada que daba hacia el "Lienzo Perdido".

\- _"Pude escuchar tu voz gentilmente. ¡DICIENDO "AVANCEN"!. Había muchas cosas que quería hablar contigo, que aprender de ti, sin embargo lo que tú me enseñaste fue..."_. Pensó Sasha, despidiéndose del Caballero Dorado Sisifo de Sagitario.

\- ¡El Camino por el que debo avanzar!. [Sentenció ella junto con Tenma].

\- ¡AVANCEMOS!. Ordenó Athena, mientras que el "Navío de la Esperanza" iniciaba el asalto y Abraham agarraba el cuerpo de su amigo Sisifo, despidiéndose de él por última vez.

\- _"¿Recuerdas el día en que nos hicimos mejores amigos? ¿Lo recuerdas, Sisifo?. Nunca te olvidaremos, Mi Amigo"_. Preguntó, pero no podía obtener las respuestas, no había tiempo para luto, ahora era el momento de enfrentarse al enemigo de una buena vez.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa a este Barco?!. Preguntó Burns, mientras que corría hacia el timón.

\- ¡El Timón no responde!. Respondió Yato.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Volvió a preguntar el Caballero del Cuervo.

\- ¡Caemos, caemos!. Gritó Yato.

\- ¡CAEREMOS!. Alertó Tenma.

Parecía que iba a suceder, pero milagrosamente, el "Navío de la Esperanza" evitó la caída, manteniéndose estable y estabilizándose ante aquellas "mareas" invisibles.

\- ¿Están todos bien?. Preguntó uno de los Soldados.

\- Creo que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos y volví a ver a Verónica de Nasu y a Phantasos . Alegó Stan.

\- Sí, pero ¿En qué lugar estamos?. Quiso saber Athena.

Ford miró a su alrededor, en el Cielo había una especie de "Cúpula"de Nubes y un Mar de dicho elemento, todo un río espeso formado por el agua de las nubes y donde el "Navío" flotaba.

\- Ford, ¿en dónde estamos? Tú sabes muy bien de Geografía. Pidió Athena la palabra al Caballero de la Corona Austral.

\- Estamos en una especie de Cúpula de Nubes y un Mar de Nubes. Respondió el hermano gemelo de Stan, pero en aquel momento, la Embarcación comenzó a moverse.

\- ¡Se mueve, se mueve por sí sola!. Avisó uno de los marineros.

\- Jeje. Río Tenma, viendo que estaban en buen camino, pero para Sasha no era buena señal.

\- ¿Hacia dónde nos estará llevando? ¡ACEPTAREMOS EL DESAFÍO!. Se preguntó y luego lanzó su grito de guerra al aire.

* * *

Sasha se dirigió hacia los restos del Portón, lugar donde Sisifo había sido llevado por Abraham, por orden de la Diosa, ya que ese fue el sitio donde él había caído luchando por ellos.

\- ¿Quiere que la deje por unos segundos para que se despida de él, Señorita Athena?. Preguntó el Caballero de Acuario.

\- Está bien, Abe, puedes quedarte. Respondió ella, mientras que entraba en luto.

* * *

\- ¡Oye, Tenma!. Le llamó Yato.

\- ¿Eh?. Quiso saber el castaño, quien veía a Sasha despedirse de su Protector.

\- ¡¿Como qué _"eh"_ , idiota?! ¿No deberías estar al lado de la Señorita Athena en estos momentos? ¿No crees que tú seas la persona que más quiere que esté a su lado ahora que murió Sisifo?. Fueron las preguntas del Caballero de Unicornio, tras enojarse por la pequeña palabra del Caballero de Pegaso.

Tenma permaneció en silencio.

\- Probablemente ahora ella deba tomar el papel de Athena, por eso yo también lo haré, ahora seré un Caballero. Puedo entender el corazón de Sasha, no hay necesidad de eso. [Respondió Tenma] La Sasha de ahora no me lo ha pedido. Finalizó y Yuzuhira se acercó.

\- Es cierto, la consolación no puede ser suficiente para una mujer. Intervino la pelirroja.

\- Yuzuhira. Dijo Yato.

\- Sólo quien conoce sus verdaderos Sentimientos podrá pelear cerca de ella, como un igual. Eso es suficiente para volverse fuerte. No somos diferentes de los Hombres. Les dio ella su reflexión.

\- Jeje, ¿así que no lo somos? Como pensé, no puedo hacerlo. Se lamentó Yato, mientras que Tenma lo agarraba.

\- ¡Oye, Yato! ¡No es tan fácil como crees! Además nosotros...Dijo el castaño molesto.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Diré que lo siento! ¡Escúchame, Tenma!: El anterior "Yo" tenía un complejo de inferioridad. Pero lo que he comprendido después de estar juntos todo este tiempo, aquello que llevas cargando en tus hombros, el porqué siempre desgarras tu cuerpo y tu corazón. Mostró su verdadera cara el Oriental.

\- ¿Yato?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Como sea, ¡no tengo intenciones de retirarme!. Juró el Oriental.

\- Jeje, ya lo sé. Se alegró Tenma, pero en ese momento, Yato dio la voz de alerta.

\- ¡Se puede ver algo!. Avisó, mientras que pasaba el "Navío" por una especie de túnel y a ambas orillas habían columnas con un gran arco y un frontis que tenía un mensaje escrito en griego antiguo.

\- _"¿Abandonar? ¿Del Pasado?"_. Se preguntó Tenma sobre ese mensaje.

 ** _"A partir de aquí, abandonen el Amor del Pasado"_**

\- ¿Qué significa eso?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¿Quién sabe? Seguramente deberíamos prestarle atención pero...¡lo único que debemos hacer es avanzar!. Pidió Athena, mientras que dejaban atrás el frontis con arco con el mensaje.

Una vez que salieron de aquel túnel, vieron que no había pasado nada, que el efecto del mensaje no había causada ningún problema en ellos.

\- No sucede nada. Dijo Yato, pero de golpe, fueron sacudidos por una extraña onda, la cual trajo visiones de personas del Pasado.

\- _Tenma._ Escuchó el Caballero de Pegaso la voz de su amigo Alone.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Alone? No, no es solo Alone: _"Abandonen el Amor del Pasado"._ Me están llamando las personas de mi Pasado. [Dijo, mientras que se veía el mensaje del frontis y todas las personas que él conoció, no solo Alone, también estaban Dohko, Aldebaran, Asmita, Albafica, El Cid, Manigoldo] ¿Debemos abandonar los pensamientos sobre aquellas personas importantes del Pasado para seguir adelante?. [Quiso saber con molestia y apretando los dientes].

\- Tenma. Le llamó Alone, mientras que Sasha le tomaba de las manos a su Caballero.

\- Ya entiendo, esto tiene que ser obra de Hades.

\- Tenma. Le llamó Dohko, quien estaba vestido con el clásico traje de China con sombrero de paja.

\- Tenma. Fue ahora el turno de Manigoldo de Cáncer, Aldebaran de Tauro y El Cid de Capricornio.

\- No responderé, ¡no miraré hacia atrás!. [Juraba el castaño, pero aquellas almas extendían sus manos para obligarlo a mirar hacia atrás] ¡No debo, aunque quiera ver sus rostros una vez más! Aunque sienta como golpean mis hombros, yo...Juró, pero de golpe, vio que Yato le estaba jugando una broma.

\- De ninguna manera debes ver hacia atrás. Dijo el Oriental.

\- No seas imprudente, Yato. ¡YATO!. [Pidió Tenma y en aquel momento abrió los ojos, sintiendo las manos del joven de China en su rostro.] Tuve la impresión de escuchar las voces de mi familia en mi ciudad natal y miré hacia atrás. Yo sí que soy un idiota. Entonces, me di cuenta de que no había nadie allí. ¡Pero yo...!. En aquel momento, se escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo destruyéndose por completo.

\- Si volteas, te convertirás en piedra igual que Yuzuhira y nuestros Camaradas. Le advirtió Yato, mientras que estaban todos paralizados, menos Abraham, Stan, Ford, Burns, Rose, las Gems y Skips, además de Tenma y Yato.

\- ¡NO QUIERO, YATO! ¡PENSÉ QUE TÚ Y YO HARÍAMOS TONTERÍAS POR MUCHO TIEMPO MÁS, CREÍ...YO TENÍA LA IMPRESIÓN DE QUE PELEARÍAMOS JUNTOS!. Exclamó el muchacho, sintiéndose triste, pero eso despertó la risa de su Camarada.

\- Jeje, hablas como si fueras un niño mimado, te has vuelto más fuerte que yo. Era mortificante ver como sólo tu espalda cuando seguías mejorando rápidamente, que sólo te odiaba pero de alguna forma, admiraba tu patética honestidad. Te lo digo como nuestro amigo, debes avanzar hacia adelante junto con Athena. Pidió Yato en aquellos momentos, mientras que el Barco encallaba en los Puertos y allí los estaba esperando un enemigo.

\- Oigan, tenemos visitas. Llamó Rose.

\- Bueno, parece que todo se ha vuelto más tranquilo. Jeje, ¡más bien todos se han vuelto de piedra!. [Dijo el Espectro, el cual se hallaba en su bote, riéndose de lo ocurrido] _Desecha los sentimientos del Pasado, si al escuchar que tus Seres Queridos, te llaman por tu nombre y volteas hacia atrás. Cuando te des cuenta, ya te habrás convertido en piedra ._ [Se río, para luego cantar una canción y subir a bordo del "Navío", caminando por la cubierta y encontrándose con la tripulación convertida en piedra] Pero qué tenemos aquí, Caballeros de piedra tal y como lo esperaba. ¡Muy útiles después de todo!. ¡Oh!. No me equivoco, mi Sentido del Olfato me guía a mi dinero, no debes negárselo al Señor Caronte de Aqueronte, la Estrella Celeste del Espacio. No es fácil, Señorita. [Dijo y tomó por el cuello de Yuzuhira, para luego presentarse y mostrando esa sonrisa tenebrosa].

Caronte de Aqueronte era un Espectro de contextura delgada y piel pálida, sus cabellos eran oscuros, muy cortos y su cara se asemejaba al de un Esqueleto, siendo lo más notable su dentadura, formada únicamente por Incisivos, haciendo que su apariencia Humana fuera dudosa.

\- A excepción de esta Señorita, las demás rocas no valdrán nada. [Buscaba el provecho de hacer un poco de dinero para sí mismo] ¿Qué clase de postura extraña es esta? ¡Seguro que no vale ni un Centavo!. [Se mofó molesto, ya que estaba frente a Yato y se preparaba para destruirlo, ya que había sido convertido en piedra].

\- ¡Déjalo tranquilo, Espectro! ¡No dejaré que le pongas un solo dedo encima a mi amigo!. Ordenó Tenma, apareciendo detrás de Caronte.

\- ¡Oh! Esto es increíble, parece que te has dado cuenta de la Regla de no voltear hacia atrás. Dime, ¿Qué sucederá si le pongo un dedo encima?. Felicitó el Espectro al castaño y luego preguntó con burla.

\- ¡TE GOLPEARÉ! ¡ESO ES LO QUE HARÉ!. Respondió Tenma ante la burla del rival.

\- ¡UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!. ¡Je, eres un fastidio! ¡"ROALLING OAR"! [Caronte había sido golpeado muy fuerte y lanzado hacia atrás, molesto, decidió lanzar su ofensiva contra Tenma, mandándolo a volar hacia atrás a él también] Je, eres blando, un despiadado que abandona a sus compañeros. [Se burló, riéndose de Tenma y caminando hacia él] Porque no miraste hacia atrás pretendiendo ignorar el Amor del Pasado, evitando convertirte en piedra, ¿no es así?. Ahora ¿Qué voy a hacer con todos los nuevos amigos de piedra del Señor Hades?. [Preguntó, pero en aquel momento, algo pasó en las velas] ¿Uh? Ohh, esto no es bueno. Observó.

\- ¿Qué dices?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Cielos! Y tú no me facilitas en nada las cosas, ni siquiera tengo lo que quiero. Se mostró molesto.

\- ¿Qué es este sonido?. Se preguntó Tenma de lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿Ah? Oye, oye, ¿acaso no sabes qué es? [Preguntó Caronte con una sonrisa] El Barco se hunde desde el Principio. Respondió a la pregunta del chico.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

\- Mejor prepárate para salir nadando, en el "Lost Canvas" todo está repleto de la Voluntad del Señor Hades, mientras divagaban, este Mar de Nubes los estaba absorbiendo poco a poco, como parte del acabado del "Lost Canvas", como los sujetos que se convirtieron en piedra. [Cuando Caronte dejó de hablar, se pudo apreciar un enorme remolino acuático, el cual estaba por hundir al Barco] En un Futuro se convertirán en Residentes de la Pintura. Siguió hablando con burla.

\- En ese caso, que te parece si te saco a todos antes de que se hunda el Barco. ¡Y te arrebataremos el Barco en el que llegaste!. Propuso Tenma, quien estaba listo para enfrentarse al rival.

\- ¡ESPERA, TENMA!. [Escuchó una voz y ambos detuvieron la futura pelea] Tenma, entiendo que el Barco se está hundiendo, pero nosotros no podemos echar fuera a este hombre tan fácilmente. Estando en el Centro del Mar de las Nubes, no sabemos si ir a la Derecha o la Izquierda. Sin su guía, el Barco quedará estancado y nosotros perderemos completamente el camino para seguir adelante. Intervino Athena al respecto.

\- ¡Pero, Sasha!. Iba a decir el castaño.

\- ¡Entiéndelo, Tenma! Nosotros debemos ir hacia donde está Hades a toda costa, el rescate de todos está relacionado a nuestro propósito de salvar a cada persona del "Lost Canvas". Hizo ella con recordarle la misión que tenía por hacer.

\- Je, ¿dices que debo convertirme en el Conductor de mi enemigo?. Preguntó Caronte con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sería posible? Por favor. Pidió Sasha, cosa que terminó por convencer al Espectro.

\- Bien, no sé si podría pero...[Caronte comenzó a pensarlo detenidamente, mientras que Athena junto con Shion, Regulus, Abraham y los demás esperaban su respuesta] ¡Qué diantres! Me será más fácil obtener de un sitio como éste. ¡Muy bien, ni yo podría con la responsabilidad de enfrentar a tres Caballeros Dorados! ¡Mi vida es mucho más valiosa!. Finalizó el Espectro, mientras que se hacía el cambio y los Dorados junto con la Diosa y los demás iban en la barca de Caronte, el cual los guiaba hacia la zona de batalla, a cambio de una buen recompensa que podría beneficiarlo y llenar sus bolsillos de dinero.

* * *

\- Ey, Ey, ¡volteen para darle un último adiós a sus Camaradas! Si no les importa convertirse en piedra, claro. Pidió Caronte, cosa que nadie hizo.

\- Amigos, la espesa Niebla golpea mi mejilla...¡AMIGOS, VENDREMOS POR USTEDES DESPUÉS DE DERROTAR A HADES A TODA COSTA!. Juró Tenma, mientras que se despedía de sus Camaradas.

\- ¡Oye tú, Bronce! Parece que algo te tiene preocupado. Le llamó la atención el Barquero.

\- Olvídalo, ni te fijes. Respondió Tenma.

\- ¡Veo que te descubrí! Muy bien, te distraeré con algo interesante. Como pueden ver, aquí entre las Nubes y el "Lost Canvas" se levanta una "Cúpula". [Comenzó Caronte con el "tour turístico"] En una parte de la Pared Interna de esa Cúpula, hay una antigua Escalera de Caracol, junto ello están los Templos Malignos de las Estrellas del Señor Hades. Tal vez tengan suerte y los vea morir antes. Eso es todo, ¡oigan! Ya puedo ver la orilla. [Terminó de contarles y a lo lejos podía verse lo que había dicho] ¿Saben? Estuve considerando mi posición, ¡si los llevo nada más hasta la Costa, seré considerado un traidor al Ejército de Hades y seguramente seré asesinado!. Athena, estaría bien si a cambio de la tarifa, me entregara su hermoso cabello, así la situación sería otra cosa. Volvió Caronte a negociar por el pago a sus Servicios.

\- ¡Qué falta de respeto, estás hablando del cabello de Athena!. Le retó Tenma.

\- ¡Él tiene razón, Sasha, no puedes entregárselo a un sujeto como éste!. Defendió Shion la postura del castaño.

\- ¡SASHA!. Dijo Tenma.

\- Está bien, Tenma, lo pagaré, es un precio razonable por la vida de mis Caballeros y por guiarnos hasta acá. El trato es barato en comparación con eso. [Dio ella toda la razón al Barquero] Bien, Aqueronte, ¡tómalo, por favor!. [Se cortó ella con la Daga sus largos cabellos, dándole un par como pago al Espectro].

\- ¡Je, después de todo, Caballeros Blandos son apropiados para una Diosa Blanda!. [Mostró su sonrisa y la traición, para lanzar sus cabellos hacia el Cielo Pintado, donde los Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines lo tomaron] ¡GRACIAS POR VIAJAR CONMIGO!. Athena, tu cabello será enviado al lado del Señor Hades, no puedo matar a una Diosa con materiales comunes, pero si utiliza una parte de tu cuerpo, el Señor Hades utilizaré este hermoso cabello como ingrediente para hacer tu Pintura. Le explicó su plan, mientras que las noticias llegaban al Emperador.

\- ¡SASHA!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡Justo ahora eres igual a una simple Humana!. Exclamó Caronte, mientras que Athena había perdido su Divinidad.

* * *

Los cabellos habían llegado hasta el Emperador, quien se hallaba en el Palacio pintando sus obras, fue justo cuando arribaron los Ángeles, sus Agentes.

\- ¿Llegó? [Preguntó y le entregaron los cabellos de su hermana] Brillan como si fuesen Hilos de Seda: Los Cabellos de Athena. Está tomando un buen color, con esto, finalmente le daré el toque final a la Pintura. [Sentenció y tomó su Pincel, listo para comenzar con su obra] Juntamente con ese color, la fuerza de esa Diosa va a ser sellada, Athena.

* * *

En el Barco, la Diosa lanzó un grito de terror, ya que terminó colapsando contra el piso de la Barca, estaba siendo invadida por un misterioso dolor.

\- ¡Sasha, ¿estás bien, Sasha?!. Le llamaba Tenma, mientras que los Caballeros iban a ayudarla.

\- ¡Señorita Athena, aguante, por favor!. Pidió Shion con Abraham.

Pero en aquel momento, el castaño dirigió su mirada hacia los Cielos, donde la Divinidad de la Diosa era arrastrada por los vientos hacia el Palacio del Autor, el cual ya lo tenía bajo su control.

\- Está siendo arrastrado...¡El gentil Cosmos de Sasha!. Dijo Tenma, triste por lo que le había pasado a la chica.

\- ¡Joooo! ¡Pero no es la gran cosa! ¿Será que el mismo Señor Hades, usando el selló el Poder de esa joven? [Preguntó Caronte, pero terminó por ganarse el odio de Tenma y los demás] Siendo así, Athena no es diferente ni una común, pero qué patético. Finalizó con burla.

\- ¡TÚ!. Gritó Tenma y fue hacia él, listo para atacarlo.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Yo solo estaba preocupado por esa joven. Yo estaba sólo estaba preocupado por esa joven. Hey, yo no tenía otra salida, ya que tomar el cabello era mi trabajo, así es, incluso yo no quiero hacerle nada cruel a esa joven. Insistió Caronte, el cual se hallaba en un modo diplomático.

\- ¡Aún así es una blasfemia contra Athena! ¡¿Piensas que serás perdonado?!. Advirtió Shion, pero aquellas palabras fueron más que plumas hacia el Espectro.

\- Je, Jejejeje, Jejejejeje, Jajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA! ¡Hey, Hey, Hey, Señor Caballero! [Aquellas palabras de amenaza era un chiste para Caronte, el cual se comenzó a reír desenfrenadamente] ¡Esto ocurrió por negligencia de ustedes! ¡Culparme es tocar la puerta equivocada!. Para realizar este trabajo, recibí del Señor Hades varias Monedas de Plata, yo realizo muy bien ese tipo de recados. Su trabajo debería ser proteger a Athena de ese tipo de cosas, ¿no?. Y por su forma de trabajar, parece que el pago en el Santuario no es la gran cosa, ¿no?. Dijo con un poco de broma en su voz.

\- ¡El motivo por el que protegemos a Athena es no por el dinero! Replicó Shion.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡De esa forma no hay confianza!. Poder "creer" es lo que mueve el Dinero, tanto en éste como en el Otro Mundo, a fin de cuentas, aquellos que juntan Dinero son los que tienen una buena vida. Como solamente Dios y Buda son simples y yo por Dinero recibido, hago ese trabajo directamente, con todo mi entusiasmo, aunque, ¡Aunque sea una blasfemia contra un Dios!. Replicó Caronte, el cual sacó la lengua.

\- ¡Insolente!. Gritaron Shion, Regulus y Abraham.

\- Dio una buena clase de negocios. Dijo Stan, el cual había tomado nota, pero nunca traicionaría a la Diosa.

Tenma en ese momento se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¿Qué es el Dinero? Sólo no hagas ¡SUFRIR A SASHA POR ESO!. Exclamó y lanzó su ofensiva contra Caronte por sus dichos.

\- Ju, un trabajo sin Dinero...[Alzó su Remo y detuvo el ataque] ¡ES ALGO QUE NO QUIERO! ¡Jajajaja! ¡De hecho ustedes van a tener que vender hasta sus Cloths para pagarme el viaje!. [Tras lanzar a Tenma por los aires, el Espectro puso el precio a pagar].

\- ¡Por un Demonio, lo que me faltaba, me olvidé la billetera!. Se enojó Stan, quien guardaba dinero para una cosa así.

La sonrisa triunfadora de Caronte demostraba que él podía venderse a cualquiera, no le importaba si traicionaba o blasfemaba, para él lo más importante era el Dinero, eso movía su negocio y su Capital.

\- Entiendo, con todo entusiasmo. [Lo sorprendió Shion] Sin embargo, eso no tiene ningún valor comparado con la pasión hacia la misión entre compañeros. Dijo en defensa de la Diosa y de sus Camaradas.

\- Ju, ¿muy bonito, verdad?. No entiendo para mí cosas como "pasión" y "misión" son solamente teorías Idealistas. Viniendo de las personas, ¡no existe nada especial! ¡Qué ingenuidad!. Tras terminar de hablar, Caronte se lanzó al asalto.

\- ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DE POLVO ESTELAR"!. [Lanzó Shion su ofensiva, atrapando y lanzando al Barquero por los aires] ¡¿Piensas que nosotros nos movemos por causas de Pérdidas o Ganancias?! ¡Es por el Deseo de cumplir la misión!. Dio a conocer el motivo de los Caballeros por qué pelear.

\- ¡Jeje!. [Se río Caronte y para sorpresa de todos, su Barca ancló en las costas, lugar al que debían llegar].

\- ¡¿La Costa?! ¡¿Cuándo fue que...?!. Quiso saber Shion por la sorpresa, Caronte yacía en el suelo de la Barca, pero había cumplido su palabra de llevarlos hasta allí.

\- Fue como siempre dije: _"Por la cantidad pagada, hago un buen trabajo"._ No me malinterpreten, desde el inicio cuando recibí el cabello de esta joven, dije que iba a traerlos hasta la Costa. De cualquier modo, aunque hayan llegado hasta aquí, ustedes probablemente no vivirán más. ¡Gracias por su preferencia! ¡En lo posible no se esfuercen demasiado!. Dijo y acto seguido, tras desearles suerte y con una sonrisa triunfadora, el Espectro Caronte de Aqueronte se retiró de allí inmediatamente.

\- La Barca se fue. Dijo Abraham.

\- Ahora ya no podemos regresar. Agregó Burns con los Hermanos Pines y los demás.

\- Desde el inicio solo nos queda avanzar, a la única Entrada que lleve hasta Hades. Aunque solo quede uno de nosotros. Anunció Shion a todos ellos.

Era el momento de comenzar la "Marcha hacia el Palacio".

* * *

 **Les juro que Caronte es uno de mis Espectros favoritos junto con Kagaho, Radamanthys, Minos, Aiacos y Violeta :3. Ahora ¿Qué clase de peleas y aventuras les depara a nuestros Héroes en los Dominios Imperiales? ¿Lograrán cruzar los Templos Malignos y llegar hacia el Emperador? ¿Sasha podrá recuperarse de aquel ataque?. No se lo vayan a perder, que ahora se ponen más que interesantes estos capítulos :3.**

 **Cuídense y saludos para lady-saintiasailor, FreedomGundam96, aletuki01, Fipe2, Kitty 1999, El Cazador Argentino, Guest, Pirata y PoLucy :D.**

 **Les deseo un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes y un excelente comienzo de fin de semana también hacia todos, Camaradas.**

 **Y también unas futuras ¡Felices Pascuas!.**


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41: Gracias al Espectro Caronte de Aqueronte pudieron llegar hacia la orilla Occidental del Mar de las Nubes, donde ya podían divisarse los Templos Malignos, custodiados por las Estrellas del Emperador Hades, para llegar hasta el Palacio del Lienzo Perdido, lugar donde Hades los esperaba para la Batalla Final.

\- Que Pintura más vivaz, parece estar llena de Vida. ¿No te parece bien, Athena?. Esta Pintura en realidad es mucho más hermosa que tú. [Felicitó Pandora, quien ingresó en el Salón de Arte, donde observó maravillada de aquel trabajo por parte del Emperador] Jeje, Jejejeje, Jejeje. ¡JAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJA AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! [De golpe, comenzó a reírse tranquilamente, pero luego pasó a una risa de burla y desprecio hacia la Diosa capturada en aquel Lienzo] Digno de usted, Señor Hades. Con su poder sellado en esta Pintura, Athena no es más que una chiquilla humana. [Siguió ella felicitando al Emperador, viendo que tenían atrapada la Divinidad de la Diosa], la invulnerable Diosa está arruinada, pero ¡aún no es suficiente! [La peli negra dejó de reírse y se puso seria ante que aún faltaba una nueva fase del trabajo final] Debemos destruir a esa mujer y poner fin a los ataques cuanto antes. ¡"Aquella cosa" debe estar en alguna parte del Santuario!. [Ella salió del Salón de Arte y caminó por los pasillos, mirando hacia abajo del Palacio, justo hacia el Sureste, donde se oía el grito de un poderoso Dragón] ¿El Alarido de Radamanthys? Básicamente ese hombre ya se ha dirigido al Santuario y él debería sernos útil en un momento como éste. No importa, ciertamente, ahora Radamanthys está con sus propios Subordinados. Ellos son la Élite de Lealtad Absoluta de Radamanthys, tratándose de ellos, tiene la capacidad para cumplir con su misión plenamente. [Reconoció ella el valor, la astucia, la severidad y la inteligencia del Juez del Infierno, quien tenía bajo su mando a un Batallón de Tropas Imperiales] No, no, no se trata sólo de eso. Comprendió ella que había algo más superior.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Templo Maligno de Saturno, se estaba llevando una importante reunión entre las Tropas de Élite del Emperador Hades con el Juez y Guardián dicho territorio, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

\- También parece tener la Lealtad de su Señor, ¿no es así, Estrella Celeste de la Astucia, Sylphid de Basilisco? ¡Y Estrella Celeste del Lamento, Valentine de la Harpía!. Se dirigió Radamanthys hacia sus dos mejores Espectros.

Sylphid de Basilisco era un muchacho de cabellos grises y erizado, muy parecido al del Juez Aiacos de Garuda y ojos color plateado. Por su parte, Valentine de la Harpía era de cabellos rosa pálido erizado y un poco más largo que Radamanthys, sumando a que tenía una similitud con él y sus ojos eran color oro, además de su piel pálida.

La furia de Radamanthys se podía sentir en el ambiente, atacando a ambos con mucha ferocidad.

\- ¡Señor Radamanthys, cálmese, por favor!. Pidió Sylphid al Juez.

\- ¡Si sigue perdiendo el control, su cuerpo se verá afectado!. Intentó Valentine calmarlo al rubio, pero éste estaba en un frenesí de furia y no paraba de atacarlos con más intensidad, era como un tornado que destruía todo a su paso y causaba una enorme destrucción en el suelo junto con los gritos que lanzaba Radamanthys.

\- ¡Son alaridos de angustia, está sufriendo! Escuché que la Sangre del Señor Hades fue vertida directamente a su corazón en llamas. Ahora parece que por su cuerpo corre libremente el Poder de un Dios!. ¡Valentine! ¿No crees que el Señor Radamanthys...¿está luchando solo otra vez?. Preguntó Sylphid, tras analizar a su Camarada que estaba en ese estado de locura y de ira.

Ambos yacía heridos en el piso y fueron arrojados contra los muros del Templo de Saturno, fracturando dicha pared, Valentine estaba más lastimado y sangrando por la boca.

\- Cierto...El Señor Radamanthys siempre nos lo decía: _"Que lo que debemos hacer como un Ejército es correr hacia el mismo Campo de Batalla y liquidar al mismo enemigo"._ Respondió el peli rosa, mientras que veía al Juez mostrar una mirada de furia extrema.

\- Entonces...Dijo Sylphid _._

\- ¡SEÑOR RADAMANTHYS, PERMÍTANOS AYUDARLO A CONFRONTAR ESTE ENORME PODER!. Pidió Valentine.

\- ¡ASÍ QUE, POR FAVOR, POR LA FUERZA QUE LE QUEDA, DESPIERTE, POR FAVOR!. Rogó Sylphid hacia su Comandante.

Radamanthys bajó del Cielo y aterrizó, no hubo respuesta proveniente de sus labios, pero en aquel momento, mostró una extraña sonrisa que le llamó la atención a los dos Espectros, tal vez algo no cuadraba bien allí.

\- ¡Señor Radamanthys!. Exclamó Valentine.

El rubio se dirigió hacia su Camarada.

\- Como lo esperaba, sabía que devorarías mi furia. Pero antes de engullir este Poder, les diré esto: Mi Campo de Batalla ahora, incluso si les hablé de un mismo Campo de Batalla, ya que nadie puede ayudarme en la Batalla que libro en mi Interior. [Radamanthys siguió mostrando esa sonrisa aterradora y extendió su brazo derecho, como una lanza]...No obstante, incluso así nosotros...¡Es por eso que ustedes deben adelantarse y actuar! ¡Sylphid, ve al Santuario, tendrás una misión importante! [Ordenó al peli blanco que fuera hacia aquel sitio] Ustedes son las Lanzas de mi Ejército, Valentine será enviado como Vanguardia. Yo no puedo moverme, así que irás en mi lugar, cargarás con el nombre de mi Ejército. Les encargó Radamanthys a ambos esa importante misión.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo haré para que usted avance por el camino del más fuertes!. Respondió Valentine, listo para partir con su compañero.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, una intensa Luz Dorada se sintió en los alrededores, aterrizando en aquel sitio un Caballero Dorado, el cual regresaba después de tanto tiempo alejado de la Guerra Santa.

-Es increíble, nunca pensé regresar con vida al Santuario, aunque no puedo escapar a los problemas. Dijo Dohko, quien llegaba con Deuteros.

\- Esto es...¿la Pluma de una Sapuris?. Bien, esa cosa fue arrojada junto contigo en la Isla Kanon. Probablemente sabes lo que sucedió. [Interrogó el Caballero de Géminis].

\- ¡Qué patético, ser salvado por el enemigo! Sin embargo, ¿en qué diablos estará pensado ese hombre?. [Quería saber Dohko, mientras que iba corriendo hacia el Norte] ¡En cualquier caso, algún día te exigiré respuestas, Kagaho!. [Exclamó Dohko a aquel Espectro, mientras que iba avanzando por las escaleras] Debo atravesar las 12 Casas y llegar hasta el Templo de Athena, mi deber es ofrecer la Sangre de Athena a la Estatua. [Mostró su plan y llevaba consigo el recipiente con aquel líquido que había sido entregado por Deuteros. Pronto fue llegando su objetivo] ¡De prisa! De ser como dijo Deuteros dijo, esto influiré en grado importante a la Guerra Santa. ¡Tengo que cumplirla lo antes posible!. [Exclamó Dohko, abriendo las puertas pero al llegar al Salón del Trono, se topó con una horrenda sorpresa, todo el sitio había escenario de una terrible masacre, donde las paredes estaban empapadas, al igual que el suelo junto con todos los cuerpos de los asesinados] Uhh...¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto durante mi ausencia con los Caballeros? Además dentro del Sagrado Recinto del Patriarca. Quiso saber el castaño el motivo de aquel terrible atentado.

\- Jejeje, parece que todavía quedan Caballeros. Río una voz detrás de Dohko.

\- ¡¿Quién es?!. Ordenó al rival que saliera de las sombras.

\- Si que eres vigoroso, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte: ¡El lugar donde ocultan la Armadura de Athena!. Preguntó un Espectro, el cual estaba con los demás Soldados de su Batallón, los cuales rodearon a Dohko.

\- ¿Por qué todo está en estas condiciones? ¿Ustedes son los responsables de este horrible acto en la Sagrada Cámara del Patriarca? [Comenzó Dohko el interrogatorio, mientras que se veían imágenes de los Soldados de la Guardia del Santuario yacer muertos en el suelo, pero los responsables no dijeron nada] ¡IDENTIFÍQUENSE! ¡¿QUIÉNES SON?!. Ordenó que se presentaran.

\- Qué molestia, ¿es que quieres morir pronto?. Preguntó uno de ellos, el cual tenía un Casco con Cuernos.

\- Espera, Gordon, es mejor que nos presentemos nosotros mismos. Ya que somos los Subordinados Directos del Señor Radamanthys. ¡Mi nombre es la Estrella Celeste de la Maldad, Queen de Alraune!. Se presentó uno de ellos.

\- ¡Y yo soy la Estrella Celeste del Encarcelamiento, Gordon de Minotauro!. Se presentó su compañero.

\- ¡Hemos sido enviados para destruir la Armadura de Athena!. Añadió Queen.

\- ¿Qué...? ¿Dijeron la Armadura de Athena? Imposible, ¿en verdad una cosa como esa se encuentra aquí? ¿En el Santuario?. [Se preguntó sorprendido]

Queen de Alraune un joven de cabellos rosa oscuro, alborotado y ojos también del mismo color, además de su tez blanca. Gordon de Minotauro era un personaje de gran estatura y corpulento, sus cabellos eran largos y negros y sus ojos de color marrón claro.

\- ¡Qué descaro! ¿Te haces el inocente, Libra?. [Preguntó Gordon, harto de los engaños].

\- Espera, por su expresión parece que en verdad no sabe nada. Así es, la Armadura de Athena existe, para nosotros, los Espectros, es sumamente molesto. Desde la Lejana Era Mitológica. [Tranquilizó Queen a su Camarada, para luego comenzar con el relato del Pasado, viendo la imagen de aquella Armadura tan importante] En cada Guerra Santa, la Diosa de la Victoria y el Escudo de la Justicia siempre están al lado de la Armadura de Athena, oponiéndose a nosotros. ¡La Detestable Armadura que torna Invencible a la Diosa de la Guerra!. [Exclamó Queen, furioso, para luego destruir una de las columnas, la cual cayó al suelo con un fuerte estruendo, asustando a Dohko] La existencia de esa Armadura influirá en la Guerra Santa, es por eso que...¡Debemos destruirla! ¡Para que no vuelva a reaparecer nunca más en la Historia de las Guerras Santas!. Alegó el muchacho rival con toda su furia y odio.

\- _"Influirá en la Guerra Santa"_ [Recordó Dohko las palabras de Deuteros, cuando le entregó el Frasco con la Sangre de Athena] _"Dohko, ve y lleva la Sangre de Athena al Santuario y ofrece esta Sangre a la Estatua de Athena. ¡Esta misión, ciertamente influirá en la Guerra Santa"_. Recordó las palabras que le había dicho el Caballero de Géminis, ahora viviendo en la Isla Kanon, quien le encargó esa misión de suma importancia.

\- Imposible...¡La misión que me ha confiado...! [Dohko comprendió esas palabras, tomó aire y se calmó] Si la Armadura de Athena en verdad se encuentra en el Santuario, ¡debo darme prisa y llegar al Templo de Athena!. [Respondió, exclamando, sorprendiendo a los rivales y volviendo a la carrera[ ¡En ese caso, estos sujetos...NO LOS PASARÉ POR ALTO! ¡PONDRÉ ORDEN EN LOS ENTROMETIDOS, TERMINANDO CON USTEDES DOS! [Sentenció, preparándose para pelear la Batalla de la Cámara del Patriarca contra Gordon y Queen]

\- Jajaja, ¿escuchaste eso, Gordon? [Se río Queen con burla y preguntó a su amigo] ¡Este hombre dijo que nos enfrentaría a los dos solo! .

\- Sí, lo escuché, Queen, sin embargo, ¡se te olvido lo de entrometidos!. [Respondió Gordon, quien sonriendo malvadamente, se lanzó al ataque. Cerró su puño y golpeó con fuerza la posición desde donde estaba Dohko, destruyendo parte del piso con una enorme explosión, pero por suerte, el castaño había logrado evadirlo aquel golpe lleno de furia].

\- ¡Qué Brazo más fuerte! ¡Incluso partió la Superficie! [Dijo sorprendido y otra vez Gordon volvió al ataque, destruyendo las paredes y las columnas] ¿Me están poniendo a prueba?. Preguntó.

\- ¡Saca tus Armas, Libra! ¡Quiero hacerte frente con ellas una vez! [Le ordenó Gordon, quien pidió ese desafío] Se dice que el Caballero de Libra carga con 12 Armas en su Armadura. ¡Cualquiera de todas ellas son tan poderosas que hacen trizas a las Estrellas! [Gordon sacó su Arma de Combate] Por otro lado, está"Hacha del Minotauro", el Monstruo del Laberinto que habita en mi Brazo Derecho. ¡Comprobemos cuál de las dos es más fuerte!.

\- ¡Qué tontería! ¡No las sacaré para complacer tus intereses!. Negó Dohko a cumplir tan magno deseo.

\- Sácalas de prisa, porque ¡me voy poniendo de mal humor! ¡"GRAND AXE CRUSHER"! [En aquel momento, Gordon hizo una demostración de su poder, lanzando una poderosa ofensiva contra el Caballero de China, mostrando como el Minotauro iba hacia él, destruyendo el piso].

\- ¡La presión de su puño es mucho más alto que la vez anterior! ¡No es posible...a este paso! ¡Seré partido por la mitad!. Se alertó así mismo, mientras que el Minotauro llegaba con la potente oleada de ofensiva, provocando toda una explosión en el Centro del lugar.

\- ¡Jajajaja, desapareció sin dejar rastro! ¡Bien, Gordon, el juego terminó, volvamos a nuestra misión! Diablos, eso fue demasiado rápido. [Río Queen de forma malvada y burlesca, para luego felicitar a su amigo por su supuesta victoria].

\- ¡ME HA DECEPCIONADO!. [Gritó Gordon muy furioso y tras golpear el suelo, las paredes del lado Este cayeron y con ello pudo verse los exteriores y la bella vista de todo el Santuario. Pronto llevó sus ojos hacia la Estatua de Athena que estaba ubicada allí, en el Norte] Esto es perfecto, cuanta solemnidad. ¿Aquél será el Templo de Athena que está en lo más profundo de las 12 Casas? [Preguntó Gordon, mirando hacia allí, incendiando su Cosmos con una gran furia parecida a la de un huracán] En ese caso, lo haré pedazos en reemplazo a aquel sujeto de Libra. ¡Ahora!. [Pero cuando estaba por asaltar aquella zona, desde los escombros emergió una criatura enorme, la cual lanzó a Gordon por los aires] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un Dragón?! ¡Imposible! [Gritó sorprendido y el Dragón logró hacerle una herida sangrante en su mejilla izquierda. Desde el polvo que se levantaba, venía avanzando Dohko de Libra junto con su Espada y Escudo, sorprendido aún más a Gordon].

\- Originalmente, las Armas de Libra vibraban al momento en que el Caballero de Libra ejercía la Justicia y ustedes, han hecho que sacara las Armas de Libra. No aprobaré su intrusión, este lugar es la parte más profunda del Santuario que protege la Justicia. ¡Y ustedes no irán más adelante que eso!. Dio Dohko su veredicto final, ahora él se iba a enfrentar contra esa tropa de intrusos de una buena vez para vengar a los Soldados y Caballeros asesinados en la Cámara del Patriarca.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece? El Gran Montana ha regresado con "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas", no los iba a dejar solos con las dudas y el miedo, no, yo voy a continuar toda mi vida en Fanfiction :D.**

 **Ahora bien, Dohko va a enfrentarse contra Queen y Gordon, ¿logrará derrotarlos? ¿Llegarán Valentine y Sylphid como refuerzos? ¿Qué ocurrirá en "Lienzo Perdido"? :D. Todas las preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo que viene :3.**

 **Por cierto, FreedomGundam96, hoy hemos sido testigos de la furia y frenesí de Radamanthys, ahí tenes más pruebas por las que Kazuya nunca más debe hacer enojar a Lori, si no quiere que alguien más lleve la Armadura de Pegaso O_O. Mucho cuidado, Kazuya D:. Y también verán al Predecesor de Lynn, quien en el Futuro lleva la Armadura Sapuris de Valentine de la Harpía :D.**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les guste este capítulo, hoy sacaré otro más como "Regalo de Semana Santa y Pascuas" :D.**

 **Cuídense y también mando saludos y fuertes abrazos para lady-saintiasailor, espero que estés bien y me muero de la emoción por ver los próximos capítulos de tu crossover de Saint Seiya-The Loud House :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen Jueves Santo y unas Felices Pascuas 2017 :D.**


	42. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42: Era el momento de iniciar la Batalla de las Cámaras del Patriarca, donde Dohko de Libra llegó con su Espada y Escudo, provenientes de las 12 Casas del Zodiaco, listo para pelear contra Queen de Alraune y Gordon de Minotauro, los cuales habían sido enviados como Agentes para la Armadura de Athena, cosa que el Caballero de Libra no iba a dejarles cumplir su misión.

\- ¡Sin duda, ahora es el momento de biseccionar al Mal! ¡No te dejaré pasar hacia el Templo de Athena, a cualquier costo!. [Advirtió Dohko hacia Gordon, el cual estaba recuperándose del ataque del Dragón anteriormente lanzado y que había conseguido herirlo en el rostro].

\- Je, Jejeje, Jejejeje. ¡JAJAJAAJA, ASÍ QUE FINALMENTE LAS SACASTE! ¡ESTOY FELIZ!. [Exclamó con toda su voz, felicitando a su rival por cumplir su deseo y estar listo para enfrentarlo] Bien hecho, cumpliré, no, cumpliré tu Deseo. ¿Qué dices, Socio?. [Preguntó Gordon, preparándose para el combate y estrenando sus puños junto con su "Gran Hacha del Minotauro".] Desde que nací, este Brazo Derecho y yo hemos hecho trizas muchas cosas, ¡también aquellas llamadas las más fuertes! Libra, si rompo tus Armas, mi Brazo Derecho se convertirá en el arma más poderosa sobre la Tierra. Dijo el rival, viendo que Dohko se iba preparando.

\- ¡Parece que significa mucho para ti! Pero no hay forma de que yo pierda: ¡Enfrentémonos y no llores cuando aplaste tu Puño!. Aceptó Dohko el desafío, mientras que Gordon se lanzaba al asalto.

\- No me intimidas, pulverizaré ¡esa Espada junto con tu cráneo!. [Le advirtió Gordon, mientras que la Espada del Dragón y el Hacha del Minotauro chocaban]

\- ¿No que ibas a hacerlo?. Preguntó desafiante el castaño.

\- Absolutamente, pero ¡no es suficiente para mí! No solo porque se dice que aplastas las Estrellas, ¡sino porque no he visto arma rival para mi Arma impregnada de Sangre!. Respondió el rival.

\- Qué poder tan tan bestial...mi Espada se estremece, ¡este sujeto no es solo habladurías, su Brazo realmente...ES EL HACHA DE GUERRA DEL MINOTAURO!. [Debió Dohko reconocer la superioridad en el armamento de su rival, quien volvía a la carga y con todo, mostrando una sonrisa de victoria].

\- Con esto...¡MI HACHA SERÁ LA MÁS FUERTE!. [Sentenció y con ello provocó Gordon una intensa explosión, destruyendo gran parte de la Cámara del Patriarca y enterrando a Dohko bajo los escombros] No fue la gran cosa, ¿verdad, Socio?. Lo volví polvo demasiado pronto. [Dijo Gordon a su amigo Queen, mientras que veía a en las cercanías la Estatua de Athena, pero desde los escombros, volvió a emerger el mismo Dragón anterior, el cual tomó por sorpresa al rival] ¿Espíritu de Lucha?. Preguntó, asombrado y apretando los dientes.

\- Querrás decir que el "Hacha del Minotauro" no fue la gran cosa. El golpe que diste solo dañó la Daga de mi Espada que me protegió. Le corrigió Dohko el "error" que Gordon había cometido.

\- Imposible...Tú...Aún no...Tartamudeó el enemigo, viendo en la espalda de Dohko el tatuaje del Tigre del Lejano Oriente.

\- Al parecer hice que lo malinterpretaras. Dijo el castaño.

\- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que te has desecho de tu Armadura y tus Armas?! ¡¿Crees que puedes lograr ganarme así?! ¿Con una Espada dañada?. Preguntó el rival, pero eso fue comedia para Dohko.

\- ¿Eso crees? No puedes jactarte de tener la Armadura y Armas más fuertes. Se burló el castaño, mostrando su afilada Espada.

\- Di lo que quieras, porque verás el gran error que has cometido. ¡SERÁ MEJOR DE QUE TE ARREPIENTES, LIBRA!. Exclamó Gordon, lanzándose al ataque una vez más, pero en aquel momento, la Punta Filosa de la Espada del castaño logró perforar el blindaje de la Sapuris del rival.

\- Yo no dependo de la fuerza de las Armas más poderosas. Solo...Solo una es suficiente para mí. Respondió Dohko, lanzando una penetrante mirada y rápido como un rayo atacó el Brazo Derecho de Gordon.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Mi "Hacha de Guerra..."! ¡SOCIO!. [En el momento en que Dohko atacó al rival, destruyendo su Arma Principal, el Espectro Gordon de Minotauro dio un último grito, pero de terror, al ser asesinado a sangre fría por su propio amigo y Socio, Queen de Alraune, dejando al castaño totalmente sorprendido de semejante traición].

\- ¡La "Cabeza del Minotauro"!. Gritó Dohko, al ver como caía el cuerpo decapitado del Espectro junto con su cabeza, empapando el piso con su propia sangre y a lo lejos, en las escaleras, podía verse a Queen, a quien no le importó el haber tenido que ensuciar sus manos con la sangre de su propio amigo.

\- Qué lamentable, ¿verdad, Gordon?. Perder el Hacha con la que viviste. Se "lamentó" Queen, pero en realidad no estaba triste ni nada, para él, su Camarada era una basura total.

\- Alraune, tú...¿Por qué eliminaste a tu compañero?. Preguntó Dohko, sin salir del asombro.

\- Porque Gordon no parecía soportarlo: Tu cabeza será mía, Libra. ¡Te ejecutaré por el Lamento de Gordon y de nuestra misión!. Sentenció Queen, quien estaba dispuesto a suceder a su Camarada asesinado por sus propias manos y continuar con la pelea.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le cortaste la cabeza a tu amigo así de fácil?. Volvió Dohko a preguntarle, tras ver con horror el cuerpo decapitado de Gordon de Minotauro.

\- Nosotros somos Compañeros de Combate, juntas, su "Hacha de Guerra" y mi "Guillotina" han sepultado a muchos Caballeros. [Le contó Queen, sin importarle lo que había hecho hace pocos segundos] Hace tiempo hablamos de poner fin cuando se estuviera al borde de la Muerte. ¡Y Alraune está orgulloso de ser el Asistente Suicida de sus Compañeros de Combate! [Exclamó, alzando las manos y sintiendo el orgulloso "papel" que le había tocado ejercer] El olor de la Sangre del Último Adiós. El Olor de un Amigo. [El rival estaba arrodillado ante un inmenso charco de sangre, disfrutando de su delicioso néctar, que se combinaba con las Flores] El Olor de la Sangre no es de mi amigo, tampoco tuyo: ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? [Quería saber el Espectro, mirando a Dohko muy serio].

\- _"Este tipo se habrá dado cuenta sobre la Sangre de Athena"_ [Pensó, ya detrás del Escudo tenía el Frasco que Deuteros le había entregado antes de irse de la Isla Kanon] Lo que lleve conmigo, no es de tu incumbencia. ¡Tal vez sea el cadáver de tu amigo, así que llévatelo pronto lejos!. Le ocultó lo que verdaderamente tenía y lanzó esa "broma" hacia Queen.

\- ¿Eso crees? [Preguntó divertido el Espectro y atacó a Dohko con su Látigo].

\- ¡Un Golpe Limpio!. Gritó en un intento de evadir cada uno de los golpes, los cuales entretenían a Queen.

\- Jejeje, eres un hombre divertido. ¡¿Por qué proteges el Escudo?!. Preguntó, tras reírse y felicitar a su rival.

\- ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve por reflejos!. Respondió Dohko a la pregunta y vio una especie de Flor gigante.

\- ¿Estás demasiado preocupado por ese Escudo? Tomaré ¡TU CABEZA! ¡"TIJERAS DE FLORES SANGRIENTAS"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, mientras que se hallaba en un estado de frenesí, dispuesto a todo] Decepcionante, esperaba que cortarle la cabeza a un Dorado sería más emocionante. No importa, déjame ver el contenido de esa Botella. [Ordenó, tras "perdonar" la vida de Dohko por ese momento].

Queen fue avanzando hacia la Botella con la Sangre de Athena, mientras que el castaño de China se hallaba contra una de las columnas derribadas por el asalto anterior de Gordon.

\- Espera. Le detuvo Dohko.

\- ¿Qué?. Como pensé, se trata de un poco de sangre. ¿Era esto lo que protegías desesperadamente? ¿Huh? [De golpe, los ojos de Queen se abrieron enormes, como platos, ante lo que estaba viendo realmente] No, no es solo Sangre. Aunque es un Frasco Pequeño, puede sentirse una gigantesca energía, imposible, esta es la Sangre de un Dios. ¡La Sangre de Athena! [Exclamó ante su sorpresa y se mostró la imagen de la Estatua de la Diosa] Jejejeje, jajajaja, ahora ya lo veo. [Río pero a Dohko le preocupó ese momento]. Fueron muy cuidadosos, no la hubiéramos encontrado antes, tú la protegías como una Fuerza Independiente del Ejército que fue al "Lost Canvas". Ya había escuchado algo, para revivir una Armadura Muerta, es necesario una gran cantidad de sangre o en este caso, un Pequeño Frasco de Sangre. [Queen lanzó la Botella por los aires] Seguramente es la Llave para el Renacimiento de la Armadura de Athena. Finalizó y se preparó para destruirla.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Pidió Dohko, pero fue tarde, el rival la destruyó con su Látigo, haciéndola estallar y provocando que lloviera aquel líquido por los Cielos hasta el piso del Santuario.

\- Haciendo esto será imposible que resucite la Armadura: El resultado de la Guerra Santa está decidido. Solo queda tomar Venganza por Gordon. ¡RECIBE ESTO, LIBRA! ¡¿QUÉ?! [Tras haber cumplido su objetivo, se preparó para "vengar" a su amigo, pero algo lo detuvo, ya que Dohko no parecía reaccionar hasta una misteriosa fuerza lo arrojó con violencia contra el suelo] Pero si está al borde de la Muerte, ¿por qué tiene ese Nivel? Imposible...¡¿En tu cuerpo corre la Sangre de Athena?!. Preguntó, mientras que veía esa sorpresa.

\- ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Lanzó Dohko su ofensiva contra Queen, el cual fue lanzado hacia atrás nuevamente.

\- ¡GAAHHH!. Gritó el Espectro Queen de Alraune, quien fue derrotado y cayó muerto, tras recibir la potente ofensiva por parte de Dohko.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ES ESTO?! ¡LA VELOCIDAD DE MI CORAZÓN ES ANORMAL, LATE DEMASIADO RÁPIDO! ¡NO PUEDO DETENER EL FLUJO DE PODER! ¡IMPOSIBLE...! Si me calmo, podré retomar el control de este Poder. ¡De prisa! Viento...[Al terminar de hablar, vio que alguien estaba observándolo desde la columna] ¿Un recién llegado?. Preguntó hacia el "invitado".

\- Me sorprendes, ¿ocultas la Sangre de un Dios en tu cuerpo? Es igual que con nuestro Señor. Dijo aquel personaje.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Mi cuerpo se adormece. Quiso saber, ya que ese rival, Sylphid de Basilisco había llegado para tomar cartas en el asunto.

\- Es el "Viento Envenenado del Basilisco". Ya no podrás seguir protegiéndola más. [En aquel momento, el rival se fue preparando para vengar a sus Camaradas caídos en combate] ¡Tomaré venganza por nuestro Señor Radamanthys, te eliminaré!. Juró el rival.

Sylphid lo miró con una sonrisa llena de burla, mientras que Dohko intentaba averiguar sobre ese "Viento" que lo tenía inmovilizado y no podía atacar, se giró para ver a su oponente.

\- ¿Quién es este sujeto?. Preguntó.

\- No te igualas a mi Señor Radamanthys. De alguna manera, la Sangre de Athena fue vertida en tu corazón, pero aunque el Donante de esa Sangre sea un Dios, es completamente diferente a la de Nuestro Señor. El Señor Radamanthys no fue intimidado por mi "Veneno", no cayó en ese deplorable estado. [Dijo y ahora comenzó su presentación] ¡RECONOZCO A MI SEÑOR COMO EL HOMBRE MÁS FUERTE! Yo soy la Estrella Celeste del Triunfo, Sylphid de Basilisco. No soporto tenerte a mi vista, que alguien como tú esté en la misma condición que mi Señor. Tú y la Sangre de Athena, ¡SERÁN ELIMINADOS!. Juró Sylphid, quien se lanzaba al asalto.

\- El Viento es...¿espíritu de combate?. Pero no es solo espíritu de combate, mi cuerpo está entumecido, es como si se tratara de ¿Veneno?. Dijo Dohko, mientras que veía al atacante aparecer con el famoso Basilisco contra su rival.

\- El Viento generado por mis Alas ha matado muchas cosas, ¡Hierba y también Árboles! ¿No creas que a lo sumo tú también terminarás así? ¡Ninguna persona sobrevivirá al Desierto que yo crearé! ¡NADIE EXCEPTO ÉL!. Sentenció el peli blanco, listo para lanzar su ofensiva final.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Palacio de Hades, Pandora estaba dándose un baño, acompañada por las Monjas, las cuales estaban brindando su apoyo, en especial con sus largos cabellos, hasta que ella hizo una seña de que se detuvieran.

\- Señora Pandora, ¿le molestó algo en el Reflejo del Agua?. Preguntó una de las Monjas.

\- No es algo que les interese a ustedes, las Damas de Compañía, salgan. Pidió ella, negando toda pregunta y dudas.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo?. Preguntó otra de las Sirvientas.

\- No contábamos que Libra estaría vivo cuando lo creíamos ya muerto, me pregunto ¿cuándo podrá destruir la Armadura de Athena? Por otra parte, ese Basilisco...¡¿POR QUÉ RADAMANTHYS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LO CONSIDERA SU REY, OLVIDAN AL SEÑOR HADES?!. Quiso saber Pandora, quien ya había olvidado al verdadero Emperador por quien luchaba.

\- Está bien, sin esos pensamientos, Basilisco no sería tan fuerte ahora. Le tranquilizó Hades, quien apareció en los Baños de Vapor.

\- Se...¡Señor Hades!. Exclamó Pandora con sorpresa.

\- Me molestan más las veces que tú has actuado sin mí. [Dijo Hades, mientras que apoyaba su mano en las Fuentes] Pandora, sobre Sylphid, hace tiempo sólo era un Dragón que servía a nadie, idéntico al Dragón del Basilisco, con una cresta similar a una Corona y una mirada petrificante, vivía, comía y dormía para sí mismo; no conocía a nadie más fuerte que él mismo. Finalmente se encontró con un gigantesco hombre que no pudo matar y con quien pudo coexistir. Finalmente Basilisco se dio cuenta de su propia soledad, repleto de gratitud y adoración, se quitó la Corona enfrente de Wyvern. Reconoció el Emperador la gran superioridad que tenía aquel Espectro y se mostraban imágenes de Sylphid junto con Radamanthys.

\- ¡No le perdonaré que muestre Lealtad a alguien que no sea usted, Señor Hades!. Se negó la chica, quien se arrodilló y el Emperador la miró con una extraña sonrisa.

\- Está bien, Pandora, los Sentimientos Verdaderos son la Fuente con la que los Humanos se hacen más fuertes. Como la Sangre que posee los Humanos y que fluye constantemente bajo su piel y que ya no necesito. Dio Hades su sentencia al respecto de toda esa situación.

* * *

\- _"¿Está aumentando la concentración del Veneno? ¿Esta es la Esencia del Viento del Basilisco?"._ Quería saber Dohko, tras recibir el primer golpe.

\- ¡NO HAY VIDA QUE QUEDE DESPUÉS DE ALZAR EL VUELO! ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN TE VOLVERÁS PARTE DE ESTA TIERRA DESÉRTICA, LIBRA! ¡"ALETEO DE ANIQUILACIÓN"!. [Exclamó Sylphid, tras alzar a Dohko en el aire y lanzar su ofensiva contra él].

Con aquel ataque, Sylphid lanzó al Caballero castaño por los aires, tras haberle causado heridas y caer al piso.

\- Con esto, Mi Señor será el único Humano que tenga la Sangre de un Dios, también desapareció la posibilidad de resucitar la Armadura de Athena. Le daré tu cabeza a Mi Señor como un obsequio. [Dijo, viendo todas esas cosechas logradas, pero al llegar hasta Dohko, algo pasó, ya que una misteriosa fuerza lanzó por los aires el Casco de Sylphid] ¿Pero qué? Tú...imposible, recibiste mi "Viento Envenenado". Quiso saber, sin dar palabras a su descripción.

\- ¡Qué mal! No sé nada sobre tu Maestro, tampoco sé de tu Viento que trae devastación ¡y que no tiene efecto en mí!. Se burló Dohko, a pesar de sus heridas, mostró esa sonrisa de guerrero que no se iba a dejar derrotar por un Espectro, aún mientras éste fuera uno de los más importantes dentro de las filas imperiales de Hades.

Dohko no se iba a dar por vencido, había lanzado su última carta de advertencia, ¿Sylphid correría el mismo destino que sus Camaradas? ¿Llegaría Dohko a proteger la Armadura de Athena en aquellos momentos de suma tensión, algo le estaba intranquilizando al rival, mientras que el sonido de su Casco cayendo al piso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

\- Imposible. Solo ha habido una persona capaz de resistir al "Veneno del Aletazo de la Aniquilación" ¡Y ese fue mi Amo Radamanthys! ¡¿Entonces cómo...?! ¿Cómo pudo resistirlo?. Se preguntó el rival, totalmente asustado y apretando los dientes, intentando mantener a salvo y a flote su preciada posición que defendía con orgullo.

\- Que pena, probablemente buscabas escapar de la destrucción que causabas con tus "Vientos Envenenados" y tu única alternativa fue esconderte bajo las Alas de tu Amo Radamanthys. Un Viento tan débil, ¡NO ME PUEDE DAÑAR! [Le advirtió el castaño de China, burlándose del ataque de su rival horrorizado y lanzando su grito de guerra] ¿Crees que quise huir de la destrucción y la soledad? ¡Estás mal!. Sentenció y avanzó hasta su oponente.

\- ¿Un Viento Débil? ¡RETIRA LO DICHO! ¡SE VOLVIÓ MUCHO MÁS PODEROSO DESPUÉS DE CONOCER A MI AMO RADAMANTHYS! [Ordenó Sylphid de que se retractara el castaño por la ofensa, ya que sostenía que era fuerte su ofensiva] ¡ELLOS YA ESTABAN ASÍ SIN QUE YO HICIERA NADA POR SU PROPIA DEBILIDAD!. No quiero ver a las personas que mueren sin que yo las toque, de hecho, tal basura ¡NO DEBERÍA EXISTIR!. Gritó a lo último y preparándose para la batalla.

\- Interesante, pude tocarte. Dijo Dohko, quien se lanzó hacia el cuerpo de Sylphid, dándole un abrazo.

\- Ma...¡Maldito! ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?!. Preguntó furioso, ya que parecía una misión suicida la que estaba haciendo el castaño.

\- Sabes, cuando me atacaste con tu "Viento Envenenado", recordé esas Rosas. [Dijo Dohko, mostrando aquellas flores] A ese hombre tampoco le gustaba relacionarse con otros: ¡Albafica de Piscis! Realmente era muy fuerte, vivía lejos de los demás, porque su Sangre tenía un Veneno muy fuerte. Se rehusó a convivir con los demás hasta sus últimos momentos y murió solo. ¡Sin embargo, su corazón estaba con nosotros! ¡Quiero creerlo! ¡Era también probable que tú pudieras haber vivido sin lastimar a los demás!. Dijo Dohko, contándole sobre el Caballero Dorado de Piscis, el cual había sido amigo de Abraham de Acuario y Amatista, quien había muerto en los brazos de su mejor amigo tras matar al Juez Minos de Grifos durante la Batalla de la Casa de Piscis, como también logró neutralizar a varios de los Soldados y Espectros del Batallón de Minos.

\- ¡Bah, no digas tonterías, Libra! ¡No conozco otra dicha que el de servir a Mi Amo Radamanthys! ¡A mi pensar! ¡NO HAY OTRA FORMA DE VIVIR!. [Sylphid parecía que iba en serio, ya que estaba dispuesto a matarlo, pero Dohko no pensaba soltarlo por nada en el Mundo, seguía abrazándolo, quedando sorprendido el rival por semejante actitud] Tu cuerpo...es muy cálido...¿Todos los Humanos son así?. Pudo sentir aquella sensación extraña que había perdido tanto tiempo atrás y que era cosa del Pasado, pero él la había encontrado, había recobrado su Humanidad, muriendo con una sonrisa, el Espectro Sylphid de Basilisco murió en paz, en los brazos de Dohko de Libra, recordando lo que era la calidez humana y hallando la paz que tanto anhelaba buscar.

Dohko recostó el cuerpo del fallecido rival en el piso, despacio, para luego voltearse y ver una imagen de Deuteros.

\- _"Deuteros, cuando me curaste, hasta donde planeaste esto, bañaste mi corazón con la Sangre de Athena. No, seguramente fue para esconderla. No importa, debo apresurarme. Debo...cumplir la misión"_ ¡Debo usar mi Sangre para...bañar la Estatua de Athena!. [Exclamó Dohko, listo para cumplir su misión, pero para sorpresa de él, un misterioso Aleteo se hizo sentir a sus espaldas, alguien más había llegado] Ka...¡KAGAHO! [Gritó el nombre del Espectro Celestial de la Violencia, el cual lo miró muy severo y se lanzó al ataque, mientras que Dohko lo intentaba golpear pero era fácilmente derrotado por el rival].

\- Parece ser que ya te has recuperado. [Dijo el peli negro, quien detuvo su ataque].

\- Ungh, ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME AYUDASTE EN EL CASTILLO DE HADES?! ¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ?!. Preguntó Dohko, no sabía el por qué Kagaho lo había salvado y se mantenía en silencio, hasta que habló.

\- Vengo aquí por lo que tienes: Seguro tienes la Sangre de Athena en tu Interior. Respondió el peli negro.

\- ¡Imposible! ¡¿Entones tú planeaste todo esto?! ¡¿A quién respondes?!. Preguntó Dohko, arrastrándose hacia su enemigo.

\- Ju, que pregunta tan estúpida, ¡AL SEÑOR HADES! ¡ES LA ÚNICA PERSONA A LA QUE OBEDEZCO!. Él quiere poseer la Armadura de Athena, así que derrama tu Sangre en la Estatua, Dohko. ¿O tendré que aplastarte como una naranja? ¡ELIJE!. Ordenó el Espectro de Bennu a su rival.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Castillo de Hades, Pandora estaba sorprendida del envío de aquel Espectro hacia el Santuario.

\- ¿Bennu? ¿Es Bennu? ¿En dónde se había metido ese hombre? ¿Y por qué su objetivo también es la Armadura de Athena?. [Quería saber Pandora, ya que había visto en la Fuente de Agua la imagen del Espectro de Bennu, sus preguntas no habían sido respondidas por Hades, quien sonreía] Imposible...Señor Hades, entonces usted...

\- Así es, a veces la verdad brilla más cuando es ocultada: Bennu vive leal como el "Color" de mis Deseos, todos los eventos dan vida a la gran variedad de colores. Dijo Hades hacia la chica, pero no parecía agradar esa misión.

\- Tan importante tarea para Bennu. ¿Por qué no considerar a Pandora como la apropiada para eso? ¿Qué significa ese color para usted?. Quiso saber ella.

\- ¡EL COLOR DE LA VERDAD!. Sentenció el Emperador con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Santuario, Dohko se había levantado del piso, no iba a permitir que Kagaho cumpliera con su misión.

\- Kagaho, después de todo, no es solo una de las Estrellas Malignas, ¡fue objetivo de Hades el que me haya salvado!. [Exclamó el peli negro y lanzó un ataque hacia los Cielos, donde se pudo ver la Cruz de Egipto] Ya tienes heridas por todos lados, despedazaré ¡TU CUERPO! ¡"CRUCIFY ANKH"! [Sentenció y lanzó su ofensiva contra Dohko, atrapándolo en aquellas Llamas] El deseo del Señor Hades es la Armadura de Athena, Dohko, en tu corazón se oculta la Sangre de Athena. A este paso, mi misión...Manifiéstala ante su Estatua de Athena. [Ordenó Kagaho al crucificado Dohko, arrojándolo contra la Estatua y empapando de sangre la misma] Si le doy esta Sangre, será verdad que resucitará la Armadura de Athena. Dijo el Espectro, mientras que la miraba a la Estatua y ésta lloraba una gota de sangre].

\- Athena...yo...Dijo Dohko, mientras que iba cayendo.

Y en aquel momento fue apareciendo y brotando una intensa Luz Blanca.

\- ¡LA ARMADURA DE ATHENA FINALMENTE APARECIÓ, PARA INFLUIR EN LA GUERRA SANTA! [Exclamó, mientras que veía a la misma hacerse pequeña y quedar frente a los ojos de Kagaho] Esta Estatua era la misma Armadura, con este he terminado. Dio por finalizado su misión, hasta que el potente rugido de un Dragón lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- ¡Athena, aunque yo muera!. Completó Dohko, quien fue el responsable de la ofensiva contra Kagaho y le arrebató la Armadura de la Diosa.

\- Maldito, tú aún no...[Dijo Kagaho, mientras que veía a Dohko alejarse con el Dragón y la Armadura, cosa que hizo enfurecer al Espectro] ¡CUMPLIRÉ MI MISIÓN! [Exclamó, pero al momento de lanzarse a los Cielos, quedó atrapado] Otra Dimensión ¿Quién eres tú?. Preguntó hacia el recién llegado Caballero de Géminis.

\- Es una pena, pero no vine a ser Sustituto para tus juegos. Hazme el favor de informarle esto a Hades: Dile que Géminis y Libra van hacia el "Lost Canvas" ¡y que en ese momento será derrotado!. Transmitió Deuteros su mensaje a Kagaho, el cual estaba con una Llama encendida.

* * *

\- ¡Señor Hades! [Entró Pandora en el Salón del Arte con una pregunta importante] ¿Cómo sabía de la existencia de la Armadura de Athena?. Preguntó la chica hacia el Emperador, quien detuvo sus paso, quedando cara a cara con el sonriente joven.

\- ¿Quieres saberlo, Pandora?. Me lo dijo la persona que está aquí y que ha traicionado al Santuario. Respondió, dando a conocer la pista principal.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Qué no es fuerte la unión en el Santuario? ¿Y por qué un hombre como ese está aquí?. Quiso saber ella, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

\- Porque fue asesinado por el Santuario por el "Crimen de Estado", el hombre que fue ejecutado por ese crimen hace dos años. Respondió Hades lo más tranquilo.

\- ¿"Crimen de Estado"? Pero eso es...Iba a terminar Pandora su oración, pero el Emperador le tomó la delantera.

\- Es un hombre interesante, aún muerto vino hacia mí con una actitud audaz para negociar. Comenzó a relatar aquella historia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Hades! Quiero que me brindes la vida nuevamente y a cambio te diré el Secreto de la Armadura de Athena que sólo conoce el Patriarca. Sólo tengo un deseo, ¡matar a Athena y apoderarme del Santuario!. Pidió ese traidor, quien fue observado por el propio Radamanthys de Wyvern.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Esos pensamientos eran el color verdadero, aunque ciertamente no se trataba de Lealtad. Finalizó.

\- Pero no puede ser...Significa que ese hombre ya...Mencionó Pandora.

\- Sí: Él está en los 8 Templos, Marte (Mars) el Cuarto Templo Maligno, ¡como uno de sus Guardianes!. Todo para vengarse del Santuario y por su ambición de arrebatar el lugar del Patriarca. Finalizó el Emperador, mientras que se veía en el Templo de Marte a una figura misteriosa, vestida con las prendas del Patriarca junto con el Casco, mostrando una sonrisa aterradora y con aires de grandeza y poder.

\- Finalmente, parece que la Armadura de Athena ha sido sacada del Santuario. Patriarca Sage, una parte de su majestuosidad se volverá fuerte en el "Lost Canvas" como dijiste. ¿Cómo se ve el Mundo desde la Silla del Patriarca? Por doscientos años mantuvo bajo custodia la Armadura y esa posición de su hermano Hakurei. Estoy seguro de que se siente muy triste, ¡aún siendo el segundo!. [Se le acercó amenazante y con un golpe junto con esa sonrisa malvada, destruyó aquella ilusión que tenía de Sage, la cual se elevó por los aires] Con la posición de Patriarca que se dijo se te concedida, no te preocupes, me apoderaré de la Armadura de Athena ¡Y CON SU PODER CONTROLARÉ AL SANTUARIO!. Hizo su promesa de dominación.

* * *

\- Ahí viene, finalmente el momento. Sonrió el Caballero de Géminis ante esa presencia.

\- Deu...Teros...¿Qué es este Cosmo Ofensivo?. [Preguntó Dohko hacia el joven] Se está acercando a través del Espacio-Tiempo de otra técnica diferente a tu "Otra Dimensión". Dijo y sostuvo con fuerza la Armadura de Athena, mientras que Deuteros sonreía lo más tranquilo.

\- Dohko, debes proteger a toda costa la Armadura de Athena y no dejar que te la quiten. Le encargó esa misión, saltó en el aire y extendió su mano hacia la frente del Caballero de Libra.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Quiso saber el castaño de China.

\- Es una pena, Dohko, pero nadie más que el Patriarca conoce el Secreto de la Armadura de Athena. Dejaré que sólo recuerdes un poco. Accedió el Caballero de Géminis con dejarle saber sobre aquel artefacto.

\- Deuteros, tú...Dijo Dohko pero fue interrumpido.

\- La persona que vendrá es muy fuerte. Lleva contigo la Armadura de Athena: Dirígite al "Lost Canvas" y entrégale esta Armadura a Athena. [Pidió Deuteros, quien abrió una especie de "Portal", con el cual envío a Dohko hacia dicha posición, para luego quedarse en aquel sitio y enfrentarse con el enemigo, el cual iba llegando a través de esa Fisura en el Espacio-Tiempo, mirando fijamente al Caballero Dorado].

\- Como lo supuse, eres tú. ¿En dónde está la Armadura de Athena, DEUTEROS (SEGUNDO)?. [Preguntó el rival, quien estaba muy ansioso por matarlo y apoderarse de la Armadura, pero lo que recibió fue una golpiza que arrojó su Casco del Patriarca por los aires y entró en combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese "invitado", quien detuvo sus golpes].

\- Me alegra de que tu puño tire más intensamente que hace dos años. Felicitó Deuteros a esa persona que conocía, mostrando esa sonrisa de orgullo y el otro se mantenía fresco y feliz.

\- ¿Me crees tonto? ¡No me dejaré matar de nuevo! ¡YO SOY ASPROS DE GÉMINIS, EL HERMANO MAYOR ASESINADO POR EL "SEGUNDO"!. Se presentó aquel rival, dando a conoce su nombre y a la Casa que representaba.

Aspros de Géminis era corpulento, alto y su apariencia física era parecida a la de Saga de Géminis, además de su cabello color azul. Pero ahora sus ojos y cabellos eran oscuros y negros.

Allí estaba revelado el nombre del traidor, Deuteros iba a pelear contra su hermano mayor, mientras que Dohko iniciaba el viaje hacia el "Lost Canvas", el tiempo ahora corría mucho más rápido.

* * *

 **¡Wow, qué batallas, Dios! ¡Y esto se va a poner más pero más feo, Camaradas D:! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué ocurrirá en la Batalla de la Dimensión entre Deuteros y Aspros? ¿Irán Aliados a darle una mano? ¿Qué pasará en el "Lost Canvas"?.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder :3 y ahora entienden por qué Bobby Santiago es igual a Kagaho de Bennu :D, lo mismo los Ed´s para suceder a los Espectros Queen, Gordon y Sylphid.**

 **Pero ¿Qué va a pasar? No se lo vayan a perder :3 esto se pondrá mucho más intenso.**

 **Cuídense y saludos con fuertes abrazos de mi parte para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor, como para todos los demás :3.**

 **Feliz Viernes Santo para todos ustedes y unas Felices Pascuas también :D.**


	43. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43: \- ¿Garnet?. Se preguntó Perla, quien vio que la Gema fusionada se había alejado de allí y había partido hacia el Santuario.

\- ¿Adónde fue?. Preguntó Amatista.

\- Tiene una misión que cumplir en el Santuario, nosotras seguiremos avanzando con ustedes hacia Hades. Les dijo Rose a las dos Crystal Gems sobre el objetivo que tenía en mente la Gema fusionada, mientras que reanudaban la marcha.

* * *

A su vez, en el Santuario, Aspros y Deuteros chocaron el uno contra el otro, provocando una intensa ráfaga de viento que levantó todo el polvo que había allí, sumado al poderoso estruendo, parecido al de una bomba al caer sobre un objetivo y que causó toda la conmoción.

\- ¿Qué es esa farsa con las ropas y el Casco del Patriarca? ¿Eh? ¡Aspros!. Quiso saber Deuteros hacia su hermano de cabellos azules, viendo lo que estaba haciendo era una total burla hacia Saga y Hakurei, como a toda la línea de Patriarcas que ocuparon el Trono.

\- ¿Farsa? ¡No me hagas reír, Deuteros!. Respondió Aspros con una sonrisa llena de desprecio hacia su hermano gemelo.

* * *

 **El Segundo, la Réplica:** \- ¿Algo fue dibujado? [Observó Deuteros un extraño Símbolo en el suelo]. Es la Insignia de Marte, aparentemente estoy en los Templos Malignos de Hades. Pero...Este Templo Maligno...Se parece a la Casa de Géminis del Santuario que pasamos. Parece que será este Templo en donde pondremos fin a lo sucedido hace 2 años. _"¿Qué estará tramando?"_. [Dedujo y pensó el Caballero Dorado sobre el plan de su hermano traidor].

* * *

 **Flashbacks: Hace 16 años, afueras del Santuario.**

Unos ruidos provenientes del patio de entrenamientos atrajo la atención de un pequeño joven, el cual era, en esos tiempos, Aprendiz de Caballero, se dirigía hacia aquel sitio, donde se encontró a varios Soldados de la Guardia del Santuario atacando a alguien conocido suyo, quien se había estrellado contra una de las paredes, agrietándolas.

\- ¡Deuteros, te he dicho que no te muestres en público! ¡Tengo que estar repitiéndolo! ¡Mucho menos enfrente de tu hermano mayor!. Le pidió un joven, el cual estaba siendo cercado por aquellos Soldados.

\- ¡Es absurdo que quieras ver las prácticas de los Caballeros!. Dijo uno de los militares.

\- ¿Qué significa esa mirada?. Quiso saber otro de ellos, ya que ese personaje tenía una Máscara que cubría su rostro.

\- Sabía que eras diferente a tu hermano, has nacido bajo la Estrella de la Catástrofe. Esa Máscara oculta tu existencia, pero no puede ocultar tu Maldad. ¡DEBO ELIMINARTE!. [Replicó y exclamó otro de los Guardias del Santuario, quien se lanzó al ataque con su arma, pero en aquel momento, Aspros se interpuso en el camino].

\- ¡ASPROS!. Gritó Deuteros, al ver a su hermano recibir el golpe.

\- ¡NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO!. Se interpuso el muchacho y lanzó su advertencia.

\- ¡A un lado, Aspros! ¡Él es diferente a ti!. [Pidió uno de los Soldados, quien dejó impactado a Deuteros] Tú serás el Caballero más poderoso, porque naciste bajo esa Constelación. El que tu hermano te siga en nacimiento, no significa nada, es un desperdicio de vida. [Deuteros los miró con esa mirada llena de desprecio y odio al oír esas palabras, mientras que aparecía la Constelación de Géminis].

\- Después de todo debe haber una razón para esta otra persona. Añadió otro de los Guardias.

\- Te mostraré la medida del significado de nosotros dos: Deuteros y yo no somos diferentes, si quieres eliminarlo, tendrás que eliminarnos a nosotros dos juntos. Impuso el joven Aspros sus reglas en ese "desafío".

\- Jeh, qué gran amor de hermanos. Pero...¿Qué significado tiene vivir así? Vivir oculto en la Sombra del Hermano Mayor...¡Segundo!. Reconoció el Jefe de Guardia aquel sentimiento y los dejaron en paz.

Pero la mirada de desprecio en Deuteros no iba a desaparecer por ahora.

* * *

Al caer la noche, ambos se hallaban en uno de los muros, siendo Aspros quien cuidada y sanaba las heridas en su hermano Deuteros.

\- ¿Te duele el hombro, Aspros? Preguntó su hermano.

\- No tanto como se ve que te duele a ti. Respondió Aspros, muy tranquilo, pero había algo que inquietaba a Deuteros.

\- ¿Soy una Sombra?. Le preguntó con un tono de decepción en su voz.

\- ¡Basta de decir que eres una Sombra! ¡No escuches lo que dicen esos sujetos!. Además, no debería decirte "Segundo". [Le tranquilizó y pidió que nunca más hablará de así mismo y lanzó su promesa hacia el Cielo Nocturno y lleno de Estrellas] ¡Me volveré fuerte, Deuteros! Ya no tendrás por qué usar esa Máscara, progresaré para que nosotros dos vivamos de una forma digna. Hizo esa promesa para que ambos pudieran tener un buen Futuro juntos como hermanos.

\- Trabaja duro, Aspros...Mucho más...[Le pidió y deseó Deuteros y con el correr del Tiempo, pudo verlo portar la Armadura Dorada de Géminis, mientras que él conservaba esa Máscara hasta que un día, la tragedia golpeó al Caballero Dorado Aspros de Deuteros, quien murió ante los ojos de su propio hermano].

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Ya lo recordaste, Deuteros? [Preguntó Aspros, ahora portando la Armadura Oscura, avanzando con esa mirada y sonrisa de desprecio, listo para iniciar la pelea] Tú no eres más que mi Sombra, ¡Un Réplica!. Replicó, sentenciando con odio hacia él por lo que había ocurrido.

\- Esa Armadura...No ¿Sapuris?. Preguntó ante semejante igualdad con la suya, pero de color distinto.

\- Es el Sapuris de Géminis. ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Este es el Brillo de un Artículo Genuino!. La esencia de Géminis siempre ha estado conmigo. [Dijo y fue empezando con la pelea] ¡Vamos, recibe esto, Deuteros! ¡LA TÉCNICA QUE APLASTA LAS ESTRELLAS DE LA GALAXIA!. Se preparó Aspros para atacarlo.

\- Esta técnica es...¡La Técnica Mortal de mi hermano!. Sonrió Deuteros al verlo atacar.

\- ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Lanzó Aspros su ofensiva contra su hermano mayor, provocando toda una explosión, la cual destruyó el techo de la Casa de Géminis y parte de la fachada sufrió daños significativos.

Pero de ahí, vio con odio que Deuteros estaba con vida y que alguien más había intervenido.

\- ¿Con que la esencia, eh?. Preguntó Deuteros con burla.

\- ¡¿Quién eres?!. Preguntó Aspros, quien apretó los dientes.

\- Soy Garnet y he venido a pelear contra ti, Aspros. Se presentó ella.

\- ¡Qué ridículo! ¡Ya una vez te dejé en el Olvido y ahora vienes con una Aliada de Otro Universo!. Se molestó el rival al ver todo ese cambio en el panorama de la pelea.

\- Je. Río Garnet, mientras que se ajustaba sus Gafas oscuras.

\- Ciertamente trabajaste duro, impulsado por la Luz de Géminis y yo fui esa Sombra. ¡PERO YA NO SOY UNA SOMBRA, TE MATARÉ LAS VECES QUE SEAN NECESARIOS, MIENTRAS RESUCITES COMO LA MALDAD MISMA QUE ERES! [Deuteros y Garnet atacaron a Aspros]

\- La Hospitalidad de la Sombra, ¡no seas egoísta y tú, Gema miserable, prepárate para desaparecer!. Sentenció Aspros, quien volvió a la carga contra ellos, lanzándolos por los aires,pero Garnet se aferró a las columnas y voló como un misil hacia el oponente, golpéandolo en el rostro.

\- Te enseñaré lo que las Gemas podemos hacer y somos capaces. Juró la muchacha, mientras que proseguía el combate.

Pero en aquel momento, el rival lanzó un misterioso ataque contra el cerebro de Deuteros, una especie de rayo rojo como la sangre impactó dentro de su cavidad craneana, para luego llevar las consecuencias, mientras que Aspros sonreía satisfactoriamente.

\- Maldito...Este Puño es...Comenzó a recordar Deuteros, tras recobrarse de ese golpe.

\- Je, parece que lo recuerdas. [Al terminar de hablar, el Caballero de Géminis comenzó a sufrir los efectos de ese ataque] ¡"ILUSIÓN DEL SATÁN IMPERIAL"! ¡Es el "Puño Demoníaco Prohibido" que controla el cerebro del oponente que fue resucitada por mí! ¡Solo para moverte una vez más, según los Deseos de tu hermano!. Justo como aquel día, hace dos años. Sentenció el rival, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

\- Hace dos años...Comenzó a Deuteros a recordar lo que había ocurrido en el Pasado, mientras que iba haciendo efecto el ataque de su hermano gemelo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Dos pequeños niños se hallaban en uno de los lugares de entrenamiento, aguardando la llegada de sus Instructores.

\- Finalmente parece que los 12 Caballeros Dorados están completos. Dijo un Soldado a uno de los reclutas.

\- ¿Será que la Guerra Santa está cada vez más cerca?. Por cierto, finalmente lo decidieron: ¿Quién será el nuevo Patriarca?. [Dijo el recluta, pasando por cerca de uno de los Templos, donde un joven Deuteros con su Máscara los escuchaba atentamente] Como imaginé, ¿entonces va a ser Aspros de Géminis quien tiene todas esas cualidades necesarias?. Intervino con su pregunta.

\- No, según rumores de las Damas de Compañía, parece que el Corazón del Patriarca piensa diferente: En Sisifo de Sagitario. Fue la respuesta de aquel Soldado y en el futuro candidato para suceder en el Trono del Santuario.

\- _"Me volveré fuerte, Deuteros, ya no te llamarán "Segundo"_ [Escuchaba aquella voz de su hermano gemelo en su voz, mientras que veía ese futuro Caballero Dorado en él] Se lo demostraremos al Mundo. ¡Aspros!. Dijo y salió de aquel edificio para dirigirse hacia donde estaba su hermano, en su Casa del Zodiaco, específicamente en la Biblioteca, sitio donde tenía todos los libros sobre su mesa, leyéndolos a más no poder.

* * *

\- ¿Qué fue? ¿Qué fue lo que me faltó?. Se preguntaba el ya Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis, quien estaba buscando algo sumamente importante.

\- Regresemos, Aspros. Yo más que nada sé que continuarás desesperadamente hasta alcanzar tu objetivo de ser Patriarca, pero esto...tú no eres así. [Pidió Deuteros a su hermano gemelo, ya que estaba viendo esos cambios lamentables en su ser] Está prohibida la entrada a cualquiera que no sea el Patriarca a "Star Hill", de prisa...[Intentó convencerlo de no entrar en aquella zona].

\- Aún no dejaré de intentarlo, Deuteros. [Se giró para verlo, mostrando una aterradora fase nueva en él] Le demostraré al Mundo mi existencia. [Juró pero esa fase terminó por asustar a su hermano gemelo] Para eso, lo primero que necesito es el Poder del Patriarca, observa, aquí hay de todo: La Historia del Santuario, resultados de la Lectura de las Estrellas, el "Puño Demoníaco" fue fue sellado. [En sus manos, Aspros sostenía un extraño objetivo triangular y todavía sostenía esa mirada de puro miedo hacia su hermano, él había cambiado por completo] El Secreto de la Sangre de Athena. Dijo y se lanzó hacia él.

\- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO, ASPROS?! ¡¿GRACIAS A QUIÉN PUEDES VIVIR?!. [Preguntó Deuteros, furioso y decepcionado de su hermano].

\- Sombra...Le llamó Aspros y algo ocurrió.

\- Asp...Hermano, ¿por qué?...Preguntó, mientras que caía bajo el hechizo de ese poder tan prohibido y temido.

* * *

Y ya afuera de la Biblioteca de Star Hill:

\- Has estado viviendo oculto y son muy pocos aquellos que saben de ti, para ellos eres una existencia desagradable, eres de la Estrella de la Mala Fortuna. Por eso, no habrá Misterios cuando asesines al Patriarca. [Expuso su plan, mientras que el hechizo iba haciendo efecto en su hermano gemelo] ¿Verdad, Segundo?. Preguntó ahora hacia su "Marioneta", la cual iba a llevar a cabo su ataque.

\- _"Es verdad, hace dos años recibí el "Puño Demoníaco"...¡Para que matara al Patriarca!_ [Se ve a Deuteros ir hacia el Salón del Trono, donde el Patriarca se hallaba allí sentado, listo para matarlo y cumplir con las órdenes de su hermano].

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

 _-_ Pensé que no tenía más que confiar en mi hermano mayor, que el destino de la Sombra es vivir cerca de la Luz, que se necesitaba fuerza para resistirse a aceptar ese Destino...¡QUE YO TOMARÍA EL PAPEL DE LA SOMBRA!. Dijo Aspros hacia su hermano mayor, mientras que Deuteros iba sufriendo los efectos del ataque ya en un punto sin retorno, ahora era su "Marioneta".

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- ¡DIME, ASPROS!. [Pidió el Patriarca, quien lo miró bastante tranquilo a su atacante hechizado] Cielos, no me esperaba la llegada de alguien con tanto Resentimiento, sin embargo, sobre ti, es la primera vez que nos vemos. [Se levanta del Trono y camina hasta él] Vienes a matarme, ¿no es así?. El Segundo Hombre, Deuteros. [Dijo y en aquel momento, el atacante lanzó una ofensiva, pero fue detenida por el Patriarca] Jejeje, como era de esperarse del hermano menor de ese hombre. Espléndido Puño, eso fue peligroso. No creerían que se trata del "Puño" del Hombre que ha vivido oculto. Sentenció el Patriarca, listo para poner punto final al asunto.

\- ¡ESPERE, POR FAVOR! [Pidió Aspros, quien entró a la Cámara del Patriarca] Ciertamente ese hombre es mi hermano, el de la Estrella de la Mala Fortuna que ha vivido oculto, el que ese hombre se haya levantado en rebelión contra usted es un crimen para mí.

\- ¡ASPROS!. Gritó Deuteros con terror.

\- Mi deber es castigarlo, ¿no lo cree así?. Dijo el joven.

\- No dese ver, yo también tengo un hermano mayor con quien comparto la Sangre. En un principio, hermanos y compañeros se mataban unos a otros. Se lamentó el Patriarca, quien dejaba a Aspros en su misión.

\- Sí, es algo triste pero debo matar a mi hermano enfrente de usted. [Dio Aspros su "lamento", listo para matar a Deuteros].

\- ¡DETENTE!. Pidió el joven.

\- Por favor, mantente así. Por favor, no vaya a darse la vuelta. Ordenó Aspros con el brazo en alza y pidió al Patriarca que no viera lo que pasaría a continuación.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Rogó Deuteros y en ese momento, el Patriarca se interpuso.

\- ¿Qué?. Quiso saber el peli azul.

\- El que no está viendo eres tú, Aspros. Es una pena pero fallaste. Tenía la Esperanza de que ese hombre no tuviera que interrumpir. Ingresó una voz familiar a aquel recinto.

\- Ese hombre es...¡ASMITA, ASMITA DE VIRGO! ¡"EL HOMBRE MÁS CERCANO A DIOS"! [Viendo que Asmita había llegado para poner orden a la situación].

\- Estábamos preparados, Aspros. El Patriarca te había visto por completo a través de los Movimientos de tu Corazón. Solo quería asegurarse de tus verdaderos motivos antes de que se intensificara la Guerra Santa. Dijo Asmita hacia el rival.

\- Je, impresionante táctica. ¿Significa que tendré que deshacerme de Virgo? ¿Pensaron que estaba preparado para enfrentar a Sisifo, a Manigoldo?. Preguntó Aspros, tras "felicitar" a sus rivales.

\- Para crear un plan, debía elegir la emboscada, como el que alguien calificado como tú ¡ELIGIERA MANIPULAR A SU PROPIO HERMANO MENOR CON EL "PUÑO DEMONÍACO"!. Señaló el Patriarca Sage con mucha furia hacia el enemigo.

\- Es cierto, este hombre es mi Sombra, una Réplica de mí, la llamada "Obra Maestra". Su Cosmos y sus Habilidad me siguen en fuerza. ¡No seré más que una "Marioneta"! ¡¿LO ENTIENDEN?! ¡SEREMOS LLAMADOS LOS DOS HUMANOS MÁS PODEROSOS QUE APLASTARÁN LA GALAXIA!. Juró Aspros, quien iba a ser junto con su hermano un dúo dinámico.

\- Je. Río Asmita.

\- Es terrible no conocer tu propio lugar. Dijo el Patriarca Sage, muy decepcionado de aquel joven.

\- ¡No dudaré en castigar a un Rebelde! Incluso si ¡INCLUSO SI SE LIBRAN DOS "GUERRAS DE LOS MIL DÍAS"!. Sentenció Asmita, quien iba a tomar en sus manos la Justicia para castigar a los responsables.

\- Je, ¿dijiste una "Guerra de Mil Días"?. En una pelea de este nivel no serán necesarios los "Mil Días". Se burló Aspros de sus oponentes.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Ordenó Asmita, quien iba hacia él.

\- ¡No debes. Mi "Marioneta" recibió el "Puño Demoníaco"! Para mañana por la mañana, el traidor ya estará manchado con la sangre ¡de los cadáveres del Patriarca y de Virgo! ¡NO DEBES SEGUIR ADELANTE!. Ordenó Aspros, quien estaba ya muy amenazante hacia el rival que caminaba aún más hacia él.

\- Qué patético. Rebajarte al "Camino del Mal", Aspros, parece que lo primero que necesitas es arrastrarte O-MU. [Se lamentó Asmita, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva, pero ésta era evadida.] ¿Lo rechazó?. Se preguntó.

\- Es una pena, Virgo, pero tu Oponente será esta "Marioneta". Lanzó Aspros a su hermano para que peleara por él.

\- ¿Patriarca?. Preguntó Asmita, al ver a Sage que se iba a hacer cargo del asunto.

\- ¡Está bien! Yo me haré cargo de Aspros. Asmita, te lo encargo. Pidió el hombre.

\- ¡Sí!. Acató el rubio ciego la orden, quedando cara a cara con su oponente.

\- No vengas, Asmita, no quiero pelear. [Pidió Deuteros al joven, el cual cerró los ojos y todo quedó en silencio] ¡UGH...NO VENGAS!. Rogó y se le quedó mirando.

\- Ya veo, el Patriarca estuvo en lo correcto en la Elección. Reconoció Asmita los resultados de su "investigación".

\- ¡APÁRTATE!. Ordenó Deuteros una vez más.

\- Muy interesante, parece que no sólo estás prisionero por el "Puño Demoníaco". [Dijo Asmita, mientras que aparecía una Flor de Lotho en el Salón del Trono]. Bien, echémosle un vistazo a las dudas de tu corazón. Observa bien, éste es...¡EL MUNDO DE TU CORAZÓN! [Pidió y exclamó el rubio, mostrando aquel sitio, donde solo habían Espinas que se clavaban en el cuerpo de Deuteros, haciéndole gritar del dolor] Esas Espinas son las Ataduras del "Satán Imperial" que arrojó tu hermano, no se disolverán hasta que una muera frente a ti. ¿Vas a matarme?. Preguntó al enemigo, viendo que esa era la solución.

\- De la misma forma que al Patriarca y a ti. Respondió Deuteros.

\- Como la "Marioneta" de tu hermano. Le corrigió Asmita.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó el rival.

\- Al venir aquí, me he convencido ¡tal vez recibiste el "Puño Demoníaco" pero siempre fuiste la "Marioneta" de tu hermano!. Señaló que el verdadero culpable era Aspros por todo lo que sufría Deuteros.

\- ¡MALDITO!. [Gritó con furia y se le lanzó encima] ¡RETRÁCTATE!. Ordenó.

\- Te diré una cosa: Desde un Principio no existió la Luz ni la Oscuridad entre ustedes dos. Tu creaste la Luz de tu hermano y para que ese resplandor se volviera más fuerte, solo pensaste en volver a la Sombra más densa. [Le explicó Asmita, quien tomó la atención de su rival, mientras que era atrapado por las Espinas] Tú también eres la causa del hundimiento de tu hermano, ¡como Sombra, te resignaste a ser la "Marioneta" de tu hermano! Ese fue...¡TU CRIMEN!. Sentenció Asmita en aquellos duros momentos.

\- ¡Espera, Asmita! En ese caso...¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DEBO HACER POR EL BIEN DE MI HERMANO?!. Preguntó Deuteros, atrapado en esa "Prisión".

\- No tengo nada más que decirte: Tú mismo debes encontrar la respuesta, estoy seguro que sabes cuál es. Dijo el rubio al joven.

\- ¡DEUTEROS...YO!. Escuchaba los gritos de Aspros.

\- ¡ESPERA, POR FAVOR, ASMITA! ¡YO...YO...!. Pidió pero una vez libre, no pudo completar su frase.

\- ¿Terminaste, Segundo?. [Preguntó el enemigo con burla, viendo que estaba todo arreglado] En ese caso, acaba con él, sepulta al Patriarca. Ordenó a su hermano.

\- _"Si no existe la Luz ni la Sombra"_. Pensó Deuteros.

\- Vamos. Pidió, ya impaciente.

\- _"Entonces yo debo ser algo"_ ¡YO...SERÉ UN DEMONIO Y EXISTIRÉ PARA ESO!. Fue el camino que escogió Deuteros, quien atravesó el pecho de su hermano y traidor Aspros de Géminis, agarrándolo por el cuello.

\- ¿Por qué...Deuteros? Si estás sometido bajo el control del "Satán Imperial", ¡¿POR QUÉ ATACAR A TU HERMANO?!. Preguntó el rival, quien estaba todo ensangrentado y miró al culpable de todo ese embrollo.

\- Virgo...ya veo...fue ese sujeto...gghh...¡NO PUEDO SER DERROTADO...POR ALGUIEN COMO EL SEGUNDO!. Juró el rival de que iba a conseguir lo que deseaba.

\- ¡ASPROS!. Le llamó Deuteros, quien se sacó de encima el "Satán Imperial".

\- ¡SOMBRA!. Gritó su hermano

\- ¡"MARIONETA, RÉPLICA, SEGUNDO! ¡NO IMPORTABA CÓMO ME LLAMARAS, SON SOLO PALABRAS! ¡ESA DIFERENCIA ENTRE NOSOTROS, LA LUZ Y LA SOMBRA, ESA DIFERENCIA NUNCA EXISTIÓ!. Le señaló Deuteros, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con odio.

\- Aspros, se suponía que la posición del Patriarca sería para ti. [Se acercó Sage hacia el rival] Sisifo había rechazado ser candidato a Patriarca, pensé que si eras el adecuado, tenía que ser obvio. Debía confirmar que no existía la perversión en tu corazón. Aspros, ¿por qué? ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DEJASTE LLEVAR POR MI PLAN?. Quiso saber Sage, tras acercarse hacia él.

\- Jejeje, con qué...jeje, ¿con qué así serían las cosas? Moriré y en un Futuro recibiré ese Puesto. Dijo Aspros, dejando ese mensaje y lanzándose así mismo su ofensiva, para recostarse contra una de las paredes.

\- Que tenacidad, se lanzó así mismo el "Satán Imperial". [Dijo el Patriarca Sage, quien se acercó hasta el moribundo enemigo] Lo siento mucho, Aspros. Se disculpó.

\- No hay nada por qué disculparse. [Intervino Deuteros, quien tomó en sus brazos el fallecido cuerpo de su hermano y Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis] Algo que me debilitaba y que continuaba ocultándose en mi corazón.

\- Encarar al hermano cuyo objetivo era llegar alto, ¿adónde vas?. Se lamentó Sage, mientras que veía a Deuteros salir de allí.

\- A la Isla Kanon, me prepararé para la Batalla, iré más allá de mis límites...cuanto más fuerte mejor, ¡ASÍ COMO UN DEMONIO!. Dejó marcada su posición Deuteros, quien sería como el "Demonio de la Isla Kanon".

\- En ese caso, será mejor que te lleves la Armadura de Géminis. Es posible que ahora no te interese, ten por seguro que el momento llegará. El momento de tu Batalla Propia. Remarcó Sage, mientras que se veía una imagen de la Isla Kanon.

\- Así es, hasta ese momento, yo seguiré en busca de la Fuerza. ¡HASTA ENCONTRARME CON MI MITAD, MI VIEJO ENEMIGO! Por ese hombre. Juró Deuteros, quien se preparó por todo ese tiempo para enfrentarse a su hermano, el cual iba a volver y bajo otra bandera.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Recibiste el "Puño Diabólico", pero esta vez será diferente a la otra ocasión. [Dijo Aspros, quien lo agarró a su hermano por los cabellos] Ni Virgo ni el Patriarca están aquí, tú solo no puedes ganarle al "Puño Diabólico", para celebrar de antemano mi llegada al Trono, ¡primero me ofrecerás la cabeza de Athena!. Dio aquella orden, pero eso le causó risa a su hermano gemelo.

\- Je, jejeje, jejejejeje. Río Deuteros de su oponente, mientras que una extraña marea aparecía en el sitio.

\- ¿Qué? Un Mar de Magma por todo el Templo...Imposible...¡¿ERES TÚ, DEUTEROS?!. Preguntó, ya que esa inundación de roca líquida inundaba toda la Casa de Géminis.

\- Así es, ya no me dejaré manipular de nuevo, Aspros. [Juró, mientras que se veía a Aspros quedar totalmente sorprendido] ¡Me lo prometí aquel día! ¡Que me convertiría en un Demonio que hiciera estremecer! ¡DESTRUIRÍA MIS PROPIOS LÍMITES! ¡UN EGO QUE NO SE DEJARÍA SACUDIR POR NADA! ¡EL PODER DEL EGO...QUE HABRÍA DE SUCUMBIR A MÍ MISMO Y A TODOS!. Exclamó el muchacho.

\- ¡EGO! ¡¿DICES QUE PUEDES SUPERAR MI "PUÑO DEMONÍACO"?!. Preguntó el peli azul.

\- Ese es el Poder que continué buscando, ¡Recibe la Furia de mi Estrella, adelante, Garnet! ¡"MAUROS ERUPTION CRUST"!. [Lanzó Deuteros su ofensiva, mientras que Garnet golpeaba el suelo, toda una erupción sacudió la Casa de Géminis, entreteniendo a Aspros, quien los miraba con una sonrisa de burla] ¡YA SÓLO SOY YO!. Exclamó y vio Garnet lo que ese hombre tenía siempre guardado.

\- Que terrible es..el Poder de tu Ego...Pero ¡INCOMPLETO!. ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Se burló de ellos y lanzó su contra-ofensiva hacia sus rivales.

\- ¡Deuteros!. Gritó Garnet, mientras que intentaba frenar la embestida enemiga.

\- ¡Garnet! ¡También absorbió el Poder de mi técnica!. Quedó sorprendido y en aquel momento, Garnet fue lanzada por los aires junto con Deuteros, alcanzados por el ataque enemigo.

\- Solo mi Estrella que destruye las Galaxias podría alcanzarme, no como lanzar una técnica incompleto como ésta. ¿Por qué no la usaste? La poderosa "Explosión de Galaxias" de Géminis?. [Preguntó, mientras que Deuteros y Garnet caían al piso y toda la Casa de Géminis quedaba destruida por completo] ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Dejaste escapar la única oportunidad que tenías para derrotarme. Se burló de su hermano, quien intentaba levantarse junto con la Gema Fusionada.

\- ¡No la lances!. Pidió Deuteros.

\- Ohhh, jejee, ¿por qué?. Preguntó divertido el rival.

\- ¡De ninguna manera!. Pidió de nuevo su hermano, pero fue pisoteado por Aspros.

\- ¿Lo dices por el "Yo" de antes? Parece que la "Capacidad de tu Ego" también es incompleta. Ni siquiera eres como el Caballero de Géminis. Siguió burlándose.

\- ¡Tu hermano de ahora y tu hermano del Pasado son el mismo! El gentil hermano mayor que recuerdas. Remarcó Deuteros.

\- ¡Todo fue una ilusión! "Mostrémosle la existencia de los dos al Mundo". Estuviste de acuerdo con ese Deseo, cuantos recuerdos y ahora estoy usando tus Deseos. ¿Dijiste que te habías convertido en un Demonio? Pero ni así pudiste salir del Ser Incompleto. No puedes obtener nada estando incompleto, ¿Qué crees que se necesita para alcanzar lo que deseas? [Fueron las palabras de Aspros hacia Deuteros, mientras que Garnet intentaba ayudarlo, era imposible debido al severo ataque que habían sufrido]. En mi caso fue una conducta que se define como el Mal, usando a mi propio hermano, asesinado al Patriarca. [Aspros comenzó a sonreír malvadamente, mientras que se mostraban imágenes del Pasado, en donde estaba Deuteros bajo su control] Engañando a los Dioses, no, ¡MATÁNDOLOS! ¡PARA ESO RESUCITÉ DESDE EL "PAÍS DE LOS MUERTOS"!. Mostró ese plan tan terrible.

\- ¡Cállate!. Le ordenaron el peli blanco y Garnet.

\- Esa Faceta...¡PARA CONTROLAR ESTE MUNDO Y EL INFRAMUNDO COMO PATRIARCA!. Finalizó el rival.

\- ¡No debería hablar de Maldad!. Lo detuvo su hermano.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó el peli azul, quien se enfureció.

\- Aspros...probablemente sea como tú dices: ¡Mi hermano está muerto! En ese caso...¡Ya no me queda ni un pedazo de sentimientos por ti!. Dio su lamento hacia Aspros.

\- Esa Pose es la "Explosión de Galaxias",¿eh?. Jejeje, ya comprendo. [Preguntó y se río] Después de todo, lo único que le queda réplica como tú es...¡IMITARME!. Señaló el joven rival.

\- Grrr, veo que no lo entiendes, tú...Esta técnica para mí es...La de un Caballero...la que mi hermano alcanzó como una Marca de Géminis...¡LA "TÉCNICA INVIOLABLE"! [Deuteros se levantó y comenzó a preparar su ataque] ¡PERO AHORA TE DESAFIARÉ CON LA TÉCNICA DE MI HERMANO MUERTO, PARA DESTRUIRTE A TI, LA SOMBRA DE MI HERMANO!. Juró el muchacho con Garnet.

\- ¡TE LO DIJE, NO ME DEJARÉ MATAR DE NUEVO POR EL HERMANO MENOR! ¡MUERE POR MI AMBICIÓN, DEUTEROS, TÚ TAMBIÉN, GARNET!. Se lanzó al ataque el rival.

\- ¡HERMANO...ASPROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! [Gritó Deuteros y aparecieron imágenes de ellos cuando eran pequeños] _"Te respeté tanto, pero ya es tarde del Pasado"_. [Pensó Deuteros, mientras que se lanzaban al ataque ambos.]. _"El intento de asesinato, el respeto y los buenos recuerdos"_ ¡SE DISOLVERÁN EN LA GALAXIA! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Exclamó Deuteros y lanzó su ofensiva final, fusionándola con el Puño de Garnet.

\- ¡Te demostraremos que Deuteros y una Gema Fusionada pueden llegar a hacer!. Señaló ella hacia el oponente.

\- _"Una Estrella por sí sola son Pensamientos que han sido condensados, un Complemento junto con a las Galaxias. Son cada uno de esos cientos de millones de Pensamientos que amplían su Poder, cada vez más igual que se origina la vida en otros lugares, donde dos de esas Estrellas, tarde o temprano se erradicarán la una a la otra. Como al comienzo del Universo, sublevando la existencia de ambos individuos como un conflicto, similar el enfrentamiento entre el Bien y el Mal, encontrado en un Humano"_ ¡HASTA QUE UNA DE ESAS DOS SE EXTINGAN! [Pensó y exclamó Deuteros, mientras que iba incendiándose su Cosmos junto con el de Aspros en la Casa de Géminis].

\- Jejejejejeje, ¡abrumadora demostración! ¡Así debe ser la Colisión entre las dos "Explosión de Galaxias". [Aspros se elevó en los Cielos y el lugar quedó sumergido en una gigantesca Galaxia] Ahí está esa mirada, soy el único que notó esa mirada, ¿desde cuándo fue que me sentí incómodo con esos ojos?. Se preguntó el rubio, viendo esa mirada tan familiar en su hermano gemelo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Muy bien, Aspros, irás a la siguiente fase de entrenamiento!. Le felicitaron los Soldados e Instructores.

\- ¡Sí, Señor!. Acató el joven la orden y fue avanzando hacia su próximo sitio, donde se encontró en un árbol a un cierto conocido.

Podía ver esa mirada, penetrante y fría bajo la Máscara que cubría su rostro, pero él le sonrió.

\- _"Al ocultar tu existencia, contemplabas mis entrenamientos, así conociste ese golpe, el mismo que querías perfeccionar por ti solo, pero...Desde cuándo...tu mirada..."_ Contó Aspros, mientras que se veían los entrenamientos secretos de su hermano y la Montaña que había destruido por la mitad.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ...Me amenazaba. No importaba cuánto avanzara, tu Habilidad permanecía cerca de mí como una Sombra. No lo entiendo, ¿vivir en un ambiente oculto te ha vuelto un Resentido? ¿Quieres ser como yo? ¿Tienes Envidia? ¿Te inquieta la Promesa que hicimos los dos? ¿Estás decepcionado? Será que tú...[Preguntó Aspros y apretó los dientes con furia, tras recordar todos esos momentos] ¿Quieres tomar mi lugar?. Preguntó y encendió todo su Cosmos, provocando una verdadera explosión Dorada.

\- ¡Así es! ¡Esa es la desagradable mirada! Jejeje...¡Aspros!. Le felicitó Deuteros.

\- ¡Te aplastaré junto con los rencorosos ojos que vi en ti! Al final nosotros, los gemelos, solo podemos competir. Cada una nuestras existencias son para amenazarse. ¡HASTA QUE UNA DE LAS DOS SEA ERRADICADA!. Sentenció Aspros.

\- ¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO, HERMANO!. [Lo apoyó Deuteros, sonriendo y a la vez el rival preparaba el golpe final, cruzaron miradas y de ahí se produjo toda una explosión, la cual destruyó por completo la Casa de Géminis, lanzando a Garnet fuera del combate por la fuerza de la misma y con ello quedaba un solo vencedor de pie, quien miró en los alrededores de los escombros] Sabía que éste sería el resultado: El que desaparecerá serás tú, Segundo. Jejeje. Señaló a su oponente, el cual estaba inmóvil.

\- ¡DEUTEROS!. Gritó Garnet, quien se había recuperado del golpe y veía que el rival ya había ganado.

\- Jejeje. Río el peli azul.

\- Ciertamente...nuestros destinos que habían sido la Luz como la Sombra. En verdad fue una tontería de hermanos. Y ahora...hablamos viéndonos ambos a los ojos. De ahora en adelante y como cuando éramos niños: En calma, con esto basta, mi golpe pasó a través de tu Centro. Se río y dio su reflexión.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?. Preguntó Aspros a su hermano, mirándolo serio y sorprendido.

El muchacho lanzó esa mirada tan familiar, la misma que había lanzado hacía tiempo atrás, para luego dirigirle su mensaje hacia Aspros.

\- Mi Sombre, Mi Réplica y los Ojos..."Mi Lealtad" con el mismo Poder, que ha desaparecido de esta Larga Batalla. Fueron las últimas palabras, la despedida del Valiente Caballero Dorado Deuteros de Géminis hacia su hermano Aspros, partiendo para siempre hacia la Paz Eterna y dejando la Armadura Dorada suya flotando en el aire, ante los sorprendidos Aspros y Garnet, la cual intentaba no llorar, pero finalmente cedió a las lágrimas y la tristeza, por la partida de aquel orgulloso y valiente hombre.

\- Adiós, Deuteros de Géminis. Se despidió ella del joven, mientras que recordaba esos momentos donde había estado junto a él en los entrenamientos de Tenma en la "Isla Kanon".

Ahora había una nueva Estrella más en el Firmamento, Aspros había ganado pero no podía sentir su victoria, su hermano estaba muerto y con ello la deuda por lo ocurrido en el Pasado.

* * *

 **Y con este capítulo nos despedimos del Caballero Dorado Deuteros de Géminis u.u. Un minuto de silencio por nuestro caído, Camaradas.**

 **Ahora, ¿Qué va a pasar en el "Lienzo Perdido"? ¿Garnet se recuperará de la muerte de Deuteros? ¿Qué decisión tomará Aspros de ahora en adelante? No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D; a preparar los pañuelos por las lágrimas que se están por venir XD, pero aún quedan muchas otras batallas que presenciar y lamentar las bajas :(, por eso vamo a calmarnos XD y a dejar salir toda la tristeza y honremos a los Camaradas Caídos.**

 **Que tengan una Feliz Pascua para todos ustedes :D.**


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44: Deuteros de Géminis había muerto, su Armadura Dorada estaba allí, ante los ojos de Aspros, ex-Caballero Dorado y ahora Aliado del Emperador Hades, Guardián de uno de los Templos Malignos, pero había algo extraño en sus sentimientos y la emoción, no podía sentir la victoria, no podía festejar, algo raro en las palabras de su hermano, antes de morir, había entrado en su ser frío y lleno de odio.

\- Jejeje. Río Aspros.

\- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¡¿Estás contento, maldito?! ¡Tu hermano ha muerto!. Preguntó Garnet, furiosa y tratando de no golpear al rival.

\- Qué tonterías, Hermano Menor, terminas con lo que había forjado en mí para derrotarme, haciéndolo desaparecer rápidamente. Con esto, nuestra pelea ha terminado, ahora es solo una lucha personal...Sin embargo, duele...Como si hubieran arrancado la mitad de mi cuerpo. [Se puso serio y miró hacia el Sur, pero sonreía] Mi vida fue fragmentada, tal parece que cuidará de mí en lo posible. ¿No es así? Hermano Deuteros. Dijo, mientras que una lágrima se mezclaba con la sangre de sus ojos heridos y partía hacia el Castillo de Hades en el "Lienzo Perdido", dejando a Garnet sola en aquel sitio.

* * *

Allí se hallaba en el Salón de Pintura el Emperador Hades, quien estaba ocupado en su trabajo, sin ser molestado por nadie y concentrado en su deber, ocupado en sus Lienzos, mientras que Aspros lo miraba serio y callado.

\- ¿Te acercas un poco a tu ambición de controlar la Tierra?. Preguntó el peli negro, sin darse la vuelta.

\- Así es, Señor Hades, le agradezco por resucitar aquella vida que una vez había extinguido. Agradeció Aspros al Emperador.

\- Es admirable que el Cosmo de la reciente batalla también haya regresado, parece que el color de tu cabello también regresó. [Felicitó Hades al joven, quien sonrió].

\- Me agradaba ese color. Dijo Aspros.

\- Eso era por el color de una firme convicción que gravaste en tu Alma y fue agregada a tu vida. Señaló Hades.

\- Ciertamente fue el cabello teñido por el "Puño Demoníaco", el negro intenso que desapareció al morir una persona frente a mí. Aquel que murió junto con mi hermano menor. Comprendió Aspros, mientras que el Emperador estaba ocupado y sin voltearse para mirar a su Guerrero.

\- Ya veo. [Dijo Hades y de ahí, sintió que un puño iba en dirección hacia él, pero lo frenó con su Pincel] Como de costumbre, eres un hombre sin miedo. Es el profundo karma que está por encima de los Humanos, no solo tomando el lugar del Patriarca, sino acabando con tu hermano, haciendo a un lado su relación de sangre. Además de dirigir tu Puño contra mí, quien te otorgó una vida temporal. [Se mostró Hades muy molesto con Aspros, volteándose tras el choque de golpes] Tu "color" es desagradable: ¡REGRESA A SER UN CADÁVER DE NUEVO! [Ordenó y se formó un torbellino en el Salón de Pintura, pero no hizo efecto] ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no regresaste a las cenizas?. _"No, se trata de la vida que el otorgué y de otro más...imposible"_. Quedó sorprendido el rival de ver a Aspros de pie y sin ningún rasguño.

\- Así es, no puedes controlar mi vida como te plazca. [Advirtió el peli azul] ¡No hubiera llegado hasta aquí con la Vida Temporal que me diste! ¡Ni tampoco hacerla arder! Ninguna vida lo lograría. ¡NINGUNA MÁS QUE LA VIDA DE MI HERMANO!. Exclamó y lanzó una potente ráfaga de Cosmos.

\- Imposible, ¿y esa Armadura Dorada? ¿Cómo puede acoplarse en el cuerpo que yo le otorgué?. [Observó que Aspros llevaba consigo la Armadura Dorada de Géminis].

\- Eso es porque esta Armadura en sí es la otra mitad de mi cuerpo. Finalmente nosotros tomaremos la apariencia que debíamos tener, la Forma Ideal. [Sentenció, mientras que aparecía Deuteros detrás de él] . Nosotros continuamos en desacuerdo como la Luz y la Sombra. Hasta aquí llegan las disputas, ya no hay por qué cometer crímenes para protegerme, mi Puño irá hacia un enemigo en común. [Dijo, señalando a su rival, mientras que Hades se ponía más nervioso] En ese caso, arriesgaré mi vida, yo...¡TE DESTRUIRÉ COMO EL CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS!. [Exclamó a lo último y se preparó para atacar].

Hades quedó helado.

\- Tu Color Verdadero...Es la armoniosa mezcla de dos Sentimientos: Tristeza y Alegría, como la Luz y la Sombra. Te pareces un poco a mí. [Reconoció y felicitó al Emperador a su atacante, quien se detuvo].

\- He de decir que que es todo un honor: ¡DESAPARECE, HADES, AL FIN DE LA GALAXIA! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, provocando toda una destrucción en el Salón de Pintura, quebrando las paredes, destruyendo la Cúpula junto con las columnas, pero el Emperador se elevó en el aire] ¡¿Qué?! En un instante...¿se detuvo todo?. Preguntó.

\- ¿No es un color un poco agradable? Aunque con esfuerzo estuve rondando durante varios años, ¡y tendré que ponerles fin a estos Gemelos!. Juró Hades, pero en ese momento, alguien más ingresó en aquel sitio destruido.

\- El mejor de los colores es el del diseño del mármol. Sugirió aquel joven misterioso.

\- ¿Quién es este hombre?. Preguntó Aspros hacia tan extraño personaje.

\- No estoy de humor para que me interrumpan en mi Atelier. Se giró Hades para verlo al recién llegado, pero no lo nombró, ya que detestaba que lo interrumpieran en su trabajo.

Fue entonces que el personaje se introdujo así mismo con un tono teatral.

\- ¡Estrella Celeste Dirigente, Youma de Mefistófeles! ¡Padre de mi viejo rival!. Se presentó aquel muchacho que tenía un parecido con Tenma de Pegaso y que estaba arriba del Caballero Divino Pegaso.

Youma de Mefistófeles era la versión adulta de Tenma de Pegaso, compartía su parecido en el físico del Caballero, solo que éste era mayor y con un poco de barba, vestía normalmente un traje de Smoking arrugado y su sombrero de copa, que es uno de sus rasgos más reconocibles.

\- Youma de Mefistófeles, ¿Padre del rival de Hades?. Preguntó Aspros hacia el joven suspendido en el Caballo Pegaso de mármol.

El peli negro se levantó su sombrero de copa para mirarlo con una curiosa sonrisa.

\- Desde Tiempos Mitológicos es el único hombre que ha podido lastimar el cuerpo de Hades. [Dijo con una sonrisa y se mostró una imagen conocida] ¡PEGASO! [Youma bajó del Caballo Volador y lo miró bastante interesado y con aires teatrales] ¡Vaya! ¡Ahora que me acerco, te has vuelto muy apuesto! El hermano que se preocupa por su hermano menor. ¿Qué? De seguro no lo recuerdas: Fue una noche de bella Luna Nueva. [Comenzó a relatarle ese recuerdo]

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Hey, amigo! ¡¿Conoces a Pegaso?!. Preguntó Youma hacia un joven Aspros, el cual estaba entrenando.

\- _"Lo recuerdo, aquella presencia extraña que sentía en el Santuario, pensé que había sido un sueño"._ Recordó el muchacho, viendo hacia arriba, en una columna al misterioso "invitado".

\- Aún no nombran al Caballero de Pegaso. [Fue la respuesta de Aspros hacia el misterioso y sonriente Youma].

\- Así que por ahí hay un chico con una máscara muy parecido a ti, se ve muy solitario. ¿Por qué no le haces compañía?. Preguntó ese joven desde la columna.

\- Es mi hermano menor, se le prohibió estar en estos entrenamientos, no puede aspirar a Caballero conmigo. Mencionó Aspros a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡El Segundo! Me agrada más el Segundo que el Primero. [Dijo Youma, muy sonriente y enérgico, para luego sacar la lengua afuera, haciendo una mueca] Porque su objetivo es sobrepasar el Número Uno. Dijo con esa mueca tan rara, la cual llamó la atención al peli azul.

\- Que tipo más desagradable. [Dijo Aspros, retirándose de aquella zona, mientras que Youma descendía].

\- Pero él existe solo como la Sombra que proyecta el Sol. Es por eso que hasta este momento se está liberando poco a poco, disiendose así mismo _"Soy el inofensivo Segundo"_ y dominando su Secreto. Arrinconándote con esa presión y al final...Decía con un tono más de pesado e insoportable, pegado hacia Aspros, quien se retiraba.

\- ¡Basta, suficiente! ¡Deuteros no es como dices!. Gritó, pero en ese momento se produjo una explosión en la parte baja de la zona.

\- ¡Pero mira! Ya ha comenzado a buscar la Fuerza. [Le señaló ese invitado].

\- ¿Es cierto, Deuteros?. Preguntó Aspros, mirando hacia abajo, para donde se hallaba su hermano, mientras que Youma lo agarraba de los cabellos.

\- Me agrada tu reacción. Una Gota de Oscuridad ha caído en tu corazón y te consumirá poco a poco, espero que se mezcle con tu lado bueno lo más posible. Pidió, agarrándose del cuello de Aspros.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:**

\- No puede ser. Nuestro conflicto fue...[Dijo, dándose cuenta de la semilla de ese origen y fue entonces que encendió su Cosmos, Aspros].

\- ¡Qué miedo! ¡¿Por qué estallas así de pronto?! Preguntó Youma, pegando un sobresalto bien cómico.

\- Youma de Mefistófeles, fuiste quien lanzó esa Gota de Maldad en mi corazón hace tanto, me hice un ser despreciable. Esa Gota manipuló mis Acciones. ¡Dime, ¿cuál era tu objetivo?!. [Preguntó, tras reconocer al culpable de todo ese conflicto]

Hades lo miró serio a Aspros.

\- Sólo me gusta ver todo lo que pasa desde detrás. Igual que el diminuto Mármol que da vueltas, mezclándose con el Escenario. [Fue su respuesta, girando su dedo y formando una especie de "torbellino" y sin sacarse ese lenguaje teatral, para luego mostrar una sonrisa aterradora junto con sus dientes] ¡IMAGINO LA CLASE DE DANZA QUE HARÁN LOS GEMELOS!. Exclamó muy sonriente.

\- ¡SOLO ERES UN SUCIO DEMONIO!. [Gritó Aspros, pero al lanzarse al asalto, Youma contra-atacó] ¡Otra vez...! ¿Acaso puede detener el Tiempo?. Quiso saber ante ese joven vestido de Aristócrata.

\- Detente, Tiempo Preciado. Es hora de acabar con la actuación de los Gemelos. [Pidió Youma, poniendo su mano en su sombrero de copa y preparándose para dar el toque final a su "obra"] ¡"MARVELOUS ROOM"! [Lanzó su ofensiva, la cual era un gigantesco tornado que arrastraba a Aspros].

\- ¡MI CUERPO SE CONVIERTE EN PARTÍCULAS, ESTOY DESAPARECIENDO!. Gritó Aspros, sin poder hacer nada ante la fuerza de ese remolino o tornado.

\- ¡Adelante está el "Mundo Sin Tiempo Ni Esencia", al entrar serás dividido en Partículas a Nivel Cuántico y serás dispersado en este Mundo! ¡Incluso las Almas Humanas son desintegradas! [Contó sobre aquella funcionalidad de su técnica] Lo lamento, levantemos el Telón de el Acto Principal. [Pidió sonriente, sacándose su sombrero de copa y arrodillándose ante el serio Hades, después de haberse deshecho del Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis, por el momento].

\- ¿Hablas de tu hijo Tenma?. Preguntó Hades sobre esa relación de padre-hijo.

\- ¿Algún inconveniente, Señor Hades?. Quiso saber Youma, tras ponerse su sombrero de copa de nuevo en la cabeza.

\- Athena y Pegaso son mis viejos rivales, si vas a participar en esta Guerra Santa, te diré algo: ¡No te perdonaré si acabas con esos dos! ¡Soy el responsable de hacerlo con mis propias manos!. Le dejó su advertencia a Youma, en el caso de que llegara a matarlos.

\- ¡Ups! ¡Lo siento! [Se "disculpó" con ese tono de comedia y sarcasmo] Pero hasta él es una Gota de Oscuridad que yo sembré. Mi Orgullo, el hijo que nació con el Poder de matar a los Dioses, demasiado bueno para eliminarlo. [Se "lamentó" Youma de lo que haría, para luego retirarse en el Caballo Pegaso] ¡Vamos, Actores de la Guerra Santa, soy el Afortunado de ser el padre de el Pegaso de esta Era!. Pidió a todos los Espectros, Jueces y Soldados para prepararse para los combates y poniendo que el Tiempo entre padre e hijo se había puesto en marcha.

* * *

 **Aquí lo tienen: Youma de Mefistófeles, el que apareció en un cameo en "Mis días en Royal Woods" y que a pedido de lady-saintiasailor para que mi OC Alexander llevara la Armadura Sapuris del Liderazgo y aquí lo tienen, en vivo y en directo :3. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Qué planes tendrá ahora? ¿Qué va a pasar con Tenma y los demás? ¿Y Aspros?. Todas las respuestas las hallaran en el capítulo que viene, este fue un doble para ustedes por la Pascua :D.**

 **Saludos y fuertes abrazos para lady-saintiasailor y FreedomGundam96 :D, cuídense y que tengan un muy buen Domingo de Pascuas.**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45: La marcha había sido larga y agotadora, pero finalmente habían llegado hacia el primer sitio por el cual debían atravesar.

\- Al fin, el Primer Templo Maligno: Mercurio. Bien, ¿cómo será el tipo con el que tenemos que pelear?. Señaló y luego preguntó Regulus.

\- Al parecer ahí se encuentra el Primer Guardián de las Estrellas. Respondió Shion con un tono serio en su voz, mirando hacia la fachada del Templo de Mercurio.

\- Eso no importa, debemos derrotarlo. Ordenó Tenma.

\- Tranquilo, muchacho, no debes ingresar así como así, puede ser una trampa. Le aconsejó Abraham, temiendo que el sitio no podía ser tan seguro como lo pensaban.

\- Maestro, debemos cruzar este Templo, para poder alcanzar y derrotar a Hades. ¡Para que Sasha, Alone y yo podamos ponerle fin a este!. Exclamó el muchacho, quien estaba decidido a todo.

\- ¡Bien!. Exclamó Abraham, felicitando al joven.

\- ¡Ustedes tres, vamos! ¡Te derrotaremos, Hades. Ordenó Tenma y juró que vencerían al rival, mientras que ingresaban en aquel sitio y se dirigían hacia el Centro junto con Regulus y Abraham.

* * *

Mientras que se iban internando en el Primer Templo Maligno, no podía sentirse ningún tipo de sonido, un silencio sepulcral, a muerte, a emboscada y a sorpresa les estaba inundando cada vez más ese enorme espacio hasta casi "sofocarlos" por aquella presión invisible, hasta que de golpe se empezó a sentir un sonido familiar.

\- Parece ser el sonido de un Reloj. Dijo Shion, mirando por todas partes con Abraham y Regulus, pero no hallaban nada.

\- No siento la presencia de ningún Espectro en este momento. Les señaló Tenma.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos preparando. Pidió Shion, ya que podía venirse lo peor en ese momento.

\- Es cierto, no sabemos qué tan fuertes sean los Guardianes de los Templos. Advirtió Abraham a todos ellos.

Nadie sabía de dónde podría hallarse el responsable de aquel Reloj, pero desde la Oscuridad, una mano sostenía aquel pequeño instrumento de Tiempo, tic-tac, todo ese momento hacía ese ruido, inundando el sitio y desalojaba al silencio.

\- ¿Eh?. Se preguntó Shion, mientras que iban avanzando por el Centro del Templo de Mercurio.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Shion?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- ¡Hey, Regulus, Abe!. Les llamó el rubio.

\- ¿Shion?. Preguntaron ambos jóvenes ante el sorpresivo llamado del rubio.

\- ¿Qué pasa?. Se unió Tenma a las preguntas.

\- No puedo moverme. Respondió el Caballero de Aries.

\- Esto no me gusta para nada. Dijo Stan, quien había entrado con los demás, protegiendo junto con Ford, el General Skips, Rose, las Gems y Burns a Tenma, el cual llevaba a una debilitada y humana Sasha en sus hombros, la cual se despertó.

\- Tenma...¿Dónde estamos?...Quiso saber la muchacha.

\- ¡Me alegra de que despertaras, Sasha! [Dijo el joven, pero de golpe, alguien apareció en escena, tomando a todos por sorpresa] ¿Qué?.

\- Alto, Tiempo, necesito admirar su belleza. Pidió una voz desde lo alto de los cimborrios.

\- Oh genial, otra vez un tipo disfrazo de mujer o un gay como lo era Verónica. Se cruzó Stan de brazos.

\- No puede ser, ¿Pero qué es lo que veo?. [Preguntó esa voz, mientras que extendía su mano con una pequeña Flor Amarilla en sus manos] Ya sea que las Manecillas vallan hacia la Derecha o Izquierda, me aburre. [Comienza a sacar los Pétalos a la Flor] Dentro de un Reloj que fue echo para andar. ¡Miren, si es mi amado hijo!. [Estalló de la felicidad aquel Espectro vestido de gala, como un Aristócrata y con sombrero de copa].

\- ¿Qué se fumó este tipo?. Preguntó Ford molesto.

\- ¡Témpanos, miren bien!. Pidió Skips la atención de ellos.

\- Por los Cuervos de la Tormenta es...Iba a decir Burns, sorprendido.

\- ¡En serio, quería verte, Tenma! [Dijo, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos con esa extraña mirada y sonrisa] ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?. Preguntó hacia el sorprendido muchacho.

\- ¿Mi Padre? ¡Lo único que recuerdo es que erraba junto a mi Mama! Solo recuerdo la mano desolada de mi Madre, solo ella y yo. [Tenma no tenía ningún recuerdo de ese joven, solo de él y su Madre, con la cual paseaba por los Bosques de Italia. En ese momento, el muchacho apretó los dientes con fuerza, invadido por una rabia severa, ya que Youma había apoyado sus manos en las de él] ¡No me toques como si tuviéramos lazos familiares! [Gritó el castaño, dándole una patada fuerte en la boca, ocasionando que se cayera el anfitrión al suelo, llevando a que Sasha se tapara la boca] ¡Mi Madre murió en un viaje hace mucho! ¡Él dejó sola a mi Madre! ¡Deja ya los Juegos Tontos, déjame ver tu verdadera forma, Espectro!. Ordenó el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que Sasha corría hacia él y le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que se revelara oficialmente.

\- Mmm, te pareces mucho a tu madre. [Reconoció Youma, se levantó del suelo y se le acercó con un cigarrillo encendido en su boca para mirarlo] ¿Quién fue el que se quedó llorando por ser tan obstinado en Waltz? Era la mejor bailando. [Dio una calada a su cigarrillo, tras lanzar su pregunta y recordar a su esposa] Mmm, todo fue muy rápido, pero fue el inicio. [Mostró con el cigarrillo humeando hacia una pequeña familia donde estaban la madre de Tenma sentada en una silla y sosteniendo a un pequeño bebe, acompañada de su esposo y una pequeña niña].

\- ¡Mi Madre y ese tipo, miserable!. Gritó el joven con horror ante lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡Sí, tu madre Partita y yo!. Realmente era hermosa, ¿no recuerdas nada?. Señaló Youma, mientras que revelaba oficialmente el misterio de los orígenes y familia de Tenma.

* * *

En aquella imagen, se podía ver a la pequeña niña ir hacia el recién nacido que estaba en brazos de su madre.

\- Partita, ¿sabías que mi madre también tendrá un bebe en Navidad?. Le llamó el joven Youma.

\- ¿Ella también? ¿Será niño o niña?. Preguntó es posa.

\- Significa que ya nacerá la "Generación del Futuro". Respondió con alegría su marido.

\- Todos lo esperaremos ansiosamente. Dijo Partita con una sonrisa, sumando a la de la pequeña niña.

\- Estoy emocionada, yo también quiero verlo. Espero que sea tan alegre y lleno de ánimo como lo es Tenma. Dijo la pequeña peli negra.

\- Es muy amable que digas eso, Lady Pandora. Agradeció Partita, quien abrazó a la niña, dando a conocer su nombre, mientras que iba a los brazos de aquella mujer junto con el pequeño niño.

* * *

Esas palabras, ese nombre, ¿era posible? ¿Lo había oído bien?.

\- Pando...Iba a decir Tenma el nombre de aquella enemiga.

\- ¿Entonces...Entonces...Pandora...Pandora es...?. Preguntó Stan y casi le dieron ganas de vomitar.

\- Hace mucho tiempo, un joven se aventuró a un viaje desde un Lejano País, desde una tierra llena de conflictos debido al Shogunato junto a la Estrella de la Maldad que despertó en él. Se fue de ese Mundo de Guerras al que estaba confinado. En ese momento, el joven lo encontró el Cometa volando bajo el Cuarteto de Estrellas: ¡El "Alma de Pegaso"! [Contó, mientras que se veían imágenes del barco en el Mar del Japón y en el Cielo la Constelación del Caballo Alado].

\- No lo entiendo. No podía Tenma comprender lo que le estaba contando el rival.

\- El joven la guió hasta que cayó en un muy lejano país, en ese lugar se habían reunido las Estrellas del Mal que habían despertado, incluyendo la de ese joven: ¡YO!. [Tras contar esa parte, mostrando el Castillo de Hades, lanzó un potente grito y se calmó] ¡Eres mi obra maestra, el "Pegaso de la Actualidad"! ¡El lugar de donde nació Hades y había nacido de su padre, el Espectro Mefistófeles!. Terminó Youma de contar la historia, mientras que se veían unas especies de Alas Negras salir detrás suyo.

\- Es el Castillo de Hades donde nací, donde Hades volvió a este Mundo, mi madre estaba allí, también la pequeña Pandora, al igual mi padre, que es un Espectro, en ese caso...¿Qué es lo que soy en realidad?. Quería saber Tenma sobre su verdadero "Yo" y con ello a de qué lado estaría.

\- Eres una pequeña Gota, Tenma, una Gota de Agua ¡que yo derramaré en esta Guerra Santa!. [Respondió Youma, quien ahora estaba con su Armadura Sapuris y sonriendo].

\- Te apareces súbitamente ¡y dices cosas sin sentido! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí, idiota!. [Le ordenó Tenma a aquel sujeto, era como una idéntica a él o también era como mirarse en un espejo, inmediatamente Youma comenzó a inundar el sitio de una potente y penetrante Oscuridad, justo cuando Tenma lanzaba una ofensiva contra él, deteniéndola en el acto y lanzando su sombrero de copa].

\- ¡Detuvo mi ataque!. Gritó sorprendido y Sasha lo miró a aquel sujeto, el cual tenía la ofensiva de Tenma en su mano derecha.

\- Eso me gusta, ¡se podría decir que toqué un punto sensible! ¡Eres quien permite que se muevan las Manecillas de esta Guerra Santa! ¡Qué maravillosa Pieza de Mármol!. Festejaba Youma con alegría, como si estuviera en una fiesta sin final.

\- ¿Mármol? No entiendo nada de lo que dices. Dijo Tenma negativamente.

\- Jajaja, pero es simple, hablo de esta escena donde todos actuamos tanto Caballeros como los Espectros o los Dioses. [Marcó Youma el "escenario" de su "obra teatral"] Una escena donde todos se quedan quietos no tiene ningún interés. ¡La Muerte es aburrida!. Alegó y exclamó con esa mirada tan penetrante y volviendo a ponerse su sombrero.

\- ¡¿Qué...?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Entonces, yo no quería que todo esto se detuviera, Tenma, ¿entiendes? El Efecto Tumultuoso de una Gota teñida de Muerte. Resaltó el rival.

\- Una Gota...¿Teñida de Muerte?. Preguntó el castaño, mientras que se le acercaba su padre.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Una Gota que yo dejé caer para que conseguirás pareja en el Baile! ¡ALONE, EL INSTRUMENTO DE HADES!. Respondió Youma, mostrando a aquel chico rubio bajo el poder del Emperador.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡¿Una Gota que dejaste caer?! ¡¿Mi Pareja?! ¡RESPONDE! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A ALONE?! ¡¿QUÉ NOS HICISTE?! [Quería saber Tenma con mucha furia, pero Youma se limitaba a sonreír con burla y misterio].

\- Era una bella noche de nieve: Esa noche, el hermano menor de la pequeña Pandora por había nacido, el nacimiento de ese niño marcaría el comienzo de la Guerra Santa, normalmente es así. Qué aburrido. Entonces tomé ese inmenso poder y me fui muy lejos, ¡para llevarlo a otro lugar!. Contó el rival sobre el secuestro que había hecho esa noche, riéndose como un lunático.

\- ¡ERA EL ALMA DE HADES!. Gritaron todos aterrados.

\- En el Castillo había un gran alborto, al ver que el vientre de la Señora estaba vacío. ¡La adorable Pandora derramó muchas lágrimas! ¡Fue genial, fue divertido! ¡Era necesario que me ocultara en algún lugar, antes de que los Dioses Gemelos aparecieran! Y finalmente lo encontré: Al joven más puro de este Mundo, deje el Alma de Hades en compañía de esa pareja tan creyente. El Ejército del Emperador seguramente se daría en algún momento, Hades creció entre la Felicidad, como un Humano, hice que se encontrase con él, Querido Emperador, el que es su enemigo desde la Era Mitológica. Esa Gota que yo he preparado, estoy ansioso de ver el resultado. Terminó Youma de relatar toda la historia, la fuga con el Alma de Hades esa noche nevada, la tristeza en que Pandora había caído, la adopción en Alone y demás.

Tenma terminó por estallar.

\- ¡Estás completamente loco! ¡Tu risa me da nauseas! ¡¿MI ENCUENTRO CON ALONE NO ES MÁS QUE UNO DE TUS JUEGOS?! ¡ME NIEGO A ACEPTAR ESO! ¡LO HICISTE PARA QUE NOS ENFRENTÁRAMOS! ¡NO JUEGUES CONMIGO!. Gritó el Caballero de Pegaso con todas sus fuerzas hacia el rival, el cual se seguía riendo.

\- Jajaja, ustedes mismos crearon el caos en esta Guerra Santa, ¡yo no soy más que un Espectador! ¡Deberías usar un poco más de esa Ira en esta Guerra Santa! ¡Eres quien puede potenciar ese Torbellino! ¡Tú que has pecado contra los Cielos...Tú, que estás atado al destino de Hades!. Vamos, muéstrame el resultado lo que puede hacer el Caballero de Pegaso, ¡El "Asesino de Dios"!. Ordenó Youma, dando por iniciada la Batalla del Templo de Mercurio.

\- Estamos contigo, Tenma. Dijo Abraham al muchacho.

\- Todos pelearemos contigo, amigo. Añadió Burns.

\- Vas a ver que tú podrás derrotar a ese tarado. Le animó el General Skips.

\- ¡Cuenta con nosotros, los Hermanos de la Corona, el Terror de los Espectros!. Exclamaron Stan y Ford.

\- Y con nostras también, no dejaremos que ese imbécil de Youma se siga con sus victorias, vamos a pararlo y a triunfar. Finalizó Rose, mientras que se unían Amatista y Perla al combate.

\- Muy bien, ¡al ataque, amigos!. Aceptó Tenma la ayuda y dio por comenzado el enfrentamiento.

* * *

 **Se ha revelado todo, ya no hay marcha atrás, el Pasado de Tenma, su relación con Hades, lo que pasó en verdad y los lazos sanguíneos con Pandora, ¿Quién lo diría? O_O Lucy se va a quedar sorprendida de esto O_O, ya que ella es la Pandora del Lost Canvas y lo mismo Lincoln y sus hermanas con amigos.**

 **Alexander: Jajaja, me encanta esa burla en Youma, se asemeja tanto a mí, ahora entiendo el por qué de haberme elegido.**

 **Yo: Así es, pero ahora a prepararse.**

 **Alexander: Tienes razón, en estos momentos se da por iniciada la Batalla del Templo de Mercurio y no será fácil vencer a mi Predecesor :D. ¡Vamos, Tenma, tú puedes! Creo que tal vez podría retar para una revancha a Kazuya, para recordar la Batalla del Día de San Valentín :D.**

 **Yo: Es mejor que descanses, che.**

 **Alexander: No seas aguafiestas D:. Espero que Kazuya no vaya a meterse en problemas con los Loud XD, Lori me dijo que la próxima lo manda a la Prisión de la Colina del Yomotsu XDDD.**

 **Ya lo escucharon a mi OC, ahora las cosas se van a poner más complicadas, Youma vs Tenma y sus amigos, ¿Quién ganará? ¿Lograrán llegar al siguiente Templo Maligno?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :3. Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de día Martes.**


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46: Se había iniciado la Batalla del Templo de Mercurio, Tenma de Pegaso y sus amigos contra el Espectro Youma de Mefistófeles, se vivía una tensa calma antes de la tormenta, un aire de pesadez y con aroma a guerra, irradiaba en aquel sitio.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡Tenma! ¿Dónde estás?. Le llamaba un pequeño Alone a su amigo con Sasha.

\- ¡Ah, ahí estás!. Lo encontró Sasha junto con el niño al joven, el cual estaba oculto en la Biblioteca.

\- ¡Wah! ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes? ¿Por qué están aquí?. Preguntó el niño a sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué duermes en un lugar como éste? ¡Todos en el Orfanato están preocupados!. Le dijo Sasha con un tono de preocupación en el niño.

* * *

Pronto se dirigieron hacia la Torre para ver el bello Atardecer que caía sobre aquella ciudad en Italia:

\- La Ciudad se está tiñendo de un Dorado Rojizo. Miró Sasha hacia el Norte.

\- ¡Wow! Nosotros llevamos mucho tiempo en esta ciudad y no lo conocíamos. Añadió Alone, cuando en ese momento llegó Tenma al balcón de la Torre.

\- Solo buscaba una hermosa vista, ¿no sé ve como un Paraíso? Así puedo ser un niño que debe vivir solo. Dijo Tenma, mientras que hablaban de aquellos momentos.

\- Lo que pienso en este lugar ¿a dónde tendré que ir para conseguir comida?. Se preguntaba Alone, preocupado por todos ellos.

\- ¿Es que soy un chiquillo todo sucio que finge no ver y al que abandonan? Ustedes entienden cosas como esas, ¿verdad?. [Preguntó el castaño hacia ellos, pero terminó recibiendo un golpe por parte de Sasha, furiosa por sus palabras].

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no piensas más agradable desde ahora? ¡Porque desde ahora estarás con mi hermano y conmigo! ¡Aunque tengamos hambre, estaremos bien! Aún si eso pasa...¡ESTAREMOS BIEN!. [Exclamó la niña, tras haberle dado un golpe en la cabeza a Tenma, el cual cayó al suelo.] Por eso, regresemos juntos: Desde ahora nosotros seremos amigos. Hicieron los tres esa promesa.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Quieres verlo? El tercero y último que creaste, Tenma, como si fuera una historia; ¡que fuera creada por alguien!. Youma dirigió una aterradora mirada con los dientes y esa sonrisa hacia Tenma.

\- ¿El último? ¡No quieras lucirte...nuestra batalla no es...NO ES UN COMBATE QUE SE REALIZA BAJO TU CONTROL!. Estalló Tenma de la furia, lanzándose contra Youma, pero en ese momento, él se desvaneció y quedaron sus Sombras en el aire.

\- Jajajaja Jajajaja, ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con los Movimientos de la Guerra Santa! Lo que quiero ver es la sorpresa creada en este Remolino. ¡¿Qué dices, Florecita?! [Se defendió el rival, mientras que aparecía aquel "tornado" y más arriba estaba Youma con una joven muy familiar y paralizada, la cual era Sasha]. Por haber nacido como la hermana menor de tu viejo rival, ¿en verdad esperabas ser venerada como la Diosa Athena en el Santuario? [Preguntaba con burla hacia la chica y burlándose de ella, mostrando todos sus recuerdos en aquel sitio y el Orfanato en Italia] Pero terminaste siendo una huérfana que vivía en un sucio barrio pobre: La tonta vida de un vulgar y diminuto Humana que sería ciertamente una farsa, ¿estás segura que todo resultó conforme a tus planes?. Preguntó a lo último a la joven, mientras que Tenma los miraba.

\- No había ningún plan, yo solo pasaría como Humana, lo que Hades y la Guerra Santa en sí dejaron perder. Aunque eso solo cambiaría desde la Era Mitológica. Ciertamente cuando pase tiempo como Huérfana, guardaba mucha impotencia en mí, sin padres y sin adonde ir. Sin embargo, yo era feliz, porque estaba con Tenma y con mi hermano Alone. No, también tenía a todos los del Orfanato, sufríamos y nos abrazábamos por igual. No obstante, nos levantábamos, íbamos a trabajar y nos reíamos juntos, juntos cuando dormíamos y cuando vivíamos, eso es lo que en verdad echo de menos. Contó la Diosa hacia Youma, el cual quedó sorprendido, al principio, pero luego volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa maníaca.

\- Dolor, ¿eh?. Algo que los Dioses Trascendentes no les gustaría experimentar. Dijo con burla.

\- Fui abandonada al nacer como una Humana, había nacido en un lugar donde la gente pasaba conflictos. Yo mantuve el sufrimiento en mi corazón una y otra vez, ¿por qué habrían de ser fuertes? ¿Por qué seguían peleando?. Sus virtudes estaban en sus propias manos, no en las demás. Las personas decididas siempre dirigían sus miradas a algo como eso, en aquellos momentos, Tenma, Alone y yo vivíamos solo como Humanos apoyándonos unos a otros. Creo firmemente que esos días no fueron en vano. Dijo Sasha con toda su calidez que tenía ella, haciendo que Youma sonriera y Tenma la mirara.

\- Sasha. [Dijo el joven, mientras que ella volvía a levantarse y con el Báculo, recuperaba su poder y autoridad] ¿Ya lo entendiste? ¡Sasha no es la clase de persona que has estado esperando! ¡Siempre estará a nuestro lado, no se volverá una Gota en el Remolino de la Guerra Santa! ¡Desde ahora estaremos juntos!. Le dijo Tenma a Youma.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! Como era de esperar, esa pequeña Gota, quiero decir la Florecita, es fuerte. ¡Estoy satisfecho! ¡Hace 15 años no habría podido anticiparse al plan!. La Espontaneidad es lo más aterrorizante, ¡nos encantará bailar con el Emperador, el "Asesino de Dioses" y también con esta Señorita!. Este Espectáculo también se convertirá en una Gota, ¡me dio gusto verte, Tenma!. Habló Youma con ese tono de director y amante del arte y el teatro, agradeciendo por la "visita" de aquel muchacho.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!. Quiso saber el castaño.

\- ¡ME DIVERTÍ! ¡LAS TRES GOTAS COMIENZAN TAL Y COMO LO ANTICIPADO! ¡ESPECIALMENTE TU VÓRTICE QUE CONTINÚA OCULTO!. [Exclamó más allá de la diversión.] Jajaja. Reía, mientras que aparecía el Caballo Alado Pegaso.

\- Ese Señor de ahí hará algo interesante también, ¿cierto?. Preguntó Rose con un tono de preocupación.

\- Me agrada eso, ¿me dejará mirar de cerca, Querido Emperador?. Se preguntaba Youma, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el Norte, para el Castillo de Hades.

* * *

\- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hará?. Preguntó Pandora, ya que se hallaba en el Salón del Trono Imperial, dirigiendo una reunión con Hades, los Espectros y las Tropas del Imperio.

\- Gracias por venir. [Agradeció Alone la llegada de todos los presentes] El Ejército de Athena está diezmado, quedan solo 4 Caballeros y un par más dentro de los Templos Estelares, por otra parte, Athena, quien era quien los protegía, ha perdido su Cosmo y ahora es un Humano simplemente. [Anunció el Emperador las noticias del frente, cosa que le agradó lo último a Pandora]. La aniquilación de su Ejército está cerca, el momento en que mis sueños se convertirán en realidad están cerca. [Dijo, alzando la mirada hacia arriba y sus Soldados podían sentir ese sentimiento junto con Pandora] Todos ustedes, ¿están decididos a dar su vida por apoyarme?. Fue la pregunta que les dirigió a todas las Tropas.

\- ¡SÍ!. Gritaron unos Soldados en la derecha.

\- ¡ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA HACERLO, POR NUESTRO EMPERADOR!. Juraron los de la izquierda.

Podía sentirlo, ese "Patriotismo" que corría por sus venas, el deseo de luchar hasta la Muerte por su Monarca, inundaba todo el sitio.

\- Los entiendo, son un Ejército muy devoto. Mis hombres, mi Ejército. Agradeció por su apoyo y su lealtad al 100% pero de golpe, algo horrible pasó y ante la mirada de terror en Pandora: El Emperador alzó su mano y con el Pincel lanzó un ataque invisible, ocasionando la muerte de todos las Tropas y los Soldados Imperiales, los cuales murieron de peor manera, tosiendo sangre y retorciéndose del dolor por todo el Salón del Trono, mientras que las manchas caían sobre el rostro de la aterrorizada Comandante.

\- ¿Qu...Qué? Hola...¡SU ALTEZA, ESTOS ESPECTROS DE PRONTO...!. No pudo completar la frase, sus palabras estaban congeladas y sus ojos se enfocaron en la masacre producida en el Salón del Trono Imperial, donde cientos de Espectros y Soldados yacían muertos por doquier, empapando y formando todo un río de sangre enorme.

\- Qué tristeza, Pandora. Siempre asesino por mi propia a mano a los que quiero. [Se "lamentó" el peli negro, parecía que le gustaba lo que había hecho, mientras que el escenario del Trono y las Cortinas Blancas estaban empapadas con sangre].

\- ¿Qué...De qué habla, Señor Hades? ¿Acaso quiere matarnos? ¿Es un Castigo Divino?. Preguntó ella, mientras que se veía a lo lejos a Youma, el cual estaba muy pensativo.

\- Te equivocas, Pandora: Es la "Salvación Definitiva". [Le corrigió el joven, cuyos ojos derramaban sangre y la joven quedaba más confundida, mientras que el Espectro de Mefistófeles estallaba de la risa]. No tenían manera de escapar de este Torbellino de Batallas, la Muerte unirá a ambos Espectros y Santos en una Paz Perfecta. No podría haber pensado en una mejor salvación como Hades. [Se elogió así mismo, pero esa había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso].

\- ¡ALONE!. [Gritó Pandora con toda su furia, lanzándose contra el Emperador, pero éste la arrojó por los aires con su poder, hiriéndola y cayendo al piso] Por...¿Por qué? ¿Se supone que tú habías desaparecido? ¿Nos estabas mintiendo? Un Humano como tú me usó al Ejército...Y su Alteza Hades. ¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO UN HUMANO TAN DESPRECIABLE COMO TÚ! ¡ERES EL VERDADERO MAL ENCARNADO!. Pandora ya había tenido suficiente, estaba furiosa, decepcionada, como Comandante en Jefe de los Espectros había visto la muerte y aniquilación de casi todas las Tropas y Fuerzas de Élite que tenían a manos de aquel joven, el cual se fue acercando, mientras que los ojos de ella se humedecían por la rabia y la decepción.

\- Piensa lo que quieras, se perfectamente que soy un Ser Humano Maldito que se pretende ser un Dios, ¡pero solo puedo ver la salvación frente a nosotros! ¡Es por eso que les hice tal cosa a la gente del Orfanato con quien pasé mi niñez! ¡Es por eso que yo mismo asesino a la gente cercana a mí! [Recalcó su papel, mostrando aquellos Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines con las Almas de las personas asesinadas por él] ¡Aprovecho estas Muertes para traerles la Salvación! ¡Así ya no sienten más dolor, no hay pobreza, ni guerras ni discriminación! ¡PARA ALCANZAR ESE SUEÑO, UTILIZARÉ TODO EL PODER DE HADES! ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE ME DETENGA! ¡AÚN SI MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ ROTO O MIS BRAZOS SEAN ARRANCADOS, SEGUIRÉ PINTANDO EL "LIENZO PERDIDO" HASTA TERMINARLO!. [Juró Alone, quien ahora estaba corrompido por el poder, dejando a Pandora con el corazón roto y partiendo de allí, dejándola sola en el Salón del Trono Imperial] Pandora, si no puedes perdonarme,¡eres libre para intentar matarme! Pero encerraras un dolor mucho más terrible que se pueda imaginar. No reconoceré a ninguna persona frente a mí que no haya sentido dolor alguna vez. _"Tenma...tienes que sufrir más, Tenma. Muéstrame su verdadero corazón peleando"_ ¡NOS VEREMOS COMO AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS!. Exclamó a lo último, dejando sola a Pandora.

Todo se había revelado finalmente, Pandora había sido traicionada, su Lealtad era solo hacia el Emperador Hades, no hacia un Humano, pero ¿cómo matarlo? Iba a ser una misión suicida si lo hacía y ella pagaría muy caro el precio.

\- _"La Muerte es la Salvación"_ No podía ofrecer algo así siendo el Señor Hades...¡Agh! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré, ALONE!. Juró ella en vengarse, tomando con fuerza su Tridente, pero alguien más intervino.

\- Si estás tan mortificada, sería mejor que unieses a esos cadáveres. Dijo una voz familiar desde lo alto en las ventanas.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntó ella ante esa sugerencia.

Desde las "Llamas Negras" que invadían las ventanas y ventanales, podía apreciarse esa figura tan reconocida en el Ejército del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Arde junto a los demás. La miró muy severo el Espectro más leal a Alone: Kagaho de Bennu.

\- ¡¿KAGAHO?! Ya veo, siempre te mantuviste alejado de los demás Espectros y pensé que era extraño que el Señor Hades abriera su corazón hacia ti. ¡Eres un traidor! ¿Desde cuándo has estado ayudándolo, pretendiendo que hacen algo bueno?. Reconoció y luego preguntó Pandora, apuntando su Tridente hacia él, invadida por una rabia asesina.

Se preparaba para asestar el golpe mortal contra él y atravesar su corazón, pero de vuelta Kagaho se volteó, ya que él no tenía confianza en ella después de enterarse que había tomado el mando temporal como Emperatriz, mientras que Alone trabajaba con el "Lienzo Perdido", encerrado en el "País de los Sueños" por el Dios Hypnos y ella había mandado a Cube y Wimber para matar a Tenma y que después de la Primera Batalla del Santuario, él había saldado su deuda con el Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro, el cual había protegido hasta la muerte inclusive a Pegaso de los Agentes enviados por Pandora.

\- Desde que lo conocí. [Respondió y Pandora se detuvo en su ataque] Pandora, después de que despertaste el poder de Hades en el cuerpo del Señor Alone, intentaste estar siempre lo más posible cerca de él, ¿no? ¿No te diste cuenta que lo único que hace es dar amor a todos?. Lanzó sus preguntas hacia ella.

\- ¡No me importa! En lo que a mí refiere, eso no importa si no es el Señor Hades, ¡en ese caso, todo el afecto que le di no significa nada! [Negó ella, pero Kagaho la miró serio] Un Espectro como tú no lo entendería, para mí, Hades lo es todo. No hay nada más importante para mí que él, nada: ¡TODO ME FUE ARREBATO! ¡MI MADRE MURIÓ Y MI HERMANO MENOR, EL SEÑOR HADES NI SIQUIERA NACIÓ! Lo único que me quedaba era este cuerpo y esta Alma. ¿Aún esto me sería arrebato? [Exclamó ella, contando todo su sufrimiento cuando era una pequeña niña, la tragedia en su familia por culpa de Youma y las muertes de las Sirvientas y Mayordomos en el Castillo junto con la aparición de los Dioses Gemelos]

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _¡Entonces trae de vuelta lo que te fue arrebatado!_. Ordenaron Hypnos y Thanatos a la pequeña, mientras que el suelo estaba regado con los cuerpos sin vida de los Sirvientes, Mayordomos y familiares de ella por todo el Castillo.

\- El Señor Hades, tu hermano fue robado. Dijo Hypnos.

\- Tu mera existencia no significa nada para él. Añadió Thanatos.

\- _Junto a la guía de tu hermano menor, has sido destinada a ser la mujer que comandará su Ejército, ¡trae de vuelta a tu hermano si no quieres perderlo! ¡Es es lo que tienes que hacer!._ Encomendaron ambos Dioses Gemelos a la pequeña niña esa misión de suma importancia.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡Este es el lugar al que pertenezco! ¡Estoy lista para matarte si te entrometes! ¡No puedo perdonar a Alone! Iré tras él definitivamente. y entonces yo ¡TRAERÉ DE VUELTA AL SEÑOR HADES, QUIEN ME FUE ARREBATADO!. Juró ella, mientras que estallaba una poderosa explosión en todo el Salón del Trono, destruyéndolo por completo.

\- ¿Traer de vuelta a tu hermano menor? ¿Eso es bueno, cierto?. Preguntó Kagaho con los ojos cerrados, mientras que se veía todo un camino despejado y los cuerpos de los caídos estaban a un lado en cada extremo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo?. Preguntó Pandora.

\- Digamos que entiendo el color de tu corazón, sigue este camino con eso mente, Pandora. Muéstrale al Señor Alone el dolor que tienes por el bienestar de tu hermano. Dio Kagaho sus consejos.

\- ¿Acaso no vas a pelear?. Estaba impaciente de iniciar este camino, derrotándote, dando el primer paso para mi venganza. Bien, ya no importa, es un camino áspero, pero no es nada comparado con el camino en el que había andado hasta ahora. Sentenció ella, saliendo del Salón del Trono y para darle caza a Alone.

Pronto Kagaho quedó solo en el Salón nombrado, viéndola salir.

\- _"Solo este lugar esta lleno de quietud y serenidad, las personas de esta Pintura han sido salvadas"_ [Admiró aquel Arte que tenía el Emperador] Gracias a la Compasión de aquel que ha vuelto a Ser un Humano. [Admiró el muchacho, mientras que iba hacia donde estaba el Emperador, de vuelta en su Atelier, donde se emprendió con todo a terminar su proyecto].

\- Kagaho. [Le llamó y se arrodilló] ¿Crees que dentro de esta joven existía el dolor verdadero?. [Preguntó, señalando a una joven mujer que estaba retratando] ¿O es que este infante solo lo ha "devorado"?. Ya no necesito verlo más, haré que este Mundo alcance su Fin muy pronto. Cuando la Manecilla de este "Reloj Estelar" cumpla una vuelta, el "Lost Canvas" se completará. En ese momento, la Tristeza de todo este Mundo desaparecerá. [Señala hacia ese enorme "Reloj", dejando a Kagaho con los ojos bien abierto] ¿Me he equivocado, Kagaho? Pandora peleó por sus Sentimientos a su hermano menor, al que era llamado Hades, Tenma, Sasha y los demás han creído hasta ahora en nuestra Promesa, ¿ellos podrán derrotarme? ¿Ellos serán capaces de cambiar el Futuro?. Se preguntaba, viendo que ambos bandos estaban en su camino.

\- Usted debe pintar el "Lost Canvas" de acuerdo en lo que cree. Le aseguro que ellos no llegarán hasta este lugar, porque yo...y también los Guardianes sentimos Simpatía por la Salvación de los llamados Humanos. Juró Kagaho, mientras que el "Reloj Estelar" salía del Atelier con rumbo hacia los Cielos.

* * *

En el camino, mejor dicho hacia las puertas del próximo Templo Maligno, después de haber dejado atrás el de Mercurio, Tenma junto con Abraham y los demás que no habían sido detenidos por Youma, agregando que sol Regulus se había recuperado, vieron aquel enorme objeto en los Cielos.

\- ¿Qué es ese "Reloj"?. Se preguntó Rose.

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento, hay que darnos prisa. ¡Espéranos, Alone!. Ordenó Tenma y luego lanzó su grito al aire, mientras que iban abriendo las Puertas de aquel Templo.

Dentro de aquel recinto, toda una fila de Monjas Oscuras, ubicadas en los laterales como en los púlpitos se hallaban observándolos desde unos enormes escritorios junto con unos libros y plumas con tinta.

\- Este es el Segundo Templo, Venus ¿y esas personas?. Dijo Tenma y se preguntó por aquellos misteriosos personajes femeninos de negro.

\- No me gusta para nada, parece como si nos observaran. Añadió Skips, quien presentía una batalla.

\- ¿Qué diablos están escribiendo con tanta concentración?. Quería saber Tenma, mientras que aquellas Monjas no se separaban de su trabajo por ningún momento y en lo alto de las escaleras podía verse al Guardián que estaba a cargo del Templo, ubicado en su escritorio.

\- ¿Qué cosa?. Preguntó Perla.

\- ¿Así que podrían evitar molestias? Ahora estamos ocupados y no tenemos que cometer errores en el "Lost Canvas". Dijo aquel personaje, el cual estaba ocupado escribiendo nombres en su Libro.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Uno de los Guardianes de los Templos?. Preguntó el Caballero de Leo, pero éste no respondió.

\- ¡OYE!. Gritó Tenma pero eso terminó por ocasionar que el mencionado Guardián se detuviera y unos extraños Látigos los atraparan a todos ellos.

\- No hagan ruido, ¿no vieron el "Reloj Estelar" que estaba afuera? Cuando dé la vuelta, el "Lost Canvas"estará completo. [Pidió aquel sujeto, quien seguía en su trabajo] Hasta entonces se debe anotar a toda la Humanidad en estas páginas hasta el final. Ese es mi deber, yo, la Estrella Celeste de la Excelencia, Lune de Balrog. Se presentó aquel Espectro, quien los miró muy serio.

Lune de Balrog era un Espectro de estatura media, piel pálida, con un largo cabello blanco y ojos color violeta. Su rostro se mostraba casi siempre tranquilo y serio. Llevaba consigo una gran sotana negra, bajo la mismo vestía su Surplice de Balrog. También llevaba consigo un Látigo, con el que atacaba a sus oponentes.

\- ¡A quién le interesa, nosotros llevamos prisa!. Gritó Tenma hacia Lune.

\- Qué grosero, el Señor Alone está ocupado. ¡Punto Final!. Les advirtió el peli blanco, quien volvió a su trabajo, pero misteriosamente sus Látigos habían sido destruidos.

\- ¡Lune! No has cambiado, el trabajo no te deja tiempo para esta batalla. El próximo nombre que acompañará esa Libreta, será el tuyo. Ingresó Shion de Aries, quien estaba listo para enfrentarlo al rival.

\- Ah sí, sabía que había escuchado esa voz, ¿eres tú?. Shion, en tu opinión, ¿cuántas vidas crees que hemos anotado?. Preguntó Lune con desinterés y enfocado en su trabajo, para luego mirar a su oponente.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

\- Hace ocho años eras perfecto para ello. Se lamentó Lune.

\- Ya no soy el mismo que conociste. Mi Maestro logró cambiarme. [Respondió Shion hacia las palabras del rival] ¡Ahora deja ese Archivo y ven acá!. Le ordenó Shion, desafiando al rival para que peleara.

\- ¡Tiene razón, deja de mirarnos con desprecio! ¡No tenemos tiempo que perder en tus discursos aburridos! ¡Así que terminemos rápido con esto!. Exclamó Tenma, haciendo que Lune y las Monjas dejaran de trabajar.

Lune se levantó, furioso con el ruido en el Templo de Venus, dirigiendo una mirada de odio hacia sus enemigos.

\- ¡Calla! [Ordenó y miró a Shion] Shion, tu vida también está en este Archivo. Hakurei, tu encuentro con ese sujeto te hizo abandonar el camino que recorrías, pero...si fueras a recobrar mi punto de vista sobre las cosas. [Señaló Lune hacia el Pasado de Shion] Tú, sin duda, podrías obtener la Llave del Conocimiento Absoluto. ¡TU VIDA NO TENDRÁ SENTIDO!. Terminó Lune por sentenciar y se produjo una tremenda explosión.

\- ¡EL SUELO ESTÁ TEMBLANDO! Abajo se pueden ver...Dijo Tenma, mientras que saltaban por los aires.

\- ¡Los Infiernos! Es el único lugar al que pueden ir aquellos que recorren el camino equivocado. [Dijo Lune, mientras que Shion era arrastrado] Alguna vez pudiste evitar este destino. Tú, quien viviendo entre libros, documentaste tantas Armaduras dañadas.

\- Deja de hablar sobre el Pasado, mis antiguas ambiciones no están dentro de mi mente. Ordenó Shion de que se callara.

\- Fuiste completamente envenenado, es una lástima no haber conocido antes al Sujeto que te corrompió. ¡AHORA, POR LA LEY DE HADES, TU VIDA TERMINARÁ AHORA!. [Remarcó Lune y mostró en su Libro todo lo que Shion había hecho, provocando otra explosión, la cual hizo desaparecer a todas las Monjas que escribían y los escritorios, quedando solamente Lune con su rival, pero se llevó una sorpresa] ¿Qué? ¿Un "Muro de Cristal"?. Se preguntó ante la defensa del rubio.

\- ¡Es la técnica de defensa absoluta que creé! ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!. [Respondió Shion, mostrando sus defensas contra los ataques de Lune].

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Un "Muro de Protección"? Y eso ha evitado que cayeran en los Infiernos. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Se ha transformado en un "Puente"!. Gritó aterrado el peli blanco rival.

\- Ya no soy aquel que solo reparaba Armaduras muertas. [Le respondió Shion] ¡Ahora tengo compañeros que están vivos!. Si para ti he sido envenenado, entonces el que está equivocado eres tú. Alegó el joven, mirando a su oponente.

\- Hum. Pensó Lune.

\- Señorita Athena, por favor, cruce el "Puente" con Tenma, Regulus, Rose y los demás para continuar. Pidió Shion a ella y a los demás.

\- Yo me quedo aquí para ayudarte, amigo. Dijo Skips, quien iba a enfrentar a Lune.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero, Skips...Dijo Tenma, viendo que el General Marino no seguiría con los demás.

\- Tranquilo, chico, los seguiré después de que le pateemos el trasero a ese idiota de Lune, ustedes sigan. Prometió el Yeti.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- Como General Marino del Emperador Poseidon, estoy en deuda con Athena, con el Santuario y con los Caballeros Dorados, en especial con tu Aprendiz, Abraham, Dégel de Acuario. Hoy voy a saldar mi deuda con ustedes, ¡peleando contra los malditos que se infiltraron en Atlantis y que derramaron sangre inocente en el Templo Marino del Emperador de los Mares!. Dio el General Skips su razón para pelear contra el Espectro, acto seguido tomó su Lanza Dorada.

\- Skips; mucha suerte, amigo. Le deseó Tenma a su amigo Yeti.

\- Lo mismo a ustedes, nos veremos en el Atelier del Emperador Hades cuando terminemos con este imbécil. Prometió el General Marino.

\- Skips tiene razón, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Lo defendió Athena.

\- Prometo que los alcanzaremos lo más pronto posible. Juró Shion, mientras que la Diosa se le acercaba para darle algo de suma importancia.

\- Esa actitud que pone a los demás antes que sí mismo, es una viva memoria de Hakurei. Le recordó Sasha al Maestro de Jamir a Shion, quien sonrió, agradeciendo su apoyo.

\- ¡DE PRISA!. Les pidió Shion de que avanzaran y ellos acataron la orden.

\- ¡¿Acaso creen que los dejaré pasar?!. Se les interpuso Lune en su camino.

\- ¿Ahora?. Preguntó Skips.

\- Ahora: ¡LUNE!. Le llamó el Yeti, quien iba a toda velocidad con la "Lanza Dorada" hacia el rival.

\- ¿Qué?. Se preguntó el enemigo.

\- ¡CORTESÍA DE LA CASA Y DEL SEÑOR POSEIDON! ¡SHION!. Respondió Skips, mientras que él y el rubio detenían el Látigo de Lune; abriéndoles el camino a Tenma, Sasha y los demás, quienes dejaron atrás el Templo de Venus, yendo a toda prisa por los pasillos hacia el siguiente edificio por atravesar.

\- No pararás de insultarme. ¡Siendo esa criatura estúpida que eres junto con ese Yeti ahora! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Sin duda, debí haberte matado en aquella ocasión!. [Juró Lune en aquellos momentos que iba a vengarse por lo ocurrido y en especial del Pasado de una buena vez] En ese momento, debí haber tomado tu cabeza. [Se lamentaba de no haberlo hecho].

\- ¿De qué hablas?. Preguntó Skips.

\- ¡NO COMETERÉ EL MISMO ERROR!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el Espectro.

\- Yo ya no soy ¡AQUEL QUE CONOCISTE EN ESE DÍA! [Le hizo recordar Shion a Lune] ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"! [Lanzó Shion su ofensiva contra Lune, destruyendo por completo las escaleras junto con el escritorio y el estrado]. ¡Le di!. Exclamó pero se toparon con que el rival seguía vivo y con sus Libros.

\- Ten más cuidado con los objetos, dañarás los Libros. Advirtió muy severo.

\- ¡QUÉ... ¡Imposible! ¡¿Acaso son estos Libros en donde...?! [Se preguntó sorprendido por hallarse junto con el General Skips de Crisaor en la Biblioteca del Espectro].

Lune permaneció en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- Si, son más Registros sobre las vidas mortales: Virtudes, Crímenes, Alegrías y Decepciones, todo esto me es interesante. Respondió Lune, mostrando con orgullo toda esa colección de libros y datos.

\- Témpanos, tienes un problema con eso, viejo, deberías ver a un psiquiatra, tanto trabajo te va a hacer daño. Le aconsejó Skips.

\- Porque soy, sin duda, el estudioso elegido para esto. [Sonrió Lune, mostrando su orgullo por el papel que desempeñaba].

\- La Historia de la Humanidad. Dijeron Shion y Skips, quienes lo miraron muy serio.

\- ¿Te arrepientes? De haber aceptado mi oferta, también podrías poseer esos Conocimientos. [Se lamentó Lune, mostrando uno de sus Libros abiertos] Pero ya es tarde para eso: ¡"REENCARNACIÓN"!. Lanzó el rival su ofensiva contra ellos, Skips, la evadió pero Shion cayó preso de aquel ataque.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!. Preguntó el General Marino.

\- Mi técnica muestra al enemigo sus crímenes y errores del Pasado, dándole una Muerte atormentada por ellos, ¡así que muéstrame tu crimen!. [Le contó el peli blanco sobre la función que tenía su ofensiva y ordenó a Shion de que expusiera lo que había hecho en el Pasado].

\- ¡¿MI CRIMEN?! [Exclamó interrogante y viendo su Pasado, las Estatuas de Buda, los jóvenes Guerreros luchar en sus entrenamientos y su trabajo en la reparación de las Armaduras] Cuando toco una Armadura que está dañada, puedo sentir la esencia de su antiguo Portador, ya que soy quien las repara, no debería tanto mi atención. [Dijo el rubio pero aquel Magistrado tenía sus preguntas correspondientes.] ¿Entonces qué es este desenfrenado deseo que me domina?. [Se preguntaba, mirando hacia un sitio tan familiar donde se hallaba y junto con una Estatua de Buda] Este es mi lugar de recreación: Juego con las Armaduras como me place, en este lugar donde el que reina soy yo.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- _Ocultas algo que hace que tu rostro brille, ¿tanto te gusta?_. [Se acercó Lune hacia él, en aquellos recuerdos y estaba muy severo] Aprovechas ese talento para indagar en las vidas de las personas.

\- ¡¿Quién es este sujeto?!. Se preguntó un joven Shion hacia ese personaje.

\- No temas, los Elegidos pueden darse ese lujo, eres como yo. Ven conmigo y conocerás muchas vidas más. [Extendió su mano Lune hacia Shion y le hizo esa promesa]. Estas vidas ya no son suficientes para saciar tu Deseo, deberías enfocarte en el Futuro que le espera a la Humanidad. ¿Te gustaría seguir todas esas historias por siempre? Las Historias de la Humanidad. Le ofreció ese camino que no podría rechazar.

\- ¿Para siempre?. Preguntó el joven Shion.

\- Sí, para la toda la Eternidad. [Le prometió pero cuando iba a sellar su pacto con ese misterioso sujeto del maletín, una fuerza proveniente de la Estatua de Buda y de las Armaduras le impidió seguir] Ah, pero qué romántico, dañadas y solas no desean que te vayas. Mostró su desprecio hacia las Armaduras.

\- ¿Qué harás?. Preguntó Shion hacia ese sujeto.

\- Si vas a venir conmigo, debemos deshacernos de ellas por completo. Dijo y las palabras de Lune influenciaron en Shion.

\- ¡ASÍ SERÁ!. Respondió el muchacho y terminó por destruir aquellas Armaduras por completo.

* * *

 **Shion ha sido atrapado por Lune de Balrog, mostrando su Pasado y el crimen que había cometido, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Logrará derrotar al Magistrado junto con Skips? ¿Tenma, Sasha y los demás con quién se toparán en el siguiente Templo Maligno?. Todo esto y mucho más lo verán en el capítulo que viene de "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" :D.**

 **Alexander: Hola de nuevo a todos los fans, aquí está de vuelta su querido espectador Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y estoy a cargo de los saludos, ya que Montana está ocupado pero ya mañana se reincorpora.**

 **[Llega Lisa de Balrog].**

 **Lisa: Vaya, no me esperaba que este hombre, Lune, fuera tan amante del conocimiento, creo que estoy enamorada.**

 **Alexander: Jajaja, Lisa, tú nunca cambies, a pesar de ser la seria de la Familia Loud nunca dejas de sorprendernos.**

 **Lisa: Lo dice alguien que está más loco que una cabra, como te dijo Ryuma pero te lo respeto, sufriste mucho en la Guerra de los Balcanes de los Años 90.**

 **Alexander: Por desgracia, pero ahora ya soy distinto, jejeje, tú nunca cambies ni yo tampoco. Por cierto, ¿no estabas en la "Corte del Silencio"?.**

 **Lisa: Lo estaba, pero...**

 **["Corte del Silencio"]**

 **Lori de Wyvern: Déjenme adivinar, ¿de vuelta estuvo haciendo experimentos y le explotó uno de ellos?.**

 **Todos asienten.**

 **Lori: ¡LISA!.**

 **[De vuelta en donde están Alexander y los demás].**

 **Alexander: Súper, le moviste el cerebro.**

 **Lisa: Si supiera que fue sin querer queriendo, hoy no tuve casi nada de trabajo, fui para nada y mira lo que me dejan. Dios, yo voy a hacerme cargo de esto. Te dejo para que te despidas y no bajes la guardia, ya sabes que Kazuya de Pegaso le gusta infiltrarse cuando vienen sus hermanas y amigos aquí para jugar al fútbol con Lynn y los demás, para que luego vaya a pelear contra el Emperador Hades.**

 **Alexander: Tranquila, que de mi vigilancia no se escapa nadie, Kazuya no llegará hasta el Palacio de Giudecca ni se enfrentará contra Lincoln.**

 **Lisa: Perfecto, si lo atrapas, que Lori no lo mande a Cocytos, necesito un ser vivo perfecto para un experimento con electricidad de las tormentas y él es el candidato ideal. Cuídate, Alex y felicitaciones por tu relación con Leni.**

 **Alexander: De nada, Lisa, suerte para ti también y que no se enoje Lori tanto contigo.**

 **Después de que Lisa se va, es la hora de despedir el capítulo hasta el próximo.**

 **Alexander: Bueno, Camaradas, ya lo oyeron a Lisa, debo volver a mi trabajo de vigilar el Templo de Mercurio y evitar que Kazuya venga a pelear contra Lincoln, lo hago como buen amigo y como consejero, porque Lori, a pesar de que él sea fuerte, ella no permitirá que nadie lastime a su hermano. Así que ya saben, jeje, en especial para ti, FreedomGundam96, vigila bien al Caballero de Pegaso. Pero así son las cosas ¿y qué va a pasar ahora en el Templo de Venus? ¿Shion logrará derrotar a Lune? ¿Qué ocurrirá en el Templo de la Tierra? ¿Podrán llegar hasta Hades? No se lo vayan a perder. Hora de los saludos:**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Y los demás, cuídense, Camaradas y nos estamos viendo en el capítulo que viene. Se despide de ustedes Alexander de Mefistófeles, la Estrella Celeste del Liderazgo y Dios del Tiempo, ¡hasta la próxima! :D.**


	47. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47: **Sigue el Flashbacks:**

\- Ya no voy a limitarme en ninguno de estos Cloths, voy a poder ver las vidas de muchos otros Humanos. [El joven Shion se sentía totalmente lleno de vid y emoción, había destruido aquellas Armaduras y ahora deseaba continuar con ese viaje junto con el misterioso hombre de cabellos blancos] Por toda la Eternidad. [El rubio no paraba de destruir las Armaduras y causaba una sonrisa de burla en aquel sujeto] ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De dónde salió este Cloth?!. No tiene ningún rasguño, este Cloth no estaba aquí. [Shion se quedó sorprendido de ver aquella Cloth, la cual apareció de la nada] ¡NO TE INTERPONGAS! [Gritó pero cuando iba a destruirla, alguien apareció ante él] Quién...tengo la impresión de haberlo visto antes, este joven guerrero acaso será...[Una serie de imágenes para compararlo a ese muchacho con su Maestro Hakurei del Altar lo llevaban a la duda] ¡¿MAESTRO?! [Preguntó, viendo a ese muchacho enfrentarse y derrotar a los enemigos que habían llegado misteriosamente] Es diferente a las Cloths que sentí hasta ahora, este Sentimiento tan amable...me está invadiendo...Mi pecho está rebosando con una ardiente Melancolía, es un testimonio vivo de la Historia. [Shion comenzó a sentir toda esa presión en su cuerpo por lo que había hecho, estaba destruyendo algo que iba a contarse para toda la vida en las Futuras Generaciones y él era partícipe de semejante acto de vandalismo y barbaridad, pero para Lune no era más que una basura en el camino hacia la Gloria].

\- Jeh, no te dejes sumergir, esa clase de Empatía no sirve si quieres convertirte en aquel que reine sobre la Historia [Lune lo toma de los hombros, por detrás] Solo quiero ver un poco más. Pidió, mientras que la furia iba en aumento en el joven Shion.

\- Yo creo que todavía quiero saberlo más. Dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es el Pecado más grande en los Humanos?. Preguntó Lune hacia el joven y esa respuesta la vería en el Presente.

* * *

En el Presente, un potente ataque con el Látigo de Lune había lastimado a Shion y comenzó a sangrar, Skips no podía hacer nada, ya que conocía bien esa táctica enemiga, si hacía algo, un paso en falso o una mala coordinación, el rubio iba a morir.

\- La Duda. [Respondió a aquella pregunta del Pasado, mientras que azotaba al Caballero de Aries con mucha violencia, pero manteniendo su seriedad] Soy un hombre muy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para perderlo con aquellos sin Futuro, al menos voy a concederte tu biografía con mi propia mano. Yo, Lune de Balrog, la Estrella Celeste de la Excelencia. Finalizó el hombre, quien pensó que había ganado la Batalla del Templo de Venus.

\- ¡No huyas, Lune, cobarde!. Le detuvo Skips.

\- Apártate de mi camino, Skips, tú no eres quien quería saldar mi deuda. Le ordenó el peli blanco.

\- En primer lugar, es General Skips de Crisaor y en segundo lugar, ¡el que vino a saldar su deuda soy yo contra ustedes, malditos invasores, derramaron sangre inocente en el Templo Marino de Poseidon, ahora lo pagarán!. Juró el Yeti, quien tomó su Lanza y amenazó al Magistrado.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Vas a pelear contra mí por una estupidez? Ya, date por vencido, no podrán ni llegar con el Señor Hades. Dijo el rival, pero Skips le bloqueó el camino.

\- Eso ya lo veremos. Sentenció el Yeti y rápidamente le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara a Lune, arrojándolo hacia atrás.

A su vez, Shion yacía en el suelo, sangrando a más no poder.

\- _"Ahora lo entiendo, aquí está mi Pecado: Destruí los Cloths y como consecuencias también sus espíritus, los destruí"_. Se lamentó el rubio, bajando la mirada, mientras que Lune se detenía para evitar estrellarse contra su Biblioteca.

\- En efecto, la herida que te hice fue para recordarte tu Pecado. Tú, a quien invité antes para que me siguiera. No entiendo cómo pudiste recibir esa Cloth tan fácilmente [Se preguntó por aquella Armadura, bastante interesado en su rival] Seguro que no puedes moverte, las Letras que constituyen tu Pecado sellan tus movimientos y ya es el momento. [Sentenció y se abrieron las Puertas de los Infiernos en el suelo] ¡PARA QUE CAIGAS EN EL INFIERNO EN EL QUE CORRESPONDES!. Finalizó con una voz muy severa, mientras que veía cómo el rubio caía hacia aquellas fauces de fuego.

\- ¡NO, SHION!. Gritó Skips, quien llegó justo a tiempo y a pesar de que no podía moverse el rubio por las Letras del Látigo, el Yeti logró sacarlo de allí, cargándolo en su espalda.

\- ¡¿Acaso quieres morir con él, General Skips?!. Preguntó Lune hacia el Yeti.

\- No le temo a la Muerte: ¡Yo soy Inmortal!. Respondió el General Marino, dejando sorprendido al Magistrado, mientras que depositaba a Shion en el suelo y éste comenzaba a moverse, destruyendo ese bloqueo.

\- ¿Cómo? no debería moverse, aunque su cuerpo...no. [Lune observó algo que lo aterró] ¡SU BRAZO ES EL ÚNICO LIBRE DE LAS LETRAS!. Gritó con terror al verlo liberarse de esa "prisión".

\- Je, no es que mi Pecado haya desaparecido de este brazo, esta herida es de alguna manera similar a la que me hiciste en el cuello. [Se burló el rubio de su rival], Lune, ¡PERO HAY UNA DIFERENCIA!. Exclamó.

\- ¡¿Esa Cicatriz en tu brazo repele mis Letras!? ¡¿Qué significa todo esto?!. Preguntó sorprendido el Magistrado.

\- ¡Y DESDE EL DÍA QUE LA RECIBÍ, SOY UN HOMBRE NUEVO! ¡ES UNA SANGRE QUE CORRE POR MIS VENAS, ANTIGUA, AMABLE, CON MÁS DE 200 AÑOS!. Señaló y una imagen del Pasado mostró a Shion recibir la Sangre de su Maestro Hakurei del Altar.

\- La herida hecha por tu Maestro, grandes palabras has dicho pero aún tienes un solo brazo libre. No podrás detener el conjuro en todo tu cuerpo. [Felicitó y luego advirtió Lune hacia el rubio].

\- Tú que lees cada letra de las vidas de las personas no lo comprendería. ¡LA PROFUNDIDAD DE ESTA HERIDA!. Gritó Shion, mientras que ejercía una gran resistencia contra aquella presión.

\- Es inútil resistirte. Advirtió Lune.

\- ¡ES DIFERENTE A LA HERIDA EN EL CUELLO, QUE UNA HERIDA QUE SE QUEDÓ EN MI CORAZÓN!. [Gritó el rubio y luego a su atacante] ¿Me tienes resentimiento? ¿Me crees tonto? Es inevitable, yo también solía mirar las vidas y sus muertes, mi comportamiento era vergonzoso, no merezco tu perdón. Dijo el rubio mientras que iba cayendo en la Oscuridad de la Muerte.

\- ¡SHION, SHION, NO, SHION, VAMOS, ARRIBA, AMIGO, VAMOS!. Le intentaba Skips de reanimar pero parecía en vano sus esfuerzos.

De golpe, en aquella Oscuridad, una voz familiar penetró aquella gruesa capa, llamando al rubio.

\- _¡No te rindas, Shion!_. Le llamó una conocida persona.

\- ¡Maestro! Es la Sangre del Maestro que fluye en mí, qué cálida, hasta todo mi cuerpo que llega desde mi brazo, dejándome vivir. [Gritó al ver a Hakurei del Altar frente a él y los recuerdos del Pasado, para luego despertar] Es inútil, no puedo, no puedo dejar que esta sangre me permita vivir más tiempo. Se lamentaba el joven rubio.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¿Shion?. Vio su Maestro al muchacho llegar hasta él para informarle de todo lo acontecido.

\- Utilicé la información al reparar las Armaduras, he profanado sus vidas y eso me ha hecho feliz, cometí una blasfemia, lo he hecho enfadar, Maestro. [Le contó aquel rubio sobre lo ocurrido en Templo Mayor] ¡ME DETESTAN!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero Hakurei no parecía estar enojado por nada en el Mundo.

\- ¿Te detestan? ¿Así es como te sientes? [Preguntó pero el muchacho no podía responder] Si ese es el caso también has visto a mis Camaradas, levanta la cara y observa directamente las Armaduras. [Pidió Hakurei al joven] ¿En verdad piensas en eso de las Armaduras que te salvaron la vida?. [Preguntó y lo dejó sorprendido a Shion] Cuando llegué, ya estabas bañado en una gran cantidad de sangre, ellas continuaron conteniendo la sangre, probablemente la sangre en la que fueron bañadas, recobraban tu cuerpo hecho pedazos.

\- ¿Ellas...Por qué? Ellas me...Preguntó Shion, pero estaba muy nervioso y tartamudeaba.

\- ¿No las escuchas?. Pidió Hakurei que las oyera.

\- Sus voces me traen muchos recuerdos. Respondió el rubio.

\- Están diciendo que querían que las escucharas, aquellos sentimientos de felicidad, su ira en las batallas, por eso te protegieron, ahora comparten la vida en esta Era, para preguntarse si nuestra vida tuvo algún sentido: Que quieren que tú continúes escribiendo su historia desde ahora, para viejos como yo es imposible llegar hasta ahí. Sin embargo, quien debe ir y pasar por toda la historia que conozco, ¡eres tú!. Le dio Hakurei esas palabras de Sabiduría y Fortaleza, haciendo que él comenzara a despertar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y sucedió, ya que Shion logró despertar de aquella pesadilla y con ello se liberó del Látigo de Lune y el poder que éste ejercía sobre él, destruyéndolo por completo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ha desecho la "Atadura de Letras"!. Gritó Lune, sorprendido.

\- Te dije sobre esta herida, ¡ha sobrevivido por más de 200 años, de la Historia hasta la Realidad!. Exclamó Shion, ahora mejor que nunca.

\- Tus Letras, no son tan fuertes como esta. Añadió Skips, mientras que el rival de cabellos blancos los miraba muy serio.

\- Ya entiendo, has cambiado, en ese caso [Lune abre su Libro] ¡Voy a hacer que enfrenten ambos la realidad de la que hablas! Hacia el lugar ¡DONDE ESTÁN LOS ANHELADOS ANTIGUOS GUERREROS! [Exclamó y terminaron cambiando de sitio, terminando en un lugar completamente helado y bajo terribles nevadas]

\- El "Mundo de Hielo", ¿también es uno de los Infiernos?. Preguntó Shion y para terror suyo, vio que todo el sitio estaba lleno de los cadáveres de valientes Guerreros, Caballeros y Soldados caídos en los frentes de batalla, mucho estaban en un gran estado de descomposición y ya estaban hasta los huesos.

\- Cocitos, este es el lugar donde caen los Pecadores por revelarse contra los Dioses, será un honor dejarlos caer a su lado. [Explicó Lune aquel sitio, mientras que llegaba con su Armadura Sapuris de Balrog y un enorme libro en sus manos].

\- Las historias de los Antiguos Guerreros que brillaron en mi interior, aquellas que los representaban las luchas de los Caballeros, me hubiera gustado creer que descansaban en un sueño lleno de tranquilidad, me hubiera gustado creer en eso, pero...es una mentira. ¡ES MENTIRA! [Shion no podía dar crédito ante lo que sus ojos estaban observando, era de terror, todo un Cementerio Helado con los restos de aquellos valientes, los cuales yacían bajo el frío extremo, las bajas temperaturas y las nevadas].

\- ¿No lo ves así? Esta es tu realidad de la que hablabas, esto también está en los Libros Sagrados, sus cuerpos son atropellados por el frío intenso, su sufrimiento nunca desaparecerá; así es el lugar donde caen aquellos que cometen los peores Pecados: ¡COCITOS!. Explicó Lune aquel sitio.

\- ¿Dijiste Pecados?. Preguntó Skips hacia el Magistrado, el cual sobrevolaba la zona.

\- Todos ellos lucharon por proteger la paz en la Tierra, ¿por qué se ha de considerar esto el peor de los crímenes?. Preguntó Shion molesto hacia Lune.

\- Bien, el simple hecho de ser ustedes Caballeros los llena de Pecados, ya que a pesar de Ser Humanos, le frente a los Dioses, tú también has mostrado esas intenciones [Lo señaló el rival] eso significa que el legado de crimen y sufrimiento vive contigo.

\- ¿Legado de Sufrimiento? ¿Por pelear hasta el último día, arriesgando la vida? ¿Qué significado tiene expandir dolor por todo el Mundo? ¿Ellos estaban conscientes de esto? ¿Es lo que deseaban? Yo podré ¿soportarlo? ¡ESTOY PREPARADO! Ahora que lo he visto por mí mismo, estoy más decidido a derrotar a Hades para poder liberar sus Almas. Quiero salvarlos, esta vez yo ¡LOS SALVARÉ! ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. [Shion estaba decidido a todo, fue entonces que unió fuerzas con el General Skips y lanzó su ofensiva contra Lune, listo para destruirlo al rival y salvar a aquellos Camaradas caídos].

\- ¡"LANZA DORADA"!. Atacó Skips al oponente con una gran intensidad.

Pero, por desgracia, el rival los esquivó ambos ataques.

\- De nuevo ha conseguido esquivarlos. [Dijo Shion y de ahí reapareció Lune con su Libro, quedando frente a frente con ellos] ¡¿Qué?!.

\- De acuerdo con el Libro, la técnica que utilizaron fueron la "Revolución del Polvo Estelar" y la "Lanza Dorada", tiene un agujero en una cien millonésima de segundos después de lanzarlos. No lo sabías, ¿cierto?; también se conoce como el Espacio de tus propios errores. [Sentenció Lune y contra-atacó].

\- ¿Errores? ¿Qué no lo conocía? ¿Cierto?. Preguntó el rubio.

\- Mira, el propio "Reparador" no se dio cuenta, ¡de las micro fisuras de su Armadura!. [Exclamó el rival, mientras que lo atacaba muy fuertemente, haciéndolo sangrar a Shion].

\- ¿Qué razón hay para que enfrente a un enemigo que lo sabe todo?. Se preguntó el Caballero de Aries herido.

\- ¡Solo hay un Dios que puede hacerlo! No crees que será un honor ¿dormir junto a ellos?. Preguntó Lune con burla, viendo que Shion yacía en el suelo, sangrando y Skips intentaba curarlo.

\- Vamos, amigo, tú puedes, no te des por vencido, tienes que vencerlo conmigo para que así lleguemos con Tenma y los demás. [Pidió el General Marino y luego miró muy serio a Lune] ¡Lune!. Le llamó.

El rival se volteó.

\- ¿Te crees que te las sabes todas con tus Libros? Pero yo te diré una cosa y quiero que te la guardes para siempre en tu memoria: Admiro hasta mis rivales por demostrar su capacidad intelectual al enfrentar a sus oponentes, yo también sé todo lo que me rodea, no soy una bestia salvaje como tú lo pintas, ¡no!: Tengo conocimiento, una excelente memoria pero ¿sabes qué? ¡YO NO SOY UN MALDITO ORGULLOSO DE SU INTELECTO QUE SOLO LO USA PARA HACER DAÑO! ¡TU PROPIO INTELECTO SERÁ EL QUE TE LLEVE A LA MUERTE, ESA MISMA BENDICIÓN QUE TIENES, SE CONVERTIRÁ EN TU MALDICIÓN Y EN EL CLAVO FINAL DE TU ATAÚD!. Le advirtió el General Skips muy severo hacia su oponente, el cual se quedó callado, no dijo nada Lune, pero las palabras del Yeti habían retumbado en su cabeza como una bomba.

Por su parte, Shion había escuchado todo eso y veía que el Yeti iba a pelear contra el Magistrado.

\- _"La Sangre que fluye en mí gracias a mi Maestro...se detiene..."_ Pensó Shion.

\- _Te equivocas, la haces fluir. No puedes morir en un lugar como éste, debes convertirte en nuestro Lazo, debes ayudar a las Generaciones Futuras, una pieza importante, nuestro descendiente_. Le animaba la voz de su Maestro y Patriarca del Santuario, Hakurei del Altar, quien estaba con su hermano y también Patriarca y ex- Caballero Dorado, Sage de Cáncer y todos los Caballeros caídos en las batallas del Pasado.

\- ¿Qué? Se levantan todos esos muertos, pero tú...Dijo Lune, quien fue tomado por sorpresa y fue esa la oportunidad de Skips para sujetarlo con fuerza y obligarlo a ver lo que tenía delante suyo.

\- ¡Observa bien, Cerebrito!. Señaló el General Marino al rubio que se iba levantando.

\- Ahora entiendo todo: Si me convierto en ese Lazo, algún día muy lejano, mis Camaradas podrán salir de este gigantesco Infierno. Comprendió Shion aquel mensaje, mientras que se levantaba y el hielo se iba derritiendo y se levantaban densas columnas de vapor y humedad hacia los Cielos Invernales de Cocitos.

\- _Crea el Futuro como el Ganador de la Historia_. Dijo Hakurei, alentándolo a seguir por el bien y el Futuro de todos ellos y de las Generaciones que vendrían.

\- Creo en eso y esa será mi misión. Comprendió Shion todo ese mensaje de esperanza, levantándose y ya estaba listo para continuar.

\- Jejeje, bienvenido de vuelta, amigo, ¿listo para darle su merecido a este cerebrito orgulloso?. Preguntó el General Skips.

\- Así será, Skips, terminemos con este asunto de una buena vez. Sentenció Shion, mientras que iba empezando la Batalla de Cocitos.

* * *

 **La Batalla de Cocitos está por comenzar, pero ¿Qué pasará en el Templo de la Tierra? ¿Con quién se toparan Tenma, Sasha, Abraham, Regulus y los demás?. No se vayan a perder el capítulo que viene, ya que será el más emocionante de todos y habrá lágrimas, se los aseguro :D.**

 **¡Hora de los saludos!**

 *** FreedomGundam96: A prepararse, Mi Amigo, porque en el Templo de la Tierra se va a poner muy fea la pelea :3. Y lamento mucho que Kazuya y Kazumi estén limpiando Giudecca, ya Alexander lo había advertido de que el Caballero de Pegaso fuera a pelear contra el Emperador Hades, pero no escuchó, lo lamento mucho, por ahí a Kazumi la perdona, pero creo que Kazuya deberá cumplir servicios comunitarios XD. Cuídate, amigo y a estar atentos al próximo capítulo, el cual lo escribiré el Sábado :D.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Jajaja, me dio risa lo que Ryuma dijo sobre Alexander, no está tan loco como Youma, bueno loco sí, pero tiene sus razones mi pobre OC XD.**

 **Así que bueno, Camaradas, estén listos con sus pañuelos y la comida para la Batalla del Templo de la Tierra, ya que será una de las más interesantes de todas :3.**

 **Saludos y que tengan un buen día Miércoles para todos ustedes.**


	48. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48: Shion estaba decidido a todo, junto con Skips iban a enfrentarse a Lune de Balrog y derrotarlo en la Batalla de Cocitos, para siempre y así liberar a todas las almas de los Caballeros caídos en aquel Infierno helado y terrible.

\- ¿Te has levantado con la ayuda de estos muertos?. De cualquier forma, ya he exhibido las graves fallas de tu "Revolución de Polvo Estelar" y de tu Armadura, no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar. [Advirtió Lune, quien estaba todavía atrapado por Skips y su fuerza].

\- ¡Cierra la boca, idiota!. Ordenó el Yeti, quien lo golpeó en la cabeza con su Lanza Dorada.

\- ¿Cómo pretendes enfrentarte a mí, que tengo un conocimiento absoluto?. Preguntó Lune hacia su rival, el cual bajó la mirada pero volvió a sonreír, sabiendo que tenía un buen plan entre manos.

\- No es así, lo único que sabes acerca de mí es mi Pasado. Respondió Shion muy sonriente, mientras que se levantaban los caídos de su Sueño Eterno y rodeaban todo el campo.

\- ¿Y esto? ¿Acaso las Almas se están reuniendo? No es posible, ¿podría tratarse de...? ¿El ataque de su Maestro, aquel que pudo someter al Dios del Sueño? [Se preguntó el peli blanco, viendo que estaba siendo rodeado y cercado por sus enemigos junto con una extraña preocupación] ¡ESE INCREÍBLE PODER DE DESTRUIR A UN DIOS! ¡IMPOSIBLE, TU MAESTRO NO PUDO HABERTE TRANSMITIDO ESA TÉCNICA! ¡ESTOY SEGURO, PORQUE NO ESTÁ ESCRITO EN EL LIBRO!. Gritó aterrado el rival.

\- Jajajaja, ¿Qué te había dicho, Lune? Tu Conocimiento, tu Bendición, se ha convertido en la Maldición que pondrá el Clavo Final en tu Ataúd. Le hizo recordar Skips aquellas palabras dadas a su oponente antes.

\- Es una técnica suprema que utiliza un Cosmos inmenso para romper las Leyes del Inframundo e invocar una gran cantidad de Almas. ¡NO ES UNA TÉCNICA QUE TÚ PUEDAS IMITAR SÓLO POR HABERLA OBSERVADO!.

Shion comenzó a prepararse y Skips soltó a Lune para volver con él.

\- Es cierto, quizá no sea capaz de ejecutarla, pero yo no olvidaré este sentimiento justo como mi Maestro: ¡Llevaré esta carga sobre mis hombros! ¡La Historia de los Santos del Pasado, las Muertes de mis Compañeros del Presente y también los del Futuro, con éste golpe!. Exclamó el rubio.

\- ¿Qué?. Lune no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

\- ¡AHORA, SKIPS!. Ordenó Shion.

\- ¡ENTENDIDO, CAMARADA!. Respondió el Yeti y ambos se prepararon para atacar al rival.

\- ¡"LA MARCHA DE LOS ESPÍRITUS CAÍDOS"!. Lanzaron ambos una gran ofensiva contra Lune, la cual incendió el Libro que llevaba en sus manos, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

\- ¡ES IMPOSIBLE, MI LIBRO, SE ESTÁ PRODUCIENDO ALGO QUE NO ESTÁ ESCRITO EN MI LIBRO! ¡PERO SE SUPONÍA QUE EL LIBRO ERA OMNIPOTENTE!. Gritó aterrado el Magistrado, mientras que era atrapado por el ataque.

\- ¿Lo escuchas ahora, Lune? ¡ESTE ES EL RUGIDO DE LA HISTORIA QUE TÚ DESPRECIASTE, TAL Y COMO SKIPS HABÍA DICHO!. Le recordó Shion aquellas palabras y ese evento que el mismo enemigo había olvidado.

\- Me ha destruido...así que ésta es la historia de la que me hablaba, ¿es posible que él pueda llevarla sobre sus hombros? No, estoy seguro que él es el indicado. [Lune se había dado cuenta y una imagen del Futuro que mostraba él, una imagen en donde podía verse a Shion de Aries con las prendas del Patriarca, ocupando aquel importante puesto en el Santuario] Porque lo supe desde aquel día en que nos conocimos, posee las cualidades naturales ¡DE UN SOBERANO! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Fueron las últimas palabras del Espectro Lune de Balrog, quien había visto en Shion su Futuro y lo que sería, reconociendo a su enemigo, para finalmente morir en las llamas de la ofensiva que el rubio y el Yeti habían lanzado contra él, reduciendo su cuerpo a cenizas.

* * *

La escena cambió de vuelta, ya no estaban en Cocitos, sino de regreso en el ahora destruido Templo de Venus, donde todo el interior y las paredes habían quedado destruidas junto con la Biblioteca y los Registros.

\- ¡EN MARCHA, SKIPS! Es hora de que nos reunamos con mis compañeros que aún viven. Pidió Shion, una vez que bajaron del aire y de ahí emprendieron el avance hacia el próximo Templo Maligno.

\- Andando, no sé por qué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento en aquel sitio. Temió Skips y ambos se dirigieron de allí, saliendo hacia los corredores del Templo de Venus para alcanzar a los demás.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras que daban hacia el próximo Templo Maligno:

\- ¡Tenma, esa explosión! ¿Crees que hayan sido Shion y el General Skips?. Preguntó Regulus, quien junto con los demás habían sentido ese fuerte estallido en Templo que habían dejado anteriormente.

\- ¡Estoy seguro que Shion y Skips superarán cualquier problema! ¡Nosotros debemos apresurarnos para impedir que el "Lost Canvas" sea terminado!. Pidió Tenma a todos ellos, mientras que cargaba a Sasha en su espalda.

\- ¡Ese es el siguiente Templo Maligno, Tierra, está frente a nosotros!. Señaló Regulus, viendo que estaban llegando a las Puertas del mismo.

Al subir las escaleras y llegar a aquel Templo, el cual era a cielo abierto, se toparon que en el Centro se hallaba una curiosa Cruz del Antiguo Egipto.

\- ¿Eso...es una Cruz? ¿Qué significa esto?. Quiso saber Sasha.

Abraham miraba por todos los lados, muy serio y con ello sabía de quién era el responsable de esa "señal de bienvenida".

\- Estén atentos. Pidió el Caballero de Acuario.

Tenía toda la razón: Tenma vio con sus ojos, desde aquella Cruz Egipcia, vio salir en llamas a aquel Espectro que era el Guardián que custodiaba el Templo Maligno de la Tierra.

\- Una "Cruz de Llamas Negras", quizás fue hecha por el propio Guardián. Dijo Regulus, viendo que esa misma se elevaba por el aire.

\- Esas Flamas...¿será? ¡Algo se está formando entre las Llamas!. Señaló Tenma y se materializó el rival responsable.

\- Aquí es donde sepulté todos mis Sentimientos Humanos. Se presentó aquel enemigo tan conocido y temido.

\- Sabía que se trataba de ti ¡Kagaho!. Respondió Tenma, sonriendo de ver a aquel enemigo.

\- ¡KAGAHO!. Gritó Abraham, recordando que aún ambos tenían un duelo pendiente por terminar.

\- ¿Eres tú el siguiente Guardián?. Preguntó Perla.

\- ¡KAGAHO DE BENNU! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde lo del Santuario! ¡Esta vez te haré pedazos!. [Le recordó Tenma la batalla en la que el Espectro lo había salvado de sus rivales, pero éste lo miraba muy serio]

\- No importa cuántas veces me enfrentes. Dijo el rival.

\- ¿Qué? Preguntó Tenma.

\- ¡Ni tampoco que vengan en grupo! ¡"CRUCIFIJO DE ANKH"!. Terminó de hablar y lanzó su ofensiva contra ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué es esto?!. Se preguntó Regulus.

\- ¡Sasha, apártate!. Pidió el castaño, mientras que ellos eran envueltos por las Llamas de Kagaho.

\- ¡Tenma, Regulus!. Gritó Sasha, quien se quedó separada de sus Caballeros.

\- Jeh, parece que ahora ya no tiene protección, aunque que con tu nivel podrías disolver las "Llamas Negras de Ankh". [Se río Kagaho, quien se elevó en los Cielos y miró a la indefensa Diosa, viendo que desplegaba sus Alas Negras como la Noche] Ahora estás completamente indefensa.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú...? Preguntó Sasha, pero el rival se le adelantó.

\- ¿Cómo sé que estás indefensa? Debido a tu grupo. [Respondió Kagaho, mirándola a los ojos] Debido a la debilidad de tus Dependientes: Afecto, Compasión, Coexistencia, incluso el Odio, ¡todo es un obstáculo!. [Señaló esas debilidades, mientras que se veía a Tenma, Regulus y los demás caer bajo el abrazador poder de las Llamas].

\- ¡DETENTE!. Rogó Sasha.

\- ¡YO DESECHÉ TODO ESO!. Respondió Kagaho, elevando más la potencia de las Llamas, mientras que los atrapados gritaban de dolor.

\- ¡TENMA, REGULUS, ABRAHAM, CHARLES, STAN, FORD, ROSE, CHICAS, NO!. Veía la Diosa sin poder hacer nada al respecto, no podía salvarlos.

\- La Fortaleza no necesita Impurezas, todo está enterrado bajo tierra. Señaló Kagaho, mientras que Sasha se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Una Tumba? [Preguntó, mirando hacia las Llamas] Entonces por qué, ¿por qué tu Fuego tiene el color de la Tristeza?. [Preguntó la Diosa hacia Kagaho, descubriendo ese punto débil, mientras que iba metiéndose en ese campo de Fuego].

\- ¿Perdiste la Razón? Te quemarás hasta morir. [Intentó el rival advertirle, pero ella estaba decidida a seguir avanzando].

\- ¡Ya he perdido muchos Guerreros en esta Guerra Santa! ¡Ni los recuerdos de ellos, ni de la gente de la Tierra, ni de los Espectros, no los desecharé! ¡SÍ TÚ LOS DESECHAS, YO LOS RECOGERÉ, A TODOS ELLOS!. [Juró Athena, dejando sorprendido a Kagaho] Juntos a los que desechaste en esa Lápida. Remarcó la chica con una sonrisa, pero el Espectro de Bennu la miró más serio.

\- Qué débil. Se mofó de ella y las Llamas fueron al asalto.

\- ¡SASHA!. Gritó Tenma.

Pero cuando la ofensiva de Kagaho iba en dirección para matar a la Diosa, algo misterioso ocurrió y que detuvo al rival con su ataque.

\- ¿Un Dragón Dorado domina las "Llamas Negras"?. Se preguntó Kagaho, quien veía a ese Ser de China.

\- ¡Sasha!. Se le acercó Tenma con los demás, sanos y salvos después de escapar de las "Llamas Negras".

\- Esta técnica...¡ERES TÚ!. [Reconoció Kagaho a su oponente] ¡Dohko de Libra!.

\- ¡Dohko, estás vivo!. Se alegró Tenma de verlo a su amigo, quien había vuelto desde su viaje al Santuario y en donde había peleado contra Queen, Gordon y Sylphid, sumando a su encuentro con Kagaho.

El castaño de China aterrizó, listo para combatir.

\- ¡Así es, Tenma! Seguí tu Cosmos, así pude regresar de la "Otra Dimensión". Se acercó Dohko para ver a su Aprendiz, mientras que recibía un fuerte apretó de manos de su amigo Abraham y los demás.

\- Me alegra volver a verte, amigo. Dijo el castaño.

\- Igualmente, Abraham, Deuteros me contó lo de Kardia y Dégel, lo mismo lo de Sisifo, lo siento mucho. Mostró sus respetos hacia los caídos, en especial hacia el Alumno del Caballero de Acuario.

\- No te preocupes, vamos a vencer. Juró Abraham.

\- Je, de nuevo apareces. Parece que la paliza que te di en el Templo de Athena no fue suficiente. Dijo Kagaho, yendo hacia ellos.

\- Jajaja, esta vez serás tu quien la reciba. Entonces, ¿Quieres ponerle fin al destino que nos une?. Río y luego preguntó Dohko.

\- No te esperaba, pero parece que pensamos lo mismo. Sentenció Kagaho.

\- Hey, Kagaho, parece que no has herido a Athena ni a ninguno de mis Camaradas, me gustaría enfrentarme a ti de inmediato, pero aún hay cosas que debo hacer, ¿podrías esperar un momento?. [Pidió una pequeña fracción de tiempo para dirigirse hacia la Diosa] Athena, me apena mucho haber llegado tarde, pero fue para poder entregarle esto. Esta es la Armadura de Athena. Pidió disculpas Dohko y trajo consigo aquel artefacto, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¿La Armadura de Athena?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- La Armadura que portaría Athena en la Guerra Santa y que cambiaría el curso de la Guerra Santa. Respondió Regulus.

\- En verdad es la Armadura de Athena. Reconoció Abraham aquel objeto de sumo poder, mientras que Kagaho los observaba.

\- Portaré esta Armadura y terminaré con la Guerra Santa a toda costa, por la Paz de la Tierra. Juró Athena.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamó y en ese momento, Kagaho lanzó una ofensiva sorpresa, la cual fue rechazada por el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- Ustedes no podrán poner fin a esta Guerra Santa. [Advirtió el peli negro] Porque no podrán acercarse al Señor Hades. Kagaho no les iba a dejar cruzar.

\- ¡Tenma, Regulus, amigos, dense prisa y llévense a Athena! ¡Crearé una salida!. Pidió Dohko.

\- Te ayudaré, con este Pajarraco aún tengo una deuda que saldar. Dijo Abraham, quedándose para pelear.

\- ¡Dohko, Abe!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡Dense prisa!. Ordenaron ambos.

\- ¡NO QUIERO, DOHKO, MAESTRO ABE! ¡FINALMENTE PUDE VERTE DE NUEVO, NO PASARÁ LO MISMO QUE EN EL CASTILLO DE HADES!. [Se negó Tenma con irse y repetir aquel mal momento en Italia] ¿Qué pasa? El Cosmo de Dohko está...[Se detuvo para observar aquel cambio] es diferente al de antes, como si hirviera desde su interior, es más fuerte y más gigantesco que antes, como si...como sí...Analizaba esa situación y la unía con Athena, tanto para Dohko como para Abraham.

\- No me subestimes, Tenma: Yo soy el Hombre que sobrevivió al ataque de Hades, además, en mis venas como en las de Abraham corre la Sangre de Athena, ¡bajo la protección de la Sangre de un Dios fluye en nosotros!. No moriré mientras estemos bajo su protección. La Sangre que está dentro de mí me lo dice, de este gran deber, Tenma, tú también tienes un gran deber. Depositó Dohko su Fe en el muchacho.

\- Sé que no me decepcionarás, Tenma, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti y Dohko está en lo cierto: Tienes un gran papel que ejercer. Le animó Abraham.

\- Dohko, Abe. Los nombró el muchacho, mientras que el castaño de China le guiñaba un ojo.

\- Mantén la promesa que le hiciste a tu amigo, sin importar cuánto haya cambiado. Pidió hacia él.

\- Dohko, Abraham, en el Santuario solo hablaba de Sasha y Alone, y aún así tú y Abe me escuchaban con una sonrisa, nunca me detuvieron. [En aquel momento, fue la hora de reiniciar el viaje hacia el Castillo del Emperador Hades, aunque fuera una posible despedida, Tenma no los iba a decepcionar, él iba a cumplir su promesa] ¡Cumpliré mi Promesa a Alone, Dohko y Abraham! Porque yo...¡PORQUE YO SOY COMO TU HERMANO!. Juró el muchacho, pero al momento de retirarse hacia el siguiente Templo, Kagaho los miró con severidad y se lanzó al ataque.

\- ¡Qué farsa! [Exclamó y lanzó su ataque de fuego, donde salió aquella Ave Mitológica, pero ésta fue repelida] ¡HAN SELLADO MI "CORONA BLAST"!.

\- ¡Así es, Tenma, no dejes de pensar en tu amigo!. ¡Debes creer en ese propósito y así algún día...TE CONVERTIRÁS EN LA FLECHA QUE ALCANCE EL CORAZÓN DE UN DIOS!. Lo animaron Dohko y Abraham.

Pronto, Tenma, Sasha y el grupo que lo acompañaban salieron del Templo de la Tierra para dirigirse hacia el siguiente, dejando solos a dos Dohko y Abraham contra Kagaho de Bennu.

\- Bien, Kagaho, aquí terminará nuestra Batalla. Dijo el Caballero de Acuario, listo para pelear contra él.

\- Siguen siendo dos sujetos desagradables. Mostró su enojo hacia ellos.

\- ¡Como sea!. Exclamó el castaño de China, mientras que Kagaho apretaba con fuerza sus puños y de éstos emanaban chispas de fuego.

\- ¿Así que están protegidos por la Sangre de Athena? ¡Niñerías!. En ese caso, haré que esa Sangre se extinga ahora mismo: ¡"RISING DARKNESS"!. Sentenció e invocó su poder, lanzando una poderosa ofensiva contra ambos Caballeros Dorados.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Miró Dohko arriba, donde una gigantesca Esfera Negra iba hacia ellos como bomba en picada.

Pronto, ambos cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Imposible, está extrayendo el agua del interior de nosotros dos!. Gritó Abraham, viendo que el líquido de ellos se evaporaba bajo un intenso Sol.

\- Así es, este Sol Negro vuelve lo que está a su alrededor un verdadero Infierno, igual al Sol de Muerte que se levanta en un Desierto. No cumplirás con tu deber, Dohko y Abraham, mueran deshidratados. Sentenció el rival, listo para aniquilarlos a ambos de un solo golpe.

* * *

 **La Batalla del Templo Maligno de la Tierra se está poniendo muy fea, Kagaho está dispuesto en matar a Dohko y Abraham con su "Rising Darkness", ¿lograrán los dos Caballeros Dorados salvarse y vencer al Espectro? ¿Shion y el General Skips alcanzarán a Tenma y los demás en el siguiente Templo?. No se lo vayan a perder, el capítulo que viene será muy INTENSO y con MUCHAS LÁGRIMAS que querrán derramar, jeeje, a prepararse, hacia este fin de semana lo empezaré a escribir :3, ya casi estamos por el final de este crossover :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor como a todos los demás :D. Nos vemos y les deseo un muy buen día Jueves :3.**


	49. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49: La ofensiva de Kagaho, la "Rising Darkness", el Sol Negro que estaba sobre Abraham y Dohko estaba causando enormes problemas, ya que ellos estaban perdiendo el líquido corporal de sus cuerpos por la acción del calor abrazador.

\- No puede ser, parte del agua de mi cuerpo como el de Abe casi ha desaparecido...Mi garganta está en llamas, no puedo respirar...Mi cabeza...se vuelve confusa. [Hablaba Dohko cada vez más débil por aquel ataque, mientras que Abraham yacía en un estado de casi inconsciencia] Ga...Eran las palabras de Dohko ante el terrible sufrimiento por el que estaban pasando.

\- Ese "Sol Negro" es mío, ¡incinerará todo!. Sentenció Kagaho, quien se retiró, esperando el momento final para ver el clímax de aquella "Obra".

\- " _Dohko, "Cachorro de Tigre", ¿no es deliciosa el agua de tu ciudad natal? La absorbe la tierra, tu cuerpo, tu razón, en eso, tú y Abraham se parecen a mí, no les gusta tener sed, nunca les gusta tener sed"_. Le habló un Dragón en el agua, donde Dohko podía verse nada bajo aquellas aguas de China, refrescándose y sintiendo que su cuerpo se reforzaba mucho más.

\- ¡Así es, Maestro!. Respondió el castaño.

\- Así está bien. Finalizó su Maestro y desapareció.

\- ¿Maestro?. Le llamaba, pero éste no aparecía.

\- ¡Apártate, Dohko! ¡Muere como Humano!. Ordenó el Dragón, mientras que desaparecía junto con aquel recuerdo.

En aquellos momentos, el Dragón de China apareció y comenzó a envolver el "Sol Negro" de Kagaho, quien se quedó sorprendido.

\- ¿Lluvia?. Se preguntó el rival, mientras que caía una intensa tormenta sobre su Templo, tapando su ataque.

\- Acabo de recordarlo, Kagaho, siempre me preguntaba por qué no sentía odio hacia ti, que tal vez sería el único Espectro que Aldebaran había reconocido, pero estaba equivocado, con toda tu violencia, de alguna manera tus ojos tristes se parecían a los de mi Maestro. [Dijo, haciendo esa comparación entre ambos, pero para el peli negro era todo una farsa, pero eso hizo efecto en Kagaho] Cuando conocí a mi Maestro, él ya tenía 1000 años, cuando era joven, su ser amado había muerto y se había sumergido en el camino de la lucha. Le contó esa historia.

\- ¿1000 años?. Preguntó Kagaho, escuchando atentamente el relato de Dohko, mientras que se veían imágenes del Maestro del castaño de China estar en torneos de peleas.

\- Llenó su sed por la muerte de su amada, dejaba caer su furia sobre cualquiera. Mi Maestro persistía en el aislamiento que no se permitía vivir entre personas, su Puño poco a poco se llenaba de odio, que al estar solo comenzó a devorar su tiempo como Humano, su sufrimiento fue reemplazado por el tiempo de una violenta bestia, pronto, las características de su cuerpo comenzaron a cambiar, cayendo en una ausencia humana. Aquello que perdió junto con su corazón, aceleraron su camino hacia la Violencia. ¡Kagaho, tú también estás dejando de ser humano!. Lo señaló Dohko hacia el rival, quien seguía ese camino igual que su Maestro, mientras que en los Cielos, el Dragón se llevaba el "Sol Negro" y con ello quedaba la lluvia cayendo en todo el lugar.

\- ¿Qué estoy dejando de ser humano?. Preguntó el peli negro.

\- Así es. Respondió Dohko, mientras que Abraham se levantaba, tras recuperar la consciencia.

Pero una extraña mueca de burla se había dibujado en el rostro de Kagaho tras haber oído toda esa historia.

\- ¿Por lo menos has pensado vivir bajo el Sol? No mezclas el Ser Humano ni el Espectro, ¿hacia dónde te diriges?. Preguntó Abraham hacia él.

\- No lo he pensado, yo ya he desechado mis Sentimientos, yo ya soy un monstruo ¡QUE LO QUEMA TODO!. [En aquel momento, Kagaho apretó con fuerza los dientes y estalló su furia por completo ante esas preguntas que le habían hecho, para luego lanzarse hacia Dohko y Abraham con sus puños, los cuales se defendieron y él se sacaba su Casco, revelando sus cabellos negros] ¿Bajo el Sol? ¿Qué me puede dar el Sol ahora?. Yo ya no quiero nada, solo necesito de mi poder, ya no lo repetiré más, ¡INCLUSO SI PUEDO PROTEGER AL SEÑOR ALONE, DESECHARÉ TODO COMO HUMANO!. [Juró Kagaho, quien los miró severamente a ambos.] Vaya, vaya, así que este es el Sentimiento que tuvo Aldebaran. Quiero traer de vuelta al Ave que vuela alrededor del Sol. [Se impuso esa misión, ahora decidido a todo para cumplir las órdenes] ¿Quieren regresarme al Sol? Je, ¡desde un principio yo no tenía un lugar al cual regresar! ¡Yo dejé de ser humano!. Exclamó y ahora sí se había puesto muy seria la Batalla del Templo de la Tierra, ahora Kagaho tenía una misión muy importante por la cual cumplir.

\- ¡Kagaho, atrás!. [Ordenó Abraham, mientras que una explosión muy fuerte se producía y con ello temblaba toda el piso, el cual era destruido y la lluvia seguía cayendo con una gran intensidad, a pesar de las Llamas junto con el Ave de Bennu que se alzaba hacia los Cielos, las cuales iban creciendo más y más].

\- Mi Armadura ha comenzado a retumbar. Él...él tenía todo este poder en su interior...es como si se tratara...[Saliendo de aquel Infierno, venía avanzando el rival con paso firme y decidido a todo] ¡DEL DEMONIO DE FUEGO! Kagaho. Comprendió ese papel que ejercía el rival.

\- Yo ya no necesito de nada, no importa cuánto se expanda el Fuego, ni siquiera si me alcanza. Dijo, mientras que iba avanzando más hacia ellos.

\- ¡No lo hagas! Kagaho. Intentó Dohko convencerlo, pero éste estaba totalmente corrompido.

\- Con tal de mantener en pie a esa persona, ¡todo por el Señor Hades!. [Sentenció el peli negro, dispuesto incluso a dar su vida por el Emperador].

En aquel momento, otra fuerte explosión lanzó a ambos Dorados por los aires.

\- Parece estar destruyéndose, ¿está llevando a cabo otra destrucción solo por proteger a Alone? Esto es...¿cómo si se tratara de Enfado?. Quiso saber Dohko, pero en aquellos momentos, el rival se lanzó como un Ave en picada, agarrándolos a ambos por el cuello y los miraba con una aterradora mirada de odio.

\- Mueran, que solo queden cenizas. Sentenció furioso, mientras que aumentaban más las Llamas.

\- Podrían ser las "Llamas del Odio", Kagaho es como si esa excesiva furia proviniera de una inmensa Tristeza. [Analizó Abraham esas posibilidades].

\- ¿Por qué manteniendo toda esa Ira hasta ahora?. Quiso saber, pero en ese momentos, Dohko contra-atacó y la explosión lanzó a Kagaho por los aires, quien tuvo una visión del Pasado.

\- _Hermano._ Le llamó una voz familiar.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es esto lo que fluye dentro de mi cabeza? [Se preguntó ante esa voz tan conocida y se veía él de joven junto con un pequeño niño, sentados en los bordes de un pozo de agua].

\- _Siempre resultas herido por culpa mía, sólo soy una carga pesada para ti, Hermano Mayor._ Decía ese joven chico hacia él, cosa que le trajo nostalgia y tristeza al Espectro de Bennu.

\- ¿Es Alone? No, se parece pero no es él. ¿Quién es este joven?. Trataba de hallar esa respuesta al Pasado y otro flashbacks le mostró el suicidio de ese joven, quien se despedía de él, el cual intentaba detenerlo pero fue en vano y saltó al vacío desde el edificio en donde se hallaban sentados, cayendo hacia las calles.

\- _Adiós y por favor, vive en Libertad_. Todos esos recuerdos le hicieron ver lo que había pasado, empezaba a recordar a esa persona.

\- Kagaho, sabía que no te habías convertido en un monstruo. ¡Tú eres un hombre que conoce del sufrimiento humano!. Señaló Dohko la verdadera Naturaleza de esa persona, la cual estalló de nuevo en furia y apretó los dientes.

\- Malditos. Los maldijo.

\- Jeje, sigues cargando con todo sobre tus hombros, ¿no es así?. Preguntó Abraham.

\- Persiguiendo la Sombra de un hermano no menor que no regresará. Finalizó Dohko y eso provocó otro estallido de fuego en Kagaho.

\- ¡LOS MATARÉ!. Juró que aniquilaría a ambos en ese momento.

\- En ese caso, si vas a seguir un camino por el que no serás Humano, ¡ACOMPÁÑANOS MIENTRAS ERES HUMANO, KAGAHO!. Sentenció Dohko, mientras que él lo agarraba con fuerza y comenzaba a aparecer aquel Dragón con el cual iban a subir hacia los Cielos.

\- ¡Dohko, espera!. Le detuvo Abraham.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Abe?! ¡Tú sigue, Tenma y los demás están en camino hacia Hades!. Pidió su amigo pero éste no iba a irse.

\- Lo lamento, amigo, pero ¡con este Pajarraco yo tengo que saldar mi deuda con él!. Respondió el castaño americano y se aferró también al rival, mientras que iban subiendo.

Kagaho no podía salirse de aquel control, ambos ejercían gran fuerza sobre su cuerpo.

\- Kagaho, si el joven que he visto en el interior de tu Fuego pertenece a tu Pasado, eres el hombre que conoce del dolor y que protege a los demás. [Reconoció Abraham el papel que ese muchacho ejercía y aquellos recuerdos junto con la Humanidad del rival que quedaban en el Templo de la Tierra, ahora estarían por ver quién era él en verdad].

\- ¡No te convertirás en un monstruo, no te dejaré! ¡REGRESA AL SOL, KAGAHO DE BENNU, AVE DEL SOL! ¡"ÚLTIMO DRAGÓN"!. Exclamó Dohko y con ello lanzó la ofensiva final, mientras que aparecía aquella criatura de China, elevándose hacia los Cielos.

El "Último Dragón" de Dohko se dirigía hacia los Cielos, lugar donde pondrían punto final a Kagaho.

\- ¿En qué diablos estás pensando? ¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SI CONTINUAMOS ASCENDIENDO DE ESTA MANERA, MI SAPURIS Y LAS ARMADURAS DE USTEDES SE HARÁN PEDAZOS CON LA PRESIÓN DE LA ATMÓSFERA!. [Intentó en convencerlos de que diera marcha atrás] ¿POR QUÉ LO HACEN? ¡A ESTE PASO, TÚ TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS, DOHKO, LO MISMO TÚ, ABRAHAM!. Gritó, mientras que apareció toda una Corona de Hielo que cubría a todos ellos.

\- Jeje, lo siento, pero de ninguna manera voy a soltarte: Tus ojos tristes se parecen a los de mi Maestro. [Dijo Dohko, mientras que sonreía y lo mismo pasaba con Kagaho] No te lamentes, al final, antes de que mi Maestro se perdiera completamente como Ser Humano, se convirtió en el "Kou" y se lanzó al Cielo. Vivió durante 1000 años y se quedó hasta el final sólo. ¡Me pregunto, ¿por qué mi Maestro no me había llevado con él?! [Se preguntó, mientras que recordaba esa noche en las Cascadas de China, donde se fue para siempre su Maestro, bajo una bella Luna Llena]. Kagaho, yo ya no quiero dejar que nadie éste solo, pero...tú tienes un límite como Espectro: Estás enojado con el Mundo que perdió a tu hermano menor, ¡si vas a quemarlo todo hasta el límite, entonces no podemos vivir juntos!. Finalizó el castaño de China.

\- ¡Tal vez solo podríamos estarlo en la Muerte!. Añadió Abraham, mientras que Kagaho los miraba confundido.

\- ¿Has perdido la Razón? ¿Vas a desechar toda tu vida por eso? ¡POR MI PORQUE SOY SU ENEMIGO! ¡SON DOS TORPES, NO DEBERÍAN DESECHAR SUS VIDAS POR NADIE!. [Gritó con furia el rival].

\- ¿No es la sensación que tú mismo has sentido?. Kagaho, está bien si eres ser Humano. Respondió Abraham, mientras que hablaba con él, viendo que él no era un villano, lo mismo le había dicho Aldebaran tiempo atrás.

Pronto comenzó a sentir esa presión.

\- ¿Acabamos de dejar la Atmósfera? [Preguntó y pronto descubrió toda la verdad] Ya veo: ¿Es que una persona busca proteger a alguien? Yo...¿así es ser Humano, Señor Alone? ¿Está bien ser Humano?. [Miró hacia arriba, hacia su destino final, lanzando esas preguntas hacia su Emperador, a la persona que había protegido por siempre] ¡SUI!. Gritó el nombre de su hermano, mientras que Abraham lo abrazaba con fuerza, como si fuera un padre que abrazaba a su hijo después de tener un mal día.

\- Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos amigos, odio las despedidas, pero sé que lo seremos, tal vez en el Futuro, en las Futuras Generaciones. Dijo aquel Caballero de Acuario, Kagaho vio que aquel joven había sido como un padre para su Discípulo Dégel y a él lo veía como un amigo, como un hermano.

Ya comenzaba a divisarse el Sol, el Astro Rey, Kagaho lo miró.

\- _"Vive en Libertad, Hermano"_. [Recordó aquella frase de Sui antes de suicidarse. mientras que miraba hacia aquella gran Estrella, el lugar de nacimiento del Ave de Bennu] _"Bañarme con el Sol y que se propague por toda mi piel, mi Sueño es caminar debajo del Sol"_ [Recordó en aquellos momento las peleas callejeras, en las cuales él ganaba dinero para traerlo a casa pero con un elevado precio por pagar por las heridas] Sui, tú nunca fuiste una carga pesada para mí, aquello que me diste fue apoyo. Yo quería protegerte, sólo quería llevar a cabo tu Deseo, eso era todo lo que quería. Fueron sus palabras de arrepentimiento, volviendo a ser su Humanidad perdida.

* * *

Una extraña sensación detuvo a Alone, quien sintió como una electricidad recorría todo su cuerpo y frenaba su trabajo en el "Lienzo Perdido".

\- ¿Kagaho?. Se preguntó, mientras que esa sensación y el cambio llegaban hasta el Espectro, el cual desplegó unas bellas Alas de Fuego cambiadas de color.

* * *

\- ¡Dohko, mira!. Señaló Abraham.

\- ¿El Color de las Llamas cambió?. Preguntó el castaño de China, mientras que el enemigo miraba hacia los Cielos, hacia donde descansaba Sui.

\- _"¿Es que soy patético?"_ Kagh...en ese caso, yo...Se preparó y pensaron que se venía el último round en la pelea.

\- Kagaho, ¿aún quieres pelear?. Preguntó Dohko al oponente.

\- ¡Ya es demasiado tarde para regresar a la Tierra!. Respondió Kagaho, imponiendo una resistencia increíble.

\- Entonces así será, ¡nos quedaremos solos hasta la Muerte y tú...TÚ NO MORIRÁS!. Lo miró Abraham a los ojos.

\- Kagaho, no puede ser que tú...¡KAGAHO, ALTO, KAGAHO!. Intentó Dohko con frenarlo.

\- ¡"CORONA BLAST"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva fina, mostrando a la gigantesca Ave de Bennu.] Ha pasado tiempo desde que pude sentir los latidos de alguien en la espalda [Dijo hacia ellos] No, esto es...¿Es que se tratarán de los latidos de esa chiquilla? [Quería saber ante una imagen de Athena] Dijo que todo tenía respuestas, en ese caso, Athena y tus Caballeros, ustedes deben...Decía aquel joven.

\- El Inframundo es un lugar triste, Kagaho, no hay salvación en el Inframundo, sea que se éste vivo o muerto, nada cambiará. Estando vivo, se es herido y todo su ser sufre y una Eternidad en el Inframundo es igual a un Castigo Eterno, ¿cuándo, dime, cuándo es que nosotros podremos alcanzar el Descanso?.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Yo quiero salvar a los Vivos y también a los Muertos, Kagaho. [Le explicó Hades aquella misión junto con Abraham, mientras que en la Tierra, en el Presente, las lágrimas caían del Emperador Hades por la futura caída de su Guardaespaldas]. También a tu hermano menor que se encuentra en alguna parte del Inframundo. [Añadió y una tristeza le invadió, mientras que se veía a Hades volver a su proyecto] Para eso debo desaparecerlo todo, la pintaré, le crearé una nueva salvación y muerte.

\- De ninguna manera, usted es el único que podría llevar a cabo esa Salvación, si eso se considera Pecado, yo cargaré con ellos. Juró Kagaho hacia el joven.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- " _Deseo que los salves, usted puede hacerlo, Athena, Pegaso. Esa persona lo abandonó todo para buscar la Salvación y en medio de lo que abandonó, se encuentran ustedes"._ Recordó aquellas palabras, mientras que la Tristeza lo seguía invadiendo.

\- ¿Pudo salvarlos? Si al final de esta batalla, esa persona no puede llevar a cabo eso, entonces yo...¡RESUCITARÉ PARA PROTEGER A ESA PERSONA!. [Juró, mientras que todo el Firmamento y el Espacio se teñían de su color].

* * *

\- Gracias, Kagaho, pero ya está bien, regresa al color que debes pertenecer. ¡A tu verdadero Color!. Agradeció Alone, mirando hacia afuera por los enormes ventanales y podía apreciarse una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

En aquel bello despliegue de sus Alas y su cambio de persona, Kagaho tenía una última misión que hacer, antes de desaparecer para siempre.

\- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE TÚ MUERAS!. Juró Dohko, aferrándose a él.

\- Adiós, Dohko y Abraham. [Se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa] ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"! [Lanzó su último ataque pero de salvación, devolviendo a ambos a la Tierra, mientras que él iba hacia su destino] _"Esa chica...ustedes podrán lograr salvarla"_ ¡ATHENA! ¡RESUCITARÉ Y REGRESARÉ PARA PROTEGER A ESA PERSONA!. Fue su promesa de que volvería como una persona nueva, una futura reencarnación y así fue como terminó la vida del Espectro Kagaho de Bennu, desapareciendo para siempre y bajo un bello color que el propio Hades había sido testigo y le agradeció por todo el apoyo y seguridad que le había dado a él.

\- _"Adiós, Mi Amigo, quizás, en el Futuro, mis nietos se convertirán en amigos tuyos y hasta alguien o varios más sigan tus pasos. Mucha suerte, Kagaho"_. Le deseó Abraham, mientras que iba volviendo a la Tierra con Dohko.

* * *

Pero para una cierta chica de largos cabellos y con deseos de venganza, yendo en dirección hacia el Castillo de Hades en aquel carruaje, la cual se alegró de la muerte de Kagaho.

\- Je, ese traidor de Bennu, habla demasiado. [Se burló ella, mirando por la ventana de aquel carruaje] Pero no tendrás que esperar mucho tiempo, Kagaho, ¡porque haré pedazos el Alma de tu tan valioso Alone y lo enviaré al lugar adonde tú vas!. Fueron las palabras de venganza de Pandora, la cual iba a hacerse cargo del Falso Emperador y a recuperar lo que le habían quitado hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Les juro que lloré mientras escribía este capítulo, hay que reconocerlo, Kagaho no era un villano, Aldebaran tenía razón y hay muchos que dicen que Ikki es Kagaho, yo estoy con esa gente, ambos comparten las mismas características, son solitarios y buscan proteger a las personas que ellos quieren mucho. Alexander también tiene un toque de Kagaho en su ser, lo mismo Bobby Santiago, quien es su Sucesor :D.**

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Alguien quiere rendirle homenaje a nuestro querido Kagaho?. Jeje, esperaré sus reviews :).**

 **Saludos para todos ustedes, en especial para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Les deseo un muy feliz Jueves para todos ustedes :D.**

 **P.S: Ya sé que había prometido subir este capítulo el Sábado, pero no podía aguantar tanto la espera, jeje, así se los traje de adelantado y recuerden que ya estamos casi por llegar al final de este gran crossover. **

**¿Qué pasará con Tenma y los demás? ¿Sugerencias para las futuras Batallas? :D.**


	50. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50: Kagaho de Bennu había puesto fin a su vida, el enfrentamiento y posterior Batalla del Templo de la Tierra había terminado, pero habían voces que no estaban tristes ni tampoco demostraban su luto hacia el caído Espectro, muchos de ellos, en especial Pandora, estaba decidida en llevar a cabo su plan de atentado y matar a Alone, el cual estaba trabajando sin parar en su proyecto del "Lienzo Perdido" y con ello el "Reloj Estelar" estaba corriendo, una vez que terminara de dar toda la vuelta, ahí sería el final de todo.

\- ¡Wahhh! Qué feo es el Cosmos que se siente, ¿verdad? [Lanzó Cheshire un grito desde los Cielos, observando todo el movimiento de los enemigos en las zonas de los Templos Malignos] Entonces ese sujeto Alone solo piensa por sí mismo, ¡vamos a darle su merecido!, quiero ver pronto como usted, Señora Pandora, patea a ese tipo. [Se mostró el joven cochero muy feliz de que su Patrona destruyera al Falso Emperador, mientras que conducía el Carruaje Imperial hacia dicho destino, sin saberlo] ¡Me pregunto adónde iremos!.

\- Deja de aburrirme con tu charla, Cheshire. Hay que primero ir a Saturno. Ordenó ella de que se callara y pusiera rumbo hacia aquel Templo Maligno.

\- ¿Eh? ¿No nos vamos a divertir primero?. Preguntó algo curioso el joven.

\- Así es, porque en ese lugar está uno de los Ejércitos de Hades...No...Está el perro más manso del Ejército. Sonrió ella, quien conocía el nombre de ese Espectro más leal al Emperador.

\- ¿Perro?. [Preguntó Cheshire y cuando llegaron al Templo de Saturno, se escuchó el rugido de su Guardián, el cual asustó al pobre Cochero] ¡Miaw! He...Hey, Señora Pandora, creo que es mejor que desistamos, ¿le parece?. [Sugirió Cheshire en retirarse de allí.] No...No me agrada para nada ese rugido. [Ella no lo escuchó y siguieron avanzando] Tal...Tal vez...no sé ha dado cuenta, pero...¡PUEDE SER ASESINADA POR EL SEÑOR RADAMANTHYS! [Intentó el joven de cabellos blancos en alertarle que no fuera a verlo al Juez del Infierno, quien estaba sumamente invadido por una rabia asesina y ella avanzaba hacia las Puertas del Templo de Saturno]-

\- Es un perro que he amaestrado severamente. [Se mostró ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo, al ver que su "proyecto" había funcionado al 100%] No va a morderme tan fácilmente. Dijo ella, sonriente.

\- ¿Ehh?. Quería saber Cheshire, quien estaba pálido del terror que le invadía al descubrir lo que les depararía al ingresar en aquel Templo.

\- Si se atreve a mostrarme sus colmillos ese perro callejero, simplemente lo castigaré. ¿Te parece bien?, Gato Callejero. [Le tranquilizó al "gato", quien decidió en acompañarla, fueron avanzando por los pasillos pero en el medio de los mismos, se toparon con un cierto Espectro de la Harpía, arrodillado ante los dos] ¿Valentine? ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar? [Preguntó ella, poniendo sus manos en su cintura, mirándolo seriamente pero éste no respondía, estaba como "congelado"] Abre, tengo un asunto importante con Radamanthys. Ordenó ella a aquel Soldado.

\- Le pido que se retire, Señora Pandora. [Pidió Valentine con los ojos cerrados, quien no pensaba moverse de las Puertas, cosa que terminó por recibir la severa mirada de Pandora] En estos momentos, el Señor Radamanthys está sufriendo en todo su cuerpo el Poder del Emperador Hades vertido en la Sangre de Alone. Contó el motivo por el cual no podían pasar.

\- ¿Y eso qué? ¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?. Preguntó la chica de cabellos negros, sin importarle la estricta orden de Valentine de no ingresar.

\- Quería asegurarme de que Mi Señor pudiera pelear él solo. Me temo que no dejaré pasar a nadie hasta que Mi Señor no haya dominado esa Sangre. Volvió a negarles el paso y con la mirada baja, estaba decidido a todo por mantener la vigilancia en aquellas Puertas.

Hubo un momento de calma pero la tensión subía, en aquel instante, Pandora levantó el lado izquierdo de su vestido, mostrando sus bellas piernas y apoyó con fuerza la mencionada sobre la cabeza de Valentine, ejerciendo presión.

\- ¿De verdad...lo hizo?. Preguntó Cheshire, hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer.

\- Se...¡SEÑORA PANDORA!. Gritó el peli blanco Guardián.

\- ¡No te lo diré de nuevo, abre, Valentine!. Ordenó ella, era su Comandante en Jefe y debía obedecer.

\- Lo dije claramente, si no lo entiende muy bien. [Se le había acabado la paciencia a Valentine, el cual estaba decidido a jugar su última carta: Agarró con fuerza la pierna de Pandora, ganándose el odio de ella, ¿se atrevía a desobedecer a al Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades? Eso le iba a costar muy caro] El que esa persona haya recibido la Sangre de Alone, fue herido cuando la acompañó a usted al Templo de Saturno y mientras usted estaba a salvo, su corazón era envuelto por las Llamas. Ya le he dicho que no voy a abrir la Puerta. ¡YO NO DEJARÉ QUE PISOTEEN LA DIGNIDAD DE MI SEÑOR! ¡Debido a la ilusión incorrecta creada por SU Señor Hades!. [Valentine se lanzó al asalto, estaba decidido a pelear a pesar de ese crimen de Alta Traición hacia el Imperio y en especial a Pandora, quien al ver ese acto de insurgencia en uno de sus Espectros, decidió castigarlo, pateando al joven de cabellos blancos, cosa que entretuve a Cheshire, quien estalló de la risa].

\- Jejeje. Río el Cochero Imperial.

\- ¡JAJAAJAJA! ¿DIGNIDAD? ¿NO QUERRÁS DECIR MUERTE EN VANO? ¡PERO QUÉ NIÑERÍAS ESTÁS DICIENDO!. Entonces debes entender lo que es el Honor, es insubordinación, si no te lo enseñó Radamanthys, yo te lo enseñaré sobre cómo sacudir la cola ante tu Dueño. [Juró ella en "educarlo" a aquel rebelde por lo que había hecho y aún continuaba ejerciendo presión sobre los hombros del Espectro con su pierna levantada] Valentine, tu Señor Radamanthys es un perro muy adiestrado, él mueve la cola según se le ordene. Bien, a ti también te amaestraré. [Estaba decidida ella a todo, mientras que Valentine apretaba con fuerza los dientes] ¡"NOBEL VENOM"!. Al terminar de hablar, Pandora lanzó una potente ofensiva contra el Espectro, el cual quedó atrapado y gritaba del dolor.

\- ¡GUAAAAAAAAAAAGH!. Gritó el rival por todo lo que estaba sufriendo.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Vamos, Valentine, que te cuerpo recuerde esto!. Río ella, burlándose del atormentado rival.

\- ¡SILENCIO, MI SEÑOR NO ES NINGÚN PERRO! ¡NO ES EL PERRO DE NADIE!. Exclamó Valentine, quien estaba resistiendo al ataque de su Comandante, pero al haber hecho eso solo empeoró más las cosas.

\- Oh, veo que te costará aprender la lección, parece que aún tienes un poco de humo. [Miró ella a su "perro", el cual estaba había destruido la ofensiva anterior y el humo se disipaba].

\- No vale la pena preocuparse por mí, pero no permitiré que lo llame perro y que se burle de él. El Leal Corazón del Señor Radamanthys, ¡es demasiado noble!. Es por eso que su cuerpo continúa sufriendo, aún con el calor abrazador del Campo de Batalla o el frío de las tierras, dirige a su Ejército como uno de los Tres Jueces, con espíritu de fuego y la sangre fría, ¡haciendo de lado su corazón!, para él, el campo de batalla...para Mi Lord es absolutamente...¡Algo Sagrado!. [Relató sobre la importancia de su Señor, mientras que se veían imágenes de la furia de Radamanthys, el sendero de muerte y destrucción que había dejado y el Pasado de Valentine, presentado por los Soldados Imperiales ante el Juez] Yo siempre anhelaba venir a verlo más que otras cosas, porque algún día arriesgaría mi propia vida decidí que igual que usted, no lo haría por esa malvada mujer. Juró el joven y fue en ese momento en que aprovechó para contra-atacar y de ahí aparecieron unas conocidas criaturas de la Mitología.

\- ¿Arpías? ¿El Cosmos de Valentine las está llamando?. Se preguntó Cheshire ante semejante cambio en el panorama.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Si piensas en hablar de esas cosas...entonces eres solo un inmaduro remembrando el Pasado, ¿crees que aquellos que nacieron bajo las Estrellas Malignas sueñan con algo? ¡ACASO SUS VIDAS NO PERTENECEN ORIGINALMENTE AL SEÑOR HADES! ¡YO COMO SU HERMANA MAYOR ESTOY EN LIBERTAD DE TRATARLOS COMO SEA!. Exclamó Pandora con burla y mostrando sus derechos sobre los Soldados del Ejército, en especial en la Élite que eran los Espectros.

\- ¡ERES UNA MALDITA MUJER CORROMPIDA POR UNA CREENCIA ERRÓNEA! ¡"SWEET CHOCOLATE"!. Valentine se hartó de las burlas y desprecios de su Comandante, así que decidió terminar con la pelea y lanzó su ofensiva final contra Pandora, causando toda una explosión en la zona.

\- ¡Señora Pandora!. Gritó Cheshire, siendo lanzado por los aires.

\- Estas Arpías devorarán su alma y su energía vital, ya tuve suficiente de sus Sentimientos, ciertamente es una mujer ingenua. ¡Ni el Señor Radamanthys ni yo, no somos más su "Mascotas"! Seré el Guardián de Jupiter para servir al Señor Alone, también hará su trabajo para protegerlo. [Valentine veía como exitosa su ofensiva, creyó que Pandora había muerto y era el momento de tomar el poder con el Emperador y su amigo] Tu creen terminará también aquí. Señor Radamanthys, por favor, despierte pronto por favor, para que pelee nuevamente a su lado. Pidió el peli blanco hacia las Puertas del Templo de Saturno.

\- Je, idiota, ¿olvidaste la Misión de los Espectros?. [Preguntó una voz familiar, conocida y que llevó a que Valentine se volteara para verla] ¿Servirán al Humano Alone? No son más que perros callejeros, ¡ustedes ya no valen nada! ¡LOS CASTIGARE!. Aquella voz era nada más ni nada menos que Pandora, quien estaba furiosa y dictó su sentencia final: Valentine debía pagar caro por lo que había hecho.

\- ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!. Volvió a gritar del dolor, mientras que una intensa descarga eléctrica por parte de su Comandante.

\- ¡Señora Pandora!. Se alegró Cheshire de verla a ella, la cual se acercó hacia el caído Valentine.

\- Hasta nunca, Valentine. [Se despidió ella de su rival, pero cuando estaba por darle el golpe final, un rugido proveniente del interior del Templo de Saturno le detuvo] ¿Qué es...?. Miró ella hacia las Puertas.

\- ¡Señora Pandora, algo no anda bien, aléjese pronto de ahí!. Pidió Cheshire, aterrado y preocupado por la Seguridad de la Comandante, quien no se movía para nada y Valentine observaba también, desde el suelo.

\- Finalmente concibió el Poder de un Dios. [Sentenció ella, mientras que las Puertas comenzaban a ser destruidas por un potente ataque y se veía a un nuevo Radamanthys, cuyos ojos y mirada estaba inyectados en furia y rabia] ¡EL WYBERN REGRESÓ! [Exclamó ella, las Puertas cayeron destruidas, Valentine observó con asombro a un gigantesco Dragón Negro rugir con toda su furia, haciendo temblar el sitio por completo].

\- ¡Señor Radamanthys!. [Gritó Valentine, mientras que Pandora y Cheshire se arrodillaban ante su presencia] _"Es increíble...todo incluso desde detrás de la Puerta ha sido impregnado. ¿Es tal el nivel de un Dios? ¿Es así de intenso?"_ [Fueron sus pensamientos, mientras que el humo de la explosión se disipaba, desde el interior salía un nuevo Radamanthys, quien no llevaba su Casco y sus ojos se enfocaron en Valentine, mirándolo severamente y llamando su atención] Se...Señor Radamanthys. Se sorprendió el joven amigo del Juez del Infierno y se levantó para verlo, pero esa mirada llena de seriedad no se iba de él.

\- Escuché toda la conversación, Valentine, de tu Lealtad hacia mí y también de lo que yo debo hacer. Le dijo su amigo, quien sostenía su Casco y lo miraba fijamente, produciendo un clima intenso para el joven de cabellos blancos.

\- _"¿Qué significará la tranquilidad de su voz?"_ Se preguntó.

\- A un lado, yo soy quien conversará con la Señora Pandora. Le ordenó de que se quitara de su camino.

\- _"Es difícil de creer que se trate de un Rugido de Angustia, que él se dé cuenta pronto de la actual ausencia del Señor Hades y que esa mujer busca el mando del Ejército de Hades, que esa mujer nos ha traicionado de haber ido sola al Templo Submarino, hubiera sido herida seriamente sin el Señor Radamanthys, además de que Sylphid y los demás del Ejército del Señor Radamanthys murieron en vano por las decisiones que tomó ella sola mientras los trataba como a perros. Pero...pero sobre todo prepararlo a proceder al Campo de Batalla sin consentimiento de aquel muchacho de corazón puro, fue lo más degradante para un orgulloso Guerrero"_ ¡MUÉSTRELE SU DESCONTENTO AHORA!. A lo último de sus pensamientos, soltó ese grito de orden, de que liquidara a la traidora.

\- Jeh, ¿hablarás? ¿Acaso hay algo que tú y yo debemos discutir, Radamanthys?. Preguntó Pandora, riéndose de la "orden" de Valentine, el Juez la miró un rato y luego comenzó a incendiar su Cosmos en su mano derecha.

\- Este es el Puño que va a hablar. Fue su sentencia.

Parecía que lo iba a hacer, iba a atacar a su Ama, a su "Dueña", ¿El Perro iba a traicionarla?. Su Puño ardía como el Fuego del Infierno, estaba listo para hacerlo pero no lo hizo, sino que desvió su golpe hacia un amigo suyo, conocido y que recibió todo el golpe contra su pecho, siendo atravesado como si fuera una Espada o una Lanza.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Valentine, quien miró con horror cómo su amigo y aquella persona que tanto había admirado le iba quitando la vida lentamente.

\- Por favor disculpe la descortesía de mi Subordinado, Señora Pandora. [Pidió Radamanthys disculpas, Valentine lo comprendió todo: Él era basura, un obstáculo en el camino, la piedra del zapato de Pandora y el Emperador y debía morir por su insurrección] Todo fue causa de su Lealtad hacia mí, le ruego. Dijo Radamanthys, sin mirarla a ella.

\- Parece que hasta los perros callejeros tienen modales, no importa. De rodillas, de ahora en adelante me servirás a mí y al Señor Hades como un buen perro, ¡Radamanthys!. Ordenó ella, el rubio se arrodilló y ella puso su pierna en los hombros del muchacho.

\- ¡Sí, Señora Pandora!. Acató la orden y juró Lealtad a ella.

\- ¡DETÉNGASE, POR FAVOR! ¡DETÉNGASE, POR FAVOR! ¡SEÑOR RADAMANTHYS! [Rogó Valentine, pero en aquel momento, aquella persona que tanto admiraba y juraba que lo protegería, lo lanzó hacia atrás con suma violencia] _"No lo entiendo...¿Por qué escuchar a esa corrompida_ mujer?" ¿Por qué usted debe de servirle? ¡SI ESA MUJER HIZO PEDAZOS SUS SENTIMIENTOS TAN FÁCILMENTE! ¡HARÁ QUE LO MATEN EN VANO! ¡Y AÚN ASÍ, USTED...!. Gritaba Valentine, intentando convencerlo del error que había caído y que podría costarle la vida a su Camarada de Armas.

\- Estoy consagrado al Ejército del Emperador, ¿esa es la Lealtad, no es así, Valentine?. Preguntó Radamanthys, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su amigo, quien quedó helado.

\- ¡Es cierto! Aquello que continúa fascinándome es esa Nobleza, pero...en ese caso no tengo opción, solo yo podría luchar contra uno de los Guardianes, como el enemigo que obstaculiza el Ideal del Señor Alone. ¡NO SE ALEJE MÁS, POR FAVOR! Sin embargo, si ha de seguir por el Camino de su Lealtad, ¡que su Nobleza viva mucho más ahora! Al menos...¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESA MUJER! ¡Señor Radamanthys, después de todo soy yo quien comprende mejor su Nobleza! Pero al final ha contaminado el Camino por el que tanto luchó...¡TODO POR ESA MUJER!. [Señaló Valentine con furia hacia Pandora, mientras que Radamanthys se iba preparando para destruirlo de una buena vez, su mano comenzó a resplandecer de un intenso Cosmos] Por supuesto...al parecer ese es su Camino, los Paisajes que contemplamos ambos son diferentes, eso fue lo que me cautivó...Adiós, es hora de desprenderse de mis Sentimientos...¡POR SUS PROPIAS MANOS!. Se despidió Valentine de su amigo y Camarada, en la persona que había confiado todo ese tiempo, mientras que Radamanthys se acercaba hacia él, feroz como una tormenta.

\- ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. [Lanzó su ofensiva final el rubio, provocando toda una explosión, la cual destruyó la pared Occidental del Templo de Saturno y acto seguido se produjo todo un temblor en el interior del mismo y provocando grietas en las columnas y el suelo que era destruido también por la onda expansiva, pero para su sorpresa, Radamanthys vio que Valentine aún no había muerto, se hallaba de pie, arrodillado y con el humo disipándose de allí].

\- Este sujeto aún no...Dijo Pandora, pero Radamanthys tenía una curiosa mirada en el peli blanco, quien lo miró por última vez.

\- Un último...Tengo un último Deseo que pedirle...Aunque sea tratado como un perro, aunque me mate, no deje de caer su Nobleza jurando Lealtad al Señor Hades, ¡SI LO HACE, PODRÁ REGOCIJARSE COMO UN "ESPECTRO" HASTA EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO! [Pidió Valentine, quien se quitó el Casco , revelando sus cabellos blancos y una última sonrisa hacia su amigo, a pesar de las heridas y dejándolo sorprendido] Ha sido un privilegio servirle día tras día, por favor, perdóneme por no poder permanecer a su lado hasta el final, pero...Pero estoy seguro de lo que le estoy pidiendo...Es la última muestra de mi Lealtad, Mi Señor Radamanthys. Fueron sus palabras de despedida hacia su amigo y Camarada, siendo así el final del Espectro Valentine de la Harpía, quien finalmente partió en paz hacia su Descanso Eterno.

\- ¿Se murió?. Se preguntó Cheshire, quien salió detrás de una de las columnas y vio el cuerpo aún de pie de Valentine.

\- No tenías porque interponerte, Valentine. Dijo Radamanthys hacia su amigo.

\- Vamos, ¿o acaso quieres ser castigado, Perro Callejero?. Ordenó Pandora y luego le preguntó.

\- ¡SÍ!. [Acató Radamanthys la orden] _"Así es, yo seré un Espectro hasta el final, mi Alma busca al Señor Hades tal y como los Seres Vivos buscan al Sol, en él no habrá ni Bien ni Mal, ni Emociones ni Razón. Como se suponía que tú naciste bajo las Estrellas Malignas lo fuera, hasta nunca, Valentine"_. Se despidió Radamanthys de su amigo, quien se quedó allí, de pie, fallecido y que había muerto respetando a su Camarada.

\- Vaya, vaya y yo pensé que habían pasado los problemas. [Dijo Pandora y desde una de las enormes ventanas podía verse un impresionante destello] Sabían que eran ustedes. Sí, han estado ocupados últimamente en este lugar. Dijo Pandora y ante ella aparecieron Tenma, Sasha, Regulus, Burns, las Cristal Gems, Rose y los Hermanos Stan y Ford.

\- Tú...¿Qué estás haciendo separada de tu preciado Señor Hades, Pandora? ¡Es mejor que vuelvas a su lado cuanto antes! ¡Antes de que nosotros hagamos pedazos a tu miserable Señor Hades!. Amenazó el Caballero de Pegaso pero la mujer los miró a todos con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Son unos tontos por no saber nada. Dijo ella.

\- Como digas, de cualquier forma vamos a ponerlos en su lugar. Juró Sasha.

\- Espera, espera, Tenma, ¿de qué estás hablando, Pandora? ¿A qué te refieres?. Quiso saber Stan, mientras que él y Ford miraban con odio a Radamanthys por lo ocurrido en la Batalla de Atlantis con Kardia de Escorpio.

Pandora no respondió a la pregunta de Stan, sino que reaccionó furiosa al ser amenazada por Athena.

\- ¡Chiquilla, nos desharemos de ustedes en este lugar!. Sentenció Pandora furiosa, mientras que Cheshire les sacaba la lengua y Radamanthys los miraba con odio.

\- Perfecto, así tendrán que ser las cosas, hoy mi hermano y yo vamos a vengarnos del Arbusto rubio que tienes allí, Pandora. Juró Ford, mientras que se preparaban todos para la Batalla del Templo de Saturno.

* * *

 **La Batalla del Templo de Saturno está por comenzar: Stan, Ford y Regulus vs Radamanthys, ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tenma, Sasha, Burns, las Cristal Gems y Rose en el próximo Templo? Todas las respuestas llegarán en el capítulo que viene :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Tenías razón, ahora Radamanthys están realmente furioso y es más severo que antes. Ahora entienden todos el por qué Lori es la Sucesora de él O_O y literalmente rezo para que Kazuya no corra un día la misma suerte que Valentine u otros enemigos que tuvo Radamanthys frente a él. Hay que ser sinceros y lo soy, este capítulo me dio hasta miedo a mí al ver al Nuevo Radamanthys O_O.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: A prepararse, porque ahora las cosas se ponen más complicadas, en especial con que ya estamos llegando al final de este gran crossover, luego seguiré con Soul of Gold y los otros que tengo más atrasados, para luego continuar con Saintia Shö y Omega :3**

 **Así que bueno, amigos, es hora de estrenar este capítulo y en la semana que comenzará saldrá otro más, les deseo a todos un buen día Domingo, cuídense y no olviden de comentar y dejar sus ideas para las futuras batallas en el "Lienzo Perdido".**

 **¡Nos vemos!.**


	51. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51: La Batalla del Templo de Saturno estaba por iniciar, Tenma, Sasha, Regulus, Stan, Ford, Burns, Rose y las Cristal Gems estaban cara a cara con Pandora, Cheshire y un nuevo y más temible Radamanthys de Wyvern, ahora casi al nivel de un Dios en su sangre, quien mató a sangre fría a su amigo y Camarada Valentine de la Harpía.

\- Jeh, ¿ustedes lucharon sin saber quién los esperaba más adelante?. Athena, tú que actúas en el nombre de la Diosa de la Guerra, ¿no deberías mostrarnos que el ¡ campo de batalla? ¡TE CORTARÉ LA CABEZA!. Sentenció Pandora, mirándola con burla y odio a la seria Diosa.

\- No si yo te derroto a ti primero, para llegar con la Señorita Athena tendrás que vencerme. Le desafió Rose, apuntándole con su Espada a la rival, la cual miró con odio.

\- A...¡Así es! ¡Espero que no me guardes resentimientos por lo de Jamir! ¡Esta vez si lo solucionaremos. [Agregó Cheshire].

\- Por supuesto que lo solucionaremos, ¡pero a base de golpes, maldito Gato!. Respondió Stan, quien golpeó el suelo con fuerza y provocó todo un terremoto que desgarró la superficie y causó miedo en Cheshire.

\- ¿Qué pasó, amiguito? ¿Te asustaste? Jajajaja. Se burló Ford de Cheshire, el cual los miró con odio.

\- ¡¿Cheshire, aún estás vivo?!. Preguntó Tenma con furia y apretando los dientes.

\- ¡Miauw! ¡No digas tonterías, Pegaso! No imaginé pelear contigo a estas alturas...no creo que me sobre tiempo para ti. Dijo el peli blanco, pero en aquel momento se interpuso Radamanthys, cosa que llamó la atención de todos, en especial de Regulus.

\- ¡Radamanthys!. Gritaron los Hermanos Pines.

\- Ese sujeto que mencionaron los Hermanos Stan y Ford, dio tan solo un paso y aún así...Dijo Tenma.

\- Es tan intimidante. Finalizó Regulus y apretó los dientes muy fuerte, lanzándole una mirada de odio hacia el rival.

\- Tranquilo, juntos podremos derrotarlo. Animó Stan la fiesta que estaba por comenzar.

\- Jeh, parece que el pequeño Dorado de ahí también está motivado. [Dijo Pandora, riéndose de Regulus] En ese caso, ¡QUE INICIE EL COMBATE, RADAMANTHYS!. Ordenó Pandora a su Espectro Guardaespaldas.

\- ¡Sí, Señora Pandora!. Acató la orden el rubio y desplegó sus Alas Negras.

\- ¡Genial, que empiece la batalla!. Se emocionó Stan y tronó sus dedos.

\- ¡De ésta no te escapas, Arbusto Rubio, vamos a derrotarte!. Juró Ford, quien tomó posición de combate.

Una vez que Radamanthys respondió a Pandora, miró hacia abajo y comenzó a elevar su poder a nivel aterrador, causando todo un revuelo en los Pasillos y desplegó sus Alas Negras con una intensidad que levantó el polvo del suelo, como un intenso tornado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Con tan solo un Rugido...?. Se preguntó Tenma, pero no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, ya que todos fueron lanzados contra las paredes, estrellándose y quebrándolas.

(Música Eye of Tiger, Survivor)

\- ¡Suficiente, no pienso caer en ese viejo truco! ¡Radamanthys...SIENTE EL PODER DE MI "TORNADO F-5"!. Sentenció Stan y lanzó una potente ofensiva contra el Juez del Infierno, el cual comenzó a ver como la presión de aquellos vientos, los cuales causaban todo un vacío en el interior, provocaban la caída del techo del Templo, sepultando al rival bajo los escombros.

\- ¡Bien, hermano, ¿cómo te quedó el ojo, Pandora?!. Felicitó Ford a su hermano gemelo, pero ella se río.

\- Pero qué desalineados, jajaja, ¡no se puede evadir el "Aliento del Wyvern"!. [Se burló ella, viendo que Radamanthys salía de los escombros y se lanzaba con Stan, a quien pensaba matar primero, pero de golpe algo pasó] ¿Qué pasa? Una Luz Dorada escapa entre los escombros, esa provocativa luz es...¡Athena!. Observó la rival, mientras que Stan le daba una golpiza en la cara a Radamanthys, escapándose de sus garras, ya que se había distraído por aquella Luz Dorada, la cual venía del Báculo de la Diosa].

\- ¡Sasha!. Gritó Tenma, viéndola que se dirigía hacia la peli negra.

\- No dejaré que lastimes a Tenma, ni a Regulus, Stan, Ford y los demás, Pandora. [Advirtió Athena, mientras que se veía una imagen de la Estatua y ella bajaba la mirada] La Estatua de la Diosa me ha dicho cómo proteger a los Caballeros, no me puedo permitir perder ya que ha sido tallada a imagen de la Diosa para alcanzar varias Victorias. Dijo la muchacha, mientras que una punzada de miedo le invadía a Pandora.

\- ¿La Estatua de esa Diosa? ¡Eso es imposible! ¡SE DICE QUE ERRADICARÁ TODO EL MAL...! [En ese momento una intensa Luz cubrió todo el lugar y pronto se reveló a continuación lo que vendría con ella] ¡LA LEGENDARIA ARMADURA DE ATHENA!. Gritó Pandora, viendo aquella transformación en la Diosa.

\- Quien dominará el Último Campo de Batalla, ¡seré yo, la Diosa de la Guerra!. Me hice a un lado como Humana, ¡para mantener mi Promesa!. Dejó en claro su papel como la Diosa de la Guerra.

\- Increíble, es la Armadura de Athena. Observó Regulus con asombro.

\- ¡Es cierto, ahora podremos derrotar a esos sujetos!. [Miró Tenma aquella ventaja contra los enemigos].

\- ¡Maldita!. [Pandora miró mal a Athena, esa mirada llena de odio contra ella, pero a la Diosa no le importaba, ahora había cambiado por completo y estaba enfocada en derrotar al Emperador Hades y proteger a sus Caballeros y a la Tierra. Athena miró seria a Pandora, ya las palabras de la rival no le afectaban, ahora era inmune].

\- ¿Sasha? Preguntó Tenma, preocupado, ya que la Diosa había caído al suelo, arrodillándose por un extraño dolor.

\- Athena, tú...no puede ser...¿no querrás decir que no puedes manejar esa Legendaria Armadura? ¿Eso es cierto? Tú, la Diosa Invencible, ¿no puede manejar su propia Armadura?. [Preguntó Pandora y la miró con burla] Hum, ¡JAJAJAJAJA, JAJAJAJAJA, ESTE FUE TU MEJOR MOVIMIENTO! ¡Eso es, ahora que el Poder de la Diosa se ha perdido en alguna parte, eres tan solo una chiquilla! ¡Y la Armadura es solo una protección pesada! Me alegro por ti, Athena, esto es lo que tanto deseabas, ser "Humana". También, ¡¿POR QUÉ NO CUMPLIR TU DESEO DE MORIR JUNTO CON PEGASO Y ALONE!. Al terminar de burlarse, Pandora le dio una patada en el rostro contra Sasha.

\- ¡SASHA!. [Gritó Tenma, mientras que veía a la joven ser herida.] Sasha, aunque has vestido la Armadura de Athena, tu cuerpo aún no ha respondido a la batalla y ella se atrevió a patear el rostro de Athena. ¡VAMOS, REGULUS, STAN, FORD, CHARLES, CHICAS!. Pidió Tenma y se lanzaron al ataque.

\- ¡SÍ!. Respondieron todos ellos.

\- ¡Pandora, no te dejaremos hacer lo que se te antoje, ya no más!. Gritó el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que lanzaba su ofensiva junto con Regulus, aparecieron detrás de ellos el Caballo Alado y el León.

Pero Radamanthys no iba a permitir que lastimaran a su Comandante, así que se interpuso en su camino.

\- Los que no podrán hacer lo que se les antoje son ustedes. [Les advirtió el rubio y tomó posición de combate] ¡ESCUCHEN EL "RUGIDO DE LAS ALAS DEL WYBERN"!. Pidió su atención para ese "Concierto" y con ello les lanzó todo un temporal de vientos, lanzándolos por los aires.

\- ¡¿Es todo lo que nos lanzará! ¡Wahhh!. Gritó Tenma, mientras que eran lanzados todos ellos por los aires.

\- ¡Regulus, Tenma, Stan, Ford, Rose, Charles, chicas!. Gritó Sasha, quien se sentía culpable de no poder hacer nada contra el enorme poder de Radamanthys.

\- ¡Sasha! ¡Diablos, no puedo llegar, SASHA!. Exclamó Tenma, viendo que no podía pasar las defensas del rival rubio.

En aquel momento, Pandora tomó su Tridente y puso contra el cuello de la Diosa dicha arma.

\- ¡Tus Subordinados son iguales que tú, inútiles!.

La chica comenzó a gritar por todo ese momento, era frustración y angustia, no podía hacer nada contra ella.

\- ¡PANDORA!. Gritó Tenma.

\- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡QUÉ INÚTIL QUE ERES INDEFENSA, ATHENA! ¡ERES LA HUMANA QUE TÚ TANTO AÑORABAS! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE TE ESPERA PARA ESTA GRANDIOSA GUERRA SANTA ES LA MUERTE! ¡NO TIENES NI EL TIEMPO NI LA FUERZA PARA OPONERTE AL DESTINO QUE TE FUE ENTREGADO! ¡ESE TRISTE Y DESOLADO DESTINO!. Sentenció Pandora, lista para matarla.

\- No, Alma Inferior...Yo no pienso de esa manera, no de aquellos Humanos por los que he sido alcanzada. Le corrigió Athena, pero ella fue empujada por Pandora contra el suelo, siendo observada por todos.

\- Jeje, que patética. Eres solo una chiquilla Humana hundida en el enorme Vórtice llamado Guerra Santa, el que lo llaman "El Último Día". Vamos a divertirnos. [Pandora estaba lista para divertirse, pero Sasha comenzó a levantarse] ¿Qué es esto? El Cosmo de Athena que perdió ha comenzado vagamente a brotar.

\- Indefensos Humanos que poseen vidas limitadas, así es como los describes, Pandora. Sin embargo, esos Humanos de vidas limitadas pueden hacer nacer el Cosmos, ¡para seguir impulsándose hacia adelante! ¡Ellos han hecho estremecer mi pecho!. Exclamó Athena de pie y mirando a su enemiga.

\- ¡Sasha!. Gritó Tenma, mientras que Pandora comenzaba a retroceder.

\- En una posición de Dios y dices ser alcanzada por esas emociones, chiquilla Humana. ¡HAS REBAJADO A LOS DIOSES DE LA MITOLOGÍA!. [Exclamó la rival y se lanzó con su Tridente, pero Sasha la evadió y de ahí intervino Rose].

\- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA LASTIMARLA, ZORRA, PELEA MEJOR CONMIGO Y A ELLA DÉJALA QUE CUMPLA SU MISIÓN!. La desafió la Líder de las Crystal Gems.

\- ¡Tú, tú aquí nuevamente, ¿acaso eres su madre, peli rosa?! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?!. Preguntó Pandora, quien se preparaba para pelear contra la chica.

\- Juro que de aquí no saldrás con vida, me haré cargo de destruirte, ¡Y LO MISMO VA PARA TI, RADAMANTHYS DE WYBERN!. Juró Rose, mientras que chocaban su Espada contra el Tridente de Pandora.

\- Es cierto que comparados a los Dioses, los Humanos tienen vidas cortas y no poseen poder, ¡pero el destino que se les otorgaron van de la mano, Dioses y Humanos! ¡NO, MÁS BIEN...¿NO VES QUE NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE LA MITOLOGÍA, PANDORA?! ¡HAN ESTADO OBLIGADOS AL MISMO DESTINO POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD! ¡ESAS VIDAS SIGUEN CONTINUAMENTE VIVIENDO Y VIVIENDO, CONSERVANDO LA ESPERANZA LIBREMENTE! [Le dejó la Diosa en claro aquel destino vigente] ¡TAMBIÉN DEBERÍAS SABER ESO, PANDORA!. Todas esas palabras parecían estar haciendo efecto en la rival, la cual quedó muy pensativa y dudando.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Se preguntaba la rival.

\- Aunque sea por poco, tú también fuiste una niña normal, ¿Quién fuiste de pequeña?. Fue la pregunta de Sasha, mientras que se veía una imagen de una pequeña Pandora y su Madre.

\- Partita y yo...Recordó aquel suceso del Pasado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Señora Pandora?. Preguntó Radamanthys.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _Espero que mi pequeño hermanito sea tan alegre como Tenma_. Dijo aquella niña, quien estaba abrazada con su madre.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Qué? ¿Y estas Memorias? ¿Eh?. Se preguntaba Pandora, mientras que desde las Alturas, Youma la observaba desde su Reloj.

\- Jejeje, parece que ha llegado el momento de mezclar. [Sonrió mostrando toda esa fila de dientes afilados].

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Desde cuando comencé a ver mi Mundo gris"_. Comenzó a recordar Pandora su niñez y en especial ese día en los Pasillos del Castillo, donde admiraba aquellas bellas flores que estaban en unos hermosos floreros en los marcos de las ventanas.

\- Rojo, Amarillo, Rojo, Anaranjado, las Flores de los Duraznos, ¡Rojo! ¡De verdad son grandes y de muchos colores! ¿Por qué tantas Flores?. Preguntó ella hacia una de las Sirvientas.

\- ¿Eh? Bu...Bueno, Lady Pandora, verás es porque cuando fui a la Ciudad a comprar algunas cosas, me las dieron como regalo por el bebe. Dijo ella.

\- ¿Por cuál?. Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

\- Po...Por el... mío. Respondió ella.

\- Ah...Ahhhh. Se emocionó ella, mientras que aquella mujer apoyaba sus manos en su vientre, sintiendo al futuro hijo que iba a nacer.

\- Es maravilloso, ¿verdad, Lady Pandora? Pensar que la vida que crece dentro de mí pronto podrá ver todos los colores del Mundo. Como las vidas de todos y tantas otras más. Sonrió la muchacha, dando esa felicidad en el aire.

\- Parthita...¡muchas felicidades, Parthita!. Se lanzó ella para abrazarla y darle las felicitaciones merecidas.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué sucede, Lady Pandora?. Preguntó la mujer sorprendida.

\- _"Aunque tenías un deber como Empleada del Castillo, siempre platicabas conmigo, ya que no tenía amigos de mi misma edad, probablemente te convertiste en la mujer en la que podía llamar mi única amiga"_. Pensó la Pandora del Presente.

\- ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Cómo elegirás el nombra, Parthita?. Quería saber la niña, sin dejar de abrazarla y ella bajó la mirada para verla y sonreírle.

\- Una palabra de Oriente de donde es mi familia, que al parecer significa el "Pegaso" de la Mitología: Tenma. Quiero que viva para galopar hacia adelante, sin ninguna impureza. Fue el nombre que Parthita le daría a su futuro hijo varón cuando naciera y sería el nombre de aquel que derrotaría al Emperador Hades.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** El Tridente de Pandora y el Báculo de Athena chocaron a la vez, mientras que la segunda se levantaba tras el ataque anterior.

\- Athena...Algo usual en ti, muy emotivas las cosas que me mostraste, recurres a mi corazón con el poco Cosmos que tenías, no te importa causarles a los demás problemas. Recalcó Pandora, quien miró hacia Tenma.

\- ¿Señora Pandora?. Preguntó Radamanthys a su Comandante, sacándole de aquel "trance".

\- Escucha, Radamanthys, que nadie vaya a intervenir. Pidió ella como misión.

\- ...Qu...¿Y tú qué te traes? ¿Qué le pasa a esta, Sasha?. Preguntó el Caballero de Pegaso a la Diosa por la extraña actitud de Pandora.

La Diosa no respondió.

\- ¿Sasha?. Preguntó Tenma de nuevo.

\- Señorita Athena, ¿está bien?. Preguntó Burns a la joven.

\- Chicos, su rostro está serio...¿Qué le hizo Pandora?. No tiene la misma expresión de siempre, su rostro es...como si aquel sujeto que le hizo ver el Pasado de Pandora...[Tenma estaba en una especie de "encrucijada", el rostro de la peli negra también estaba serio y con una expresión triste].

\- ¿Tú eres...aquel Tenma?. Preguntó Pandora al joven de Pegaso.

\- Sí. Respondió el muchacho con un tono casi seco.

\- Es extraño, siempre pensé que este sujeto era terrible...pero no pensé que hablaría con él así de cerca...Ya veo...No sabía que hablaríamos de mi Madre en un lugar como éste, ¿cómo fue mientras andabas errante con Partita? ¿Cómo era todo?. Quería saber Pandora en aquellos momentos, mientras que su tristeza se hacía notar.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? Es como si...fueran parientes. Intervino Stan y de golpe comenzó a revelarse la verdad.

Pandora volvió a sonreír.

\- Aunque ella era mayor, debió ser peligroso. Dijo ella.

\- Pandora, aunque estuviéramos cansados y con mucha hambre, siempre me hacía sentir bien, yo fui lo más importante para ella, siempre me daba tranquilidad. [Remarcó Tenma aquellos recuerdos donde aparecían él y esa mujer tan bella.]Aunque era un niño, podía entenderlo, que tiempos aquellos.

\- Yo esperaba con todas mis fuerzas el momento en que naciste, y después de eso supimos que mi madre estaba embarazada, estaba tan llena de alegría como si todo el Mundo bribrara. Tú y Partita, mi hermano menor y yo, se habría cumplido mi sueño y estaba tan feliz, pero...¡ESA MUJER SE LO ROBÓ! No olvidaré cuando mi hermano desapareció aquel día de nieve. A lo último, Pandora estalló de la furia.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡El Señor Hades no está!. Gritó una persona dentro del Castillo, donde cundió el pánico.

\- ¡Ya buscamos en todas partes!. Agregó otro de los Sirvientes.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Cuando tú y esa mujer...Dijo Pandora.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Al entrar en la habitación de Parthita, ella ya no estaba más.

\- ¿Huyeron?. Preguntó la pequeña niña.

\- Pandora, en esta casa se puede sentir un Leve Cosmos. Le informó Hypnos.

\- _"El Mayor Enemigo, el Cosmos del Caballero de Athena"_. Recordó la Pandora del Presente ese dolor y esa traición.

\- ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Vayan tras esa mujer hasta el Fin del Mundo y traigan de vuelta al Señor Hades! ¡Y acaben con ese niño también!. Ordenaba aquella niña a los Soldados de la Guardia Imperial y a la Caballería que salieran a perseguir a los causantes de todo ese problema.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¡Te equivocas! ¡Ella es la principal de todo!. Gritó furiosa Pandora.

\- ¡Te equivocas, Pandora! ¡Mi Madre no haría algo así!. Negó Tenma toda implicación de su madre con ese asunto.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo, Tenma, devuélveme a mi hermano menor que se robó tu madre! ¡Devuélvemelo, por favor, Athena, él debe estar a mi lado! ¡Alone, para que lo llene de mi amor junto a su Ejército! ¡Desde aquel día, mi Mundo se volvió gris!. Rogó Pandora, ya en un estado de desesperación y comenzó a lanzar su ataque con el Tridente.

\- ¡ESPERA, PANDORA! ¡MI MADRE NO SE ROBÓ EL ALMA DE HADES! Ese fue...¡DIABLOS, ESE FUE...!. Iba a decir Tenma el nombre del verdadero culpable, cuando de golpe, llegó ese responsable, quien tomó a Pandora por sorpresa, abrazándola de forma picaresca y tocando sus pechos.

\- Así es, ¡su padre y no su madre!. Fue la respuesta que todos estaban esperando.

\- ¡Mefistófeles, ¿por qué ahora?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó Radamanthys, quien estaba al borde de la Furia.

\- Ma...¡MALDITO!. Gritó Pandora a ese atacante.

\- Ahhh, eso no sabía...no sabía que querías tanto a mi mujer, Pandorita. Se burlaba Youma, sin soltarla.

\- ¡OYE TÚ, YA BASTA!. Le ordenó Tenma de que la soltara a Pandora.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje verla? La Amada Partita de todos, bailemos entre todos, será emocionante hacerlo todos. Pidió Youma la atención de todos los presentes a la historia que iba a contarles.

\- ¿De qué está hablando este sujeto?. Preguntó Perla.

\- No fue mi Partita, el que se llevó a tu hermano menor fui yo. [Reveló Youma ante todos y en especial en Pandora aquella verdad].

\- _"¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que dijo este hombre? ¿Por qué dice algo así en este momento? Esa mujer había sido mi única amiga y yo...yo...¿Significa que yo la mandé a matar solo por mi Locura?"_. Quería saber Pandora y el dolor comenzaba a surtir efecto por el daño que había hecho en el Pasado.

\- ¿Quieres que te deje verla? A aquella que tú, Pandora, mandaste a matar con tanto tanto amor, a mi amada esposa. ¡A PARTITA!. Exclamó Youma, mientras que aparecía un enorme Reloj en el aire, invocado por él y esas Sombras que le acompañaban.

\- ¿Un Reloj? Pero en qué está pensando ese sujeto. Quería saber Tenma en esos momentos.

\- ¡AHORA NO QUIERO SABERLO! ¡NO QUIERO SABER UNA NUEVA VERDAD!. Se negó Pandora a escuchar esa nueva versión.

\- Pandora. Dijo Tenma hacia ella, mientras que Youma se llevaba su mano derecha a la cara.

\- Ahhh, vaya, vaya, ¿de verdad no la quieres ver? ¿No quieres saber? Lo que tú hiciste. [Miró Youma con odio a la mujer que había mandando a las tropas y a la Caballería para matar a su esposa, para luego dirigirse hacia el Portal abierto] ¡Bien, Partita, que inicie el Primer Acto: "Reencuentro"! ¡QUE SE LEVANTE EL TELÓN!. [Pidió Youma con ese tono de "Director" de la obra de teatro que él dirigía]

\- Por favor, no me digas que "ahora" es un mal momento. ¿Por qué?, sí sólo existe una única verdad, Lady Pandora. Apareció aquella bella mujer del Portal, tomada de la mano de Youma, quien sonreía.

\- ¿Lady Pandora? Ya no...no comprendo nada...No sé qué es mentira, ni verdad, ¿tú en verdad eres...Partita? De nuevo, ¿me están engañando los Dioses? [Quería saber Pandora por todo lo que había sufrido, en especial por los Dioses Gemelos] Los Dioses siempre me han usado y dicho cómo vivir, la verdad siempre me ha sido distorsionada. ¡Yo soy con la que más han jugado en esta Guerra Santa!. [Exclamó Pandora, envuelta en esos engaños.] Partita, mi furia y mis sentimientos desde aquel día de nieve, ¿me pertenecen o me los han inventado? No lo sé. Porque tú también estás muerta, no sé si el Mundo que ven mis ojos es mentira o si es verdad, todo se ve gris: Tú, las flores, la nieve, el Atardecer, ¡YA NO SÉ NI MI PROPIO COLOR!. Pandora estalló en la preocupación y el miedo, pero en ese momento, aquella mujer la abrazó, calmando sus miedos.

\- Todo estará bien, Lady Pandora, ahora yo estoy contigo. Esto es verdad. Prometió Partita, quien no dejaba de abrazarla.

\- Y pensar que a ella no le agradaba la idea. Dijo Youma con una sonrisa burlona.

\- La verdad...Pobrecilla, parece que tu tarea como líder del Ejército de Hades ha sido muy duro. Este momento, ahora este instante es para creer. Esta mujer se siente...como cuando yo era niña. [Dijo Partita y se le acercó al oído de Pandora] Pero no es bueno que para esa tarea te comportes como una niña malcriada: Yo mataré a las niñas que sean un estorbo, ¡YA QUE ESA ES LA VERDAD!. [Sentenció Partita y lanzó a Pandora por los aires, ante la mirada de sorpresa de Tenma, Radamanthys, Cheshire y los demás].

\- ¡SEÑORA PANDORA!. Gritó Cheshire, quien intentaba atacar a Partita pero el Juez rubio no podía dejarlo ir hasta allí y enfrentarse al enemigo.

\- Buf, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! [Youma estalló de la risa].

\- ¿Qué? ¿Primer Acto: "Reencuentro"? ¡¿"REENCUENTRO"? ¡NO TE BURLES DE MÍ!. Gritó Tenma, dirigiendo su bronca hacia Youma, quien estaba de pie y se sacó su sombrero de copa.

\- ¿Eh? Ah, pero ¿Qué veo? Ahora nadie está satisfecho con estas buenas acciones, ¡continuemos con el "Segundo Acto"!. ¡RECIBAN A LA PRÓXIMA ACTUACIÓN IMPROVISADA! ¡CHICO PEGASO TENMA!. Exclamó Youma y con toda esa "felicidad" lanzó su ataque contra el castaño.

\- De nuevo el Remolino. Improvisada, ¿eh? Pero ¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? Solo hace burla de las vidas de los demás. [Quería saber Tenma acerca de los planes del enemigo.] ¡EN ESE CASO, SIGO YO, HARÉ PEDAZOS ESA SONRISA TUYA FRENTE A LOS ESPECTADORES!. [Juró Tenma, pero fue llevado a un sitio desconocido por el Remolino] ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Fuimos trasladados? ¿Y Sasha y los demás? [Miraba por todas partes pero sin noticias de sus amigos].

\- Ellos no están, en este "Segundo Acto" tú tienes el papel principal de la obra. Entonces, Tenma, pelearás conmigo. Apareció aquella mujer, portando su Armadura Sapuris.

\- Madre...Quedó el joven helado.

\- Pelea contra mí, Tenma, contra tu madre, contra mí. Ordenó ella, desafiando a su propio hijo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Pero si ella es...MADRE!. Gritó el muchacho, cosa que no podía hacer algo así como pelear contra la persona que lo cuidó por siempre.

\- Ahora ya no soy tu madre. ¡SINO QUE SOY PARTITA DE BUHO, GUARDIANA DE URANO! [Exclamó la joven, revelando su papel en el Templo de Urano].

\- ¿Sapuris, Guardián? Pero...yo...no pelearía contra...mi madre...pero...¡¿PERO QUÉ ES ESTO?!. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos separamos desde que era niño, ¡¿pero esto?! ¡QUE MI MADRE HAYA LASTIMADO A OTRA PERSONA! ¡PANDORA!. Sabes, Madre, ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER LAS LOCURAS DE ESE IMBÉCIL DE YOUMA! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE MI MADRE SE ATREVA A LASTIMAR A LAS OTRAS PERSONAS! ¡TE LO RUEGO, ABRE LOS OJOS, MADRE!. [Rogó Tenma, estallando de la furia, estando él solo y alejado de los demás].

Aquella mujer lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa, recordando aquellos días juntos.

\- Tenma. Le dijo Partita y lanzó una ofensiva contra el joven, lanzándolo por los aires.

\- ¿Qué...?. Se preguntó, mientras que estallaba todo el piso.

\- El que debe abrir los ojos eres tú, Tenma. Esa es la verdad, Tenma. [Fue la respuesta de la hermosa peli negra].

\- _"Esos ojos...es cierto, los recuerdo...sus ojos de aquel entonces y su sonrisa no eran falsos. ¡Mi Madre era fuerte!"_ [Pensó el muchacho, quien cayó al suelo destruido].

* * *

Bajo una intensa nevada, Partita se hallaba abrazando a su hijo, quien estaba por caer bajo la Muerte.

\- Estarás bien, Tenma, no dejaré que mueras. ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA DEJARÉ QUE TÚ MUERAS!. Juró Partita, abrazando a su hijo en aquellos tensos momentos.

\- _"Los ojos de mi madre de aquel entonces, mostraban fuerza y determinación. Mi madre de aquel entonces era especialmente fuerte protegiéndome. En la mirada de mi madre se veía la determinación y rectitud, así era ella, pero..."_ Pensó el muchacho.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** _-_ ¡AHORA ESOS MISMOS OJOS VAN A MATARME, MADRE!. Gritó el muchacho, mientras que caía al piso.

\- Lo siento, Tenma, es cierto que hace tiempo yo te protegí, y que serví y protegí a Lady Pandora hasta la muerte; pero tan solo eso era mi objetivo, necesitaba de tu Alma, el Alma de Pegaso, el Gran Pecador de los Cielos y Asesino de Dioses. [Le explicó aquel motivo y mostrando la imagen del Mítico Caballero, para luego atacar a su propio hijo] El Cosmo de tu alma conoce ese Caballero ahora está maduro. Estoy feliz, Tenma, has crecido tan bien, con tu Alma, el Deseo de Youma y el mío se volverá realidad. [Se le acercó ella a su hijo, acariciando su rostro] ¡Obtendremos tu poder para matar a los Dioses! ¡Será el levantamiento de los Humanos y la Revolución en contra de los Dioses del Olimpo, para que marido y mujer sean las creaciones del Nuevo Mundo y de una Nueva Mitología!. Exclamó ella, dando a conocer el plan.

\- Todo es...¿sólo por eso?. Preguntó y su madre lo miró a los ojos.

\- Por eso, Tenma, tienes que entregarme tu Alma, el hijo a quien le di la vida, el hijo a quien yo protegí. Dijo ella, pidiendo que se lo entregara.

\- ¿Al que diste la vida? ¡MADRE! [Tenma apretó los puños] Sabía que era inútil, tu voz y tu olor me traen demasiados recuerdos, porque tú eres la única, ¡eres mi madre!. Dijo el muchacho a la joven.

\- Niño estúpido, ¡es una lástima, pensé que mi hijo se había vuelto muy fuerte! ¡Bye, bye, Tenma! ¡Tu Alma será la única que permanecerá a mi lado!. Se preparó Partita para matar a su hijo, pero en ese momento, un bombardeo eléctrico, parecido al de una tormenta sobre el campo dio contra ella, inmovilizándola.

La mujer de cabellos negros dirigió su mirada hacia la responsable.

\- Imposible, ese ataque eléctrico...así que, ¿esa es la verdadera tú?. Quiso saber Partita, mirando a Pandora, la cual había llegado junto con Rose y las Cristal Gems para salvar a Tenma.

\- ¡PARTITA!. Gritó la peli negra furiosa.

\- ¿Pandora? ¿Tú también estás aquí?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Entonces, la próxima vez, ¡sepultaré a madre e hijo!. Sentenció Pandora su mensaje final.

\- No pienses que estamos de tu bando, Pandora, esto solo fue para ayudarte para llegar hasta aquí y vencer a Partita, luego seremos enemigos de nuevo. Avisó Rose.

\- Muy bien dicho, Partita, ¿obtendrás el Alma de tu hijo para que tu esposo y tú tengan el poder de matar a los Dioses? Tú eres...realmente una mujer malvada, Partita. Esa es la verdad. [Dirigió Pandora su verdad, tras "felicitar" a Rose] Jejeje, que tonta fui por caer bajo la nostalgia que me hiciste sentir. No sé si me hieren más de ahora en adelante, pero...¡YO NO NECESITABA DE MÁS VERDADES!. Exclamó ella, decidida a terminar con todo.

\- Pandora...Miró Tenma a aquella muchacha, herido y empapando el suelo con su sangre.

\- Yo no necesito de esa clase de debilidades, de verdad que no...¡porque construiré mi propio Mundo con mis propias manos! ¡Por eso no te necesito, Partita!. Exclamó Pandora, lanzándose al asalto contra su rival, jurando que ella iba a llevar a cabo su proyecto.

\- Jejeje. [Río Partita y en ese momento chocó el Tridente de Pandora contra la Armadura de la peli negra].

\- ¡PANDORA! ¡Será imposible con sus heridas!.

\- Parece que con que la verdad te causa dolor, Lady Pandora. Dijo la joven.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, PARTITA! ¡VOY A MATARTE DE NUEVO! ¡PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A APARECER EN MI MUNDO!. Le ordenó de que no hablara más y que iba a cumplir su palabra en aniquilarla.

\- Parece que quieres liberarte, y tanto lo deseas, te ayudaré a escapar con toda mi fuerza. Mentiras y Verdades, no las necesitarás al Mundo que vas. [Sentenció Partita con una sonrisa burlona, lista para atacar].

\- ¡MADRE, ALTO!. Intentó Tenma detenerla, pero ella lanzó otra potente ofensiva contra la joven.

\- ¡VETE AL MUNDO DE LA MUERTE, LADY PANDORA! [Sentenció la peli negra, mientras que lograba derribar a Pandora, quien cayó en los brazos de Tenma].

\- Ya...detente, Madre. Volvió a pedirle el joven.

\- Vaya, vaya, no deberías creer que tu madre es malvada, Tenma. ¿Es porque hice esperar a los más importantes para ti? Pero no importa, ¿Quieres que te haga sufrir tanto como a ella?. Preguntó Partita a su hijo.

\- No hay duda de que es mi enemigo, pero...[Abrazó Tenma el cuerpo inconsciente de Pandora] ¡YA NO PUEDO SEGUIR VIENDO, SEA VERDAD O MENTIRA, ESTO YA NO TIENE NINGÚN SENTIDO PARA MÍ! Esto ya fue suficiente, ¡¿cómo puedes herirla de esa manera?! Esto no debería ser una mentira. ¡RESPONDE, MADRE! ¡ES POR ESO QUE NO NECESITO LA VERDAD! [Tenma se detuvo al hablar con ella] No necesito continuar con debilidades, el color de la verdad, un Mundo con claridad es un Mundo con Dolor. Lo único que tendrá será Dolor. [El castaño apretó con fuerza los dientes y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse] Pandora...

\- Pobrecilla. [Se acercó Partita con burla] Esta es su Retribución por seguir negando la verdad.

\- Madre. Dijo el joven, levantándose del suelo.

\- Y bien, Tenma, ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a negarlo todo igual que ella y vas a matarme? [No hubo respuesta] ¿O será que dejarás que yo te mate? En ese caso, si no puedes decidirte, yo pondré fin a este momento. Sentenció ella y lanzó su ataque contra contra su hijo.

\- _"Va a matarme...mi verdadera madre va a matarme, no puede dejar que me alcance, pero...pero yo...¡DEBO RECIBIRLO"!_. Pensó el muchacho, recibiendo el ataque y sorprendiendo a su madre.

\- ¿Por qué al final no lo eludiste? De verdad eres un niño idiota. [Se "lamentó" ella en ese momento, mientras que el joven abrazaba a Pandora desde momentos anteriores].

\- Este es...el dolor a causa de mi madre queriéndome matar. [Tenma comenzó a llorar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo] De verdad, duele mucho. Eso es porque la próxima será la primera vez que le levante la mano a mi madre. No es gran cosa. [El muchacho abrazó a Pandora, sin soltarla]. Este dolor también está en el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Pandora, en mi madre de ahora y en la del Pasado. [Un intenso Cosmos comenzó a irradiar el joven, sorprendiendo a la joven y con ello observó a los Caballeros Dorados caídos en los distintos combates y en especial el Maestro Hakurei del Altar y Sage de Cáncer, ambos Patriarcas del Santuario, los niños de Italia, Yato y Yuzuhira.] Dentro de mi Alma continúan viviendo otras personas. Finalizó.

\- Tenma, la Armadura está cambiando...Quedó helada la joven rival.

\- ¡Perdón, no puedo entregarte esta alma, madre! Es por eso que pelearé ¡POR TODOS AQUELLOS QUE LLEVÓ SOBRE LOS HOMBROS!. Finalizó el muchacho, depositando en el suelo a Pandora y de ahí comenzó a verse el cambio en su Armadura.

\- ¡PEGASUS DORADO!. Exclamó Partita, viendo aquella transformación, al igual que Rose y las Cristal Gems.

La Batalla del Templo de Urano iba a tomar un importante giro en los acontecimientos dados y con ello, una nueva Armadura iba a entrar en escena.

* * *

 **¡Wow! ¡La Armadura de Pegaso está cambiando! ¡¿Acaso cambiará a la Armadura Divina de Pegaso?! ¡La veremos en el capítulo que viene! ¿Y qué pasó con Regulus de Leo, Burns y los Hermanos Pines?. No se vayan a perder tanto las Batallas de los Templos de Urano y Saturno, ahora nos acercamos al punto más importante de esta historia y pronto se llegará al Palacio del Emperador :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y les deseo un muy buen inicio de semana.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, el cual saldrá hacia el Miércoles! :D.**


	52. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52: En aquellos momentos, la Batalla del Templo de Urano se había intensificado, había llegado a un extremo del que nadie podía retirarse, Tenma estaba decidido a pelear contra Partita de Búho, su madre, la persona que lo cuidó cuando era niño pero que ahora era una Soldado de Hades, incluyendo que también se había revelado el parentesco de Pandora y el Caballero de Pegaso, parecía que esa "reunión familiar" iba a llegar hasta un punto de extrema dificultad.

Todo el cuerpo de Tenma estaba rodeado de un intenso Cosmo Dorado que lo envolvía, sosteniendo a la inconsciente Pandora en sus brazos y mirando a la persona que una vez fue su madre en el Pasado, ahora era su enemiga, su rival a vencer, la cual no dejaba de mirar en aquellos momentos la transformación en la Armadura de su hijo.

\- Armadura Dorada, Cosmo Dorado...Increíble, tu Cosmo ha alcanzado hasta el "Séptimo Sentido", ¡pero ese revestimiento en Dorado no cambiará nada!. Señaló la mujer de cabellos negros y luego lanzó su advertencia.

\- ¿Revestimiento?. No, Madre, este Brillo Dorado es el color de quien dio su vida por esta Armadura que ya una vez murió. ¡No se trata solo de un Revestimiento!. [Le corrigió el castaño, quien recostó a Pandora contra una columna ante la mirada de Partita] ¡Es la Sangre Dorada de Virgo! ¡Asmita!. [Recordó aquel momento en el que el Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo regó con su Sangre la Armadura de Pegaso] No, no solo de él, esta Armadura está teñida de la sangre y las lágrimas de muchos de mis Camaradas y de mí mismo, es casi imperceptible, como si esta Armadura fuera mi alma. [Recalcó el muchacho ante todos los Caballeros y amigos caídos en combate].

\- Esa Armadura es tu alma. Dijo Partita con una sonrisa, mirada hacia abajo y con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Sí! así es, mi Armadura y yo nos educamos en la Isla Kanon, conocimos de todo y aprendí de mí mismo: ¡De este calor, de este dolor y de la realidad, en especial las palabras de Garnet sobre el amor y la lucha por quienes están contigo!. Madre, es por eso que ¡AQUÍ VOY!. Finalizó el muchacho de hablar y de ahí se lanzó al ataque contra Partita.

\- Me avergüenzas, ese resplandor no resultó ser tan asombroso. ¿De verdad ese es el nivel del Revestimiento de tu alma?. [Preguntó y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados un rato más hasta que los abrió] ¡EN ESE CASO, ¿NO CREES QUE SERÍA MEJOR ACABAR CON ESE REVESTIMIENTO?!. Exclamó ella con una mueca de desquicio.

\- ¡MADRE!. [Gritó Tenma con una mirada de furia y apretando los dientes, mientras que sus puños chocaban y la fuerza producida provocaba explosiones en todo el Templo de Urano, destruyendo todo su interior].

En medio de todas las evasiones que realizaban ambos oponentes, la fuerza del poder de Tenma logró dañar y hasta destruir partes de la Armadura Sapuris de Búho, en especial la de los brazos.

\- ¿Entendiste tu golpe con el Cosmo de ese Revestimiento? Fue la herida del pecho, de cualquier forma era una parte muy frágil. Preguntó Partita a su hijo, viendo los resultados de su golpe. El muchacho la miró serio.

\- No del todo, si lo comparo con el golpe con el que te voy a alcanzar, Madre. [Lo negó Tenma a la mitad de lo dicho y se preparó para el siguiente round] ¡ESTA HERIDA NO ES LA GRAN COSA!. [Sentenció y se lanzó contra su madre, mientras que podía verse a Pandora recostada contra la columna que Tenma la había dejado, inconsciente por aquellos momentos, hasta que pronto se fue recuperando].

\- _"Mi Mundo Gris es perforado por una Luz Dorada. Es cálido pero triste, ¿este Cosmo pertenece a Pegaso? Madre e hijo, ya veo, ¿esos dos están peleando?. Es tan profundo...¿Qué pasa? De esa mujer aún se puede sentir algo en lo profundo, jejeje, si lo pienso bien, ¿Quién dijo que era? Hasta donde sé, el llamado Owl (Búho) no es Espectro ni Caballero. Nadie escapa a la ceguera que provocan sus ojos, castigando desde las Tinieblas igual que los ojos de un Búho, ¿a qué estarán apuntando?"_ [Pensaba ella con una mirada triste al principio, pero luego comprendió la jugada de aquella mujer en la que una vez fue su amiga y hasta casi una madre. Se puso seria y luego quería averiguar sobre la futura ofensiva que haría la peli negra contra el Caballero de Pegaso, mientras que podían verse unos profundos ojos de un Búho en la Oscuridad] ¡PARTITA!. Gritó Pandora y con ello la mujer con una sonrisa se defendió ante el puño que recibiría de parte de su hijo.

\- ¿Lo detuvo? El golpe que le lancé...con todo mi cuerpo...Quería saber ante esa misteriosa jugada y ella se le quedó mirando profundamente, descrito por Pandora como la mirada de un Búho.

\- ¿Ya lo ves? Sólo era un Revestimiento. [En aquel momento, Tenma quedó inmovilizado por la misteriosa ofensiva que ella tenía en su poder] Lo que yo quiero es tu alma, Tenma. La fuerza de tus pensamientos y de tu voluntad, eso no es todo. Le dijo ella, quien lo dominaba con facilidad a su hijo.

\- ¡DETENTE!. Pidió pero era en vano convencerla.

\- Lo que yo quiero es a ti. [Fue su respuesta, mientras que iba destruyendo la nueva Armadura que había recibido y con ello se iban Asmita y todos los caídos] Ahora lo sabes, Tenma, tu alma, ¡la sacaré así eso sea muy doloroso!. Juró ella en aquel momento y lista para cumplir su misión.

Tenma estaba acorralado, estaba entre la espada y la pared, mientras que veía a lo lejos las imágenes de los Caballeros caídos, en especial Asmita, Sage, Hakurei y Yato, el cual es había convertido en piedra junto con Yuzuhira y los Soldados y Caballeros que iban en el "Navío de la Esperanza", los veía irse para siempre.

\- Destruyó la Armadura...que había estado protegiéndome hasta ahora, la que estaba teñida con las lágrimas y la sangre de varias personas. ¡Destruyo mi alma con toda la Armadura!. [Reconoció esa triste verdad el joven y ahora estaba sin protección].

\- La Armadura que hasta ahora te protegía, está destruida. Y ahora, ¿cómo vas a ganar sin tu alma, je?. Preguntó Partita, mirándolo fijo y con esa sonrisa de victoria.

Pronto ella se fue acercando y lo tomó por los hombres, lista para tomar su alma.

\- ¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué es lo que está saliendo de mi cuerpo?!. [Gritó Tenma, mientras que Rose y las Gems no podían hacer nada para salvarlo. En aquellos momentos, un fuerte dolor se apoderó del joven castaño, lanzando un grito de terror].

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cómo puede tener esa apariencia un Alma Humana ordinaria? ¿De verdad esa mujer consiguió tomar su Alma?. [Quería saber Pandora ante ese espectáculo de terror y allí estaba el Alma de Tenma: ¡El Alma de Pegaso!, allí estaba el Caballo Alado de la Mitología Griega]. Si, efectivamente se trata de su alma: La apariencia de Pegaso...Quedó Pandora sin palabras.

\- Jajaja, maravilloso, tu Armadura ha madurado hasta estar lista para nuestros propósitos. [Festejó Partita, mientras que acariciaba al Caballo Pegaso] Así que ésta es la Belleza del Pegaso, esta es el Alma que tiene el poder de matar a los Dioses. [Reconoció ella esa carta a su favor, pero de golpe, se terminó por llevar una sorpresa] ¿Tenma? _"Ahora eres igual a un simple cuerpo decadente, debido a que ha perdido su alma, le es imposible pensar"_. Pensó ella, al verlo al joven intentar levantarse pero le era imposible.

\- Pegaso...Le llamó Pandora, pero Tenma no iba a retirarse.

\- ¿Tan pronto te retiras, madre?. Sólo destruiste mi Armadura, pero mi cuerpo sigue intacto: ¡Yo sigo estando aquí!. Respondió el joven, sin importarle lo que había pasado, aún iba a dar batalla.

\- Jejeje, aún sigues diciendo esos disparates. ¡MI HIJO ES UN BUEN NIÑO!. Al final Partita se lanzó y atacó a Tenma con una gran intensidad.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritó Rose, mientras que se lanzaba para ayudarlo pero Garnet la detenía.

\- No podemos, si te perdemos a ti, Rose, ¿Quién será nuestra Líder? Él debe enfrentarse al Pasado que tiene frente a él. Le dijo Perla, viendo que no era seguro que ella se enfrentara contra Partita de Búho.

Rose apretó los puños con fuerza por lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo podía una madre hacerle eso a su propio hijo? Era algo horrible y aterrador.

\- ¡NO SERÁS MÁS QUE BASURA!. Gritó Partita, mientras que Perla la escuchaba esa palabra y recordaba lo mismo que el Dios de la Muerte Thanatos le había dicho a Manigoldo durante la Batalla del Palacio de los Gemelos donde el Caballero de Cáncer se sacrificó para destruir el cuerpo-marioneta del rival y así poder darle vía libre a su Maestro, ex-Caballero Dorado y Patriarca, Sage de Cáncer, quien se sacrificó también para encerrar a Thanatos en el "Cofre de Athena".

\- _"Desgraciada, lo pagarás caro"._ Pensó ella, mientras que evitaba no llorar al recordar a Manigoldo.

\- _"Jejeje, ¿Qué tal, Señorita Perla? Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo ha estado?_. Escuchó esa voz en su cabeza, la cual era tan familiar y llena de comedia.

Pronto, la Cristal Gem se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás suyo, para el lado de las ventanas.

\- Vamos, sé un buen niño. Eso es porque eres de mi carne y mi sangre, Tenma. [Pedía Partita a su hijo, tras haber detenido los golpes y lo arrojó al suelo].

\- _"¿Cómo se los explicaré? Lo siento...Me la arrebataron, el Alma que todos estaban protegiendo. Debí suponer que no sería una Armadura Dorada sino un Revestimiento, pero aún no he hecho nada..._ ". Se disculpó Tenma con todos ellos por no haber podido resistir lo suficiente y por haber perdido su Alma, cosa que no iba a permitir que se dejara derrotar y con ello sonrió hacia una ahora seria Partita.

\- ¿Ya te moriste?. Preguntó con una triste mirada, pero el joven tomó a su Alma con fuerza, listo para recuperarse y levantarse del suelo.

\- Aún no...aún no es mi fin. Es mi culpa que la Armadura sea inútil, ¡ES PORQUE SOY DEMASIADO DÉBIL!. Gritó el muchacho.

\- ¡Eres un tonto, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quieres lastimarte más regresando el Alma a tu cuerpo?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS DISPUESTO A RENUNCIAR, PEGASO?!. Preguntó Pandora con un tono de desesperación al ver todo ese "espectáculo".

\- Lo prometí, tampoco he hecho nada por esta Armadura, ¡EL NIVEL DE MI SANGRE NO ES SUFICIENTE!. Respondió a aquellas preguntas y comenzó a sangrar el castaño.

\- Eres un idiota. Dijo ella y de ahí vio como el plan de Tenma iba teniendo resultados.

\- _"Regresa mi Alma y a mi Armadura"_ Pidió y lo logró, ya que las Plumas Blancas de las Alas de Pegaso cayeron al suelo e hicieron contacto con los restos de la Armadura Dorada destruida y regada por todas partes.

\- ¿Los Fragmentos de la Armadura se calientan? ¿Qué es esto? Su Poder...un renovado poder regresa a la Armadura. [Se preguntó Pandora, mientras que miraba todo ese cambio] Los Fragmentos de la Armadura...El Alma está regresando a Pegaso, pero esa...y esa...¿Armadura?. Quería saber ella ante la misteriosa Armadura con Alas que tenía Tenma y que se estaba uniendo a él junto con el Alma de Pegaso.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Está regresando el Poder que perdí...La Armadura y mi Alma...¡Nos volvemos uno!. [Se quedó helado al verse ahora ataviado con aquella nueva protección, siendo observado por Pandora y la seria de Partita] Y esta Armadura...Iba a decir el muchacho.

\- Armadura Divina, "God Cloth". Respondió Partita a la pregunta de su hijo.

\- ¿Armadura Divina?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Y también mi último objetivo: "Kamul" que solo le es permitido portar a los 12 Olímpicos, esos "Kamul" son los más cercanos a las "Armaduras Finales", ¡esas son las Armadura Divinas!. Le contó su madre al joven de aquella historia.

\- Kamui, Armaduras...Divinas...Quedó sorprendido el muchacho.

\- Estoy feliz, Tenma, esa es la apariencia del "Asesino de Dioses", es tu turno, te pondré final para alcanzar una Nueva Era Mitológica. [Le felicitó su madre y luego se preparó para volver a pelear contra Tenma].

\- Esas cosas...El "Asesino de Dioses", Hades, el Destino...ninguna de esas cosas tiene importancia para mí sin esta Alma. Incluso el derrotar a mi madre. [Dijo, mientras que evaporaba el ataque de Partita, el cual solo había dañado el suelo y con ello cerró los puños, para luego mirarla] Madre...

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- _"Madre, te quiero mucho. Madre"_. Dijo un pequeño Tenma a ella, quien saltaba a los brazos de ella.

\- _"Yo también te quiero mucho, Tenma"_. Respondió la mujer, quien no lo dejaba de abrazar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Entonces aceptarás pelear? Tenma. [Preguntó Partita, quedando ahora ambos en el Presente como rivales que lucharían hasta el final en su última batalla.] Quería protegerte hasta el final, quería dejarte vivir como un niño normal. Lo siento mucho, Tenma. Lo siento mucho...Mi Señora Athena. Pidió ella disculpas, se sentía culpable de lo que había hecho, podían verse en ella, en Tenma quien la veía caer y en el Pasado, donde un Youma sonriente lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Madre?. Preguntó el joven.

\- Nuestros poderes se entremezclan en un remolino. ¿Esa es Sasha? No, es alguien más. Se preguntó Partita, mientras que veía una imagen del Pasado en medio del fragor de la batalla.

* * *

\- ¿Estás aquí, Owl? Preguntó la Diosa ante aquella mujer arrodillada.

\- ¡Sí!, sin embargo, ¡le pido por favor que no sea imprudente! Si renace como Humana, no podrá detener la Guerra Santa. Pidió Partita a la Diosa.

\- No estaré sola, Pegaso también vendrá conmigo. Se giró la muchacha con una sonrisa.

\- Pero...Iba a decir ella.

\- Owl, es cierto que como Diosa no tengo permitido hacer eso, pero allí hay posibilidad de que la vida humana y este deber sean grandes. Añadió la chica.

\- Con sus pensamientos llegará el tiempo en que sobrepasen a los Dioses, como la Mensajera de Athena estaré a sus servicios y podré encontrarlos sin importar el tiempo. [Juró ella y bajó la mirada] En ese caso, iré con usted también y renaceré como una Humana, para permanecer al lado de su valiosa alma guerrera. Naceré como una humana y evitaré que se rompan sus lazos con Pegaso, a toda costa, a toda costa criaré el alma de Pegaso y la protegeremos a toda costa. Juró la mujer ante la diosa.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"¡A TODA COSTA!"_ [Recordó Partita ahora en el Presente de su promesa hecha a Athena] Jejeje, lo lograste. Perdón, Tenma, lo supe inmediatamente después de ver tu Armadura. [Se disculpó con su hijo, mientras que lo abrazaba con fuerza] Después de separarme de ti, no me di cuenta del viento en el que naciste y la persona en la que te convertiste y que sería el joven que se convertiría en un arma y que pelearía hasta la muerte como humano al lado de Athena. Pero ni tu dolor ni tu sufrimiento habían sido suficientes por eso...por eso la Armadura Divina no...al final tenía que hacer algo por ti...Se disculpó y lo tomó fuerte de las manos.

\- Madre...fue por eso que te hiciste esto...¡NO TENÍAS QUE HACER ALGO ASÍ!. Dijo el joven con un corazón roto, ya que su madre se estaba despidiendo de su hijo.

\- Tenma, en aquellos días te lamentabas y llorabas sobre mi pecho, pero ese dolor que sentías, decidiste por ti mismo que no lo querías. Mi Señora Athena, quiero disculparme por la insuficiencia de mi poder, pero...solo me alegro de haberte tenido a mi cuidado, Pegaso. Fueron sus últimas palabras hacia su hijo.

\- No tienes por qué agradecer. Yo también estoy feliz de haber sido tu hijo y de haber llevado en mis brazos lo que me es más valioso, ya no hay nada dentro de mí, tan solo avanzar. Finalizó el muchacho, despidiéndose de su madre, la Espectro Partita de Búho, quien murió en los brazos de su hijo, disculpándose por lo ocurrido y tras desaparecer y partir al Descanso Eterno, el suelo quedó regado de las Plumas de su Armadura Sapuris.

Rose se acercó hacia el joven y lo abrazó con fuerza, sabía lo que era perder a alguien tan cercano y en especial si era de un círculo familiar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Tenma. Dijo la peli rosa, sintiéndose triste por la muerte de Partita.

\- Por fin lo entendí, Rose, chicas, ahora hay que seguir, la Batalla Final está cerca. Comprendió el joven ese mensaje oculto y que por fin logró descifrar, ahora era el momento de partir y enfrentarse al Emperador Hades en su "Atelier".

\- Esperen, ¿y Perla?. Preguntó Amatista.

* * *

La joven de cabellos pelirrojos salió afuera del Templo de Urano, donde pudo ver un resplandor Dorado y en el cual una figura se iba materializando por completo.

\- No...no puede ser. Vio ella a aquella persona, la cual se le acercó y acarició sus cabellos.

\- Jejeje, ¿sorprendida?. Preguntó con ese clásico tono de comedia en su voz.

\- ¡Manigoldo!. Exclamó ella, intentó abrazarlo pero sabía que él había muerto, cosa que la entristeció al recordar su sacrificio para que pudiera Sage de Cáncer encerrar el alma de Thanatos.

\- Tranquila, he venido a darte una mano, los Hermanos de la Corona junto con Charles y Regulus se van a enfrentar a ese Arbusto Rubio de Radamanthys, así que voy a estar a tu lado para ayudarte en la Batalla del Templo de Saturno. Le contó sobre su ayuda.

\- Pero...Iba a decir y en aquel momento pudo sentir los labios de Manigoldo sobre los de ella, mientras que la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer se desprendía y se unía al cuerpo de Perla.

\- _¡Ahora estamos juntos! ¡ADELANTE, SEÑORITA PERLA, HACIA LA VICTORIA!_. Dijo Manigoldo a ella.

\- ¿Acaso esto es una "Fusión" entre los Caballeros?. Preguntó ella sorprendida.

\- _Jajajaja, puede ser que lo sea, pero a la vez es para estar juntos y patearle el trasero a Hades y al malhumorado de Radamanthys, así que tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Lista para la acción?._ Río Manigoldo y una vez que ella se llenó de valentía, tomó su Lanza y de ahí dio su respuesta.

\- ¡SÍ!. Exclamó ella, mientras que iba dirigiéndose hacia el Templo de Saturno para ayudar a Burns, Regulus y los Hermanos Pines en su batalla contra el Juez del Infierno, el Temible Radamanthys de Wyvern.

* * *

\- Debemos ir por ella. Miró Amatista a la Crystal Gem que faltaba.

\- Tranquila, ella sabe dónde encontrarnos, todos lo saben, ahora tenemos una misión: Hades. Le tranquilizó Rose con una sonrisa, mientras que Amatista comprendía esa situación y se dirigían con Garnet y Tenma hacia el próximo sitio para enfrentarse a las Fuerzas Imperiales.

* * *

Tenma salió junto con Rose, Garnet y Amatista del Templo de Urano, el muchacho se estaba recuperando de la muerte de Partita de Búho, su madre, ya que era un momento duro para el joven.

\- El Reloj Estelar, ya pasó más de la mitad del Tiempo, faltan 4 horas para que termine, debo apurarme...si no llego con Hades antes...Dijo Tenma, viendo que ahora tenían poco tiempo antes de que se estrenara el "Lienzo Perdido".

\- Sigues arrinconado, Pegaso. Aún habiendo conseguido el Cloth Divino, sigues con ese miserable aire, ¡seca tus lágrimas!. [Apareció Pandora en lo alto del Templo de Urano, cosa que provocó que Rose sacara su Espada y Escudo junto con Garnet y Amatista. La chica se dirigía en el Carruaje Imperial, lanzando una extraña mirada hacia el joven de Pegaso].

\- Pan...Dora...No puedes hablar, lloraste tanto que se te corrió el maquillaje, ¿tengo razón o no?. Preguntó Tenma con una mueca cómica en su rostro.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. Preguntó ella molesta.

\- Jejejeje, parece que te recuperaste, ¿piensas resumir nuestro combate?. Preguntó el muchacho a la joven, quien dirigía el Carruaje Imperial.

\- No, me marcho, hay cosas que tengo que cumplir, derrotarte ahora no tiene sentido. Cedió ella la victoria en aquellos momentos.

\- Ya veo. Comprendió Tenma esa situación.

\- Como regalo de despedida quiero decirte algo: Alone está vivo. [Dio esa noticia y cayó sobre Tenma como un balde de agua fría] Nos ha engañado a todos haciéndose pasar por Hades y no dejó de usar su poder para cometer masacres. [Por la mente de Pandora abundaban todos esos recuerdos aterradores, en especial la Masacre del Salón del Trono Imperial, en donde murieron de una manera tan horripilante todas las Tropas Imperiales a manos de aquel joven] No solo con la Humanidad, sino con sus Santos y sus propios Espectros, ¡ES EL HUMANO MÁS MALIGNO QUE HICISTE!. [Tenma y las demás no dijeron nada] Jeh, tal verdad los dejó sin habla.

\- No...es solo que...Lo venía sospechando. Respondió Tenma con una risa llamativa.

\- ¡Tú...!. Pandora no pudo completar su exclamación.

\- Nos criamos juntos, estoy seguro de que Sasha también se dio cuenta. Comprendió el joven aquella situación, mientras que bajaba la mirada.

\- Tú lo sabes...¡¿e incluso así?!. La joven estaba totalmente sorprendida de lo que estaba siendo testigo como oyente y espectadora.

\- Precisamente por esa razón debo seguir hasta el final: Recae en mí hacerme cargo, ¡ciertamente soy yo quien lo conoce mejor! ¡Estoy seguro que Alone me está esperando! ¡Tengo firme esa convicción!. Exclamó con su decisión final ya tomada.

\- Jeh, al final te diriges a un destino inevitable. ¡JA!. En aquel momento, la joven le dio un susto terrible con los Caballos.

\- ¡HEY, PANDORA, ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ESO FUE PELIGROSO!. Exclamó Tenma furioso.

\- No te preocupes, no vas a tener que cargar con la muerte de tu mejor amigo. ¡PORQUE SERÉ YO QUIEN ASESINE A ALONE! ¡ADIÓS, PEGASO!. Finalizó ella y tomando las riendas de los Caballos, los puso en marcha hacia el Palacio Imperial, dispuesta a llevar a cabo el atentado.

\- ¡ESPERA, PANDORA, PANDORA!. Intentó Tenma detenerla.

\- ¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Vi su rostro, está como loca!. Gritó Amatista en ese momento.

\- Tienes razón, su rostro...¿acaso está lista para morir? Ahora todos, todos avanzan sin distraerse: Alone, Sasha y Pandora caminan sin mirar atrás, mientras que otros están todavía peleando o se están poniendo en marcha hacia el Palacio. ¿Yo también? ¡NO! ¡Mientras yo estoy pensando, los demás continúan su camino! ¡Y YA NO PUEDO DAR MARCHA ATRÁS! ¡DE PRISA, ANDANDO!. Comprendió Tenma esa situación y si se pusieron todos en marcha.

* * *

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Jajajaja! "Partita" y con eso cerramos el telón. [Río Youma de una forma terrible ante la muerte de su esposa y daba por finalizada su "obra de teatro"] ¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡GENIAL, ESPLÉNDIDO, PARTITA! ¿Así que pudiste renacer el Cloth Divino en esta Era? ¡Esto no es un sueño! ¡Una increíble e inmensa reconstrucción de la Mitología por un increíble artista como yo!. [Festejó Youma aquellos sucesos, mientras que se encendía un cigarrillo junto con esa sonrisa de locura] Gracias por tu esfuerzo, Partita, fue tan tierno que hicieras de cuenta que tus intenciones eran iguales a las mías. [Agradeció el joven, mientras que veía una imagen de ella, de su querida esposa pero algo pasó, se puso serio] Aunque en algunas cosas fui sincero. ¡BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡QUÉ IMPORTA! ¡ES HORA DE PASAR A LO SIGUIENTE!. Oh, parece que está por comenzar: Wyvern, no, mejor dicho, ¿el Querido Dragón Divino? Vamos, es la hora del espectáculo. Aquel hombre que excede los parámetros humanos. Festejó Youma, ya que otro "espectáculo" estaba por comenzar pero ahora en el Templo de Saturno.

* * *

\- Parece que ya nada queda en el Templo de Saturno, Señora Pandora. En ese caso, no tiene sentido que siga así. Debo continuar. [Dijo Radamanthys, mientras que desde la oscuridad de las columnas una misteriosa figura, un inmenso León se movía, acechando a su presa junto con un Cuervo que observaba desde lo alto y podía sentirse una mezcla de calor y de frío en el lugar.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas, Radamanthys de Wyvern?. Preguntó una voz y eso llevó a que el rival se volteara para toparse con una conocida Crystal Gem, la cual tenía una "modificación" consigo.

\- No tengo tiempo para pelear contigo. [Le dijo el enemigo] _"¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir con eso?"._ Pensó el rubio, sabiendo que estaba siendo vigilado.

\- ¿Algún problema, Radamanthys?. Preguntó una conocida voz en la oscuridad.

\- No tiene caso de que ocultes tu presencia, puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mí. No entiendo qué quieres ver. [Alegó el rubio con una extraña tranquilidad en su voz].

\- Todo: La manera en la que te mueves, tus puñetazos, tus patadas, todo. Respondió aquel joven.

\- ¿Qué quieres lograr?. Preguntó Radamanthys al muchacho como objetivo.

\- Quieres aprender: Me basta con mirar a alguien para memorizar sus movimientos, así es como logro superarlos por completo. Dijo el joven, mientras que mostraba ese truco.

\- Ya veo, entonces hasta ahora te has dedicado a superar a incompetentes para deleitarte como el mocoso que eres. [Dijo y de ahí Radamanthys sonrió, mostrando esos colmillos con la sonrisa que daba miedo] No me trates como a los demás, ¡AHORA SOY SUPERIOR A LOS SERES HUMANOS! [Exclamó con orgullo, sintiéndose un Dios y de ahí desplegó sus Alas, causando que se levantara todo el polvo que había, formando una especie de tornado y destruyendo las columnas y paredes donde estaba el muchacho oculto] Terminó hecho polvo. [Dijo, pero de golpe su ataque fue devuelto por una misteriosa defensa] ¡Una Onda de Choque a mis espaldas! ¡¿Logró imitar mi "Rugido"?! [Quiso saber el rubio, mientras que era atacado por su misma ofensiva].

\- El Radamanthys que recuerdo habría muerto con un ataque como éste, parece que realmente superaste a la Humanidad. ¡ENTONCES DEBO IR MÁS ALLÁ, INCLUSO DE ESE NIVEL!. Exclamó el joven, quien se reveló como el Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo, quien salió de las sombras y detrás podía verse a un gigantesco León, rugiendo de forma feroz y valiente.

\- El chico no está solo: También estamos nosotros, ¡¿nos recuerdas, perro?!. Aparecieron Stan y Ford Pines, los Hermanos de la Corona, quienes habían jurado vengar la muerte de Kardia de Escorpio.

\- Yo también vengo por mi venganza: A un Cuervo no se lo puede matar, nosotros no somos Dioses ni nada, somos su Pesadilla. Respondió Burns, mientras que aterrizaba y golpeaba el suelo para ayudar a sus amigos.

\- Y conmigo: ¡Perla de las Crystal Gems, ahora conocida como Perla y Manigoldo de Cáncer, te venceremos; Radamanthys de Wyvern!. Añadió la chica, lista para empezar un nuevo enfrentamiento junto con sus amigos contra el Juez del Inframundo.

* * *

 **Esta es la sorpresa que tanto he estado hablando y que quería compartir con ustedes: Tenía pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde Febrero, en que Perla recibiera la Armadura Dorada de Cáncer y que con la ayuda de Manigoldo pelearan contra alguno de los Espectros de Hades y éste terminó siendo Radamanthys, ¿Qué les parece? No se lo esperaban esto, ¿o no? :3.**

 **Ahora se viene la Segunda Batalla del Templo de Saturno, ¿logrará Regulus con sus Aliados derrotar a Radamanthys? ¿Pandora llegará a cumplir su venganza? No se lo vayan a perder :3.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Jajajaja, concuerdo con tu OC Ryuma, Alexander le faltan tuercas en su reloj XD pero en el fondo no es malo y por eso es el Espectro de Mefistófeles y Dios del Tiempo :3. Espero que te guste este capítulo y también verás por qué en mis crossovers de "El Heredero" y "Soul of Gold", Lori Loud es la Sucesora de Radamanthys :D.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: ¡A hacer apuestas, amigo! ¡Por que se viene una gran pelea! Y no creo que la Armadura Medieval le sirva a Kazuya, la ira de Radamanthys se va a sentir y con mucha intensidad D:. Cuídate, amigo y gracias por los reviews :3.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, ya casi estamos cerca del final de este crossover :3 luego seguiré en Mayo con Soul of Gold y los demás que me faltan y si puedo iré con el "Episodio G" donde pondré a Marinett y Adrien :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente día Miércoles para todos :3.**


	53. Chapter 53

Capítulo 52: El Templo de Saturno había quedado destruido en su interior, podía sentirse el rugido de la próxima batalla: Radamanthys de Wyvern vs Regulus de Leo, Stan de Corona Boreal, Ford de Corona Austral, Perla y Manigoldo de Cáncer y Charles Montgomery de Cuervo Negro.

\- Recuerden que a este infeliz le voy a arrancar la cabeza en cuanto termine esta pelea. Dijo Stan, quien quería venganza.

\- Solo podrás ver hasta aquí, parece que el que tengas la habilidad de tu oponente no te da ventaja. ¡PERO, YA QUE NO SOY HUMANO, NO PODRÁS APLICARLO!. [Exclamó a lo último Radamanthys, el cual fue incendiando su Cosmos a un nivel superior, llamando la atención de Regulus y todos los presentes, mientras que atrás suyo se veía a un gigantesco y negro Dragón Wyvern, el cual rugía a todo pulmón y de ahí iba avanzando hacia ellos] ¡AQUEL QUE SUPERA A LOS HUMANOS, EL PODER DE UN DIOS! ¡"GREATING ROAD"!. [Al llegar hasta ellos, le propinó a Regulus un poderoso puñetazo con el cual lo mandó a volar y haciendo que tosiera sangre por semejante golpe contra su cuerpo, mientras que era lanzado con fuerza contra las columnas y provocaba su derrumbe con una poderosa explosión que cubrió de polvo y humo todo el lugar] Después de todo, solo eres un simple Humano.

Pero lo que Radamanthys no sabía, era que debajo de los escombros podía verse los ojos de un fiero León que miraba a su presa, analizando cada movimiento y de ahí estaba listo para atacar.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién sigue? ¿Los Hermanos de la Corona que ofendieron a la Señorita Pandora, la que se cree un Caballero Dorado o el Cuervo Desplumado?. Preguntó Radamanthys al resto de sus oponentes.

\- Jejeje, pude verlo bastante bien, aunque me hiciste sangrar un poco, pero efectivamente se trata del poder de un Dios, es la primera vez que siento este dolor. Bien, ¿podré superar también este nivel?. Río Regulus, tras salir de los escombros y dar su explicación final sobre el tema, cosa que no le agradó a Radamanthys.

\- Este tipo, ¿aún puede hablar? Él mismo e incluso sus frases son las de un niño...o será qué...[Permaneció bastante serio el rubio, mirando a su rival] porque...porque aquí...¿tendrá una convicción absoluta?. Sí, todo está en orden. Llegó el rubio a esa respuesta final, tras comprender a su oponente que iba entrando en calor.

\- Y ahora es mi turno junto con el de mis amigos. [Sentenció Regulus y detrás se vio al mismo León feroz].

\- _"En verdad puede imitarme pero...después de todo es muy ingenuo para ser una Daga de doble filo. ¿Qué?. ¡LEÓN!"_ [Quedó helado al ver a alguien que conocía en el Pasado y sin poder reaccionar ni defenderse, el ataque combinado de Regulus con el de sus amigos dio en el blanco, lanzando el Casco de Radamanthys contra el suelo y dejándole un corte en su cabeza, causando que sangrara] Pude ver ahora la sombra del hombre que hay en ti, será posible que tú...¿estés relacionado con ese hombre? [Se detuvo el rival para preguntarle eso al joven pelirrojo, mientras que pasaba su mano por la herida causada anteriormente].

\- ¿A quién te refieres? Si no me das un nombre no podré entenderte. Pidió Regulus más información al respecto.

\- ¡Llias de Leo! Hombre nombrado Tierra, un hombre que no podré olvidar. Dio Radamanthys a conocer aquel nombre.

\- Jeje, así que no podrás olvidar pero si se trata del hombre que cortó tu cuerpo por primera vez. Tú, tú objetivo desde el principio fue el cuerpo, ¿cierto? Sí, es como tú dices, entonces ¿crees que hay alguien dentro de mis memorias? Estoy...estoy yo, las memorias más claras son las memorias que primero llegan a la mente, tú también estás dentro de mis memorias. [Dijo Regulus, acercándose hacia el rival, el cual permanecía arrodillado y callado, pero manteniendo una seria mirada y de ahí se levantó] Jajaja, ya casi lo había olvidado de verdad aquellos tiempos. Tú...que con tus sucias manos lo heriste y a ese hombre, ¡LA HERIDA QUE LE HICISTE A MI PADRE LLIAS! [Regulus estalló en furia y cerró con fuerza el puño, recordando ese fatal día] No sabes cuántas veces he revivido ese día, la persona que tú mataste era ¡MI PADRE! ¡EL HOMBRE QUE CONVERSABA CON LA MADRE TIERRA! ¡LLIAS DE LEO!. Exclamó Regulus, mientras que se veían imágenes de su padre.

* * *

 **Flashbacks (Hace 10 años atrás):** \- _"¿Estará durmiendo mi padre?. Mi padre es una persona misteriosa, es una persona que conversa con el bosque, el viento y el río"_ [Pensó un joven y pequeño Regulus, quien miró hacia la cima de un risco en los bosques griegos, donde su padre se encontraba allí] Es hora de mi cena, ¡pez, pez! [Se lanzó hacia el arroyo, pero cuando intentó atraparlo, el pez se había escapado] Ohh, ugh. Se lamentó por lo ocurrido y entonces, detrás de él, mientras que silbaba una canción, una persona lo tomó por detrás de su camisa, alzándolo en el aire.

\- Regulus, aún no les llegó la hora a esos peces, tú no puedes intervenir. Le dijo un hombre muy alto, cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, cabellera larga dorada clara, barba cerrada y ojos azules, de expresión seria y pensativa, muchas veces estoica.

\- Pero, Padre, tengo hambre y quería atrapar a esos peces. Dijo el niño y el hombre lo miró a los ojos.

\- En ese caso, hablemos con los peces. [Fue su respuesta y se arrodilló en el arroyo, poniendo su mano en el agua]

\- Los peces, ¡se le acercan!. Quedó sorprendido su hijo al ver un pequeño cardumen detenerse en la palma de la mano de su padre.

\- Estos dos serán suficientes por hoy. Debemos agradecerles. Afirmó el hombre, mientras que miraba hacia el Este.

\- _"Las cosas que hace mi padre son un verdadero misterio, aunque pueda analizarlo con mis ojos, no acabo de comprenderlo. Si papa solo come verduras, ¿no?"_ [Pensó para sus adentros, Regulus.] ¿Por qué dos?.

\- La Tierra me dice que tendremos un invitado. Dio Llias su respuesta.

\- ¿Invitado?. Preguntó Regulus y ahí llegaba el mencionado, el cual llevaba una "Pandora´s Box" en su espalda.

\- Un amigo, el Toro. Rasgardo de Tauro. Dio a conocer el hombre del Caballero Dorado de la Segunda Casa del Zodiaco.

\- ¡Al fin lo encontré, Señor Llias! ¡Vamos, regresemos al Santuario! [Dijo con mucha energía, pero el hombre tenía una explicación que darle].

* * *

Al caer la noche:

\- ¿Qué...Qué...Qué ha dicho? ¿Se trata de su hijo, Llias? ¿Qué sucedió con su madre?. [Preguntó Rasgardo de Aldebaran al muchacho, mientras que veía a los ojos a su hijo, hallándose los tres junto al cálido fuego de una fogata].

\- Está en todos lados: Está en el viento, la hierba, porque ha regresado a la misma tierra. Respondió pero eso no le dio mucha lógica a Rasgardo, quien lo miró serio.

\- Lo...Lo siento mucho, Señor Llias, soy muy lento y torpe para entender algunas cosas, no tenía idea. Es por la muerte de su esposa, que permanece aquí y se niega a regresar al Santuario, ¿estoy en lo correcto?. Preguntó Aldebaran, intentando averiguar sobre ese motivo.

\- Esa no es la razón principal. Respondió Llias.

\- ¿Esa no es? ¡Señor Llias, usted que poseyó nobleza y la actitud de un héroe no comprende! ¡La Gran Athena aún no ha descendido a la Tierra y los Espectros han despertado en diferentes partes de la Tierra, pero los preparativos para las defensas del Santuario aún están en desarrollo! Sagitario, Géminis y también yo todavía somos muy jóvenes, está lejos el día en que seamos llamados verdaderos Dorados. ¡EL SANTUARIO NECESITA DE SU PODER EN ESTOS MOMENTOS, SEÑOR LLIAS!: El poder de Leo, el Caballero más poderoso. Dijo Aldebaran, quien se levantó tras explicarle la difícil situación de la futura Guerra Santa.

\- _"Más poderoso"_. Repitió Regulus esa frase en su cabeza.

\- Está brillando la Estrella Muerta. Dijo Llias, señalando hacia el Norte.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Aldebaran sin entender lo que pasaba.

\- Aquella que aún muerta continua brillando. Volvió a señalar esa posición.

\- ¿Qué? Entonces no tendría porque estar brillando. Se giró el Caballero de Tauro para verla.

\- Yo lo entiendo, es la Luz de un lejano Pasado que regresa para todos nosotros, naciendo en una nueva vida. Dio su respuesta el Ermitaño.

\- Sí...¡POR FAVOR, DEJE DE DAR RESPUESTAS SIN SENTIDO! ¡DE OTRA FORMA ME OBLIGARÁ A USAR LA FUERZA! ¡"GRAN CUER..."! [Aldebaran se había cansado de tanta filosofía, así que se preparó para lanzar su ofensiva pero en ese momento, Regulus se interpuso] ¡Oye, no hagas cosas peligrosas!. Le pidió el Caballero de Tauro.

\- ¡Tú eres el peligroso, mi padre no ha hecho nada malo!. Lo juzgó el niño, dejando a Aldebaran sorprendido y suspendiendo su ataque.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, ya entiendo, yo he tenido toda la culpa!. [Comprendió el Caballero su error y tomó una de las varas en donde se estaba asando el pescado] ¡Puedes quedarte en donde estás solo por hoy! También se trata de una orden del Patriarca, ¡así que permaneceré aquí hasta que tu padre regrese al Santuario! ¿Está de acuerdo, Señor Llias?. Fueron las órdenes que Aldebaran había recibido, preguntándole luego al Caballero pero éste no respondió.

* * *

Más tarde, en los riscos:

\- Padre, ¿por qué de pronto quieres que te corte el cabello? ¿Entonces si te vas al Santuario?. Preguntó Regulus a un nuevo Llias, quien se había rebajado la barba por completo y los largos cabellos rubios.

\- Solo una vez más volveré a ser un Guerrero, eso es todo. [Fue su respuesta, mientras que se levantaba y se dirigía hacia los claros del bosque] _"La Madre Tierra ha dicho que el hombre de mi destino llegó"_. [Comprendió ese mensaje el Caballero Dorado, quien se quedó sentado y cruzado de piernas, hasta que en aquel momento, una tropa de Espectros llegó a sus dominios].

\- Ahí está, solo está sentado en un sitio como este, solo es un León de mediana edad. Se ha quedado helado de lidiar con el Señor Zelos. Dijo el Espectro Zelos de la Rana, la Estrella Celeste Extraña, quien comandaba a aquel batallón de Espectros, los cuales rodearon al Caballero de Leo en su zona.

\- Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí? No hay ninguna alma por los alrededores. Quiso saber el Lugarteniente.

\- La Señora Pandora me pidió que te enviara al Inframundo a ti y a todos los Humanos de esta aldea. Le comunicó Zelos su mensaje de la Comandante de los Espectros.

\- A todos, ¿incluyendo a los niños?. Preguntó Llias, mientras que el Espectro se le acercaba con una sonrisa de pura maldad.

\- Jejeje, ¡por supuesto!. ¡SOMOS LOS ESPECTROS, EL EJÉRCITO INMORTAL! ¡ACABAREMOS CON TODOS LOS SOBREVIVIENTES QUE QUEDAN EN LA TIERRA! ¡ESTE TAMBIÉN SE CONVERTIRÁ EN NUESTRO PAÍS, MORIRÁ POR LA ETERNIDAD!. Exclamó Zelos pero para Llias era todo un chiste que le causó risa y el viento comenzaba a sentirse y las hojas eran arrastradas por los mismos.

\- Jejeje, ¡POBRES!. Exclamó, su grito se sintió por todos los bosques y las montañas, mientras que una potente ofensiva lanzaba a Zelos por los aires.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¿CÓMO LO HIZO?! ¡EN UN INSTANTE SE VIO UNA LUZ!. Gritó aterrado Zelos, mientras que caía al suelo y con ello todo el batallón que tenía bajo su mando era destruido.

\- Espectro, ¿Qué tan bueno es aquello que llamas "Inmortalidad"?. Las Flores nacen de las semillas, el agua de la lluvia que después vuelve a los grandes mares, las vidas humanas también giran en torno a un círculo. Y no se sabe que les depara a las preciadas vidas al final de ese círculo. Tu alma es solitaria, regresa una vez más a la Madre Tierra. [Sentenció Llias a su rival, mientras que lanzaba un potente ataque y mataba a todos los Soldados de aquel batallón y dejaba fuera de combate al Espectro Zelos de la Rana, pero en aquel momento, un poderoso rugido hizo estremecer a todos los bosques] Ya llegó. [Miró hacia el Oeste de donde provenía su enemigo] ¿Podrías dejar de aterrorizar a los árboles? Con tu Cosmo joven y feroz. ¿No es así, Wyvern?. [Pidió y luego preguntó a su oponente, el cual estaba en los Cielos, listo para atacar].

\- Desafortunadamente estoy muy ocupado para hablar de tonterías con el Viejo León: ¡Yo solo vine a matarte lo más rápido posible! ¡EN EL NOMBRE DEL SEÑOR HADES!. [Exclamó y haciendo ese juramente, provocó todo un vendaval en los bosques].

\- Francamente es un cuerno siniestro: Es el Cuerno que destruye los círculos de las vidas: Ahora lo romperé. Prometió Llias, mientras que podía ver a lo lejos la aldea siendo evacuada por Aldebaran de Tauro, quien llevaba en sus brazos a Regulus, el cual observaba las columnas de humo hacia el Sur de los bosques.

* * *

\- ¿El Bosque se incendia? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasó algo así? ¿Y mi papa?. Preguntó el niño con un tono de preocupación.

\- ¿Estás despierto, Regulus?. Preguntó Aldebaran al joven, quien lo miró serio.

\- ¡Rasgardo, ¿y mi padre?! ¿Por qué pasó algo allí? ¿Dónde está mi papa? ¡DI ALGO!. Pidió el chico respuestas al gigante de Tauro.

\- No sé dónde está el Señor Llias. [Su respuesta dejó helado a Regulus] Él pudo sentir que el Ejército de Hades se acercaba a través de la tierra, yo me encargué de escoltar a estas personas y de rescatarte. Le explicó Rasgardo al joven.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:**

\- _"Te encargo a Regulus, Rasgardo, es un buen niño, como una familia. Puedo sentir que algún día llegará a la próxima Generación envuelto también en nuestros pensamientos. ¡REGRESARÉ ENSEGUIDA!"_. Hizo esa promesa Llias, dejándole como misión a Rasgardo de que cuidara a su hijo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- ¿Padre?. Miró hacia el Sur.

\- Jejeje, no importa cuanto esperen, Leo no regresaré. Río con burla uno de los Camaradas más cercanos a Radamanthys, el cual lanzó una ofensiva contra los civiles, matando a varios de ellos.

\- ¿Nos siguieron?. Se preguntó Rasgardo.

\- Pero pronto haré que todos ustedes se reúnan con él en el Inframundo. Dijo aquel Espectro.

\- Así que saliste, Espectro. Serás tú quien regresará llorando al Inframundo. En estos momentos, el Señor Llias estará derrotando a tu Camarada que fue a atacar a esta aldea. ¡ENSEGUIDA TE ENVIARÉ PARA ALLÁ! ¡CON EL "GRAN CUERNO"!. Tomó Aldebaran posiciones de combate para enfrentar a Valentine de la Harpía.

Pero en aquellos momentos, Regulus salió corriendo hacia los bosques, mientras que los civiles permanecían con Aldebaran.

\- _"Estoy temblando, es algo parecido al miedo pero ¿a qué le tengo miedo?. Como cuando mi madre se fue muy lejos"_ ¡DUELE! [Se detuvo] Due...Estos arbustos están en todos lados, pero aún así debo seguir, padre...padre...[Para su sorpresa y terror, el muchacho vio como aquel Espectro con esa sonrisa tan aterradora arrojaba a su padre contra el suelo y lo pisoteaba como si fuera un insecto] ¡¿PADRE?!. Gritó el joven Regulus.

Radamanthys se le acercó y lo tomó del cuello, mientras que Llias sangraba por la boca por las heridas sufridas, parecía no moverse por el ataque sufrido.

\- _"Pensé que ganaría por mi venciendo a su enfermedad mortal del pulmón. ¡ES ABSURDO!"_ Pensó el Regulus del Presente.

\- ¡PADRE!. Gritó el niño, viendo a su padre caer derrotado y en medio de las llamas que incendiaban a todo el Sur de los bosques.

\- _"La Luz de mi Estrella se está consumiendo ahora, ¿es que no me quedaba todavía un día más? Mi_ cuerpo..." Pensó el hombre antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

Regulus se le acercó y arrodillándose ante él, llorando por su pérdida.

 _-_ ¡PADRE, RESISTE, PADRE! PA...Rogaba el joven y acostó a su padre contra un árbol.

\- Regulus, ¿por qué estás aquí? [Preguntó hacia más allá del Sur, hacia su Estrella, para luego acariciar los cabellos de su hijo] La Vieja Estrella se apaga, la Nueva Estrella es...la que está aquí. Nombró Llias a su hijo como su sucesor.

\- Padre. Dijo el niño con los ojos llorosos.

\- En ese caso...Iba a decir el hombre hasta que alguien apareció.

\- ¿Crees que puedes esconder a tu hijo en el bosque? [Preguntó aquel Juez del Infierno, saliendo del fuego y el humo] Es inútil, les pondré final a los dos clavándolos en estacas. Juró Radamanthys, quien estaba decidido a todo.

\- Wyvern. Lo miró Llias con furia.

\- Padre. Dijo su hijo.

\- Ese Cuerno no matará a mi hijo. Le advirtió el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Dices que lo protegerás a con tu cuerpo?. Preguntó con severidad y burla.

\- La Vieja Estrella cae mientras que una Nueva se levanta en el Cielo, así lo dice el Cielo. Dio su mensaje hacia Radamanthys, el cual estaba furioso.

\- ¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS! ¡EN ESE CASO, INTÉNTALO!. Lo desafió y se lanzó al ataque.

\- Ve, Regulus, tú también tienes un destino que solo tú puedes cumplir. [Pidió Llias, quien se iba a quedar a pelear hasta el final, viendo a su oponente dirigirse como bomba en picada] Lo primero es el mañana. [Dejó sus consejos en su hijo y de ahí apareció el Temible León] ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Y de ahí lanzó su ofensiva contra Radamanthys, provocando toda una explosión.

* * *

A su vez, en el Norte, en los vados del río, se estaba por desarrollar la pelea entre Aldebaran contra Valentine, quien pudo sentir ese ataque contra él.

\- ¿Qué? ¡¿Y este ataque?! El "Plasma Relámpago" del Señor Llias, extinguió el fuego de los árboles. Observó aquel cambio el Caballero de Tauro.

\- Señor Radamanthys. Quedó Valentine helado, mientras que era atacado por Rasgardo.

* * *

La explosión desapareció y con ello los árboles que habían caído y regaban todo el piso, el humo solo se elevaba sin el fuego pero en medio de aquel ataque que se calmó, el horror se hizo presente: Llias había sido atacado por Radamanthys, el cual atravesó su pecho y lo dejó clavado contra el trono de un bello roble.

\- Jeh, ¿no era que ibas a atravesar a los dos con ambos Cuernos?. Preguntó Llias a su rival.

\- No puedo creer que haya podido cortar mi Cuerno, a cambio de tu vida. [Radamanthys había fallado su ataque mortal] ¿Así que "destino"?. Preguntó y se lo quedó mirando a su rival, mientras que una Nueva Estrella aparecía en el Firmamento.

* * *

\- _Regulus, Regulus_. Escuchó la voz de su padre en el aire.

\- ¡PADREEEEE!. Gritó el niño, quien había escapado hacia el Sureste de los bosques.

\- _Llegó el final de la vida de mi cuerpo, pero estaré en todas partes, podrás verme a donde quiera que mires. Eres libre de ir adonde tú quieres, Regulus, por eso...¡HABLA CON LA MADRE_ TIERRA!. Fue el mensaje final del Caballero Llias de Leo a su hijo, para luego partir en paz.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Ya entiendo, en aquel momento...Dijo el rubio pero se le adelantó Regulus, quien lo miraba con odio.

\- No sabes cuantas veces he recordado ese día, escuchando la voz de mi padre y el sonido de la velocidad de tu ataque, cientos y cientos de veces que lo recordé. Dijo Regulus hacia él.

\- Tonterías, ahora yo soy diferente de hace 10 años. Negó Radamanthys aquella verdad.

\- Tal y como lo verás, seas un simple humano o un Dios, yo sobrepasaré tus límites. ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"! [Juró y lanzó su ofensiva contra Radamanthys, viendo que se le acercaba aquel mismo Temible León hacia él como en el Pasado].

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alone se encontraba todavía ocupado en su "Atelier" junto con el "Lienzo Perdido", listo para terminar en cuanto el Reloj Estelar completara su vuelta.

\- Ha comenzado, este combate es una representación, una pequeña imitación de la lucha entre Humanos y Dioses que se libra desde el Ocaso de los Tiempos: La Torre de Babel, el Progreso Científico e incluso las Guerras Santas, la Historia Humana es un perpetuo desafío contra los Dioses para ver hasta donde pueden romper sus límites. Radamanthys, quien recibió mi Sangre del Rey de la Oscuridad, realmente parece ser un Dios y frente a él, un joven llamado Prodigio y sus Aliados, Santo de Leo, ¿podrás superar a Radamanthys?. Impuso Alone las leyes en aquel desafío.

* * *

El ataque de Regulus había salido mal y Radamanthys lo arrojó por los aires.

\- ¡AÚN SIENDO SOLO UN HUMANO!. Gritó el rubio, mientras que lo pateaba.

\- ¿Cómo?. Se preguntó el Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡PELEA COMO EL SUPUESTO DIOS QUE ERES, RATA!. Gritó Ford, mientras que lo atacaba con todo.

\- ¡BIEN DICHO, HERMANO!. Lo apoyó Stan y ambos intentaron derrotarlo pero fueron atacados por sorpresa por su rival.

\- _"Aunque lo haya analizado perfectamente, incluso lancé mi "Lighthning Plasma" con todas mis fuerzas, es el sujeto que mató a mi padre hace 10 años, estaba seguro que podría destrozarlo. ¡Me preparó solo para este día!_ _"_ Ugh...[Regulus cayó junto con sus Aliados al suelo].

\- Se nota que a este perro lo tienen bien amaestrado, ni siquiera mis "Cuervos de la Tempestad" pudieron hacerle daño. Se lamentó Burns.

\- Parece que te confiaste luego de romper mi Cuerno. Aunque ni siquiera usé mi verdadero poder. Tus ojos y tu control del combate obviamente superan al de los seres humanos, pero sin importar el tiempo que dediques a ver mis habilidades, sin importar el poder que uses, los Humanos y los Dioses pertenecen a planos distintos de la Existencia. Le dejó Radamanthys en claro su posición y diferencias, mientras que el muchacho se levantaba.

\- ¡Tú conservas el Mal dentro de tu Humanidad! En ese caso...¡VOY A USAR UNA TÉCNICA CAPAZ DE SUPERAR A LOS DIOSES! ¡CHICOS, VENGAN CONMIGO!. Exclamó Regulus y se le unieron.

\- Parece que todavía quieres lanzar algo, ni siquiera tienes la capacidad para igualarme. ¡Bien, entonces trata de resistirlo!. Se burló Radamanthys del herido Caballero de Leo.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Aliento de Dragón!. Ordenó Burns, mientras que se iban preparando.

\- ¡Esta es la técnica que usamos Shion, Abraham y mi Maestro Sisifo, la técnica de la Trinidad para poder entrar al "Lost Canvas"! ¡Esta técnica definitiva es capaz de emular el Big Bang en una pequeña proporción!. Mostró Regulus su plan de ataque hacia el serio rival.

\- ¿La Trinidad? ¿Acaso piensas hacerlo tú solo?. Preguntó Radamanthys.

\- No, no está solo. Respondió Perla.

\- ¡No, chicos, no quiero ustedes mueran en vano, yo puedo hacerlo solo! ¡"EXCLAMACIÓN DE ATHENA"!. Lanzó el joven su ofensiva contra Radamanthys, mientras que se iba destruyendo todo a su paso.

\- ¡ESTAMOS CONTIGO, REGULUS! ¡"TORMENTA DE CUERVOS NEGROS"!. Se unió Burns.

\- ¡"FUSIÓN DE LAS CORONAS"!. Atacaron Stan y Ford.

\- ¡"ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Lanzó Perla su ataque con la ayuda de Manigoldo desde el Más Allá.

\- Ya veo, alcanzaste el poder para lanzar esta técnica por tu cuenta, mereces ser el hijo de Llias. ¡Sin embargo, ESTO ES RIDÍCULO FRENTE A UN DIOS!. [El Juez rubio felicitó a Regulus y a sus acompañantes, pero en medio de su furia, demostró que estaba en lo cierto una vez más: No podían destruirlo, por más fuerte que sea su ataque. El rubio se volvió a recuperar y rápidamente contra-atacó, lanzando a todos los presentes mientras que se destruía el Templo de Saturno en su interior] Esta es la voluntad de un Dios.

El estallido final terminó por destruir todo el Templo de Saturno y lanzando a Regulus y sus amigos por los aires.

\- No puede ser...pudo partir la "Exclamación de Athena", ¿tal es el poder de un Dios? ¡No puedo creer eso!. Está fuera de alcance, para un Humano como yo. ¿Mi fuerza es solo la de un Humano? ¡NO! ¡TODAVÍA NO HE TERMINADO! [Regulus fue rodeado por las 12 Casas del Zodiaco].

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!. Preguntó Radamanthys, viendo hacia arriba.

\- YO...¡TODAVÍA NO HE LLEGADO A MIS LÍMITES!. Juró el muchacho, mientras que aparecían todos los Símbolos del Zodiaco a su alrededor junto a sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Las 12 Constelaciones están detrás de ese sujeto y sus Aliados?. Quedó sorprendido Radamanthys.

\- Son las Constelaciones Guardianas de los 12 Caballeros Dorados, aunque no conseguí ejecutar la "Exclamación de Athena", todavía no me he dado por vencido. [Le dijo en su respuesta el muchacho hacia el rubio, a pesar de estar herido, iba a continuar] ¡REUNIRÉ LAS TÉCNICAS MÁS PODEROSAS DE LOS HOMBRES MÁS FUERTES!. Mostró su plan de cómo vencer al Juez del Infierno.

\- ¿Dijiste las Técnicas de los 12? ¿Tu desesperación es tanta?. Preguntó Radamanthys.

\- No seas idiota, Arbusto Rubio, no lo está. Le corrigió Stan.

\- ¡Es cierto, no los subestimes, no es desesperación! Ellos son los humanos más fuertes, son las personas que han alcanzado la esencia del "Quinto Sentido". Yo solo puedo continuaba observando fijamente igual que a un sueño desde que llegué al Santuario. ¡Igual que la propia Luz!. Es por eso que definitivamente sobrepasaré a este hombre con esta técnica. Es...¡EL MÁXIMO PODER DE UN HUMANO! ¡"EXCLAMACIÓN ZODIACAL"!. [Ese fue el nombre de la nueva ofensiva que Regulus lanzaría contra Radamanthys, estaba decidido a todo para derrotarlo y vengar a su padre]

Todo un bombardeo de las técnicas de los 12 Caballeros Dorados y los Símbolos que les representaban iban en dirección hacia Radamanthys.

\- ¡Regulus!. Gritó Burns.

\- ¡Chicos, les agradezco por su ayuda, pero ustedes tienen que llegar hasta donde está Hades con los demás y derrotarlo! ¡Vayan, yo me haré cargo de él!. Pidió el muchacho.

\- Pero...Iba a detenerlo Ford, pero Regulus había tomado su decisión.

\- ¡ES UNA ORDEN, VÁYANSE! [Exclamó muy severo y de ahí los miró por última vez, ésta era su despedida] Fue un placer haberlos conocido y que ustedes fueran mis primeros amigos al llegar al Santuario y muchas gracias a la Señorita Rose Cuarzo por estar siempre a mi lado a cada momento, nunca la olvidaré, fue como una madre para mí. Las palabras de Regulus hacia sus amigos y esa sonrisa hizo llorar a más de uno, pero no podían debilitarse, debían moverse y llegar hasta el Palacio Imperial.

\- Cuídate, amigo. Le deseó Burns, mientras que le daban un último abrazo y de ahí se retiraban, a pesar de que querían quedarse para ayudarlo.

Una vez que sus Aliados se fueron, Regulus estaba listo para terminar con su rival, el rubio estaba petrificado y gritaba del terror, pero no podía dejarse vencer por un niño, debía hallar la manera de detener su ataque, así que contra-atacó.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡A ESTE PASO, SUPERARÉ A UN DIOS! [Pidió y aumentó la intensidad de su ataque, el cual cayó de lleno sobre el rubio] ¡LO LOGRÉ! ¡PADRE...[No lo había logrado, Radamanthys estaba intacto todavía].

\- Aún con las técnicas de esos 12, no podrás superar tan fácilmente ¡EL PODER DE UN DIOS!. Le lanzó el rubio una mirada asesina.

\- ¡AÚN NO!. Gritó Regulus pero en ese momento, algo lo detuvo, mientras que iba sangrando.

\- ¿Tu cuerpo inmaduro llegó a su límite? [Preguntó Radamanthys muy serio, viendo que estaba sufriendo la carga por todo lo que había lanzado]

\- Tal y como el Mito de Ícaro y de la Torre de Babilonia: A todos cuyos objetivos eran alcanzar lugares prohibidos, fracasan. [Se lamentó Regulus, mientras que era lanzado por los aires] El viento me trae viejos recuerdos: ¿El que está ahí es mi padre? [Se preguntaba, ya que en las ruinas del Templo de Saturno estaba una persona conocida junto con alguien más] ¿Sisifo? ¿Qué haces?. Preguntó Regulus sorprendido.

\- Converso con el viento, con mi hermano mayor. Quiero decir, con tu padre. Respondió el castaño.

\- ¿Cómo está? ¿Te dijo algo?. Preguntó el chico.

\- Que se volvió uno con la Naturaleza y también que está en todas partes. Respondió Sisifo, mirando hacia arriba, hallándose él solo con Regulus.

\- ¿Por qué yo no puedo escucharlo? Ni en el viento, ni en la Madre Tierra. Nunca, no hallo a mi padre aún que lo busque. [Se lamentó el muchacho con los ojos llorosos y mirando hacia arriba].

\- Él siempre ha estado ahí, porque ha estado dentro de ti. Le dijo Sisifo esas palabras de aliento a su sobrino, mientras que en tierra firme, Radamanthys observaba hacia los Cielos.

\- Entiendo, ahora veo: Me preguntaba qué era lo que veía tan desesperante con los ojos, aunque mi padre siempre estuvo cerca de mí. Comprendió Regulus lo que había logrado hacer, mientras que iba llegando hacia un sitio de Descanso Eterno.

* * *

\- ¡El Cosmo de Regulus...!. Se giró Stan para ver al joven pero no pudo sentirlo nunca más.

\- Regulus, amigo. Se lamentó Burns y con Stan, Ford y Perla guardaron un minuto de silencio.

* * *

Radamanthys dejó los restos del Templo de Saturno, caminando hacia la salida de aquel hueco en la tierra, pero al final de la salida se topó con algo que le llamó la atención.

\- Lograste dejar un gran hueco en el "Lost Canvas", parece que tú simple potencia superó a la de un Humano. Pequeño Leo, fui un tonto. Por primera vez, dejando de lado su orgullo y superior como uno de los Tres Jueces del Infierno, Radamanthys mostró sus respetos hacia la ahora vacía Armadura Dorada de Leo, cuyo Portador, el Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo había dejado de existir pero no sin antes dejar su huella eterna en la batalla.

Regulus de Leo había logrado dejar su huella y se había ganado el respeto de su rival, para finalmente partir en paz hacia donde su padre Llias y Sisifo lo estaban esperando.

* * *

 **Por desgracia hemos perdido a otro Caballero Dorado u.u, Regulus de Leo, pero aún así logró ganarse el respeto de su enemigo, dejar su marca en el "Lienzo Perdido" y demás. Ahora veremos qué pasará con Tenma y los demás, lo mismo con Pandora y Radamanthys :3.**

 **Así que esta pelea termina en un empate, no hay vencedores.**

 *** FreedomGundam96: XD, muchas gracias por la presentación estilo boxeo para la pelea contra Radamanthys, pero tengo el presentimiento de Kazuya se va a burlar de Lori porque su Predecesor no ganó D:.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor: Lamento tener que volver a provocar que los feels de muchos se destruyan, pero hemos perdido a otro gran Caballero :(.**

 **Igualmente a prepararse, porque estamos cada día cerca del final de este crossover y con ello llegaremos a la Batalla Final en el Palacio Imperial :3.**

 **Así que a prepararse y por ahí para la primer semana de Mayo termino esta historia y luego continúo con las demás :3.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y nos vemos en el capítulo que viene :D ¡Que tengan un buen día Jueves para todos ustedes! :D.**


	54. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54: La Batalla del Templo de Saturno había terminado con la supuesta muerte del Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo y proclamando así la victoria para el Juez del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, quien vio a la Armadura Dorada de aquella Casa Zodiacal sola y sin su Portador, mientras que mostraba por primera vez sus respetos hacia Regulus, el cual fue un digno rival para él.

\- Luego de su aniquilación, solo quedó su Cloth, parece que éste es el límite de la Humanidad. [Reconoció Radamanthys aquella destreza, pero algo lo obligó a detenerse y mirar hacia sus atrás, sus ojos quedaron enfocados en un conocido rubio que estaba sentado en los bordes de los acantilados, contemplando un bello día junto con la Armadura Dorada de Leo. Esa persona permanecía quieta y sin voltearse, parecía estar en una especie de "trance" o unión con alguien o algo más bien dicho] Estás...todavía con vida...[Quedó sin palabras ante esa indescriptible escena, mientras que ese joven se volteaba un poco pero no le dirigía la mirada. Radamanthys volvió a su seriedad] Pero desapareció todo rastro de Cosmo agresivo, no siento ni su presencia. Debe de haber agotado todo su poder, ¿Qué intentas hacer?. [Dedujo y luego le preguntó al joven de espaldas] No solo dejaste tu Cloth, sino que le das la espalda a tu rival.

\- Nada, solo me gusta ver desde aquí, diviso mi tierra natal. [Respondió finalmente aquel muchacho, mientras que seguía mirando hacia el Sur].

\- En ese caso, entonces vente despidiendo de ella. [Radamanthys volvía a incendiar su Cosmos a un nivel alto y desplegaba las Alas Negras, las cuales levantaban una gran cantidad de polvo y provocaban una verdadera tempestad, dando por iniciada otra batalla] Adiós. [Se iba a preparar para dar el golpe final pero algo volvió a pasar] _"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Apareció detrás de mí?!"._ Se preguntó, mientras que veía a su rival en una extraña situación.

\- No necesito despedirme: Ya que voy a volver allí cuando termine con esto, estoy persuadido por eso. Respondió Regulus, quien se volteó y le sonrió a su enemigo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué significa esta sensación?. [Se preguntó y una misteriosa ráfaga lo traspasó, viéndose detrás de él al rubio rival] ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡¿NO HUBO IMPACTO NI PRESIÓN EN ESE GOLPE?! Es como si estuviera peleando con el viento...¿Dónde está? O mejor dicho, ¡¿dónde estoy yo?! Tengo la sensación de estar perdido en el fondo de un frondoso bosque. Esta sensación es igual a...[No lo vio venir, solo fueron pocos segundos para él, rodeado de aquellos misteriosos páramos, sintió como un puño invisible le pasaba cerca suyo, como si fuera un rayo que iba a impactar contra alguien en un descampado o en las playas, mientras que veía esa imagen de Llias en el Pasado. Aquella ráfaga de poder le dio de lleno en el pecho, justo en la zona del corazón, dejándolo totalmente helado] ¡¿Acaso...[Radamanthys abrió los ojos por el terror que le invadía] con tan solo una brisa...¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! [Aquella ofensiva que Regulus había lanzado lo había herido, quien gritó del dolor mientras que caía por la explosión causada] ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡AGH! [Gritaba el Juez del Infierno del más puro y terrible dolor y adelante suyo estaba su atacante] Mi Corazón Divino...¿cómo pudiste sin siquiera vestir un Cloth? ¡¿CÓMO?! [Quiso saber Radamanthys, mientras que estallaba en furia y miraba a su oponente, quien miraba hacia el Sur por los riscos y apoyaba su mano en la Armadura Dorada de Leo] Ya veo...tu cuerpo es como el viento...[Comprendió esa teoría suya] ¡TÚ YA ESTÁS...!. Iba a decirle con furia pero Regulus le respondió con esa sonrisa que nunca se le borraría.

\- Sí, me volví uno con la Naturaleza. [Respondió con tranquilidad y Radamanthys volvió a quedarse sorprendido] Puedo oír la voz de mi padre: Este es el Mundo que vio mi padre. [Comprendió ese "proyecto" o visión que tenía Llias, recordando el día en que meditaba a la hora de producirse la Batalla de los Bosques contra Radamanthys], Toda mi vida anhelé por este momento.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- ¡PADRE!. Gritaba el pequeño Regulus a su moribundo padre.

\- ...La qué esta aquí. Dejó Llias su "señal" hacia su hijo.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Y siempre había estado conmigo, pero al final lo entiendo, Papa: ¡ESTO SIGNIFICA HABLAR CON LA NATURALEZA! ¡"LIGHTNING BOLT"!. Sentenció el muchacho tras recordar todos los momentos de él y su padre Llias en los Bosques, mientras que lanzaba su última ofensiva contra Radamanthys, quien se quedó helado y podía sentir con todo el terror que le invadía a su cuerpo y lo paralizaba, sintiendo como era atravesado por el ataque de Regulus de Leo.

Los ojos del rubio estaba bien abiertos y observando con terror como esa ofensiva daba en el blanco, había sido derrotado, había sido humillado, un Juez del Infierno, alguien que era un Dios, el responsable de haber matado a su propio amigo y Camarada de Armas, Valentine de la Harpía con sus propias manos para serle siempre fiel a Pandora, a su Comandante en Jefe del Ejército de Hades, ahora era rebajado a la de un enemigo que caía en vergüenza para su Emperador.

\- _"No pude esquivarlo, aunque debería haberlo visto...es como si...me impactara el viento...que aquel niño haya sido capaz de lanzar un ataque así: El Ataque Final. Llegó incluso a perder su cuerpo"_ [Pensaba Radamanthys al verlo con una extraña mirada, a pesar de sentir como era derrotado en su propio campo de batalla.]

\- El "Lighting Bolt" es un ataque tan simple y aún así pudo atravesar a un Dragón Divino, pero es la primera técnica que pude aprender de mi padre. [Le dijo Regulus, quien le sonrió al Juez, el cual quedó contra uno de los muros de las Montañas].

\- Ya veo...la usaste contra el que te lo robó, no es más que otro peldaño en tu largo recorrido. ¡FELICITACIONES, PUDISTE SUPERAR EL PODER DE UN DIOS!. Durante este combate pudiste superar todos los límites y alcanzaste a tu padre. No estaba furioso, no quería vengarse ni destruirlo, Radamanthys lo estaba felicitando, dándole ese "Premio": El respeto que se merecía su enemigo por derrotarlo.

\- Digno de él, muriendo de pie. ¿Sabes? Durante nuestro combate, nunca dejé de pensar en algo: En realidad nunca deseaste el Poder de un Dios, alguien como yo estuvo buscando a mi padre, ¿acaso tú te encuentras en busca de alguien?. [Fue su pregunta, agradeciendo a Radamanthys, mientras que iba desapareciendo] Ahh, parece que ya llegó mi hora. Lo siento, Shion, Dohko, Tenma, Abraham, Charles, Hermanos Pines, Señorita Rose, me hubiera gustado haber estado con ustedes un poco más, pero ahora voy a estar un poco en todas partes, junto a mi padre. Se despidió de todos ellos el Caballero Dorado Regulus de Leo, mientras que iba desapareciendo y su alma se dirigía hacia el Descanso Eterno, reuniéndose con su padre Llias en el Más Allá.

Shion y el General Skips habían llegado y fueron testigos de la triste despedida del muchacho.

\- Regulus, derrotaste a un Juez del Infierno ("Kyoto del Meikai"), bravo, buen trabajo. Le felicitó Radamanthys por última vez, mientras que Shion se arrodillaba ante la ahora solitaria Armadura de Leo.

\- Pero...¡HUBIERA QUERIDO QUE SOBREVIVIERAS, ERAS EL MÁS JOVEN ENTRE LOS SANTOS DE ORO!. Gritó Shion, lleno del dolor por la muerte del muchacho.

En aquellos momentos, Radamanthys se fue acercando hacia ellos, tomándolos por sorpresa.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes!. Le advirtió Skips, mientras que tomaba su Lanza Dorada y le apuntaba al rival, quien se detuvo, ambos lo miraron sorpresa, allí de pie, severo, aterrador, un digno enemigo que los observaba.

\- No puede ser...todavía estás vivo, ¿con tu cuerpo en ese estado?. Quedó el rubio sorprendido, ya que Radamanthys estaba completamente debilitado por el golpe recibido y sangraba.

\- Un Santo y un General Marino, vaya...llegan unos tras otro...Dijo el rival.

\- ¡¿Cómo?!. Preguntó ambos furiosos.

\- Que montón de sabandijas, ¡ESTE MOCOSO INCLUSO LLEGÓ A ATRAVESAR MI CORAZÓN!. Les dijo el rubio, quien los empujó y los miró con una sonrisa que daba mido.

\- _"Entonces...atravesar...Regulus"._ Pensó Shion, cuando sintió ese empuje junto con Skips.

\- Es necesario que me dirija allá, debo ir mientras siga con vida...¡SEÑOR!. Radamanthys no iba a pelear contra ellos, aún tenía una misión muy importante que cumplir y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el Palacio Imperial.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Pandora se hallaba en el Carruaje Imperial conducido por Cheshire, el cual iba dirigiéndose junto con ella hacia el mismo sitio al que también iba el Juez del Infierno.

\- Es hora de ir allá. [Sentenció Pandora, su Chófer detuvo el Carruaje, la puerta se abrió y ella se bajó hacia las escaleras que daban hacia el Palacio] ¡Alone! Voy a recuperar lo que es mío por derecho. Finalizó ella, mirando hacia las escaleras y al Palacio, donde iba a llevar a cabo su venganza contra el Falso Emperador.

* * *

 **¿Pensaron que la Batalla del Templo de Saturno había terminado en el capítulo anterior? Jejeje, no, ahora sí, oficialmente terminó :3. Radamanthys está dirigiéndose para encontrarse con Pandora en las escaleras hacia el Palacio Imperial, mientras que la Batalla contra Youma está por empezar :3.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder y ésto es una victoria para Regulus y sus Aliados, así que ganaron Kazuya y los demás :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene, dentro de poco se va a poner muy pero muy intensa las últimas peleas :3.**


	55. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55: Allí, a los pies de las escaleras, se podía ver el Palacio Imperial, el sitio donde se hallaba el Falso Emperador, Alone El Usurpador, ahora corrompido por el poder y con el deseo de aniquilar a toda la Humanidad con su amado proyecto de el "Lienzo Perdido" y así poder reemplazar a Hades como el Dios del Inframundo.

\- El poder de un Dios y también el que desafía a las limitaciones humanas, incertidumbre al fin de la peregrinación, lujuria, deseo. así es este verdadero color de aquel que hizo sobrepasar a un Dios. Qué color más puro y transparente. [Admiraba el joven de cabellos negros aquel trabajo que tenía encima con su pincel, sintiendo esa "unión" con ese proyecto que tanto amaba, mientras que en las escaleras abajo se hallaba Radamanthys mirando hacia arriba] Gracias, Leo, tu pelea me brindó una revelación, jejejejeje. Río, tras agradecerle a Regulus por su "ayuda", pero lo que él no sabía era que Pandora también había llegado para llevar a cabo su atentado contra el Usurpador.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido? Alone. ¿El poder de un Dios? ¿El mismo con el que te atreves a jugar siendo un Humano? ¡ERES TAN ARROGANTE!. Preguntó Pandora, pero terminó por estallar de la furia y le apuntó con su Tridente hacia el joven.

\- ¿Pandora? Has resultado herida durante el lapso en que no te veía. ¿Vas a pelear? Incluso después de perder su corazón y alma e incluso al Ejército de Hades. Recalcó Alone hacia la joven por aquel desafío de pelea.

\- ¡Así es! Porque yo soy diferente. [Respondió pero Alone sonrió] Me niego a que siga jugando conmigo con un Humano como tú, con el conocimiento de un Dios. ¡CAERÁS JUNTO CON EL CUADRO QUE HAS PINTADO Y QUE TE HA CAUSADO TANTA DIVERSIÓN!. [Juró Pandora y en ese momento lanzó su ofensiva, una poderosa descarga eléctrica de su Tridente fue dirigida contra el cuadro pero algo pasó, éste la rechazó] ¿El cuadro repele mi rayo?. Se preguntó pero lo que vio fue que el humo causado se levantaba alrededor de Alone junto con su poderoso Cosmos.

\- ¿Diversión?. [Preguntó, ahora con un tono de seriedad y Pandora quedó helada] Es una pena que tú no puedas verlo, el momentáneo resplandor de aquellos que van muriendo: ¡SU COLOR VERDADERO!. Exclamó al final el muchacho peli negro, mientras que todo el Salón se inundaba de cuadros y lienzos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa gran cantidad de pinturas? No las había visto hasta ahora, los instantes de estas pinturas representan los mejores momentos. Así es, yo las puse...mi infinito amor. [Alone ahora hablaba con un tono de artista deprimido, amante de sus propios proyectos y la miraba a Pandora más cerca]. Éste es el supremo miedo, algo que de ninguna manera sería Hades. Esa última frase causó que Pandora apretara los dientes con fuerza y lo mirara con seriedad y odio.

\- Que arrogante, blasfemar contra Hades y contra los Dioses. ¡IGUAL QUE SE DESAGRADABLE AMOR! ¡LO SABÍA, DEBO DESTRUIRTE!. [Juró ella, estando lista para cometer el atentado contra Alone, pero algo volvió a pasar, ya que estaba siendo observada por él] Ugh. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pone esa mirada? ¿Por qué sus ojos son así de puros? ¿Es tristeza? ¿De qué?"_. Quería saber Pandora al respecto, mientras que Alone se ponía serio y enojado con ella.

 _-_ Son tonterías...no lo acepto. ¿Por qué todas las muertas que se han suscitado hasta ahora? Pasé por varios muertos, así que tampoco perderé. Advirtió el joven y la miró más cerca, causando que ella se "hundiera" en su mirada.

\- _"Pero es como si estuviera siendo absorbida. Yo...Yo...Pero ¿Qué es esto? No conocía este nivel de tristeza. ¿Tal tristeza puede hallarse en un corazón humano?. Un corazón humano que se ha hecho pedazos, este es el CORAZÓN de aquel que ha obtenido el poder de...¡HADES!"_ Alon...Comprendió ella la situación, mientras que el joven se arrodillaba y pasaba su mano por el rostro de la chica.

\- Parece que te he asustado, pensé que lo entenderías pero no fue así...como si mi tristeza no te alcanzara. [Dijo y la agarró del cuello] No le es suficiente...¿con mi tristeza?. Así es, es una lástima, Pandora, pero tú...no estás calificada para detenerme. Sentenció el muchacho, alzándola en el aire y arrojándola escaleras abajo.

\- _"No soy rival para él..."_. Pensó ella pero cuando creía que había llegado su hora, Radamanthys llegó justo a tiempo para salvarla, logrando ponerla a salvo en sus brazos y ella lo abrazó.

\- Me hace reír, ¿Qué se necesita de algo tan afeminado como el dolor para demostrarme?. Preguntó Alone, pero el Juez rubio lo miró con furia.

\- ¡No, conmigo será suficiente!. [Finalizó Radamanthys y con sus palabras le declaró la guerra al Humano Alone].

Su mirada de odio y furia hacia aquel que una vez le dio su Sangre Divina para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, ahora estaba decidido con destruirlo, conocía la verdad, sabía bien a cuál era el verdadero Emperador que debía defender y luchar.

\- Como siempre, maravillosa tenacidad, Radamanthys. ["Felicitó" Alone al rubio, quien sostenía en sus brazos a Pandora] Después de perder tu corazón e incluso tu poder divino en la Batalla con Leo y sus Aliados, te sigues poniendo de pie. ¿Qué es lo que harás en esas condiciones?. Preguntó y eso causó que el Juez del Infierno tomara posición de batalla, dejando a Pandora en el suelo para que se recuperara.

\- ¡Radamanthys, por favor, quédese aquí!. Rogó ella pero vio que el joven tenía una misión que cumplir.

\- ¡Vine aquí por una razón! ¡PARA DESTRUIRTE, ALONE!. [Mostró su plan, pisando fuerte el piso de las escaleras, quebrándolas y sorprendiendo a Pandora].

\- Ya veo, tu tenacidad es comparable con mi tristeza, pareciera que estás calificado para enfrentarme a mí, pero...[Dijo con una sonrisa burlona y en aquel momento, Alone tomó su Pincel y con un simple movimiento provocó una herida bastante grave en Radamanthys, quien vio que parte de su Armadura Sapuris era destruida] Tu tenacidad no es suficiente. Finalizó hacia su rival, el cual caía hacia atrás herido y sangrando.

\- ¡RADAMANTHYS!. Gritó Pandora con terror al verlo caer y rodaba por las escaleras, "pintándolas" con su sangre.

\- Esto será todo. Finalizó Alone con una sonrisa y Pandora bajó corriendo las escaleras para ver a su salvador yacer herido.

\- ¡RADAMANTHYS! ¡NO DEBERÍAS HACER ESTE TIPO DE COSAS CON ESTA CONDICIÓN! ¡ES UNA LOCURA! ¡YO SOLA PUDE HABER TOMADO SU CABEZA!. Exclamó ella, desesperada al verlo herido pero el rubio se volvió a levantar, a pesar de sus heridas, no iba a permitir que Pandora, su Comandante en Jefe, sufriera por culpa de ese maldito Humano, él iba a pelear hasta el final.

Sus ojos no podían despegarse de esa furia que le invadía y por lo tanto comenzó a subir las escaleras, con dificultad y ante la triste mirada de la peli negra, la cual no podía hacer nada al respecto más que verlo dirigirse hacia una muerte dolorosa y suicida.

\- Alone...maldito, estabas fingiendo ser el Señor Hades, la razón de mi vida ha sido Mi Señor. No es lógico para mí ni para la Señora Pandora. ¡LA ÚNICA RAZÓN DE NUESTRA EXISTENCIA ERA SERVIRLE A ÉL! ¡TE PONDRÉ FIN! ¡HARÉ QUE TE ALCANCE ESTE GOLPE!. [Exclamó furioso y se elevó en el aire, lanzándose como el Dragón que era hacia su rival, listo para matarlo con el golpe demoledor].

\- ¡Qué hermoso ese color verdadero! Sería maravilloso ser derrotado por tu puño. [Dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo y luego cambió al de una actitud llena de furia] ¡UN PUÑO ASÍ NO PUEDE ALCANZARME!. Exclamó Alone y se puso a la defensiva.

\- ¡Correcto, por eso mi puño no va dirigido para ti! ¡SÓLO BUSCA A MI SEÑOR!. Exclamó Radamanthys y el puño que iba dirigido hacia el rival, fue en realidad contra aquella Pintura que encerraba los Poderes Divinos de cierta Diosa.

\- La Pintura de Athena...¡La Pintura que sellaba el poder de Athena...hecha con los pigmentos del cabello de Athena! ¡Si la destruye, Athena recuperará el poder de un Dios!. ¡El resultado de la Guerra Santa que estaba en manos de Hades, ha cambiado!. Se vio atrapado Alone por la destrucción de la Pintura de Athena por parte de Radamanthys.

\- ¡ALCÁNZALO, QUE LLEGUE AL SEÑOR HADES! No reconoceré la salvación de la que predica este sujeto. ¡Yo aún quiero pelear, COMO UN ESPECTRO HACIA LA SIGUIENTE GUERRA SANTA!. Gritó Radamanthys con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndole ese favor para la Diosa.

Ahora las cosas había cambiado, Alone estaba en aprietos pero eso no significaba que iba a perder, aún tenía muchas cartas por las cuales jugar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera del Palacio, en el "Mar de las Nubes", Cheshire se hallaba saltando las columnas del lugar.

\- ¡MALDITO MEFISTÓFELES! Ahhh, estoy rodeado de este "Mar de Nubes", me hizo caer en el nivel más bajo del "Lost Canvas". ¿Estoy solo aquí con Athena? [Se volteó para ver a una persona familiar yacer en el suelo] Aunque ella perdió todos sus poderes, ¿no es ahora una simple humana?. Wah, no siento en ella ni una pizca de Cosmo. ¿Entonces soy capaz de matarla?. [Comenzó a maquinar su plan de asesinato, preparando sus garras] Voy a ser yo quien reciba las gracias de la Señora Pandora. ¡MUERE! ¡¿Miau?! [Pero cuando estaba por asesinarla, algo apareció y lo detuvo] ¡¿Qué es esta Luz?! ¡ESTE COSMO GIGANTESCO NO PUEDE SER! ¡¿ATHENA RECUPERÓ SU PODER DIVINO?!. [Cheshire al ver el levantamiento de la Diosa, se aferró a una de las columnas, como un gato asustado].

\- Parece que mi Poder Divino ha descendido desde la Cima del Lost Canvas hasta aquí. ¿Qué pudo ocurrir allí arriba? Hermano Alone. [Reflexionaba ella, mirando hacia el Norte, para el Palacio Imperial y pensando en todos los que habían estado peleando por ella].

* * *

La "Pintura de Athena" había sido destruida por completo, los fragmentos de dicho lienzo inundaban todo el Salón Principal del Palacio y en el suelo se hallaba arrodillado el Juez Radamanthys junto con Pandora, abrazándolo con fuerza, parecía que había llegado al límite y su cuerpo no respondía tras el golpe demoledor que había dado contra aquel retrato.

\- Tonto, tu cuerpo está tan frío...¿tenías que servir a tu Amo incluso a este punto?. [Preguntó Pandora con los ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas hacia el herido Radamanthys] Siempre fuiste así, siempre te sacrificaste por nuestro Ejército. Fue igual cuando nos conocimos, en ese momento era presa de la soledad al perder mi corazón y familia. Sin entender lo que pasaba, me encontraba liderando el Ejército de Hades, con el respeto que conlleva pero me sentía fuera de lugar. [Decía ella, lamentándose por el sacrificio que había hecho aquel rubio por todo, por ella y por el Emperador. Y de ahí comenzaron a verse imágenes del Pasado donde Pandora lo había conocido a aquel Guerrero arrodillado como prisionero y herido, pero se mantenía firme] Eres el único...quien me sirvió tan fielmente, sin importar lo que pase...Sé que no lo hacías específicamente por mí, pero siempre supe que serías el único que estaría conmigo hasta el final. Incluso en este momento...no me molesta que lo hagas por mí en especial. ¿Sabes? El hecho de que estuvieras siempre me basta...Radamanthys. Decía ella, sin soltarlo por cualquier motivo, no iba a perderlo como le había pasado en aquellos tiempos tristes.

En aquel momento, pisando el charco de sangre formado, Alone se dirigió hacia ella.

\- Se terminó la hora de las despedidas, Pandora. Radamanthys, es increíble con tal poder de derrotarme, sacrificó su cuerpo, destruyó la "Pintura de Athena" y liberó su Poder Divino. El color verdadero en ti es tan perdurable, sin embargo, destruir un Lienzo en el que vertí todo mi amor es imperdonable. Incluso desintegrarte y convertirte en pigmentos no sería suficiente. [Sentenció Alone, tras ver que su proyecto había sido destruido y se preparaba para castigar con la Muerte a Radamanthys por su insurrección] No va a haber ninguna salvación para ti, solo la muerte y el eterno sufrimiento, a un lado, Pandora, ¿Pandora?, ya veo, quieres morir con él, en ese caso...¡VOY A CUMPLIR TU DESEO!. Tomó Alone la decisión de matarlos a ambos, al Juez del Infierno a y la Comandante del Ejército de Hades.

\- Ahora también es mi fin, Radamanthys. [Dijo Pandora, viendo que estaba por recibir el golpe final del joven de cabellos negros, ya que se negaba a soltar al rubio inglés] Vamos a estar juntos por siempre. [Dijo ella pero en aquel momento, el rubio utilizó las fuerzas que le quedaban para levantarse y poner a salvo a la chica de cabellos negros, quien quedó sorprendida] Sigues con vida, Rada...Dijo ella con asombro.

\- Señorita Pandora, debe sobrevivir...¡POR NUESTRO EJÉRCITO!. [Pidió el rubio inglés a ella, listo para protegerla y enfrentarse una vez contra el Usurpador al Trono Imperial.] No...¡POR MÍ! ¡POR MÍ! ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!. Fueron sus últimas palabras, se estaba despidiendo de ella, era su adiós para siempre, arriesgaría todo, incluso su vida por esa mujer que amaba, así que él se lanzó contra la ofensiva de Alone y de ahí contra-atacó a su rival, mientras que era bombardeado con todo por aquella embestida y su cuerpo se iba cubriendo de aquella luz blanca y él desaparecía para siempre.

Hubo una enorme explosión y todo se volvió oscuro como la noche.

* * *

Despertó, se hallaba fuera del Palacio, en la Tierra, en los bosques de Europa, recibiendo la cálida luz del Sol en sus ojos sobre su cuerpo herido.

\- Sola de nuevo...¿Cómo puedo seguir viviendo? ¿Yo...que estoy tan teñida de sangre y muerte en este Mundo? ¿Como Humana...?. Todavía veo el Mundo con el color de las cenizas, pero me mostraste que gente tan sincera como tú puede existir. Radamanthys, puede ser que siguiendo este camino termine encontrando otros colores. Radamanthys...Agradeció ella, levantándose del piso y mirando hacia el "Lienzo Perdido", donde sintió por última vez el Cosmo del Juez rubio.

* * *

Los restos de la explosión que el Juez del Infierno Radamanthys de Wyvern provocaron toda una destrucción en el Salón Principal, pero Alone seguía de pie.

\- Usaste el último rastro de tu poder para salvar a Pandora...volviste a demostrarme tu tenacidad, pero ahora solo existen dos personas que pueden luchar en la Muerte: Son Tenma y Sasha. Henos aquí, al fin regresamos, fue aquella Promesa, nosotros tres lo hicimos. Admiró Alone a su oponente que se había sacrificado por proteger a Pandora y enfrentarlo, acto seguido miró hacia arriba y supo que el encuentro final en el Palacio Imperial estaba por llegar.

* * *

 **Cada vez más estamos cerca de llegar al final de este crossover. Y aquí es como muere el último de los Jueces del Infierno, Radamanthys de Wyvern, muriendo mientras que defendía a Pandora de Alone :(, un digno rival y un personaje bastante llamativo junto con Aiacos por esa relación de amor que tenían tanto por Pandora como por Violeta :(.**

 **Así que vayamos preparando todo para el combate final en el Palacio Imperial pero recordando que aún queda Youma de Mefistófeles de pie todavía D:.**

 **Pero bueno, muchas gracias a todos los seguidores, en especial para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día de feriado del 1*de Mayo, ¡Feliz Día del Trabajador! y cuídense :D.**


	56. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56: Ahora Alone estaba entre la espada y la pared: Radamanthys, en sus últimos momentos de vida, destruyó la "Pintura de Athena", la cual había encerrado los Poderes Divinos de la Diosa, una vez que fueron liberados éstos, regresaron a Sasha, la cual volvió a tenerlos de regreso y ahora estaba lista para marchar hacia el Palacio Imperial, donde anteriormente habían intentado Pandora y el Juez del Infierno con destruir al Falso Emperador, pero por desgracia ninguno de los dos personajes pudo llevar a cabo el atentado, debido a que habían sido superados y además Radamanthys había muerto a manos del rival, pero no sin antes poner a salvo a la mujer a la que le había sido leal y que estuvo siempre de su lado.

\- ¿Qué? Ah...¿Qué tratas de hacer, Athena? ¡¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar?! Si vas a matarme, ¡hazlo ahora!. Le ordenó Cheshire, quien estaba ahora bajo el control de la Diosa, temiendo por su vida, imploró que ella le pusiera fin a su existencia, pero Sasha no lo iba a hacer, no cumpliría ese deseo.

\- No lo haré. Cheshire, solo vine porque tengo algo pendiente. Respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa hacia el peli blanco.

\- ¿Algo pendiente?. Preguntó con curiosidad y algo de temor todavía.

\- Sí, salvar a mis compañeros atrapados en el "Mar de las Nubes". [Respondió ella, cambiando su sonrisa por uno de seriedad y mirando hacia el Suroeste, sitio donde habían caído todos los que fueron convertidos en piedra] ¡Ahora que tengo mi Cloth, soy capaz de hacerlo con el Cosmo de la Diosa de la Guerra!. Dijo ella, finalizando esa pequeña charla y con Cheshire se dirigieron hacia aquella zona, donde permanecían todos los convertidos en piedra.

* * *

\- Ah, ¿Qué ocurrió con todos en el Barco? ¡¿El Ejército de Athena?! ¡¿Acaso todos han quedado...petrificados?! ¿Cómo fue posible esto? ¿Es todo por culpa del Señor Hades? Es decir de ese tal Alone. [Quería saber Cheshire, quien estaba aterrado de lo que sus ojos observaban en la cubierta del "Navío de la Esperanza"]

Athena dirigió la mirada hacia el Arco que estaba sobre las dos orillas del "Mar de las Nubes", donde tenía aquel mensaje grabado en griego antiguo.

\- _"A partir de aquí, abandonen a toda persona del Pasado"_. Leyó ella ese mensaje tan desolador que había escrito en el frontis del Arco.

\- ¿Eh?. Preguntó Cheshire con dudas.

\- No importa lo que pase...uno no debe mirar hacia atrás. Es la clave de este lugar. [Comprendió Athena sobre el peligro de que se consideraba mirar para atrás y sufrir las consecuencias]. Los que rompieron esa regla, terminaron así, se dieron vuelta al escuchar las voces de sus seres queridos, fueron transformados en piedra por el Cosmo de Alone. [Dijo ella y se acercó hacia Yato] Pero con el Cosmo que poseo ahora, ¡voy a ser capaz de liberarlos!. Juró Sasha en cumplir la misión de liberarlos de la maldición que Alone les había arrojado y con ello empezó a resplandecer todo el sitio de una intensa Luz Dorada.

\- ¡Increíble, el Cosmo de Athena se extiende cada vez más y envuelve al Barco!. Quedó Cheshire sorprendido de ser testigo de aquel acto.

\- Ahora, Mis Guerreros, despierten. [Les llamó la Diosa, destruyendo aquel hechizo y liberando a todos los condenados, entre ellos a Yato, quien quedó congelado de ver la cálida sonrisa de la Diosa una vez más y sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas] Me hace tan feliz volver a verlos. Lamento la demora, Yato, todos. Se disculpó ella ante sus tropas.

\- ¡SEÑORITA ATHENA!. Gritaron todos al verla de vuelta.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, Señorita Athena! Sabíamos que su Cosmos podía superar al de Hades. Yo...cuando estaba petrificado, pude sentir su Cosmo que se incrementaba poco a poco y al abrir mis ojos lo confirmé. Señorita Athena, usted fue cubierta por una bellisima Cloth brillante, si lo sigue vistiendo, ¡seguro va a poder derrotar a Hades, junto a nosotros, VAMOS A ATACARLO CON TODAS NUESTRAS FUERZAS!. Dijo Yato, dando ese discurso de ánimo a todos los presentes y a la Diosa.

\- No, Yato, no es necesario que se lancen a la batalla. Intervino ella.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Qué...Qué quiere decir?. [Preguntó el castaño de China.] ¿Acaso dice que no somos dignos de confianza?. Preguntó Yato con preocupación.

\- ¡No! Es que ustedes ya hicieron suficiente, por eso se los agradezco. Agradeció ella, bajando la mirada, sabiendo que la Batalla Final iba a comenzar en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Entonces ¿por qué?!. Volvió a insistir Yato.

\- Ahora la Batalla solo nos concierne a Tenma y a mí, solo nosotros somos rivales para Alone. No pueden participar, están muy cansados luego de estar atrapados. Lamento por ser tan egoísta. Se disculpó ella con sus tropas, sabiendo que no quería que murieran como lo que les pasó a las mismas en el Siglo XVI.

\- ¡Pero, eso solo nos hiere, sabes que tenemos que retirarnos cuando Tenma y usted siguen sufriendo! ¡SEÑORITA SASHA, ESTAMOS LISTOS PARA PELEAR A SU LADO HASTA LA MUERTE!. Exclamó Yato, quien no iba a permitir que ella y Tenma lucharan solos, a pesar de contar con el apoyo de Abraham y sus amigos.

\- Gracias, Yato, pero pelear a nuestro lado significa que van a sufrir todos ustedes, saben que de ahora en más viven una vida normal, dando lo mejor de cada uno. Si, sé eso, es la máxima fuerza que tengo como la Diosa de la Guerra. No olviden, el hecho de sobrevivir es la forma de pelear a nuestro lado, con ese poder, seguro voy a poder derrotar a mi hermano. [Agradeció Sasha todo el apoyo pero ahora les estaba dejando en libertad, que fueran personas comunes y corrientes] Así que vivan, ¡POR EL BIEN DE LA TIERRA!. Les encargó ella esa última "misión" para todos ellos, mientras que iba partiendo hacia el frente de batalla.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el Norte, Shion y el General Skips se hallaban yendo a toda prisa hacia el Palacio Imperial.

\- La niebla se hace cada vez más densa, ¿será porque estamos cerca de llegar a la cima?. Preguntó Shion, mientras que tenían las escaleras cerca.

\- No puedo ver nada, Shion, ¿Qué demonios significa esto?. Preguntó Skips al rubio.

Pero en aquellos momentos, mientras que subían los peldaños, Skips se quedó congelado al ver que un conocido enemigo iba en dirección hacia ellos como si se tratara de un proyectil.

\- ¡CUIDADO!. Alertó Shion al General Marino.

\- ¡Qué honor, Shion y General Skips! ¡Los Actores Inservibles!. Les dio la bienvenida Youma.

\- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Este tipo salió de la niebla?!. Se preguntó el rubio ante semejante aparición.

\- ¡Shion, tenemos que tener cuidado!. Le alertó Skips acerca del peligro que representaba el Espectro de Mefistófeles para ellos.

\- Esta historia marcha muy bien, podían hacerme el favor de de desaparecer ¡y no entrometerse!. [Río el muchacho, mientras que preparaba una ofensiva contra ellos dos, viéndose una especie de remolino pequeño en su mano izquierda].

\- ¡NO! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER AHORA?!. Se preguntó Shion al respecto, ya que no había forma de poder contrarrestar el ataque de Youma, pero en ese momento, llegó la salvación para ambos.

\- ¡¿"Meteoros de Pegaso"?! El poder de este ataque es gigantesco, ¡no puede ser!. Señaló Skips hacia atrás de ellos, donde estaba llegando Tenma para iniciar la contra-ofensiva.

\- ¡Jajaja, parece que te volviste más fuerte! ¡¿NO ES ASÍ, TENMA?!. Preguntó Youma, riéndose y veía a su oponente con la Armadura Divina.

\- ¡¿Tenma?!. Se preguntó Shion.

\- ¡Témpanos, mira esa Armadura!. Añadió Skips.

\- ¡No voy a dejar que hieras a mis amigos, Mefistófeles! ¡Terminemos con esto de una buena vez por todas!. Ordenó el castaño, listo para destruir al último de los Espectros que quedaba de pie todavía y así continuar con el avance hacia el Palacio de Hades.

Pero al oír esas palabras de pelea, Youma se comenzó a reír, tras haber mostrado sus respetos hacia su hijo.

\- Ahhh, ¡así que quieres acabar con tu padre! Pero sabes, no es bueno que te apartes de tu camino, al contrario, Señores Shion y Skips, tú tienes un rol que cumplir. [Dijo Youma ese mensaje a su hijo, llevando su mano hacia el sombrero de copa] Tu destino es destrozar a este tal Alone que se hace pasar por un Dios. Así que deja a nuestros queridos Shion y Skips y ve con Alone. Y así el escenario que he venido construyendo va a ser una realidad. Pidió Youma y así su proyecto se haría realidad y daría frutos.

\- _"¡¿Quiere que Tenma se adelante?!_. Pensó Shion con temor hacia lo que haría el rival.

\- ¡¿De qué estás hablando, Mefistófeles?!. Quiso saber Tenma.

\- Estoy aquí para demoler tu escenario. No me lo hagas difícil, debes ir y sembrar el caos en el Tenkai, con tu poder de asesino vas a ser capaz de darme una Nueva Mitología, que se encargue de engullir a Humanos y Dioses, tal como lo escribí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¿No fue tu madre que sacrificó que su vida para que obtengas la Cloth Divina?. Preguntó con burla Youma.

\- ¡MENTIRA! ¡MI MADRE NO SE SACRIFICÓ POR TU PLAN!. Exclamó Tenma furioso.

\- Entonces viniste para hacerme a un lado, Mefistófeles. Es decir que no cumplimos un rol en tu obra. Dijo Shion, mirándolo con odio.

\- ¡Shion, Skips. no escuchen lo que dice, ustedes son importantes!. Intentó Tenma de convencerlos.

\- Tenma, este tipo es peligroso, siendo una inquietud cuando está cerca y lo que trata de hacer, usando tu destino en su escenario, quiere sembrar una Revolución en la Guerra Santa y el Tenkai. Tengo el presentimiento que dentro de él se encuentra algo por encima de los Humanos. [Dijo Skips con Shion, mientras que Youma sonreía] ¿O me equivoco, Mefistófeles?. Preguntó el Yeti hacia el sonriente enemigo, mostrando los dientes y luego comenzaba a reírse como un lunático.

\- Jejejeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA! Así es y pensar que te creía un mocoso inexperto, siempre tuviste esa perspicacia. [Respondió y luego bajó la mirada ante las de Shion, Tenma y Skips] Es un dolor de cabeza, pero voy a hacerlo. Voy a explicarte por qué quiero borrarte del Mundo. [Dijo y comenzó a poner en marcha su Reloj y de ahí se elevó hacia los Cielos] ¡AQUÍ ES DONDE SE BIFURCA EL FUTURO!. Exclamó el rival.

\- ¡¿ESTO...ESTÁ CAMBIANDO EL ESPACIO?!. Miró Tenma hacia arriba.

\- ¡¿Cómo...una ilusión?!. Se preguntó Shion y Youma comenzó a mostrarles lo que tenía para ellos.

\- El Futuro no tiene un único final: Como cuando se escribe una historia, puede tener varios finales. Ciertos puntos pueden marcar la división en dos Futuros Separados. Ahora estamos en uno, tengo que eliminar a Shion de Aries, el Patriarca del Santuario. [Señaló su objetivo, mientras que se veía una imagen del Futuro Patriarca, dejando sorprendido a Shion] Este hombre desde tan alta posición ¡es quien va a reconstruir el Santuario!. Exclamó y de ahí se mostró otra imagen, en la cual había un misterioso joven sentado en una silla de ruedas.

\- _"Y este joven ¿quién es?. Soy yo: ¡ESTE ES EL PEGASO DE LA SIGUIENTE ERA: SEIYA!"_. Pensó Tenma al ver a su Futuro sucesor.

\- Dentro de poco más de 200 años va a convertirse en un Santo del Santuario, luego de muchas batallas va a ser quien asesine a los Dioses e incluso el Tenkai lo va a marcar como objetivo. Pero...no es el futuro que deseo, quiero que el Gran Festival entre Humanos y Dioses de nuestra Era ¡Y EL DISPARADOR SE VA A LLAMAR TENMA! Voy a borrar el Futuro de este Pegaso y por eso...¡VOY A DESINTEGRARLO AQUÍ MISMO, SEÑOR SHION!. Sentenció y lanzó su ofensiva contra Shion y Skips.

\- ¡"MURO DE CRISTAL"!. Invocó Shion su defensa.

\- ¡Jeh, es inútil, ese truco es solo una farsa!. Les advirtió Youma, causando que su ofensiva comenzara a destruir la defensa del rubio.

\- ¡Imposible, destruye mi "Muro de Cristal"!. Exclamó Shion, pero en ese momento Tenma intervino.

\- ¡NI CREAS QUE VOY A DEJAR ABANDONADO A SHION Y A SKIPS POR ESA RAZÓN!. Le advirtió el castaño.

\- Tenma, increíble, pudo detener el ataque que había destruido mi defensa. Observó el rubio con asombro junto con el Yeti.

\- ¡Jajaja, muy impresionante! ¡Este es el poder de Pegaso! Pero sigues siendo muy inocente. [Felicitó y luego se burló Youma de su rival] ¡"MARVELOUS ROOM"!. Lanzó su ofensiva contra Shion y Skips.

\- ¡SHION, SKIPS!. Gritó Tenma al verlos a ambos ser arrastrados por ese "tornado".

\- Mi cuerpo...está arrastrado a esta Dimensión...Quedó sorprendido junto con el General Marino de no poder moverse.

\- Un Mundo donde no existe ni el Tiempo ni la Materia les espera. Es su final, Señor Shion y General Skips. Adiós, ¡bueno, un Futuro menos!. Se despidió de ellos, mientras que eran arrastrados por el tornado.

\- Imbécil, ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A HACERLO?! [Preguntó con furia, pero cuando estaba listo para destruir a Youma, algo pasó] ¡¿Cómo?! ¡La Dimensión que Mefistófeles les había cerrado...!. Preguntó Tenma al ver que el Portal se volvía a abrir.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Este tipo dio vuelta el Vórtice al poner a la inversa su Rotación!. [Río Youma, mientras que del Portal salía un conocido Caballero Dorado de Géminis, el traidor que había intentado matar al Patriarca Sage pero su intento de golpe de estado había fracasado, terminando con pagar con su vida] Es lógico, solo los Seres Malignos pueden sembrar el desorden, ¿tú eres?. Preguntó Youma con risa en su voz, viendo que se le acercaba un nuevo adversario y con él venían Shion y el General Skips, a salvo.

\- Pegaso, me temo vas a tener que dejarme que yo me encargue de él. ¡Mi destino también fue arruinado por su culpa!. Pidió el recién llegado de la Otra Dimensión, el Caballero Aspros de Géminis, quien iba a hacerse cargo de destruir al Dios del Tiempo.

* * *

 **Aspros de Géminis está de vuelta y decidido con derrotar a Youma, ¿Qué pasará? ¿Athena y Tenma junto con los demás irán para enfrentarse a Hades o se le unirán a Aspros en su pelea? :D.**

 **No se lo vayan a perder :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D.**

 **Que tengan un buen comienzo de día Martes para todos ustedes :D.**

 **Alexander: ¿No crees que sería momento de iniciar por última vez con las apuestas? Jajaja, yo apuesto por Youma, soy su Sucesor.**

 **Ya lo oyeron a mi OC, ¿apuestas? :D.**


	57. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57: Una intensa luz comenzaba a irradiar en todo el lugar, Aspros de Géminis había llegado para pelear la última batalla antes de llegar al Palacio Imperial y derrotar a Alone, antes de que terminara el "Reloj Estelar" de dar por finalizado el recorrido y anunciar que el proyecto del "Lienzo Perdido" estaría listo.

\- ¿Quién...Quién es?. Preguntó Tenma, mirando hacia el Norte.

\- Demonios. [Youma bajó su sombrero de copa y puso una cara seria] Pensé que enviándote al "Marvelous Room" acabaría contigo. ¿Podrías dejar de causarme problemas? ¿Eh? ¡AMIGO ASPROS DE GÉMINIS!. Pidió con un tono de molestia por aquel retorno.

Y allí estaba el Caballero Dorado.

\- _"Aspros...Géminis"_ Pensó Tenma.

\- ¿Acabar conmigo? ¿Es una broma? ¿Manipular usando un pobre Espacio-Dimensión? No funcionará conmigo. Le advirtió Aspros.

\- Je, era de esperarse de la Élite que estaba tras el Puesto del Patriarca, no es la gran cosa. [Se burló Youma, bajando su sombrero].

Aspros bajaba las escaleras con Shion y Skips a salvo, siendo observado por Tenma hasta que finalmente quedó cara a cara con el Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¿Un Caballero Dorado...fue el que salvó a Shion y Skips? Trae a alguien más cargando en sus hombros. Él es...pero si son...Do...¡DOHKO, MAESTRO ABRAHAM! ¡¿Y ESAS TERRIBLES QUEMADURAS?!. Preguntó hacia sus amigos.

\- Los recogí en el camino, son un regalo de despedida para ti. Le anunció el rubio con suma tranquilidad en su voz.

\- Qué...¿Qué?. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Llévate a esos cuatro y desaparezcan pronto de aquí. Pidió Aspros.

\- Te ayudaremos, colega. Prometió Burns.

\- No estarás solo. Se unió Stan con Ford, Rose y las Gems.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Apareces aquí de pronto y ya estás tomando decisiones tú solo? ¡YO TENGO RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO PUEDO PERDONAR A ESE DEMONIO! ¡HA INTERFERIDO EN MI DESTINO Y EN EL DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME RODEAN! Y también...Grr...Tenía en su mano a mi madre...Le contó Tenma su deseo de destruir a Youma por el daño que le había hecho.

\- Jeh, no sé que vio Deuteros en ti si solo eres nuestro "Hombre Débil". Dijo Aspros con un tono cómico en su voz.

\- ¿Deuteros? ¿Quién?. Preguntó Tenma con dudas ante ese nombre.

\- Pegaso, si lo que deseas es enfrentarte a un Demonio como él, ¡DEBERÁS SER LLAMADO DEMONIO!. Exclamó Aspros, dando su explicación.

\- ¡¿Demonio?!. [Se preguntó el joven Tenma, mientras que se provocaba una intensa ráfaga de poder por el Cosmo del rubio] ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está será su fuerza de combate? ¡Explosiones que se levantan a mi alrededor similar al Magma! ¡TÚ, DETENTE, DOHKO, SHION, SKIPS Y ABRAHAM ESTÁN DÉBILES, LOS MATARÁS!. Intentó convencerlo de que entrara en razón.

\- Tal vez tengas razón, sucederá si si te quedas aquí. No me importa lo que sucedió con ese sujeto y tú, ni el resentimiento que le tengas a ese Demonio, en lo absoluto. Advirtió Aspros al joven.

\- _"Esta sensación..._ ". Sintió Tenma ese poder.

\- Yo soy el hombre que con el fin de alcanzar sus objetivos mató a su único hermano menor en todo el Mundo, su propia mitad. Explicó Aspros por lo ocurrido y el fratricidio que tenía en sus manos.

\- _Se parece...¿Hermano menor? Imposible..."_. Quedó el castaño congelado.

\- Mi hermano menor y yo somos Demonios, nosotros, los Gemelos, a quienes se les impuso el destino de matarnos los unos a los otros ¡POR LA TRAMPA QUE DEJÓ CAER ESE DEMONIO!. Estalló Aspros de la furia y se lanzaba contra Youma.

\- _"Dijo hermano menor...¡EL DEMONIO DE LA ISLA KANON! Matarse entre ellos por una trampa..."_ Demonio, tú también interrumpiste tu destino a causa de ese sujeto, ¿haciéndolos matarse entre hermanos? Igual que con mi madre y yo. Dijo Tenma hacia Youma, tras comprender el Pasado de los gemelos.

\- ¡Si ya lo comprendiste, entonces vete con cuatro dos! No quiero dejar que nadie más muera, ¿no fue por eso que buscaste ser más fuerte?. ¡SI YA ENTENDISTE, VETE!. Ordenó Aspros con una voz de severidad.

\- Entiendo, dejaré que te hagas cargo de ese Demonio, yo debo proteger a estos dos. Comprendió Tenma el mensaje.

\- ¡AH, OYE, TENMA, SI TE VAS A LLEVAR A SHION Y LOS OTROS TRES, SHION TE VA A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS! ¡CON UN DEMONIO, TENDRÉ QUE DETENERTE CON TU TIEMPO! [Tomó Youma la decisión de detener a sus rivales, pero en ese momento, fue lanzado contra el suelo por Aspros y sus aliados, dejando el mismo todo destruido] ¿Qué pasó? [Preguntó y observó a Tenma irse con Shion, Skips, Abraham y Dohko y las Gems] El Tiempo no se detuvo, el Joven Shion se me escapó. Amigo, ¿fue obra tuya?. Preguntó Youma a su rival.

\- Jejeje, para convertirse en Patriarca se requiere de una gran cantidad de conocimientos, aún si significa atravesar la Galaxia. La Velocidad de la Luz es una Invariante a los ojos de los Espectadores más el Tiempo depende del Observador. [Le dijo Aspros, mientras que mostraba el nuevo escenario desconocido y preparando una ofensiva contra el enemigo] Ahora estamos en un Espacio Deparado, nos movemos en una Dimensión a la de la Velocidad de la Luz, en otras palabras aquí...El Tiempo es una Constante. Significa que ya no puedes controlar el Tiempo a tu Voluntad, el Demonio Mefistófeles será expulsado. Advirtió Aspros a su rival, el cual lo miró de reojo, bajo un estado de locura.

\- Jajajajaja ¡JAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJA! En ocasiones es bueno dejarse llevar por la dirección de los demás. ¡ADELANTE CON EL "ESCENARIO DEL MAL", INTERPRETEMOS TU ASESINATO!. Exclamó Youma y mostró una sonrisa aterradora.

Rodeados por Planetas y Estrellas, en aquella Dimensión que llamaba la atención de todos los presentes, la Batalla Dorada iba a empezar.

\- Finalmente he atrapado, Mefistófeles, ya no podrás escapar hacia otro Espacio, ni manipular el Tiempo. Le anunció Aspros a su rival, el cual no dejaba de sonreír.

\- Tal y como suponía, ahora tu eres un Demonio sin rastro de poder. [Youma sonríe malvadamente] Jajajajaja Jajajajaja, muy bien, muy bien, parece que has podido sellar mi técnica con esto. ¿Satisfecho? No podía esperar menos del Señor Élite Candidato al Patriarca, pero ¡ODIO TU SOBERBIA, MIRANDO A LOS DEMÁS SIEMPRE POR ARRIBA!. Jeh, tu hermano, donde quiera que esté, también era igual. ¡JA, COMO SEA, TE MATARÉ EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO!. [Finalizó su "comedia", puso su sombrero de copa y apareció ahora con su Armadura Sapuris, sorprendiendo a Aspros, el cual quedó inmovilizado y con un enorme Reloj detrás suyo].

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo detrás mío?. Se preguntó Aspros.

\- Sip, ese Reloj en tu interior muestra el tiempo de tu cuerpo. Verás, amigo, el Tiempo no solo fluye en los "Lugares", también pasa por tu cuerpo, apilándose en tiempo. ¿Qué crees que pase cuando yo lo regrese TODO?. [Preguntó el rival, quien sonrió y con su dedo movió a Aspros por los aires, haciéndole recorrer todo ese Reloj, como si fuera las Manecillas] ¡"REWIND BIO"!. [Exclamó Youma, nombrando su ofensiva].

\- ¡MALDITO! ¡"TORMENTA DE..."!. Intentó Burns atacarlo, pero Rose lo detuvo.

\- Si lo atacamos, Aspros morirá. Le dijo la peli rosa.

\- ¡NO, NO PUEDE SER, MIREN!. Señaló Stan, viendo que ahora el cuerpo de Aspros había desaparecido y solo quedaba la Armadura Dorada de Géminis flotando en el aire.

\- Has sido destruido, regresaste a un estado anterior a tu nacimiento. Allí no importa si eres el hermano mayor o menor, espero que la próxima vez el hermano tenga suerte. Se burló Youma, mientras que iba subiendo las escaleras.

\- ¿Adónde vas, Mefistófeles?. Yo aún no he desaparecido, es una lástima pero tu técnica no tuvo efecto alguno en mí. Volvió a aparecer Aspros delante de su rival, el cual quedó helado.

\- ¡MALDITO, IMPOSIBLE, ¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUISTE DESTRUIDO?!. [Preguntó el castaño con rabia, ya que Aspros estaba completamente intacto] ¿Y esa Sapuris? ¡Maldito!. Observó el cambio de la Armadura.

\- Así es, hace 200 años mi cuerpo original estaba muerto, ahora que soy un Espectro, soy inmortal, el tiempo no fluye en mí. Le contó ahora que era invencible.

\- Imposible...¿por qué no regresaste como un Caballero? Yo no soy ni bueno ni malo, no me interesa ni Hades ni Athena. Solo soy "Yo". Mefistófeles, cómo te atreves a jugar con mi vida, ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ! ¡DISPERSATE EN LA GALAXIA! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. [Exclamó con furia y lanzó su ofensiva contra su enemigo, el cual no podía moverse y ésta dio en el blanco, lanzando a Youma por los aires, hacia atrás]. ¡AMIGOS, USTEDES TAMBIÉN ATAQUEN!. Pidió Aspros con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- ¡PERFECTO! ¡"FUSIÓN DE LAS CORONAS"!. Atacaron Stan y Ford.

\- ¡"CAÑÓN CUARZO"!. Lanzó Rose su ataque.

\- ¡"BOMBARDEO DE PLUMAS"!. Se unió Burns y todos los ataques dieron en el blanco.

Youma estaba recibiendo todo ese bombardeo conjunto de parte de sus rivales, sin poder hacer nada al respecto, gritando del dolor y sintiendo como su cuerpo era invadido por el terror.

\- ¡HASTA NUNCA, YOUMA!. Exclamó Rose.

Aspros sonrió, la victoria estaba segura, el cuerpo de Youma iba a quedar reducido a cenizas.

\- Jeh, ¿es el final del mal?. [Se preguntó Aspros, pero en ese momento, sintió la presencia de un Cosmo enemigo] ¿Qué...? ¿El Sonido de un Reloj? ¿No fue destruido por completo? Pero...su Cosmo se está acumulando...como si fuera...Un Dios...Quedó Aspros sorprendido, ya que ahora estaban todos delante de la verdadera cara de Youma.

\- No creí que pudieran llegar hasta este punto, Amigos. ¿Por qué pasó esto? Me hiciste exponer mi verdadera forma. Los miró el nuevo personaje, el cual había estado debajo de aquella "máscara".

\- Maldito, ese Cosmo, esa apariencia...imposible...¿Chronos? ¿El Dios del Tiempo, Chronos?. Preguntó el rubio sorprendido y sin poderse como los demás.

\- Hiciste bien tu tarea, jijiji, pero una lástima que no soy yo. Ese nombre solo me da nauseas...Mi nombre es Kairos, ¡Uno de los Dioses del Tiempo que vela por la Caída de la Tierra, igual que mi hermano mayor Chronos!. [Se presentó y pudieron ver sus ojos oscuros y solo con una pequeña pupila brillante en cada uno de los dos y su nueva Armadura, mientras que se llevaba uno de sus dedos a los ojos].

\- ¿Kairos? ¿El Dios y hermano menor de Chronos? Imposible, ese nombre...Iba a continuar Aspros pero se le adelantaron.

\- No es raro que no me conozcas, Chronos eliminó mi existencia en este Mundo desde la Era Mitológica; es por eso que debí acabarte desde el primer momento en que me viste. Justo como lo dicen, que el primer hermano debe tener cuidado con el segundo. Tú eres un Preludio a Chronos, no será suficiente con exterminarte: ¡ESPARCIRÉ TUS PEDAZOS EN SEÑAL DE GUERRA AL TENKAI!. Exclamó el rival, listo para atacarlos a todos.

\- Jeh, ¿te sientes inferior a tu hermano? [Preguntó Aspros sin miedo, mostrando la Armadura de Géminis en el piso] Para que pudieras vengarte de tu hermano, has manipulado la Guerra Santa...y los destinos de las personas, ¿eso quieres decir? ¡Qué Dios tan pequeño eres, Kairos!. [Se burló Aspros de su rival] Tal cual un Segundo: ¡YO TAMPOCO PERDERÉ AL IGUAL QUE CHRONOS!. Exclamó el rubio, decidido a destruirlo.

\- Dices que porque mi hermano no perdió contra mí...tú tampoco vas a ser derrotado. Tú, ¡¿te atreves a subestimarme?! ¡UN MISERABLE HUMANO! [Preguntó Kairos y de ahí volvió a aparecer el Reloj].

\- ¡Su poder es gigantesco! Digno de un Dios, ¡no puedo esquivarlo!. Quedó detenido Aspros por el rival y éste les lanzó sus ataques.

\- ¡JA, PARECE QUE SE TE FUE LA SOBERBIA, HERMANITO! ¡¿QUÉ PASA?! ¡PARECE QUE NO PUEDES DERROTARME! ¡¿TENGO QUE OBLIGARTE A QUE TE PORTES BIEN?[Preguntó con esa sonrisa burlona y mostrando los dientes afilados hacia el herido rival, atravesado por las Manecillas del Reloj] Jeh, sigues con esa mirada impertinente, aunque...¡VOY A DISFRUTAR EL ESPECTÁCULO DE CORTARTE LA CABEZA!. Exclamó con mucha diversión, pero Aspros y sus Aliados se liberaron del ataque y contra-atacaron.

\- ¿No puedo moverme? Jeh, pero mis Aliados sí, ¿acaso no puedo seguir utilizando este brazo?. Preguntó sonriente.

\- Voy a hacer que te retuerzas, Gusano. ¡VAMOS, DESAPARECE, HERMANITO!. [Lanzó Kairos su ofensiva, harto de tanta espera pero en aquel momento, la Armadura Dorada de Géminis intervino, repeliendo los ataques]. El Cloth Dorado de Géminis, su hermano menor...¿acaso eres idiota? Lo estás protegiendo, incluso a estas alturas, deberías odiarlo, ¡TU SUCIO HERMANO, EL ASESINO! ¡Yo lo entiendo muy bien! Vivir en las sombras, el dolor que te borren tu existencia, vero como tu hermano recibe toda la Gloria mientras te pudres en un rincón y tú sigues, jajaja, por lo menos pudiste acabar con tu hermano mayor. Jejeje, me volví loco de alegría cuando lo vi: Es justo lo que voy a hacer. [Tomó Kairos su decisión final, ante la mirada seria de Aspros y sus amigos] ¿Acaso me ves, Chronos?. Gracias a mí, esta Guerra Santa no está en manos de los Dioses, sino las de una farsa como Alone y ahora el "Asesino de Dioses" baila en la palma de mi mano. Voy a usar el Cloth Divino para irrumpir ante los Dioses y tomar el Poder. ¡VOY A MATARTE, CHRONOS!. Esta vez ni tú ni nadie va a detenerme. Gira, gira, gira, gira, gira, vivir, morir, vivir, morir. [Juró Kairos y sacó un "Reloj de Arena"] Mi existencia es olvidada tanto por los Dioses como Humanos, estoy exiliado por toda la Eternidad ni en el Tenkai, ni en la Tierra, nadie me conoce. Ya no puedo tolerar este sufrimiento pero por qué hable tanto, las Agujas siguen girando, el Cloth Divino de Géminis, imbécil. ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE?!. A lo último, la última fase del plan de Youma fue detenida por Aspros.

\- ¡"GENROU MAOKEN"! [Le dijo Aspros su ofensiva], ¡El Legendario "Puño Diabólico", aquel que permite controlar la mente del Adversario! No estaba seguro que fuera a funcionar con un Dios como tú, fue pura suerte. Ahora veo "Vivir, Morir, Vivir, Morir", tu cuerpo ahora que no camina con los Dioses, no es un Recipiente como Hades y los demás, ¡¿no es así?! . [Preguntó el rubio hacia su rival, el cual apretó los dientes] Jeh, ¡vaya que aprendí algo muy interesante! ¡Tu Alma Divina está ligada a este cuerpo humano! No importa lo que hagas, tu cuerpo no es distinto al nuestro, pueden herirte, envejeces ¡e incluso experimentas la muerte! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡YA QUE NO ERES UN DIOS COMPLETO, PUEDO ASESINARTE!. Sentenció Aspros y se lanzó al asalto con sus Aliados para derrotar al rival.

\- ¿Qué...? Imbécil, ¿Qué es eso?...¿Acaso es...?. Preguntó y vio con terror un conocido artefacto con las "Cuencas" teñidas de negro, donde estaban encerradas las almas de casi todos los Espectros de Hades.

\- En efecto, es lo que creó Asmita de Virgo, elevando su Cosmo hasta el Paroxismo: ¡El "Rosario" capaz de sellas a las 108 Estrellas Malignas! ¡Kairos, voy a terminar con tu destino! ¡NO SOLO VOY A MATARTE, SINO TAMBIÉN A PONERLE FIN A TODO!. Juró Aspros, listo para terminar con la pelea.

\- ¡¿TE CREES MUCHO, HERMANITO?! No sé qué pretendes hacer con eso, pensar que un mísero humano como tú pudo ver mi mente y encima quieres detenerme antes de que me vengue de mi hermano Chronos. [Habló muy molesto Kairos por aquella intromisión en sus planes] ¡INSOLENTE, TE VAS A ARREPENTIR, GUSANO! [Juró y mostró su lado oscuro] ¡"REAL MARVELOUS"! [Lanzó su ofensiva y con ello intentó ese "Tornado" atrapar a sus rivales].

\- ¡Este Remolino destroza mi cuerpo, chicos, los voy a sacar de aquí, a partir de ahora yo me encargaré de él, ustedes han sido una gran ayuda pero mi pelea es con él!. Dijo Aspros, mientras que iba abriendo un Portal, a pesar de las protestas de Burns y Compañía de que no lo iban a dejar solo.

\- ¡No, no te vamos a dejar!. Juró Rose.

\- Les agradezco su ayuda, pero tienen que ir con Tenma, Shion, Dohko, Abraham y el General Skips, ¡de prisa!. Ordenó Aspros y los lanzó a su Portal, con el cual iban en dirección hacia donde iban Tenma y los demás.

\- Suerte, amigo. Le deseó Stan con Ford, Burns y Rose y el Portal se cerró.

Una vez que se cerró el Portal:

\- ¿Ahora entiendes, hermanito? Eso no es ser un Dios, ¡SI YO SOY UN DIOS! [Sonrió Kairos por su victoria] Soy diferente a un Humano Insignificante, no eres más que una estúpida Marioneta bailando en el Escenario. Gira, Gira, a voluntad de los Dioses, gira, gira, gira a mi propia voluntad. ¡Solo sirves para entretenerme con tu patético espectáculo! ¡Yo soy el Público y también el Director, PORQUE SOY UN DIOS!. [Exclamó el Dios del Tiempo, mientras que Aspros yacía en el suelo] Así que tu "Pequeño Espectáculo" no resultó como querías. [Se burló, sacando la lengua y tomando el "Rosario"].

\- Jejeje, Jejeje, una estúpida Marioneta en un patético espectáculo. Río Aspros, quien se levantaba con dificultad del suelo.

\- Imbécil, continúas...[Kairos quedó sorprendido y helado].

\- Déjame decirte algo, ¡Mitad Humano y Mitad Dios! ¡AHORA VAS A SER PARTE DE ESTA MÍSERA ESCENA!. Exclamó Aspros, mientras que era atrapado por el "Rosario" junto con Kairos.

\- Idiota...¿Qué es esta mierda que...? Mi Alma...regresa a este cuerpo humano. ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?! [Preguntó Kairos, ya que había quedado inmovilizado por las "Cuencas". Ahora él era la Marioneta de Aspros].

\- Que bailes, Kairos, obviamente. ¡TAMBIÉN VAS A SER UN ACTOR PATÉTICO!. [Respondió el rubio y con ello apareció un Portal en los Cielos] ¡EN ESTE ESCENARIO!. Sentenció finalmente.

\- ¡NO PUEDE SER, GUSANO...¿PUDISTE ABRIR EL "CAMINO DE LOS DIOSES"?!. Preguntó aterrado el rival.

\- Así es, es el camino que quieres seguir para alcanzar el Tenkai. ¡PERO A MENOS QUE SEAS UN DIOS O VISTAS UN CLOTH DIVINA, UN SOLO PASO EN ESTE LUGAR VA A DESTRUIR TU CUERPO Y ALMA!. Sentenció Aspros.

\- ¡ACK! ¡SUÉLTAME, IDIOTA...SI NO LO HACES...TÚ TAMBIÉN...[Ordenó con toda su autoridad, Kairos, pero el rival lo arrastró hasta quedar cara a cara].

\- No vas a escapar, si pisas aquí, tu Alma encerrada en ese cuerpo humano no va a salir ilesa. Le advirtió Aspros a su rival, estando herido y sangrando por la cabeza y los labios.

\- ¡NO ME JODAS, CRÉEME, VOY A VOLVER A SER UN DIOS! ¡MI ÚNICO SUEÑO ES IR A DESTROZAR A MI SUCIO HERMANO EN EL TENKAI, NUNCA DEJÉ DE RENACER COMO UN PATÉTICO HUMANO Y DESPUÉS DE REENCARNAR TANTAS VECES, AL FIN APROVECHÉ MI OPORTUNIDAD EN ESTA ERA! ¡MONTÓN DE INSECTOS, SUS MÍSERAS VIDAS SON UN PARPADEO EN COMPARACIÓN A TODO LO QUE YO HE VISTO!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, el Dios del Tiempo.

\- ¡SERÁN VIDAS MISERABLES, PERO SON IRREEMPLAZABLES!. [Respondió Aspros, mirándolo a los ojos y dejando a Kairos sorprendido de esa lección de vida.] Arruinaste mi anterior vida con una de tus "Gotas de Oscuridad"; por culpa de eso, rompí la promesa de que le había hecho a Deuteros. [Le dijo Aspros, el cual iba a ponerle fin a la existencia de Kairos, vengando todo el daño que había recibido por aquel Dios del Tiempo.] Espera, ya es imposible volver atrás, no hice más que envolverme en Oscuridad y rechazarlo, ¡todo lo que soy yo, un hombre muerto!. ¡NI SIQUIERA HABIENDO REENCARNADO INFINITAS VECES PUEDES ENTENDER ESE DOLOR!. Estalló de la furia el rubio de Géminis.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritó Kairos.

\- No eres más que un Dios egoísta, estúpido, ¡y muy triste!. Calificó Aspros a su rival y envuelto en rabia y furia, arrojó con fuerza al Dios de cabellos negros hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo y destruyendo parte de su Armadura.

\- Mierda...me duele...desde hace un momento, no puedo dejar de ver a Partita. Era tan hermosa, me apena que haya muerto. [Gimió y se lamentó por su esposa] Me arrepiento. Comprendió Kairos todo el daño que había hecho y causado, para luego pedir perdón.

Ahora era el momento de Aspros para sellar el alma del enemigo en la última "Cuenca".

\- Siento haber sido alguien distinto en esta Era, incluso llegué a desear que el Tiempo se detuviera. [Dijo con un tono de reflexión el rival, mientras que tomaba una de las bolas del "Rosario"].

Finalmente su cuerpo cedió, fue atrapado: El Dios del Tiempo Kairos había sido finalmente derrotado y encerrado en la última "Cuenca" del "Rosario".

\- Ahora tu Alma residente en este "Rosario". El Tiempo se detiene para ti, se acabó el Eterno Espiral de Reencarnar. Aquí, la Fracción que queda de ti va a poder sentir el dolor de lo que perdiste y ya no va a regresar. Pensar en eso va a ser tu castigo y va a poder transformarte en otra persona. Dejó Aspros esa lección de vida, esperando a que algún volviera su rival, pero como alguien nuevo y del verdadero bando.

La Batalla Dorada entre el Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis contra el Dios del Tiempo Kairos había finalizado: La Batalla del Palacio Imperial estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! ¡Aspros ha ganado la pelea! ¡Felicitaciones a todos los que apostaron por él y sus Aliados! :D.**

 **Lincoln: ¿Alguien vio a Alexander de Mefistófeles/Kairos?.**

 **[Se escucha el rugido del Teniente del Este, el cual está en su habitación, preparándose para escuchar música relajante, en especial la de Jean Michel Jarre, "Oxygene", ya que ha perdido la apuesta y se encuentra el "Nivel Radamanthys de Wyvern Versión Dios"].**

 **Leni: Owww, Mi Pobre Ángel de la Muerte, iré a hacerle compañía.**

 **Lincoln: Pobre, nunca lo vi así tan furioso desde que mis hermanas y mi papa persiguieron a Hugh por toda la casa y entraron en el "Cuarto de Huéspedes" donde él dormía y nos lanzó la "Gran Caución".**

 **[Aparece Lucy de la nada].**

 **Lucy: Por eso nunca hay que hacer enojar al "Dragón del Infierno", al "Príncipe Scarlet" o como quieran llamarlo, creo que necesitará bastante tiempo para recuperarse de su derrota, ya que incluso podría ir a pelear contra Kazuya y hacerlo puré.**

 **Lincoln: Y Montana se tuvo que ir recién por unos asuntos, así que bueno, ésta es seré yo, ¡El Emperador Lincoln/Hades quien mande saludos!. Y hay que admitirlo, Aspros peleó muy bien junto con Burns, Stan, Ford y Rose, pero ¿Qué pasará con Tenma, Shion, Abraham y el General Skips? ¿Se encontrarán con Athena en el Palacio Imperial? ¿Ha llegado la hora de liberar a Alone del poder de Hades?. Todo esto y mucho más será respondido en el capítulo que viene de ¡"Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas"! :D. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Jueves.**

 **Oh, por cierto, Montana acaba de actualizar "Saint Simpsons: Omega", pero ha dicho que cuando los va a subir, salta un cartel de que hay problemas en Fanfiction, ¿a alguien más le pasa cuando va subir nuevos capítulos a sus historias?.**


	58. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58: El Dios del Tiempo Kairos había sido derrotado y su Alma fue encerrada en el "Rosario" del Caballero Dorado Asmita de Virgo, la última línea de defensa del Emperador Hades había caído, se acercaba la hora de la Batalla del Palacio Imperial, la Última Pelea y así destruir el "Lienzo Perdido" sería ya el momento de liberar también a todas las almas atrapadas de aquella Pintura maldita de una buena vez.

\- La Dimensión vuelve a la normalidad, eso significa que mi Cosmo está desapareciendo. ¡Qué ironía! Yo que regresé de la Muerte, arrastrado por mi ambición, voy a dejar de existir aquí, a la vista de nadie. Aunque viví como quería...no me arrepiento. [Dijo Aspros, mirando hacia los Cielos, pero de golpe sintió una presencia detrás suyo] Hay alguien, presiento su Cosmo...Athena. La reconoció al instante a la joven de cabellos lila, la cual portaba su Armadura Divina y el Báculo.

\- ¿Aspros? No puede ser, ¿tú eres tú, Aspros? ¡Estás malherido!. [Preguntó ella y luego el lamentable estado en el que había quedado el joven muchacho por su pelea contra Kairos].

\- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES, ATHENA!. [Pidió el rubio y ella se quedó sorprendida] Jeh, justo cuando estoy por desaparecer, si esto no es ironía, lástima que tuviste que conocerme, Athena. [Río de espaldas a ella] Hace 2 años traté de matar al Patriarca del Santuario y ahora soy un Traidor que revivió con el poder de Hades. ¡Si llegas a tocarme, vas a manchar tus dedos!. Ya que eres la Diosa de la Justicia, ¡nunca podrías entender, aquel teñido con el Mal!. [Se giró y la miró serio, pidiendo que no se le acercara y luego volvió a voltearse]

Todo permaneció en el más absoluto de los silencios, mientras que Aspros caminaba por las ruinas de las escaleras, sin dirigirle la mirada a la Diosa de la Justicia.

\- Es cierto, acumulas muchos Pecados, nunca voy a poder justificar el camino que tomaste, eso debo admitirlo. ¡SIN EMBARGO, YO SÉ QUE AQUEL FRENTE A MÍ NO ES LA ENCARNACIÓN DEL MAL!. [Exclamó ella y eso lo sorprendió a Aspros] ¡NO ERES PROPIEDAD DEL BIEN O DEL MAL! ¡FUISTE UN HUMANO HASTA TUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS! En realidad, ¡puedo entenderte! Así es como eres. [Dijo Sasha y ante aquellas palabras, Aspros dirigió su puño, el cual se detuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro de Athena, mientras que sostenía el "Rosario" de Asmita de Virgo.].

(Música Chikyuugi, OST Saint Seiya: Hades)

\- Acaso es...El "Rosario" de Asmita... ¿por qué lo tienes tú?. Preguntó Sasha.

\- Mi hermano lo tenía...supongo...que quería dártelo...Dijo el joven Aspros, mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse.

\- ¡ASPROS, TU CUERPO SE VUELVE CENIZAS!. Gritó Athena, mientras que agarraba el "Rosario" y tristemente llegaba el fin para el Traidor al Santuario.

\- Mi vida como Espectro ha llegado a su fin, es todo, lo suponía. Dijo con un tono de tranquilidad en su voz.

\- ¡ESPERA, ASPROS! ¡ASPROS!. Intentó ella en detenerlo pero era tarde.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Todos los recuerdos que volvían a su mente: Su hermano Deuteros con la Máscara, bajo los latigazos de los Soldados y Caballeros de Plata, ya que tenía prohibido ver y asistir a los entrenamientos, cosa que era siempre atacado severamente, pero siempre había alguien para defenderlo: El joven Aspros.

\- ¡DEBES SER ELIMINADO!. Gritó uno de los Soldados, listo para dar otro golpe con su látigo, pero el rubio se interpuso ante el ataque.

\- ¡NO LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI HERMANO!. Les advirtió, mientras que Deuteros se hallaba recostado contra la pared destruida por los golpes, sorprendido de verlo defender.

Y el tiempo pasó, Aspros se convirtió en el Caballero de Géminis, pero por desgracia, debido a la intervención de Youma, el corazón y alma del joven Dorado se llenaron de ambición y deseos de poder, incluso utilizando a su hermano como marioneta para matar al Patriarca, cosa que terminó por fracasar, ya que Asmita había descubierto su plan y con ello Aspros pagó con su vida, siendo Deuteros el testigo de ver como su hermano moría y él llevaba su cuerpo sin vida en sus brazos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Y ahora finalmente, el Caballero Dorado y Espectro Aspros, el Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis era libre de sus Pecados, había saldado sus errores y logrado derrotar al culpable de todo ese frenesí de desgracias. Ahora era libre y podía partir en paz hacia el Descanso Eterno, siendo observado por Athena, mientras que su cuerpo se iba volviendo más cenizas y pronto dejaría de existir.

\- Sí, es verdad...desde que llegaste al Santuario, siempre pareciste Humana. Primero como una niña de los Barrios Bajos y luego como la Athena del Santuario. Alguien como tú, es quien lleva la Humanidad en brazos. Tanto la Luz como Oscuridad. Dijo finalmente en sus últimas, el Caballero Dorado Aspros de Géminis, reconociéndola a ella como Diosa y partiendo en paz, dejando allí la Armadura Dorada junto con la Sapuris suya, una al lado de la otra, como sus palabras decían "Luz y Oscuridad".

\- No hay Humano que sea devorado por la Luz o o la Oscuridad, Aspros. Todos intentan vivir su vida lo mejor posible, entonces...¡Es injusto que se use la Tristeza o los Pecados para matar gente! ¡Alone!. Dijo y luego miró hacia el Norte, para el Palacio Imperial.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las escaleras hacia el Palacio, Tenma se hallaba en camino junto con Shion, Dohko, el General Skips y Abraham, hasta que algo lo detuvo.

\- _"Ya no siento el Cosmo de Youma, lo mismo pasa con el Santo de Oro de Géminis. ¡¿Acaso ambos...?!"_ [Se preguntó Tenma, cuando en aquellos momentos, vio bajar de las escaleras a una bella mujer de largos cabellos negros y llevaba consigo un largo vestido, en sus manos podía apreciarse una "Cuenca" teñida de color negro.] ¿Mama? [Preguntó y en aquellos momentos, Partita sacó el alma del dormido Youma, llevándolo consigo en sus brazos para el Más Allá] Te dormiste, Mefistófeles. Jeh, al fina...te ves tranquilo cuando estás con ella. Es cierto que mi madre fue importante para ti. [Dijo Tenma, pero no pudo contener las lágrimas de tristeza al recordar todos esos momentos con ella cuando era pequeño y ahora verla partir para siempre] Te odio, Mefistófeles. Fueron sus palabras hacia el rival muerto.

\- Confío en que eso es cierto, sin embargo, a pesar de todo...Así que eso es lo que sueña el Dios del Tiempo, atrapado en la "Cuenta del Rosario". Qué imbécil, Mefistófeles. A este paso, pronto vamos a quedar solo nosotros tres. ¡Se acerca la Batalla Final, Tenma!. Sentenció Alone, quien había para luchar su última pelea con su adversario, mientras que Partita y Mefistófeles partían hacia el Descanso Eterno juntos.

\- ¡ESO PARECE, ALONE!. [Exclamó Tenma y miró con furia a su rival y con ello se despertaban Abraham y el General Skips de Crisaor.]

\- ¡Hades, me las pagarás por haberme roto un brazo!. Juró Stan su venganza por lo ocurrido durante la Batalla de la Catedral del Bosque.

\- Qué tan apurado estás, Alone. [Bromeó Tenma hacia su rival] No estabas esperando en lo profundo de tus Templos Estelares, ¿acaso? ¿Para qué bajaste especialmente hacia aquí?. Preguntó su amigo.

\- Para completar esta obra con mi propia mano, Tenma y para eso tienes que morir. Mis manos están ennegrecidas por los colores verdaderos de las miles de millones de personas a las que he matado. Tenma, te mataré con estas manos. ¡Así será alcanzada la Salvación del Mundo!. Juró Alone, mientras que iban apareciendo cientos de manos que salían de la Pintura.

\- ¡¿Qué...Qué son estos muertos?!. Preguntó Tenma.

\- Los Muertos que están aquí son el símbolo de mi profunda tristeza, pero ¿sabes qué, Tenma? A pesar de eso, estoy feliz, porque finalmente tú y yo vemos las cosas de la misma manera. Como te había prometido, has tenido que cargar con el peso de la tristeza y de numerosas muertes a tus espaldas. Para llegar hasta este lugar donde pelearías conmigo. Felicitó Alone a su rival por haber llegado allí para luchar contra él.

\- ¡No, Alone! ¡No llegué aquí cargando solamente con el peso de la tristeza! Los que ya no están aquí, vivieron su vida dando lo mejor de sí. Eso me ha ayudado a llegar hasta este lugar. Respondió Tenma con aires de victoria y agradecimiento a sus Camaradas.

\- Qué lástima, todavía no hay en ti suficiente tristeza. ¡EN ESE CASO, TERMINARÉ CON LIBRA, ARIES Y ACUARIO DELANTE DE TUS OJOS!. Exclamó Alone, dispuesto a matar a los tres Dorados.

\- ¡Ni lo intentes!. Le advirtió Stan y con Ford y el General Skips protegieron ayudaron a Tenma, mientras que el rival lanzaba una especie de "huracán" de poder, el cual comenzaba a hacer colapsar la defensa.

\- ¡Agh!. Gritaron todos ellos, pero en medio de ese vendaval, otro Cosmo más fuerte se hizo sentir.

\- ¿La Diosa de la Guerra Sasha?. Preguntó Alone, sorprendido de verla con esa nueva Armadura.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, Hermano Alone! Nosotros...¡los Humanos no viven solo de la tristeza!. Debemos estar unidos más allá de la Muerte. Proteger a los sobrevivientes, apoyarnos los unos a los otros, así es como las personas siguen adelante, mirando hacia el Futuro. Le dijo Athena sus verdades, mientras que Shion y Dohko eran los últimos en despertarse.

\- ¡Parece que te has olvidado de eso: ¡No estás salvando al Mundo! ¡ALONE!. Le agregó Tenma, tras gritar el nombre de su amigo pero en ese momento, otra vez ese silencioso ambiente con el viento que movía los cabellos y las prendas del rival, hasta que volvió a hablarles.

\- Que...idiotas. [Los miró a todos con asco y sin aprobarles su ideal] ¡Ustedes son estúpidos!. Gritó.

\- Jejeje, menos nosotros. Dijo Stan.

\- ¡Eso los incluye a ustedes! ¡¿Por qué todavía no entienden?! Esa manera de pensar que tienen...¡ES LO QUE HACE QUE ESTE MUNDO ESTÉ SUMIDO EN UN SUFRIMIENTO SIN FIN!. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Que hijo de puta!. Resopló Stan con furia.

\- Amigo, se nota que estás pasando por un mal momento, ¡¿por qué mejor no cierras la boca y vas a hablar con tus amigos en vez querer matar a toda la Humanidad! ¡Eres un estúpido, Hades, un estúpido y lo pagarás!. Le añadió Ford, mientras que protegía a todos ellos.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que Alone los atacó a todos ellos, arrojándolos por las escaleras, las cuales fueron destruidas.

\- ¡Ugh!. Gimió Tenma del dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien, Tenma?. Preguntó Abraham, mientras que ayudaba a sus amigos a levantarse.

\- Sí, pero, Maestro...¿Qué...Qué es eso?. Señaló Tenma y con horror vieron a todos los muertos levantarse y algunos trataban de alcanzar a Alone, mientras que otros formaban una montaña.

\- Ok, ahora si tengo miedo. Dijo Ford.

\- Yo amo a este Mundo, al igual que ustedes. Les dijo Alone su deseo.

\- Estás loco, eso no es amor, es algo totalmente zafado en lo que piensas. Señaló Skips.

\- ¿Qué? Los muertos están juntándose. Observó Tenma.

\- ¡No puede ser!. Exclamó Athena.

\- Quiero ayudar, es lo que siento desde el fondo de mi corazón. Deseó expresar su proyecto.

\- Alone, chico, por favor, trata de reaccionar: ¡ESTO ES ALGO TOTALMENTE ENFERMIZO EN EL CAMPO DE LA MENTE!. Gritó Skips, espantado por semejante acto.

\- ¡Silencio! ¡ESO ESO...LA SURPLICE DE HADES!. Exclamó Alone y con ello observó como llegaba la Armadura Divina del Emperador del Inframundo, uniéndose a su cuerpo.

\- Mierda, ahora sí estamos realmente jodidos. Manifestó Burns su preocupación.

\- Cuando los colores se unen, dan al nacimiento al color de la Oscuridad y así, cuando todos terminen de mezclarse en equilibrio, el resultado final será la muerte y eso será conseguido cuando tome sus vidas, Tenma y Sasha. Sentenció el joven de cabellos.

\- Menos mal que estamos bien. Suspiró Stan.

\- Y la de ustedes también. Añadió Alone.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE NOS FALTABA!. Gritó el hermano gemelo de Ford.

* * *

Escaleras abajo, Shion y Dohko se recuperaban del ataque anterior que Alone había lanzado contra ellos y miraban hacia arriba, sin poder hacer nada al respecto por sus amigos y seres queridos.

\- Qué increíble es lo que acaba de pasar. Dijo Dohko.

\- No puedo esperar más, pero aunque somos Caballeros Dorados, no podemos hacer nada. Añadió Shion.

\- Solo podemos ver como mi Discípulo y su mejor amigo se matan el uno al otro. Se lamentó el castaño de China.

\- Dohko...Le llamó su amigo rubio.

\- ¡SUS ROSTROS INOCENTES ESTÁN DESAPARECIENDO! El triste joven que amaba la Pintura y que era más amigable que ninguna otra persona, porta el Sapuris de Negro Intenso de Hades y blande una Espada. Su pura y añorada hermana menor es su Némesis, la Diosa Athena y su mejor amigo protege a su hermana menor, como el mejor de sus Guerreros con el que está destinado a destruirse mutuamente. [Dio Dohko su triste visión del Futuro que podría depararles.] Pero Tenma, este es el lugar que has seguido firmemente con el fin de alcanzarle, has sido guiado por tu amigo hasta ahí. Ahora muestrale la respuesta de ese camino.

* * *

\- Vamos, parece que se complete el "Lost Canvas", Tenma, Sasha: Les brindaré ¡la Muerte a los dos!. [Sentenció Alone y con ello se repitió lo que había visto en la Pintura de la Catedral: Los muertos rogando por la Salvación, los Ángeles, Angelotes y Querubines en los Cielos y él luciendo su Armadura con las Alas Negras desplegadas con una sonrisa tranquila y de victoria].

\- Es mucho más fuerte que antes, un solo movimiento de esa Espada, contiene todo este poder. [Temió Tenma, pero se dirigió hacia Sasha] Sin embargo, ¡yo iré, Sasha! Yo soy quien debe ir, tengo algo que decirle. Esta pelea no ha comenzado. ¡NO HA COMENZADO, ALONE!. Sentenció el castaño, mientras que su rival lo miraba serio y callado.

* * *

\- Tenma, ¿Qué haces?. Quiso saber Dohko.

* * *

\- No, el combate ha iniciado, incluso ahora tengo razón alguna para escucharte. Concedió Alone su decisión de hablar con él.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres decir que tú eres quien pone fin a las discusiones?. Estoy seguro de que es la respuesta a lo que siempre habías preguntado. Respondió Tenma tranquilo.

\- Eso ya fue hecho, Tenma. ¿No lo dijiste en el Santuario?. Le hizo recordar Alone pero con un tono tranquilo en su voz.

\- Que "ni tu voz ni tus golpes pueden alcanzarme". Es una Armadura impresionante. [Respondió y se lanzó al ataque contra Tenma] Lo es hasta que la pierdes. Sentenció y el muchacho terminó por recibir el golpe de su rival, sangrando.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron Shion, Dohko, Sasha, Abraham y los demás.

\- Entonces, me escuchaste. No sabía si escuchas o no, fuiste lo suficientemente claro y cuando recibí tu ataque en nuestro viaje, aún en el Santuario, en el Castillo de Hades y en el "Garuda Ship" fue lo mismo. Esa Oscuridad...desde lo más profundo de ese Cosmo teñido por la Oscuridad puede escuchar levemente...¡UNA VOZ QUE ME LLAMABA!. Exclamó al final.

\- ¡QUÉ MOLESTO ERES, TENMA!. Gritó Alone y volvió al ataque con su Espada Imperial, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

\- Viéndolo bien, tu Pintura de Muerte es increíblemente hermosa. He sido un tonto, yo había pensado que habías cambiado. A causa de Hades y que eres alguien muy diferente. La verdad es que no has cambiado nada en lo absoluto. No es que tu voz no me alcance, ¡lo que siempre has intentado decir todo este tiempo...!. Iba a decirle la verdad, pero el Emperador lo detuvo.

\- Tenma, es que " _mi voz no te ha podido alcanzar"_ . Ven a mí, Tenma. [Dijo Alone y su amigo lo agarró con fuerza].

\- Pero ahora si me alcanzo, ¡no voy a dejarte solo, Alone!. Juró el castaño.

\- ¿Aún cuando ya no vuelva a ser el de antes, Tenma?. Preguntó su rival.

\- ¡Sí, ahora que soy el único que puede golpearte!. [Respondió Tenma y con ello empezó a dar buenas vibraciones en el campo de batalla]

\- Tú siempre...me has estado llamado Alone. Reconoció el peli negro.

\- ¡Ahora soy el único que puede golpearte! ¡Ya no puedo permitirlo, ya no te dejaré solo!. Juró Tenma.

\- Así es, Tenma...[Juró Alone y comenzaron a verse flashbacks del Pasado]. Yo siempre quise verte...¡AL PEGASO DE AHORA, AL VERDADERO!. Exclamó el muchacho rival, viendo al Caballo Alado.

\- ¡Vamos, Alone!. Lo desafío Tenma para iniciar el combate.

\- ¡Sí, Tenma! Yo ahora...¡ESTOY FELIZ!. [Respondió con una sonrisa el Emperador y dieron por comenzada la Batalla Final].

* * *

Por su parte, Sasha se hallaba con una serie de pensamientos sobre el futuro de su hermano Alone.

\- Hermano, pareciera que el Cosmo que buscaba la Muerte de ambos estuviera en reposo. Sintió la Diosa.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Sasha, de nuevo tuve ese sueño. [Comenzó a recordar y se puso triste por ese Pasado perdido] Me dio mucho miedo, soñé que Hades nos devoraba a mí y al Mundo Entero con la Oscuridad. ¡Pero un Guerrero que se llamaba así mismo como Pegaso, peleó contra Hades y sacudió esa Oscuridad!. Me la impresión de que los ojos de ese niño llamado Tenma se le parecían un poco. Me gustaría ser su amigo. Contó el niño rubio a su hermana sobre lo ocurrido y luego observaba a aquel joven castaño, apoyado contra un árbol, solo y tranquilo, deseando iniciar una amistad con él].

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- Mi hermano no amaba los diferentes colores de los corazones de las personas, con su razón increíblemente blanco. Razonó Sasha en aquellos momentos.

* * *

\- ¡TENMA, TÚ ME ATRAJISTE DESDE QUE TE CONOCÍ! ¡AHORA QUE LO QUE PIENSO, LOS SUEÑOS QUE VEÍA PROBABLEMENTE ERAN RECUERDOS DEL ALMA DE HADES! Tú y el color de tus ojos eran más brillantes que en mis sueños, me atraían cada vez más. Sin embargo, quería conocerte cada vez más y más: Fui aislado. [Contó Alone toda esa historia, el sueño y las imágenes en las que se veía con Pandora y los Dioses Gemelos] Las Pinturas que hacia, cazaban las vidas de las personas. Al final, terminé asesinando a María y a los demás que eran como una familia igual que tú. Y tú, Pegaso, siendo el que más quería en todo el Mundo me negaste. Por eso decidí caminar por el camino de Hades, por el bien de esos niños. Fue por eso y aún así...Iba a decir más pero Tenma se adelantó.

\- Todavía no...¡Alone!. Gritó Tenma.

\- Lo arruinaste, arruinaste tu vida. Naturalmente, Tenma, algún día, eventualmente mi corazón arrogante te iría en busca de ti. ¡ATRAJISTE DESDE QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO!. Parece que no cuento con el Poder de Hades todavía. Incluso matando a varias personas, incluso a ti, te mataré varias veces. Por eso, Tenma: ¡Involucrémenos en Alma, Tenma!. Finalizó y comenzó a elevarse su Cosmo.

\- ¡Sí, fue por eso que vine hasta aquí!. Respondió Tenma, listo para pelear.

\- Como mejores amigos o siendo más que rivales...Tengo el Fin del Mundo. Esa es una Guerra Santa. Sentenció Alone finalmente, dando por comenzada la Batalla Final.

* * *

 **[Aparece el Emperador Lincoln/Hades].**

 **Lincoln: La Batalla Final ha comenzado, ya no se harán apuestas. Así que a prepararse por lo que se viene.**

 **Lucy: Sí, totalmente, ahora hay que rezar que Tenma logre derrotar a Alone. Esto se pondrá muy feo. Por cierto, ¿Alexander de Mefistófeles se calmó?.**

 **[Se escucha que las puertas se abren, pero el joven de cabellos blanco-plateados no está para nada calmado y lanzaba un feroz rugido].**

 **Lincoln: ¡¿Qué le pasó?! ¡¿No era que se había calmado?!.**

 **Leni: Accidentalmente Luan, a la que pesqué, cambió su música relajante por un tema de Rob Zombie, ahora está más furioso que nunca y parece que desea ir a pelear contra Kazuya de Pegaso.**

 **Lori: Literalmente lo dejaría ir, así aprende que no debería ir a meterse con el Emperador.**

 **[Los ojos de Alexander brillan más por su poder acumulado].**

 **Alexander: ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PERDÍ UNA APUESTA! ¡YO, ALEXANDER DE MEFISTÓFELES, LA ESTRELLA CELESTE DEL LIDERAZGO Y TAMBIÉN KAIROS, EL DIOS DEL TIEMPO, HE SIDO DERROTADO EN MI PROPIA APUESTA! ¡JURO QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA GANARÉ! ¡LO JURO POR LA ESTRELLA DE SAN VLADIMIR! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NADIE PERO NADIE DERROTA AL EMPERADOR DEL ESTE, NADIE! ¡MIS ENEMIGOS SUFRIRÁN UN ETERNO TORMENTO! ¡A MÍ NO ME MANGONEA NADIE! [Saca su Espada Imperial] ¡La Espada del Sacro Imperio está hambrienta!.**

 **[Leni abraza a su Ángel de la Muerte y con ello logra calmar al "Dragón del Infierno"]**

 **[Y en ese momento llega Lynn de la Harpía].**

 **Lynn: ¡SÍ, despertó el "Dragón del Infierno", vamos, Alex, vamos al partido de fútbol americano!.**

 **[Una vez calmado y en el partido].**

 **Lynn: ¡Muy bien; Alex, demuéstrales a estos idiotas quiénes somos!.**

 **Alexander: ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE SUFRAN! ¡SU DOLOR SERÁ LEGENDARIO!. [Comienza a atacar a todos los jugadores y con ello Lynn tiene la vía libre].**

 **Jugador 1: ¡TOMA ESTO!.**

 **Alexander: Pisad con cuidado, idiota, estás ante el Emperador.**

 **Lincoln: Creo que esta es una buena manera de que Alex libere su furia. Pero bueno, amigos, la pelea final ha comenzado, ¿Quién ganará?. No se lo vayan a perder y saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor.**

 **Ya oyeron a Lincoln, a prepararse :D. Que tengan un buen día Viernes :D. Y si preguntan por esas frases, esas son del Warcraft III "Reino del Caos", perteneciente al Príncipe Arthas :D.**


	59. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59: \- Una Guerra Santa une tu alma con la mía, si yo gano, el "Lost Canvas" se completará y será el Fin del Mundo. Si tú ganas, yo seré destruido. Atácame con todo lo que tengas. [Impuso Alone las "Reglas del Juego" y luego ordenó a Tenma que le lanzara todo lo que tuviera].

\- Te ayudaremos, Tenma. Dijo Abraham, uniéndose a la pelea.

\- ¡Es hora que nos las pagues, infeliz!. Gritó Stan.

Todos estaban escuchando el discurso de Alone, el cual permanecía serio y bajó la mirada.

\- Antes de que yo ¡TE MATE A TI!. Inició entonces la pelea.

\- ¡IDIOTA!. [Fue el grito de furia de Tenma, el cual se lanzó contra el rival, golpéandolo con todas sus fuerzas. Eso era lo que Alone quería, que le lanzara todo lo que tuviera en su poder, mientras que el viento movía los cabellos negros del chico] ¡NUNCA HUBO RAZÓN PARA ESCOGERTE A TI O AL MUNDO DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN! ¡YO TE SALVARÉ Y TAMBIÉN AL MUNDO, CON MI PUÑO! ¡ALONE: "COMETA DE PEGASO"! [Gritó Tenma y en ese momento lanzó su ofensiva contra el Falso Emperador de cabellos negros] De lo contrario, no podrás salvar nada ni siquiera...

\- En ese caso, ¡intenta lanzar con más fuerza ese Puño, Tenma!. [Volvió Alone a ponerlo a prueba y contrarrestó el ataque de su amigo antiguo, utilizando sus manos, para lo cual lanzó al Caballero de Pegaso hacia atrás, siendo atrapado por Abraham] ¡SE ACABÓ, TENMA! ¡SE ACABÓ PARA TODOS USTEDES!. Fue la advertencia final de Alone, el cual comenzó a brillar bajo un intenso Cosmo parecido al del Sol, el cual llegaba hasta los Cielos y en especial hacia el "Navío de la Esperanza", donde el pobre Cheshire estaba abrazado a Yuzuhira.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Qué terrible Cosmo, parece que es el Cosmo de la Batalla entre Alone y Pegaso. Es en vano, el Mundo será destruido por el Humano Alone, ¡es el peor de los males!. [Temió Cheshire, mientras que abrazaba con fuerza a Yuzuhira pero en aquel momento, vio que todos se voltearon para ver lo que pasaba allí abajo]. Los Señores Caballeros...¿están llorando? Entonce ustedes también están asustados. [Comprendió el peli blanco aquella situación y se mostraba preocupado].

\- Jejeje, ese Tenma. Río Yuzuhira con una sonrisa y con los ojos llorosos.

\- Jejeje, ese tonto está dando su mayor esfuerzo. Aún cuando pareciera ser el Fin del Mundo, su Cosmo no ha cambiado nada en lo absoluto. Remarcó Yato, también llorando.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** \- Cuando te conviertas en un Caballero y regreses, hasta ese momento terminaré de pintarlo. Por eso...solo hasta entonces...cuando yo me haya convertido en un excelente pintor y sea capaz de hacerlo...Recordó Tenma el día de la promesa que había hecho con Alone, mientras que tenía el "Medallón de Hades" pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que comenzó a llorar pero su amigo sonrió y pasó su manos por los cabellos rubios.

\- Sí, ¡es una promesa!. Juró Tenma de volver como un Caballero, dándole ánimos a su amigo para que dejara de llorar.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** \- _"Se lo prometí a mi amigo"._ Me hace feliz. Tenma, sigue avanzando hacia adelante con ese entusiasmo, estoy seguro que tu Cosmo le brindará un nuevo mañana al Mundo...y a nosotros. Estoy seguro de ello. [Dio Yato con todos los demás su apoyo al muchacho castaño]

* * *

(Música, Frey, Heroe of Love and Justicia, OST de Saint Seiya)

\- Es admirable, incluso a un Caballero Dorado como Abraham y hasta la Señorita Rose lloran de la felicidad, ¿Qué será también lo que siento? Sí, ese sentimiento que había perdido cuando Ford y yo nos convertimos en Caballeros de las Coronas Boreal y Austral: La emoción, la felicidad, sabiendo que aún en la noche más oscura, Tenma logrará vencerlo. Razonó Stan, mientras que veía a su hermano gemelo llorar junto con Burns, Rose, el General Skips, Abraham y las Crystal Gems.

\- Esta es su pelea, nosotros no podemos entrometernos. Añadió Amatista, mientras que se secaba las lágrimas.

\- Oigan, miren. Señaló Skips.

\- ¿Qué...y esos sujetos?. No dejan que llegue mi Puño. Observó Tenma como los Ángeles, las personas asesinadas y metidas en "Lienzo Perdido" protegían a su Salvador.

\- Están a salvo. [Anunció Alone, viendo que tenía la lealtad de toda la gente, los cuales detenían a Tenma con sus ofensivas] Yo protejo al "Lost Canvas", aún no se termina. Ésta será la conclusión. [Decidió ponerle fin a todo y lanzó su Espada Imperial, atravesando el pecho de Tenma, el cual comenzaba a teñirse de su sangre] El que sobrevivió fui yo. Anunció Alone, mientras que Shion, Dohko y los demás observaban aterrados la posible caída del Caballero de Pegaso.

\- ¡Carajo!. Se lamentó Abraham.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritó Sasha, viendo que su hermano se acercaba al caído.

\- Con esta sangre, daré el último trazo al "Lost Canvas" y con eso vendrá ¡EL FIN DEL MUNDO!. Se preparó para terminar con su tan amado proyecto.

\- ¡HERMANO, DETENTE!. Rogó Athena, mientras que veía a su antiguo hermano ir hacia el joven de Pegaso, preparado para terminar con todo y en especial con la piedra de sus zapatos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el "Lost Canvas" protegió a Alone?. Quiso saber Abraham, helado de ver semejante cambio en el escenario de la guerra.

\- Pensaron que querían salvados. [Dijo el rival hacia todos ellos, respondiendo a la pregunta del Caballero de Acuario.] No puede ser, ustedes necesitaban aquello que Alone llamaba _"¿La Salvación es la Muerte?"._ Alegó, mientras que en el suelo yacía el muchacho herido.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron todos.

\- ¡ARRIBA, MUCHACHO, ARRIBA, TODAVÍA NO HE OÍDO LA CAMPANA! ¡VAMOS, ARRIBA, TENMA!. Lo animaba Abraham, quien había sido su Maestro en el Santuario el día en que había llegado allí y ahora no podía darse por vencido, sino todo sería en vano. El chico apenas podía moverse, debido a la herida hecha por la Espada Imperial.

\- Ahora está claro: Lo correcto es la salvación que está a mi lado. Alegó el joven de cabellos negros, mientras que se veía un Óleo detrás de él, el cual resultaba tan familiar.

\- ¿Y esa Pintura?. Preguntó Shion.

\- Parece que se trata cuando Tenma y los demás eran niños. Observó Dohko.

\- No importa cuánto quieran acercarse o cambiar mi alma, para que las almas que colorean este "Lienzo" también desaparezcan. Sentenció Alone, pero en aquel momento, Sasha junto con Abraham, Burns, Skips, Rose, las Gems y los Hermanos Pines se interpusieron en su camino, le iban a hacer frente y a proteger a Tenma.

\- Ni lo intentes, Alone. Le advirtió el Caballero de Acuario, el cual protegía con su cuerpo a su Alumno.

\- Tenma, Sasha y Compañía, yo completaré el "Lienzo Perdido" con su sangre. Les advirtió el joven.

\- ¡NO PUEDES HACER ALGO ASÍ, HERMANO!. Le gritó Sasha, intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

\- Sasha, tú como Athena debes poder escucharlas. [Pidió el peli negro su atención y ella procedió a hacerlo].

\- ¡Las voces de todos!. [Exclamó ella y de golpe, fue atrapada por las Almas de la Pintura junto con Tenma y los demás]

\- Qué poder tan grande el del "Lost Canvas"; parece que ellos también están esperando por su sangre. Les dijo el rival.

\- ¡Tenma, Athena, Abraham!. Gritó Dohko, quien también era imposibilitado de avanzar hasta ellos.

\- Querrán ser salvados rápidamente. Observó el joven a sus Siervos.

\- Imposible...de ninguna manera...haré eso...Juró Tenma y de golpe miró hacia arriba, escuchando las voces de los atrapados.

\- _"Nosotros ya no queremos sufrir"_. Dijo una de ellas.

\- _"No interfieras al Señor Alone"._ Pidió otra de las almas.

\- ¿Estás son las voces que conforman el "Lost Canvas"?. Se preguntó Tenma y otra de ellas habló hacia él.

\- _"Sufrimos viviendo en la Tierra, no queremos sufrir en el Inframundo. Entonces, es por eso que queremos desaparecer en la tranquilidad del Amor que nos ofrece el Señor Alone. Es la mayor de las Salvaciones para todos en la Tierra"._ Susurró otra de las personas, mostrando escenas del sufrimiento terrenal y los vicios cometidos junto con el destino final: Los Cementerios.

\- ¿Significa que lo que nosotros estábamos haciendo por ustedes, sólo era un favor no deseado? Entonces, ¿la Salvación de la que habló Alone está en lo correcto? ¿Fue por eso que el golpe que mandé con todas mis fuerzas no lo alcanzó?. Ya no puedo hacer nada contra estos sujetos. Preguntó Tenma y comenzó a ver que todo había sido en vano, todo estaba perdido.

\- ¡NO LOS ESCUCHES, TENMA!. Pidió Sasha de que se mantuviera cuerdo, pero era inútil.

\- ¿Qué sentido ha tenido la sangre que hemos derramado?. Quiso saber Tenma, ya decepcionado.

\- Después de todo, debía llegar una Conclusión para nosotros. [Sentenció Alone y comenzó a prepararse para el último golpe] Este es el adiós, Tenma. De verdad me alegró haberme encontrado contigo al final. [Pensó que ya había ganado, que tenía su victoria, que lo había logrado: Estaba equivocado, ya que Tenma reunió todo su Cosmo y provocó una explosión, liberándose de aquellos personajes que lo tenían retenido] ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! ¡La tierra está temblando! Imposible...Cuando alzó la vista, Alone se llevó otra sorpresa: Todo el Ejército de Athena le cayó encima suyo.

\- ¡NO TE DEJAREMOS HACERLO!. Gritó Yato, quien con Yuzuhira comandaban a las tropas de asalto y a los Caballeros.

\- ¡VAMOS, AYUDEMOS A NUESTROS CAMARADAS!. Animó Burns a todos ellos y se lanzaron también al asalto.

\- ¡VAMOS, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Ordenó Abraham y con sus amigos fueron al enfrentamiento.

\- Los Caballeros sobrevivientes...vinieron hasta aquí...Quedó el Falso Emperador helado del terror.

\- ¿Son Yato y los demás?. Preguntó Dohko, mirando hacia el Cielo y yendo con Shion en su auxilio.

\- ¡Athena, ¿se encuentra bien?!. Preguntó Yuzuhira.

\- ¡Yuzuhira! ¿Por qué están todos aquí? ¡Debieron regresar al Barco, ya no estaba bajo la influencia de Hades!. Exigió ella respuestas por lo ocurrido, pero sus Soldados fueron hasta ella.

\- Athena, a decir verdad, nosotros recién comenzamos. ¡Pero como Guerreros no podíamos darle la espalda al Cosmo de nuestros Camaradas que estaban peleando!. Le dijo Yuzuhira, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡TENMA!. [Fue Yato con Abraham hacia el joven] ¿Eres un idiota o qué? ¿Por qué dejaste que te bloquearan de nuevo? De verdad que haces tonterías cuando yo no estoy por aquí. [Le retó el oriental].

\- Es una herida terrible, Tenma. [Apareció detrás de Yato el Falso Emperador] ¡Es inútil! Ya no se pondrá de pie. Advirtió el rival.

\- _"Debo...huir...No debo"_ ¡ERES TÚ, YO SOY AMIGO DE TENMA, NO SABES NADA!. [Le hizo frente Yato al enemigo].

\- ¡Tenma ya comprendió que la Muerte es la Salvación!. Advirtió Alone.

\- ¡ÉL NO SE RENDIRÁ CON ALGO COMO ESTO...POR SI NO LO SABES, UNA VEZ QUE DECIDE QUE ESTÁ EN LO CORRECTO, NO DESCANSA HASTA EL FINAL CUANDO LO VE CONCLUIDO!. Señaló Yato aquella enorme voluntad que tenía su amigo.

\- Lo sé bien, aunque sea doloroso. [Sonrió el joven de cabellos negros] ¡ES POR ESO MISMO QUE NOS ESTAMOS MATANDO EL UNO AL OTRO!. Añadió en su explicación.  
\- ¡TENMA SE PONDRÁ DE PIE...A TODA COSTA!. [Juró Yato de que su amigo iba a recuperarse de aquel golpe, apretando los dientes con fuerza].

\- ¡Tienes que levantarte, Tenma! ¡TÚ ERES EL IDIOTA QUE SIEMPRE MIRA HACIA ADELANTE, AÚN A PESAR DE DE CUÁN GOLPEADO ESTÉS!. Y todavía...Tenma...Tenma...¡ME ENCARGARÉ DE ESTOS FALSOS ÁNGELES, ASÍ QUE LEVÁNTATE!. Se lanzó Yato y con Abraham comenzaron a liberarle el camino al joven atrapado.

\- Me contuve ya que sólo eres de Bronce, debí terminar contigo antes. Dijo Alone y comenzó a avanzar hacia el chico de China.

\- ¿Qué...le has hecho a Tenma?. Preguntó Yato asustado.

\- Nada, yo no hice nada, pero cuando fui detenido por él, aquello que él vino vino a salvar a una de las cosas que lo alentaban a continuar. Lo que era la Piedra Angular de su existencia se derrumbó. Es sólo que Tenma se encuentra en un estado frágil, tanto físico como mental por todas las batallas que ha peleado hasta ahora. [Remarcó Alone].

\- ¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE HA PASADO, UNA HERIDA ASÍ NO LE DAÑARÍA!. [Dijo Yato pero en ese momento, fue golpeado por el Emperador] ¡Ya veo, Hades atacó a su alma directamente! ¡¿Entonces ellos entraron a través de una abertura en el alma herida de Tenma? En ese caso, ¡EN ESE CASO...TENMA, ¿PUEDES OÍRME?! ¡NO ESCUCHES TODO LO QUE ÉSTOS DÉBILES DEL "LOST CANVAS" (LC) TE DIGAN! ¡ME DESHARÉ DE ELLOS AHORA, SÓLO ESCÚCHAME, TENMA!. Gritó Yato, tratando de despertarlo.

\- E...Este tipo es un idiota, ¿cómo puede hacer frente a Alone?. Se preguntó Cheshire.

\- Es cierto que existen personas suficientemente débiles que querían ser salvadas por el dulce sonido de la palabra "salvación". ¿Pero todo el Mundo es así? ¡CLARO QUE NO!. ¡AÚN HAY PERSONAS VIVAS EN ESTE MUNDO QUE TIENEN MIEDO DE LO QUE ESTÁ OCURRIENDO! ¡Y ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE HAY OTROS, DENTRO DEL LC, QUE QUIEREN VIVIR SUS VIDAS UN POCO MÁS!. Y por último, todas estas personas que vinieron aquí, ¡FUERON ALENTADAS POR TU COSMO Y TU BATALLA, ALONE!. ¡POR FAVOR, LEVÁNTATE, TENMA! ¡MIRA HACIA ADELANTE, COMO SIEMPRE LO HAS HECHO!. Intentaba Yato despertarlo con la ayuda de Abraham.

\- ¿No te lo dije? Tenma ya no se levantará. [Volvió a advertirles Alone].

\- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, MALDITO!. Gritó Abraham y estaba por darle un golpe en la cara al rival, pero Yato lo detuvo.

\- ¡LO MISMO LES PASARÁ A USTEDES!. Exclamó Alone, listo para atacar una vez más.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron Yato y Abraham.

\- Yo...Escucharon una voz.

\- ¡¿Qué?!. Preguntó Alone y se volteó sorprendido.

\- ¡Continúa, Yato, de otra manera no tendrá sentido para nosotros haber venido hasta aquí!. Pidió Yuzuhira, quien estaba comandando a las tropas.

\- ¡NOSOTROS ESTAMOS AQUÍ POR FUIMOS INSPIRADOS POR EL DESESPERADO COSMO DE TENMA!. Añadió Stan y Ford con los demás.

\- ¡INÚTILES!. Gritó Alone y les lanzó a todos una ráfaga de viento huracanado.

\- ¡YUZUHIRA, TODOS!. [Gritó Athena, viendo a sus Soldados, Caballeros y Aliados ser lanzados por los aires].

\- ¡TENMA, ¡¿AÚN PUEDES OÍR LAS VOCES DE TODOS!? ¡ESTÁN TODOS AQUÍ! ¡TODOS ESTÁN AQUÍ POR TI!. Admiraba tu forma de hacer las cosas, ¡SIEMPRE CONFIADO EN TU CAMINO, AÚN SI ERA POR UNA PROMESA CON ALONE O CON ALGUIEN MÁS!. Es por eso que te seguí, yo traté de actuar genial y continuar con mi propio camino, pero tú siempre seguías adelante, sin permitir que las personas se ajearan de ti y eso me fuerza...¡ME HIZO MÁS FUERTE! Incluso ahora, ¡TENMA!. Seguía Yato con sus intentos por despertarlo.

\- Es cierto...entramos al campo de batalla para sobrevivir, ¡NUNCA PENSAMOS EN LA MUERTE COMO UNA SALVACIÓN! ¡ESTAMOS PREPARADOS PARA DAR NUESTRAS VIDAS VIDAS POR TI Y POR ESTE MUNDO! ¡PEGASO!¡ ¡PEGASO!. Se unieron los Soldados junto con los Caballeros y los Aliados.

\- ¡TENMA!. Gritaron todos una vez más, en un intento por despertarlo finalmente.

* * *

 **Aquí me detengo en ésta...consideremos a este capítulo como una "Primera Parte", mañana sigo con la siguiente :3 y hay un aviso importante de mi ya calmado OC Alexander.**

 **Alexander: Así es, ya que después de la "Segunda Parte" de mañana, llega el capítulo final de este crossover iniciado en Noviembre de 2016 :D y después se irá terminando con "Soul of Gold" y continuar con las demás historias. Sobre todo con las más atrasadas y hasta el autor está pensando en hacer un "crossover" de The Loud House con Saint Seiya, pero será hecho en el "Story", siguiendo los sucesos de "No such luck" y con los personajes de Géminis allí. No se lo vayan a perder. Y no te preocupes, Kazuya, ya no estoy furioso XD.**

 **Ya lo oyeron a mi OC, a prepararse para la "Segunda Parte" que escribiré mañana y de ahí, el capítulo final :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen comienzo de fin de semana :D.**


	60. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60: Una poderosa explosión de Cosmo liberó finalmente a Tenma de todas esas almas atrapadas, las cuales ejercían una especie de "bloqueo", "prisión", "barricada" contra él y que le impedía llegar hasta el Emperador. Inmediatamente se había liberado y ahora, a pesar de tener una de las Alas de su Armadura Divina destruida, avanzaba hacia su rival.

\- ¿Por qué, Tenma? ¡¿Por qué te pusiste de pie?!. Tu cuerpo y tu alma habían sido destruidos. [Quería saber Alone, ya que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo].

\- Escuché las voces de vida de Yato, Yuzuhira, de mi Maestro Abraham, sus amigos y los demás, me ayudaron a levantarme de en medio de la Oscuridad. Creyendo en el camino que yo elegí seguir, este camino ¡ES EL QUE TODOS HAN ESTADO APOYANDO!. [Respondió a su pregunta, mostrando todo el apoyo que había recibido y con ello llegaban las imágenes de todos los Caballeros Dorados caídos junto con el Patriarca Sage y su hermano Hakurei. Por su parte, Athena se mostró seria hacia su rival].

\- Nosotros no le tememos a la Muerte, ¡viviendo es la forma de salvarlos!. Agregó ella, corrigiendo la "ideología" de su hermano.

\- ¡Alone, es la forma de vivir que tú ya conoces!. [Dirigió Tenma su mensaje, dejando sin palabras al peli negro].

\- _Se quedó duro como una piedra el imbécil._ Se burló Ford junto con Stan.

\- Echaba de menos...las charlas de los tiempos pasados. [Volvió a mostrar su sonrisa que daba miedo, tras tener esos flashbacks del Pasado y de ahí comenzó a formarse otro "huracán" de Cosmo].

\- ¡EL COSMO DE LOS CABALLEROS ESTÁ EN LO PLENO, REUNIÉNDOSE EN EL BRAZALETE DE FLORES DEL PUÑO DE PEGASO!. [Observó Cheshire] _"Es gigantesco...aunque es el Cosmo de nuestro enemigo, me da mucho miedo...es como si se tratara...¡¿DEL UNIVERSO?!"_. Pensó el Cochero de Pandora, tras quedarse observando el Puño de Tenma, el cual era alzado en el aire.

\- No te dejaré solo, ¡REGRESEMOS, ALONE...A AQUEL DÍA...!. [Pidió Tenma, haciendo de vuelta ese juramento, viendo que el rival iba volando en picada hacia él y con ello venían los flashbacks del Pasado, cuando eran niños].

\- El color verdadero es el color que muestran las vidas de las personas. [Dijo, mirando desde lo alto a Tenma] siempre, incluso ahora, continúas amando los colores de ellos con pureza. [Esa respuesta terminó por llevar a que hasta Cheshire cayera al suelo, sorprendido].

\- Ya es suficiente, Alone. [Pidió Athena, triste de ver tanta muerte y destrucción provocada por la Guerra Santa] Ya deja por favor que ese color salga de las vidas humanas, regresemos, Alone. Pidió la Diosa a su hermano, rogaba que volviera a su lado y que volvieran a revivir esos viejos tiempos.

\- El "Lost Canvas" está empezando a desaparecer, Alone ha sido derrotado y las almas que había reunido están siendo liberadas a la Tierra. [Observó Shion con Dohko y los demás],

\- Regresan a sus cuerpos, han de vivir una vida nueva. Dijo Abraham, mientras que miraban todo ese "Show de Estrellas Fugaces", las cuales volvían a la Tierra y regresaban a sus cuerpos: Niños, gente que vivía en las calles, personas que murieron durmiendo en sus hogares y en las zonas de guerra, todas eran libres.

Ahora era el momento, Tenma avanzaba hacia él.

\- Lo sabía...Tenma, eres sorprendente. [Agradeció el peli negro y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, para luego llorar y sonreírle a su amigo] Me has salvado a mí y a la Tierra, justo como lo prometiste. Dijo el joven, mientras que se le acercaban Abraham y sus amigos.

\- ¿Es él...es el verdadero Alone que Abraham protegió de Pandora?. Preguntó Stan.

\- Sí, es él. Dijo Abraham en respuesta a la pregunta del Caballero de la Corona Boreal.

\- No lo puedo creer, que me parta un rayo, ¡TENMA, ERES UN HÉROE, LO HAS LIBERADO A ALONE DE HADES!. Felicitó Ford al chico, dándole un coscorrón amigable en la cabeza.

\- Felicitaciones, chico, estoy sorprendido. Se unió el General Skips a los festejos.

\- Lo has logrado, Tenma, cumpliste tu misión. Añadió Rose, quien le dio un abrazo, cosa que le hizo recordar a su madre, lo mismo hicieron las Crystal Gems.

En ese momento, Abraham se le acercó y le hizo la venia militar.

\- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Tenma, felicitaciones. Dijo el Caballero de Acuario y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su Alumno.

Y allí estaba Alone, libre, finalmente libre del poder de Hades.

\- ¡Gracias, Tenma! Gracias por salvar a la Tierra de mis manos. Agradeció Alone.

Pero cuando todo parecía el clásico final feliz, en el cual los héroes habían derrotado al villano y regresaban a casa, una misteriosa fuerza atacó a Alone por sorpresa, proviniendo de los escombros.

\- ¡UGH!. Gritó el joven del dolor.

\- ¡HERMANO!. Gritó Sasha, aterrada.

\- ¡¿ALONE?!. Le llamó Tenma, quien iba corriendo hacia su amigo.

\- Kuh, Tenma...Ya no hay tiempo...Por favor, Tenma...¡DESTRÚYEME, DATE PRISA. DESTRUYE MI ALMA Y MI CUERPO, DATE PRISA!.

Parecía que todo iba a ser un final feliz, el "Lienzo Perdido" había fracasado como proyecto, todas las almas habían sido liberadas y también Alone del poder del Emperador Hades, pero una misteriosa fuerza lo envolvió y ahora era un momento de suma tensión, ya que el hermano de Sasha rogaba a Tenma que lo destruyera y así estaría libre finalmente del poder del enemigo. Se iban a ir, regresarían a aquellos tiempos en los que los tres estaban juntos, pero un misterioso sonido, familiar, el sonido de un "Reloj Estelar" que anunciaba la culminación de su vuelta, dando a entender que el "Lost Canvas" estaría terminado. Eso llamó la atención de Dohko y Shion.

El pedido de Alone a Tenma para que lo destruyera fue inútil, ya que un furioso ataque salió dentro de él contra ellos.

\- ¿Qué es...este ataque negro?. Se preguntó Shion, mientras que aparecía una gigantesca Manecilla apuntando hacia abajo, dando a entender que el "Lost Canvas", el tan merecido proyecto del Emperador Hades había sido terminado.

\- ¡POR UN DEMONIO, LO QUE FALTABA!. Gritó Amatista con Stan y Ford.

\- Tenma...Le llamaba Alone, quien estaba herido.

\- _"¿Qué sucedió? Imposible...si ya había terminado todo..."_. Quería saber el Caballero de Pegaso ante ese clima de dudas y miedo.

\- ¡TENMA!. Le llamó Shion.

\- ¡Shion! ¿Te encuentras bien?. Preguntó el castaño.

\- Creo que sí, no estaba tan cerca del impacto. Respondió el rubio de Aries, pero su amigo de Libra no estaba en buenas condiciones tras la explosión.

\- Dohko...Se acercó Abraham con Burns para ver sus heridas.

\- Pero, ¿Qué hay de los demás?. Preguntó Tenma a Shion.

\- Stan y Ford resultaron heridos por el ataque, lo mismo el General Skips. Literalmente casi todos. Dijo el Caballero del Cuervo.

Para más terror, allí venía avanzando, saliendo del humo, una figura oscura, protegida por una aterradora Armadura.

\- A...¿Es...Alone?. Preguntó Shion.

\- Tuve un sueño interesante: Yo estaba en la Pintura de un Humano, con mis enemigos, Pegaso y Athena como amigos. Dijo aquel misterioso y recién llegado personaje de largos cabellos negros.

\- No es cierto...este Cosmo...Es demasiado grande...Sintió Tenma esa presencia.

\- ¿Qué demonios?. Se preguntó Perla y Garnet quedó helada.

\- Esto no puede ser verdad. Rogó Rose.

\- Usaba el Pincel con mucha agilidad, diciendo _"De prisa, debo terminar de pintar para antes de que las Manecillas del "Reloj Estelar" den la vuelta completa. ¡Debo darme prisa antes de que él resucite!._ Humano Interesante, con su tenacidad intentó continuamente frenarme en su interior _"._ Hablaba con mucha tranquilidad aquel enemigo, el cual cubría con su sombra a Shion, Dohko y todos los demás, además de inspirar terror.

\- _"No puedo moverme mi cuerpo..._ " Pensó Tenma, estando helado del terror.

(Música Sacred God Hades, Track 26, OST 7, Saint Seiya)

\- Pero, en verdad fue un sueño placentero. Pero con la aniquilación del Ejército de Athena, este sueño de la Guerra Santa también terminará. ¡Seré en el nombre del Verdadero Emperador del Inframundo, Hades!. De esta forma, la Larga Batalla contra Athena concluirá con mi victoria y la Tierra será mía. Primero limpiaré la Tierra de los sucios Humanos esparcidos en ella, para convertirla en el Elíseo de Oscuridad. ¡Humanos sin excepción sufrirán eternamente en el Inframundo que yo controlo. Allí estaba, finalmente había despertado, todos eran testigos de su aparición oficial: Allí se encontraba un hombre adulto, muy bello, su piel blanca, muy pálida, tenía cejas delgadas y un bello y frondoso cabello totalmente oscuro y brilloso, con unos ojos dorados. Portaba consigo su Armadura Sapuris Negra y daba a entender lo que haría con su proyecto, él iba a erradicar, a destruir a la raza humana y a lanzarlos a todos al Inframundo.

\- Ahora si estoy asustado y de verdad. Juró Stan.

\- Y tendrán miedo todos, no se podrán salvar y eso va para ustedes, Hermanos de la Corona, General Skips, Rose Cuarzo, sus Crystal Gems, Caballero Charles Montgomery de Cuervo y Abraham de Acuario, pronto todos terminarán en el Inframundo. Les dirigió el Emperador Hades su mirada, la cual causaba terror en todos ellos.

\- Oye, tranquilo, viejo, que nosotros no hicimos nada. Intervino Stan.

\- Chicos. Les detuvo Perla.

\- Qué tontería, la destrucción de Alone fue a razón de su amor por la vida, no necesariamente porque se trate de un Dios. ¡¿CREES QUE TE PERMITIREMOS HACER LO QUE TE PLAZCA?!. [Dijo Dohko y le lanzó su ofensiva contra Hades, pero éste lo detuvo].

\- ¡MALDITO, NADIE PUEDE MATAR A UN INMORTAL: "LANZA DORADA"!. Atacó Skips.

\- ¡SUFRE, MALDITA RATA, ¿ASÍ QUE YA HAS SALIDO DE TU REFUGIO?! SIENTE EL PODER DE LOS CUERVOS: "BOMBARDEO DE PLUMAS NEGRAS"!. Atacó Burns.

\- ¡PAGARÁS CARO LAS MUERTES DE NUESTROS AMIGOS, DESGRACIADO: "EJECUCIÓN AURORA"!. Se unió Abraham.

\- ¡LA TIERRA ES UN BELLO PLANETA DONDE LOS HUMANOS TIENEN SU DERECHO A VIVIR, NO PARA SER DESECHADOS COMO BASURA POR UN LOCO COMO TÚ, HADES: "CAÑÓN CUARZO"!. Se unió Rose con las Gems.

\- ¡ES HORA DE QUE NOS LAS PAGUES POR LO OCURRIDO EN LA CATEDRAL: "FUSIÓN DE LAS CORONAS"!. Atacaron Stan y Ford, pero ninguno de los ataques hacía su efecto, ya que Hades los detenía con su mano y se los devolvía.

\- Atrás, Caballeros y Aliados, aunque este cuerpo es de aquel muchacho que es mi instrumento, ahora es a mi propio cuerpo el de un Dios. Pidió con suma tranquilidad el peli negro, mientras que lanzaba a todos hacia atrás, contra el suelo.

\- Me rechazó los "Cien Dragones" con una mano sin ningún problema...Lo mismo los ataques de mis amigos...No puede ser alcanzado en lo mínimo por un Caballero Dorado...Observó Dohko, herido como los demás.

\- Solo agregas más Pecados que te condenarán en el Infierno en vano. Le advirtió Hades.

\- Eso es...lo que tú piensas, ¿no es así?. [Preguntó Dohko, intentando levantarse y lo lograba] Tenma...Mi Discípulo Tenma...él continuó poniéndose de pie en varias ocasiones después de haber recibido el dolor del ataque de la Espada de Alone. Tenma, no será en vano, ¡en ese caso, ¿por qué un Caballero Dorado como yo y Abraham y nuestros Aliados habría de dejar de ponerse de pie?! [Exclamó Dohko y tras levantarse y se preparaba para una última pelea, apareciendo el Tigre de Asia junto a él].

\- Tu Determinación y la de tus amigos...Iba a decir Hades.

\- ¡INCLUSO SI LLEGARA A CAER EN EL INFIERNO, YO TE SEGUIRÉ ENFRENTANDO!. Exclamó Dohko, pero en aquellos momentos, Shion los detuvo.

\- ¡Shion!. Dijo Abraham.

\- Espera, Dohko, amigos, no se lancen a ciegas. [Pidió el rubio].

\- Pero Shion, entonces...Iba a decir Dohko, pero vio a su amigo también furioso.

\- Yo también siento lo mismo que tú y los demás, pero si los dos desperdiciamos nuestras vidas en vano ahora, en verdad el Ejército de Athena habría sido aniquilado. Tengo un plan. Hades, he escuchado que tú detestas la Luz del Sol más que cualquier otra cosa. [Se dirigió Shion y comenzó a preparar su ataque] ¿Qué tal un baño por la Luz de los 12 Templos Dorados? ¡LA LUZ DEL MISMO SOL!. Tomó Shion su decisión y estaba por poner en marcha su plan.

* * *

 **¡Y aquí termina la "Segunda Parte"! D: ¡POR TODOS LOS SANTOS, EL EMPERADOR HADES HA DESPERTADO OFICIALMENTE! :( Esto se va a poner feo D:**

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Resultará el plan de Shion? ¿Podrán Tenma, Sasha y sus Aliados derrotar al enemigo?. No se lo vayan a perder, ya que como dije en el capítulo anterior, después de la "Segunda Parte", empezaré a escribir el capítulo final :3.**

 **¿Emocionados? A estarlo y mucho :3.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D Cuídense y que tengan un buen fin de semana :D.**

 **Y por cierto, ¿Qué estará haciendo Alexander?.**

 **[Vemos a Alexander hacer ejercicios espirituales con música relajante en su celular].**

 **Lincoln: Ni lo vayan a molestar, porque ya se calmó.**

 **Lynn: Esto se va a poner muy bueno: El Dios Hades ha despertado y ha comenzado la Batalla Final.**

 **Alexander: ¡ESTO SE VA A PONER MUY BUENO!.**

 **Ya los oyeron :D a prepararse para el capítulo final :3.**


	61. Chapter 61

Capítulo Final: Parte I El "Reloj Estelar" había completado su recorrido, el "Lienzo Perdido", el tan ambicionado proyecto del Emperador Hades estaba listo pero a pesar de que las almas de las personas asesinadas habían sido liberadas y que Alone era libre de la influencia enemiga, lamentablemente el verdadero Emperador Hades había despertado de su largo sueño y estaba listo para retomar el Trono Imperial.

Todas las ofensivas y ataques lanzados contra él habían sido en vano, pero aún así, Shion de Aries tenía un plan para distraerlo y ya lo estaba por poner en marcha.

\- Se dice que tú lo que más odias es la Luz del Sol, la prueba está en que has huido de la Luz del Sol para esconderte en este lugar abrazado por las Tinieblas. Señaló Shion en la antesala de iniciar su plan.

\- Y ahora que lo sabes, ¿Qué vas a hacer?. Nada puede hacer el poder de tres pequeños Caballeros Dorados y sus Aliados. [Les remarcó Hades con un tono de burla].

\- No, sí es posible, ¡dar nacimiento al Poder del Sol! ¡GRACIAS A LAS 12 CONSTELACIONES DORADAS!. [Defendió Shion su postura y teoría, mientras que detrás de ellos, tras un momento de silencio, empezaron a aparecer las Armaduras Doradas de los Caballeros caídos].

\- Shion...imposible...has llamado a las Armaduras Doradas. Quedó Dohko sorprendido y felicitó a su amigo.

\- Así es, para que nuestras 12 Constelaciones den la vuelta al Sol toma un año, en ese caso podremos...[Dijo el rubio, mientras que quedaba en silencio y Hades los miraba con seriedad] En otras palabras, las 12 Constelaciones se han mantenido sin interrupción, bañadas por la Luz del Sol desde los Tiempos Mitológicos. ¡Se ha ido acumulando una gran cantidad de Historia y de Energía! ¡Debemos ser capaces de golpear a Hades al menos una vez!. [Finalizó Shion con su explicación, mientras que Hades permanecía callado, bajaba la mirada y cerraba sus ojos].

\- ¡TOMA ESTO, HADES! ¡LA LUZ DORADA!. Atacaron todos juntos con aquella ofensiva hacia el Emperador del Inframundo, la cual dio en el blanco y lanzó al peli negro hacia atrás, producto de una enorme explosión.

\- ¡LO LOGRAMOS!. Gritó Abraham con Perla.

\- _"Manigoldo, lo logramos, Hades va a caer, estoy segura de ello"._ Agradeció la chica al Caballero Dorado de Cáncer.

\- ¡Herimos a Hades, a este paso podremos...!. Señaló Dohko.

\- ¡REGRESA AL INFRAMUNDO!. [Ordenó Shion al Emperador].

\- ¿Lo logramos?. Se preguntó Abraham, pero en aquel momento, vieron como una mancha oscura comenzaba a moverse desde el Vacío.

\- ¿Qué? ¡La Oscuridad regresa!. [Gritó Dohko, sorprendido, mientras que el Emperador volvía sano y sano, expandiendo su poder por todo el lugar].

\- Así que eso fue la Luz del Sol, ese nivel de Luz solo puede quemar la primera capa de piel de este cuerpo prestado. Vamos. [Se burló Hades, quien a pesar de estar herido, seguía de pie] Ya es momento de que caigan en la Oscuridad del Inframundo. Sentenció y ese fue el momento de iniciar el contra-ataque.

\- ¡Que fuerte es esta Oscuridad...más de la que nos arrojó hace un momento!. Dijo Shion, mientras que todos ellos iban siendo aplastados por esa presión.

\- ¡TENMA, TÚ ARRIESGASTE TU VIDA PARA ABRIRNOS EL PASO PERO...LO SABÍA, DESAPARECE...!. Dijo Dohko, lamentándose de que todo el esfuerzo fue en vano.

\- ¡¿ACASO TRES CABALLEROS DORADOS NO FUERON SUFICIENTES CONTRA LA OSCURIDAD DE HADES?! ¡NI CON ESTA LUZ DORADA!. [Gritó Tenma y en aquellos momentos que parecían ser los últimos de los protagonistas, resurgió la esperanza, ya que aparecieron todos los caídos en los distintos frentes de batalla].

\- ¿Qué es esa figura que apareció y ha sacudido la Oscuridad del Inframundo?. Se preguntó Hades.

\- ¡Yo soy Asmita de Virgo!. Se presentó el Caballero Dorado de largos cabellos rubios.

\- ¿Yo? Yo soy Manigoldo de Cáncer. Apareció el cómico, quien le guiñó un ojo a Perla y la besó en los labios.

\- ¡Entonces, ahora es mi turno para completar la misión! ¡Yo soy El Cid de Capricornio!. Se unió el Caballero de España.

\- ¡Qué hermoso! ¡Yo soy el Caballero Dorado Albafica de Piscis!. Añadió el peli celeste, quien llegaba con sus Rosas y Amatista lo abrazaba a su amigo.

\- ¡Lo digo ahora, yo, Aldebaran de Tauro!. Se unió el Gigantesco Caballero.

\- ¡La Maldad desaparecerá de este Mundo bajo la Picadura del Escorpión! ¡Kardia de Escorpio!. Apareció el peli azul, mientras que chocaba los cinco con Stan y Ford.

\- ¡El Caballero de Acuario que habla para calmar al Emperador! ¡Maestro Abraham, Dohko, ¿Qué secretos guarda el Castillo?!. Apareció Dégel de Acuario, el cual fue recibido por su Maestro.

\- Finalmente ha llegado el momento de usar esta Armadura Dorada de Géminis. Apareció Deuteros de Géminis, quien estaba con su hermano gemelo Aspros de Géminis y a ellos se unió Garnet.

\- ¡El Caballero Protector de la Diosa Athena: Yo soy Sisifo de Sagitario!. Se presentó el castaño ante todos los demás.

\- ¡El Joven León Regulus de Leo,. lleno de autoconfianza, ¿cuáles son las habilidades del Emperador Hades?!. Se unió el joven, quien fue recibido por Rose Cuarzo, quien lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- No. Quedó Dohko sorprendido.

\- ¡Esta Luz no desaparecerá!. Juró Sisifo ante todos ellos.

\- ¡ASÍ ES, POR LAS GENERACIONES!. Exclamó Aldebaran.

\- ¡POR NUESTRA TAREA!. Se preparó El Cid con la "Excalibur".

\- ¡POR LA VERDAD!. Exclamó Asmita con los ojos cerrados y cruzado de piernas.

\- ¡POR LA PASIÓN!. Se unió Kardia, quien apuntaba amenazante su "Aguja Escarlata".

\- ¡POR LOS SUEÑOS!. Juró Dégel, listo para el combate y con los brazos extendidos.

\- ¡POR LAS POSIBILIDADES!. Añadió Regulus, siempre positivo y con una sonrisa.

\- ¡POR EL ORGULLO!. Exclamó Albafica con una Rosa Roja en sus labios y otra en sus manos.

\- ¡POR LA VIDA!. Añadió Manigoldo junto con el "Fuego Fatuo" en sus manos.

\- ¡POR MÍ MISMO!. Juró Deuteros con Aspros.

\- ¡POR EL GRAN FUTURO QUE ABRIÓ PEGASO Y QUE USTEDES DOS CREARÁN!. Preparó Sisifo el Arco Dorado y las Flechas.

\- Ustedes, aunque ya han muerto, sus almas, ¡vinieron hasta aquí!. Dijo Dohko hacia el Caballero de Sagitario.

\- Así es, ¡nosotros vinimos hasta aquí una vez más, guiados por las Voces de Pegaso y de nuestros Camaradas!. Dirigió Sisifo su discurso hacia ellos.

\- ¡AMIGOS, LOS SALVARÉ! ¡"REVOLUCIÓN DEL POLVO ESTELAR"!. Lanzó Shion junto con el General Skips su ofensiva.

\- ¡"GRAN CUERNO"!. Atacó Aldebaran.

\- Llevando la esencia de esas dos personas en conflicto. Dijo Deuteros.

\- Como la dualidad del Bien y el Mal en un Ser Humano. Añadió Aspros.

\- ¡ASÍ COMO AL INICIO DE LOS TIEMPOS! ¡"EXPLOSIÓN DE GALAXIAS"!. Atacaron Deuteros, Aspros y Garnet.

\- ¡GRACIAS A MIS "ONDAS INFERNALES"!. Se unieron Manigoldo y Perla.

\- ¡"PLASMA RELÁMPAGO"!. Atacaron Regulus y Rose.

\- ¡"BENDICIÓN DE LAS TINIEBLAS"!. Atacó Asmita.

\- ¡¿CREES QUE TE PERMITIREMOS HACER LO QUE SE TE PLAZCA! ¡"LOS CIEN DRAGONES DE ROZAN"!. Lanzó Dohko su ofensiva.

\- Mi Aguja me empieza a molestar: ¡"AGUJA ESCARLATA"!. Atacaron Kardia, Stan y Ford.

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO: "EXCALIBUR"!. Atacó El Cid.

\- ¡"POLVO DE DIAMANTE"!. Lanzaron Dégel y Abraham sus ofensivas.

\- ¡"ROSAS DIABÓLICAS REALES"!. Se unieron Albafica y Amatista en el ataque.

\- ¡"LA FLECHA DE SAGITARIO", DERRIBA AL ENEMIGO EN LA DISTANCIA!. Exclamó Sisifo y se preparó para disparar el proyectil hacia el corazón del Emperador.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¡No puedo creer que los Muertos hayan resucitado frente a mis ojos!. [Quedó Hades helado ante todo el bombardeo de ofensivas] Sin embargo, esta Luz es aún más caliente que la de hace un rato. Dijo, felicitando a sus rivales.

\- Así es, ¡NOSOTROS VINIMOS AQUÍ UNA VEZ MÁS POR LAS VOCES DE PEGASO Y DE NUESTROS CAMARADAS, CON UN RAYO DE ESPERANZA PARA PERFORAR TU ALMA DE OSCURIDAD!. Respondió Shion y la mega ofensiva llegó hacia Hades.

\- ¡HACIA EL FUTURO!. Gritaron todos los presentes.

\- Pegaso...Tenma, tú naciste en esta Era y tu destino llevando tu vida hasta el límite. ¡NO DEJES QUE ESA LUZ SE EXTINGA!. Le animaron todos los presentes hacia el joven herido y en los brazos de Athena, mientras que el bombardeo de ofensivas destruía el "Reloj Estelar" y con ello, el Caballero de Pegaso se levantaba del suelo, listo para enfrentar una vez más al Emperador Hades del Inframundo.

* * *

 **¡Suspenso! Jejeje, ¿pensaban que sería éste el capítulo final completo? No, ese será en la Segunda Parte :3, decidí dividirlo para ponerle emoción y entusiasmo, ya que los Caballeros Dorados y los tres que sobrevivieron junto con sus Aliados han lanzado una gran ofensiva contra el Emperador Hades y dándole fuerzas a Tenma para que pueda recuperarse y terminar con la Batalla del Templo de Plutón, la Última Batalla y destruir el "Lienzo Perdido".**

 **No se lo vayan a perder, hacia el Viernes sale el capítulo final :3. Saludos para FreedomGundam96 y lady-saintiasailor :D junto con todos los seguidores: Fipe2, aletuki01, Guest, Pirata, El Cazador Argentino, Kitty 1999 y todos los demás :3.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Martes :D.**

 **Y no lo olviden, hacia el Viernes-Sábado, el capítulo final :3.**


	62. Chapter 62

Capítulo Final (Parte II): La ofensiva combinada de los Caballeros Dorados vivos, los caídos y sus Aliados había dado, al parecer, en el blanco, ya que Hades, al terminar la enorme explosión producida, parecía ser que el Emperador del Inframundo había resultado seriamente herido y podrían liberar al pobre Alone de su control.

\- ¡Señorita Athena!. Se dirigió Charles Montgomery de Cuervo hacia ella, ya que se encontraba mirando hacia la zona en donde se hallaba el rival.

\- El cabello oscuro de Hades está cambiando, volviéndose rubio, Charles, esto es...¡Hades está saliendo del cuerpo de mi hermano!. Informó Athena al respecto, ya que podía verse esa transformación en el muchacho, quien gritaba del dolor, mientras que el Alma del Emperador Hades abandonaba su tan preciado "baluarte".

\- Entonces, ¿la Luz Dorada venció al Emperador?. Preguntó el General Skips, quien se acercó con los demás hacia la Diosa, mientras que el ahora Humano Alone era liberado y sus cabellos volvían a su color natural, aquel rubio perdido en el Tiempo, tras haber sido poseído por Hades en el Pasado.

Y mientras que eso ocurría, Shion y Dohko habían resultado heridos tras la ofensiva contra Hades, por lo cual quedaron muy debilitados y cayeron al piso.

\- ¡Shion, Dohko!. [Gritó Tenma, mientras que ya estaba despierto una vez más y se dirigía corriendo con Sasha y los demás para auxiliarlos y en ese momento, el joven se volteó para ver hacia el Cielo, en donde se encontraban las Armaduras Doradas de los 12 Caballeros que les habían ayudado en su batalla] Aunque solo sus Almas combatieron con todo, ustedes siempre nos fomentaron por eso. De verdad que ustedes son fuertes. Observenme, y también a mi existencia. [Agradeció Tenma a todas las Armaduras, las cuales se iban yendo de allí, desapareciendo para siempre las Almas de los Caballeros Dorados que les habían ayudado y ahora podían descansar en paz. Para algunos era tristeza, ya que habían sido amigos y hasta Aprendices, las lágrimas no se iban a hacer esperar, en especial para Perla y Abraham, quienes se despidieron de Manigoldo y Dégel, por última vez, antes de partir a su Descanso Eterno].

\- Nunca serán olvidados. Prometió Perla, tras sentir por última vez los cálidos labios de Manigoldo de Cáncer.

\- Ustedes nos ayudaron para vencer a Hades, ahora son libres. Cuídense, amigos, muchas gracias. Adiós, Dégel, Mi Querido Aprendiz. Agregó Abraham, tras estrechar su mano con su Alumno y darle un último abrazo, para que luego se unieran a sus Camaradas caídos y partir al Descanso Eterno.

Y ante ellos, con la Luna iluminando el lugar, allí se podía apreciar el último tramo de la Batalla Final, el último bastión del Emperador del Inframundo.

\- Ese es nuestro hogar y también donde está el Castillo de Hades, imposible podría ser que...Dijo Tenma, sorprendido y Sasha se volteó, muy seria.

\- Así es, la Guerra Santa aún no ha terminado por completo. Sisifo nos está indicando que ahí se encuentra Hades. Dijo ella con mucha seriedad.

\- Señorita Athena, ¿irá allá con Tenma?. Preguntó Rose.

\- Rose, yo también lo sentí dentro de la Luz, el Alma de Hades había abandonado el cuerpo de mi hermano y se marchó hacia las Estrellas, donde hasta ahora se había sentido un poder enorme desde los Templos Malignos. Probablemente en ese lugar se encuentra el último de los Templos Malignos, Plutón. Explicó ella a todos los presentes y de ahí venía Alone, el cual era asistido por los Hermanos Pines y el General Skips junto con Abraham y Perla.

\- Es el Templo en el que concentré el mayor poder de Hades y en el que pasaría el tiempo esperando solo después de la Salvación. Respondió el chico rubio, quien agregó más información a lo dado por su hermana.

En aquel momento, Tenma se dirigió a toda prisa para ayudarlo.

\- ¡Alone...pero que horribles quemaduras!. Gritó el joven, aterrado por el estado en que había quedado su amigo.

\- Lo siento, Tenma, el objetivo era asesinar a los condenados, mientras llevara a cabo la Salvación, podría destruir a ese Dios junto conmigo. No...ya es tarde para hablar de eso. Se lamentó el joven y de su cuello, se sacó el Medallón que Pandora le había dado en el Pasado.

\- ¡¿Alone?!. Preguntó Tenma hacia su amigo, el cual bajó la mirada.

\- No sabría cómo parar este daño, ni aún con mi vida. Nada sería suficiente para aliviar el sufrimiento que sembré en todo el Mundo. Se siguió lamentando por todo el daño que había causado.

\- ¡Alone!. Exclamaron todos hacia él.

\- Ya no tiene sentido que hable de Salvación o de que pida perdón: Tenma, Sasha, quiero que me lleven a Plutón. Es mi último deseo. Pidió Alone a sus amigos, ir hacia el Castillo del Emperador y derrotarlo en su propio territorio.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Tenma y Sasha lo miraron con preocupación, recién liberado y ahora quería ir a enfrentarse al enemigo en el último Templo Maligno.

\- Aún así yo, Yato, los amigos que hice en el Santuario, Yuzuhira, Maestro Abraham, Skips, Rose, las Gems, Charles, Stan y Ford, Camaradas, ¿Qué puedo decirles? Si al menos nos hubiera seguramente...seguramente ustedes...[Miró Tenma a todos ellos, en especial a los que estaban heridos e inconscientes en el piso] Si, vamos, Alone. [Dio su respuesta afirmativa y positivo hacia su amigo con una sonrisa y le tomó de la mano, mientras que caía el Medallón del Emperador Hades al piso] Esta vez iremos los tres juntos. Prometió el muchacho, pero en ese momento, Dohko se levantó del suelo.

\- No, Tenma, no dejaremos que vayan ni Alone ni ustedes a donde está Hades. Intervino el castaño del Lejano Oriente.

\- Dohko. Dijo Tenma hacia su Maestro, el cual yacía sentado contra una de las paredes destruidas.

\- Nuestros Camaradas que yacen aquí muertos también pensarían igual, déjenos eso a nosotros, los Caballeros Dorados. Le explicó el motivo por el cual no quería que fueran los tres solo hacia el Castillo del Emperador.

\- Dohko, ya es suficiente, tu corazón podría hacerse pedazos por el exceso de palpitaciones a causa de mi sangre. [Pidió Athena de que ya no se esforzara, que descansara, estaba sumamente herido como los demás y no quería que sus Caballeros sufrieran] ¿No te das cuenta de que si llegaras a elevar tu Cosmo, tu corazón se haría trizas?. Intentaba ella en convencerlo, pero el fiero espíritu combatiente de Dohko no iba a desaparecer.

\- ¡Eso no me importa, finalmente los tres se recuperaron. Sus lazos, no puedo dejar que se marchen al Campo de Batalla!. Respondió Dohko con suma preocupación, pero cuando se volteó junto con Abraham hacia la Diosa, ella les sonrió.

\- Gracias, Dohko, por tus palabras y por tu resolución, yo...Agradeció Athena, pero en aquel momento, ella no quería que sus Caballeros murieran, así que tuvo que tomar una drástica decisión.

\- _"¿Qué pasa? ¿Mi corazón se detiene?"_. Athena, ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?. Preguntó el castaño hacia la Diosa, quien había lanzado ese mismo poder hacia Abraham, Charles Montgomery, Stan y Ford.

\- "Misopethamenos", con esto, tu corazón como el de Abraham, Charles, Stan y Ford latirán 100.000 veces al año, cantidad que normalmente sería por día. Lo siento, Dohko, amigos...esto es algo a lo que nosotros tres podemos poner fin. Por eso, Dohko, Shion, Abraham, Charles, Stan, Ford, General Skips, Crystal Gems y Señorita Rose, como Athena, les ordeno esto: Vivan y regresen a la Tierra, tú como el Vigía de las Estrellas Malignas y Shion como el Patriarca, reconstruyan el Santuario. Abraham a ti te encargo junto con Charles de que desde Irlanda vigilen el Este y Hermanos Pines, les encomiendo a ustedes proteger el Oeste desde el Noroeste en las 13 Colonias de América del Norte. Les encomendó la chica esas misiones a cada uno de sus Caballeros, tanto Dorados como de Plata y Bronce.

 _-_ ¡A sus órdenes, Señorita Athena!. Acataron todos el pedido.

 _-_ ¡Prepárense para la siguiente Guerra Santa dentro de 200 años! _._ Pidió ella como último recado pero antes de partir con Tenma y Alone.

\- Espere, Señorita Athena, déjeme de despedirme de Tenma. Pidió Abraham, pedido que fue autorizado por la chica y el Caballero de Acuario estrechó su mano, para luego abrazarlo con fuerza.

\- Siempre me sentiré orgulloso de que mis tres Maestros hayan sido Dohko de Libra, Deuteros de Géminis y Abraham de Acuario, nunca los olvidará, ni tampoco a ustedes, amigos. Prometió el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

\- Espero que pueda perdonarme por haber roto su brazo en la Batalla de la Catedral del Bosque, Señor Stan. Se disculpó Alone, pero el Caballero de la Corona Boreal le revolvió los cabellos.

\- Tranquilo, chico, los huesos sanan, no todo está bien. Cuídense. Respondió con comedia en su voz.

\- Cuídense los dos, Señorita Athena, Alone, Tenma siempre estará de su lado. Agregó Ford.

\- Adiós, Tenma, Señorita Athena, Alone, ésta fue una muy buena aventura entre todos. Se despidió el General Skips de ellos.

\- Cuídate, amigo, muchas gracias por toda la ayuda que me has dado tú también. Le agradeció el Caballero de Pegaso al Yeti.

Sasha, por su parte, se despidió de Garnet, Perla y Amatista, para luego ir hacia donde estaba Rose, la cual la abrazó con fuerza, ya que para ella, aquella mujer que había venido desde el otro lado del Universo, había sido como una madre para ella y también para Regulus de Leo, del cual se había despedido con lágrimas en los ojos cuando terminó la "Ofensiva Dorada".

\- Suerte para usted también, Señorita Rose. Le deseó Athena, mientras que la abrazaba una vez la peli rosa y de ahí ambas se despidieron.

\- Lo mismo para ti, Tenma y Alone: Venzan a Hades, que este Mundo sea bello e iluminado. Dijo Rose, para luego retirarse con los demás hacia donde esperaban Abraham, Dohko y Shion.

Y en aquel momento, todos fueron teletransportados hacia la Tierra, despidiéndose de los tres valientes héroes que derrotarían al Emperador Hades.

* * *

\- ¿Tele-transportación? Regresamos a la Tierra. ¡ESPERE, POR FAVOR, ATHENA!. [Observó Dohko a su alrededor con los demás y luego pidió de que esperaran.] Tenma.

\- Dohko, el conocerte junto con Abraham y Deuteros y el que me hayas convertido en un Caballero en esta Era me hizo feliz. Nos vemos de nuevo en la Tierra. Incluso si en el Futuro, algún día, seguramente nos encontremos. Agradeció Tenma por todo y en ese momento, tras estar en la Tierra, los tres se dirigieron hacia el Castillo de Hades, al Templo de Plutón.

\- ¡TENMA! ¡REGRESA, REGRESA A TODA COSTA!. Pidió Dohko, pero ya era tarde.

(Música Ending 1 de Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas)

Abraham alzó la vista con los demás hacia el Cielo, las lágrimas no se iban a demorar en llegar.

\- _"Cuídate, Tenma, protege a la Señorita Athena y a tu amigo Alone. Derroten al maldito de Hades y devuelvan la paz a este bello Mundo"._ Pidió el Caballero de Acuario.

Dohko no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, hallándose a las puertas del Santuario, a él le costaba levantarse por las heridas sufridas, mientras que Shion estaba en el suelo herido y sangrando.

\- ¿Este es...el Santuario? ¿Por qué?. ¿Dohko, Abe, y Athena? ¿Dónde está Hades?. Quiso saber el rubio, pero el castaño de China estaba sumamente adolorido por la partida de su Alumno y le costaba responder.

\- _"Vivan y regresen a la Tierra. Tú como el Vigía de las Estrellas Malignas, Abraham y Burns en Irlanda, Stan y Ford en el Noroeste y Shion como Patriarca del Santuario. Nos encontraremos en la Tierra"._ Recordó la misión que Athena les había encomendado.

\- _"Me hizo feliz conocerte, Dohko"_. Recordó también las palabras de agradecimiento de Tenma hacia él y lamentablemente tenía que contarle a su amigo sobre el destino que ellos han elegido.

\- Athena se ha ido, de ahora en adelante el vivir será nuestra misión. Le informó sobre lo ocurrido y le tendió su mano a su amigo de cabellos rubios, el cual no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

\- Ya...ya veo. [Comprendió Shion el mensaje, mientras que se veía una imagen de Sage y Hakurei, del destino que ambos habían elegido cuando se enfrentaron a los Dioses Gemelos] Nosotros debemos mostrar Fortaleza. [Shion fue ayudado por Dohko y de ahí ambos comenzaron a moverse junto con Abraham, Charles Montgomery, Stan, Ford, el General Skips, Rose Cuarzo y las Crystal Gems.] ¡Así es, será para que esta Era llegue hacia el Futuro!. Juró Shion, mientras que se veía a lo lejos a Plutón.

\- ¡Por eso, Tenma, nos encontraremos en la Tierra a toda costa!. Finalizó Dohko la promesa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el "Lienzo Perdido", todo el sitio estaba completamente destruido, las almas liberadas y con ello Tenma, Sasha y Alone se dirigían hacia el último Templo Maligno, Plutón, donde allí enfrentarían al Emperador Hades y terminarían con su reinado para siempre.

\- ¿Estás bien, Alone? ¡Esas quemaduras!. Preguntó Tenma, deteniéndose y miraba tranquilo a su amigo, hallándose los tres en el destruido pasillo del Templo Maligno de Plutón.

\- Sí, estoy bien, Tenma. Respondió el joven y el castaño se volteó para ver a la Diosa Athena.

\- Sasha, ¿y tú por la Oscuridad de Hades?. Preguntó ahora a ella.

\- Estoy bien, tú, Tenma, eres el que estás en peores condiciones. Respondió con una sonrisa y haciendo reír a su amigo.

\- ¡Ajajajajajaja! ¡Te equivocas, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estábamos los tres!. Aunque estemos los tres heridos, es muy agradable, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Río el muchacho, mientras que Sasha mostraba las Pulseras de Flores que aún mantenían los tres desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- Seguramente con estas Pulseras, los tres estaremos unidos aunque estemos lejos. Dijo Sasha, mostrando aquellos tres recuerdos.

\- Ahora estaremos los tres juntos. [Finalizó Tenma, pero de golpe, desde la Oscuridad, reapareció el Emperador Hades, quien los miraba con una expresión seria y sombría] Esa es el Alma de Hades, aunque perdió su cuerpo, tiene un increíble Cosmo. Dijo Tenma, mirando a su rival, el cual le "dio la bienvenida" a Athena.

\- Llegaste, chiquilla, el Infame Pegaso, aunque no esperaba que llegara con ustedes el Recipiente de mi Alma. Me he topado varias veces con ustedes desde los Tiempos Mitológicos. Desde Tiempos Mitológicos ha continuado la Guerra entre la Diosa Athena y yo y el Humano que hirió mi cuerpo una vez, Pegaso, hasta ese muchacho con el que pude manifestarme, esa relación con ese Instrumento, incluso en eso me he involucrado. Que detestable, pero aún no ha terminado. Sentenció Hades, ya que aún tenían una última batalla por terminar.

\- No, hasta aquí has llegado, Hades. Ni tu ni los Dioses, vieron que los Humanos son más fuertes. Le advirtió Athena y alzó su puño hacia él, mostrando la Pulsera de Flores.

\- Imitación del Brazalete de Flores. Observó sorprendido el Emperador de cabellos negros.

\- Desde niño, siempre sentí que tu Cosmo vibraba fuertemente en lo más profundo de mí, con ese Cosmo busqué proteger y evitar que hiriera a las personas, esa fue la promesa del Brazalete de Flores. Hades, aún con el poder de Hades en mis manos, lo que yo necesitaba fue esa promesa. Por eso te otorgaría el Pecado de la Muerte en mi cuerpo y no te dejaría salir. Ahora que lo pienso, mi Salvación se parecería a la tuya. Señaló el joven Alone hacia su rival, pero éste los miró ahora con mucha furia.

\- Tu ya no tienes un lugar ni en mi cuerpo ni en esta Era. Advirtió el Emperador.

\- ¡Regresa ahí, por favor, Hades! Al Inframundo, no, a lo más profundo del Elíseo. Ordenó Athena, apuntando con su puño hacia el rival.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, TOMARÉ LAS CABEZAS DE LOS TRES!. [Gritó, tras tomar su decisión y con ello lanzó su ofensiva contra sus enemigos, pero algo falló] Imposible, lo rechazó. Maldita Athena, en esta ocasión también me estorbarás. Malditos Humanos. Les maldijo el Emperador y siguió atacándolos.

\- ¡NO NOS RENDIREMOS! Por todos nuestros amigos que ya no están y por todos los momentos que vivimos por aquella promesa. ¡EL ARRIESGAR LA VIDA Y EL VIVIR ES PARECIDO A UNA PROMESA! ¡REFLEJAS EL DESEO DE ATHENA!. [Juró Tenma y con ello se veían imágenes de la Armadura Dorada de Virgo en Jamir, a Yuzuhira, Sage, Hakurei, Yato, los Dioses Gemelos, Manigoldo, todos los Caballeros Dorados] Tal vez tengas razón, mi elección fue hacia algo más importante. ¡Ofreceré mi vida por ellos!. Tú viste como nos enfrentamos los tres en el Santuario. Si pones atención, puedes escuchar su voz. Honestamente era un poco doloroso verte desde atrás, mientras te alejabas paso a paso. No te apreciaba mucho al principio, ¡pero al fin comprendí hasta que punto peleas desesperadamente!. Te tenía que decir esto como tú, amigo. Finalizó Tenma hacia el rival.

\- Tómelos, por favor. Pidió Athena, mientras que se veían flashbacks de los Soldados y los Espectros de Hades, el sacrificio de Bleriot, Curtiss, Douglas y Junkers para activar el "Navío de la Esperanza", la muerte de Radamanthys y Pandora estando a su lado, la reconciliación de Aspros y Deuteros, todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- No es el intercambio de promesas con alguien, sino la promesa de con uno mismo. Esa es la respuesta, es el momento de lograrlo, para eso seguiremos viviendo. Ordenó Tenma al Emperador y todo comenzaba a resplandecer de un intenso Cosmo y se veían a los tres chicos juntos.

\- Los Humanos son increíblemente amables. Fueron las últimas palabras de los jóvenes y con ello el "Lienzo Perdido" fue destruido, las almas fueron liberadas, el Emperador Hades fue enviado y encerrado en los Campos Elíseos y con ello, las vidas del Caballero Tenma de Pegaso, la Diosa Athena y Alone habían llegado a su fin, pero por siempre iban a estar juntos y nada ni nadie los iba a separar.

La Guerra Santa finalmente había terminado.

* * *

Desde el Santuario, Dohko ayudaba a Shion, hallándose con Abraham y los demás, donde allí pudieron sentir y ver la desaparición del "Lienzo Perdido" y de Tenma, Sasha y Alone.

\- ¿Lo sienten, amigos? Da la impresión de que el Futuro se abre ante nuestros ojos. Les anunció Dohko a todos ellos y con ésto, se despidieron y agradecieron a sus amigos por haber dado todo, incluso sus vidas, para detener el malvado plan de dominación del Emperador Hades.

\- Tenma, Sasha, Alone. Dijo Rose, mientras que lloraba por ellos.

\- Lucharon hasta el final y lo lograron, muchas gracias, chicos, nunca serán olvidados. Juró Abraham.

\- Dieron todo por este Mundo y por la Humanidad, siempre estaremos agradecidas. Dijo Perla junto con Amatista y Garnet.

\- Aún en los momentos más oscuros, nunca bajaron la cabeza, amigos, juro que escribiré de ustedes en la Historia, los otros "Diarios" contarán sus historias. Prometió Ford escribir sobre ellos.

\- E incluso en los momentos en que perdimos a muchos amigos, gente que conocíamos, todos ellos también estuvieron de nuestro lado, apoyándolos hasta el final con nosotros. Añadió Stan.

\- Pase lo que pase, nosotros debemos seguir juntos, porque cuando Hades vuelva, lo enfrentaremos, pero la próxima Guerra Santa serán nuestros nietos con las Futuras Generaciones que pelearán y tal vez, tal vez nosotros también volvamos. Agregó Charles Montgomery.

\- Estoy de acuerdo, esta Guerra Santa pasará a la Historia, los héroes nunca mueren, sino que pasan a la Inmortalidad y con ello, las Generaciones de Caballeros hablarán y serán el ejemplo de seguir adelante. Finalizó el General Skips.

Aún en el más profundo del dolor por las muertes de Tenma, Sasha y Alone, la esperanza iba a permanecer con ellos, el amor, la justicia, el honor y la valentía también y con ello el Futuro que llegaba a las puertas.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo tras la derrota del Emperador Hades, había llegado el momento de la despedida, ya que debían cumplir con la última orden de Athena.

\- Bien, Dohko, Abe, amigos, buen viaje. [Les deseó Shion, quien llevaba consigo las prendas del Patriarca y a las puertas de la Cámara de Athena, el rubio estaba allí para despedir a sus amigos, los cuales iban a cumplir las misiones asignadas.] Es bueno, ¿cierto?, que al final nosotros reímos.

\- Sí, lo mismo para ti, necesitarás suerte para terminar de reparar las Armaduras, Gran Nuevo Patriarca. Río Dohko, quien vestía sus prendas del Lejano Oriente y se puso el sombrero de mimbre en su cabeza.

\- No te burles, Dohko. "Pidió" Shion con una sonrisa a su amigo.

\- Ante este extenso Santuario y el mismo Cielo, en verdad solo quedamos nosotros once. Desde la destrucción del "Lost Canvas", Hades desapareció. Ni Athena, ni Tenma, ninguno regresó. Tantos Camaradas que llenaban de vida al Santuario. Miró Shion hacia los Cielos y sintió una punzada de tristeza al ver de los tantos caídos en la Guerra Santa y todo el daño que había sufrido el Santuario.

\- Así es, ese es nuestro deber. Pero nosotros que sobrevivimos, tenemos un deber que cumplir. Yo como el Patriarca debo reconstruir el Santuario deshabitado y tú debes hacerte cargo de aquel Rosario donde fueron sellados por Athena, vigilando la Torre donde el Ejército de Hades, las 108 Estrellas Malignas fueron selladas. Lo mismo va para Abraham, Charles, Stan y Ford. Les recordó esas misiones que tenían en mente y con ello se fue retirando hacia el interior de la Cámara de Athena.

\- Así es, Amigo de Batallas. [Finalizó Dohko, se despidió de su amigo y antiguo Caballero Dorado Shion de Aries, para luego iniciar el viaje con sus acompañantes hacia el Lejano Oriente] Tenemos que vivir por la memoria de nuestros Camaradas caídos. Aún separados, nuestros corazones serán uno. [Se detuvo y miró hacia alguien que estaba recostado contra una de las paredes] Es posible que durante los largos años que se aproximan, nos veamos. Tú eres...Quedó sorprendido de verse con esa persona.

* * *

Sentado en el Trono del Patriarca, Shion contemplaba la Cámara de Athena, destruida tras la Segunda Batalla del Santuario, en la que Dohko había peleado y vencido a Queen, Gordon y Sylphid, los Espectros y Agentes enviados por Pandora para destruir el Frasco con la Sangre de Athena y que luego tuvo que escapar de Kagaho y llegar hacia el "Lienzo Perdido".

Todo el Salón del Trono estaba completamente sumido en el más puro de los silencios y solo Shion era el único que se encontraba allí, mirando hacia las Puertas que permanecían cerradas.

\- Una Puerta que no se abre. Maestro Sage, aún puedo sentir tu Fortaleza en este lugar, con el Santuario vacío no espero que aparezca un enemigo poderoso. [Dijo Shion y de ahí se levantó para coronarse él mismo con el Casco del Patriarca, tras agradecer por todo al antiguo Caballero de Cáncer, Maestro y Patriarca del Santuario] Me pregunto cuándo será que me acostumbre a este Casco, a este Trono y a esta Túnica. [Quería saber y luego volvía a dejar el Casco en su sitio y volvió a sentarse, pero segundos después, un sonido provino desde la Puerta] ¿La Puerta se abrió? ¿Quién es?. Preguntó y de ahí vio al misterioso personaje.

\- Me alegra de que siga con vida, Señor Shion. Hace un momento vi al Señor Dohko con el Señor Abraham y los demás en la Casa de Tauro, me dijo que viniera a la Cámara del Patriarca. [Dijo el joven y con ello, se arrodilló, siendo Teneo, uno de los tres Aprendices del Caballero Aldebaran de Tauro, junto con Celintha y Salo] ¡SE LO RUEGO, PERMÍTAME, EN LA FUERZA DEL SANTUARIO, EN SU FUERZA, GRAN PATRIARCA SHION!. Pidió el muchacho hacia el sorprendido rubio.

\- ¡¿Teneo?! ¡¿Estás vivo?! ¿Vino solo desde el Templo de Hades?. Preguntó el rubio al chico de cabellos negros.

\- Es verdad que estoy bajo entrenamiento y que no podré igualar al Señor Aldebaran o a Tenma, pero...¡PERO...PERO QUIERO RECONSTRUIR EL SANTUARIO DONDE EL SEÑOR ALDEBARAN, SALO Y CELINTHA VIVIERON! ¡NO QUIERO RENUNCIAR A MI SUEÑO DE SER UN CABALLERO!. [Fue el pedido del joven, recordando todo el entrenamiento con el Caballero Dorado de Tauro y en especial que solo quedaban él y Celintha, ya que tristemente Salo había muerto durante un ataque del Emperador Hades al Santuario, junto con muchos de los Caballeros, cuando éste se hizo pasar por el Patriarca Sage] ¡QUIERO SER DE UTILIDAD, GRAN PATRIARCA SHI...!. Le rogó y en ese momento, el rubio bajó del Trono, arrodillándose ante el joven y acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Me alegra de que hayas regresado al Santuario. Si lo deseas de corazón, traeremos de vuelta a la vida nuestro amado Santuario. Nosotros que estamos vivos, debemos seguir viviendo. Hizo su promesa ante el joven y ante los sobrevivientes de que reconstruirían el Santuario y las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

* * *

\- Jejeje, los Pupilos de Aldebaran son asombrosos. [Reconoció Dohko a aquel muchacho y los felicitaba, recordando cuando eran Aprendices del Caballero de Tauro] No lo había considerado, pero tal vez haya alguien más con vida además de nosotros. Como por ejemplo Tibet. Reconoció el joven y en aquellos momentos, en Oriente.

* * *

En El Tibet:

\- ¡DIABLOS, DIABLOS!. Gritaba Yato, quien se estaba poniendo furioso por no poder invocar su poder.

\- ¿De nuevo estás con eso? ¿Yato?. Preguntó Yuzuhira al muchacho.

\- ¡¿CÓMO PUEDE SER?! ¡¿CÓMO PUDE PERDER MI COSMOS?! ¡YUZUHIRA, ¿NO TAMBIÉN DESAPARECIÓ TU PSICOQUINESIS?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LUCES TAN CALMADA?!. Quería saber Yato, ya que estaba al borde de la crisis nerviosa.

\- Ya te dije que no es gran cosa. Respondió la chica al Caballero del Unicornio.

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO ES, ¿CÓMO PODREMOS REGRESAR AL SANTUARIO?! [Señaló con furia] Además, debe haber sobrevivientes como nosotros que salieron del Campo de Batalla. Según lo que dijo Atla, Athena utilizó una teletransportación a gran escala, ¿no es así?. [Comenzó a recordar lo ocurrido y las palabras de la Mensajera de Jamir] ¿Nuestros cuerpos no fueron protegidos por los Cosmos de Athena y de Tenma? ¡ES POSIBLE QUE VEAMOS A ATHENA Y A TENMA!. Intentó llegar a la respuesta, pero Yuzuhira lo miró seria y con otra postura.

\- No creo que ese sea el Deseo de Athena. [Advirtió ella y Yato quedó dudoso] Athena nos lo dijo, no quería que peleáramos a su lado en el Campo de Batalla, por eso, lo más seguro es que nos haya dejado vivir a cambio de nuestro poder de combate. [Le explicó la pelirroja y le sonrió a Yato, mientras que aparecía Atla con ellos] Para que vivamos en lugar de pelear.

\- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA, ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE NO HACER NADA AQUÍ CONTIGO!. Gritó Yato y eso terminó por hacer enojar a Yuzuhira, la cual le dio una patada, causando que el joven cayera al suelo y se sobara la cabeza, producto del golpe.

\- Tú sigues sin saber de qué estás hablando. [Le retó por su actitud "infantil" y luego miró hacia el Oeste, seria] Bueno, haz lo que quieras. Finalizó ella, molesta con Yato.

\- _"¡Aunque tengan una vida tranquila, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar!"_. Pensó Yato, mientras que aparecía Atla con ellos para iniciar el viaje.

\- ¡Ya date prisa!. Le ordenó Yuzuhira.

\- ¿Y ahora qué dije? Bueno, perdón. Se disculpó y se pusieron en marcha.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Alemania, en un bello Castillo junto con los jardines y parques se hallaba un Cobertizo, en donde una figura avanzaba hacia el interior para depositar el "Cofre de Athena", en donde estaban selladas las almas de los Dioses Gemelos Hypnos y Thanatos.

\- _"¡Posiblemente habrá quien abra la puerta para la próxima batalla!"_ [Pensó Pandora, quien depositó en el centro del Altar aquel artefacto con el "Sello de Athena"] Hasta luego, Dioses. [Se despidió y de ahí salió hacia afuera donde le estaba esperando Cheshire, su Chófer junto con el Carruaje Imperial] ¡Vámonos, Cheshire!. Pidió ella.

\- Sí, Señora Pandora . Acató el peli blanco la orden y pronto dejaron Alemania.

* * *

Pronto, los acompañantes de Dohko fueron tomando sus caminos mientras que él iba hacia el Oriente para cumplir su misión, el primero en irse fue el General Skips de Crisaor, cuando habían llegado a las fronteras con La India.

\- Bueno, amigos, ésta ha sido una gran aventura que siempre atesoraré pero ahora ha llegado el momento de separarnos y continuar con nuestros caminos. Fueron sus palabras de despedida, ya que él iba a volver al Imperio Marino, a la Atlántida, para custodiar el Pilar del Océano Índico.

\- Todos han sido de gran ayuda. Te deseamos mucha suerte, Skips, amigo, cuídate. Le desearon todos ellos, mientras que el Yeti se despedía de Dohko, Abraham, Burns, los Hermanos Pines y las Crystal Gems con Rose, a los primeros estrechó su mano con las de ellos y a las segundas les dio un beso en la mano, todo de parte de un buen y educado General Marino.

\- ¡Adiós, Skips!. Se despidieron ellos.

\- ¡Adiós y también suerte para todos ustedes y por las Futuras Generaciones!. Se despidió el General Marino y continuó con su camino.

Las siguientes fueron las Rose Cuarzo y Crystal Gems, las cuales seguirían con su camino, pero hacia nuevas tierras, nuevas zonas por descubrir y éstas eran el Oeste de lo que un día se llamaría Estados Unidos y en que en aquellos tiempos estaban esos dominios bajo el poder del Imperio de España.

\- ¡Adiós, Caballeros de Athena!. Se despidió Rose de todos ellos, no sin antes darles un beso de despedida a cada uno y lo mismo hicieron las Gems.

\- ¡Adiós!. Se despidieron Dohko, Abraham, Burns y los Hermanos Pines.

Ya llegando a China, Stan y Ford también continuaron su camino por la Rusia Asiática hasta llegar al Noroeste, el cual en aquellos tiempos estaba bajo los dominios del Imperio Británico y que luego serían parte de EEUU.

\- ¡Adiós, Caballeros de la Corona!. Se despidió Dohko de ellos.

Y pronto fue el turno de Abraham y Burns, los cuales al llegar a China, se dirigieron para tomar un navío que los llevaría hacia Medio Oriente y de ahí continuarían con su viaje hasta llegar a Irlanda.

\- Nosotros dos continuaremos el viaje hasta Irlanda, Dohko. Cuídate y ojala que algún podamos volver a vernos. Pidió Abraham a su amigo de Libra.

\- Así será, ustedes cuídense, chicos y quizás, quizás en el Futuro, sus nietos sean los próximos Caballeros de Athena.

Pronto, el navío comenzó a levar anclas hacia Medio Oriente.

\- ¡Así será, adiós, Dohko de Libra!. Se despidieron Abraham y Burns del Caballero castaño, el cual continuó con su viaje.

* * *

Pronto estaba por llegar a su hogar, a los "Cinco Picos", mientras que pensaba en el Futuro y el problema en su corazón por lo del hechizo de Athena.

\- _"Aún si ese Futuro...Los pocos latidos de mi corazón dificultan mi camino a mi hogar. Ya falta...poco"_. [Dijo y allí estaba] ¡Los "Cinco Picos"! [Exclamó y empezó a subirse, para luego llevarse una sorpresa] Lle...Llegué. [Dijo y miró hacia arriba] El "Gran Tetrágono de Pegaso". Jajaja, ya veo, nosotros somos los Guerreros de las Constelaciones, tú estás ahí, es posible que tú ya no estés aquí sin embargo, en ese caso, creo que no será tan malo pasar todo estos años si lo hago platicando contigo con relatos de la Siguiente Generación. Dijo el castaño, mientras que miraba hacia los Cielos, su sombrero era recostado en el suelo para evitar que no saliera volando y de ahí comenzó su larga tarea, viéndose imágenes de los Futuros Caballeros y de la Diosa Athena.

* * *

Pasaron 243 años después. "Cinco Picos":

\- Hum uhm, me pregunto si el Señor Mu terminará pronto de hablar. Ya he esperado por un largo tiempo. Se quejaba un niño de cabellos naranja, despeinados, baja estatura y podían apreciarse dos "tikas" en su frente.

* * *

Y allí arriba, el Anciano Maestro se encontraba recibiendo las noticias del Caballero Dorado de Aries.

\- Ya veo, ¿entonces hay una gran posibilidad de que Saori Kido de Japón sea la Futura Reencarnación de Athena, Mu de Aries?. Preguntó el Anciano, quien montaba todavía guardia allí.

\- Sí, tal y como lo predijo usted, Anciano Maestro, los Caballeros de Bronce están peleando en una farsa llamada las "Guerras Galácticas". Probablemente aquello también sea una buena oportunidad para sacar a la Luz el Mal oculto en el Santuario...el Patriarca...El Mal... hace 13 años, repentinamente su Cosmo se transformó, como si el Patriarca fuera una persona diferente. [Le contó todo al respecto el Caballero Dorado de Mu de Aries, quien estaba arrodillado y con su Casco en sus manos, mientras que el Anciano Maestro guardó silencio hasta que habló].

\- Tienes razón, Shion es un hombre que jamás sería tentado por el Mal...pero ciertamente existe un Cosmo Maligno que ha estado oculto en lo más profundo del Santuario desde hace 13 años, ¡sería justo como la Batalla de hace 243 años!. Recordó Dohko en aquellos momento el Pasado en la Guerra Santa contra Hades.

\- No puedo competir contra usted, era de esperarse de uno de los sobrevivientes de la Anterior Guerra Santa, Dohko de Libra. Sin embargo, me gustaría preguntarle algo: ¿Cómo fue que usted pudo darse cuenta pronto de que usted pudo ver a la Futura Athena?. Quiso saber Mu, mostrando sus respetos hacia el Anciano.

\- Jojojo. [Río el Anciano y se volteó para mirar al joven Caballero Dorado] ¿Cómo pude saberlo? Porque Saori Kido ya tiene a su lado al Pegaso de esta Era y pronto llegarán nuevos Caballeros al Santuario, Caballeros que lucharán por Athena y hasta se convertirán en los Futuros Caballeros Dorados de las 12 Casas. Mostró enérgico y positivo el Caballero de Libra sobre los futuros acontecimientos que llegarían a Grecia y en especial del nuevo Caballero de Pegaso, cuyo nombre era Seiya.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Y ahora, ya a las 2:16 AM, día 13/5/2017, he terminado con este gran proyecto, "Saint Simpsons: The Lost Canvas" para todos ustedes, Camaradas :3. El final de las aventuras de Abraham, Burns, Stan, Ford, Skips, Rose, las Crystal Gems, Shion, Dohko, Tenma, Sasha, Alone, Yato, Yuzuhira y todos los demás; Hades derrotado, la paz asegurada y el Futuro que comienza :3.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los seguidores de esta historia y aquí van los saludos, agradecimientos y aplausos :D :**

 *** FreedomGundam96.**

 *** lady-saintiasailor.**

 *** Kitty 1999.**

 *** aletuki01.**

 *** Fipe2.**

 *** PoLucy.**

 *** El Cazador Argentino.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y se vayan a perder las demás, como Saintia MLP, Omega, Soul of Gold (la cual ya estoy terminando), Next Dimension y la tan y futura ansiada del "Episodio G" :D. Por cierto, aquí verán guiños a mi primer fanfic de esta historia, "El Viaje a Atenas" :3.**

 **Así que bueno, cuídense, les deseo a todos un buen fin de semana y ya para la próxima semana voy a ir finalizando también con Soul of Gold y otros proyectos. ¡Nos vemos, Caballeros! :D.**


End file.
